Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Secrets of the Tower
by Gaming98
Summary: Susanshi didn't bet on being chosen to prevent danger from coming to Sacreca, a land containing the remnants of a lost civilization. Joining newcomer Team Revolution, she must discover the meaning behind the strange events, as well as her destiny...
1. Welcome to Sacreca

**Author's note:**

**This is a fictional, fan-made story based on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, written for entertainment purposes only and is strictly NOT for monetary gain. The author claims absolutely no rights to the Pokémon franchise and its characters. Pokémon, its characters and names are copyright of Nintendo, Game Freak and The Pokémon Company.**

**While this story is based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, it does not fall into any official canon, instead it is within its own.**

**This fanfiction, under guidelines, has been classified with the rating "T", meaning it is recommended for those aged 13 and over. Such content awarded with this rating includes:**

**Mild and infrequent use of swears**

**Mild blood and injury detail**

**Moderate battle violence**

**Mild, infrequent sexual innuendo**

**If you enjoyed this fanfiction, please remember to follow me. Also, check out my DeviantArt (Gaming98) ****for exclusive artworks featuring characters and scenes from this production!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Sacreca

It felt as if it was a dream...

A mysterious void of sorts was all that could be seen. Its infinite brightness held nothing by emptiness. The visually striking whites and blues gave off an otherworldly sense of wonder and intrigue. No sound could be heard but the light air within the void. Suddenly, as if nothing would occur here, a calm and elderly female voice was heard...

"Hello. I am pleased to meet you. You have been chosen for a task of huge importance, and now the time has come. You are about to enter a whole new world...a world far from your own. This world is inhabited by many Pokémon. They live daily lives there, much like yourself in your own world. It is a world of peace. But I fear it will not be that way for long... There is a crisis that is about to unfold in this land. I can sense it. And so, you have been chosen...to avert this great crisis before the damage becomes permanent. Your personality shall soon manifest itself into a new form. This form shall give you the power you need to help you in this mission. But be careful, many dangers are sure to lay ahead. I know this will all seem so sudden to you, but...there is no other option. I don't have much time, so I must bid you farewell for now. I shall now use the last of this power to send you there. Please...save this world... You are...our last hope... Good luck, Susanshi..."

And now...

There was a great meadow of rich green grass in an unknown land. The hills of the meadow stretched out all across the landscape. The sky was clear and blue with not a single cloud to ruin the view. A very light and soothing breeze was blowing across the meadow. Several piles of wheat can be spotted growing in areas, as well as multiple flowerbeds dotted about here and there. The whole scene was like it was straight out of a photograph that captured every noteworthy detail.

Upon one of the meadow's hills were two figures. They were just two of the many variations of creatures known commonly as Pokémon. One stood at around two feet in height on two long, black legs. It featured a furry blue body, head and arms. It had ears which pointed upwards and two black appendages that drooped down on either side of its head. The face was in possession of a black mask-like marking, followed by red eyes. The forehead had three small protruding tufts of fur. The Pokémon was wearing a thin red scarf around its scrawny neck and was also carrying a bag around its shoulder by way of a leather strap attached to it. The bag was rather small and orange in color. It had a flap which went over the top of it to keep it closed. The flap also had a symbol on the front of it, resembling a four-pointed star on the front of a small square. The overall symbol was a light blue color. This Pokémon was a Riolu, a Fighting-type.

The second Pokémon, who was accompanying the Riolu, was orange, lizard-like and standing on two stumpy feet. A small flame burned on the end of its tail. The Pokémon also featured a rather grave expression, along with a thin green headband around its head. The ends of the headband drooped down behind the head and appeared slightly burnt at the tips, most likely caused by the fire on the end of the tail. This Pokémon is Charmander, a Fire-type. They were both standing still at the top of the hill. The Riolu was staring at a small piece of paper that it was holding.

"Alright, Leo. Where do we go from here, huh?" asked the Charmander.

"Oh, um... I...think we've gone the completely wrong way," replied the Riolu as he stared puzzled at the paper.

"What? You're pulling my leg!" snapped the Charmander. "Let me have a look at the map!"

He then proceeded to snatch the paper off the Riolu and gaze at it.

"Y-you idiot! You had the map upside-down! We ARE at Jade Meadow!" he said angrily.

"I...I did? Well, that explains why the mountains were upside-down," said the Riolu with a look of embarrassment.

The Charmander began to glare at him.

"Hehe...oops!" The Riolu said bashfully.

"And out of all the possible partners, I get stuck with YOU!" the displeased Charmander shouted.

"I...I'm sorry, Tokot. Sorry for being such a screw-up on our first mission..." lamented the Riolu.

"Self-pity won't work on me! You'd better make up for this mess in the future!" warned the Charmander.

"I-I'll try. I'm just not feeling all that confident about this..."

"Not confident? You're the one who was blabbering on about how you wanted to become an Explorer and make a Pokémon of yourself! You're failing right now, don't you get it?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Tokot. Now, can we get back to the mission? The Berries that Foliar, Flare and Flow want are in Chlorophyll Woods, which is at the end of Jade Meadow. We should get going now, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes. The sooner we get those Berries then the sooner I can demand a better partner."

The duo then began to head off in the west direction. The Riolu appeared to be saddened, likely from guilt.

"Oh, can I have the map back now?" he then asked as they walked.

"Sure, take it. Just don't look at it the wrong way again," said the Charmander as he handed the map back to the Riolu, who then took hold of it, opened up the flap on his bag and placed it within.

A very short while later, the Riolu and Charmander had reached the outside of a cluster of tall trees that together formed a small piece of woodland at the edge of the meadow. They were standing just before a gap in the trees which led inside. A dirt path formed outside the gap and traveled straight down into the entrance.

"This must be Chlorophyll Woods," observed the Charmander.

"Let me have a look at the map to see if it is," said the Riolu as he took the map out of his bag and inspected it. "...Yes. This is most definitely Chlorophyll Woods."

"Are you absolutely sure this time?" questioned the Charmander.

"I'm as sure as I should be," replied the Riolu.

"I don't believe you, but we'll check here anyway. Now, let's go in there and get those Berries!" said the Charmander.

He began to make his way into the gap in the trees before them, but quickly noticed that the Riolu had not even moved from the spot where he was standing. He turned his head around to spot him staring off to the side of the area.

"Yo, Leo! Quit looking into space and get over here!" called out the Charmander.

"But wait! I think I can see something over there!" claimed the Riolu.

The Charmander gave off a quick sigh.

"OK, I am going to come over there, and I will prove to you that there is nothing there, then we can continue with the mission!" he said as he walked back up to the Riolu.

Once he returned to his side, he looked out hard in the direction the Riolu was looking at.

"Well, I'll be damned. There really is something over there!" he said in very slight surprise.

"See? Why didn't you believe me before?" asked the Riolu.

"Because you hold maps upside-down!" replied the Charmander. "For all I know, you were looking at a fig!"

"No... It can't be that... I'm going to see what that thing is," said the Riolu, before he began to run over to whatever caught his eye.

The Charmander quietly followed behind him. The duo stopped before what they had spotted. It was a small blue object lying down in the grass just outside the woods. It turned out to be yet another Pokémon, lying face-down and unconscious. It sported a sky-blue cape-like feature that started at the base if its neck and went down the back, a light blue body, spherical head, small yellow feet and flipper-like arms.

"It's... It's another Pokémon!" declared the Riolu.

"Leave it, Leo. It's causing a distraction," said the Charmander. "It's probably just lying here, hoping to receive undeserved attention. Or worse, dead."

"How could you say that? We don't even know that!" said the Riolu.

He then started to gently rock the Pokémon with his foot.

"Hey, are you OK? Wake up!" he requested.

There was not a single response.

"Yep, it's dead," the Charmander quickly concluded. "Some scavengers will eat the corpse eventually, so let's just leave it here. I ain't letting it spread whatever it may have to me, and possibly you."

"Not until I make absolute sure that it clearly isn't alive," said the Riolu.

He then discovered a small stick a few inches away from him. He walked up to it, picked it up, returned to the blue Pokémon and began poking at it gently with the stick.

"Come on now, wakey-wakey! Wipe the sand from your eyes and breathe this fresh morning air!" requested the Riolu. "...Please?"

After a few more rapid prods, the Pokémon began to twitch.

"Oh, it's alive after all," announced the Charmander. "Well, too bad for the scavengers."

The stirring Pokémon gave off sleepily groaning sounds as it rolled upright, revealing a white face with a yellow beak, two fur tufts on the forehead which pointed downward at an angle and a pair of half closed, sleep-filled feminine eyes. This Pokémon was known as a Piplup, a penguin-like Water-type. The Piplup sat up and gazed lazily at the Riolu, who was stood standing directly in front of her while still holding the stick he used to poke at her with.

"Hey, how are you?" asked the Riolu. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

The moment he finished talking, the Piplup screamed in shock and disbelief, all while still staring at him:

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"H-hey! Calm down! It's only a stick!" stated the Riolu. "I don't think I poked you too hard with it. ...Did I?"

"Nah, you're way too soft to cause harm with a stick. What you'd need is a log. Now THAT would hurt," said the Charmander.

The Piplup had then looked upon the Charmander after hearing his voice, only to appear even more shocked than previously.

"No! This is impossible! Y-you shouldn't be talking!" shouted the Piplup.

"Oh? But I am!" replied the Riolu, "I'm talking, you're talking... We all talk!"

"But...but Pokémon can't talk!" stated the Piplup, shaking her head.

"I think this girl's deranged all the way," said the Charmander.

"D-deranged? I-I can't be!" the Piplup bellowed. "You can't talk! That's how it should be! How is this all even possible?!"

"Hey, you're a Pokémon too, you know!" said the Riolu with a look of concern.

"W-what? Me, a Pokémon?!" questioned the Piplup. "N-no! I won't accept it! There's just no way that I'm a..."

She was halted during her speech. She had caught a glimpse of her reflection within the Riolu's eyes. She saw a Piplup staring right back at her. She stared into the eyes and raised her flipper up into the air. The image in the eyes repeated the exact same action. Without hesitation, she grabbed Riolu by the arm and pulled him down towards her and stared harder into his eyes.

"W-whoa! We've only just met! You sure you want to go there already?" asked the Riolu in surprise, left on his knees.

The Piplup didn't respond. Instead she shared gazes with the reflection. She then placed her remaining hand on her face to see the reflection doing the exact same thing in real time. She removed her grasp of the Riolu and screamed once more.

"Oh no! I-I really am a Pokémon! I'M A PIPLUP!" she wailed with her eyes widened.

She then proceeded to examine her new and unfamiliar body.

"I...I am blue! I don't even have fingers! And... Whoa, I sure did lose a lot of weight. Or did I put it on...? Ohhhhh! I can't tell!"

"Why is being a Pokémon such a surprise to you? Haven't you always been one?" wondered the Riolu.

"Yep, definitely amnesia," declared the Charmander.

"No, it's not amnesia," claimed the Piplup. "I remember going to bed last night!"

"Well, it's not like you had an all-nighter, is it?" questioned the Charmander.

"No! No no no no no! Why is this happening?!" barked the Piplup.

She then attempted to stand up. She did so in a relatively clumsy manner, wobbling as she tried to keep herself stood on her tiny feet. She trembled as she tried to keep her balance.

"You're not feeling well, are you?" wondered the Riolu.

"Well? Am I well?! Of course not! I'm a Piplup!" snapped the panicking Pokémon. "This just isn't right!"

She began to run away from the Riolu and Charmander. She had only taken a few steps before tumbling over and landing on her face. The blades of grass eased the impact greatly. She then lifted herself back up and stood up shakily.

"Ohhh... I can barely even walk like this..." she said quietly to herself, her head pointed down at the ground below in grief.

"Will you please calm down?" requested the Riolu as he approached the Piplup. "Just keep taking deep breaths. It'll help you feel better."

"I... I wish I could feel better..." sighed the Piplup. "But given my current situation, I don't know if I can do that."

"Well, whatever your situation, we'll try to assist you any way we can," assured the Riolu. "It's what we do, right, Tokot?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever," responded the Charmander, who had also got closer to the Piplup.

"Thanks for that. But...you misunderstand," said The Piplup.

"Misunderstand what exactly?" wondered the clueless Riolu.

The Piplup turned around to look at the Riolu. She paused for a moment to think to herself, whether or not to discuss her problems with him.

"How will this Riolu react if I told him the truth?" she asked herself in her head. "Wouldn't he be freaked out by it? Well, not as freaked out as I am right now, probably. OK, I'll tell him... I must do whatever I can right now."

"OK, this may sound crazy, and believe me, this is already pretty crazy for myself," she said. "The thing is... I'm a human."

The Riolu wore a shocked face after hearing this. The Charmander looked rather unimpressed and unconvinced.

"A...a human?! Are you sure?!" questioned the Riolu as he dropped his stick. "But...that's insane! Aren't humans giant compared to your size? And don't you have...c-clothes? Wait, do you call them clothes? I can't remember..."

"Of course I am a human!" explained the Piplup in response. "And yes, it's clothes we wear!"

She then took a moment to peer down at herself.

"Whoa! I'm not wearing clothes now! Geez...this is so wrong! I'm naked!"

She covered her body with her flippers, giving off a slight blush in the process.

"...Naked? But you have fur, don't you?" wondered the Riolu, bearing a face of utter confusion.

"I...I guess this is better than nothing," said the Piplup, revealing her body once more.

"But still, I'm finding this very hard to grasp," said the Riolu. "You're a human, but you're a Piplup right now. What's even going on?"

"...Even I'm unsure about that," replied the Piplup. "The last thing I can remember before all this was dreaming about being in this white void thing and hearing this voice telling me that I have a mission. Then I wake up here!"

"Really? Anything else?" asked the Riolu.

"Yes... That voice said something about having another form," replied the Piplup. "Maybe... Maybe I'm still dreaming! I refuse to accept any of this as reality! Hey, one of you, hit me! Help me to wake up from all of this!"

"Y-you want me...to hit you?" wondered the Riolu, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes! I'll be back in my own bed and as a human! And I'll have clothes on again! Now hit me! Hit me as hard as you can! Don't hold back!" ordered the Piplup.

The Riolu was starting to look nervous, suggesting that he was uncomfortable with the idea of causing pain to somebody he had just met. The Charmander, with a sigh, then walked up to her.

"Enough of this. So you want me to hit you? Very well then," he said impatiently.

He took a swipe at the Piplup with his claws, directly to the face.

"Ouch!" she cried out as she held her head in her hands.

"If this was a dream that you were having, then you would have vanished by now," said the Charmander. "But you're still here, so therefore, as much as you may not like it, it's no dream. This is really happening."

The Piplup then uncovered her face, revealing three scratch marks running across her face.

"Nope, this is reality," she said to herself.

She began to feel light-headed.

"Oh, maaaaan..."

Then, out of disbelief, she fainted to the ground, landing on her back.

"Huh, looks like she can no longer accept being a Pokémon," said the Charmander. "Well, this was quite the time-waster. Come on Leo, let's get back on track."

"Wait, something's not right," said the Riolu, before he knelled down beside the Piplup. "I mean... What if she's telling the truth? Then we can't just leave her like this. She'll need our help!"

"What? 'Our help'? Oh, no way, Leo! I'm not going to be more of an errand boy than what I already am!" replied the Charmander in disapproval.

"But isn't being an Explorer all about helping out those in need?" wondered the Riolu.

"Did you forget my whole reason for joining the EA in the first place?"

"I haven't, but I think you've misunderstood the point of being an Explorer..."

"Misunderstood? You're the one who can't even read maps properly!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry! I was just nervous about becoming an Explorer, so it left me unfocused!"

"Unfocused? Even my a..."

The Charmander was suddenly interrupted by a now-conscious Piplup:

"What's with all the arguing?"

"Oh, feeling any better?" asked the Riolu.

"Y-yes," replied the Piplup with slight unease. "I get it now. I'm not dreaming, I'm really a Pokémon now. Whatever that voice was, it said I had a mission. I guess I should just accept my fate."

She then let out a sigh.

"What kind of mission?" asked the Riolu.

"Something about a crisis that will occur," replied the Piplup. "I don't know any other details."

"A crisis? I bet it's something to do with Leo here," suggested a cocky Charmander.

"No... I doubt that," said the Riolu. "If I was going to cause a crisis, I'd be aware of it, right?"

The Charmander slapped his head with his palm upon hearing this.

"Well, if a crisis is going to happen then I can't really just stand here and do nothing, even if I've only just started my first term at the EA," said the Riolu.

"Oh, that reminds me of something..." said the Piplup as she got back up onto her feet. "We should properly get acquainted, shouldn't we? I mean, what happened before wasn't really the way of doing it. So yeah... My name is Susanshi, and I'm a human who's feeling pretty weird right now. Where am I exactly?"

"Should have said this a little sooner, but my name is Leo," said the Riolu. "Pleasure to meet you."

He then held his right arm out at Susanshi. After a hesitant response, she grabbed his hand and shook it lightly, then let go.

"So yeah...I'm a Riolu. I'm also a rookie Explorer," continued Leo.

"Yes, I know a lot about Pokémon. You don't need to tell me your species," said Susanshi.

"And this Charmander here is named Tokot. He's my exploration partner," continued Leo.

"Yeah, good to meet you," greeted Tokot, before whispering quietly to himself: "Well, not really."

"I apologize for any rudeness my partner here gives off. He's just a little upset because he lives in a garden shed," explained Leo.

"Don't remind me, you twit!" snapped Tokot.

"And this is Jade Meadow, in the world of Sacreca," said Leo, completely glancing over Tokot's insult.

"Sacre-what?" questioned Susanshi with uncertainty.

"Sacreca. Say-cre-kah," replied Leo.

"Sacreca? Ah, I get it now," said Susanshi. "And what's this whole thing about Explorers, may I ask?"

"It's pretty much the big thing about Sacreca. You see, in the local town there's the Explorers' Academy, or EA for short. It's sort of like a school where Explorer hopefuls spend several years at to learn about the ways of the Explorers. Pokémon come from all over to get in on the action and excitement! Those who do good during their time at the EA eventually graduate and can become independent teams. The rules are set so that each team must have one team leader and a maximum of four team members. We have to be in teams, you see. Those without partners can go with any other team or solo person. Of course, nobody was interested in letting us two join, so naturally we ended up being paired together," Leo detailed as best he could, all while still trying to keep it brief.

"And boy, do I ever wish that didn't happen!" exclaimed Tokot.

"That's all really interesting, Leo," said Susanshi. "But what can I do?"

"Pretty obvious, really. You can join us!" replied Leo. "We'll help you with your predicament however we can!"

"Oh, you'd really do that for me?" wondered Susanshi.

"Sure thing! Explorers help out those in need!" replied Leo. "Plus, me and Tokot can help you with your own mission, all while trying to uncover the mystery of it all."

"Oh, I really should thank you, Leo. I'm just glad I didn't freak you out too much with my...truth," said Susanshi. "It looks like I have no other choice, so hopefully I can find out what exactly's happening. That voice was too quick to abandon me here, so I haven't any idea what to do right now."

"Just as long as she doesn't screw things up as bad as Leo, then I guess I'm fine with her," said Tokot rudely.

"Right now, we don't have a name for our team, but we'll think of something soon," said Leo. "Oh! Speaking of which, we should get back to our mission!"

"Oh? And what mission's that?" asked Susanshi.

"We've been tasked with going into Chlorophyll Woods, which is right next to us, to gather some Berries for the cafe owners back in Sacreca Town," explained Leo.

He then reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller piece of paper and looked at it.

"They want five lots of Cheri Berries, Rawst Berries, Sitrus Berries and Pecha Berries. All of them grow in these woods."

"I see. Well, I guess I can help the two of you out with that," said Susanshi. "But... In exchange, you'll help me, of course. So sorry to have to drag you into my own problem, but I'm not of this world, and I just want to get it done with so I can get back home!"

"Hey, we already agreed to help you," reminded Leo. "I'm sure Master Eag will allow you to join our team. He's the leader of the EA, by the way. We can register you for the EA once we get back to town. Let's go get those Berries first."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute," said Susanshi as she backed off a little. "Do I really have to join your team? But I don't exactly plan on staying here, you know!"

"Don't worry! We'll register you with us so that you blend in. You get what I mean?" said Leo. "If you join us, then people will think you're a part of the team. Nobody will suspect a thing!"

"So you want to go home? Good riddance, I'll say," said Tokot.

"Tokot, please!" said Leo. "Again, I apologize for Tokot's behavior."

"Oh, that's OK. I'm sure he...doesn't mean it, really," said Susanshi.

"Hmph. That's what you think," mumbled Tokot silently.

"Enough of this, let's go get those Berries!" Leo announced. "Just follow me, Susanshi."

With that, he, Susanshi and Tokot all headed back towards the gap in the trees and entered Chlorophyll Woods. During this, Susanshi was wondering to herself:

"This is such a weird series of events... I went to sleep last night, then I have that dream with the voice... Now here I am with the body of a Piplup. What is the meaning of this? Why me, of all people? Well, I don't think I'll learn that answer right away, or worse yet, not learn it at all... No! I must not think like that! I'll just have to think positive! In the meantime, I'm sure these two will help me out. But until then...I'll just have to wait and adapt..."


	2. Into the Woods

Chapter 2 - Into the Woods

The light within the woods was dimmer than that of outside, as only a minuscule amount of sunlight could pierce through the treetops. Susanshi, Leo and Tokot were all making their way down the dirt path that started at the entrance gap. They traveled past much foliage and such other thriving plant life as Leo and Susanshi were engaging in conversation with one another, all while Susanshi appeared to be wobbling slightly as she walked, suggesting that she wasn't quite used to doing so in her new body yet.

"Soooo... What's it like being human?" wondered Leo.

"Oh it's nothing like this, that's for sure," replied Susanshi. "It's so weird being three times smaller than what I'm used to."

"Yeah, I can imagine you're not used to your Piplup body yet," said Leo. "Oh, and what are clothes like? In fact, why do your kind wear them?"

"You know, I'm not so sure. It's pretty much a natural thing for us," said Susanshi.

"Are there any times when humans don't wear clothes?"

"Oh... Well, yeah, like when having a bath or shower."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no. But I don't think I should say."

"Why?"

"...It's just not things that should be talked about in social chitchat."

"Really? Now that's left me curious..."

"Um... Well, good luck learning about it, because I'm not telling you."

"Man, us Pokémon sure have a lot to learn about you humans. Only the expert scholars know a great deal about humans. But even then there are things we don't know."

"Oh, sounds a lot like our own attitude towards Pokémon. Pretty funny, really."

"I'd imagine so. The only way normal Pokémon here can learn about human life is at the library back in town these days."

"Oh? You have a library?"

"Yep, complete with a section on humans."

"Oh... That's simply fascinating. It'll be interesting to see how accurate these books are. I'm the only one who'll know the truth, after all."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's nice and all, but I still refuse to accept the fact that this Piplup is a human. It's nonsense. She's faking it. She must be!" mentioned Tokot, butting into the chat.

"Tookot, please believe me," requested Susanshi. "I mean, is there any way to prove it to you?"

"Nope," replied Tokot. "And the name's Tokot, not Tookot!"

"I-I'm sorry..." uttered Susanshi.

"Looking back at it, Tokot does have a point," said Leo. "Even I'm finding it difficult to believe all of this. The whole thing about a human turning into a Pokémon and sent off to an unfamiliar world is not exactly a daily occurrence. But whatever you are, human or Pokémon, I'm taking your word for it. I'm trusting you. You have a problem regardless, so I'm offering my assistance to you. It's what Explorers should do."

"Trusting strangers, are we?" questioned Tokot.

"It's not like that...!" insisted Leo.

"Actually, it's exactly like that," argued Tokot. "But either way, until I've become fully convinced that Susanshi truly is a human, I'm going to remain skeptical about it."

"Don't worry, Susanshi. We should just continue with our plans, no matter what Tokot thinks," said Leo.

"Yes, of course," agreed Susanshi. "And thanks."

After a short time, the trio had come to a large, open area filled with a large abundance of individual trees, each bearing a different type of Berry growing from the branches. It was like a treasure trove of sustenance.

"Whoa!" gasped Leo in awe. "There must be at least thirty different types of Berries growing here!"

"Oh, indeed. It's quite a sight," said Susanshi. "Then let's go find the Berries you're after. You do know what they look like, right?"

"Oh... Hold on a second," said Leo as he reached into his bag and took out the list again. "Right, let's see here..."

He looked closely at the list, which featured drawn pictures of the Berries with their names written next to them.

"OK, so Cheri Berries are small, red and round with green stalks."

"Great. I'll go look around for those," offered Susanshi.

"Rawst Berries are a...sort of bluish-green with green leaves on top," continued Leo.

"Leave those to me," said Tokot.

"Sitrus Berries are yellow with orange spots on them. "I'll go and find those. We'll get the final remaining Berries after," concluded Leo.

The trio then headed off into their own directions to search for the wanted Berries. Tokot wondered about with his head held high as he stared up at the treetops. Leo was doing the same thing, scanning the treetops for the Sitrus Berries. Susanshi was wondering a little more aimlessly around while still wobbling on her small feet.

"Ugh, this just doesn't feel right to me," she said to herself. "All I wanted was a peaceful night's sleep and now look where I am! How did I get into this mess?"

She paused to look down at her feet. She carefully took her left leg and moved it forward slowly. She repeated the same with her right foot. She repeated the pattern for a few more steps, starting from a tiptoe and gradually reaching a walking state. Her clumsiness was now reduced significantly.

"OK, I think I'm getting the hang of using these new feet of mine," she told herself.

Leo, who was still searching for the Sitrus Berries, spotted what he had been looking for high up in a tree he was standing in front of. There were multiple plump, yellow Berries dotted with orange spots hanging from the tree's branches on short, green stalks.

"I've found the Sitrus Berries!" announced Leo. "But... How am I going to get them? Hmmm... Wait, I know!"

He then removed his bag, set it down on the ground and opened it up. He pulled out a tough rope that was bundled up into a circle, and leaving the bag where it was, approached the Sitrus Berry tree trunk and wrapped the rope around it.

"Well... Here goes nothing," said Leo to himself nervously.

Grasping each end of the rope, he lifted one leg up and placed it onto the tree trunk. He took the other leg and did the same action, resulting in him standing at an angle on the trunk. Leaning back, he nudged the rope up as he carefully stepped up the trunk to ascend, all while trying, unsuccessfully, to stay calm.

"J-just don't look down, Leo. You can do it!" he encouraged himself.

Meanwhile, Tokot was standing still while looking up at a different tree. Its branches featured triangular shapes of the color green, with little specks all over them and green leaves on top.

"Ah, the Rawst Berries," he said to himself.

He then shot a very small ember from his mouth and at one of the Berries high up. Tokot had fired the ember with surprising accuracy, as it only hit the point where the Berry and tree meet, causing the Berry to simply drop to the ground without any damage caused to it. The process repeated four more times until a total of five Rawst Berries were removed from the tree branch. Tokot picked each Berry up one at a time and carried them in his arms. He then looked over to the left to see Leo around ten feet away, unsteadily climbing up the trunk of the Sitrus Berry tree.

"H-half way there..." muttered Leo to himself.

Immediately after, his left foot slipped off the trunk, leaving Leo to lose his cool somewhat.

"Ahh! No! No no no no no!" he cried out.

"You're fine, Leo! Just keep going!" called out Tokot.

Leo ceased his panicking and calmly placed his foot back into place, keeping himself stable again.

"Thanks, Tokot!" he said, before continuing his perilous climb.

"Oh great, he'd better not land on his head," Tokot sighed to himself. "I couldn't possibly imagine a brain damaged Leo..."

He continued to watch Leo. Soon after, Leo finally reached the point were the branch of the Berries was right within reach. He stretched one arm out at it and grabbed hold of it. He daringly, yet with a lack of confidence, leaped onto the branch, letting go of the rope, which fell to the ground. Leo was successful, and was now hanging from the branch. He hoisted himself up on top of the branch and sluggishly moved across it.

"Yo, Leo!" called out Tokot. "That branch ain't gonna hold!"

"It's OK, Tokot! I'm getting closer to the Berries!" replied Leo, unaware of the fact that the branch had a crack running down it near its base.

The crack got bigger and bigger as Leo got closer and closer to the Berries. Finally, he was within range of the target Berries. He reached out for them, but they were just out of reach, so he inched a little more towards them. Tokot merely sighed and made his way over to the Sitrus Berry tree, almost as if he knew of what was about to occur. He quietly opened up Leo's bag and placed his Rawst Berries within, before looking back up at Leo.

Soon, without warning, the branch finally gave way and snapped, Leaving Leo and the branch to plummet down to earth. He landed with a painful-sounding thud. Tokot simply stood staring with an annoyed feeling as Leo laid on the ground with spirals in his eyes.

"Owwww... At least we...have the Berries now..." mumbled Leo in a dazed manner.

"Just pull yourself together and put the Berries in the bag!" ordered Tokot, before picking Leo up and slapping him across the face several times.

Leo immediately came to his senses from the hits.

"O-oh yeah. Of course," he said as Tokot released him.

He then plucked the Sitrus Berries one by one from the fallen branch, before finally depositing them into his bag and equipping it over his shoulder again.

"Right, that leaves the Cheri and Pecha Berries now," said Tokot. "Oh, but where's the proclaimed human?"

He and Leo looked around their surroundings in search of Susanshi. It didn't take long for them to find her standing beneath another tree to the far left. Its branches sported tiny crimson Berries hanging down from thin, green, curly stalks.

"There she is," said Leo.

"What is she even doing?" questioned Tokot.

Susanshi was just staring up at the high-up Berries, doing seemingly nothing whatsoever to attempt to collect them.

"Um... How am I going to do this?" she wondered to herself.

"Hey Susanshi, is everything OK?" called out Leo in concern as he and Tokot approached.

"I would be lying if I said 'yes'", responded Susanshi. "The thing is... I don't know how I can get the Berries down."

"Even if you're a human in a Pokémon's body, surely you have at least one move at your disposal, right?" suggested Leo.

"I'm sure I do too, but what exactly?" wondered Susanshi.

"Just try something. Anything!" said Leo.

"Um... OK, I'll see what I can do," said a confidence-lacking Susanshi.

Then, seemingly at random, she began to blow a bubble from the tip of her beak. Herself and Leo looked surprised as it continued to grow as big as her head before finally bursting.

"Whoa! Did I really just do that?" Susanshi questioned.

"Seeing is believing, is it not?" replied Tokot.

"That must have been... Must have been Bubble Beam!" stated Susanshi. "Or...at least it tried to be."

"Susanshi, try that again, but try to make more bubbles this time," instructed Leo.

"Yeah," agreed Susanshi. "Let me try."

She looked back up at the Cheri Berries, then began to blow some more bubbles. She was able to release a few bubbles, which simply and harmlessly floated into the air. After a few more failed attempts she then began to concentrate her power. With one more deep breath, she began to exhale a long stream of bubbles, which traveled in a straight line towards the branch of Berries.

"There! That's it, Susanshi! Keep it up!" cheered Leo.

Susanshi continued the Bubble Beam, knocking the Cheri Berries down individually, landing on the cushioning grass down below. Once five Cheri Berries were removed from the branch, Susanshi ceased the firing of Bubble Beam.

"Nice one, Susanshi!" complemented Leo. "You're really starting to get the hang of it."

"Yeah, not too shabby, I guess," said Tokot.

"Wow, I'm starting to get the hang of all this," said Susanshi. "But...I wonder what other moves I have. I should try to learn to use them all if I can."

"Yeah, you totally should," agreed Leo as he bent down to pick up the Cheri Berries.

They were fairly wet from the bubbles, so he wiped them dry on his furry arm and stored them in the bag.

"Great, that's three out of four Berries. Now all that's left are the Pecha Berries."

"Yeah, those kind of Berries are pink," detailed Susanshi.

"We'll probably have a better chance of finding them if we split up and search this area," said Leo.

"Good idea," agreed Susanshi. "We'll meet back up in the middle of this area after five minutes."

And so, she, Leo and Tokot all went in separate directions in search for the Pecha Berries. The trio had carefully examined each and every tree in the area, yet none turned up having Pecha Berries. They all met back up in the center of the area after several minutes.

"Any luck?" asked Leo.

"Nope, nothing," replied Susanshi.

"No Pecha Berries here," responded Tokot.

"Darn! Well, maybe they're elsewhere in these woods," speculated Leo.

"Oh, you're suggesting we go deeper into the woods?" questioned Tokot. "You'd better not get us lost in there!"

"Um... I'll try not to," replied Leo. "Let's just stick together."

"Yes, good idea," said Susanshi. "Getting lost is the last thing I'd want to do."

The three Pokémon then headed into the back of the area of Berry trees. Leo had, unaware, left behind the rope he depended on behind. Within the back was another dirt path leading deeper into the woods. The group followed the path into a section where the plant life was greater in quantity than previously. At the end of the path was another area of multiple Berry-bearing trees, only smaller than the first area with fewer Berry variety. And there, right in the center of this new area, was a tree of pink, peach-shaped Berries with two green leaves on top.

"There! Those are the Pecha Berries!" announced Susanshi.

"Then let's grab some and finally get back to town," said Tokot.

He stepped forward and prepared to shoot embers at the stalks of the Pecha Berries. Suddenly, he was delayed by an odd sound coming from nearby.

"Huh? Did anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" wondered Susanshi.

"It sounded like...somebody giggling!" claimed Tokot.

Then, he heard the sound once more.

"There it was again!"

Just then, a rather young and nonsensical scream came from behind the Pecha Berry tree. A fairly young bird-like Pokémon came rushing out from its hiding spot. It was small and brown, standing on yellow webbed feet, along with a black V-shaped pattern on its forehead and a bright, blonde-colored beak. It was holding a piece of leek in one wing. This Pokémon was known as a Farfetch'd. It stormed towards Tokot while emitting a high-pitched battle cry.

"Hiiiiiiyaaaaa!" it yelled.

Once it had gotten close to Tokot, it swung its leek into him. Tokot didn't react in the slightest on impact. Instead, he just stood staring at the young Farfetch'd in irritation.

"...Wait, you're not the seekers," the Farfetch'd said in realization while taking his leek off of Tokot.

"Kid, I didn't even feel that," informed Tokot.

"Huh? Lou? What are you doing in the woods?" asked Leo. "I thought you were told you're not allowed in here."

"Nah! Forget the rules! I'm playing hide-n-seek with the others!" stated the Farfetch'd. "They haven't found me yet! I was right to pick this place! I'm unstoppable!"

"Listen, Lou. You'll get into so much trouble if your mother finds out you were here. You should come home with us," said Leo. "These big bad woods aren't safe for you."

"I can't! We're still playing!" said Lou.

"Hey kid, how would you like it if you became lost in these woods? Then you'll start questioning your decision," said Tokot with little care.

"That's not very nice, Tokot. He's just a kid," said Susanshi in disapproval.

"Like I care," snapped Tokot. "He's the one who went in here, even though he should know he shouldn't."

"Don't listen to Tokot, Lou. But still, you should come back to town with us," said Leo.

"Oh, OK then. I'll go back," decided Lou. "I was getting bored with waiting anyway. I've been here for like an hour waiting to be found!"

"Good. But wait for us to get some Pecha Berries for Foliar, Flare and Flow," said Leo.

"You want some Pecha Berries? Allow me!" offered Lou.

With a pull-back of his right wing, he threw his leek stick into the air at the hanging Pecha Berries. The leek spun around as it made its journey, but it ended up falling back down to earth before it could make impact with anything, landing on the ground. Lou was left looking rather disappointed at this outcome.

"Nice try, kid. But you've got a long way to go before you have even a decent throwing wing," said Tokot.

He next proceeded to burn down a bunch of Pecha Berries down from the tree.

"There. That's the last of them."

He approached the Berries, picked them all up, walked on over to Leo and placed them within his bag.

"Man, Tokot, you're too good at that," remarked Leo. "How do you even do it?"

"Simple! I get good at it!" responded Tokot.

"...That's not much of an answer..." muttered Leo.

"Because it isn't much of a complex answer."

"So now we're done here, right?" asked Susanshi.

"Yep, we can go back to town now," replied Leo.

"Let's get going right now," said Tokot. "Yo, Lou! We're outta here!"

"OK, Tokot. I'll be a good boy. I promise!" he assured as he reclaimed his leek.

"And I should hope so, runt," remarked Tokot.

And so, Susanshi, Tokot and Leo, followed by Lou, all made their way back through the woods and back outside to Jade Meadow. A short while later, the group were continuing their journey across the lush pasture of the meadow.

"I sure hope Andrew, Donnie and Jim don't get lost trying to find me," said Lou in concern.

"They would've gotten lost if you stayed in the woods!" responded Tokot.

"He's right, you know," concurred Leo. "You're still too young to wander out of town alone."

"Yo, Leo! I just realized!" said Tokot. "We got the Berries for the cafe, AND we rescued a lost child! We'll get double the rewards for sure!"

"Oh, that...does sound good, I guess," said Leo, unsure of how exactly to react.

"Why do you both sound so desperate for the rewards?" wondered Susanshi.

"I'm not so bothered, really. It's mainly Tokot," mentioned Leo.

"I ain't an Explorer for nothing, you know!" responded Tokot. "Without the prizes, there's no point!"

"That...sounds a little selfish, don't you think?" questioned Susahshi.

"Selfish? I assure you that I have nothing but good intentions!" claimed Tokot.

"He comes from a family of poverty. That's why he's so desperate for rewards. It was his true reason for becoming an Explorer in the first place," detailed Leo.

"Hey! It's all for my father, mother and kid sister!" exclaimed Tokot. "I'm not so bothered about keeping the rewards for myself. Anything that will benefit my family goes straight to them!"

"At least you have good intention, Tokot. But I don't see the point of being so...rotten," said Susanshi.

"Rotten? I gotta do what I gotta do!" announced Tokot.

"Yeah, I understand all that, but you should try being a little...nicer towards everyone else, don't you think?" said Susanshi.

"It's simple; I don't tolerate the dim-witted and weak! If I am to be successful, then my partners must be successful, too!" stated Tokot. "That goes for you as well, Susanshi!"

"I-I'm just trying to get back home, and that is something I'm determined to do!" Susanshi stated.

"Then I should hope you stick to your word, because we all have no choice but to be in this together," said Tokot.

"Hey, why sound so grieved? It could turn out to be really exciting!" said Leo. "Can't you just imagine it?"

"I'm not in this for the excitement!" snapped Tokot.

"Why can't you at least try to enjoy yourself, Tokot?" asked Susanshi. "It could be a fun time, just like Leo said. Know what I mean? I mean I have to remain optimistic during all this, otherwise it'll only make things more difficult for myself."

"I've already made it clear that it's all for my family's benefit!" restated Tokot.

"Then I guess we won't try convincing you anymore. We'll just leave you to discover the true nature of being an Explorer," said Leo.

"Speak for yourself, Leo!" barked Tokot.

"Hey, I've said enough times that I'm just nervous! I-I'll get braver, just like my father! You'll see!"

Leo sounded highly determined with his words, yet psychologically he wasn't as such.

"If I had money then I'd bet it all on that!" stated Tokot.

"...Do older ones always have to argue?" questioned Lou, who had remained mute until just now.

"Best not to get involved in these silly spats, Lou," replied Leo.

"Hey, you started it all!" claimed Tokot.

"That will do, Tokot. That will do," responded Susanshi calmly.

As the group continued on with their trudge through the meadow, Susanshi began to take observation of the clusters of wheat dotted around the site.

"So you all grow wheat around here?" she quizzed.

"Oh yes, we do," confirmed Leo. "Jade Meadow is where we grow our wheat. Once it's fully grown, some Pokémon from town come to harvest it. Wheat is very important to many of Sacreca Town's residents."

"I see. That's pretty intriguing," commented Susanshi. "It's amazing how intelligent Pokémon can be. You see, we usually see you as primitive in comparison to us, with the exception being your wild instincts."

"Primitive? Us? Ha! We're so much more better than what you think!" stated Tokot.

"What? Why is the girl one talking like that?" wondered Lou out loud. "It's confusing..."

"Oh, it's nothing. Ignore me. And please, call me Susanshi," replied Susanshi.

"OK, Miss Susanshi," said Lou.

Some time passed, and at long last the group had reached their target destination: a wooden sign hanging up above on two tall wooden stakes. The foursome halted before it.

"We're here now," said Leo as he looked up at the sign, which read "Welcome to Sacreca Town".

"Really? Wow, it's so...big," commented Susanshi in absolute amazement as she stared out into the area past the sign.

From where she was stood, there was a slew of structures of varying shapes, sizes and even materials scattered about, taking the form of a fairly developed municipality. Various Pokémon could be seen, going about their own business. The ground within the town consisted of stone slabs laid neatly together to form pathways. The entire town was also encased by a short wooden fence running all around the perimeter.

"Yep, Sacreca Town, the biggest town in the land," said Leo. "It's also home. Well then, let's return Lou and take these Berries to the cafe. Let's go, everyone!"

As the gang marched together into the town, another thought came to Susanshi's mind:

"Well, it certainly looks cozy. I think I'll like it here. Still... This is going to feel really strange, being surrounded by so many Pokémon living like this. Sure, I'd fit in easily with my current form, but my human mind is still here. Well, nothing I can do but try not to stick out too much. Just adapt. Yeah, that's all..."


	3. Around Town

Chapter 3 - Around Town

Susanshi remained awestruck as she entered the town area along with Tokot, Leo and Lou. She was captivated by the mere concept of a full settlement produced entirely by Pokémon, a species considered less productive than her own kind. She was amazed by how well-built the town was, especially considering the likely limitations the creatures may have in this land.

Upon walking through the main entrance, a large circular section was visible, with a basic pattern made from multiple bricks of varying colors. In the very center was a water fountain surrounded by simple wooden benches. Several Pokémon were sat on said benches. In the middle of the fountain itself was a statue depicting a graceful bird-type creature, wings held high up, standing upon a round pedestal. To the left of this area was a street, with multiple facilities lining each side. The right featured the same. In the back was an empty path leading to what was likely another way in and out of the town. The entirety of the group stopped just in front of the fountain.

"My goodness, this whole place is quite something!" Susanshi commented to herself in her mind. "Seeing all these Pokémon live like humans... It really is fascinating. I could really get used to this."

Then, she started to take notice of the fountain's statue. It looked as if it was staring down at her, its expression seemed particularly accentuated, radiating a sense of great authority.

"Man, that statue sure looks important," Susanshi continued to herself. "I wonder who that Pokémon is? Looks kinda like...a Ho-Oh..."

"Susanshi?" Leo's voiced emitted.

"...Huh? What is it, Leo?" wondered Susanshi, now back to reality.

"It looked like you were spacing out there," said Leo.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought," replied Susanshi.

"All right then, if you say so. Well then, we'll drop Lou off first. Then we'll take the Berries to the cafe," said Leo. "It's on East Street."

He and the others continued to stroll, this time going in the direction right of the fountain. It didn't take very long for three other Pokémon, within Lou's age group, to hurry towards them. One was a Surskit, a Pokémon standing on four short legs attached to a small, blue body, followed by cheek-like markings, beady eyes and a short, yellow stalk on its head. The second Pokémon was an Oddish, a blue sphere shape on small legs but no arms, tiny red eyes and multiple leaves growing on top. The third and final one was a Mime Jr., with a bright pink body and face, small red bump-like appendage on its stomach, a clown-nose and a dark-blue hat of sorts with a white ball on the end.

"Aha! We've finally found you, Lou!" the Oddish called out.

"Nah, I ain't playing anymore," claimed Lou. "If we were then I wouldn't have come back with these guys."

"Hey, no fair! You're only saying that to stop yourself from losing!" snapped the Surskit.

"That is not true, Andrew! I swear!" claimed Lou.

"Yeah right," said Andrew, the Surskit. "Donnie, you don't believe him, right?"

"Of course not!" answered the Oddish.

"And you, Jim?" continued Andrew.

"Nope, he's just cheating because he doesn't want to risk being a big loser!" responded the Mime Jr..

"That's not true! Um... I mean... OK, I cheated. I left the town. I hid in the woods in the west," confessed Lou.

"Ha! Knew it!" howled Andrew. "You're nothing but a cheat!"

"Cheat! Cheat! Cheat!" chanted the youthful trio in unison.

"That's enough, runts. Why don't you try playing nice now?" said Tokot.

"We'll play nice only if Lou does!" stated Jim.

"We'll even make sure he plays fair!" claimed Donnie. "If he doesn't we'll take away his leek!" he and Jim began to chuckle balefully.

"Aww, not cool, guys! You know this leek means everything to me!" said a highly-worried Lou.

"Well then, you'll start playing fair, right?" asked Andrew.

"Yes... I'll play fair..." replied Lou.

"You should keep your word, Lou. If someone didn't play fair then it would totally ruin the fun for everybody," educated Susanshi.

"Oh hey, you! We haven't seen you around these parts. You new here?" wondered Jim.

"Well...yes, I am," replied Susanshi.

"She's here to join the EA," said Leo.

"Oh, that sounds cool. I've been thinking about becoming an Explorer when I grow up," said Jim. "Like maybe when I evolve into a Mr. Mime. I'd love to join now, but the rules won't let me."

"Yeah, Master Eag has ruled out that you must be thirteen years old at least to join the EA," said Leo.

"Oh man, four years is such a long wait!" said Jim.

"Heh, I'm sure you'll make a great Explorer if you put your mind to it," said Leo with a smile.

"Yeah, unlike some," grunted Tokot.

"Heard that one," Leo said in response. "Well, you four run along now. We have some business to attend to."

"Of course. You're Explorers, so you're always busy, right? We'll let you go now. And...sorry for the trouble," said Lou.

"Hey, no biggie," replied Leo. "OK, farewell for now."

The young foursome all then ran away together.

"Remember, play fair, or leek goes bye-bye!" reminded Andrew as they ran.

"I promise, OK?!" replied Lou. "So, what will we play next?"

"How about truth-or-dare?" suggested Donnie.

"Yes! It's on!" cheered Lou.

As the youngsters left, Leo watched them with a look at satisfaction.

"They make friends, they play together, they even cause mischief... So much like human children," commented Susanshi. "I could learn so much from even them."

"Makes you think that maybe you were sent here for more than one reason," said Leo.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," said Susanshi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough chitchat, we've got a delivery to make!" announced Tokot.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We should go now!" realized Leo.

With that, the trio headed further into the town. Along the way, Susanshi was staring all around her surroundings as she, Leo and Tokot were marching. She became more and more amazed as she saw more and more of the buildings that lined the left and right sides of the street.

"This place just gets better and better," she commented.

"Yep, Sacreca Town has practically everything you could want," said Leo. "The number one tourist attraction of Sacreca! A large array of shops, a gymnasium, library, theater, game area and a cafe, of course. Not to mention the many residents. It's also where I live. The place with the fountain that we were just at is Central Plaza. The street on its left is West Street. This is East Street."

"What about that empty street north from the plaza?"

"An expansion to the town's supposed to happen there sometime in the future. It'll be North Street."

"An expansion, you say?"

"Yep, it's been planned out for a few months now, but things have been rather slow to start."

They soon came to a moderately sized construction on the left side of the street. An inviting, wooden sign above the opened entrance stated "Primate Cafe" in bold lettering, followed by "All welcome!" in smaller letters directly below.

"Here we are," said Leo. "The Primate Cafe. Cafe by day, restaurant by night."

"Sounds pretty versatile," remarked Susanshi.

"It is," replied Leo.

The trio walked straight into the cafe. Within were multiple circular tables dotted about with several chairs, all made of wood. To the left was a counter with slightly taller chairs than the others in front of it. In the back of the cafe was a raised section, most likely to act as a stage of sorts. A Pokémon could be seen sat alone at one of the tables. It was brown in color with a pale face, pointy nose and a large, single leaf on its head. It was a Nuzleaf. It was drinking a fresh glass of white fluid, most likely milk. The Nuzleaf was mumbling to itself about something. Leo looked all around, as if looking for a particular thing.

"Um... Hello? Foliar? Flare? Flow? Are you here?!" he called out.

"Hey, not so loud over there! I'm trying to think over here!" snapped the Nuzleaf.

"Oh, sorry," said Leo. "Oh man, I sure hope they're here.

"Who, exactly?" wondered Susanshi.

"Foliar, Flare and Flow. They're the owners of this cafe. They're the ones who sent us off into the woods to fetch the Berries in the first place. They need them, as they're ingredients for certain recipes served here," explained Leo.

"Oh no, we haven't left," uttered a voice from somewhere. Three monkey-like Pokémon, one green, one red and one blue, then appeared seemingly from behind the counter.

"Ah, the young Explorers have returned! Did you find the Berries?" asked the red monkey, a Simisear.

"We were just downstairs in the storage room," said the blue one monkey, known as a Simipour.

"Oh yes, we were able to get the Berries that you asked for," confirmed Leo as he approached the counter.

"These three run this place?" wondered Susanshi.

"That's us!" replied the Simisage, the green monkey. "I'm Foliar. It's a pleasure to meet you! The hot-headed one is my bro, Flare."

"Yeah, how you doing?" greeted Flare the Simisear.

"And this lass is our li'l sis, Flow!" continued Foliar.

"It's a pleasure," said the Simipour quietly.

"So you say you've gotten the Berries? Please, do show us," requested Foliar.

"Yeah, here you go," said Leo, before reaching into his bag and taking out the harvested Berries, several at a time, and placing them onto the counter.

"Ah! Fantastico! That's all of them! You did well!" said an excited Foliar. "Flare! take these Berries down into storage right away!"

"Certainly!" obliged Flare.

He then proceeded to open a trapdoor in the wooden floor behind the counter, leading to some stairs going down into the cafe basement. With the trapdoor wide open, Flare took hold of all the Berries, carrying them all at once in his arms, then finally making his way down the stairs.

"You young'ins did it! We're so happy! Tonight, we'll serve our Thursday special: Cheri Pie! It'll be most brilliant!" cheered Foliar. "Ho ho, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

He was left lost within his own enthusiasm until Tokot insolently cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, of course! I should thank you for your efforts!" realized Foliar.

Tokot then put on an optimistic smile in anticipation.

"Yes, you should be rewarded! That goes for your new friend, too!" continued Foliar.

"Yes, yes! Bring on the riches!" exclaimed Tokot in his mind as his body began to tense in eagerness.

Foliar then proceeded to open up a small machine, a cash register, lying on the counter to his right. The register emitted a ding sound as a drawer full of currency coins and notes popped out the bottom of it. Foliar took three golden coins from it, each with the number "100" engraved into them, pushed the drawer back into the register, walked out from behind the counter through a gap in the far left and approached Leo, Tokot and Susanshi. He handed them each one of the coins. Tokot held his coin in front of his face and glared into it with dissatisfaction. It was shining back at him, as if it was trying to allure him, but to no success.

"There we go. Don't spend it all in one place!" said Folio as he smiled.

"A hundred PokéDollars?! That's it?!" questioned Tokot in disgust.

"Oh, well... It's a little less than I expected," said Leo in very slight disappointment.

"What? It's not good enough for you?" wondered Foliar.

"Um.. N-n-no. It's fine. Really, it is," replied Leo, with a tone evident that he didn't want to offend.

"Hell no!" snapped Tokot. "I wouldn't even be able to afford two of those Berries I had to get for you! This will not do at all!"

"Shut up, Tokot," whispered Leo into Tokot's direction.

"You don't like your reward?! Very well then!" said Foliar.

He was then quick to snatch the coin back from Tokot.

"Dammit!" Tokot spluttered, stomping the floor.

"You've deserved that! You should watch that mouth of yours! You could learn a lot from these two!" commented Foliar. "Unlike you, they've truly deserved it!"

"But...but...!" stuttered Tokot.

"No buts! If you really want it back then you'd better improve your manners! You should be thankful for getting anything from the money we make!" stated Foliar.

"Pfft. One hundred PokéDollars won't even do for me! Thanks for wasting my time!" said Tokot rudely.

At that moment, Flare had finally returned from the basement.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting up here?" he questioned.

"The flaming tail didn't like his reward, so I'm teaching him the importance of manners!" replied Foliar.

"Yeah... Be a little nicer," uttered Flow.

Then, the Nuzleaf approached the counter with a now-empty glass.

"Ah, José. You've calmed yourself yet?" asked Foliar.

"A little. Thanks again for the Moomoo Milk. I'm off now," replied the Nuzleaf.

"OK, you take care now," wished Foliar.

With that, the Nuzleaf left the building.

"Ah, poor José... He lost his job earlier, which is why he's so grumpy..." uttered Foliar.

"I feel so cheated!" snapped Tokot. "You'd think I'd get decent pay, but noooooooo! That money was for my family! Do you not understand that?! Joining the EA was all just a last-ditch attempt, and yet I get a mere hundred PokéDollars! I was expecting riches for a good job! Riches!"

"Um... Are you OK?" wondered Susanshi.

Tokot simply ignored her and continued his rant.

"All my life we've been struggling to live! Me, my mom, my dad, my kid sister! We just want to live like a normal family for once! Why isn't it working?!"

Foliar, Flare and Flow were simply staring at Tokot with blank expressions.

"Um... Heh, I apologize for this," said Leo with a nervous smile. "We'd um...better get going. Thanks for the money. OK, Tokot. Let's go."

He then proceeded to drag Tokot by the arm, taking him out of the cafe while he carried on with his outburst as Susanshi quietly followed.

"I've lived too long with bad luck! I was recommended by someone to join the EA to help us out of poverty! Recommended! That guy was a retired Explorer! Would a retired Explorer really lie to me?! Would he? WOULD HE?!"

"He'll calm down, right?" wondered Susanshi to Leo.

"Um...eventually," replied Leo with little confidence.

The trio were now back outside.

"I joined the EA for big money! And what happens?! One hundred PokéDollars!" Tokot yelled. "Ahhh! I'm so angry, I could just...!"

Various bystanders, who were simply minding their own business, all stood still and directed their attention to Tokot.

"T-Tokot, I think you should settle down now. You're creating a scene," said Leo.

Then, with a loud roar and out of the blue, Tokot blasted a stream of scorching fire from his mouth in rage, flying over Leo's head, missing him by inches. The pedestrians all stood silent and watching as Leo pointed his eyes upwards to see his topmost tuft was left with an ember on it.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" he muttered as he tapped his hands onto the ember to put it out before it could do any damage.

He gave off a sigh of relief once the flame was gone.

Susanshi had remained quiet, feeling the awkwardness being produced by the situation. With his rage unleashed through the flames, Tokot finally calmed down, and began to take in deep breaths.

"Sooooo... Feeling any better?" wondered Leo.

"I'm...disappointed," huffed Tokot.

"Don't worry. The more work you do, the better the rewards," claimed Leo.

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Oh Leo, I'd love to take your words to heart, but considering it's yours words, I..."

Tokot was then quick to notice the pedestrians still staring at him. His briefly-calm manner quickly reverted back to his hot-headed self.

"Hey, what are you looking at?!" he snapped. "Go on, shoo! This is no business for strangers!"

The bystanders finally returned to their own business.

"Ugh, that guy needs anger management," one such bystander commented.

"Has he always been this way?" wondered Susanshi.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Leo. "Well then, Susanshi, would you mind if I took you to see someone before we do anything else?"

"Oh, not at all," responded Susanshi. "Who are we going to see?"

"My mother," replied Leo.

"Oh, then of course I'd like to meet her. Where does she live?"

"Not far. Come with me."

Leo then began to lead Susanshi and Tokot into the continuing direction of the path.

"Hey! You can let go now!" called Tokot.

Leo had completely forgotten that he was still holding onto Tokot's arm and dragging him with him wherever he went.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

As the trio trekked through town, Susanshi and Leo were conversing once more.

"So, how did Pokémon even come to live in this place?" asked Susanshi.

"Oh? I thought you'd never ask. But anyway, there are many tales surrounding Sacreca's past. It is said that a civilization that lived over a thousand years ago founded the land," explained Leo.

"Really? What was this civilization like?"

"I myself don't fully know the details, but I believe there were all super powerful and such."

"Sounds really interesting."

"Indeed. I don't have the greatest knowledge about them, but I know someone who does. I'm sure she'd share what she knows if you want. But for now, our focus is to uncover the mystery surrounding your situation."

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

Susanshi was still unable to remove her curious eyesight off her surroundings as she made her way through the town. Her entire attention was drawn to her right, making her unaware of what was going on elsewhere. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody that she failed to see.

"W-whoa! Please excuse me," she pleaded as she turned to face whoever she had crossed paths with.

She discovered that the one was a figure twice her own size standing before her. A turtle-like Pokémon with a night-sky blue face, large fluffy tail and ears stood looming unnervingly over her. It was wearing a large brown coat lacking pockets, made of thick polyester fibers, that concealed his entire body by way of four large buttons sown onto the front, followed by overly long sleeves that hid the arms, a long collar which stuck up, obstructing the sides of his head. Leo stood looking nervous at the ominous figure, which was a Wortortle.

"Ah! J-Jon! P-please excuse us," he trembled.

"Yeah, sure. You'd better watch where you're going," said the Wortortle with a tone lacking in interest and enthusiasm. "So it's you kids again. I see you've found a new friend. Well, I believe you should teach her to keep her eyes forward."

"I-I'm sorry, Jon. J-just don't...hurt us," shivered Leo.

"You are afraid that I would waste my energy and physically you? Hmph. I don't have time for any of this. I'm going home," snuffed Jon.

He then began to walk away, simple as that.

"What's his problem?" questioned Susanshi.

"That's Jon. He's rather grumpy. He spends most of his time at home and always wears that coat whenever he goes outside. There's always something so...unsettling about him," described Leo.

"He's just a creep," commented Tokot. "I wouldn't let him stop us in our tracks."

"You're telling me, Leo," agreed Susanshi.

She was left staring long and hard at Jon's back as he got further and further away. She was filled with a sense of uncertain apprehension at his very essence.

"Um... We should just keep going," decided Leo.

"Yeah, good idea," responded Susanshi.

After finally being able to put her meeting with Jon behind her, Susanshi carried on with her escort by Leo and Tokot. It wasn't long until they came to a particular cozy-looking cottage situated within a state-like area of the town filled with multiple other cottages, all sporting the same basic straw-made roofs and brick structure. They were all neatly placed side-by-side on both sides of the path. This cottage in particular that the trio were stood in front of featured a welcoming doormat in front of a simple wooden door.

"Well, here we are, Susanshi," said Leo.

"Wow, these houses look very...inviting," commented Susanshi.

"Yep, they're even better inside," said Leo. "Come in."

He proceeded to open the door and step inside. Tokot and Susanshi followed him inside. Within was a set of furniture completely made of wood, mainly a large rectangular table in the middle of the circular room, surrounded by a set of four stools. In the back of the room was a pair of single-sized beds, the bases facing each other, followed by a ladder in between them leading to a platform with another bed on top. At the side of the room was a green-and-yellow frog-like Pokémon with its back turned. It was standing before a small sink fitted into a wooden counter. The frog Pokémon was washing dishes in the soapy water-filled sink.

"Hey Grenouille, I'm home," greeted Leo.

The frog Pokémon almost instantly turned around, revealing itself to be wearing a white apron.

"Ah, welcome back, Leo. Were you able to get those Berries?" it asked.

"Yep, this first mission was a success!" confirmed Leo.

"Wait, your mother's a Politoed?" questioned Susanshi.

"Foster mother, to be precise," corrected Leo. "I guess I accidentally addressed her as my actual mother. And I thought I was already over that habit..."

"Ah, please excuse me," apologized Susanshi.

"Ah, here we go," sighed Tokot. "Yo, Susanshi, you should be a little more careful about what you say to Leo."

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Susanshi.

Tokot looked as if he was thinking about something to himself briefly for a few moments.

"I'll tell you outside," he then said.

"Um...OK. Give us a moment, Leo," said Susanshi as she let herself be led back outside by Tokot.

Once back outside, Tokot closed the door to the house, stood close to Susanshi and began to whisper:

"OK, so that whole thing about Leo being fostered? He told me last week when we were first partnered up, and well, I might not like him that much, but even I know I shouldn't try to upset him. OK, so here's the thing. Years ago his mother fell ill and eventually died. Then, his father just...well...went missing."

"Just like that?" questioned Susanshi.

"Yeah, just like that. It must really suck, not having a family. In a way he's...less lucky than me. Even I can't deny that it's pretty tragic."

"Oh, that's...so unfortunate. My deepest condolences to him. I kind of understand if he referred to that Politoed as his mother."

"Yeah, but he doesn't really call her that. An accident? I don't know. Well, enough of that. Let's go back inside."

They did just that to see Leo and Grenouille, the Politoed, waiting patiently for them to return. They had not spoken since Susanshi and Tokot left.

"Well then, that's done with," said Tokot, trying not to hint out what was being discussed outside.

"What was that all about?" wondered Leo, looking puzzled.

"It's nothing," Tokot was quick to say.

"Well, whatever then. So yeah, this is Grenouille, a...family friend. It's been, like, eight years since she took me in to raise me once that...thing happened," said Leo.

"Oh, if you don't want to tell us about it then it's fine, whatever it may be" said Susanshi.

"Shush, don't make him turn on the waterworks," whispered Tokot to Susanshi.

"Well anyway, I'm Susanshi, and I'm a new friend of Leo's," greeted Susanshi.

"Oh, I see. Well, any friend of Leo's is always welcome here," said Grenouille. So anyway, do tell me a little about yourself, Susanshi."

"Well, Leo and Tokot met me out on the meadow, and I'm actually a...hoping to become an Explorer. Yes, I've, uh, always wanted to join the Explorer organization thing, so Leo and Tokot here are going to see what they can do for me."

"Oh, that's lovely," said Grenouille. "And where did you come from to pursue this ambition?"

"Oh... Somewhere far away. Some piece of land off the east shore of Sacreca or something."

"Hmmm... Odd, I don't remember there being a piece of land off the east coast of Sacreca. In fact, there isn't an east shore."

Leo began to feel scared.

"Oh? Did I say east coast? I um...meant reeeeeally far away. Another land, as a matter of fact," said Susanshi.

"I see, so you're not from around here. Well, I do hope you enjoy your time in Sacreca," wished Grenouille.

Leo followed with a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, something wrong, Leo?" wonder Grenouille.

"Oh, n-not at all. I'm just a little...tense...about being an Explorer. Yes, that's it!" he said with a jumpy tone.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Baby steps first, OK?" said Grenouille.

"O-of course, Grenouille. Baby steps first, heh. I um...think we should get going," said Leo, still nervous.

He began to make his way to the door of the house.

"Wait a second!" called out Grenouille, causing Leo to fall over forward mid-run. "If your new friend is to became an Explorer, then she's going to most certainly want an accessory, right?"

"Ah, of course. I almost forgot!" said Leo, his voice muffled as the result of his face being flat down on the floor.

Quickly, he got back up and turned around to face Grenouille.

"Thanks for reminding me. OK, we're going now. Bye-bye!"

After saying all that in a rush, he bolted out the house.

"Whoa, don't go ditching us, Leo! Wait for us, dammit!" shouted Tokot as he went after him.

"Um... It was nice meeting you, ma'am, but I'd better go back to Leo. See you again," said Susanshi, before running after Leo and Tokot, closing the door behind her.

Grenouille simply stood in a confused state throughout the whole thing.

"Hmm... How strange..." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, back outside:

"Oh, my goodness! That was scary!" exclaimed Leo shortly after, Susanshi and Tokot back by his side.

"Wasn't it kind of rude to run off like that?" questioned Susanshi.

"Look, I get nervous very easily!" said Leo. "And besides, I'd rather not have people learn the truth about you so soon. You get what I mean?"

"O...OK. And that's why you became an Explorer in the first place, isn't it? To try to toughen up and not be as scared with things?" said Susanshi.

"Ugh, it's gonna be hard," groaned Leo. "But I won't give up! Well...not yet."

"Did Gren...something mention something about getting some accessory thing for me?" recalled Susanshi.

"Yes, that's where we're headed right now. It's pretty much a rule that all Explorers must wear at least one accessory. It's a sort of unique form of identity. For example, I have this scarf, and Tokot has his headband. So now we're going to the accessory shop to pick something out for you," detailed Leo.

"Unique identity, huh? Sounds rather interesting," commented Susanshi. "Oh, and I almost forgot I had this. Can I put this in your bag, Leo?"

She was referring to the coin she had received earlier.

"Oh, of course," offered Leo.

"Susanshi opened up the bag and placed the coin within. With that done, the group moved out again.

After they had walked for another three minutes, they reached a moderately-sized building, one that stood out among the others of the town. The exterior was brightly decorated with vivid colors painted onto the wood structure, followed by a sign nailed above the doorway saying "Kex's Store".

"Here's where we can buy accessories," said Leo.

"Really? Well, at least a place like this is easy to spot," said Susanshi. "Well, let's go in and see what we can find."

Upon stepping in, they were greeted with the sight of multiple scarves, headbands, bandannas and the like of many different colors, shapes and sizes hanging from wooden pegs on the walls. In the back was a wooden counter with a cash register sat on it. Behind the counter was a Kecleon, a green chameleon-like Pokémon with a curly tail, yellow markings all around the face and a reddish-purple zigzag pattern across its belly. The Kecleon looked mellow and cheerful, as if he was about to jump out from behind his counter to greet and assist the trio.

"Hey, I remember you two! Yes, you came into my fine shop last week!" he said. "Do tell, if you don't mind me asking, how's your first week at the EA?"

"Oh, it's been pretty good so far, Kex," replied Leo. "It's been off to a slow start, but still good."

"Pfft, says you," snuffed Tokot.

"Anyway, we've come to pick out something for our new friend, Susanshi," said Leo.

"Ah, a new Explorer wannabe! Please, take your time. Pick something you'd like," insisted Kex as he jumped out from behind the counter and walked up to Susanshi. "How about checking out some of our sample mannequins here?"

He pointed over to the side of the store, where a bunch of black plastic mannequins were lined up, depicting various Pokémon sampling different accessories. Susanshi walked over to the mannequins and inspected them. From left to right, they were a Treecko donned in a blue bandanna, a Snivy wearing a yellow scarf, a Tepig sporting a thick green headband, a Squirtle with an orange armband around the right arm, and finally a Pikachu in a red bandana.

"Of course there'd be a Pikachu..." Susanshi commented.

"What was that, Susanshi?" wondered Leo.

"Oh, just speaking my mind," replied Susanshi.

She then proceeded to scan over the accessories that were hung up on the walls.

"Oh, well there are so many choices. I...I don't know what would be perfect..."

"Anything will do. Just pick something already!" said an impatient Tokot.

"OK, OK! Don't lose your tail flame!" snapped Susanshi.

"Oh hohoho, you sure got told, Tokot!" said a smug Leo.

"Shut it," responded Tokot.

Susanshi took her time, choosing the one piece of gear that would be most suitable for her. After much careful thinking, she made her decision.

"Hmmmmm... I'll pick...that one!" decided Susanshi.

She was pointing at an ivory-white armband hanging high up.

"Ah, excellent choice, young lady! That white armband will really look good on your flipper," commented Kex.

He then stuck out his long, thin tongue and used it to hook the high-up armband, brought it down, then finally held it in front of Susanshi's face.

"That'll be five hundred PokéDollars, please," he said, his words distorted as a result of his tongue hanging out.

"Oh, um... Are you sure I can take it now?" questioned Susanshi in uncertainty.

"Of course! It's not like I have germs," replied Kex. "Now come right this way and you can try it on!"

He led Susanshi over to a large oval-shaped mirror stood at the side of the counter.

"Hey, let me put it on," insisted Leo as he made his way over to the mirror, before grabbing hold of the armband and walking up to Susanshi.

He started to wrap the armband around Susanshi's left flipper as she flinched and shut her eyes in slight disgust. Leo tightly knotted the armband into place.

"There, how is it?" asked Leo.

Susanshi opened her eyes and stared down at the armband on her left flipper. She then turned her attention to her reflection in the mirror before her. She raised her flipper into the air while still looking into the mirror. An indescribable sense came to her. It could only be best described as a feeling of excitement, mixed in with pride.

"Oh wow, it's actually really nice," she said.

"See? It's not so bad! No germs or anything!" said Leo.

"Y-yeah, I guess so, heh," muttered Susanshi.

"Right, let me just pay for it and we can finally go to the EA," said Leo as he reached into his bag and took out several gold coins and handed them all to Kex.

"Thank you kindly," said Kex in gratitude.

"What?! You had that money all along?!" questioned Tokot.

"Of course. Grenouille gave it to me," replied Leo.

"Why, of all the..." said Tokot before being interrupted by Susanshi:

"Save your energy, Tokot. You already snapped today."

"Hmph! Fine..."

"Yeah, we should get going now, Kex. Thanks again for the armband," said Leo. "Now Susanshi is all ready to make her application for the EA!"

"It's always my pleasure to serve anyone who comes into my shop," said Kex. "I wish you and your new friend the best of luck. Take care now!"

Kex waved farewell as Leo, Susanshi and Tokot exited the store and headed back outside.

"Right, we're finally ready to return to the EA!" announced Leo.

"Finally! I've waited too long for this!" stated Tokot.

The trio began to make their way further down the town pathway towards the far right side of the area. As usual, Susanshi began to think to herself in her head:

"Wow, I'm actually one step closer to becoming an Explorer. I actually feel pretty excited for this. Sure, I'm far away from home, but just the whole idea of this... It's actually quite thrilling..."


	4. The First Steps of an Explorer

Chapter 4 - First Steps of an Explorer

The trio had soon reached an area within the eastern outskirts of Sacreca Town. There stood a building bigger than any other seen in the land through Susanshi's own eyes as a Piplup thus far. The construction was built entirely from three stories worth of bricks, making it stand out greatly from the rest of the town. The whole front section was covered in rich, green grass and multiple rows of flowers lining the path which led up to the entrance to the building. The entire perimeter of the area was surrounded by tightly-bunched conifer trees. In the very center of the area was a round, stone fountain, much like the one from earlier, but with crystal-clear water running down from the mouth of a statue of an eagle-like creature in the middle, with benches once again situated around it. Throughout the area were scores of varying Pokémon, each one sporting an eye-catching accessory of their own. They were all merely getting on with their own business; walking about, chatting to each other, a few holding hands and some others heading through the wide-open metallic doors leading to and from the building interior.

"Well, Susanshi, here we are," said Leo.

"Oh my word, this is...amazing!" exclaimed Susanshi. "It almost looks like a college or something!"

"It acts as our headquarters, as well as our home during the five years we stay to learn the ways of the Explorer," Leo explained. "Once those five years are over, teams can graduate and become independent. That's how things work around here. Now then, we need to find Alenia so you can fill out your application form, as well as update our own to include you into our team."

"F-five years?! That's an awfully long time, don't you think?!" spluttered Susanshi.

"Um...not exactly. You'll just be tied to the EA for that time," informed Leo.

"Sure hope I don't have to spend that whole time like this..." Susanshi mumbled.

"OK, Susanshi. You'd better stick with me. You wouldn't want to get lost in the EA," said Leo.

"Let me guess, it's bigger on the inside than the outside?" wondered Susanshi.

"Well, some people say that," replied Leo. "Come on, let's go find Alenia."

He then led Susanshi and Tokot across the front grounds and through the doors leading inside.

The first thing that came to view inside the walls of the EA was a wide corridor stretching towards the left and right directions, covered in a wine-red carpet. The walls were all coated with a white paint, as basic as the color gets. At the back of the corridor were a bunch of wood doors, all closed, leading to unknown areas. Down to the far left of the corridor was a flight of stairs leading up to an upper floor. To the right was a set of closed double doors. More Pokémon were dotted around the area.

"It's just as impressive inside as out," remarked Susanshi.

"I guess so, but your kind could do better, right?" asked Leo.

"Well, as long as we aren't feeling lazy," said Susanshi "Some of the builders from my world can be pretty...unmotivated."

"Really now? Well, tough luck, I'd say," stated Tokot.

At that moment, a Jigglypuff, a round, pink Pokémon with large green eyes and a huge red bow attached to the back of the head drew close. In its hands were a bunch of papers slips.

"Welcome to the EA. Please take a pamphlet," it said, handing one of the papers to Susanshi. "It shall give you all the information you'll need."

"Oh, um...thanks," uttered Susanshi.

The Jigglypuff was about to hand Tokot and Leo a pamphlet each until Leo stopped her:

"It's OK, Pammy. We've been here before. Remember?"

"Ah yes, of course. Pardon me," said Pammy, before walking away.

"Huh, well that was...blunt," said Susanshi.

"That's just Pammy. It's her job to hand these pamphlets to all who walk into the EA building," said Leo. "In fact, you should probably read it. It explains stuff a lot better than I could."

"Hmm, OK then..." muttered Susanshi as she took her eyesight downward at the pamphlet, which was folded in two.

The words on the front were started with "Welcome to the Explorers' Academy!" in large red lettering with the same four-pointed star symbol seen on Leo's bag behind it, along with an image of a Sentret and Chimchar standing shoulder-to-shoulder with expressions exhibiting convincing pride, all while clutching a badge bearing the exact same symbol from previously each, holding it high into the air. Finally, there were smaller letters beneath reading:

"The EA, founded over 200 years ago, is the pride of present-day Sacreca. Run by Master Eag VI, the EA is open to all those hoping to become the greatest Explorers possible. We hope you will enjoy your visit to the EA and hope even more that you will consider the great opportunity of joining us. Membership is completely free! Together, we can do great things for our land. Let's all make His Greatness proud! Please consult Alenia if you wish to join or inquire about more information."

"His Greatness...?" wondered Susanshi to herself, all while turning the pamphlet over to see more text on the back:

"Terms and conditions: All applicants must be at the age of 13 minimal to be eligible to join. All EA members must be part of a team of at least 2 members and no more than 4. If a member has no team, then they will be refused most Explorer activity until a suitable team is formed. All members must be equipped with a distinguishing accessory, which can be bought from Kex's Store in Sacreca Town, or homemade. Master Eag and all EA staff do NOT accept responsibility for any injuries or fatalities caused during the activity of members outside the EA premises. It is the full responsibility of Explorers to ensure their own welfare and safety. By joining the EA, you will be bind by contract, meaning you cannot, by normal means, leave the EA until your 5-year course is complete. Members may only retire from the EA, either temporarily or permanently, for medical, mental or parental reasons. Limited dormitory accommodation is available at the EA building for those who have nowhere to sleep at nighttime, found on the third floor."

"Oh dear, they make it sound both fun and dangerous at the same time..." sighed Susanshi.

She then proceeded to open up the pamphlet, revealing a detailed map of the EA premises. She had only taken a two-second look at it before Tokot snatched the whole pamphlet from her.

"Hmph, enough of the generic information desk on paper," he said.

He grabbed hold of his tail with his free hand, holding it in front of him, and began to burn at the pamphlet with his tail flame. The flames that past onto the paper navigated their way through it, burning it into ash that fell to the ground as it traveled further up.

"There was no need for that, Tokot..." said Susanshi.

"What are you doing, Tokot?! She might need that!" said Leo.

"She won't be needing it! It's nothing!" replied Tokot.

Without even thinking, Leo quickly snatched the burning pamphlet from Tokot.

"There, y-you still want it, Susanshi?" asked Leo as he tried to hand it back to her.

"Oh, uh... No use now, Leo. But I'm sure I can learn my way around anyway," responded Susanshi.

"Oh, well, this was a waste of ti- Wait... I'm holding a piece of burning paper..." realized Leo.

He began to panic.

"Ah! Put it out! Put it out! Susanshi! Use your Bubble Beam! Hurry!"

His hysteria intensified as the flames reached higher up, getting closer to his fingers.

"I-I can't drop it, or the carpet will burn as well!"

"OK, OK! Calm down! I'll put the fire out! Just try to stay still!" said Susanshi.

She began to ready a Bubble Beam attack to extinguish the fires, but all that came out of her mouth was a single bubble, popping almost instantly.

"Uh oh! Um...I'll try again!" she said, before giving Bubble Beam another attempt.

Once again, just one useless bubble was produced. Susanshi was left in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, Susanshi! You pulled it off earlier! Surely you can do it again! Hurry up, before this whole place goes up in flames!" shouted Tokot.

"Why are you acting like this isn't your fault? You're the one who started this mess!" snapped Susanshi.

"OK, so I did, but there's no time to point fingers! Just get on with it!"

"I-I tried!"

"Then keep trying!"

Everybody else within the vicinity stood staring as Susanshi repeatedly attempted, failing each time, to produce a Bubble Beam. Leo stood in a cold sweat as the fires drew ever so closer to his fingers, and Tokot merely stood with a look of patience-lacking anger.

"C-could somebody call for the fire brigade?!" demanded Leo, no hope left within himself.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a figure from within the crowd of spectators daringly came dashing towards Leo, grabbing the paper from him, throwing it into the air, then finally firing a strong blue flame-like power up at it from its mouth, putting out the fire and shredding the pamphlet into hundreds of harmless specks that floated down to the ground. The trio was left to be given a moment to take a breather, now that the crisis was over.

"Oh man, I was dreading the worst!" said a hugely relieved Leo.

"But...who was that?" wondered Susanshi.

She, Leo and Tokot and turned to the side to discover the one responsible; a grayish-green Pokémon standing on two small feet, with a stubby tail, short arms, a pale-pink scarf around the neck covering a green collar-like feature, a set of small-yet-sharp tusks sticking out from either side of the mouth, large, vivid, light-blue feminine eyes with three long eyelashes on each, tiny nostrils and a large horn-like protrusion at the back of the head. One final distinguishing feature on this Pokémon, known as an Axew, was a marking on its left hip, just above the leg. It appeared to have been painted or tattooed on, and was of a black face with four horns on top and two red angry-looking eyes, complete with a surrounding white outline.

"Oh! Lisa!" said Leo in surprise. "Um...thanks for getting us out of that arson attack."

"My pleasure," replied the Axew, before approaching Tokot and lightly slapping him on his face. "Tokot! Don't you know any better? You could have endangered lives!"

"Hey, sorry, Lisa! It's just that we don't have trashcans here!" argued Tokot.

"There's one in Bevscot's office! That counts!" snapped the Axew. "Next time you should try thinking with your head, not with that tail!"

"So, who is this Axew?" asked Susanshi to Leo.

"That's Lisa. She's a veteran Explorer and a member of Team RockAxe," explained Leo. "She's been here for three years now, and she's one of the highest-ranked teams right now. She's highly respected around here for her services, although...the same couldn't exactly be said about her friend, Alex. He's the second and final member of Team RockAxe, but he's nothing like Lisa. Doesn't stop her, though. She thinks the world of him, despite his...quirks."

"Quirks?" inquired Susanshi.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain it properly, but you'll understand better if you met him," replied Leo.

"I see. pretty interesting... I feel kind of guilty, though. I couldn't use Bubble Beam that time. Maybe I'm not used to this body after all."

"Hey, chin up! You'll get the hang of it soon! I'm certain of it!" said an encouraging Leo.

"...Well then, do you understand?" finished Lisa, having being negotiating with Tokot. "You want to be a successful Explorer, correct? Then don't do anything overly dangerous!"

"O-OK, Lisa," said Tokot, appearing to be sad, which is very rare for him, although he may have just been acting.

"Great, now apologize to Leo," insisted Lisa.

"Oh, um..." Tokot muttered, before turning to face Leo. "Yeah... Sorry, I guess."

"Wow, Lisa. You sure showed him," said Leo. "I would've never got him to say anything like that in a hundred years!"

"Oh no, I'm not trying to make him feel bad, just teaching him," said Lisa. "Well then, I see you have a new friend with you. Tell me, young Piplup, what is your name?"

"Oh, me? I'm...Susanshi."

"Susanshi? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lisa, leader of Team RockAxe," Lisa greeted as she stuck out her right arm towards Susanshi.

Things remained awkwardly silent.

"Oh, no need to be shy. Come on, shake my hand," insisted Lisa.

Susanshi, looking down at Lisa's hand, then her bright, smiling face, then back down at the hand, finally took hold with her own flipper, shaking it lightly up and down along with Lisa's hand, before letting go.

"There we go. Now tell me, are you by chance here to join Leo and Tokot's team?" Lisa wondered.

"Why yes, she is," replied Leo.

"Well then, you'd better see Alenia. She should be in her office one floor up right now," said Lisa. "Oh, by the way, Leo..."

"Yes, Lisa?"

"...Why didn't you just shake the pamphlet to stop the fire? I'm sure that would've done it."

A long silence fell after that. Leo appeared to be thinking to himself about what he was just told. After seemingly coming to a realization, Leo wore a look of shear embarrassment, resulting in him lightly slapping his face with his palm. Tokot simply shook his head in response to this action.

"I suggest you remember that from now on," Lisa spoke.

"Wait a second. There's something on my mind," spoke out Susanshi. "While I was reading that pamphlet, um...before Tokot incinerated it, there was something I read that I can't help but be curious about. It mentioned making 'His Greatness' proud. What does that even mean?"

"Oh? So you don't know the old tales?" wondered Lisa.

"Not really. I'm...not from around here," replied Susanshi.

"His Greatness refers to Sacreca," said Lisa.

"Sacreca? But I thought that was the name of this land."

"Of course, but it had to have gotten its name from somewhere! Sacreca was the name of a powerful deity who lived a thousand years ago. He was the powerful leader of the ancient civilization that lived here back then, known as the Wystians. He was an elegant Legendary Pokémon that produced dazzling streams of rainbows wherever he flew. He was the Legendary Pokémon we know as Ho-Oh, but he was special. His coloring was of a rich golden and silver tone."

"So...he was Shiny?" asked Susanshi, all while picturing Lisa's description in her mind.

"That's correct," confirmed Lisa. "His gift of the Shiny aspect and powerful sorcery are the stuff of legends, which to this very day are passed down over the generations. The ruins southeast from here and the tower to the north are the remnants from his time that remain in the present day. Pretty interesting, eh?"

"Oh, you tell me. A place like this is the last thing I'd ever expect to have such a deep past. No offense there," said Susanshi.

"I take it our culture is very foreign to you," guessed Lisa.

"Well... I come from somewhere where it isn't as inspiring as this, that's for sure."

Just then, somebody came rushing towards the group.

"Hey, Lisa!" it called out in a bellowing voice.

It had then stopped besides Lisa, taking slightly deep breaths. The Pokémon, a Machop, was identifiable by its grey human-like body, three brown ridges on its head and slightly muscular physique. It was also sporting a midnight-blue armband on the left arm.

"Huff...L-Lisa! Pachy is bothering Alex again!"

"What, again?!" questioned Lisa in disbelief, before nodding. "OK, I'll go deal with it. Where are they?"

"Second floor."

"Right, gotcha. Thanks for telling me, Forhor," said Lisa.

Without a second's delay, she went bolting away towards the direction of the stairs leading upwards.

"Oh, should we...follow her?" wondered Susanshi.

"Might as well," replied Leo.

Susanshi, Tokot and Leo all then silently went after Lisa. At the top of the stairs was a large rectangular room sharing the exact same color scheme as the previous room. There were multiple doors on the wall to the left from the top of the stairs. In the very center of the room was a gathering of Pokémon forming a circle around a scene of one single Pokémon being confronted by three others. The lone Pokémon, a Larvitar, was green in color with a single horn erected on top of its head with a small chip in it, followed by curly markings below each eye. There was also a red diamond shape on the Pokémon's belly, smaller diamond shapes, this time black and resembling holes, dotted onto several places on the body, and a tail appearing to look like a sort of tunnel-boring machine. The Larvitar was also donned in a bright-blue bandanna around the neck, appearing to have a bump in it, as well as the same black face marking that Lisa has, only on the left side of the neck.

The Pokémon's eyes appeared to be filled with worry as he stood before the three other Pokémon, one of which was a Cranidos, a dinosaur-like creature with a grey-and-blue color scheme, a rock-hard head and short arms. This Cranidos was wearing a pitch-black bandana around the neck. One of the other two Pokémon, who were standing beside him, was staring directly at the Larvitar with a menacing look, as if it was trying to force pressure onto the innocent soul. This one was a Corphish, a crustacean-like being with big red-and-cream pincers and a crest of three spikes on its head. It was also wearing a tightly-tied orange headband around the forehead, just below the spiked crest. The third and final Pokémon was a Sandshrew, a yellow colored, ivory-bellied mole wearing a crimson-red bandanna cap. His expression was rather neutral when compared to the other two. Lisa and the others had made it to the area to see the situation unfolding.

"Pachy... Please just leave me alone..." the Larvitar said quietly with a nervous tone.

"As team leader of Team Ruff, I am not one to give up!" replied the Cranidos. "My team partners here agree with me; Lisa doesn't deserve to be partnered up with a wussy wuss such as yourself! You are weak!"

"Hee hee. Yes, Boss, Alex is weak! Not worthy of Explorer!" said the Corphish.

"Boss has already made his mind up; Lisa goes with him, not you," commented the Sandshrew. "It's beyond my control."

"But Lisa won't replace me f-for anyone else," muttered the Larvitar.

"I won't give up! Isn't that what being an Explorer is all about? Not giving up?" wondered the Cranidos.

"No... It's...nothing like that," stated the Larvitar.

"Well, even if it isn't, Lisa ain't here! You're helpless!" rebelled the Cranidos.

By this point, Lisa was squeezing through the horde of spectators to get to the confrontation.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," she muttered while doing so.

"So, how about it, Alex? Ready to battle? Or are you gonna chicken out again?!" exclaimed the Cranidos.

The Larvitar simply stood still in anxiousness as the Cranidos prepared to charge into him with his head down, ready to deliver a Headbutt. Suddenly:

"Pachy!" shouted Lisa as she reached the center of the crowd and stood beside the distressed Larvitar.

The Cranidos instantaneously cancelled his attack, tilted his head back up and stared at Lisa in surprise.

"Oh hi, Lisa. Uh... S-so nice to see you!" he said with a nervous grin on his face.

Lisa began to approach Pachy with a look of vexation. She stood in front of him and stared hard into his face.

"Pachy! Did you really think you could just bully Alex behind my very back and run off with me again? Where is your shame?!" she bellowed. "Alex isn't as much of a fighter as me or even you! Even you should know that! Three years, Pachy! Three years! That's how long you've been at this! I have told you enough times: I will not date you! That is my choice! Do you not understand that?! That kind of behavior can get you thrown out of the EA!"

"B-but Lisa! Alex is a weakling! Don't you ever think that maybe he doesn't deserve a friend like you?" quizzed Pachy, totally losing his cool.

"OK, so maybe Alex could be stronger, but you know he can't help himself! He's at least caring. You're just a good-for-nothing bully! You want to be an Explorer? Then show some sportsmonship!" shouted Lisa.

"Man, she sounds a little scary when mad," commented Susanshi from the crowd.

"Yep..." mumbled Leo in response.

"Hey, no need to get your scarf in a twist! I was...was...merely helping Alex toughen up. Yes, that's it!" claimed Pachy.

"Nice try, but I won't be buying that!" said Lisa as she tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Boss, um... This isn't looking so good. We should probably retreat," said the Sandshrew, clearly showing signs of worry.

"Oh no, Diego, I'm going nowhere just yet," replied Pachy. "Just give me a few more min-."

Lisa had forced him to become interrupted by pointing one of her tusks just millimeters away from his face.

"W-whoa there, Lisa! T-that looks awfully sharp," he stuttered, suddenly showing cowardice.

"Oh, it certainly is," confirmed Lisa. "Maybe you'd like to test that theory out."

Pachy, looking more scared than ever, gave in to the threat.

"I...I don't want to..." he whimpered.

"Then get out of here!" ordered Lisa.

Without a single word, Pachy pathetically trudged away, taking his cronies with him.

"OK, everyone. Get going. Nothing left to see" said Lisa to everybody who had been watching the situation.

"Hey Boss, what will you do now?" asked the Corphish.

"Isn't it obvious, Ed? Not give up, of course! Lisa WILL be mine again!" replied Pachy.

"Yes, but Boss, don't you think it's time to maybe...you know...stop?" asked the Sandshrew.

"Hell no, Diego! I'm a true Explorer, unlike that dirt-muncher that she chose over me!" said Pachy. "I need to get her to understand that!"

"Well, I get that, but you've tried twenty-four times now over the last three years. In fact, you've cared more about winning back Lisa than actual Explorer activity," commented Diego.

"And why exactly are you keeping count of my failures?"

"No reason really, Boss."

"Meh, whatever. Either way, me and her are perfect! We can fight fearlessly! She'll be a valuable member of Team Ruff! She's both my biggest target and obstacle in that regard."

"Yes, but surely you of all people would know that this is a battle of the sexes that you can't win!"

"Still that tongue of yours, Ed!" ordered Pachy, before thrusting his right arm into the air as he and his team approached the stairs leading downstairs and shouting: "I will win!"

The silence was left to settle as Lisa, Susanshi, Tokot and Leo all watched the Team Ruff members leave. Lisa turned around to face Alex, who was stood with his back turned.

"Are you OK, Alex?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Alex as he turned to face Lisa. "They weren't able to...lay a finger on me this time."

"That's a relief," said Lisa. "Anyway, Alex, you remember Tokot and Leo, right? They've found themselves a new partner: this Piplup named Susanshi. Go say hi!"

Alex was slightly hesitant in approaching Susanshi and standing before her.

"Oh, um... H-hi, I'm Alex," he greeted.

He was speaking in a fairly monotonic voice and was choosing not to make direct eye contact.

"Oh, please don't mind Alex, by the way. He's a little sensitive and not the best at talking," said Lisa.

"I see. Well, it's good to meet you, Alex. I'm Susanshi. I've...heard about you from Lisa," said Susanshi. "Oh hey, I see you have that same tattoo thing as Lisa. Looks pretty good on you."

"Yeah, I like it, too," said Alex. "It's a sort of...symbol of...affiliation."

"Affiliation?" quizzed Susanshi.

"It's a long story, and you want to sort your EA application out, so I'll tell you when the time is right," said Lisa.

"Oh, that's fine then," said Susanshi. "But what's the deal with those guys before?"

"Team Ruff? They're just this bunch of low Explorers. You see, I used to date Pachy in the past, but he's nothing but a foolish jerk who only cares for himself, so I dumped him. Now he's all bitter about it and won't stop trying to get me to go out with him again," detailed Lisa. "Even to this day, he's a handful, since he just never seems to learn."

"Sounds to me like he's just plain stubborn about it," commented Susanshi.

"And he's a bully... He won't leave me alone," added Alex.

"Exactly. It's a good thing I dumped him while I had the chance. It's not worth hanging around him. His skull may be naturally thick, but that's no excuse for him to be the way he is," commented Lisa. "Well, I've talked long enough. You'd better go see Alenia now. Go to that door over there. That's her office; just go inside and sort out your business, OK?"

"Ah, finally! We can now get this done!" said Tokot. "Let's go already!"

He then proceeded towards a door near the end of the room. Susanshi looked backed towards him and followed. Leo followed after. The group had stopped in front of the door.

"This is Alenia's office," said Leo, before pushing into the door in order to head inside, keeping it open to allow Susanshi and Tokot inside.

With the group now in the room, the door slowly closed itself shut behind them. Inside was a single wooden desk in the back of the room, with a single window in the wall behind it. On the desk was a small white quill pen in an ink well and a clipboard next to it. There was nobody else present within the room.

"There's...no one here," commented Susanshi.

"Well, obviously! Alenia wouldn't just sit in her office 24:7, would she?!" said Tokot.

"Uh, we should just...wait for her to return," decided Leo.

At that moment, the door creaked open, alerting the group to turn around and see a flying bug-like Pokémon with a purple, black and blue coloration wearing thick, black-rimmed glasses. This Pokémon, known as a Illumise, stared down at the group below.

"Oh... It's that Riolu guy... Leo, was it? I take it you're here to finally finish off your team application form," she said.

Her choice of speech was slow and very unenthusiastic, even seeming a little bored.

"That's right, Miss Alenia," replied Leo. "We'd also like to sign up this Piplup to our team."

"Hm, OK then, please come over here," requested Alenia as she flew over to the desk.

She opened up one of the drawers at the right side of the desk and began searching through an assortment of paper.

"Let me just find your team application form. Please wait a moment," she said.

After several moments of paper-rustling, Alenia pulled out one such paper, flew over the desk to claim the clipboard, attached the paper to it, then grabbed hold of the quill, before finally approaching Leo and setting down on the ground in front of him.

"Ah yes, that's it," said Leo.

"Well then, Leo. Having requested this form must mean you've now decided on a name for your Exploration Team," guessed Alenia.

"That's exactly it, Miss Alenia," confirmed Leo.

"Then please write down your team name in the box at the top of the form, the one with 'Team name' next to it," instructed Alenia as she handed Leo the quill and held the clipboard backwards, so that the form was facing him.

"Oooook then! Our team name shall be...!" announced Leo, before randomly pausing. "Well, I want to become a stronger Pokémon, Tokot wants to get his family out of poverty, and Susanshi is on some super-important mission... So... This name is perfect! From now on, we our...Team Revolution!" he said with much enthusiasm, before signing the name onto the form.

"Wait... Team Revolution? That name sounds a little...odd, don't you think?" commented Susanshi.

"But think about it, it's too perfect!" said Leo. "It's a very original name, if I do say so myself. And considering our goals, it makes so much sense! Tokot, at least YOU agree with me, right?"

Tokot didn't even open his mouth to reply. Instead, he shut his eyes as he shrugged, showing indifference.

"Oh... Well...I'm sticking with it," said Leo. "And besides, it's already been written on our form, so no turning back now."

"Thank you very much," said Alenia. "But you're not done yet. We need to sign your friend up as well. OK dear, what is your name?"

"Me? I'm Susanshi."

"OK, Susanshi, I'll just put your name down on your team's application form. Um... How do you spell that?"

"S-U-S-A-N-S-H-I"

"Ah, thank you," said Alenia as she scribbled down on the form. "Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Gender?"

"...Female?"

"OK, Susanshi, I now need you to sign a contract, and you'll be one step closer to being an Explorer." Alenia said as she returned to her desk.

She removed the application form from the clipboard, placed it on top of the desk, then opened up a drawer on the left on the front of the desk and took out a single piece of paper, then finally attaching it to the clipboard and returning to Susanshi.

"Please read this contract carefully and fully, then sign on the dotted line."

She then handed her the quill and held the clipboard in front of her.

"Alright then, let's see..." muttered Susanshi as she began skimming her eyes through the words of the contract. "By joining the Explorers' Academy you agree to blah blah blah... You must refrain from blah blah blah... Never without a yadda yadda yadda. OK, done. Now to sign it."

She reached out at the contract with the quill, her flipper slightly shaking. She laid the tip of the quill above the dotted line at the bottom of the contract and began to messily and clumsily write her name.

"Curse these non-human hands!" she thought to herself with an awkward and nervous smile.

"There," she said once she was finished.

Alenia looked at the contract to see Susanshi's shabby job of signing it.

"Huh, OK then..." she said casually. "That's the first part done. Now please go to Bevscot's office next door and request your badge."

"Very well. Come on, let's go, Susanshi," said Leo, before walking up to the door, grabbing hold of a low handle on it, pulling it open to allow Susanshi and Tokot to exit, then making his own way out with the door closing behind him.

With the trio now gone, Alenia sighed as she inserted the team application form back into the drawer where it once was, then placing the quill back into the ink well and the clipboard back onto the desk, then finally sitting down in a wooden chair located behind the desk. Things were left to remain silent for a number of seconds. Alenia soon gave off a tired sigh.

"I hate this job," she commented. "Why did I have to be forced into this job?! Screw Master Eag!"

"Alenia!" shouted a random, shocked voice from outside the room. "Did you just diss Master Eag?!"

"No, of course not!" replied Alenia.

"Oh, OK then," said the voice.

Then, things fell silent once more.

"No really, screw him," whispered Alenia.

"You really did diss Master Eag!" shouted the voice again.

"Oh, just go away!" ordered an annoyed Alenia.

Meanwhile, the trio had reached another door in the area, on the left of Alenia's office. Leo pushed the door inwards to gain access to the room within. He, Susanshi and Tokot entered to be greeted by a room nearly identical to Alenia's office, complete with similar desk, although things were a little less basic this time; there was a trashcan to the right of the desk, a towering stack of A4 papers on the desk itself and also a quill inside an ink well, and finally a calendar hung on the right wall depicting what appeared to be a lush, green field, most likely scenery from somewhere in Sacreca. Situated on the chair behind the desk was a Monferno, a monkey-like Pokémon. His face was concealed behind a magazine of an unknown purpose that he was reading through.

"Hmm? Someone here?" asked the Monferno as he peeked over his printed entertainment, alerted by the sound of the door opening.

"Yes, Bevscot. It's us," greeted Leo.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time?" asked Bevscot.

"Our friend, Susanshi, has just joined our team," replied Leo.

"Oh, so you'd want a team badge for her then?" assumed Bevscot.

"That's right," replied Susanshi.

"Alright then, I'll go get your badge," sighed Bevscot.

He put his magazine down onto the desk, still open on the page he was checking out, before getting out of his chair and heading to the front of the desk, then opening the drawer on the left side. As he started searching through the drawer, Susanshi's curiosity ended up getting the better of her.

"So...Bevscot. That is your name, right?"

"Yes it is," replied Bevscot.

"What were you reading?"

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know. You're not old enough for that."

"O...K then," Susanshi felt awkward simply from this response.

All she could do was merely raise an eyebrow. Still overcome with the urge to find out the answer to her question, she proceeded to walk over to where the magazine was. Leo quickly grabbed her by the back before she could take even one step. She turned around to see Leo quietly shaking his head at her.

"I don't think you'd want to," he said cryptically to her.

Susanshi decided to heed Leo's warning and remained still.

"Ah, here we go! I've found you a badge!" Bevscot then said.

He approached Susanshi and handed her a small badge. After doing so, he appeared to randomly return to the drawer. The badge itself was made of stainless steel and was the shape of a square with a four-pointed star in front of it. It was the exact same design seen on Leo's bag. The badge was brilliantly-polished and of a light blue color. Susanshi was entranced by its shine. She could feel an even greater feeling of pride than previously at Kex's Store just by looking at it. She proudly held the badge up into the air.

"Wow..." she muttered.

"Well done, Susanshi!" cheered Leo. "You are now a member of Team Revolution! That badge proves that you are now with the EA. We all get a badge just like that one!"

"This is...so cool..." Susanshi said.

"And you can also have a free copy of 'Exploration for Dummies' to help you get started," Bevscot then said as he suddenly threw a thick yellow book at Susanshi, hitting her in the head.

"Ow," she groaned as she held her head with her left flipper, holding the badge in her right flipper.

"Well done, you are now a full-fledged Explorer. Now get out of my office and enjoy your time here," said Bevscot as he returned to the back of his desk.

"Will do, Bevscot, and thanks again," said Leo. "Oh, and we're called Team Revolution now."

"Oh, nice one, kid. Now go," demanded Bevscot.

"Susanshi, keep your badge in my bag," offered Leo as he opened up his bag.

"All right then."

Susanshi placed her newly-acquired badge inside.

"And done. You're now ready to lose five years of your life. Enjoy," said Tokot.

"Remember; I'm only here until my mission is done," reminded Susanshi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go now," said Tokot as he made his way over to the door.

He pulled on the door handle to leave Bevscot's office. He, Susanshi and Leo all left together, completely leaving behind the book offered to them as Bevscot took hold of the magazine he had set down on the desk previously.

"They didn't take the book..." he sighed to himself.

He then took his attention to the stack of paper that rested on his desk.

"...I should probably finish the rest of this paperwork... Nah, that can wait."

He ignorantly returned to reading his magazine.

With Susanshi, Leo and Tokot back in the main room once again, they were quick to notice a scene happening just outside Alenia's office: Alenia was stood looking somewhat guilty as she was being confronted by a large eagle-like Pokémon, the same Pokémon that was seen outside as a statue. The Pokémon, a Braviary, was featuring colors of a brilliant navy blue and red, as well as a golden necklace of an odd symbol depicting two horn-like protrusions pointing upwards and two sickle shapes facing inwards on the bottom.

"Alenia! This job is of the highest priority! You are my secretary, and as such you are responsible for the enrollment of new Explorers!" exclaimed the serious Braviary. "Your complaints are not appreciated! If you have a problem with it, then you can leave!"

"B-but Master Eag, I won't get paid if I quit," mumbled Alenia.

"Precisely! So I suggest you keep your uncivil comments to yourself and continue your duties. Understood?"

"Understood," responded Alenia.

"Good. Now I shall leave," said the Braviary.

"What was that all about?" asked Susanshi, who was watching the situation from several feet away along with Leo and Tokot.

"That's Master Eag, the head of the EA, explained Leo. "Well, actually his name is...Wedicuss?"

"Wuodecus XIV. Woe-dee-cuss," corrected Tokot.

"Ah, that's it," said Leo. "Anyway, Master Eag is very serious and valiant, hence why he's a little upset about whatever Alenia did. His ancestor, Wuodecus IX, founded the EA around two-hundred years ago, if I remember."

"Sounds like quite a big deal," said Susanshi.

At that moment, Master Eag had turned around to face the trio as Alenia returned to the inside of her office. He was quick to notice the trio standing a few feet away.

"Ah, Leo and Tokot! How are you doing?" he asked. "Sorting out the rest of your application, I should hope."

"That's right, Master Eag," confirmed Leo. "We're now Team Revolution, and Susanshi here is now part of the team."

"Ah, fantastic! You're now truly ready to experience the thrills of exploration! Best of luck to the three of you. I expect great things from a team named such as you!" said Master Eag with a positive attitude. "Oh wait, I have an idea! Actually, something's come up, and it'd be perfect for you. Don't worry, it'll be easy, easy enough for newcomers like you. Listen up, Sacreca Town's supply of Water Gems is close to being depleted. If you're not busy, I'd like you all to travel to the Mining Village and collect a few Water Gems. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course we can handle it, we're Team Revolution!" cheered an overconfident Leo. "We'd be more than happy to go! Uhhhh... But...where is the Mining Village?"

"You still have that map, right?" asked Master Eag.

"Uh, oh yes, I do. Hehe, my mistake," said Leo as he stroked the back of his head.

"Moron," thought Tokot to himself.

"Good! Then allow it to navigate you there. It's located at the edge of the field, just southeast of the tower. Now, stay safe, and may His Greatness ensure your success!" encouraged Master Eag.

He then pointed a wing to Susanshi.

"You take care on your first mission, OK? See you later, uh..."

"It's Susanshi," Susanshi said.

"Yes, apologies. I'm sure I'll remember your name before long, hehe! Well, best of luck to you three."

"Thank you, Master Eag. We shall get going right away!" said Leo.

He then turned to face Susanshi.

"Well, Susanshi, this is it. Your first proper mission! Excited?"

"Uh, I guess a little," replied Susanshi.

"Then let's get going!" cheered Leo. "Let's go, team! To the Mining Vil-"

He was cut off mid-speech after tripping and falling to the floor after taking a single step forward. He quickly stood back up and continued to make his way towards the stairs leading back down. Susanshi followed without saying anything, and Tokot followed with a sigh.

With Team Revolution now back outside the front door of the EA, Leo prepared for the journey ahead by taking out his map and having a glance at it.

"Yep, southeast of the tower, just like Master Eag said," he said. "So, we need to leave town through the north exit, then make our way towards the northeast direction through Sacreca Fields. It...looks like a fair bit of a walk, so I hope you two don't mind walking."

"Oh, I'll be fine," claimed Susanshi. "I walk a lot where I come from. I'm pretty fit from it, though to be honest, I'm...not sure if that'll translate well in this body."

"Good, then I guess we're ready," said Leo, returning the map to his bag's interior. "And I wouldn't worry about that. Your mindset would still be the same, right? Then it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"I guess you have a good point, Leo," said Susanshi.

"Wait a second, guys!" called out a voice from somewhere.

It was Lisa, now carrying a bag very similar to Leo's over her left shoulder, running up towards them from inside the building, along with Alex.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" wondered Leo.

"We overheard you talking about going to the Mining Village," said Lisa once she got up to the trio. "You see, we were actually planning on going there ourselves. So we thought it would be a good idea to accompany you there, if you don't mind."

"I mind," said Tokot.

"Oh, well... This feels so sudden, but sure, I don't mind," said Leo. "So yeah, come along! You OK with it, Susanshi?"

"I guess I am, the more the merrier," said Susanshi.

"Thanks," said Lisa. "It's just that I have some people to see over in the village. So you're going now, right?"

"Yes, right now," replied Susanshi.

"Great. So Alex, are you ready?" asked Lisa to Alex.

"Yes, I'm ready," replied Alex.

"Great, let's get going then, shall we?" said Lisa.

"Yes! Time for our first mission!" cheered Leo.

With his spirits excessively high, Leo gleefully rushed his way back into town.

"Yo, wait up, Leo! I don't plan on running all the way there!" called out Tokot as he gave chase, with Susanshi, Lisa and Alex following behind.


	5. Life in the Mines

Chapter 5 - Life at the Mines

The position of the sun in the sky indicated the time to be sometime in the afternoon at this point. Susanshi, Tokot, Leo, Alex and Lisa, having just left town through the north, were roaming across the impressive scenery of hills that appeared to stretch for several spacious miles in all directions. The whole area's life force could be felt so clearly.

"Wow, just...wow. I've never seen anything this amazing," commented Susanshi. "We certainly don't have anything like this back at home."

"Well, that's just nature for you," said Lisa. "This is Sacreca Fields. It leads to multiple areas. There's the jungle in the northwest, the desert and mountain regions to the east, and the tower to the north."

"The tower... Yes, I can see it," said Susanshi.

Over in the distance, a tall, thin structure was visible. Tucked away behind short mountains, it stood roughly at an impressive three-hundred-and-fifty feet, built with large light-orange blocks. Mysterious grooves ran downwards all around the tower exterior, appearing to form possible patterns, although they looked undecipherable. At the very top of the tower, just barely visible, was a sign, the same exact symbol seen on Master Eag's necklace, with the "horns" stood at the back and the sickle-shaped protrusions below them and curving around the front. It looked as if there was no possible way to access the inside, as the tower appeared to be completely sealed off. Thus, its interior was a complete and unexplained mystery. It merely stood there, stabbing at the sky like a giant needle.

"It's the Tower of Wyste. It is believed to have been built by the ancient civilization who once roamed Sacreca one thousand years ago," explained Lisa. "The tower has been here for all these years, yet nobody even knows what's inside. Even though the library has books about the Wystians and their times on this earth, not one of them describes why exactly the tower was built, or even what's within."

"Wait, the land's own history isn't even fully explained by its own present-day library? What gives?" questioned Susanshi.

"I haven't a clue, Susanshi. It's so weird," replied Lisa. "That's why I took it upon myself to try to uncover much more than what the history books currently tell. No luck so far, unfortunately."

"Huh, maybe people don't know everything about that era," suggested Leo.

"I guess so, but there just has to be more to it, I'm sure of it," said Lisa.

"You sure are fascinated with those...Way-stains," commented Susanshi.

"It's Why-stee-ains," corrected Lisa. "And yes, I admit that. There's just something about the history of those that founded our land that appeals to me. Plus, I'm just curious to know about this land's past. I grew up in it, after all."

"As for me, I've also been curious about the tower," said Leo. I've seen it so many times from town. Just seeing it there, being all...mysterious and whatnot. But to change the topic, I sometimes come to this field, but I've never actually ventured very far. But don't worry, I won't get lost, not with that handy map in my possession!"

"That's a load of nonsense, and you know it," remarked Tokot.

"Shush, Tokot! I don't want to lose my confidence now!" shrieked Leo nervously.

"Now now, Tokot. Would you like me to teach you another lesson?" questioned Lisa.

"N-no. But why should I be afraid? You're not part of my team!" said Tokot.

"Doesn't give you the right to just go about things your own reckless way."

"Ugh, whatever."

"So, about Alex... He's awfully quiet; he hasn't said much since we left. Is everything OK? I sometimes forget he's even here," stated Susanshi.

"Oh, that's normal for Alex, but it's nothing to worry about. He's really shy for one thing, and doesn't seem to understand social life well," explained Lisa. "But it's OK, Alex is still such a good friend to have when you know him. He's really sweet, too."

"Hehe..." Alex was feeling a little bashful.

"Plus, he's quite smart. He's really into geology, which is his main interest. He knows a lot about the natural world, and he knows much about Sacreca because of it," resumed Lisa.

"Ah, I see. Well, being a Explorer benefits that, I bet," said Susanshi.

"Yes...it does," replied Alex.

"See? Alex still talks when he wants to," noted Lisa. "Being an Explorer proves really beneficial for Alex, which is one reason he is one today."

"Yeah, and it allows me to be with Lisa. I...I don't know what I'd do without her," uttered Alex.

"Heh, that's actually pretty adorable," commented Susanshi.

Alex then hid his face behind his hands, appearing to conceal subtle, uncontrollable blushing. As the party continued strolling, Tokot began to examine the province. Before long, he detected something that nobody else did: a slim-built figure standing at the top of a hill a short distance away.

"Oh, what's that guy doing staring into space on his own?" wondered Tokot.

"Maybe he's lost?" suggested Leo. "I think we should see what's up."

"I don't know about this. He doesn't look very...friendly," said a doubtful Susanshi.

"Susanshi's right, you can never tell apart the goodies from the baddies, so to speak," agreed Lisa.

"We're Explorers! We should always help out those in need!" insisted Leo.

"Then we'll have to prepare ourselves for anything unexpected," cautioned Lisa.

The gang all cautiously drew closer to the stranger, allowing his features to become more clear to the eyes. He was a Weavile, a Pokémon with a dark-blue and red coloration. His entire body was covered in a thick, steel armor with only his head and parts of his arms and legs exposed. He wore a three-pointed piece in front of his red crown-like feature with a circular symbol and dashes coming out of each diagonal point etched into it, and had a pitch-black earring on his left feather-like ear. Lastly, he was donned with an all-black cape that reached down to the back of his ankles. It was moving slightly to the right, influenced by a light breeze.

"Excuse me, mister. Do you need help?" asked Leo.

The Weavile did not turn around, instead he kept his focused stare on the distant tower. After a few quiet seconds, he reacted:

"...Guests?" he pondered to himself, before finally turning.

He took long, hard stares down at the gang, who all stared back.

"Oh, what do we have here? A group of youngsters? What are a bunch of children like you doing here?"

His choice of voice tone was calm and dignified, yet was also unsettling.

"We're Explorers!" announced a prideful Leo.

"Explorers, huh? Ah, the curious and adventurous hearts of youth. How respectful," said the Weavile.

Lisa gave the Weavile a slightly uneasy look, mainly because of his unnerving tone.

"What are you doing here, mister?" asked Leo.

"Me? I have come here to attend to some...business," replied the Weavile. "Sacreca is a land rich with ancient history. I have come here today to uncover some of those mysteries. It has been a long wait, but I have finally arrived today. Ah, but please pardon my unintended rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Vascious. And what would your names happen to be?"

"I'm Leo!" said Leo. "And this is Susanshi, Tokot, Lisa and Alex."

He introduced everyone by pointing at them one by one and announcing their names.

Vascious, upon hearing their names, took a moment to look at Susanshi with a neutral-yet-focused expression.

"Ah, very well then," he then said, before turning back around to inspect the tower once more. "Do you not see the tower, clawing at the vast blue sky? That is the Tower of Wyste, built a thousand years ago by the ancient Wystian tribe."

"Oh wow, and we were just talking about that tower!" Leo declared out loud.

Vascious turned around to face Leo before responding with a raising of his brow.

"Well, you must be as...intrigued as myself. Good for you," he commented before looking back at the tower. "The Wystians were a tribe dedicated to the ways of supernatural abilities known commonly to most as PSI. They did not possess the natural abilities we take for granted today, but they had access to powers like psychokinesis, levitation, and so much more. You could say they all had the attributes of Psychic-types. Their ruler, Sacreca, was the ruler, and was deemed the most powerful of the tribe; he was considered a god then and even today."

"So much in fact, that this land was named after him?" wondered Leo.

"Correct," confirmed Vascious. "No more Wystians exist in this present day, yet...their history remains. That is why I have come here. I wish to uncover the secrets of the tower. Learn what has been locked away inside for the past millennium! ...Oh, but please excuse me, I am creating a distraction. Allow me to let you continue with your own personal activities."

With these words, he began to pace his way away from the scene, in the direction of the town. He took a few steps before stopping.

"Oh, but one more thing... I advise you youngsters to enjoy your time as Explorers the best you can. Believe me when I say that. Now, farewell."

He resumed his walking with these parting words.

The whole group just stood staring as he got further and further away.

"That guy creeps the hell outta me," commented Tokot once Vascious was far away enough to not hear anything from behind him. "What's with all the armor, huh? Is he preparing for war or something?"

"I can't say I've seen him before," said Lisa. "But he rubs me the wrong way too. We should be careful of someone as suspicious as him."

"Lisa, I'm worried..." mumbled Alex in fear.

"It'll be fine, Alex. We at least know to be wary of him until further notice," Lisa assured, patting Alex lightly on the back.

"Whoever he is... Him being here...has got something to do with that tower," said Leo. "But...what does he want? What are these 'Secrets of the tower'?"

"I don't know that, and it doesn't sound good," responded Lisa.

"Vascious..." whispered Susanshi to herself.

"Susanshi? Is something wrong?" asked Leo.

"No, nothing's wrong," replied Susanshi. "But Lisa's right, we should take care if that guy turns out to be a bad apple. But whatever his intentions are, we can't let it bother us now. We should carry on making our way to the village."

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Leo.

With that, the group continued their trek across the fields.

It had been a walk lasting around forty minutes once the group finally reached their destination; a small, simplistic village, greeting them with a wooden "Welcome" sign overhead, away from the grassy terrain of the great field, instead situated at the edge of the desert region that covered the right side of Sacreca, and near the base of a brown cliff on the left. Over the peak of the cliff was the tower, poking through into visibility. The village itself was tiny, consisting of only a small number of simply-made houses, far different from the vastness of Sacreca Town. Towards the back of the village was a cave with a gaping hole for an entrance. The whole area was giving off a pleasantly peaceful ambiance, as well as an old western vibe, with only the sound of a gentle breeze reaching the ears.

"Well, this must be it," said Leo.

"Yep, this is the place," confirmed Lisa.

"It's certainly more quiet than Sacreca Town. Must be easier living here for some," said Leo.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Susanshi.

"You're after Water Gems, so we should head down into the mine," said Lisa. "See that cave entrance over there? That's the mine."

"This village is built on top of a huge subterranean mine...that houses a...vast quantity of Gems," added Alex. "Normal Gems, Water Gems, Dragon Gems... Those and many other types can be found."

"Hey Alex, that's the most you've talked around us," commented Susanshi.

"...I don't do well...in crowds," said Alex. "Plus, it's geography, I just...enjoy talking about it at times..."

"You're not a bad talker, if I do say so myself," said Susanshi.

"...Thanks" replied Alex lightly.

"Oh, but if you guys don't mind, I want to do something before we actually go down into the mine," said Lisa.

"Sure thing," replied Leo. "What is it?"

"There's somebody I want to meet. They should be in one of the houses," said Lisa.

She then headed into the village along with Alex and approached one of the houses within.

"In here!" she called back to Susanshi, Leo and Tokot to guide them over.

They made their way up to the house.

"Well then, go on in!" offered Lisa.

"You're...letting us enter a random stranger's house?" questioned Susanshi.

"Is this some kind of trap?" asked Leo.

"No, silly! Just go in!" said Lisa.

"O...OK," said Leo.

He did just that and entered by pushing the wooden door inwards, with Susanshi and Tokot following. Inside was a circular red rug in the center of the square room, which was around nine feet in diameter, along with a bunch of furniture. There was no other presence within the room, however.

"Yo, Lisa! Nice prank and all, but nobody's even here!" said Tokot.

"Huh...? Well, maybe they've gone out," said Lisa in confusion. "Come out then, we'll look for them."

And so, Susanshi, Leo and Tokot exited the house to rejoin with Lisa and Alex.

"OK, let me think... Hmm..." mumbled Lisa. "Um, just follow me, we might meet them along the way."

She then began to lead herself and everybody down the path running down through the middle of the village, which led over to the mine opening. Halfway down the path and with no warning, two large dark yellow-green Pokémon with a brilliantly sharp pair of axe-shaped tusks came walking into view from the path side. The pair of Pokémon, known as Haxorus, one male and one female, were gossiping to one another as they crossed through the path.

"That's them..." said Alex.

"Huh? Who?" wondered Leo.

"Mother! Daddy!" called out Lisa with excitement as she ran over to the Haxorus pair.

With the sound of the Axew's voice, the Haxorus pair stood still in their tracks and turned around to the direction of the voice.

"Lisa!" exclaimed the female Haxorus in joy.

Lisa then leaped into the air and straight into the female Haxorus's arms.

"Lisa, my girl! Long time, no see! Look at you, you've grown since then!" commented the male Haxorus.

"Look at those tusks of yours! They're the best they've ever been!" cheered the female Haxorus.

"Wait, so you have family here?" asked Susanshi as she and the others walked up to the scene.

"Yes, I was born here in the Mining Village," said Lisa.

"Oh, hello, Alex. How are things?" asked the female Haxorus to Alex.

"Things are fine, Mrs. Shartoo," replied Alex.

"Wait... 'Shartoo'? Lisa...you have a surname?" wondered Susanshi.

"Of course I do!" replied Lisa. "Lisa Shartoo. That's my full name."

"So Lisa, who are these lot? Can't say I know them," said the male Haxorus.

"These three are a new team who joined the EA last week," said Lisa as she jumped out of her mother's loving arms. "That's Leo, that's Tokot, and this is Susanshi. Together they form Team Revolution."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure," said Tokot with little enthusiasm.

"It's...really nice to meet you," said Susanshi.

"The pleasure's mine," greeted Leo. "I can see you're proud of Lisa. No surprise, she's one of the highest-ranked Explorer Teams in the EA right now."

"That's our daughter for you; always able to make us proud!" commented the male Haxorus. "But anyway, my name is Jerald, and this is Jennifer."

"Those names sound so...human," said Susanshi.

"Some Pokémon have human-like names, like me. Others don't. That's just the way things go," said Lisa.

"Uh... OK, I'll just roll with it then," said Susanshi.

"Mother, Daddy, we've come to get some Water Gems from the mines. It's Team Revolution's first proper mission. Me and Alex are guiding them," explained Lisa.

"Oh, I guess that means you won't be able to hang around any longer. That's a shame," said Jerald. "But hey, that's Explorers for you, always making missions a priority. I understand, Lisa. You, Alex and the others should get going now. Oh, and be sure to say hi to Carl. He should be in the mine somewhere."

"Will do, Daddy," said Lisa.

"Wow, just look at her. She seems so happy to be around her family. Yes... Family is important, after all..." Susanshi thought to herself.

She then emitted a faint sigh.

"See you later, Lisa," said Jennifer.

"Thanks, Mother. OK, everyone, we're departing. Please ensure you take all your personal belongings with you," said Lisa to the Team Revolution members, who gazed at her, confused by her words. "Haha! I'm joking! Let's just go! See you both later."

She then led herself and the rest over to the mine entrance at the back of the village. They shortly stopped just outside. The inside was dimly lit up by lamps attached to the walls, separated by three-feet gaps in between each.

"Wow, what a shaft," commented Leo, peering inside.

"That's only a small part of the mine, Leo. It goes deep underground, so if the entrance shaft is enough to impress you, just you wait," said Lisa, before she and the others entered.

The overall light strength was weaker than that of the outside world. After a short time, the shaft bent to the right to form a U-turn. Continuing down, the tunnel began to slope downwards and eventually lead into a large underground room.

"Ooh, it sure is chilly in here," commented Leo. "No fresh air in here at all. Oh? Hey, my voice echoes!"

He then commenced to shout out with his hands beside his mouth:

"HELLO-lo!" his voice bellowed, the sound waves rebounding all over the place. "MY NAME IS LEO-o! AND WE ARE TEAM REVOLUTION-ution! WE WILL BECAME THE GREATEST EXPLORATION TEAM EVER-er!"

"Quit it, fool," mumbled Tokot, before slapping Leo on the back of the head.

"Ow! Uh, hehe, sorry. I guess I just got a little carried away."

"HEY-ey! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE-ere!" shouted another voice from somewhere.

"Yikes! The mine's haunted-aunted-ted!" exclaimed a startled Leo.

"No, that's no haunting. That's just Carl," said Lisa.

"So, who's Carl?" asked Susanshi.

"I am Carl," said the mystery voice, only this time closer and not as echoey.

It was a Fraxure, a grey Pokémon with long, thin tusks. It was wearing a yellow hard hat with a small light on the front, and was also carrying a wooden-handled pickaxe. He had appeared from a corner.

"Hi, Carl!" greeted Lisa with a wave and a smile.

"Yo, sis," greeted the Fraxure back with his own wave. "And who are these juveniles you've brought?"

"We're Leo, Tokot and Susanshi!" said Leo "And together, we're... TEAM REVOLUTION-ution!"

He thrust his arm into the air.

"Ah, well nice to meet you, Team Revolution," said Carl. "Oh, and of course you, Alex. So... Been socializing lately, or are you still cut off from everyone?"

Alex did not respond orally; instead he just gave Carl a long, cold stare.

"I joke, I joke!" claimed Carl. "I think you're a cool guy. Really!"

"And what's a sad guy like you doing down here all alone?" wondered Tokot.

"I'm one of the workers who are currently trying to uncover anything else within this section of the mine," explained Carl. "Of course, no luck yet, but we'll keep trying. Anyway, sis, what brings you here today?"

"We've come to collect some Water Gems for town," said Lisa.

"I see. So you'll need the mine cart then," said Carl. "There's no Water Gems here, so you'll have to go further down into the mine."

He then began to make his way over to the back of the area, with everyone else following closely behind him. At the other side of the underground room was a small wooden mine cart, just short enough to allow smaller Pokémon to climb in unassisted, positioned at the end of some tracks that ran down into a small tunnel, followed by a bumper next to the track to prevent the cart from leaving the tracks. The cart itself was somewhat small, with a lever on the front to serve as a break, followed by a headlight.

"A mine cart?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Yep. Use it to go deeper into the mine," said Carl.

"Uh, are you sure? It doesn't look all that stable," said Leo as he closely inspected the mine cart.

He then took a peek into the tunnel. It was totally unlit, making him worry even more.

"It...sure is dark in there..."

"Ah, what are you afraid of? I assure you, it's perfectly safe!" insisted Carl.

Then, at that moment, Leo gently touched one of the planks that made the side of the cart with his hand. He heard it creek a little, so he decided to punch the plank to make absolutely sure it was stable. It snapped and broke inwards, leaving a hole in the side.

"Oops! Uh... It wasn't me, I swear!" said a tense Leo.

Tokot merely sighed at the incident.

"Safe? You sure about those words?" questioned Susanshi to Carl.

"If it wasn't safe then it wouldn't even be available," replied Carl. "Just get in. The majority of the Gems are in the deeper parts, so you don't exactly have a choice. Hop in!"

"Come on, guys. It's fun!" claimed Lisa as she climbed in. "Me and Alex have ridden the mine cart before, so we know. Come on, Alex."

As Alex made his way into the mine cart, Tokot and Susanshi followed suit.

"Uh, it's a little cramped in here," commented Susanshi. "And there's only four of us in it!"

"Well, what do you know. There's not enough room for me!" said Leo. "Ah well, it was fun. You lot go on ahead."

"What?! What are you talking about?! Are you trying to chicken out _now_?!" questioned Tokot.

"Uh, well... The thing is that... I, uh... I'm scared!" stuttered Leo.

"Scared? Mr. Oh-so-confident-Explorer is scared?! Give me a break!" barked Tokot.

"Yes... I'm...scared. I admit it, I'm not brave," sobbed Leo.

"I'm sorry for this, Leo, but..." Lisa sighed. "...Carl, get him in with us."

"Yes, sis," said Carl, before grabbing Leo by the sides and placing him into the mine cart upside-down.

"Too bad, Leo. Looks like you're going into the mine after all," said Tokot.

"Fine, I accept my fate," said Leo calmly-yet-negatively, his legs kicking lightly.

"All set then? Then pull that lever to allow the cart to go," instructed Carl.

Susanshi, who was the closest to the front of the mine cart, did just that. The lever mechanism was now no longer touching the right front wheel. Carl then proceeded to approach the backside of the cart.

"Looks like you're all ready now," he said. "Alright then, fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride!"

He started to push the mine cart forward, picking up the pace faster and faster, until eventually he gave the mine cart enough momentum to continue forward on its own. He let go of the mine cart at the mouth of the tunnel. He waved goodbye to the gang as the cart began making its way across the tracks.

"Uh, I don't see any seatbelts installed on this thing..." said Susanshi as she, the others and the cart faded into the darkness of the tunnel.

Carl, feeling pleased, dusted his hands off and rested them on his hips. He was rather content, until his smile was overwritten.

"Hmm... Wait a second... Didn't the mayor say the mine cart was getting replaced today because this one was deemed unsafe?" wondered Carl to himself. "Wait... He did... B-but I already sent them down into the mine in...

Oh...crap..."


	6. All That Glitters

Chapter 6 - All That Glitters

The lighting within the tunnel was much weaker than anywhere else in the mine thus far due to a lower presence of lamps. The mine cart, with its headlight brightening the way, moved along at a walking pace, guided forwards by only the linearity of the tracks, carrying Susanshi, Tokot, Leo, Lisa and Alex with it.

"So that Fraxure guy from before... He's your brother, right?" wondered Susanshi to Lisa.

"Yes, older brother, to be more precise," replied Lisa. "He works here in the mine. He mostly digs to try to discover Gem-filled areas that were previously undiscovered."

"...That doesn't sound very exciting," commented a doubtful Susanshi.

"It isn't, but hey, it's helpful to the place if such areas are found," said Lisa.

"Hey guys! The blood in my body is stockpiling inside my head here! Help me up before I pass out!" muttered the still upside-down Leo.

"Oops! Almost forgot!" said Lisa as she grabbed Leo by his legs and flipped him upright.

Leo was left holding onto his head.

"Uh, thanks, Lisa," he said in a dazed state.

"How long is this ride gonna last, anyway?" questioned Tokot.

"The deepest parts of the mines are a little further up, but the mine cart will still have a bit of distance to travel even when we get there," said Lisa.

"What? No approximation? That could mean anything from a short ride to an extremely long ride!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Why must you always be so rude and impatient?" questioned Lisa.

"'Cos I want pay!" replied Tokot impolitely.

Lisa was left to give Tokot a look of condemnation.

"Being on this mine cart reminds me of the amusement park back at home," commented Susanshi.

"What's an amusement park?" asked Leo.

"Oh, it's a place you go to have fun, basically. There's a Ferris wheel, a fun house, and this amazing roller coaster," detailed Susanshi. "Being on this mine cart reminds me so much of an amusement park ride. Ah... It's always so much fun."

"Your homeland sounds exciting," commented Lisa. "We certainly don't have one of these so-called roller coaster. I wonder what they look like."

"It's a vehicle on rails, kinda like this mine cart. But it can also go through loop-de-loops and even go upside down," described Susanshi.

"Oh wow! That's pretty cool! Your place must have amazing technology!" said Lisa in awe.

"Oh yes, we...do," said Susanshi.

"In fact, Sacreca doesn't have a huge focus on technology. Although when we do need it, it usually comes from Metallum Construction Site, as well as our metal, the same metal used to make these very tracks, actually," lectured Lisa.

"Well, I think you're getting close to matching my own technology. Give it some time and maybe it could happen," said Susanshi.

"Yes, I believe that too," said Lisa. "Oh! We're almost in the main mining section!"

Looking back forward, Susanshi could spot what appeared to be a dead end at the end of the line. Certain that the mine cart was going to crash, she crouched down into the cart in fear.

"Hey, it's not what it looks like! Believe me!" claimed Lisa.

Then, the cart collided into the door, which upon impact simply swung open, allowing the cart to pass through. The tracks continued on through the other side. With Susanshi realizing the absence of a crash, she stood back up to see herself and the others now traveling on tracks suspended in the air within a spacious underground realm with practically no lighting. In multiple areas were clusters of colors. Reds, greens, blues, purple and many other colors sparkled and glowed in the darkness, like galaxies in the furthest reaches of outer space. There were also some stalactites looming overhead. Leo and Susanshi were awestruck by the incredible sight.

"Wow... It's like space! It's so beautiful!" commented a starry-eyed Leo.

"Yep. Welcome to Jewel Mines!" said Lisa. "This huge area actually has multiple smaller sections connected to it, so not all the Gems can be just found in this main area."

"Now this is something the amusement park will never have!" said Susanshi.

"OK, so we're after Water Gems," reminded Leo.

"Then you'll want the blue Gems," said Lisa. "We should be able to find them down below. Right now, we're passing over the mining area. The cart will continue ahead, before taking a U-turn and stopping below where we are now. It should only be a few more minutes."

"I kinda wish those few minutes lasted longer. I just can't get enough of this sight!" said Leo.

"Hey! We're not hanging around on this ride forever, Leo! We're getting those Gems today!" insisted Tokot.

With the mine cart continuing its voyage, the glowing colors of Gems began to disappear from view.

"Aww... The glowing's vanishing," said a disappointed Leo.

"It means we're getting closer to the end," said Lisa.

At that point, Susanshi spotted something up ahead.

"Wait, what's that?" she quizzed.

Taking a closer look by leaning forward slightly, she discovered that, thanks to the headlight's strong illumination, a piece of the tracks up ahead were missing, leaving a gap.

"Whoa! The tracks are gone!" she yelled.

"What?! Are you sure?!" questioned Lisa, before taking a gander for herself. "Oh no! They really are gone! But how? This can't be right!"

"Oh, that's just great, Lisa! That brother of yours lead us to our death!" shouted Tokot. "Leo! Get it in your head! We're gonna fall off the track! Hit the brakes!"

"I know, I know! Don't panic, I've got it!" assured Leo.

In a state of panic, he shifted his way towards the brake on the front of the cart. He reached out for the stick-like object and quickly pushed it forward. Upon doing so, the stick snapped clean off, leaving it in Leo's hand as he and everyone else glared blank and expressionlessly at it as the mine cart refused to stop or even slow down, due to the brake not being fully applied.

"Uh-oh..." Leo mumbled.

"Grah! You klutz! Now we're as GOOD AS DEAD!" barked Tokot after several seconds of awkward silence.

"N-n-no! I-I didn't mean it!" said Leo in a panicked state.

He attempted to, unsuccessfully, reattach the broken brake mechanism back into place.

"It's no use, Leo! It's busted!" announced Susanshi.

Whimpering, Leo next stuck the stick in front of the mine cart, hoping to catch it on one of the wooden supports that the tracks laid across. It simply snapped out of his grip when the cart ran into it.

"L-Lisa! What do we do?!" questioned Alex.

"Don't panic, Alex! We'll get through this, I promise!" alleged Lisa.

The gap in the tracks got closer and closer.

"Actually, I think we should panic!" Leo then shouted.

"Then there's nothing else we can do... Everyone, brace yourselves!" called out Lisa.

Everyone held on tightly to the mine cart as the inevitable drew close. Eventually, the mine cart reached the end of the tracks, falling off and straight down. While Susanshi, Tokot and Lisa all remained somewhat calm, Leo and Alex weren't so much. Leo was screaming in horror, and Alex was pressed against Lisa, holding onto her with his eyes shut tightly. Eventually, the mine cart landed coincidentally onto the continuing tracks below. The impact, however, caused the back of the mine cart to break off, leaving Alex, who was stood furthest back, to almost fall out. Lisa reacted quickly enough to grab hold of his hand as she herself kept hold of the side of the cart.

"It's OK, I've got you," she assured him.

The cart, its back now facing the direction of the movement, was now left traveling across the tracks, which were sloping downward slightly. It had gained a fair amount of speed compared to earlier. Soon, the back wheels of the cart flew completely off, resulting in the backside of the vehicle to drag across the tracks, creating many sparks. The ride was becoming more and more rough for the group: Susanshi, Leo and Tokot were hanging on as tight as they could to the sides, while Alex was hanging onto Lisa's hand for dear life as all around him moved backwards. With no other hope for Alex's safety, Lisa instinctively pulled him into the cart to try to avoid him getting injured. Lisa had also forced everyone else back as she fell into them. And then, the friction caused by the mine cart dragging along, resulting in it to start slowing down with a loud screeching noise as the tracks finally became level with the ground, which they were now rested on. Eventually, it was safely stopped by the bumper. The ride was now, at long last, over. Silence fell for a few moments after that.

"W-we've stopped?" Leo wondered.

He lifted himself back up to see the cart now motionless at the end of the tracks.

"Yes! We've stopped! We're alive! Praise Sacreca!" Leo then cheered.

"Alex, it's fine now. We've made it," Lisa said to Alex.

"Man, with you around, we're always assured of the best," Leo commented to Lisa.

"Geez, my first day as an Explorer, and I almost get killed!" Susanshi commented. "Is being an Explorer always this perilous?"

"No, not usually," Lisa stated.

Then, suddenly, the mine cart completely and utterly collapsed. The bottom fell through with the group still on it, and the remaining sides fell off. The headlight on the front also shorted out.

"...Um, I think the mine cart's out of commission now," commented Leo.

Everyone stood off the bottom of the cart and stepped over to the side of the tracks. This area was pitch black. Not a single thing was visible, save for a few distance sparkles. The echoes from any noise made here were significantly stronger than higher up in the mine. Despite being wide and open, there was an unnerving sense of terror lurking within the shadows.

"Well, that can't be good. How do we get back now?" asked Susanshi.

"Those tracks are a one-way trip, I'm afraid," replied Lisa.

"What?! You mean we're stuck hundreds of miles underground now?!" barked Tokot.

"...Actually, it's around half a mile," corrected Alex.

"Don't get smart with me!" snapped Tokot back. "We're trapped down here!"

"Tokot! Calm down! We'll be able to get out. Trust me!" said Lisa.

She then began to wonder:

"But this still doesn't make sense... Why are the tracks destroyed?"

"Maybe they fell by accident?" suggested Leo.

"No, that doesn't sound right," said Lisa. "I think... I think it was deliberate."

"You mean someone meant to break the tracks?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Yes, that's the only thing I can think of," replied Lisa. "But the questions are who, and why?"

"Well, whoever did it may have done it on his or her way into the mine. If that's the case, then the one responsible may still be down here," said Susanshi.

"Yeah, but if the culprit destroyed the tracks on the way OUT, then what?" wondered Leo.

"Then that's just the way it is. No finding out who did it," responded Susanshi.

"Ah, well, whatever the case, we should hunt down the Water Gems now," said Leo.

"Assuming Lisa isn't pulling our legs by claiming we can still get outta here. Then that'll mean this will be all for nothing!" said Tokot.

"W-whoa, Tokot! Don't make me think about it!" exclaimed Leo, now showing signs of worry. "If we can't get back to the surface... Then we'd be stuck here forever! We'd have to live here, then we'd have to resort to eating each other just to survive!"

"E-eat each other? Susanshi said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, eat each other!" repeated Leo. "Hmm... Lisa looks like she'd at least taste tolerable. Not so sure about Alex. His skin looks kinda tough, although his insides might not be the same..."

"Leo!" yelled Lisa, her voice booming everywhere. "Nobody's getting eaten! I'll be able to get us all out! Believe me!"

"Phew, well, that's a relief," said Leo. "I was afraid I'd have to put on weight. Eating others sure does sound fatty..."

"But... Lisa isn't fat... Is she?" wondered Alex.

"No, I am perfectly slim and healthy," relied Lisa.

"Bah, I bet Lisa's just saying things like that just to stop us worrying," said Tokot.

"Stop having no trust in others!" exclaimed Lisa. "I have it covered!"

"Tokot! Don't you remember? Lisa's one of the best Explorers in the term! How can you not put your faith in her?" questioned Leo.

Tokot simply remained silent, refusing to reply.

"Alright, guys, let's go find some Water Gems!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" quizzed Tokot. "It's not like YOU can see a thing here!"

Then suddenly, a bright beam of light shined into Tokot's face, blinding him.

"With this," said Lisa, now holding a small black flashlight, which she had taken out of her bag. "Here, you three take this one."

She then handed it to Leo.

"Oh, but what about you?" wondered Leo.

"Me and Alex have our own one," said Lisa as she took out another flashlight identical to the previous one, then turning it on.

"But don't you have more?" asked Susanshi.

"No, I'm afraid," replied Lisa.

"No need for me to worry about the dark. I have a flashlight practically built in," said Tokot. "No batteries needed."

"Well... This should be enough," said Susanshi. "Well then... Shall we?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Leo.

The group then headed on forwards, pointing the light from their flashlights ahead of them to see the way. Their search had only just begun when they encountered a large pile of midnight-blue Gems stacked around six feet high.

"Blue Gems! It must be the Water Gems!" stated Leo.

Alex then approached the pile, picked up one of the many Gems and inspected it carefully.

"No... These aren't Water Gems. They're Dragon Gems," he announced.

"Huh? Are you sure about that?" asked Leo.

"Of course I am..." replied Alex.

"Hmm... Actually, I could use one of these," Lisa said as she made her way over to the stack, taking one of the Dragon Gems and putting it away in her bag. "It could be useful in the future."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Let's keep looking," said Leo with disappointment.

"Wait a moment," uttered Susanshi. "Why would the Gems even be gathered into a pile like this?"

"All the different types of Gems are hoarded into piles, just like this one," said Lisa. "When the workers find new Gems, they add them to their appropriate pile."

"Huh, seems like a dumb idea to scatter the piles around, rather than have them all conveniently gathered in one place," commented Tokot.

"I don't know, just laziness of the workers, I guess," Lisa shrugged.

Ditching the Dragon Gem stack, the group carried on forward.

"Hey, Lisa," Leo said. "I know this may sound weird coming from me, be what exactly are these Gems for?"

"Oh? You mean you don't know?" asked Lisa.

"Not really. It's something I'm not too familiar with," replied Leo.

"Well, there are eighteen known types of Gems in the world, each one corresponding to each of the Pokémon types. When you have one and you use an attack that matches the same type of that Gem, that one attack's power becomes greatly boosted. After that, the Gem becomes useless, and vanishes into the air," Lisa lectured.

"They just...disappear? Wait, how do Gems even work like that?" asked Leo.

"We don't fully know, but all you have to do is hold the Gem in your hand and it works," replied Lisa. "In fact, my own personal theory is that the Gems have a connection to the Wystians, given their nature."

"Then, wouldn't that mean there's only a limited supply of Gems in this land?" wondered Leo.

"In this period, the Gems are formed through a process...called crystallization," said Alex. "The many possible outcomes are decided by the elements that crystallize. Like how...Incendine makes Fire Gems."

"Incendine? That sounds made up..." commented Susanshi.

"It isn't..." replied Alex. "It's one of the...eighteen elements that are found in our world. They were...named by scientists. Normine, Aquaine, Petramine, Venenine, Incendine, Herbine, Electricine, Glacine, Fortitine, Terramine, Spiritine, Psychine, Dracine, Ferrine, Insectine, Tenebrine, Volanine and Mediocrine."

"You've memorized all those?" wondered Leo. "That's pretty sweet."

"It's just...second nature to me," said Alex.

"So, these elements form the Gems. So, I guess as long as these elements are around, Gems won't be in short supply," said Susanshi.

"Yes, and the elements are...natural," said Alex.

"Wait, if Lisa thinks these Gems are connected to the Wystians, then would that mean the elements that make them could be too?" wondered Susanshi.

"It's a long shot, since it's still just a theory," said Lisa.

"Geez, the nerdiness in the air is overpowering," commented Tokot.

"Yes... I am...a nerd," replied Alex, simply accepting it.

"Well, you know, nerdiness is cute...to some girls," said Susanshi.

Alex tilted his head down in response to the remark. It appeared as if he was blushing lightly. Another minute or two had passed after that.

"You know, normally, my legs would be like jelly in a place like this," said Leo. "I'd be so terrified of being in a place like this, only armed with a flashlight. I tell you, I'm so thankful these chats help to get my mind off the fear..."

He was quick to realize that he was somehow by himself.

"G-guys? Where are you?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and began to quiver and whimper. Then, he heard a small sound, similar to stepping. He pointed his flashlight's beam all around him.

"W-who's there?" he called. "I know someone's there..."

He continued to look all around him, hoping to uncover the source of the sound.

Then, without warning, Susanshi appeared behind him from the darkness:

"Leo..." she said casually.

Leo let out a cowardly scream in response to the voice. He then turned back around to shine his light on Susanshi, who was also accompanied by the others in the group.

"...Oh! Susanshi, it's just you! And everyone else!" he said in relief. "Wh-where were you?"

"We were behind you the whole time," replied Susanshi. "It's just that you were walking so fast, compared to us, that you got ahead of us."

"Well, that's a relief," sighed Leo as he turned back forward. "For a moment there, I thought for sure I was..."

He was halted by an unusual finding a few feet away from him.

There was something lying lonely on the ground.

"Huh? What's that thing on the floor?" wondered Leo, as he pointed his light onto the finding.

Lisa did the same thing to discover a red-colored stick with white ends. Leo walked up to it, picked it up and began to investigate it. He spotted what appeared to be a piece of string protruding out one of the ends.

"...Looks like a baton of some sort," Leo theorized

"Careful, Leo! That's dynamite!" exclaimed Lisa in concern.

"D-dynamite?! What is it doing lying around here?" questioned Leo.

"Someone must've dropped it by accident," suggested Susanshi.

"Does seem possible," agreed Leo. "At least it won't cause any damage unless it gets lit."

Grasping the dynamite stick in his hand, he proceeded to walk back up to the group.

"We should take it with us to make sure nobody tries to light i-"

He was interrupted by accidentally tripping over a small stone laid down on the ground. He landed flat on his face as the compact explosive went flying through the air towards Tokot, landing just next to him, narrowly missing his tail flame.

"Well then, that was close," said Tokot.

Leo, in a daze, held his head up. He spotted the dynamite laid near Tokot. Returning to a standing position, he walked over to it.

"As I was saying, we should probably take this with us," he said as he bent down to pick it up. "It's best to-."

He was stopped by the fact that as he lifted the dynamite off the ground, the fuse went through Tokot's tail flame and ignited.

"Uh oh..."

Tokot turned around to see what had just happened, sighing when all was clear to him.

"Oh, Leo... Quit trying to kill us!" shouted Tokot.

"Everyone run!" ordered Lisa.

She, Alex, Susanshi and Tokot all darted away from the dynamite. Leo threw it into the air in a state of panic and sprinted away, running even faster than the others. After five more seconds, the dynamite detonated as the group all fell to the floor. With nobody harmed, the group stood back up and turned around, discovering a small crater in the ground along with smoke raising into the air, where the dynamite once was in solid form.

"Hey... I think I've got it," said Leo. "Dynamite was probably used to destroy the tracks."

"Hmm... That does sound plausible," agreed Lisa. "And hey, at least we won't have to worry about that one stick of dynamite anymore."

"Alright, we've avoided death a second time down in this cruddy mine. I suggest we try not to do it a third time. So let's find those Water Gems and get outta here already," insisted Tokot.

"Good idea, Tokot," responded Leo.

The group continued on once more. As the clusters of Gems dotted around the area gleamed above and all around, the party carried on with their hunt. Pointing their flashlight beams side to side, it wasn't long before Leo took notice of a small gap in the side of a wall on the right.

"Hey guys, I think we should look in there," he said, his light illuminating the gap.

"Nice one, Leo. But... There's bound to be many gaps in walls like this one. Don't think we'll find those Water Gems on the first try," said Susanshi.

"Oh, no you don't, Susanshi! I don't fancy being reminded of the fact that we could be down here for a long time!" said Tokot. "For once, I'm actually on Leo's side. And usually I _never_ am!"

"Uh, you're welcome, Tokot," responded Leo. "But... Even I'm not sure about the Water Gems being in there."

"Enough! Just check it out!" demanded Tokot.

"All right, all right! Calm yourself!" said Leo.

He then made his way over to the gaping crevice and peered inside. He could see a circular section within, around twenty feet in diameter. Small streaks of light were also seeping through the back wall. And there, situated in the back, was a huge heap of sky-blue Gems, glittering in the light. Leo, with a look of excitement upon his face, rushed into the area.

"Looks like he found something," observed Susanshi, before going in after him, along with the others.

Within, they spotted Leo surveying one of the many Gems in his hand. It was giving off a brilliant shine.

"These just HAVE to be the Water Gems!" said Leo.

"Yeah, they are," replied Alex.

"All riiiiight! We've found them!" cheered Leo. "Better take as many as I can!"

Placing his bag onto the ground next to the Water Gem supply, he hastily began to stuff the jewels into the bag, hastily grabbing them in his hands. Soon, the bag was full to bursting point, but Leo didn't stop there: he instead proceeded to grab more Water Gems and pour them into Lisa's arms.

"Here, you take some," he said, before returning to his bag.

"Uh, Leo... I don't think you should take so many back," said Lisa, looking at Leo, who was desperately trying to move his bag.

It was so full and heavy that Leo struggled as he tried to drag it by the handle strap as it laid on the ground, only for it to not budge even an inch.

"Hnnnnng! But the more...hnnng...Gems we take back, the happier M-Master Eag, hnnnng, will be!" he grunted.

He started to lean far forwards while holding the strap, only to end up falling to the ground, the bag still stationary.

"C'mon, Leo! Put some more muscle into it!" stated Tokot, walking up to the bag.

Leo got back up and took hold of the strap again, this time along with Tokot. The pair pulled as hard as they could, successfully dragging the bag, albeit sluggishly. During this, Lisa placed the Gems she was carrying into her own bag.

"Hey, we moved it!" cheered Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get excited now. We've got a long way to go," said Tokot.

"...Are you guys serious? You're planning on dragging that thing all the way back? There'll be no more bag in the end!" said Susanshi.

"Hey, if it works, what else can we do?" asked Tokot.

"Yeah but...don't you remember that there's no normal way out?" uttered Susanshi.

Without an answer, Susanshi, Lisa and Alex were all left to stand watching the dragging of the bag, inch by inch.

"Going somewhere?" questioned a hidden figure from something within the room.

"Huh?! Who said that?!" quizzed Tokot.

Then, a lit stick of dynamite came flying out from behind a stalagmite in the corner, landing just inside the gap leading in and out. It exploded, causing the gap to collapse in on itself, making exit impossible.

"What?! We're trapped...again!" exclaimed Leo.

"Oh, that's just great. Now we're trapped within somewhere we were already trapped in!" said Tokot.

"Oh no! Who did this?!" questioned Susanshi, after turning around to see the way out now blocked off.

"It has to be the same one who destroyed the tracks. It just has to be!" claimed Leo.

"But...who? And why do it?" quizzed Susanshi.


	7. An Explosive Confrontation

Chapter 7 - An Explosive Confrontation

With the opening blocked off and no other visible way out of the underground sector, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Lisa and Alex all stood still and tense. The hidden voice, the one responsible for preventing escape, greeted them once more:

"I heard your loud voices from out there, so I went hiding, waiting for you to come in here! And now, here you are!"

"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!" ordered Lisa, all while pointing her flashlight beam all around.

"Very well then," responded the voice.

And then, a blue Pokémon with a gigantic mouth and a large pair of round speaker-like ears came out from behind the nearby stalagmite, and stood before the group. It was carrying a big backpack on its back, filled with nothing but dynamite, along with a smaller pouch attached to a strap around the waist.

"Wait, aren't you...?" Lisa uttered, but never finishing.

"I am Dynamaxx the Loudred, the most feared outlaw in all of Sacreca!" he greeted. "Man, you runts are sooooo unlucky, being in the same area as me!"

"...Dyna...Dynamaxx?" questioned Tokot, before snickering. "What kinda name is that?!"

He began to burst out with insane laughter.

"Like, seriously?! You go around chucking dynamite around, and your name is DYNAMAXX? So let me guess, let me guess! Your mom was there when you were born, and she said 'Oh, I'm gonna call him Dynamaxx, and he will throw dynamite around like an idiot'? Aww man, that cracks me up!"

"Silence!" shouted Dynamaxx. "You will regret the day you mocked _me_! For it is I, Dynamaxx, who will steal the entire mine's Gem supply and sell them! I will make millions! It will also be me who'll blow up the mine so that nobody can ever get in! And yes, I was also the one who blew up the tracks to prevent anyone from getting down here while I did my business! I have to admit, I'm surprised you runts got here alive! But now you're trapped in this room with me! Ha ha ha! You're all goners!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a moment there, man. Are you saying you blew up the tracks, the only way in and outta the mine? Then you trap _yourself_ in here just to trap _us_?!" quizzed Tokot.

Dynamaxx, now with a look of sudden realization, looked across to see the tunnel, which he had blocked off.

"Um... Oh dear..." he silently muttered to himself. "Uh, it shows my daring ways! It's proof of my determination to best you at all costs!"

Tokot, still amused by the act, began laughing once again. This time he was actually lying his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Pfffhahahahaha! Stop it, you're killing me over here!" he cried out. "Oh man, I'm getting tears in my eyes! This comedy act's too much!"

"Huh, this is the happiest I've ever seen Tokot," remarked Leo.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" barked an annoyed Dynamaxx. "Be afraid of me! Be afraid I say! Afraaaaaid!"

Then, he proceeded to open up the small pouch around his waist, taking out a yellow box containing matches. He opened it up, took one match out, and began to strike it against the rough side of the matchbox. Nothing happened on the first strike, nor the second, nor the third.

"Uh, hold on a second," he said as he started striking the match over the box repeatedly and in quick succession.

"Guys, oh guys! You seeing this? The clown can't even light a match!" announced Tokot. "So, what's that about being a feared and oh-so-scary outlaw? You're a complete joke! Hahahaha!"

"Uggggggh!" groaned Dynamaxx, now with his match worn away so much that it can no longer be ignited.

He took out another match and struck it a few times, to no success.

"Oh, screw it!" he said.

Without delay, he made his way over to Lisa and struck the match over one of her tusks, finally producing a desired flame. Lisa brought her free hand over to her tusk:

"Hey, easy on the tusk!"

With the newly lit match in one hand, he reached out for his backpack and took out a stick of dynamite, then contacted the flame and dynamite fuse together. With the dynamite lit, he shook the lit match to put out the flame, dropped it and ran back to where he once stood.

"Hey... CATCH!" he shouted, before throwing it forward at Leo.

Leo was then quick to catch hold of it with his left hand, since he was still holding the flashlight in his right.

"Ah! No, no, no!" he panicked.

"Just throw it away!" said Susanshi.

"But I'm right-handed! I can't throw well with my left!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then just switch hands!" shouted Susanshi.

Leo, heeding these words, yet without thinking, swapped the dynamite and flashlight around, then threw the dynamite straight up into the air, which then exploded just below the ceiling of the cave. The explosion caused a bunch of small rocks to fall down, landing onto the ground, with one hitting Leo in the head, making him disorientated.

"Ohhhhh... My noggin..." he groaned he as staggered about on the spot.

"No, Leo. Just...no," said Tokot. "That isn't as funny, now snap outta it! I've had my laugh, but now I think it's time we taught this loser a lesson! Who's with me?"

"You bet I am!" said Lisa.

"Yeah, I guess," said Alex.

"Uh...huh? Oh! I'm ready!" said Leo, shaking his head to come back to his senses.

"All right! Let's kick some hide!" exclaimed Tokot. "Uh... Susanshi? How about you, eh?"

"Oh! I...I don't know about this... What if I won't be able to do anything again?" wondered a doubtful Susanshi.

"No, don't you dare do that again! Fight with us!" demanded Tokot.

"Susanshi, are you feeling all right?" asked Lisa.

"N-not really... I'm having a hard time using moves," replied Susanshi.

"What? That's...unusual. But you have to try!" said Lisa.

"Yeah...I know..." muttered Susanshi with worry.

"Enough talk! Eat kaboom!" shouted Dynamaxx, having lit another dynamite without anyone taking notice, then throwing it towards Tokot. It landed just in front of his feet.

"Pfft, please," he said, before picking it up and throwing it back to Dynamaxx.

"No no, I insist you take it," said Dynamaxx, catching it and returning it to Tokot.

"Nah, I don't want it."

"It's my present to you!"

"Take it back to the store and get a refund."

"Hey, I've only just met you! How am I suppose to know what yo- Uh oh, it's gonna blow!"

Dynamaxx had took notice of how dangerously short the fuse had gotten, so he quickly threw it over his shoulder. It exploded near the back wall, where the light was streaking in through. The wall was left with a large hole in it, allowing a much bigger blast of light through, lighting up the area with much greater intensity.

"Oh, well, I guess I won't need this now," said Leo, deactivating his flashlight.

Lisa did the same, then returned the flashlight to the inside of her bag.

"Oh, would you, uh, be wanting this back then?" Leo asked Lisa.

"Actually, you can have it for yourself," replied Lisa.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" uttered Leo in delight.

"Hey! Don't lose track of the situation!" called Tokot.

"Well, I haven't forgotten. It's just that...this really isn't going anywhere," commented Susanshi.

"Bah, the lass's right! Enough with the doing of nothing, let's get serious!" said Dynamaxx, taking out one stick of dynamite, lighting it up, then passing it to Susanshi.

"Watch out, Susanshi!" called out Leo.

Susanshi, without a thought in her mind, quickly attempted a Bubble Beam attack. This time, it was with success: a stream of bubbles shot out of her mouth, striking the dynamite, cutting its trajectory and flight short and dropping it to the ground. Susanshi fired another Bubble Beam, this time aiming it at the fuse, putting it out.

"Oh hey, you actually did it," said Tokot, slightly impressed.

"I-I did! You see that? I did it!" cheered Susanshi. "Now, if I can only use it on command all the time!"

"Have you even tried your moves before?" wondered Lisa.

"Uhhhh... This isn't the time to question it," said Susanshi.

"Great! Now just get it right each time!" said Leo.

"Grrrr! Don't stop my explosions!" grunted Dynamaxx, lighting another sticking and throwing it at Susanshi.

Susanshi produced another successful Bubble Beam, this time knocking it back at Dynamaxx, landing it straight into his gaping mouth.

"Mmfph!" he emitted in shock.

"Oh man, if that thing blows up in there, it won't be pretty," said Tokot.

Suddenly, Dynamaxx spat the dynamite out, sending it hurling towards Leo. He got hold of it in both hands, before throwing it over his shoulder with enough force to send it far away enough to explode safely away from everyone.

"Time to actually do something!" exclaimed Susanshi, before firing a Bubble Beam into Dynamaxx, causing some damage.

"Gah! Who would've thought bubbles could hurt!" groaned Dynamaxx, down on one knee.

"Well...if they got into your eyes, then they could," replied Alex, seemingly without caution.

"Hmph! I don't need to be told such details!" said Dynamaxx.

"Hmm... I wonder what other moves I can use," thought Susanshi to herself. "Well... Only one way of finding out. I'd better think hard. Think... Think... Think..."

She closed her eyes and began to deeply focus her mind. Keeping everything out, she delved deep into her mind, allowing her human conscious to be one with her Piplup form. Then, eventually, a vision came to her in her mind: a swirling mass of water, spinning about in a shape of an upside-down cone.

"Wait, is that...a whirlpool?" wondered Susanshi.

Then, a sense of realization came to her.

"That's it! I can use Whirlpool!"

"Susanshi! Susanshi! Come back to us!" shouted Leo.

Susanshi, responding to the call and came back to reality to see a lit stick of dynamite at her feet, which Dynamaxx had placed there without her noticing. She quickly kicked it away, leaving it to explode in the corner.

"Yo, Susanshi! What's the deal, huh?" questioned Tokot. "Why did you decide to space out at a time like this!?"

"It came to me!" she replied.

"What came?" asked Tokot.

Then, Susanshi stared up into the air. A cone of water started to form at the tip of her beak, just like the image she previously saw.

"Whoa, Susanshi!" exclaimed Leo in surprise.

The whirlpool continued to grow in size, and then eventually reached double the height of Susanshi's body from head to feet.

"I think it's the perfect time to release it!" Susanshi thought to herself.

Removing the focus onto the attack, she cast the whirlpool forwards through the air and into the direction of Dynamaxx. It went spiraling clockwise on its path, then hitting Dynamaxx head on with enough force to drag him back slightly, then knocking him to the ground.

"Grr, so you wanna take this a step further, eh?" he quizzed as he stood back up. "Then BRING IT!"

Laughing in a sinister-yet-cheesy matter, he lit up three dynamite sticks at once with one match and tossed them one by one at Susanshi. With her newly discovered ability still fresh in her memory, Susanshi performed another Whirlpool over her head, catching the dynamite sticks in it, extinguishing their fuses. As the unlit explosives circled around the whirlpool, Susanshi ceased the attack, resulting in the whirlpool breaking apart, many water droplets falling to the ground, along with the dynamite sticks, now rendered useless.

"What?! No! How dare you!" Dynamaxx barked angrily. "Gaaah! If I can't stop you, then at least I can stop your pals! Here I come!"

He proceeded to light up another dynamite, before flinging it to Lisa. Lisa remained remarkably calm, simply picking up the stick and actually chopping the fuse off with a quick swipe of her tusk. The lit fuse dropped helplessly to the floor. Then, she stamped on it with her foot, extinguishing it. Dynamaxx was now starting to get worried, evident by his expression. So, he took out another dynamite out, lit it, and threw it at Tokot.

"Pfft, please, I can handle heat," Tokot said.

After picking it up, he licked his fingers and gripped the burning fuse between them, instantly putting it out. With the threat eliminated, Tokot held the stick to the side, then dropped it.

"No! I won't surrender now, not when so much money is at stake! I still have more!" announced a resilient Dynamaxx.

He reached his arm over his shoulder to grab another piece of dynamite, but it appeared as if there was nothing for him to grab.

"Uh oh."

He took his backpack off, laid it on the floor in front of him, then began to frantically search through it.

"No! I have no dynamite left!" he cried out, his face showing disappointment.

"Well, that's taken care of," said Susanshi.

Just then, Dynamaxx lifted his head up. He was now bearing a sinister smile.

"Nope, just kidding!" he declared.

He held up one final stick of dynamite high into the air. He then reached into his pouch, pulled out the matchbox, took a match out of it and struck it against it, igniting it immediately. He touched the flame with the fuse, and then, leaving his backpack on the floor and dropping the matchbox, he charged at the group.

"He's turned himself into a kamikaze Pokémon..." Lisa said with one raised brow.

"Then run away!" called out Leo.

The entire group of five all ran together, avoiding Dynamaxx and his absurd attack method at all costs. They took cover behind the Water Gem pile in the back of the room. Dynamaxx decided not to follow them, instead opting to stand patiently in the center of the area. Things were left quiet for a short time.

"Uh... Where is he?" Leo whispered.

"He might be preparing for a surprise attack," Lisa whispered back. "Stay alert."

Just then, the lit explosive fell in front of everyone. Dynamaxx had thrown it over the Gem stack.

"Uh oh! Get rid of it!" panicked Leo.

The flame on the fuse was now close to the end. Without a delay, Susanshi took hold of it, and threw it overhead. She was successful in throwing it over the Gem pile.

"Phew, thanks, Susanshi," said Leo.

And then, without notice, there was an explosion. The shock from it caused the Water Gem stack to topple, spilling all over the sheltering group. Alex had covered his ears when the explosion occurred. When things fell calm and the smoke that remained after the catastrophic boom slowly cleared away, everyone emerged from the Gem stockpile and walked out from where they once were to see Dynamaxx stood motionless on the spot. He was blackened with soot, his eyes being the only feature standing out. His arm was stretched out in front of him, suggesting that he had actually got hold of it and threw it, only for it to travel about one meter away before exploding and catching him in the radius.

"Cough... I...surrender..." he grunted, falling face-down to the floor.

"Oh hey, we did it!" cheered Leo with relief.

"Well, well. Looks like ol' Dynamaxx created quite a boom," commented Tokot.

"Silly Dynamaxx. You should never play with explosives," said Lisa.

"Hey, Susanshi! That Whirlpool attack was awesome! How did you do it?" wondered Leo.

"I can't really say exactly how, it was just there, in the back of my mind," replied Susanshi.

"You've gotten so much better at being this way since earlier!" commented Leo.

"Yes, she is improving. Even I must say so," said Tokot.

"Thanks, Tokot! I guess you're more than just a hothead!" said Leo cheekily.

"Err, I still don't get any of this. Was Susanshi ever able to use attacks before?" wondered Lisa.

"It's, uh...a secret to all," replied Susanshi.

"O...K then," responded Lisa.

"So, we got the Water Gems and defeated a crazed maniac. Now how can we get out of here?" pondered Leo. "I don't exactly trust the gaping hole in the wall back there."

"You're right, there. It's the side of a cliff," said Lisa. "If we went out that way, we'd just fall into the ocean down below, and that wouldn't be good for some of us. So that's where I come in."

Reaching deep into her Explorer bag, she whipped out a small, blue sphere. The space within it glowed with a dim light, as well as give off the image of an opened door, likely indicating a particular thing.

"Huh? What is that thing?" quizzed Leo.

"It's an Escape Orb. It'll take us out of here in an instant," explained Lisa. "Now, everyone gather around me. It won't take you if you're too far away."

"Oh, wait a second," said Leo, before running over to his bag, which remained on the ground out of the way throughout the events, and tried to drag it across again.

Tokot and Susanshi approached him and helped. With the added strength, the bag began to shift across the floor and towards Lisa.

"Wait... I know Dynamaxx is a villain, but... We should probably take him with us," said Susanshi.

"Yes, of course," said Lisa. "We can turn him in to the village mayor when we get back."

Lisa then lead the group over to the unconscious Loudred and gathered close together, along Leo's bag.

"OK, here we go!" announced Lisa, holding the Escape Orb into the air.

The spherical object began to eject a bright, white light from its center. Then, a beam of blue light shot down, enveloping everybody within it. Finally, the group were all whisked off the ground and straight up, before disintegrating into thin air along with the light beam.

The light beam reappeared outside the entrance of the mine, bringing the group down with it, before disappearing along with the Escape Orb.

Leo, in surprise, took a quick look around him.

"Yes! Fresh air! Sunlight! Oh, how I missed you!" he then applauded with glee.

"See? I told you I had a way out," reminded Lisa. "I came prepared, as any Explorer should."

"Whoa, I felt like every cell in my body just whizzed through time and space," commented Susanshi.

"Huh, what was that light?" a voice asked out of view.

At that moment, Carl, Jennifer, Jerald and an Exploud, a Pokémon similar in appearance to Dynamaxx, only with tube-like structures dotted around its body, showed up.

"Oh! Lisa! You're OK!" said Jerald.

"Sis! Please forgive me! I forgot the mine cart was out of order! I would've stopped you if I remembered!" Carl exclaimed hastily.

"Calm down, Carl, we're fine. We wouldn't be standing here if we weren't," assured Lisa.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just that... I kinda told Mom and Dad you could've died," said Carl with guilt.

"Oh, damn it, Carl. Don't worry Mother and Daddy like that! The only real damage was the tracks inside the mine: this Loudred here destroyed them," explained Lisa.

"Yep, and the idiot even got himself trapped down there," added Tokot.

"Oh, he did, did he?!" questioned the Exploud. "Oh, he's in for it now."

At that present time, Dynamaxx regained his consciousness, stood back up onto his feet, and gasped in fright the moment he saw the Exploud.

"Uh-oh! H-hi brother!" he nervously greeted.

"Skipper, what do you think you're doing down in the mine by yourself?" asked the Exploud.

"I...I... Nothing," lied Dynamaxx.

"Oh, I remember him now!" realized Lisa out loud. "He was so rarely around the village that I forget he exist."

"Wh-wh-what? Skipper?" quizzed Leo in surprise.

"Yes, my younger brother's real name is Skipper," explained the Exploud. "Oh, and I'm Terfera, the mayor of Mining Village. Good to meet you."

Tokot then began to snicker, before laughing hysterically.

"Skipper! Skipper! PAHAHAHAHA! This guy just gets funnier and funnier!" he bellowed.

"Shut up! I am Dynamaxx! Not Skipper!" the Loudred snapped back, still coated in soot.

"He was trying to steal Gems from within the mine and sell them, then blow up the mine so nobody could access it," detailed Susanshi.

"Really now? What's the damage?" asked Terfera.

"A section of the tracks is destroyed, and the Water Gem cave is blocked off. Oh, and the mine cart's busted too," replied Lisa.

"So, he actually DID do something potentially hindering," said Terfera. "I never expected Skipper to do such a thing. He's usually very dim."

"Yes, I suspected that already," uttered Susanshi.

"I just wanted... Wanted to be rich," sobbed Dynamaxx.

"You'll just have to find some other way of doing it then. This dynamite business isn't the way to go," said Terfera. "Alright, enough playing around. Jennifer, Jerald, take him outta here."

"No! Please don't put me in jail! I'll behave now, I promise!" begged Dynamaxx with tears running down his face, clearing streaks of soot.

"Nah, I won't throw you away... I'll just...put you in solitary confinement," decided Terfera. "Oh, and maybe sentence you to a few months of community service. Yes, that's the best punishment. It'll pay off the damage you did down there."

"Noooo! I was so close to winning!" shouted Dynamaxx. "I would've gotten away with it if you...meddlers didn't show up!"

"Alright, enough. Let's get going," said Jerald as he and Jennifer grabbed him by one arm each and escorted him away.

"No! I'm sorry! I really mean it this time!" lamented Dynamaxx. "Don't do this to meeeeeeee...!"

His voice lowered as he was drawn further and further away from the scene.

"...What a loser," grunted Tokot.

"Yep, that's Skipper for you," agreed Terfera. "He's a little thick, always doing stuff without thinking about consequence, even if it gets himself into trouble like that. So sorry you kids had to get caught up in this, especially you, Lisa. But yet, I have to thank you. Because of this wild coincidence, you were able to apprehend my foolish younger brother."

During this encouraging speech, Tokot was starting to get a little excited, his eyes gleaming and his smile brimming with confidence.

"Maybe...I could...reward you kids," suggested Terfera.

"Yes! Yes! Please do!" begged Tokot in his head.

"Aha! I know what kids love! Wait here!" said Terfera.

He made his way away from the group and entered one of the houses located close by. A short time later, he returned, now carrying five small, blue berries with freckle-like features and a stumpy green stalk on top.

"Kids love Oran Berries! Take them!" Terfera said as he handed Lisa, Alex, Leo, Susanshi and Tokot one each in that order. "I'd imagine you'll be hungry after today, so eat up!"

"Oh, um... Thank you," said Leo.

Tokot, however, stared down at his Oran Berry in disgust. In disapproval, he effortlessly crushed it in his hand, leaving the interior juice to run through his fingers.

"What's wrong? Don't like Oran Berries?" wondered Terfera.

"Money, please," said Tokot rudely.

"E-excuse me?" questioned Terfera back.

"Money! PokéDollars! Dosh! Cash! Something that'll stop me and my family from eating scrap crumbs tonight!" snapped Tokot.

"Ohhhh! You want a cash reward! Right, right, I get you," said Terfera.

He then went back into the house he previously entered, came back out and handed Tokot a bunch of golden coins.

"Yes! Finally, some money!" cheered Tokot. "How much is here?"

He then began to count the amount he held.

"One... Two... Three... Yes! five-hundred PokéDollars! We're having a proper dinner tonight!"

"Wow... This is the most happy I've ever seen Tokot," said Leo as Tokot danced about in massive joy. "...Well, besides not too long ago in the mines."

"I guess this is his more jolly side," added Lisa.

"There. Now that's made you happy," said Terfera happily.

"All right! We got what we came for. If there's nothing left for us to do, then we'll be on our way," said Leo.

"Nope. I guess we're done here," said Susanshi.

"Same here," said Lisa. "You've obtained the Water Gems you needed, and I saw my parents and Carl, as I wanted, so we can return to town now."

"Then let's be on our way," said Leo.

"So you're leaving. I see. Too bad you couldn't stay here longer, but I understand," said Terfera. "Explorers have duties, so I won't stop you."

"Well, bye Mr. Terfera. Thanks for the Oran Berries," said Leo. "Ah, but..."

He turned around to look at his bag of Water Gems lying on the ground.

"How will I get my bag back? We can barely shift it!"

"No worry, leave that to me!" announced Carl before running off somewhere.

"Huh? Where's he off to?" wondered Susanshi.

"Heh, he's going to bring 'it' out," said Lisa.

"What's 'it'? I don't like the sound of that..." replied a concerned Susanshi.

Shortly after, Carl returned, this time riding in a strange vehicle of sorts. It was single-seated and very basic in design, with a wooden base on top of four steel wheels, a simple steering wheel with a lever next to it, and an engine stuck to the back, leaving decent space between it and the back of the seat.

"Hop on and I'll take you back to town, no sweat!" announced Carl.

"I'm sorry, but what is that thing?" questioned Susanshi.

"She's my personal and highly reliable transportation thing!" declared Carl. "She's 'Carl's Awesomely Reliable Landtraveler'! Landtraveler's one word, by the way."

"So it's named after you? That's...creative," said Susanshi.

"Hehe, my brother's a little wacky, but he's still awesome," commented Lisa.

"Come on, everybody! Board the CARL!" invited Carl.

"Oh, O-OK. But can you help me get my bag onto it first?" requested Leo.

"Ah, of course," said Terfera, before making his way to the bag, lifting it up with no trouble, and placing it into the back of the vehicle.

Susanshi, Tokot, Leo, Lisa and Alex all hopped on afterwards. They sat in the space between the engine and driver seat.

"All set? Then let's go!" exclaimed Carl, pulling the lever.

Black smoke began to raise from the engine with much noise.

"Oh, and mayor Terfera... Tell Mother and Daddy I said bye," said Lisa to Terfera.

"Will do, Lisa," said Terfera.

Then, the vehicle began to move forward, slowly gaining speed until it was around twice as fast as standard walking. It, along with its passengers, traveled through the entrance gate to the village. Looking back, they all saw Terfera waving to them from within the village.

The CARL was traversing the fields on the way back to Sacreca Town as the time of day reached the evening period. The sun was sinking its way out of view in the distance, lighting the sky up with an orange tint.

"Psst, hey Lisa, can I tell you something honestly," whispered Susanshi to Lisa. "Even the mine cart was made better than this...thing."

"Shhh, don't let Carl hear that," whispered Lisa back. "It would highly discourage him."

"Huh? You talking about CARL back there?" wondered Carl, still at the wheel.

"Oh... We were just talking about how awesome she is," replied Lisa.

"Aye, that's a true fact! I built her, after all!" said Carl.

"That explains a lot," said Tokot.

"Shush!" muttered Lisa.

"Anyway, we should be back in town in about twenty more minutes," estimated Carl. "We'll definitely be there before the night comes."

"Here's to another successful mission!" said Leo in excitement. "Just imagine how pleased Master Eag will be with us! Ooooooh, so much anticipation! ...Huh? I'm still holding the flashlight?"

And indeed, he was.

"Oh... Well, it's mine now, so I'll put it in my bag once I get it emptied. Oh, and this Oran Berry."

He took a bite out of the Berry he had previously been given.

"Mmm, juicy," he said with his mouth full.

"What's the deal with these bags, anyway?" asked Susanshi. "Both you and Lisa have one."

"Should be pretty obvious, but each team gets their own Explorer bag, used to carry whatever," explained Leo, after gulping down the berry.

"Ah, of course, it makes sense," said Susanshi. "Although...it looks like it kind of gets in the way."

"It feels that way occasionally," said Leo. "But hey, I can't complain, it's just too useful!"

As the simple, yet still highly helpful lift, continued its voyage, Susanshi began to express her thoughts to herself about the events in the mine:

"Well, it sure was dangerous for my first mission in this world. But...it was actually pretty fun. Thrilling, even. Almost like a rush of adrenaline. Well, I can bet that this won't be the only time."

She then looked over at the horizon. The vibrant colors from the setting sun made it difficult to look away, as if everything before her was all just one giant work of art that held onto her attention.

"What a beautiful sunset... I sure don't see sunsets this glorious back home, what with all the towering buildings blocking things. This kind of view is rare for me; I sure will miss it..."


	8. A Breather

Chapter 8 - A Breather

A short while passed, and many of the other Exploration teams have returned to the EA building, their own duties done and the night drawing closer. Master Eag was standing in front of the fountain in the front area of the EA exterior. He watched over both the young and old Explorers going about their business, from chatting to entering the building to rest. He also happened to be accompanied by another Pokémon: a Raichu, an orange being resembling a mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Hmm. It's getting late, but Team Revolution have not yet returned," Master Eag said to himself. "It's...worrying."

"They're still new to the EA, sir. I'm sure they're just taking their time. You know what the first day can be like," said the Raichu.

"Yes, you do have a good point, but if they get into trouble, then that won't exactly be good for us," said Master Eag.

He then took his glance over to the sky above to inspect the few clouds strolling across. And then, suddenly, he picked up the sound of something approaching. He looked back ahead to see a cheap car-like vehicle drawing in through the open entrance gates, smoke coming from its back engine. Various bystanders panicked at the sight and sound of the incoming wheeled traveler and ran out of its way, some even leaping away. The vehicle soon came screeching to a halt, just mere inches away from Master Eag and leaving tracks in the ground caused by the wheels.

"Aaaand here we are, the EA!" announced Carl, the driver of the vehicle.

"Ugh, rough ride, but at least we're here in one piece," said Tokot.

"Team Revolution?! Team RockAxe?!" exclaimed Master Eag in slight surprise.

"Master Eag, Master Eag! We did it! We got the Water Gems!" boasted Leo.

"Really? Let's see them then," requested Master Eag.

"Of course, Master Eag!" replied Leo, grabbing the strap of his bag and attempting to pull it, but of course it didn't budge.

Tokot, sighing, helped Leo out by pulling it with him. Now the bag was moving, being dragged towards the direction of Master Eag. Reaching the edge of the vehicle, Leo fell off, causing the bag to tip over, spilling its contents onto the ground. Several dozens of glittering blue Gems laid lying, much to the pleasure of Master Eag, as well as a few other objects, mainly some Explorer gear and a tube of toothpaste.

"Ah, yes! These are the Water Gems I wanted!" Master Eag said in delight. "Yet... I didn't really need _this _many."

"But that's not all of them," said Lisa as she took out the few Water Gems she herself had been carrying, then placing them onto the floor on front of her.

"Well, it's plenty, at least," commented Master Eag. "You did well, though. I applaud you."

"Oh yeah! You know you did good when Master Eag compliments you!" said Leo happily.

He decided to jump right off the CARL. Susanshi and Tokot also disembarked.

"Huh? Leo, why are you carrying toothpaste around?" Susanshi wondered, spotting that exact thing on the floor, among the Water Gems and such.

"Uh... To-to keep my teeth clean, of course!" replied Leo.

"But I'm not seeing a toothbrush here..."

"It's, uh, still in my bag."

Leo was quick to pick up the toothpaste, along with his other possessions, before collecting his bag, placing it within, and equipping the bag.

"Right, I'll have these Water Gems taken away immediately."

He then turned around to face the Raichu.

"Andose, please take these Gems to the warehouse."

"Absolutely, sir" said the Raichu.

"Here you go," said Master Eag as he handed the Raichu a small silver key attached to some string.

"I'll take care of it right away, sir," replied the Raichu, taking the key and wearing it around his neck, much like a necklace.

Then, he proceeded to grab some of the Water Gems, as many as he could manage at once, and took them away. He walked away from the site, into the direction of town.

"Oh? Isn't that the newest recruit?" wondered Leo.

"Yes it is, Leo," confirmed Master Eag. "That Raichu is Andose. He's the newest assistant I recruited. He's already proven himself to be a big help around here."

"That's nice," commented Leo. "Anyway, do we maybe...get something for completing the mission?"

"Of course you do!" said Master Eag. "You get a cash prize!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" applauded Tokot.

"You get five-hundred PokéDollars each!" decided Master Eag, handing Susanshi, Tokot and Leo a gold coin each. "I had this money prepared for you in advance."

"Yes! This whole Explorer thing is finally taking me in the direction I want!" said Tokot. "I gotta get home right now!"

He ran off, clutching his money tightly.

"And off he goes," spoke Leo, watching Tokot flee in a rush. "Uh, we'd better go after him."

"Um...OK," said Susanshi.

"Oh, you're going off on your own now?" wondered Lisa.

"Yeah. I'd say we've worked hard on our first mission, so we're going to just take some time to relax now," said Leo.

"Hmm, good idea, Leo. No Explorer should ever overdo it," said Master Eag. "You go now."

"Thanks, Master Eag. You too, Lisa. And Alex," said Leo.

"Hey, what about me?" wondered Carl after clearing his throat.

"Oh, and thanks to you, Carl, of course," responded Leo.

"Then I shall take my leave!" said Carl. "Sis, take your Gems off the CARL, then I can return to the

village."

"Of course," replied Lisa, grabbing the Water Gems she had been carrying, jumping off the CARL and adding them to the pile, ready for Andose to take away.

Alex also decided to get off. He stuck close to Lisa.

"Great, now my work is done. Catch you guys and girls later. I'm outta here," said Carl as he held a hand to his forehead, then held it out in front of him briefly.

Revving up the engine, he steered his vehicle backwards, before driving away from the site through the entrance gates.

"Every second that thing moves, I always get this weird feeling of dread," commented Susanshi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"Well, haven't you seen that thing? It looks like it could fall apart any minute," said Susanshi.

"It was made with limited technology. Cut my brother some slack," said Lisa.

"Sorry, I guess I was just speaking my mind," said Susanshi. "So, about Tokot... We should go find him, right?"

"Yeah. Well, good thing I know where he'll go at a time like this," said Leo. "He'll be going to his garden shed, uh, I mean house. Follow me."

Making his way towards the entrance gates and leading Susanshi, he quickly realized he was forgetting something; he turned back around to Lisa and Alex.

"Oh, see you later, Lisa, Alex. It was nice having you as company," he called out.

"No problem. See you later," said Lisa as she waved.

Susanshi and Leo continued their trek, knowing they were seen off well.

"Those three... They...seem alright," said Alex.

"Warming up to them, are we?" wondered Lisa.

"Probably," replied Alex. "But the orange one..."

"You mean Tokot."

"Yeah, him... I don't like him very much..."

"It's still two out of three who are fine. Better than nothing."

"I hope I can talk to them a little more..."

"Well, Alex, that's all down to you."

Shortly after, Susanshi and Leo were walking through town, much like they did earlier that day.

"So, where does Tokot live exactly?" asked Susanshi.

"Well, being poor and such, he doesn't have a decent house at all," said Leo.

Crossing the path between the buildings on either side, Leo guided Susanshi towards the side of Kex's Store and through the gap in the side. At a short distance away, behind the buildings of the town, was a rather shabby and ramshackle house built from wood messily nailed together. The front door was hanging off its hinges, there were several holes dotted about on the roof and the landscape itself was muddy and unappealing to the eyes.

"...That thing's his house?" questioned Susanshi. "I kind of see why you refer to it as a garden shed."

"Yes, it's Tokot's home," responded Leo. "Oh, do you hear that? It sounds like he's already bragging about the money he earned inside."

He was referring to the chitchat coming from inside the house. Leo took Susanshi over to the feeble residence and entered. Inside was a cheaply made table, with legs so low that seats couldn't possibly fit underneath it and four beds made simply out of dried leaves in the back. In terms of presence, there was Tokot, appearing out of usual character with enthusiasm brimming from his speaking, a Charizard, a Pokémon similar in looks to Tokot, only much taller and bearing wings, a female Swablu, a pint-sized bird-like Pokémon with fluffy, cotton-like wings, and a bigger Pokémon, Altaria, also female, with a similar appearance to the Swablu. The room felt hugely cramped with so many Pokémon inside at the same time.

"...And then, when I got back, Master Eag gave me another five-hundred PokéDollars!" concluded Tokot.

"Fantastic! Fantastic I say, Tokot! You make our family proud!" cheered the Charizard.

"Yay! Big bro's the best!" chirped the Swablu.

"One thousand PokéDollars is quite a lot for our standards. It'll be more than enough to give us a good dinner," said the Altaria.

"Oh, big bro, we have company," said the Swablu, noticing Susanshi's and Leo's presence.

"Oh hey, my goofy idiot sidekick is here!" quipped Tokot.

"...Huh..." mumbled Susanshi.

"I'm referring to you, Leo," stated Tokot.

"Who's the Piplup there?" wondered the Charizard. "Is she a new friend?"

"That's right, Mr. Pyrio," replied Leo. "This is Susanshi, our newest Explorer team member."

"It's...a pleasure to meet you" greeted Susanshi.

"Welcome to the household of our dear family. It's not much, but it's all we have, really," said the Charizard. "Anyway, my name is Pyrio. My wonderful mate here is Lilote."

"Nice to meet you," said the Altaria.

"And that is Fluffles, our adorable little daughter," continued Pyrio.

"Wow... She's kind of cute," said Susanshi.

"Teehee! Of course I am!" giggled the Swablu.

"My kid sister is the cutest Pokémon in all of Sacreca!" bragged Tokot. "Isn't that right, Fluffles?"

"Yes! I'm the cutest ever!" applauded Fluffles.

After that, she proceeded to run up to Tokot and cuddle him with her soft, cotton wings. Tokot had never appeared happier.

"Wow, that's so...precious," commented Susanshi.

"I know. This shows a totally different side to Tokot," said Leo. "You'd never guess he had a caring side to him."

"Well, it is family after all..." said Susanshi.

"And in celebration of Tokot's first success in the Explorer department, we'll have our first true feast in a long time!" cheered Pyrio.

"Yes! I'll take the Rawst pie!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Sky Gummis for me!" said Fluffles.

"Tonight, we'll order a takeaway!" said Lilote.

"So much better than a mere Oran Berry!" said Tokot.

"But first, you should all rest. I imagine you're all pretty tired from your first mission," advised Pyrio.

"Yes, of course," said Leo. "I myself was thinking of taking Susanshi somewhere in town. A bit of introduction, you could say."

"Oh, you want that? I guess I can allow it, but where will we go?" asked Susanshi.

"The library, perhaps?" suggested Lilote.

"Yes! It's perfect! And it's open for at least another hour at this time!" said Leo.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll spend some time there," said Susanshi. "Just relax a bit and maybe read a few books. I've become...curious about the knowledge the Pokémon of Sacreca actually possess."

"Sounds like you're not from around here," said Pyrio.

"No, I'm from a distant land," replied Susanshi.

"...Makes sense to me," commented Pyrio. "But when you're ready, get going."

"I guess we're going now then," said Susanshi.

"Yep, the sooner we get there, the longer we can stay there," said Leo. "It's open for another hour, like I said."

"Then I'll go right away," decided Susanshi. "Tokot, are you coming with us?"

"Uh, I guess so. It'll give me something to do before dinner," replied Tokot. "I'll see you later, Fluffles."

"See you later, big bro," said Fluffles, finally letting go of Tokot.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, I guarantee it," Tokot said. "Alright, let's get going!"

As himself, Leo and Susanshi left the house, Tokot's calmness seemed to fade away, being replaced by the more familiar attitude.

"Great, I have to hide my true feelings from my own family. I hate doing that," he mumbled.

"Well, his kindness was short-lived," said Susanshi.

"Shut it," said Tokot rudely.

Several minutes after departing from Tokot's home, the gang stood before a large, white, single-floored structure, complete with a pair of glass doors, along with windows forming much of the walls.

"Here it is," said Leo.

"Doesn't look very different from the library back at home," said Susanshi. "A good thing, I guess, as I won't have to get too used to it."

"Yo, Susanshi, don't you think you should stop comparing our world to yours?" questioned Tokot. "It's just unfair..."

"What? I'm comparing to what's familiar to me, not trying to diss your own land or anything," claimed Susanshi. "Wouldn't it be expected that I'd analyze things I see?"

"Whatever. Let's just go inside already," said Tokot.

The gang approached the front doors, which they slid open to allow for their entrance. The inside of the library was spacious, filled with many shelves containing books of many varying thickness, colors and topics. The interior walls were of a pure white and the floor was covered with a plush, midnight-blue carpet that gave comfort to the feet.

"Wow, it's really impressive," said Susanshi.

"Yep, it's the biggest library in all of Sacreca," said Leo. "In fact, it's the only library in Sacreca. Uh, I think so, anyway..."

"Welcome!" said a voice form somewhere maybe.

Then, an Aipom, a small purple monkey with a hand-like appendage at the end of its tail, showed up.

"And who are you?" asked Susanshi.

"I'm Richard! My job is to maintain this here establishment," explained the Aipom.

"So you're the librarian then," said Susanshi.

"Well, one of them. I'm more of an assistant," corrected Richard. "The real owner is Scrut, but he's currently unavailable, so he left me in charge until he returns. But anyway, your presence here must mean you're here to browse through our wondrous collection of written works. No! Don't tell me! I KNOW you're here for that! No need to tell me!"

"Well..." uttered Leo, before being interrupted by Richard.

"I knew it! Well then, allow me to give a recommendation! Knowledge is candy for the brain, as I say!" he said. "Hmmmm... Pokémon fact books, maybe? We have one book for every known Pokémon in the world, totaling over seven-hundred. Although that may be a little too much. History of Sacreca? Hmm... But you kids don't look very interested in that... Hmmmmmm... Aha! I know! Human studies! I'm sure you're all highly curious of the foreign beings known as humanoids. Yes, I'm certain of it! We have a section dedicated entirely to our knowledge of them. The way they tick, how they live their lives, all that stuff. Come with me!"

Insisting that Susanshi, Leo and Tokot all followed him, Richard guided them through the library. He took them to a shelf located about halfway through the collection of books, labeled "Human Studies".

"These are all the books you have on humans, eh?" wondered Susanshi. "Should be...interesting."

"It is, actually!" claimed Richard. "Humans are such fascinating creatures at times. The way they've been reported to desperately try to grasp everything about our own kind is just...painful, though. Almost embarrassing, even. I'm glad I'm not one, personally!"

He then climbed his way up the front of the bookshelf, grabbing a thin book from near the top with his hand tail, then climbing back down.

"This is an interesting one. Give it a look," he requested, passing the book to Susanshi.

She examined the front cover of the thirty-something paged book. It stated "Human Reproduction: An illustration book by C. R. Costa". The cover also showed a blue male symbol and pink female symbol lined together.

"...Human reproduction? I don't know if I should read this..." said a doubtful Susanshi.

"Why not? It's a great read! It's illustrated with highly detailed diagrams, all explained in a way I'm certain you'll understand," explained Richard.

"Uh-huh, and why did you recommend this topic to me in particular?" Susanshi quizzed.

"Procreation is the process all living beings depend upon to keep the world full of life. I thought you'd like to appreciate such miracles of life. I mean, just look at me, look at you three. We all owe our lives to..."

"OK, OK, I'll give it a look," interrupted Susanshi.

Then, in her mind, she said to herself:

"It's just that this is not the most comfortable subject for us."

With Tokot and Leo watching over her shoulders, she opened the book to the first page, which was the contents page. She flicked through a few more pages and glanced at what the book was now open to. Her eyes investigating what the book presented, she grumbled a little to herself.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Richard, picking up her grumbling. "Are you too heavily drawn into it?"

"...This isn't right," commented Susanshi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Richard.

Susanshi, instead of answering, flicked through some more pages, skimming through each one, then stopping at a double-paged illustration.

"This...is all wrong," she commented.

"Huh? What are you saying?!" questioned Richard in disbelief.

"I talking about the facts in this book... They're wrong," said Susanshi. "That picture on that previous page... It's not accurate. And this big picture I'm seeing right now... It's all wrong. This isn't how things work. That doesn't even..."

"No! You're crazy! You must be!" exclaimed Richard.

"Also, that doesn't happen at that stage," continued Susanshi. "It's no magic or anything, just a normal human function."

"Well, this is sure to tick off the one who wrote this," commented Tokot.

"You really are crazy, aren't you?!" snapped Richard. "You dare question the work of C. R. Costa, the most acclaimed scholar of humans in Sacreca?! Do you have any idea what he went through to get this knowledge?!"

"I'd rather not know how," said Susanshi. "Well, however he got it, if this is how Pokémon think humans reproduce, then they need to try again. Just saying."

"Nonsense!" barked Richard. "Where do you even get the gall to claim you even know this book is wrong?!"

"Because I... I..." stuttered Susanshi.

"Careful now, Susanshi," whispered Leo with a nervous smile upon his face.

"...I just have a hunch about it," claimed Susanshi.

"What a load of garbage!" shouted Richard. "If C. R. Costa ever learned about your defiance towards his works... Man, he would flip!"

"Richard!" exclaimed a voice from behind Richard.

Richard knew exactly who that voice belonged to, as he turned around nervously to confront whoever was standing behind him. There, towering over him, was a beaver Pokémon known as a Bibarel, frowning down at him.

"Ah! Sir! I didn't expect you back so soon!" panicked Richard.

"Richard, Thith, ith a library, ith it not?" questioned the Bibarel.

His 'S' sounds were lisped due to his overly large buck teeth.

"You of all people thould know that you're meant to be quiet in the library. Did you forget that?"

"B-but sir! This Piplup here is claiming ever so ignorantly that C. R. Costa's work is inaccurate!" stated Richard.

"What? How dare they do that! C. R Cotha'th work ith the betht in...!" exclaimed the Bibarel, stopping to regain his cool. "Um, I mean, you thtill thouldn't raithe your voice like that."

"I...I'm sorry, Scrut, sir," lamented Richard, his hands clasped together. "You'll forgive me, right?"

"Yeah, I'll forgive you for now," replied the Bibarel.

"Phew, thank you, sir," said Richard with much relief.

"Oh, this must be Scrut then," guessed Leo.

"Yeth, that'th me, the owner of this here library," confirmed Scrut. "I thincerely apologize for the behavior of my athithtant here."

"...Come again? Athithtant? What's that?" quizzed a puzzled Leo.

"Athithant. You know, thomeone who helpth out another," explained Scrut with slight aggravation.

"Oooooh, you mean 'assistant'!" realized Leo. "It's just that your accent's a little odd."

"It ith no accent! My 'Th' thoundth come out funny!" snapped Scrut.

"Well, so much for keeping quiet in the library," Tokot said cheekily.

"W-we're sorry if we caused any trouble, Scrut," said Susanshi. "We won't let it happen again. We promise!"

"Well... If you mean it, then I gueth I'll let you go thith time," said Scrut. "In fact, I thould be thorry too. I have a quick, temper, you thee. I thouldn't have thnapped like that. Pluth, rather than continue thith thilly argument, let'th forget all about it. Pleathe, retht a little in the time my library hath left today. Here, why not read more from our human thection? Here, I perthonally recommend thith one."

He grabbed hold of a random book from the bookshelf and handed it over to Susanshi.

Inspecting the front cover, titled "The Human Life Cycle: An illustration book by C. R. Costa", she stood silent, almost like she was completely frozen with uncertainty.

"Oh? What'th the matter?" wondered Scrut.

"Um... I think I'll pass on this one," said Susanshi. "I appreciate your kind intentions, but, uh...w-we gotta go. Bye."

She dropped the book to the floor and ran off, refusing to look back. She left the library through the same glass doors.

"Oh, um... Thanks for letting us stay here," said Leo.

Then, he chased after Susanshi.

"She just didn't want to cause more awkwardness about the human section," said Tokot, before following after Leo. "No hard feelings, right?"

After that abrupt speech, he also headed for the exit.

"Huh, well that wath...odd," said Scrut.

"Sir, do you think the Piplup may really know something we don't?" asked Richard.

"Who knowth, Richard. Who knowth," replied Scrut.

Leo and Tokot were soon back outside, reuniting with Susanshi, who was standing a few feet away from the library with her back turned.

"Geez, that was awkward as hell. Thanks for that, Susanshi," remarked Tokot.

"Hey, it was just as uncomfortable for me," said Susanshi, turning back around. "I can't help being human and knowing the _real_ facts."

"Well, you can at least help not giving away your true identity," said Tokot. "What you did there could've blown your cover! Then what would we do?!"

"Tokot, take it easy! I'm sure Richard and Scrut haven't suspected anything!" said Leo.

"Just...no more of what happened back there," insisted Tokot. "Well, thanks to that, the time passed a little. I'm going back home right now. I have a feast to enjoy, if you don't mind."

"O...K, you go do th-" spoke Susanshi.

"Yes, and as much as I'd hate to say this right now, see you tomorrow," disturbed Tokot.

Parting on his own, he left Leo and Susanshi behind.

"Well, today sure was wild," commented Susanshi.

"But exciting. This is what it feels like to be an Explorer! said Leo. "Oh man, I'm so psyched for tomorrow! Who knows what adventure we'll start!"

"You seem happy," noted Susanshi. "But it seems you forgot that I'm not really here for the thrill of adventure. In fact, I shouldn't be here, period. It's getting close to the end of the day, yet I still have no idea what to do."

"These things can take time, Susanshi. For now, we should just do what we can until you learn something. But not now, it's getting late. I'm going home now. You can come sleep there tonight."

"I appreciate the offer, and I'd be stupid to decline it, so thanks."

"Great, let's go there right now."

The pair began to leave the area of the library.

"You know, I feel bad..." uttered Susanshi along the way.

"Huh? Why?" pondered Leo.

"The fact the Pokémon of Sacreca likely have so many details wrong about humans. It's like we're aliens to them. But then again, I can't be too judgemental about it. I'd look like a hypocrite, because I'm certain my own world's professors would get some details wrong too. Who knows, maybe I'll correct any mistakes when I get back..."

"I guess that's one benefit to being here. Maybe we could do the same."

"No Leo, I don't think that's such a good idea. Can you imagine the reaction if it was known a human was here?"

"Hmm, you have a point. Humans have never come to Sacreca. Well, not within living memory."

A short time later, the duo returned to Leo's home, with Grenouille anticipating their coming.

"Ah, Leo! You're finally back!" she greeted, sat at the table. "How was your first day?"

"It was great!" replied Leo. "We went to the Mining Village and blew up a bad guy there!"

"The Mining Village? You went all the way there?" quizzed Grenouille. "That's awfully far for your first day."

"Yeah, but we'll only go even further out there from here on out," said Leo.

"You must be tired, so I prepared some dinner for you two," said Grenouille.

She had prepared food for them in advance, which she left on plates that sat on the table.

"Ah, thank you very much," said Leo. "What do you have for us?"

"Fresh salad and tomato soup, still hot!" announced Grenouille.

"Yes! My favorite!" cheered Leo.

Running up to the table in excitement, he sat down in one of the surrounding chairs, picked up a spoon lying next to the bowl of soup, then finally proceeding to dip it into the soup and slurp it lovingly down.

"I made dinner for you too," Grenouille said to Susanshi.

"What do I get?" asked Susanshi.

"There was a problem deciding what you'd want, so I just made you the same dish as Leo's: fresh salad and tomato soup," said Grenouille.

"Ugh, vegetables and soup? Don't you have some meat and gravy?" questioned Susanshi.

"M-meat?! No, we don't practice cannibalism around here," replied Grenouille in slight shock. "And sorry, no gravy."

"Oh, well... I guess I...could try what I've got," said Susanshi.

She approached the second set of salad and soup, which was next to Leo, sat down in front of it and took hold of the spoon.

"Try it! It's delicious!" assured Leo.

Susanshi, with slight doubt in her mind, dipped her spoon into the soup, filling it up with the warm, deep-red nutriment. Holding it up to her beak, she took a small sip, spent a little time tasting it, then finally swallowed.

"Hmm... Hey, it's good," she commented.

She took some more of the soup into the spoon, then swallowed it without wasting any time with just tasting. She repeated this process over and over.

"Haha, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it!" said Leo. "I told you it's great! I mean, I wouldn't eat it if it was yucky, hehe!"

"Well, there's a relief. Now I know I didn't waste time making it," said Grenouille.

In virtually no time, Susanshi's soup bowl was completely empty. She had even licked it clean.

"Ahhh... That was good," she stated, rubbing her belly.

Then, a small burp came out of her mouth.

"Oops, pardon me," she uttered, covering her mouth up with her flippers. "I...normally have better table manners than that."

"Something tells me you really enjoyed it," commented Leo. "But you're not quite done yet; you still have the salad."

"Oh, well OK, I guess I'll try some," said Susanshi.

With no other known way to handle the pieces of salad, she took hold of it with her bare hands, biting a small piece off and chewing on it, moving it back and forth through her inner cheeks. She eventually swallowed it, although with slight disdain.

"Hmmm... I don't think salad's my kind of thing," she admitted.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to not serve you it from now on," said Grenouille.

"No matter. At least there's something you like," said Leo.

"Well, there's your fuel for tonight. You should go to bed soon," said Grenouille.

"Bed? Already?" questioned Susanshi.

"It's getting late, and you'll be busy again tomorrow. You'll need all the energy you can get," said Grenouille.

"She's absolutely right, Susanshi," agreed Leo.

"Ohhh... OK then," mumbled Susanshi.

"Just let me finish this off first," said Leo.

After a few more minutes, he finished off his own dinner.

Some time later, Susanshi and Leo were sat up in one bed each, lying adjacent together and at the back of the room. Susanshi's bed came with a snug, red blanket, and Leo's sported a green one. Grenouille was already fast asleep in her own bed, located on the second floor beyond the ladder. Leo's bag and scarf were no longer present on him, instead lying at the bottom of the bed, along with Susanshi's armband. The moon of night was also hanging up high in a dark sky.

"Nighttime has quite the contrast to the day, doesn't it?" pondered Leo.

"Yes, the night always gives off quite an ambiance." agreed Susanshi. "It's something I can certainly value."

"Susanshi... Can I...ask you something?" quizzed Leo.

"Oh? What is it?"

"What is it like...back at your own home? You know, the human world."

"The human world? Well, it's very different from this, that's for sure."

Susanshi began to stare out of the side window, which was on the other side of the room, behind Leo's bed, and streaming moonlight through from the outside.

"Home... Yes... It's this lively and brisk city."

"A city? You mean that thing we call a...concrete jungle?!" asked Leo with surprise.

"Yeah, that," confirmed Susanshi.

"Wow! Awesome!"

"Anyway, I live in this apartment with my mother. It's on the nineteenth floor of this building and the view at night is just spectacular. Yeah... I never get tired of that view. I bet you would love it as well."

"So, you have family back home? I consider that lucky, but...what about your father?"

"My father?"

Susanshi stayed quiet for a moment.

"...I'd rather not talk about him. Anyway, the view is best during the night. The city really comes to life at night, what with all those lights on. Ah... Me thinking of home now is bringing memories back to me... Some of my most cherished memories. Like that one Christmas time... I was eight at the time. It was snowing lightly outside, and I just woke up. I was so excited to see my presents. I ran to the tree in the house, and there they were, all shapes and sizes. I naturally opened the biggest present first, but to my surprise, it was empty.

I was ready to cry from disappointment, but then my mother showed up... She was holding something in her arms... A Lillipup. She told me the Lillipup was the present meant for the empty box I had just opened. It was my new pet. I was so happy. Everything else I got that day was good too, but nothing could compare to the Lillipup. He was my best friend. I chose not to train him to battle, like what some humans at home were known to do. Instead, he remained a house pet, and we still have him today. Well, actually he's a Herdier now, but he's still the same adorable little puppy I received that day. We would go down to the local park on occasion to play catch, and all the other stuff. Ah, good times... Good times..."

A small tear appeared in the corner of her left eye after her recollection.

"Wow, that's a really heartwarming tale," said an inspired Leo.

"Yeah, I wonder how my mom and Herdier are doing," wondered Susanshi. "I bet they're worried about me. Because for all they know, I've been abducted from my bed, or I've run away. I just want... I just want to go home! I don't want them to worry! I want to go back, even just to assure them I'm OK! Ugh, why am I even here? Why did I get dragged to this world?! It's too confusing!"

She was beginning to groan loudly in frustration.

"Susanshi, please! Calm down, you'll wake Grenouille up!" uttered Leo in concern.

"I...I'm sorry, I got emotional," sniffled Susanshi, wiping the tears away. "I should just...go to sleep now. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

"Good idea. I should sleep too," agreed Leo. "But please, cheer up. Don't cry. We WILL get you back home, I promise. I'll be there every step of the way until we do."

"Th-thanks, Leo. You're a good...person, I mean Pokémon," muttered Susanshi. "Well, I'd better go to sleep now."

"Yeah, me too. Oh wait, one more thing... So, uh... How do humans really reproduce?"

Susanshi simply just stared at Leo with a blank and disapproving face, while he looked back with an awkward grin.

"...Goodnight, Leo," she said, before lying down on her side, ready to sleep.

"...Goodnight, Susanshi," said Leo softly.

In his mind, Leo was feeling a little disappointed that Susanshi refused to answer his question, but he decided not to let it bother him. He then laid down and closed his eyes, ready to make his own descent into the world of dreams, which he did in little time.


	9. The Threat Emerges

Chapter 9 - The Threat Emerges

The morning sun had now risen, expelling the darkness of night. The sunlight shined onto Susanshi's face, making her eyes twitch. Opening them, she sat up in her bed and looked down at her hands. Nothing about her appearance changed, as she still had flippers.

"Nope, still a Piplup," she sighed.

Then, at that moment, Leo woke up. Letting out a big yawn while stretching his arms out, he sat up and faced Susanshi.

"Ahhh... Morning, Susanshi," he greeted. "Ready for another day of adventure?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Susanshi.

"Great! Let's have a quick snack and go head to the EA!" said Leo. "Maybe we'll stick with doing jobs from the job list if there's nothing else for us to do."

Leaping straight out of his bed, he equipped himself with his scarf. Following suit, Susanshi slowly crawled her way out of her own bed, sliding off and putting her armband back onto her left arm. She discovered Grenouille already awake, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning!" she hailed. "You're just in time for breakfast. Today, it's a glass of orange juice and strawberries covered in cream."

"Eesh, Leo, you're really conscious about having a healthy diet!" commented Susanshi.

"Hehe, yeah. I love fruit and veg!" chuckled Leo.

"Can't get any healthier than that," said Grenouille.

"Well, surely you like at least some kind of dessert once in a while!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"Of course I do!" responded Leo. "I love myself the occasional ice cream sundae!"

"Hmm... Well, I could use more fruit and veg in my own diet," noted Susanshi. "Let me try some of that."

Grenouille had finished preparing two helpings of one glass of orange juice and one bowl of strawberries, coated heavenly in cream. Susanshi sat herself down at the table, proceeding to firstly have a sip of the orange juice. She drank about one third of the whole glass before setting the drink down, then moving on by grabbing the spoon lying next to the bowl of strawberries and cream. She dug the spoon into the dish, pulling up a single cream-soaked strawberry and popping it in her mouth. After chewing it, she swallowed it. She could feel it slipping down her throat, creating a hearty and pleasing feeling.

"You like it, don't you?" quizzed Leo.

"Yeah, actually. It's good, no lie," replied Susanshi.

"I guess that's one thing to be thankful for in your time here!" stated Leo.

"Uh, yeah..." replied Susanshi.

It didn't take long for Susanshi to finish off eating her strawberries and cream. With the whole bowl now empty, she concluded with one last gulp of the remaining orange juice.

"Ahhh, I'm stuffed," she said.

"Me too," said Leo, after just finishing his own serving. "Now we're all set. Let's get out there, reunite with Tokot and show Sacreca just what we're made of!"

Standing up from his chair, he reached for his bag, carrying it over his shoulder, and running over to the front door.

"See you later, Grenouille!" he called out as he exited.

"Take care!" Grenouille replied.

"Wait up!" called Susanshi, chasing after him.

Now outside, she caught up with Leo, who was standing still in the middle of the street. The town itself was strangely silent. There was no sign of activity whatsoever.

"Say... Does the town seem a little...deserted to you?" wondered Leo.

"Huh? That's odd. Where is everybody?" asked Susanshi.

"Is the town quarantined or something?" asked Leo.

"Uhh, I sure hope not..." Susanshi uttered in concern.

Then, they heard a voice calling to them from nearby.

"HEEEEEY! LEOOOO!" it bellowed.

Turning their attention to the left, they spotted a Helioptile, a yellow, lizard-shaped Pokémon sporting black floppy ear-like frills and wearing a rather snazzy blue bow tie running towards them.

"Oh? Mark? What's going on?" quizzed Leo.

"There's no time to explain here! Come to the assembly hall, quick!" exclaimed the Helioptile, huffing and puffing.

Without taking any time to rest, he ran off in the direction from whence he came.

"Let's go, Susanshi! This could be big!" said Leo with a determined face.

He quickly began to chase after the Helioptile.

"What's with all this running?" complained Susanshi, chasing along behind Leo.

"If no one's in town, then that can only mean everyone was told to gather at the EA's assembly hall," stated Leo along the way. "We might be late, so let's hurry!"

Minutes later, Mark, Leo and Susanshi had reached the EA building's main entrance. Going through its open doors and then through a pair of opened double doors at the back of the foyer. Within was a huge room with a stage-like structure at the back with steps on the left side leading up onto it. The room was also packed heavily with Pokémon, consisting of Explorers and townsfolk. The air was saturated with high levels of gossip.

"Whoa, it's like some kind of meeting," commented Susanshi.

"Yep, it's just as I thought," added Leo.

Then, within the back of the crowd, where he, Susanshi and Mark were, he spotted Tokot, along with his whole family. Approaching him, he muttered:

"Hey, Tokot! Do you know what's going on?"

Alerted by the voice, Tokot turned around.

"Late again, I see," he said. "The whole town's in an uproar today!"

"I can hear that," mentioned Leo, commenting on the amount of noise in the vicinity.

At that point, Mark turned up next to Susanshi, Leo and Tokot. He was also accompanied by an Elekid, a yellow Pokémon with black stripes on its side and a lightning bolt marking on its body, complete with viridian green bandanna. On his head was a hitching Joltik, a teeny yellow bug with beady blue eyes and a piece of black string loosely tied around the neck to act as a scarf.

"Hey, Team Revolution! You made it!" said the Joltik.

"Oh, hi Nano," said Leo back. "So you know our team name now.

"Well, news like that spreads very quickly," stated the Joltik.

"Oh, Susanshi, this is Team Thunderbolt, by the way." introduced Leo. "You remember Mark here, of course. The Elekid here is Sparks. Creative, I know, hehe. And that's Nano the Joltik, the leader."

"Sure is pint-sized for a leader..." commented Susanshi.

"I may be small, but I'm a worthy leader!" announced Nano with pride.

"Oh! What am I doing? I haven't learned what's going on yet!" realized Leo. "Uh, hehe. I'm still half asleep, I guess."

"Well, this oughta wake you wide up," said Tokot. "A big meeting like this means there's something serious happening. And it is serious: there's been a murder!"

Leo and Susanshi, upon having this news reach the ears, were left in complete shock.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?! A...a murder?!" stuttered Leo.

"You heard it right, Leo. A muuuurdeeeer," repeated Tokot.

"Whoa... That's...brutal," said Susanshi. "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"Nobody knows yet," said a voice from close by.

It was Lisa, along with Alex, incoming from the left.

"Oh, Lisa. I get there was a murder, but why are we all gathered here for this?" asked Leo.

"Master Eag summoned all Explorers and townspeople to gather here in the assembly hall. He says he wants to speak to everyone about the incident," interpreted Lisa. "We still don't know much about what exactly happened, other than the fact that it happened late last night."

"I see. Well, Grenouille isn't here. Should I go get her?" suggested Leo.

"No, there wouldn't be enough time to get her here before Master Eag starts talking," advised Lisa. "She'll have to find out on her own."

"Wow, it's kind of hard to believe. I mean, we were all asleep at the time. It chills me to know that someone got killed during that time," commented Susanshi.

"Yes, it's scary..." mumbled Alex.

Nobody, other than Lisa, picked up what he said, since he spoke so quietly and the mass gossiping only added to it.

"Oh? What was that? I couldn't hear you," responded Susanshi.

"He said it's scary," said Lisa. "Alex doesn't like repeating himself, so please excuse him."

"Oh, Master Eag's finally arrived!" declared Tokot.

And indeed, Master Eag had appeared from the back of the assembly hall, making his way through the crowd.

"Please excuse me," he said as he traveled through the mass gathering, members of such shifting away to allow him through.

He was also being followed by Andose, Alenia and Bevscot, as well as a Shrommish, a small mushroom Pokémon, and a female Lombre, a blue-and-green Pokémon with a lily pad in its head. The two of them were both sulking in grief. They were also joined by one last Pokémon: a tall, purple Nidoking wearing a white collar around the neck, followed by a black tie. Soon, this whole group reached the stage in the front. Stepping up the steps, he parked himself in the middle of the stage. Bevscot, Andose and the Nidoking stood to his right, Alenia, the Shroomish and the Lombre all stood on his left.

"About time he appeared. I was getting tired of waiting!" moaned Tokot.

"Wait, who's the Nidoking?" wondered Susanshi.

"That's Gordon, mayor of Sacreca Town and prime minister of Sacreca," explained Leo. "Master Eag is also actually the main councilor. The two of them are pretty much the force behind everything that goes on in this world."

"Oh great, politics," groaned Susanshi.

"Oh no, Gordon's pretty cool. He cares a lot about others, really," assured Leo.

Master Eag, holding his magnificent wings into the sky, drew in breath.

"Silence, now!" he shouted with all the force his lungs could manage.

With the Braviary's words, the noise of chatter faded away into nothingness. Everybody within the hall drew their attention forward to Master Eag. The once loud zone was now still and quiet, with only the auditory sense taking priority.

"Thank you kindly," said Master Eag. "Now then, on to business. I, Master Eag, AKA Wuodecus XIV, and your mayor, Gordon, have summoned you all here today because of a tragic incident. At approximately 10:37 PM last night, an innocent citizen of Sacreca was murdered near the Aqua Falls area."

"Aqua Falls?! Oh no, not there!" whispered a startled Lisa.

"Huh? What's so special about Aqua Falls?" asked Susanshi in whisper.

"Me and Alex go there often during our free time. It's one of our sort of personal spots to relax together at," replied Lisa.

"I have with me the two only known witnesses of the murder," continued Master Eag. "I ask for your deepest remorse for them both, as the victim was a member of their own family."

The Lombre and Shroomish both walked up in front of Master Eag. The Lombre, with a big sniff, began to talk.

"D-Danohus was...the greatest guy I ever knew," sobbed the Lombre. "He was a great Breloom, but most importantly...he...he was a great father. Our son, Cappy, and I were unfortunate to have to see him...get killed as unlawfully as he did. Whoever it was that did it... All he did was keep trying to force Danohus to give him information about the falls. I...I don't know what it was..."

The Lombre was starting to weep even more, covering her face up with her hands and trembling.

"I...I'm sorry. I-I can't go on."

"Mommy, please... Try to cheer up, please!" begged the Shroomish.

The two then embraced one another, still sobbing.

"It's OK, Wendorm. You don't have to carry on. I'll take it from here," Master Eag said gently.

"Th-thank you, Master Eag," said the Lombre, returning herself and Cappy to his side.

"As you can see, the mate and son of the victim are highly grief-stricken," said Master Eag. "As a result, I shall continue giving the details. These two, along with the victim, were on a camping trip around Sacreca. They were ready to set up camp near the Aqua Falls site when it happened. Now, I apologize for the grim details, but I feel I must say. Last night, Danohus the Breloom was killed by a fatal attack by an unknown Pokémon, who, I am told, cut his neck."

"His neck was cut? Man, what a nasty way to go," muttered Tokot.

"That's awful! Who would do such a terrible thing?" wondered Lisa quietly to herself.

"Lisa, I don't like the sound of that," mumbled Alex.

"Don't worry, Alex. It'll be fine, I promise. Nothing will ever happen to you," responded Lisa.

"The identity of the suspect is not known, but from the information these two are able to give me, he is a Weavile wearing steel armor and a black cape," Master Eag detailed.

The description quickly activated the memory of Leo, Tokot, Lisa, Alex and Susanshi.

"Weavile? In armor? That's...familiar to me," said Leo to himself.

"VASCIOUS!" shouted Susanshi abruptly with a look of sheer shock.

Everybody else within the hall turned their glancing attention to Susanshi.

"Hmm? You, over there! Yes you, Susanshi! What was that you just said?" questioned Master Eag.

"Vascious!" repeated Susanshi.

"Excuse me? Vascious?" quizzed Master Eag. "Do you by any chance know anything about the suspect? If you do, then please, step onto the stage and inform us of what you know."

Susanshi nervously began to inch her way forward as the many glaring eyes watched her movement. Approaching the stage, she elevated up the steps and towards Master Eag.

"Any information you might have will prove vital, Susanshi. Don't hold anything back," ordered Master Eag.

Susanshi, still at unease, faced the crowd that still refused to look elsewhere. With a small gulp, she opened her mouth to pass on her knowledge.

"Well... Yesterday, me and my team were journeying across the field to the north, when we saw this Weavile in armor stood by himself," she recalled.

"What was he doing there?" asked Master Eag.

"I...I don't know too well. All I know is that he was talking about learning the 'secrets of the tower', and that he came to Sacreca to do so," continued Susanshi.

"So... He's not from Sacreca, it would seem," decided Master Eag. "Did he say anything else in particular, like did he maybe hint about hurting anyone?"

"No, he didn't," replied Susanshi. "He pretty much never mentioned doing anything particularly evil or wrong. That's all I know. Wait! I just remembered something else about him! Whoever he is, he appeared to know about a lot of the ancient civilization that once roamed this land all those years ago. He also acted...really fascinated by the whole subject. Would that be of any help? That's all I know."

"Is that so? I see. Thank you for telling us all you know," said Master Eag.

Both he and Gordon soon exchanged looks for a moment.

Master Eag then began to speak to himself in his mind, appearing to look a little worried:

"No, it can't be. If this Vascious character is really here to get into the tower... This is a foul omen..."

Talking out of his mouth and hiding his worry, he then spoke:

"Everyone, it is time for action to come into effect. All access to the Aqua Falls site for EA members and town residents is strictly prohibited until further notice. We will dispatch an investigation team to the site of the crime as soon as possible, and we need nobody in the way while they work there. I apologize profoundly if this feels like a restriction to you all, but I just cannot take the risk. Your safety is of high priority. I shall instruct Andose and Bevscot here to hold off on posting any Aqua Falls jobs onto the job list. Now, one last thing. If you ever see Vascious, please stay away from him. Do not attempt to make contact with him, as he is considered extremely dangerous. In the event that you spot him, please inform either me or the SPF immediately.

I am hoping... Hoping that we will find this Vascious character. Hoping that we will capture him, and bring him to justice! But until then...take extreme caution out there. That concludes this meeting. Thank you for your time, you are now free to go. Dismissed!"

With the meeting now over, members of the crowd began to part from the assembly hall. The noise of gossip also returned. Susanshi left the stage and returned to her group.

"Wow, that is all so hard to swallow," said Leo.

"Bah, I knew that guy was rotten," said Tokot. "It took me one look of him to know that. ONE look!"

"The SPF?" pondered Susanshi.

"Sacreca Police Force," explained Lisa. "Their station is in town. They're led by an Electivire named Valitino, and let me tell you, he takes his work very seriously. A crime like this would probably have him fuming!"

"Still, he sounds reliable," Susanshi commented.

"Oh, he certainly is," confirmed Lisa. "Anyway, I'm going to go hang around for a while."

"Hang around? But what about doing...you know...Explorer stuff?" wondered Susanshi.

"Yeah, about that... Well...it's Alex," said Lisa. "It's still a little early for him right now. He has a schedule of sorts. Around this time, he'd be alone at his 'quiet spot'."

"Alone? Doesn't that worry you at all?" wondered Susanshi.

"Not at all. It's just what he's comfortable with, and I've grown to accept it."

"Oh, OK... If you say so. Well then, Leo, what are we doing today? Still working off the job list? Whatever that is..."

"It's a bunch of corkboards hung up in the foyer. Jobs for Explorers are posted on them, so all we have to do is pick one and try to complete it," stated Leo.

"Ah, makes sense," said Susanshi.

"But... We're not going to be taking jobs..." uttered Leo. "We're..."

He checked his surroundings, almost as if he was making sure nobody was listening in on him. Assured that no one was, he then quietly said:

"We're going to Aqua Falls."

"Oh, and how did I know you'd say that?" questioned Tokot.

"What?! Are you being serious? If Master Eag found out you went somewhere you're not supposed to go, you'll get into big trouble!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Let's be honest here: Master Eag's only truly denying access to Aqua Falls so that the investigation team can do their job. And besides, I doubt Vascious will hang around the site of a crime he himself committed, so there shouldn't be any real trouble," explained Leo.

"Yeah, I guess. But you really shouldn't even think of going," said Lisa in doubt.

"But we're Team Revolution! We will do great things!" remarked Leo.

"Hmph, even if it means making stupid decisions like this?" asked Tokot.

"Huh, I think Lisa's right, Leo. We probably shouldn't go," said Susanshi.

"No, my mind's already set; we ARE going to Aqua Falls," confirmed Leo.

"...Fine, go then. I won't stop you," sighed Lisa.

"I knew you'd see this the way I would!" cheered Leo. "Right, we're going to sneak off to Aqua Falls. My map should lead the way."

Opening up his bag, he took out his map, unrolled it and began to inspect it.

"OK, so we need to head south through Jade Meadow until we reach Seashell Shore, then carry on west. That's where Aqua Falls is. It's a huge waterfall fueled by Aqua Lake, which is at the top of the cliffs there. OK, seems simple enough, let's go, team! Oh wait, one more thing. Lisa...I'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret from everybody. The last thing we'd want is to be busted."

"Yes, I'll tell nobody, I promise," replied Lisa. "I'm still against this, but the decision isn't mine. Just be careful, OK? I won't be there to get you out of trouble."

"Don't you worry! We'll come back safely! And hopefully with something that'll help out in the capturing of Vascious," said Leo.

"You're always so confident, Leo. Don't you think it's your weakness?" pondered Susanshi.

"An optimistic mind is beneficial for Explorers, Susanshi," claimed Leo.

"Yeah, but you should at least drop the overconfidence," suggested Susanshi. "This probably won't be as easy as our time in the mine yesterday. Things may only get harder from now on."

"If they do, we should just give it our all," replied Leo, rolling his map back up. "Time to get going. Let's go, team! We depart for Aqua Falls!"

He lifted the flap of his bag up and dropped the map into it. Or at least he hoped to. It instead missed the opening and fell to the floor. Bashfully, Leo picked it back up and merely placed it back into the bag before smiling. After that, and while Leo kept his spirits high, the team headed out of the assembly hall at last. Susanshi and Tokot weren't so optimistic compared to Leo.

"Oh dear, I hope they'll be all right," uttered a concern Lisa, herself and Alex remaining behind.

"Why don't you go with them? Just to make sure they stay safe?" suggested Alex.

"No... I can't risk getting into trouble myself," said Lisa. "Don't see me as selfish, but I do have a reputation to keep here. You'd better go to your spot now. Try not to let them worry you."

"...OK, Lisa."

The Team Revolution members were now outside the EA building, on the way back to town by crossing through the EA grounds.

"OK, there's likely to be guards near the site so we'll need to find a way to get past them without being seen," explained Leo.

"This better be worth it, Leo! I refuse to get the scolding of a lifetime from Master Eag!" stated Tokot.

"We'll just have to hope we find something there," reminded Leo. "If we do find something, we'll report it to Master Eag."

"Oh great, now I'm kinda hoping we don't find anything," said Tokot.

"Nonsense! Vascious just had to have gone to Aqua Falls for a reason. Whatever he went there for, it'll probably be a good idea to try to find out whatever his reason was, then we can counter it!" stated Leo, looking to the side. "My guess is Vascious wanted something, but he wasn't able to get i-"

He was interrupted after bumping into something in his path. Looking back forward, he could see the back of someone he didn't really want to see: Jon, the Wartortle, once again wearing his ominous coat. He turned around slowly and unsettlingly.

"You again..." he muttered.

"Ah! J-Jon! P-p-please excuse me!" Leo stuttered in fear.

"Now you forgot to keep your eyes in front, did you?" asked Jon.

"Y-yes, I did, uh, hehe," replied Leo.

"Hm. Looks like you've just come from the assembly hall. I was there too," said Jon. "Quite the situation we have, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yeah, murder, scary stuff, hehehe," remarked Leo.

"You kids better take care from now on. There's no telling what this Vascious is up to, but I bet it's reeeeally sinister. Now, get going. Shoo."

"Th-thank you, Jon. W-we'll be on our way now," said Leo, before running away in panic.

"Yo, don't leave me with him!" shouted Tokot, giving chase.

Susanshi did not follow straight away. Instead, she exchanged looks with Jon for a few moments. It was almost as if she was looking deep into his mind, searching for something. Finally, she broke her eye contact and gave chase to Leo and Tokot.

"...And what's her problem?" asked Jon to himself. "...No, it's not my problem. There are far more important matters at hand now..."

The Team Revolution members were now exiting town through the main entrance, heading through Jade Meadow. Even with the knowledge of the murder incident still fresh in their memories, the tranquillity of the meadow shined through strongly.

"So, tell me, have you two ever been to Aqua Falls before?" asked Susanshi, stirring up conversation.

"Not really," replied Leo. "I haven't been anywhere far away from town before. I've been as far as this meadow and a short distance into Sacreca Fields."

"You didn't get out much, did you," mentioned Susanshi.

"Nope, I was restricted quite a bit during my time growing up," explained Leo. "Good time to be an Explorer, eh? Well, partially. I'm following the example my father set, before he...disappeared. He was the bravest Pokémon I ever knew. He always put me and Mom before anything. If we were ever in danger, it would always be him who would save us."

"I've heard about what happened...years ago," commented Susanshi. "Sorry if this seems a little insensitive here, but...what happened...to your mother?"

"...She fell really ill. Nobody knew what was wrong with her. It was some serious, unknown illness. My dad never left her bedside when it started. After just a few days...she was...gone. After that, Dad just vanished. He's still on the missing Pokémon list at the SPF. That was eight years ago, and still...nothing. Even back then I was weak. I was hopeless. I lost a lot of faith in life that day. I'm just...glad someone still looks after me, like a parent. Th-that's why I joined the EA. I want to get stronger! Like my dad! It's what he would want! I...I won't give up! Sure, I may be a little silly, and a little careless... And a little cowardly... But... I'm in this for him! And my mom!"

He clenched his fist and put on a face of determination once his speech ended.

"Wow, that's really...ambitious of you," said Susanshi.

"Yes, but in the way he's been going, he's having a rather slow start," commented Tokot.

"I-I'll get there eventually! Really, I will!" claimed Leo.

"Huh, I'm gonna bet on that," said Tokot.

"Really now? How much?" wondered Susanshi.

"I'm dirt poor and live in a shed for a house, yet I'm making a bet..." realized Tokot. "...It's on, anyway!"

"Really? How much?" asked Leo.

"Ten thousand," said Tokot.

"Thirty," said Leo.

"Twenty-five?" suggested Tokot.

"Deal!" declared Leo. "So, let's see me get better now!"

"Geez... Boys will be boys, even in this world," mumbled Susanshi in disdain, shaking her head.


	10. To the Scene of the Crime

Chapter 10 - To the Scene of the Crime

"Ahh, this breeze feels refreshing," Susanshi said, commenting about the light wind that was blowing across the meadow.

"That's the spring breeze of Sacreca, Susanshi," stated Leo. "It always feels this good."

"Say, Leo... I need to ask something. The three of us are all part of the same team, but...who would be considered the leader?" pondered Susanshi.

"Oh, you know what? I never actually stopped to think about that," replied Leo. "Well, since it was me who named our team, I guess, technically, that I'm the leader."

"Oh, that's right, Leo. You can be leader," Tokot quipped. "Leader of the Loser Squad."

"That doesn't sound like a team I'd want to be a part of..." stated Leo.

"Well, I think it's prefect for you."

"Nope, not listening."

A short time passed, and now Susanshi, Tokot and Leo had reached the southern edge of Jade Meadow. Up ahead, the landscape appeared to abruptly cut off at a certain point.

"Oh? Is the path going downhill over there?" wondered Susanshi.

"Hmm, it seems like it," replied Leo.

Upon reaching the point, the terrain started to slope downwards at an angle of about forty degrees. What laid below came into clear view a beach, reaching out to the ocean.

"Hey, that must be Seashell Shore!" announced Susanshi.

"Probably," said Leo.

"Oh no... We have a problem," uttered Susanshi as she, Leo and Tokot started traveling down the slope.

"Huh? What's that?" wondered Leo.

"I hate going downhill!" Susanshi replied, panicking slightly as the physics were causing her to gradually gain speed as she walked down the mountain.

Soon, she was way ahead, trying to stop but not being successful in doing so.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait up, Susanshi!" Leo called out as he too started to gain speed and forward momentum.

"Dammit, you two! This isn't a game!" exclaimed Tokot. "Don't go leaving me behi-!"

He was cut off by himself also speeding up.

The trio, running uncontrollably down the slope, grew closer to the eventual beach which awaited them at the bottom. Soon after, Susanshi fell forwards, landing on the ground, but still moving, only now rolling down the hill. Leo also lost his footing soon after, continuing his own descent by rolling. Soon after, Susanshi was approaching a raised section in a hill, creating a sort of ramp close to where the grass of the hill and the sand of the beach connected. She went flying off this "ramp", landing headfirst into the cushioning sand below. She felt dizzy as she sat up. As she held her head, she had sand thrown up into her left side. Leo had landed, also face-down, right next to her.

"Wow, that was actually fun!" Leo cheered, his voice massively muffled by the sand.

"W-what? Can't hear you, Leo," said Susanshi, the dizziness gone.

Leo lifted his head up and began to splutter, as sand had gotten into his mouth.

"Pfft! I said that was fun," he repeated.

Standing back up, Susanshi began to inspect the new surroundings. From where she was standing, there was the ocean in front of her, the waves of its edge gently caressing the silky sand. To the left was a towering cliff with nothing visible at the top from below. To the right, the beach extended further towards a path lined with tress.

"So, Aqua Falls should be right over in that direction," said Susanshi.

"Yes, it should be" said Leo, standing back up.

Just then, Tokot appeared.

"Done with having fun?" he asked.

"Uh, I think so," replied Leo with uncertainty. "Susanhi, we're going now, right?"

Susanshi, at that time, was busy staring out over the seemingly endless water.

"Yo, Susanshi! This is no time to see the sights!" snapped Tokot.

Susanshi chose to simply ignore him.

"...I haven't seen the ocean in such a long time," she commented. "I don't live anywhere near the sea, so I've almost forgotten what it even looks like."

"Hmm, same thing, actually," said Leo. "This is the closest I've ever been to the sea. The only other way I've at least seen the sea is from the top of the cliff on the left outskirts of town. The view from there... I should really take you there one day..."

He then appeared to be in a trance, likely drawn in by the beauty of the scenery.

"...OK, that's enough, let's go," said Susanshi, before moving away from her spot.

She turned back around to see that Leo was still firmly rooted to his spot.

"Leo? Are you coming?"

Leo, without giving a verbal reply, turned his head towards Susanshi. He featured this hypnotized smile.

"Leo!" called out Susanshi.

Leo, in response, quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just...thinking to myself," he said.

"Later, Leo," said Tokot. "We're heading out! Come on!"

"Yes, of course," said Leo.

And so he, Tokot and Susanshi all began to traverse across the sands, heading in the direction of the trees. After a short while, the group that reached the starting point of the path leading to Aqua Falls. A small section of grass growing away from the sand was connecting to a path of soft brown dirt. The beach area itself was thinning away as it crossed with this new path. Trees, mainly palms trees, were lining the left and right sides of the path, the left more-so, as the right featured a steep cliff.

After a far amount of time, they were nowhere even close to reaching the area of the falls.

"Hmm, this path sure goes on for a while..." commented Leo. "We'll just keep following this path and we'll be there eventually."

"Get outta here, Sir Obvious," muttered Tokot.

"I was only saying!" exclaimed Leo.

"Wait a second, guys. Don't you even notice anything...strange?" asked Susanshi.

"Oh yeah! There's nobody here!" realized Leo. "Huh... Maybe the investigation team hasn't arrived yet. Well, that'll make things even easier for us! Let's not miss this opportunity!"

He began to move at running speed down the path, only to be halted just seconds after.

"...I think I jinxed it."

Further down the path, he spotted a pair of Watchog in yellow caps. They were facing one another and were talking, the directions they were facing meant they weren't looking at the path and therefore did not notice Leo. They were also standing in front of a thin strip of yellow-and-black tape tied around two adjacent trees and blocked off the path forward.

"What do you think that Weavile guy's up to anyway, Nigel?" asked the left Watchog.

"Beats me, Scooter," replied the right Watchog. "But the sooner the investigation team gets here, the sooner we can leave this post."

"I get you, Nigel. This is borrrring."

"Oh no, now what do we do?" questioned Leo, who, along with Susanshi and Tokot, stood about twenty feet away from the Watchog duo.

"Well, I guess we have no choice... We have to sneak past them," said Susanshi.

"Yeah, stealth. The only option, really," agreed Leo. "But...how will we do it? Should we try digging a tunnel below them?"

"Maybe, but that probably won't be a good idea. We can't risk leaving traces behind," objected Susanshi.

"There's got to be some way of doing this..." said Leo.

He then proceeded to investigate his entire surroundings to look for a solution. Checking out a single bush at the side, he then said:

"I think I have an idea! Guys, help me out with this!"

"And now the worrying begins..." muttered Tokot.

The Watchog pair, still gossiping, were soon alerted to a nearby squeaking sound. Turning their attention, they saw a bush in front of them, seemingly moving by itself towards the tape.

"Hey Nigel! That bush is moving by itself!" stated one of the Watchog. "Do bushes have legs now?"

"Don't you realize what that means, Scooter?" asked the second Watchog. "There's someone inside, trying to sneak past us!"

The pair then walked up to the bush, which had just slowed to a stop.

"OK, Scooter! On the count of three, we'll reach our hands into the bush and pull out whoever's in there!"

"Oh, OK, Nigel."

"One... Two... THREE!"

The two Watchog jerked their arms into the bush. They felt around its insides, feeling through the leaves and sticks, but no sign of life was detected within.

"Oh, I feel something!" exclaimed Scooter.

"That's my hand, you fool!" snapped Nigel.

"Wait, so... Nigel... Is there really meant to be someone inside?" asked Scooter.

"Wait a second... Something's not right," said Nigel.

He proceeded to violently grab the bush and yank at it. He was left holding the bush over his own head, with only an old-looking skateboard with a lightning pattern on it and a missing wheel where it once was. The bush was literally an empty shell, uprooted, roots and all.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Nigel in shock.

"Maybe the wind was blowing it," suggested Scooter.

"But there's no wind!" remarked Nigel.

With the Watchog distracted, Leo, Susanshi and Tokot cautiously appeared from behind one tree on the left side of the path and tiptoed past the backs of the Watchog and slipped underneath the tape. Once they were on the other side, they began to pick us the pace, from walking, jogging, and finally running once they were far away enough.

"...Then how did it even move by itself?" asked Scooter.

"The skateboard, you fool!" snapped Nigel.

"But why is a bush on a skateboard?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who knows the answer to that?!"

"No... It doesn't."

"Well, there you go!"

Nigel then tossed the bush away.

"Hey... Can I keep the skateboard?" asked Scooter.

"With a wheel missing?"

"I'm sure it's fixable."

"Fine, do whatever you want with it."

Meanwhile, further down the path:

"Hopefully, they won't notice us now," spoke Leo as he and the others ran.

"You're just lucky there was an abandoned skateboard nearby," remarked Tokot.

"If it weren't for that, we'd be in trouble," said Susanshi. "OK, I think we're far away enough now. Let's stop running."

With these words, the trio ceased the running and began to walk at a casual pace. A short distance ahead, they had caught eye of something standing out from the dirt on the ground.

"Hey, that on the ground over there," noted Leo. "Could that be...?"

He walked up to what caught his attention, which was a patch of discolored dirt, dark red.

"This is blood, right?"

"Hmm, seems like it," confirmed Susanshi. "So, the murder happened in this very spot."

"Right, so Vascious was standing here..." said Leo, standing just in front of the bloodstain. "And that Breloom guy was in front of him. Vascious slashed his neck... And the blood dripped down here," he continued, performing a horizontal swiping motion with his arm.

"Yeah, not like the death details themselves weren't already graphic," commented Susanshi.

"Just observing," said Leo. "OK, let's carry on."

The trio then carried on with their travel. After around ten more minutes, the group had reached what looked like the end of the pathway. The lines of trees stopped and the dirt path extended to a more open piece of land. Before the group's very eyes was the sight of a towering, wide waterfall. The waters came crashing down the side of a tall mountain, creating an impressive show. The water that flowed down created much foam as it entered a separate body of water at the base of the mountain. The water was also connected to a small river, which stretched across in the waterfall's left direction, then finally leaving via way of the ocean.

"It's...beautiful," said Leo, totally mesmerized by what laid before his eyes.

"I agree, but we have to try to find out what Vascious was doing here last night," said Susanshi. "This...could be tricky. I mean, there doesn't seem to be much here, only this great view."

"Then we'll just have to search for any clues," mentioned Leo.

The group began to head closer to the cascading waters. The path towards it reached a wooden bridge-like structure with guardrails built over the pool at the bottom of the falls. Standing at this spot, the soothing and wondering droplets roaming near the site of the foam could be lightly felt on the surface of the trio's skin. Leo and Susanshi stood facing the falls, appearing to feel relaxed, while Tokot stood further back to avoid the droplets.

"It...feels so good," commented Susanshi, eyes closed.

"Mmm-hmm..." muttered Leo in his relaxed state.

"What about me? I can't go near water!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Sucks to be you," remarked Leo, appearing to have a sightly smug look on his face.

"I feel...like all my worries are being washed away..." spoke Susanshi. "Coming here really was a good idea..."

"Hey, we're not here to let my biggest weakness soak us!" snapped Tokot.

"Don't you ever stop whining?" questioned Susanshi, reopening her eyes.

"This is not whining... It's being dissatisfied," replied Tokot.

"...Riiiight," muttered Susanshi.

"It's so like Tokot to ruin the peace," said Leo. "We'd better go better things become worse."

To the left of the wood platform was a piece of raised grassy land around the waterfall. The river itself ran through an archway within the land. Leo began to make his way over to this land, with Susanshi and Tokot tagging along. The land extended towards the back of the waterfall.

"Hey, maybe there's something in the back of the waterfall," guessed Susanshi.

"Well, have a look around you," said Tokot. "There really is nowhere else to go, so where else would we look?"

"Now who's stating the obvious?" quizzed Leo.

"Just shut up, Leo," replied Tokot.

Heading in the direction of the falls, the trio soon reached the backside of the cascading waters. The path got thinner as it stretched behind the roaring water and beside the mountain. There, within a small alcove in the mountainside, was an entrance inside.

"There! We can go inside the mountain through there!" stated Leo.

Walking up to the opening, he peered inside.

"Hmm... Yes, there's a cave inside. We should look around inside."

He then entered the hole, with Susanshi and Tokot following behind him.

What awaited inside the mountain of the falls left the trio in fascination; the sight of an expansive cave with the sound of water droplets falling down from a stalactite-heavy ceiling, making contact with an interior lake down below. The space within the cave appeared bigger than the actual size of the mountain from outside. The areas reachable on foot extended in many directions. Left, right, up and down. A smaller waterfall could also be spotted on the left of the cave, gushing water out and into the lake from a hole high up.

"Amazing! A whole cave inside the waterfall mountain!" said Leo in much awe.

"So that means the lake is right above our heads, right?" asked Susanshi.

"Yep," replied Leo. "Although I don't think the ceiling of this place is the very bottom of the lake itself. There must be more to this cave than what we're seeing right now."

"So, we explore this cave, yes?" asked Susanshi.

"Nothing else to do, so yes," confirmed Leo.

"Ugh, more water... I gotta be careful," groaned Tokot.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Tokot. I know it!" remarked Leo, seemingly giving confidence.

"Pfft, please. I don't need that," said Tokot ungratefully.

So now, the trio began their exploration of this new area by heading forwards. A short distance away, the hard rock ground grew skinnier as it started to incline upwards. Traveling across this path, the group saw that it was stretching out over the lake. The path itself also had no guarding on the side, and was no more than a foot wide. Tokot was appearing out-of-character: he was looking nervous and refusing to look down, instead focusing his gaze directly in front of him. Eventually, the path widened as it connected to a higher level of ground. With more safe ground around him, Tokot gave off a sigh of relief, but was heard by Leo and Susanshi. The two turned around to face him. He was taking small breaths with his eyes closed. Upon finishing and opening his eyes, he saw them staring at him.

"Scared?" asked Leo.

"No, don't be silly!" replied Tokot, trying desperately not to harm his pride.

"Whatever you say!" said Leo with a shrug.

Up ahead, the ground split into two individual paths, forming a Y shape.

"Hmm... Left or right?" wondered Leo.

"Left," suggested Susanshi.

"Right, insisted Tokot at the exact same time.

"Well, that's not good," said Leo. "...Fine, we'll split up and go down different paths. Susanshi, you go left. Tokot, go right."

"What about you?" asked Susanshi.

"Um... I don't even know!" replied Leo. "How will I decide...?"

He took some time to think to himself, and after a few quiet seconds he said:

"Rock-Paper-Scissors! Tokot, play with me! I win, I go left. I lose, I go right."

"Well, that's a creative way of choosing," complimented Tokot.

He walked up to Leo and stood in front of him. The two clenched their right fists together, shook them up and down twice and formed signs on the third and final shake. Leo had two fingers out, while Tokot had none, choosing to stick with the clenched fist.

"I guess I'm going left," confirmed Leo.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors will be the only thing a wimp like you can beat me at," remarked Tokot.

"Uh, for now," replied Leo.

He and Susanshi started to head across the left path, while Tokot went solo down the right path.

"Hehe..." giggled Leo. "ECHO-o!"

His voiced bellowed all around.

"Don't you go doing that again!" shouted Tokot from the other side.

"Sorry, temptation's a powerful thing at times," said Leo in defense.

"This place is so big... There's no telling how long we'll be in here for," commented Susanshi.

"Until we find something interesting, that is" said Leo.

"That could take some time..." muttered Susanshi.

"That sounds like something Tokot would complain about," commented Leo.

"I heard that!" snapped Tokot.

Eventually, the two paths began to separate further away from one another. The left path was now starting to angle upwards slightly. The right path was also beginning to slant up. After a few more minutes, the paths began to close in on each other again, soon connecting together at the edge of a high platform stood in the water down below. From here, the team were higher up in the cave and therefore closer to the roof.

"Oh, so they just lead to the same place. How anticlimactic," said Tokot, now reunited with Leo and Susanshi at the top of the platform.

"Well, at least we didn't get separated," said Leo.

He then walked over to the edge of the platform and peered down. Below, he saw the large body of water that took up much of the cave bottom. Now, the water was slowly flowing into a low-roofed, semicircular tunnel in the side of a tall wall up ahead.

Leo then soon backed away, slightly nervous.

"W-we're so high up now," he stuttered.

He then took his eyes straight ahead. He spotted another opening appearing to lead upwards in the wall at their current level. The platform had a very thin path extending out towards this opening.

"Hey, over there! It might be the way further up the caves!" Leo said, pointing at the opening.

"Well, in a situation like this, what's the most logical thing to do?" quizzed Tokot.

"Um... Jump into the water below us?" replied Leo with a big smile upon his face.

Tokot slapped his face with his palm in response.

"No, you moron. We go through that gap over there!" he snapped.

"Hey, I was joking!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leo, you brought this on yourself by making that silly joke!" argued Tokot.

"Nope! Don't argue now!" insisted Susanshi. "Let's just go already!"

"Tch, good idea. I don't fancy taking the risk of hurting my throat again from yelling at Leo," uttered Tokot.

The gang made their way over to the perilous path that stood between them and the continuation of their journey. They lined up in a single file with Leo, Tokot and Susanshi in that order and began to slowly inch their way across the path.

"Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall," Leo uttered quickly and fearfully, his arms stuck out by his sides to maintain balance.

"Don't go panicking now! Just keep calm and don't look down! Got it?!" said Tokot.

"Th-this is like walking across a tightrope!" stated Susanshi.

Leo was now starting to tremble as he wobbled about.

"No no no no no no! Not good, not good!" he panicked.

He had almost reached the opposite side of the path when, out of dangerous instinct, he leaped towards the edge of the ground that laid before the opening at the end of the path.

"Oh look, Leo's trying to get himself killed again," sigh Tokot calmly.

Then, Leo just barely gripped the edge of the ground and was now hanging from one arm.

"Help meeeeee!" he begged, flailing his legs about.

"Help yourself, you fool!" replied Tokot. "Just pull yourself up!"

"O-OK!" responded Leo.

He reached his free arm up and grabbed hold of the edge, before pulling himself up with what little strength he actually possessed. Soon, he successfully climbed up onto solid ground. He was now left lying on his belly, breathing heavily in relief.

"I... I made it..." he gasped.

Shortly after, Tokot safely reached the other side.

"That wasn't so bad," he commented. "But you just HAD to make it harder for yourself."

"I-I'm sorry, Tokot. It's just that...I hate heights," said Leo.

"Your acrophobia ain't welcome in Explorer Land," said Tokot.

"Cut him some slack, Tokot! A lot of people have a phobia!" stated Susanshi, still making her way across the narrow path.

"Hey, I'm just saying it doesn't help much here," said Tokot.

He then whispered to himself:

"I myself have a fear of water..."

Then, Leo stood back up, appearing to be calm once more. Looking back at the path, he saw Susanshi only about halfway across.

"Come on, Susanshi!" he called out.

"I'm...coming..." she muttered.

She appeared to be disoriented: her eyes were closed and she was beginning to lose her crucial balance.

"Susanshi, what's happening?!" asked Leo in concern.

"Ugh... Why did my human instincts have to take over now?" she questioned to herself.

She soon lost her footing completely, and went falling down.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Susanshi!" called out Leo, running up to the edge and peering down.

Susanshi landed with a splash into the water down below. She surfaced up and stayed floating.

"I'm OK!" she shouted up to Leo.

She could then feel herself moving. She had been caught in the current of the water rushing into the tunnel at the bottom of the wall. She attempted to swim in the opposite direction to fight the current, but to no avail.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" questioned Leo, watching them above.

"Wanna go jump after her and save her?" asked Tokot.

"Uhhhhh... No..." replied Leo with hopelessness and guilt. "Aww man, I should've packed a life vest!"

Soon, Susanshi was forced into the mouth of the tunnel. She was swept away into the tunnel and vanished from all sight.

"No! She's gone!" exclaimed Leo. "Susanshi... No..."

"No need to mourn, Leo!" said Tokot. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Now, let's just stay calm and look for her."

"...OK, let's try to find her," said Leo. "But, it looks to me like she's heading further down..."

"Then she's gone, I'm afraid. Oh well, time to continue our own investigation without her."

"But, Leo... We can't just leave her!"

"You can't seem to swim, and I am certainly NOT going in the water. So, frankly, it's no use. If we run into her again, then that's just lucky. Now, come on!"

Leo, with a feeling of sadness, followed Tokot as they proceeded through the path that led ahead with Susanshi no longer accompanying them. Because of this, Leo failed to stop himself fretting for her safety.


	11. The Depths of the Falls

Chapter 11 - The Depths of the Falls

Susanshi was being taken away by fast flowing water through a tunnel. The experience was like that of a water slide at an amusement park. The slide itself was also not strictly in a linear setup; it was twisting and turning about in many directions. At first Susanshi was fearing for her life as she got carried away on her back, but soon a realization came to her: there was no real danger. Instead, she was taking notice of the fun and gripping side to the situation. She stuck her arms into the air and started screaming in excitement with this look of absolute thrill.

Soon after, the ride started to get a little more bumpy. The water was flowing less smoothly across the base of the tunnel, making things a little more rough for Susanshi. Eventually, the momentum gained by the water flow was getting faster as the tunnel grew narrower and appeared to start sloping down. The tunnel had now become a tube shape about twice the size of Susanshi. Then, she saw what appeared to be the tunnel vanishing up ahead. Expecting the worse, she shut her eyes tightly and braced herself. At the very end of the ride, she went falling down along with the exiting water.

"Whoooooooa!" she yelled as she fell.

After a fall of moderate length, she felt herself falling into a body of water down below. She went sinking down into the liquid with her eyes still shut. She was holding her breath, but appeared to lack the decent lung capacity to hold it for very long. And then, just has she appeared to give up, she opened her eyes to realize a special ability she possesses: she's a Water-type and can stay underwater.

"Oh, what am I thinking? I'm a Water-type! I can breath underwater!" she taught herself, releasing her breath in the process.

Then, she proceeded to slowly swim her way up to the water's surface. The lighting in the water was very dim with practically no light, meaning Susanshi couldn't see anything around her. Once she arrived at the surface, she took a long, concentrated look around her.

"Huh, where am I?" she wondered.

The illumination within the area was no better than in the water. Everything was close to pitch-black and the atmosphere was still and silent, with only the water itself audible.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" called out Susanshi, hoping to receive a response, but no luck. "Helloooo? Can anyone help me?" she continued.

Still nothing. All she was getting in return was the echoing from herself.

"Damn! What am I going to do?" she pondered in frustration.

She started to propel herself slowly by dragging her flipper in front to pull herself forward, keeping her eyes peeled for anything of interest. She traveled a few feet ahead before stopping and taking another look around, but the sense of emptiness and loneliness remained intact.

Meanwhile, under the surface of the water, something was looming. Whatever it was, it was lurking close to the bottom, swimming about at its own leisure. It didn't take very long for it to notice Susanshi up above, kicking her legs lightly to stay afloat. It sneakily swam on over beneath, then stopping at her feet. At that moment, Susanshi felt something tugging at her from below.

"Huh? Who's that?" she questioned.

She pointed her head down, only to find nothing visible. Then, the exact same feeling could be felt again, this time from behind. She hastily turned around to attempt to see whatever it was, and, with no success, she didn't. It was just too dark to spot anything. But then, suddenly, a bright light appeared in her face. There, floating on the water directly in front of her, was a Pokémon of a blue hue, with two dimly lit orbs at each end of a Y-shaped antenna. The brightness was lighting up the area around Susanshi a small amount. The face of the Pokémon was baring a welcoming and friendly smile.

"Hi!" it greeted optimistically.

"Whoa! A Lanturn?!" said Susanshi in surprise.

"Yes! I'm a Lanturn!" confirmed the Pokémon. "Loomy the Lantern to be more precise! Welcome to my home!"

"Oh, well...hi, Loomy. I'm Susanshi. Do you know where this is?"

"It must be the deepest parts of the caves inside the mountain. I certainly don't know much else."

"OK, is there anyone else down here, by any chance?"

"Nope, just myself!"

"Wow... Aren't you ever lonely?"

"Yeah, it's lonely here. Not enough Pokémon drop by here. You're the first one since I ended up here."

"So you've ended up here somehow?"

"There I was, swimming about in the ocean near that giant waterfall, then I find this tunnel. My curiosity attacks me like some big army or something, so I go inside. I find myself inside this huge cave, then I fall at the end of this other tunnel and, well...here I am. I've been down here for a few years now..."

"So you're here by accident. Well, same here. But wait, what do you do for food?"

"The algae in this cave isn't really all that tasty, but hey, at least it's digestible. Well, I think it is... Plus, scraps sometimes wash down from above."

"Eww... Oh, what am I doing? Loomy, listen to me, if you don't mind. I got separated from my Explorer team. I need to get out of here and find them."

"A way out? I don't even know a way out..."

"You sure about that? Because I sure hope not..."

"I've checked every corner of the underwater sections of this cave. And nope, no way out."

"Wait... Underwater? You mean you've never looked on land?"

"Do you see any legs on me? I can't possibly go onto dry land! You're at least lucky!"

"So... There's a possible way out, but you never knew about it because you won't go on land. That's...kind of sad."

"Hey, there's nothing stopping you from doing so. Go ahead! I'll even help light the area for you!"

With this offering, Loomy then focused his energy into lighting up the orbs on his antenna. The light from the orbs intensified drastically, dispelling of the darkness instantly and blinding Susanshi, who was left to fall onto her back, covering her eyes.

"Gaaah! Too bright! I'm blind!" she rasped in discomfort.

Loomy simply stared at her with concern, not even phased by the light.

"Oops! Sorry! I turned it up too high," he said.

He proceeded to greatly dim the light he was emitting, making it more comfortable for Susanshi.

"There, that should do."

Susanshi then turned back upwards, removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes. Her pupils were still heavily shrunk for several seconds until they finally adjusted to the new and more safe lighting, widening back to near-normal size.

"Ahh, so much better," she said.

"Your eyes aren't damaged, right?" wondered Loomy.

"I...I think I'll be fine," replied Susanshi, not exactly sure of herself. "Well then, I should be able to see things more clearly now. Let me have a look around."

Turning around to face her back at Loomy, she started to investigate the cave. The layout was basically similar to that of the previous cave, with stalactites dangling down and various pieces of ground raised out of the water, though they all appeared to be too high up to reach.

"Hmm... I don't see a way out of the water from here. I should probably have a look around," decided Susanshi.

"I'll help you! I'll just stay close to you to ensure you can see everything," said Loomy.

"Thank you," said Susanshi.

"Just lead me anywhere, Susanshi!" said Loomy.

The plan was set and ready to be executed. Susanshi began to swim her way across the water, inspecting all pieces of raised ground to try to find a possible way out of the water. She started with a platform just ahead in front of her line of sight, standing at about five feet tall. Swimming close to it along with the guidance of Loomy's light, she checked the opposite side of the platform. The rocky surface was rugged, but lacked any sign of anything that could be grabbed onto to climb up.

"Nope, no good. Let's try somewhere else," said Susanshi.

Now, she was making her way over to the right side of the cave, where a high up ledge was positioned. She checked the wall for the same thing, but once again nothing was in sight that could be grabbed onto.

"This...isn't working," sighed Susanshi.

"Huh? Giving up already?" wondered Loomy.

"No, no. Let me think of something, OK?" said Susanshi, before entering a state of concentration.

Closing her eyes, she began to think deeply. Things stayed quiet during this.

"So... Anything yet?" asked Loomy.

"Hold on... Hmmmm..." uttered Susanshi.

Then, it came to her.

"Aha! Of course! Loomy! You could launch me up there!"

"Oh? I-I could?" quizzed the unsure Lanturn.

"Well, do you have any water-based attacks? More specifically a water-based attack that shoots like a jet?"

"Yes, I do! Hydro Pump!" realized Loomy.

"Great, that's perfect," said Susanshi. "OK, listen closely... I want you to point your whole body upwards, with your head out the water."

"Oh, OK," obliged Loomy. "Like this?"

He dived into the water, then resurfaced with his head pointing up out of the water.

"OK, that's good. Now stay like that," instructed Susanshi.

Immediately after, she made her way over to where Loomy was posing, much like how a Seel would pose while balancing a ball on its nose. She climbed up onto Loomy's head and stood up on his face, wobbling slightly to stay there. After a short amount of seconds, she settled down, standing directly over the mouth.

"OK, now fire your Hydro Pump from beneath me and launch me up onto the ledge."

"OK, Susanshi!" said Loomy.

With much optimism, the cheerful Lanturn ejected a powerful jet of water straight out of his mouth, launching Susanshi up into the air along with it. Upon reaching the very height of the jet, Susanshi then dived feet-first off of it, and landed onto the ledge successfully.

"Good job, Loomy. I made it up!" complimented Susanshi.

Loomy, with much satisfaction, ceased the Hydro Pump and cheered for himself.

"Woohoo! I did good, right?"

"Yep, you certainly did!" confirmed Susanshi.

Approaching the edge of the ledge, she stared down upon the still water-dwelling Loomy.

"OK, now for the hard part... I'm going to try to find a way to get you up here too."

"W-w-what?! Really? You're... You're trying to free me too?" he pondered.

"Of course! You help me, I help you. I'm an Explorer, after all!" said Susanshi.

"Awesome!" applauded Loomy. "But... How can I get up there? I'll have to go on land!"

"I believe I can at least get you up here," said Susanshi.

Then, she mumbled to herself:

"Sure hope this'll be OK to do...".

Then, instructing Loomy, she said:

"Uh, try launching yourself out next. Just point yourself downward and fire a Hydro Pump. The force should lift you out of the water."

"OK, Susanshi, I'll try!" said Loomy.

Doing exactly what he was told, Loomy pointed his head down into the water, before firing a Hydro Pump straight down, launching himself into the air. Coming back down, he landed onto the ledge next to Susanshi. Although appearing unharmed, he began to flop around like a Magikarp while taking deep breaths.

"Loomy! Are you OK?!" asked Susanshi in concern.

Loomy then stopped flopping, staying put and breathing more calmly. He was left on his side.

"...I... I think so," he said. "Actually... This isn't so bad."

He upturned himself back up onto his belly.

"I feel fine, yeah. But... How will I be able to move?"

"I don't know. Try something," suggested Susanshi.

"Oh, uh... OK. Let me try," said Loomy.

Pointing his eyes downward at his side fins, he stretched them out as far as their short size could reach, positioned them onto the ground and attempted to drag himself. He did so successfully, moving himself a small distance forward.

"Ah, well... It's still something," said Susanshi. "Just don't cut yourself while doing that or something."

"Ooh, I'll try," said Loomy.

Susanshi began to follow the ledge as it stretched across the wall and around the cave. Loomy dragged himself forward bit-by-bit as he followed. Towards the back of the cave, Susanshi discovered an entrance in the wall.

"Oh, I think I found something!" she called out as she stood in front of it.

Turning back around, she waited for Loomy to catch up.

"Uh... I'm starting to see how awkward this is."

"Don't worry! I'm doing fine! I'm coming!" Loomy replied.

Soon, he made it up to Susanshi.

"So, there _was_ something here this whole time! Makes me wish I had gotten the idea to get myself up here like that."

"Well, if you did, you'd probably not be here, and I would be in even more trouble today," said Susanshi.

"Then it's a good thing I stayed here," spoke Loomy.

He then began to sniff at the air.

"Hey! Do you smell that?"

"Um, no?" replied Susanshi, after sniffing around herself.

"It's...the smell of FREEDOM! Let's not waste any more time!" exclaimed Loomy, before frantically making his way into the entrance.

"Wow, he's really certain about it," commented Susanshi to herself before following.

Within the entrance was a small tunnel sloping downwards.

"Yes! At the other end of this tunnel! That's where the freedom is!" said Loomy.

Susanshi, outrunning Loomy simply by walking, made her way to the end of tunnel. There, the ground appeared to turn pitch black. Susanshi, with much bad timing, turned her head around to look at Loomy, totally missing what laid ahead.

"You're so desperate to get to the end, yet you're going really slowly," she commented.

"No matter! I'm still getting there!" replied Loomy.

Suddenly, as Susanshi turned back around, she fell into the darkness in the tunnel: it was a hole. Emitting a scream, she seemingly disappeared into the floor from Loomy's point of view.

"Whoa! Susanshi, where are you going?!" he questioned.

Susanshi went plunging down into the darkness of a chute, soon to land into a pool of water at the bottom.

"I should pay more attention to the road," she grunted as she floated on the water.

She proceeded to check out what laid before her. However, everything was too dark to see anything.

"Oh, where am I now?"

"Look out below!" yelled Loomy, falling down the chute directly above Susanshi's head.

Susanshi, in quick response, dived underwater. Loomy landed above her with a big splash.

"Oof, that was rough," he said. "Hey Susanshi, are you OK?"

Susanshi resurfaced in front of him shortly after.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

With Loomy's trusty light bulb-like appendages, the area was brightened up. They were both within a small room. Checking her surroundings, Susanshi was swift to discover another tunnel leading elsewhere at the bottom.

"There! Let's go through there!" she ordered.

"Right with you, Susanshi!" said Loomy.

The pair dived underwater and proceeded to swim over to the tunnel. Passing through didn't take long, as the tunnel itself was only a few feet long. At the end, the tunnel began to angle up. Swimming up the remainder of the tunnel, the pair reached the surface to find themselves in yet another new area.

Susanshi and Loomy were now in a small square-shaped room, with a shallow supply of water around the outside of what appeared to be a podium, judging from the architecture. Narrow rock steps extended to the podium in front of them.

"Hey! More water! More swimming space!" cheered Loomy, wasting no time in initiating a circular swimming path all around the podium.

Susanshi just remained still at the top of the tunnel from where she appeared from. Instinctively, she inspected the podium in the middle of the room up ahead. There, she saw something unusual: a sort of jewel, blue and transparent, like glass. The shape was like that of a vertically-elongated diamond.

"Huh? What in the world is that thing?" wondered a much curious Susanshi.

With Loomy gleefully splashing around, she walked over to the jewel and stared into it. It was roughly one-and-a-half times her own body height and was resting upright in a hole in the center of the podium. Upon the surface of the jewel and with aid from Loomy's light, Susanshi could see a highly clear reflection of herself. She stepped forward, extended her right arm towards the jewel and rested her hand on its surface. From within its mass, the jewel began to give off a very faint azure glow, almost as if reacting to something.

"Whoa... It's...beautiful..." she uttered, entranced.

Suddenly, the jewel's light spontaneously intensified, giving off a faint humming sound. The whole room was engulfed in a blue light that negated Loomy's own light, as well as forcing Susanshi to shield her eyes.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" questioned Loomy in surprise.

After a few more seconds, the brightness finally eased. Susanshi uncovered her eyes and looked back at the jewel, which was now no longer glowing.

"That was weird..." she said in her mind. "But this is a pretty interesting discovery. Maybe... Maybe I should take it with me."

After taking another fascinated gander, she placed both hands onto each side.

"OK, here we go..." she muttered.

She quickly lifted the jewel out of the hole. To her surprise, it was much lighter then she initially thought, being able to keep it off the ground using only her hands. Peering out past the newly acquired find, she then began to look for a way out, but to no success. Looking straight up, she saw what seemed to be a chute in the ceiling leading up.

"So, Susanshi, any luck finding a way forward?" wondered Loomy from below.

"Well, maybe," replied Susanshi.

Suddenly, both her and Loomy could hear something. It sounded much like water rushing somewhere, and only lasted for a few moments, seemingly with nothing occurring.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Susanshi wondered.

At that moment, the whole cave started to quake slightly. After a few seconds, the quaking stopped, but now the sound of running water could be heard once again, only this time louder and closer.

"S-Susanshi! What did you do? Did you make the cave angry by taking that thing?" asked Loomy, only now noticing the jewel.

"I...I don't know," said Susanshi, now feeling a little fearful.

Then, parts of the walls began to break inwards, releasing water into the cave.

"Not good! The place is flooding!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"Y-yikes!" shrieked Loomy.

The water streams grew bigger and bigger, filling the cave faster and faster. Eventually, the water within the cave began to shoot Susanshi and Loomy, as well as the jewel, which was now free of Susanshi's grasp, up through the chute like a geyser at high speed.

"Ahhh! I think it's some kind of security system!" theorized Susanshi. "B-but this doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe it's taking us outside!" said Loomy.

As the water traveled through the chute, the force was having quite the impact on Susansahi: she was lying on her back on the surface with her eyes shut tight and her cheeks flapping lightly. Opening up a single eye slowly, her vision was blurred at first, but soon returned to focus. To her shock, she saw what appeared to be the ceiling of the chute.

"N-no! We're heading for the roof!" she shouted Susanshi. "We might get crushed!"

"C-crushed?! T-that doesn't sound pretty!" said Loomy.

"Loomy...! B...brace yourself!" bellowed Susanshi.

Meanwhile, back outside, Leo and Tokot were situated before a dazzling lake of crystal-clear water, located at the top of the mountain and fueling Aqua Falls. A large array of Pokémon were swimming about in the lake water. The duo were sat at the edge of the lake, their backs towards the very top of the falls, where the lake water extended to a side of the mountain unguarded, falling down the side, creating the waterfall. Leo was dipping a stick into the water out of pure boredom, but also to try to prevent worry from taking over.

"Hmm... We've been out here for a while now," he sighed. "Don't you think it's time to look for Susanshi now?"

"Why? I've gotten too used to relaxing," said Tokot.

"Tokot, it was your idea to wait a while at the lakeside before going back inside the mountain to have a look for Susanshi in the hope she found her way back into that cave," stated Leo.

"Bah, fine, we'll go back inside. This has been the longest I've ever been near water. I've almost gotten used to it. So you know what? I'll happily go inside again!"

He and Leo stood up onto their feet. Then, at that moment, they felt a very mild tremor lasting a split second beneath them.

"What's this now? An earthquake?!" quizzed Tokot.

"I-I don't know. M-maybe something's happening inside the mountain!" said Leo.

The duo then set their sights onto the lake waters. Soon, without warning, a large jet of water ejected itself out from the middle of the lake. In its wake were Susanshi, Loomy and the strange jewel. Reaching a height of about thirty feet, the jet subsided and fell back into the water, causing Susanshi and Loomy to fall and splash into the lake. They took to the surface immediately after.

"Yes! I made it back outside!" cheered Susanshi.

"Freedom! Sweet, satisfying freedom!" exclaimed Loomy as he shut off his light. "Oh, what a happy day! Look at that! Actual sunlight! It's like my birthday's come early!"

"Heh, I can tell you're very happy," said Susanshi. "Oh wait, where's the jewel?"

Looking about, she spotted the jewel poking out of the water's surface close by. She then swam on over to it and held onto it.

"Good, it doesn't seem to be damaged," she said.

"Susanshi!" called a voice from the lakeside.

"Huh? Leo?" pondered Susanshi. "Leo, where are you?"

"Over here!" shouted Leo, waving his arm to her right with Tokot stood next to him, arms crossed.

"Oh, Leo! I'm coming!" said Susanshi as she began to make her way over to where Leo and Tokot were, taking the jewel with her.

Upon reaching dry land, she held the jewel horizontally, giving her enough room to see what was in front of her.

"Susanshi, I'm...so glad to see you're safe," said Leo in relief.

"Congratulations on not being dead," said Tokot.

"So Susanshi, what's this thing you've got?" asked Leo.

"This jewel? I don't really know what it is, but I found it in the depths of the cave," explained Susanshi. "I owe it all to Loomy. If it wasn't for him, I'd be stuck down there, maybe forever."

"Loomy? ...What the hell's a Loomy?" questioned Tokot.

"I'm a Loomy!" replied Loomy as he approached the trio. "Hi there!"

"Well, he's a rather friendly one," commented Leo.

"Susanshi helped me out of my prison!" said Loomy. "As well as her own!"

"Yes, this Lanturn is the one who helped me out," said Susanshi.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you," said Leo to Loomy.

"Hi!" greeted Loomy. "So, you're the ones Susanshi mentioned? Something about Explorers and stuff?"

"Team Revolution, at your service!" boasted Leo. "I'm Leo, this is Tokot."

"This Explorer business you do... It sounds fun, but I don't do so well on land, so I couldn't possibly do it myself. Woe is me!" lamented Loomy.

"Who said that matters? If you want to be an Explorer then it's all down to you!" encouraged Leo.

"Really? That's awesome!" spoke Loomy happily.

"Yes, but there are a few...rules," said Leo. "You have others to join with you, right?"

"Huh? Others? I don't know any others... I would say Susanshi, but she's taken already," said Loomy.

"Well, sucks for you, man," muttered Tokot. "Plus, you need the most basic of tools for this: legs!"

"That's not very nice..." whimpered Loomy.

"Neither's your whining," replied Tokot.

"Ooooh! You're mean! I HATE mean people!" snapped Loomy, his usual cheerfulness gone, replaced with anger. "I should extinguish you!"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare..." uttered Tokot, showing slight signs of worry.

Loomy then inhaled and fired a Hydro Pump jet from his mouth and towards Tokot.

"NO!" shouted Tokot, running as fast as his adrenaline rush would take him.

Running across the lakeside, the Hydro Pump followed him.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Tokot cried out, running past a random Magikarp that was close to the edge in the process.

"Oi! I'm a carp, not a crap, mate!" snapped the Magikarp in disgust.

Leo and Susanshi simply stood watching, seemingly content.

"Heh, about time he got scared senseless," Leo chuckled.

"Hah, I could get used to this sight," uttered Susanshi. "OK, Loomy, that's enough now. I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

With this command, Loomy ceased the attack. He was left with this look of satisfaction. Tokot soon returned, huffing and puffing.

"No... My pride... Damaged..." he gasped. "H-hey! Don't give me that smug look, Leo! I can't get wet!"

"Why? Because your tail's on fire? Why would that even matter?" asked Leo.

"You don't get it, do you? If my tail flame went out, I'll DIE!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Well, you should watch who you insult!" huffed Loomy.

"Bah, I ain't saying anything to that," said Tokot. "Well, Susanshi's back with us, complete with giant diamond thing. Let's head back to the EA!"

"Oh? You're leaving now?" wondered Loomy.

"Yeah, we're heading back into town. Our business here is done," replied Susanshi.

"Aww, that's a shame. I was hoping we could hang out for longer," said Loomy in disappointment. "You're the first one I'd ever consider a friend. I was down there all alone for so long, and now I have a friend and freedom. This...really is the happiest day of my life. I owe...so much to you, Susanshi. Thank you. Thank you... Sniff."

He appeared to be crying at this point.

"Loomy... Take a look around you," spoke Susanshi. "This is Aqua Lake. It's filled with many other Water-type Pokémon such as yourself. You'll be most welcome here. This can be your home now. You can make even more friends here. And it's all down to you. Go for it, Loomy! Make up for all that lost time!"

"Susanshi!" exclaimed Loomy, appearing starry-eyed and very delighted.

Then, being so overfilled with joy, he leaped out of the water and landed on Susanshi, seemingly to hug her. Susanshi had dropped the jewel in the process and was left underneath Loomy's body weight.

"Whoa, take it easy, Loomy!" grunted Susanshi. "You're crushing my organs!"

"Oops!"

Loomy jumped off her and back into the water in response.

"Sorry, but the happiness I'm feeling right now is just too much to hold in," he then said.

"I understand perfectly," replied Susanshi. "Now, get out there and have fun!"

"Oh, I will, Susanshi!" celebrated Loomy. "I sure hope you'll come visit me again sometime soon!"

"Yeah, I...will come see you again," promised Susanshi with slight doubt and guilt.

Then, she thought to herself:

"Uh oh, did I just make a promise I can't keep?"

"Thanks again for everything!" repeated Loomy. "And good luck with that Explorer stuff! Bye!"

"Bye, Loomy," said Susanshi. "Leo, Tokot, we're heading back now."

"OK, Susanshi," obliged Leo.

"Oh, Leo. Could you carry the jewel back for me?" requested Susanshi.

"No problem, Susanshi," obliged Leo.

Approaching the jewel, he gripped it and held onto it.

"Wow, it's lighter than it looks!" he commented.

And so, he, Susanshi and Tokot began to walk across the lakeside, to the north of the lake.

"OK, Jade Meadow connects to the lake, so we won't get too lost on the way back," said Leo.

"Oh, what's that? Trying to jinx yourself again?" questioned Tokot.

"No way, Tokot. I've memorized the map. Trust me," replied Leo.

"Nah," uttered Tokot.

As they continued to move away from the lake, Susanshi looked back over her shoulder. She was equipped with an expression of gratefulness, yet also regret for telling Loomy she would pay him a visit in the future, which, considering her intention, may not be possible. She could see Loomy cheerfully celebrating his freedom. It provided at least some happiness for her.

Some time later, the Team Revolution members had long left the lake behind and were traversing through the meadow south of town once again.

"I think we did well, don't you?" pondered Leo.

"Excuse me... 'We'? It was Susanshi who actually did anything," said Tokot. "By the way, what exactly do you even plan on doing with that thing?"

He was referring to the jewel Susanshi had acquired.

"I'm not sure, but I can't help but feel that it...was calling to me," spoke Susanshi.

"Calling to you? What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"I don't know exactly. But the first time I touched it, it glowed, then got me out of the cave," replied Susanshi.

"Really? But it probably just does that to anyone who touches it," suggested Leo.

"That can't be right, Leo. It would've done the same to you, but it didn't. Here, let me have it again."

"Oh, OK then."

Leo passed her the jewel.

"Oh great, stopping to play with it?" asked Tokot.

With it resting in Susanshi's arms once again, it let out another glow, much more intense than ever.

"Ack!" reacted Susanshi, blinded by the light.

She felt everything around her fading, almost as if she was being whisked away somewhere. All vision was gone, only white remained. Then, whatever Susanshi was seeing, a voice called to her from somewhere.

"The ruins... Go to...the ruins..."

After hearing the voice, the whiteness cleared away and Susanshi found herself back where she once stood.

"Wha...? What was that all about?" she questioned to herself.

"Susanshi! Are you OK?!" asked a concerned Leo.

"Huh...? Leo? Uh, yeah, I think so," replied Susanshi.

"You kind of conked out for a moment there," commented Leo.

"Really? Oh wait, did you guys hear anything during that time? Anything at all?" asked Susanshi.

"Nope, I heard nothing," said Leo.

"I'm not hearing things like you," stated Tokot.

"It was someone's voice. It mentioned something about some ruins. But that was all," explained Susanshi.

"Hmm... The ruins... The ruins..." mumbled Leo as he thought to himself. "Maybe...the Ruins of Wyste?"

"The Ruins of Wyste, huh? I wonder why I'm being told to go there," pondered Susanshi.

"Don't trust the voices in your head, Susanshi. Could be bad news," Tokot advised.

"Wait a second. You saw it too, Tokot. Susanshi was totally out of it when that thing went glowing. I don't think the voice was in her head," said Leo in Susanshi's defense.

"She's human. This is probably something normal for humans or something," argued Tokot.

"Let's not talk about this now, guys," said Susanshi. "I suggest we return to town, then we can discuss this."

"The hallucinating human actually has a good idea. Let's just stop dawdling here and get going," said Tokot.

Without uttering a word in objection, Susanshi and Leo, along with Tokot, continued their travel through the meadow.

"Where shall we put the jewel?" asked Leo, seemingly randomly.

"Oh... I never actually thought about that," said Susanshi.

"Oh, I know. I think we should show it to Master Eag first," suggested Leo.

"Huh? Why?" asked Susanshi.

"I have a feeling that this thing could have something to do with why Vascious was at the Aqua Falls area," theorized Leo. "If it isn't, then it could be that this jewel is very valuable and could earn us an incredible reward!"

"I'm listening..." muttered Tokot.

"But regardless of anything, this jewel could be important. For the time being we should probably keep it safe somewhere," continued Leo.

"Huh? What's he looking at?" questioned Tokot suddenly.

"Huh? I'm not looking at you," responded Leo.

"No, not you, fool. That guy over there!" replied Tokot.

He pointed over to the left. Leo and Susanshi turned their attentions in that direction. On a hill nearby, a mysterious figure was stood standing, watching the trio closely. The identity of the character was unclear, as it was garbed in a black coat with a hood hiding the head.

"Huh? Who is that?" wondered Susanshi.

The figure then ran away, disappearing from view.

"Was that creep watching us?" asked Tokot.

"If he was...that can't be good if he's after the jewel," said Leo. "We should be careful. It could be

another bad guy."

"Maybe he is. Well, whatever he's up to, we should be on alert. It's bad enough with someone like Vascious being around," said Susanshi.

With the cautious feeling in the back of their minds, the trio resumed their travel back to town.


	12. Deepening Mysteries

Chapter 12 - Deepening Mysteries

It was sometime in the afternoon at this point as the members of Team Revolution drew highly close to Sacreca Town. Sounds of some kind could be heard from somewhere in the vicinity as the group all drew closer to the outskirts of Sacreca Town. They were rather upbeat notes traveling through the air.

"Huh, I wonder what that is?" quizzed Susanshi, listening in. "Whoever's playing that...it sounds really good."

"Wait, is that a musical instrument we're hearing?" wondered Leo.

"It would seem like it," replied Susanshi. "But where's it coming from?"

"It sounds like it's coming from...the...right!" announced Leo, listening carefully to pinpoint the source of the song.

Turning to the right, the trio spotted somebody sitting on a lone, isolated tree stump, where the song was originating. As they ran over to the spot, the figure's identity became clear: Alex. He was sat on the stump with a metallic object to his mouth. He was exhaling and inhaling at it to produce a joyous, catchy song. His eyes remained closed in focus, so he did not notice the company.

"Hey, that's a harmonica!" announced Susanshi.

"Oh, so that's what one looks like!" said Leo.

"Hmm... He's not bad, I'll give him that," uttered Tokot.

Soon, the tune was over, and Alex opened his eyes, holding the instrument down away from his face.

"...Oh, it's you three. You're back...and in one piece," he said.

"Alex... You're really good at that," complimented Susanshi.

"You really think so? ...Thanks," replied Alex, lacking enthusiasm as normal. "I come here from time to time to play. It's sort of my...private spot. Oh... I see you've brought something back with you."

"This thing? Oh yes, it was at Aqua Falls," said Susanshi. "Do you maybe happen to know what it is?"

"...Nope, not familiar to me," replied Alex. "Well, I was about to head back to the EA... Come along...if you want."

He then took his harmonica, which was made from a stainless steel, bearing ten separate holes on the front to form notes, as well as a carved inscription on the top reading "Presto's", up to his bandanna, and appeared to hide it inside it.

"Huh? Where'd you put it?" asked Susanshi curiously.

"In my bandanna," replied Alex.

"I get that, but how?" questioned Susanshi.

"...There's a pocket built into it. I keep it in there all the time," explained Alex.

"Ah, makes sense," said Susanshi.

Alex then stepped down from the stump and headed at his own pace towards the site of the town. Susanshi, Tokot and Leo followed behind him. Alex soon looked over his shoulder at the trio, who were stood rather close to his back.

"Um... Not so close," he muttered.

"Oh, sorry," said Susanshi. "Back off a little, guys."

She and the other extended their distance away slightly.

"Yeah, that's better..." said Alex, before turning back around.

"And what's his problem?" whispered Tokot to Susanshi.

"I'm guessing he just doesn't feel comfortable enough with us yet," replied Susanshi.

"Sure is an odd one, isn't he?" commented Tokot.

"Uh, I think you should keep your voice down..." whispered back Susanshi.

Alex did not appear to react to the remark given by Tokot.

After a while, the quartet had finished making their way through the town and were back at the entrance grounds of the EA building. The scene was relatively quiet, as not many Pokémon were about, most likely due to many of them being away on Explorer duties.

"Ahhh... It's nice when it's quiet," commented Alex. "Oh, there's Lisa over there."

And indeed, there was Lisa, standing at the fountain, along with three other Pokémon.

"Who's she with?" asked Susanshi.

"Those are her friends," replied Leo. "That's Team FemDragon, Lisa's previous team. She was once their leader, before Alex appeared."

"Makes some sense, I mean, there wouldn't be enough room for him," noted Susanshi.

The group all walked up to Lisa and her intimates.

"Lisa, I'm back," uttered Alex.

"Welcome back, Alex. Oh, and Team Revolution's back. Good to see you're safe and sound," greeted Lisa. "Oh? What's that you've got there?"

"No idea," said Leo. "But Susanshi found it in the caves at the falls."

"Hmm, it looks interesting," commented Lisa. "Can't really say it's familiar to me though, but it must be of some importance or value if you found it so far out the way. Oh, Susanshi, I have to introduce you to some more Pokémon. These three fellow Dragon-types with me? They're some of my closest friends."

She proceeded to announce the other Pokémon within the area. One was a Deino, a Pokémon lacking visible eyes, wearing a pink bow in its black hair, as well as the exact same tattoo seen on Lisa and Alex on the base of its neck.

"This is Laura, a Deino."

"Oh, hello there. You seem like a nice girl," greeted the Deino.

"Um... How can you tell?" Susanshi asked, looking puzzled.

"I can smell you. You smell like a Piplup," said Laura. "Everyone has their own unique smell. That's how I get through life. Ah... Would be nice to see though, but I don't really fancy being an ugly Hydreigon just to do so. Seriously, you seen those things? Yuck!"

"Hehe, I think you're just fine the way you are," said Lisa with an uplifting tone. "Anyway, this is Melle."

She was now referring to a Gible, a Pokémon of rather pudgy stature, with stubby arms and legs, and a wide, gaping mouth of many teeth, followed by a thick yellow headband. The same tattoo could be seen on the left side of its singular fin, located on top of its head.

"Does anyone have something for me to chew on?" asked the Gible. "How about the diamond thing the Piplup's holding? It looks nice and tough."

"Um... I don't think it's on the menu," stated Susanshi, looking slightly scared.

"Oh, don't worry about Melle. It's just a habit of hers," mentioned Lisa. "Don't be afraid of her, she's nice, honestly. She's quite the artist, believe it or not. It was her who designed our tattoo."

"Interesting. Goes to show, you shouldn't judge using first impressions," Susanshi analyzed.

"Exactly. That's how me and Alex got on so well, after all," spoke Lisa.

She finally turned attention to the third and final FemDragon member.

"And this is Sarah. She's basically the wild one."

"Huh? Wild? Like, no way!" denied the Pokémon, a Dratini.

This creature was all body, no arms and legs, with a purple bandanna around the neck and the tattoo near the end of its tail.

"Yep, it's like her to deny it," said Lisa.

"Lisa, you ain't got the right to put me down like that," huffed Sarah.

"But I wasn't, I was... Never mind," Lisa hesitantly said. "But there you go, Susanshi. Team FemDragon. We've been together since we were all young. Heck, even long before we had the hope for the chance to be Explorers. And here we are today!"

"Those are all good backstories, and I can't wait to hear more of them, but we have our finding to identify," Tokot rudely stated. "So, step aside, you're wasting time."

He then turned around to face Susanshi, pointing directly at her.

"Look at poor Susanshi! She can barely hold that thing any longer! We really should get going now! Bye!"

"But...this is no problem..." muttered Susanshi.

"Shh! Just get inside," whispered Tokot quickly, approaching Susanshi's back and pushing her forward.

"Oh? Going so soon?" asked Melle.

"Yeah, we, uh, we need to meet Master Eag. Where is he?" asked Tokot.

"Inside the EA, as usu-" replied Lisa, before being interrupted by Tokot:

"Alright! Thanks, now off we go!"

"Ah, he's at it again. So sorry, Lisa," sighed Leo, following Tokot as he guided Susanshi towards the EA building.

"Well, that was short," said Laura.

"Aww, I was only just planning on biting down on that diamond," said Melle, disappointed. "Now it's gone..."

"Relax, I'll find something else for you," claimed Lisa, expressing slight awkwardness.

"Girls, that Charmander is, like, totally insolent," commented Sarah.

"I figured that out for myself a while back," said Lisa.

She then performed a shrugging motion.

"Ah well, it's boys. What do you expect?" stated Laura.

"Hey, where's Master Eag?!" shouted Tokot with himself, Susanshi and Leo now within the entrance foyer of the EA building.

"Huh? He's upstairs," replied a random voice from nearby.

Without giving and sort of thanks, the trio made their way towards the stairs and up to the second floor. There, various Pokémon were gathered, chatting and such. At the back of the room, near Alenia's office, was a second flight of stairs. Upon climbing these, the team reach the third floor, and the highest point of the building. There, looking through a large circular window in the front, Master Eag stood with his back turned towards the trio. He was staring down at a clipboard, which he held in his wing.

"...Right, the wanted poster's ready. Time to post it downstairs," he uttered to himself.

"Master Eag! Master Eag!" called out Leo as he and the others walked up to him.

"Oh? Team Revolution, is that you?" wondered Master Eag, not turning back.

"Yes, it's us," replied Leo. "We're wondering if you could help us. Do you know what this thing is that Susanshi has?"

"Well then, allow me to see," said Master Eag, finally turning to face his guests.

It took just one quick glance at the jewel held by Susanshi, and his attitude changed instantaneously. Now he appeared startled and concerned.

"What?! Why do you have that?!"

"Um... Master Eag, is everything OK?" asked Leo.

"No, of course not! You've ignored my orders by going to Aqua Falls!" shouted Master Eag.

"W-what? But...how did you know?" asked Leo.

"Oh, nice going, Leo. You've busted all of us!" snapped Tokot.

"That thing you have with you... You shouldn't have that!" exclaimed Master Eag.

"Aha! So you DO know what it is!" stated Tokot.

"No! No more! Give it back!" barked Master Eag.

"Huh? I'm seriously confused right now," muttered Susanshi.

Master Eag, now showing some anxiety, spread his wings and proceeded to force the trio to move towards one of the doors in the area.

"M-Master Eag, what's going on?" asked Leo.

Rather than respond, Master Eag opened the door and led them all inside, before entering the room himself and shutting the door. Inside was a desk at the back, much like Bevscot's and Alenia's own offices, along with many rows of filing cabinets lining the sides.

"Uh, Master Eag, why did you bring us into your office?" asked a confused Leo.

"I can't just let anyone hear me on this!" responded Master Eag. "What you have there was supposed to stay hidden! Especially with the current situation at hand!"

"Master Eag, why does it need to stay hidden? Vascious might be after this, so isn't it best to keep it safe?" suggested Leo.

"You don't get it, do you?! Sacreca will be doomed if it gets into the wrong hands!" yelled Master Eag.

"Master Eag... You should rest. You're not yourself," said Leo, trying to calm the agitated Braviary.

"I don't know how you figured out how to get it, but going to Aqua Falls when clearly informed not to? That's very serious!"

"But there was no one at the falls. No real danger at all," claimed Susanshi.

"Doesn't matter! Rules are rules! Now, hand it to me! I will return it to the Waterfall Caves myself!"

"N...no, Master Eag. I don't want to return it..." muttered Leo nervously. "It might be best to keep it here. That way, if Vascious were to return to Aqua Falls, he'll be stuck searching for something that isn't there."

Master Eag took a moment to think to himself about the current situation.

"Wait, maybe I am just overreacting... They've found the Aqua Fragment by accident, yet they have no idea what to do with it. If it stays that way, then maybe it won't be so troublesome. It might even delay Vascious for a while... Yes, I can take advantage of all this. Very well, I know what to say."

"You... You have a decent point. I am sorry. I panicked," he then told the trio, finally calm. "OK then, I'll forgive you this once, but only under two conditions. You are to hide what you have. Just keep it safe and forget about it for now. Got it? You _must_ protect it at all costs!"

"Oh, sure thing, Master Eag," agreed Leo.

"Secondly, I need you to listen to me, because I'll only say this once: don't go wondering off. Perform only tasks from the job list. You're meddling in areas that you shouldn't be meddling in. If you favor your lives, just stick to the jobs. I'm doing this for your own good. If something were to happen to you, or any young Explorer for that matter, then things will get very ugly for myself and Mayor Gordon. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master Eag. Sorry for any trouble," shuddered Leo.

"Good, I should hope you keep your promise. OK, you're dismissed," said Master Eag, trusting in the words given to him.

"Thank you, Master Eag," Leo said as he bowed. "We can hide this thing in my house."

He and the other team members proceeded to walk out of the office, making their way back down into the entrance foyer. Once there, they stood before a trio of corkboards hanging on the wall next to the assembly hall doors. Various pieces of paper were attached to the corkboards by tacks. These papers featured details of jobs and tasks.

"Humph! Surely you're not listening to Master Eag, are you, Leo?" questioned Tokot. "I don't want you quitting all this now! It was YOUR idea to defy Master Eag in the first place!"

"As much as I'd hate to disobey Master Eag a second time, we don't really have a choice," replied Leo. "We already made it your duty to try to defeat him. We should probably find a way to get to the Ruins of Wyste. Whatever that voice Susanshi heard is trying to lead us to, it could be important to the mission she has. Maybe a way to stop Vascious before he does...whatever he wants to do."

"Of course," agreed Susanshi. "I'm not really comfortable with the way Master Eag was reacting, but this is the only other clue we have. So, I guess it's already settled then. We go...to the Ruins of Wyste."

"But first, let's go put this jewel away," requested Leo. "Let's go to my house. Grenouille stays at home for much of the day, so she'll look after it for us."

"Good idea, Leo. Let's get it there quickly before it attracts too much unwanted attention," said Susanshi.

At that moment, Andose, the Raichu, turned up holding a piece of paper. It was the exact same piece of paper Master Eag previously had attached to his clipboard. Andose, without making any interaction with Team Revolution, attached the paper to the first corkboard, using two tacks to hold it up by the top corners.

"Well, that's done now," he said to himself. "I sure hope we catch him soon."

He then walked away, paying no attention to Team Revolution, although he did briefly lay his eyes on the mysterious jewel.

The paper he had posted was a wanted poster, featuring a crude drawing of Vascious, along with the words "WANTED" on top, with "Dead or alive. 1,000,000P reward, courtesy of Master Eag, mayor Gordon and the SPF".

"A million PokéDollars... Man, that sure is a lot," Leo commented, inspecting the poster.

"Well, whoever drew THAT ain't gonna get his art diploma any time soon," commented Tokot. "Wait... A million PokéDollars?! Ka-ching! Think of what all that would do for my family! Guys, consider me in, let's get going! The ruins aren't gonna explore themselves!" He thrust his arm into the air in excitement.

"Heh, bring money into it and that's it, no stopping Tokot," said Susanshi.

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's go drop this thing off at my house, then we'll see about going to the ruins!" repeated Leo.

With spirits as high as ever, the trio marched their way out of the building. Soon after, they walked past Lisa, Sarah, Laura and Melle, who were still stood at the fountain. There was an unusual absence of Alex.

"Oh hey, where are you headed next?" asked Lisa.

"The ruins!" announced Leo, still walking.

"The ruins? Well...good luck there," said Lisa, appearing to pause for a brief second, as if she was having a quick thought to herself.

A mild amount of time later, and Leo, Susanshi and Tokot stepped into the house where Grenouille was.

"Grenouille! I need a favor!" announced Leo as he walked in, along with Susanshi and Tokot.

"Oh, welcome back, Leo," greeted Grenouille. "What can I do for you?"

"We want you to look after something for us," Leo replied.

"And what would that be?" asked Grenouille.

"This." Leo pointed at Susanshi and the mystery jewel.

"What in the world is that thing?" quizzed Grenouille, completely baffled by what she was presented with.

"We're not exactly sure, but it could be important later," stated Leo. "Just let us keep it here and make sure no one tries to take it."

"OK, dear. Just pop it down somewhere," offered Grenouille.

"If you will, Susanshi," said Leo.

"Oh, of course," obliged Susanshi.

She walked over to the side of one of the beds, the same one she had previously slept in, and laid the jewel down at the bottom of the left bed, and finally pushing it underneath.

"So that's done. Now we're going," said Tokot.

"Oh? But don't you kids want some lunch? I'm sure you're hungry," said a concerned Grenouille.

"Well, a snack would be nice, but... What we need to do next is of utmost importance," mentioned Leo. "So, thanks but no thanks."

"Are you perfectly sure? I mean, I don't want you to go hungry far away from home," said Grenouille.

"I'll be fine," claimed Leo.

"...OK, you get going then," said Grenouille, still appearing worried.

"Time to go, guys," declared Leo.

"Yes, but... How will we get to the ruins?" asked Susanshi.

"Hmmm... Let's see..." muttered Leo, reaching into his bag and pulling out the map.

He glanced down at it.

"The Ruins of Wyste are found on a lone island off the Southern Coast, which is southeast from here."

"Well, it's a start, but how will we reach the island?" Susanshi wondered. "I'm sure not all three of us can swim all the way there."

"I...have no idea," sighed Leo.

"How about we ask around town? Maybe somebody will offer to take us there," suggested Susanshi.

"Worth a shot. Let's do it," said Leo. "Bye, Grenouille."

"Take care, you three," responded Grenouille.

With that, the trio headed back outside.

"Well then, shall we?" asked Leo.

"Where shall we start?" pondered Susanshi.

"How about at the EA?" suggested Leo.

"Not a bad idea. Let's go," obliged Susanshi.

They were quick to return to the site of the EA. They spotted Lisa, Melle, Sarah and Laura still stood together at the fountain.

"Hey, Lisa! We need some assistance!" called out Leo.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are still around," said Lisa. "What do you need?"

"Lisa..." Leo began to say, now stood in front of her. "Do you know the Ruins of Wyste? We need to go there, and it's very important."

"The ruins? Actually, I wanted to ask YOU something as well," spoke Lisa. "Listen... I'm sorry if I'm going to be getting in the way, but... Well... ...Me and Alex may want to go to the ruins with you."

"Huh? Why?" questioned Leo.

"Well, for one thing, we've never actually been to the ruins before, and I've promised Alex that I'd take him there one day. All part of the geology thing, really. Not only that, but I'm really curious about what it may have to tell about the past. Plus, I feel kind of bad for letting newcomers such as yourselves put your own safety and enrollment on the line while I did nothing. You're about to do it again, so... I want to go with you, just to make sure you're OK," detailed Lisa.

"Lisa, we don't need your help. We can look after ourselves. No need showing this concern," announced Tokot.

"I'm naturally worried for the welfare of others, so I can't help that," replied Lisa. "We're coming with you, no exceptions."

"Uh, thanks, Lisa. But what about yourself? I thought you didn't want to risk getting into trouble," recalled Leo.

"I had a thought about it, and I've decided: it's worth getting into trouble for the sake of all of Sacreca," said Lisa valiantly. "This Vascious character sounds like nothing but trouble. Whatever he plans to do with my, no, _our_ home, I won't stand for it! I want to assist in bringing him to justice! I don't want to back away for the sake of my reputation with Master Eag and everyone else. In fact, this can further increase it. You three, despite being still relatively new to the Explorer scene, clearly have an ambition greater than I could ever comprehend. So, whatever it takes, me and Alex will help you! That's the pledge we shall make to you!"

"Wow Lisa, that's so... Just wow," responded Leo in surprise. "But you know what? We could use your help. You know how to look after yourself more than we could look after ourselves."

"Oh please, I can look after myself just fine," stated Tokot.

"Then it's decided," said Lisa. "Now, please wait here while I get Alex. He's in our dorm room right now. He said he needed some time to himself."

"Sure thing, Lisa," said Susanshi.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

Lisa made her way into the EA building alone.

"The ruins, huh? I wonder if you'll find anything good there," commented Laura.

"I sure hope so too," replied Leo.

Meanwhile, Lisa was traveling up the stairs inside the EA building that led to the second floor. Next, she made her way up a second flights of stairs, located right in front of the first set. She was now on the third floor, the location of the target dormitory.

Lisa opened the third door on the right side, next to Master Eag's office, and entered. Inside was a room stuffed with multiple bunk beds on the sides, and many more pairs of blankets and pillows of different colors in the back. There, in the back corner, on a blue blanket laid next to a red one, was Alex, his back turned.

"Alex?" Lisa called out to him.

In response, Alex, showing surprise, appeared to hide something underneath his pillow and turned back around.

"W-what is it, Lisa?"

"Remember when I said I'd take you to the ruins one day? Well, that time's now!"

"Oh, really? Thanks, Lisa... Although it seems so sudden..."

Alex made his way over to where Lisa stood. Before so, he grabbed hold of an Explorer bag that rested on the red blanket.

"Team Revolution will be coming with us," mentioned Lisa.

"That's fine..." replied Alex.

"They're waiting for us outside. Let's go back to them."

Minutes later, both Lisa and Alex returned to the entrance grounds. Lisa was now wearing her bag around her shoulder.

"We're back, guys," announced Lisa. "So, as long as there's nothing you have yet to do here, we can head off."

"Oh, yes, we're ready to depart," confirmed Leo. "But we don't know how to actually get to the ruins. Do you by any chance know how we get to the island it's on?"

"Luckily, yes," replied Lisa. "We've been to Southern Coast a few times already, and we know this Drilbur who lives there. He's a sailor, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to escort us there."

"Ah, excellent! That makes things so much easier for us!" cheered Leo.

"A Ground-type being a sailor? That's...pretty unusual," commented Susanshi.

"Maybe, but he's the best sailor I know," stated Lisa. "In fact...he's the only one I know."

"Then it's settled! We meet this Drilbur and ask him to take us to the ruins!" announced Susanshi. "Lisa, lead the way!"

"Onward! To adventure! To greatness! To mystery!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah, very nice. Come on," said Tokot.

"Well, I'll see you girls later today," Lisa said to Melle, Laura and Sarah.

"If you find anything I can chew on, be sure to bring it back!" requested Melle.

"Good luck out there, Lisa" wished Laura.

"We'll probably be doing some missions of our own or something," said Sarah. "I ain't the leader here, Laura is, so it ain't my decision."

With the group of five now all set and ready, and with the well wishes, they departed, heading towards the west of town and moving out south, where Jade Meadow stood. Along the way, Susanshi took her thoughts to her mind again:

"The ruins... Why am I being led there? What could possibly even await me there? I can only imagine... Well, I just hope it'll give me a lead at last. But now, all I can do is hope..."


	13. Peril on the Sea

Chapter 13 - Peril on the Sea

The members of Team Revolution and Team RockAxe had walked a far distance. They had traveled through Jade Meadow, and headed east towards the desert areas of Sacreca. Close to where the grass and sand met was a beach. The group were all stood at the shore. The scenery was similar to that of Seashell Shore, only this time the steep cliff was located far to the right.

"So, this is Southern Coast," stated Leo.

Him and the others were looking out across the vast ocean. Over in the distance was what appeared to be a random formation of rocks raising out of the sea.

"See that over there? That's it, the Ruins of Wyste," explained Lisa.

"It looks so close... That should hopefully mean the trip shouldn't take long," analyzed Leo.

"Right, let's go look for Doug. He should be around here somewhere," said Lisa.

"Doug? So, I take it that's the Drilbur's name," guessed Susanshi.

"Yep, that's right," confirmed Lisa. "He tends to nap on the beach. Pretty dangerous, really. There's no telling if the tide will come in on him."

"Sounds like he lives a pretty perilous life," commented Susanshi.

"Yes, it does. The sea isn't exactly the safest place in the world, especially for someone of his type," added Lisa.

"Overcoming your weakness for the benefits of it. That's kinda admirable," said Tokot. "If I could do that... Maybe things will be a little better."

"Know your limits, Tokot. I know mine, Alex knows his, so you three should too," explained Lisa. "Confidence is important, but so is safety. Your kind can't live at all if your tail flame were to go out. That's what I mean."

"Well spoken," said Alex. "I can't even go in the water myself..."

"Lisa, always the one with the wise words," commented Leo. "Well..."

He rubbed his hands together.

"...Let's go find this Doug fellow."

Then, Susanshi looked over to the left, where the beach extended. Concerned by the seemingly long distance of it, she mumbled:

"...Um... That might be tough."

"Well, only one way to find out for sure. Let's start looking," said Lisa.

The group then started to journey across the beach. During their trek, Susanshi kept her eyes on the faraway ruins. Simply seeing it gave her this chill. A chill of both wonder and unease. Wonder from the curiosity of this new and intriguing place. Unease from this strange sense of anticipation, like there was a feeling of danger. Susanshi appeared to be the only one who felt this way, as no one else was taking much notice of the distant ruins.

"So, Lisa, Alex, what can you tell us about the ruins?" wondered Leo.

Susanshi, realizing that conversation was beginning, turned her attention away from the ruins and back on the way forward, though the feelings experienced remained.

"Well, from what I've read, the ancient Wystians did not initially live here on the mainland. They all stayed within the ruins, which was once a temple," lectured Lisa. "Then, at some point, they started coming here from the ruins. It was them who founded this land, naming it after their deity. As a result, some citizens are actually descendants of the Wystians. The passage of time hasn't been kind to the incredible powers of the Wystians, though. The powers they once had mastery of are no more."

"Interesting. Are you maybe a descendant yourself?" asked Susanshi.

"No," replied Lisa. "Would be cool if I was, but Alex is."

"Whoa, really? Alex, that's awesome!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah... Thanks," responded Alex, seemingly not so excited of the concept for some reason.

"I have to wonder. What happened to the Wystians? And what about Sacreca?" asked Susanshi.

"Nobody knows. There's no book that explains it," replied Lisa. "There's admittedly a gap left in their history."

"Ooh, mysteries!" stated Leo. "...Oh? There's something over there!"

He had spotted something lying on the sand up ahead. The group ran over to the object, which revealed itself to be a small mole-like Pokémon lying on its back and wearing a bright yellow, woolly jumper. The jumper was in bad shape, with rips and tears in it, most likely due to the Pokémon's carelessness with its sharp claws.

"Yes, this is Doug," confirmed Lisa.

"Uh... Is he...dead?" wondered Leo.

"No, silly. He's sleeping. He sleeps quite a lot," replied Lisa.

"Lazy sailor, huh? Are you sure he won't fall asleep at the helm?" asked Tokot.

"Oh no, he doesn't do that. He's far too dedicated for that," claimed Lisa.

"If you say so," said Tokot as he shrugged in doubt.

"Hey! Doug! Wake up! It's me, Lisa!" shouted Lisa, attempting to awaken the slumbering Drilbur.

"ZZZZ... No, no, we're closed for today... ZZZZ..." mumbled Doug, still within the dream world.

"Doug... The tide's coming in," said Lisa casually.

Immediately, the once sleeping Drilbur awoke in a shock, jumping up to his feet.

"Uh... Huh? W-w-what?" he muttered.

Upon turning to see Lisa's recognizable face, he was quick to calm down.

"Oh, h-hey there, Lisa. It's been a while," he said. "Out on Explorer duties, or do you need something from me?"

"The latter's the need, Doug. We need to get to the ruins," said Lisa.

"'We'?" wondered Doug, soon taking the time to see the rest of the group. "Oh, of course! How silly of me! How could I forget about you, Alex?"

"...Hi," muttered Alex.

"Oh, and those strangers," continued Doug.

"Leo, Susanshi and Tokot of Team Revolution, at your service!" announced Leo, seemingly pleased.

"Ah, is that so? Well, always nice to see new faces," said Doug. "So, finally bound for the ancient ruins of the Wystians, eh? No problem, leave it to me!"

He began to walk away from the site, towards the left. The gang followed close.

Just a few minutes later, everybody had reached the site of a lone motorboat on the sands. It was rather small, built from wooden planks and painted white. There was an engine in the back, complete with attached propeller to allow for forward movement. The actual shape of the boat was of an oval, with the front pointed into a triangle. Within the boat were two sets of planks, built in to act as seat, with a raised section at the back where the engine was situated. Along with that, there was also a goat Pokémon appearing to be asleep nearby.

"There she is! The S.S. Doug!" announced Doug.

"You named a boat after yourself? And you call it a she?" questioned Susanshi.

"Well... Yeah," replied Doug, now no longer sure of himself.

"And who's that Skiddo over there?" wondered Susanshi.

She was of course referring to the sleeping Pokémon.

"Oh, that's Conanom," said Doug. "But never mind that for now, everybody take a seat!"

"Really? On that tiny thing?" questioned Tokot. "It couldn't possible support all six of us! Heck, even Carl's...CARL was better! And that's saying a lot!"

"Enough with the unnecessary criticism, Tokot! You should stop judging things from appearance alone!" exclaimed Lisa. "Me and Alex have ridden Doug's boat multiple times, and I can assure you that it's as safe as you'd want it to be!"

"Fine, fine, I believe you on this one," sighed Tokot. "But if I die along the way, then Mole Guy here's gonna get it from me!"

"But...if you're dead, you can't do anything..." muttered Alex.

Tokot's only response was to give Alex an irritated look.

"Come on, Alex. Let's sit down together," said Lisa.

So, her and Alex made their way over to the beached motorboat, along with Doug, and together pushed it forward into the water.

"Heave-ho...!" grunted Doug.

After a bit more pushing, the motorboat was now within the shallow waters.

"OK! Everyone come on board!" invited Doug.

He hopped into the boat and positioned himself next to the engine, on the raised platform, allowing him to see over the heads of passengers. Lisa and Alex were sat at the back. Tokot, overly careful not to step into the water, made his way into the boat and sat onto the front plank. Leo and Susanshi approached together and sat with him.

"Right, all set then?" asked Doug.

"All set!" announced Lisa, sticking her hand up.

"Great! Hold on tight! We depart...for the Ruins of Wyste!" exclaimed Doug.

He pulled a string on the engine several times, revving it up. Once the engine was set, the boat began to steadily move forwards. The boat soon left the shore and headed out towards the location of the ruins.

As the motorboat and its passengers traversed through the calm and gentle waves of the ocean, Doug was joyfully singing as he controlled only the direction of the boat.

"Doug is my name! And sailing is my game! I sail over here! I sail over there! I sail wherever I must go! Ground-types can't swim, but I do not care! For I sail over here and over there! That's the way I roll! Oh yeah, oh yeah! I sail here and there! I sail for the ruins on this very fine day! I take with me there, that lovable Lisa and her quiet-yet-kind fellow, say that I dare! Along with a Piplup, her eyes so bright! A guy of much spirit, helping others from blight! And a hot-hea-ded fool, his tail burning meanly!"

He paused briefly to take a deep breath, and prepared to sing the next part.

"Ohhhhhh-!"

"No! Please, just stop right there!" interrupted Tokot, having being forced to endure the song.

"Ohhhh-!" Doug began to sing again.

"No! No more singing!" insisted Tokot.

"No singing? Fine, fine, you get your wish just this once," said Doug, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Susanshi, can I ask you something?" said Leo.

"What?" wondered Susanshi.

"How do you feel right now? I mean, how do you feel about being on the sea?" asked Leo.

"Well, I've never sailed before. Yet... I quite enjoy it. It feels really relaxing."

"Well, I feel this...huge sense of adventure! Sure, I felt it while walking through Sacreca Fields and towards Aqua Falls, but this... This just gives me that sense more greatly. I feel more motivated and excited than ever!"

"I kind of get what you mean."

Leo was soon given the impulse to peer over the side of the boat and into the sea. Immediately, he spotted something of interest.

"Whoa! Look at that!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Susanshi.

"Have a look for yourself!" insisted Leo.

Susanshi, without another word, stood up and went over to the side where Leo was and peered down. Underneath the surface, she could see a school of blue colored fish named Finneon swimming in the direction of the boat and close to the surface.

"Finneon?" pondered Susanshi.

"Ah yes, there are some Finneon that live in the sea around these parts," said Doug.

"Oh hey! That one over there! Look!" called Leo, pointing at one of the swimming Pokémon.

He was inspecting a single Pokémon that appeared to be similar to the surrounding Finneon, only bigger and with more midnight-blue coloring.

"I see it too. It looks like a Lumineon," said Susanshi.

At that moment, the Lumineon leaped out of the water, giving off a dazzling display as water dripped off it, before landing into the water once more. Although the event lasted only a mere second, Leo was left feeling awestruck.

"Awesome!" he cheered.

"Seems like you're really fascinated by the swimming Finneon and Lumineon," chuckled Doug. "You should see them at night; the pink marks on them glow."

"Oh, that's a shame," said Leo, looking up at the sky. "And it's starting to get closer to sunset. If we had come later, then maybe we would have seen it. Ah well, always next time."

The crowd of swimmers then began to descend further down into the water, disappearing from view.

"And there they go," said Susanshi, before returning to where she was once seated.

Leo also sat back down. Another five minutes into the journey, and the destination was closer than ever.

"Almost there, everyone!" announced Doug.

"Yes, about time. I was starting to feel a little seasick," said Tokot.

"Oh gee, I wonder why that is," muttered Susanshi.

"I wonder what we'll find in the ruins," said Leo.

"There's no telling for sure. Not many people go into them," replied Lisa.

"Ah yes, the sense of discovery!" exclaimed Doug. "Well, for you, that is. I've actually checked out the ruins once."

"Oh, really? What was it like?" asked Leo.

"It was...meh, to be honest," responded Doug.

"What? 'Meh'? Listen, we're going to the ruins for some reason we don't even know about. And you have to inform us that it's meh?! At least tell us something good about it!" snapped Tokot. "Anything in there of interest at all? Ancient artifacts? Valuable jewelry? Lost heirlooms? Anything of financial worth?!"

"We are not here for financial gain, Tokot! We're here because we have to find out what the voice I heard was trying to tell me about!" reminded Susanshi.

"Voice? A voice told you to go to the ruins? I... I'm finding that hard to believe," said Lisa.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy, but that jewel I was carrying when we returned from the falls... It spoke to me," explained Susanshi. "It told me to go to the ruins, but that's all."

"Hmm, very strange, and I kind of don't want to believe such a crazy story. But... I've heard crazier things," responded Lisa.

"Really? What like?"

"...You probably wouldn't want to know..."

"So, voices in your head? Are you sure you can trust it?" wondered Doug.

"Hey, I know it's weird, but there's so much more to it than you think," said Leo. "You'll just have to go with it."

"Well, no matter how weird it sounds, I can't step down from my sailor ways for anyone," said Doug.

"Yeah, thank you very much for cooperating with us," said Susanshi.

"My pleasure," replied Doug. "You know, you young ones are so inspirational. You're all so determined in life."

"Like I totally didn't hear that one before," quipped Tokot.

"No, I mean it!" continued Doug. "Here you are, hoping to uncover the secret of the ruins. Something not many others have even attempted! Why, in my youth, I was actually rather timid, and was afraid of the outside world. No, _terrified_ of it!"

"Sounds a lot like me..." Alex said in his mind.

"But then, I decided that enough was enough! Time to remove myself from my shell! And did that, I did! I slowly grew used to the world outside my own burrow. Even overcoming my fear of going near the water! Oh, sweet Sacreca, am I ever glad! The sea is home to so many things to see! I've never been happ-"

Doug had caught something over in the distance. The sight of what he saw made him end his speech so suddenly.

"Huh? Aren't you going to finish?" wondered Susanshi.

Doug didn't reply. Instead he remained silent with a look of worry. Leo turned around to look at him.

"Doug? Is everything OK?" he asked.

"...No... It's not OK," replied Doug.

"Why?" asked Leo.

Doug responded with a mumble, but was inaudible.

"What?! What is it?!" questioned Susanshi, slightly worried.

"Cap'n O-Dile," said Doug.

"Cat-and-O-Die? What?" quizzed a mishearing Tokot.

"Cap'n O-Dile!" shouted Doug, finally clear to the ears.

"Huh? Who's he?" asked Leo.

"The most feared rogue to sail the seas of Sacreca!" replied Doug.

"Oh, a pirate? OK then," said a carefree Tokot.

"Not just a pirate! The most feared pirate of this generation!" exclaimed Doug. "Just look over there!"

Over to the right, a moderately sized ship was approaching, as if it had spotted Doug's little motorboat and was locked onto it.

"Looks like it's heading this way!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"If I know Cap'n O-Dile and his crew, then he really is!" said Doug.

"Then get us outta here! Don't just admire it!" demanded Tokot.

"But... This is the fastest she'll go..." uttered Doug.

"...Great..." mumbled Tokot sarcastically.

The ship just kept getting larger and larger as it drew closer. It seemed like nothing could be done now. Soon, the ship was so close to the boat that it almost crashed into it. It turned around so that it was sailing adjacent to the boat. The group all stared up at its hulking hull of wood, towering around eight feet high, complete with huge white cloth sails for momentum. It just hung around in a seemingly harmless-yet-unsettling way.

"I am not liking this one bit," Leo said in worry.

"Well, no getting away now," sighed Doug. "We're done for."

"No... We're not going to just sit back!" objected Susanshi. "We're going to fight!"

"Good idea, Susanshi! We'll give these so-called pirates what for!" shouted Tokot.

Then, a rope began to fall down from above, with the end tied into a loop. The loop wrapped around Susanshi's waist, before closing up, grabbing hold of her, then finally pulling her up to the deck.

"Hey, let me go!" she barked.

"No! Susanshi!" called out Leo in angst, reaching out for her.

Soon, three more ropes appeared, catching Leo, Alex and Doug. The rope aiming for Alex went a little lower than his waist, instead wrapping around his left ankle and pulling him up upside-down. With him, Leo and Doug were also taken away.

"Lisa!" Alex cried out.

"Oh no! Aleeex!" Lisa yelled in worry.

"Ah! They've got me with their foul grasp!" exclaimed Doug.

Two final ropes descended, capturing Tokot and Lisa. As they got pulled up out of the boat, Tokot grabbed hold of his tail and attempted to burn at the rope with his flame. It was going just as planned, but the burning was occurring rather slowly.

"Come on, burn faster!" Tokot snapped.

After a short time, he was finally on board the ship, still suspended off the ground. All six ropes were attached to a sort of rack device on four wheels that pulled them in by way of a lever, being controlled by a Meditite, a Pokémon with a blue-white color scheme, wearing a black bandanna over his pointed head. He was twisting the lever to pull in the ropes holding Lisa and Tokot. On deck, Susanshi, Leo, Alex and Doug were all freed and were stood together, appearing unharmed. They weren't alone though, there were five other Pokémon about, all dressed in fairly basic pirate garb. They were a Pancham, a panda Pokémon with a tiny leaf in its mouth and an eye patch over its right eye, a Natu, a small green bird wearing a generic pirate hat with a skull-and-crossbones symbol, a Slowpoke, a pink Pokémon lazing about on its belly with a black bandanna, a Palpitoad, a Pokémon miserably lacking arms, carrying a small sword in its mouth and an eye patch on the left eye. And finally a Mankey, a primate-like Pokémon featuring a pig-nose and a black bandanna on the head. They were all stood together to the side, keeping a close eye on the group.

"What's this? They set you free?!" questioned Tokot, still burning at the rope.

"Yes, actually," replied Doug. "They were really nice to do so."

Then, the Meditite moved away from the lever and made his way over to Lisa and Tokot, who were now dangling just inches above the ground. Holding a small red pocket knife, he cut at Lisa's rope, setting her free. Not hesitating in the slightest, Lisa took immediate advantage of the freedom and ran over to Alex.

"Are you OK, Alex?" she asked.

"Yes. I landed on my head, but I'm fine," Alex assured.

The Meditite proceeded to cut Tokot loose, reaching out towards the rope with his pocket knife. The blade had only just made light, physical contact with the rope when Tokot said:

"Hey! I don't need your help! I can free myself!"

The flame had almost burnt through the entire rope at this point. The Meditite simply shrugged and stood back. Shortly, Tokot finally got himself free from suspension, falling to the ground and pulling the rope around him over his head and onto the floor.

"OK, I don't know what you all want, but we don't have time to hang out with you oh-so-scary pirates. So, how's about we abandon ship?" said Tokot.

"Naw, ya be goin' nowhere!" replied the Meditite.

"And why's that?" asked Tokot.

"We be wantin' yer loot!" exclaimed the Pancham.

"Yah! Loot! Give us yer loot!" demanded the Natu.

"Yeah... Loot good," mumbled the Slowpoke, after letting out a yawn.

"Give the loot, or escape ya may not!" said the Mankey.

"Mmmph!" the Palpitoad mumbled, the sword muffling his voice.

"Really now? Well, sorry to disappoint all of you sad fools, but we ain't got loot!" explained Tokot. "Especially me! We're no use to you!"

"Argh! That what they all say! We too good fer silly li'l lies sucha that!" argued the Pancham.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, is it? Alright then, come at me!" Tokot dared.

"Stop!" bellowed another voice.

"Sir!" shouted all the pirates in unison, standing straight up and putting one hand to their foreheads, apart from the Palpitoad and Slowpoke.

"That voice... It's him..." shuddered Doug.

"Psst! Tokot! Get over here!" whispered Leo.

Tokot did just that without a word, but only a sigh. Now, the group were all lined up together, from left to right, Susanshi, Lisa, Alex, Doug, Leo and Tokot. Footsteps were then heard. One final Pokémon was approaching, wearing not only a similar hat to the Natu's, but also an eye patch over the right eye, as well as a cutlass in a scabbard attached to a strap and hanging on the left side of the body.

"Is that...him?" asked Leo.

"Yes, that's definitely him," confirmed Doug. "It's Cap'n O-Dile!"

The character being referred to was a blue crocodile known as a Totodile. He made his way over to the group, grinning the whole way. He stopped just in front of them.

"Argh... So... Ya be the unlucky ones ta bump inta us?" he quizzed.

"Actual, you bumped into US," corrected Susanshi.

"Argh, I won't be needin' yer objections!" objected Cap'n O-Dile.

"Uh... We uh... We don't fancy being here right now. We really should get going now!" Leo nervously uttered.

"Not so fast!" snapped Cap'n O-Dile, pointing at Leo. "We want yer loot. Yer can make this easy or 'ard! Yer choice, mateies!"

"Oh man, such a difficult choice..." muttered Leo.

"Naw! I know what ta do! I'll check ya all one by one!" said Cap'n O-Dile. "Aye, but wait, where be me matters? I don't usually do greetin's, but ah, what the 'ey? So! Ya already know me; I be Cap'n O-Dile, most feared rogue in all o' Sacreca! And dis...be me trusty crew."

He prepared to introduce the other pirates, pointing at each one as he went along.

"The Pancham! He be Panda-monium!"

"Seriously? His name is a pun?" questioned Tokot.

"Silence! It be 'is name, aye?" responded Cap'n O-Dile. "Anyways, this 'ere be Birdie the Natu! He be the parrot o' sorts!"

"Tweet tweet!" chirped the Natu. "Uh... I mean... Aye! I be Birdie!"

"This here be the Meditite named... Uh, what be yer name?" continued Cap'n O-Dile.

"You forgot the pirate name I was given again?" questioned the Meditite. "Whoops! I mean... Ahem... I be Medi! Argh!"

"Ah, aye, Medi!" spoke O-Dile. "Now, this be... Slow the Slowpoke!"

"Ooh, originality!" Tokot uttered sarcastically.

"The Pal'toad be No-Arms!" said O-Dile.

"Mmmph..." mumbled the Palpitoad with a barely-noticeable disappointed tone.

"An' finally, 'ere we 'ave... Mr. Angry the Mankey!" concluded O-Dile.

"Man, this is kinda losing its edge," whispered Birdie to Panda-monium.

"You're telling me," replied Panda-monium.

"Aye, now the intros be over! I be startin' with the searchin' fer loot!" explained O-Dile. "Aye, time fer the checkin'! Yarr, I be startin' with the green lad der!"

At that time, he approached Alex.

"You'd better not hurt Alex!" exclaimed Lisa, placing her arm onto Alex's back in a protective manner.

O-Dile broke his attention away from Alex, now fixing it onto Lisa while still stood where he was.

"Hawhawhaw! I be threatened by a wee lass? Yer gotta be jokin'!" he spoke.

He focused back on Alex. He began to frisk him, feeling around his bandanna when he discovered something. He reached into the back of the bandanna, entering the hidden pocket, grabbing hold of the harmonica and pulling it out. He began to examine it.

"H-hey! Give that back!" shouted Alex.

"Ooh, not a bad find I 'ave 'ere!" commented O-Dile. "But... It ain't o' much value ta us!"

He turned away, throwing the harmonica over his shoulder. Alex successfully caught it and instantly hid it away again. He appeared to tremble after the ordeal.

"So... One o' ya don't 'ave much for me. Pity," sighed O-Dile. "But ah well, I still 'ave more o' ya ta check! I be-"

He was cut off mid-speech by coughing. Coughing coming from himself.

"Um... Are you OK?" wondered Leo in much confusion.

O-Dile's coughing grew more violent as he placed one hand on his throat. Soon after, the coughing stopped, leaving him breathing in deeply.

"Ugggh... This pirate voice...is hurting my throat," he gasped.

He took one last moment to himself, and soon after he was back to his standard ways.

"Aye! Enough o' dis messin' around!"

His voice was now slightly strained.

"And now you're no longer scary," commented Tokot. "Not that you were before."

"Bah! I ain't listenin'! No one dares ta stand up ta pirate gang o' Sacreca! I are make ya all wish you never set sail round 'ere! An' ya, I be talkin' to all six o' ya! 'Specially YA, ya walkin' matchstick!" snapped O-Dile, swinging his arms up and down in anger repeatedly. "I should douse dat flame o' yers! An' den I do in the rest o' ya! You, penguin! Ya lookin' like a weaklin'! Ya will be easy!"

"You're really confident about that, aren't you?" asked Susanshi, no longer feeling the fear of the pirate captain.

"Ain't confident, just certain 'bout it!" claimed O-Dile, before pointing to Leo. "Aye, I bet ye goodie bag is filled ta the brim with all sorts o' treasures! Panda-monium! Check 'em!"

"Aye-aye!" responded Panda-monium.

He advanced over to Leo, and attempted to reach into his bag.

"No! Don't even think about it!" quivered Leo, rearing back.

"Gimme a break! Ye can't stop me!" claimed Panda-monium

Swiftly, Leo grabbed hold of his bag and hid it behind his back. He continued to show a face of uncertain fear. Panda-monium reached his arm out behind Leo to grab the bag, but Leo quickly moved it to his left side. Panda-monium attempted to reach it now, only for Leo to switch its location to his right side. After he tried once more to take hold, Leo then held the bag over his head, too high for Panda-monium to reach.

"Gah, enough o' dis!" Panda-monium quickly became annoyed.

He kicked Leo in the shin, resulting in him falling to the ground, releasing his bag to hold onto his leg. With his guard completely down, Panda-monium snatched the bag off Leo by the strap.

"No hidin' things from me!" he snapped.

He opened it up and started exploring through its depths.

"Well? Anythin' good?" wondered O-Dile as he waited and watched anxiously.

"Naw, nothin' good," replied Panda-monium.

"Well, shiver me timbers! Tha' be two o' 'em bein' worthless ta us!" lamented O-Dile. "Bah, no matter! We can still do 'em in, just fer the fun o' it!"

He continued his observation of his company, starting with Doug.

"Aye, the li'l mole!"

He then emitted yet another cough, this time much more tame.

"Anyways, yer get-up is a right mess! Why ya bother with it, lad? Ya shoulda gone nude!"

"B-but my momma gave me this jumper..." sobbed Doug.

"Aye, ya claws be doin' more damage ta ya than others!" continued O-Dile.

He turned his attention to Lisa, but only for a split second as if he lacked any interest in her, before turning to Alex.

"Aye! Th' green lad o' the 'idden musical thingamajig!"

"Harmonica..." uttered Alex.

"Aye, whatever!" snapped O-Dile insolently. "Ya, green lad, ya look like the weakest o' all o' 'em! And ya all look weak ta dis eye o' me! So, what be yer problem, green lad? Ya awfully quiet dere."

"Haha! 'Ey, Cap'n! The green lad look funny ta me!" commented Mr. Angry.

"Aye, ya be right, Mr. Angry! Look at 'im!" said O-Dile. "Dem eyes o' yers, lad. Dey ain't workin' on ya! An' dat face o' yers; it be ultra wimpy-lookin'! Aye, sucks fer ya!"

He then turned to face the rest of his crew, sticking out his arms by his sides.

"Who with me 'ere? Green lad be a joke o' a Pokémon, aye?"

"Aye, Cap'n! He unworthy!" agreed Panda-monium.

"Haha! I be with ya, Cap'n!" said Birdie.

"Yeah... Whatever you say..." mumbled Slow in conjunction with a long yawn.

"Don't you even dare go down that path..." warned Lisa.

"Or else what, eh lass?" wondered O-Dile.

Lisa immediately equipped herself with an expression filled with hostility. She daringly stepped forward and confronted the captain, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh? Ya be wantin' ta pick a fight? Don't be silly, lass!"

"I warned you about picking on Alex, Captain," told Lisa. "But you went along with it regardless. Alex doesn't deserves this kind of treatment! You almost crossed the line, so now you deal with ME!"

"Pull me nonexistent wooden leg!" said O-Dile. "Ya be only a lass! Ya obviously ain't built fer fightin'!"

"Don't judge me by just my outward look alone. I'm a lot stronger than you may think!" warned Lisa.

"Ah, so ya ain't backin' off after all. Very well then, lass. Have at ya!" exclaimed O-Dile.

"I warned you, Captain..." said Lisa as she removed her bag from around her shoulder and held it up by the strap. "Guys, take my bag."

She threw it backwards, allowing it to be caught by Leo.

"Lisa's acting just like she did at the EA yesterday..." noted Susanshi.

"Oh yeah, that can only mean someone's going to get hurt," responded Leo.

"Ya still be lackin' a chance, lass! Fer dere be one o' ya...and seven o' us! Yer outnumbered, lass!" mentioned O-Dile. "Ya shall be torn apart an' savaged like a loath o' bread, thrown out fer bein' days past the best before date, bein' feasted on by many starvin' Pidgey!"

"Still doesn't worry me," Lisa replied calmly.

She began to hold her arms into the air, along with her head. Then, she initiated a pirouette-like motion, spinning on one foot. She made a full rotation in one direction, stretched her arms out and balanced on her foot while leaning forwards, repeating the pose at the start of the spinning, then turned in the other direction. This procedure continued, now with blue spark-like energy and small red clouds of smoke coming from her body as she glowed with a light red.

After a rather tense amount of seconds, she finished by dispelling the energy from her body. Now she was clenching her fists, standing still once again.

"That move... Was that...?" wondered Susanshi.

"Yes... Dragon Dance," answered Leo. "Man, these pirates really don't stand a chance now."

The Team Revolution members, Doug and Alex, stood still and out the way, all watched as Lisa remained braced and ready for battle.

"Dancin' ain't gonna save ya 'ere!" exclaimed O-Dile. "Alright, lads... CHARRRGE!"

Medi, Birdie and Panda-monium galloped fiercely towards Lisa and surrounded her. Lisa's first unlucky target was Medi, who was the first to head towards her alone, preparing a Karate Chop. She swiftly swiped at him with her right claw as it emitted an attacking energy. This attack was Dragon Claw. It ripped strongly at Medi, only made more powerful by the previous stat-boosting dance. The force knocked Medi effortlessly to the ground; a one-hit KO. Next, Birdie flew off the ground and approached Lisa, attempting to land onto her head. His plan was to Peck at her from on top, but Lisa could easily see him flying over her head, so she aimed a blue flame-like power, known as Dragon Rage, into the air where Birdie was, knocking him out of the air before he could do anything. He didn't go down so easily though, hastening back up onto his feet.

Panda-monium, upon emitting a sort of high-pitched battle cry, dashed over to Lisa. Lisa's swift reactions allowed her to perform a sideways somersault, flipping just out of the Pancham's way as he ran by. He came to a halt as Lisa landed, before quickly turning back around, but before he could do anything to retaliate, Lisa struck him down with a Dragon Claw, resulting in him falling just as easily as Medi did. O-Dile, in response to the one-sided brawl, simply crossed his arms and showed a look of impatience.

"Argh! Ya just be a lucky lass!" shouted Mr. Angry. "But now, it be my turn!"

He charged at Lisa, sliding towards her with a single foot out, ready for a Low Kick attack. Lisa quickly dodged to the side, leaving the Mankey to slide to a stop, leaving him to fall onto his back. He jumped back onto his feet and tried the move once more. Lisa back-flipped away and backed up in front of Slow, who was harmlessly spectating the fight. Mr. Angry, now showing signs of living up to his name, became enraged and tried the sliding kick move once again, this time it came at Lisa much faster. Lisa back-flipped once more over Slow, leaving Mr. Angry to hit him in the face instead. Lisa, reflecting on her opportunity, then grabbed hold of Slow's tail and began to spin him around in circles on the spot.

"Wow, she's quite the powerhouse," commented Susanshi. "She's making this look easy."

"Yep, she's just really good at battling," added Leo.

Lisa spun faster and faster, and Slow soon left the ground completely. The spinning continued with Lisa now in control of her position, moving about while still rotating. She hit Mr. Angry with Slow's body, knocking him away a short distance. Lisa concluded the wild twirling by removing her grip from Slow's tail at just the right moment, throwing him into Birdie, who was stood at his spot. Slow landed directly on top of him, rendering him helpless under his weight, which was too much for his tiny frame to budge.

"Hey! You're crushing me here! Get off me!" Birdie's muffled voice cried out.

Slow remained still, letting out a long, drawn-out yawn.

Mr. Angry was now becoming more agitated than ever.

"Argggggh!" he screamed. "You're making me blow my top! That's it! Time for Thrash!"

He worked himself up, jumping up and down. Once he stopped, he charged towards Lisa at a high speed. Lisa also charged towards him. It appeared as if she was not going to do anything but continue decreasing the distance between her and her opponent. They locked stares, refusing to back off. It seemed as if they would force a collision with each other, but at the very last open second, Lisa twisted her head slightly towards the right. Her left tusk was now in Mr. Angry's way. It gleamed as an energy shot protruded from it, striking across his face as Lisa turned her direction and ran past, leaving him rooted to the spot in pain. Lisa circled quickly back around, running into Mr. Angry's back while he was still. This time she readied her right tusk in the same manner, striking him with a direct hit and knocking him onto his belly, defeated.

"That was Dual Chop, right?" wondered Susanshi, after seeing Lisa's powerful performance.

"Yeah..." replied Alex quietly.

Lisa stood before her last opponent, who was No-Arms, knees bent and arms out.

"Mmmmmmph!" No-Arms's muzzled voiced cried out, being the last one standing.

With only his sword still held by the mouth, he ran rather slowly towards Lisa. With no other hope, he believed that this is all he could possibly do. However, unlucky for him, Lisa was far too prepared for him. She stood her ground and waited for her target to get within claw reach. Before No-Arms could even throw himself into Lisa, she gave a quick swipe of Dragon Claw, in the style of an uppercut, to his face. Upon the moment of impact, the sword No-Arms was carrying dropped to the floor, with him being sent backwards, landing on his head shortly after. With that, all of O-Dile's minions were effortlessly wiped out.

"Dang, she's good," commented Susanshi, left stunned in pure awe.

O-Dile, on the other hand, was left feeling shocked and worried, having been left to stand aside and let his entire crew get beaten to the ground so easily.

"Uh oh! We're in trouble!" he whimpered in his mind.

He then hid his inner fear away.

"Argh, I underestimated ya, lass! Ya swabbed the deck with me crew! But now yer luck be runnin' out 'ere!"

He placed his right hand onto the handle of his cutlass.

"Now... Ya must do battle with me!"

He yanked the whole weapon out of its scabbard and grasped it firmly, pointing its tip at Lisa. The cutlass was not only super-sharp, but also appeared expertly made.

"Consider me ready, captain!" announced Lisa, her attention firmly on her next opponent.

"En garde!" cried out O-Dile, launching himself full-body at Lisa.

The battle was on, and O-Dile was swiping his cutlass at Lisa. In defense, Lisa blocked the attacks with her own tusks, using them as her own pair of blades. There was the sound of constant clanging as the enforced steel and well-maintained ivory collided repeatedly.

"Sure wish I had some popcorn," said Tokot, him and the others watching on.

"Me too, actually," said Leo. "This is getting epic!"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" said Susanshi.

The duelists continued a chain of attacking and defending: Lisa was blocking swipes of the blade with her attack-mode tusks, swinging her head about in time with the onslaughts, all while using open opportunities to swipe her tusks at her opponent. O-Dile was relying solely on his trusted sword, swinging it at Lisa, while dodging all of her own attacks. They didn't stay still either; they kept themselves moving all around the deck.

"Yarr, ya be good at dis defendin' game, lass! commented O-Dile during the battle. "But 'ow long can ya keep it up before ya tire?"

"A long time, captain," replied Lisa.

Minutes past, and none of the duelists showed any fatigue, nor did they sustain any damage.

"Wow... This is getting kind of boring," said Leo, now sat on the floor.

"You're telling me, Leo," agreed Tokot. "Yo! Do something else, will ya?!" he then called out to the fighters. "This isn't going anywhere!"

The battlers then decided to stop.

"Aye! The talkin' torch be right! We be too evenly matched fer dis!" said O-Dile.

"Well then... What do you suggest we do?" asked Lisa.

"It be obvious!" replied O-Dile, before throwing his cutlass to the floor. "We battle the classic way!"

He then took on a battle pose, squatting down slightly and holding his arms out in front of him.

"Very well then. Let's go!" obliged Lisa.

Ditching the sword-style combat, the pair began to fight using their more traditional attacks. Lisa started off with a forward lunge and Dragon Claw combo. O-Dile dodged to the side and retaliated by biting down onto Lisa's arm. She reacted lightly from the pain being experienced and desperately tried to shake him off. The grip of his teeth was proving to be rather strong. With no other clear option known to her, Lisa was left to resort to spinning around in circles in an attempt to force O-Dile off, all while causing his hat to fly off of his head in the process.

It worked after some time, leaving him to go flying through the air and slamming hard into the ship's mast and falling back down. Lisa then inspected her arm. Where O-Dile's teeth had bitten down, wounds were made in the skin, bleeding a little.

"L-Lisa's hurt..." Alex muttered with legit concern.

"Don't worry about me, Alex!" Lisa assured.

Enduring the pain, Lisa stood in place, waiting for O-Dile's next move. Now back on his feet, he reared his head back, then tilted it back and firing a jet of water from it. Lisa remained still, allowing the Water Gun to hit her. After the stream ceased, she appeared to be unaffected by it, much to O-Dile's surprise.

"Thanks. I feel refreshed," praised Lisa.

"Bah! The water won't do much!" exclaimed O-Dile with frustration. "But I be havin' other moves!"

He then charged at Lisa with his jaws opened wide. With instinct informing Lisa, she braced herself, believing that another Bite was coming. But instead, the captain's top incisors gave off a chilly-looking energy. Seeing this, Lisa began to look concerned.

"No! Not Ice Fang!" she uttered in her mind.

Still under the influence of instinct, she stayed put and allowed O-Dile to pounce onto her. He was now leaning over her, trying to get his jaws to reach Lisa, while she was holding him back as best she could with only her arms. She appeared to be struggling as she kept him away, while his jaws were desperate to chomp down. Alex appeared to be worrying even further, seeing Lisa in trouble.

"Come on, Lisa!" he shouted encouragingly.

Lisa then jerked a leg forward in a kicking motion, the foot hitting O-Dile in the shin and knocking him off. He was left hopping while holding onto his leg. A few seconds later, and he was back to fighting spirit. He ran over to Lisa and attempted a Slash attack with his claws. Lisa countered with a Dragon Claw, resulting in the two attacks' energy colliding. After several more attack conflicts, the two backed off. O-Dile suddenly fled, heading over to the ladder at the side of the mast.

He began to cowardly climb up to the top, where the crow's-nest was situated. Lisa gave chase, going up after him. Refusing to look back, O-Dile just kept on ascending. Upon reaching the peak, he climbed up into the crow's-nest, along with Lisa, still on his tail.

With the two within the crow's-nest, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Doug and Alex could no longer see them; their position didn't allow them to witness any more. Instead, all they could hear were grunting sounds from Lisa and O-Dile, as well as basic battle-style sounds. They all remained silent in anticipation. Things maintained this way until the sounds of the grunting and fighting fell, replaced with heavy breathing.

Then, suddenly, the dueling pair went crashing straight through the side of the crow's-nest. Lisa was positioned above O-Dile as they fell to the floor. Upon landing, along with multiple planks of broken wood, Lisa jumped off and stood in front of O-Dile. O-Dile himself stood back up and did the same. They continued the deep breathing, both sides finally showing signs of exhaustion. They ran to each other once more and grabbed each others' hands, trying to push the other side back. This went on for a while, with nothing even occurring.

Lisa and Cap'n O-Dile, their stamina wearing away, remained locked in their formation. Susanshi and others, still watching, were appearing to look bored.

"Y-ya gonna give up, l-lass?" mumbled O-Dile.

"No... I won't give up!" replied Lisa.

"This...isn't going anywhere," commented Susanshi.

"I'm gonna go sleep now. Wake me up when it's over, OK?" said Tokot, before lying down onto his belly and shutting his eyes, which couldn't bear the sight of the equally-matched and now uninteresting battle.

With Lisa and O-Dile finally stopping their attempts to knock each other down, they both let go and began to bash their claw attacks together again. This went on for just a few seconds, with them not moving from their spots. And then, without warning, O-Dile froze dead in his tracks, much to Lisa's surprise. It seemed as if O-Dile was struck in the back by something. And indeed he was: Alex had abruptly produced a formation of rocks and fired them into O-Dile's back. O-Dile, holding onto his back, finally fell conquered to the floor.

"Yarr... I'm...beat..." he grunted.

"Er... H-huh? It's over?" mumbled Tokot, reopening his eyes and standing up.

"Wow, that was...sudden," commented Doug.

"What _was_ that?" wondered Leo.

"It looked like it came from Alex," stated Susanshi.

"Alex? Was that really you?" questioned Lisa, still trying to accept the events.

"Yes, it was..." responded Alex.

"I don't know what I just witnessed, but it looked like Alex just randomly materialized rocks out of nowhere and sent them flying at Cap'n O-Dile," said Susanshi.

"Yes, that's his Stone Edge attack," said Lisa. "Alex...doesn't really fight much, but when he does, well...as you saw, he can be pretty powerful."

"I...just wanted to help, Lisa. I didn't want you to lose, so... I just stepped in..." told Alex.

"Oh, well, thank you, Alex," replied Lisa. "Kind of out-of-the-blue, but I can't really complain."

She took a moment to rest, letting herself relax while taking in large intakes of air.

"Does this mean...I'm finally getting stronger?" pondered Alex.

"Of course! Sure, you sort of stole the KO from me, but it was at a critical time," explained Lisa.

With these words of positivity, Alex gave a small satisfied smile.

After a brief moment of silence, a groan was heard. It was O-Dile, struggling back up onto his feet.

"You're not done yet?" questioned Lisa.

"No... I'm throwing in the towel..." grunted O-Dile, now stood up. "Well lass, you did it. You beat us all."

"Huh? Where'd the pirate accent go?" asked Leo.

"OK, I'll level with you all. You see... We really are pirates, but the whole talking like a pirate was fake," confessed O-Dile. "It was an act to seem tougher."

"Well, it didn't work. It was just embarrassing for us all," said Tokot.

"Aye, I mean yes. I brought the wrong kind on board," sighed O-Dile. "Sorry to waste your time."

He appeared to be miserable and disappointed with himself.

"Well, talk about a twist," said Doug. "You're supposed to be Cap'n O-Dile, the most feared rogue to sail the seas of Sacreca!"

"Well... Not really," replied O-Dile. "And I'm not really Cap'n O-Dile. I'm actually... Charlie. And as for my crew... Medi's real name is Tommy. Birdie's really Benny, Panda-monium's Andy, Slow's Marcus, No-Arms is Trevor, and Mr. Angry's...is Josh."

"Cap'n! Ya just used our real names!" exclaimed Panda-monium, now noticeably conscious and stood on two feet.

"Enough of the pirate talk, it's over," sighed Charlie.

"Really? No more pretend now?" questioned Benny, still trapped under Slow's weight.

"Yes, Benny. No more pretend," confirmed Charlie. "Let's face it, we suck. These landlubbers only proved that even further today."

He proceeded to turn his attention to Susanshi and company.

"I don't want to ever see your faces again. Off with you! Go! Get off my ship this instant!" he begged, humiliated.

"You only have yourselves to blame for bringing us up here in the first place," stated Tokot.

"I know that. And I'm sorry for the trouble," said Charlie. "Go on, use the ropes on the rack to lower yourself back down onto your own boat."

"Wow, you're strangely nice," commented Susannshi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," dismissed Charlie. "All I wanted was to be rich... Oh well, maybe we'll try to catch someone weaker than the blue-eyed lass."

He then turned his back away from the group and made his way over to the opposite side of the ship.

"Um... Thanks, Charlie," said Lisa. "We'd better get going, guys."

She approached the rack. Alex went up to it as well. They wheeled the rack together close to the side of the ship, allowing the ropes still attached to it to dangle down over the hull. Lisa and Alex then made their way to the rope.

"Oh wait, Lisa. Don't you want your bag back?" asked Leo, still holding Lisa's bag in his hands.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," responded Lisa. "Hand it over, please."

Leo moved up to Lisa and gave her the bag. She wrapped the strap around her shoulder.

"Yes, there's some first aid in my bag," she then said. "I can deal with my injury once we return to Doug's boat."

She climbed over the railing of the ship and grabbed tightly onto the rope, before moving herself down it and back into the motorboat below. Alex soon followed.

"My turn," said Susanshi, approaching the rope and climbing down, followed, by Doug and Tokot.

"Lousy excuses for pirates, honestly," said Tokot as he traveled down the rope.

"Well, at least they're setting us free," Leo spoke, being the last to climb down to the boat.

Meanwhile, as Cap'n O-Dile, AKA Charlie, was staring out over the sea from over the railing. His spirit was feeling severely down. Andy approached him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Let's try to do better next time," he encouraged.

"Yeah... Not a bad idea," replied Charlie. "You know, Andy... I'm starting to wonder why we became pirates in the first place. It was a stupid idea!"

"Well, maybe you did take it a little too far," said Andy. "How's about we call it quits for now."

"But being a pirate is so much fun! I mean, think of all the money we invested in getting this amazing ship built!"

"Money well wasted."

"Awww, nuts."

Charlie felt highly displeased, wondering what he would do now.

"You know, Charlie..." uttered Andy.

"Huh?"

"We don't have to be...bad pirates."

Charlie, intrigued by the simple words of his crew member, turned his gaze towards him.

"Oh?"

Meanwhile, the group were now all back together on Doug's motorboat, sat back in their original positions.

"Does it hurt?" asked Alex to Lisa, as they looked down upon her bite wounds.

"A little," replied Lisa. "Get the bandage out."

Alex proceeded to open up Lisa's bag and took out a small roll of fabric, surgical tape and some cotton wool stuffed into a ball. He started by taking hold of the cotton wool ball and gently rubbing it across the streaks of blood that had ran down Lisa's arm from the wounds, top and bottom, before taking the bandage and wrapping it all around the arm, covering up the wounds securely. After making a few laps around the arm, he held the roll in the air, then Lisa cut the bandage with a quick swipe of a tusk, allowing Alex to neatly apply some of the tape, specially made for bandages, to the edge of the aid to prevent it from unraveling. All that now remained were spots of blood emerging through the layers of bandage.

"Thank you, Alex," said Lisa as she wrapped her arms around Alex to form a brief hug.

"Well... I do what I can," said Alex.

"You'll be fine, right, Lisa?" wondered Susanshi.

"Yep. I've sustained many injuries during my three years as an Explorer, so I'm used to it," replied Lisa. "And these latest wounds should be healed within a few days."

"Wow, it must take a lot to bear all that pain," said Susanshi.

"Well, yeah, it does," confirmed Lisa. "But it all pays off. And injuries like this aren't the worst thing that can happen out there, if you get what I mean."

"Are you hinting at death?" questioned Tokot.

"Of course I am. What else would I be implying?" replied Lisa.

"D-death? Oh dear..." Leo gulped.

"Relax, Leo. Fear's a bad thing for Explorers to feel," Lisa added. "Just don't think too deep into it."

"Oh, well, if it's you saying that, I feel better," Leo said with slight relief.

"Hey, let's no longer wait around here!" called Doug, stood at the engine. "We depart again for the ruins! Let's go!"

He then began to rev up the engine.

"Oh yeah! We've delayed for so long, I almost forgot!" spoke Leo. "Let's go, Doug!"

"All ready to go!" announced Doug, the engine now ready.

Soon, the boat resumed its journey at long last, leaving behind the hulking vessel as it steered around it.

"Yes! Finally, we're on the move again!" said a relieved Tokot.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Doug uttered, ready for another song. "Cap'n O-Dile, a once feared pirate, turned out so lame, indeed I'm right! His crews' battlin' ways, did not make their days!"

"Oh great, time to endure this again," groaned Tokot.

"Heh, ah well. At least it sets the mood," said Leo, bearing a small smile.


	14. The Road to Ruin

Chapter 14 - The Road to Ruin

It had only been a short amount of minutes since the passing of the unusual encounter. Things were oddly quiet since then, no conversation at all, even from Doug. Soon, the silence was gone, as Leo randomly said in a pirate voice:

"Yarr, landlubber! It be time fer ya to walk the plank!"

Tokot reacted by turning his head to Leo.

"Please, never do that again..." he spoke bluntly.

"It's fun! Now it's clear why they did it!" Leo defended.

"Yes, well, just don't do it," requested Tokot. "It's bad enough being on this uneasy and potentially unsafe boat ride."

"But it _is_ safe! I'm driving!" gloated Doug.

"Pfft! It may be safe, but it certainly isn't swift enough to avoid danger," grunted Tokot.

"Can we not have disagreements now, guys?" requested Susanshi. "Can we maybe do something a little more dignified, like...thanking Lisa, perhaps? She did step in for us all and single-handedly defeated all those pirates, after all."

"Oh dear! I completely forgot!" exclaimed Leo. "Uh... Yeah, so... Thanks for the help back there, Lisa."

"Oh, you're welcome, Leo," Lisa seemed a little surprised. "I don't always get thanks for my actions, so I guess I'm use to not receiving any."

"Lisa, I must thank you too, as well," noted Susanshi. "I couldn't help but notice how skilled you are at combat. You move so swiftly. Were you trained to battle like that?"

"I sure was. Those skills I learned growing up really come in handy. Of course, I hope you all won't rely on me too much. I'm definitely certain you can all fight on your own. I saw Susanshi do it down in the mine, after all."

"Of course I can! I'm a guy who focuses on actually getting things done!" stated Tokot.

"Me too! me too!" Leo chimed in.

The destination the group were all bound for was closer than it could ever be.

"There it is, guys..." said Leo, staring up at what laid ahead. "The Ruins of Wyste."

"It's so much bigger than I imagined," said Susanshi.

"We'll be docking soon. Hold on," announced Doug.

"Isn't this exciting, Alex?" Lisa asked. "We're finally going to discover what lays inside together."

"I can't wait, Lisa," replied Alex.

Soon, the boat's motor powered down, stopping at the base of the island where the ruins were sat.

"Ah, dry land again!" said Tokot with relief.

He and the rest disembarked from the boat, stepping onto a soft dirt ground raised inches above the water. The surrounding area appeared empty and uninhabited, yet life still stirred: rich grass and a whole assortment of natural plant life.

"Hmm, we haven't reached the actual ruins yet, but the place doesn't seem all that...ruined," mentioned Leo.

"This place rarely sees visitors, and the island has never been recolonized since the Wystians left for the mainland," explained Lisa. "All that's here now is this vegetation."

"Well, I guess there are still some areas in Sacreca that lack life," said Susanshi.

"So, where are the ruins?" asked Leo.

Up ahead were a tall flight of stone slabs forming steps leading up to some raised land with steep cliffs all around. The slabs themselves looked to be a victim of age, as they appeared crooked in places, and even loose and unstable.

"It's obviously up there!" said Tokot.

"Oh, you don't say?" replied Leo.

"Hey, you were the one who asked!" snapped Tokot.

"Settle down, we've found the way. That's all that matters, right?" said Lisa. "Now, come on. Let's make our way up those steps."

Everybody began to head across the field laid out before them. Minutes later, they reached the base of the steps, only to soon realize that they were rather steep.

"Ooh, this is going to be rather tiring," commented Leo.

"Put some muscle into it, because we ain't waiting for you if you get left behind!" replied Tokot.

"You know what? You're right. I could do with a little more muscle tone," said Leo.

"You're making too many promises, Leo. You'd better stop before you embarrass yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey! There's still that bet going on between us!"

"...You just had to bring that up again. Bah, who am I kidding? You've got no chance of winning it!"

"Too soon to say, Tokot!"

"Says you," said Tokot with a bit of snark.

"Says me, indeed!"

"And there's the problem."

"I don't think so!"

"Guys! Don't argue again!" demanded Susanshi.

"Boys being boys again," said Lisa.

"Tell me about it," agreed Susanshi.

"Oh, but not you of course, Alex," assured Lisa.

"You can't even beat me to the top of the stairs!" exclaimed Tokot, the spat between him and Leo still in full swing.

"I can!" insisted Leo.

"You're too weak for that!" said Tokot.

"Then it's on!" shouted Leo.

Him and Tokot began to run up the steps in a race to the top, leaving everybody else behind.

"Um... I don't think they should be running up such weak steps..." mentioned Alex. "They look like they could dislodge at any moment..."

The two opponents remained neck-and-neck for a while. Soon, Leo was beginning to slow down, huffing and puffing from quick exhaustion.

"No... I-I'm not...g-giving u-u-up!" he gasped.

He then fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Looks like I win!" called out Tokot from higher up. "Now...to reach the top...and rub it all in your fa-fa... Ugh... F-face!"

He was now suffering the same ordeal as Leo, gasping for air.

"Huff... Huff... These damn steps! Who made them?!"

Susanshi, Doug, Lisa and Alex, walking at normal speed, had now reached Leo, who was still resting on the spot.

"Come on, Leo, don't give up now," said Susanshi, walking past.

"Don't worry, S-Susanshi. I'll be th-there in a moment!" huffed Leo.

"Just take it slow like us," advised Susanshi.

Once the group passed by Tokot, he had recovered from tiredness.

"OK, OK, forget the race," he said. "Stairs aren't friendly enough for that."

At long last, the travelers, besides Leo, had reached the top of the steps. Atop the cliff, which they had just climbed, was a desolate and dreary temple-like structure, built entirely from a pale, beige-colored stone. The structure itself resembled a square shape, with two other similarly shaped sections stood on top of each other, getting smaller each time. The smallest and topmost section had a huge hole in the front wall. All over the surface area of the building were square holes, most likely used as windows.

The surrounding land was even more abundant in natural growth, just like below the cliff. The only visible way inside the temple was a gaping archway in the front of the construction. On the ground in front of the temple were a group of large stone slabs, the same color as the building itself, along with a huge circular slab in the center. Inscribed into it was the top horn-like shapes and lower sickle shapes, the exact same emblem seen on Master Eag's necklace and the peak of the Tower of Wyste.

"The Ruins of Wyste... We're finally here," said Susanshi, drawn in by the sight before her.

"Sure is quite a sight for the eyes, isn't it?" said Doug.

Just then, Leo caught up.

"Huff... Huff... What'd I miss?" he asked as he stood with the rest of the group.

"Only that," replied Doug, pointing at the ruins.

Leo tilted his head up, catching sight of it.

"Wow, what a spectacle," he muttered.

"It's so different up close. And that pale color just doesn't look natural to me," commented Lisa.

"That's just age. Over time the stone lost its natural color," explained Alex.

"Then it was probably a darker color in the past," said Susanshi. "Could sunlight be a factor?"

"Exposure to sunlight causes natural fading of the coloration, creating a sort of...new color," Alex explained.

"It sure is strange hearing you talk longer sentences," mentioned Susanshi.

"It's like that with me..." replied Alex. "Just get used to new faces. If I feel comfortable around them, then yeah, I talk... Then again, it's just me sharing my knowledge..."

Susanshi, looking around from her spot, took notice of the insignia laid in front of her.

"That symbol again! That's the third time I've seen it now," she said.

"It's the symbol of Sacreca himself," replied Lisa. "See those two top parts? Those represent his wings, spread up. The two rounded parts on the bottom are his talons. It's the representation of a god, in this case Sacreca. It shows his high level of power and authority."

"How do you even know so much?" wondered Susanshi.

"Ah, hehe!" chuckled Lisa. "Well, I admit I'm a bit of a bookworm. I've been fascinated by the history of Sacreca since I was a child. I made it my honor, beside exploring, to research them in my free time. History can say a lot about the past, before all of us were ever born. It explains what life was like before our own time."

"That's all really interesting and such, but let's not stand around here," insisted Tokot. "Let's check out this dump already."

Him, Leo, Susanshi, Lisa, Alex and Doug all headed to the archway entrance together, taking their first steps into the ruins.

The first thing seen within the structure's interior was a huge room. The floor, although made from the same stone material, was noticeably colder than outside. The air within was stale and chilling. At the back of the room was a large staircase. A pillar was situated on each side at the bottom with a bowl shape on top. Inside the bowls, the stone was slightly blackened, indicating the use of fire for light. The outside light was shining through the windows and entrance, providing the only source of light. All was silent, with only the sound of the party's footsteps audible.

"This is it..." mumbled Lisa. "We've finally stepped inside the home of the Wystians... The place of living for our land's ancestors. It's amazing."

"Hmm, there's no much here, so logic says to go up the stairs," said Susanshi.

"Oh wow, I totally wasn't thinking the same thing!" remarked Tokot.

Wasting no time, everybody headed up. Waiting for them at the top were a pair of large stone doors with heavily corroded metal handles. Oddly enough, the doors were already opened inwards.

"Oh? Wouldn't doors like this normally be shut?" wondered Leo.

"Maybe someone came through here before us," suggested Susanshi.

Alex decided to randomly and seemingly pointlessly step forward and began to inspect the ground in front of the doors. He got down onto his knees and looked closely.

"Recently," he uttered.

"Huh? How can you tell?" asked Leo.

Alex rubbed his hand onto the floor, collecting small specks of dirt, before raising it up to his face and looking at it. Then, he took a brief lick of it.

"This dirt here is fresh, and from outside," he said.

"And what? Dirt just randomly ended up here?" questioned Tokot.

"No... It's from someone's feet," replied Alex.

"Wait, so you technically just licked someone's foot now? That's... Ew," said Leo.

"Yep, Alex seems to have a heightened sense of taste, mainly with dirt and soil, or so Lisa tells me," explained Doug.

"Yes, that's right," confirmed Lisa.

"Well, that sure is an uncanny ability," commented Susanshi.

Without another word, Alex stood back up and headed through the doors, the others tagging behind him.

What was next to be seen was yet another room, only much bigger than the previous, and circular. Here, it was completely dark inside, making everything unseen.

"Ugh, it's so dark in here," groaned Susanshi.

"Leave that to me," offered Tokot.

He moved his way over to the front of the pack and focused his energy into his tail flame. The fires, as well as the light from it, grew stronger. Now, the room was brightened up.

"You're lucky I know Flash," he uttered.

"Oh, nice going, Tokot," said Leo. "But...couldn't you have done that in the mine?"

"I forgot that one time," claimed Tokot.

Leo responded with a smug smile.

"Oh, stop it, Leo!" Tokot snapped back.

With the brightened light, all became clear. Noticeable cracks were running through the ground. The area was also much more damaged, with rubble dotted about from the ceiling and pillars lined around the left and right sides. The eight pillars, four on each side, were in varying degrees of condition. Two were still intact, three were completely destroyed and crumbled to the ground, one had only a few chips in it, and the final two were severed from the ceiling, the missing parts laid on the ground. Curiously enough, one such part was located all the way across the room, far away from its pillar.

There were also multiple stands laid about, made from wooden sticks and holding small stone bowls, many of them knocked over and damaged. These were likely used as torches. Along the side of the room were several archways leading to other areas. Overall, the whole room was set like a catastrophic event had happened.

"This place is a mess!" commented Leo, inspecting what he could see. "Could do with a little scrubbing."

"This is strange... What happened here?" wondered Susanshi.

"Whatever it was, it was big," Lisa responded.

"What do you think this room was used for?" asked Leo.

"Well, according to the books I've read, this particular room was used by the Wystians to hone and develop their powers," said Lisa. "The archways all around here lead to rooms that were probably used as resting and sleeping quarters."

"Is it possible that that's the reason for this place being in the state it is?" wondered Susanshi.

"There's nobody alive today that truly knows the true extent of their powers, so maybe, but there's no telling for sure," replied Lisa.

"Ah, the smell of mystery! Fascinating!" said Doug.

"You can keep your fascination to yourself, because it won't help here," said Tokot.

"Just seeing this room makes me want to know what really happened all those years ago," commented Leo.

"There's time for history later. Let's get a move on!" insisted Tokot.

The group were on the move again, walking forwards through the dilapidated room.

"Watch your step," Lisa warned.

Suddenly, Leo fell over forwards.

"I told you to watch out," sighed Lisa, not even turning back or stopping.

"Heh, sorry," said Leo, standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Disaster master strikes back," said Tokot. "Or...were you...faking it?"

He looked at Leo with an annoyed look.

"Yes, I faked it," confessed Leo. "Just some lighthearted humor to light up all this gloomy atmosphere."

"It ain't working, Leo. Quit trying," said Tokot.

At the end of the wrecked room was a corridor taking a bend to the right. The group went ahead, moving forward through the corridor. Along the way was a gap in the left wall with light flooding through. The group stopped before it and peered through. It turned out that the gap was an exit at the back of the ruins. Outside was a simple path leading towards some sort of crater in the ground up ahead.

"Hmm... There doesn't seem to be anything of interest out there," Lisa spoke. "Let's just keep going."

A little further up was a right-hand turn in the corridor, stretching across the right side of the temple. Further down was a gaping hole with light piercing through in the outside wall, allowing some of the greenery from outside to grow into the corridor.

"Wow, even this old place is going green," commented Leo. "Eh? Eh? I made a funny!"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious," Tokot said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?!" wondered Leo with excitement.

"No!" shouted Tokot.

Continuing down the corridor, it bent to the right once more, now featuring steps leading up to the next floor. A short trip up these stairs revealed an entrance to another room at the side. Entering, a spacious area awaited. There, a large cavity was built into the floor in the center, roughly five feet deep. While appearing to be built as a trap, there were steps positioned on each side. At the edge of the pit, on the side with the entrance into the room, was a lone, smooth-surfaced stone slab bearing the Sacreca insignia enveloped in a circle.

To the right-hand side was a large hole in the wall, suggesting something of considerable size crashed through it.

"What's this room for?" wondered Leo.

"If you ask me, it looks like it was a swimming pool," theorized Susanshi.

"This room was never explained in the books, though I really don't think it was used for that," said Lisa.

"A swimming pool? No thanks, I'd rather stay dry," said Tokot.

"Me too," added Doug.

The whole gang made their way over to where the single slab laid at the side of the pit, then stepped onto it together.

"Hmm... If something really was within this huge indent, then it's gone now," said Leo, peering into the cavity. "All there is now is...well, nothing."

"But what about this slab thing we're standing on now?" wondered Susanshi.

"I don't know, but surely it had some purpose," said Doug. "I mean, why have something lying around if it doesn't have a use?"

A few quiet seconds passed, when suddenly the encircled insignia of the slab's surface began to light up white, as if in reaction to the weight set on it. Everybody stood staring down in surprise as the entire slab, under this mysterious influence, started to levitate an inch off the floor. It then slowly traveled across the pit, carrying everyone with it. Upon reaching the other side, it slowly began to drop down onto the ground. Once it impacted, it deactivated, ceasing the glow. Still awestruck and puzzled, the group all stepped off.

"OK, that was odd," said Leo.

"I'm...confused," uttered Susanshi.

"Any theories here?" quizzed Doug.

"Well, yeah, I have one," said Lisa. "This slab must be enchanted."

"Enchanted? By what?" wondered Susanshi.

"The Wystians could pass their influence onto inanimate objects. The slab was probably used as a means of transportation," stated Lisa.

"But the Wystians' powers were lost to time, right? How can the slab still have some of that power left in it?" pondered Susanshi.

"It probably didn't lose the influence," suggested Lisa. "Or... It could've reacted to something in particular."

"Maybe our body weight when we stood on it?" suggested Leo. "Let's see."

He stepped back onto the slab alone. He waited for a few moments. Nothing happened.

"Strange. It was working before," he uttered.

He began jumping up and down on the spot.

"Come on! Carry me! Transport me! BE MY FEET!"

He grew more impatient by the minute.

"Wait! Maybe it needs more weight," he said to himself.

He stepped off, grabbed Tokot's arm and forced him onto the slab with him. He waited again, but still nothing.

"It doesn't like you, Leo," grunted Tokot. "Nor me for that matter."

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leo, calm down," insisted Susanshi.

"Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away. No pun intended of course," chuckled Leo, stepping off.

"Talk about a one way trip," said Tokot, also stepping off the slab.

"Not sure if this is something to bother with, but let me try it," offered Susanshi.

She stepped onto the slab and waited. Once again, no response.

"Well, I'm stumped," she said. "Stumped like a Bonsly."

She stepped off the slab.

"My turn," said Lisa.

"Are we really going to do this with everyone?" questioned Tokot.

"We're _learning!_" announced Doug. "Learning about the Wystians and their bizarre transportation!"

"We came here to find out what that crazy jewel from the falls meant about us coming here!" reminded a disapproving Tokot.

Lisa laid her feet upon the slab. As usual, nothing occurred.

"Nope, even I didn't get it to move," she said, stepping off. "Alex, you try now."

Alex, obeying, stood onto the slab alone. Surprisingly, it responded, the markings glowing. The slab levitated across the pit, taking Alex with it as everyone stood watching. Alex himself appeared to be perplexed and astonished by the event.

"Whoa! It worked for Alex!" exclaimed Susanshi in shock.

"Huh, must be the way Alex is or something," said Tokot.

"Don't be so silly. That can't possibly be it!" disagreed Lisa.

"Alright, what do YOU think, huh?" questioned Tokot. "You clearly know so much more than me."

"Hmm... It's a long shot, but it's all I can think of... It's probably reacting and activating to only Alex because of his Wystian heritage," suggested Lisa.

"Yes! Makes perfect sense!" remarked Doug. "Just look at it! Alex, a Wystian descendant, is able to activate magically-enhanced relics of old times! The blood of Wystians runs through Alex's veins! ...And his arteries and capillaries."

At that point in time, Alex and the transport slab had returned. Alex still appeared unable to comprehend what had just occurred, as well as puzzled by what Doug had just said, which reached his ears clearly.

"I...have Wystian blood?" he pondered.

"Just a figure of speech. Doug basically means you have veeeeery tiny traces of Wystian power inside you," explained Lisa.

"...Makes sense, I think," said Alex, returning to the group.

"Well then..." Leo began to say. "...If ever we need to get past any more of these...obstacles, then we should rely on Alex."

"I feel so helpful..." uttered Alex.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" wondered Leo, not quite in understanding.

"I feel like I don't do much... Even when on missions with Lisa," replied Alex.

"That's false. I think you're helpful whenever you need to be!" encouraged Lisa.

"Thanks..." responded Alex.

"Yo, been fun playing around here, but we've gotta get back on track!" said Tokot, always the one to enjoy dwindling the least.

The group ventured on, coming up to yet another slab, exactly the same as previously, at the back of the room within a semicircle alcove.

"And already, we may need Alex's assistance again," stated Leo.

"That didn't take very long, did it?" remarked Susanshi.

"Why even have these fancy means of transportation anyway?" questioned Tokot.

"Well, at least it's energy efficient, unlike the trains back at home," commented Susanshi.

"All right, Alex! Work your...thing," requested Leo.

Everybody walked over to the slab and stood on top of it.

"Wait, where exactly will this thing take us?" wondered Susanshi, noticing a worrying lack of any sort of path.

The slab responded to Alex's presence, lighting up and hovering vertically into the air. In the ceiling above was a hole, just wide enough for the slab to slip through. Upon fitting through, the elevator-type slab stopped neatly within, now appearing to be part of the floor within a new room. Smaller than the room below, all there was of note was a giant Sacreca symbol etched in the stone in the center.

"Well, this room doesn't seem particularly interesting," said Leo, speaking with first impressions.

"Nope, I know nothing about this room," noted Lisa.

"Ah well, nothing to get in our way now. Oughta make things quicker," remarked Tokot.

Immediately, the gang headed off the platform and stepped over the Sacreca symbol. Doug, Leo, Tokot, Lisa and Alex made it across just fine, but when Leo noticed an odd lack of Susanshi among the group, he turned back. He discovered her straying behind, appearing overwhelmed and tired for some unexplained reason. She was walking at a sluggish pace with her head down.

"Susanshi! What's going on?!" questioned Leo, running to her side in worry.

The others stopped in their tracks and started to watch what transpired.

"I...I don't know. I've been feeling strange since I've come into this very room," huffed Susanshi.

"Well, I don't feel anything," said Leo. "What about you lot?"

"Nope, I feel normal," said Lisa.

"My tail's still fired up, so I'm obviously OK," said Tokot.

"I'm fine..." muttered Alex.

Doug gave off a loud belch.

"Oops, sorry," he said, covering his mouth.

"Dude, not cool!" exclaimed Tokot, fanning at his face, suggesting the smell from Doug lingered in the air.

"This place just gets more and more mysterious," commented Leo. "I mean, only you're feeling this effect."

"I...I can't explain it.." mumbled Susanshi, appearing to lose her grip on reality. "I...I feel..."

She collapsed to the ground and everything went dark.

"Susanshi... Susanshi...!" Leo's voice called out.

Susanshi reopened her eyes to see Leo knelled by her side, holding her in his arms and looking at her face. He was most concerned. The rest of the group were also surrounding her.

"Wh...what happened?" Susanshi groaned.

"You were unconscious for a few seconds just now. What happened to you?" wondered Lisa.

Susanshi appeared to be a little dazed, holding a flipper to her head.

"Susanshi, how do you feel?" Leo asked.

"I... I feel fine now," she replied.

"You sure?" Leo continued to ask.

"Positive," said Susanshi.

She made her way back onto her own feet. As if by sheer luck, she was no longer feeling unusual, and was back to her normal state.

"Phew, you had us all worried for a moment there!" said Lisa.

"Done napping on the job? Then get moving!" demanded Tokot.

"I-I wasn't napping! I just suddenly felt faint!" barked Susanshi. "I mean I don't know what was going on just now. I felt as if I was... Like I was being overwhelmed by some invisible force."

"Are you absolutely sure that you're OK now? I have to ask," Lisa said, as thoughtful as she always is.

"Don't worry, I'm standing now, so I should be," replied Susanshi.

"You're good enough to continue then, Susanshi?" asked Leo.

"Yes, I'll be fine," insisted Susanshi. "Let's go."

Her head still spinning momentarily, she headed back forward, Leo staying close to her. Everyone left through an open archway leading to yet one more room.

At long last, the end of the temple was reached. Everybody stood at the entrance of what visually appeared to be a room of high importance. There was a large hexagonal podium in the middle, with four steps leading up onto it at the front and back. On the podium itself was what appeared to be a small square pedestal exactly in the center, surrounded by a ring inscribed with a pattern of the Sacreca symbol, a dot and, curiously enough, another insignia.

The second icon was similar to the Sacreca symbol, with two horn shapes, but with two extra protrusions on the outside of each, similarly shaped and pointing higher. The two sickles at the bottom were replaced with claw-like features with three points facing down like a cutlery fork. The central pedestal had a deep, thin hole engraved into it, possibly to hold something. Around the podium were five identical pillars with smoothed tops. They were aligned like the points on an upright pentagram.

Finally, one additional pillar, thicker than the others, was erected on the left of the pedestal's steps. It was bearing a highly detailed, expertly crafted stone statuette depicting Sacreca standing tall and proud, wings spanned and head pointing straight ahead. On the right side of the steps was nothing, yet there were subtle signs of something once being there. In the back of the room, behind the podium, was a gaping hole in the wall, just like outside. Light was flooding in, illuminating everything. Judging from the lack of visible rubble on the floor, the entire wall was possibly knocked fully outwards from inside.

"This room looks like it also took a beating," commented Leo.

"What was this room for?" asked Susanshi to Lisa.

"...I really don't have a clue with this one," replied Lisa. "The books totally ignore this room."

"What? That's unusual," spoke Susanshi.

"Well, let's take a look at what we see here," said Leo. "That thing over there on that stage thing... It looked like it was built to hold something. Same goes for these five pillars."

"Possibly, but no books describe this room, as I said. In fact, they fail to even acknowledge its existence. It's so baffling," said Lisa.

"I think we should take a closer look," suggested Susanshi.

She and the others approached the mighty podium, walking up its steps and standing before the empty pedestal.

"So what's this? We came all this way for nothing?!" questioned Tokot.

"I'm not seeing anything of interest here," announced Leo.

"Oh great! This trip really was a complete waste!" snapped Tokot.

"Oh no, I don't think it was worthless," objected Lisa. "There's information not available in the history books. This could be very important for the future."

"Forget about that! We came all this way because of some stupid voice Susanshi heard in her mind!" barked Tokot.

"Tokot, please calm down," said Susanshi. "We had no other choice but to come here..."

"I don't think this trip was for nothing," stated Lisa. "It's allowed me to discover new things."

"Of course you're satisfied, but we personally got nowhere!" shouted Tokot.

"Please don't be mad, Tokot. We tried, didn't we?" said Susanshi.

"Try, we did. But also get nowhere, we did," replied Tokot. "Enough of this, let's go back to town, right now!"

"...No, stop right there," some feminine voice said from somewhere.

"What? Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" demanded Tokot, turning back towards the pedestal and tightening his fist. "Nobody tries to stop ME!"

"Forgive me, but I was merely following orders," said the voice.

After a brief silence, the voice uttered again:

"We won't hide ourselves any longer. We'll reveal ourselves to you, as you wish."

"Wait... 'We'?" pondered Susanshi.


	15. The Return of Vascious

Chapter 15 - The Return of Vascious

There stood Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Lisa, Alex and Doug, in front of the pedestal on top of the podium. Having been halted from leaving by a sudden voice, they remained positioned, looking towards the direction of the mysterious gaping hole in the wall, the light seeping heavily through.

"Enough stalling! Get out here, you coward!" demanded Tokot, in reference to the unexpected company.

With no spoken response, a small, fluffy Pokémon with a white silky scarf around its neck and back stood forward from behind its former hiding spot: one of the five surrounding pillars. She stepped up to the podium and remained still behind the pedestal. Wearing a clear veil in the form of a cape that glittered in the light, she stood confronting the group.

"A Cinccino?" Susanshi quizzed. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Please, don't refer to me as just 'Cinccino'," insisted the Cinccino relaxedly. "Address me as Harstarr, if you please. And I regret to inform you that you shouldn't be in this area."

"O-OK then, Harstarr," muttered Leo.

"But why?" questioned Susanshi. "If we were trespassing, then we apologize. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Oh no, you weren't trespassing at all. That I assure you," claimed Harstarr. "But... You are getting in the way of very important tasks."

"Tasks? What kind of tasks?" asked Lisa.

"Tasks involving close examination of this room," replied Harstarr.

"Really? So are you here to try to find something?" wondered Susanshi.

"Not me exactly. My master," Harstarr informed. "We both went into hiding once we heard your voices."

"Your...master? Who's that?" inquired Susanshi.

Harstarr, rather than respond directly, instead allowed for footsteps to become audible. The steps sounded like metal tapping lightly and rhythmically on a hard surface as a second figure stepped out from behind the same pillar, walking up to the pedestal and remaining beside Harstarr, who was only half the size of this other character in comparison. It was none other than the one everybody would want to bump into the least: Vascious.

"V-Vascious!" exclaimed Susanshi in terror.

"Yes, this is a truly unexpected coincidence," commented Vascious. "I never envisaged encountering even one of you again, especially here, at the former Wystian temple."

"W-why are you even here?" wondered Leo, now overcome with a sense of dread and alarm. "And...how?"

"I should be quizzing you about the same thing," replied Vascious. "As for me... Well, I do not think you can handle it if I were to simply notify you. Oh, but I am almost forgetting something. This is the first time you have encountered Harstarr, a loyal subordinate of mine. Do not let her look of innocence deceive you: she is truly one of a kind. As for how I was able to bring our way to this point... Well, let us just say that we have our own means."

Despite his rather ceremonious tone, his overall distinct use of words struck fear into the hearts of his company with little effort, evident by Leo's shuddering, Alex's decision to remain pressed against Lisa in comfort, and Susanshi's look of despair.

"Ah, yes... I can still recall seeing you all yesterday. You all have such distinct appearances, making you all the more recognizable," commented Vascious. "It allows for a most comprehensive analysis."

He trudged on over to the group, keeping his arms behind his back. He began to study everyone carefully and eerily, starting with Leo.

"Yes, you first," he said.

Leo was trembling lightly.

"You have powerful desire, yet you are held back constantly. Held back by pure fear. It restrains you, like tightly binding ropes. You wish to loosen their clasp, yet you are not fully capable of doing so."

"Y-you read me...like an open book," shuddered Leo. "H-how did you know?"

"One's personality can easily tell a lot to me," replied Vascious.

Next, he stepped towards Tokot, who stood annoyed and unconvinced.

"You think you can just keep me here and observe me? Don't make me laugh!" he snapped.

"Shhh... No need for the use of such loud words," Vascious insisted, fixing his eyes onto Tokot's very figure. "You are quite the ill-tempered one. You fail to tolerate failure and the weak-willed. I can see it within the contents of your eyes: you strive for success, it burns in you, transferring into the fires at your tail."

"Yeah, nice analysis and all, but if you're trying to frighten me, it ain't gonna work, weirdo!" spat Tokot.

"No, I am not intending to frighten you. I am merely studying you and your acquaintances here," claimed Vascious.

Next, he transferred over to Doug.

"I have never crossed paths with you, yet I feel this sense of eccentricity exuding from you. You come with the scent of the sea due to your extensive sailing. You are pretty admirable, overcoming your natural weakness. The Riolu could really learn from somebody such as yourself."

"Hey, that's actually good advice," admitted Leo.

"Shush, you!" ordered Tokot, believing that this wasn't an appropriate time to compliment a villain.

"You are fearless, yet you still show a sense of carelessness, judging from your mutilated gear," continued Vascious.

"It's hard putting on a jumper with these things, you know!" said Doug, raising his claws into the air briefly.

With his read on Doug over, he moved on to Lisa. He inspected all aspects of her most stand-out features: the facial characteristic. Lisa stood her ground, refusing to look away from Vascious as he extended his arm out towards her. He gently brushed his sharp claws across the edge of her right tusk.

"Your tusks are quite marvelous," he honored. "You obsess over them quite excessively, ensuring they remain the strongest and keenest possible, surpassing their limits. They are indeed praiseworthy."

Returning his arm to his back, he then took note of the tattoo on Lisa's hip.

"You also come bearing a rather extraordinary mark. A mark to distinguish yourself from your fellow peers. Rather unique, if I do say so myself. I can sense your profound pride. You must be hugely valued. I also notice...a band aid upon you arm. You are a fierce fighter, able to effortlessly endure the injuries that you are often inflicted with."

Next, he walked to Alex, who stood shakily next to Lisa as she laid her hand on his back. He looked down, declining to make eye contact.

"You...are not very secure. You feel isolated from others for much of your time," surveyed Vascious. "And yet, you still show signs of kindness and support to those you approve of. You're more of the doer kind than the talker kind."

Appearing to now conclude his speech of Alex, he saw the way Lisa was showing a protective side.

"Ah, the two of you seem to be inseparable, judging from the actions of the Axew," Vascious said. "There would appear to be strong feelings at work here. Putting one's differences aside for such sentimentality is indeed quite the thing to applaud. You are a lucky one to be acquainted with someone like this Axew."

Lisa had kept her sapphire-like eyes firmly on Vascious, bearing this look of caution the whole time.

"Don't you realize you're scaring Alex? Cut it out!" she barked.

"Mmm, if I must," Vascious calmly obliged, soon walking away from Alex, now making his way to Susanshi. "...And then we have you. I remember you the most from yesterday...Susanshi."

Susanshi looked at Vascious, seemingly nervous and shaking a bit. Having made his observation of Susanshi strangely brief, Vascious stepped back, returning to the front of the pedestal, with Harstarr remaining behind it.

"Now, see? That was not so frightening," he uttered. "I told you that you had no need for angst. But that is not the true point."

He started to walk left to right from where he was stood, repeating the same back-and-forth pattern as the metallic properties of his protective armor lightly knocked together to create clanging sounds with each step.

"This room... It was once of utmost significance," he began to lecture.

"A-and what was that?" asked Susanshi, her and the others continuing to be unsettled and attentive.

"If I were to tell you... You would probably not be capable of managing it," replied Vascious. "Your poor youthful minds would be flabbergasted by the sole knowledge of such things."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Lisa, highly disapproving of Vascious's words. "I myself believe I could handle whatever the truth is. I study the history of the Wystians and Sacreca! So out with it! What do you know?"

"My, young lady, if you truly have been involved in self-tuition, then why do you appear to lack this particular knowing?" wondered Vascious.

"It-it's strange... The history books don't cover this room's purpose," said Lisa.

"Ah! So my theory was not too far off!" exclaimed Vacious.

"What...do you mean?" asked Leo.

"I am referring to this very room!" announced Vascious, now stopping still in place, his arms extended out. "Do you not spot the seemingly innocent devastation around you? You may likely be thinking that this is all just the result of centuries of wear and tear, but no! Take a better look!"

He pointed down to the Sacreca statuette at the side of the steps behind the group.

"There was once another object there, yet it is no longer on display. Does that not seem to be a little...suspicious to you? This place was a victim of deliberate vandalism! And the wall over there! It too suffered the same fate! The individual or individuals responsible are unknown to me, and I will not stand for it!"

"W-wait, are you saying...somebody did all this?" shuddered Leo. "And the same to that other room down below?"

"That room you are referring to was not destroyed by whoever tampered with this one, I can assure you of that," stated Vascious. "As for why exactly somebody would remove a whole feature and even an entire mural within a wall... It can only be one thing... Ensuring secrecy!"

"Secrecy for what?!" shouted Susanshi, appearing to be more bothered than ever.

"The truth!" yelled Vascious. "The one who was here even went as far as ensuring no written informative works would explain the _real_ history of the Wystians. The true nature of the Wystians' past is not all happiness and prosperity, you know... It's far more deeper than you could possibly imagine! And unfortunately for me, this lack of visible signs I have been hoping to acquire here are of high priority to my...mission."

"Ooh, more secrets! How exciting!" exclaimed Doug, still appearing oblivious to fear.

"Silence! You have no right to meddle in my mission!" snapped Vascious. "Yet, it has become clear to me that I have another task at hand. Whoever is responsible for this absurd sabotage will be found. And when I do find said saboteur, I will...punish...that individual. Punish, just...like...the Breloom."

"The... The Breloom! The one you killed?!" questioned Leo.

"Well, there was one Breloom I asked ever so politely to disclose the knowledge I was after," recalled Vascious. "Yet, he was an obstinate one, refusing to cooperate. When he continuously failed to pass on the information I needed, I punished him appropriately."

"Appropriately?! You murdered somebody!" shouted an agitated Lisa. "That Breloom had a family, and your heartless actions have left them very devastated!"

"A little...upset over a random soul, are we not? Yet, it truly makes sense why many of you fear the very sight of me," stated Vascious. "I had no choice but to end the life of the Breloom: it is all a part of my mission objective. He did not give away what I required, so I cut his jugular vein like a feeble piece of thread. It was just such a shame...that his family had to witness it, but their suffering does not concern me. Acknowledged that I was not making progress like I hoped, I came here with Harstarr, optimistic that I would find the desired details for my mission. But alas, it was not so."

"Your words are just as uncaring as your wickedness, Vascious!" snapped Susanshi. "I suspected no less!"

"That's right!" agreed Lisa. "I don't know what you want from our homeland, yet that still doesn't give you the right to just slay a stranger! You're just a vile and evil Pokémon, lacking moral and mercy!"

"Evil?" quizzed Vascious, almost as if he had no knowing of even the word. "Young lady, you clearly do not comprehend things the same way I do. The way I see it, in fact the way the world works, there is no good or evil, only belief. There are those who wish to accomplish an ambition of great magnitude and put their desire into practice... And there are those who simply oppose it. It is all a part of how life generally works: a continuous war between two differing sides of a spectrum, each fighting for their own ideals. You do not approve of my plans, so therefore you are my enemies. A pity... You are all so young, and with it comes the typical nativity."

"N-no! I-I won't let you get away with any of this!" shouted Leo suddenly. "We... We'll fight you!"

"Hmm? Being pugnacious, are we?" questioned Vascious. "You are attempting to pick a fight with me, yet I can clearly see you standing there, shaking from pure fright. You have no chance with such a lack of confidence."

"W-we are Team Revolution and Team RockAxe! We help the innocent and p-punish the guilty!" shuddered Leo. "I-it's our duty as Explorers!"

"Leo, don't do anything too rash," Susanshi whispered.

Heeding the words, Leo took a step back, finally giving in. Vascious, standing and monitoring, sighed disappointedly.

"...I guess you really do not have it in you. How...utterly underwhelming," he said. "But, I feel that it is for the best."

"And how is it for the best?" asked Susanshi.

"Because, truthfully, I am not willing to fight any of you," replied Vascious. "And yet, you are insisting on becoming an obstacle. Thus, I will give you one last chance to remove your obstruction from my mission. If not, then you will leave me no choice...but to eliminate you all."

With the warning ringing all over, everyone stood silent and still. Lisa was looking tense, Alex and Leo were both nervous, Tokot and Doug appeared indifferent, and Susanshi, seemingly neutral, took a daring step forward.

"Susanshi, don't do it!" demanded Leo.

Susanshi did not react to Leo's plea, instead choosing to take a few more steps towards Vascious. She stood before him, and together they locked in eye contact.

"Susanshi, get back! It's too dangerous!" shouted Lisa.

Susanshi simply ignored her.

"...Susanshi? Are you even contemplating standing before me?" asked Vascious, appearing somewhat surprised by Susanshi's bold retaliation.

"I..." Susanshi started to announce, before taking a brief second to muster up the courage to speak out. "...I don't want you doing any more bad stuff. I won't...let you...do it."

"Hmm, is that really the height of your abilities?" asked Vascious. "You clearly still have a miserable time losing your grip on your inner fear for me. So much for becoming what would be classed as a fearless Explorer. How embarrassing for you..."

"S-shut up, Vascious!" snapped Susanshi. "Whatever you're doing here in Sacreca, and whatever your intentions are... I will not let you cause any more harm!"

Immediately after her speech, she held her head up, beginning to produce a Whirlpool from the tip of her beak.

"Foolish girl..." Vascious sighed. "Harstarr, this is my battle. Stand back," he then instructed, leading to Harstarr, stood behind him, to step further away.

"Susanshi... Be careful..." wished Leo.

"Huh, with a reckless attitude like that, she isn't exactly careful, you know," commented Tokot.

Tension was at its highest, as the battle between Susanshi and Vascious commenced. Having spent more than enough time storing up her power into the Whirlpool, Susanshi threw it at full force at Vascious. With no sign of any concern, Vascious casually sliced at the swirling vortex with his claws, swiping in a X-shape, dismantling the liquid and harmlessly scattering droplets everywhere.

"Amateurish," he stated.

"No... What else can I do?" Susanshi questioned to herself.

"I suggest you use some other move, Susanshi," advised Vascious.

Susanshi then attempted a Bubble Beam attack by opening her mouth and shooting directly into Vascious. In defense, Vascious raised his right arm up to his chest, blocking the stream of bubbles. While knocking him back a few inches on his feet, the attack still appeared as useless as the last.

"Oh no! Even Bubble Beam is no use!" Susanshi worriedly announced in her head.

"Enough defense. Time for some offensive performance," said Vascious.

Clenching his right fist and inducing a frigid power into it, he raced for Susanshi, delivering a fast and direct Ice Punch into her abdomen, sending her soaring backwards and rolling several feet across the floor.

"Susanshi! Are you all right?!" concerned Leo, turning back to where she laid.

Susanshi slowly stood back up, still recoiling in pain.

"Y...Yes, I can continue," she grunted, stepping back up onto the podium, returning to where she was once stood.

"You are pretty resilient, Susanshi. That I admit," said Vascious. "But that can only carry you so far."

As she stood breathing heavily and not backing down, Susanshi shut her eyes and appeared to start focusing her mind. She was attempting to access the deepest part of her mind, just like she did back in the mine. She concentrated hard, just enough for another vision to come to her: an image of a beak, exactly like her own, thrusting back and forth in a stabbing motion.

"...Peck attack!" she announced, prying open her eyes in an instant.

With a hint of doubt in her mind, she daringly charged towards Vascious, leaning ahead as she did so. She thrust her beak into his chest, which was of course protected by armor. Susanshi just bounced harmlessly back off, not even leaving a dent in the armor. Vascious, with Susanshi now idling before him, drew his arm back and swiped slightly at her. Appearing to be deliberately given time to react, Susanshi ran out of the way, and was now stood to the side of Vascious.

"Do you lack the necessary common sense? This armor is forged from a lightweight-yet-sturdy steel. The frailness of your beak cannot even scratch it," explained Vascious.

"Well, in that case..." Susanshi muttered, before heading over to Vascious once more, jumping up to his face.

She jabbed her beak into his exposed face, scoring a direct and unguarded hit on his left cheek. Vascious responded to the blow, covering the impact point with his hand, while Susanshi stood in front of him, staring up.

"Ahh... Not too shabby," Vascious said. "...But you still lack true damaging capabilities, like _this_!"

Simultaneously, he swiped his claws in an X-shaped X-Scissor, striking Susanshi down to her knees. It appeared as if she was already about to throw the towel in.

"You are weak, Susanshi," Vascious commented, looking down upon Susanshi like a predator eyeing its doomed prey. "Your will is not strong enough. You wish to strike me down, yet you cannot. Your efforts are all ineffectual."

"Susanshi! Get up!" encouraged Leo, overflown with a sense of fright. "I haven't even got it in myself to stand up to Vascious! At least you do"

"Then in that case, you're weaker than Susanshi," said Tokot.

"This isn't the time for criticism, Tokot! Can't you see Susanshi's in trouble?!" responded Lisa. "We need to help her!"

"No. Do not assist her," requested Vascious. "This is her battle, and it will end only when either myself or her lose all will to continue."

Lisa was forced to back down, clenching her fist due to the unbearable situation at hand. Meanwhile, Susanshi remained low on energy, lifting her head up to stare into the face of Vascious. It didn't take very long for her attitude to change. She appeared to start quivering, frightened by Vascious's very presence. This new approach was quite the departure from the determined mood previously, as if it struck her like a bolt of lightning. She used her all energy to form an evasive tactic, running away, jumping off the podium and heading over to the hole in the wall at the back of the room.

"Cowardice! Do not flee from me!" ordered Vascious.

He gave chase, running towards the edge of the podium, leaping off and landing on the floor behind Susanshi, doing so with surprisingly little drawback from his heavy looking armor. Susanshi, feeling his presence, took the chance of exiting through the hole in the wall, appearing outside the ruins, stood atop the roof of the lower section. Vascious remained on her trail jumping through the hole and landing beside her.

"Susanshi!" called out Leo.

He and the others ran across the podium and towards the hole.

The team reached the spot where Harstarr stood, who was appearing to simply be idling patiently.

"It won't do you any good. You can't get in Lord Vascious's way," she warned the passersby.

"Pipe down! We aren't gonna listen to you!" replied Tokot.

"I refuse to sit back and allow a fellow Explorer to remain defenseless!" snapped Lisa.

"I am sorry, but you must not interfere. This battle is between Susanshi and Vascious only," reminded Harstarr, appearing to show slight regret.

Lisa chose to ignore Harstarr and headed towards the gap anyway, along with the others.

Susanshi maintained her nervousness as Vascious sinisterly stepped slowly towards her as she inched backwards, keeping her eyesight on him. Vascious readied his claws in the air, preparing another X-Scissor. He slashed away, but Susanshi was able to dodge by jumping backwards. Taking one more step back upon landing, she suddenly felt her balance swinging out of control. Turning back, she found herself stood right at the edge of the roof. She remained in her teetering stance, desperate not to fall to an uncertain fate.

Stepping outside, the remainder of the group looked over to the right. Nothing. Then looked to the left. There, Vascious could be seen, still walking over to Susanshi as she finally managed to pull herself out of her struggling state and keep both feet firmly on solid ground.

Susanshi, still as more willing to run rather than fight, darted over to her right, towards another corner of the roof. Vascious grew increasingly more irritated and decided to cease the slow walking. He ran after her, once again not showing signs of being weighed down by his armor's bulk. Susanshi continued across, only to find the way blocked by a pile of rubble and rocks, stacked high up and leaning against the wall. She turned back around to see Vascious closing in. Unsure of what to do or where to go, Susanshi trembled on the spot. Back at the site of the others, Leo was now appearing to be more and more bothered by the goings-on and ran alone after the two duelists.

"I'm coming, Susanshi!" he called out heroically.

"And off he goes, running towards suicide again," said Tokot.

"Wait, Leo! Don't! You can't possibly handle him by yourself!" shouted Lisa, attempting to discourage Leo from going any further, but to no avail.

She, Alex, Tokot and Doug were quick in giving chase to Leo.

With Susanshi cornered, it would seem like nothing could stop Vascious from defeating her. Susanshi, with nothing left to try, looked up at the blockage behind her. She thought to herself that maybe she could climb up it. Vascious was preparing a powerful Slash attack with his right claws, drawing it into the air. Just then, he heard the sounds of Leo, dashing towards him, as if ready to tackle him.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he yelled.

Vascious clenched his fist, emitting the cold energy again, turned swiftly around and punched Leo as he jumped at him. He was sent flying back.

"Do not interfere," warned Vascious, before returning all attention back onto Susanshi.

As Lisa and the crew approached the corner, they came across Leo dragging across the ground and dangerously close to the edge. As he came to a stop just before the edge, he began shaking from both pain and cold, his body dotted with frost.

"Leo!" called Lisa, kneeling next to him in worry.

"C...cold..." mumbled Leo, still shivering.

"Ah Leo, still as naive as ever," commented Tokot.

Seemingly unwillingly, he turned his back towards the injured Leo, keeping his tail flame close to him in an attempt to warm him. In the meantime, Susanshi, as her last possible resort, turned her back on Vascious and proceeded to climb up the rubble pile, reaching for whatever protrusions she could grab and pull herself up with. Vascious walked over to the pile, grabbing Susanshi's foot and holding on, attempting to pull her off. She struggled to maintain her grip, kicking about. Leo, still weakened, raised his head up to see Susanshi's plight.

"S-Susanshi..." he muttered, before pulling his arms up together. "F...Focus Blast..."

He started to create a ball of amber energy from the palms of his hands, using all the power he could muster. He fired the attack towards Vascious. It struck, leaving behind brief smoke and forcing Vascious to lose his grip on Susanshi's foot. Using every last second open to her, she continued the climb, rather than question what actually happened, since she failed to notice.

Vascious, at first reaction, turned back, taking a second to face Leo and the others, before turning around and ascending the rubble himself. Susanshi, not looking back, reached the top, climbing onto the roof of the building, which had multiple holes punctured in it. The view was spectacular, complete with a now-setting sun, but the direness of events couldn't allow her to rest and admire it. Soon, Vascious was up on top with her.

"You still cannot stand against me," he said, trudging over to her as she once again continued to keep her distance. "It is most unsatisfactory. I expected you to have started gaining the courage to fight me, but alas, it was not to be. You are pretty decent at fleeing, but that action will only take you so far."

Meanwhile, back to where Leo was lying, with Tokot continuing to warm him up, Lisa appeared to look anxious.

"Alex, Tokot, Doug, you stay here and look after Leo," she told them.

"But what about you?" wondered Alex.

"I'm going up there alone!" Lisa bravely announced.

"But... You might get hurt..." mumbled Alex.

"Better me than Susanshi. Now, stay here."

"But Lisa..."

"Stay here, Alex! I'll be fine!"

With no more words to say, Lisa ran off on her own, heading towards the rubble pile. She left behind a most worried Alex, but nothing could be done by him.

Susanshi had now reached the edge of the roof, allowing her a glance of what awaited behind the ruins. Almost about to fall backwards, she stopped herself and turned around. There, she discovered the remainder of the island: a huge, circular piece of land, covered all over in natural life, with only a few dots of dirt and stone. In the middle was the massive, deep hollowed section in the ground, featuring next-to-no shrubbery within.

"I bet you are wondering why exactly I am here in Sacreca," spoke Vascious. "But there is no time for any explaining. You are in the way of my mission, and I do not appreciate that. You and your little acquaintances should never have chosen to meddle in my affairs. I will satisfy the objectives of my mission, even...if more innocent lives must be ended. Even...yours."

At that moment, Lisa had reached the peak of the ruins. She pulled herself up onto the roof.

"Stop right now, Vascious!" she uttered out loud.

Vascious immediately turned his attention to Lisa.

"If you do not wish to be hurt, stay back," he ordered calmly.

Susanshi, still refusing to fight, ran away from the edge and past Vascious. For Vascious, this was the last he could tolerate. He launched himself at Susanshi as she ran behind him, grabbing her tight. At the same time, Lisa, not heeding the warning, dashed over to the pair. Together, Vascious and Susanshi fell into a hole that was directly next to where Susanshi was stood, falling down back into the podium room. Vascious held Susanshi downward during the fall. Lisa, in shock, stopped at the hole and peered down into it.

"Oh no!"

Making haste, she made a run for it, descending down the rubble and running back inside the ruins. When she returned there, she discovered Susanshi, pinned to the floor by Vascious, both who were on the podium, in front of the pedestal. Harstarr was silently watching as the injured Susanshi struggled to breathe, Vascious clamping down on her throat.

"No, Susanshi!" called out Lisa. "Let her go! Now!"

She prepared to retaliate, running over to Vascious and preparing a Dragon Claw attack.

Vascious remained in eye contact with Susanshi as she continued to gasp for air. After several tense seconds, he released her and stood up. In surprise, Lisa came to a quick halt just feet away from him.

"I did not wish to have to act so aggressively towards you..." Vascious said. "I shall allow you to live, for now. Consider this...your very last warning. Harstarr! We are leaving!"

"Very well, Lord Vascious," said Harstarr.

Both herself and Vascious ran towards the hole in the wall and jumped out together, then continuing to the right outside, soon fleeing away on something winged.

With the perils now departed, Lisa ran over to Susanshi as she remained lying on the coldness of the stone floor.

"Susanshi!" she called in concern.

Susanshi was breathing heavily, barely moving. At that point, Alex, Tokot, Doug, and a recovered Leo returned to the room. Leo immediately ran onto the podium, making his way over to Susanshi.

"Susanshi! Are you OK?" he wondered.

"I... I'm fine..." replied Susanshi.

"Thank Sacreca for that," said Lisa.

"I was...afraid you were doomed," said Leo, ever so thankful. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I don't understand though. Why did you decide to battle Vascious, then suddenly began running from him?" asked Lisa.

"I...I got scared of him..." replied Susanshi.

"It should've been me who took him on, even if my own attacks couldn't get through his armor," said Lisa regrettably.

"No... Don't go saying that..." grunted Susanshi.

She attempted to sit up, but upon doing so she groaned in pain, returning to her lying position.

"Take it easy. You fell on your back, so it could be injured," said Lisa. "We have to take you back into town. We'll carry you there."

"Allow me," insisted Leo, approaching Susanshi's right side.

"Careful, Leo," said Lisa, walking over to Susanshi's left.

Her and Leo grabbed hold of one of Susanshi's arms each and lifted her up.

"This doesn't hurt, does it?" Lisa asked Susanshi.

"No, it's fine," assured Susanshi.

"Good. OK, Doug, we're heading back to the boat right now," said Lisa.

"Sure thing, Lisa!" responded Doug.

As Lisa and Leo held Susanshi off the floor, with Alex, Doug and Tokot stood behind them, they hurried towards the entrance of the room, heading back outside.

"Coming through! This is a medical emergency!" shouted Doug humorously.

"No... I'm sure my back isn't broken... Or anything," assured Susanshi.

"We can't be too certain about that. Just stay relaxed until we can be sure," replied Lisa.

Not at all taking the time to stand about and inspect things, everyone rushed out through the main entrance of the ruins, back down the towering steps and finally returning to Doug's motorboat. They climbed aboard, with Doug quickly revving up the engine, ready to set off straight away.

"So... What exactly will we do once we get back to town?" Leo asked Lisa as the boat made its way through the gentle waves.

"We need to check to see if Susanshi's back isn't too damaged," replied Lisa. "Although, my theory is that the fall wasn't high enough to cause anything serious. She probably just needs to rest it for a while."

"I...I hope so..." muttered Susanshi.

"Oh man, I hope we can get over what happened back there," said Leo. "Do you have any idea how much that scared me, Susanshi? I didn't want to see you get slaughtered! I had to do something!"

"I know, Leo," replied Susanshi. "But you didn't have to risk your life for me like that."

"What are you talking about? I can't let a friend stay helpless during dire times like that! Vascious would've cut you up next!"

"You... You see me as a friend?"

"Of course I do! That's why I couldn't let you get into such peril!"

"And I feel the same way," said Lisa. "We've only just recently got to know each other, yet you're still a living being like all of us. And if you want to bring Vascious down, then of course you should be alive and well. Whatever he's up to, we should consider ourselves lucky that he's gone for now, and that we're all alive and well."

"Thanks, guys. I really needed this support," stated Susanshi. "That ordeal was terrifying, but... We can't let that stop us."

"That's right, Susanshi!" exclaimed Leo. "Vascious is the bad guy, and we're the good guys! We've already decided that we'd do whatever we can to stop him, so we can't let any of this stop us! We just need to be more prepared next time."

"Hmph, and what makes you think Susanshi won't flee again next time?" questioned Tokot.

"I...I'll try not to," mumbled Susanshi. "Just... Just don't hold this against me. Please."

"I won't, Susanshi," assured Leo.

"Same here," said Lisa.

"This wasn't a good day for you, but I won't lose any faith in you," added Leo. "Just try to be more careful, OK?"

"I'll try, Leo," responded Susanshi.

"Great! Now, how's about we just take it easy and forget all about that incident?" spoke Leo. "A bad experience like that can become discouraging."

"So true, Leo. So...true," mumbled Susanshi.

Some time later, and with the odd absence of a certain ship, the motorboat had touched upon the shore back at the mainland. Carefully holding Susanshi, Leo and Lisa stepped out and into the soaked sands. Alex, Doug and Tokot instead jumped off from the front, bypassing the wetness.

"So, we have to carry Susanshi all the way back now, don't we?" wondered Leo.

"Not necessarily!" exclaimed Doug, apparently pleased about something.

"Yeah, like your boat can travel on land," said Tokot.

"No, silly! I mean you can get a ride back!" replied Doug. "It'll be fast and as pain-free as I say!"

"As YOU say? Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen," commented Tokot.

"Far from it!" announced Doug. "Come with me!"

Leading the whole group, he brought them where the Skiddo was spotted napping earlier. He was still sound asleep.

"And what's this all about?" asked Susanshi.

Doug walked on over to the Skiddo and petted him on the forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hey Conanom, it's time to wake up," he muttered.

The Skiddo responded to the call and slowly woke himself up, giving off a stretch and a yawn.

"Oh, Doug! What do I get to do today?" it asked excitedly.

"I have some friends in need of a ride, Conanom," replied Doug.

"Oh, really? That's nice of you. But... Would he even mind?" wondered Leo.

"Not at all! He's always happy to escort others across Sacreca," assured Doug. "In fact, he gets quite a thrill from it."

"O...OK," mumbled Leo, seemingly worried about something.

"Don't worry, Leo. Me and Alex have ridden Conanom many times before. It's perfectly safe, plus it's quick," said Lisa.

"Hold on a moment here..." uttered Tokot. "Have you not at all considered the size of this guy? There's no way all five of us would fit on his back! "I can only imagine three on there maximum!"

"Um... Maybe Conanom could make two trips?" suggested Leo.

"Oh no, we'll just have to...find room," stated Lisa.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked Tokot.

"Tell me, Tokot, how long do you think you can hang on to something in motion?" wondered Lisa.

Tokot looked over to Conanom for a moment, and then back to Lisa.

"Y-you're not being serious, are you?"

"I'm afraid so," responded Lisa. "Two of us will have to hang onto the sides."

"Crazy. Just crazy," said Tokot.

"But it should at least work," mentioned Lisa. "Conanom can already hold a surprising amount of weight."

"Fine, fine, whatever. But if I break something, I will sue," grunted Tokot.

"Now, all aboard the Conanom Express!" invited Conanom.

"OK, so Susanshi should be on top. I'll also be there to help keep her still," said Leo. "So, we'll have one more on Conanom's back, and the remaining two...on his sides."

"Looks like I don't have a choice," sighed Tokot. "I'll hang onto him."

"And I will," said Lisa. "So Alex, you'll get on his back."

"Ah, this organization is a little bizarre," commented Susanshi.

"You know, this would be a lot easier for you guys if there was some way of getting onto his back," commented Tokot.

"Sorry, but Conanom doesn't have any steps built into him," said Doug.

"Don't worry, I can climb up easily," stated Leo. "Oh, could someone hold Susanshi for me?"

"Do I look like something you just pass around?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Sorry, Susanshi. But since you can't really walk right now..." said Leo. "Tokot, just hold onto her for a minute."

"Yeah, all right," replied Tokot.

He proceeded to take Leo's place in holding Susanshi.

Leo stepped over to Conanom.

"Right then, up I go," he said.

He jumped up at his side and grabbed hold. He tried to lift himself up, but was merely seen struggling to do so.

"Alex, if you will..." muttered Lisa.

Alex, as loyal as ever, approached Leo, before knelling down and grabbing tightly onto his legs.

"Whoa, easy on the kneecaps!" called Leo.

Alex lightly hurled Leo upwards, allowing him to land belly-first onto Conanom's back.

"There, you're on now," said Doug.

"Oh... Well, thanks for that, Alex," spoke Leo.

"My pleasure..." replied Alex.

Next, Lisa approached Conanom, taking Susanshi and Tokot with her.

"We're going to pass Susanshi up to you," she instructed.

"OK, I'm ready," said Leo.

"Be careful, if you'd please," requested Susanshi. "I'd rather keep my spine in one piece."

"OK Tokot, lift her up," instructed Lisa.

The both of them did just that, allowing her to be within Leo's reach. He grabbed Susanshi's arms and lifted her up as scrupulously as he could.

"Ow!" Susanshi cried out, feeling pressure on her back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" panicked Leo, now hastily lifting Susanshi and placing her onto her back, just behind Conanom's horns, appearing to be oblivious to any more pain caused.

"That felt even worse!" shouted Susanshi.

"Sorry, so sorry!" said a guilty Leo. "I-I must've panicked!"

"Never mind that now. I'm just glad this feels comfy," said Susanshi, commenting on Conanom's grassy mane.

Next, Alex ascended up onto the back of the soon-to-be escort.

"OK Tokot, hold onto one of Conanom's sides," Lisa said.

"Yes, yes," replied Tokot as he walked behind Conanom and to his right.

"And watch your tail. One wrong swing and our free ride will become a fireball on legs," warned Lisa.

"Yes! Please don't burn me!" shuddered Conanom.

"Whatever," mumbled Tokot.

He grabbed onto Conanom's side and lifted his feet off the ground.

"Hey, Alex! It would be nice if you held onto me so that I don't fall off!"

Alex turned his head to Tokot. He hesitated to do anything at first, but soon had the compassion to hold onto his hand as he remained leaning over.

Finally, Lisa leaped onto the free side and held tightly. It appeared as if she herself did not require assistance.

"Looks like you're all ready. Well, fasten your seatbelts," said Doug from down below.

"No, I'm not listening to that. Because the last time I was told that, there were no seat belts, and this is no better," said Tokot.

"Uh... Well... Just hold on tight," stated Doug.

"That's easy for you to say," groaned Susanshi.

"Don't worry, Susanshi. I'll keep hold of you," assured Leo.

"All set then," said Lisa. "Conanom, take us to Sacreca Town, please."

"Okey dokey!" responded an optimistic Conanom.

"OK, everybody. Hold on tight, We're on the go," announced Lisa.

"Oh! Bye! Be sure to come see me if you need to cross the sea again," said Doug.

"Oh, will do, Doug," replied Leo.

"IF we need to cross the sea again," added Tokot.

"One-way trip to Sacreca Town! Estimated time: twenty minutes! Please keep all arms and legs within the vehicle at all times!" spoke Conanom.

"Well, at least the ride itself is very...comforting," said Leo. "I trust our ride back into town will be quite-"

Suddenly, Conanom, overcome with a sudden burst of energy and excitement, stood up on his hind legs, then sprinted at a surprisingly incomprehensible speed, appearing to skip all the way.

"Goodbye, my Explorer friends! Good luck with the ceasing of Vascious's dastardly plans!" called out Doug as he waved to the departing folks.

Conanom went skipping across the land, leaving his five passengers, who were awkwardly piled on him, bopping up and down. Leo was holding Susanshi tightly, Alex kept his free hand gripped onto the mane, Lisa and Tokot were continuously bouncing up and down more than the others, and Susanshi, laid on her back, experienced a large amount of discomfort as her back took much of the force from the skipping.

"N-not the m-most steady ride I've e-ever been on," stuttered Leo.

"Y-you're ONE to talk, LEO! I'll have no SPINE at the end of THIS!" replied Susanshi, emphasis forced onto her words in reaction to the pain felt in her back.

"Conanom! Slow down! Safety first!" Lisa insisted.

"Okey-dokey, Miss Lisa! Slowing down now commencing!" responded Conanom.

He slowed himself down, now reverting to a more relaxed walking state, ceasing the wild bopping and skipping.

"Oh, that's so much better," sighed Susanshi with relief.

"Phew, any more of that and I would've fallen off for sure," Tokot said.

"Sorry about that, Susanshi. Conanom is...not exactly one to put safety above all other things," mentioned Lisa.

"Still, we can't really fault him. He is offering us a ride for free after all," said Leo.

"Once we get back, I'm taking a loooong rest," stated Susanshi.

At some point later, Conanom and the others had reached the main entrance to Sacreca Town. They remained still at the entry.

"We have arrived at our destination! Please ensure you take your luggage with you as you leave," said Conanom.

"Finally, we're here," said Tokot.

"There, not so bad, was it?" quizzed Lisa as she released herself from Conanom and dropped to the ground.

"OK, let's be careful about this..." Leo muttered, sliding off the back of Conanom. "Pass Susanshi down to me, Alex."

"Uh? Oh, OK," responded Alex.

As Leo stood with his arms up in the air beside Conanom, Alex shifted over to Susanshi and carefully slid her across his back and towards Leo.

"Steady..." mumbled Susanshi.

"OK, I've got this now. Give her to me," instructed Leo.

Alex inched Susanshi ever so close to the edge, before finally dropping her off above Leo. Leo was ready to catch her instantly in his arms, but missed completely, leaving her to fall to the floor.

"Ah! Susanshi, I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" panicked Leo.

Rather than recoil in excruciating pain, Susanshi simply picked herself, holding her back.

"No, it's OK. I'm not hurt at all," she said.

"Oh, that's good. Hehe, for a moment there I thought for sure you would spend the rest of your life on a back that doesn't work anymore," Leo said in relief.

"Oh wow, how slow can you be?" questioned Tokot, now off Conanom and rejoined with the others. "In case you haven't noticed, Susanshi's standing again."

"Oh! ...Yeah, I knew that," replied Leo, surprised at first, but dropping the emotion right afterwards.

"I don't know, but I guess it really was just a minor injury," said Susanshi.

"Minor doesn't quite fit," mentioned Tokot.

"Well, wondering about that isn't important now. We should just be thankful," stated Lisa.

"But...it doesn't make any sense..." muttered Alex.

"Well, sometimes things don't. And, um... Let's just be happy Susanshi's feeling better so quickly," responded Lisa.

"But..."

"No time, Alex."

"So Susanshi..." Leo said. "...I take it you can walk by yourself now and, you know, not require a stretcher, right?"

"No need to get the stretcher, Leo. I'm fine, honestly," insisted Susanshi.

"Why not show us that then, eh?" responded Tokot.

"Oh, would this do?" wondered Susanshi.

She started walking, unimpaired, several laps around Conanom's body, before returned to the same spot she started from.

"Well, I guess that'll do," Tokot responded with.

Leo then looked up at Conanom, who was stood patiently, awaiting further action.

"Well Conanom, we appreciate the ride. We no longer need you now."

Conanom soon began to appear saddened.

"You...you don't want me anymore?" he sobbed.

"No, we're at the destination, so your services for today are no longer required," replied Leo.

Tearful and blue, Conanom began to weep.

"You don't want me anymore! Waaaaah!"

"Calm the hell down, you big lump of shrubbery. We, uh... We're still grateful for the lift," said Tokot.

"Sniff... You mean...you'll want my help again?" wondered Conanom.

"More than likely," answered Leo.

"Yes! I'm still loved!" celebrated Conanom, gleefully jumping about on the spot.

"Now, you're free to do whatever you please," continued Leo. "Go have some fun!"

"Okey dokey, Blue!" said Conanom.

"Uh, the name is Leo."

"Okey dokey, Leo Blue! I'm glad to be of service! Bye-bye!"

And so, he skipped away, happy and satisfied.

"Good riddance," sighed Tokot. "Ugh, I'm so worn out. I feel like having a rest."

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea, Tokot! I've always wanted to waste as little time as possible just standing around!" remarked Leo sarcastically.

"No time for cockiness," grunted Tokot.

The group of five finally began to move, heading into town through the main south entrance and towards Central Plaza.

"You know, Leo... Are the two of you ever going to get along, even for just one minute?" questioned Susanshi during the walk.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's all Tokot!" insisted Leo.

"Leo, please. I am merely giving you vital discipline. Even I have my own ways of becoming an Explorer, and that's one of them," said Tokot.

"But I don't like this technique," argued Leo.

"Like it or not, you need it! Without it, you can't even hold a map the right way!"

"Hey, we all have our moments of mild stupidity! I'm sure even you do!"

"Alright then! If you think you're so smart, give me an example!"

"Um... I don't really remember any... Oh wait! The cafe! You prevented yourself from getting paid for the berries! Take that!"

Tokot was left irritated and speechless as Leo crossed his arms and smiled with pure smugness. Susanshi and Lisa silently sighed to one another.

"Boys," they said together in unison.

"Hey..." muttered Alex.

"Not you, Alex," assured Lisa.

"Don't think I can't hear you two," grunted Tokot. "You girls aren't any better, with your petty mood swings and obsession with beauty!"

"Sexism won't get you far in life, Tokot," Lisa said as she grinned.

"But... I was just...! Ugh, never mind!" groaned Tokot.

"You make it seem so easy, Lisa!" commented Leo. "You always seem to manage putting Tokot in his place."

"Because it is easy!" announced Lisa.

Everyone had soon reached the site of Central Plaza.

"Let's sit down for a little bit," suggested Leo.

"Oh, good idea. We can have some deserved resting time," agreed Lisa.

Everyone did just as Leo suggested, sitting together on one bench located in front of the Sacreca fountain.

"Ah, time to relax," said Leo as he looked up at the early night sky. "This is some good atmosphere to just rest to."

"I would rest with you guys, but..." muttered Alex. "...I have something I need to do. Can I...leave you all?"

"Oh? OK, Alex," replied Lisa.

"I'll be in our dorm room if you need me..." continued Alex.

He slid off the bench and made his way alone into the direction of the EA building.

"I wonder what he's up to," Leo nosily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll respect his decision and give him the privacy he might need," replied Lisa.

"Well, here's to another day, I guess," said Susanshi. "Even if we didn't find anything at the ruins."

"Pity, yes, but I'm sure there was a reason for you to go there," encouraged Lisa. "It probably wasn't something physical."

"Hmm, I'm not too sure myself, but you could be right," replied Susanshi.

"We'll leave it until tomorrow," said Leo. "Besides, I've become...highly curious about something..."

"And what would that be?" asked Tokot.

"Lisa... What was it like when you first met Alex? Wasn't it difficult to get used to him?" wondered Leo.

"Oh yes, it was a little tough, but somehow we pulled through," replied Lisa.

"We?" quizzed Leo.

"Yes, he had to do his part to allow us to maintain our friendship," continued Lisa. "He had to psychologically convince himself to adapt to me, shall we say. If he didn't, his life wouldn't be any better than what it was before that day."

"Ah, I think I have an idea now. So Alex had bad past experiences, but by being with you he can forget all about them," said Susanshi.

"That's exactly it," confirmed Lisa. "But he refuses to discuss most of those experiences with me at all. So rather than upset him, I just go with what he wants."

"I see," replied Susanshi "And about your popularity? Does he mind that at all, by any chance?"

"It doesn't bother him, even though he sometimes fears about not having at least some recognition. But other than that, he's cool with it. As for my apparent popularity, I'm just performing to the best of my ability, yet people picked up on how hard I work, and well, that's where it comes from. Oh, but it's not really all that bad. It's more like respect. It's not like I have stalking fanboys who bow before my very image and always try to get a piece of me."

"Would you like to?" asked Tokot.

Leo could then be heard snickering lightly.

"I...already have someone like that: his name's Pachy," said Lisa with one brow raised.

"Uh... OK, OK," mumbled Leo, trying to hide his amusement. "Now you've made me even more curious! Lisa, would you mind sharing with us the story about what it was like when you met Alex?"

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to tell the story," agreed Lisa. "It should help us to get over what happened earlier."

"Oh, a story, huh? Well, that ought to cure some of this boredom of mine," stated Tokot. "Just try to keep it interesting, OK?"

"It'll only be interesting if you decide to be interested," responded Lisa. "So then, shall we begin?"

"Go right ahead!" replied Leo.

"OK then. So, it all started three years ago. Me and the girls had recently arrived to Sacreca Town, and were the newest team to join the EA. Pachy was also with the EA as this time. So, on that day..."


	16. Lisa and Alex: The Beginning Part 1

Chapter 16 - Lisa and Alex: The Beginning Part 1

It was the early morning at the EA building, which wasn't all that different from the present. Even the expected congregation of many Explorers was present. There, Lisa, Melle the Gible, Sarah the Dratini, and Laura the Deino stood valiantly and ready before its doors.

"Well girls, another day, another adventure!" announced Lisa.

"Will we find something good for me to chew on?" wondered Melle.

"Uh... We'll see, Melle," replied Lisa.

The foursome made their way through the front areas and into the building's main entrance. Within the foyer were scores of Explorers, young and old. Among them was Team Ruff, featuring Pachy the Cranidos, Ed the Corphish and Diego the Sandshrew.

"Ah, hello there, Lisa!" greeted Pachy as the one he addressed closed in.

"Oh, hi Pachy," replied Lisa, appearing not so enthusiastic. "So, ready for another day?"

"Yes!" announced Ed loudly.

"Quiet down, Ed!" ordered Pachy. "Heh, please ignore my idiot sidekick here. He ain't too bright!"

He then began to chuckle to himself.

"...Yeeeeah," uttered Lisa.

"But enough mocking Ed, I have some...interesting news to share with you and the girls," said Pachy.

"And what's that?" wondered Lisa.

"Well, it probably won't be all that exciting to you, but earlier some people found this stranger at the EA site," explained Pachy. "I don't know what his deal is, but people are saying he was...how do I explain this..."

"Shaken?" suggested Diego.

"Yeah, that'll do," responded Pachy. "Well, he's gone now, it seems. Poor sucker. Anyway..."

He then closed in on Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, can we...go somewhere for a moment? There's something I...want to show you."

He turned around to face Diego and Ed, standing behind him, and winked sneakily at them.

"Haha! Nice going, boss! The time's finally here!" exclaimed Ed.

"Ed! Shut up! You'll blow my cover!" snapped Pachy.

"Whoops! Ignore me!" insisted Ed.

"...What is it, Pachy?" asked Lisa. "Don't make it too long; we really need to take a job soon."

"Oh, don't worry, my Axewess. It won't take long. Team Ruff guarantees it!" claimed Pachy.

"I wonder if the boss will really succeed in this..." pondered Diego to himself.

"So, come with me, Lisa," said Pachy.

He and the other members of his personal team headed out the building, with Lisa and her own team following. He led them around the outside of the building, towards the back. He stopped at the corner and turned around.

"OK, that's it. Everybody stay here. I want just me and Lisa back there. You know, alone," Pachy said.

"Lisa, girl, sounds like you're gettin' an invitation to some private time!" stated Sarah.

"Oh, um... Pachy, I don't know what you're planning, but..." uttered Lisa, before having her hand grabbed suddenly by Pachy, then being forced behind the building.

"OK, so what's the deal here?" asked Melle.

"You probably know that today marks two weeks since Lisa and the boss have been quote-on-quote dating. So, Boss has decided that today's the day to take their relationship a step further," lectured Diego.

"Oh, you mean what I'm thinking?" asked Laura.

"Yes, what you may cryptically call... The four-lettered K-word," replied Diego.

"Oh, dear Sacreca! He's gonna kill her?!" bellowed Ed in shock.

Diego, giving Ed a long cold stare, slapped him across the face.

"No, you fool! K-I-S-S!" stated Diego.

"Ooh, now this I gotta see!" said Sarah. "Anyone wanna see this with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not," replied Melle, giving off a shrug.

Melle, Sarah, Laura, Diego and Ed all sneaked past the corner. There, they spotted Lisa and Pachy stood side-by-side with their backs to them. It appeared as if they were looking at something.

"Oh... Looks like he's still hanging around here," spoke Pachy. "Well, that's no good!"

"Pachy... I...I think we should talk to him. He doesn't look too happy," suggested Lisa.

There, sat leaning against the wall, was a green Pokémon with its head held down and its eyes shut. Lying in front of it was a stick with a blue cloth attached to one of its ends to form a bindle.

"Yeah, it's nice that you wanna help him out, but I'd rather get the thing done first," Pachy insisted.

"Well then, get it done already," Lisa said impatiently.

"Hey, boss!" called out Ed.

Diego slapped his face with his palm in response. Pachy and Lisa turned back around.

"What? Why are you all eavesdropping on us?!" questioned Pachy. "This is meant to be our private time!"

"Oh, come on, Pachy. They won't cause any harm," assured Lisa.

"But... But this moment is meant for just the two of us!" exclaimed Pachy. "Well, that doesn't matter now, since that stranger's here. Um... Let's find somewhere else."

"Quit keeping secrets, Pachy. Just tell me what you want," requested Lisa.

"Girl, I'll tell you what that Pachy wants," said Sarah. "He be wantin' to do lip wrestling with you!"

"What? Is this true?" questioned Lisa.

"Well... Maybe?" replied Pachy.

Lisa was left to give Pachy a blank stare.

"...Not now, Pachy," she casually said. "I really can't leave this guy here. I'm going to talk to him."

She then walked over to the stranger and bent down beside him.

"Oh dammit. I was so close!" complained Pachy in his mind as he watched in disgust.

"Hello there," Lisa said to the green Pokémon in a calm voice while kneeling. "What are you doing back here alone?"

The Pokémon did not reply as he remained still. Lisa took close notice of the bindle lying near him.

"Did you... Did you come all this way with that? Where did you come from?" she then asked.

Still no response.

"Can you even hear me?" wondered Lisa.

The Pokémon finally gave a response: silently and slowly giving a nod.

"So you can. That's good. So tell me, what's your name?"

The other Pokémon then approached Lisa and the stranger. They appeared to be interested in this newcomer. Well, everyone but Pachy, who was the only one not to move from his spot.

"Will you be willing to tell me your name?" repeated Lisa. "I'll tell you mine if that makes you feel better. I'm Lisa, and I'm an Axew. So, what about you?"

The stranger finally opened up his eyes, revealing crimson eyes filled with an aura of nervousness and child-like innocence. He took a look at Lisa's face for a few seconds, before tilting his head back into the original position and closing the eyes again. He remained quiet for a number of moments, before quietly muttering:

"...Alex."

"Alex? Not a bad name," complimented Lisa. "What species are you?"

There was no answer as everyone aside from Pachy drew in close. Laura got closer to Alex than the rest.

"What is your species name, Alex?" repeated Lisa.

She felt the presence of the others behind her.

"What kind of Pokémon is he? Does anyone know?"

"Not really. His kind aren't all that familiar to me," replied Melle.

Laura drew in very close to Alex, sniffing at him. Alex, aware of this, reared back nervously slightly.

"Hmmm... This smell... It smells like mountains," Laura evaluated.

"Mountains? You mean the mountains all the way to the east of here?" wondered Lisa.

"Probably," replied Laura.

"Ah, I get it now," said Diego. "He's a Larvitar, a mountain dweller."

"A Larvitar, huh? Pretty interesting," commented Lisa. "If he really did come from the mountains, then he sure did come a long way."

She turned her attention back to Alex.

"So, Alex... Why are you here?"

"Leave me alone..." mumbled Alex, not audible enough to be heard clearly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?" asked Lisa.

"Go away..." whispered Alex, still hard to hear.

"Could you try speaking up?" requested Lisa.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Alex without warning.

This completely caught Lisa by surprise.

"Hey, there's no need for that," she stated.

Alex was now staring at Lisa, not taking his eyes off her as he bared a look of irritation.

"Look, listen to me. If there's something troubling you, then it's not best to bottle it up. Please, let me help you!" Lisa insisted, slowing losing her patience, something very rare for her.

"Hmph! The silly guy ain't cooperating at all!" said Pachy. "Come on, Lisa, let's forget about him."

Lisa appeared to look a little pressured, stuck between choosing to either leave Alex alone and take jobs, or continue to negotiate with him, hoping to assist him any way she can. It was difficult, but she stood straight again and walked away from the lonely Pokémon.

"Come on, girls. We're going to do some jobs," she sighed.

"You sure about that, Lisa?" asked Laura.

"I don't really have a choice now. He won't talk to me," replied Lisa.

"Well, you tried. Don't feel bad," said Melle.

She and Laura then joined up with Lisa as they left the site, leaving Team Ruff and Alex behind.

"Hey! W-wait a minute!" called out Pachy.

Unfortunately for him, Lisa ignored her, and was already out of sight.

"Damn! I was so close to my first kiss!"

He fell to his knees and started thumping the ground with his fist in frustration.

"Don't be so down, Boss. There's always another time," comforted Diego.

"I...I guess you're right," sighed Pachy. "Ah well, time to plan another day and another chance. And this time, I will not fail! Come, boys! We have business to attend to! I'll think of the other plan in the meantime!"

He marched away, Ed and Diego following. Little did they know, Alex had one eye open, watching them. He kept quiet, before closing his eye once more.

Later that same day, during the evening hours, Lisa and her teammates had returned to the EA after completing the mission they set out for. For much of the time, Lisa had appeared concerned and troubled.

"Ah, good work, girls. Another successful day!" said Laura.

She shortly took notice of Lisa.

"Lisa, I've been smelling worry from you all day. What's up?"

"...I'm just worried about...something," replied Lisa.

"And what's that?" asked Laura. "Oh wait, it's him, isn't it?"

"Obviously," confirmed Lisa. "I just can't help but feel bad for leaving him."

"But being alone is what he wanted, right?"

"I know, but I can sense something bothering him, and that in turn bothers me. I have to check up on him!"

She then ran forward and back behind the EA building. The other girls quickly gave chase. Once they caught up to her, they saw her standing behind the building. What she was looking at was in fact nothing.

"...He's not here," said a disappointed Lisa.

"He's probably gone back to wherever he came from," said Melle.

"Maybe. Oh, wait a moment. Laura, can you track his smell for me?" requested Lisa.

"Ooh, I'll try," Laura obliged. "Let's see..."

She proceeded to hold her nose into the air and begin sniffing.

"His scent is weak, but it still remains."

She then proceeded to follow her highly sensitive nose wherever it took her, with the others following her. She took them back to the front of the building, through the entrance gates, down the town street, out through the south, a short distance through Jade Meadow and finally stopping at a lone tree stump out in the open.

"It stops here," Laura told.

Without a word, Lisa walked up to the tree stump by herself and peered behind it. And indeed, Alex was there, sat alone with his bindle beside him.

"Alex," she called to him, slowly making her way to his side.

Alex responded by looking up at her.

"You..." he uttered.

The other Dragon-types then approached them.

"Alex, will you try talking to me now?" wondered Lisa.

Alex put his head back down.

"...I don't do talking," he mentioned.

"Will you at least try?" asked Lisa.

"...I don't know," replied Alex.

"Alex, listen, please. It's in my nature to help out those in need. I'm an Explorer," explained Lisa. "I want to try to help you."

"...There's nothing you can do to help," mumbled Alex.

"Isn't it worth a try at least?" asked Lisa.

Alex didn't reply to this.

"He's a quiet one, for sure. Must be one of those boy things," said Sarah.

"Not now, Sarah," responded Lisa. "Alex... I refuse to leave until you let me help you. Call me stubborn, if you must, but it is in my nature to help anyone who may need it."

Alex looked back up at Lisa, taking a long examining look at her face. Soon after, he stood up to his feet. While it seemed as if he would finally talk, he grabbed his bindle and ran away, crossing the grassy plains and not looking back.

"And off he goes," commented Melle.

"And... I thought I would finally get through to him," sighed Lisa.

"I'm sorry, Lisa," said Laura with remorse. "We should head back now."

"Yeah, OK," replied Lisa. "I have the urge to chase after him. But... It's no use."

Appearing regretful, she moved back along the path she took originally, making her way back into town, along with her fellow Explorers.

"We should probably just carry on focusing on our duties," suggested Melle.

"Yeah, I guess so..." replied Lisa.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you this unhappy," stated Melle.

"It's unsatisfactory, Melle. It's against what I believe," said Lisa.

"Lisa, please. There's nothing you can do for that guy. He's proving to be stubborn," spoke Laura. "And sometimes, it's not always best to step into other peoples' business. There are other things for us to focus on."

And so, Lisa, with her spirits lower than usual, headed get into town, along with her travel companions.

Two days have passed, and Alex had not been seen by Lisa, her team members, or anyone else since being last sighted at the meadow. It was the late afternoon, and Lisa's team had returned to the EA after another day of accomplishment. Lisa didn't let Alex's possible problems bother her for that whole time.

"Girls, I don't know if I ever said this, but I am LOVING this Explorer stuff!" announced Sarah. "Gotta hand it to Lisa, this really was the smartest choice she made!"

"Of course. We all wanted to make names for ourselves in some way. At least none of us are disappointed with this choice," replied Melle.

"Yes, it's just the way I imagined," added Lisa. "Well girls, we're done for today, so I think I'm going to go off to the cliff edge for a while. Just wanting to relax for a bit. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure thing, Lisa. We'll do our own thing as well, I guess," said Laura. "I myself think I'll go have a look around town. A little bit of personal shopping."

"Good idea, Laura. Just remember the shops will start closing for the day soon, so don't spend too long," Lisa said.

"I've been planning on going to the library," mentioned Melle. "I want to read some art books. Learn to improve myself."

"All right, Melle. Just don't chew the books again," requested Lisa.

"Lisa, please! My cravings aren't that bad!" insisted Melle.

Just then, a random Pokémon with a long tail walked past. Immediately, Melle nipped down on the Pokémon's tail.

"Hey! Get off my tail, freak!" shouted the Pokémon, violently pulling Melle off, before walking away again.

"Sorry!" called out Lisa on behalf of Melle.

"Fine, you girls go have your fun. I'll be bathing in the fountain in the meantime," muttered Sarah.

"Fine, we'll meet back up here tonight. See you all later," spoke Lisa.

She then walked away, heading back into town.

After a small walk through town, Lisa made her way through the west exit, where a short path awaited. Following this path, Lisa passed many varieties of flowers growing among the grass, along with several trees. Further down was a V-shaped cliff edge facing west, overlooking a fantastic view of the ocean. Down within the "V" were steep cliffs on each side. Lisa walked close to the edge and sat down. The view was painted with warm colors, signifying an end to the day. Lisa took a long, deep breath to recollect on the day. Then, she looked around her surroundings. Over to the right, she saw that someone else was in the area. The shape looked familiar to Lisa, so she decided to stand back up and walk on over to it. And indeed, it was someone she knew: none other than Alex.

"Alex!" she called to him, alerting him into turning to face her straight away.

"You again..." he muttered.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Lisa.

"Why are you so bothered?" questioned Alex. "You're just...a stranger."

"I may be a stranger to you, but I'm not a bad one," replied Lisa. "Before you rush off again, let me say this: I really do want to try to help you. That, I really do. But you're just being stubborn and rude."

"I'm stubborn...and rude, huh? Well, what else is new?" wondered Alex.

"What? You've already been told that or something?" asked Lisa.

"Not told, accused," stated Alex.

"Well, why don't you try being a little more, you know, willing to be helped? Allow others to talk to you, and you talk to them."

Alex then stood up, still ensuring not to make eye contact.

"I...I can't."

"You can't? What do you mean?"

"I'm...not in the right position for what the world demands."

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say to me?"

"You're not the first. No one understands me..."

"Alex, enough being so difficult! Please, tell me what your deal is! I am really wanting to help you!" exclaimed Lisa with determination.

"But... Can I trust you?"

"Alex, you have my word. Whatever's wrong, I'll try to understand and help you. I think what should happen is for us to at least get more acquainted. Get to know one another a little better. You get me?"

Alex slowly took one step to the side, keeping his back to Lisa.

"Can I...really speak with this girl? I've...never spoke to a girl before... Oooh, this is so awkward..." he then whispered to himself.

"Alex?" pondered Lisa. "Who are you talking to?"

"Y-you heard me?"

"Of course I did. You spoke clearly enough for me to hear."

"Oh noooo... I though you wouldn't..."

"Alex, take it easy. If you have something to tell me, tell me now. Take your time."

Alex kept silent, save for some deep breathing in attempt to remain calm.

"...Do you...ever feel that...you're not like others around you? Because I do... I feel as if...I have a different perspective of the world. I am...not as used to the world."

"Well, Alex, I do, actually. Even though I'm an Axew, I was born with blue eyes, rather than the normal red. But there's the belief in some parts of this land that Pokémon born with a unique eye color are very special, and are therefore raised to be so. So I'm not the same, but in more of a positive light."

I'm nothing like that... I'm alone a lot because of it. I don't talk...because of it. I've never been happy about myself. Never..."

"Oh, Alex... I'm so sorry to hear all that," said Lisa with sympathy. "Is that why you've come all this way from the mountains?"

"Yes... It's exactly why. I had enough of home. But...being here isn't making me comfortable, either."

"And why's that?"

"...You told me I can trust you. You're lucky I'm telling you so much now... I just don't like being around others... I'm an outcast, a weakling... A nerd, a freak... A nobody!"

"Whoa, Alex! Why be so negative about yourself?"

"Because that's what I've been told... And it's true..."

"W-wait a minute, Alex. I don't know where you got that idea from, but I'm sure you don't need to take it to heart like that."

"I know that, really. But... I have no other hope in life..."

"I know we've only recently met, but I don't have those kind of preconceptions about you."

This news triggered something in Alex. Something that caused him to turn around and finally face Lisa.

"Y-you don't?" he wondered.

"Of course not! Sure, you shouted at me the first time, but considering what you're telling me, I can see now what the deal is. I don't blame you for the outburst."

"...That's good."

"Good? I think you could use better words than that!"

"Sorry..."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make that sound like criticism. I'm just trying to get to know you better, and for you to get to know me better."

"...You're really going to great lengths. And all just for me..."

"Hey, I enjoy helping others! It's the Explorer way!"

"Explorer...? What's with all the talk about that around here? It is...a job?"

"It's not a job, more like a privilege. The EA building, where I first found you, is our base. We accept jobs and tasks there. These tasks are where the whole Explorer part comes in: you get to travel all around Sacreca, seeing all the wonders of it. We travel in teams, and my team's called Team FemDragon. Those were the other girls you might have noticed with me."

"Wait... You get to see all sorts of places?"

"That's right!"

"Ah... I see..."

"I'm glad you've been able to talk with me, Alex. I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah, you're welcome... Wait... Did I...really just talk that much just now?"

"Yep!"

"B-but... I hate talking, especially to strangers..."

"I told you before, Alex; you can trust me. I'm not mean to anyone as long as they aren't mean to me. I just want to try to get you feeling better about being here. I can never pass by someone in need. It's just the way I was brought up. But... The choice is ultimately yours, Alex. Will you allow my assistance?"

Lisa was left to stand patiently for the crucial reply from Alex. He himself appeared to be thinking carefully about something. Eventually, he spoke out:

"...I'll give you a chance. But...you'll have to promise what you claim you'll do."

"Thanks, Alex," replied a Lisa with much relief. "And I never break a promise. You can count on me! So then, first off, I think we should try to at least get you to know this place better. That's Sacreca Town over there, home to all sorts of facilities."

"I figured that out myself..."

"OK, OK. How about I take you on a sort of...tour to some area outside of town? Help you to get a better understanding of the surroundings?"

"Yes, that sounds...fine."

"Then it's settled! We'll both go on our own little journey tomorrow, just the two of us!"

"Well, if it's only you... But, won't you be...busy tomorrow with things?"

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"OK..."

"So, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"That's fine. I'll be here...at 8am."

"Perfect! See you tomorrow! Oh wait, where will you sleep, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've slept right here the past few days, so...I'll do it again."

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Yes... I will be."

"If you say so. OK, see you tomorrow. Take care, you hear me?"

Lisa waved goodbye to Alex as she hastened away from the area. Alex watched her leave, almost looking as if he was evaluating her. Shortly after she was gone, he slowly laid down on the grass and curled up. The thought of this new face refused to leave his mind as he shut his eyes to sleep.

Shortly after, Lisa returned to the front quarters of the EA building. She made her way over to the fountain in the middle, which Sarah was still casually bathing in.

"Hey, Sarah, I'm back," Lisa greeted.

"Oh, you're back a little early, girl. The others ain't even back yet!" replied Sarah.

"They'll be back later, but for now, I have something I want to do tomorrow, and it'll take up much of my Explorer time. So, I'll be requesting you and the others to go about your time without me," explained Lisa.

"You what? Girl, we've only been enrolled for three weeks, and already you want a break? Girl, you're crazy!" exclaimed Sarah.

"But this is very important to me. And it involves Alex."

"That guy still around? I thought he up and left!"

"Nope, still hanging around. But now I'm getting close to getting through to him. If I do this thing, then it should be enough to understand him and connect with him. We agreed to meet up tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say, girl. But I don't think the other girls would take kindly to this."

"They'll surely understand. I'll tell them what I've just told you once they get back."

"Fine, girl. You go do all that. But hey, you'd better be ready for possible disappointment tomorrow. No guarantees it'll work the way you'd want it to. That guy might not even be there to greet you!"

"...I sure hope it won't turn out that way... Well, tomorrow's going to be a busy day for me. I'd better be ready."

The next day, after a relatively uneventful night, Lisa and the rest of Team FemDragon left the EA building and were heading into town.

"OK, I'll be on my way right now," said Lisa.

"Don't go letting yourself or Alex down today, you hear me?" demanded Melle.

"Well, hope it goes well for you," encouraged Laura. "I'll manage things in your place, just like you asked."

"Thanks, Laura," replied Lisa. "OK girls, I'll see you later."

She parted ways with her team members and headed off on her own.

She passed down East Street, through Central Plaza, across West Street, and finally made her way back to the V-shaped cliff where she hoped to unite with Alex. To her relief, there he was, sat near the edge with his back towards her.

"I'm here, Alex!" she called to him.

"All right," Alex simply responded with, choosing to remain sat on the spot. "So... Where will we be going?"

"Oh, I actually haven't thought about that yet," said Lisa as she drew closer.

"Well... I don't exactly know either," mentioned Alex.

"Then how's about starting close to town?" suggested Lisa.

"Yes, that'll do... Oh, but...where can I put my stuff?"

"You mean that bindle you have? Uh, just take it with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

At last, Alex grabbed hold of the bindle, rested it over his shoulder and stood up.

"So... Where shall we go?"

"Sacreca Fields is pretty much a given for anyone. What do you say?"

"Let's go..."

"Then let's go right away! Remember to stay close!"

Immediately, they took off, heading in the northeast direction, allowing them to skip town and make it to Sacreca Fields much quicker.

Just a short amount of minutes passed, and Lisa began to converse with Alex once more.

"Hey, Alex..." she spoke out.

"Huh?" wondered Alex.

"What do you keep in that bindle, anyway?"

"Just some...random stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Uh... Isn't that only my business? I-I don't mean to sound rude..."

"...OK then, you don't have to tell me. Changing the subject, do you have grass where you live? It's just that I'd imagine the mountains only being all rocky and barren."

"No grass where I came from... I only ever...read about grass."

"Read?"

"Yes, I... I..."

"Go on..."

"...I study the natural world, like geology and such..."

"Oh? Do you? Neat. What got you into it?"

"I don't really know... I'm just...fascinated by it. The wonders of the land... What makes our world... Everyone need to have a subject of interest, I guess..."

"Hmm, that's true, actually. I gotta be honest here: we actually have something in common. I like reading too."

"It...doesn't bother you?"

"Nope, I don't understand why I'd be bothered by it."

"Well, don't others judge you, negatively?"

"No, absolutely not."

"You're lucky... Well, I've always wanted to see what things were like in Sacreca, especially...outside the mountains."

"Is that why you left?"

"No..."

"Then why did you leave?"

"...I don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, Alex. You can tell me whenever you're ready."

Moments later, and Lisa suddenly stopped moving, positioning herself still at the top of a short hill.

"W-why have we stopped?" Alex asked with confusion.

"Take a look over there," offered Lisa.

She appeared to be pointing in the direction of the mysterious tower that stood tall in the distance at the edge of the fields.

"Do you see the tower built right there?"

"Yes, I do..."

"That's the Tower of Wyste, built about a thousand years ago by a civilization of Pokémon that, according to legend, possessed incredible powers of the minds. Nobody knows why the tower was built since no access to the inside is possible. It's just been here for centuries, holding the unknown within. It's all very intriguing, isn't it?"

"It is, but... I already know all that stuff..."

"Oh? You must really know a lot."

"Because...I'm a Wystian descendant.

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

"No, it really isn't..."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Alex's only response to this curiosity was:

"...There are some things...I don't want to talk about."

"Well, I won't hold that against you," continued Lisa. "As for me..."

She looked back up at the towering structure.

"...I was born and raised in a village very close to the tower. That...has only escalated my curiosity about it. One day, when the mysteries are solved, I'll be there to know. Before I'm gone, I hope to know what the tower's existence means. It's one of my life goals."

"You have goals...?"

"Yep, and it's the Wystians what I read about. Probably should've made that clear sooner. I want to know everything about them! It's not going to be very easy, because it feels like the history books are deliberately missing details."

"But that's not right..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh, it's nothing..."

Alex then spoke in his head:

"Well, I have pretty big goals, too..."

"You're so much more better off...than me, uh, whatever your name is again..." he then spoke out.

"It's Lisa."

"Oh, Lisa... Well... I-Is it wrong to say that I'm a little jealous of you?"

"That depends, Alex."

"Well, I'm very...closed off from the world, yet...you're the opposite. I just hide away from all...the bad stuff, all out of fear."

"Then the best thing to do is to allow yourself to come out of hiding! Get out there and see the true colors of the world!"

"T-true colors?"

"It means to see what something is really like, rather than what you may think it's like. Hey, I know! We should go to the Mining Village! That's where I was born, after all. I'll take you to see my family! How about it?"

"O-other people?"

"Just my mother, father and brother. Don't worry about it, they're nice."

"If you say so... Take me there now. Just don't be offended if I appear...really shy in front of them."

"I'm sure they'll show understanding. Let's go."

The duo were on the move again, heading towards the tower site. They had not talked at all during the journey.

Once they reached the entrance to the Mining Village, they stood before it, looking up at the welcoming sign.

"This is the place, Alex," said Lisa. "Here's where I was born. It's here where most of Sacreca's Gems come from."

"This place looks kind of poor..." commented Alex, not fully thinking about the possible reaction from Lisa.

"H-hey...! It's still cozy!" exclaimed Lisa.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh, I guess I did overreact there. But never mind about that. Come on."

Lisa headed into the small locale. Turns out that she was going alone.

"...Alex?"

Turning back, she noticed Alex standing still. He seemed to be scared.

"Don't be scared, Alex."

She walked on over to him and gently grabbed his arm, pulling him along forward.

Alex was struggling to try to force Lisa to break her grip upon him.

"Alex, please stop!" begged Lisa.

Soon after, she let go. The pair were now before the front door of a small hut-like building.

"Here, this is were I lived."

Alex, still feeling uncomfortable, stared up at the hut.

"It's...not very big..." he commented.

"Uh, it's not that bad," replied Lisa with one raised brow.

She proceeded to approach the door and open it by swinging it forward. Inside were a pair of Haxorus, one male and one female, sat together in some chairs at a table in the center.

"Mother, Daddy, hi!" she greeted with great enthusiasm.

"Lisa?!" questioned the male Haxorus.

Turning to face Lisa, he recognized her face instantly.

"Oh Lisa, it is you! What brings you here today?"

"Just stopping by for a visit," replied Lisa.

"You're always welcome to do so, Lisa," said the female Haxorus. "How's your first weeks as an Explorer going?"

"Pretty great, Mother. I'm having a good time so far."

"That's fantastic to know! ...Oh? Who's that?"

Lisa's mother had spotted Alex's face, peeking in from outside. He hid himself as soon as he was seen.

"Oh, uh... I brought him with me," explained Lisa, turning her head back. "I'll, uh, bring him in. Hold on."

She wasted no time in running back outside and catching Alex hiding at the side of the house with his back to her.

"Come on, Alex. Don't be shy," she told him.

"Strangers... Big strangers..." he mumbled.

"I know they seem big and intimidating, but they won't hurt you. They're my parents, after all!" assured Lisa. "It's not like those big axes of theirs will chop your head off or anything!"

"NO!" yelled Alex in fright.

"I didn't mean it! Just calm down, Alex! Please!" demanded a stressed Lisa.

Alex was left trembling on the spot, his anxiety reaching critical levels. With no other option, Lisa lightly rested her hand upon his back and slowly started to rub it up and down.

"Shhh, relax, it'll be OK, Alex. Have no fear," she said softly. "Calm down, no harm's going to come to you. Just take deep breaths..."

It took a moment, but the power of her soothing voice and action were cutting their way through to Alex's mind. His shaking eased over time.

"There we go. Just stay calm. Nothing bad is going to happen. You're with good people. None of them have any intention of hurting you. Not me, not my mother, not my father, not my brother... And especially not me."

Alex finally settled down, his stress completely gone and his storm of negative emotions calmed. Lisa returned her hand to herself.

"That..." muttered Alex. "...Was incredible. What magic was that?"

"No magic, Alex. Just a technique my mother taught me," replied Lisa. "It just helps to calm anyone in distress."

"That's...amazing..." commented Alex.

"There's nothing amazing about it, really. So, are you feeling up to meeting them now?"

"I...I guess."

Lisa immediately led Alex around to the front of the house and inside its exterior.

"Wouldn't mind her doing that again. It felt nice..." Alex said in his head along the way.

"We're back. Sorry about that," Lisa said to her parents upon returning into the house. "It would just appear that Alex has some...confidence issues."

"Don't worry about it, darling," assured the female Haxorus.

"Come on, Alex!" said Lisa.

Alex himself was standing behind her. He stepped forward, shaking slightly, and confronted the fully-evolved pair before him.

"Aww, he's a cute one," complimented the female Haxorus. "What's your name?"

"A-Alex."

"It's so nice to meet you, Alex," greeted the female Haxorus. "My name is Jennifer, that's Jerald, my husband. And of course, I'm sure you're already acquainted with Lisa, our daughter. I would also introduce you to Carl, but he left minutes ago to dig in the mine."

"That's my older brother," added Lisa.

"I'm sure you can catch him if you went into the mine," continued Jennifer.

"Of course," mentioned Jerald. "And we're just one big happy family... The Shartoo family!"

"They all seem like such a happy family..." Alex commented to himself in his head. "Wait..."

"Shartoo?" he then spoke out. "Is that...a surname?"

"Yep," confirmed Lisa bluntly. "Oh, do you have a surname?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Was is it, if you don't mind me asking?" wondered Lisa.

Alex shifted his eyes back and forth in thought for a brief moment.

"...Tyanski." he then uttered.

"So, Alex Tyanski," said Jennifer. "That's a cute name for you."

"I agree!" Lisa spoke with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you think that..." stated Alex.

"So, Alex, how do you feel now?" quizzed Lisa.

"Not bad," replied Alex.

"See? Not all strangers are bad," assured Lisa.

"Yes... I guess not..."

"Mother and Daddy are your friends, Alex. Just like me. Friends are just that: friendly. Don't fear friends."

"Friends... So, this is what it's like to have them..."

"That's right! Friends are very important to everyone! They're an important thing to have. Without them, you'd be lost in the world."

"That...sounds true."

"Because it is, Alex. You just needed the knowledge of that."

"Yes... I did lack that...knowledge. So...I guess I have friends now..."

"Yes! We're all your friends!" announced Jennifer.

Jerald reacted with a smile and a nod.

"...I'm so grateful...to all of you..." mumbled Alex.

"What do you say, Alex?" asked Lisa.

"Huh?"

"When you're thankful, what do you say?"

"...Thank you?"

"Yep!"

"...Thank you all..."

"There we go! Now, sorry to cut this time short, but we need to find Carl."

"Sure thing. Have fun," said Jennifer

"Let's go, Alex," guided Lisa.

Both her and Alex departed, stepping back outside.

"The mine's this way, Alex," spoke Lisa as she led Alex to the destination.

Just moments later, they arrived at the entrance shaft located at the back of the village.

"Don't be afraid, Alex," encouraged Lisa as they traveled inside.

"I'm not afraid. There's caves where I live..." replied Alex.

"Then that's something," mentioned Lisa.

A short time later, and they had arrived within an wide underground area, lit dimly by beacon lights dotted about.

"Hey Carl, are you in here?" Lisa called out, her voice echoing lightly.

"Sis? That you? I'm over here!" another voice replied.

Lisa took Alex over to the source of the voice. Just behind a nearby stalagmite, a Fraxure in a hard hat.

"Oh, it is you, sis!" he greeted. "And a new face too! But why are you here? I thought you'd be doing that Explorer stuff you and the other girls wouldn't shut up about."

"I'm taking some time off, for a good cause, of course," explained Lisa. "Anyway, Carl, this is Alex. He's new to this province."

"Hmm, I see," mumbled Carl.

Standing up, he began to, in an admittedly uneasy way for Alex, scan him with his eyes.

"Hmmm... A little chubby... Not much muscle tone. Not very masculine looking... Huh, no offense, Lisa, but you have poor taste in boyfriends."

Lisa was caught highly off guard by this remark, even blushing a little.

"C-Carl! It isn't like that!" she stuttered.

Alex remained oddly neutral, yet still showed subtle signs of confusion.

"Nah, don't deny it, Lisa," argued Carl. "It's not like you to be so worked up by things."

"Because we really aren't connected like that!" exclaimed Lisa. "I'm just helping Alex feel better about his new surroundings."

"OK, OK, I'll let you off the hook," muttered Carl. "Sooo... Your name is Alex, eh? Where did you come from?"

"The...Quad-Eye Peaks," responded Alex.

"Whoa! Really! All the way from there?!" Carl said in surprise. "That's, like, hundreds of miles away!"

"Not quite in the hundreds..." mumbled Alex.

"Aye, OK. Just an over-exaggeration of mine, settle down."

"Lisa... I'm not so good with this guy..." whispered Alex to Lisa.

"I'm sorry if he seems rude to you. He doesn't always leave a good first impression with new faces," Lisa said back.

"Hey! I was just judging his looks!" argued Carl.

"And you shouldn't do that," answered Lisa.

"OK, OK, I apologize to this guy."

"I'll...try to accept that apology," said Alex. "Lisa... Can we go now?"

"Oh? So soon?" questioned Lisa.

"Yes, I think I've...spent enough time here."

"Sounds to me like he just wants to get away from me," commented Carl.

Alex suddenly ran off, appearing to head back outside the mine alone.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Carl!" snapped Lisa in disapproval.

"H-hey! I didn't mean it!" replied Carl in guilt.

Lisa made haste and gave chase to Alex. She was able to catch up to him back outside in the sunlight.

"I'm so sorry about that, Alex," she said to him. "I'm sure you and Carl can improve the chemistry between you over time."

"...Chemistry?"

"I mean that you and him can be better with each other."

"Oh, I see... C-can we go back now?"

"Back to town?"

"No... I mean I want to go elsewhere. Maybe...all around the field."

"Oh, of course you can. And I'll still show you around. Let's go right now."

The pair left the village together and returned to the field.

Over the course of the next few hours, they journeyed over every inch of the field, with Lisa acting as a tour guide as expected. Alex appeared intrigued and fascinated by all he saw. It was as if he was slowly, and surely, opening up more and more. The trademark pauses he would make were becoming less frequent over time, almost making full sentences without any breaks. It appeared that his worries were not bothering him in the slightest at all, and that he was enjoying the time. Lisa was certainly happy with that. Then, in the afternoon of that same day, after believing enough time had been spent, they made it back to the cliff edge outside of town.

"We walked so much..." commented Alex.

"Indeed," agreed Lisa. "It was quite a busy day. I'm impressed you were able to go on for so long. You've improved in such a short time."

"Because I put all my trust in you. Just like you asked..."

"And well? Was it worth it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Great! Now, I think we'll call it a day. We'll do more tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Oh, wait. Will you...come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the EA building. You probably wouldn't want to sleep rough for another night. You'll have a much more comfy place for the night."

"But... I'm not with the EA. Would it even be all right?"

"Maybe not, but have no fear. A good night's sleep is important."

"But...it's not even night yet. Far from it..."

"Then maybe we can have a walk around town next? Continue your little tour?"

"The town is so full of strangers. It's so packed..."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"That's good. I feel...safer around you...Lisa."

"Hey, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks...friend. Let's get going."

"You're welcome. Plus, Sacreca Town's full of all sorts of shops and facilities. There's sure to be at least one thing you'd like."

"Well... Only one way to find out."

"Then let's get moving!"

Together, they stood up, and proceeded to head back into town.


	17. Lisa and Alex: The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 17 - Lisa and Alex: The Beginning Part 2

Having now left the cliff edge, Lisa and Alex had began to walk together down West Street of Sacreca Town. Alex was cautious in keeping his eyes off anyone he would walk past, with only the thoughts of what they would think about him flooding his head. He was looking a little nervous, which Lisa was able to pick up on.

"Alex? Is everything OK?" she asked in concern.

"It's just...all these people. They stare at me, and it looks like they're...judging me."

"Why would people judge you?"

"Their eyes... They look...scary."

"Oh, but I don't think they're judging you or thinking anything about you."

"Then why look at me when I walk past?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Alex."

"But the eyes..."

"Sounds to me like you're not reading facial expressions properly. Take it easy."

"I-if you say so..."

Not long after, they arrived at Central Plaza.

"Oh Alex, sorry if this is obvious, but do you know Sacreca?" Lisa randomly asked.

She stopped herself and Alex in front of the fountain.

"Of course I do," responded Alex.

"Have you noticed this fountain? That statue there is him."

"I didn't really pay attention to this... And I don't care much...for Sacreca. The Pokémon, that is, not the land."

"Huh, that's strange. I don't know a Pokémon in Sacreca who doesn't have even some small appreciation for the deity..." Lisa said in her mind.

"Oh? Why is that?" she then asked.

"...I don't like the Wystians."

"What? Why?"

"...It's a long story," Alex said while shaking his hand.

"I...don't understand. But, I won't go holding it against you now. I'm sure you have your own reasons."

"Thank you... Can we carry on now?"

"Of course."

The duo continued on.

"Lisa..." Alex mumbled.

"Yes?"

"What exactly does this town have? Anything that I would like?"

"Well, I don't really know what you'd be interested in, but we have a supermarket, an accessory store, a library..."

"A...library? Really?"

"Yes, filled with all sorts of subjects."

"Even...geology?"

"I'd imagine so."

"I'd love to go there..."

"We can go now if you want. We're on the way there anyway.

"Yes! Uh, I mean...yes please."

"No problem."

Mere moments later, they reached the big white building that served as the town library.

"There it is, Alex."

"It's so much bigger than the library I'm familiar with..."

"As far as I know, Sacreca Town's the most developed establishment in the land."

"And how was that able to happen?"

"Mayor Gordon and Master Eag are the two main forces behind the growth and development of the town, as well as many other locations in Sacreca."

"That's nice, but...I have no interest in economics. Can we go inside now...please?"

"Of course."

Upon stepping inside the library's walls, they were instantly greeted by Richard, the Aipom assistant of the facility.

"Hey, greetings, Lisa!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Richard," replied Lisa.

"What are you doing here today? Got a subject you wanted to look up?" wondered Richard.

At this point, Alex wandered off on his own somewhere.

"Oh, it isn't me who wishes to use the facility, it's my company here," explained Lisa.

"You mean the one who was behind you just a second ago?" quizzed Richard.

Lisa turned around to see Alex no longer with her.

"Alex? Where'd you go?"

She turned her attention to the side to discover Alex walking away, seemingly wondering about cluelessly.

"Alex, hold up!"

She made her way to where he was headed, with Richard tailing.

"Alex, what is it?" Lisa asked when she reached him.

"...Where are the geology books?" he asked.

"Oh, those? They're on the third bookcase on the right, from the front..." answered Richard.

"Here... Hold this for me," Alex requested as he passed Lisa his bindle.

Without any word, Lisa held onto it.

Alex wasted no time in moving away, heeding the directions and making his way to the bookcase he was desiring. He found it right away, of course, and was carefully examining each book that laid upon its three shelves. Around this time, Lisa and Richard arrived and stood beside him. Eventually, he found what he believed was just right for him: a single illustration book that rested on the topmost shelf. Instinctively, he began to climb up the front of the bookcase to obtain it.

"Wait, I don't recommend doing that...!" called Richard.

Without responding, Alex continued up, soon reaching the top of the bookcase, his feet stood on the top shelf. As he stretched out his hand to grab the book, the whole bookcase began to lean forwards ever so slightly.

"Out the way, Lisa!" exclaimed Richard.

Both he and Lisa quickly stepped away.

"Get down, Alex!" ordered Lisa. "You'll fall!"

"But...I've almost got it..." replied Alex.

He had just got hold of the book, and was ready to return to the floor. Yet, the bookcase, forced by Alex's weight, came crashing down with a loud thud noise, taking Alex down with it. Richard could be seen with this cringing expression. Lisa, on the other hand, was highly concerned.

"Alex! Are you OK?"

Alex did not appear to be injured, as he was lucky enough to have avoided being caught under the now downed bookcase. He stood himself back up, still holding the book, and looked down upon the mild wreckage caused. He looked incredibly nervous when he saw how immense it all looked to him. He turned his attention to his surroundings next. To his displeasure, every single library attendee had their looks locked tightly on him, with accompanying silence. The amount of peering eyes proved too much for Alex: he dropped the book and ran off, leaving the library.

"Alex! Wait!" called out Lisa. "I-I'm sorry, Richard. Please excuse me."

She went in pursuit of Alex, leaving Richard, who was rather speechless, behind. All he did was stand with his hands by his sides, shaking his head lightly.

Once Lisa stepped back into the outside, she immediately spotted Alex in the middle of the street. His levels of fear and anxiety were at high reaches.

"Alex, take it easy," Lisa spoke, standing next to him.

"I... I didn't mean to do it..." Alex sobbed, completely shaken.

"It was just an accident, Alex. Accidents always happen," claimed Lisa. "Please, don't make a big fuss about it."

"But my...anxiety. I can't control it... All those staring faces..."

Lisa knew exactly how to go about the situation, as just like at the Mining Village, she placed her hand upon his back, and began to rub.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. Accidents are a part of the nature of living beings. You just made a mistake, thinking you could get the book yourself. Richard would've offered to have gotten the book for you, and now you know that. So please, settle down."

After just that, Alex was feeling more stable.

"Th-thank you..." he muttered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to see me like that... I was at my near worst."

"I'm just glad to know you're feeling fine now, Alex."

"But... What about that guy in there? Will me not want me back in there again?"

"Who? Richard? He'll be fine, as long as that mess is cleared up soon. You won't be banned or anything, so you can still go in whenever you wish. Just be careful next time, OK?"

"Sniff... OK. So... Can we...move on?"

"Sure thing. Where next?"

"I'm feeling a little tired. Can I rest somewhere?"

"Oh, of course. Come with me."

She took Alex on the move once again, but not before handing his precious bindle back to him.

"Uh... Can I ask something?" wondered Alex.

"Go on," replied Lisa.

"So... Who exactly is that other guy you were with? The gray one."

"Gray one...? Oh, you mean Pachy? Well, he's another Explorer, like me. He has a crush on me, it seems."

"A crush? Do you even like him?"

"In all honesty, no. The guy's a jerk: he's rude, selfish and moronic. Yet, I pretty much had no choice but to be involved with him. He was the first one to approach me, and well...that's what's been going on."

"If you don't like him...then why not...tell him that?"

"I've been meaning to, but I need a good enough opportunity. But once I do, I'll definitely make the most of it. The guy just isn't what I want. Two of such completely differing goals aren't good for one another."

With Alex appearing lost in thought the rest of the way, both he and Lisa made it to the entrance grounds of the EA.

"Well, Alex, here it is: the Explorers' Academy, or EA for short," announced Lisa.

"It's so...big..." commented Alex.

"Right, so hopefully you'll be allowed to sleep in one of the dorm rooms."

Alex began to examine all that laid around him. All the faces before him didn't really agree with him, as he began to look uneasy.

"I... I don't know if I can..." he mumbled.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, uh... I'm not used to being around large crowds... And if I have to share a sleeping space with others... I-I'm sorry, I can't do it. I'll just keep sleeping at the cliff edge like always."

"Alex..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, as always."

Alex cowered away, filled with guilt of having to disappoint Lisa.

Lisa did not speak out. All she did was shake her head and sigh.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, but the next morning, Lisa awoke from her bed in her dorm room. The rest of her team were already awake, waiting for her. While at first still sleepy, Lisa soon came to her senses.

"...Oh! That's right!" she spoke out. "Girls, I'll be back shortly. I have something to do."

She hastily grabbed her Explorer bag and stood up.

"I think I'll pick up something real quick along the way."

She exited the room alone.

"...What was that all about?" questioned Sarah.

"I don't know, but I think I know already," replied Laura.

Not long after, Lisa arrived at the familiar V-shaped cliff. Alex was there, just has she had hoped. As usual, he was sat looking out over the view.

"Alex! You were here after all!" Lisa exclaimed.

Alex was alerted into turning his head around.

"Morning, Lisa," he said. "I'm...sorry for yesterday, but I've...gotten to really like this area. The view is one of the best I've seen."

"Well, yes, it is spectacular. No doubt about that. But anyway, I have something for you..."

Lisa reached into her bag, and took out a bright, fresh, red apple.

"You're probably hungry, so here you go."

"An apple?"

"Yes, market fresh. Eat up."

"Oh, uh... I've never eaten an apple before... Will I even like it?"

"How's about I give you half of it? You know, just in case it isn't your thing. I'll even remove the pips for you."

"O-OK."

Lisa proceeded to hold the apple up sideways in front of her face, and flawlessly chopped it into two equal halves down its middle using a tusk, then finished by carving out the centers of each half with the same tusk to remove any and all pips that lurked within. Alex watched the entire thing, and was amazed by the sheer expertise shown. Lisa handed him one of the halves.

"Here you go," she offered.

"That...that was awesome," commented Alex.

"All thanks to my tusks. They're very sharp, so you should try to be careful. Cutting someone I care for is always a concern for me, but I still also care about keeping them in top condition."

Choosing not to give a response, Alex instead took a moment of silence to look down upon his offered apple half. And then he bit into it, hoping that it would agree with him. Thankfully, it did, as he showed signs of satisfaction.

"It's...pretty good," he commented after swallowing.

"What a relief! I was worried that you wouldn't take it," responded Lisa.

"You don't need to worry about that... I eat mainly soil..."

"...Soil? That's very, uh, convenient."

"It's all around me, so it is."

"Me? I couldn't possibly put something that people step all over in my mouth. There's no telling where feet have been!"

"It's not that bad, really... It's nutritious."

"Alex, please! Not everyone eats that stuff!"

"...I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. But anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"And what's that?"

"You do feel comfortable with me now?"

"I...don't know."

"I'd say you are! You've started talking to me a lot now! And in such a short time too! And I think I know why... It's because I told you that you can take it easy around me, and you believed me."

"...It's not like I had any other choice...but to trust you. Especially after what I had to go through."

"So, now that you've warmed up to me, are you willing to tell me about it now?"

Alex gave a nod in reply.

"Good," responded Lisa. "Now... Tell me, why are you here? Why have you come miles away from home?"

"...I... I ran away from home."

Lisa showed some slight shock upon hearing this.

"And why did you run away from home?"

"I hate everything about my home. I hated the bullies. I hated life at home. And I hate...my father the most."

"Why do you hate your father?"

"Because he hates me..."

"But he's your dad. Why would he hate his own son?"

"Because he wanted so much from me, but I could never live up to his expectations. He hates me...because of who I am."

"Th-that's terrible!"

"It is... But... I'm free from him now. I'm away from him, where he'll never find me. ...I hope."

"Did your dad ever...hurt you? Physically or emotionally?"

"Yes... He would shout at me a lot. But he didn't hit me. My mother wouldn't let him."

"Your mother? What was she like?"

"She was nothing like my dad. She cared about me. She tried to defend me from my dad, but he's too strong."

"Sounds like life's been very difficult for you. If only I knew sooner..."

"Yes... It has been. And being in this new area isn't helping me much. People keep looking and commenting about me. It's bothering me."

"Like I said, don't worry about th-"

"Lisa? Can I...explore with you?" Alex suddenly said.

"What? Why are you suddenly changing the subject?"

"I just want to...have something else to do, other than just wander around all alone."

"Well, sorry, but you can't. We're only allowed four members maximum per team."

"Oh... That's too bad."

"So, do you think you can continue telling me all about what it was like back at home?"

"N-no... I don't want to... I can't bring myself up to tell everything."

"OK, that's fine. You can tell me whenever you feel ready. But anyway, about your request... You could at least just tag along with us. We can do it today."

"That's good enough. I... I want to see what Sacreca has to offer. I want to learn more about the land I live in. I could never truly do it back at home."

"I'll talk to the girls about it."

"Thank you... Lisa..."

"So, will you come back with me to the EA now?"

"Yes..."

"Then let's go."

She led Alex away, taking him back into town.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance grounds to the EA, they were immediately greeted by Laura, Sarah and Melle, all of which had awaited her return by the fountain.

"Ah! Here you are at last!" greeted Sarah.

"Hey Lisa, we've already picked a job, so we can go whenever you're ready," stated Melle.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I can set off right away," replied Lisa. "Oh, but Alex will be tagging along with us today. I hope you don't mind."

"What? Why? He's not part of the team," argued Melle.

"I promised him I would," responded Lisa. "He won't get in the way or anything. He just wants to hang out."

"Hmm... OK, Lisa. If you really want this then I won't object," agreed Laura.

"Thank you..." muttered Alex.

"So anyway, what's our mission?" wondered Lisa.

"Oh, well, there's an entrance to an underground cave in Sacreca Fields. It's in a giant rock-like structure, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Our client's a Leafeon, whose Eevee child has gone inside the cave and got lost," detailed Laura. "That Leafeon will be waiting at the EA, so we don't need to worry about tracking her down as well."

"Oooh, a rescue mission! Bring it on!" exclaimed Lisa in excitement.

"A rescue mission? I hope the Eevee's OK..." uttered Alex.

"With us, we'll ensure the Eevee's safety, Alex. Don't worry," assured Lisa.

"OK then," replied Alex. "Are we...going now?"

"Yep, right away!" confirmed Lisa. "We're heading out!"

Some time later, after departing, the Team FemDragon members and Alex came across a huge rock stood solo within the fields north of the town. Within was a gaping hole with a tunnel inside.

"This must be the place," said Melle.

"Let's go inside," ordered Lisa. "Alex, stay close to me."

"OK, Lisa..." replied Alex.

He and Lisa then entered the tunnel together, followed by the other Dragon-types. The tunnel was slanting down, entering the underground.

"Don't be afraid, Alex," Lisa then said.

"W-why would I be scared?" asked Alex.

"It's a little dark in here, so if you're scared of the dark..."

"No, I'm fine. In fact...I like the dark."

"Ah, well that's a good thing," Lisa said as she took her flashlight out from her bag.

Turning it on, the way forward was brightened up enough to see. The group continued the descent, slowly shuffling forwards. After a short while, they arrived at a deep, subterranean chasm. From where they stood was a narrow pathway at the right side of the chasm. Peering down, nothing could be seen, even with the flashlight's beam; the gap just kept on going for what seemed like forever.

"Careful, everyone. If you fall down there, well... Let's not discuss that now," Lisa warned.

"Die?" spurted Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah, that," confirmed Lisa.

"Lisa... I'm not so sure I c-can go," trembled Alex.

Lisa replied by simply grabbing tight onto Alex's hand.

"I'll guide you," she said.

Alex appeared unusually surprised by the action, but soon resorted to hiding away this reaction.

Now, with Lisa in front, taking Alex with her, the group all stood single-file as they began to steadily walk across the only visible path forward.

"Lisa, you sure bringin' that guy was wise? He ain't even showing much bravery!" commented Sarah.

"He wanted to come, so I allowed him to come," replied Lisa. "He's comfortable with me now, remember?"

"I know, I know, but even I'm not so sure about his safety," said Sarah.

"If anything happens to him, then the blame will be all on me, OK?" assured Lisa.

"Whatever you say, girl," sighed Sarah.

Alex, still feeling uncomfortable, decided to try talking in an attempt to remain calm.

"Lisa... Can I ...ask something? What is that thing you all have?" he asked. "That weird black thing on your skin."

"You mean the face? It's the official FemDragon symbol!" explained Lisa. "It's our special mark of affiliation. It's the face of a dragon."

"And it was me who designed it," said Melle. "We just got a tattoo artist to put it on us all."

"We've had the tattoos since we joined the EA," continued Lisa.

"Tattoos? Don't they...hurt?" wondered Alex.

"A little. But it's not so bad if you can endure it," assured Lisa.

"I-I don't think I could handle that sort of pain..."

"Well, your skin seems to have similar properties to rocks. It would take a fair bit of work to tattoo onto you," Lisa mentioned.

Suddenly, when things seemed like they would be safe, a section of the floor under Alex crumbled and fell when he stepped on it. Luckily, only his left foot was without anything solid below, so he didn't fall. This experience left him startled.

"Alex, it's OK! Just carry on!" encouraged Lisa, navigating Alex as normal.

A little further up, and there was more danger: a part of the ceiling above the path appeared unstable, as it was composed of multiple chunks of rock.

"Uh oh, this ceiling doesn't look good," inspected Lisa.

"It...probably won't hold for long enough..." mentioned Alex.

"Maybe we should try knocking the whole ceiling down before crossing," suggested Melle.

"Too dangerous. The whole thing could cave in if we did that," objected Lisa. "Wait... There are no rocks falling now. Maybe they fall if there's noise."

"I think that's right..." said Alex.

"Well then, we need to walk past... AND QUIETLY!" shouted Lisa as a test.

Her voice echoed, causing some slight rumbling. A rock fell from the weak ceiling.

"That confirms it; we need to be quiet," Lisa confirmed. "I'll take Alex over with me, then you girls move one at a time."

She took herself and Alex forward, passing cautiously under the weakness in the ceiling. Lisa safely stepped into the safety zone, Alex directly behind her back. Meanwhile, Laura was investigating the area around her, sniffing about for scents. A bit of gravel dust got up into her nostrils, causing a reaction:

"A...A..."

"No Laura, don't!" whispered Melle.

"A...Are you serious?! It stinks here!" snapped Laura in disgust. "Did a Grimer drag itself all around he-"

Suddenly, she sneezed so loudly that slight rumbling could be felt. Multiple rocks, big and small, began descending from above, narrowly missing Alex, except for one, which struck him in the head, causing him to lose grip of Lisa's hand and fall into the chasm. Lisa turned around in shock. She wanted to yell, but knew she couldn't. She peered down to see Alex hanging on for dear life on the edge of the chasm.

"Quick, Alex. Grab my hand," Lisa instructed as calmly as she could while knelling down and extending her hand towards him.

"H-help me!" cried out Alex in a state of panic.

"Shh, keep quiet. Try to be calm; we don't want another rockfall," Lisa said.

Alex struggled a little to reach for her hand, sliding down a few millimeters. He carefully climbed up and grabbed hold. Lisa struggled for a bit to hold up Alex's weight, but soon was able to collect enough strength to pull him back up onto safe ground. She fell on her back upon doing so, all while Alex remained laid on his front.

"I...I thought I was done for..." Alex muttered while breathing heavily.

"Phew. That was too close," said Lisa as she sat back up, then soon taking notice of a sight for concern.

Alex had a large gash on his head, where the rock hit, with blood visible from the wound. Alex held his hand onto the wound in response to the pain.

"Oh, you're hurt!" Lisa spoke in worry. "H-hold on, I have first aid in my bag!"

She got down on her knees, placed her bag onto the ground and reached into it. She took out a single ball of cotton wool and a roll of bandage. During all this Melle crossed over, followed by Sarah and Laura.

"I'm so sorry. My nose got adventurous again," said Laura with remorse.

"I'm not mad with you, Laura, but do try to be careful next time," replied Lisa. "Just let me tend to this injury."

She wiped away the blood running down Alex's face with the cotton wool.

"Ah...!" Alex reacted with in discomfort.

"It's OK, it won't hurt much," Lisa told him.

She finished by wrapping the bandage all around his forehead.

"You... Why exactly are you being so nice to me?" asked Alex.

"Because you're a living being, Alex, like me and everyone else," replied Lisa. "All living beings are special in their own way. And those who deserve my kindness will receive it."

She returned to her bag and took out some tape. Next, she cut the bandage with her tusk, before applying some tape to the end of the bandage to keep it in place. Alex investigated the bandage, lightly brushing his hand across it.

"Blood doesn't bother you much?" Alex asked, at the same time appearing fascinated by Lisa's words.

"Not at all. It's just a normal thing we all have inside us, and it's what keeps us alive," explained Lisa. "With that knowledge, the sight of it isn't all that bad."

"Wow... That actually makes some sense... And... thanks, Lisa."

Alex then gave off a sigh.

"I feel like I thank you too much..."

"Well, it's nothing really," replied Lisa.

"Oh man, if Pachy learned about this chemistry, he'd flip," spoke Melle.

Without a reply to this statement, Lisa stood back up, placing her bag over her shoulder again.

"Let's carry on," she instructed.

A little further up, the group detected something: sounds of young sobbing. Lisa ran ahead. There, she found who she and the others were looking for. A young Eevee was sat at a wall at the end of the cave, crying with fear.

Alex walked on over to it.

"Hey, don't cry anymore. We're here to rescue you..." he said.

The Eevee took a moment to turn around and confront Alex. When he did, he looked relieved instantly.

"I-I'm sorry for causing trouble," he sobbed. "Please, take me home now."

"Hey, I can carry you on my back," offered Laura.

"Come, we're taking you out of here," said Alex.

He took hold of the Eevee by the sides and placed him onto Laura's back.

"Wow Alex, nice going," complimented Lisa.

"I just can't stand seeing kids unhappy. Reminds me too much...of me," explained Alex. "L-let's go back now."

Then, everybody headed back the way they had previously came.

"Th-thank you for saving me," said the Eevee child.

"It's not a problem, young one. Just doing our job," replied Lisa.

"Saving people is a job?" quizzed the Eevee.

"We're Explorers. We travel the land for all sorts of reasons, and there's the occasional rescue mission."

"That's sounds exciting... I want to do it too!"

"In a few years, you can! Just wait until you're a little older," said Laura.

Later, they all arrived back at the EA site. A Leafeon stood waiting anxiously by the fountain, hoping to see the site of her precious offspring again. When she saw the group drawing closer, she became ecstatic.

"Oh! Kitt! You're safe!" she exclaimed, overjoyed to the nth degree.

"Mommy!" called out the Eevee, leaping off Laura and running over to the Leafeon. He rubbed his head on her own.

"Don't you ever wander off again!" demanded the Leafeon.

She then turned her attention to the saviors.

"Oh, I just don't know how to thank you! Seriously, I'm so happy to have my little Kitt back!"

"Our pleasure, ma'am," Lisa said with a light bow.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a reward. I really do feel bad about that, especially after the danger you went through," said the Leafeon.

She then turned to the Eevee.

"Come along, Kitt! It's time to go home!"

"OK, Mommy!" replied the Eevee.

The duo departed happily together.

"Another job well done!" exclaimed Laura.

"But she ain't got anything for us!" complained Sarah.

"No matter. There's always a chance next time," assured Lisa.

"You know..." mumbled Alex. "...That makes me feel satisfied, like I just...did a great thing."

"Yep, one of the biggest benefits of being an Explorer!" exclaimed Lisa with pride.

Then, at that same moment, Pachy arrived from completing a mission of his own, with his team members in tow.

"Oh! Well, hello there! What have you been doing on this fine day?" he welcomed.

"Oh, Pachy... We just saved a little kid who got lost somewhere," replied Lisa, not very thrilled by Pachy's company.

"Not bad, not bad. Well, me and the boys had to deal with some silly sap who lost some trinket. He paid us a decent sum of money for it," bragged Pachy. "Enough money for something I've been planing, in fact."

He leaned towards Lisa menacingly.

"I've been saving up our reward money for just that, Lisa. I invite you over to dinner tomorrow night at the cafe!"

"Oh... That's really nice of you, Pachy. But I don't think I'm interested," responded Lisa.

"Aww, come on! I've been planning this for the past few days!" exclaimed Pachy. "It's the perfect time for us to spend some time together. Just you and me. You! And me! You see, I realized my attempts towards you the other day were not the way to go, so I thought I'd organize a time for us!"

"...Well... If you're really claiming to have planned this so carefully, then maybe it is wrong to turn it down..."

"Excellent!" cheered Pachy. "I'll see you there tomorrow night, at 7pm! Not a minute sooner or later!"

"Uh... Yeah, sure, that's fine," said Lisa.

"Oh boy, can't wait!" celebrated Pachy.

He then marched off with his teammates, his hopes escalated high.

"Well boys, the other day may have been a failure, but tomorrow's the day I finally get my wish!"

"I understand your desire, Boss. But did you not even notice the Larvitar with the girls?" questioned Diego.

"I did, Diego. But I just chose not to take notice," replied Pachy. "That guy's probably just hanging around. I mean, remember how troublesome he was when he was behind the EA, just wandering around all lost or whatever he was doing? Lisa wouldn't tolerate someone like that."

"You sure, Boss?" asked Diego.

"Diego, I am Lisa's boyfriend; of course I'm sure!" claimed Pachy.

"I have my doubts about this..." mumbled Diego quietly to himself. "I feel like the boss really is blind to Lisa's obvious lack of enthusiasm..."

"...Are you really going?" wondered Alex in the meantime.

"Well, I'm not one to break a promise," replied Lisa. "So yes, I'll go."

"But Lisa, I thought you didn't like him..."

"I don't, but I see this as a good opportunity to tell him. Three weeks of silence will finally come to an end. He won't like it, but it has to be done. He just isn't right for me at all."

"But... What about me? Will you still be able to be with me that night?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll still turn up. I promise," said Lisa. "You can wait for me at the cliff edge as usual. I'll be there as soon as my business is done."

"...OK. Don't forget."

"Like I said before, I don't like to break promises. You have my word," assured Lisa. "And now... We wait for tomorrow night..."

The following day, at nighttime, Lisa had arrived at the Primate Cafe alone, its doors wide open in greeting. She entered to see many other Pokémon sat at chairs, enjoying their own time. At the back of the venue, she caught a glimpse of Pachy, who was waving to her as guidance. She made her way over to him and sat in the second chair at his table. The table itself was neatly organized, covered with a clean red-and-white checkered cloth, a single menu stood up on the side, and a lit candle in a gold holder to top it all off, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"Good evening," Pachy greeted. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's eat," replied Lisa.

"Oh, waiter!" called Pachy.

Then, Flow the Simipour approached them.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked in a bored, monotonic voice.

"Let me have a look," said Pachy as he reached for the menu lying on the table.

He opened it up and checked through the many delicious and inviting dishes available.

"I'll have...the Tiny Mushroom soup, and the...Belue Berry juice."

"OK, and what about you?" Flow asked Lisa.

"Pass the menu, Pachy," requested Lisa.

Pachy did just that and Lisa began to check through it.

"Yes, can I have the Sweet Poffin Pie, please?"

"Sure thing," said Flow. "I'll be back soon."

She proceeded to walk away.

"Ooh, Sweet Poffin pie? You must have a sweet tooth," commented Pachy.

"I sure do, but Belue Berry juice?! That's rather expensive, Pachy!" exclaimed Lisa. "Belue Berries are quite valuable!"

"Hey, I'm loaded, remember?" reminded Pachy. "I can afford the rarity of fresh Belue Berry juice! Just the thing I need to quench my thirst! Now, I may be a Rock-type, but Berry juice isn't the same as water. The, uh...stuff inside juice isn't the same as...water. And, um, that's why I can drink it."

"Sounds to me like you're just saying all that just to try to impress me," Lisa spoke with suspicion.

"Absolutely not! I'm just stating little tidbits of info I just happen to know!" claimed Pachy.

"OK, whatever you say," mumbled Lisa, still within doubt.

Shortly, Flow returned to their table, now carrying a tray bearing a pink pie, a glass filled with a dark-blue liquid and a bowl of brownish soup, complete with spoon. She placed the juice and soup down in front of Pachy, and the pie in front of Lisa, as well as an accompanying knife and fork.

"Ah, this looks good," commented Lisa, sniffing at the aroma which rose from her order.

She didn't wait a second: she grabbed the knife and fork and began to cut a neat line down the pie, then making another cut at an angle to free up a slice of the pie, before finally pulling it up to her mouth with the fork and eating at it.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" asked Pachy.

Lisa simply gave off a hum in response, as her mouth was full of the sweetness from the pie. Pachy then took a sip of the juice. He appeared to react with displeasure after gulping, suggesting actual dislike for the drink.

"Ahhhh, tastes so good," he lied.

Lisa was so into the pie, that she almost forgot all about breaking the news to her dinner partner. After downing the last of the slice, she slowly set down her knife and fork.

"Um... Pachy. I have...something to tell you," she said.

"Hmm?" muttered Pachy, slurping unmannerly at the soup, which he was scooping up into his spoon.

"Um... We've been...dating for three weeks now. Would you say our so-called relationship has been developing, so to speak?"

Pachy took one last spoonful of soup, before setting his spoon down into the bowl and leaving it there.

"Well, if you ask me, yes I do," he claimed. "We've done a fair bit of stuff together. We've spent time at the falls together. We've done a mission together, a sort of collaboration between our teams. So yeah, I think this has all been worth it!"

"But, about that... I don't really think we've done a lot together. Only really on a few days these past few weeks. I know we're usually busy, but there's surely more time to spend than what we have done so-" spoke Lisa, before suffering an interruption from Pachy.

"Oh, you know what I've just realized? You've mentioned your parents and brother at least once before, yet I've never seen them," he told her. "It would only make sense if you took me to your hometown for a little visit, seeing as we're going to build our futures together. What do you say, huh?"

"Our futures? Uh, Pachy, should you really be saying such things now? Anyway, you probably won't like this, but the thing is..."

"You had an Egg?" interrupted Pachy. "Because if you did and you don't feel ready to be a parent, then don't worry! We'll put the sucker up for adoption! Besides, you're still a little too young for a kid. I'll totally support your decision!"

"No, Pachy. There's no Egg."

"Oh, well that's a relief! Well, out with it! What's wrong?"

"It's that I...have an issue with you."

"An issue?! But I'm all perfect! I have good body tone, decent moves, I keep the spikes on my head nice and sharp, and I have great devotion to the ways of the Explorer! Plus, I have a rather nice..."

"No, I'm talking about your personality."

"Personality?"

"Yes, it's not really to my liking. And because of that, I personally don't think our time together is working out at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Pachy, before grabbing his glass of juice and guzzling it."

"I'm sorry, Pachy, but it's over," stated Lisa. "I wish to end our time together."

Pachy violently spat out the juice in his mouth in reaction, putting out the candle flame in the process. He looked at Lisa with disbelief, before exchanging the look for laughs.

"Hahaha! Good one, Lisa!" he chuckled.

"I'm not kidding," stated Lisa.

"You... You sound serious," uttered Pachy.

"Because I am," replied Lisa. "I really can't feel anything for you. You're not really...agreeing with me. And you never have."

Pachy was left with his mouth agape. Soon, he looked angry, almost ready to explode with rage.

"Oh, I get it now! You're dumping me for that Larvitar freak, aren't you?!" he shouted. "So, I'm not good enough for you? Even after this night?! What's he got that I don't?!"

"Alex may be a little unorthodox at first, but he still has something that you most certainly don't have: a heart!"

"What?! Nonsense! I try my best to please you! Yet, this is what I get in return?!"

"See? This is exactly what I mean. You're blowing your top over my respectable decision. Any normal person would understand my choice. I just don't like you, Pachy. Not at all during these past three weeks. You're not right for me, so now it's over. Enjoy the rest of your meal." Lisa stood up out of her seat and stared hard at Pachy.

"Sit back down!" ordered Pachy. "You will be mine and only mine!"

Lisa refused to argue back. Instead, she continued to stare, now with her eyes half closed.

"...Goodbye, Pachy," she said calmly, before heading out the cafe.

"Come back here, Lisa! You have yet to fully appreciate the potential of Team Ruff's leader! That's me!" yelled Pachy.

Lisa did not look back, and was soon outside and out of sight.

"Get back here, Lisa! Get back here, you little-" shouted Pachy, before cutting himself off.

He realized that everybody else currently present in the cafe was staring at him.

"OK, everyone. Fun's over," he sighed. "Back to your own thing."

He then rested his head into his hands.

"Oh no... I don't think I can pay for the bill alone, even with the money I saved up... What an absolute waste!"

Soon after, Lisa had arrived at the cliff. Alex was there, waiting patiently for her.

"Alex! I'm here!" called out Lisa.

Alex turned around in response.

"Lisa!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I did it. I've finally done it! I told Pachy I wasn't interested in him," Lisa explained. "It's so good to finally break the news to him. That fool, thinking he could woo me. Not with that distorted mind of his!"

"I'm so glad that you were able to do it..."

"He was mad, obviously, but now it should be over. We should remain split up from now on."

"Here's hoping," Alex said, before looking up at the sky. "So many stars tonight. It's just as beautiful as it is back at home."

"Hey Alex, come sit with me," offered Lisa.

She stepped forward, close to the cliff edge and sat down. Alex did the same thing next to her, placing the bindle next to him.

"When I was at home...I would always look up at the starry sky. I have a sort of...attachment to it," commented Alex.

"Yes, the night sky is a sight to behold," agreed Lisa. "All those little stars, glittering like diamonds. They're so far away, yet they look so close, almost like you can touch them."

With a relaxed inhale and exhale, she laid down on her back placing her hands behind her head. Alex, in seeing this action, decided to mimic it, only without his hands being placed in the same way. His body was also appearing angled, due to his tail resting on the ground.

"The stars always felt like they would fill me with this...ever so small sense of hope, during all the bad times," Alex said.

"Hey Alex..."

"Huh?"

"Do they make you happy?"

"Oh, a little. But I never really smile. In fact...I very rarely smile, what with how hard things are for me..."

"Could you smile now? For me?"

"I..."

"Come on, smile. Just a little."

Alex was hesitant at first, but soon, he lifted the muscles in his face to form a very small smile.

"There, much better," complemented a satisfied Lisa.

Alex, dropping the smile, sat back up and reached for his bindle. He untied the cloth, finally revealing what he had been carrying: a small harmonica, and nothing more.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Lisa.

"A harmonica. It's a musical instrument." replied Alex.

He took it to his lips and started playing a soothing melody, seemingly to express his inner content. Lisa closed her eyes and allowed only her sense of hearing to function the most. Two minute later, and the tune was over. Lisa reopened her eyes and Alex wrapped the instrument back up in the cloth, then tied it back onto the stick.

"You're really good at that," she praised.

"Thank you," replied Alex. "My mother gave it to me...when I was little. I couldn't stop playing it. Then...I got as good as I am now. Eventually, of course."

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Lisa.

"A little," replied Alex. "I feel bad for leaving her, but...what other choice did I have? I mean...I would never have met you if I stayed."

"That's such a nice thing to say. But I can't help but feel that she'll be incredibly worried about you. She'll have no idea where you've gone."

"I know that, but I felt like if I stayed there...I would've considered the worst. Life was literally hell for me. Only my mother...and a few others were there to give support. But everything else was unbearable, so I ran away. And now...here I am..."

Lisa stood up and started locking looks with Alex. Alex surprisingly remained in the same stance after his inner instincts told him to also stand, as he barely made any eye contact previously.

"Alex... I can tell you're sad. I don't fully know what you've been through at home, but just by looking at you... I can tell your self-esteem is really low."

"It...it is. I...have no confidence at all. I feel...so unhappy. And I'm...weak," said Alex with his eyes pointed down, then pointing them back at Lisa once he stopped talking.

"Listen to me, Alex..." Lisa continued in a more gentle voice. "You're not weak. You have good points about yourself. You have signs of being smart for one thing, and that's really cool. Knowledge is always a great thing to have. You're good at playing the harmonica! It takes a lot of practice to be that good! It doesn't matter how awkward you may be, or how afraid you are of certain things. It isn't all about what's in here..."

She pointed her hand at her head.

"...It's what's in here that counts."

Next, she rested her hand onto her chest.

"...And you excel at that. You're a nice guy, Alex. And it's that that'll carry you through. It's what allows you to not be alone. Your good nature is what helps you earn friends, such as me. Not everything is hopeless, you know, and I hope you can understand that now."

"Th-thanks, Lisa," said Alex bashfully. "I...never had a friend before..."

"Well, consider me your first and best!"

"This is...so much... I'm finding this...hard to believe..." stuttered Alex.

"Now that I know what's really up, I'm more determined than ever to help you out. I am going to do my damnedest to make you happy! Cross my heart!"

Things went silent for a while.

"Alex? Are you OK?" wondered Lisa.

Alex suddenly turned towards Lisa, his eyes watering. He rushed over to her and, in a somewhat clumsy manner, held onto her, like he was trying to hug her. Lisa was caught off guard by this at first, but was almost immediate to realize that this was Alex showing thankfulness and relief in a rather sudden and unsure manner.

"I... I thought nobody in this place would be as kind as you..." he sobbed. "I-I...could've lost all hope if it wasn't for you... All my life...I've been living in a society where I felt unwelcome. But now...I know that's not true... I-I just had to look in the right place..."

"It's OK, Alex. It's OK," Lisa assured him as she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

"...Thank you, Lisa," sniffled Alex.

"All that terror's over now. You're safe. No more of the bad stuff. You have me to help you through life now. So Alex, let it go now. Let your sadness all out now..."

Alex's weeping continued on for a little while longer, the thought of huge relief and gratefulness held on tight. The moment sank in for a little more time.

"I-I feel so much better now," Alex then said, once things settled.

"Good. Well anyway, there's a lot more to you. You just need to find your potential from within you. And... I'll even help you out. No more feeling sad. No more being defenseless. Your bad past is all over! Make a fresh start here in Sacreca Town! From now on this is your new home!"

Alex, having paid attention to every single word being said to him, wore one more smile, slightly bigger than the last. The two remained locked in their embraced position. Things would appear to maintain this sense of peace, but suddenly, there was a loud shout from somewhere:

"LIIISAAAA!"

"Wh-who was that?" Alex wondered, startled.

"Oh no... Pachy!" exclaimed Lisa.

And indeed, it was Pachy, having located Lisa. He was still furious.

"Why are you here?" questioned Lisa, her and Alex returning their arms to themselves.

"I knew I'd find you here!" snapped Pachy. "I'm in debt to the cafe! I didn't even have enough money to pay the bill! Now I have to work off the debt! Do you know how screwed I feel right now?!"

"That's your own fault for having something as highly priced as Belue Berry juice!" stated Lisa. "You see? It wasn't worth trying to be all fancy and rich to impress me!"

"Quiet!" ordered Pachy. "I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot!"

He then pointed to Alex.

"You! You stole my bird!"

"B-but I never took any bird from anyone..." muttered Alex nervously.

"It's a figure of speech, idiot! I mean Lisa!" bellowed Pachy. "Don't think I didn't see you two with your arms all over each other!"

"Pachy, you miss the whole point of relationships! They can't work unless both sides like each other!" explained Lisa.

"I took you out to dinner! How can you not like me for that?!" questioned Pachy.

"Because of everything else!" replied Lisa. "You're a selfish jerk, whose only goal in life is to keep only himself happy, no matter what, even at the cost of others!"

"Shut up, Lisa!" yelled Pachy. "I've had enough! You! You're going down!"

He trudged on over to where Alex stood, fists clenched and blood boiling. Lisa stepped in his way, arms out.

"Leave Alex alone!" she told him. "He doesn't deserve it!"

Pachy simply shoved Lisa to one side, before continuing his dreaded walk towards Alex. When he got to him, he grabbed him by the horn and dragged him over to the edge of the cliff.

"You! It's all thanks to you that I lost her!"

Alex could be heard whimpering with legitimate fear.

"STOP!" yelled Lisa as loud as she could, running over to Pachy.

She readied a Dragon Claw attack, and struck Pachy in the back. The force was enough for Pachy to release Alex from his grasp.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it, Lisa!" he exclaimed. "So... You're truly against me now... So be it! I'll knock you out too if I must!"

He walked up to Lisa, and stared into her face. His anger burning hotter than ever. Alex was spectating off to the side. Seeing Pachy get closer to Lisa, he began to feel scared. With impulses taking over, he carelessly shouted:

"Don't!"

Pachy turned back to face Alex.

"Just try to stop me!" he dared. "Just look at you, standing there, trembling! So, what's your problem, huh? Can't stand up to me?"

"I...I... I couldn't even...hurt a Flabébé..." sighed Alex, under the influence of Pachy's discouraging words.

"Ha! You even admit it!" stated Pachy. "Yet you thought you could take Lisa away from me!"

"I took myself away from you, Pachy! Alex is innocent!" claimed Lisa.

"Well, he certainly isn't, regardless! He decides to show up randomly and win you over with his stupid softness! He's just a weakling!"

These words set off something deep within Alex: pure fury. His breathing began to intensify.

"Alex... Don't listen to him..." mumbled Lisa with concern.

"So, Alex! What's it like being a pathetic failure?" questioned Pachy.

Alex's breathing got even deeper. He looked as if a fuse was shortening away at a ticking bomb where he stood. He opened his mouth wide, producing a blinding ball of intense energy. It grew bigger and brighter. From where Lisa was standing, Alex was straight ahead, with Pachy stood in between them. Lisa, not taking any chances, dived out of the way.

"What's this? Trying to scare me away? Ha! Ain't gonna happen!" claimed Pachy, choosing not to back down.

And then, after finishing concentrating energy in his mouth, Alex fired an extremely powerful beam. It shot across the area, engulfing Pachy's entire body as Lisa laid watching in pure awe. The blast continued further, striking a tree, completely pulverizing it. After a few tense seconds, the beam subsided, leaving Alex exhausted as he closed his mouth. Pachy remained stood in his tracks, completely overwhelmed by the attack.

"Ow... The pain..." he mumbled.

He shook off the damage and immediately had a change of plan.

"Graah! I'll get you for this!"

He retreated, refusing to look back.

Lisa regained her footing as Alex walked over to her side.

"And...he says I'm weak?" quizzed Alex.

"Wow... Alex, was that Hyper Beam?" Lisa asked him.

"Yes," confirmed Alex.

"Such power..." mumbled Lisa.

She turned on the spot to face Alex, who also turned to face her.

"Thanks for getting rid of him, Alex. That could've turned really bad."

"It's...my pleasure."

"Hmmm... Hey, Alex... I just had an amazing idea."

"What is it?"

"Alex, will you...join me? Will you become my Explorer partner?"

"But...your team's full," reminded Alex.

"No, Alex. I mean a new team. Our own team. Just you and me."

"Oh? Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'll just have to discuss it with Master Eag, the leader of the EA. I'll have to ask him to allow me to resign from Team FemDragon, and create a new team with me and you."

"Oh, that's good."

"And..." continued Lisa. "...I have the perfect name for our team... Team RockAxe!"

"Sounds...catchy. I like it," said Alex. "And...I'll try to sleep at the dorm rooms this time. I'll be with you, after all..."

"We'll be the best Explorer team possible. Let's give it our all to achieve it! Nothing shall stand in our way!"

Lisa thrust her arm into the air with confidence.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow morning!"

Alex couldn't help but raise his own arm upwards along with Lisa. Lisa giggled in response to this, resulting in Alex putting a somewhat bashful smile on.

"Well, that's pretty much the basics," concluded Lisa, now back in the present day. "Remember the cloth Alex had on his bindle? We used it as his bandanna accessory. I even sewn a pocket on the inside for him to keep his harmonica on him at all times. Not only that, but he got the same tattoo as me and the others. He was a little confused, since he's not a Dragon-type, but we went with it anyway. It was a little hard at first having the tattoo applied, but he tanked it well. And well... The rest is history."

"Ah, so sweet!" commented Leo. "...Whoa, there _is_ someone worse than Tokot!" he then stated.

"Your cheek ain't welcome here," responded Tokot. "And Tyanski just sounds...weird."

"That was such a heartwarming story," said Susanshi. "Now I truly understand how lucky Alex is to have someone like you."

"Yeah, and I'm lucky to have him," Lisa added. "Yet, despite what we've been through so far, it's still just the beginning for us. There's still so much I want us to do. I want us to graduate together. I want us to become a freelance team together. And...more..."

"Oh? Now that I think about it, you're still just friends, aren't you?" wondered Susanshi. "Well Lisa, haven't you maybe considered, you know, taking it one step further? Do you even have those kind of feelings for him?"

Lisa suddenly appeared to be in a surprised blush when she heard this.

"Oh! To tell you the truth..." she uttered. "...I do feel that sort of way. It's one of those deals where you become attached to someone you've been with for a long time."

"Then what's stopping you? Tell him next opportunity you get!" encouraged Susanshi.

"It's not really nerves," explained Lisa. "It's...worry. I mean, we've all become aware of how Alex sees the world, so... What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Well, I suggest you step up to the plate and hit the best home-run you've ever mustered!" exclaimed Leo. "Do it like you mean it!"

"Thanks, Leo. But I'm still waiting for now. Maybe one day, if Alex makes the unlikely first move, then I'll definitely go ahead with it," said Lisa. "But right now, I'm not very confident about it. Yes, even I have worries and concerns. I'm not invincible."

"Lisa, Alex may be different from most others, but I doubt that means he can't have feelings at all," mentioned Susanshi. "Plus, you need each other. You're a team, and a good one at that."

"You're absolutely right, but I still feel I need to wait for a little while longer," replied Lisa. "Anyway, it's starting to get late. I should probably get going."

"We have to continue gathering information as well. Don't know how we'll do it, but so far we've been pointed in the directions to go," said Leo. "Hopefully it'll happen again."

"And if it doesn't, huh?" wondered Tokot.

"Then... Well, we're in trouble," replied Leo.

"Thought so," sighed Tokot.

"Whatever happens, we can't worry about it now," said Susanshi. "Today has left me wanting to recharge, so let's all go get some sleep and work out something tomorrow."

"An Explorer is always prepared for whatever challenge awaits!" announced Leo. "Come on, Susanshi. Let's go to my house."

"Well, I guess I'll head off too," announced Tokot.

"See you tomorrow, everyone," said Lisa.

And so, she departed alone, heading in the direction of the EA.

Susanshi, Leo and Tokot all stood back up on the ground and headed off in the same direction. Tokot departed from the group on his own after some time, and Leo and Susanshi headed into Leo's house.

Upon reaching her dorm room, Lisa slowly opened the door. Meanwhile, in the room that awaited her on the other side, Alex was sat down with his blanket around his waist. There was a dim lamp lit next to him on the floor, and it looked as if Alex was handling something in his hand, much like previously in the day. Immediately alerted to the door's opening, he hid whatever he had underneath his pillow, shut off the lamp, and hastily laid down, pretending to have been asleep the whole time.

Once Lisa stepped inside, Alex caught her eye. She walked over to him and looked down at him. His blanket was messy, so she did the honors and neatened it out. Alex, still convincing her that he was unconscious, did not react. Next, Lisa laid down beside Alex, resting her head on her own pillow. She pulled her blanket over yourself and settled down. With the words from Leo and Susanshi still fresh in her memory, she thought to herself about the concept of her and Alex's future together, something that she would occasionally ponder to herself in secret. But before any more deep thoughts appeared to her, she decided to instead go to sleep, shutting her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Back on Track

Chapter 18 - Back on Track

"..."

"Huh...? Where am I?" Susanshi wondered to herself.

She opened up her eyes, and a familiar sight presented itself to her.

"Oh? I think I remember this place!"

She found herself unconventionally standing on nothingness within a void of bright whites and blues, the exact same one she saw before the sudden twist to her life, seemingly surrounding her for miles and miles. With the realization now fresh in her mind, she started to check around her. She appeared to be alone among the void's defiance of physics.

"...U...shi..." muttered a faint, echoing voice.

"Huh? Who's there? Where are you?" asked Susanshi.

"Su...anshi..."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"...S-Susanshi..."

"There! I can hear you clearly now!" announced Susanshi.

"...Can you hear me?" asked the hidden voice.

"Yes I can," confirmed Susanshi. "Wait a moment... I recognize your voice!"

She took a moment to recollect her memories.

"Yes, that's right! You're that elderly woman's voice I heard before waking up in Sacreca! And in this same place too!"

"Correct, Susanshi," replied the voice. "I am so glad I get to speak with you properly."

"Well, what do you want?" asked Susanshi.

"I have more to tell you," said the voice. "I couldn't tell you everything that first time, as the connections between your world and this world was too weak."

"The connection between... worlds? W-what do you mean? What is this place?"

"The time is not right for you to know such things, Susanshi. Even now, I only have a limited time, just like before. At that time, I only just had enough time to transform and transport you."

"So that proves it: it was indeed you who set these events of mine in motion."

"You are correct."

"But... Why me?"

"...I believe you already know the reason for that," the voice stated cryptically.

"So... It really has come down to this..." muttered Susanshi, appearing to have a sudden loss of confidence.

"There's no turning back, Susanshi. Destiny chose you for this mission, since you're the only one who fits."

"But... I'm just an ordinary human. I couldn't possibly do this..."

"This mission is not just about stopping Vascious's own mission, but also to help you find your inner courage. I understand how discouraged you feel. You will do fine, Susanshi; Sacreca will watch over you. He will guide you, and I will do my best to help as well."

"...I...I understand. But what do I do now?"

"Well, you did what the Aqua Fragment told you, so that's progress."

"The...Aqua Fragment? The thing I found at Aqua Falls? B-but I went to the ruins, just like I was told, but I found nothing! Worst of all I almost got killed by Vascious! Was it really meaningless?!"

"Calm yourself, Susanshi. You were not at the fullest capability. Yet, going to the ruins has allowed me to contact you in your dreams."

"So wait, going to the ruins DID do something? Wait... Maybe it was when I suddenly felt faint inside!"

"Correct. When your body felt weak for those few moments, a sort of connection formed deep inside you. This connection allows me to appear in your dreams and communicate with you."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Never mind that for now. But either way, Susanshi, it's time to learn of your next step."

At that moment, a bright light suddenly appeared before Susanshi, forcing her to cover her eyes. From the light, an odd shape manifested. The shape took the form of a five-pointed star as the brightness faded away. Each point on the star were different colors: from the topmost piece and in a clockwise manner, the colors were red, green, blue, orange and gray. Susanshi, with the unbearable blindness dispelled, looked at the image which laid in front of her.

"What is... Wait, one of those looks like the thing I found at Aqua Falls!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"That is correct, Susanshi," responded the voice. "It was indeed lucky that you obtained a piece of what you see before you."

"It was really just a wild coincidence that I even came across that thing. But what is this thing I'm being shown?"

"This is the Seal Star," explained the voice. "It is a relic of the Wystians, once located in the ruins. Upon moving to the mainland, the Wystians took the Seal Star, which is composed of five Fragments, and hid them carefully all around the land to prevent it from being misused. Your mission is to collect the Fragments and reunite them before Vascious does, for this is what he is searching for. It'll allow him to access the Tower of Wyste. If he succeeds in doing so, Sacreca will fall into his vile grasp."

"So, Vascious is after this Seal Star? But where are the other pieces?"

"You have already got the Aqua Fragment from Aqua Falls, so you have four parts to find. I suggest you go to Metallum Site and Lignum Jungle, as these locations each have a Fragment," explained the educating voice. "Unfortunately, these areas are likely very different from the past, so it might be harder to seek them out, yet hopefully the Lignum Fragment is still hidden inside the Jungle Temple."

Around this point, the voice from the hidden force was beginning to fade and become quieter.

"Ah... The tie between worlds is fading again... You're on your own for now, Susanshi..."

"Wait! Don't go! I have so much more to ask!" called out Susanshi, desperate to remain in contact. "Hey! Are you still there?"

No reply came. Instead, the void around Susanshi simply faded out of existence, leaving her to call out repeatedly. She remained as determined as ever to continue conversing, but alas it was of no use.

Susanshi opened her eyes in a rush, finding herself back in reality. Leo and Grenouille were already wide awake, with Leo sat up in his sleeping place and Grenouille stood at the bedside. They both appeared to be watching Susanshi as she slept.

"Is everything OK, dear?" asked Grenouille in concern. "You were tossing and turning for a moment just now. Were you having a nightmare?"

"No... It was no nightmare..." replied Susanshi, still sleepy and rubbing her eyes. "H-how long have you all been awake for?"

"Oh, only around three minutes," estimated Leo. "You were still sound asleep, but then you suddenly started to shiver for those few seconds."

"Oh... As if the craziness wouldn't continue, I had a dream of sorts," said Susanshi. "And...I was contacted in that dream."

"You were contacted in your dream?! Susanshi, you're incredible at this stuff!" exclaimed Leo with amazement.

He then put on a faint and pleading smile.

"...Could you teach me how to do what you do?"

"I don't think it works like that," announced Susanshi, much to Leo's disappointment. "But whoever this person was, she mentioned looking for the Seal Star."

"The Seal Star, you say? Sounds...magical..." commented Leo.

"And yet, that jewel I found yesterday is actually part of it."

"Ooh, really? Well, that's lucky! We should hope that luck continues, huh?"

"Well..."

Without warning, a knock was heard from outside the front door.

"Oh? We have a visitor," said Grenouille.

She made her way over to the door and opened it, preparing to greet whoever was visiting. It was Tokot.

"Oh, Leo. Tokot's here," announced Grenouille.

"Yeah, it's me," confirmed Tokot as he stepped within. "I'm here to get started with our business today, whether I like it or not."

"Hey, you're just in time, Tokot!" called out Leo. "Susanshi knows what we need to do next!"

"Oh goody, more fake information," snuffed Tokot.

"No... I don't think this one's fake, nor was the info from yesterday," replied Susanshi. "It's...hard to explain how exactly, but someone contacted me in my dreams."

"Pfft, yep, no help," argued Tokot.

"Tokot... We don't have a choice..." muttered Susanshi.

"Fine, whatever, but this time, it had better yield results," stated Tokot. "So, what is it?"

"We need to find something called the Seal Star," explained Susanshi.

"The Seal Star? What's that, some kind of constellation?" pondered Tokot.

"No, it's like a jewel," corrected Susanshi. "That Aqua Fragment we have is actually one of its five parts. There's four other parts around Sacreca, and it's those we need to find. They all look the same, only with different colors."

"Oh, I get it. So basically we need to find generic plot devices," said Tokot.

"Well, uh, yeah, something like that," replied Susanshi.

"You know, I bet Lisa would be very interested in knowing about this," spoke Leo.

"What? It's not like it's any of her business. She has her own things to do," responded Tokot.

"I know, I know, but she would probably want to know about this," objected Leo. "It's the sort of thing she'd likely like to know about."

"Oh, alright then," sighed Tokot.

"We're going right now!" announced Leo.

"Rushing out without a meal first again?" wondered Grenouille.

"Oh no, we're just going to talk with Lisa first, then we'll come back for some food," assured Leo.

"OK then. See you soon," said Grenouille.

"You don't mind this, do you, Susanshi?" asked Leo.

"Not at all," replied Susanshi.

"Great! Now, you two wait outside for me. I'll go get ready," requested Leo.

With no words, Susanshi slipped out of the bed and headed out along with Tokot.

"In all seriousness, this had better turn out good," warned Tokot, himself and Susanshi now outside.

"I really don't see why it wouldn't," replied Susanshi. "I was told by the exact same voice that I heard just before I woke up here. It was that same voice that brought me here in the first place."

"OK, to your credit, that does sound a LITTLE trustworthy, even if it is a bit far-fetched."

"You can believe whatever, but I've chosen to trust the voice."

At that time, Leo turned up, his scarf and bag re-equipped.

"OK, all ready!" he announced. "Let's just hope Lisa's still around."

With no time wasted, he led himself and his fellow teammates away, in the direction of the EA.

As soon as they arrived, Lisa and Alex was visible, sat together at the fountain. They appeared to be gossiping about something unknown.

"Heeeey! Lisa!" Leo called out to her.

"Oh? Hey, it's Team Revolution!" stated Lisa. "What's up?"

"Lisa, we have something interesting to tell you!" said Leo as he and the rest stopped in front of them. "Well, actually, it's Susanshi that does."

"OK, go on then," said Lisa.

"Well, I had a..." Susanshi began to speak, before pausing. "...I had a...dream where someone talked to me."

"Somebody talked to you in your dream? What are you talking about?" questioned Lisa.

"I don't know how exactly, but I was told that we need to find the Seal Star," continued Susanshi.

"Seal Star... Seal Star..." muttered Lisa in thought. "...Nope, I know nothing."

"The Seal Star...?" Alex wondered to himself in his head. "That sounds..."

Then, Leo had a realization.

"Oh! I just had an idea! The Seal Star must be what the history books aren't talking about!" he guessed. "Think about it. We were told that something...or someone is keeping certain details about the Wystians secret. Could there be a connection between them?"

"From what I understand, the Seal Star and the Wystians are indeed related," confirmed Susanshi.

"Well, it's possible, Leo. But why keep that a secret?" wondered Lisa. "To prevent theft? Or something... deeper?"

"Whatever the reason, I now know Vascious wants it for himself," stated Susanshi. "If what I was told is right, the Seal Star can allow one to gain access to the Tower of Wyste."

"The tower? But now that I think about it, the tower's doors are sealed. And what do you use to unlock a door?" pondered Lisa.

"A key?" answered Alex.

"Precisely," spoke Lisa. "From the sound of things, the Seal Star is a form of key. Suddenly, it makes sense."

"But it still doesn't tell us why the tower was closed in the first place," noted Leo. "Why exactly would Vascious want to go in the tower?"

"Hard to tell, but if he does, there'll be trouble," replied Susanshi. "The Seal Star itself is actually made of five parts. What we discovered yesterday at the falls is the Aqua Fragment, one of those five parts. The Wystians hid the parts all throughout Sacreca, most likely to prevent anyone from using it to get into the tower."

"As much as I find this hard to believe, it's not a bad theory," said Lisa. "If the Seal Star is a real thing, then gathering its pieces before Vascious does is what must be done."

"Lisa..." muttered Alex. "...I believe her. I think the Seal Star is real. Why would these people lie?"

"I never said that I didn't believe them, it's just a little odd that Susanshi would be told all this in a dream."

"I have my reasons to believe what that voice told me," said Susanshi. "I just want you and my teammates to just take it for granted."

"Right now, with the perils going on in Sacreca, there's little doubt that this is the key to preventing whatever may happen. Things are pretty normal in Sacreca Town at the moment, even though the knowledge of the murder is still fresh in the minds of people," detailed Lisa. "It's quiet now, but for how much longer, I do not know."

"Thank you for the support, Lisa," Susanshi said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's save the world!" Leo optimistically bellowed, before the confidence become replaced with uncertainty. "...But where do we go?"

"Oh, uh... Pieces should be at Metallum Site and...some jungle that I can't remember the name of," mentioned Susanshi.

"Awesome! And where are those?" Leo continued to wonder.

"Metallum Site? You must mean Metallum Construction Site, where all of Sacreca's metal comes from. Currently, there's building work going on there to further expand its facilities," explained Lisa. "All that's there right now are a bunch of factories."

"Huh, bit of an odd place to find another one of those thingamajigs," commented Tokot.

"And if there's construction going on there, then there's no telling what's become of it," added Leo.

"Well, it's the only lead we have," stated Susanshi. "We should go there regardless."

"You'd better not lead us to a whole load of nothing, Susanshi," warned Tokot. "Thought I'd make that clear again."

"OK! Let's just find where it is," said Leo, inserting his hand into his bag to get his map.

"Southeast of town..." muttered Alex.

Leo had just unrolled his map, and to his surprise, Alex was right.

"...Oh, it is. And the jungle is-"

"Lignum Jungle, northwest part of Sacreca Fields," interrupted Alex.

"Yes, there," mumbled Leo, holding one arm out and slapping his side with it.

Turning around to Alex, he then said:

"You know, we don't even need a map when we have you!"

"Was that...a compliment?" wondered Alex.

"Yes! You and Lisa know more about Sacreca than any old map!" assured Leo.

"Thanks..." mumbled Alex.

"Either way, time's a-wasting! We depart for the Metallum Construction Site at once!" exclaimed Leo with the same amount of enthusiasm as always.

"But...what about food?" asked Susanshi.

"Hey, I can manage!" insisted Leo.

"Leo, you obviously don't care about your health. Pretty ironic, considering you eat only the healthiest of foodstuffs," told Tokot. "You're all like 'Oh, I don't care about food at random times! I just want to venture out on an empty stomach and probably faint from hunger and shrivel up, leaving only my bones behind!'"

"I don't sound anything like that!" snapped Leo.

"I was mocking you, idiot!" shouted Tokot.

"I can tell that, but maybe you should try being more accurate!"

"Accuracy isn't needed for this!"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" bellowed Lisa. "Geez, boys, huh Susanshi?"

"Uh...? Oh yes, absolutely!" replied Susanshi, realizing Lisa was joking around.

"Enough with the mockery! So, we going or what?" wondered Tokot.

"Right away!" responded Leo.

He was ready to head out, but at that moment, a voice was heard, halting him.

"Lisa! Alex!"

There was Andose, running towards them from the EA building. He slowed to a stop once he got close to them.

"Andose? What's wrong?" asked Lisa.

"Sorry to call out to you like that, but Master Eag wishes to see you," Andose explained.

"Us? What for?" wondered Lisa.

"He has a special assignment for you both, and only you both," replied Andose.

"Oh, is that so? Well, can't refuse that."

"Yeah, only you would be able to; everyone else got scared when THEY were asked," mentioned Andose.

"I see. OK then, we'll do it," obliged Lisa.

"W-we?" questioned Alex, concerned.

"We're a team, Alex. Remember?"

"But... I don't like the sound of..."

"I'll be there to lead the way. You know that."

"O...OK Lisa."

"Then it's settled. Andose, take us to Master Eag right away," requested Lisa.

She then turned to face the Team Revolution members.

Good luck," she told them. "I hope it goes well for you."

"Here's hoping," responded Susanshi. "We'll see you later."

"Master Eag's waiting inside his office. Go to him," instructed Andose.

"Thank you," said Lisa.

Together, she and Alex departed, leaving Andose behind.

Andose looked over the trio with a look of friendliness.

"I believe we never got properly acquainted," he spoke. "My name's Andose, and I'm Master Eag's newest assistant."

He proceeded to stick his right arm towards them with a hearty smile.

"Oh, um, nice to get to know you, Andose. I'm Leo, and we're Team Revolution," greeted Leo as he stepped towards his arm, grabbing hold of it and shaking it briefly.

"Revolution? Quite an interesting name. Shows a lot of ambition," commented Andose.

"I'm Tokot. Enough said," stated Tokot.

"Oh, and I'm-" Susanshi began to say.

"Susanshi," interrupted Andose. "I've heard about you from Master Eag."

Susanshi began to look at Andose with a look of confusion.

"He tells me you were doing some pretty naughty things yesterday," continued Andose, before leaning over towards the group. "I would hope you're not up to no good again today. I hope for your sake you're not, as Master Eag is serious, and angry, when something's wrong. I've only been with him for a few days, but I still know there'll be pretty heavy consequences if you tick him off."

"What? But I don't specifically remember there being a rule about not finding strange jewels in-" Leo stated, being halted by a slap on the back of the head from Tokot. "Ow...! Uh, of course we're not up to trouble. The discipline from Master Eag was enough to get us to stop and learn the error of our ways."

"Good, good," replied Andose, standing up straight again. "So, I'd imagine you're all heading out for a task, correct?"

"Of course, it's what we do!" exclaimed Leo.

"Then best of luck out there," wished Andose. "But most importantly, stay safe. Things are looking dangerous with that Vascious character around. The SPF, Mayor Gordon and Master Eag all have headaches thanks to him."

"...We're aware of Vascious," Leo uttered, hesitant at first. "But we know what must be done. Don't worry about us. We may be a new team, but we know how to look after ourselves."

"We also know how to annoy each other," rudely added Tokot.

"D-don't listen to him, Andose!" Leo stuttered while wearing a nervous and guilty smile.

"Haha, kids!" Andose chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you here any longer, so you go out there and have fun! See you later!"

"Thank you, Andose," said Susanshi. "Time to go now, guys."

She, Tokot and Leo headed away from Andose, ready to make their way to their truly desired location.

"Well, it's nice to know there's still some good people around here." commented Leo.

"Yep, that Andose is a pretty nice guy," replied Susanshi. "We need people like him to help out during these dark times."

"Right, the longer we take, the more doomed we'll be in the end!" exclaimed Leo.

Leaving no time to waste, he dashed off ahead alone.

"Huh, does revolution really have to involve haste?" asked Susanshi in confusion.

"No, it's just Leo. What do you expect?" replied Tokot.

"Oh... I thought he was just always excited," stated Susanshi.

"That he is, that he is," uttered Tokot.

"Kind of sucks that we're forced to go out without a full stomach, though," sighed Susanshi.

"What are you all waiting for?! Metallum Construction Site awaits!" called out Leo from a distance.

"OK, OK, we're coming!" called back Tokot.

He gave chase, along with Susanshi.

Leo retained his usually high optimism as he hastened through the town, forcing Susanshi and Tokot to chase after him against their will. Leo didn't bother in delaying for anything - he would simply work his way around any bystanders that would stand before him, giving off only phrases such as "excuse me" or "coming through".

Finally, Leo had exited the town, taking steps into Jade Meadow. He stopped in his tracks, held his arms out and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh, smell that grass! Breathe that morning Spring air! And be the heroes of Sacreca!" he spoke out with confidence.

Immediately after finishing his brief speech, he resumed his running stance.

"Whoa there, slow down, speedy!" called out Tokot.

The pause Leo took was enough for him to catch up. He grabbed onto his tail, resulting in them both falling over forwards.

"Haha, so sorry, guys," Leo's voice uttered, muffled by the grass.

"May I remind you that I'm not the fastest runner of us three," added Susanshi, having just caught up.

Leo lifted himself up, and returned to a standing position.

"Let's just walk from now on," he suggested.

"Uh, roger, I guess," answered Susanshi.

The trio proceeded to stroll together, aiming in the southeast direction.

"OK, so here's the plan," said Leo. "We find those Fragment things and form the Seal Star before Vascious does!"

"Leo, that's already our plan," reminded Susanshi.

"Oh, right. In that case, we continue with that plan," replied Leo.

Tokot gave off a disappointed sigh.

"Hey, no need to be worried. We'll do fine as long as we stick together," assured Leo.

"N-no, it's not that," claimed Tokot. "Just think about this for a moment. Bad guy wants to get hold of an unknown power. So us, the good guys, are trying to stop said bad guy from doing so by beating him to it."

"And your point being?" wondered Susanshi.

"Well, you know, I was expecting something a little more...realistic," replied Tokot.

"This is the Wystians we're taking about. No political corruption, no warlord with a lust for power and conquest, no deadly outbreak to survive from," explained Susanshi.

"Susanshi has a point, Tokot," added Leo. "If we were dealing with a deadly outbreak, you wouldn't count on me to help out. Oh no, I savor my health too much!"

"Ooookay, this conversation just got weird," Susanshi stepped in. "Can we maybe change the subject entirely?"

"But what else can we talk about?" wondered Leo.

"I don't know," responded Susanshi.

"I know," mentioned Leo. "Lisa didn't really explain this, but how exactly do you think she was able to convince Master Eag to allow her to form a new team?"

"Huh? You're making it sound like it can't be done under normal circumstances."

"Not really. Once you have a team, it's final after just two weeks. You can't recruit new members or form an entirely new team once those two weeks are up and the team is sure they won't make any such changes. Those restrictions are only lifted after you graduate."

"Then how in the world was Lisa able to do it? I'm sure those two weeks were over by the time she and Alex decided to join forces."

"Maybe she...bribed Master Eag somehow," commented Tokot.

"Where are you getting at?" questioned Susanshi.

"Well, I just think that Master Eag was being highly uncooperative, so Lisa probably made him change his mind somehow," replied Tokot.

"Oh hey, Tokot. I realized something," muttered Leo. "Our own two week window isn't closed yet. And you were talking about leaving us the other day, weren't you?"

"The situation has changed," answered Tokot.

"What?"

"Sure, I could join another team, but right now only we're going out to try to put an end to that Vascious's schemes. Considering that, and that handsome cash reward for his defeat, and the fact that Susanshi here was apparently sent here from potentially thousands of miles away just to do just that, then I'm...kinda making the biggest gamble of my life by staying with you both."

"Excuse me, are you saying that you're relying on me to get you rich?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Not in that sense!" snapped Tokot. "I'm just sticking with you so that I have the best chance possible of success."

"Ah, such selfishness! Such unlawful words! Such... Uh... How un-Explorer like!" stated Leo.

"Shut up, you. I don't need your goody-goody attitude now," responded Tokot. "I'm staying with you, and that's that. Even if I don't really want to."

Conversations carried on for much of the duration of the walk. It was by far the chattiest the team had ever been. Some time had passed since their departure, and Leo was just finishing off one of his talks:

"...And that's why I was named after my astrological sign."

"Meh, just be thankful you were born in August," remarked Tokot. "Leo's a better name than something stupid like Pisces or something."

"But I'm a Pisces!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"OK, sucks for you," stated Tokot.

"Oh yeah, and what about you?" asked Susanshi. "What's yours?"

"That would be Taurus," replied Tokot.

The trio walked together towards a high hill that laid nearby. They traveled to the top of it and glanced out over everything that could be seen from the spot.

"There! That must be it!" Leo spoke out, pointing to something.

At the tip of his pointing finger was the site of their hopeful destination: a mass of land at the top of a cliff, the same cliff seen at Seashell Shore, in fact. The area was isolated from everything else surrounding it. The ground there was a pale and bland grey, with what appeared to be scaffolding erected in various spots. Two complete buildings could be made out, one appearing to have two chimneys, and one which was giving off a black cloud that rose into the sky.

"Sure seems like a construction site to me," noted Susanshi.

"Perfect! Metallum Construction Site, dead ahead, guys!" exclaimed Leo.

Without the slightest delay, he ran down the hill as fast as he could, making his way to where the site stood. Susanshi and Tokot tailed along.

"Here we go again," Tokot sighed.

They ran for what seemed like hours. They didn't turn back around or even spoke to each other. They just ran all the way across the plains, allowing their destination to come closer and closer into view. But at long last, their bare feet touched upon a ground that felt somewhat rough and gravely, and they stopped. They had stepped onto the grey floor of the Metallum Construction Site. From here, they could see scaffolding stood up in a square style around the outside on a work-in-progress building currently standing at around twenty feet high and made of countless thin panels of steel and glass. Also, there was a huge metallic object, colored yellow with scratches all over, shaped like an upside-down prism and hollowed out from the top. This was likely used for disposal.

"Huff... Huff... How can you run for so long, Leo?" Susanshi groaned with tiredness. "And...and on an empty stomach, no less!"

"I don't know, but it's pretty convenient to have that ability," replied Leo.

"Oh, and what ability is that? Being able to run fast without fuel?" questioned Tokot.

"Yep!" Leo announced with his hands on his hips, his stance showing unnatural pride.

Susanshi and Tokot remain still and quiet, glaring at Leo in disapproval.

"You're a little...unorthodox, Leo," commented Susanshi.

"I don't know what that word means, but I agree!" said Leo.

"And thus, Leo made another bad mistake in his life," mumbled Tokot.

"Well then," Leo said, "Let's go look for that Seal Star Fragment, shall we?"

"Yeah, but where in the world are we going to find it in a place like this?" Susanshi said in worry. "It could be anywhere on a construction site."

"Then we should get searching," stated Leo.

The trio proceeded to march on forward, beginning their comb of the site.

"You know, it sure is weird to see a construction site in a world populated by just Pokémon," commented Susanshi. "But... It still doesn't look like the kind I would see back home."

"We rely only on available resources, so of course it won't be the same as your world," said Leo. "But we still have research going on to try to find more resources to use."

"Really? Any luck with that?" asked Susanshi.

"Only minimal success so far, but it's a start, I guess," replied Leo.

And then, without any caution, someone from somewhere called out to them:

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be wonderin' 'round here!"

"Aaaand here comes an obstacle," said Tokot.

From a short distance away, a Gurdurr, a highly muscular Pokémon with a big clown-like nose and a bright yellow hard hat was stood. The voice appeared to have originated from him.

"A construction site's no playground! Go have fun elsewhere!" he shouted.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," mumbled Susanshi.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll sort things out," assured Leo.

He then made his way over to the Gurdurr, forcing Susanshi and Tokot along.

"You sure about this?" asked Susanshi.

"Yes! If we tell him everything, I'm sure he'll understand," said Leo.

"Yo, Leo! Are you certain you should tell him EVERYTHING?" questioned Tokot. "What if you gain us another antagonist?"

"Relax, Tokot, I have it covered. You can trust me," Leo insisted.

"No, I really can't," sighed Tokot.

Seconds later, the trio were now stood before the disapproving Gurdurr.

"Oh, come to accept punishment?" he asked.

"No sir, please wait while I explain our reason for being here," Leo began to speak. "We have every right to be here. We're Explorers, see?"

He inserted his hand into his bag, shuffling it about briefly before returning it out, now holding his own badge. The Gurdurr then took the badge from Leo and inspected it, bringing it close to his face and holding it up into the air.

"Hmm... This is definitely the EA's symbol," he said. "My apologies, young Explorers, I acted in error."

He returned the badge to Leo, who then put it back into the bag.

"So tell me, who are you and why are you here?"

"We're Team Revolution, a recent recruit," introduced Leo. "I'm Leo, this is Tokot, and that's Susanshi. We're here because we believe something of value is somewhere within this area."

"Oh, so you _aren't_ here to do volunteer work. Bah, a shame," said the Gurdurr. "But anyway, I am called Francis, and well...I work here, day and night. So, what be this thing you're seekin'?"

"It's this...jewel thing, just a tiny bit taller than me," described Leo. "Should look like this diamond shape, only stretched out more. Hope that's a decent explanation."

"Hmmmmm... A jewel..." mumbled Francis. "...Oh! I think I know such a thing!"

"You do?! That's awesome! Where is it?" Leo inquired in happiness.

"Safe," replied Francis.

"Safe? Well, that's good to know, but where exactly?" asked Susanshi.

"No, that's it, safe," repeated Francis.

"Safe...? In safe...? Wait, in a safe?" pondered Susanshi.

"Yes, that's what I meant this whole time!" replied Francis. "It's in a safe."

"And where is the safe?" asked Leo.

"Mecha Works," answered Francis. "Come with me, you lot. There's more people you may want to speak to about this."

"Uh, OK then," said Leo.

Francis began to lead Leo, Susanshi and Tokot somewhere unknown. Susanshi couldn't help but look all around her. The site of building construction certainly captured her attention and interest, keeping hold of it during the entire duration of the walk.

Several moments passed, and they had reached another group of Pokémon, who were discussing something. They consisted of a Hitmonlee, a brown Pokémon with powerful looking legs holding a small clipboard in its hand, a yellow Pokémon with a red orb on the end of its tail, called an Ampharos, a tall Pokémon known as a Mr. Mime in a white lab coat with some unusual metal device strapped to its back, followed by a set of gears rotating together to form a Klinklang, and finally a smaller Pokémon levitating off the ground, dark blue in color, known as a Beldum. Everyone except for the Klinklang and Beldum were equipped with a similar protective hat as Francis.

"OK, we should have the new set of steel finished within the next hour," the Hitmonlee said while staring down at his clipboard.

"It better! My shift ends soon, but I can't take my break until the others arrive!" moaned the Ampharos with an impatient tone.

"It's OK, Jacques, I'm certain of it," said the Mr. Mime.

"No, Professor, I don't need you to assure me," argued the Ampharos.

"Oh, Francis is back. And he has company," noted the Hitmonlee, taking notice of such.

Francis and the others stopped before the group.

"Hey Francis, looks like you brought some new recruits!" spoke the Ampharos.

"Sorry, Jacques, they aren't recruits, just more Explorers," corrected Francis.

"More Explorers? Sheesh, they come even when there's no available jobs," the Ampharos complained.

"A-actually, we do have a job here," said Leo. "Uh, Master Eag sent us here to pick up something."

"Ah, is that so? Well then, go get whatever and leave," demanded the Ampharos.

"Jacques! Don't be so rude now," said the Hitmonlee. "I for one welcome our visitors."

He then stepped on forwards towards the Team Revolution members.

"Sure haven't seen you before. What are your names?"

"Oh, we're Team Revolution, sir. I'm Leo, that's Tokot, and she's Susanshi," greeted Leo.

"Hm! Revolution! Not bad, youngsters," complimented the Hitmonleee. "Anyway, my name is Quotin. This rather rude member of our group is Jacques."

"R-rude? I just hate this job!" snapped the Ampharos. "My sister gets a much more relaxing job back in town, yet I'm stuck here getting my fur all dirty!"

"The Beldum over there is Eemee," continued Quotin. "He's mute, so don't try to chat with him too much."

Eemee simply remained floating without any sort of reaction.

"That's Professor Borstein in the lab coat. He's our science-type guy who makes sure things go smoothly," mentioned Quotin.

"My pleasure to meet you aspiring threesome," the Mr. Mime welcomed.

"And finally, the Klinklang is Polaro," concluded Quotin.

"It's nice to make your, bzt, acquaintance," said Polaro.

"Of course, we're not the only ones in the group Master Eag hired to spice up this location," mentioned Quotin.

"Master Eag hired you? That's interesting," spoke Susanshi.

"Oh, it's not much, really," stated Quotin. "Master Eag just wanted to help expand the economy, as well as extend our technological reach, hopefully. So that's why we're building a bunch of facilities, such as a home establishment tower, a bunch of more factories and maybe some cool leisure stuff."

"Home establishment tower? You mean something like an apartment building?" wondered Susanshi.

"Pretty much, I guess," replied Quotin. "You may have seen it along the way. It's that tower behind you."

"Oh, that tower? It looked kind of...basic so far, if I can comment," said Susanshi.

"Construction on the tower has only recently begun, miss, so of course it wouldn't seem all that impressive yet," assured Quotin. "But for now, the main focus is to build more stuff here, as Metallum Site only currently has a steel mill and general factory. This whole area was once just a barren and empty wasteland long ago, until one day these factories were built. The history of Metallum Site is pretty long, so I'll spare you."

"Makes sense," uttered Leo.

"Steel mill...? So, I take it all of the land's metal comes from there?" enquired Susanshi.

"Correct," replied Professor Borstein. "The only problem is that it's always in low supply, due to it being the only mill in this whole land. Thankfully, the demand isn't usually high, so there are never any real issues with it."

"You'd better hope you have spare metal available, because those tracks in the mine need repairing, thanks to some bonehead," mentioned Tokot.

"Oh, again? Damn, that's the second time this year!" Jacques grunted.

"Uh, don't worry about that. We'll fix that soon. Thanks for telling us," responded Quotin. "But enough of that, you're obviously here for something, so what would that be?"

"We request the jewel you have safe," stated Susanshi.

"Safe?" wondered Quotin.

"Yes, safe. It's in a safe," replied Susanshi.

"The safe in the Mecha Works, Quotin," Francis said to clear things up.

"Oh, of course! We have this huge safe inside the Mecha Works, which is the steel mill we mentioned," realized Quotin. "We store anything seen of value in there. Of course, the boss and Gammo are the only ones who know the combination to the safe, and the boss is in town for much of the day. Apparently he and Master Eag are discussing some important topics with the mayor. Don't know the details exactly, though."

"Oh? Wasn't it somethin' to do with that Weavile that's causin' trouble lately?" wondered Francis.

"Well, there is a Weavile who's up to no good at the moment," added Leo. "So...maybe that's it?"

"Yes, that must be it," said Quotin. "So, you really want that jewel, do you?"

"Yes. Please give it to us. Pretty pleeeeease?" pleaded Leo.

"I dunno, the boss would be sooooo angry if he knew someone stole that jewel," objected Jacques.

"Well, the boss doesn't have to know, right?" wondered Susanshi. "We can't really give you the full details, but it's hugely important that we get it."

"Like I said, only the boss and Gammo know the safe's combination, so you'll have to ask Gammo. He's guarding the Mecha Works right now," said Quotin.

"And who's this Gammo, anyway?" quizzed Susanshi.

"The security Pokémon of mine," replied the professor. "He's the Porygon-Z I programmed."

"Y-you...programmed a Pokémon?!" Leo questioned in shock.

"Isn't the Porygon line artificially made Pokémon?" asked Susanshi.

"That's correct, Susanshi. And it was I who programmed this one," confirmed the professor.

"Wait just a moment here. Why would anyone want to give the combination of a safe to such a thing?" Tokot just had to ask.

"The boss asked me to program the combination into him. Purely precautionary, but that also means I don't know it myself. I never memorized it," the professor explained.

"That's so dumb..." mumbled Tokot.

"But Tokot, this is good for us," said Susanshi. "It means we can still get the Fragment."

"Exactly! So we should go ask him to open the safe for us!" spoke Leo. "Uh... If he'll let us."

"Don't worry about that. Just tell him Professor Borstein asked you to get it from the safe. He'll be more than obliged to do so," assured the professor.

"Are you sure about that?" wondered Leo with worry.

"Yes! I programmed him! He's flawless!" replied the Professor.

"If...if you say so," muttered Leo.

"Well, we don't have a choice, I'm afraid. Let's get going," said Susanshi. "So, where do we go?"

"Do you see the smoke risin' up over there? That's the Mecha Works," instructed Francis as he pointed over towards a cloud of black smoke extending into the air a short distance away.

"Good, should be easy to get to then," replied Susanshi. "Leo, Tokot, we're heading off now!"

Herself, Leo and Tokot stepped away from the workers, making their way over to the source of the foul exhaust.

"Hey, Professor..." Quotin muttered. "You sure Gammo would just open the safe for them?"

"I did a bug check earlier, and all checks out," replied the professor. "It will be fine."

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" snapped Jacques.

"Huh, doesn't look all that environmentally friendly," commented Susanshi as she and the guys walked across the gravel towards the implied steel mill.

"You're telling me, Susanshi," agreed Leo. "I can't imagine the harm that smoke's causing..."

"You two are such worriers, you know that?" said Tokot. "It's just some exhaust smoke."

"It's carbon dioxide. Not good for the atmosphere, you know," said Leo.

"We came here to get the Fragment, not to be all hippie about something," argued Tokot.

"Uh, right, of course. But still... Think of the high amounts of toxins in that..." sighed Leo.

"Enough!" shouted Tokot in interruption.

Not long after, they reached the building. Its exterior was built entirely from brick, with only a tiny number of windows and a funnel also made from bricks producing the exhaust on top. A second structure made of steel forming a sort of cone shape with an open top sat next to the chimney. At the side of the building were a set of steel doors with no apparent handles located on them. The ground in front of the doors didn't appear to be fazed, suggesting that the doors opened strictly inwards.

"Here we are," stated Susanshi.

Leo, after staring up at the doors for a good few moments, walked up to the left one and tried to push it open on his own. No success.

"Susanshi, Tokot, help me to open the door," he requested.

The two did just that, and helped Leo to push the door slowly in, creating enough room for them to fit through.

"OK, that should be enough, let's go," guided Leo.

As thus, he, Susanshi and Tokot entered through the gap, one at a time, unaware of what would await them inside.


	19. Malfunction at Mecha Works

Chapter 19 - Malfunction at Mecha Works

Upon stepping inside the building and keeping the door opened, the trio took some time to get to know what exactly laid before them. To the awe of Leo and Susanshi, an entirely functioning facility was situated within. To the far left was a thick funnel half of steel forming a semicircle that reached up beyond the roof's limits. A conveyor belt held up by thin metal rods was moving towards the funnel carrying what appeared to be chunks of ore into a hole near the top. The floor was of a smooth material, most likely solid concrete. From the high roof were an assortment of dangling crane hooks, chains and lights.

"Wow, it's kind of warm in here," Leo said as he fanned himself lightly with his hand.

"It must be because of the furnace over there," stated Susanshi.

Then, she looked around the area.

"Hmm... Sure seems weird to leave things like this," she commented.

"I'm guessing everything's automated," guessed Leo. "And maybe Gammo's making sure things are going as they should."

"Speaking of Gammo, where is that thing?" questioned Tokot.

"I'm not seeing him anywhere," announced Susanshi. "Come on, let's look for him."

"I sure hope we find him soon," Leo spoke in worry. "All this fur isn't good for this heat..."

"Quit moaning, it's not _that_ hot," said Tokot.

"Well, you practically have high temperatures tagging along with you wherever you go."

"Oh, shut up. You're not being smart."

"Fine, fine. Let's go and find this Gammo fellow then."

Once Leo had finished talking, he took one single step forward, only to cause a square shape to appear directly in front of him. This unusual phenomenon looked like it was being projected from somewhere, and was a solid green color with a small circle in the center of the same color, as well as two lines, one vertical and one horizontal, going through the whole thing. Leo stared upon it, his eyes widened in horror.

"No no no no! I'm being targeted! Help me!" he cried, flailing his arms about.

"Oh good, you needed a scare to toughen himself up," remarked Tokot.

"Oh, for crying out loud... Not the time for that, Tokot!" shouted Susanshi.

She, without a second moment to think, dived into Leo, pushing him away from the spot he stood. The targeting cross hair remained still for only a partial second before returning to Leo, who was lying on the floor with Susanshi on his legs. His eyes were closed tight, but after a moment he opened them again to see the cross hair back on him.

"AHHHHH! No, please! I don't want to die!" Leo screamed as he scampered back up and began to run backwards and forwards across the ground. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

The cross hair refused to let him out of its sight, stuck to him like a tiger's eye on a young gazelle. Susanshi, with Leo no longer beneath her, returning to her feet and began to search her surroundings.

"That thing has to be coming from somewhere..." she said quietly to herself.

"Somebody do something!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs, his panicked state not showing any signs of deteriorating.

"Hold on, I'm trying!" called out Susanshi in response.

After looking all around at her level, she lifted her head up to inspect above. It didn't take her long to find something hidden near the ceiling. It appeared to be watching Leo closely, as well as controlling the cross hair.

"Up there!" she shouted.

Leo, at long last, halted. Lifting his head up, he could see what Susanshi could also see. Concealed in the shadows, something was floating still and silent, projecting the cross hair.

"H-hey, you up there! Don't shoot, please! I come in peace!" Leo called out with his arms up in the air.

The cross hair started to blink between red and green rapidly as bleeping sounds could be heard from the mysterious thing in the air.

"Hey Leo, are you seriously just going to stand there and let yourself get snipped?" questioned Tokot.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm...I'm going to run!" responded Leo.

Eventually, the cross hair became a solid red, and the bleeping became more rapid. Leo, thinking this was the best time for action, jumped to the side. The cross hair remained still, and a bolt of electricity was shot into it, striking the ground and leaving Leo unharmed.

"Phew..." Leo huffed in relief. "Hey! We mean you no harm! Show yourself!"

The cross hair faded away, and the source of the attack floated down towards Leo. A Pokémon with a Y-shaped body, each point being blue in color, and a disembodied head with a blue nose-like feature and a pink antennae of sorts floating effortlessly above the body. Its lifeless yellow eyes were fixed upon Leo. Susanshi and Tokot made their way over to Leo.

"Identifying being..." it uttered.

Its voice was fairly robotic and monotonic. Its eyes started to glow lightly, as if it was scanning Leo.

"Being identified. Riolu. Status: intruder."

Next, it turned around to Susanshi and did the same process.

"Being identified. Piplup. Status: intruder."

Finally, it analyzed Tokot.

"Being identified. Charmander. Status: intruder.

"Well, he sure is...observant," mentioned Leo.

"You... You're Gammo the Porygon-Z, right?" Susanshi asked.

"Yes, Gammo is I," replied the Porygon-Z. "And you are intruders. I must fend off all intruders."

"Gammo, please spare a minute," requested Susanshi. "We merely require something from the safe in here. Once we get it, we'll leave."

Gammo raised his right "arm" and pointed it in Susanshi's way.

"Safe contents must remain safe. Intruders shall not enter it," he warned.

"But Gammo, Professor Borstein asked us to collect something inside. Believe me!" said Susanshi.

"It's true, Gammo! The Professor sent us here! We'll be gone in no time!" added Leo. "He said you'll understand if we mentioned him to you."

Gammo remained quiet for several moments, suggesting a thought process. Finally, he put his arm down.

"My apologies. I am merely set to guard mode. It prioritized all others," he clarified.

"Oh man, thank you for understanding!" Leo sighed.

"Safe is at furthest corner of premise. Please follow me," Gammo stated.

He began to drift away, allowing the trio to follow him, regardless of wherever he would take them.

"See? Easy!" commented Leo.

"At least he knows how to be friendly," said Tokot. "Any more hostility and we'd all be fried."

"I must not harm any innocent Pokémon. Professor Borstein and friends of Professor Borstein are of the highest priority in regards to this rule," Gammo explained.

"Oh, well... You're doing a good job," replied Susanshi.

"I have been complimented. I am thankful that I appease you," spoke Gammo.

"Could've programmed you be to less, you know, bland," stated Tokot.

"What does Charmander mean?" asked Gammo in confusion.

"I think he means emotion," suggested Susanshi.

"Emotion? Is emotion...feeling?" asked Gammo.

"Yes, it is," confirmed Susanshi.

"Emotion... The feeling experienced only by the living. Alas, I am of artificial origins. I know nothing...of emotion."

"That sounds kind of sad, if you ask me," Leo commented with legit remorse.

"Oh, come on, Leo. Don't feel sorry for him," said Tokot.

"Nothing wrong with treating everyone equally," Leo defended his opinion.

"He's programmable! He's technically a robot!" exclaimed Tokot.

"You are most correct. I am programmable. I perform entirely using my AI," said Gammo.

"No need to use self-pity," grunted Tokot.

"But I know nothing of using emotion," reminded Gammo.

"Just shut up already!" demanded Tokot. "Look, there's the safe over there, so just open it!"

They had all reached the furthest corner of the steel mill, where a large metal box with a round knob on the front awaited. It gave off a strong sense of secrecy.

"Here it is, the safe you requested," said Gammo, flying close to it.

"Excellent. Open it please, Gammo," requested Susanshi.

"Searching memory banks for safe combination..." Gammo uttered.

He stopped perfectly still, looking directly at the safe with his back towards the trio. Twenty seconds passed, and seemingly nothing happened.

"So... How long is this going to take?" wondered Susanshi.

"Your patience is required. Please wait," responded Gammo.

"Oh goody, this is what we get for relying on something that doesn't even breathe," sighed Tokot.

"N-no, I'm sure he'll remember how to open the safe," assured Leo. "Just wait, OK?"

A few more seconds later, and Gammo suddenly began to twitch in an unprovoked matter.

"Uh, Gammo? Are you OK?" Leo asked.

"Error. Could not access memory banks. Intended action derailed. Unauthorized access to mode archive granted," replied Gammo.

"Mode archive? What does that even mean?!" questioned Leo.

"I...I think he's having a malfunction," said Susanshi.

"Oh, really now?! Real freaking typical!" exclaimed Tokot with lack of surprise.

"Mode activated," stated Gammo.

He started to convulse wildly and uncontrollably.

"Access violation. Index table corrupted. Unable to connect to partner's device. Error code: 118-0516," he spurted.

"G-Gammo, you're scaring us. So, um, how about you stop acting this way and open the safe, yeah?" Leo said in high worry.

Gammo then ceased his crazy shaking, before turning his body around to the trio slowly. Upon completing the turn, he slowly said:

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

"Yep, he's malfunctioning," confirmed Susanshi.

"State your name!" Gammo demanded. Unusually, his voice was now displaying emotion, much like any living creature.

"M-me? I'm Leo," Leo shuddered in shock.

"And I'm the devil!" responded Gammo. "Now kindly undo these straps!"

"What straps? I don't see any," responded Leo.

"Funny? How am I funny?" questioned Gammo.

"But I didn't even say you were fun-" Leo said, before Gammo raised his arm at him and targeted him with a point-blank cross hair.

"Use of Thunderbolt has been authorized!" Gammo declared.

In a state of panic, Leo dashed away. Gammo fired a thin stream of Thunderbolt at him, barely missing his moving target.

"Things just can't be easy, can they?" Tokot said to Susanshi, who both remained still in their places.

"Nope, guess not," replied Susanshi.

"Now what shall we do?" asked Tokot.

"Gammo's gone hostile, so we should probably just go get the professor," suggested Susanshi.

"What? But that's boring!" responded Tokot.

"Then...how about we battle him and hope that'll make him return to his senses."

"Fighting, huh? Go right ahead."

Both himself and Susanshi dashed forward, charging headfirst into battle. Meanwhile, Leo was evading Gammo's attacks as best he could in the only way he knew: running about all over the steel mill.

"Hold on, Leo!" Susanshi called out. "OK, this is it... Here goes nothing..."

She waited until she was close enough behind Gammo, then opened her mouth wide and fired Bubble Beam into his back. This attack was enough for Gammo to stop chasing Leo and turn around to face Susanshi.

"That's no moon, it's a space station," he said randomly, before setting his cross fire upon Susanshi.

Realizing he was no longer in danger, Leo came to a halt and turned back. He spotted Susanshi and Tokot before Gammo.

"Susanshi, watch out over there!" he shouted.

"Don't worry, I think I have an idea!" Susanshi assured.

She remained still, binding her time. Soon, the cross hair started to blink, signaling an incoming attack.

"Expelliarmus!" Gammo bellowed.

Susanshi used this as her opportunity, creating a Whirlpool and holding it sideways, shielding herself. At the same time, Gammo shot a set of three beams, one red, one yellow and one blue, all appearing to form the three corners of a triangle and spinning. The beams were all caught in Susanshi's Whirlpool, leaving it to disintegrate, therefore rendering it unable to strike her. This went on for roughly ten more seconds with nothing appearing to come about from it. Leo and Tokot continued to watch.

"Um... Shouldn't we be doing something?" Leo wondered.

"Obviously!" replied Tokot. "He's distracted, yeah? So how's about doing something?"

"Like what?" asked Leo.

"Oh, now I do wonder... Oh, ANYTHING!" shouted Tokot.

"Oh, OK, let me think. Uhhhh... Hmmm... Oh wait, I think I know!"

With Gammo not taking any notice of him, Leo crept up to him from behind. Once he was in extremely close proximity, he lifted his arm up and rested his hand onto Gammo's back. He gave a large smile before shouting:

"Force Palm!"

A tense energy blast exploded at his palm, catching Gammo directly in it. The blast force caused the colliding attacks from Gammo and Susanshi to cancel out, resulting in them both getting knocked backwards, leaving behind a dazzling cluster of water droplets and energy sparkles to fall where the attacks once were contacting. Susanshi was left lying on her back, while Gammo was laid on top of Leo.

"Oh, not too shabby, if I do say so myself," commented Tokot.

From underneath Gammo, Leo, rather than opening his mouth to reply, raised his hand to present a V-sign. Gammo hastily returned to his upright position, his gaze fixed on Susanshi.

"Objection!" he shouted, before firing himself at her like a missile.

He grabbed hold of her and began to fly around aimlessly all around in the air with her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Susanshi demanded.

Leo and Tokot were left on the ground, staring up at the display.

"That actually looks like fun..." Leo commented.

"Ugh, get me down from here! I-I think I'm going to be sick!" Susanshi called out.

"Oh, of course!" realized Leo.

Susanshi began to thrash about in Gammo's grasp, desperately trying to break free no matter what. Eventually, Gammo released her. Unfortunately, she landed belly-first onto the conveyor belt, en route to the furnace. She stood back up, finding herself among the many pieces of ore. She turned around to discover the hole in the furnace, where the ore was pouring into. The hole was giving off an incredible sense of danger with its hot-red look. Susanshi began to run in the opposite direction, but couldn't even outrun the belt's movement.

"Help me!" she yelled.

Gammo was simply watching Susanshi from the side of the conveyor belt, suggesting that he was waiting for her eventual demise.

"Hold on, Susanshi! I'm coming!" Leo shouted. "Just, uh, give me a minute."

He started to look all around him for a way up to the conveyor belt. He checked low down and high up. Then, he found what he considered the best and only option: a crane hook dangling at an angle from a sturdy chain on the ceiling behind him. The crane itself was hooked onto the wall with a simple mechanism. There was also a standalone chain located directly next to it.

"Aha! I've got it!" Leo said.

He went on over to where the crane hook was. He removed his bag from around his shoulder and placed it down on the ground next to the wall. He spat into his hands, rubbed them together and gripped the chain. At an admittedly slow and clumsy pace, Leo began to ascend up the chain, grunting lightly along the way.

"Hurry, Leo!" exclaimed Susanshi, as she watched him, still continuously moving against the conveyor belt.

"Have no fear, Susanshi! I WILL rescue you!" assured an overly confident Leo.

"I wager one thousand PokéDollars on your failure," said Tokot, who was also watching Leo's rescue attempt.

"You're going to need a bigger boat," Gammo told Susanshi.

"No thank you!" Susanshi shouted back.

Once Leo reached the top, he stood on top of the hook, keeping hold of its own chain.

"Right, I'll just need to line myself up with Susanshi, then release the hook!" he announced. "Susanshi, if you keep moving, that should make you easier to reach!"

"Of course!" replied Susanshi.

She continued to move, keeping herself still in place.

"OK, a little to the left..." Leo mumbled in concentration.

He carefully adjusted the angle he was facing. Once he was confident with his bearings, he shouted:

"All set! Here I come!"

As Tokot, Susanshi and Gammo all watched eagerly, Leo set his left foot back and released the mechanism holding the hook in place. Holding on tightly from the left side, he leaned forwards slightly, sticking out his arm. The hook began to swing across the mill.

"LEOOOOOOO TO THE RESCUUUUUE!" Leo yelled heroically.

Susanshi anxiously waited as Leo drew close to her. Leo was ready to grab her once he was within range of her...but ended up missing her by an inch. An awkward silence fell as the crane hook swung past Susanshi. Leo himself was left with a blank expression full of embarrassment.

"You get nothing! You lose! Good day, sir!" commented Gammo.

"...Oh..." Leo muttered silently.

He swung backwards, letting out high-pitched screams in terror as the hook began to sway uncontrollably around.

"Well, that money would pay for a decent meal tonight," commented Tokot.

"For crying out loud, Leo!" Susanshi snapped after giving off a sigh.

"S-sorry, Susanshi! M-my angle was off, I think!" replied Leo. "Whooooa! Get me down from here!"

His panicking continued on. Gammo, upon closer analyzis, decided to focus again on Susanshi.

"Here's looking at you, kid," he said as he placed a cross hair on Susanshi.

"Oh no, not again!" Susanshi grunted.

Instead of fighting the conveyor belt any longer, she decided to instead run in the same direction as it, giving her more speed in an attempt to outrun the cross hair. But Gammo was simply moving with Susanshi, keeping himself close to her. Susanshi turned her head around to see Gammo not giving up.

"This is no good! He's on my tail!" she stated. "Uh... Um..."

She began to look around in desperation, hoping for a solution, no matter how absurd it may be. It didn't take her long to take notice of the rock-like ore chunks dotted all around her. Without a moment to use her brain to think, she picked a chunk, turned her body around and threw it at Gammo. It hit, causing the cross hair to vanish, cancelling the planned attack. Immediately after, he summoned another cross hair effortlessly and continued to target Susanshi.

"It's no use!" Gammo declared. "Take this!"

The cross hair blinked red, and Gammo was ready to unleash Thunderbolt. Susanshi thought for sure she had no other way to escape, so as a last hope she looked down at the ground below. Quickly calculating the distance between the conveyor belt and floor, she faced the left and closed her eyes. She prepared to simply walk off the edge.

She felt the ground underneath her vanish once she placed her feet over the side. The instant she felt gravity take over, she felt a strange sensation, almost as if she was being held onto and flying. Opening her eyes, she found herself swinging through the air. She turned her head to see Leo on his crane hook. He was holding her by the back.

"Leo! But how?" she questioned.

"I realized that controlling this thing isn't all that hard, really," replied Leo.

"But I was going to get off the belt by myself!" stated Susanshi.

"What? You want to go back on the belt?" wondered Leo.

"W-what?! Of course not! This is better than risking my safety!" responded Susanshi. "Just don't drop me!"

"Don't worry, I have a grip stronger than industrial glue!" assured Leo.

"More like the same as a glue stick!" shouted Tokot from afar.

"Not true!" insisted Leo. "Now then, let's fix this malfunction!"

"And how exactly will we do that?" wondered Susanshi.

"Like this!" replied Leo.

With Susanshi in tow, Leo continued to swing the hook back and forth, barely controlling the direction. It appeared as if he was trying to make impact with Gammo.

"This is all you can think of?!" questioned Susanshi.

"No, believe me, it's better than that! Honestly!" remarked Leo. "I'm going to try to grab hold of him, OK? You hang onto the hook while I do so."

"Uh, all right then, but be careful," said Susanshi.

Leo hoisted her up slowly, allowing her grip onto the chain of the hook.

"The force is strong with this one," commented Gammo as he aimed his cross hair onto the hook, keeping it firmly on target, even with its constant moving.

Whenever the hook would almost strike Gammo he would simply move slightly out of the way.

"Leo, this isn't doing much good!" announced Susanshi.

"But I've almost got him!" replied Leo.

"No you haven't, Leo! I can't see this helping!"

"It's dangerous, I know, but trust me!"

"I...I'm finding it very hard to do so!"

"Nice job, Susanshi. You're finally understanding my frustration," Tokot said to himself.

After a few more swings, the cross hair began to blink. Leo knew instantly that an attack was inevitable. So, with one last swing towards Gammo, he leaped off the crane hook and held on to him by wrapping his arms around him.

"What? A hug?! That was your plan?!" questioned Susanshi.

"I guess he's a hugger, not a fighter," commented Tokot.

"Nope!" Leo strongly denied.

The cross hair was eliminated and Leo rested his palm on Gammo.

"Force Palm!" he declared.

Energy exploded at his palm, which caused Gammo to fall to the ground and Leo to be sent flying back. Susanshi, upon seeing this, quickly swung her way to Leo, who was miraculously able to grab hold of the chain just above her.

"I've fallen, and I can't get up!" Gammo exclaimed from the floor down below.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Leo breathed with relief.

"Nice job, Leo. I guess I shouldn't always doubt you," said Susanshi.

"Oh no, don't thank me, thank good old Force Palm," stated Leo.

But then without his consent, another energy explosion occurred at his palm as he was holding the chain. The remaining smoke caused him to cough. When the smoke cleared, he saw, to his horror, that the chain had now become badly damaged where he was gripping it and was giving way.

"Oops..." he mumbled.

With one last swing, the chain broke, forcing Susanshi and Leo, complete with hook, to plummet down to the ground. The hook landed with a loud clang that rang all around the mill.

"Ouch... A-are you OK, Susanshi?" groaned Leo.

"I...I think so," replied Susanshi.

"What? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Tokot as he walked over to the pair.

"Huh? What is it?" wondered Leo.

"You seriously can't use any of your attacks without calling them out?" quizzed Tokot.

Leo picked himself up and began rubbing the side of his head.

"Heh heh, not exactly," he said with a nervous smile.

"For real? I can do it! Even Susanshi can!" snapped Tokot.

"I'm sorry..." Leo muttered as he tilted his head down in guilt. "It's a real problem, too. Simply saying Force Pa-."

"No! Don't!" shouted Susanshi.

"Oh, of course. Phew, dodged another bullet there," chuckled Leo. "B-but hey, at least I tried to do something! All you did was stand around and spectate!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry and whatnot," mumbled Tokot.

"It's still weird that you can only use your moves when announcing them, even if you don't want to," commented Susanshi.

"I know," replied Leo. "Man, I sure hope I can fix this..."

"You'd better! I don't want you blasting my face with your palm!" spat Tokot. "But in the meantime, we have him to deal with!"

He pointed over towards Gammo, who was lying across the mill on his back after being knocked out of the air previously.

"Soylent Green is people!" he shouted as he raised his arm up.

"Oh, I almost forgot about him," spoke Leo. "O-OK, let's go then."

And so, Susanshi, Leo and Tokot all made their way over to where Gammo was.

They stood side by side before the crazed Pokémon. Upon understanding the upcoming battle, Gammo slowly lifted himself back up. He looked over to his challengers.

"Welcome to die!" he greeted.

"Wait, so we weren't there just minutes ago?" wondered Leo.

"I'd say we were," muttered Susanshi.

"Are you not entertained?!" questioned Gammo.

"Yes, very," Tokot sarcastically responded with.

At that moment, a cross hair appeared upon Tokot.

"Nope!" Tokot snapped.

Gammo fired a Tri Attack at Tokot, who retaliated with a Flamethrower. The two attacks became locked into a stalemate, with neither side showing signs of quitting. Susanshi and Leo stood still, watching the whole thing in silence. After a short time, Leo let out a yawn.

"Susanshi, help out here, will you?" Leo requested.

"Oh, uh..."

Susanshi then shot a Bubble Beam stream at Gammo while he was busy with Tokot. This caused Gammo to stop his attack.

"You are a child's plaything!" he announced as he turned his attention onto Susanshi.

A cross hair was once again was placed upon her. In response she produced a Whirlpool and blocked the Tri Attack, which came must faster than usual. Tokot, seeing an open window for himself, fired another Flamethrower at Gammo, hitting him and cancelling his assault on Susanshi.

"My momma always said 'life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get'," Gammo stated.

"Yeah, but your momma never told you to stop spewing nonsense all the time," added Tokot.

Gammo next turned to Tokot, almost as if acting negatively towards Tokot's remark, and shot a Tri Attack at him again, this time without the assistance of the regular cross hair. Tokot, as expected, blocked with his fiery stream.

Leo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is this all it's really going to take?" he quizzed.

"Well, if it works, we can't complain," replied Susanshi. "No, wait! I've got it! Leo, do you have some powerful attack other than Force Palm?"

"Yes, actually. I can charge it up and release it," said Leo.

"That's perfect! Start charging it right now while we keep him busy," instructed Susanshi.

"Well, here goes..." uttered Leo.

He held his hands over his chest.

"Focus Blast."

A sphere of orange-brown energy began to manifest in between his palms as he kept his eyes closed in focus. Meanwhile, Susanshi took charge in distracting Gammo by hitting him with Bubble Beam.

"KHAN!" he yelled, before throwing a Tri Attack at Susanshi, who blocked it with Bubble Beam as usual.

The energy Leo was producing continued to grow bigger over time. This went on for a short time, until Leo sensed a feeling. A feeling that his Focus Blast was finally at maximum power. He opened his eyes and threw the energy with his right hand.

"YAAHH!"

The attack failed to connect, for Gammo was able to detect it and evade it. It continued on, striking the back wall, releasing a cloud of smoke.

"Aww, shoot! Almost had it!" exclaimed Leo in disappointment.

Gammo had turned his attention to Leo now.

"Raise from your grave!"

"No... I can't focus my power for long enough at this range..." Leo told himself. "I...I need to get further away."

He decided to jog away from Gammo, distancing himself as far as possible. With a distance of roughly thirty feet, Leo stopped and turned to face Gammo.

"Here I am! Come get me!" he challenged.

Gammo was quick to launch himself at Leo like some kind of missile.

"Falcon..." the former uttered along the way.

With a call of "Focus Blast", Leo re-initiated the charging of a Focus Blast, this time keeping his eyes wide open, locked onto Gammo.

"Watch yourself, Leo!" Susanshi called out.

The amount of distance between the charging Gammo and the concentrating Leo grew shorter by the second.

"...PUUUNCH!" yelled Gammo, once in close proximity."

"HIYAAA!" Leo cried out.

There was an explosive climax. From where Susanshi and Tokot stood, it was not clear what the outcome was, so they both ran over to the site to investigate. Once the smoke faded, it was made evident that both sides felt the impact. Leo was lying down on his back, while Gammo was simply floating motionless in front of him.

"Did...did that do it?" wondered Susanshi.

"Rosebud..." Gammo quietly muttered.

His suspended head then fell to the floor, rolling ever so slightly. Next, a blip-like sound effect played from him, followed by a ten-note chime consisting of similar blips. His body lifted itself a few feet into the air, then came back down, falling flat on the ground. The glow in his eyes also disappeared.

"Leo! You did it!" exclaimed Susanshi.

With a groan, Leo picked himself up, dusted himself off and looked down at the incapacitated Gammo.

"I...decapitated him..." he said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Unfortunately," responded Tokot.

"Wow, Leo. That packed a punch. Neat," commented Susanshi. "Sure, it was risky, but...you still did it."

"Hehe, thank you," replied a flattered Leo.

"But now what do we do? Without Gammo conscious, we can't get the Metallum Fragment," stated Susanshi.

"Let's hope the professor can fix him up then," answered Leo. "Susanshi, could you bring him here? And tell him everything along the way back here."

"Absolutely, Leo. I'll be right back," said Susanshi.

She turned away and ran towards the doors, one of which had remained open the entire time, and went outside.

Some number of minutes later, she had returned, with Professor Borstein, Francis and Quotin accompanying her. She brought herself and the others over to where Leo, Gammo and Tokot were.

"OK, I'm back," declared Susanshi. "The professor said that-"

Something had interrupted her.

"...What the...?"

She saw Leo, with this look at pure enjoyment and arm stretched outward, stood on the spot, spinning Gammo's head on the tip of his finger. Tokot stood near him with a puzzled face.

"Hahaha, this is too much fun!" he commented.

He then bent the entire upper part of his body down, tilting Gammo's head down his arm, across his back and onto the end of his other arm, before standing up straight and continuing the spinning.

"H-h-hey! That's not a toy! Put it down!" ordered the professor in worry.

"Huh...? Oh, sorry. Heehee!" Leo went as he grabbed hold of Gammo's head with his free hand, followed by an embarrassed grin. He placed the head down next to Gammo's body.

"Right, let me take a look," said the professor.

He proceeded over to where Gammo laid. Knelling down, he reached out for something from the device behind his back. His hand returned, now holding a rectangular object with a screen of sorts on one side. He rested this unusual apparatus on Gammo's body and starting tapping the screen with a finger.

"Hmm... Yep, just as I thought," he said after a short wait. "He activated hostile pop culture mode again."

"Excuse me, but why on earth does he have that?" questioned Susanshi.

"It wasn't my doing. It was pre-installed when I got Gammo, back when he was a Porygon," explained the professor. "The black market can be pretty dodgy sometimes..."

"Professor! The same thing happened last week!" snapped Francis. "Fix him again and make sure he stays fixed this time!"

"Exactly! This sort of thing makes me wonder why we even allowed you to let Gammo guard things," said Quotin.

"So sorry, it's a glitch that still needs to be ironed out," mentioned the professor. "But I should almost have it now..."

"Well, this sure was quite the event," commented Leo.

"What? Almost getting killed by a crazed robot and seeing you fail at being some kind of jungle Pokémon? Yeah, some series of events that was!" snapped Tokot.

"That should do it!" exclaimed the professor.

The device he had been tinkering with gave off a few bleeps, then Gammo's eyes restored themselves back to a lit state. He ignored the forces of gravity and was floating once more before long.

"Reboot successful. Current mode: friendly," he said.

"D-does that mean he's safe again?" asked Susanshi.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly safe now," insisted the professor.

"Uh, OK. If you say so," Susanshi said nervously.

She slowly walked over to Gammo.

"Greetings, the one with the name of Susanshi. My recent memory files indicate to me that I previously performed an unintended shift in mode, resulting in what you may describe as 'nonsense' being emitted from my speech component. My deepest apologies," Gammo said.

"Oh, that's fine, I accept the apology," replied Susanshi.

"Thank you very much," responded Gammo. "My recent memory files also tell me that I was in the process of searching my memory bank archives for the combination to this facility's safe. I hypothesize that you still wish for me to achieve this action, correct?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Leo announced.

"Very well, please follow me to the safe," requested Gammo.

"Oh, seems OK so far," said Leo.

"Here's hoping. I'll be sure to do some extensive bug-checking on him soon," replied the professor.

Gammo led everybody over to the safe's location.

Once there, Gammo approached its sturdy exterior.

"Accessing memory banks..." he said.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work!" Leo chanted repeatedly.

After a small wait, Gammo then uttered:

"Safe combination found. Initiating combination input."

He gripped the knob of the safe's door with his arms and began twisting his entire body left and right. The knob emitted click sounds at various points as Leo shook lightly in anticipation. And at last, Gammo returned to his regular upright position.

"Safe is now unlocked," he announced as he pulled the door slowly outward by the knob.

As the door opened wider and wider, more and more of the safe's contents came into view. Funnily enough, it appeared empty, until the much required prize became visible. There, stuffed into the furthest corner inside the giant safe was a jewel, much like the Aqua Fragment from Aqua Falls, only of a dark gray color. Nothing else of interest was stored within the safe.

"There it is at last..." said Leo in delight and awe. "The Metallum Fragment!"

"It was discovered years ago, during the construction of these factories. It was buried underground for an unknown amount of time, yet we were instructed to keep it hidden and safe," lectured Quotin. "Yet, it would appear the time has come. The time has come to pass it on. You take good care of it, you hear?"

"Go right ahead, take it!" invited Francis.

"I'll do it," Susanshi offered with a neutral expression.

She stepped forward, across the ground and into the safe itself. She approached the Fragment and stared hard into it. She was prompted into laying her flipper upon it. Suddenly, upon reacting to the touch, the Metallum Fragment lit up brightly, blinding Susanshi.

Then, a bizarre field of some kind of energy was produced from it. It passed over the safe, bending and denting it all over. The energy reached further, damaging the conveyor belt leading the ore into the furnace, bending it in half like a frail dessert spoon, as well as the supporting poles. With a loud crunching noise, the drooping end of the belt came crashing down to the ground, completely ceasing its movement and snapping its supporting poles.

The energy blast continued further, passing over the remains of the crane hook that rested on the ground. At the moment of impact, it flew off the floor, banging into the wall and falling back down. It had been left banged up far beyond repair. The blast's destructive journey finally ended just in front of the one opened door leading in and out of the steel mill. It too wasn't spared, and was left with a giant dent in it.

Everyone was left speechless and shocked by the insane events.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" questioned Tokot.

"I...I think the Metallum Fragment doesn't like Susanshi," replied Leo with uncertainty.

"No... It's fine now," Susanshi's voice echoed from within the safe.

She stepped out of the safe, carrying the Metallum Fragment in her arms, which was now glowing a dim gray.

"Uh... I don't think the boss will like this one bit," said Francis, inspecting the devastation dealt.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" shouted the professor in shock.

The device on his back was ruined. Its outside was dented and damaged badly.

"Oh dear, looks like the professor's invention is rendered useless," sighed Quotin.

"No no no! I hope this is repairable, otherwise I won't be able to improve Gammo's performance!" the professor exclaimed.

"Theories point to the possibility that the Metallum Fragment released some sort of powerful magnetic wave, affecting all metallic objects in its path," calculated Gammo.

"Really? But how?" asked Leo.

"Reason unknown; insufficient knowledge," answered Gammo.

"It's quite strange, indeed. But this is the Wystians we're talking about," theorized Leo. "This Fragment is an example of their incredible abilities, it would seem."

"The Wystians...made this, as well as the other parts of the Seal Star..." Susanshi uttered. "It's amazing... There's no telling what else they could do."

"OK, so we got what we came for. So, how's about we leave this place already?" suggested Tokot. "I ain't gonna stick around to see whoever owns this place flip at the state of it. They might have a 'you break it, you buy it' policy here, so I am NOT taking that chance!"

"So we're just going to leave and let these guys take the blame? Is that really the right thing to do?" wondered Leo.

"It's either we leave and pretend this didn't happen, or confess, get the scolding of a lifetime, and be left to do who only knows what for a long, long time just to pay off the damage!" snapped Tokot.

"Sounds...not Explorer-ish."

"Precisely! And I know better than anyone that you'd rather keep your precious Explorer badge, right?"

Leo began to sweat and shake a little.

"Uh, coming through!" he said and a panic.

He rushed over to the exit.

"Wait a minute, Leo!" called out Susanshi.

Leo skidded to a stop upon hearing the voice. He turned back around.

"B-but Susanshi..." he mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid. We'll cover for you," assured Francis.

"What? But are you sure you want to do that?" asked Susanshi.

"Yes! You kids got what you wanted, right? You just leave now, let us take care of things here!" said Francis.

"Francis! Are you sure we can handle this? The boss could get awfully cranky at times like this," Quotin objected in concern.

Francis then turned to face Quotin, before crossing his arms.

"Nah, we can manage it. Besides, it's better for us to get the blame, rather than those kids, yeah? If the boss were to know that these kids came here, then things could get quite ugly for them, and I don't fancy that, nor do they, I bet."

"But how do you even know that you can even trust us?" asked Susanshi. "We've only just met us and we took something that belongs to the site."

"Susanshi, what are you doing?" questioned Tokot. "Are you trying to stop us from leaving, especially after the trouble we went through?"

"No, I'm just being honest," replied Susanshi. "Listen, everyone... I know our activities may seem a little suspicious, but it is indeed really important that we have this thing. You'll just have to believe my words. Please..."

"I've already made my decision," responded Francis. "Just don't let Master Eag know about this, OK? That thing wasn't doing much here, so why keep it here, huh?"

"Master Eag...?" Susanshi pondered in her mind.

"Oh, th-thank you, Mr. Francis! Seriously, you saved our tails!" said Leo in relief.

"No problem! Now get outta here before the boss returns!" advised Francis.

"Oh, uh, will do," replied Susanshi. "Thanks for all that."

"Ah, so good to get away with the potential of paying thousands and thousands in damages," said Tokot. "I'll be more than happy to bust outta here!"

"I wouldn't really call it busting out, more like pretending we never came here," corrected Leo.

"That would work too, now out!" demanded Tokot.

With the Metallum Fragment in tow, Susanshi, Leo and Tokot left Francis, the professor, Quotin and Gammo behind to settle things. The trio were about to exit the steel mill, when Susanshi said to Leo:

"Don't forget your bag, Leo."

"Oh! Heh, oops!"

Leo quickly ran to obtain his bag, which he had almost left behind after previously taking it off. He rested the strap on his shoulder and exited.

With them gone, the construction workers and crew all inspected the damage in greater detail.

"Sooooo... Is this something that can even be fixed?" wondered Francis.

"Negative. Repair not possible. Replacement required," responded Gammo.

"Ohhhhhhhh...! Gosh darn it all to heck!" Francis barked out, trying so hard not to curse.

"Hey, this was your idea!" reminded Quotin.

"Oh well, just one of those days, huh Gammo?" said the professor.

"What would be referred to as a bad day, correct?" inquired Gammo.

"Absolutely," confirmed the professor. "Worst of all, this means the steel mill is out of service until further notice, so no more steel and such until things get fixed."

"Predictions suggest an emotion of worry," uttered Gammo.

"Francis really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed..." mumbled Quotin. "And now those kids are gone... Ah well, this was a nice job I had... Those kids had better make it worthwhile..."

Back in the outside world, Susanshi, Leo and Tokot were making their way through the construction area, on their way back to town.

"What wonderful people," commented Leo. "Not only did they let us take this Metallum Fragment, but also let us trash their steel mill and walk home without even a slap on the back!"

"Good for us, but still bad for others," noted Susanshi. "I'd imagine this will provide a problem, what with the mill destroyed."

"Nah, not our problem anymore," dismissed Tokot.

"Oh Susanshi, let me carry that now," insisted Leo.

"Uh, go right ahead," offered Susanshi.

Leo took the Fragment from Susanshi's arms and carried it himself.

"Man, this one's also pretty to look at up close," he commented.

"Yes, it's pretty, but you should better remember that we acquired it for more than just looking at it for hours," reminded Tokot.

"Of course, of course!" Leo said.

"Right, so we'll put this second Fragment in Leo's house, then go get the next one right away, OK?" suggested Susanshi.

"Yes, sounds good," agreed Leo. "It'll take a while to get back on foot, so we'd better pick up the pa-"

As he was talking, he was cut off and began to make groaning noise, as if he was in pain. He collapsed, holding onto his stomach. The Fragment fell with him.

"Ugggggh, help, I'm dying," he moaned.

"Oh look! Hunger pains! How am I not surprised?" snapped Tokot.

"H-hunger? So...I'm not d-dying?" wondered Leo.

"No, dummy! You left without eating a scrap! remember?" explained Tokot.

"You can only last so long with an empty belly, you know," sighed Susanshi. "And it's a long way back, so you're kind of doomed."

"No... My bag... Food...inside bag," Leo panted.

"So you DID bring a snack with you!" spoke Tokot.

"I'll get it," insisted Susanshi.

She went over to Leo, knelled down to his bag, opened it up and peered inside.

"Uh... Is this it?" she inquired.

She reached inside with a flipper and brought out something.

"A celery stick?" she quizzed as she held just that.

"Yes... Give it...to me," pleaded Leo.

Without delay and with a puzzled look, Susanshi handed Leo the rather small celery, who then took a delighted bite into its end. He chewed it then swallowed it. He stood back up and started to eat away at the celery quickly.

"Whoa, not so fast!" said Susanshi.

It didn't take long for the entire celery stick, albeit what little was there to begin with, to be downed by Leo.

"Ah, that's it!" he cheered.

He sprung back up onto his feet, feeling refreshed. He also re-obtained the Fragment.

"But that was only one little thing. That couldn't possibly do much good," feared Susanshi.

"It's fuel for the journey back home. It should do the trick," assured Leo.

"I'm not sure about this... That small thing won't do much..." said a doubtful Susanshi.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," stated Leo.

"Gambling your life like that just isn't the way to go," commented Tokot.

"Hey, if anything happens to me, it's my own fault, OK?" insisted Leo.

Susanshi and Tokot were left to stare at Leo with cold stares.

"...Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," sighed Tokot. "Let's waste no time and head back."

"Of course. Once I get back, I'm treating myself to some well earned nourishment," said Leo.

"Oh, me too. I wouldn't want to end up like you before," said Susanshi.

"And me, as well," added Tokot. "It'll be weird eating someone else's food, but if I can get it for free, I can't complain."

"I'm sure Grenouille wouldn't mind making something for the three of us," assured Leo.

"Good! I await it!" announced an unusually optimistic Tokot.

With Tokot's hopes up, Leo with just enough energy to walk, and Susanshi still pretty much herself, the gang headed across the rough grounds of the construction site. Their destination: Sacreca Town.


	20. A Wish

Chapter 20 - A Wish

It was sometime in the mid afternoon, and Susanshi, Leo and Tokot had returned to Sacreca Town. It was just as lively and active as they had left it.

"Heck yes! I made it!" announced Leo. "The celery pulled through!"

"Take it easy, Leo. You may have had the stamina to make that entire trip, but we're still stopping for something to eat. Something that'll give us more than enough energy to last the rest of the day,"spoke Susanshi.

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten," assured Leo. "We need to take this Fragment back to my house, so it's pretty much guaranteed that my belly will be filled."

The trio were ready to head in the direction of Leo's home, but Tokot's attention was strongly drawn to a situation happening just nearby, at the fountain in Central Plaza.

"Wait a moment," he requested.

"What is it, Tokot?" asked Susanshi.

"Look over there," he instructed.

Leo and Susanshi both turned their looks to the fountain. They spotted what appeared to be a Ledyba child accompanied by a Ledian adult. The Ledyba was in possession of a single gold coin and floating beside the fountain.

"...So will my wish really come true if I throw this coin into the fountain?" the curious innocence pondered.

"Of course it will!" replied the Ledian. "Just make your wish and toss it in!"

"Oh, OK! I've been thinking really hard about this wish, but now I've decided," announced the Ledyba.

He proceeded to lightly chuck the coin upward, allowing it to plop into the waters of the fountain.

"You want to know what I wished for?"

"Do you really want to tell me?" wondered the Ledian. "It's not always good to tell a wish to others."

"But I'm so proud of my wish! I want to share it!"

"Well, if that's what you want, go for it!"

"OK, so I at first wanted to wish to become the best Explorer ever when I grow up, but I changed my mind. Now... I wished for Sacreca to get through the bad things happening right now. I wished for everything to be all right."

"Oh wow! What a thoughtful and selfless wish! Nice going!"

"Thanks, Daddy! But I used my wish for that, so now... What if I can't be a good Explorer?"

"That's entirely up to you! If you want to be an Explorer, and a good one at that, it's all up to you! It's you who'll decide your destiny!"

"Awesome! I'll give it my best! Aww, four years is so far away!"

"Time flies by, just like us. Those four years will be over before you know it! Now come, let's go check out the rest of town!"

"Yes! Let's get going!"

The two Bug-types left the area together, the young one's excitement at high levels. The Team Revolution members were stood watching the whole time.

"Aww, isn't that just adorable? I always get this warm and fuzzy feeling when I hear kids speak about their Explorer ambitions," commented Leo, himself and his fellow teammates watching.

"Children are always so curious and adventurous. It's what can decide their future," said Susanshi.

"That's right, Susanshi! That kid reminded me of myself when I was young," added Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice and all, but that's not my point," spoke Tokot.

He made his way over to the fountain, right where the Ledyba and its parent were just moments ago.

"What is it, Tokot?" Leo wondered as he and Susanshi trailed.

"You saw that kid throwing money into the fountain, right? Well, think about what good that money can do for me," explained Tokot.

"What? Are you seriously about to do what I think you're about to do?" questioned Susanshi.

"But Tokot, the kid's wish was for the safe welfare of Sacreca! That wish was aimed at us in a way!" exclaimed Leo in disapproval.

"It's just a wish, Leo. A desire of a naive child. Nothing more. Money doesn't exactly help with a wish that like," mentioned Tokot.

"B-b-but he's just a little boy!" stuttered Leo.

"I know, but my facts win against this argument. Now then..."

Tokot then looked down into the water.

"It's a one-hundred Poké coin."

"One-hundred? Well, I guess you wouldn't want that then," guessed Susanshi.

"Why let any kind of money go to waste?" wondered Tokot. "But... How am I going to get it?"

"Stick your hand in and grab it?" suggested Susanshi.

"I can't do that!" snapped Tokot. "Water is bad for me!"

"I get that you're weak to water, but it's not like you're getting it on your tail," replied Susanshi. "It shouldn't give you an allergic reaction or something."

"Not taking the chance, so you can get it," demanded Tokot.

"Sorry, but I refuse to," argued Susanshi. "I don't fancy doing something so morally wrong."

"Ugh, fine, don't make yourself useful then!" shouted Tokot. "Leo, you get it!"

"Hey, it's not me who wants it," replied Leo.

"OK, fine!" growled Tokot.

Looking back into the water, he seemed to look worried. He extended his arm towards it, but quickly retreated just before it could touch the liquid. With a yell and the shutting of his eyes, he reached for the coin, actually submerging his hand and grabbing it, before jerking it out. He began to breathe heavily as he held his wet arm up with the coin firmly clutched.

"Th-there! I did it!" he announced.

Susanshi was left to shake her head and sigh.

"Oh, well done?" spoke Leo.

"Indeed," said Tokot. "Now, put this coin in your bag."

He went on over to Leo and handed him the coin, along with a few water droplets.

"Oh, uh..." Leo mumbled as he held the money in one hand, handling the Metallum Fragment with the other. "S-sure thing, Tokot."

"Nice one. Now then... Let's get going to Leo's house," said Tokot.

Without taking any notice of Leo, Tokot went back on the move, walking toward East Street alone. Susanshi, however, remained behind, as well as Leo. Leo seemed to be thinking deeply about what he should really do. He looked upon the coin for a number of seconds, before finally putting on a determined and encouraged smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make your wish come true," he said quietly, before releasing the coin, returning it to the fountain.

"You did the right thing, Leo," Susanshi complimented.

"Yeah, I knew you'd see it that way too," replied Leo. "Come on, let's catch up with Tokot."

The pair ran after Tokot, slowing down and carefully walking in front of him, hoping to hide the fact that they had stayed away at all.

"Uh, so... Once we take this thing back home and get something to eat, we'll go to the jungle," Leo said as innocently as possible.

"We don't have jungles where I come from, so I really have no idea what to expect," mentioned Susanshi.

"I expect denseness, denseness and more denseness," stated Leo.

"You want denseness? Then look in a mirror," remarked Tokot.

"Please, I don't need to do that! I know I'm handsome!" said Leo in a narcissistic manner, leaving Tokot to groan in reaction.

At around this time, the gang could see somebody walking towards them. It was Pachy, as well as Ed and Diego. Their mere presence brought about a change to the mood.

"Uh oh, incoming Pachy," uttered Leo.

On impulse, he hid the Metallum Fragment he was carrying behind his back.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's the rookies!" stated Pachy as he and his team partners stood still to confront them.

"Uh, hello there Pachy," greeted Leo. "...Nice weather we're having today."

"Yes, it is," agreed Pachy. "Oh hey, your new friend there! I think I recall catching a glimpse of you the other day. Ah yes, I did, right after that incident with Lisa and her wimp."

"You should mind that tongue of yours," warned Susanshi.

"Oh, so you're against me too, I see," said Pachy. "I don't even know you, so it's no big deal to me."

He then began to take notice of the fact that Leo had his arms behind him.

"Say, you seem suspicious, just standing there like that. Tell me, what are you hiding back there?"

"Oh, this thing? It's nothing, really. Just junk, yeah," lied Leo.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, you should probably dispose of it soon, shouldn't you?" suggested Pachy.

"Oh yes, I was just on my way to do so," said Leo.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, stand aside so we can move on," insisted Tokot.

"I would, but I can't help but notice that Lisa has been hanging out with you rookies quite a lot lately," noted Pachy.

"We're just friends, Pachy. No need to get jealous," insisted Leo.

"Oh no, it's not jealousy," assured Pachy. "It's just the fact that Lisa is too good to hang out with rookies such as you. My fair Axewess deserves only the best, like me! Don't believe me? Well, get this: Master Eag personally asked her to tackle a very special task. If he had asked anyone else, they'd start shaking and trembling in fear like a bunch of hyperactive Goomy!"

"Oh, really? And what would that mission be?" wondered Susanshi.

"You know that creepy mansion at the very edge of Sacreca Fields? Yeah, that one. Lisa and her wimp have gone there to settle some dispute between the owner of the mansion and mayor Gordon. She hasn't come back yet, though," detailed Pachy. "But no worries, Lisa's not like most girls. She'll pull through, and I know that!"

"The mansion...? Well, if the rumors are all true, then I'm certainly glad I'm not going there, hehe!" stated Leo in relief.

"Of course you wouldn't want to go there, weak rookies," remarked Pachy.

"I think that's enough from you, Pachy," Susanshi said. "And you should mind your own business."

"Listen here, rookie..." said Pachy.

"It's Susanshi," interrupted Susanshi.

"Whatever. But what I do is purely my own choice," argued Pachy. "Do you think I'd ignore the words of my own grandpappy? He said 'Pachy, boy, when I was resurrected and settled in this present day, I was as rebellious and determined as I was back in my own day! You have every right to be the same! Do what you must to succeed!'"

"That doesn't really sound like the best words to live by..." commented Susanshi.

"Nah, it has to be; they're the words of my grandpappy!" responded Pachy. "So, with that said, I'm departing. We have a job to take at the town in Terra Desert. It's a long way, so I'd rather get there sooner, so no more wasting my time with those unworthy of it. Adiós!"

He and his partners continued to walked past the Team Revolution members. Leo made sure to keep the Metallum Fragment hidden from him as he passed him.

"Tch, we'll show him who's unworthy!" Leo commented once Pachy was far away enough from him.

"It's more clear than ever why Lisa hates him," mentioned Susanshi once they were far away enough.

"Tokot's considered a jerk, yet it's safe to say Pachy is a much bigger jerk," said Leo.

"Not like I haven't heard that remark before," said Tokot.

"Just stating a fact here," replied Leo.

"Fine, fine, believe what you want. Let's just forget about the Loser Squad and get back on track."

The trio once again resumed their travel to their destination.

Once they had arrived there, they stepped in through the front door.

"Hey, we're back, Grenouille!" Leo announced.

"Oh, greetings, you three. How was today?" Grenouille wondered.

She had been sat at one of the chairs at the table alone.

"We got another piece of the Seal Star!" mentioned Leo as he presented it by holding it out in front of him.

"Oh, excellent work! Keep it up and you'll have them all in no time!" encouraged Grenouille.

"We already plan on getting another one today, but first, I think it's wise to get something to eat. We missed breakfast, after all," said Susanshi.

"Absolutely, Susanshi! All we had was a single piece of celery!" exclaimed Leo.

"'We'? It was only for you!" snapped Tokot.

"I knew you'd regret leaving without food in your tummy, so that's why I've been sat here all this time, worrying for you," stated Grenouille.

"Then consider the worrying...over! Because we are here!" cheered Leo. "Now, fire me up some of that tomato soup!"

"Ooh, ooh, I could actually use some too!" called out Susanshi.

"Uhhh... Yeah sure, I guess I'll have some too," said Tokot.

"OK, tomato soup for lunch for all!" announced Grenouille.

"I can hardly wait!" stated Leo as he took a seat at the table. "Everyone, join me! We shall greet the deliciousness together! Susanshi! Take this Fragment off my hands, if you'd please."

"Oh, certainly," Susanshi obliged.

On that occasion, she took the Metallum Fragment from Leo, and headed over to the bed on the right, hiding it underneath.

With that done, both her and Tokot sat on their own chair.

"But, how do you even heat things up here?" wondered Susanshi. "It's not like you'd have a microwave or anythi-"

A humming noise could suddenly be heard from somewhere in the room. Susanshi turned her head to the side to discover a rectangular white box on the counter at the side.

"We do have a microwave, actually," said Grenouille, stood to the side of the appliance.

"If you don't think we have electricity, then you'd better think again," said Tokot. "Electricity has been around for decades!"

"Long story short, some Pokémon can produce their own electricity, so the people of Sacreca found a way to utilize it," Leo explained bluntly.

"Interesting..." mumbled Susanshi. "Where I come from, we produce our own electricity with little assistance from, uh, other Pokémon."

"Oh? Really? Sounds like your homeland is far more advanced than ours," Grenouille said in fascination.

"It...it sure is," replied Susanshi. "But what about the microwave? That's so...human."

"Years ago, Pokémon with great knowledge of human life found Sacreca. Around that time, its residents just recently learned to use the electricity of Electric-types to power devices. When these immigrants came to Sacreca, they shared their knowing of human appliances. Using their descriptions, all kinds of devices came into existence here," explained Grenouille.

"What sort of things?" wondered Susanshi.

"Oh, you know, microwaves, lamps, refrigerators, and so on and so forth," mentioned Grenouille. "All our power comes from the breaker in town, so as you'd expect, it's very important that it's maintained."

"Wow... The Pokémon of Sacreca have learned to live a little more than humans..." Susanshi spoke in her mind."

"Hey, what about television?" she then asked aloud.

"What's that?" pondered Leo.

"Then there's no TV at all here..." Susanshi returned to her mind to say.

"Never mind then," she publicly said.

Several minutes later, after a fairly standard chat involving the Team Revolution members and Grenouille, a ding noise was heard.

"It's ready!" announced Grenouille.

She opened the microwave door and took out one of three ceramic bowls filled with the thick red beverage, and placing it onto the table in front of Leo. She repeated this with the remaining two bowls, placing them down before Susanshi and Tokot, then finally grabbing hold of three identical spoons and lying them next to each bowl.

"Enjoy!" she concluded with.

"All right!" Leo exclaimed with a tone of excitement.

Hastily grabbing the spoon, he took some of the soup to his mouth and sipped it down.

"Not too cold, not too hot, just how I like it!" he reviewed.

Tokot tried some of the soup himself. He allowed just a small amount to collect into his own spoon. While hesitant at first, he finally decided to swallow it.

"Hmmmmm..." he muttered. "...Hey! It's good! Remind me to recommend it to my family!"

"You mean you've never actually tried any?" wondered Leo.

"Even in the occasion when we can pay for food, we never did," replied Tokot. "Now I regret not knowing of this amazing taste sensation earlier!"

He wasted no time in finishing the rest of his feast.

"Ahhh, that his the spot! You know, if we had her to make food for me and my family, then we'd never fear starvation ever again! If we could, we'd even hire her!"

"What? You're planning on abducting her?" questioned Leo.

Tokot emitted a loud sigh.

"No, I was just saying, dunce," he said.

Moments later, and Susanshi, Leo and Tokot were all filled up with the goodness.

"Ahhh, so much better!" commented Leo. "Now I'm all set!"

"You'd better hope this soup is enough," said Tokot.

"I'm certain of it," insisted Leo. "Sorry we couldn't stay for long, Grenouille, but we need to get back to work. Let's go, guys!"

"Right with you, Leo," said Susanshi.

"Take care out there, kids!" called Grenouille.

"We shall!" Leo replied.

The trio readied themselves for their next adventure, leaving the house without delay.

"So... Lignum Jungle is our next destination. We'll travel through Sacreca Fields once more to get there," mentioned Leo as he and the others walked down the street and towards Central Plaza.

"All I know is that jungles can be very dense and expansive," mentioned Susanshi. "Imagine this huge area, with lots compressed into it at once. It could be tough to navigate through, so we'd better be careful."

"Sure wish I had a way to remove such obstacles..." muttered Leo. "Maybe Tokot could just burn it away?"

"And burn the entire jungle down to the ground? I sure hope you're not being serious here!" snapped Tokot.

"Leo, please. All we can do is just try to get through it," said Susanshi. "I remember being told that there should be a temple somewhere within. We just need to hope it's still there."

"Huh? What makes you think it won't be?" asked Leo.

"It's been hundreds of years. There's no telling what the state is after so long," replied Susanshi.

"Then we'll just have to hope for the best," spoke Leo.

A short time after, and along came Mark, the Helioptile, Nano, the Joltik and Sparks, the Elekid, of Team Thunderbolt. They were chatting about something unknown.

"Oh hi, Mark," greeted Leo.

Mark turned around to spot Leo coming over to him.

"Oh hi, Leo. What's up?" he wondered.

"We're on our way to Lignum Jungle," Leo told him and his other team members.

"Lignum Jungle...? Would there really be a job there...?" Nano wondered, resting on Mark's head. "Oh well, no matter. But hey, if you're going there, you'd probably be interested in visiting the Vivillon Paradise. It's located in the western part of Sacreca Fields, on the way to the jungle."

"Oh? Vivillon?" quizzed Leo.

"It's a Bug-type Pokémon that's special for having a variety of possible wing patterns, some rarer than others," described Susanshi.

"Oh wow, that sounds pretty sweet," commented Leo.

"The Vivillon Paradise is the gathering spot for Vivillon from all other the world," added Nano. "That means you could potentially see a wide variety of different pattern types together in one place."

"Now that I have to see!" announced Leo. "We'll be passing it, so we'll definitely pay a visit!"

"Oh great, another delay," groaned Tokot. "Leo, I'd like to remind you that we're trying to save the world, not look at pretty colors."

"Hey, relax. The world's safety isn't going anywhere so quickly!" responded Leo.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" asked an uncertain Sparks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Leo. "But either way, we'll be on our way now. Thanks for the info. I wish I could chat more, but we can't hang around when traveling to our destination is on our minds."

"Oh, it's our pleasure," replied Nano.

At around this time, a young bird Pokémon could be seen running past, heading towards the EA site. It featured rather impressive blue and white plumage for its small size.

"Oh? He's visiting today?" Mark wondered.

"Huh? Who was that Rufflet?" asked Susanshi.

"That's Master Eag's son," responded Nano. "He goes to visit the EA every now and then."

"Master Eag has a son?" quizzed Leo.

"Of course he does!" replied Nano. "He'll need someone to continue running things when his own time's up! It's been the family tradition since the EA was first set up. So, Wuodecus XV, who you just saw now, is next in line."

"Aww, that's cute," remarked Susanshi.

"He may be cute now, but one day he'll be as elegant and serious as Master Eag," commented Mark. "And then, people will be calling HIM 'Master Eag'. Pretty funny, huh?"

"Indeed," agreed Leo. "Well, we'd better get going before Tokot moans about delays, as usual."

"I do not moan!" argued Tokot.

"Yes you do, Tokot," responded Leo.

"Nope, not going to argue. Let's just get on the move," insisted Tokot.

They departed, leaving Mark, Nano and Sparks.

Once they arrived at Central Plaza, they turned to travel towards the empty North Street. The amount of citizens in this area was far lower than anywhere else in town.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see what will get built here," commented Leo. "I have no idea what they plan to actually put here, but whatever it is should totally boost tourism."

"The only clue I have is mainly more houses. If we could, we'd totally move into one of them," stated Tokot.

"More houses, huh? It'd be pretty cool if I could finally move out and live in my own place," mentioned Leo. "Hey, we could all live in one together! Use it as our base of operations!"

"Live with you? Nope, I don't think so," argued Tokot.

"But... It'll be awesome! Our own team base! Just think about it for a minute!"

"...Nope, still don't like the idea."

"Guys, settle down," called Susanshi. "It's too soon to say if it'll be possible."

"OK, OK. I guess I was over-thinking it," replied Leo.

Another few minutes later, and the team passed through a gate at the end of the street. Upon exiting into the field, Susanshi took notice of a landmark to the left.

"What's that there?" she wondered. "A cemetery?"

There were many rows of grey tombstones, all lined up in no particular order.

"That's right, Susanshi," confirmed Leo. "Um... Dead Pokémon get buried there. But I'm sure you know that already."

"Of course I do," said Susanshi. "Ah, just seeing it makes me a little sad. Even here, those who pass away are given the necessary burial."

"And it's done pretty quickly around here," added Leo. "We have a supply of blank tombstones somewhere, so it usually cuts down on the time it takes to arrange the funeral."

"Sounds like people like to be prepared," guessed Susanshi.

"Well, you know, nobody likes leaving bodies around for too long," muttered Tokot. "The morgue isn't all that big."

"Oh, I see..." mumbled Susanshi. "Well, that's enough of this morbid discussion. We have a task at hand here. So, let's focus on that, shall we?"

"Yes, this idea pleases Tokot!" exclaimed Leo with a tone that was trying to sound like Tokot's own voice.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Leo," snapped Tokot.

"Hehe, that's actually pretty funny, Leo," remarked Susanshi.

"Y-you think so?" questioned Leo under the weight of high flattery.

"Yeah," replied Susanshi.

"Heh, thank you," said Leo.

Tokot merely shook his head.

And then, Susanshi had a thought in her mind for the first time in a while:

"I'm so thankful that I have Pokémon like Leo around to let me forget about my troubles and have a nice time. It's...going to be...a little sad when I leave... Even after the proposal that we have our own base to live in... Hmm..."


	21. At the Vivillon Paradise

Chapter 21 - At the Vivillon Paradise

The familiar breeze of the land was working its way over the fur or skin of the trio, who all had their sights set on the vast fields around them.

"Just think, guys," Leo then said. "Many different types of Vivillon! Wouldn't it be great if we could catch just a small glimpse of each type? I know I'd be pretty excited!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Leo," cautioned Susanshi. "Some Vivillon patterns are very rare, like Fancy and Archipelago."

"But this is the Vivillon Paradise!" reminded Leo. "All sorts of them gather there! There's still a chance!"

"I'm just trying not to keep your hopes high, that's all," said Susanshi.

"But Susanshi, don't you realize?" questioned Tokot. "The higher his hopes are, the more disappointed he'll be if it isn't true!"

"But Tokot, that's not what I'm trying to do..." mumbled Susanshi.

"That's too bad, because Leo could sure use a change of ways."

"But...I think I'm just fine, despite the embarrassment of missing Susanshi on that hook earlier," objected Leo.

"What about that time when you didn't even think about shaking that pamphlet before it burnt your fingers?" quizzed Tokot.

"I was panicking! It was dealt with in the end! Isn't that all that matters? And besides, it was _you_ who started that all off!"

"But it isn't my fault that you can't use common knowledge."

"Guys, that'll do now," interrupted Susanshi.

The spat was immediately ceased. Leo and Tokot didn't even try to reinvigorate it once Susanshi intervened.

After a short time, with things still remaining quiet and peaceful, the team had arrived at what they believed to be the Vivillon Paradise. Within a spot settled in the field was a large squared piece of land, located inside a short wooden fence, encasing a collection of roughly eight flowerbeds of varying colors, shapes and sizes.

They were all neatly organized into a nine-square layout, with each of the eight species of flower dotted around each of the outside squares, with a blank spot in the center having only upturned dirt, which was also extending out between each flowerbed and outside the area, leaving breaks in the fencing. A top-down perspective would reveal that the entire layout greatly resembled a tic-tac-toe board. The large quantity of flowers, as well as the smell, gave off an almost therapeutic sense.

All throughout this settlement were a score of butterfly Pokémon, each with the exact same shape, but with a variety of wing patterns and colors. The team took their first steps into the enclosure.

"Whoa, it's so dazzling," eyed Leo.

"All these bright colors are hurting my eyes..." muttered Tokot.

"Well, this place is more colorful than the coloring book of a three-year old," added Susanshi. "And just look at the condition of these flowerbeds. Someone must really take a lot of time to maintain it."

"OK, people. Sightseeing's over. Time to leave," said Tokot.

He had only took one step forward when an occurrence halted him.

"Look! Visitors!" an excited voice called.

Tokot knew right away what was happening; he stopped dead in his tracks and groaned loudly.

"Oh boy!" he snapped.

Four Vivillon drew near, each with a unique wing pattern. One featured jade-green wings, another with a more complex design involving all warm colors of red, orange and yellow, likely symbolizing the sun. The third one had a much simpler look in comparison, consisting of mostly a light blue color with white squares, much like falling snow. The final member of this group came with eye-pleasing red wings, with small bits of blue and yellow. They all bore friendly looks as they fluttered their wings to remain afloat in front of the trio.

"Oooh! What wing pattern are those?" wondered the sun-patterned Vivillon.

"They're not Vivillon, Skay," explained the green winged one.

"Silly Skay! Even Rivin knows that one!" announced the red bearer.

"Uh, hello," Leo greeted with. "We're Leo, Susanshi and Tokot of Team Revolution."

"Well, greetings from all of Vivillon Paradise," announced the Green Vivillon. "Oh, my name is Silvia, and I'm a Garden pattern Vivillon. That's Skay, a Sun pattern."

"Even if you're not Vivillon...It's a pleasure," said Skay.

"This is Rivin, a Modern pattern," continued Silvia.

"Rivin likes visitors! Always!" exclaimed Rivin.

"Third-person, huh? I bet that gets annoying quickly," theorized Tokot.

"Ooh, not annoying! Rivin's personality is the most important!" claimed Rivin.

"And that's exactly true," agreed Silvia. "And last but not least, this is Snowflake! He's a Tundra pattern."

"I came from a much colder climate than this fair place," detailed Snowflake. "Of course, my name should be more than enough to tell you that! Hahaha!"

"It's nice to meet all of you," spoke Susanshi. "We were on our way to the jungle, but we thought we'd stop by here first."

"The jungle, you say? Oh no, not a good choice," mentioned Silvia.

"What? Why's that?" wondered Leo.

"It's dangerous in the jungle! No Vivillon dare go in there! Not even Rivin!" exclaimed Rivin.

"Whatever is said around here must be true, right?" wondered Skay.

"Yes, but we're not Vivillon," reminded Tokot. "So, that means we're excluded, yeah?"

"Ah... Well... No Vivillon goes into the jungle... I-I guess so," said Snowflake. "J-just be careful, OK?"

"The jungle, you say? My my, aren't these darlings just brave!" stated one more voice.

"Uh oh, it's her..." mumbled Silvia.

"Huh? W-who?" questioned Susanshi.

One other Vivillon flew in close, this one with rather gorgeous purple wings.

"Darlings, I couldn't help but notice a conversation between yourselves and these here strangers. Do mind my nosiness, but what's up?" it inquired.

"Saurion, you know you can't just fly into the business of others," answered Silvia.

"And what makes you say that?" quizzed this new Vivillon. "I'm part of this gang too, am I not?"

"Of course you are," replied Snowflake.

"Who is this?" Leo asked.

Silvia flew in close to Leo to answer, whispering to him.

"That's Saurion. She's a little full of herself, and beauty-obsessed."

"But is it at least good to just want to get acquainted with our darling visitors?" asked Saurion.

"Ah, well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that," replied Snowflake.

"This happens with everyone we meet," grumbled Tokot. "OK, listen up. Susanshi, Leo and Tokot. There, the introductions are over now. So now, we shall be on our way. Goodbye."

After his hasty speech, he rudely turned around on the spot and attempted to walk away alone. He was only stopped by a call from Saurion:

"Darling, it's rude to walk away like that, you know."

"OK, look here, woman..." Tokot spoke as he turned back to confront Saurion. "We're not here to make acquaintances. We're just on our way to collect something important and nothing more."

"Collect something? What ever do you mean?" quizzed Saurion.

"That is not of your business," answered Tokot.

"Oh... Just something that's valuable to us," said Leo.

"Something...valuable, you say?" Saurion inquired with a sudden vibe of interest.

"Yep, some jewel thing that we'll be needing for...something..." continued Leo.

The sound of Tokot slapping his hand onto his head could be faintly heard at this point.

"Uh, Leo..." mumbled Susanshi, though not being able to finish her sentence.

"A jewel? And what exactly do you darlings intend to do with it? Sell it?"

"No, we can't really sell it. It's way too important for that!" mentioned Leo.

"Mmmmmm hmmmmm... I see, I see..."

"OK, that'll do now. Time to go," Tokot suddenly said.

He grabbed Leo by his hand and forced him off his spot, taking himself and him away.

"Let's go, Susanshi," Tokot then spoke.

"Oh, uh, see you!" Leo called out as he got dragged away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but we need to get on the move again," Susanshi said to the Vivillon group. "We're Explorers, after all."

"Aw, that makes Rivin sad. Please try to come again soon," sighed a disappointed Rivin.

"Um, we'll think about it," responded Susanshi.

She left the Vivillon group behind as she chased after Leo and Tokot.

"Oh... Do you think they have something to hide?" wondered Snowflake.

"Hmm, maybe," replied Silvia. "But that's not our business."

"We haven't gotten many visitors here lately. So disappointing to see them leave so soon," commented Snowflake.

"Rivin want more visitors, too!" exclaimed Rivin.

"They mentioned being Explorers, right? Of course they wouldn't want to stay for long," said Silvia. "Well, whatever the case, we should just let them be. Isn't that right, Saurion? ...Saurion?"

The purple wings of the one named Saurion were nowhere to be seen, almost as if she had completely vanished with nobody noticing.

"Uh oh, how long as she been gone for?" questioned Snowflake.

"Saurion? Saurion!" Silvia called out. "Ugh, where did she go?"

"Where could Saurion have gone?" quizzed Skay.

"I have a feeling I know where..." replied Silvia. "...And it isn't a good feeling..."

Not long after, Susanshi, Leo and Tokot exited the site of the garden through the north.

"OK, OK! We're out of there now! You can let me go!" insisted Leo.

"Fine," spoke Tokot as he freed Leo at last. "But was it really necessary this one time to mention what we're up to?"

"But you never know, they could've helped us," replied Leo.

"We already know where the Fragment is, Leo! In the temple inside the jungle!"

"But the map doesn't mention any kind of temple in the jungle!"

"Then it really is unfortunate that nobody could help us there. You wasted your breath."

"But it doesn't hurt to try! It can't hurt as long as nobody else knows what the Fragments actually do!"

"Guys, take it easy! Leo thought what he did was best!" Susanshi interrupted. "Can we just put it behind us and get back on track?"

"Oh Susanshi, I wish I could, but it's not exactly easy to tell good from bad, especially with the situation at hand," explained Tokot. "Leo just disclosed information to people we don't know can be trusted."

"Look, what's done is done. We should just forget about it and continue as normal," said Susanshi.

"Y-yes! I agree with Susanshi!" stuttered Leo. "We'll just go look for that temple and call it a day!"

"I think that can work out," spoke Tokot. "Stops us from fighting."

"Exactly," answered Susanshi. "Now, take a look over there. See that cluster of dark trees over there? That just has to be Lignum Jungle."

Just as she described, a bundle of dark green trees, darker than every other normal tree, were gathered ahead. It was the location of Lignum Jungle, tucked tightly into the northwest corner of Sacreca.

"I know we're just far away from it but...it looks huge," commented Leo. "...And dense, just like I thought."

"Well then... We'd better hope we don't get lost then," stated Tokot.

"We'll just have to stick together, as usual," added Susanshi.

"Hello, darlings!" a sudden voice greeted.

There, behind the trio, was none other than Saurion. They were forced into stopping and looking back the way they came.

"Ugh, this is no good!" groaned Tokot.

"What? What are you doing here?" questioned Leo in surprise.

"Have no fear, darlings, I understand your shock. But I mean you no harm," responded Saurion.

"Then what do you want?" asked Susanshi.

"Nothing much. Only the fact that I wish to join you on your little journey," mentioned Saurion.

"Really? But I don't think we'll be needing you..." muttered Susanshi.

"Too late now. I'm already tagging along!" insisted Saurion.

"I don't understand. What is your reason?"

"Well, darlings, to tell you the truth, I was once an Explorer, just like you. I may have retired now to settle at the Vivillon Paradise, but I...did it all in my youth. I...still have that experience!"

"Still doesn't really give you a good reason to stalk us," spoke Tokot. "So I suggest you make like your type and bug off."

"Oh, such a repulsive remark! But listen, darlings, I myself never entered the jungle, but by doing so I can...I can relive my glory days! Hearing about your own idea to go in reignited an old flame in me. Just give me this one chance, darlings! Of course, if you find what you're looking for, that's all yours! I have no need for anything we may find along the way. So, darlings, what do you say?"

"No," answered Tokot.

"Yes," spoke Leo.

"I don't know," Susanshi said at the same time as both Leo and Tokot.

"It would appear that we can't quite come to an agreement," Leo said. "Well, only one thing to do..."

He turned to Tokot.

"Rock-paper-scissors! Go!"

"All right then," obliged Tokot.

The pair clenched their fists and shook them thrice. Once the third shake came around, Leo retained the clench, while Tokot stuck out two fingers.

"Looks like she's coming with us," decided Leo.

"Fine, fine, whatever. But I won't be held responsible for whatever may happen to us inside that jungle," snapped Tokot.

"Tokot... Are you...mad for losing?" asked Leo.

"What?! Don't be stupid! I'm just not sure about bringing this lady with us!" barked Tokot.

"Darlings, why the loud voices?" wondered Saurion.

"It's Leo here who never thinks things through!" responded Tokot.

"Uh, he means that Leo sometimes makes bad choices, and he thinks allowing you to join us is one such bad choice," explained Susanshi.

"What? A bad choice? Darlings, you will not regret this!" claimed Saurion. "I promise not to get in your way unless you need me. And once you're gone and leave the jungle, I'll go back to the Vivillon Paradise. It'll be like I was never there!"

"Well... I guess we can if..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Oh no, Susanshi! Don't you jump onto the bandwagon as well!" exclaimed Tokot.

"We can't turn down a former Explorer! She has more experience than us! She may even be useful!" Leo vigorously defended. "It's a deal then, Saurion. You can come along."

"Oh, thank you so much, darlings!" cheered Saurion, performing a full spin of glee on the spot. "OK, let's go! Time for me to remember my past of old!"

With Susanshi indifferent, yet still supportive, Leo optimistic, Tokot feeling annoyed and disgusted, as one would expect, and Saurion showing signs of happiness, the gang went on the move.

Over time, the trees encasing the jungle drew closer with each step taken.

"You know, Saurion..." Leo muttered. "We never really got told what kind of pattern you have."

"Oh, I'm an Elegant pattern, darling," replied Saurion. "Sure, Elegant is very common, but I am, without a doubt, the most gorgeous of all Elegant Vivillon Just look at the brilliant sheen I possess!"

"I don't know... I think that green pattern of that other Vivillon looks better..." spoke Leo.

"Darling, not to say I disrespect your opinion, but there can only be one Vivillon that is the prettiest, and that is me!" disagreed Saurion. "I have all the superior signs that would make even a hoard of Florges blush! It's right there in my name: Elegant. Does that not just tell you everything, darlings?"

"Uh, I-I think all Vivillon are equal, regardless of pattern," answered Susanshi.

"Nonsense! It's all about the pattern! It's what draws in the attention! If you have a beautiful pattern, then you get the most eyes upon you!" gloated Saurion.

"Do you have any idea how narcissistic that makes you sound?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Hmph, sounds like female stereotypes at play here," commented Tokot.

"Oh no, darlings! I just make my image a priority!" claimed Saurion.

"I think she may have a slight point here. Many of us worry about the way we look. Like me!" mentioned Leo. "You see these fine tufts? Those are important to me! They look cool, plus they give me my own unique identity! I couldn't possibly imagine myself without them! Heck, even Lisa obsesses over her image!"

"Really? I never imagined her to be like that..." spoke Susanshi.

"It's her tusks. She told me a few days ago that a childhood incident made her worry about them," explained Leo. "When she was younger, one of her tusks broke and got cracked pretty badly. She had to get it removed to allow a new one to grow, and it was very unpleasant for her."

"Doesn't really sound all that bad to me," responded Susanshi. "Isn't it like going to the dentist to have a tooth removed with little pain?"

"Nope, she had giant tongs on it. Had it yanked clean out at once," corrected Leo.

Susanshi appeared to cringe ever so slightly upon hearing this.

"And to prevent the same thing from happening, she keeps them both in top condition," continued Leo. "She polishes them and sharpens them on a regular basis."

"Well, I suppose the high level of maintenance has allowed her to use those tusks as well as I've seen," Susanshi theorized.

"I'd imagine so too," confirmed Leo.

"And that's why some get scared if they're too close to them," mentioned Tokot. "What a bunch of fools, thinking they'll be in danger of getting cut."

"That actually happened once. To Alex. Of course, they don't usually like to talk about it. Alex became so terrified that he wouldn't let Lisa near him for days!" stated Leo.

"Yikes. That must've been awful for both of them," commented Susanshi.

"I'd imagine so, but they're both over it now. Guess their friendship really is that strong," added Leo.

"Darlings, I'm still here, you know," spoke out Saurion. "It's rude to not include somebody in a conversation."

"Hey, keep quiet, yeah? This is only stuff that concerns us," demanded Tokot.

"Oh, how rude indeed," remarked Saurion.

"Look, what's our business will stay our business. You're only here with us for your own personal nostalgia trip. As long as you don't make an annoyance of yourself, and leave us as soon as we're done like you said, then I won't chastise you. Got it?" Tokot stated clearly.

"Darling, don't you think you're being a little har-"

"Nope, and quit calling me 'darling' already. It's Tokot, got it?"

Saurion never opened her mouth to speak again during the rest of the trip after that. She left the Team Revolution members to continue talking as normal without joining in.

After what seemed like hours, everybody arrived at the very edge of the jungle. From the outside, it appeared as if there was no visible way inside.

"Hmmm... Here we are..." mumbled Susanshi. "But how will we get in? The overgrowth looks too thick..."

"Maybe we could enter from above?" suggested Leo.

"Tch, don't even think up such silly ideas. We'll just cut our way through," answered Tokot.

"And how will we do that?" asked Susanshi.

Tokot proceeded to step forward alone. He raised his arms into the air, producing energy from the tip of his fingers, resembling knife blades. Without holding back, he slashed away at the shrubbery that formed the perimeter before him, tearing it mercilessly apart as he created a simple path into the inside of the jungle. Once he was finished, he stepped out, the "blades" from his fingers gone.

"And done," he announced, dusting his hands. "There's actually a path inside. Just enough room for us to walk through."

"Ahhhhh... Cool," spoke Leo.

"Without my Slash attack, it wouldn't be as easy," added Tokot. "You should be thankful."

"Oh, but of course we're thankful," claimed Susanshi. "Right, Leo?"

"Oh, yes! Absolutely!" responded Leo.

"Darling, that was very nice thinking," complimented Saurion.

"Yeeeah, now come on, one at a time. We have that denseness before us!" exclaimed Tokot.

He led the way as he and his company traveled into the sea of trees through the newly made path.


	22. Tribal Trouble

Chapter 22 - Tribal Trouble

Despite the light of the sun beaming down unhindered all around the locales of the land, the tops of the jungle trees acted as a near-perfect barrier, blocking it off completely, save for the occasional streak.

Tokot, Susanshi, Leo and Saurion, in a single file line and in that order, all trudged slowly forward. The shrubbery that had overgrown around the perimeter of the jungle was not as plentiful inside, making for easier traversing.

"Sure is quiet around here..." mentioned Leo. "That makes me feel...a little uneasy."

"I get what you mean, Leo," replied Susanshi. "Jungles should normally be full of life, yet there doesn't seem to be anything here. Just us."

"Darlings, if there's one thing I know, if you can live in it, you will live in it," spoke Saurion.

"Maybe this one jungle's an exception?" wondered Leo.

"No, something's not right here..." said Susanshi. "It's almost...as if...there's someone..."

With seemingly no cue or reason, Leo tripped and fell.

"What do you think you're doing, Leo? Get up!" called out Tokot, looking back while still walking.

"S-sorry! I must've tripped on a vine or something," Leo stated as he stood back up. "Let's just carry on."

"Yes, an excellent idea. Certainly better than falling down," remarked Tokot.

They continued on as normal, moving along without any sort of obstacle standing in their way. Several minutes went by, and still nothing confronted them, alive or inanimate.

"You know, for a jungle that's supposed to be dangerous, there's not really any...danger in here," commented Leo. "Those Vivillon told us it is."

"Well, you know how superstition works. A person or persons believe in something, and they make a big deal out of it," detailed Tokot. "Like somebody believing it's bad luck to walk under a ladder."

"I've walked under a few ladders in my life, and nothing's happened to me," mentioned Leo.

"Normally, I'd say a lot has happened to you, yet this time, I'm with you."

"Yes! Another positive thing from Tokot about me! It's like my birthday's come early!"

"Hmph, don't count yourself lucky there, Leo."

"Oh, darlings? Do you mind if I just voice my opinion on this?" asked Saurion.

"Oh, not at all. Go, uh, right ahead," replied Susanshi.

"Everyone at the Vivillon Paradise believed the jungle was unsafe, yet nobody, as far as I can tell, even went into it! They'll feel pretty silly when I tell them it isn't."

"Either way, that means we shouldn't have any trouble at all finding the temple!" exclaimed Leo.

"You do realize you probably spoke too soon just now, right?" wondered Susanshi.

"Hmm... You actually bring up a point," replied Leo. "There's still much more of this jungle than what we've already seen. But the real question is what exactly will we encounter?"

"A temple is always built for one purpose or another," Susanshi mentioned.

"The temple was obviously built to hold the Fragment that we need, at least," mentioned Leo.

"And maybe other valuable goods too!" added Saurion. "Mmmmm..."

"Well, uh, maybe," responded Susanshi. "Here's just hoping the Fragment hasn't already been discovered and taken away."

"Oh no, I sure hope it isn't gone too!" exclaimed Saurion with worry. "Th-there's no way I'd like to see you darlings be disappointed!"

"You seem awfully worried about us being unhappy," stated Tokot with mild suspicion. "Isn't it our own business only?"

"Of course it is your business!" claimed Saurion. "But...Explorers are cool! I like them!"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all..." mumbled Tokot.

"No! What I meant to say is that the Explorers of today remind me of my younger self!" explained Saurion, still trying to convince her legitimacy. "The next generation of Explorers deserve help from people like me! I...I only mean to do good!"

"I'll be keeping a very close eye on you..." whispered Tokot to himself. "Any funny business and both you and Leo are in for it..."

"What?! Why me?!" questioned Leo, having heard Tokot clearer than the others.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Tokot snapped back. "You... Ugh, just forget it."

"But I can't forget what I just heard."

"Leo, I swear, I will strangle you..."

"Do these two always fight like this?" Saurion asked Susanshi.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Susanshi.

"How do you even put up with it?" Saurion then asked.

"I usually have to break it up myself. Use a bit of girl power," explained Susanshi.

"Girl power? Please..." grunted Tokot.

Another set amount of time later, with the normal ramblings going on, there appeared to be an end to the set path being followed. Two large leaves stood in the way, almost appearing like curtains.

"Phew, those are some massive leaves," observed Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just see what's on the other side already," ordered Tokot.

Leo, taking both hands, shoved the two leaves aside and stuck his head through to peek at whatever laid beyond.

"Oh wow," he muttered.

"What is it? What do you see?" Susanshi asked.

"See for yourself," replied Leo, before stepping through to the other side.

The rest followed quietly, slipping through the leaves to see with their own eyes what awaited.

Everybody found themselves stood within an area not as condensed as everything else. It was wide and open, with a bunch of trees erected in random spots, with what appeared to be tree houses built into their tops, along with vines dangling down from branches close to them. The ground was barren, being only flat dirt. There were other curious signs of culture, for the trees themselves showed what could only be described as paint markings bestowed upon them, as well as logs placed horizontally in several places. From a distance, the tree markings were intangible. Despite the clear signs of life, nothing sentient could be detected.

"Whoa... So there _is_ civilization here," spoke Susanshi.

"Oh, I get it now," mentioned Leo. "This is where everyone is. All living in one area of the jungle."

"Exactly," agreed Susanshi. "But there doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Maybe they're all hiding," theorized Leo.

He then stepped forward alone.

"Hello? Anyone here? We come in peace! We mean you no harm!" he shouted. "We just need help with something! Hellooooo?!"

He stepped over to an unusual spot; a large wooden steak stuck vertically into the ground, with a circle of stones placed around it.

"Oh? What's this?" Leo wondered to himself.

"It...kind of looks like they tie something to it," suggested Susanshi, with herself, Tokot and Saurion closing in on Leo.

"Really? What like?" asked Leo.

"Hopefully people like you," muttered Tokot.

"Oh, but not too tightly..." mumbled Leo.

"Darlings, I'm concerned," Saurion said.

"Huh? Why?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Well, I find it odd that this place is deserted. It gives me this sense...of dread," detailed Saurion.

"Hm, she's right. Everyone, be on alert," warned Susanshi.

At that point, something swooped by overhead. Nobody noticed it.

"M-maybe we should just stop standing here and leave," shuddered Leo. "We'll just...continue to look for the temple."

The sound of something falling from the air and landing on the dirt of the ground was heard directly behind Tokot. Alerted, he turned around and was immediately greeted with a spear, consisting of a wooden shaft and red fabric tied tightly around it just below the point, aimed close to his face.

The one bearing the spear was a Gligar, a pinkish-purple Pokémon with crab-style pincers. Curiously, the Gligar was garbed in a red loincloth featuring the Sacreca emblem stitched onto it, and the face was decorated with vivid face paint streaks. The Gligar showed a serious look as he exchanged glares with Tokot.

"Hey, you'd better get that thing out of my face, or it may just end up somewhere where it shouldn't be," warned Tokot calmly.

The Gligar refused to react. Instead, he forced Tokot away from everyone else by stepping towards him with the spear's point still at him, then stopping him a few feet away.

"Now can we leave?" questioned Leo.

"Don't you dare leave me behind!" snapped Tokot. "Help me deal with this weirdo!"

Suddenly, the Gligar emitted a loud call:

"Ooko! Ooko!"

All at once, various bushes from the right side of the area began to rustle, then appeared to release many more tribal-style Pokémon.

A Tyrogue, a brown Pokémon fairly humanoid in appearance, a Baltoy, resembling a clay model and floating off the ground slightly, and a Darumaka, small, round and red, joined the Gligar and kept Tokot surrounded. They too were carrying spears, and were keeping them pointed at him.

A Teddiursa, a brown cub resemblance, a Krokorok, a bipedal crocodile, a Marshtomp, blue, standing on two legs and bearing fins, and a Skiploom, small and of a bright green color with a yellow flower upon the head, drew close to Susanshi, encircled her, and presented the points of their own spears to her. The Krokorok could be heard faintly snickering.

A Magby, featuring a warm-looking red body, a Pansage, green and similar in appearance to a chimp, and a Kecleon, having purple skin, rather than green, which is what the species is more known for, moved towards Saurion and kept their spears pointed high up at her.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good..." Saurion said.

Finally, a Mawile, appearing to have a second pair of jaws protruding from its head, a Chespin, fairly small, with multiple spines on its body, a Purrloin, a purple cat miraculously standing on only its hind legs, and a Buneary, a generic rabbit Pokémon, trapped Leo on his spot.

Leo showed signs of fright at first, but upon taking a closer look at his ambushers, he appeared to show fascination.

"Oooh, hello, ladies. Any of you like what you see?" he said to the bunch.

"Leo! Now is not the time for chat-up!" exclaimed Tokot.

"How about these arms, ladies? See my muscles?" Leo bragged, ignoring Tokot. "These muscles are all thanks to my ultra-healthy diet!"

Leo's company remained on alert, not reacting at all to his words, all while Tokot and Susanshi gave off an irritated sigh.

"Now what do we do?!" questioned Tokot.

"I don't know!" replied Susanshi.

Many more Pokémon then appeared, both small and large, from behind the bushes. They remained stood back together, forming a crowd. This gathering lacked the spears that the others had, yet every last one of them wore a loincloth, all with the Sacreca emblem stitched onto the front, and in many different colors. A select number of them, including all the ones confronting Leo, wore an extra piece of cloth wrapped around their chests, which matched the loincloth colors. They seemed more feminine than the rest.

"Oh, there's more, I see," stated Leo. "Hey, all of you! Any of these fine ladies up for a date?"

At that moment, the Chespin, stood directly behind Leo, jabbed his backside with her spear.

"Ouch! Gah! I'm not into that!" he bellowed as he held his hindquarters.

He rubbed himself for a few second to allow the pain to settle.

"Phew, why there? Not cool!"

Soon after, the crowd split themselves in two, down the middle. From this newly made gap, one last Pokémon stepped forward. It was the tallest of all, with not just the face, but also the arms, legs and belly covered in paint markings. The creature itself was of a green color, with a red stripe across the belly, a set of large yellow, rounded seeds stuck to its back, along with a thick tail resembling the leaves of a palm tree. Just like the rest of the tribal Pokémon, it too was donned in a loincloth.

"Who's this fierce looking one?" wondered Saurion.

"A Sceptile," answered Susanshi. "He's probably their leader."

"Their leader, huh? Good, excellent!" announced Leo. "Hey, listen to me for moment, you. I have a little request! Would it be all right with you if I got myself acquainted with even just one of these fine females? I'll be sure to look after them. Hey, maybe I'll let them join my-"

He became halted by the unsettling movement of the Sceptile, for he was trudging forward slowly, keeping his stare upon Leo.

"Y-yeah, you're quite scary," shuddered Leo. "W-we'll just be on our way then if we can't have peace talk."

The Sceptile made his way slowly over to Leo.

"Sure, it's too bad I can't get to know these lovely ladies better, but hey, there's more important matters to worry abo-"

The Sceptile was now standing in front of him, towering over him.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" panicked Leo. "Please don't eat us!"

The Sceptile appeared to give an order, bringing an arm up to his chest, then swinging it sideways.

Immediately, the Chespin, Mawile, Purrloin and Buneary all removed themselves from their spots, to instead stand behind Leo. The Sceptile then proceeded to pick up Leo by his back, with one hand, and hold him up to his face. This dangerously close encounter revealed to Leo that the Sacreca emblem was painted upon the mighty Pokémon's forehead.

"O-oh hey, you must know about Sacreca!" Leo stated, trying hard to keep himself calm. "Well, we too know about him, and we're also trying to discover the mysteries surrounding him and the Wystians."

"Outsiders. You invade sacred jungle. Give reason," spoke the Sceptile.

"So you really do speak our language. Well, that's convenient," mentioned Leo. "OK, so here's the deal. We need to grab what awaits in the temple. Maybe you could point us in the direction of said temple...yes?"

"Outsiders not to know about temple! Who tell you about temple?"

"W-we don't really know! W-we just got word of the temple."

"Why you want to go to temple? Temple off limits to outsiders!"

"We are in need of the Lignum Fragment that supposedly rests within the Jungle Temple," intervened Susanshi.

The Sceptile, now no longer staring into Leo's eyes, instead moved his eyes to Susanshi.

"Fragment? Why outsiders want Fragment?" he asked.

"Please hear me out, sir. We're just ordinary Explorers, yet this world is in great danger," continued Susanshi. "Someone named Vascious is trying to enter the tower that lays to the east of your home. If he succeeds, then this world will have a terrible fate brought upon it."

At this point the Sceptile began to show curiosity, as well as intrigue.

"Vacious wants the Seal Star so that he can do it. But, we've made it our own mission to gather the pieces of the Seal Star in order to protect everything. Please, sir, I know we're intruding, but we're sorry. It's for the safety of all."

"Tower...open?" questioned the Sceptile. "No! Tower not to be opened!"

Him and the entire tribe began an uproar.

"I...I think you've scared them," muttered Leo.

"Geez! All this noise is going to burst my eardrums!" exclaimed Tokot in discomfort.

"Everyone... SILENCE!" a calmer voice yelled.

It was the purple Kecleon, who had helped kept Saurion at bay. Unlike the rest, he was unusually calm.

And just like that, the noise calmed, as now the entire tribal crowd was at ease.

"These outsiders said they were Explorer, if I recall," remembered the Kecleon. "Oh, Your Majesty, would you kindly put the Riolu down? We can maybe converse with them."

"Hm. Very well," obliged the Sceptile.

He released his grasp of Leo, allowing him to fall down and land on his front.

"Oh, phew," he said in relief and he stood himself back up and dusted himself up. "Oh man, thanks for settling things down. I was really starting to fear for my life! ...Oh, and the lives of Susanshi and Tokot."

"But what about me, darling?" questioned Saurion.

"Oh yes, and you," replied Leo.

"Everyone, let the outsiders go," ordered the Kecleon. "I can assure you that they mean no harm."

Susanshi, Tokot and Saurion were all freed from their restricted circles. The tribe members all lowered their spears and joined with the crowd. Along the way, the Chespin took one quick look at Leo. The two shared looks for that one brief second.

"Thanks for helping us," Susanshi said to the Kecleon. "Although, there's something...different about you..."

Herself, Leo, Tokot and Saurion made their way towards the aforementioned Pokémon.

"The fact that I'm purple? Yeah, it's a thing," explained the Kecleon bluntly.

"No, I didn't mean like that. I meant that you seem different from these other jungle Pokémon," mentioned Susanshi.

"Oh, yes! You're right, actually," confirmed the Kecleon. "But first, allow me to introduce you to this tribe. This is the tribe of Ookouwoaza."

"Ooka...what-sa? Ookie-who-za? Oo...Oo... Ooka-where-sa?" Leo pondered.

"So this is indeed a tribe native to this jungle?" theorized Susanshi, all while Leo continued to attempt to correctly speak the tribe's name, but with little success.

"That's right," verified the Kecleon. "The Ookouwoaza tribe has lived secluded in this jungle for many centuries, so please excuse them for the way they behaved before. Standard Ookouwoaza protocol, you know? They're actually friendly, believe me."

"So... They're not cannibals?" asked Leo.

"Hahaha! Of course not! We eat the Berries that we grow here!" chuckled the Kecleon.

"What a relief! It's just that tribes like this are commonly cannibals. Know what I mean?" responded Leo.

"Er, I won't blame you too much," stated the Kecleon. "Anyway, my name's Kecko. Our king here is known only as King Ookouwoaza."

"Me rule over all Ookouwoaza tribe," announced the Sceptile.

"Anyway, down to business. You mentioned the fact that you're Explorers, correct?" inquired Kecko.

"That's right, but what's this got to do with anything?" asked Susanshi.

"If you're Explorers, then you probably know about Kex, the accessory seller," stated Kecko. "He's my older brother, actually."

"Really? Then what is someone like you doing hanging around with these freaks?" questioned Tokot.

"I was a merchant selling things, much like my brother. Yet, a few years back, I grew bored with the merchant life, so I set off on my own personal adventure. Then, I eventually found this place, and well, I just settled down here. I even became the king's own personal adviser. Jungle life is pretty fun, believe it or not," lectured Kecko.

"Whoa, that sounds cool..." commented Leo.

"It is, indeed," declared Kecko. "Hey, Your Majesty! I believe it's safe to allow these outsiders to go as they please!"

"Hm. Me agree with Kecko. Outsiders free to go to temple. Free to hang out in village. Kecko take care of you," replied the king. "Tribe! Outsiders our friends now! Return to normal! That an order!"

The entire tribe crowd all let out a grunt together in response. The majority separated and returned to whatever business they would normally be up to.

"What? Are you sure we can go on?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Absolutely," replied Kecko. "You don't seem like bad people, so I'll trust your words. And so shall the king. As his adviser, he rarely disagrees with my ideas."

"I have to thank you for that," spoke Susanshi.

"Hey, so do I!" added Leo.

"Uh, yeah, me too," muttered Tokot.

"And me!" called Saurion. "You're a real darling! I still can't wait to see the look on everyone's face back at the paradise when I tell them all about this!"

"Actually, we'd prefer if you didn't spread word about the tribe's existence," stated Kecko. "They'd rather stay in seclusion. There could be complications if many visitors from outside came suddenly. I hope you understand."

"Well, we won't tell anyone who we'd believe would negatively impact you," mentioned Susanshi. "But I still have some questions on my mind..."

"Go ahead. Ask away!" offered Kecko.

"So, what's the deal with the loincloths? Any particular reason for them?"

"Not really. We just wear them for fashion. They feel nice too."

"Let me rephrase that: what's with the Sacreca symbol on them?"

"Oh? The Sacreca emblem? The tribe members have that because of their connection to the Wystians."

"Oh?"

"Take a look for yourself. Over there, on the trees."

Susanshi turned around to the trees that held up the homes within their tops. She walked over to one such tree and inspected the drawings made from white paint that were covering the bark.

"Tokot, Leo, take a look at this," she invited.

The pair curiously walked over to her and also examined and tree.

"Is this...?" pondered Leo.

"Yeah, it's the Seal Star," confirmed Susanshi. "But why is it shown here?"

"The Seal Star is a relic of the Wystians, but you probably figured that out already," explained Kecko, who had made his way over to the trio.

"All we know is that it's a sort of key to the tower," said Susanshi.

"Yes, but it is more than just a simple key," stated Kecko. "Each of the five Fragments hold an extraordinary power, which is said to be from Sacreca himself."

"I see. But what about this tribe? What connection do they have with the Wystians and Sacreca?" asked Susanshi.

"You probably already know this, but the Wystians left their temple to settle into the mainland long ago. During that time, they took the Seal Star Fragments and hid them in various places. One such piece, the Lignum Fragment, was given to the Ookouwoaza tribe of old. They were instructed to hide it and protect it. And so, the tribe built the Jungle Temple to enshrine it, where it remains to this very day."

"Hold on a minute there. I thought the mainland was empty and deserted before the Wystians came to inhabit it," recalled Leo.

"It was only mostly deserted," corrected Kecko. "The Ookouwoaza have inhabited this jungle for over a thousand years. They were discovered by the Wystians and were given the Fragment, like I said. Not only that, but they were introduced to the ways of the Wystians, so they pretty much decided to worship Sacreca himself from that day on."

"Incredible... And this whole tribe has lived in seclusion all this time?" wondered Susanshi.

"Pretty much, yeah," confirmed Kecko. "It's extremely rare to see outsiders in this village of theirs. Those who venture into their forbidden home are always chased away, never to return. All part of our agreement to protect the temple, really."

"It's funny, you know. Just minutes ago, I was afraid we'd have our bones stripped clean, and yet, here we are, friends with the tribe!" announced Leo, amused.

"That's why it's good to have someone like me be part of it," stated Kecko. "I have no regrets joining them, though I do miss the town..."

"Yet, here you are," said Leo. "Wait! If your tribe really knows so much about the Wystians, then you can answer every question we have!"

"Oh, I don't think so..." mumbled a doubtful Kecko.

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Leo.

"We don't know everything. Sorry," stated Kecko.

"So... You don't know what's exactly inside the tower, because that's a question I have," stated Leo.

"Nope, we don't know what's in there. All we know is this: an incredible power that none should use."

"An...incredible power...?" Leo mumbled. "That actually makes some sense though. I mean, if a bad guy were to get hold of this power, then that won't exactly spell good news for us, will it?"

"Then that means we need to protect this power, right?" quizzed Susanshi.

"This all sounds like mumbo-jumbo, but I've already seen some pretty crazy stuff on this so-called mission, so I guess there's no excuse for me to deny it all," spoke Tokot.

"Whatever this power may be, you should remain cautious," advised Kecko.

"Are you sure you can just tell us all this?" wondered Susanshi. "We're still from outside this jungle, after all..."

"Don't worry about it! If you say you're here to help stop someone from having his way with Sacreca, I'll be happy to share what I know!" explained Kecko.

"Then thanks again, Kecko," replied Susanshi. "Every piece of info you know will be a help to us. Now, I think it's time for us to get going. We're going to the temple now to retrieve the Fragment."

"Of course. You are free to go and take the Fragment," said Kecko. "But listen, before you go, please remember two things: one, you must make sure nothing happens to the Fragment. Two, the temple is booby-trapped, so watch your step. It's full of ancient traps that respond to being stepped on."

"Gulp... That doesn't sound good," shuddered Leo. "C-can you deactivate them for us?"

"Sorry, we can't do that," replied Kecko with a slight look of guilt. "But remember that the traps will remain invisible until you trigger them."

"Thanks. We'll be sure to be careful," said Susanshi. "OK, we're heading out, people. Tokot, Leo, ready?"

"Yeah, ready," responded Tokot. "I ain't gonna let some traps stop me."

Leo was shaking like jelly on the spot.

"I-I don't want to die! Not in a temple! My... My body won't get a proper burial in a place like that!"

"Leo! Get a hold of yourself!" snapped Susanshi as she wildly shook Leo. "Remember our mission!"

"O-OK, Susanshi. Y-you can stop shaking me now!" Leo called out.

As expected, Susanshi stopped.

"I-I know it'll be dangerous, but it's not like we have a choice now. Let's be on our way now. Oh, but let's not forget about Saurion..."

"No, let's DO forget about Saurion," argued Tokot.

"Speaking of Saurion, where is she?" wondered Susanshi.

She turned her head to discover that Saurion had never been far away: she was talking with two random tribe members.

"...And so, that's why, darlings, my wing pattern is the best of all wing patterns!" she declared shamelessly.

"Hey Saurion, we're leaving!" Leo called out.

"Ah, so sorry, darlings, but my time is over," Saurion told her conversation partners. "You remember everything I told you, OK?"

She then proceeded to fly over to where Susanshi, Tokot, Leo and Kecko were stood.

"So, darlings, are we back on schedule?" she asked.

"Yep, we're going to the temple now," confirmed Susanshi.

"Ah, excellent! We depart right now!" exclaimed the excited Vivillon.

"See that path in the back of the village?" guided Kecko, pointing towards the back. "Follow that path and you'll be there in...about ten minutes, give or take."

"Thanks again, Kecko," responded Susanshi. "All right, time to go."

And thus she, Leo, Tokot and Saurion went on their way.

"I sure hope they get out alive..." Kecko said to himself in worry. "Especially if that prophecy really does point to this..."

"Soon, darlings!" announced Saurion. "Soon we shall have that which we desire!"

Just then, somebody's voice called out to the group:

"Wait!"

To Leo's surprise, it was that same Chespin that he had encountered earlier.

"Oh, it's you..." Leo spoke as he and the rest stopped still.

"Me sorry for butt poke before," said the Chespin. "You forgive?"

"Oh, uh... This is unexpected," Leo said with some slight surprise. "But uh, yeah, I forgive you."

"Me thank you," replied Chespin. "Me hear you go to temple. Watch selves. Traps do all sorts. Traps everywhere on floor. Remember to move careful."

"That's good advice, you. We'll take care," spoke Leo. "By the way, do you have a name?"

"Me Lopi," replied the Chespin.

"OK, thank you, Melopi," uttered Leo.

"Um, it's 'Lopi', not 'Melopi'," corrected Susanshi.

"Ah yes, of course," Leo bashfully said.

"OK, we've been warned a second time. Time to go," spoke Tokot.

The group of four continued on, leaving Lopi and the entire tribe behind, with only positive wishes joining them.

The journey to the temple proved to be just as simple as the one to the tribal village. The overgrowth along the way was arguably more abundant than previously, but was still manageable.

Once they arrived at what they believed to be the temple, they stood before it to admire what they saw.

Within the deepest reaches of the jungle, a structure built from large grey blocks stood. A small number of stone steps led up to a wide open entrance, with nothing visible inside. The temple itself was made in a rather striking manner, two stories high and bearing the Sacreca emblem, carved from the same stone material as everything else, perched atop it. Multiple vines were growing around the exterior, wrapping around the stone surface like a wide net. The very sight of the structure was enough to make Susanshi, Leo and Saurion react in awe:

"Oooooooh..." they uttered in unison, with Leo finishing one second after the females.

"Nice architecture!" Leo then remarked.

"Yeah, it's nice. Can we just go in and grab that thing?" spoke Tokot.

"Yes, let's go in," agreed Leo.

The group moved towards the shrine, stopping just outside its ominous opening.

"Tokot, I think we're going to need your help here," stated Leo.

"Yeah, I know," responded Tokot.

He stepped into the entrance and intensified his flame, brightening up the inside, revealing a wide, linear corridor.

"You do realize this means I'll likely get hit by all the traps first, right?"

"Look, this corridor's pretty wide," observed Susanshi. "That could mean the traps won't necessarily be in a straight line."

"Where are you getting at?" asked Tokot.

"What I mean to say is... The traps may be unpredictable," Susanshi explained. "They could be dotted all over the place. It may be impossible to avoid even just a few."

"Wait, so you're saying we should just take the full force of the traps?!" questioned Tokot.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to let some traps stop you," reminded Leo.

"What else can we do? We have no idea where the Fragment is," answered Susanshi. "But... Judging from the look of this temple... It may be on the highest floor. And it doesn't seem too tall."

"I recall Kecko saying that the traps are triggered by being stepped on," said Leo. "If they really are set in random places, then our best bet...would be just to hope for the best."

"Yeah, that's a totally great idea," Tokot remarked sarcastically.

"But of course, I'll be perfectly fine, darlings," Saurion pointed out. "I at least won't have to worry."

"Oh, hooray!" Tokot exclaimed.

"Well... Gulp... Here we go..." shivered Leo. "No turning back now."

"They say you only live once. So, here goes nothing, I guess," stated Tokot. "Ugh, still can't believe we have to submit ourselves to this..."

Hesitant at first, Tokot soon found it in him to journey through the corridor, guiding Leo, Susanshi and Saurion forward with his tail flame light.


	23. Tricks and Traps

Chapter 23 - Tricks and Traps

With Tokot's guidance, the gang slowly and carefully moved forward through the temple corridor. The atmosphere was cold, quiet and empty, yet the knowledge of hidden traps gave everyone a sense of dread that surpassed all.

"We've already taken a few steps in, yet we haven't run into anything," analyzed Leo.

"The traps could be anywhere," reminded Susanshi. "Maybe...maybe we just haven't encountered any yet."

"Well, if it's this easy, then that's awesome!" exclaimed Leo.

With just one step after talking, an unusual phenomena occurred directly below Leo's feet. A glow of light manifested itself, forming the shape of a square. Within a second, a tile appeared from the square, showing a symbol of a tube of artist's paint on a gray background. The tile erupted with a green slime, covering Leo from head to toe. He was left dripping with a sticky goo, holding his arms down.

"Ohhhh! Ewwwwww!" Leo bellowed in disgust, shaking lightly on the spot.

"What the...?! Leo, what happened to you?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Looks like a Goodra handled him," commented Tokot, turning around to investigate.

"It's all sticky and gross! Get it off me!" demanded Leo, shaking his arms about.

"OK! Settle down! I'll see what I can do!" stated Susanshi. "Just hold still, OK?"

She went on to produce a Whirlpool from her mouth, holding it horizontally and stepping carefully up to Leo.

"Easy now, Susan-Blblblb!" Leo spoke, before being dosed by the Whirlpool in its entirety.

After a few more seconds, the Whirlpool collapsed, the water running along the floor. Tokot stepped away from the water just before it could touch his feet. Leo, however, was left dripping wet with his eyes shut tight and the tufts on his forehead drooped down.

"Phew... I think that should do the trick," said Leo as he shook himself off.

"I'm guessing you triggered one of those traps we were warned about. Yet, that's all it did..." noted Susanshi.

"Some trap that was! That gross stuff washed right off! And they had the nerve to try to scare us! Well, I'm not gonna hang around and longer, so let's get moving!" spoke Tokot.

He took just several steps forward on his own when the ground beneath him revealed another trap, this time with a design showing a pitch-black hole with sticks covering it. The sticks gave way, and Tokot fell into the hole. His voice echoed for a short time before a pain-filed thud took over.

"Whoa! Tokot!" exclaimed Leo as he ran towards the pitfall trap and peered down it. "Tokot, are you OK?"

"Do I look OK to you?!" grunted Tokot's voice from down below.

"I-I don't know! I can't see you!" replied Leo.

"I landed on my ass!"

"Ooh... Ouch. Well, hang on, I'll get you out of there!"

Leo knelled down, placed his bag on the ground in front of him and began to rummage through.

"I'll lower my rope down to you. Then we'll pull you up! Uh... That's weird... I swear I had a rope in here..."

"You left it in the woods," mentioned Susanshi; she and Saurion drawing in close to Leo. "You know, the day we first met, remember?"

"Ah, well... That won't do..." mumbled Leo. "Uh, don't worry, Tokot! I'll go back to the woods to get the rope! I'll be back in a few hours!"

"What?! Are you insane?!" snapped Tokot. "I'm not waiting here for that long!"

"Ugh, it's times like this that make me wish I really was dreaming all this up..." Susanshi sighed to herself in her mind.

And then, Leo felt something tap his shoulder.

"Darling, may I remind you about something?" Saurion asked, having been the one who tapped Leo. "Do you not see these glorious wings of mine? I can just swoop down into the pitfall and bring your friend back up!"

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that!" exclaimed Leo. "Go right ahead, Saurion."

"No worries, darlings. No charge will be necessary," claimed Saurion. "Be right back!"

She made her way to the pitfall and gently lowered herself inside it.

"I'm here to rescue you, darling!" she told Tokot from within.

"Ah good, but you be gentle, yeah?" Tokot requested.

A bunch of seconds later, and Saurion came back out of the pitfall carrying Tokot.

"And you'd better not drop me down onto another trap!" warned Tokot.

Saurion placed him back down next to the pitfall, allowing his feet to touch solid ground once again.

"Ahhh, this is so much better," he grunted as he rubbed his backside.

"Y-you're not hurt, are you?" asked Leo.

"Nope, I can tough it out," replied Tokot.

"So then, shall we continue, darlings?" wondered Saurion.

"No, wait a minute!" shouted Susanshi. "Oops, sorry for shouting just now, I panicked."

"What's the problem, Susanshi?" inquired Leo.

"We... We need a better plan than just moving forward. I'd prefer if we didn't hit too many more traps," explained Susanshi. "We need to find a better way to traverse the temple."

"Pfft, what do you expect us to do? Cling onto the walls?!" questioned Tokot.

"Actually..." mumbled Leo, before looking carefully at the right wall. "...These blocks of stone aren't perfectly lined up, and there's grooves in them. Maybe we could... hang on to it and move along."

"You must be out of your mind to think that'll work," commented Tokot.

"Watch me!" insisted Leo.

Carefully stepping over to the right-hand wall, he inserted his left foot into a small hole, reached out with his hands to grip the top of the block, and lifted himself off the ground successfully. He clumsily shifted himself across the wall, all while Susanshi, Tokot and Saurion watched carefully.

Leo traveled a few feet down the wall, until he began to show signs of struggle. His grip was loosening, and it soon became too much for him; he let go and dropped to the floor. Another trap materialized below him, this time showing a Voltorb icon that exploded. Leo vanished into the cloud of smoke.

"Leo!" called out Susanshi.

She almost ran towards Leo in instinct, but her mind quickly reminded her that this initial reaction was not the best. So she was forced to stand her ground.

Once the explosion remnants faded away, Leo was seen still standing upright, now covered in soot.

"Cough, cough... That...did not go well," muttered Leo, before shaking the soot off his body.

"Leo!" Susanshi shouted out.

"Oh, don't worry, Susanshi! I'm fine!" Leo shouted back.

"Can I just say something?" requested Tokot. "Are we all stupid or something? We have someone who can fly! The traps have no effect on her, and she's clearly more than capable of carrying us!"

"Darling, do I look like a carrier Vivillon to you?" questioned Saurion.

"Don't think I'm walking over there," spoke Tokot. "Carry me across!"

"What? But darling, why be so rude?" questioned Saurion.

"Because I want to live!"

"Darling, you should learn some manners! I'll take the other one instead!"

Saurion grabbed hold of Susanshi, who simply decided to just go along with it, and carried her the short distance that laid between them and Leo. She dropped her next to Leo.

"Hey! Don't you leave me back here!" called Tokot.

"Sorry, darling, but I refuse to bring you here," replied Saurion from across the corridor.

"Oh, so Susanshi gets a free pass while I get left here?!" questioned Tokot.

"She's innocent, and knows manners. She's a true darling!" announced Saurion.

"Why, you little...! FINE! I don't need help anyway!"

Leo, Susanshi and Saurion were forced to watch from afar as Tokot daringly made his was across to where they awaited. Of course, a trap triggered beneath him along the way. A panel appeared under him, showing a spiral on the front of a white disc. It began to spin him around wildly.

"Now, if you were just little nicer, that wouldn't have happened, darling," stated Saurion.

After a few more seconds of spinning, the trap throw Tokot completely off itself, sending him flying away. He landed close to where the others were.

"Ugggh... Why me...?" Tokot's dizzy state mumbled, him lying on his belly.

"Frankly, I think you got what you deserved," responded Leo.

"I...I won't say anything..." replied Tokot. "My head... I feel like I'm gonna hurl..."

"Come on, Tokot. Pull yourself together," demanded Leo, before stepping to him and helping him back up.

"Saurion, I have a request, Susanshi said.

"What would that be, darling?" pondered Saurion.

"Could you carry me around? I think we should take a better look around," explained Susanshi.

"Ah, sure thing, darling," obliged Saurion.

"Guys, you wait here. We'll report back shortly," Susanshi instructed.

Gripping Susanshi by the sides, Saurion flew her off the floor and took themselves down what remained of the corridor. Along the way, nothing of interest was spotted, that is until the very end, where a dead end laid, along with a beginning set of stairs at the left corner that were built upon the opposite side of the corridor wall.

"There! Drop me at the start of those stairs!" ordered Susanshi.

Saurion did just that, placing her onto the very first step.

"OK, now bring Leo over here."

Saurion flew back to where Leo and Tokot had been waiting, picked up Leo and took him away.

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable flight I've had," Leo commented. "Although...it's the only one I've had."

He was dropped off one step ahead of Susanshi.

"Haha, and there we were, all afraid of some 'deadly' traps!" he chuckled.

After a short time, Tokot rejoined with the group, all with the help from Saurion.

"There, all done, darlings," spoke Saurion.

"Yep, I'm glad we got through that pretty easily," commented Leo.

"I can't say that," said Tokot. "I could've broken my pelvis! All that happened to you was a bit of goo and a non-lethal explosion!"

"Then I guess I'm just lucky then, yeah?" suggested Leo.

"Guys, these stairs look like they lead to the next floor," mentioned Susanshi. "But I don't know if they're safe."

"Why would there be those kind of traps on stairs?" quizzed Leo. "That wouldn't make any sense! And I'll prove it!"

Without thinking, he ran up the stairs all alone.

"Leo! Don't do it!" shouted Susanshi.

She gave chase, not caring for her own safety.

"Humph, I'm not moving!" stated Tokot.

Him and Saurion remained at the bottom, all while things were unusually quiet, besides the footsteps of Leo and Susanshi. Not long after, Leo and Susanshi returned together to the base of the stairs.

"It...it really was safe," said Susanshi in surprise.

"Well then, that makes things easier for me then," remarked Tokot.

Him and the others traversed up the steps, assured that no danger would catch them off guard. The stairs ascended up, soon bending to the left and continuing up, eventually leading to an entrance to the right.

What awaited at the conclusion of the steps was a huge circular room, with featureless walls, floors and ceiling. Slight breaks in the structure ceiling enabled rays of light to seep through, allowing for just enough to make things visible without the aid from Tokot. In realization, he dimmed his own light. Dead center in the room was a disc-shaped podium, low to the ground and thus lacking the need for steps.

"Huh, you know, for a booby-trapped temple that's centuries old, this is pretty disappointing," mentioned Tokot.

"Would you rather be impaled on wooden spikes and left there forever?" questioned Susanshi.

"Ugh, no Susanshi, I'd rather not be impaled on wooden and left there spikes forever," answered Tokot.

"Then you have no right to complain," said Susanshi. "And besides, we skipped a lot of the danger...via air travel."

"Hmm... There could be traps in here too," spoke Leo. "But I feel like we should check out that podium over there."

He proceeded to stretch his leg forward, resting his toes onto the ground, then pulling himself across the length between his foot and where he stood.

"Careful now, Leo," warned Susanshi.

Leo repeated the procedure once more. Once both feet were together again, a trap appeared, showing a large red arrow pointing south with the letter "P" on it.

"Uh oh...!" muttered Leo in fright. "...Huh? It didn't do anything! Haha! Looks like I'm finally having a little luck!"

"Don't take a breather just yet, Leo! We still need to get across!" called Susanshi. "Saurion! Carry me across, please!"

"Sure thing, darling," obliged Saurion.

She grabbed hold of Susanshi once again and flew herself over the floor, dropping her just onto the edge of the podium.

"Hey, hey, hey! What about me?!" snapped Tokot.

"Uh, bring Tokot here too," requested Susanshi.

Saurion flew back to the start of the room, and picked up Tokot, before escorting him safely across and dropping him next to Susanshi.

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" shouted Leo, having not moved since stepping upon the red arrow trap.

With a scream of panic, he scrambled across the bare ground.

"Leo! What do you think you're doing?!" questioned Susanshi.

Seemingly wherever he stepped, Leo sprung up traps of all kinds of effects, whelping the whole way. He acted like he was walking on hot coals as he scrambled about. Finally, he dived onto the podium, on safe ground at last.

"This is not really a good place to be rebellious, you know," said Tokot.

"That...was scary!" mentioned Leo.

"It was only scary because YOU made it so," stated Tokot.

"OK, OK, I get it," responded Leo. "But check out this podium thing here... Don't you think it's a little...absent in something?"

He and everybody else moved to the podium's center. A circle was etched into the stone, complete with a Sacreca insignia, but nothing more.

"Is this some kind of joke? It's a whole load of nothing!" exclaimed Tokot, much unimpressed.

"I wouldn't think that. It has to be here. It just has to be!" Susanshi said with certainty. "Two sources have told us that it is indeed in this temple."

"Yes, it has to be here, otherwise...th-this would all be a massive waste! And that would be no good!" mentioned Saurion.

"Well, I certainly don't see it!" repeated Tokot.

He went on to step onto the Sacreca insignia before him, then began looking all around him.

"Nope, no sign of anything important around here."

Leo and Susanshi stood onto the circle too, with Saurion staying put.

"You don't think...it's already been taken, do you?" wondered Leo.

"No! It has to be here!" uttered Susanshi with sheer determination. "I refuse to quit now!"

Seconds after, the circle beneath their feet lit up with a bright white light.

"Whoa! Now what?!" muttered Leo in surprise. "Is this another trap?!"

"I-I don't think so!" replied Susanshi.

And then, the circle began to sink into the podium at a slow pace.

"Hey, where are you darlings going? Don't forget me!" called Saurion, before lowering herself down into the leftover hole.

The platform descended down a tunnel, the walls lined with creaks. Light, starting from the top, poured down the creaks of the aforementioned tunnel. When the platform stopped, it rested at the back of a short corridor. The light did not stop here though, for it carried on brightening up creaks that lined even the corridor.

"You know, I have to hand it to them; this is really crafty," muttered Leo, taking himself and the others forward through the corridor.

At the end, a hidden room awaited. Its structure was exactly the same as the one from above, with the exact same layout and podium. The lights lit up the whole area: the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. The wall lights met at the back of the room, seemingly transforming from basic lines to a detailed image. Said image, once fully lit up, showed a mighty bird Pokémon, with wings spread out. Not only that, but what appeared to be the Sacreca emblem peeked out from behind the figure, with a circle in between the wing icons of the emblem and behind the head of the figure, almost resembling a halo.

Lastly, a pair of icons extended from the sides of the whole picture. While not of any specific shape, this final piece of the image consisted of multiple swirls and what could possibly be depictions of flames. Both sides were perfect mirror images of each other and almost looked like an extra pair of wings.

"There was a hidden room underneath the temple all this time..." commented Susanshi.

"Pretty cool, if you ask me," mentioned Leo. "And look up there!"

Situated in the center of the podium, a jewel of a dark green surface was placed within a stand that held it upright.

"So the Lignum Fragment has remained in this secret room all this time," said Susanshi. "Nobody has been able to get to it...until today."

Saurion was noted for appearing to twitch lightly with excitement.

"And how is that even possible?" asked Tokot. "Sounds a little strange, yeah?"

"It's almost like... Only we were allowed access to this room," theorized Susanshi.

"And how does that work?" quizzed Leo.

"I don't know," replied Susanshi. "But look over there, on the back wall. It looks a lot like a Ho-Oh, so that must be Sacreca. Clearly, this room was built this way on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"If we were allowed to enter this room, while all others would be left rejected, then...it could mean..."

"Enough chatter, darlings! The find awaits us!" interrupted Saurion.

"But wait, what if this room's littered with traps too?" worried Leo.

"No, I don't think traps would be set here if only we can get here," assured Susanshi.

"Well... Only one way to know for sure then," answered Leo.

Saurion flew ahead while the legged trio approached the podium together.

"Ah, what a nice gleam!" commented Saurion, encircling the Fragment in fascination. "Such otherworldly beauty! Truly dazzling display! So entrancing! This truly is beauty incarnate!"

"Yeah, we get it, it's very pretty," said Tokot.

"All right. Time to take this Fragment back with us," spoke Leo.

He stepped on forward alone, about to step up to the Fragment when Saurion suddenly flew into his path, blocking his access to the Fragment.

"What do you think you're up to, darling?" she questioned.

"Taking the Lignum Fragment with us, of course!" responded Leo. "It's what we came all this way for!"

"Oh no, darlings! I can't allow that!" claimed Saurion.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You darlings are so adorably gullible!"

"Oh Leo, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Tokot requested.

"Uh, OK," obliged Leo.

He stepped down from the podium and stood beside Tokot.

Tokot proceeded to place his hand onto Leo's shoulder. He wore a unusually uncommon smile as he looked into Leo's eyes.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" he yelled into Leo's ear.

"Ahhh! What was that for?!" questioned Leo, placing a hand over his ear.

"I told you you can't just trust anyone you meet!" snapped Tokot. "She was totally waiting to betray us like this at the last minute! And it's all your fault for allowing it!"

"B-but all that stuff she said to us..." mumbled Leo.

He almost looked as if he would cry in guilt.

"Darlings, a few lies can really get you through a lot," stated Saurion. "I'm not even an Explorer. Never was, never will be."

"But why deceive us like this, Saurion?!" inquired Susanshi.

"All it took was ONE mention of a valuable jewel, and that was it, I was glued to you like a Remoraid to a Mantine!"

"But what would you do with the Lignum Fragment? It's of no use to you!" argued Susanshi.

"I'm not after its use, darling. I'm after its beauty! I am gorgeous, and so is this fine jewel. All gorgeous things must be mine!"

"It's just like what I was told back at the Vivillon Paradise..." muttered Leo. "Saurion is obsessed with beauty..."

"And not just in a narcissistic way, it seems," added Susanshi.

"Enough wasting time! I and the new member of my gorgeous collection must be going, darlings!" said Saurion. "But of course, I must thank you for brining me safely here!"

"Stop, Saurion!" shouted Leo.

"Oh? You just won't let it go, will you, darling?" quizzed Saurion.

"W-we'll fight you for it!" answered Leo.

"Oh boy, here we go..." Tokot quietly spoke to himself.

"A fight, is it? Well, fighting isn't really what I like to resort to, darling. But, if you're willing to give me a little challenge, then I don't think it's very fair to refuse you, especially after your kindness in bringing me."

Then, she flew slowly away from the Fragment and parked herself at the side of the room, opposite where Leo, Susanshi and Tokot were.

"Well, darling, I'm right here. Come and get me!" she dared.

"All right! Time to correct my massive error! Redeem myself after my blunder!" shouted Leo.

With only a yell, he charged towards his challenger.

Saurion, however, remained calm and cool, up until Leo was just a few feet away. She reacted by performing a mysterious move. She vanished into a puff of smoke, which itself produced a plush doll resembling a green unknown creature posed in a seated position.

Leo, with a surprised look, crashed into the doll, and was left on the floor with his arms wrapped around it.

"What? What just happened?!" questioned Tokot.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that!" commented Leo. "H-hey! This thing's pretty neat! Aww, it's so cute! And it's so soft and cuddly! Can we keep it?"

He went on to cuddle it lovingly.

"Leo! Listen to me!" called Susanshi. "Saurion used Substitute! That doll is a decoy!"

"Substitute, huh? Pretty weird name..." commented Leo.

Suddenly, Saurion appeared as if from nowhere, next to Leo as he remained preoccupied.

"Leo! Look out!" shouted Susanshi.

Saurion let loose with a wave of energy that engulfed Leo whole. His hairs all stood up on end and his teeth chattered.

"Leo!" Susanshi dashed towards Leo.

Saurion quickly disappeared again, protecting herself from any possible attack from Susanshi.

"Leo! Are you OK?" Susanshi asked in worry.

Leo shook his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," he claimed "But man, that attack felt like a ton of bricks."

"It was probably a Psychic attack, Leo," mentioned Susanshi. "Your type is weak to that sort of thing."

"Looks like Leo still prefers to rush into battle, rather than think carefully about things first," stated Tokot, himself now with the group.

"Leo, listen to me," said Susanshi. "We need to destroy this Substitute doll. It's the only way to flush out Saurion."

"What?! D-d-destroy it?! But it's so awesome!" argued Leo.

"We have no choice, Leo!" exclaimed Susanshi. "As long as it's around, we can't even scratch Saurion!"

Leo appeared to look distraught, knowing the sad truth. With another yell, he released the doll and began to punch at it. He punched it, and kicked it, and ripped its head off, releasing a shower of wool, all while letting out cries of regret. The show certainly gave off a rather amusing display for Susanshi and Tokot.

With one last uppercut from Leo, the decapitated doll vanished entirely. With that, Saurion appeared out of thin air, right where the doll once sat.

"Well, not bad, darlings," she complimented. "But let's see what you can really do!"

She flew to the other side of the room and awaited an attack.

"Don't think you're safe just because you're off the ground!" announced Leo.

He brought his hands to the front of his torso, and shouted:

"Focus Blast!"

Expecting energy to build up in his palms, nothing happened.

"Uh, Focus Blast!" repeated Leo.

Again, no response.

"Fo-cus Blast! Fo-cus Blast!" Leo chanted, clapping his hands together. "Gah, it's not working!"

"Must've been that trap from before..." Susanshi hypothesized.

"OK, so Focus Blast is out of commission," stated Leo. "But I have other means! Quick Attack!"

He charged forward at incredible speed, producing faint after-images of himself that mimicked his moves exactly. He moved in a zigzag pattern as he made his way closer to Saurion, before leaping towards her. Saurion drifted to the side to avoid him. Leo wasn't fazed one bit by this, and simply swerved back and attempted to collide with her again. Saurion thought she could counter him this time, but she underestimated the timing and was struck with a full-body tackle.

"Wow, and I thought he was fast at normal running speed," commented Tokot. "Well, I'd better do my own thing now."

As Tokot made his way towards Saurion, Leo landed neatly back onto the ground, all while Saurion continued to feel the shock of the impact.

"Let's see how you like this, you winged idiot!" announced Tokot.

Saurion's attention instantly drew to Tokot, himself now ready to exhale a scorching flame attack. With a big huff, he became like a sentient flame thrower, the fires directed towards Saurion. She simply twirled herself out of harm's way.

"Oh no, darling! I can't handle fire!" declared Saurion. "Better take care of that!"

With a rapid flap of her wings, she created a mist of green powder, and blew it into Tokot. He coughed as it covered his entire body and stuck to his skin.

"Wh-what? You think a bit of powder will stop me dead in my tracks?" he questioned.

He breathed in again, and attempted to blow out another Flamethrower attack. Once just a few flares exited his mouth, he appeared to combust, leaving him coated lightly in soot.

"What?! Why can't I use my fire?!" he wondered in absolute shock.

"Hahaha! Darling, my Powder prevents your arsonist attacks from ever happening for some time!" explained Saurion. "Now, my biggest weakness is no longer a problem for me!"

She proceeded to flap her wings rapidly again, this time emitting shock waves. They struck Tokot before he could retaliate. Once the attack was over, Tokot stood his ground, shaking off the damage as if it was only minimal.

"Yo, Susanshi! Don't just stand back! Join the brawl!"

There was no answer.

"...Susanshi! Come on!" snapped Tokot in impatience.

Finally, he turned back to see Susanshi stood perfectly still, appearing to be doing absolutely nothing but concentrate her mind, something she had done more than once previously.

"Pokémon can learn a maximum of four moves..." her mind spoke. "There's still one more I haven't found..."

She returned to the state of being where her former human and Piplup instincts became as one. There, an image manifested itself before her. An image of a beak, which transformed into a drill bit that began to spin at high speed.

"A spinning beak...? Is this...?"

Susanshi's eyes pried open.

"Drill Peck! That's my final move!" she announced, loud and almost proud.

She ran close to the rest of her team.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," she said. "But now I'm ready to go!"

"Aww right, Susanshi!" cheered Leo.

"OK, listen, guys," ordered Susanshi. "Tokot's Flamethrower and Leo's Focus Blast are unusable."

"Yeah, and I'm freaking _annoyed_ by that," grieved Tokot.

"Saurion's weak to Flying, which is the type of my newly found Drill Peck, so I have the biggest advantage here. If I can just get close enough to her, that should be of a big help in beating her. Not only that, but Substitute actually took off a piece of her health to create the decoy, so we can..."

"Enough educating, Susanshi! It's bug-exterminating time!" announced Tokot.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Leo with excitement.

The battle resumed with another Psychic blast from Saurion, its wide range aimed to hit the whole trio. Susanshi and Tokot jumped to the side, while Leo zipped away with a Quick Attack. He moved underneath Saurion, performed a one-eighty maneuver, leaped up and stuck his arm out. He produced a Force Palm explosion into Saurion's back, causing mild damage, and finally landing back onto the floor, skidding backwards slightly from the force.

Susanshi, with the common knowledge that her newly discovered Drill Peck would only be effective up close and personal, attempted to jump up to Saurion's height. She tried this several times, but just couldn't reach her.

"What's wrong, darling? Need springy shoes to get to me?" taunted Saurion.

"I...I can't get to her!" exclaimed a pressured Susanshi.

She next tried the Bubble Beam, but its slow nature allowed an effortless dodge from Saurion.

"Try harder, darling," said Saurion.

Susanshi refused to let her eyes leave their target. Her pupils were burning in angst.

"Have no fear! Leo to the rescue!" called Leo with an overly gallant tone.

Susanshi felt herself get lighter suddenly. It turned out that Leo was picking her completely off the floor.

"You're clearly not as athletic as me. So you're going to be needing a little boost," said Leo.

He transferred Susanshi to his back and initiated a Quick Attack.

"Hold on tight, Susanshi!" he called.

He performed a full lap around the podium in the middle of the room.

"Here we goooooooooo!" he cried as he reached Saurion at the end of the lap.

Somehow possessing the energy, he jumped into the air, still with Susanshi it tow, and threw Susanshi in her direction.

"Now!"

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Susanshi exclaimed, due to the sudden toss.

Despite that, however, She performed the Drill Peck, stabbing Saurion as she collided with her.

"Yowch!" barked Saurion, indicating the full force of the attack.

As Susanshi began to fall after the success, Leo dashed below her and caught her flawlessly and heroically in his arms...or so he hoped. She instead fell onto her belly.

"Hehe, whoops!" Leo uttered, his arms still stuck out in catching form. "Are you OK?"

"I'm...fine, Leo," responded Susanshi, able to stand herself back up.

"So, you have a way to reach a fair distance... Let's see you darlings reach me now!" called Saurion.

She flew up higher, now directly below the ceiling.

"And don't even think about long-range attack! I can dodge it all!"

Yet, despite these words, Saurion showed small signs of fatigue due to previous damage sustained.

"Gah, you coward! We'll never win at this rate!" growled Tokot.

"That's no fair! Get down here and fight us!" demanded Leo.

"No can do, darling," replied Saurion. "Just like with lying, you sometimes have to act a little...dirty, shall we say, to move up in the world."

"You're wrong, Saurion! You're wrong!" snapped Leo.

"Your words are true and honest, darling, but they have no meaning to me," explained Saurion.

"Can it, hag! We should probably just take the Fragment and ditch you! Leave you here for the rest of your life!"

He then turned his attention to Susanshi.

"Susanshi! Let's go! I'm tired of this!"

Susanshi was glued to her spot, her eyes shut. Unbeknownst to everybody else, she was in deep thought. The timing of such likely tired Tokot's patience.

"Hey! Wake up, Susanshi! We're taking the Fragment and making a run for it!" shouted Tokot. "Don't you go doing this again!"

"You will do no such thing, darlings! I won't allow it!" mentioned Saurion.

Susanshi failed to react in any way. Instead, one by one, recent memories of her journey came into her mind.

First, it began with the exact words spoken to her by Kecko most recently:

"Each of the five Fragments hold an extraordinary power, which is said to be from Sacreca himself."

Next, she remembered her time in the depths of the caves that laid within the mountain of Aqua Falls. Upon picking up the Aqua Fragment from its resting place, a cascade of water flooded in, and carried her to the surface. Finally, she recalled the Mecha Works, where a blast of an unusual magnetic field was produced by the Metallum Fragment, creating havoc to all metallic objects in its wake once she touched it.

She opened up her eyes and looked over towards the Lignum Fragment, then back over to Leo and Tokot, then finally up at Saurion.

"Are you finally going to make yourself useful?" questioned Tokot.

"Hey, Saurion!" shouted Susanshi.

Saurion looked down to see Susanshi rushing towards the Fragment.

"No, darling! Don't touch my jewel!" called Saurion, ceasing everything else and giving chase.

"What are you-" Leo said, before Susanshi barked:

"Leo! Tokot! Get out of here! Get out the room! Now!"

She stepped up onto the podium, and stood just inches away from the Fragment.

"Stop right there, darling!" spoke Saurion, now just next to Susanshi. "I won't let anyone take the jewel I worked so hard to get!"

Having no regard for these words, Susanshi put on an agitated expression, reach out with her right flipper, and touched the surface of the Fragment.

"What is she up to?" wondered Leo, himself and Tokot actually still within the room, having not moved as requested.

From the very center, the Lignum Fragment produced a bright green light, lighting up the entire jewel.

"Whoa! It's...it's even more beautiful!" exclaimed Saurion in awe.

The ground then began to quake slightly, and the lights filling the arena quickly faded.

"Uh oh! I-I think we should leave now," said Leo in a panic.

He darted for the corridor, with Tokot following him with nothing more than a light sigh of skepticism.

"W-what?" Saurion pondered in response to the quaking.

And then, the floor within the room began to erupt, releasing huge vines from underneath in multiple places. Susanshi took full hold of the Fragment and, carrying it in her arms, made a run for it, taking herself to the corridor as fast as her little feet could manage.

Saurion, as expected, chased after her. Up ahead, Susanshi noticed the bricks in the floor just in front of the corridor were being forced out of the ground slowly. Taking no chances, she dived forward, making it safely into the corridor, all while still in possession of the Fragment. Seconds later, a vine burst out, blocking off the entrance. The timing was set so that the vine struck Saurion at full force as she was positioned over it. She was knocked out of the air, landing belly-first onto the floor.

Susanshi, Leo and Tokot waited for a number of tense moments, hoping the phenomenon would end. Eventually, as hoped, it did: the quaking ended and the vines retracted themselves back into the ground.

"Well, that sure was unexpected," commented Tokot.

"I wonder if...Saurion's OK?" wondered Leo.

He and the others stepped back into the room. There were holes in the brickwork of the floor left behind where the vines protruded. Nearby, Saurion was lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Huff... Huff... How could this happen?" she questioned. "My...my plan was flawless! Beauty would've been mine... You darlings...really gave it to me..."

"Sorry, Saurion. But when there's injustice, Team Revolution put those responsible in their place!" declared Leo, then pumping his fist. "Yeah!"

"That jewel that you wanted so much brought upon your own defeat, Saurion," explained Susanshi. "Next time, you'd better think twice about who you deceive."

Saurion merely let out a drawn-out groan in response.

"Hmm, but what now?" wondered Leo. "I know she betrayed us and tried to steal the Fragment, but I don't think we should, you know, leave her here. We should do something with her."

"Oh, really now? What like, huh?" pondered Tokot.

"Hmmmm..." Susanshi began to think to herself. "I know! We're going to take her with us!"

"What? Why would we do that?" questioned Tokot.

"No, listen," requested Susanshi. "This is what we'll do..."

She began to explain her plan to her teammates. Saurion overheard everything, and appeared to show signs of worry as a result.


	24. A Well Earned Rest?

Chapter 24 - A Well Earned Rest?

"Darlings, I'm sorry for the way I acted! Please, let me go!" demanded Saurion.

She was tied sideways to the steak that stuck up from the ground back in the village of the Ookouwoaza tribe. Her wings were also tied tightly. Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and many of the tribe members were stood around the steak. Oddly, the recently obtained Lignum Fragment was nowhere in sight.

"You won't be getting untied any time soon, Saurion," mentioned Susanshi. "Not until you clean up your act."

"But darlings, surely I at least get credit for trying, right?" quizzed Saurion.

"I'd say nope," replied Tokot.

Then, he turned to Leo, putting on a serious look.

"And let this be a lesson to you as well, Leo! From now on, you will NOT let anyone tag along, unless it's a...special case."

"Oh, don't worry, Tokot, I've learned my lesson! Honestly!" stated Leo.

"And I should hope so," remarked Tokot.

"Hey, you!" called one voice for nearby.

It was Kecko, having walked towards the steak where the group were.

"Sorry for not saying this sooner, but I'm glad you made it safely."

"Of course we're safe. Those so-called traps weren't as dangerous as they were hyped up to be," mentioned Tokot.

"I was expecting something like spikes hidden in the wall that are released when you step on a certain part of the floor, or the walls closing in. Instead, we got weird magical tiles that cover you in slime and spin you around. Don't you think that's a little...underwhelming?" spoke Leo.

"Well, to tell you the truth... It was intentionally made that way," replied Kecko.

"E-excuse me?" questioned Leo.

"The traps were designed using basic cloaking techniques. And by having traps in the first place, it would mislead all outsiders into believing there was something valuable within."

"...And when they found nothing..." mumbled Susanshi. "It meant...the Lignum Fragment would remain safe!"

"I don't know. Having such lame traps would probably heighten suspicion," said Tokot.

"Me can tell you more," one more voice spoke out.

This time, the king of the tribe stepped forward. He was holding the Lignum Fragment in his hands.

"Me have to confess truth to you," spoke the king. "Tribe...make temple trapped poorly on purpose. Traps make normal outsiders believe temple have treasure. When normal outsiders find no treasure, they weep and leave. Fragment hidden in secret room beneath temple, waiting for you to go."

"Wait a moment... What do you mean 'normal outsiders'?" wondered Susanshi.

"...It told...that you come...and get Fragment," replied the king. "It part of prophecy set by Wystians. It told that Pokémon would come to Sacreca to reunite Seal Star. Use Seal Star to stop bad guy from ruining things. You that Pokémon?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm not the one," replied Leo. "You mean Susanshi, right?"

"I was...destined to come here?" Susanshi repeated to herself, trying to grasp the very words she had just been told. "But...why me in particular? What's so special about me...?"

"That not known, all we know is Pokémon come here. Pokémon not even known. Wystians not even know," said the king. "Wystians knew danger come to Sacreca in time, so they want chosen one to remain safe. Traps lure normal outsiders in, yet traps also not kill chosen one."

Susanshi's huge amount of shock was bubbling up strongly within her. Without any words, she stepped away and stood alone a few meters away.

"Susanshi," spoke Leo, before walking towards her. "Susanshi, are you OK?"

"How can I be OK?" responded Susanshi. "This...is such a shock to me. I never expected it to be as big as this. The fact that the Wystians knew about all this... They knew they'd need someone to come and help out. But why me? Why not someone more...native to Sacreca? What does this all mean?"

"I don't know any answers myself," said Leo. "But... There could be one person who knows."

"And who's that?" asked Susanshi.

"Isn't it obvious? The voice that appeared in your dreams!" replied Leo. "That voice brought you here, and it's guiding the three of us to the Seal Star Fragments!"

"You may be right, Leo. And now I know what's going on," said Susanshi. "I was chosen...by the Wystians. They chose me to do this. Why exactly, I have no idea. But I think this a big motivation for me. The founders of this land picked me. I... I can't fail them..."

"That's the spirit, Susanshi!" cheered Leo. "And I'll still stick with you all the way!"

"Heh, thanks, Leo. Well, I think we've worked really hard today. Let's return to town and put our feet up for the rest of the day."

"Ah yes! I could do with some R-and-R! Oh, but first..."

Both Leo and Susanshi returned to where Tokot, Kecko and the king had remained.

"Our business is done here. We're leaving," spoke Leo.

"Oh, that too bad. We hoped you stay for a time," replied the king.

"I wouldn't want to stay here for too long. It smells a little here," remarked Tokot.

"Oh, the smells's not bad...once you get used to it," assured Kecko.

"Well, I don't think I can do that," argued Tokot.

"OK, I offered, but I won't stop you leaving," said Kecko. "Just remember to keep the Fragment safe."

"Of course we will!" assured Leo. "We already have two other Fragments at home. This third one will join them in safety."

"Then take Fragment, and make peace in Sacreca," spoke the king, before handing the Lignum Fragment to Leo.

"We won't let you down, Your Majesty!" declared Leo as he held one hand to his forehead. "All right, team! We're heading back into town!"

"Oh, one more thing..." muttered Kecko. "If you see my brother...tell him I'm doing fine. He doesn't exactly know I'm here."

"Uh, will do, Kecko," answered Leo. "Goodbye for now... Except for you, Saurion."

"You can't leave me here!" shouted Saurion.

"As a matter of fact, we can," replied Leo with smugness painted on his face.

"Why you... You're no darling! None of you are darlings! I'll get my revenge on you all! One of these days! Then I'll take back that which belongs to me! Heed my words!"

"Such big words for a lady, no?" wondered Tokot.

The trio waved towards Saurion, with Leo and Susanshi smiling with content, before turning their backs towards the tribal village, preparing to disembark, all while Saurion began to rant quietly to herself. By the time they took just a few steps outside the village, somebody called out to them.

"Hey, wait!"

The Chespin, Lopi, was fast approaching again. Her voice caused the group to cease movement.

"Huh? You again? What is it?" asked Susanshi.

"You leaving, but wait a minute," requested Lopi.

Taking her clenched hand, she passed something to Leo.

"Please take."

It was a woven pattern of the Sacreca insignia inside a tall-ways oval, consisting of only red and green, with a thread attached to it.

"Is this a necklace?" inquired Leo.

"Yes, it good luck charm," confirmed Lopi. "It mine, but me want you to take. It bring good luck to you in need. Use good luck to save Sacreca."

Intrigued by the necklace design, Leo stared at it for a time, before finally wearing it around his neck.

"Hmm, thank you. I'll certainly be needing an extra boost in hope."

He then happened to turn his head to the side, spotting Tokot wiggling his brows up and down at him.

"H-hey! Don't do that, Tokot! You're embarrassing me!" he spluttered.

"Why? This is your chance!" answered Tokot.

"Tokot, stop that! It's not like that!" Leo exclaimed, the skin from under his cheek fur lighting up pink.

"All right, it's your choice," said Tokot, shrugging.

"I-I-I think we should head off now," stuttered Leo.

Quickly, he walked off, back the way from whence he came.

As usual, Tokot and Susanshi followed behind him. Upon leaving the site of the village, Leo emitted a sigh.

"Seriously, that was embarrassing! Please don't do that again, Tokot!" he demanded.

"Leo, do you have any idea what you just did?" questioned Tokot. "You walked away from a potential future mate! You know, a girlfriend!"

"Excuse me, but I just feel like now's not the time for that!" responded Leo.

"Heh, like every teenager ever..." Susanshi quietly said to herself, then speaking out: "Uh, don't worry, Leo. That's an adventure in itself. You go on it whenever you feel like it."

"See? Susanshi has the right idea," said Leo. "When I feel like I should, I'll go with it. There's plenty more Goldeen in the sea."

"Pfft, more like Feebas in your case," muttered Tokot. "Ugly and ignored by all."

"But Feebas can become Milotic! Then they're beautiful, and nobody would ignore them then!" argued Leo.

"I... I can't believe you actually have a point..." Tokot spoke in dishonor.

They did not speak of this matter after that. Some time later, and they had completely left the sheltering jungle tress and were now traversing through the great fields of the land, the town off in the distance.

Leo, with a smile upon his face, began to hum out in joy. After a number of seconds, an annoyed Tokot demanded:

"Hey, could you stop that!? That's getting on my nerves."

Leo certainly became quiet during Tokot's words, but immediately resumed his tune afterwards.

"Fine! You keep on humming!" snapped Tokot, now covering the sides of his head with his hands.

Leo did not settle the sounds down at all during the trip. Susanshi wasn't bothered whatsoever, instead appearing to be content.

"Just let him hum, Tokot. It shows his happiness," she told Tokot.

"Oh please, Ms. Chosen One, those words won't do," argued Tokot.

"There's nothing wrong with using my proper name," insisted Susanshi. "I'd prefer not to think too deeply into it again. I'd rather just do what I'm doing as normal without that being brought up."

"And why's that, huh? Don't you think you'd be honored to have been specially chosen by some ancient race to save a world you know next to nothing about?"

"It's...hard to explain. It's just that...I'm too ordinary, just like you. Just like Leo. Just like Lisa, Alex, and everyone else. I don't really like having the knowledge of being destined. Sure, I was going about as normal before I learned that, but I just want to try to keep myself as ordinary as possible. I'm just me. I'm no hero."

"O...K, I think I get the gist of what you mean. You're no hero, well, neither am I. I don't see myself as such. I'm just a poverty-stricken Charmander."

"And I'm just your average, generic Riolu," added Leo suddenly. "Well, at the moment I am, but I decided I wanted to be someone special years ago. If anything, I should've been the one chosen to do this."

"You must be kidding! You, a chosen one?! It's nonsense!" snapped Tokot in utter disagreement. "The only title that would fit you is the Savior of the Dumbasses."

"What? I'm way better than that!" argued Leo.

"Holds maps the wrong way, trusts strangers, highly incompetent overall... Yeah, the list goes on."

"All right, you two. That's enough," spoke Susanshi. "Ugh, why does this always happen? Can't you two just play nice for once?"

"It's just that we don't have good chemistry," mentioned Leo.

"And I point out his weaknesses. Not in terms of type matchups, but you know what I mean," added Tokot. "If he doesn't learn how to get over his problems, then things won't exactly look good for him. It happened once before to someone I know, and I do not fancy having to experience it again."

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Susanshi.

"...I guess I can't hide it forever," sighed Tokot. "OK, I'll tell you. So, we're poor, as you know. But how did it all happen? My greedy uncle! Up until around seven years ago, we weren't poor. We had a normal life. But then my uncle, another Charizard... He bet everything on a Ponyta race. Everything... Our life savings...our house. Of course, he lost the bet, and just like that, we lost it all. We had no money, no house, no possessions. Dad was the least happy about it; he banished my uncle away, and told him to never show his face around him or my family ever again.

We never heard from him again after that. We don't know where he is today. We found some scrap wood and built the best house we could, just to give us a roof over our heads. Things...have been tough for us, but then I made the decision to become an Explorer in the hope I can eventually earn enough to erase the damage my uncle caused. It's all I want... And I will not give up until it's done. But don't think I actually care about Leo. I'm here...for my family."

Leo and Susanshi's reaction to the tale was clearly visible on their faces. They appeared mostly surprised, but also sympathetic.

"I...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Tokot," spoke Susanshi.

"Whoa... Poor guy..." muttered Leo, before then showing a small smile. "...And quite literally too."

Susanshi was left to stare at Leo with dead eyes.

"No, Leo. That joke wasn't funny."

"Just trying to lighten the mood," defended Leo.

"Yeah, well, it ain't working," replied Tokot.

The setting sun's warmth and light were all but faded completely away by the time the trio arrived back at town. The sky was turning from an orange to a navy-blue up above. The group's first, and obvious, destination was Leo's home. With no interruptions along the way, they stepped within its always-welcoming walls. As one would expect, Grenouille was present, sat at the dinner table.

"Ah, welcome back!" she spoke. "I see you have another one of those Fragment things. Nice work!"

"Huh, does she ever leave the house?" quizzed Tokot.

"Of course she does!" replied Leo. "Just some small part-time job somewhere in town. The hours are pretty small, so that's why she always seems to be at home."

"Well, of course I need to do something to support Leo and myself," mentioned Grenouille.

"My dad does actually have a job, but it's such small pay, yet it's still how we can barely hang on," mentioned Tokot.

"Grenouille, we're done for the day. Do you think you can make us dinner now?" said Leo.

"Oh, sure thing, Leo. What would you like?" asked Grenouille.

"Surprise me," replied Leo. "What about you two? Anything you have in mind?"

"I don't care as long as it's free," replied Tokot.

"I don't want to seem picky and ungrateful, so I'll let Grenouille decide," spoke Susanshi. "Well, what I've been fed here has always been good."

"I'd reckon some mashed potatoes and gravy would be good," answered Grenouillle. "And as a special treat for all your hard work today, there'll be ice cream for dessert!"

"Awwww yeeeeah!" celebrated Leo with such excitement he threw the Lignum Fragment in the air.

He gasped when he realized his mistake, and quickly caught it again safely.

"Hehe, I should probably put this away now."

He headed over to the left-side bed and slipped the Fragment underneath, where it remained hidden along with the Aqua Fragment, concealed by the drooping bed covers. He then sat himself down at the table, placing his bag onto the floor next to his chair.

"Come one, come all! Step right up to the table and get ready for the feast!" he announced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," replied Tokot, soon taking a seat of his own.

"It's a good thing I'm familiar with mashed potatoes and gravy," commented Susanshi as she too sat down. "I should be able to dive right in."

After a relatively short wait, three sets of plates, holding a mushy yellow concoction coated in a brown substance, were set down in front of the team members by Grenouille, as well as a fork for each. Fresh steam rose up into the air from each dish.

"All right, dig in, kids!" invited Grenouille.

The threesome dined together at a casual pace, transferring the food onto their folks and bringing it into their mouths.

"Mmm, tastes just as good as back home," mentioned Susanshi. "That's good."

"Hey, guys," said Leo. "Remember when Saurion made that Substitute doll that I loved so much? Do you think they make replicas of those?"

"Still can't get over that stupid toy, can you?" questioned Tokot.

"It's not stupid, it's cool!" exclaimed Leo. "A replica would be such an awesome thing to have! A bundle of cotton all contained within an adorable green character!"

"But what would you do with it? Sleep with it?" asked Tokot.

"Sleep with it?! No, that's dorky!" snapped Leo in denial. "I'll just display it somewhere in the house!"

"Then you'll display it in your bed, and cuddle it every night when you realize you're still single, crying yourself to sleep."

"What do you take me for?"

"I think I've told you enough times what I think about you."

"E-excuse me? At least we're making progress with the mission! We have three Fragments, and I was there to help get them!"

Susanshi was noted for looking irritated by the bickering.

"Guys, shut up!" she shouted.

"OK, OK, I'll just keep in my anger," sighed Tokot.

"I know you're a Fire-type naturally, but that doesn't mean your temper has to be as well," commented Susanshi.

"I've been through tough times, and you know that," said Tokot.

"Yes, but it's no excuse for that," answered Susanshi.

Not long after, and the supplements were completely eaten.

"Ah, that's some good stuff," spoke Tokot.

"And as promised, it's ice cream time!" announced Grenouille.

"Nope, none for me," said Tokot.

"What flavor?" asked Susanshi.

"Strawberry," responded Grenouille.

"Ooh, not bad. I'll have some then," replied Susanshi with adequate satisfaction.

"All right, two helpings coming right up!" declared Grenouille.

"So Tokot, why don't you want any?" wondered Susanshi.

"Let's just say ice cream isn't my thing," replied Tokot.

"Gotta keep your tough image up, huh?" asked Leo.

Tokot failed to respond to this particular remark.

Moments later, a bowl of inviting pink ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup, arrived before Susanshi and Leo, along with a spoon stuck into each.

"This looks too good! I'll eat it right away!" declared Leo, highly excited.

Instantly, he scooped an entire spoonful of the chilled treat and inserted it into his mouth.

"You seem really...happy about this ice cream," said Susanshi.

"How can't I be?" quizzed Leo. "It's what we get for everything we did today! Think about it, we destroyed a steel mill and got away with it, we got through a temple filled with...deadly traps! And now, this is our reward! Plus, ice cream is delicious, am I right?"

"Uh, yes, very right," muttered Susanshi, before consuming some of his own dessert.

"Mmm, too bad Tokot's missing out on this," mentioned Leo. "He's just sat there watching us, all jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous," claimed Tokot with his arms crossed. "I'm just waiting for you to finish."

"You know, kids..." spoke Grenouille. "It's still a few hours until bedtime. What will you all do until then?"

"You know what? I've never actually thought about that," replied Leo. "I...guess we could hang out at the EA building for a while. Maybe get ourselves acquainted with other teams. We really haven't socialized with them since joining."

"Great idea, Leo," complimented Grenouille. "It's always good to get to know others that share your interest."

"Uh, sure thing," said Susanshi. "I shouldn't have to feel weird about this anymore."

"Why would you feel weird?" wondered Grenouille.

"I...I was just saying how it's weird for me to talk to strangers," replied Susanshi. "But now I think I'm capable of it."

"Oh, I see. Well, once you're all finished, you're free to go," spoke Grenouille.

After more minutes, the pair of servings were finished off.

"Aww, why did it have to go so quickly?" lamented Leo.

"Well, you did eat through it quite fast," pointed out Susanshi.

"Would you like to throw it all up? Then you'd get a second helping of it," suggested Tokot.

"Eww, no!" snapped Leo in disgust. "I'll just...have more tomorrow."

"So, shall we go, like we discussed?" asked Susanshi.

"Ah yes, absolutely," agreed Leo. "We'll be back later, Grenouille. See you."

"Yeah, very well," mumbled Tokot.

"Don't stay out too late!" demanded Grenouille.

"Relax, we'll be fine," stated Leo.

The team left Grenouille behind and made their way back into the outside world, with Leo leaving his bag intentionally behind. They walked through East Street, towards the site of the EA headquarters.

Upon reaching there, the first visible thing of interest was a group of six Pokémon, consisting of Andose, a Teddiursa, Quilava, Venipede, Noibat and Machop. They were stood by the fountain of Master Eag, words from them filling the air.

With a lack of words, the Team Revolution members approached them. Upon reaching close range, Leo greeted them:

"Hello."

"Oh? Oh hey, it's Team Revolution," announced Andose, the only member of the group to recognize them. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good, Andose," responded Leo. "We've had some...really good success today."

"Got anything cool from today?" asked Andose.

"Oh, well yes, we have. Some neat things," spoke Leo.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Andose. "Anyway, we were just talking about Team Flare's day: that's the Quilava, Machop, Venipede and Noibat here."

"So you're the Team Revolution Andose mentioned," said the Quilava. "It's a pleasure. I'm the leader of Team Flare, Pedro. That Noibat is Lulu, Forhor is the Machop, and this Venipede is Kivko."

"And I'm just a random member from some random team," stated the Teddiursa.

"Hmm, I think I recall catching a glimpse of you three the other day," mentioned Forhor.

"So as I was saying, when we got to that tunnel, I asked Kivko to go inside and have a look around," Pedro said. "So he squeezed himself through, as he only barely fitted in. I asked him if he could find anything inside. He said he couldn't, so then Lulu tells him 'Thrust your body in, Kivko! You can probably go in deeper that way!'"

"That's what she said!" shouted Susanshi without caution.

An awkward silence arrived within the group as Susanshi covered her beak with her flippers, appearing to look embarrassed. The entirety of the group stared at her with confused looks, before looking back at each other.

"...I don't get it!" shouted Lulu.

"Neither do I!" declared Pedro.

"Does she know something we don't?" questioned the Teddiursa.

An uproar ensued between the gang, leaving Leo, Andose and Tokot standing quiet and puzzled.

"I...I shouldn't have shouted like that..." muttered Susanshi. "Ugh, what was I thinking?"

"Susanshi, what was that all about?" asked Leo.

"It was...a kind of humor you probably won't understand," Susanshi told. "It's...difficult to explain."

"I won't let it worry me, personally," said Andose, disbanding himself from the bickering crowd. "But listen for a minute, you three. Have you seen Team RockAxe, by any chance?"

"Huh? Lisa and Alex? Nope, we haven't seen or heard from them since we left this morning," replied Leo.

"Then that's no good. They haven't come back from Gowmex Manor yet," announced Andose.

"Gowmex...Manor?" wondered Susanshi.

"It's that mansion that lays alone at the edge of Sacreca Fields," explained Leo. "There's all kinds of sinister rumors about the place, as well as its owner, Gowmex. Nobody goes there because of it."

"Then why exactly would Lisa and Alex go?" questioned Tokot.

"Gowmex suddenly stopped paying taxes to Sacreca Town; she's very wealthy, you see. So a small piece of her fortune goes towards taxes, as per request by Master Eag and Mayor Gordon," detailed Andose. "When Master Eag asked for volunteers to deliver a letter to her informing her of the situation, they all refused. So, with no other option left, he asked Lisa to do it. Of course, she agreed to the request. So she and Alex went, and haven't come back."

"I see... But what rumors would keep so many people away?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Oh, the usual clichés: Gowmex is a vampire, her mansion has a torture chamber in the basement, anyone who enters never comes out," spoke Andose. "Of course, Lisa isn't fazed at all by these. Alex, however, sure looked worried. I saw Lisa with her hand on his back when they left."

"Well, mostly everyone would be afraid, but not Lisa, of course," mentioned Leo.

"If they don't come back, Master Eag will officially report them as missing, and would probably go to the mansion himself," continued Andose. "...Oh! But it's getting late. I've talked long enough. I have very important business to attend to. Goodbye, you three. Try not to worry yourself awake all night about the situation, OK? Everything will be fine, you hear?"

He departed solo, heading inside the open doors of the EA building.

"What a load of baloney," said Tokot. "Lisa and Alex are probably just snoozing somewhere and forgot to return."

"Don't be silly, Tokot. They would never do that!" stated Leo.

"If Lisa and Alex are still at the mansion, then something might have happened to them," said Susanshi. "I know it's late, but they're fellow Explorers...and our friends. I think we should go see this Gowmex and try to find out where they are. That's what Leo would say, so I'm sure he'd agree to go. Right, Leo?"

"I knew you'd want to go..." mumbled Tokot.

No reply came from Leo.

"...Leo?"

Susanshi turned back to find Tokot still with her, as well as Leo.

"Leo? What's up?"

"I, uh... Do we have to go now?" questioned Leo, appearing to shiver a little.

"I'd say yes," responded Susanshi. "They probably need our help. You don't want to leave them in possible danger, right?"

"O-of course not!" claimed Leo. "It's just that, you know, all those rumors about Gowmex are very...discouraging. Her being a vampire and such is a pretty scary thought. But... Two very special Explorers are in possible peril, and I don't want to have to wake up one day and not see their faces! We WILL go to Gowmex Manor! We WILL save Lisa and Alex! I know the fate of Sacreca is still in doubt, but I can't bear to lose some good Explorers and friends! Come on, team! We depart for Gowmex Manor!"

"And are you sure you won't chicken out at the last second?" inquired Tokot.

"Oh no, not today!" stated Leo. "We'll get going right now! But first, let me get my bag from home."

"And I was hoping we wouldn't have to do any more work today..." sighed Tokot. "I'm worn out here! I'd like to take a break for the rest of the day!"

"We're going, it's already decided," stated Susanshi.

"OK, fine, we'll go. But I insist that we sleep overtime tonight," demanded Tokot. "And one other thing. I'm just glad you're not letting such dumb rumors stop you, unlike the rest of these poor fools."

"Well, I guess we'll be the first ones ever to either confirm such rumors or disprove them," spoke Leo. "It's...kind of an exciting ordeal. And don't worry about that. I know we've done a lot already today, so I guess I can allow more sleep."

"I bet it won't be so exciting if all your blood is drained from your body," said Tokot.

"Hey, I thought the likes of you wouldn't believe those things!" exclaimed Leo.

"I don't. I just want to scare you."

"I-I am not scared! I can't be scared! Not when Lisa and Alex are depending on us! Come on, team! Let's go on a rescue mission!"

"Uh, roger, Leo!" answered Susanshi.

"Yeah, sure," replied Tokot.

The trio were on the move again, leaving the headquarters area and returning into town.


	25. In the Dark of Night

Chapter 25 - In the Dark of Night

The land was now within the midst of night, with a vibe that was quite the contrast to the day. As a crescent moon dangled in the star-clustered sky, the members of Team Revolution trudged through the fields, something they have certainly done a few times already. With little present light, the tail fire of Tokot's acted once again as navigation.

"I've never actually walked through Sacreca Fields during the night before," mentioned Leo, now with his bag regained. "And you know what? I quite like it. The dark gives off a rather soothing atmosphere. The funny thing is I was once scared of being outside during the night."

"I just hope we're not going the wrong way," spoke Susanshi. "Everything could look the same, and this is the brightest Tokot's Flash can go."

"The mansion is directly north from town, so as long as we continue in this direction, we shouldn't stray too far away," claimed Leo. "It's between Lignum Jungle and the Tower of Wyste."

"Do any of you two even know anything about Gowmex?" wondered Susanshi.

"Not really, only the fact that she's apparently very rich and just shuts herself inside her mansion all the time," answered Tokot. "I guess you're just normally like that if you're rich."

"All I have to go off of is the rumors," replied Leo. "I couldn't possibly tell you any more."

"Well, that means we have no idea what to expect," said Susanshi. "We should remain on alert and be ready for anything."

"I don't have any garlic with me, nor a steak and hammer," Leo said. "Anything else that can kill a vampire?"

"What? I thought you don't believe that crap!" stated Tokot, then continuing in a sarcastic manner: "Oh, but don't you worry, Leo. I'm sure my light will be enough to melt her away from existence."

"Now that's something I can live with. Thanks, Tokot," responded an oblivious Leo. "With you around, everything will be all right!"

"Leo, vampires are fictional. They don't exist," stated Susanshi. "I highly doubt this Gowmex is one. But regardless, something must be up with her if she's captured Lisa and Alex and took them in as prisoners. First, we will act as normal as possible and interrogate Gowmex. If that fails and she doesn't cooperate with us, then..."

"Then what?" wondered Tokot.

"I...actually don't know," replied Susanshi.

"I say we all drop everything and search the entire place," suggested Leo. "We don't exactly have a warrant to do so, but if all else fails, we'll have no other option."

"That is reckless and mindless, but I can go with that," Tokot obliged.

With the plan set out and the gang prepared, they maintained their travel.

At long last, after some time, they spotted a silhouette off in the distance, just to the right of their path.

"Over there!" announced Leo. "Would you say that looks like a mansion to you?"

"Yep, I'd say so," replied Tokot. "Well, that's good."

"Well, let's go, guys. It's just before our very eyes," spoke Leo.

Himself, Susanshi and Tokot changed course slightly, strolling towards the direction of the ominous shadow.

After some more time, they arrived at the site of the destination. Around twenty feet away from the cliff edge where the fields ended was a three-story establishment built almost entirely from pitch-black bricks, darker than the deepest pits of nothingness, complete with a balcony that sat at the front, beneath the roof. A tall square chimney sat upon the roof, smoke fuming from out its opening. Sinister lamps were placed on either side of a pair of giant oak doors that provided the main entrance and exit.

Before the mansion was a simple garden, with stone slabs forming a path that extended from the front doors to the end of the garden, where towering steel gates stood, with a basic brick wall all around the area in the shape of a pentagon. A group of flowerbeds were sat on each side of the path, just at the starting point of the gates. The rest of the garden was empty, save for a hedge shaped like some unknown Pokémon with its arms stretched over its head to the right of the path, with a basic bench placed in front of it.

"If it wasn't for the darkness, I think this place would actually be pretty homey," mentioned Susanshi.

"And I bet it looks even better on the inside," added Leo.

"Hmm... Doesn't really feel complete without a strike of lightning," muttered Tokot.

"Wait for it... Wait for it..." spoke out Leo. "Lightning will strike any second now!"

But alas, there was none, even after ten seconds of unnecessary silence and waiting.

"...Nope, not going to happen," declared Leo. "Well, that's disappointing. OK, let's, uh, go knock on the door."

With the gates wide open in eerie welcoming, the trio stepped forward. Leo was filled with a sense of dread and gloom along the way, unsure if anything would suddenly jump out from the darkness and surprise him. This was noticeable in his slight trembling.

"Don't think I can't see you there, Leo," mentioned Tokot.

"I'm...I'm shaking in anticipation," claimed Leo.

"Yeah, sure thing," replied Tokot. "Relax! Just think of this as going trick-or-treating or something!"

"I never went trick-or-treating. That's far too much sugar for me."

"Then just try to keep calm!"

"We'll get through this, Leo," assured Susanshi. "We've already survived other dangerous situations."

"I...I guess you're right," sighed Leo.

Soon, they reached the front doors of the mansion. Each door was lined with multiple plain, metallic knockers set at differing heights.

"Oh... Well, this is convenient," commented Susanshi as she and the others stared up at the towering oak duo. "Knockers for multiple heights."

"C-cleaver..." mumbled Leo. "O-OK, we made it, so... W-who will do the honors?"

"I nominate Leo," answered Tokot.

"What?! Why me?" questioned Leo. "There's also you and Susanshi! One of you two do it!"

"Either we stand here and do nothing forever, or YOU knock," argued Tokot.

"Fine. Fine! I'll go!" exclaimed Leo in simple defeat.

And so, he stepped ahead, alone. Taking one last look at the doors, he reached out for the knocker that was positioned second from the bottom, grabbed it and slammed it against the door exactly three times. The noise echoed all inside the still unknown interior, and Leo waited for roughly five seconds.

"Well, looks like there's nobody home," he said as he turned his back to the doors. "Well, the journey was nice, but I have a bed to go to."

Without warning, the silence was broken by a loud creaking sound from behind him. He became frozen with fear as he slowly rotated himself back around to the doors. It turned out that the left one was sluggishly, yet surely, opening outwards. A Granbull, a purple Pokémon with giant fang-like features on its bottom jaw, as well as a black collar resemblance around the neck. There were also bulging veins all over the legs, almost looking like small snakes under the skin. As a whole, the Granbull seems rather aged.

"Hmph, what do you brats want?" he asked with a grumpy tone.

His head then dipped down, as if being weighed down by his own jaw weight.

"Oh, uh, hehe, hi!" greeted Leo, a nervous smile upon his mug. "W-we're here to see Gowmex."

His eyes began to do a bit of wondering.

"Would you be so kind as to lead us to... Whoooooa! Your legs! What's going on with them?!"

"Those are my varicose veins, you insensitive worm!" snapped the Granbull.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry, mister!" cried Leo. "P-please have mercy!"

"I...can have mercy, but only if you behave yourself," answered the Granbull. "If you do, then I will permit you to come inside and speak with Gowmex."

"Yes! That would be very nice, mister!" cheered Leo. "So please, may we see Gowmex? We have an important matter to speak with her about."

"Oh, really?" quizzed the Granbull. "We were already visited today about something. Two others, about your size if I recall correctly."

"Ah, so Lisa and Alex were indeed here!" mentioned Susanshi.

"Hmm... Yes, I believe they identified themselves as such," recalled the Granbull. "But very well, I will allow you inside. Come along."

He stepped back inside the mansion.

"Well, that sure was easy!" declared Leo, turning around to face Susanshi and Tokot.

"So far, so good, I suppose," said Tokot. "Now, let's get this over with."

Together, the team stepped inside. Once they were all within, the Granbull slowly pushed the door shut.

"Need some help?" offered Susanshi.

"That will not be necessary," insisted the Granbull, finishing within a few seconds. "Right, please follow me. Do not get separated."

"If there's a guide, I highly doubt we will," muttered Leo.

The Granbull preceded to walk somewhere unknown, so Susanshi, Tokot and Leo followed him wherever he was due to go.

The entrance foyer of the manor was impressive, to say the least. To each side were mirroring staircases that connected to a second-floor balcony overlooking the room, each covered in a fabulous red carpet. The center had an equally eye-catching red, circular rug, showing what most people would consider a meaningless pattern of circles and triangles. To the back of the foyer, near each corner, was a single door on each side, as well as a larger pair of doors in the back wall. At each side of these aforementioned doors, a huge painting was displayed upon the black, white-lined wallpaper.

The left painting depicted a wealthy-dressed Pokémon posed within an unknown countryside, with a black cone-shaped body sporting several white bows on the abdomen, a purple face, bright blue eyes, and four protruding appendages on both sides of the head. To top it all off, the painting subject, a Gothitelle, was clothed in a pitch-black coat with white fur fitted all around the outside edge and sleeve ends, followed by a brown beret hat upon the head.

The artwork on the right showed another Gothitelle with a matching coat, only this time wearing a wig of blonde curly locks, and sat upon a stool with a dull brown background, looking directly at whoever the artist may be. The subject bore a faint, comforting smile. On a final note, the portrait subjects had the same identity as the hedge back outside in the garden.

These two paintings caught the team's attention very easily as the Granbull escorted them all across the rug and towards the door pair.

"You know, you never did tell us your name..." mentioned Susanshi.

"Yes, apologies and such. I am Charles, the caretaker of Gowmex Manor," spoke the Granbull.

"These are some incredible paintings, mister Charles," commented Leo, unable to resist bringing up the subject. "That's Gowmex, right?"

"Actually, they are her ancestors," corrected Charles. "The first is the very first Gowmex, the one on the right is the second one. Gowmex's family tree dates back over four hundred years ago, and every one of them has lived in this mansion. The current Gowmex is the seventh one."

"Wow, that's old!" exclaimed Leo.

"You're not one for big words, are you?" remarked Charles. "Gowmex VII is currently in the dining hall. I ask that you show her only your fullest respect. And...I must warn you... Lately, she's been acting a bit odd, so please, by all means, don't upset her."

"Huh, I know I can't really trust pictures alone, but this one on the right looks a little stuck-up and smug," said Tokot.

"Gowmex II was a great lady, just like all generations of Gowmex," responded Charles.

Right at that moment, they reached the end of the room. Charles proceeded to pull one of the doors outwards by a handle.

"One last reminder: mind your manners," he spoke.

He allowed himself through first.

"Mistress Gowmex. We have more guests," he told inside.

"Ah, oui, please grant them entry," replied a female voice from inside.

"OK, you brats, in you go," offered Charles.

"All right, just try to keep calm, Leo. You'll get through this," Leo mumbled to himself, in attempt to boost his confidence.

Everyone stepped into this new room. It was wide, with five more paintings of Gothitelle in the same black coat along the back wall, each one in different headgear — except the leftmost one — and locations. A fireplace was built into the wall in the back, barricaded off with a short guard. Coals and wood were alight within, giving off a calming warmth. A lengthy dining table was placed in the center on the room, above an all-red carpet. At the table, many chairs were sat at each long side, with a single one at each short side. The table itself was decorated with a pretty white cloth, with several lit candlesticks, empty plates and matching cutlery. High above, an impressive golden chandelier hung down.

Sat in the chair at the furthest end of the table was a Gothitelle, and as expected, was wearing the trademark black coat, rimmed with white fur. Unlike in the majority of paintings, she did not wear anything on her head.

"Welcome to my home!" she announced in a distinct accent, raising her arms in the air. "Please, will you take a seat with moi?"

"Of course, Miss Gowmex," answered Susanshi. "Come along, guys... And let me do most of the talking."

She took herself to the end of the room, and sat down in the chair closest to Gowmex on her right, while Leo and Tokot took to the left side, also sitting close to her. Meanwhile, Charles sat down at the opposite side.

"I must compliment this hospitality, Gowmex. It's really comforting," Susanshi commented.

"Ah, thank you kindly, madame. So, my young visitors, what brings you to my fair abode?" asked Gowmex.

"Well, Miss Gowmex, we are Explorers enrolled in the Explorers' Academy," explained Susanshi. "For the past few days, we have been on a sort of quest. My name is Susanshi. This is Leo and Tokot."

"Explorers? Oui, I know all about your kind. No need for lengthy explanation," spoke Gowmex. "But what is it, may I ask, that has brought you here this hour? I'd say this would be an appropriate time for some of your age to be tucked into a comfy bed, oui?"

"We're looking for some fellow Explorers who came to this very manor earlier today," said Susanshi. "We are investigating their disappearance, as they have not yet returned."

"Hmm, Explorers, you say?" wondered Gowmex. "Oui, others DID come today. A duo, if I recall. But what were they, if you don't mind me inquiring."

"A bit shorter than me, a little taller than Susanshi, around Tokot's height," answered Leo.

"Oui, they were small, like you," recalled Gowmex. "Both were highly adorable to the eyes. But what species are they. I know no such thing."

"One's an Axew. Grayish, tusks, blue eyes, tattoo on the hip, pink scarf," described Susanshi.

"Oui? And the other?"

"A Larvitar. Green, blue bandanna, same tattoo, but on the neck."

"What's this all about?" questioned Tokot. "This woman's just toying with us! She clearly remembers them coming here!"

"Hey, no shouting in the dining hall!" snapped Charles from across the table.

"Oh shut it, old man," replied Tokot. "Lisa and Alex were here, and Gowmex has done something to them!"

"Oh my, your temper is hotter than your portable fire!" commented Gowmex in surprise. "Why by so angry, monsieur?"

"Tokot, please calm down!" demanded Susanshi. "Miss Gowmex, I apologize for Tokot's behavior. He can be a little hot-headed. Can you forgive him?"

"I can forgive, madame, but it is most important that he keeps himself under control," replied Gowmex.

Tokot was left to mumble, displeased, to himself.

"So, anyway, Miss Gowmex. Do you think you can tell us where Lisa and Alex are? They are the pair of Explorers we're talking about."

"...I know nothing," replied Gowmex, very clearly hesitating to speak at first. "I am sorry for my lack of help, madame."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Leo. "But where else could they be?"

Susanshi and Tokot looked to be on alert, as if they had picked up on Gowmex's suspicious pause previously.

"Please, do not be so disheartened," requested Gowmex. "I would love for you all to stay and accompany me for a time. What say you?"

"I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep," grumbled Tokot.

"Ah, I know! How about a drink?" offered Gowmex.

"Oh, really? Of what?" asked Leo.

"Wine," replied a blunt Gowmex.

"W-wine?!" questioned Leo. "I-I don't think I'm of appropriate age for such a thing!"

"Nonsense! Wine is like fine art in a consumable liquid form!" mentioned Gowmex. "Like art, you need to use the proper sense to truly appreciate its mastery! And that, messieurs and madame, is the tongue!"

"Hmph, like I can trust someone as creepy as you to serve us drinks," spat Tokot. "You could easily spike them, or give us something completely messed up. Something not meant to be drunk."

"Monsieur, it is rude to decline such a generous offer. I insist on serving you. Charles, provide the four of us with a glass, if you'd please."

"Yes, very well, Mistress," obliged Charles, before setting himself off his chair and leaving the room.

"And as we wait, allow me to share with you some family history!" declared Gowmex.

"Oh goody, I needed something to put me to sleep," remarked Tokot.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm sure that will be fine," said Susanshi.

"Around four centuries ago, my ancestor came to this very spot, and with her was a vast fortune. She hired some builders from the local town and had this most pulchritudinous residence founded. Exquisite, non?"

"I think that word just fried my brain..." muttered Leo. "What kind of word is that?!"

"Pulchritudinous? It means beautiful, uneducated monsieur," explained Gowmex. "My ancestor wanted only the most dazzling mansion, and get one she did, oui! Yet, she insisted on continuing to contribute to the governors of the land. So, she would send off just a fraction of our fortune on a monthly basis. It is this money that went to the development of the local town and much more."

"You mean...taxes?" wondered Leo. "Actually, that's how all this started: because you stopped paying them. So, what's the deal with that? Why the sudden change of heart, huh?"

"Ah, of course I would be asked that, but by you, I wouldn't have guessed," replied Gowmex. "I decided on my own that those crude townsfolk do not deserve my monetary heritage. It is the decision of me. That it is, oui."

"But you really should continue paying up," insisted Susanshi. "As a resident of Sacreca, you're legally set to do so. It's, you know, the law."

"Non, non, madame. I do not wish to engage in such generosity with the outside world any longer! What belongs to Gowmex Manor stays in Gowmex Manor!"

"Wow, Charles was totally right!" exclaimed Leo. "Even though we've only just met, he said you've started acting weird lately. But, something's still off about this..."

"Me? Acting weird? Oh non, monsieur! I am as normal as I was raised! And whatever do you mean by 'something's still odd about this'? Do enlighten me."

"All the rumors about you were going around for years now! If you were apparently nice, then what the heck is happening?!"

"Leo, don't blow it..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Rumors, you say? Monsieur, allow me to tell you this: these 'rumors' only exists because of how elusive I am," claimed Gowmex. "I never go to town. Now, if all of you please settle down. I sense Charles returning."

Yet, surprisingly, Charles was back within the dining room, now carefully carrying an oval-shaped plate of stainless steel, bearing four identical sets of red fluid within appropriate glasses.

"Oui, allow me," spoke Gowmex.

She closed her eyes, and a blue outline surrounded her entire body. Then, the wine glasses also obtained this outline, and began to levitate themselves off the plate and towards the table. They were each placed down before Gowmex, Susanshi, Tokot and Leo. Afterwards, Charles took seat again.

"Wha! What's this?!" Leo bellowed.

"Relax, she's a Psychic-type. She can do things like this," assured Susanshi.

"Oui, the madame is correct," stated Gowmex. "And now, down the hatch!"

Willingly, she held her own glass and downed the wine. Susanshi simply chose to not even touch her serving, Tokot was the same, but also crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Leo, however, appeared to be more accepting of the offering, as he took hold of the glass and sniffed uncertainly at the beverage.

"So, madame, will you drink?" Gowmex asked Susanshi, having quickly finished all her own wine.

"Oh, uh... In all honesty, I don't drink," replied Susanshi.

"Nonsense! You must drink, oui? Fluids are of importance to the body!"

"Well, of course I do," replied Susanshi. "And besides, I'm a Water-type; I practically make my own fluid."

At this point, Leo finally dared to taste the wine. He brought the glass edge to his mouth and allowed just a tiny bit of the drink to pour inside. With an investigative look, he swirled it through his mouth.

"But what about you, flaming monsieur? Will you drink yours?" asked Gowmex to Tokot.

Tokot opened his eyes and looked directly at Gowmex.

"I do not wish to put this stuff inside me...madame," he responded, putting extra empathize of his last spoken word.

"Drink it, or I shall be left with only the option of forcing it down your esophagus," threatened Gowmex.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" dared Tokot.

Suddenly, Leo spat out the wine from inside his mouth with full force. He then wiped his mouth over his the back of his hand.

"Ugh, don't think you're doing that!" he shouted in disgust. "This isn't wine: this is blood!"

A faint thud sound was produced by Susanshi, hitting her head onto the table.

"You won't fool us, Gowmex! You really are a vampire, aren't you?!" continued Leo. "And now you're trying to turn us into vampires! Not going to happen!"

"Oh my, oh my! A vampire?! I am not such a vile thing!" insisted Gowmex.

"Whether you are or not, at least tell us this: what have you done with Lisa and Alex?!" inquired Leo.

"Ah, I guess you really have seen straight through me, monsieur. I will hide no more from you," said Gowmex, suddenly sounding more sinister. "They are here in the mansion. If you're up to it you will have to find them, and no help you shall get!"

"Well, that's enough for me. I'm getting out before things get ugly again," Charles said in his head, before quietly leaving the room, keeping the door open behind him.

"And what's this, some kind of game?" questioned Tokot.

"Oui, you could say...it is indeed a game," confirmed Gowmex. "So go ahead, try to find them. But do not think for a moment that it will be easy, for my psychic powers can bewitch the entire mansion!"

"I'm not afraid of you," said Tokot. "Come on, let's leave this deranged woman here and resume our rescue mission."

He slid off his chair and walked away, making his way towards the exit doors. Leo and Susanshi, without any objections, or any words at all, joined him.

Gowmex's body once again was outlined in blue, and the stationary cutlery upon the table began to twitch. All the various knives and forks became possessed by an unknown power and flew themselves at the gang.

"Whoa! Look out!" called Susanshi, having turned back.

She dived out the way, and so did Tokot. Leo only ducked to the floor shielding the back of his head with his arms. All the knives and forks missed the targets and became stuck to the floor...except for one fork that jabbed into Leo's backside.

"OOOOOH! OUCH!" cried Leo.

He stood himself up and yanked the fork out in one painful go, threw it to the ground, and began taking in deep breaths.

"Ahhh! Not cool! I've only just recovered from the exact same thing from earlier!" he snapped. "My butt is off limits to all pointy objects! And yet you think you can just jab one of your forks into it? I hope you got that fork sterilized!"

Gowmex, although watching, did not seem to show remorse, and instead took control of the cutlery again. They pulled themselves out the floor and pointed themselves at the group again.

"Let's get out of here!" called Susanshi.

Herself and the guys made a bolt for the doors, taking full advantage of the fact that one was open, and made it back into the foyer. They worked together to close the door as the knives and forks flew into both doors, where they were left to stay.

"Hmm, don't think you're safe yet, messieurs and madame," announced Gowmex.

Then, she lifted herself off her chair, floated several feet up, held her arms up and gave off a yell of power. Her body glowed a dim blue, complete with outline. The chandelier high above also shook under some kind of influence.

"This is crazy!" commented Leo, him and the others stood by the doors inside the foyer. "I certainly wasn't expecting this!"

"I knew things were shady, but not like this," added Tokot. "So, let's not stand around! Let's find Lisa and Alex and get the hell outta here!"

"But where will we start looking?" questioned Susanshi.

Tokot, looking to his right immediately, spotted a single door that stood there.

"There! Through that door!" he spoke.

The group ran over to the door, with Leo reaching for its handle and opening it. They all stepped inside, unaware of what would await them within.


	26. Mad House

Chapter 26 - Mad House

Susanshi, Leo and Tokot found themselves now inside some kind of kitchen, evident by many shelves holding all sorts of ingredients in one corner, a rack of wine bottles directly next to it, a large box with a lid built into the top to act as a freezer, and a counter on the side with a wooden chopping board placed on it.

Finally, a huge steel cauldron hung down from the ceiling by way of chains. It was filled with an unidentified brown substance. Beneath the massive pot were some burnt blocks of wood inside a metal bowl.

"Mmm, something smells nice," mentioned Leo.

"Yeah, I smell it too," added Susanshi. "It's probably from that cauldron over there."

"Really? Given the situation, I'd imagine that thing being used as torture," commented Leo. "You know, something like filling it with boiling water and have someone tied above it. Then Gowmex would..."

"Leo, that's enough grisly detail," interrupted Susanshi. "Oh, and I need to ask you...something. When you tasted that drink back then, did it have a...metallic taste to it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Leo.

"You know, if you put like a coin in your mouth. Did it taste like that?"

"Actually, it didn't."

"Then it wasn't blood. It really was just ordinary wine."

Things became quiet for a number of seconds.

"Leo. Leo? Are you OK?" wondered Susanshi.

She looked to Leo to see him with a blank expression. It was difficult to tell how exactly he would react.

"Yo, snap out of it, Leo!" called Tokot.

Still no response.

"Leo, stop it," demanded Tokot. "What's done is done. Let's move it! There's nothing in here, so let's go elsewhere!"

Then, without warning, Leo finally reacted, but not in an expected way. He began to cough loudly, before falling to his knees and remaining on all fours. He started to cry out in agony, before bringing one hand to his throat and wheezing. These actions struck worry and fright in both Susanshi and Tokot, and then finally, Leo stood back up with his arms over his face and turned to Tokot.

"I...need..." he whispered, then uncovering his face and yelling: "Bloooood!"

Tokot reacted in legitimate fear, as he reared back with a gasp, falling backwards. Leo then began to chuckle, dropping the act altogether.

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha! I got you good, didn't I?" Leo gloated. "You really thought I was a vampire. Oh man, that's priceless! Your face, man! It was too good!"

Tokot was now showing a huge frown. He was not amused in the slightest.

"I never imagined you of all people to get scared, especially by an act!" continued Leo. "Haha, haha... Uh, Tokot, are you feeling all right?"

He was commenting on Tokot's look of anger. And, without warning, Tokot punched him in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

"Th-that hurts..." mumbled Leo. "Oh, the pain of all things painful..."

"I can't believe you!" snapped Tokot. "You have the nerve to pull off a stunt like that?! Don't ever do that again! Next time, it'll hurt even more!"

"But it was...just a joke! What's wrong with a little joke during times like this?" wondered Leo. "S-surely Susanshi found it funny, right?"

"Nope, sorry, Leo. I didn't," replied Susanshi. "It was in bad taste, you know?"

"Aww, come on! Just trying to have a sense of humor!" argued Leo.

"You can, but not from playing dumb pranks like that," told Tokot. "Now get off the ground already."

"Come on, Leo..." mumbled Susanshi, before proceeding to help Leo back up onto his feet.

"Ah, thanks for that, Susanshi. And...I'm sorry. I'll just have to find a better way to be funny," he said. "Soooo... This must be the mansion's kitchen. I don't really see anything of importance."

"Then let's go look elsewhere," advised Susanshi. "Although, for a mansion that's supposed to be bewitched, not a whole lot's really happening."

"That woman's scare tactics won't work on me. There's no way she could enchant the whole place," said Tokot.

"Well, that makes things a lot easier for us then!" exclaimed Leo. "As much as I'd like to investigate that heavenly smell, I think Lisa and Alex are more important. Let's go."

He was ready to make his leave, but was prevented from doing so by the cauldron tipping over by itself, spilling much of its contents all over the floor, even around the feet of the trio.

"Explain that one then," said Susanshi.

"Nope, I have nothing to say," replied Tokot.

Leo bent down and scooped some of the mysterious foodstuff onto his finger, quickly giving it a taste test by inserting his finger into his mouth.

"Hmm... Soup," he declared. "Still warm too. Mmm, I like this. Please, may I have some more?"

"No, you can't have more," answered Tokot.

"I wasn't being serious, Tokot. Just part of my little review," claimed Leo.

"If you'd really want more, lick it off my feet," spoke Tokot.

"Sorry, I don't want to do that," responded Leo.

Around that time, Susanshi was somehow able to catch a glimpse of something: a wine bottle from the rack rattling on the spot.

"Look out! The wine bottle!" she yelled.

The bottle ejected itself from the rack at a high speed, heading directly for where Leo stood. Hearing Susanshi's warning, he was able to just barely grab the bottle as it slammed into his abdomen. He was shown to rear back in response upon doing so.

"Ugh... Hehe, nice try, wine bottle, but I'm too good for that!" he announced as he held the bottle upside-down by the neck.

Then, yet another bottle launched itself, colliding with Leo's own bottle. Both shattered on impact, and red wine was released everywhere, with some dripping down Leo's arm. In terror, he looked upon the remains of the bottle, as now he was left only holding a piece of it.

The entire rack now started to shake. Knowing easily that this wasn't good news, Susanshi ordered calmly:

"I...I think we should just leave now."

Leo panicked a bit, as he was the first to frantically skip over the shards of the first two bottles on his way to the door. He opened it and headed back into the foyer. Tokot and Susanshi were also quick to remove themselves from the kitchen, slamming the door back shut, just in time for the remaining bottles to throw themselves at the spot where they once were, the wine and shards mixing with the spilled soup to create a sickening mush that none would dare to ingest.

Meanwhile, back within the manor's foyer, Leo was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Phew, I did not want to stay in there if I was about to be pelted by bottle after bottle," he said, curiously still holding onto the broken glass container. "OK, guys..." he pointed his bottle in the direction of the stairs. "We'll go up there and check the second floor. If this place really has become haunted, then we'll all show it who's boss!"

He thrust his bottle in a downward diagonal direction, barely missing Susanshi, stood next to him, with the sharp points.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" she exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry, Susanshi! I should probably just get rid of it," said Leo, before throwing the bottle part away, not caring about where it ended up. "All right, come on, everyone!"

He lead the group across the foyer room, heading to the staircase that awaited on the right of the room. They had only climbed the first few steps when the sound of another paranormal phenomenon alerted them into turning their backs. The large circle pattern that made part of the huge rug on the floor appeared to start animating, and a purple vortex formed within it. It began to act as a vacuum, attempting to suck up the fleeing heroes.

"Not good! Not good!" cried Leo as he held onto the supporting beams that held up the staircase banister.

He grabbed Susanshi's flipper and held onto her with his free arm. She fell under the suction's pull, and was left with her feet off the ground, along with Leo.

Tokot was further away than the others, and the pull from the vortex was only slightly affecting him.

"Don't let go, Leo!" called Susanshi.

"I can't exactly hang on forever, you know!" answered Leo.

"Then get going!" demanded Susanshi.

Tokot then grabbed onto one beam from the banister and reached out for Leo.

"Come on! Take my hand!" he instructed.

"What? Tokot, it's not like you to help me out of peril," commented Leo.

"This isn't the time for sass! Just grab on!" answered Tokot.

"Wait, take Susanshi first!" ordered Leo. "Susanshi, get going!"

He pulled in Susanshi, allowing her to grip onto the same beam as him. Then, she slowly pulled herself across until she could reach Tokot's arm. She took hold of it, and Tokot pulled her away, throwing her to the end of the stairs, where the pull of the vortex didn't reach. Here, the stairs ended with a balcony all across the edge of the room, with more stairs bending around the corners towards the front, ending with the other balcony.

"All right, your turn, you dolt," spoke Tokot.

Leo was ready to reach out, but the beam he had been gripping snapped a little as the pull became stronger. Tokot had to bravely inch closer to him. Finally, Leo held onto Tokot's hand, and he was pulled away safely. Seconds later, the beam he had held onto throughout gave way, breaking in two and disappearing down into the floored vortex.

"We can't stay here any longer!" announced Susanshi. "We have to leave, right now!"

Hastily, she looked around her surroundings. Before long, she found a door at the end of the balcony, at the back.

"Guys, this way!" she ordered.

Everyone ran across the balcony, leaving behind the perilous suction of the void, and through the door, shutting it as soon as they made it through.

Leo was panting as he wiped his forehead.

"And what's that...about the house not being enchanted...huh, Tokot?" he puffed, the pauses being him catching his breath.

"Just forget I said that, OK?" replied Tokot. "Seeing is believing, after all."

"And...I never thought you'd come to my rescue...like that..." continued Leo. "There's no telling...where that thing would've led me."

"Hey, we're still a team, regardless of what we think about each other," spoke Tokot. "It's just life."

"I knew you'd have a heart...somewhere for us!"

"Don't look too deeply into it."

"I think you need a reminder of what you did, Tokot," said Susanshi. "You saved us both. We can't just not thank you!"

"Please, I only did what any Explorer would do," argued Tokot.

"You're so strong to deny your burst of heroism, aren't you?" questioned Susanshi. "...But fine, be that way. I'm done. I'm just going to get back on track now."

Where they were now was a linear corridor, with another red carpet laid down across the entire length. Two doors were located on each side, with the corridor bending to the left at the very end.

"So, there are four doors here. We should check each one," suggested Leo.

"Anything could be waiting for us on the other side of those doors, you know," mentioned Tokot.

"Exactly! That's why we should check out all of them!" replied Leo.

Immediately, he approached the closest door, on the right, and opened it. He peered inside for a moment before stepping through. This room's layout was fairly standard, with a single sofa in the back and a rectangular table in front. All around the outside of the room was a collection of ceramic jars of many shapes and sizes placed upon their own stands.

"What's this? Some kind of jar storage?" pondered Leo.

"Is it safe in there?" asked Susanshi from outside the room.

"For now it is..." replied Leo, obviously uncertain.

"Nope, I ain't going in there," spoke Tokot. "I'm staying out here."

"Well, nothing in here," said Leo. "Better keep looking."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him. Alerted to this, Leo turned back around and tried to reopen it, but it was proving stubborn and wouldn't budge, even when he would place both feet upon it and pull on the handle.

"Leo, what's going on in there?!" questioned Susanshi from the other side.

"The door's stuck! I'm trapped in here!" responded Leo.

"And that's why you shouldn't enter every room in this mad house," mentioned Tokot.

With one last, big pull on the handle, Leo finally gave up and returned his feet to the floor.

"It's no good..." he sighed. "Well, it's been fun, guys, but my Explorer days end here."

"Bust the door down or something," suggested Susanshi.

"Aha! Now why didn't I think of that!" exclaimed Leo. "OK, stand back!"

Before he could act in any way, the sound of something happening nearby caught his attention. Every single jar in the vicinity was rattling on their spots.

"Uh oh, this isn't good..." mumbled Leo. "Take cover!"

He ran away from the door, all while the jars began to launch themselves at him, one at a time. They aimed for him wherever he was originally stood upon flying to him, shattering upon any kind of impact. Leo dived behind the sofa, laid in a fetal position and remained there. The sounds of breaking pottery flooded his ears for a number of seconds, until eventually, when there were no more jars left to vandalize themselves.

Leo continued to stay still for a short amount of time. In curiosity, he stuck his head out behind the sofa. He discovered the remnants of the pottery all over the floor. Believing that the ordeal was over, he crept out backwards from his hiding spot. Along the way, his back bumped into one stand that held one last intact jar upon it. He turned around to discover it and gave off a brief yelp, before grabbing the jar and throwing it to the floor with enough force to break it apart.

Meanwhile, back in the corridor, Susanshi was becoming more and more concerned, all while Tokot merely showed signs of losing patience.

"Leo? Everything all right in there?" asked Susanshi.

After a short silence, a shout of "Force Palm" came from within the room, followed by an explosion that knocked the door off its hinges. It came falling down into the corridor, prompting Susanshi and Tokot to step back. From the other side, Leo was seen stood with his arm out.

"Don't worry, the situation's been brought under control," he stated.

Tokot peered inside the room.

"Really? Looks more like you wrecked the place just trying to tie a knot."

"The jars became sentient and attacked me," explained Leo.

"Then that means everything's out to get us," replied Tokot. "If I were you, I wouldn't step inside any rooms. Just peek inside and close the door right away if you don't see Lisa or Alex inside."

"Uh, right. Good idea," said Leo. "Well then, back to work..."

With Susanshi and Tokot tailing along, Leo walked further down the corridor. He approached the first door on the left, opened it up and looked inside.

"Lisa? You in here?" he called out.

This room was fairly big, with the walls lined with nothing more than bookshelves filled with, well, books. Several seats were placed on the floor in the middle. Almost immediately after the door opened, a bunch of books slid themselves off their shelves and levitated, opening wide and repeatedly snapping open and shut like a pair of jaws.

"Nope, not in here," Leo quickly uttered.

He shut the door as the books began to fly towards him. Sounds of paper thudding against wood ringed behind him.

"Well, moving on..." Leo muttered.

Next, he made his way over to the next door, on the right. As expected, he opened it and stuck his head in.

"Lisa?"

In this room, a sink and bath were placed. The bath was filled with water that came to life: it raised itself out all at once, then appeared to take the form of a sphere.

"Nope," responded Leo, shutting the door.

The liquid ball appeared to squirt its contents at the door as a wide jet. On the other side, Leo kept hold of the door, his eyes shut tight, as he felt pressure pushing onto it. Water began to seep through the bottom, wetting the carpet, along with loud splashing noises.

After a moment, Leo shrugged and moved on. Opening the second door on the left, and the last door overall, he looked inside at whatever awaited.

"Lis- Whoa. Guys, take a look at this!"

"I'm not sure I want to," replied Tokot.

Leo was looking up at the room's ceiling. Bizarrely, everything was topsy-turvy: the layout of this room was completely flipped upside-down, making it look like the furniture was stuck to the ceiling.

"Wh-what in the...?!" questioned Susanshi, her mind being unable to grasp what her eyes saw.

"Where the ceiling should be...is the floor. And where the floor should be...is the ceiling," commented Leo. "Mind-blowing!"

He thought it would be harmless to step into the room to take a better gander.

"Leo, I don't think you should..." muttered Susanshi.

"It looks perfectly safe, Susanshi. Nothing's going to- Whoooooooa!"

He was lifted off his feet by a strange force, and was sent upward, as if gravity was completely reversed. He landed with a thud on his back.

"Owwww..." he groaned.

"Leo, get down from there," spoke Tokot, peering inside the crazy room.

"Me? Get down? I, ugh, think you're the ones who need to get down," grunted Leo. "A-and besides... How do you expect me to get down from here? ...Or is that get up?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to step in there, Leo. Sorry," said Susanshi.

At that point, Leo stood onto his feet, making it look like he was standing upside-down.

"I...I think I have an idea," he said. "Just wait right there, you two..."

He walked over to an elongated table that was placed in the room and slowly pushed in towards the wall, just below the door frame above. Once he was happy with its position, he tilted it up by one end and allowed it to lay against the wall. The height covered was short of the door frame.

"Uh, I'll have to try this height," Leo said.

He climbed up the table and balanced himself at the top, keeping himself pressed against the wall.

"I should be able to reach the top of the door frame," he observed.

Reaching out, he was just able to catch the edge of the frame with the tip of his fingers. He hoisted himself up and climbed is way out. While hanging at the top of the frame, gravity's normal directional pull from back in the corridor took hold, and he fell back down to normal ground.

"Phew, that's so much better," he said, after standing back up. "You have no idea how weird that all felt for me."

"Well then, that's all these rooms checked, and there's nothing," spoke Susanshi. "This corridor continues to the left. Let's head down that way."

As expected, they went on the move again.

In this part of the corridor, located at the back of the mansion architecture, there were no doors visible whatsoever. Ahead, the corridor bent to the left again. Dotted along the walls were a multitude of framed pictures, all showing photographs of Gowmex standing in front of a lit fireplace, with a neutral expression.

"I don't see anything here," mentioned Leo. "Well, nothing here. We'll just keep going."

Meanwhile, Leo and the rest of the group were unaware of unusual activity occurring again. This time, the carpet laid down the whole length of the corridor was moving backwards, causing the group to remain stuck walking in place, as if they were traveling on a treadmill.

"I would imagine Alex and Lisa were given the same challenge as us right now," theorized Susanshi. "If we keep going the way we are, then we just have bump into them sooner or later... Wait, does something seem off to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Leo.

"It feels like...we're not actually going anywhere," replied Susanshi.

Leo looked to a wall as he kept moving. He discovered that the wall did not scroll along at all. Next, he looked down at his feet. They were moving, sure, but the carpet was moving in the opposite direction.

"I didn't ask for exercise..." he commented. "No, I wanna go forward! This won't do!"

He started to run at a quick pace, but the carpet's own speed increased, once again preventing progress. The change in speed caused Susanshi and Tokot to slip and be carried away by the carpet. With no other option left, Leo thought up a plan. He ran back the other way as, curiously, the carpet did not force him back, as if it only ever wanted to move in one direction only.

"Susanshi, get on my back!" he ordered. "I'm going to get us across!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" quizzed Susanshi.

"You'll see..." replied Leo.

So, without a disagreement, Susanshi mounted up onto Leo's back and held on.

"OK, here we go!" announced Leo. "Quick Attack!"

He zipped across the carpet, outrunning it effortlessly. Although a little too effortlessly. He was unable to stop in time, and ended up slamming hard into the wall at the end. Susanshi fell off upon impact.

"Ow..." mumbled Leo's voice.

Susanshi, holding onto her head, stood back up straight.

"Uh, Leo... Stop acting like a cartoon character and bring Tokot here," she said.

Leo pulled himself off the wall, then placed his hand onto his nose.

"Oh, OK, Susanshi," he spoke.

With another attack call, he returned to Tokot.

"Come on, Tokot. All aboard," he offered.

"And don't you dare hit that wall again," warned Tokot, as he climbed upon Leo's back.

"Fasten your-" Leo began to speak, before Tokot interrupted:

"No, don't even bother saying that."

Leo performed one last Quick Attack, speeding down the corridor. Now aware of the danger of the wall, he initiated a screeching halt towards the end. He was successful in preventing another comical collision.

"All right, we made it through another trick," said Leo. "Let's not stop now."

So, the gang were on the move yet again, through the final section of the long series of corridors. At the end, a staircase led upwards, pointing to the left, as well as another door. This door led back into the foyer, meaning this series of corridors went around in a loop. Exactly like with the opposite side, two doors on each side were located.

"Should we check these rooms too?" wondered Leo.

"Nope, not a good idea," replied Tokot. "We're just going to assume that nobody's in any of them."

"But what if we check everywhere else and don't find them?" pondered Leo.

"...Then we'll check these rooms if that's the case," sighed Tokot.

Along the way, unbeknownst to anyone, something was sticking uncomfortably close to their backs. The Gowmex pictures that hung upon the walls were following them, their subjects still bearing that eerie look.

Leo, seemingly at random, felt a presence and turned his head back to investigate behind him. The pictures ascended up and out of eyesight, so Leo would not spot them.

"Uh, guys..." Leo mumbled after looking ahead again.

"What now?" questioned Tokot.

"I have a feeling there's something following us..." replied Leo.

Meanwhile, directly behind Leo, one picture floated back down and pulled a silent raspberry towards him, then quickly disappeared back to the ceiling.

"I certainly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," commented Susanshi.

At that moment, a picture forced itself directly in the way of Leo's head, and he was left to walk into it.

"Whoa, what now?" he quizzed, stopping still.

There, before him, was the face of Gowmex smiling at him.

"Really? You're going to let a photo get in your way?" questioned Tokot, himself and Susanshi almost coming to a stop.

Walking to the front of the picture, Tokot punched it, cracking the glass front, and causing the whole thing to fall lifeless to the floor.

"Moving on..." muttered Tokot.

Then, the remaining photos, at least a dozen of them, turned up in front of the team.

"Reinforcements!" shouted Leo. "Punch them, Tokot! Punch them all!"

"Quit panicking, I can do this, but I won't need my fists for this," responded Tokot.

Without a second's wait, he took in a large quantity of air, and began to exhale out a Flamethrower attack, engulfing the entirety of the photos. Once the attack was ceased, the wooden frames remained on fire, and the Gowmexes within them all began to panic. Amusingly, their coats also caught fire, and they were either rolling along the ground in the photos, or removing the coats and stamping vigorously on it.

The trio were left to stand with looks of puzzlement throughout the events. What they were witnessing together sparked confusion within them.

"I... ...No comment," spoke Leo.

"This might be weird, but..." Susanshi muttered, before creating a Whirlpool.

She tossed it into the panicked portraits, dosing the fires both on the frames and on the coats, as well as getting the Gowmex clan soaked. They all calmed down and returned to their original poses. Those that had taken their coats off re-equipped them.

"Merci, madame!" they all applauded in unison, before falling to the floor and remaining motionless.

"O...K, that was bizarre," commented Leo.

"Well, I ain't standing around trying to understand what I just saw," mentioned Tokot.

He proceeded to continue walking, Leo and Susanshi sticking close to him. Working their way up the stairs, nothing stood in the way. Things proved to be rather quiet, much to the expected relief of the trio.

At the peak of the climb was yet another corridor stretched across the entire length of the manor, with the stairs situated near the center and to one side. Two doors were located on the right side, each separated by some fair distance.

"More corridors? Ugh, I'm sick of these things," groaned Tokot.

"OK, so...which way should we go?" wondered Leo.

"I'd say straight ahead," suggested Susanshi.

"Meh, that's fine," spoke Tokot.

So, that's the way they went. The corridor continued to the right at its furthest point, and there, waiting at the end, was a pair of fancily-carved wooden doors.

"Hey, don't those doors look like they lead to something important?" pondered Leo. "I think we should take a look."

Nothing would interfere the team along the way, and Leo opened up the left-side door and carefully poked his head through.

"Is it...safe?" asked Susanshi.

"It's quiet, that's for sure," Leo replied. "And a little...weird, but not in the same way as everything else that's happened in this house so far."

"What do you mean, Leo?" quizzed Susanshi.

"See for yourself," responded Leo.

He opened the door wide, and did the exact same with the second one.

What awaited on the other side was a wide, rectangular area. The floor was as black as the mansion exterior, with white railing all around. Steel benches were bolted down near the front, and a second set of doors, matching these exact ones, could be found at the opposite end of the wall. The trio stepped out into the section to investigate further.

"Wait, this must be the balcony," theorized Susanshi. "I remember seeing one from outside."

"The balcony, you say? Then explain why we can't see the night sky here," spoke Tokot.

He was referring to the fact that the sky was missing from all around. Instead, it was pitch black, and almost looked creased in multiple areas. Up above was also dark. As a result, there was no light source present, other than Tokot's tail flame.

"I...really can't answer that one," replied Susanshi.

"This reeks of suspicious, and I don't like it," commented Tokot. "I suggest we get off this balcony before the place works its dumb magic on us again."

He moved back towards the doors alone, which were still opened up.

"Wait a moment, Tokot..." spoke out Susanshi.

Without any warning, the doors slammed violently shut on their own accord. Not only that, but they completely de-materialized from all existence. The second pair at the other side also vanished, leaving the team trapped on the balcony.


	27. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 27 - The Show Must Go On

The trio found themselves trapped on the mansion's balcony, after the only way out vanished unexpectedly before their eyes.

"Oh look, the mansion's trying to keep us stuck here," groaned Tokot.

"The mansion won't let us leave! It won't let us leave!" cried Leo.

"Everybody, just calm down. It's not the end of the world," spoke Susanshi.

"You're right Susanshi," replied Leo. "More like the end of our lives!"

"That's not being calm!" snapped Susanshi.

"How can I possibly stay calm when we're stuck here?" questioned Leo.

"You seem to forget the fact that we're on a balcony, which is outside the mansion," reminded Tokot. "Just jump down from it."

"Hey, we'd want to get out safely, without having to put our lives at risk," Susanshi said.

"Do you want to leave at all or not?" argued Tokot.

"Obviously, but not without Lisa and Alex!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"Exactly! That's why we came here!" added Leo. "But with the way things are, I don't see how we're going to do it..."

On the spur of the moment, the whole site of the balcony was lit by beams of wide light from near each corner. And then, a spotlight from somewhere shined onto the darkness around the balcony.

"Laaaaaadies and gentlemon!" announced an echoing voice from apparently nowhere, complete with drum roll. "Put your hands, fin and paws together! The show is about to begin!"

"What's going on here?!" questioned Susanshi.

From within the spotlight, a figure emerged from behind the darkness, which was in fact black curtains. A Pokémon with a dark gray doll-like body with mischievous looking pink eyes, and a yellow zipper in place of its mouth. The Pokémon itself was donned with a black top hat with a strip of lilac felt around it, and a blackened cape around the neck with five points along it. Finally, it was holding onto a staff in its right hand, a tiny bit shorter than its height. Again, it was pitch black, but was topped with a pink orb that gave off a faint glow.

The figure emerged from behind the curtain with its arms stretched out, floating off the ground. It took the top hat from its head, held it in its left hand and bowed, all while mysterious applause sounded, consisting of whistling, cheering and clapping.

"Thank you, thank you," he spoke. "Ohohohoho, all this flattery! It is too much for me!"

The cheering continued on.

"Please! That is enough!"

Things remained noisy.

"OK, no more of that."

The Pokémon gave a quick wave of his staff, and the uproar was instantly dropped. Now only silence remained.

"Wh-who are you?" questioned Leo.

"A Banette, a Ghost-type Pokémon," replied a calm Susanshi.

"Ghost-type?! Ohhhh nooo..." shuddered Leo.

"Aye, yes, that is what I may be addressed as by some," replied the Banette as he returned his top hat to his head. "But in fact, I'd prefer to be called...Fou."

Whenever he would speak, the zipper on his mouth wouldn't move in any way. His words hauntingly filled the air.

"Well Fou, it's nice to meet you," greeted Susanshi. "Listen, we're kind of stuck up here. Do you think you could help us get out?"

"Oh, I could let you go, but I think I'll refuse," replied Fou.

"Huh? What are you blabbering on about?" asked Tokot.

"You're here to gatecrash my show!" exclaimed Fou.

"Your...show? What do you mean?" wondered Susanshi.

"My entire mansion-wide show, with the assistance of the spell I cast on the owner, making her act how she does now! And just as I hoped, she would enchant the whole house with her own psychic powers! What I desired was practically placed into my arms!"

"So that means... You're the one behind all this!" realized Susanshi. "You're pulling the strings! But why does this mansion even matter so much to you? It doesn't belong to you!"

"It does now!" exclaimed Fou. "When I found this mansion, I just had to have it to myself! It'll be part of my ultimate show! So, I put a very special spell upon the owner. It makes her all part of the show!"

"This guy's head's not screwed on right," commented Tokot. "He'd be better off wearing a straitjacket instead of a cape and hat."

"Please, such a thing would be hideous upon me," argued Fou. "And hey, I think I'll have a bit of fun with all of you, just like the two showstoppers before you!"

"The two..." Susanshi mumbled, before giving off a gasp. "So they were here! Speak up, Fou! Why cast a spell on Gowmex? What have you done with Lisa and Alex? Answer!"

"There is no need to be upset. No harm comes to any of those you mentioned," stated Fou. "It all started with me. Yes, the same me you see before you. I was part of a traveling troupe that organized shows of entertainment. Hundreds of enthusiastic 'mons would buy tickets just to see our performances! But then, several months ago, my fellow entertainers left this place without me! I was left alone, and they went to other lands outside this one without me!"

"And...why do you think they did that?" questioned Susanshi.

"I believe they had a reason..." responded Fou. "They didn't seem to like my company. They would shudder whenever they shared a room with me."

"I...I think I can understand that..." muttered Leo.

"There is one thing they don't like about me..." resumed Fou. "They say I'm a little, ohoho, mad. And scary."

"Mad? Yep. Scary? Nope," said Tokot.

"You don't think I'm scary?" quizzed Fou. "Well, how about this?"

He concealed his face behind his hands. With a brief wait, he revealed his face again, only now his eyes were yellow with slits for pupils, and a forked tongue slithered out of his mouth. This, in combination with a high-pitched screech, gave off differing reactions: Susanshi cringed slightly, Tokot wasn't affected at all, and Leo reared back, giving out a small scream.

"Now that is scary!" commented Fou, his face morphing back to normal.

Leo was breathing heavily.

"O-OK, you're scary. I-I-I totally agree!" he shuddered.

"Enough of this," sighed Tokot. "Listen, you, you'd better return Alex and Lisa, or we'll just have to beat you until you do."

"I don't negotiate such things during my shows!" announced Fou. "Now, about those you ask for... Tell me, did they look anything like...this?"

He produced a pair of playing cards between two fingers, which proceeded to float before the trio and remain still in front of them. One showed an image of Lisa, yet she wasn't her normally calm self: she showed a look of worry on her face. The second featured Alex, but with a expression of angst, almost like he could start crying.

"What? Th-that's Alex and Lisa!" announced Leo in shock.

"What's up with their expressions?" quizzed Tokot.

"Oh, I believe that's how they feel right this moment," replied Fou.

"What do you mean?" questioned Susanshi.

"Earlier today, these two invaded this manor," spoke Fou. "That female one was really rude when she met me. Her acquaintance was painfully awkward and quiet. It was cringe-worthy! And so, that's why..."

He suddenly disappeared in a faint cloud of dust particles, leaving behind his staff, cape and top hat. He remained missing from view for a short time, until he suddenly reappeared behind the backs of the trio.

"...I spirited them away!" he concluded.

This delivery came as a surprise to the group, as they turned their heads around at him. His clothing and staff all returned to him in the same poof.

"Spirited them away?!" barked Leo.

"That's right!" declared Fou, lifting himself into the air and placing his feet onto the ground in front of the team. "They threatened to undo all my hard work with the mansion! That's why they had to go! I thought nothing else would happen today, but then I noticed you three walking towards the mansion. I just HAD to set up a new show for you! Yet, you're also a bunch of showstoppers! And any showstopper who dares try to interfere will be spirited away, where they can no longer stand in my way! And now, ohohoho, you three are next! So enough of the scuttlebutt! The show's finale is about to begin!"

Fou gripped his cape and covered his body with it, all while his staff twirled itself beside him. He struck a pose after a moment, stretching his arms out and grabbing his staff, then finally pointing its orb at the trio.

"Guys..." spoke Leo.

"What is it, Leo?" asked Susanshi.

"Is it time to battle?"

"Yes, Leo. It is time to battle."

Fou tossed his top hat into the air. It remained suspended up high as Fou flew headfirst up, catching the hat onto the top of his head. He waved his staff once, and a full deck of fifty-two playing cards appeared before him in a single pile. This pile split into two halves and both began to shuffle themselves, mixing the cards together in a random order.

"Pick a card. Any card will do," instructed Fou.

"What is this? This ain't any battle I'd imagine!" snapped Tokot.

"All part of the show, of course!" Fou claimed. "Now, pick your card."

"I just don't see how this..." Tokot muttered, before Susanshi shouted:

"Six of...uh, hearts!"

At that time, the card matching Susanshi's words separated itself from the pack, keeping itself separate.

"OK, now all you have to do is find this six-of-hearts," explained Fou, all as his image appeared on the front of the card, obscuring the six heart symbols. "But...there is a catch!"

Three more full decks of playing cards appeared around Fou, and the entire collection scattered about like an explosion. Every last card fell to the floor, all face-down. The one card that the team were tasked to find mixed in within the mess.

"Gooood luck!" exclaimed Fou.

With the cards scattered all around the balcony floor, Leo got onto his knees and started to frantically search through each and other last one, turning them upright one by one.

"Nope, not this one. Nope, not that one. Ugggh, where is it?!"

Susanshi also proceeded to skim through the loose cards, while Tokot remained still for a little longer.

"Hmph, better not make myself look useless," he grunted.

So, he began his own search.

The threesome would continue to search for a fair while. Fou simply watched down from above. He would occasionally tap the orb on his staff, which would when react with a brief flash.

Leo was becoming more and more desperate when his search continued to proved fruitless.

"Come on, you stupid card! Where are you?!" he bellowed in some panic.

"Hey, calm down over there," responded Tokot. "There aren't a ton of cards. Be thankful they aren't piled up to the-"

"Found it!" yelled Susanshi, holding up the card bearing Fou's creepy expression on it.

"Well then, never mind what I was about to say," responded Tokot.

"Oh, thank you, Susanshi! You saved me!" spoke Leo.

Without warning, the card, still in her grasp, ripped itself in half. Then, Fou began to show signs of pain for just a short time.

"Mmm, not bad," he spoke, just as the apparent pain stopped.

Every other card raised themselves off the ground. They flew together in a spiral formation at Fou, who was now holding his top hat upside down in one hand. The cards looked to be sucked up into the hat. Once they were all removed, the hat was returned to Fou's head.

"The show isn't over yet! Remain seated!" spoke Fou. "And now, time for the next act!"

Another wave of his staff caused a single flat square to appear near the ground. Elongated sides grew out of each edge, then became topped off with a ceiling, creating some sort of brightly colored box with a door on the front, thin slots on one side and small wheels on the base.

"The Cabinet of Terror!" declared Fou. "For this, I'm in need of a volunteer from the audience! Anyone willing to stand forward?"

"I think I'll pass," replied Tokot.

"I am so _not_ getting in that!" snapped Leo.

"Then that means..." muttered Fou.

Without warning, he pointed the staff orb at Susanshi, and she was catapulted into the cabinet. The door slammed itself shut and she was trapped inside. The cabinet then span on the spot, its tiny wheels squeaking, before coming to a sudden halt moments later.

"Let me outta here!" Susanshi called out from within, knocking loudly.

"Hold on, Susanshi!" exclaimed Leo.

Heading for the cabinet, he started to shake it about.

"Try as you might, you won't get her out like that!" stated Fou.

Next, he reached into his hat and pulled out what seemed like a blade with a thin piece of wood for a handle. He held it in his hand and it extended itself lengthwise, becoming just centimeters longer than the cabinet's own length.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Now I know what this is!" Leo said in horror, having watched this action.

He bent down and placed his hands onto the bottom of the cabinet. He tried to tip it over by lifting it, but it proved too heavy for one.

"Tokot! Help me out here! Help me tip this thing over!"

"And what help would that be?" wondered Tokot.

"Why are you delaying? Get over here!" shouted Leo. "If we don't get Susanshi out, she'll be split into three pieces!"

"Oh, all right. Won't hurt to try if she's doomed anyway," shrugged Tokot.

At last, he walked to the cabinet, all while Fou pulled out a second blade.

"Hey, I cannot allow you to sabotage my act!" Fou spoke.

One wave of the staff, and rope suddenly materialized itself around both Leo and Tokot, binding their arms to their sides.

"Oh, come on! This is no fair!" complained Leo.

"Quiet during my act!" bellowed Fou.

At that time, some white tape slammed over both Leo's and Tokot's mouth, silencing them by force.

"Leo? What's going on out there?" Susanshi questioned.

All that she got in response was Leo's muffled voice.

"Does he really think rope will stop me? What an idiot..." Tokot spoke out in his head.

Although tied up and muted, he still had full control of his tail. So, he pointed it closer to his back, allowing the flame on its tip to burn at the rope. Now the waiting began as Tokot casually stood back-to-back behind Leo. His tail flame also started to burn at Leo's own ropes.

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Fou, unaware of such events, made the two blades levitate around his head.

"The Cabinet of Terror is a personal favorite of mine," he explained. "These blades will be inserted into the side. Usually, this act leaves the volunteer unharmed, but with me, things are different. These blades are as sharp as they comes! Ohohohoho!"

"Not good, not good!" cried Leo in his mind. "I'm just helplessly standing here while Susanshi's about to get cut to pieces!"

The rope around him, where Tokot had been burning, was significantly weaker at this point. Coincidentally, Leo became filled with some kind of determination. A determination that caused him to start wiggling about, trying to break free. After a long forceful pull of his arms, the rope gave way at the burn and he was free. He flexed both arms briefly, then proceeded to rip the tape from his mouth.

"Yowch...!" he cried out, but quickly gathered himself back up and made a run for the cabinet.

Moments after, Tokot's ropes fell to the ground, and as he carefully removed the tape from his face, he made his way away to Leo and the cabinet. The pair attempted to tip the deadly trap over onto its back.

"I don't know what your plan is, but it better work," mentioned Tokot.

"That is far too heavy for you to budge," mentioned Fou. "Now then, the act shall go on as normal!"

With a few more pushes, Leo and Tokot were finally successful in tipping the cabinet onto its side.

"Brace yourself, Susanshi!" called Leo.

He rested his palm onto the base and activated Force Palm, knocking it off. Susanshi's feet were poking out, so Leo quickly grabbed them and pulled her safely out. Moments later, the pair of blades swiftly inserted themselves into the slots on the cabinet side.

"No! How dare you!" snapped Fou in disapproval.

"Susanshi, I'm sorry if you got hurt," Leo spoke, disregarding Fou's words. "I thought going after the bottom would be the safest way out for you..."

"That's OK, Leo. Thanks," replied Susanshi.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" bellowed Fou. "This show demands constant attention from the audience, otherwise they'll miss all the good stuff!"

The trio turned their attention to him instantly.

"Sounds like someone's a little grumpy," remarked Tokot.

"You... You are ruining my show!" yelled Fou. "Of course I'm grumpy! So be it! Time for the most pain-filled part of the act!"

He swooped down, placing his feet onto the ground. He held his staff in both hands, pointing the orb at the trio.

"Now what's he up to...?" whispered Susanshi.

The orb's glow grew brighter, all while Fou wore a look of insanity on his face. And soon, Leo could be seen with a expression of worry, as from the orb, a vortex appeared, exactly like the one encountered in the manor foyer previously.

"No no no no! Not again!" shuddered Leo.

"That's right! The time has come for you to be spirited away!" shouted Fou. "The same fate that those other showstoppers met!"

"Nooooo!" cried Leo.

He dashed to the nearest iron bench and held onto its back. Instinctively, Susanshi and Tokot also ran towards the same bench and took hold. They braced themselves as the vortex at the end of Fou's staff grew stronger, with him being completely unaffected. The trio's legs were forced off the ground, and thus, the struggle truly began.

Hanging for dear life, the gang were unable to think of any way to fight back.

"Now what, huh?!" questioned Tokot.

"I...I'm thinking!" replied Susanshi.

"Well, think faster!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Please, Susanshi! I don't want to get spirited away! Our mission will be over!" Leo panicked.

"Uh... Wait, I think I've got it!" Susanshi stated after a few more seconds. "Leo! Think you can fire a Focus Blast into that thing?"

"I don't know! I need both arms to produce one!" responded Leo.

"We'll hold onto your tail while you do it!" added Susanshi. "Tokot, will you do that with me?"

"This had better work, Susanshi!" replied Tokot.

Both him and Susanshi grabbed onto Leo's tail with one hand.

"Ready, Leo?" asked Susanshi.

"Gulp, here goes..." mumbled Leo.

At this point, the vortex grew so big that Fou was completely hidden behind it, seemingly oblivious to the attempt at retaliation. Leo released his grip on the bench, and was now suspended upright in the air, held in place only by Susanshi and Tokot. With an expected attack call, he created a sphere of energy from his palms.

With the suction still increasing in power, Leo shut his eyes to get his mind off the peril, and focus entirely on charging up his attack. Once enough time passed, he opened his eyes and threw the Focus Blast into the center of the void. It was sucked inside effortlessly, but exploded just as it disappeared into the darkness.

With a huge dust cloud remaining, the vortex was eradicated, and its pull was immediately shut off, causing Susanshi, Tokot and Leo to drop to the floor. Fou was, however, thrown back with considerable force, slamming into the mansion wall and falling down.

Upon the smoke's clearing, everybody stood themselves back up, including Fou. He inspected his staff and, to his horror, the orb was cracked.

"Nooooo! My source of magic!" he lamented. "You're not just showstoppers: you're also vandals!"

"Well, it's not mine, so I don't care," remarked Tokot.

"...Wow Tokot, you sounded like a absolute jerk just now..." mentioned Leo.

"Why does that matter now?!" questioned Tokot.

"Hey, head's up!" called Fou randomly.

Looking over to him, he had his hat in his hand, the bottom facing the team. A crimson boxing glove shot out from the inside of the hat, attached to an unbelievably long spring. It jabbed into Leo's abdomen, and continued on, carrying him with it. It traveled over the railing of the balcony and through the curtains. The spring remained released and still in its place.

"Whoa! Heeeelp!" cried out Leo's voice from the opposite side.

With a smirk, Fou made the spring retract ridiculously fast, drawing Leo back in. He crashed into the hat, and fell to the floor in a dizzy state.

"Ooooooh... My belly..." he groaned.

"Leo!" called Susanshi.

She was about to run over to where Leo was lying, but was then forced to stay away by Fou pointing the staff at her in warning.

"So you want him back, do you?" quizzed Fou. "Go on then, take him!"

Susanshi refused to drop her guard due to the suspicious offer, but also didn't want to stand still. Fou remained stuck to his spot, his hat still in his hands and Leo lying on the floor in front of him. Susanshi was about to step ahead but was stopped by two strings of colorful handkerchiefs tied together emerging from the hat. One wrapped around her waist, while the second also wrapped around Leo's own. Ends to the handkerchief chains appeared from the mysterious depths of the hat and pulled themselves into the air, taking Leo and Susanshi away to the back of the balcony.

"Hey! Let us go!" demanded a squirming Susanshi.

"Now then, with them out of the way..." muttered Fou.

He prepared the spring-loaded punch again, this time aiming his sights on Tokot.

"Oh, OK then! Come on, I'm right here! Fire at me!" Tokot called out.

He stood a few feet back from Fou, his arms out by his side. Fou was easily baited, and readied the hat.

While this was happening, Susanshi was still struggling to break free from the gasping cloths.

"Ugggh... Leo! Don't just hang there! We've got to get ourselves free!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know that, but...how will we do that exactly?" grunted Leo.

"These things are just tied together! We'll just undo a knot, and we'll just fall right down!" detailed Susanshi.

"Oh, right! Let's undo some knots!" cheered Leo.

The pair proceeded to grab hold of the string above them and fiddle about with a single knot.

"This is so tight..." mumbled Leo, having obvious difficulty.

"It is, but we have to keep trying!" replied Susanshi.

Out came the glove, and Tokot's high guard allowed him to safely grab hold of it, leaving him to be dragged back, soon slowing to a stop just near the edge of the balcony. Not taking any time, Tokot slashed madly at the glove with his claws on one hand, completely shredding it to pieces. It didn't take long for the spring to be totally stripped of the glove.

"Yeah, not so tough without it now, are you?" Tokot questioned, before releasing the spring, allowing it to retreat.

"Ohohoho, don't get cocky just yet!" chuckled Fou.

A staff wave afterwards seemed to do nothing, but soon it became clear, as a fresh new glove poked out of the hat.

"That staff..." Tokot whispered to himself.

"Your attempts to stop my show are meaningless!" stated Fou. "I shall always have tricks to perform! Ohohohohoho!"

"Yeah? Well, so do I!" exclaimed Susanshi, now free.

She suddenly ran up to Fou from behind and jumped into him, grabbing hold of him.

"I know a Banette's ultimate weakness: unzipping them!"

Fou certainly didn't take kindly to this, and started to struggle to get Susanshi off him. Dropping his hat, he floated into the air. Susanshi stayed on his back, desperately reaching for his zipper in attempt to unzip it open. Fou, as expected, was highly defensive, trying to shake her off.

As this was all happening, Leo finally freed himself from the handkerchiefs that bound him. He looked up at the struggle going on between Fou and Susanshi. Upon noticing that Fou still had hold of his staff, he had a sudden genius idea. Genius, according to him. He initiated a Quick Attack, allowing him to gain more jumping height than usual. He gave himself a brief running start and leaped into the air, successfully snatching Fou's staff from right out of his hand. He landed back to the ground.

"Haha! Look what I've got!" he taunted, holding the staff over his hand.

"My staff! Nooooo! Give that back!" yelled Fou.

At this point, Leo struck the ground with the staff orb, smashing it entirely. This sight was overly painful and unbearable to Fou. His shaking became even more frenzied, making it more difficult for Susanshi to hang on. Without any sign of surrender, Susanshi braved on, stretching her flipper over Fou's shoulder. She successfully grabbed the zipper, and inched her way around Fou until she was hanging from his side.

"You're booed off the stage, Fou!" Susanshi quipped.

With one quick swipe, she pulled the zipper open and fell off.

"Nice going, Susanshi!" called Leo in a cheer.

Susanshi and Tokot both reunited with Leo, and together they watched as Fou started to let out a string of high-pitched screams. A sort of energy escaped from his gaping mouth, as he made no attempts to close himself up again.

"My show! My flawless show! How could this happen?! My staff is ruined! My energy is leaving my body! No, no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Moments later, with his lamenting cry of defeat ringing all around, his body grew faint. Finally, his voice, and body, faded away, leaving his cape to flutter down slowly to the floor, as well as the top hat falling down with it.

The curtains that had surrounded the balcony vanished from existence, and the natural dark of the night was finally visible again. The cape, top hat and shattered staff were all that remained of Fou's performance.

"Nice show and all, but my seat wasn't comfy," stated Tokot.

"Oh, I'm just glad we made it through that," said Leo.

After a time of silence, the hat started to shake by itself, before spitting out somebody after a number of seconds. It was Lisa, and she was unconscious, lying on her belly, with her back to the team. A second figure also emerged from the hat: Alex. He was shivering as he opened up his eyes and looked around. The first glimpse to be caught by his eyes was that of the Team Revolution members. The doors that had once been gone also appeared back in their places.

"You? What are you..." Alex began to speak, until his wondering eyes discovered Lisa's motionless self close to him.

With a frightened gasp, he made his way over to her, knelled before her and began to shake her, in an admittedly, yet unintentionally, violent manner.

"Lisa! Lisa! Please, wake up, Lisa!" he begged.

"Whoa there! Don't you think you're shaking a little too hard?" questioned Leo.

"Leo, that's not the point!" snapped Susanshi. "Lisa might be in trouble! Come on!"

She darted over to where Lisa laid. Of course, Leo and Tokot would do the same.

"Lisa!" screamed Alex.

"Ack! Easy on the shouting!" cringed Tokot.

Everything became quiet right after, and still no sign of consciousness from Lisa. Alex was only getting more and more worried by the second. He started to lightly sob.

"Oh no, there's no need to turn the waterworks on now," stated Tokot. "Can't you see she's still breathing?"

"But...she won't open her eyes..." mumbled Alex.

"Alex...?" Lisa's voiced filled the air around her.

That voice was exactly what Alex was hoping to hear. He turned his gaze to her face. Her eyelids opened up to reveal those sapphire-like irises. They looked at Alex, a hint of sleepiness within them.

"It's OK, Alex. I'm fine," she said softly, sitting up straight. "But what about you?"

Alex's mouth was wide as a look of overwhelming relief was painted all over his face. Suddenly, he leaned over Lisa and rested himself on her belly.

"It was...dark, and enclosed. I kept calling to you, but...but you wouldn't answer me..."

"I was calling for you as well. I guess I eventually worried myself to sleep," said Lisa. "But everything's fine now. No need to be sad."

"I'm so glad...you're OK..." mumbled Alex. "I was afraid...I'd lose my best friend..."

"There there, it's OK, Alex," whispered Lisa. "You can get off now."

She patted him on the back, before he then let her go. She stood herself up straight and turned around, finally noticing the saviors.

"Oh? What are you three doing here?" she wondered.

"We came to rescue you, of course!" responded Leo. "And well, looks like we succeeded!"

"Ah yes, that can be the only way we're free," spoke Lisa. "When we came to this manor, Gowmex acted hostile to us both, especially after I respectfully declined a drink. Then, the whole manor became like a haunted abode. We were caught off guard and got swallowed by some kind of black hole in the foyer. Everything was dark after that... I was alone... I didn't know what would become of us both..."

She walked closer to the trio.

"I need to thank all of you. I don't know how things would turn out if you didn't turn up."

"Oh, heh, that's OK, Lisa. You've helped our own team several times already," stated Leo. "I guess it was our turn! Hehehehe!"

"Haha, yeah, I guess so!" chuckled Lisa.

"It was no coincidence that we came here, Lisa," explained Susanshi. "When we heard from Andose that you never returned, we assumed you were in trouble, so we braved the night to find you."

"Andose told you? It's a good thing someone like him would raise the issue of our disappearance," replied Lisa.

"Are you done chatting here?" questioned Tokot. "Do you have any idea how exhausted I am? I've worked way more than I should today!"

"You're right, Tokot. It's been a long day for us all," spoke Susanshi. "I think it's time we leave this place and head back home. The doors reappeared, so we can leave now."

"I've spent so much time away from town... I-I just want to go to sleep..." said Alex. "I couldn't rest at all in that darkness. Normally, darkness isn't a bother to me, but in that case..."

"I get you, Alex," replied Leo. "Well then, our beds aren't going to come to us. We need to go to them! ...Oh, except you, Tokot. You don't even have a bed."

"The pile of dead leaves IS my bed!" snapped a disgruntled Tokot. "You're lucky Lisa's here, otherwise I'd kick your shin with my toe claws..."

"Wait up, guys," spoke Lisa. "What about Gowmex? I think we should see her before we leave."

"Really? After all she's done to us? Heck no!" Leo was quick to reply.

"Don't you remember? Fou was the one who made her act all crazy. With him out of the picture, things would normally revert, yeah?" announced Tokot.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that. Good thing we remembered now," replied.

"Exactly. So let's go then," ordered Lisa.

Together, the party of five headed towards the back of the balcony, returning to the mansion exterior.

"Say, guys..." uttered Leo.

"What's up, Leo?" pondered Susanshi.

"Are all show performers crazy?" Leo asked.

"...I don't think so, Leo," Susanshi assured.


	28. After the Reunion

Chapter 28 - After the Reunion

Having left the balcony after the battle with Fou, the two teams stood before the opening doors of Gowmex Manor. Before them, Charles and Gowmex were confronting them.

"Again, please accept my gratitude," spoke Gowmex. "Merci. Merci very much."

"I'm just glad that things can finally return to normal around here," said Charles. "I guess I shouldn't have been so rude to you kids earlier, especially if I had known in advance that you'd help to put things back in order."

"Oh no, I believe Team Revolution deserve the credit with this one," mentioned Lisa. "If they hadn't decided to come and find us, there's no telling how long Fou's spell would've lasted."

"Oh my, Lisa. I never received such a compliment," Leo replied, completely flattered.

"Even though I was under the influence of another, I was still completely aware of what I was made to do," noted Gowmex. "I do hope you can forgive, oui?"

"Oui, oui!" replied Leo with pride. "No hard feelings, uh...madame!"

"Haha, the way you use such words. It is adorable, monsieur!" admired Gowmex.

"Oh, uh, hehe, thank you!" replied Leo. "So Gowmex, what will you do about your house? There was some slight...destruction when we were in there."

"Ah, have no worries, monsieur. I can easily set everything right. I have the power to do so after all!" explained Gowmex. "And now that normality has returned, I shall continue paying taxes to the town as usual. All shall be as it once was."

"That's a relief. Your money is of a great help to the town, so you should understand why some got worried when you stopped paying," spoke Lisa.

"Of course, I had no awareness of this Fou character, nor of his intrusion of my historic home," continued Gowmex.

"I'm a little worried about what Fou might try to do next," spoke Susanshi. "I would imagine he isn't gone forever. What if he were to strike back?"

"Non, non, do not worry about our welfare, madame. If this Fou dares to appear at this home of ours again, we shall be ready for him!" assured Gowmex.

"Well... If you say things will be fine, then I guess we can relax," said Leo.

"Yes, I don't want to have to see that lunatic ever again," added Tokot. "I sure hope he ends up somewhere where he belongs. If you know what I mean."

"Your worries are not needed, all shall be well here," reminded Gowmex. "Please, you may leave and return to your own abodes. Me and Charles shall clean things up here."

"Thank you very much, Miss Gowmex," said Lisa with a bow. "We shall trust your words and return home."

"Right! Let's get back to town!" declared Leo. "Hm, it sure is late, guys... But hey, we have Lisa with us now; we'll have nothing to fear out there!"

"Even though we were clearly just fine on the way here in the first place," Tokot pointed out.

"H-hey! I was just saying! Besides, it's later, darker, and a whole lot more dangerous as a result!" exclaimed Leo.

"The only reason it'll be dangerous is because..." Tokot spoke out, before being interrupted by none other than Susanshi:

"Nope, don't even finish that."

Tokot was left to mumble to himself.

"Very well then, Gowmex. We shall be on our way. We'll be careful, I assure you," Susanshi said.

"And you keep that promise, you hear?" demanded Charles.

"Au revoir, messieurs and maquerelles. Remember that you're all welcome at my manor any time," spoke Gowmex.

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miss Gowmex," replied Lisa. "So everybody, let's be on our way. It's been a long day for us all. We'll treat ourselves to a well deserved rest when we return to town."

"Ugh, finally. Any more time out here and I'd probably fall asleep on this porch," mentioned Tokot.

"All right, no more complaining. We'll go right away," spoke Susanshi.

So, the group of five stepped away from the entrance doors to the manor and walked down the garden, all while Gowmex waved gratefully towards them.

"Hmm, you know what, guys?" Leo spoke out.

"What?" responded Tokot with a negative manner.

"It's a shame we won't be spending the night there instead. It's actually such a nice house," mentioned Leo. "That Gowmex turned out to be pretty decent. I guess everyone at the EA will feel real stupid when we tell them we debunked all those rumors!"

"It is, but I'd rather sleep at your house, Leo, because I feel more secure there," stated Susanshi.

"Really? Heh, I'm glad you choose my house over all others!" Leo responded.

"I...I don't think I can get used to sleeping somewhere unfamiliar," muttered Alex. "Especially...after before."

"Don't worry, Alex. We'll have our dorm room to sleep at, just like normal," assured Lisa. "I'd imagine you'd want to hear that after such an ordeal."

"Yes, I'd like that..." Alex replied with relief.

"She's always so cool and thoughtful..." Susanshi said to herself in her head. "It's always nice to have people like her around, especially during dark times. How does she do it, I wonder. Uh, wouldn't hurt to ask, I guess."

"Uh..." Susanshi spoke out, before being cut off accidentally by Leo:

"You know, Lisa. I admire you. You're always able to keep a level head. I wish I was like you, then I wouldn't get so much backlash from Tokot."

"Hehe, thanks, Leo. But of course, everyone says that," replied Lisa with a flattered smile.

"Welcome to the Lisa Fan Club, Leo. Don't imagine her as your wife or something stupid like that," Tokot rudely remarked.

"Tokot! Don't be so silly!" bellowed Leo. "I thought we agreed that I'd like to be single for a while longer. And I think Lisa's waaaay out of my league for romance, let alone marriage!"

"You're right. She'd rather have someone like Alex, rather than you. That's how bad you are," declared Tokot, no decency in his words at all.

"I don't like this..." Alex muttered, the expression on him suggesting discomfort.

"Enough, Tokot!" snapped Lisa. "We don't need this silly and awkward conversation to continue any further!"

"Marriage?" Susanshi's voice suddenly mumbled in curiosity.

"Huh? Why do you sound confused?" wondered Lisa. "...Oh, I forgot you're not local. Excuse me. Anyway, marriage is done through a wedding. It's a ceremony where a male and female become united. It's basically the ultimate sign of love. I understand why you wouldn't be aware of such a thing. The denizens of Sacreca adapted it from the human world long ago, much like some other things. I'd imagine not many other Pokémon lands outside our own would know about this sort of thing."

"So, they get married around these parts..." Susanshi analyzed in her mind. "That's...adorable."

"Weddings are such an amazing event!" exclaimed Leo enthusiastically. "The female wears this white gown, and the male wears this black jacket called a tuxedo, and a matching tie. Then there's the guy...or girl, who says a whole bunch of stuff at the alter, then the two getting married exchange vows. And then...comes the kiss to top it all off!"

"You seem awfully excited about that last part," mentioned Tokot.

"B-because that's where it all comes together!" claimed Leo.

"Really now? That's your reason?" challenged Tokot. "I'd imagine you're just jealous that you haven't done such a thing yet."

"I... Uh... No, kisses are gross! Ewww!" lied Leo.

"Too late now, Leo. The truth's already out."

"Aww, come on, Tokot! I bet you're no different from me!"

"That is classified information."

"Ha! You're hiding something!"

"I assure you that I'm not."

"Admit it! Admit it!"

"You guys never stop, do you?!" questioned Susanshi. "Can we try to be a little more mature, and stop acting like...arguing teens?"

"But we are teens..." mumbled Leo.

"Then there's the problem," sighed Susanshi.

"I've seen a few weddings in town during my time as an Explorer," mentioned Lisa. "I can understand why Leo gets excited by them. They're a time of happiness and gathering."

"And...where do these weddings take place?" asked Susanshi.

"We have this place that's specially built for weddings in town," answered Leo. "It's on West Street, and it's all white on the outside, so it's easy to spot."

"Ah, that explains why I haven't seen it yet," said Susanshi. "...Oh! I almost forgot something! Lisa, I was about to ask you something, but then the subject got changed."

"Hmm? Ask away," Lisa offered.

"How do you do what you do exactly? How are you able to stay so calm and strong? It's not what most would see of you, going off only your image, if you get what I'm saying."

"In all honesty, I'm rarely asked such a thing, but I can still answer that," replied Lisa. "So... You know how the way you're raised in your youth has a huge impact on how you are in future life? Well, that's the short version of that story."

"Ooh, please tell us the full story!" pleaded Leo. "I've never heard it, and now I'm super curious!"

"Ah, good timing. I needed a bedtime story," spoke Tokot. "Maybe I'll be able to sleepwalk the rest of the way."

"But Tokot, the story will be great for passing the time!" objected Leo. "It's a long walk through the night, and it'll be nice to lighten the mood in this dark and gloomy atmosphere!"

"I'm the only one I know who's heard this story..." mentioned Alex. "But I like hearing it, so I'm fine with this..."

"Well then, remember how I said once the fact that Pokémon born with a different eye color than normal are deemed special, and thus are brought up to be special? Well, that's where it all began. This is how my mother remembers that day, eighteen years ago..."

* * *

In a house located within the Mining Village of Sacreca, on the table situated in the middle of the single, a grayish-green egg with a green band near the top part laid snugly on a small pile of straw. Sat down at the table was the expecting mother Haxorus, Jennifer. She refused to take her concentrated gaze off the shell.

"I saw it shaking last night. Surely the time is now!" she said in her head. "Carl and Jerald won't believe me...but I can sense it!"

"Mommy...? Why are still looking at the egg?" a youthful and curious voice inquired.

A young male Axew had just awoken from the back of the room.

"Oh, good morning, Carl. Just waiting for it to hatch," answered Jennifer.

"Mommy, doesn't it take a while?" asked Carl.

"It does, but there's been signs of it coming close to hatching. It moved a little last night."

"I didn't see it move. Neither did Daddy."

"You were asleep when it happened. In fact, why don't you sound very happy? You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

"But I am happy! I like thinking about being a big brother! He...or she could be fun! And I like fun! Oooooh, now I can't wait for it to hatch! Come on, brother or sister! I wanna see you!"

Carl moved over to where Jennifer sat.

"Let me up, Mommy!"

Jennifer proceeded to pick him up and allow him onto the table. He walked to where the egg rested and sat in front of it.

"Hatch! Hatch! Hatch!" he started to chant.

"It hasn't moved yet today, but I won't give up waiting here," said Jennifer.

"Hatch! Hatch! Haaaatch!" continued Carl.

After a number of moments, the egg twitched on the spot, creating the sense that it reacted to the demand.

"Oh! It's moving again!" announced Jennifer with excitement.

Carl also joined in.

"Yes! It's hatching! I'm about to be a big brother!" he cheered.

With a few more seconds of twitching and wiggling, a light tapping sound could be heard from the shell interior. Then, a hole was punched in the side, a tiny, undeveloped tusk poking out.

"Look, Carl! There's the little tusk!" announced Jennifer.

"Yes! Another Axew, just like you promised!" exclaimed Carl.

The escape plan wasn't over, as the tapping started again. The already existing hole became bigger as the tusk chiseled away at more of the enclosing eggshell. After some time, the hole was big enough to make the side of the face visible, with the eye shut. The baby Axew then poked its head out the hole, appearing to try to get out. And of course, with one big push, the egg collapsed, and a new life had officially entered the world.

The newborn Axew remained still and curled up, its eyes still closed. It was breathing naturally, so no worry presented itself to Jennifer and Carl.

"It's a girl, Carl!" announced Jennifer. "Those eyelashes are the giveaway."

"All right! I have a little sister!" celebrated Carl. "She looks just like me! I love her already!"

"That's really nice of you, Carl. You have responsibility now! Don't let her down, OK?"

"I won't, Mommy! Hey, little sister, wake up! I want you to see your big brother!"

"She's still a newborn, and still has to get used to the world outside her egg. Give her some time, Carl."

"Aww, now I have to wait even longer!"

"Hey, why not go get your father? He should be working in the mine. I'm sure he'll be delighted with the news."

"But I wanna stay here with my new sister!"

"Oh, OK then. I'll go instead. Just keep your eye on her, OK?"

"OK, Mommy!"

Jennifer stepped off her chair and exited the house, leaving Carl and the newborn behind.

"Hey, little sister," Carl whispered gently. "My name is Carl. I'm an Axew, just like you! I'm your big brother. That makes you my little sister! I'll promise to take care of you. You don't have a name yet, but remember mine, OK? I'm Carl. Remember, it's Carl."

The baby let out a quiet, high-pitched groan. It appeared to have understood what had been said to her. Moments later, Carl could be seen changing his expression. First and throughout, it showed high levels of joy, now it showed unknowing confusion.

"Cah..." the baby Axew's voice spoke out, attempting to repeat Carl's name.

"L-Little sister, you don't look like me at all!" Carl stated in surprise. "You look...different from me!"

After a short wait, Jennifer returned, now accompanied by her male equivalent, Jerald.

"Hey, I heard our new family member arrived, so I came as quickly as I could!" mentioned Jerald.

"Mommy... Daddy... Something's wrong with her..." mumbled Carl.

"What? What do you mean, Carl?" questioned Jennifer, now sounding a little concerned.

"She doesn't look like me!" replied Carl. "Her eyes, Mommy! She opened her eyes, and they're not the same!"

"Her...eyes? Wait, let me see!"

Jennifer rushed to the table. Just as Carl had told her, her eyes were now wide open, though with her pupils relatively small due to the light outside her egg. They weren't the normal red, however; they were a bright cerulean blue. She sat up and looked all around her, investigating what laid around her, even sniffing at the tabletop.

"Blue eyes? It...it can't be...!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"Hey, let me take a look," requested Jerald, who then stepped forward to the table. "Whoa, it's true! Do you realize what this means?"

"According to an old Sacreca tradition, any Pokémon born with a unique eye color are very rare, and therefore special," explained Jennifer.

"I don't get it..." stated Carl, as the newborn Axew stared at him in fascination.

"It means that this baby should be raised to be special," responded Jennifer. "The parents have the responsibility to fulfill that tradition. You're probably still too young to fully understand."

"Hey, we can't get started with an unnamed newcomer to the family!" mentioned Jerald.

"Oh, of course!" realized Jennifer. "Well, I think I have an idea on how we shall raise her. She shall be...strong, but thoughtful and kind. She shall...treasure those close to her, and put others before herself. She shall be named fittingly. Her name...will be Lisa."

"Lisa? I like it. It's good," complimented Jerald.

"Ooh, you hear that, little sister? Your name is Lisa!" repeated Carl.

"...L...Lee-sa..." spoke the baby Axew.

"Awww, I think she likes it too!" said Jennifer.

"I like that name too, Mommy!" added Carl.

"Now, let's get to know you better, Lisa," continued Jennifer, stepping to the side of the table. "I'm Mommy, and that's Daddy!"

She pointed to herself.

"Mommy."

Then, towards Jerald.

"Daddy."

She repeated the process a second time.

"Mommy... Daddy!"

"M... M-Mommy," young Lisa muttered, still trying to grasp the concept of speech. "D...D...D-D-Daaaaddy."

"Yes, that's right!" honored Jennifer. "We have a fast learner here!"

At this time, Lisa began to try to communicate something through body language. She was looking directly at Jennifer, waving her arms over her head while bouncing up and down on her bottom, while making light grunts, as she was unable to know how to say what she wanted to.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" wondered Carl.

"I think she's trying to tell me something," theorized Jennifer. "What is it, Lisa?"

Lisa then started to wave her arms up and down in front of her, as if creating the motion of lifting something up.

"Oh! She wants me to pick her up!" realized Jennifer. "Come here then!"

She reached out for Lisa and gripped her in her hands, then brought her to her chest.

"How's that, Lisa?"

Lisa seemed fascinated by the idea of being pressed against somebody else, for she was resting her hands upon the chest of her towering mother. It felt warm to her, and also comforting. She proceeded to lay her forehead against Jennifer. She felt content inside as she was being cradled.

"This is a hug, Lisa," Jennifer began to explain. "It's what people do when they care for one another. When there's someone you really like, you hug them to show that, like right now!"

After a few more moments, Lisa leaned back off her mother's body, and looked down at where Carl was, still sat on the tabletop. He had been watching with a smile on his face. Lisa began to signal down at Carl, repeatedly pointing down at him.

"Oh? Seems like she wants to hug you next, Carl," declared Jennifer.

"Ooh, yes! I wanna hug her!" announced Carl.

"OK, Lisa, I'll let you go," said Jennifer, while placing her down on the table.

She crawled over to Carl, and laid herself onto him. Carl wrapped his own arms around her.

"H...hug," spoke Lisa.

"That's so precious..." Jennifer said, her heart completely taken over by adoration.

Jerald then stepped next to Jennifer and put his arm over her shoulders.

"We did a good job with this one, didn't we?" he said to her.

"I'd say so," responded Jennifer. "Here's to Lisa, the newest member of our little family! And just like the tradition says, she shall be extra special. Let's live up to it."

* * *

"I wouldn't leave my house until a few days later," Lisa narrated back in the present day. "So, I was still unaware of what was out there. My mother said I slept a lot, so I would imagine I didn't even think about the outside world. But when my mother took me outside, my reaction said that it was an exciting time for me."

* * *

Back in Lisa's story, Jennifer, carrying Lisa in her arms, stepped out of the house and into the world outside. At first the sunlight was too much for Lisa as she refused to open her eyes. Jennifer shielded her eyes from it, allowing her to tolerate the light better. The first thing that her eyes saw was the sight of a little village built on smooth dirt terrain, with other houses built like her own dotted about.

"This is where we live, Lisa," announced Jennifer. "The Mining Village, in the land of Sacreca. This is where you'll live while you grow up!"

She took Lisa to the left, facing them both in the direction of the village rear, where the entrance to the Jewel Mines was.

"Over there is the Jewel Mines. Many Gems come from inside! But it's pretty dark and scary in there, so I don't think you can go in there just yet."

Lisa was showing signs of interest at the opening. The fact that she couldn't see anything inside from where she was wasn't enough to stop this.

Next, Jennifer moved herself and Lisa to the entrance of the village.

"See those green fields in the distance? That's Sacreca Fields. It's the biggest of its kind here! What's on the other side? There's this nice town, far bigger than our little village. And beyond that? Well, I don't know!"

Finally, she rotated herself to the right, taking note of the tower that poked out from beyond the cliffs.

"And that...is the Tower of Wyste. It lies on the other side of these cliffs. They say that nobody alive today knows what's inside it. Why? Because the front door is locked. There's no other way in and no one knows where the key is!"

Lisa appeared even more intrigued than before. Whether it was simply childhood innocence or something more was a mystery.

* * *

"Things remained pretty normal for a time," continued Lisa. "But then, a few years later, my training began."

"Your...training?" quizzed Leo.

"Uh huh, that's right," confirmed Lisa.

* * *

In this point of history, Lisa had grown up a little, now able to stand on her legs and talk more. She was still petite, around as small and young as Carl was when she was born.

She was being led somewhere away from the village and across the fields by her mother, who was holding some kind of bright red armband made from a kind of rubber. This object's identity was a complete mystery to the child.

"OK, this should do," said Jennifer.

"Mommy, what's happening?" wondered Lisa.

Jennifer bent down in front of Lisa.

"Lisa, hold out your arm. Any arm."

Lisa, still uncertain, held her right arm out. Jennifer equipped it with the red armband.

"This is a Power Bracer, Lisa," Jennifer explained. "This will allow you to focus more on your attack power. It will slow you down, but the trade-off will pay off! With frequent activity, you'll become very powerful!"

"But Mommy... I don't know if I want to do this..." mumbled the doubtful Axew.

"We can make it fun!" claimed Jennifer. "This is all part of the plan to shape you, Lisa."

"I don't know if this plan should keep going..." said Lisa. "What if I can't do it? I don't even know what I'll do when I grow up!"

"That doesn't matter right now. But what does is toughening you up. This will all pay off, and I promise you that."

"I don't know if I can do this... But I also don't want to let you down, Mommy."

"If you work hard, that won't happen. We'll just start easy, OK? Now, I think we should work on your Dual Chop today. It'll help to strengthen your tusks, which will be a big help after that incident a few months ago."

"Ahhh! I don't want to break my tusks again!"

"Lisa, calm down and do exactly as I say. Focus your energy into your tusks."

At this point, an unsure Lisa shut her eyes and strained.

"No, don't strain, Lisa. Force is not the way to go. Take it easy."

Nothing happened, even after a full twenty seconds, despite Lisa easing herself.

"Mommy, nothing's happening!" she uttered, frustrated.

"Relax, these things take time. Now try again. Focus on your tusks, Lisa. Take all your energy and concentrate it into both tusks."

The tension raised as Lisa gave it her all. Eventually, her tusks let off a glow, and beams of energy were produced, extending like swords longer than the tusks themselves.

"There! You did it, Lisa!" cheered Jennifer.

"Huh? Oh! I did! I did it!" exclaimed Lisa.

Unfortunately, the energy disappeared after virtually no time at all.

"Awww, it's gone..." Lisa lamented with a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry, Lisa. Practice makes perfect. We'll keep going until you have full control. That's what you need to focus on: being able to maintain your attack stances."

* * *

"So, from that day on, I would train and hone my skills. We started with the Dual Chop, then the Dragon Claw. I partook in various training exercises with the help of my mother as I grew up. With the aid of the Power Bracer, my attacking abilities became stronger than average."

"I don't know, it sounds like your mom was pushing you too hard," commented Susanshi.

"Oh no, she would never!" claimed Lisa. "It was all worth it, like she promised!"

"Considering what I saw what you're capable of, I can get how beneficial it was," noted Susanshi.

"Anyway, as I grew up and my training continued, over time, some new families moved into the Mining Village, and those happened to be Sarah, Melle and Laura. We all got along very well, and became pretty close friends. And well, I guess that's it then."

"Wait, don't stop now!" demanded Leo. "I want to know more! Uh, tell me how you decided to become an Explorer!"

"Oh, well... I guess I can tell you all about that as well," decided Lisa. "Well, OK then. So, despite the fact that I was pretty much all set and ready for adulthood, I still didn't know what I would eventually do when the time came for me to leave home. I wanted to do something where my strength and such would be useful. Then, three years ago, my fate was decided one random morning..."

* * *

Lisa had just woken up. She wiped her eyes as she trudged over to the door of the house. There was mail, having been slipped through the bottom of the door. Jennifer, Jerald and Carl were all still asleep. Lisa acquired the mail, which was a single letter in an envelope addressed to Carl, and a pamphlet of some sort.

"Oh, Carl... There's a letter for you here!" called Lisa.

"N-noooo... No, I don't wanna go in there..." grunted Carl in his sleep, having evolved into a Fraxure at this point in time.

Lisa walked over to him and began tapping him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening?!" Carl bellowed, finally opening his eyes.

"There's a letter for you here," replied Lisa, handing such to him.

"Oh, really? I hope it's what I think it is," spoke Carl, before taking the letter and tearing the envelope open.

Meanwhile, Lisa took another look at the remaining pamphlet. It was folded, so she opened it up and began reading whatever words were printed within. She went through a variety of facial expressions, starting with focus, interest, and finally excitement. Without saying anything, she ran out the house, taking the pamphlet with her.

"Huh? Hey, Lisa, where are you going?" wondered Carl, just as he was taking the letter out the envelope. "So, what's this then... Oh! Those parts I ordered are being sent here! Yes! Now I can finally finish that transport device I've been working on!"

Outside, Lisa was running across to the other side of the village, knocking vigorously on the door of another house.

"Sarah! Wake up, Sarah!" Lisa called out.

"Hey, take it easy, girl! I'm coming, I'm coming!" responded a voice from inside.

A Dratini opened the door to greet Lisa.

"Sarah, look at this!" Lisa demanded, sticking the pamphlet in her face.

"Uh huh... And what's the deal with this?" asked Sarah.

"Come on, let's go show the others!" said Lisa.

She went to another house, with Sarah tagging along against her will. This time, a Dieno appeared from the other side of the door.

"Laura! This is perfect for us!" exclaimed Lisa the moment she greeted her.

"Uh...? What is it?" asked a sleepy Laura.

"The Explorers' Academy!" replied Lisa.

"...Explorers' Academy?" pondered Laura.

"It's perfect, Laura!" stated Lisa. "We can all join as a team! We'll get to go to all kinds of places!"

"The idea sounds cool, but we should let Melle know about this too," advised Laura. "Oh, and Sarah too."

"Already knowing," replied Sarah.

Lisa darted to one last house and furiously knocked.

"Whoa, Lisa ain't normally this hyper!" mentioned Sarah.

"Well, she has found a potential future, Sarah," replied Laura.

"What is this Explorer stuff anyway? I know nothing, other than the occasional visit from Explorers here," said Sarah.

Minutes later, and back at Lisa's home, Carl was in the process of awakening his parents.

"Mom, Dad, something's gotten into Lisa," he stated.

"Huh...? Lisa? What's happening to her?" asked Jerald, dazed from having just woke up.

"She ran off with something that came in the post," responded Carl.

"Mother! Daddy! Carl! I know what I want to do now!" Lisa came charging into the house alone, leaving Melle, Sarah and Laura outside.

"What's going on?" questioned Jennifer, now fully awake.

"OK, this was delivered today. Take a look!" spoke Lisa.

She handed the pamphlet to the mother.

"Oh? Explorer's Academy? I've only heard of this a few times in my life," mentioned Jennifer, before reading out the inside printing out. "Hmm... The Explorers' Academy, or EA for short, is the perfect career choice for all adventurous souls. Form your own team of a maximum of four and complete available tasks and challenges. All rewards go to you and only you! Registration is free, and is open to all, regardless of age, relationship status or orientation! So, what are you waiting for? Come down to the EA headquarters today and get in on this exciting chance! We're located on the far right of Sacreca Town."

"So, what do you think? Can we go?" pleaded Lisa. "I'm sure this is exactly what you'd want!"

"From the sound of this, you'll be away from home for much of the time..." mentioned Jennifer.

"I'm a big girl, Mother. I can look after myself, and you know that more than anyone, right?" replied Lisa.

"Wait, if you're going to leave home, then I can't take responsibility for you anymore! And I've always been there, looking out for you! And so have Mom and Dad!" spoke Carl.

"Heh, don't fret, Carl. I've grown up a lot. Can't you see that?" insisted Lisa.

"Well, of course I do, but you'll always be my little sister... But go for it!"

"Hey, listen, Lisa. Go for it!" encouraged Jerald. "This is your chance to test all you've learned with us!"

"Thanks, Daddy! I knew you'd support me! So, Mother, you're the only one to approve of this... Just think about it, Mother. This is something that will allow me to shine. Everything you've taught me and how you've brought me up... Me becoming an Explorer would be perfect! I have great endurance, so I can walk and fight for long periods of time. I have the kind of friendly personality that anyone will like. I'll get to see things most would only dream of seeing! Please, Mother, I really want to do this. This is the perfect time to put how you and Daddy idealized when you raised me in action. It's time for me to put myself to use for the world I'm a part of!"

Jennifer was quiet for some time. She was thinking deeply, taking in everything her offspring told her. Finally, she spoke:

"...I have no objections. I am happy that you have this ambition in mind... As you grew up, we decided that we would only want what's best for you. If this is what you believe is the way to go, then I approve of your request. I know you won't want to let this opportunity slip away. You can go, Lisa. But not immediately..."

"Oh, thank you, Mother!" cheered Lisa. "And don't worry, I don't... I mean, WE don't plan to go any time soon. We'd like more time."

"What? 'We'?" wondered Jerald.

"Me and the girls will be going together. We'll form our very own team," explained Lisa.

"What? We never agreed to anything!" snapped Sarah from outside, overhearing everything.

"Hehe, ignore her, everyone. She'll warm up to the idea!" chuckled Lisa.

* * *

"And that was the big turning point in my life. Me and the girls agreed to form Team FemDragon, and we prepared for the inevitable departure from the Mining Village. After a few weeks of making the decision, the time came to leave our home..."

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning. Lisa, Sarah, Melle and Laura were stood together outside the entrance to the cozy settlement they called home. Laura was also noted for carrying a backpack on her back containing unknown items. At the entrance itself, many other Pokémon, mainly adult, confronted them. They included Mayor Terfera, Lisa's parents and Carl, a pair of Dragonairs, a Garchomp and a Swanna.

"So, everyone, this is it. The time's come for us to leave," announced Lisa. "Thanks for all your support. It means a lot to us. But now, we're heading out into the world beyond this familiar territory."

"I have high hopes that this next step in our lives will be one to remember," said Laura. "I might not be able to see it all, but that doesn't mean I can't experience it at all!"

"I never imagined that I, a simple sketcher, would be going on an adventure this big and infinite," spoke Melle. "Maybe I'll draw the many locations I see, and build myself a little collection of such in my sketchbook!"

"Wherever these girls go, I go. Not like I have a choice, really," stated Sarah. "I'm just going to hope I actually come to like this Explorer stuff."

"You girls look after yourselves away from home, you hear?" spoke Terfera. "Of course, I'll still stay here, taking care of mayoral stuff and such. You remember to come visit us whenever you can!"

"Of course! When we have free time, we'll pay a visit!" promised Lisa.

"Laura, when I adopted you as a single mother, I never would've guessed that you'd be off on your own adventure!" said the Swanna. "It's amazing how much potential you've proven to have, despite your...disability. Just follow your nose wherever it may take you!"

"Ha, thanks!" responded Laura.

"Hey, if yer momma were here, she'd be proud, Melle!" exclaimed the Garchomp. "I'd know, cos she totally would! Don't forget your sketchbook, alright?"

"It's in the backpack Laura has, so no worries," replied Melle.

"Hey Lisa, if anything happens to our daughter, we'll personally blame you," warned one of the Dragonairs.

Lisa reacted only with wordless worry.

"It's been fun growing up with, sis," stated Carl. "I really am going to miss you. But hey, when I finish my transport vehicle, I'll drive it into town and come see you! Uh, assuming you're there when I arrive. As for what I'll do now, I'll continue mining work, so I'll be staying here for now."

"Thanks, Carl. I'll remember to look out for you," replied Lisa.

"Oh, and another thing..." continued Carl. "...If you ever meet any nice guys, bring them to me. I'll evaluate them for you, free of charge!"

"Oh, uh, thank you," said Lisa.

"Lisa... Take care, OK?" insisted Jerald. "You've grown up so much. It's all gone by so quickly! If time goes any faster, we'll enter some kind of wormhole! Hehe, hehe, yeah..."

"Oh, Daddy!" chuckled Lisa.

Jennifer was the only one who had not said anything. She was stood beside Jerald with her head down.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" wondered Lisa after walking over to her.

"Oh, Lisa. It's...it's just that..." Jennifer muttered. "...I'm going to miss you. My little girl!"

She started to weep lightly.

"Hey, it'll be OK, Mother. I promise," spoke Lisa. "I'll come see you from time to time, and we can always write to each other!"

"OK, Lisa. I understand," replied Jennifer. "And...I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't going to let you leave at the last second. It's just that...I don't want you to leave...because I love you. But I'm still allowing you to leave...because I love you."

"Thanks, Mother. I love you too," replied Lisa. "That's why I'll do my best, always!"

"Can we have one last hug, just before you go?" requested Jennifer.

"Of course!"

Jennifer then lifted Lisa up and pressed her to her chest.

"Please look after yourself, and the others," Jennifer said softly. "Remember everything you've learned. Make us all proud. Go out there and pursue your dreams. And just remember to keep me close. I'll always root for you, wherever you may be, whatever you do."

"I won't let you down, Mother," stated Lisa. "It's time for me to go now..."

She was returned to the ground, and reunited with her team.

"Girls, we're going to Sacreca Town," she announced. "Farewell, everyone. Remember, this isn't goodbye. We'll see you again."

She paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. She exhaled strongly, and finally moved along. Laura, Melle and Sarah all silently followed closely behind her.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was still feeling down.

"Oh Lisa... Please be all right..."

"Hey, don't worry about her!" assured Jerald. "She's our special daughter, remember? She'll do fine! I know it! She's fully prepared for the world outside our village. Nothing will stand in her way! Remember to maintain faith in her!"

"I...I still can't help but worry about her..."

"Mom, this is Lisa we're talking about!" reminded Carl.

"I'm sorry to act this way... I think I just need some quiet time..." spoke Jennifer.

* * *

"And so, we left home, went to the EA, signed up and formed Team FemDragon. Of course, Alex appeared in my life and things got a little shaken up. And well, the rest is history."

"You sound like you didn't like meeting me..." mentioned Alex.

"What? No, that's not what I meant!" stated Lisa.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine, Alex. I'm sorry. It was just bad word use."

"...Oh hey, I'm still awake," remarked Tokot. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"That was a really interesting tale, Lisa," complimented Susanshi, herself and everyone else not taking notice of Tokot's words.

"Hey, you should tell us the story of your past one day," suggested Lisa to Susanshi. "I'd love to hear about what your birthplace was like."

"Oh...! I... Maybe one day," replied Susanshi. "And...something's bothering me. You said a different eye coloring is treated so specially, but...what about a Pokémon that's born Shiny?"

"Funny you should mention that, actually. There's not really anything in particular for Shiny Pokémon," recalled Lisa. "They're pretty much treated the same, even though Sacreca himself was Shiny."

"That's very...unfair," commented Leo. "Geez, so much for not being happy about not being Shiny myself when I was younger!"

"And remember that Power Bracer I used in my training?" asked Lisa, before taking out a red armband from her bag and holding it up. "I still have it right here. I keep it as a souvenir."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," said Leo. "Man, if I had something like that..."

"They're rare and expensive. I don't think you'd be able to get one so easily," said Lisa.

"Awww man! I hate that!" lamented Leo.

The talking would continue the entire way back, with the occasional yawn from everyone. Finally, they were back at Sacreca Town, much to the relief of Tokot especially. As the group of five walked down East Street, Leo let out the biggest yawn of the night.

"Well guys, it's been quite a day for all of us," he said. "Two Seal Star Fragments in one day is pretty darn good, if you ask me."

"Yes, but what will we do next?" asked Susanshi.

"I don't know, but if that voice talks to you in your sleep again, you know what to ask," replied Leo. "Speaking of which, I have a treat for us!"

"Woop," remarked Tokot.

"We've worked extra hard today, so to compensate, we'll have a few extra hours of sleep!" declared Leo.

"Leo, I would pat you on the back for saying something so beautiful..." spoke Tokot. "...But I don't want your hairs getting on me, so I'll just say this: you finally made a _good_ decision!"

"Ack, not so loud!" spoke Alex with displeasure.

"Like we've agreed, we'll sleep longer than normal. About an extra two or three hours," stated Leo.

"Yeah, that's a smart thing to do, Leo," complimented Lisa. "It's never a good idea to get a lack of sleep. It recharges energy, after all."

Around this time, everyone arrived at the front door of Leo's house.

"Well, here we are," said Leo. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," said Lisa.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," spoke Tokot.

Leo and Susanshi stepped up to the door, while Tokot, Lisa and Alex departed. Going inside, Leo crept over to his bed.

"Leo! Where have you been? Don't you realize what time it is?" Grenouille spoke with surprise and relief as she sat alone at the table.

"I'm sorry, Grenouille, but something came up," grunted Leo. "I'm just going to bed right now. Goodnight."

He removed his bag and placed it down on the floor, slithered under his bed sheets and laid still.

"That's what happens when you work late," stated Grenouille.

"We're sorry, but we had an emergency," mentioned Susanshi. "I'll... I'll be going to bed too. Ohhhh... So tired..."

She inserted herself into the second bed.

"Oh, well, goodnight, I suppose," shrugged Grenouille.

Susanshi emitted a slight yawn and laid down. She was almost tempted to wonder to herself what would happen tomorrow, thinking about where her mysterious mission would lead her next. Deciding not to exchange it for crucial sleep, she quickly removed the concern from her mind and allowed all around her to be blackened by her eyelids. She fell asleep within minutes.


	29. The Incredible Power

Chapter 29 - The Incredible Power

Somewhere, in the darkness and coldness of night, a trio of figures were sat in front of a campfire. One of them was none other than the armor-clad Vascious, along with Harstarr and one last unknown character. All that could be identified were a pair of huge bat-like wings, and the fact that it was significantly taller than Vascious.

"We shall be staying at this spot until morning," spoke Vascious. "Once the sun vanquishes the night, we shall be searching for the Kami Shrine. My sources have informed me that a Seal Star Fragment is within."

"Lord Vascious, what about that group?" asked the mystery figure. "They are searching for the Fragments, just like us."

"Yes, it is true that the team of youths are an obstacle. I have learned that ever since encountering them at the ancient temple," replied Vascious. "That is why...drastic action is mandatory from this point going forward."

"What do you have in mind, Lord Vascious?" wondered Harstarr.

"...They have already collected at least one Fragment. I can sense it. My warning to them did not discourage them. Their determination to reunite the Seal Star before me burns powerfully. Yes, it burns, just like...Sacreca's flames. That is their motivation... They are serving Sacreca."

"And that's why they are the enemies!" exclaimed the mystery figure.

"That fact still stands, Grandill. That is why...they must all be exterminated. Both the Riolu and Charmander, and anybody else who may side with them. No exceptions."

"Ah yes! Extermination! I love the idea! I'll tear their skin and break their bones!" cheered the mystery figure. "But hold on, what about the Piplup? She deserves the same pain, yes?"

"The Piplup, Susanshi, is just as much of a threat as the rest of them. Yet...I have my own proposition for her. Exterminate the others, on my command, but the Piplup...I want her alive and unharmed. If you can successfully capture her and bring her to me, that would be most appreciated."

"Understood, Lord Vascious. My loyalty shall always remain strong."

"I thank you, Grandill. Now then, we shall sleep. Come morning, we shall track down the Kami Shrine. Nothing shall halt us, not even the heat of this harsh desert. We shall succeed, for what is right!"

* * *

"Huh... I'm experiencing a weird feeling... It's strange, but I think I remember this feeling..."

Susanshi opened up her eyes, and discovered the wondrous blues and whites of the mysterious dream-like world, the exact same one she appeared in twice previously.

"So, if I'm here again, that means... Hey! Hello? Can you hear me?!"

"H... Hello, Susanshi," that elderly and frail female voice Susanshi hoped to hear greeted.

"Ah! I'm so glad I get to speak to you again!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"As am I," stated the voice. "Susanshi, you and your partners did well yesterday. Two Seal Star Fragments in one day is a superb feat."

"Yes, it was lucky of us, but we're not done yet. There's still two more somewhere out there. Do you think you can tell me where at least one of them is?"

"Of course I can tell you. It is what I've been tasked to do, after all. But first, due to your efforts in collecting three Fragments, the connection between our worlds is relativity stronger than before. I wish to use this as an opportunity to tell you something, and I want you to remember it well, for it is crucial."

"Oh, absolutely. I'll listen well."

"You already know about the Tower of Wyste, and the fact that the Seal Star serves as a key to its interior. Now, I am going to tell you something that I am sure you have been curious about. Susanshi, this is what was sealed away inside the tower, one thousand years ago. The ultimate power...of the Wystians and Sacreca..."

A huge sense of anticipation, unlike any that Susanshi had ever experienced in a long time, flooded her mind. She knew that whatever she was about to be told, it would be something big. Yet, she would not be simply told, like she'd imagine, but instead shown physically.

Before her, something manifested itself. A long vertical, golden object that curved around at one end, almost resembling the letter P, began to show up. The shaft grew gradually thinner up until the tip, with slim grooves running all along it, taking the form of a plausible, yet not graspable, design. In the center of the curving section was some kind of crystal, held in place in between protrusions coming from the main part of the object. The Sacreca symbol decorated the backside of the curvature and crystal, displayed sideways when the entire mysterious artifact was held vertically. Finally, a series of spiked protrusions, part of the curved point, stuck out.

"Whoa... It's like some kind of staff," commented a bewildered Susanshi.

She stepped forward and obtained the unusual staff, common sense causing her to grip it by a thin section of the curve, suggesting the intention of a handle. She started swinging it about like a sword, getting a feel for it.

"Oh, it's not as heavy as it looks. Pretty convenient, but what is this exactly?"

"What you hold is the most powerful relic from the Wystian era: the Scepter of Wyste," told the voice. "But do not be deceived. What you hold may seem real and exactly like it, but it is merely an illusion."

"A scepter? But what does it actually do?" inquired Susanshi.

"It is the most powerful kind of Wystian magic possible, only capable by Sacreca himself. Forged from the purest of gold, it has the power to make the desires of whoever wields it a reality. It also doubles as a powerful weapon, capable of utilizing the forces of both light and dark. It is this very scepter that is sealed inside the Tower of Wyste."

"So, it can grants wishes? That sounds pretty amazing. But... Surely it would've been known to the Wystians that something like this would be incredibly dangerous, right? Wait, maybe that's why...it was sealed in the tower to begin with..."

"The Wystians were a highly experimenting race, and much like anyone of a similar nature, not everything they attempted was safe. They spent a lot of their time discovering the limits of their powers. They knew the potential trouble that the scepter could bring, and that is why a countermeasure exists."

The scepter in Susanshi's hand began to radiate a pure white light that ran through the grooves in the shaft, the jewel in the center of the handle, and even extending across the length of the staff itself as a beam.

"If a pure heart chooses to have his or her desire come true, the scepter gives off a white light, indicating the purity and selflessness of the wielder," continued the voice. "However, if one of a heart and mind of evil or selfishness gets their wish granted..."

The white dimmed from the scepter, becoming replaced by black. It didn't stop there either. It painted itself onto Susanshi's arm, crawling up to her shoulder, ending out in vein-like streaks. Needless to say, Susanshi was freaked out by the occurrence.

"Ahhhh! What's going on?! Make it stop!"

"...The scepter becomes darker than darkness itself, and the wielder is inflicted with a Black Stain." concluded the voice.

The stain that had invaded Susanshi, as well as the scepter itself, faded away, much to her relief.

"Oh, phew. That sure was a panic! So...Black Stain? What does it do, besides look freaky?"

"The scepter is enchanted to differentiate between what is deemed good desire and bad desire. Good describes those wishes for peace and the welfare of others. Bad describes selfishness, a wish for pain, destruction and any other hope that is against the natural ways of life, or the set Divine Order itself."

"Divine...Order...?"

"If a bad wish is detected, it is granted, sure, but the wielder of the scepter, and origin of the desire, is cursed by the Black Stain. It is a permanent mark of their negative wish. And with that curse, comes drawbacks, usually relating to the desire granted. In extreme cases, it is fatal. The only way to remove such curses is to take back the initial wish. Undo it entirely. It was a system intended to teach anyone of an impure heart to learn the error of their ways. It is extreme, but its impact is strong."

"So the scepter is in the tower... That means...th-this is what Vascious wants!"

"You guess correctly, Susanshi. Vascious wants to turn his desire into a devastating reality. His desire... is to destroy the land of Sacreca and its inhabitants."

Susanshi let out a horrified gasp.

"D...destroy Sacreca?! But...why?!"

"A wish as demented and twisted as his brings upon the strongest kind of curse from the Black Stain. In this case, it'll sap his strength and vitality over time...eventually leading to death."

"If Vascious will die, then why go to such unspeakable lengths? What will he gain from it?"

"Vascious has a corrupted belief, a wrongfully shaped perspective on this land, and this land in particular. It has dominated him, turned him to depraved evil. Not even the threat of the Black Stain's death curse fazes him. He follows only his misguided beliefs, and he will be willing to die for his views."

"Vascious... Is it really worth it...?"

"He sees nothing of value in this world. His nihilism is extreme, and a dangerous threat to Sacreca. It is your mission to stop Vascious by any means necessary. You must get the Scepter...and wish for...his own destruction... For the sake...of the land...I love, you...must..."

"I knew I had to defeat him for SOME reason. But why does Vascious want to go through with this? How does he even know about the scepter?"

"I'm sorry, Susanshi... But the connection...is fading...again... It won't last much longer... Now, hurry...to the Kami Shrine...in...Terra Desert. Find the Terra...Fragment...and maintain...the...Di...vine...Or...der..."

"Wait! There's still so many questions I have for you! Come back...!"

Reality returned to Susanshi, as she awoke to find herself back within the bed she was using. She sat herself up and looked across the room to find Leo still sleeping.

"Oh... I guess it's still early," Susanshi told herself. "Well, that's unfortunate. I'm sure Leo would be interested to hear everything I was told in my dream, but I don't want to wake him up. I'd better leave him alone for now and go back to sleep."

She laid back down and closed her eyes again.

Things were rather quiet and uneventful for an unknown amount of time. This wouldn't last, however, as Leo started to call to Susanshi at one point at her bedside:

"Susanshi! Oh, Susanshi! Wakey wakey!"

"Uggggh... OK, I'm awake, Leo," groaned Susanshi.

"So, Susanshi, anything happen over night?" wondered Leo.

"Oh, yes, actually," answered Susanshi. "For one thing, I know what's in the tower."

"Whoa! This will be story of the century! Do tell!"

"It's the Scepter of Wyste."

"A...scepter? Isn't that basically a fancy name for a staff?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, the Scepter of Wyste can grant wishes."

"Grant wishes?! That's amazing! If I get my hands on it...I-I'll wish for a infinite number of wishes!"

"No, Leo. We can't fiddle with it. It's too dangerous..."

"What? Awwwww maaaaan!"

"The Scepter knows if a wish is good or evil. If it's bad, it'll curse the one who originally made the wish."

"That sounds...terrifying."

"Looks terrifying, too."

"But... But surely my wish isn't evil, right?"

"I...don't think evil wishes are the only thing covered by this curse. Anything seen as negative and selfish. Now, I'm not one to disappoint others, but wouldn't wishing for endless wishes be bad? And it probably grants an infinite amount anyway."

"Oh, I see... But I can't think of anything else positive to wish for! I guess I just don't have that kind of responsibility..."

"Not only that, but Vascious wants the Scepter for himself."

"Wait a minute... Someone like him would probably be cursed, right?!"

"Yes, but that won't stop him, I'm afraid..."

"Then only we can stop him! Where are the other Fragments, Susanshi? The voice did tell you, right?"

"There's one in the Kami Shrine. It's found somewhere in Terra Desert."

"The desert province, huh? Never been there before. I'll be expecting sand, sand and more sand...and hot weather. I think I should take my water canteen. Oh, but let's have breakfast first. I won't be making the same mistake again."

"Sure thing. What will we be having today?"

"Unfortunately, Grenouille went out to work as we slept for the extra hours. Since we weren't awake by then, she couldn't prepare breakfast for us. But don't worry, I'll step in!"

"Oh... Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes!"

Susanshi, not fully confident in Leo's cooking skills, gave him a chance anyway. He readied them both a bowl of tomato soup, heated it up until nearly piping hot, and they feasted.

Once their preparations were complete, they stepped outside into town. Leo was not only equipped with his usual Explorer bag and necklace gift from the jungle, but also a metallic canister filled with tap water, as well as some ice cubes to maintain coolness. The canteen was being stored inside a pouch with a strap that went over the shoulder.

"Sooo... Tokot's probably still at home," guessed Leo. "Well, we'd better pick him up."

So, they embarked for the muddy field where Tokot's house laid. Trudging through the grime, Leo knocked loudly at the door.

"Hey, Tokot! It's time to go!" he shouted.

The door fell inwards, landing with a nasty crash.

"Uh oh..." muttered Leo.

The thud was enough to awaken Tokot and his family members.

"OK, OK, hold on..." mumbled Tokot as he stood up from his leaf pile and stretched. "Uhhh... Oh great, the door's come off again."

"Oh! Uh, it was me, Tokot. Please don't hurt me!" spoke Leo.

"Ugh, don't worry about it. It happens often," replied Tokot, much to Leo's unsubtle relief. "I guess we'll just have to fix it back onto the frame again."

"We're going to Terra Desert today, Tokot. Another Fragment is there," explained Susanshi.

"The desert? Good thing I can stand the high temperatures," commented Tokot.

"And it's a good thing I have my water canteen with me. We'll definitely be needing it!" stated Leo.

"And don't drink it all, Leo!" warned Susanshi. "My species... uh, current species, is more adapted to the cold than the heat."

"Ooh, I'll try not to let you down!" replied Leo.

"And why do I have a feeling he will guzzle it all up without sharing?" questioned Tokot.

"Shut up, Tokot! I can't possibly do it if Susanshi would be needing some as well!" claimed Leo.

"Fine, whatever you say," sighed Tokot. "Well, the three of us are together. Shall we get moving?"

"What? But you've only just woke up. Won't you want to eat something first?" wondered Susanshi.

"Nah, I'm used to going hungry. I can manage for a few more hours," insisted Tokot.

"Yeah, just one moment..." said Leo, before taking out his vital map and gathering directions. "So yeah, Terra Desert is HUGE. It basically takes up much of the mainland. Now there's no Kami Shrine pointed down here, but we could still go to the Town of the Sands and ask about it."

"And how do we get to this town?" asked Susanshi.

"Hmmm..." Leo mumbled in thought. "If we go southeast from town, we can cross into the desert and continue in that direction. Hmm... It seems that there's a post that points in the direction of the town. If we can find that, everything will be OK."

"As long as this post isn't a mirage..." spoke Tokot.

"A post?" wondered Susanshi.

"It's like this large structure that's built to serve as a beacon," explained Leo. "It points travelers in the direction of the town."

"We could be wondering around the dunes for hours before we find it!" snapped Susanshi.

"The map has a note on it saying that there's a pathway through the desert that leads to the beacon, so how can we possibly get lost out there? The only concern is entering the desert in the proper place. Plus, there should be a series of signposts pointing out the way to go throughout Jade Meadow. Shouldn't be too hard."

"And that water can only last so long. Try to ration it, Leo," requested Susanshi.

"Yes, I already said I will," reminded Leo. "Anyway, let's go!"

"OK, I'm leaving for the day," Tokot called out to his family inside the house.

"All right, have fun," replied a voice from within.

The trio were soon on the move, making their way through the town and leaving through the south exit. When they all began to move across the meadows, right after leaving town, something came to their attention: an upbeat melody being played from somewhere off to the left.

"Hey, isn't that Alex's harmonica I'm hearing?" inquired Susanshi.

"Yep, that sounds exactly like it," confirmed Leo. "So that means Alex is at his personal spot. Hey, let's pay him a quick visit."

Against any objecting will, the group made a slight detour, following the music until they encountered Alex sat upon his favored tree stump, with his musical instrument at his mouth.

"Hey, Alex," greeted Susanshi.

Alex immediately ceased his song.

"Oh, hi..." he muttered. "I don't appreciate being stopped during my tunes..."

"So sorry about that," said Susanshi. "So, where's Lisa?"

"Don't you remember, Susanshi? This is Alex's personal spot; Lisa doesn't come here at his request," stated Leo.

"I like my quiet time..." spoke Alex. "And besides, I'll be here a lot longer than normal today..."

"Huh? Why?" asked Leo.

"Lisa's gone... She went somewhere and left me behind... She didn't want me going with her..."

"Lisa went somewhere without you? That's not like her," said Leo.

"Maybe she realized he wasn't for her," stated Tokot.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alex. "Lisa would never abandon me!"

"Geez, all right, all right! Please, spare my eardrums!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Wow, Tokot. Low blow, man," said Leo.

"So... Do you have any idea where Lisa went and why?" asked Susanshi.

"All she did was leave a note on her bed... She left before I woke up..." detailed Alex. "It said she was going somewhere secret and that she'd be back later."

"Secret? ...Nope, I can't think of anything," mentioned Leo.

"She also said in the note that it'll be worth it. I hope she's right..." continued Alex.

"So what does that mean for you? You have nothing to do, do you?" quizzed Leo. "I'd imagine you'd get bored and lonely, so why not come with us?"

"Go...with you? Without Lisa? I..."

"Hey, it'll help get your mind off her absence. We're going to Terra Desert, if you're wondering," explained Leo."

"Terra Desert... We've been there a few times already..."

"Then you should totally tag along!" invited Leo.

"What? I'm not having this weirdo coming with us without Lisa!" disapproved Tokot.

"Tokot! Don't be so insensitive towards Alex!" exclaimed Leo. "We all know Alex isn't like the rest of us! He's very delicate, like a flower! He's not a problem, really! His heart is golden!"

"You got those words from Lisa..." stated Alex.

"Well, yeah, because I agree with her!" replied Leo. "You're a pretty cool guy, even if you don't talk much."

"But what exactly will he contribute?" questioned Tokot.

"Who said he absolutely had to contribute anything?" asked Leo.

"My knowledge?" suggested Alex.

This earned him an uncomfortable look from Tokot.

"Actually, forget I said anything..." Alex then said.

"Of course! Knowledge is a good power!" stated Leo. "Your knowledge on the natural world is fantastic!"

"We're here to find a Seal Star Fragment, not to get lectures from a quiet and awkward guy," stated Tokot.

He was hit in the head by a pebble without warning.

"Ouch!"

He looked over to Alex to see him with his head down, yet with his eyes glaring at him.

"You're just as bad as everyone back home..." he stated.

"Yikes, a bit out-of-character, don't you think?" shuddered Leo. "I hope you won't snap at me next..."

"No... You're OK," responded Alex. "It's him I don't like..."

He then hid his harmonica into his bandanna and hopped off the stump.

"I'll still be going with you... But please...don't let him pick on me again."

"Good to have you on board, Alex!" spoke Leo. "And don't you worry, that big, mean Tokot won't say anything that'll hurt you! I'll be your own personal temporary Lisa substitute!"

"Nobody can replace Lisa..." muttered Alex.

"Then forget that last part," replied Leo. "I'll just try to make this journey a comfy one for you, OK?"

"OK," answered Alex.

"Good. All right, team...and Alex, Terra Desert awaits our feet upon its sand!" declared Leo.

He started to march along, his head literally held high as he broke out in song.

"We're off again and this time with Alex in tooow! Our efforts will make everyone before us booow! Reunite the Seal Star, before the bad guy can! When all is done and dusted...uh...um..."

"And it was all going so well until that last part," sighed Tokot.

"Hey, I was making it up as I was going along!" claimed Leo. "I can't exactly make them up perfectly in such a short time, you know!"

"I have a better idea: don't even singat all," demanded Tokot.

"But songs are a way for anyone to express their enthusiasm!" argued Leo. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, well let me think... It's you doing it," replied Tokot.

"Hey, I don't mind it if Leo's showing his happiness. Let him do what he wants," spoke Susanshi.

"See? I have Susanshi on my side! I can beat you at any argument!" exclaimed Leo.

"Don't be so smug, Leo. I'm just going to shut up about it now," responded Tokot.


	30. Secrecy

Chapter 30 - Secrecy

With their guest, Alex, in tow, Susanshi, Tokot and Leo crossed the meadow, the freshness of the air flowing across their faces. They had all been carefully following directions of various signposts, on the way to the desert region of the land. The Team Revolution members were discussing what Susanshi had previously heard in her dream earlier that day.

"So let me get this straight..." spoke Tokot. "There's a walking stick of solid gold inside the tower, and that's what we need to protect?"

"It's not a walking stick, Tokot: it's a scepter," corrected Susanshi.

"Same thing, really," argued Tokot. "But you know what's dumb? If this thing can tell if someone makes an evil wish, then why not just block the entire damn thing all together?"

"I don't know, but surely they would've if they could," replied Susanshi. "Wait... Maybe because of limitation."

"Limitation? What do you mean?" wondered Leo.

"Think about it, Leo. All living things are restricted by limitations," explained Susanshi. "Even a race as powerful as the Wystians would have restrictions, limiting what they are capable of. Maybe the most they could do is curse those whose wishes aren't pure."

"That's stupid," snapped Tokot. "Why make something that could potentially destroy everything effortlessly?"

"Well, Tokot, if you wanted to know exactly what you were capable of, you'd probably do something similar out of curiosity, right?" suggested Susanshi.

"Not if I knew it would be dangerous," responded Tokot. "But despite all that, the thought of getting a wish granted sounds reeeally promising. I would definitely wish my family free of the ropes of poverty that bind us!"

"No Tokot, I don't think you should," Susanshi was quick to object.

"Huh? Why not?!"

"I know the wish has good intention, but will the Scepter agree with it? We can't take any risks. We're meant to protect the Scepter, not abuse its power! We have to be responsible with this matter!"

"Ugh, that's your biggest problem, Susanshi: you care too much about responsibilities, you know that?! Learn to break the rules every now and then!"

"Nope, can't do. I have a responsibility here, and I will stick to it no matter what. If it's for the better, even if I don't like it, I have to do it."

"Yeah! And don't worry about me, Susanshi. I don't really have any wish I'd want to make true," assured Leo.

"Thank you, Leo," replied Susanshi.

"I feel like the two of you enjoy messing with me like this..." sighed Tokot. "But whatever, I haven't the time for pettiness. So, how much further to go, huh?"

"Still a bit left to go until we reach the desert," estimated Leo. "We'll just have to carry on. Speaking of which..."

He looked over his shoulder to check on Alex, who had not spoken since departing, which was some time ago.

"Hey Alex, something looks like it's troubling you. What's up?" inquired Leo.

"...I miss Lisa..." Alex mumbled.

"You're still sobbing over her?" questioned Tokot. "Come on, get a grip!"

"Tokot, that's not exactly being nice to him, is it?" responded Leo.

"Hey, I think we should try talking to him. Try to get him to feel better," suggested Susanshi.

"Oh? And what about?" asked Leo.

"I...think I have an idea," replied Susanshi. "Hey Alex, what are your thoughts on Lisa?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Alex.

"I'm just curious, seeing as you're always together. Well... Almost always."

"Lisa... Well... She's amazing, helpful, caring, cute... She's always there for me...until today."

"Hey, I understand how you must feel, not having her with you, but believe me, Lisa would always have a good reason for not taking you with her," spoke Leo.

"But...it was her who was there to support me when I ran away from home... No one would've helped me for sure... And her going somewhere without telling me just worries me to no end..."

"You're treating it as if Lisa doing something out of the ordinary is a cause for concern, and well, I sort of agree," said Susanshi. "But from what I hear, Lisa would do something like this for a good reason. I'm sure she hasn't done it to get away or anything; she wasn't raised to do that, after all."

"Lisa's the only friend I have... I can't imagine life without her... Being away from her is just too different and uncomfortable for me. It's tough to explain, but that's just how I feel..."

"Hey, we're your friends too, Alex!" stated Leo. "The more the merrier, you know?"

"You...are?"

"Yes! Well, I'd imagine Tokot being an obvious exception..."

"No, I don't like him... He's a bastard."

Leo appeared nothing short of surprised when this reached his ears.

"W-whoooa! That's not exactly something I'd expect to hear you say!" he stated.

"Did I...say something offensive?" wondered Alex, surprisingly oblivious.

"Oh, well, I'm not offended, really. It's just that was unexpected from someone like you," replied Leo.

"Hmph, don't think your choice of words will intimidate me," remarked Tokot.

"Uh, mild profanity aside, I absolutely agree with Leo, Alex," mentioned Susanshi. "Lisa doesn't have to be the only one for you to get along with."

"But I can't even remember your names..."

"I'm Leo. Remember that. It's Leo, the Riolu! And she's Susanshi, the Piplup!"

"Leo... S-Susanshi... I'll try to remember that..."

"I'd introduce you to Tokot, but I think your opinion on him made it clear you don't care."

"I... I appreciate it, you two. Of course... Lisa's my best friend. Always...and forever. And for so long now, I've felt like I... ...Like her. Really like her..."

"Then why not tell her how you feel?" suggested Susanshi.

"I want to...but I'm being held back. I feel...afraid that she won't like it, because of how I am..."

"Why say something like that?" wondered Susanshi.

"Because... I...I don't know how it works. She's my friend, and that's still great. I'm just too shy to say much about it... No confidence whatsoever..."

"Well, I think you might be surprised by how Lisa will react. For all you know, she might feel the same towards you as well."

"Y-you think so?"

"Well... I, uh, I'd imagine she'd be very surprised, at the least."

"If I had that Scepter...I'd wish to have more courage to admit to her..."

"Hey, you don't need the Scepter to make that true! Only you can do it!" encouraged Leo.

"Me? Ohhh, I don't know if I could..."

"If you don't, you'll never truly know," stated Susanshi.

"I...I think I need some more time to think this over..."

"That's fine, Alex," replied Susanshi. "We'll be walking a lot today, so take some of that time to think about it, OK? Just remember what we've told you."

"I will... And...thank you, uh...Susanshi."

"You're welcome."

"You all done gossiping yet?" questioned Tokot. "Because if you haven't noticed, the desert starts over there."

A slight distance away, the grass ended and brownish dirt began, eventually turning into sand that covered the entire horizon. Just as the terrains met, an archway-style sign was built, starting at the beginning of a path leading into the sands, created from two sets of parallel, thick, wooden steaks stuck into the ground. Just before the path was a signpost reading "Follow this path to Town of the Sands. Do not stray from the path!"

"Ah, there it is, guys. Terra Desert!" announced Leo.

"It really is huge..." mentioned Susanshi.

"If we just stick to the path, we should be fine," reminded Leo. "Well guys, here we go!"

The foursome moved through the archway sign, taking their first steps into the barren lands. They gave priority into sticking to the main path as advised. As they went further down the path and deeper into the wasteland, the temperature got warmer and warmer. The posts lining the path went through and over many dunes made from the grainy collection of particles.

"Whew, it's starting to get pretty hot now," Leo said, wiping his forehead. "Well, I guess this calls for my first sip."

He took out the canteen from its holder, screwed the top lid off and poured some water into it until full. Then, he downed it in a series of gulps.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Water, what a lifesaving beverage you are!" he remarked as he looked at his canteen with a satisfied expression.

"Hey guys," Susanshi randomly said. "I forgot a little detail before. Um... Do you guys know what the Divine Order is?"

"Divine Order...? Nope, never heard of it," responded Leo.

"And don't think I know any better. I don't particularly care for complicated sounding things," stated Tokot.

"I know what it is..." Alex quietly said.

"Wait, how come you're the only one here who knows?" questioned Susanshi.

"Because I just do," Alex's only response was. "...It's hard to explain... Um... It's like a plan made by something...or someone."

"Someone?" pondered Susanshi.

"I heard it's by someone...even more powerful than Sacreca," continued Alex.

"Someone more powerful than Sacreca?! How is that possible?" pondered Leo in surprise.

"We called it...the Original One... It created everything in the universe... Everything...is set by the Divine Order...which was set by the Original One."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing to hear. I'm surprised I never heard this before," said Leo.

"I don't remember most of the details. And I don't really care for it..."

"Well, of course you wouldn't. You're more about the geological side of things," mentioned Susanshi.

"It would be cool if we met someone who knew more about this Divine Order, because now my curiosity is sky high!" exclaimed Leo.

"Huh, curiosity killed the Purrloin," remarked Tokot.

"But I'm not a Purrloin, I'm a..."

"Because the phrase doesn't go 'curiosity killed the Riolu', Leo!"

"Hey, I'm just wondering about this whole thing. I mean, think about it. The fact that there's this huge plan set by one being. And that means everywhere; not just our land, but every land too! I never thought about the worlds outside our own!"

"Then get on a raft and set sail. And try not to return."

"Oh, I don't think I could possibly do that! I know I'm an Explorer, but isn't that pushing it juuust a little?"

"Well guys, it's that time again. Time for me to stop you both right there," spoke Susanshi.

"Oh thank you, Miss Chosen One, Savior of Sacreca and Preventer of Spats," remarked Tokot.

Susanshi chose to not take note of such sarcastic words as the journey continued on. For roughly one hour, with several drinks of water by Leo, the group finally reached what was most likely the Town of the Sands. Located within a short brick wall, a path paved in a warm-colored stone was laid. A multitude of buildings and houses, made from the same stone, were built, wooden doors set in front of some, and square holes being the only kind of window available.

The group stepped into the town entrance, Leo showing signs of interest.

"Hey, for a desert town, this place looks pretty well developed," commented Susanshi.

"I'd say. It doesn't look too far off rivaling Sacreca Town," added Leo. "So then, what shall we do? How are we going to get the information we need?"

"Ask for it, of course," replied Susanshi. "We'll ask around for details on the Kami Shrine's location."

"Helloooo? We practically have a guidebook on two legs with us!" stated Tokot. "Just ask him!"

"Yes, of course we could've just asked Alex, but don't you think he'd inform us by now about it?" wondered Susanshi.

"No, I don't know anything about the Kami Shrine..." replied Alex.

"See? Since he never said anything before, I'd assume he wasn't in the know," stated Susanshi. "No offense by the way, Alex."

"Let's just ask someone already," demanded Tokot. "There's plenty of townsfolk, so don't go wasting too much time."

"Geez, so hasty, as usual..." grunted Susanshi.

She began to check her surroundings. There were Pokémon all over the place, in similar vein to Sacreca Town. Just up ahead was an Accelgor, a Pokémon wrapped in navy-blue membrane that resembled cloth, and a pink helmet-shaped head.

"Hey, excuse me! You, over there!" called Susanshi as she worked her way over to this Accelgor. "Can you tell us where the Kami Shrine is?"

The Accelgor was quick to react to the call, turning to face Susanshi with a serious expression. It only took him one look at her before he grabbed her by the arm.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" questioned a startled Susanshi.

"Come with me," replied the Accelgor.

"Hey, don't be so rough!" spoke Leo as himself, Tokot and Alex drew close.

"You three with this one?" asked the Accelgor.

"Well, yeah..." responded Leo.

"Then you come with me too. All four of you are coming with me," ordered the Accelgor.

"What? What did we do?!" quizzed Leo.

"Shut up and get moving!" shouted the Accelgor.

"Ugh, better do what this moody fool says," sighed Tokot.

With Susanshi being dragged around, she and the rest of her party were forced into being escorted by the mysteriously provoked Accelgor. He took them down the street, nobody bothering to intervene. Pedestrians were too busy with their own business to notice, let alone care.

"Where are we being taken?" questioned Leo.

"Oh, they probably have something in store for us," replied Tokot.

"Oh no, I don't want to even think about what could happen now!" exclaimed Leo in fear.

Alex would not speak a word. He would only appear nervous, shaking as he walked.

After a little more distance, the Accelgor stopped in front of a rather large building, built similarly to the others, but of course much bigger. He knocked on the front door.

"Mr. Mayor! We have suspicious characters in our town!" he exclaimed, then stepping away from the door.

"Suspicious? But we're not even up to anything!" noted Leo.

"They're probably just on high guard or something. Try to keep calm," mentioned Susanshi.

Faint footsteps were soon heard from within the building, getting progressively louder as they drew closer to the door. It opened outward, revealing a Floatzel, with a bright orange body, a yellow flotation device around the neck, and thin blue fins on the arms. Also, it was wearing a sort of brown cowboy-style jacket with many pockets sown on.

"Hmm... These kids are suspicious? They just look like ordinary Explorers to me," he analyzed.

"But Mr. Mayor, they know about..." the Accelgor said, before whispering out the next part of the sentence: "The Kami Shrine."

"Mmm... Bring them in, you wait out here," answered the Floatzel.

"You heard him, get inside!" demanded the Accelgor, releasing Susanshi's arm at last and nudging her into the doorway.

"Easy there, Fauls," spoke the Floatzel. "Well, you four, come on in."

"Y...you won't hurt us, right?" wondered Leo.

"No, do not have fear. I just wish to interrogate you," assured the Floatzel. "Violence is not what we believe in around here."

Leo, still in doubt about his own and the other's safety, stepped inside the house, leaving the Accelgor outside, with the Floatzel closing the door.

Inside was a long rectangular room with a desk sat in the middle with a single chair behind it. An empty clipboard was sat on top of the desk, as well as a framed photograph of another Floatzel, female, on the far right side. There was also a cozy-looking bed at the far back of the room, with a drawer placed next to it.

The Floatzel took seat behind the desk and signaled to the foursome to the front of the desk.

"Please, stand before my desk," he requested.

Everyone quietly did just that.

"Hmm... I must apologize for the rudeness of the deputy before. He can be a little rough," spoke the Floatzel. "Mmm... OK, so that I don't intimidate you any further, allow for some introductions. My name is Tony. I am the mayor of the Town of the Sands. Tell me your names, if you'd please."

"Oh, I'm Susanshi, this is Leo, that's Tokot, and he's Alex," spoke Susanshi. "Let me just say that it's a little unusual to see a Water-type like you in such a dry and harsh environment."

"Mmm... Yes, but as the elected mayor, my job is to see over this place," answered Tony. "Just looking at you, I can tell you're all Explorers."

"Y-yes, that's correct, sir," responded Leo.

"Explorers are no strangers to my town, but I am getting off-topic now. I called you in here because of something worrying. You, through means not known to me, know about the Kami Shrine."

"Please hear us out, sir! We need to find the Kami Shrine so we can get the Seal Star Fragment from there!" Leo panicked.

"Mmm... The existence of the Seal Star is a closely guarded secret; only a select few are allowed to know about it. You kids should not know about such things!" stated Tony.

"Please, Mr. Mayor. We can explain," spoke Susanshi. "We're on the hunt for the Fragments of the Seal Star, and our mission has brought us to Terra Desert."

"Hmm... And why do you wish to collect the Fragments? They are not for you. You do realize there's a dangerous individual in our world who could bring upon disaster if he got his hands on these artifacts, yes?"

"We are fully aware of that, Mr. Mayor. But..." continued Susanshi. "...We've made it our goal to stop him. We need the Seal Star so we can defeat him by getting to the Scepter in the tower first. We can wish for his destruction. It's the only sure way to protect Sacreca."

"Mmm... You kids must have a crazy imagination to think up such things. Yet... That still doesn't explain why you know about that which was meant to remain secret."

"It's nothing like that!" shouted Susanshi.

"Oh?" quizzed Tony.

"Vascious will destroy Sacreca and all who live in it if he gets the Scepter! The best course of action is to simply wish him away! Don't you get it? We chose to undergo this mission, whatever the burden may be!"

"Take it easy there, Susanshi!" spoke Leo.

"Hold on for just a second there..." mumbled Tony. "If I recall, it's been a thousand years since... That means... You... You are no ordinary Explorer team, are you?"

"I'd answer that, but it'd be really hard for you to believe if I did," replied Susanshi.

"Mmmmmm... Wuodecus, you fool..." Tony quietly whispered to himself.

"What was that, Mr. Mayor?" inquired Susanshi.

"Mmm... It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it," responded Tony. "But listen to me. However you learned such facts, don't go telling everyone. They were kept secret for the past five-hundred years to protect everyone."

"Except it's no good if the bad guy knows about it," added Leo.

"And that's why we're having this conversation right now: to discuss this matter," said Tony. "If Wuodecus found out about any of this, there'd be huge trouble for you kids, and possibly me. Please keep a low profile."

"Wuodecus? That's the one we call Master Eag!" realized Leo.

"Mmm... That's right, kid." confirmed Tony. "The one you name Master Eag is high up on the ladder of power, and his family tree has been that way for centuries. The first Wuodecus was a Wystian back in the day, so the entire family tree has strong allegiance to Sacreca. Mmm... But I am going off-topic again. I know there's a situation at hand, as I've heard about Vascious. I've heard about the murder a few days back. I got word from Wuodecus that he most likely wants to get the Scepter, so secrecy of the Fragment locations must remain as strong as ever. Yet, here you four stand, hoping to assist in the fight against him, something Wuodecus would never accept the idea of. He's an absolute bossy-wings, you know..."

"Um, I think we should stick to the topic, Mr. Mayor," noted Susanshi.

"Hmm... Apologies, for it's a bad habit of mine," replied Tony. "So, the fact of the matter is that we really have no choice but to reunite the Seal Star, due to the severity of the situation. One of the Fragments is inside the Kami Shrine. It lays deep in the desert, hidden inside a fierce sandstorm. The harsh heat and terrain keep all away from it, but there's one way to find it safely."

"And how exactly can we do that, huh? There's nothing that can just calm a sandstorm at will, you know," said Tokot.

"Hmm... Nothing natural, that is. The sandstorm is caused by the Terra Fragment itself. It releases a constant energy that kicks it up for eternity. So, all you have to do is send a special signal to the Fragment to temporarily cease the sandstorm and allow yourself enough time to enter the site, just before it starts again. Not only that, but there are guardians in the area of the shrine. The Forces of Nature have lived near the shrine since the beginning. They're a trio of ancient Pokémon who swore to defend the Terra Fragment from anyone who may somehow break through the sandstorm barrier, but you kids should be fine."

"Forces of Nature? Sounds intriguing," mentioned Leo.

"You're outta your mind! We can't do that as if it's just like breathing!" snapped Tokot.

"Hmm... All you have to do is take the thing that rests inside that drawer next to my bed. You shall find it at the bottom."

"I'll go get it," offered Susanshi.

She walked around the desk, moved towards the bedside drawer at the back and opened the bottom one. She shuffled through the contents until she found something peculiar: a small diamond of a titular shape, fitting easily in her palm.

"This diamond?" she inquired.

"Yes, that's the one," confirmed Tony. "There's a panel hidden close to the sandstorm. That diamond is enchanted with Wystian power, and will point out the location of the panel. Its glow will become stronger as you get closer to it. The panel is likely hidden under some sand, so be sure to start digging a little. Once you do find it, place the diamond upon it and the sandstorm will subside briefly. It's as easy as that."

"Actually, the hardest part will be finding the panel in the first place," noted Leo.

"Mmm... Exactly. The panel has the Sacreca emblem upon it, and it's a square shape. I have no idea where it is, but that's why the Wystians left behind that diamond, for when a time came when the Terra Fragment is required."

"This all sounds so silly and far fetched. Why make things like this?" questioned Tokot.

"Don't you know any better, Tokot? It was destined that these events would happen. So naturally, the Wystians had to keep the Fragments safe, while also enabling ways to get to them," explained Susanshi as she rejoined the group.

"I guess so," replied Tokot. "But I still don't like this intricate plan that doesn't even happen for a whole millennium."

"It's complicated, but carefully planned out," said Tony. "Hmm... But over time, the events of the past were forgotten. Only I and a few others know everything. The true history of this land is darker than you could possibly imagine. You were...so brave to take on this task. Take care."

"Thank you for your understanding and help, Mr. Mayor. We shall depart right away," said Susanshi.

"Whew, that went a lot better than I thought!" commented Leo.

"Leave town through the east. There's no path there, but just try to keep going east," mentioned Tony. "Keep the diamond in your hand, and don't lose it. Remember to return it to me when you can."

"Will do, Mr. Mayor," replied Susanshi. "OK, we're leaving now, guys."

Leading the pack, she left the house. Opening the door and stepping out, with Alex, the last one out, closing it again.

"Mmm... Are those kids really the ones we've been waiting for...?" Tony pondered to himself. "No... It's probably that Piplup... Mmm... Why must Wuodecus insist on these rules? The predicted age of darkness is approaching!"

Back outside, the team were moving along the path that continued further down the east side of the town.

"I don't understand," spoke Leo.

"Understand what?" asked Susanshi.

"He mentioned Master Eag had a part in...whatever it was. Master Eag isn't the kind of guy I'd suspect to do anything wrong."

"Whatever it is, we need to be careful," stated Susanshi. "We've barely slipped under his radar before, so let's not have him discover what we're doing."

"Everyone has a secret..." said Alex. "Sometimes, a secret that nobody should know...for the better."

"Too right, Alex. Too...right..." mumbled Susanshi, appearing to be in thought briefly.

She looked down at the tiny trinket she acquired, wondering if it indeed held the key to finding the destination.

"And how about those Forces of Nature? They sounds like an interesting bunch," added Leo.

"If they see we have this thing here, they hopefully won't be hostile," predicted Susanshi. "Unless they're aware of the fact that it's set for someone to come to the Kami Shrine."

"The latter, I'd imagine," responded Leo. "Well, whatever happens, that diamond is our only guide. Let's trust in it and move on!"

They had just walked past a fruit stall run by a Vigoroth, with multiple open crates lined up with a different type of fruit in each: apples, pears, oranges, pineapples, grapes, plums and bananas, in that order.

Without thinking, Tokot separated himself from the others and approached the apple crate. He helped himself to one, biting into it.

"Ah yes, so good to get some grub before moving out," he said with a mouth full.

"Hey!" shouted the Vigoroth, drawing close to him. "You're going to have to pay for that! It's thirty Poké! Cough it up!"

Tokot arrogantly took another bite out of the apple without replying.

"I said thirty Poké!" repeated the Vigoroth.

"Oh no, not thirty PokéDollars! What a crying shame!" Tokot spurted. "Oh man, just look at all this fruit that makes me so much money in a day! I couldn't possibly imagine losing out on just thirty out of probably a total sum that goes into five digit figures! Oh no, my business will collapse!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed by the Vigoroth, who raised him into the air and glared at him.

"This is your last warning! Thirty Poké! Now!"

"Hey!" Leo called out.

He was now standing behind the Vigoroth alone, having left Susanshi and Alex to continue onward without realizing the absence.

"Here, take this! And, uh, keep the change!"

He was holding up a one-hundred Poké coin.

The Vigoroth turned around and snatched the coin off him. He released Tokot, and Leo was quick to drag him by the arm as he held onto the reminder of his apple.

"Hey, I didn't want to go hungry," Tokot claimed. "Especially at a time like this! Have some understanding, dammit!"


	31. Mysteries in the Sand

Chapter 31 - Mysteries in the Sands

"Well, this is just lovely, ain't it?" questioned Tokot. "How long have we been walking for? Two hours! And still, that stupid pebble in Susanshi's hand hasn't done anything yet!"

The gang had been traversing dune after dune ever since leaving the desert town. The bottom of Leo's feet were burning, with nobody else seemingly affected.

"Tokot, I said earlier: this desert is huge. We could have another five hours of voyaging to go before we find anything," spoke Leo. "But believe me, I'm just as tired of walking as you are. The pads under my feet feel like they're on fire! I could do with a nice oasis to soak them in. Oh, hold on..."

He looked down at his precious water canteen. He took it in his hand and unscrewed the cap.

"Leo, don't even think about it!" called Susanshi from beside him.

"Just trying to keep cool here!" replied Leo.

"Leo, do you absolutely need to get wet now?" asked Susanshi. "I have all the water you could want! That drinking water is exactly for that and that only!"

"Well... Yeah, cooling off would be nice. Oh, but I don't want to make us both look silly in front of the other guys..."

"Why would you be worried about that? If you want to get wet in this scorching wasteland, just do it," stated Tokot.

"Oh, really? Great! Susanshi, get me wet!" exclaimed Leo, closing the canteen and returning it to its holder.

"Wait..." Alex's voice mumbled. "P-please, give me some time to step away..."

"Huh? Don't like water, Alex?" wondered Leo.

"Did you forget, Leo? Alex is a Rock-type. He doesn't like water," told Susanshi.

"Ah, yes, apologies," responded Leo.

"All right, do your thing. We'll just watch from a distance," said Tokot.

He proceeded to walk away from both Leo and Susanshi, about ten feet away.

"Wait for me..." Alex said, also stepping back.

"I feel really awkward doing this. I hope you realize that," mentioned Susanshi.

"I'm so hot here! The rest of you seem fine, yet I'm not! We'll just do this and get back on track!" stated Leo.

He removed his bag, water canteen and necklace. Stepping away from them and moving up to Susanshi, he closed his eyes and held his arms down his sides.

"Right, I've readied my body! Let's do it!" he announced.

"Let's just get this over with..." spoke Susanshi.

She went on to create a Whirlpool from the tip of her beak and allowed Leo to be engulfed by the entire thing. Leo's expression suggested relief, and even some enjoyment.

"Blbl... O-OK, blblblb, s-stop!" he shouted, his voiced affected by the water.

Susanshi quickly released the Whirlpool, leaving it to break apart and fall to the ground. Leo, happy with the result, shook himself off.

"Ahhh, I feel refreshed!" he declared. "And I'm feeling a lot cooler now! Thanks, Susanshi!"

"So, after that unorthodox session, are you ready to get on the move again?" asked Susanshi.

"You know it!" replied Leo, the water dipping down from various places of his body. "Good thing my Explorer bag's made from rot-proof material. Yet it's lightweight! Genius!"

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I'm not really as excited as you about it," stated Tokot, now drawing close.

"Noooow... Hopefully, I can stay cool the rest of the way," added Leo, re-equipping himself again.

"In this heat? Huh, good luck," remarked Tokot.

"All set. Come on, Alex," called Leo.

So, Alex returned to the group, and they went on the move once more.

After another thirty minutes or so, nothing still occurred. The heat of the sands prompted Leo to take another gulp of water. After doing so, he asked Susanshi:

"Hey, Susanshi... You haven't had any of this water yet. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," assured Susanshi. "I haven't felt thirsty at all. In fact, I'm neither hot nor cool. Maybe being a Water-type helps me to withstand this heat. I make my own water, after all. So, I guess there's no need to ration that water for me."

"Sounds convenient. Now I wish I was a Water-type," said Leo. "But being a Fighting-type's still cool and fun. ...Oh! Speaking of which, I need to check something!"

"And what would that be?" quizzed Tokot.

"Remember that time yesterday, when I couldn't use one of my moves? I need to check to see if I'm not restricted anymore."

"Oh, um..." Susanshi mumbled.

"Well, here we go..." Leo interrupted

He held one arm out in front of him.

"Focus Blast!"

That familiar amber energy began to form in his palms.

"Oh yeah! I can use it again!" cheered Leo.

"Uh, Leo... The thing is... You were able to use it after it was disabled," Susanshi reminded.

"What?" pondered Leo.

"Don't you remember? When we were hanging off that bench, you fired a Focus Blast into the vortex that was trying to suck us up."

"I did...? Oh! I did! Well, that wasn't exactly a good time to stop and think, you know? I guess the fact I could use it again completely skipped over me! Hahahaha!"

"So can you even cancel the attack?"

"Nope, I can only drop it to stop it."

Thus, Leo did just that. It exploded on the ground, throwing sand up into Leo's face.

"Ahh! Yuck! I got sand in my mouth! Ptooie!" he spluttered.

Tokot simply gave out a disappointed sigh.

A short while passed, and the gang were still within the empty wasteland. All around them was the same as it has been ever since departing the town.

"Wow, I'm starting to realize how boring this desert is," spoke Leo.

"Oh, you don't say," stated Tokot.

"It just keeps going and going... and that diamond Susanshi's holding still hasn't done anything, other than be a perfectly ordinary jewel," said Leo.

"I told you that pebble isn't going to do anything!" snapped Tokot. "We've probably been led on a fruitless search, left to die out here. We've been tricked!"

"D-die? N-no..." mumbled Alex.

"Hey, don't listen to him, Alex. You know Tokot's a ba... Uh, that word you used to describe him earlier," stated Leo.

"Bast-" Alex spoke.

"No no no, it's fine. We don't need a repeat," interrupted Leo.

"Ugh, you guys aren't helping here!" snapped Tokot. "We've been out here for so long, and still haven't found our way!"

"Don't lose hope, Tokot! We'll find the Kami Shrine! Trust me!" replied Leo.

"Trust _you_? Nope, no can do," remarked Tokot.

"Although I am getting tired of the same thing the whole way," continued Leo. "We need something to spice things up a bit."

"It's not like we can find something to do just like that out here, Leo," stated Susanshi.

"Yeah, nothing but sand as far as the eye can see..." muttered Leo. "Oh! How about some music?"

"Music? What good will that do?" quizzed Tokot.

"It'll give some atmosphere as we travel," stated Leo.

"That is as pointless as it sounds, coming from you," replied Tokot.

"See? Look how gloomy you are, Tokot! A nice tune would do you good!"

"And how exactly will we get music?"

"Alex, of course!"

"Me?" wondered Alex.

"Yes, you!" responded Leo. "Think you can play us a song? Maybe something desert themed?"

"Oh, uh... I do have something that could fit," recalled Alex.

"Leo, I'm still not following your, um, idea," spoke Susanshi. "Music won't exactly get us there sooner."

"Music is an amazing gateway! It opens up the imagination and creates pleasure to the ears!" lectured Leo.

"That's right," spoke Alex. "That's why I enjoy making music..."

"So, you'll give us a tune, right?" inquired Leo.

"I will..." replied Alex.

He proceeded to reach for the pocket in his bandanna and take out his harmonica. He took one deep breath before putting the instrument to his mouth. He began to play a tune, one that gave off the large-yet-barren nature of a desert, just like the one the group were seemingly hopelessly lost in. He kept his head down, but his eyes pointed up at the path ahead of him.

"Ah, yes, I like this," commented Leo. "I'd tap my foot to this if we weren't already moving."

Tokot and Susanshi, the skeptics that they were about Leo's idea, did not speak during this time. Meanwhile, unknown to the crew, up high in the clear skies, something was flying overhead, appearing to be in an investigative mood. A Pokémon with wings, matching the identity of the one that was accompanying Vascious the night before, was swooping high above. He had his attention drawn to the sounds of the song below.

"What is that obnoxious racket?" he questioned to himself. "Hmm, it's coming from down below. Time to investigate!"

He slowly and carefully lowered his altitude by holding his wings out motionless in a gliding position. When he got low enough, he could see the group of four, and the source of the song.

"Well, well, well! It's the ones on Vascious's hit list! What a coincidence! But why are they here? They are looking for the Kami Shrine, I bet! Now, how did they learn about that? Ah, no matter. If they're bound for it, then there's only one thing to do! Ahahaha!"

Back down on the surface, the emotions of the group remained the same, with Susanshi focused more on the diamond in her hand. Over time, the tune from Alex was starting to take hold of her.

"Mmm... That's actually a nice song," she commented.

"I'm glad you took the time to appreciate it, Susanshi," replied Leo. "You should totally listen to other songs from Alex!"

"It's OK, I guess," sighed Tokot.

Suddenly, a faint ping sound was heard. It wasn't part of Alex's song, so confusion was raised.

"Wait, did you hear that?" asked Leo.

"I did. But I have no idea what it was," replied Susanshi.

She looked down at her hand, and to her surprise, the diamond had a dim glow in its center.

"Oh? The diamond is reacting!" she called.

"What? Seriously? About time!" stated Tokot.

The raised voices forced Alex to cease.

"Don't stop my song now..." he moaned.

"We're sorry, Alex. But Susanshi's diamond is glowing," told Leo.

"Oh? So we're getting close?" asked Alex.

"Hopefully," responded Susanshi.

At that time, the diamond produced some kind of arrow of light, almost like an enchanted compass. The arrow pointed itself between the north and northeast points on the diamond.

"Ooh, look at that! It's pointing us to somewhere!" observed Leo.

"Then the most logical thing to do is follow its directions," said Susanshi.

Changing course, the group strayed away from the normal path, allowing the arrow to point in the northern point of the diamond. Up ahead was a relatively tall dune, so over that they went. At the very top, something of interest came into view, with a faint sound of what resembled wind.

"Whoa! Look at that!" exclaimed Leo in fascination.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," responded Tokot.

Over in the distance was a towering wall of sand, swirling around, blown by fierce winds of unknown speeds. It reached high into the sky, and was even longer, stretching for almost a mile across.

"Well..." spoke Leo. "...That's a lot of sand."

"Really, Leo? That's the best one-liner you can think of?" questioned Tokot.

"I didn't have enough time to think up something smarter," replied Leo.

"Of course," sighed Tokot.

"So that's the sandstorm wall we were looking for?" Alex quizzed.

"Hmm, it's more like a dome than a wall," analyzed Susanshi. "Well, either way, let's just keep following the direction this thing is pointing in."

Having inspected what laid ahead for long enough, they began their descent down from the dune and walked towards the raging sandstorm. Along the way, Leo took yet another drink of his water supply. The light from the guiding diamond became brighter the closer it got to the sand wall, along with rhythmic pinging that became faster as the distance shrunk.

Once they were in close proximity, they were physically inside the smaller sand clouds that outlined the main sandstorm itself. They were forced to shield their eyes as they trudged through, due to the fact that the diamond was pointing forward inside.

"Uh, Susanshi..." spoke Leo. "Are you sure about this?"

"If it's leading us inside, then we have to do this," replied Susanshi.

"I should hope so, Susanshi!" shouted Tokot, necessary to be heard in the strong winds. "This damn sand is going to cover us all completely in a matter of minutes at this rate! And I'm not ready to be a living sand sculpture!"

"Uggh... We need to keep going...!" grunted Susanshi.

The diamond's arrow pointed dead ahead, with the light emitted from it stronger than ever.

"I... I can't look!" exclaimed Leo, shutting his eyes and having both arms partially cover his mouth. "Am I going the right way?"

Susanshi turned her head to Leo, who was close behind her.

"Yes, Leo! Just keep moving in this direction!"

Both Leo and Tokot were accounted for, but Alex wasn't. Instead, he was further back, on his knees with his head in the sand and his arms around his head.

"Alex!" called out Susanshi.

Worried about Alex's welfare, she backtracked suddenly to reach where he was.

"Where are you going, Susanshi?!" questioned Leo.

"I have to go to Alex!" responded Susanshi.

"But what about stopping this sandstorm?!"

"Here, you do it!"

Susanshi threw the diamond to him, with it landing just in front of his feet.

"What? I can't possibly..."

"You can, and you must, Leo! Now go!"

"O-OK, Susanshi. Come on, Tokot." Leo uttered, after picking up the stone.

"You'd better not screw this one up, Leo!" barked Tokot.

As he and Leo continued together, Susanshi went backwards, soon reaching Alex.

"Alex! Are you OK?" she asked.

"I...I can't go on..." mumbled Alex. "L-Lisa..."

"She can't help you now, Alex! Come on, we have to get moving! Either we stay here and collapse in this harshness, or we stop this, get what we need and return home! Now, get up, Alex! I'll guide you!"

She tugged on Alex's horn, forcing his head up. Alex looked up at her, seeing how determined she was to assist him. Realizing this, he stood back up.

"OK, I'm sorry for before..." he said.

"Be safe, not sorry. Now, take my hand!" ordered Susanshi.

Alex looked down at Susanshi's flipper, taking a moment of idleness, before grabbing hold tightly.

"Ah...! O-OK, here we go!" stated Susanshi.

With their heads held down, the pair inched forward together. Meanwhile, Leo and Tokot were still following the guidance. Not long after, the miniature jewel's glow reached near-blinding levels, with its chiming sounding at a fast rate, around four pings per second.

"I-I think we've made it to that panel!" stated Leo.

"It's buried in the sand! Get digging!" ordered Tokot.

Both he and Leo got down on their knees and started to brush away the sand in front of them with their bare hands.

"S-Susanhi..." Alex's voice sounded, pronouncing Susanshi's name incorrectly.

"What is it?" wondered Susanshi.

"Uh... Thanks for your help..."

"Heh, you can thank me later. But now, let's get back to Leo."

Leo and Tokot continued to dig, soon sweeping away enough sand to uncover a pale gray slate with some grooves forming the Sacreca emblem in it.

"There! Here it is!" exclaimed Leo.

"Then hurry up and end this catastrophe already!" yelled Tokot.

"Yes, of course!" replied Leo.

With the diamond in his right hand, he touched it to the slate, still mostly covered by sand. At that time, the visible grooves lit up a bright blue.

"Susanshi! We did it!" Leo bellowed as loud as he could.

"Did you hear that, Alex? They did it! The storm should stop now!" spoke Susanshi.

Next, the slate released a pillar of light that shot high into the air. Leo and Tokot were forced to shut their eyes for those few seconds. When the light dimmed away, the winds behind the sheer force of the sandstorm slowly eased; the wall of sand shrunk as it began to fall back down, raining sand down on everybody. Eventually, the entire wall was gone, and whatever was being concealed was now visible.

A gigantic deep-brown cliff rested far away, behind what appeared as a large orange stone slab stood up in the sand.

"Wow, just look at that..." Leo's voice spoke in awe, after shaking the sand particles that stuck to his fur. "This whole area was hidden inside that sandstorm!"

"Nice work, Leo," commented Susanshi, having regrouped, along with Alex. "Wait... W-we can't stand here any longer! Hurry!"

"Huh, why the sudden rush?" asked Leo.

"I remember something Tony told us: the storm's only temporarily stopped! We have to get inside!"

"Oh...no! Time to move fast!" exclaimed Leo.

Immediately, he went running ahead.

"Don't think I want to get caught up in that again," spoke Tokot, before running after him.

"Come on, Alex! Let's waste no more time!" Susanshi ordered.

Being the slowest runners of the group, Alex and Susanshi were obviously concerned with reaching safety. They had only reached a small distance when a sudden wind started to blow in their side. The sand around them began to lift up again. The sandstorm was starting up again.

"Not good! Not good!" cried Susanshi. "Come on, faster!"

The pair were dashing for safe ground, the distance away being unknown. The gale-force winds were close to lifting Susanshi off the ground and sending her away. At this time, Alex, still fearing for his life, looked to the side to see Susanshi showing signs of determination as she braved through the winds. Something clicked in his mind, something that caused him to grab hold of Susanshi's flipper.

"What are you doing, Alex?!" questioned Susanshi.

Not responding, Alex instead used an odd power that caused his body to produce a bright sheen, somehow allowing him to run much faster than normal. The winds grew more dangerous, and Susanshi was hanging on with her feet off the ground, her body pointing to the left. Alex shut his eyes as he ran at this new top speed, only moving forward.

"Susanshi! Alex!" Leo's voice was heard from a distance away.

Susanshi could see Leo and Tokot stood watching away from the winds, showing no signs of being in any danger.

"Leo!" shouted Susanshi. "Alex, don't stop yet! Keep going until you reach them!"

Alex opened up one eye, allowing him to understand the distance remaining to go until they reached Leo and Tokot. He kept both eyes open and continued the escape. His grip on Susanshi was loosening, so she had to resort to holding on with both hands. At last, when they were just a few feet away, Alex made a dive forward. The pair landed before Leo and Tokot, and stood back up as the sandstorm returned to full operation.

"Whoa, that was a close one, you two! But you made it!" commented Leo.

"Yeah, good to have you not dead, and such," remarked Tokot.

"But what was that I saw? Alex was all shiny and running almost as fast as I could if I used that certain move," said Leo.

"Rock Polish," replied Alex, gasping lightly.

"Of course... A move that lets Rock-types move faster," realized Susanshi. "Alex, you saved me. I need to thank you for that."

"I wanted to help repay the favor, Susanhi," mentioned Alex. "It's what I'd do with Lisa, after all... And I've grown used to you now... I couldn't possibly leave a friend in trouble..."

"That's great to hear from you, Alex. I'm glad to know you're opening up even more. And hey, call me Susanshi. Remember that third S sound. Of course, you're not the first to make that same mistake. Hahaha!"

"Heh, heh..." Alex responded, showing a faint, embarrassed looking smile.

"Ouch, so corny," remarked Tokot. "If you're done, have a look behind us. Our destination is minutes away."

"That orange thing over there... It's more than likely the Kami Shrine," theorized Leo. "Whew, after all that walking, our adventure in these sands is almost over! Let's move, everyone!"

He randomly looked up in the sky.

"Whoa, check it out!"

Everyone was prompted to also check up above. It turned out the sandstorm didn't stop at the side; it was also high up in the sky, blocking much of the heat from the sun.

"So this is the power of the Terra Fragment... Incredible..." commented Susanshi. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if I touch it."

"If you're worried about that, I can carry it for you," offered Leo. "I know that something freaky happens when you touch them, and only you. Ah, and speaking of which, I'd better keep this thing safe."

He hid the guiding diamond away in his bag.

"That would be a great help, Leo. Thank you," replied Susanshi. "With that said, let's be on our way."

The group were back on the move, moving towards where the "slab" awaited. And, after a few minutes, they stopped at something curious: a trio of small stone slabs grouped together at random. Each one bearing an etched design of three almost-humanoid Pokémon with their lower bodies concealed in what was likely a cloud. Each slab also showed designs around the heads of each figure: one showing a design of wind represented by curled lines, one with zigzags, much like lightning, and finally one of something more complicated, being some sort of collection of cracks, like a damaged window, or possibly even cracks in the earth.

"What in the world is this?" pondered Leo.

"It looks like...a bunch of altars," theorized Susanshi.

"Ooh, wait. Maybe these things are related to the Forces of Nature that supposedly watch over this place," suggested Leo.

"Yes, but why offer to guard a place like this? That would just render the sandstorms redundant!" argued Tokot.

"Yes, but we swore to do so anyway," one extra voice explained from thin air.

"Oh no, we've awoke the pointless guardians," Tokot sarcastically spoke.

Three poofs of smoke appeared before each slab, soon revealing a trio of Pokémon with mildly anthropomorphic characteristics, such as thick, muscular arms, and white features on the face resembling facial hair. One of them was purple, another was blue, and the final one was orange. Each one had a tail of a different design that started behind the concealing clouds and curving to the front. One was thick and purple. Another was back and slender with a series of black spheres. The last one was even thicker than the first one, and was brown, like soil.

The trio of figures fixed their sights on the gang. They did not appear to be very inviting.

"State your business at once!" demanded the orange one.

"Pardon our intrusion, sirs. We've come here via this small jewel that guided us here," explained Susanshi.

"You mean the Guide Stone, passed down from generation to generation to bring the one destined to arrive here?" pondered the blue one.

"Yes, that's exactly it," confirmed Susanshi.

"Hmmmmmm..." mumbled the orange one. "If you truly are the one, prove it."

"Oh, well... The Seal Star opens the tower, the Scepter of Wyste is inside, it grants wishes, a bad guy wants it for himself, I was sent to stop that, I get told where to go in my dreams, I was given the stone to get here, and now here I am standing before the three of you," Susanshi said quickly with little break in between.

"...I guess she checks out, Landorus," said the green one.

"I guess so. Very well then, please excuse us. We've been in charge of defending this area since ancient times," detailed the orange one. "We are the Forces of Nature, the wielders of wind, thunder and fertility. I am Landorus, and these two are my...underlings, Tornadus and Thundurus."

"Hey, we're no underlings! We're pals! Chums, buddies, amigos!" exclaimed Tornadus.

"Shush, Tornadus!" snapped Landorus.

"So you've been here since...ancient times? How long?" wondered Leo.

"We lived alongside Sacreca and his Wystian people all that time ago. We weren't Wystians ourselves, but our own unique powers allowed them to prosper significantly," explained Landorus. "When the time came to move on and live on the mainland away from the temple, we hid the Seal Star Fragments all around, ensuring that the Scepter remains free from evil hands. That was a thousand years ago, yet during that time, a prophecy was realized. A prophecy that would threaten peace, long after the era of the Wystians.

The three of us are the only ones alive from that day. Being deities, we have a near-infinite life expectancy. We were ordered that if, for whatever unlikely reason, this hidden area was discovered by anyone other than the destined one, we'd remove them. We have guarded the Kami Shrine and its Fragment for centuries."

"And it's been soooo boring too!" remarked Thundurus.

"Silence!" shouted Landorus. "What would Sacreca think if he learned you were objecting to the plan we promised to fulfill? Ah, please excuse their manners. Of course, I am fully convinced that you're the one. You certainly do not look like a threat, you and your acquaintances here, so I will permit you entry into the Kami Shrine. It is a short distance from our current location. The Terra Fragment you seek is located at the very top. Once you obtain it, return to us. Do not forget that, as we can take you back the way you came swiftly."

"Oh, wait a moment. I need to ask something. If we take the Fragment, the sandstorms will stop forever, and this place will be exposed. What will you do about that?" asked Susanshi.

"Have no fear, curious one. There is nothing else of interest here. It will be most...pointless to anyone else," replied Landorus. "Now, go! And may Sacreca's light guide you!"

"Thank you, sir. We shall go now," Susanshi said with a bow. "Everyone, let's go."

She, Leo, Alex and Tokot departed from the site of the altars and moved in the direction of the shrine. The trio they left behind did not turn back to see them off.

"So she's the one they said would come, eh? She has a huge responsibility on those tiny shoulders of hers," commented Tornadus.

"Yes, it is indeed unusual that she would be something so...small," agreed Landorus. "But the size is not important. When she discovers her true role, then she shall know all."

"You do realize _you_ could've told her, right?" suggested Thundurus.

"No need, Thundurus. She is learning without us," replied Landorus.

Back with the gang, they were on their way to the Kami Shrine. It appeared bigger before them as they moved closer to it.

"I...don't understand..." spoke Alex. "They were saying...you were chosen to do all this?"

"That's right, Alex," confirmed Susanshi. "I'm still finding it hard to grasp it all myself, but the Wystians chose me to defeat Vascious and defend this place."

"That's... I don't get it. Why you? Why not...someone else?"

"Well, considering the fact that... Actually, never mind. I have no idea. Not one. But I hope to find out eventually. But the truth is... That's the real reason I'm here in Sacreca. I was sent here without warning. Crazy, huh?"

"Wystians... Ugh, of course _they'd_ do that. Stupid Wystians..."

"Alex, what did you just say?" questioned Leo. "The Wystians founded our world! And you give them that kind of...negativity?"

"I don't care... From what I get, the Wystians are bad..."

"Ohhh... I really don't know what to say about that," said Leo in disbelief. "Um, at least try to think twice about your opinion."

"Meh, I couldn't really care less about his," spoke Tokot. "I'm just interested in getting that Fragment and ending this mission."

"I want it to be over as much as you do, Tokot," replied Susanshi. "And regarding Alex, I don't really have much to say, yet I'm sure the Wystians aren't that bad. Sure, it's annoying being thrown here without consent or warning, but I'm starting to appreciate it."

"Huh? How?" asked Leo.

"This is a very nice place. I like all the locations and its residents. Sure, we've met some mad and deranged faces, but everything else is pretty cool. It's very different from my own home, and definitely in a good way."

"Ooh, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I mean, it is our home after all. So of course it's nice!" remarked Leo.

"Yes, this land is nice. Well... I used to hate it all once. But then I met...well, you know," Alex said. "Then it all changed."

"And I'm pleased to hear that," responded Susanshi.

A few minutes later, and they had at long last arrived at the hugely anticipated Kami Shrine. They stood before its open entrance. The entire structure was built from a sunset-orange stone, with a huge carving of Sacreca from the same material at the front. He was depicted with his wings stretched upward by each side, with his face pointing straight ahead, as if watching over everything. He was also stood firmly on his two talons, upon a pedestal that housed the entrance to the interior. If one were to view the shrine from its right side, it would resemble the letter L, with Sacreca perched on its right.

"Wooooow... It's so fascinating," commented Leo, awe taken over him.

"Just look at how Sacreca's shown here," added Susanshi. "He looks just as elegant and serious as always. It's no secret that he's valued so greatly."

"Hello? He's the founder of our home! Of course he is!" remarked Tokot. "When you're done drooling over his oh-so-awesome figure, get inside there!"

"Very well," sighed Susanshi. "We shall stop being inspired by what lays before us and go inside."

So, the foursome stepped forward, and entered into the unknown.

"I wonder what we'll see inside this place," Susanshi wondered in her mind. "A place as old as this could contain anything. Of course, there's the Fragment, but will we find more things of interest? Only our exploration will answer that..."


	32. Terror in the Skies

Chapter 32 - Terror in the Skies

Having entered the Kami Shrine, the group stood within a large square room, with pillars erected at each side, all across the length of the room. The floor of the back half was raised more, with a trio of small steps leading onto it. Near the back was a large stone tablet stood up on the ground. The entire place was made from the same basic stone, yet the architecture was quite impressive, given the limitation.

It was fairly cool inside — a stark contrast to everything previously — likely due to the lack of sun being able to access it. It was also dimly lit, but not impossible to see, thanks to Tokot's trusty tail flame. Alex was also noted for checking around him, more so than the others.

"This place... It's so well built," he said, concluding his analogy.

"Yeah, it's in better shape than the ruins, that's for sure," added Leo.

"This place hasn't received the same...punishment as the ruins," commented Susanshi. "I guess no one really has been here before."

"Even if they had, they didn't trash the place, like they threw a tantrum in a sibling's bedroom," said Leo.

"Uh huh... And what about that thing over there? The stone thing," spoke Tokot.

"Yes, I see it too. Let's check it out," suggested Susanshi.

Everyone walked on ahead. Along the way, Leo licked his fingers and ran them across the overgrown fur on his forehead, that formed his precious tufts. They had been drooped down ever since Leo's soaking earlier. He had of course dried off long ago. He was successful in having his tufts stand up again.

"Leo, what are you doing?" quizzed Susanshi.

"I remembered that my tufts have dried off, so I'm fixing them back to their normal state!" answered Leo.

"With your saliva?" questioned Susanshi.

"Saliva makes a good hair gel," Leo stated.

"Don't tell me you use that as your only hair gel..." sighed Tokot.

A drawn-out silence was Leo's only reaction.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," assumed Tokot.

They proceeded up the basic steps and stood before the tablet. Its surface had a long series of symbols chiseled into it. Each of these images showed a similar O shape with a dot in the middle, closely resembling a single eye. These symbols were mostly grouped together, almost acting like words.

"Hmm, it looks like some sort of foreign language," stated Leo.

"I think I remember these patterns..." spoke Susanshi.

"It's... It's written in Unown," analyzed Alex.

"Unknown? What's so unknown about it?" wondered Tokot.

"Ah yes, I remember now. It's not that kind of unknown, Tokot. It's a Pokémon with different shapes that can be used as letters," mentioned Susanshi.

"Whoa, I actually remember hearing about it...yet I don't know it very well," said Leo.

"I do," spoke Alex. "I can translate it for you..."

"Oh, that'd be great, Alex. Please do," requested Susanshi. "I never imagined you to know how to read Unown."

"Lisa studied it. Well, we studied it together..." mentioned Alex. "OK, let's see..."

He started from the very top, moving his eyes further down the tablet as he read out what was written. He would pause on occasion as he took time to collect his bearings.

"To the one of destiny's choosing... This is the Kami Shrine, built by us, the Wystians, and guarded by the loyal Forces of Nature. Our...history is deep... Starting with an egg. An egg that manifested into the Original One. We were born of this Original One, and set under the...Divine...Order. Within our time in this world, we had a god...named Sacreca. Sacreca...guided us down the path of...prosperity and light. We were a proud and elusive race... We were gifted with supernatural powers by the Divine Order. We were masters of...psychokinesis...telepathy, and much more. We dared never to commit injustice, never to abuse our gift. The improper use of our power was...against the wish of Sacreca. Yet, there was a dark side to us, the Wystians... For not all of our brethren joined us down our road. Some of us...were of a darker rule. Some of us had darkened hearts and went down a separate path. They were led by another god... The one named H...H..."

"I...I can't pronounce this word..." Alex lamented, derailing from his reading.

"There's another god? So Sacreca wasn't the only one?!" questioned Leo. "Now that's news to me! All this time everyone believed there was only Sacreca! I'm astonished!"

"That's unbelievable..." mumbled Susanshi. "Uh, don't worry about it now, Alex. Please, continue."

"Oh, OK then," obliged Alex.

"It was this very H...that resulted in the deep slumber of the Tower of Wyste, as well as the Scepter we created. One day, he suddenly attacked us, and the two sides were locked in a...brutal battle. H...was defeated, but many lives were lost that day. When the realization came to us that the Scepter was too dangerous to leave in the open when the time came to move to the mainland, our only choice was to...take the Scepter...from its original place, which was the top room of our former home, the Temple of Wyste, and move it to the peak sanctum of the tower, and seal it away in slumber.

Now, one thousand years after the events that changed our lives for all...eternity, the time has come for you, the one of destiny's choosing, to reunite the Seal Star, enter the tower, obtain the Scepter, and wish for the destruction of the one prophesied to invade our home, wishing to use the unimaginable power of H...H...to destroy all and reinvent it in H...'s image. A world of despair, chaos and...darkness. To the one of destiny's choosing...stand atop the platform located...on the second floor. It shall lead you to that which you seek. May Sacreca's light...guide you safely."

"That's it," concluded Alex.

"Whoa, deep stuff, man," commented Leo. "We may be the first ones of this present time to know this! Because nobody seems to mention things like this. I bet Lisa would be very surprised to hear about this."

"There's so much about the past that's been kept hidden... And this may be the biggest secret of all," said Susanshi. "Powerful items are one thing, but another deity? That's nothing I'd ever expect."

"Hmm, now that you mention it... What about Sacreca? Where is he? Wouldn't someone like him still be alive today? We know this other god was killed, but what about Sacreca? If the Forces of Nature can live a very long time, surely Sacreca can too, right?" pondered Leo.

"All I can gather is that it's a rather ambiguous detail," spoke Susanshi. "The fact that someone's supposedly hiding certain details about the land's history doesn't make things any easier. Yet, we're still able to cover these facts as we go along. We'll just have to continue to uncover more."

"Yep, if it wasn't for that, we'd had no idea what's going on!" stated Leo. "Well then, there's nothing else left here, so how's about we move on? Let's check out the next floor."

"Yes, of course," obliged Susanshi.

The group walked behind the tablet, discovering a stairway leading upward. Climbing up these stairs took them to an empty room, slightly smaller than the previous one. The only noteworthy feature was a circle in the center, sat there all alone, with that now-expected Sacreca emblem upon it. Looking up, there was no visible ceiling in sight. All there appeared to be was a lengthy shaft, with a thin stream of light flowing down onto the raised platform.

"Wow, it's almost like we're being lured over to that thing over there," commented Leo. "I guess that's what we need to... Oh hey! Our voices echo here!"

He proceeded to take a deep breath, ready to give off a loud call for his own amusement.

"Nope, that won't be necessary, Leo," interrupted Tokot, forcing Leo to silence himself.

"That light from above must mean there's a hole in the ceiling high up," said Susanshi. "Considering what we've been through several times already, I'd say it's safe to say that this platform will take us up. Come on, guys. Let's board it."

And so, the group walked towards the raised platform up ahead and stood upon it.

"Right, time to work that magic," spoke Tokot.

As was to be expected, the emblem on the platform gave off a blue light.

"Aaaand there we go," added Tokot.

The newly activated platform rose out of a hole it had rested in and began to slowly raise up into the air, traveling up to unknown heights.

"You know, since this kind of thing has happened a few times already, it's become kind of a custom for us," commented Susanshi. "How exactly it happens, I don't know."

"Why ask a question that offers such an obvious answer, Susanshi?" questioned Tokot. "It just reacts to pressure on it. It only moves when you step on it!"

"Don't they...react to Wystian, uh, heritage?" suggested Alex.

"Both those theories do seem plausible, but what about that time in the Jungle Temple?" continued Susanshi. "There was no one of Wystian heritage that time."

"Hello? You're the destined one! Of course they'll react to you!" snapped Tokot rudely.

"Hey, no need for that!" responded Susanshi. "It was just a random thought that came into my head. Why give that attitude when I was just curious?"

"Yeah, Tokot! Susanshi was only curious!" supported Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, but wouldn't all this be obvious by now?" asked Tokot.

"Ugh, just forget I said anything," groaned Susanshi.

"So... How long is this thing going to take?" wondered Leo, changing the topic.

"Oh, when we reach the top of this light column, of course," replied Susanshi.

"Man, I don't even know how far we've gone up," said Leo.

He leaned over and looked down below the platform.

"I can't even see the floor! It's just too dark in here!"

"Leo, why are you looking down?" questioned Tokot. "Knowing you, you'd get nauseous."

"How can I be nauseous when I can't even see down below?" argued Leo. "Uhhh... Uggh... OK, now's the time to stop looking down."

He leaned back and stood up straight once more.

"Hehe..." Susanshi silently giggled to herself.

The sun was briefly blinding to the group once they returned to the outside world. They were now on top of the Kami Shrine roof, with the platform, its glow now shut off, plugging up the hole they were carried through. The raging sandstorm barrier was back in visibility, both around and above. The shrine roof itself was protruding out to the front, much like a ledge. The area hidden within was visible from all around, with the towering mountain perceptible behind the shrine.

"Whew, this is one heck of a view!" mentioned Leo. "Now, where's that Fragment at?"

"Have you tried looking behind you?" asked Tokot.

He himself had his back turned the opposite direction. Everybody else instinctively turned back, and there, stood upon a small pedestal, was a tall orange jewel displayed with a slight sunset-style glow.

"There's the Terra Fragment!" exclaimed Susanshi. "Although... There's something different about this one..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"The other three Fragments we collected previously weren't glowing before I touched them, as if they were totally inactive. This one's giving off a glow, so it's active and giving off power."

"The same power that's causing this sandstorm?" pondered Leo.

"Yep, definitely," confirmed Susanshi.

The group drew closer to the spiritual jewel.

"So this is what they look like up close..." spoke Alex. "It's...beautiful."

"Yep, it's quite something isn't it?" agreed Leo. "Right, let's take this back and call it a day, shall we?"

"Remember, you offered to carry it rather than me," reminded Susanshi. "If I touched it, it'll release its energy and well...things might not go well, especially all the way up here. It might already been releasing energy right now, but I prefer not to chance it."

"Well then... Allow me," offered Leo.

He was ready to step forward to collect the Terra Fragment, yet the unexpected timing of somebody's voice interrupted him:

"Oh, I wouldn't take that away, if I were you."

Everyone was alerted to turn back. Now, a large bat-like, black and purple Pokémon was confronting them, with enormous circular ears, a white mane growing around the neck, and a turquoise membrane on its wings, which were spread out in intimidation.

"Heads up, everyone! We've got company!" exclaimed Leo.

"Ahahaha. Oh, how happy I am to finally meet the likes of you in person!" spoke the surprise guest. "Allow for an introduction. I am Grandill, a Noivern. Remember that name well, for it's one of a few names that shall strike fear into all in this world!"

"G-Grandill... Why are you here?" wondered Susanshi.

"I followed you here, of course!" responded Grandill, now folding his wings around his body. "There I was, high above the desert dunes, searching far and wide for this place, when I hear this horrendous song coming from down below! And low and behold, it's you! The ones causing Lord Vascious soooo much trouble!"

"My song... It's not horrendous," sobbed Alex.

"Vascious?! Y-you mean you know each other?" questioned Leo.

"That's right, fool! I'm of his trinity of adversaries! A crony, if you will. Me and the other two of my group swore to serve and assist Lord Vascious in taking over Sacreca! Our loyalty to Lord Vascious is strong, and we shall not let him down! Now, allow me access to that Terra Fragment. Make this easy for all of us!"

"What? No way!" snapped Leo. "We will never simply hand it to you! That Fragment is not meant for bad guys like you!"

Grandill could not help but chuckle.

"Oh, that's hilarious! You think you can stand against me? Me and Lord Vascious make all those tremble before us! I should know, because we know all about the town's reaction to that little...slip of Lord Vascious's claws on that poor fool's neck! And oh, was it great to watch the blood spill everywhere!"

"Grr, why do such a thing?! That guy Vascious killed had a family!" shouted Susanshi in disgust. "Why did he have to die, Grandill? WHY?!"

"Hey, it wasn't me, Susanshi. I only stood back and watched, along with Harstarr, another member of our trinity," replied Grandill.

"Y-you know my name..." muttered Susanshi in slight surprise.

"Of course I do! Lord Vascious has told me all about you and your pathetic displays of courage back at the ruins! And why kill that guy, you ask? Simple: he failed to tell Lord Vascious the location of the Seal Star Fragments! He'd rather take that knowledge to his grave, so that's exactly what happened!"

"So that guy... He was of the few who knew anything about it at all..." muttered Susanshi. "...OK, Grandill, you know more about Vascious than the rest of us. Tell us this: why does Vascious want to destroy Sacreca? Isn't he aware that he could die doing so?!"

"Oh no, Lord Vascious doesn't want to destroy Sacreca! He merely wants to...re-purpose it. Ahahahaha! You see, youngsters, this land was governed incorrectly! Lord Vascious just wants to set it right. Set it the way it was meant to be. Not by Sacreca, but by another!"

"That second deity...?" questioned Susanshi.

"Ah, so you know about that, do you? And yet you still wish to stop it? Ahahahahaha! How laughable! You youngsters should just go home, forfeit the Fragments you have, and await the doom that faces all!"

"NO!" shouted Leo.

"Oh? Objecting, are we?" questioned Grandill.

"W-we won't surrender! Not to you, not to anyone! We're Team Revolution! We fight for justice! And... We made it our duty to save Sacreca!" Leo exclaimed in a slightly nervous tone.

"There he goes again, playing the hero," sighed Tokot quietly.

"Susanshi, no, _we_ made it our duty to put a halt to whatever danger's threatening this place! If you're working for the cause of the danger...th-then we'll stop you!" continued Leo.

"Ahaha. Ahahahahahaha! Just look at you! Shaking, just like with Lord Vascious! You're no hero with that attitude!" laughed Grandill. "Aww, I feel sorry for having to kill you, because you're pretty funny!"

"K-kill us...?" mumbled Alex in worry.

"Don't think we won't do the same to you and Vascious, Grandill," warned Susanshi.

"Don't make me laugh any more! You're fighting for a wrong cause! This land is in a horrible state! It makes Lord Vascious very unhappy! So the best course of action...is to destroy it all and start again!"

"Oh, please! Enough of this trash talk!" snapped Tokot. "Hey, you! I think that's enough of that!"

"What's this? You... You're more stubborn than even Susanshi!" commented Grandill. "Do you also have a death wish? Because if you do, allow me to give you the satisfaction!"

"Shut up, you loony idiot. Even if you're as dangerous as you say you are, we won't back down from a mere death threat. We can fight too, you know," spoke Tokot. "With that said, let's get this going! It's time to clip this freak's wings!"

"I'm right with you, Tokot," answered Susanshi.

"Yes, let's do this!" responded Leo. "Alex?"

He looked back to see Alex stood still. He simply looked at Leo, his face showing anxiety.

"Never mind him, this is OUR battle," stated Tokot.

Grandill spread his wings out and slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"So, a battle you shall have, as requested! Ahahahaha! I'll enjoy dismembering the lot of you!"

Without warning, he swooped out at Susanshi and grabbed her with one wing. He took himself and her close to the stationary Fragment, landing back down and grabbing it in the other wing.

"What are you doing?!" questioned Susanshi.

"But first, let's make the terrain a little more...treacherous, shall we?" Grandill said. "So, I heard you mention that Susanshi shouldn't touch this. Well then, how about you do so?"

"What? How did you..." Leo was about to ask.

"My ears are enormous, fool!" shouted Grandill. "Now, release that energy! Make the ground below us crumble!"

"Noooo! Let me go!" demanded Susanshi.

Leo rushed over to Grandill's location, his intention was to attempt to free Susanshi from the psychotic's grasp. Alex, meanwhile, was too nervous and pressured to do anything. He simply stood back and watched. Grandill, with a menacing look, drew his wings together in front of him, touching Susanshi and the Terra Fragment to each other.

As was to be feared, the Fragment's glow intensified, and a straight wave of energy radiated from it, reaching out in all directions. The sandstorm that had raged due to the Fragment's constant mild power input faded away. Grandill dropped Susanshi to the floor, before taking off from the ground effortlessly, with one wing carrying the Fragment.

"You're lucky today, Susanshi!" announced Grandill. "I'd take you to Lord Vascious, but I can't possibly carry both you _and_ the Fragment. Ah well, see you later!"

The roof of the shrine trembled underneath everyone as Grandill took flight. He flew low to the ground, heading across the edge. Tokot ran after him, daringly leaping over the edge and grabbing hold of his legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Tokot called.

"Grrr, you're a pretty reckless one, aren't you?" stated Grandill.

The shrine's roof was suddenly hit with a large crack. Soon, what was once one solid piece of stone was broken up into many pieces, some of which fell through inside the shrine.

"Earthquaaaaaake!" yelled Leo in alarm.

Below him, the roof section he and Susanshi stood upon ceased to be straight, as part of its supporting wall, the front of the shrine, broke apart, leaving it to tilt back outwards. Leo fell onto his back and went sliding slowly to the edge.

"Oh no, oh no! Help meeee!" he cried.

He managed to stand himself up, though only briefly. He continued to be forced towards the edge, falling onto his front. He desperately tried to grab hold of something to still himself, but the roof was built perfectly smooth. Not long after, he was left hanging on the edge, dangling from a fifty-feet drop.

"Whoa! No no no no no no, please no! Not like this!" he barked, having looked down at his possible demise.

Moments after, Susanshi also came sliding down. She wasn't as lucky as Leo, missing the edge altogether, forcing her to grab onto Leo's back and hold on.

"Alex! Alex! Help us!" called Susanshi.

There was no response.

"Aleeeeex! Pleeease!" bellowed Leo.

"Leo, try to stay calm!" spoke Susanshi.

"Calm? Susanshi, don't you realize it's impossible to hang on forever?!" questioned Leo. "And you weighing me down isn't helping either!"

Then, the roof he had hold of jolted, lowering its angle further.

"Ahh! Nononononono!" he panicked.

"Alex! Hurry!" shouted Susanshi.

"I-I'm stuck!" Alex finally spoke out.

"Ugh, that won't do," groaned Susanshi.

"Now what?!" questioned Leo.

Susanshi's only hope now was to look around her. She inspected what laid below her. From where she and Leo were positioned, the right wing of the Sacreca statue, positioned at the front of the shrine, was a short drop below them. If they were to fall perfectly straight, they would likely fall onto it.

"Hmm... Leo, let go!" Susanshi ordered.

"L-l-let go?! What?!"

"We're above Sacreca's wing. If you let go, we'll land on it. It should be safer there than here!"

"Oh... Yeah! Maybe that will work out!"

"OK, Leo, let go now."

"B-but Susanshi..."

"What?"

"I don't have a stunt double!" Leo spoke, still feeling unsure about Susanshi's idea.

Susanshi was totally in disapproval at this. Her eyes were half closed in response. Realizing Leo was hard to convince, she started to tickle his armpits.

"N-no, Susanshi! Hahaha, stop! Hahahahaha!"

Leo released his grip, taking Susanshi with him. His unintended laughter was replaced with screaming:

"Noooo-ho-ho-hooooooooo-OOOOF!"

He had painfully landed onto the wing of the statue, and slid down it, with his eyes shut. He did not want to know what would become of him. Soon, he crashed into the neck of Sacreca.

"Leo, we made it! Open your eyes!" shouted Susanshi.

Leo allowed the light to return to his view. He saw himself before the divine figure.

"Hey! Sacreca saved us!" he declared. "Thank you, Your Greatness!"

After patting the statue's neck, he proceeded to take hold of his necklace and kiss it gratefully.

"This good luck necklace really works! Oh, but now we're stuck here. And...what about Alex and Tokot?"

"I don't know..." replied Susanshi.

Meanwhile, back at the crumbling roof, the emblem-bearing platform's glow returned, lifted itself out of its hole and traveled seemingly by itself. Where it was headed to was unknown.

"Ugh, I am not ready to sit here all day! I'm not going to give up now! Alex and Tokot need our help!" exclaimed Susanshi.

Susanshi hoisted herself onto Leo's shoulders and attempted to climb up the statue's neck.

"E-easy there, Susanshi," muttered Leo.

Soon, the platform appeared, presenting itself to Susanshi and Leo.

"Oh hey, look! We've got ourselves a ride!" exclaimed Leo.

He then petted the statue's neck again.

"Hehe, always looking out for us. All aboard!"

Both he and Susanshi boarded the platform together. Yet, for what ever reason, it stayed still.

"It's...not going anywhere," mentioned Leo.

"That...doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't it move if it came to us?" pondered Susanshi. "Come on, go up!"

She raised her flippers above her head, and to her and Leo's surprise, it actually started moving upward.

"Whoa, you can control it?! Awesome!" stated Leo.

"Hmm, now this is convenient," commented Susanshi. "I'd better try to get used to this quickly."

Seconds later, and they were high enough to see the roof of the shrine, still falling to pieces. Alex was frozen in place, the danger of him falling imminent.

"Hold on, Alex!" shouted Susanshi.

With only her instincts to guide her, she pointed one flipper in a downward diagonal direction, and as hoped, the platform traveled in that direction. She ceased pointing to allow the platform to stop just in front of Alex.

"Hop on!" she ordered.

As he was pondering the phenomenon before him, he quickly stepped onto the platform. Susanshi guided everyone up and away.

"Susanshi... I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I wanted to, but I..." mumbled Alex.

"You don't need to let your regrets overflow now, Alex. Let's focus on retrieving the Terra Fragment," replied Susanshi.

"Tokot went after Grandill, but where are they both?" wondered Leo.

"Over there...!" stated Alex.

Everyone could see Grandill struggling to maintain his air time, with Tokot still clinging on to his legs. At this point, the Fragment's glow was gone, its power now locked away.

"Grrr! Are you ever going to release me?!" questioned Grandill.

"There's a huge cash reward in store for us. And for that, I will not let go! Just give it up already!" spoke Tokot.

"Give up, you say? I think not! I've had enough of your irritating company!"

Grandill finally began to retaliate, kicking his legs violently about. The sheer force of the leg movements couldn't be handled by Tokot for long, and his grip was lost. He fell from the perilous height.

"I never thought I'd go out like this..." he said unnaturally calm to himself.

He casually closed his eyes and awaited the time of his end. Suddenly, he felt his leg being grabbed by something, and was now feeling a sensation, similar to weightlessness. He opened his eyes to discover Susanshi leaning over the floating platform, which was stationary at this time. She had hold of his foot as he was positioned upside-down.

"Oh, this is unexpected," Tokot sarcastically remarked.

"I can't explain it myself, but I just went along with it and..." Susanshi spoke.

"OK, OK! Enough talk! Just get me up already!" demanded Tokot.

With the aid of Leo, and even Alex, Susanshi pulled Tokot up and allowed him to stand on top of the platform of now unrestricted movement.

"Great! We're back together again! Now, let's get that Fragment back!" Leo valiantly announced.

"Right away!" responded Susanshi.

She pointed up into the air, prompting the platform to raise up. She guided it slowly towards Grandill's back as he flew away, staying several feet away from him.

"Hello there!" called Leo.

Grandill was alerted to look back at Leo's jolly smile as he waved at him innocently.

"Grrr! So now you're following me, eh? And that thing you're stood on... Could it be...? Bah, no matter. If you want it, come get it!"

"With pleasure!" replied Leo. "Go, Focus Blast!"

He produced an amber energy ball in his palms, then threw it at Grandill. Grandill simply drifted to the left, the attack missing him.

"Amateur!" stated Grandill.

"Guys..." Alex's voice sounded. "Let me handle this..."

"Huh? Alex?" quizzed Susanshi in curiosity.

Alex held his arms out and began to create a small sphere of light from the tips of his finger-less hands. It quickly turned into an object strikingly similar in appearance to a rock. He set his sights on Grandill, dead ahead, and launched it at him. It was a direct hit, and Grandill lost all control of his flight. He dropped the crucial Fragment, and both went tumbling down. Susanshi swiftly reacted and ordered the platform to chase after the Fragment. She positioned it below the Fragment's falling path. As it fell towards them, Leo successfully caught it.

"Got it!" he announced.

Immediately after, Grandill fell past the group. The air resistance was stronger against him due to his frame, causing him to fall slower than the Fragment.

"Haha! Goodbye, Grandill!" gloated Leo. "Enjoy the sand down there!"

"Hey Alex, good work there," complimented Susanshi. "Was that Smack Down you used?"

"That's right," confirmed Alex.

"What does it even do?" asked Leo.

"Well, you saw it for yourself, didn't you? It forces flying Pokémon out the sky when hit by it," explained Susanshi.

"Pretty useful, I'd imagine," commented Leo.

"Only in certain situations..." added Alex.

"Well, I'd say we stop standing up here and get back to the Forces of Nature," advised Leo.

"But..." Alex mumbled in worry.

"Oh, now what is it?" questioned Tokot.

"Smack Down... It, uh..."

"It what?!" shouted Tokot.

"Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" maniacal laughter sounded.

Grandill returned from below, his flying ability restored. He showed himself before the group, a look of insanity upon him.

"...They can still get back in the air," finished Alex.

"You actually think you can just send me plummeting down, AND steal my gift for Lord Vascious?! NO!" shouted Grandill. "You've made it clear that you'll stand in my way until the end. Henceforth, I will destroy you all!"

"Uh oh..." muttered Leo.

At this time, the glowing within the platform's Sacreca emblem changed color, going from a calm blue to a fiery red. It suddenly drove itself away from Grandill. Its passengers stumbled briefly, due to the sudden acceleration.

"W-w-whoooa! Easy, Susanshi!" barked Leo in surprise.

"I-I'm not doing anything!" claimed Susanshi.

"Then what is this, autopilot?" questioned Tokot.

"That's all I can think of, so...yes, it's autopilot," Susanshi spoke.

"That slab... It's on the defensive!" grunted Grandill. "Now that's no fair!"

He began to give chase as the platform traveled away from him.

"Looks like an opportunity to use force! And use it I will!"

The platform was guiding itself to the front of the shrine.

"Ugh, this thing better not doom us all," groaned Tokot.

"I just want to know why it even started moving by itself all of a sudden," pondered Leo.

"We can worry about that later! Grandill's right behind us!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"That's right!" declared Grandill. "And now, you will feel the wrath of my Boomburst!"

"Uh, that doesn't sound good," muttered Leo.

Grandill's large ears began to let off a white light, all while Leo began to panic as he looked back. After a short charging time, Grandill released a beam of multiple shock waves directly at the group. For some unknown reason, the platform reacted by swaying away from the blast, returning to its exact flight path when the attack ended.

As the platform drew close to the Sacreca statue in front of the shrine, it changed course, now elevating straight up. It passed Sacreca's head, soon bringing the roof back into view. It was completely devastated at this point. In fact, there was virtually no roof left, as it had crumbled entirely. The platform rested in the air, overlooking the shrine.

Meanwhile, Grandill had stopped chasing after the fleeing group, instead looking into the eyes of the Sacreca statue. He looked up briefly at the overhead platform, then back down at the Ho-Oh.

"So that's it, is it?" Grandill spoke. "It's you! You're protecting them! You good-for-nothing excuse for a deity!"

He created another Boomburst, firing it at Sacreca's neck. The head broke off, falling to the ground below.

"Ahaha! I hope that hurts!" he gloated, proud of his actions.

With this slight distraction no longer a matter to him, he swooped up, continuing his chase. The transporter responded to his presence and traveled across the roof. At this point, Grandill became more enraged and determined. He was more raring to bring down his opponents. The platform's getaway route was now taking the group towards the mountain at the back, its speed somewhat faster than ever before.

"Guys, it's picking up speed! Hold on!" announced Susanshi.

Grandill charged for the platform as it fled. The blood in his veins nearing boiling point.

"Guys, look out!" called Susanshi, watching Grandill's actions carefully.

She moved herself to the back of the platform, and stared the pursuer in the face. She released a stream of Bubble Beam at Grandill. He would retaliate by rapidly flapping both wings, producing a series of bladed disks. They ripped through the bubbles effortlessly, rendering them useless. Susanshi showed signs of despair.

Next, Grandill built up his speed, getting himself in closer to the platform. As he got close to it, he held one wing up, coating it in a metallic surface, then slashing at the back of the stone with it, cutting right through and chopping off a small piece, which fell to the ground.

"No no no! He's going to shrink our safety!" shrieked Leo.

"Wh-what will we do if...?" Alex spoke, silencing before he even finished.

"Wherever this thing will take us... We'll just have to hang in there until then," Susanshi said.

"But that could be anywhere, Susanshi!" snapped Tokot.

At this point the transporter gained some more altitude, all while slowly circling around the mountain.

"I think... I think it's taking us to the top of this mountain!" theorized Susanshi.

"Ohhh... It looks like there's still quite a way to go..." gulped Leo, as his eyes looked upon the mountain peak.

Grandill prepared another Boomburst from behind. Upon firing it, the platform dodged to the side, but not without having a tiny section on the side be torn off.

"This won't do!" stated Tokot. "Let me take care of this!"

He moved to the back and faced Grandill.

"You think you can just get away with damage to public transport? I don't take kindly to that!"

Scorching flames burst forth from his mouth. Grandill simply fanned the flames with his wings before they could reach him, nullifying them. Tokot shut his mouth to end the attack attempt.

"Hmph, you're pretty smart, I do say," he commented. "But where there's a will, there's a way."

With no words to speak, Alex turned his attention to Grandill, and made another pebble for use with Smack Down.

"We can delay him, at least..." he spoke.

He shot the rock into Grandill, so quickly that he couldn't avoid it. Once more, he went falling down, and was out of action for a brief period of time. The group was given a few moments of safety, before Grandill returned to pursuit them again. In a rage, he created another Boomburst, much quicker than before, and fired. The transporter would, as expected, sway out of the way. Grandill fired another three attacks, all of them missing their target.

"Grrr! Cursed Sacreca! You can't keep them away from me forever!" yelled Grandill in frustration.

"As a matter of fact, he can! Eat it!" taunted Leo, looking in Grandill's direction.

"Leo, what do you think you're doing?" questioned Susanshi.

"Hey, we'll be fine!" replied Leo, turning his back again to Grandill. "This isn't exactly a magic carpet, but it's fine nonetheless. Just as long as I don't look down..."

"No, Leo. Please don't," sighed Susanshi.

"Yo, we have a problem!" called Tokot. "He's gone!"

"Grandill? Gone? What?!" exclaimed Leo.

"He's up to something. Watch out, guys," cautioned Susanshi.

Things fell quiet and tense, with the platform allowed to continue on its voyage to the top of the mountain.

"I...I'm scared, Susanshi," mumbled Alex.

"No, try to stay calm, Alex," advised Susanshi. "We'll all protect each other, should anything happen. Just stay on guard."

With everything still unnervingly silent, Leo took a nervous gulp of his water supply. Meanwhile, Alex appeared to sense something. He looked up in the sky.

"Above us!" he shouted.

Grandill was nosediving down at high speed, preparing a Steel Wing. There was a sense of panic, as Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Alex scrambled to one side of the platform. Grandill came slamming down with his wings, slicing through a large chunk of the platform. Leo struggled to maintain balance, as there was no solid ground behind him, and he was teetering on the edge of what remained.

"N-N..."

He felt himself fall backwards.

"Nooooo...!"

He was rescued by Susanshi, reaching out to grab onto his hand.

"P-p-please, hold on, Susanshi!" panicked Leo, also lacking the confidence to maintain possession of the Fragment, now being held in one hand.

"If you'd stay still, I could keep my hold!" responded Susanshi.

"You are _not_ dropping that thing, Leo! Let me have that!" demanded Tokot.

"Wh-whoooa! H-here!" stuttered Leo, carefully passing the Fragment to Tokot.

Grandill, from a small distance away, watched on in anger.

"They're still going?! Bah, enough of this!"

With some inspection, Grandill noticed that the transporter was now closer to the mountainside during its journey. He flew close to the mountain himself and shot a Boomburst at it, just above the group.

"What's he up to now?" wondered Tokot.

Multiple rocks came down from above, blown out of the mountain by Grandill.

"I don't think we can avoid all that..." mentioned Susanshi.

The rocks fell all around the platform, itself now swerving wildly about, desperate to evade all that came its way. Such momentum caused Leo to slip, falling with Susanshi still holding him. She was now laid on her front, both flippers holding Leo's hand from over the edge.

"Susanshi! I looked down!" yelled Leo.

"Ugh...! I can't...hold on like this...!" grunted Susanshi, within her state of struggle.

"Hold on a little longer..." said Alex.

Soon after, Susanshi felt herself being pulled back. Alex was dragging her backwards, pulling up Leo in the process. With the limited space left, Leo was still forced to stand on the edge, with Susanshi still holding him.

"Susanshi, allow me... Get on my back..." instructed Alex.

"Alex? Are you...sure?" pondered Susanshi.

"I am sure..." replied Alex, taking hold of Leo's hand in Susanshi's steed.

"If...if you say so," said Susanshi.

She mounted herself onto his back, supporting herself on his tail.

Alex pulled Leo over. Now, there was room for him.

"Oh, I see now. With me being on your back, we have more room," realized Susanshi. "Good thinking, Alex."

"Phew, I'm amazed you were able to think up such a smart idea, Alex! I owe you!" spoke Leo.

"It's fine, really..." spoke Alex.

"Geez, all that thrill made me thirsty," mentioned Leo, and as expected, took another drink.

"And how can you drink at a time like this?" questioned Tokot.

"Swines! The lot of you! Do not defy the will of Lord Vascious!" bellowed Grandill, almost looking like his head would erupt like a furious volcano.

"Hey, guys..." spoke Leo. "I...have an idea. It's risky, though..."

"Yes, because you totally need to take a risk now, don't you?!" snapped Tokot. "We're about a hundred feet in the air, you know!"

"I know, but... There's still one move I have that you haven't seen yet," Leo said cryptically.

He stepped forward and confronted Grandill.

"Hey, Grandill, you big brute! Come and get me! I'm ready for you! Take me out and your life will become much easier!"

"Leo, what are you...?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Shhh, I've got this," whispered Leo back.

"Ahahahahaha! Good boy!" remarked Grandill.

Taking advantage of the offer, he darted for Leo.

Leo kept his eyes on him, standing still, though with a few slight shivers. Grandill readied his blood-red claws, preparing to slash Leo with a ghastly energy of sorts. He swiped with his claws as he got close enough to Leo. All Leo did was put on a huge grin, and give off a shout of "Counter!". The attempted attack by Grandill was reflected back, hitting him while leaving Leo unharmed. The multiplied power sent him flying back a far distance. Everyone watched as he fell out of the sky like a downed bird.

"Counter? You know that move?" wondered Susanshi. "Wow, in the right situation, that can be a lifesaver."

"It is a lifesaver, Susanshi!" responded Leo in pride. "Of course, the timing is pretty strict. Something like half a second. That's why I've been trying to perfect it all my life!"

"Hmph, you were only lucky that time," grunted Tokot.

After a short time, the platform reached the peak of the mountain, finally stopping before it with no more interruptions along the way.

"Oh, so it really was destined to stop us here," said Susanshi.

Everyone stepped off the platform and upon the peak, with Susanshi dismounting Alex.

"OK then, so now what?" asked Tokot. "That freak's out of the way, so what's the point of coming all this way?"

"I have an idea," mentioned Susanshi. "Look at the emblem on our ride. It's still glowing red. It's been doing that ever since it took control of itself. It must've been reacting to the danger we and the Fragment were in."

"Ahh, and that's when autopilot kicked in!" stated Leo.

"Precisely," continued Susanshi. "And it's still red. So that can only mean... We're not finished here yet. Grandill's still after us."

"Gosh, Susanshi. You're always one to use your head in times like this," commented Leo. "I wish I could be like you."

"Ugh, that guy just won't give up, will he?" sighed Tokot.

"He serves Vascious, after all. I'd suspect that he'd never want to disappoint him..." said Susanshi, then whispering: "Ugh, why does he have others on his side? How...and why...did someone like him do this?"

"What was that, Susanshi?" wondered Leo.

"Oh, it's nothing," claimed Susanshi.

"You're right, it's nothing!"

Grandill appeared, showing some signs of injury. He flew in from below and landed himself before the gang.

"I have nothing to say to you now, Grandill," noted Susanshi. "Let's just finish this."

Grandill was taking rather deep breaths and he grinned. Despite the fatigue, he wasn't done yet.

"Ahaha... Don't worry... I plan to. Ahahaha..."

Another Boomburst later, and the transportation platform was obliterated into many pieces. With the only safe ride no longer available, Grandill swooped at Leo, grabbing him by the back of his neck, took him to the very edge of the mountaintop and held him over it.

"Now, to axe you all off, one at a time! Ahahaha!"

"No! Get off me!" pleaded Leo.

"Let him go, Grandill!" ordered Susanshi, running over to him.

"Stand back, Susanshi! My orders are to not harm you! So, keep away and let me do my job!"

"Put him down, or I'll have to use force!"

"Force?! Ahahaha! You think you can save his silly little life? Nonsense! Attack me, and I'll drop him! Don't attack me, and I'll drop him! It's a lose-lose scenario for you!"

He then turned to look into Leo's face.

"Hey, try to break as many bones as you can, OK? Ahahahahahaha! I enjoy this so much! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Susanshi was forced to stand and do no action, Tokot stood with his teeth showing in frustration, and Alex covered his eyes, not even wanting to see what would happen.

All of a sudden, there was a sounding roar close by. Grandill was alerted to whatever this was. Without warning, a bolt of lightning was struck down on Grandill, as if the heavens had unleashed its wrath. He dropped Leo, the power of the bolt forcing him to lose his grip. Leo, as he fell, believed it was all over for him, closed his eyes and began to flail his arms around. It wasn't long until his fall was greatly cut short, as he felt himself land upon something. Opening up his eyes revealed himself to be laid upon the back of Landorus, but now taking on the form of a quadrupedal beast. Realizing his life was spared, he couldn't resist but to grasp his necklace and stare down at it with a smile.

"Hehe, I guess I have nothing to fear!" he said.

"Hold on, we're not done yet," Landorus mentioned.

He floated back up, stopping before Grandill, together with Thundurus, now with a shape that gave him a sharp pair of claws, and Tornadus, taking the appearance of a mighty bird. Leo was allowed to regroup with his team. They were stood together to one side.

"You dare to invade this sacred place?! Do not think that you can win against the three of us!" announced Landorus to Grandill. "You have lost! Surrender now, or feel the wrath of the Forces of Nature!"

"Pfft, give me a break! I swore never to fail! Don't think I'd surrender!" argued Grandill.

So be it," muttered Landorus. "Thundurus, Tornadus, now!"

Landorus surrounded himself with a spiral of rocks and fired them at Grandill. Thundurus let loose with another Thunderbolt, and Tornadus flapped his wings, creating hurricane-like winds. All three attacks struck Grandill together. His groans of pain ringed out. All Susanshi, Leo, Alex and Tokot could do was stand and stare.

When the onslaught ended, silence fell, with only a faint breeze audible. Grandill was motionless on his legs, before slowly falling backwards, plummeting from atop the mountain. No yells of any kind came from him, but it was very clear that he had finally been felled, his injuries too great to allow the use of his wings.

"And after all those other times where he fell, this one...he may finally experience in full," commented Susanshi.

"It's over...isn't it?" wondered Alex.

"Yes, it is over. He won't stand in the way again," confirmed Landorus.

"Thanks for the help, you guys," said Leo. "But how did you know to come?"

"We were alerted by the awakened Wystian power that dwells within the ancient transportation device," explained Landorus. "It attempted to keep you out of danger until we arrived."

"Oooh... Convenient," spoke Leo.

"So, you have the Terra Fragment, but now the transportation device is destroyed," Tornadus stated. "Well, looks like you'll need some help again. We'll carry you all back to our altars."

"Oh, you'll do that for us? Thank you," answered Susanshi.

"You must be tired after that ordeal. We shall allow a period of rest back at our altars," continued Landorus.

"Oh yes, that would be nice," replied Susanshi. "Come on, everyone. It's time to leave this place. Consider this mission successful."

"Awwww yeaaah!" celebrated Leo. "Now those are words I'm always happy to hear!"

"Hehehe, take it easy, Leo. We can party later," chuckled Susanshi.

She proceeded to mount onto Landorus's back. Leo went and joined her, followed by Tokot. Alex was ready to accompany them.

"It's kind of full here, Alex. Go with one of the others," instructed Susanshi.

Alex appeared a little disappointed upon hearing this.

"Hey, I'll be your ride," offered Tornadus.

Alex quietly approached Tornadus and picked up by him and placed onto his back.

"Uh..." he mumbled. "I don't really want to...ride alone. Can you...ride with me?"

"Oh... Do you really want that?" asked Susanshi. "...OK, I'll join you then."

She leaped off Landorus and instead mounted on Tornadus.

"Good, we're all set. Now, hold on, we'll be there within a few minutes," spoke Landorus.

Thundurus and Landorus levitated themselves off the ground, while Tornadus flapped his wings. Together, the trio began their journey away from the mountain. Landorus would run across the air, as if it was no different from the ground. They passed over the damaged structure of the Kami Shrine along the way.

"Woooo hoooo! This is incredible!" shouted Leo enthusiastically.

"Just remember not to look down!" reminded Susanshi.

And of course, Leo did. He felt dizzy almost right away. Susanshi could only sigh as this happened.

"Oh Leo, you silly Pokémon..."


	33. Alex's Mysterious Plan

Chapter 33 - Alex's Mysterious Plan

With the Terra Fragment in tow, Susanshi, Leo, Alex and Tokot returned to the stone altars of their rides, the Forces of Nature, having left the Kami Shrine.

"All right, here we are," announced Thundurus.

The group all dismounted and stood together. The Forces of Nature also returned their forms to their standard humanoid shapes again.

"Well done, destined one. You have obtained the Terra Fragment from the Kami Shrine. You are now one step closer to finishing your mission," spoke Landorus.

"That's right. There's one more left out there," said Susanshi.

"I take it you took notice of the ancient tablet inside the shrine, correct?" pondered Landorus.

"Oh, we did," confirmed Susanshi. "And I know what it had to say. So... There's a second deity from the past. The one whose name starts with 'H'..."

"Correct," said Landorus. "The second deity you refer to was our most dangerous enemy. He wanted control over the Wystians and the whole land. Needless to say, the attack he launched could not be foreseen. It was so sudden."

"Do you think...you can tell us more?" requested Susanshi. "There are still so many questions that this brings up."

"We could, but I feel it is not necessary," answered Landorus.

"What? Are you serious? They're right here! Just spill the beans already!" objected Tornadus.

"Silence, you!" snapped Landorus.

"You do realize he over there has a point, right?" spoke Tokot. "Why be so awkward about this, huh?"

"Do not trouble yourself. You will all learn in due time," Landorus said calmly. "You, destined one, you have communication with one in your dreams, yes? Next chance you get, she shall explain everything you may be curious about. All you must do is ask."

"How did you know someone was talking to me in... Uh, and do you think you can drop the whole 'destined one' talk? I'd prefer to be called 'Susanshi', OK?"

"We have what we came for, so we're all finished here," said Leo. "Although...there was some, uh, damage caused to the shrine. I hope you don't fine us for that..."

"Ah, don't worry, kid. It's only a roof. It's not like it rains out here," joked Tornadus.

"Uh, what Tornadus is meant to say...is that it is perfectly fine that the Kami Shrine suffered some damage. What matters most is that you were able to collect the Terra Fragment, which the fiery one has hold of," Landorus said. "And the cloaking sandstorms have ended. But do not fear for that, either. For now, the main focus is the mission. The one from the destined o-"

He was cut short briefly, being greeted with a dissatisfied look from Susanshi.

"Pardon me," he continued. "The one from Susanshi's dreams will continue her guidance until the mission is complete."

"Wow! Whatever public property gets damaged when we're there, we don't even get a slap on the wrist for it!" exclaimed Leo. "Ah, it's good to be an Explorer!"

"Huh, quite," mumbled Tokot.

"Now, your business is done in this region. You may depart when ready," stated Landorus.

"Ah, yes. Well, about that..." muttered Tokot. "We walked for HOURS through miles of sand just to get here! And now, we're about to make that trip in the opposite direction! No no, that ain't happening! You take us back! You can all fly faster than we can walk! HMPH!"

"Uh, hehehe, now now, Tokot. Easy there, buddy. Y-you're talking to Sacreca's ancient followers, after all! Hehe, ahehehe...!" Leo nervously spurted.

"Your concerns are unnecessary, young one," assured Landorus. "We will indeed take you to where you must go."

"Oh, you'd do that? Fantastic! We need to return now, so do it right away!" exclaimed Leo. "There's a town far from here. Take us there."

"So we get a shortened trip after all, huh? Mhm, not bad, not bad," commented Tokot. "All right, chop chop, send us away. The longer we stay in this desert, the more likely Leo is to suffer sunstroke."

"Not to worry, Tokot! I still have plenty of water left with me!" declared Leo. "And in fact, time for another quick sip!"

He took hold of his canteen, unscrewed its cap, and attempted to pour some water into it. Yet, nothing turned up.

"Uh oh, don't tell me..."

He started to shake it wildly, still holding it upside-down.

"Awwww! No more water left!"

"Leo, you dolt! You've already drank it all? So much for rationing!" snapped Tokot.

"I got thirsty a lot out here in this blistering outdoor furnace!" argued Leo. "I couldn't help myself!"

"When you are ready, we will take you back," spoke out Landorus.

"Yes, now would be a good time, before these two start to bicker again," responded Susanshi.

"Very well then. Please wait a moment," said Landorus.

Together, the trio of deities transformed, taking the appearances of their beast forms again. Leo and Tokot climbed up onto Landorus's back, with Susanshi and Alex stepping up onto Tornadus again. They lifted themselves off the ground and flew through the air, at a speed faster than standard running.

After much less time than anyone anticipated, the Forces of Nature touched down onto sand again. They were a few feet away from the back entrance of the Town of the Sands.

"Here we are," stated Susanshi.

She and the rest of her group jumped off and back onto solid ground.

"Our work here is done now," announced Landorus. "Good luck with the rest.

"Yeah, don't doom our land, kids," spoke Tornadus.

"Farewell for now," said Thundurus.

And so, Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus took flight again, heading back to the way they came.

"Right, let's go back to the mayor's house," guided Susanshi.

They all entered the town, traveling through the street without so much as stopping for a chat with the locals. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the mayor's home. Leo proceeded to open the door to the mayor's residence and step inside. Susanshi and Alex would follow after him.

With Tokot still holding the Terra Fragment, he also entered.

"Hey, someone close this door. My hands are full here."

"Allow me..." offered Alex, doing exactly as requested.

"Hmm... It's you Explorers again."

There, at the back of the room at a desk, was Tony, the town's mayor. He had been signing papers as his company arrived.

"Mmm... And you have acquired the Terra Fragment. Good going."

"Yeah, that's right, old timer," confirmed Tokot. "Now, we've only come here to give back that thing we borrowed from you just to find this damn thing."

"Mmm... Very good. I am glad you remembered to return it," said Tony. "You may simply place it upon my desk."

"Oh, sure thing, Mr. Mayor," replied Leo.

As he headed over to the desk, he reached into his bag with one hand, taking out the small diamond used to locate the Kami Shrine's whereabouts. He laid it upon the desk and returned to his group.

"Mmm... Very good," complimented Tony. "If there is nothing left for you here, you may leave."

"Excellent. We shall take our leave right away, Mr. Mayor," replied Susanshi.

"Hmm... But one quick thing about you go..." spoke Tony.

He stepped out from his chair and moved to the front of the bedside drawer next to the bed at the back. Opening up one drawer, he took out an old-looking cloth. Taking this, he went towards Tokot.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept the Fragment hidden as you move through town. If the wrong people see you with it, there'll be trouble. So please, conceal it under this cloth."

He covered the Fragment Tokot had with the aged cloth, concealing it entirely from any prying eyes that may be passed by.

"Mmm... Difficult times lay ahead for Sacreca. Stay vigilant out here, you hear?"

"Of course, Mr. Mayor," answered Susanshi.

"Then you may go," concluded Tony. "And remember to be wary of Wuodecus."

"OK, everyone, the journey back will take over an hour. It'll be late when we return, so let's not dawdle," said Leo.

"Do you think...Lisa will be back in town by the time we get back?" asked Alex.

"I have no idea, Alex," replied Susanshi. "But considering how late in the evening it is, there's a good chance she will be, so don't get discouraged."

The whole team stepped outside, ready to continue back the same route they traveled at the start of their adventure through the desert province of the land. With Tony left alone again, he returned to his seat behind the desk. Troubling thoughts were flowing through his mind.

"Mmm... I can't help but worry about those kids. So young, yet so brave. But bravery can only carry them so far... Mmm... That Vascious won't be the only problem they'll have to deal with..."

Some time had passed since the departure, as Susanshi, Tokot, Leo and Alex were on the move across the path to and from the Town of the Sands. The sun was setting near the horizon, marking a time in the late afternoon. The location felt ever so slightly cooler than before, with the sun's heat being less intense.

Leo, however, was still ready to take a drink from his canteen despite this. He placed a hand on it, only to be called out by Susanshi:

"Leo, you don't have any water left. Remember?"

"Ah, hehe, my bad! Kind of become a habit of mine today! Hehehe...!"

"Well, when you get home, you can drink all you want," assured Susanshi.

"Hey, I know I've drank a lot today, but I'm not prepared to become a water balloon! I got my butt poked twice yesterday, and if it happened in that situation... BOOM!"

"Uh, Leo... You're taking this a little overboard. I suggest you just calm down."

"Sorry, Susanshi. You know what I can be like in certain situations. Hehehe!"

"The cringe levels are all off the charts with this one," spoke Tokot.

"Why must you tease me so much?" questioned Leo.

"It ain't teasing. It's criticism. Pure, legit criticism."

"Well, maybe criticism is a good thing for me. I mean, I want to be the best Explorer I can be."

"Then you've got a looooong waaaaay to go."

"Hey, hey, hey! I wouldn't count on that, my hot-tailed acquaintance! We still have that bet in effect. You remember about that, right? When we become the best Explorer team this generation, then we'll see who's-"

A sudden song began playing, halting the banter. Alex had begun playing an upbeat tune from his harmonica. His intention was likely to try to lighten the mood.

"Hey, do you mind? We're trying to have a serious conversation here!" shouted Tokot.

"Um, I think you should let him play," Susanshi defended Alex's sudden choice.

As the music went on, Leo became highly enthralled with the collection of notes being pieced together. He simply could not help himself, and began to clap his hands together rhythmically, as well as repeatedly bop his head.

"Oh yeah! I'm feeling it, baby! That funky beat! It's inspiring! Ooh!"

"You're getting too much into this, Leo..." sighed Tokot.

Leo would continue his lively movement, now adding in random lyrics made up there and then. Alex, while still playing his song, watched on with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, we're going through the desert, and...we're...on our way home...!" Leo sang.

"Leo, I think you need to work on your...song lyrics," advised Susanshi.

"Y-yeah, I know, heh. I'll just drop the whole lyrics thing."

Leo ceased his singing and continued with only the clapping and head bopping.

Tokot was in mild discomfort the whole way. He just wanted to blank out what he believed to be racket around him, covering the sides of his head and mumbling lightly to himself. Susanshi was indifferent as usual, allowing one's own disinterest to be another's pleasure.

This went on for another two minutes or so. Alex's song finally reached its end, Tokot was much relieved, and Leo let off an amused giggle.

"Whew, that was fun!" he exclaimed. "Wow, it's like I've completely forgotten about what happened before!"

"Oh, we were having a mature and detailed discussion about Explorer business," stated Tokot.

"Oh, we were? It seemed more like arguing about me..."

"Uggggh..."

"Guys, listen. We've got what we needed, and we're on our way back to town. Can you maybe try to settle down a little?" suggested Susanshi.

"Yes... I'd like peace," added Alex.

"OK, the chosen one has spoken," sighed Tokot.

"Please don't you start calling me that now..." Susanshi uttered.

It was close to full night by the time they arrived at Sacreca Town after a long and tiring trek. They were passing the fountain of Central Plaza, heading down East Street.

"Ah, it's so good to be home," Leo said in relief.

"I'd say. I've been getting tired of carrying this Fragment all the way from the desert," stated Tokot.

"We'll take the Terra Fragment back home and hide it, just like with the rest," explained Leo. "Then we'll take the rest of the day off and hopefully Susanshi will be able to find out where the last one is."

"Yes, but I also suggest we go to the EA building," suggested Susanshi. "We need to see if Lisa's there."

They were walking a few feet away from the fountain as they discussed this matter. Unbeknownst to them, somebody was within earshot of them. It was Jon, the grumpy, unsettling Wartortle. He looked over his shoulder, checking out the group as they walked away. He appeared fascinated by what he heard them say.

"Ahaaa..."

The team traversed down East Street, walking past Leo's home, and eventually reaching the entrance gates of the Explorers' headquarters. Stepping forward, they spotted exactly what they hoped. There, sat at a bench at the statue of Master Eag, was Lisa, sat alone. She appeared to have something on her mind. Something troubling her. The bandage that had donned her arm for the past two days was also gone, suggesting full recovery from her injury. She raised her head, and it was at that point that she saw Alex, as well Team Revolution, approaching.

"Alex? Alex!"

She ran over to the one she had been calling. She showed much relief.

"Alex, were have you been?! I returned hours ago, but you were missing! You had me...worried!"

"I'm sorry for that, Lisa. But...I had an adventure with this team."

"Oh, Revolution? Where to exactly?"

"Terra Desert."

"Terra Desert? Ooh, let me guess. There was a Seal Star Fragment there?"

"You guess right, Lisa," confirmed Susanshi. "It was atop the Kami Shrine. Tokot's carrying it under this cloth."

"Hmm..."

Lisa was hit with sudden curiosity, peeking under the cloth.

"Not bad. So, Kami Shrine, you say? Never heard of it."

"It was hidden inside a gigantic sandstorm dome. An enchanted stone allowed us to access it," Susanshi detailed.

"Enchanted stone? Sounds like a Wystian relic."

"That's not all, Lisa. In the shrine, there was this tablet written in Unown. It said there's a second deity. Sacreca's not the only one."

"A-another deity?! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"How is that possible...? You do realize this is big, right? This could change everything!"

"Hey, I find it as hard to believe as you, Lisa!" stated Leo. "So, I can take it that the history books don't mention this."

"Nope, not a word about a second deity. I guess there really is much more unknown to us than we could imagine. And now, it has me fascinated."

"It has us all fascinated, Lisa," added Susanshi. "However, from what we know, this second deity was like a polar opposite to Sacreca; while Sacreca was pure and caring, this one was cruel and savage."

"Oh wow, that's quite a scary thought," commented Lisa.

"Personally, I'm not so fascinated by this whole thing," responded Tokot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a minute to remind you that we should take the Fragment and hide it at Leo's house. If a certain someone sees it, or if someone else sees it and tells that certain someone, then we're screwed."

"Wh-whoa! That won't do. We can't raise Master Eag's suspicions!" shuddered Leo. Tokot, come on now! Let's take this off your hands! Time to hide it in my house."

"Oh good, I feared my hands would start aching from holding this lightweight jewel," Tokot sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, wait a moment, you two..." Susanshi spoke, only to be ignored.

Both Tokot and Leo went off together, backtracking the way they originally came. Susanshi did not follow them, despite usually doing so.

"Well, that was sudden," spoke Lisa.

"I'm sorry for that, Lisa. Leo can be a little silly, you know?" replied Susanshi. "Of course, he's still a good per...Pokémon."

"Yeah. So, what exactly did Leo mean by Master Eag's suspicions?"

"Oh, did we not tell you already? Basically, we were...uh...caught by Master Eag with a Fragment. I don't know what his problem was, but he wasn't very happy about it. So, you can imagine how hairy things could get if he caught us again in the act."

"That sounds really unusual... With that considered, I understand. Well then, are you going to go with those two or what?"

"Well, we are a team after all."

Susanshi then gave off a sigh.

"We've only just returned to town, and I was hoping for some relaxation time. Sorry, Lisa, but I'm the crowd control of our team, after all. Sorry we couldn't talk more tonight, but maybe tomorrow. I'll, uh, see you later."

"And the same to you then."

Susanshi was ready to run off after those who left her behind. She was quickly stopped by Alex's voice:

"Uh, Susanshi..."

"Huh? Alex? What is it?" wondered Susanshi.

"Um... Thank you for everything today. I... I appreciate it all."

"...You're welcome, Alex. Well, I'll see you later."

Susanshi departed, chasing after Tokto and Leo.

"Sounds like you two have been getting along," commented Lisa.

"Well, since you weren't there, someone had to be there to help me out..."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you alone, Alex, but where I went is a secret..."

"Oh... But I don't like being left in the dark like that..."

"I'll tell you soon, OK? I just need a little more time before then. I'm going to our dorm room to rest. You coming?"

"...Yes."

"Right, then let's go."

She and Alex approached the doors of the EA building, and entered.

When the night arrived later that day, the business of much of the town's residents was over. Explorers were asleep within their dorms, and all seemed peaceful. Yet, in the corner of one such dorm, where Lisa and Alex slept, Alex awoke and sat up, seemingly at random. He looked across to Lisa to see her still sound asleep. Then, he reached over to the lamp that stood beside him and turned it on. The light from its bulb lit up all around him, with its currently set angle pointing down slightly, avoiding disturbing anybody within the vicinity.

Alex reached behind him, collecting something from behind his pillow. It was a clipboard, with a piece of paper attached to it. It was this very clipboard that had Alex preoccupied whenever he would be in his dorm room. Next, he acquired a pair of pencils — one 2H and one HB — followed by a worn rubber eraser. Holding the clipboard before him, he placed one pencil and the eraser beside him, taking hold of the second pencil. He touched the exposed end of the drawing tool to the paper and began to draw using it.

He remained awake, working on whatever drawing he had planned. He would occasionally switch pencils, or to the eraser. Either way, he looked to be giving full concentration. From time to time, he would look back at Lisa to ensure she wouldn't wake up, as he did not want to be seen by her during his mysterious activity. This carried on far past Alex's original sleep schedule, but he was not fazed by this fact.

"I've been working on this drawing for the past week and a half..." he said to himself in his mind. "I've been so paranoid about getting it perfect. I've never drawn before, but those...lessons from Melle have been helpful. I've got to get this right if I'm to impress Lisa, and complete our lives. Hopefully...this drawing will make that happen."

Finally, after roughly three hours, Alex inspected his work one last time, flipping it over once, and nodded.

"Yes, this looks good," he told himself.

He stood up, detached the paper from the clipboard and walked over to Lisa's bag, positioned close to her. He opened it up, folded the paper twice and hid it inside, deliberately concealing it at the bottom, underneath everything else within. With that done, he returned himself under his blanket. He sat up and began to have a long, deep thought to himself.

"Tomorrow... I think that'll be a good time," he said in his head. "I've been planning to do this for a while now... Ugh, I must be out of my mind to even think about doing this! But Lisa said I can change my destiny, even with her aid... Yes... Tomorrow, I'll do it. It's been too long. I must do what's right! I'll tell her in the morning. I...I have to do this. For her..."

After producing a deep yawn, he turned off the lamp and laid down, ready to resume his sleep.

Meanwhile, at a different part of town, Susanshi was sat within her own bed, with Leo and Grenouille both asleep. Tokot had long left them for the night, and the Terra Fragment was hidden beneath one of the beds. Now, there were two Fragments under each. Susanshi was looking out the window behind her. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Susanshi? Can you sleep?"

Leo had woken up, and was now sat up in his bed.

"Oh, you woke up?"

"Not exactly, Susanshi. I haven't been able to sleep. I couldn't help but be worried about you."

"It's only been ten minutes. Not everyone falls asleep that fast."

"And you've been staring out that window all that time. I just thought you'd settle down soon, but now it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, I can't really sleep. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and it's been keeping me awake."

"What's the problem, Susanshi?"

"Leo... Why do you think I was sent here? Sure, it's to stop terrible things from happening, but why me? I'm just a normal...human. Sure, I've had some...troubles in the past, but that can't be the only reason. I just know there's more to the mystery."

"Troubles? What are they, if you don't mind me asking...?"

"I don't think I'd be comfortable telling you, Leo. You're my friend, and I trust you, but this is just something I can't bring myself up to do, at least not now. I hope you can understand."

"Oh... Well, no pressure. As for why you in particular, well...your guess is as good as mine!"

"I expected as such. Don't worry, Leo. I know I should probably get some sleep already. I mean, there's one Fragment left out there, and things are proving to be more dangerous. With Grandill likely dead, Vascious would be out for us with a vengeance. Not only that, but he could try to steal the Fragments we've already collected. From this point on, the dangers we'll encounter will be far greater than ever before. Myself, you and Tokot will have to depend on each other to survive far more, starting from tomorrow."

"You know, Susanshi. You sure know how to keep a level head. Me? I'd normally feel the pressure and have no idea what to do. Some leader I am, huh?"

"Heh, and that's why I'm the thinker of the team. OK, I'll try to sleep now. Overnight, if, no, when I have one of my dreams... I'm going to ask that voice about it all. We must know, for the good of Sacreca and its inhabitants. I am not going to fail."

"I like that spirit, Susanshi! Well, goodnight, to both of us!"

Leo laid down, a faint smile of confidence and assurance on his face.

Susanshi also settled under her covers. She couldn't help but have another thought in her head about the current situation, just before her imminent slumber:

"One more Fragment, and we can finally end this... For Leo, Tokot, and everyone else, I must stay strong. Grandill's gone, so Vascious only has himself and the Cinccino. ...Wait... Grandill said he was part of a trinity that serve Vascious. A trinity is three. Who is the third...? ...No, I can't let it bother me this late. I need sleep. Only then can I hopefully contact that mystery woman."


	34. The Forgotten Past

Chapter 34 - The Forgotten Past

"...It's happening again," Susanshi realized to herself. "Well, here we go."

Once her eyes opened, she found herself back in the otherworldly void of her dreams, standing on the nothingness. She chose to wait patiently to be addressed, rather than act first.

"Welcome back, Susanshi," the familiar elderly voice spoke.

"So we meet again," said Susanshi.

"Indeed. Susanshi, I am very pleased with your efforts thus far. Four Seal Star Fragments collected, with only one remaining. You truly are living up to expectations."

"Expectations? And let me guess... The expectations of the Wystians?"

"Correct."

"Of course... Hey, whoever you are, I need to know something. And you'd better not fade away this time! I want answers!"

"Relax, Susanshi. The ties between these two worlds is at its strongest, thanks to the Fragments."

"The Fragments...? Those are the reason we can talk when I sleep?"

"Yes, that's how it happens. Of course, when I first sent you to Sacreca, that was not the case. I needed to borrow some of Sacreca's own power to transform and transport you."

"Sacreca...? Wait, before you say any more, I need to know something. What happened all those years ago? I can't find the answers anywhere, because someone's trying to hide the past. Vascious seems to know about it, as well as a few others I've met on my adventure. But I believe the best person to ask is you. The Wystians and Sacreca are still such a big mystery to so many residents in this day and age. So please, tell me!"

There was a bit of silence.

"You will tell me, right?"

"...Looks like the time's finally right. Very well, Susanshi, I shall tell you. I was thinking about not telling you. I felt it was unnecessary, but it looks like I should not hold any information from you. Right, listen well, Susanshi. I know not why these events have become lost to the ages. But either way, I still begin..."

The once tranquil atmosphere of the void began to change drastically. The bright colors darkened all around, until all that was left was a world that greatly resembled the furthest reaches of another world: outer space.

"It all began with nothing but stars. The universe was within an infant stage. No life existed in this infinite ocean of darkness. Then, one day, an egg appeared."

Suddenly, a darkened image of a giant egg object appeared before Susanshi. It was outlined by a white glow, very similar to a solar eclipse. Then, it broke apart, light bursting through. It left behind another image, this time of an unidentified creature on four legs. It gave off a loud roar.

"The egg hatched, giving birth to the one that would come to be known as Arceus, the Original One. Arceus, with its unbelievable power, began to shape and build the empty universe. Galaxies, solar systems, planets. What was once deserted now become full with these and much more. And, among them all, our planet came to be."

The once empty space became flooded with glittering stars. Susanshi became utterly bewildered by the transformation. Next, a sphere of blue and green appeared, before zooming in on itself.

"Our planet would become home to vast life, starting with the most prehistoric of creatures that would one day be known as Pokémon. During this time, they had only their natural instincts to live on. Predators hunted their prey, the prey would defend themselves. Over time, evolution took hold. More and more creatures would be introduced over the course of several million years, not just Pokémon, but humans as well. Some Pokémon that came to be possessed incredible power that helped to shape the world. From the earth, to the sea, time, space, antimatter, emotion, truth, ideals, and much more. These Pokémon, with their near limitless powers, became known as deities. Their legacy thrived for all time, passed down by the beings of the world during the planet's history; both humans and Pokémon kept the memory of the deities' work alive.

The rest of this history is lengthy and vast, so I cannot talk about every detail. Humans and Pokémon alike were the living beings that lived in the midst of the Divine Order, both together and separate. Yet, awareness of the Divine Order faded, with the knowledge being known to very few. Many simply carried on with life as normal.

Over a thousand years ago, it came to the Original One's attention that an island within the middle of an ocean was undeveloped, along with a smaller island close by. As a result, the Original One set up a Divine Order for this land. That Divine Order...gave birth to a deity. That deity would be known as Sacreca, a Shiny Ho-Oh."

Scorching flames manifested, shaping themselves into the familiar emblem of the two horns and sickle-like curves. Moments later, a Ho-Oh burst through. With a dazzling gold and silver coloring, it stood tall, roaring elegantly.

"Sacreca, with no set goal in mind, decided to create a civilization that would live in harmony on the smaller secluded island. So, the Wystians came into existence. These Pokémon were born with special powers unique to them, rather than the abilities that are now a part of current Pokémon life. Sacreca was an exception, for being a deity gave him abilities more akin to today."

The image of Sacreca faded, and now various Pokémon appeared, most of them donned with metallic necklaces around their necks and bracelets around their arms showing intricate designs. A small number of them were instead dressed in steel armor, covering much of their bodies.

"Telepathy, psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, and more were examples of what the Wystians were capable of. They built the Temple of Wyste, which would become their home for much of their history, with Sacreca dwelling within another dimension, one he could freely move to and from. Over the course of over two hundred years, the Wystians would hone and train their powers. Under the rule of Sacreca, they were a peaceful tribe that would never use their powers for wrongdoing. However, the Divine Order could not come to be without its shortcomings, as is the general rule of balance in all life.

Sacreca was not the only deity to be born. There was a second one... While Sacreca was a being of peace and prosperity, he had a brother, who was the polar opposite."

Another image showed up, this time in the form of concentrated water. It took the shape of a symbol similarly to Sacreca's own, but with the two "horns" added to, with an extra upward protrusion on the outside of each. And instead of sickle shapes, there were two fork shapes with three points, each pointing down. With this emblem complete, a huge Pokémon of a silver hue with pinkish markings flew through the emblem, breaking the form apart, causing the water to fall.

"Hadreca, a Lugia, also with a unique coloring, would become a wicked creature with a heart of evil and chaos. And with Hadreca's design came his own followers: Wystians that sided with him and his dark ways. Hadreca did not believe the world was in need of Sacreca's light and flames, but rather his own waves and darkness. He had embraced the power of the darkness, as did those who sided with him. Despite all this, the two sides never conflicted, until one faithful night that changed everything forever.

Sacreca had considered that the time was finally right to move his civilization to the mainland and allow for the colonization of such. Hadreca was infuriated by this ambition, as Sacreca would continue to be the most celebrated deity of the siblings. He declared war on Sacreca and the two sides clashed. Both Wystian sides were also thrown in."

Another scene appeared, now showing two groups of Pokémon staring one another down, with the two deities focused on only each other. Together, they were shown to collide, with yells of war erupting, before fading out into nothing.

"The battle raged all through the night. Blood was split, lives were lost, and our home was wrecked by the conflict. By the battle's end, Sacreca's forces prevailed. Hadreca fell...but not without a price; Sacreca, despite being able to assure the true future of the land, was also killed. The two deities' injuries proved too much. While Hadreca's forces all perished, only a few of Sacreca's own followers survived the battle. And I...was one of them."

And then, the scenery around Susanshi returned to its normal state. The bright colors came back, but there was now another figure present. It was an Azumarill, a Pokémon with tall rabbit-like ears on a blue and white body, as well as a blue sphere on the end of a zigzag tail. She appeared rather aged, with a highly wrinkled and fragile face. She walked close to Susanshi and bowed lightly. Susanshi herself was both intrigued and surprised.

"I am pleased that I can finally meet you in person, Susanshi," she said. "My name is Rovaela. During my era, I was an Elite Wystian that had sworn allegiance to Sacreca. Elite Wystians were seen as the strongest among the Wystians. Simply put, we were the best of the best. We had the honor of serving Sacreca, being closest to him. It was I...who sent you to Sacreca and bestowed you with your current form, with the assistance of Sacreca's power."

"So, you're the one guiding me the whole time... Of course! I was told the Wystians destined that I would appear here. It only makes sense that it was a Wystian behind it all. Ugh, now I feel stupid for not realizing sooner!"

"Do not have concern, Susanshi. You are still performing well, just as we hoped. Even in death, I have been able to talk to you. You see, Susanshi, this world, the world where we talk, is a dimension that sits between the world of the living and the afterlife. Although Sacreca is gone from the living world, he remains in spirit. His power and blessing live on forever. That is how I was able to send you to Sacreca."

"So Sacreca has been dead all this time... So, what happened after the battle?"

"After the battle, with the two deities fallen, we moved to the mainland, just as Sacreca wanted, and built a small settlement within a vast field."

"Sacreca Town...?"

"Correct. As time went on, we ventured outside this land, discovering new locations. We grew awareness of our home, and over the course of several years, our land became home to many more Pokémon. And in honor of our fallen god, we named the land after him as a symbol of hope and peace."

"And what about the tower? Why was that built?"

"Well, the Tower of Wyste was built over time, while we still inhabited the temple. It was intended to be a celebration of life and history. It was to be a historic landmark when our move to the mainland came. However, certain...circumstances forced us to change the original plan. Our greatest treasure, the Scepter of Wyste, became a sort of vessel for Hadreca. Just before his life force depleted, Hadreca separated his soul from his body, and sealed it inside the Scepter. As a result, he is not entirely dead. He can be released, and he can regain his former strength and body.

We were aware of this, so we gave the tower a new purpose. A purpose of keeping Hadreca's soul locked away. We also used the Seal Star as the key to both the Scepter and tower. The Seal Star's five Fragments were simply a crystallized embodiment of power, used to bestow Wystians with such if they chose to. The powers of fire, nature, water, earth and metal. The Fragments still have those powers within them, yet they now have the second purpose of keeping the tower shut so that Hadreca will never rise again. Once the tower was completed, we used our powers to move it from its original location to the mainland, at the edge of a cliff behind some short mountains. If you remember the crater near the ruins of our former home, that is where it once was."

"So that means..."

"Yes. Vascious's plan is to resurrect Hadreca with the Scepter and bring upon an apocalyptic devastation. Vascious wants Hadreca to destroy the land of Sacreca and rebuild it in Hadreca's image and name. It'll be a most horrific place if this were to happen."

"Reviving an evil deity... Surely nobody could survive a curse from that!"

"I have already told you that Vascious does not fear death. He only fears failure."

"I can't believe this... Uh, Rovaela... Can you answer something for me? Wh-who exactly was it that prophesied all this? Who knew that Vascious would come to Sacreca and try to destroy it?"

"Who do you think, Susanshi?"

"I only know of two Wystians: you and... S-Sacreca?!"

"Yes. It was Sacreca. With his last few breaths, he used all his remaining power for one last divination. He saw...something non-Pokémon. He saw...a human girl, born in the far future. He felt it... He felt that this girl, who is none other than you, would be the best hope for Sacreca. A girl, who despite believing she is just an ordinary denizen with a troubled past, would confront Vascious in battle and defeat him, and to either prevent Hadreca's resurrection, or destroy him entirely."

"Whoa, just...just slow down for a moment, please. I need to let this all sink in. You, a Wystian, someone who passed away long, long ago, who was a servant of a deity, who himself predicted not only my existence, but also the fact that Vascious would come here, is the reason I was taken away from my bed, given the body of a Piplup, AND transported here with almost no clue what to do... Ugggh, my head hurts from trying to put it all together! Why, Rovaela, why? Why Vascious? Why me? Is it because of the fact that..."

"Shh, ease yourself, Susanshi. Your loud words are not the sign of the destined heroine."

"Why me and not someone native to Sacreca? I'm not a hero! I'm just Susanshi Bolacol! I try to stay focused on my so-called mission, but the fact remains that I shouldn't have been the one!"

"...You still do not know your true purpose, Susanshi. There is far more to you than you may be aware of. Now that you know my identity and the truth about the Wystians' history, the time has come for you to realize your true destiny."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Rovaela was stood motionless. No words came from her.

"Hello? Don't stop now! Tell me!"

The realm around Susanshi began to flicker black, soon dimming out everything. All around her became obfuscated.

"Rovaela? ROVAELA!"

Nothing was heard after that. All became silent and unsettling.

"This isn't good. What's going on?!"

Suddenly, the area below Susanshi shattered like glass, and she fell.

"Whooooooooa...!"

She landed on something solid seconds later. She fell onto her back, immobilizing her briefly. She was soon able to stand herself back up, and attempted to walk forward. Yet, she ran right into what she could assume was some sort of invisible wall. She took two steps back, bumping into another unseen obstruction. To the left, another blockage. To the right, the same. She was completely boxed in.

"Ugh, what is this?! Hellooooo?"

The darkness from all around then began to sweep itself away, revealing a gloomy skyline of depressing browns with black clouds. Also now visible was a enormous figure before Susanshi, with the former darkness flowing behind it and dangling down like a cape. The ominous figure looked down upon Susanshi with a pair of glowing red eyes. She glanced back, frozen in fear. The figure vanished after some time.

At that point, the wicked sky scenery began to swirl around at a fast speed, creating a loud wind. With seemingly no provocation, Susanshi then began to look distressed, as she covered the side of her head with her flippers and laid on the floor.

"No! Stop it! NOOOO!"

For some unknown reason, voices spoke in her head, although it was unclear if it was directly at her. Despite this, they appeared to be responsible for her discomfort.

"You... Why have you done this?" one of these voices asked in despair, female.

"For the greater good," replied a male voice, with a non-empathetic tone.

"The greater good? You're insane!"

"I must do what must be done. I do not intend to harm you."

Susanshi was groaning, the psychological trauma becoming nearly unbearable as the voices changed subject.

"If you won't hurt me... Then don't you dare hurt her!" the female voice demanded.

"There is no need for the distress," replied the male voice. "There is the possibility that she will be perfectly unaffected by what has yet to come."

"So that's it, is it?! All this time was only an act?! How could you be this way! I won't let you fill me with fear! I'll... I'll call the police!"

"Do what you will, I shall only be gone forever soon. Your role has already been realized. I have no need to be among this world. Now, you two enjoy your life. You shall no longer be under my influence."

"Just because you're leaving, doesn't mean I'll ever forgive you! Get out of here, you bastard! NOW!"

"Why... Why am I hearing all this?" Susanshi questioned in the midst of her pain.

"Susanshi... Susanshi!" another voice called out.

After that, Susanshi returned from the world of her dreams. She found herself back in her bed with Leo by her side. It was Leo who had been calling to her. Susanshi was breathing heavily, yet seeing Leo's face proved highly relieving to her.

"Susanshi, what happened?" Leo asked. "You were screaming and squirming around. You woke us both up!"

"Dear, are you OK?" Grenouille asked from above, stood on her balcony.

"Oh, Leo..." Susanshi sighed, before covering her face up. "I was having a nightmare. I-I don't know why that happened. What time is it?"

"It's still late, Susanshi," responded Leo. "It's still the early hours of the day. Something like three or four AM."

Susanshi then uncovered her face and looked out the window. It was still dark outside.

"Oh... I'm so sorry for waking you both up," she spoke.

"Don't worry about it, dear," assured Grenouille. "If something was wrong, we can't let that go unnoticed."

"Thank you. Really, I mean that. I had a pretty horrible experience moments ago."

"So are you OK now?" a concerned Leo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. But... I have some bad news... I was able to speak to that person. But... I wasn't told where the final Fragment is."

"Oh no... That's too bad. B-but did you find anything else out?"

"Hadreca..."

"Huh?"

"Hadreca... That's the name of that other deity. He's a Lugia."

"A Lugia, you say? Hmm..."

"His soul is inside the Scepter of Wyste, and Vascious wants to bring him back to life so that he can destroy Sacreca."

"Yikes. Sounds like a pretty big deal."

"I learned a few other things as well, but then everything got derailed for some reason, and I ended up in the nightmare."

"I'd love to hear the rest of what you found out, but I'm still half asleep here, you know. I'm going back to sleep. Are you OK to do the same?"

"I...I don't know if I want to..."

"Hey, if anything happens again, I'll wake you up again, OK?"

"Thank, Leo. I guess I will go back to sleep again. It's not worth losing precious resting time."

"All right. I'll go back to my bed then. I hope you'll have a good night, Susanshi. Uh, a good second half, that is."

Leo returned to his bed, slipping under the covers and keeping still. Susanshi was, at first, reluctant to return to sleep. She even had the refusal to close her eyes. Her experience from before was something she did not want to go through again, for it was the most fearful that she had ever been. But alas, she couldn't control herself, and her eyes eventually shut.

Things would remain quiet and uneventful once the sun appeared over the world. The sunlight shined onto Leo's face, waking him.

"Ahh... Another day, another adventure!" he declared as he stretched his arms. "Oh, Susanshi's not awake yet. Well, let's fix that!"

He jumped out of his bed, climbed onto Susanshi's, and rocked her side-to-side lightly.

"Come on, Susanshi! It's a new day for us!" he announced.

"Ugh... Y-yeah, I'm awake now," grunted Susanshi.

"How was the rest of your night?"

"Oh, it was OK. Although I had no dream this time. There was nothing."

"Ah well, better than another nightmare, huh?"

"I guess so."

"We'll have breakfast first, so I'll go wake Grenouille. You take a seat at the table."

So, Leo returned to the floor and climbed up the ladder to the second floor balcony. At the same time, Susanshi crawled her way to the edge of the bed, before sliding off and sitting down at the table.

"Grenouille, it's time to get up," Leo said from above and behind Susanshi.

"OK, Leo. I'll be down there soon," spoke Grenouille, with a light, sleepy groan.

Leo then climbed back down and joined Susanshi at the table, sitting opposite of her.

"So Susanshi, what do your taste buds desire today?" he asked.

"Oh, I think I'll just have some tomato soup again, if that's OK," replied Susanshi.

"That's fine. I'll have some salad, I think. You heard all that, Grenouille?"

"Mmm-hmm, heard it," confirmed Grenouillle.

She made her way down to the ground floor of the house, before making her way to the side counter to prepare breakfast.

"Right, so while we wait for that, let's discuss what you found out overnight," suggested Leo.

"Oh, there's a few things I learned, mainly about the Wystians themselves. So, from what I understand, there were two types of Wystians. There were the ones that served Sacreca, and the ones that served Hadreca. Both sides actually lived together in the temple."

"Wow, wouldn't they be sworn enemies? And yet, they lived together? That's unusual."

"Sacreca and Hadreca themselves never actually lived in the temple though. They had some alternate dimension. I don't really know the details. ...Oh! The tower!"

"And what about the tower?"

"I know why it was built now. It wasn't just to hide the Scepter. Originally, it was intended as a sort of...history book...in tower form. The details are still pretty vague."

"So the tower tells the history of the past? Oh man, just hearing about that makes me excited to get inside! That means we, I mean, everyone in Sacreca can be accurately told the history of our ancestors! No simple book would do that, especially with this odd restriction about not mentioning certain things!"

"Yes, it would be interesting to see what awaits us in the tower. But of course, the main mission is still in full swing. ...Even though I don't know where the final Fragment is. We won't even be able to open the tower without the complete Seal Star."

"Don't look so down, Susanshi! There's still some hope!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've been all over the place while hunting for the Fragments. We'll just start our search somewhere we haven't been to yet. In fact, give me a moment..."

Leo stood out of his chair, moved towards his bed and opened his bag, placed next to it. He took his map out and sat back down at the table.

"So, we've pretty much been to every noteworthy area on the left half of Sacreca..." analyzed Leo, his focus all on the map in his hands. "...We've explored the desert, which is on the right half... Ah! I've got it! The mountain province! It's the last place to look! And it makes sense too! We've seen the field, water and desert provinces, so the mountains are the last thing!"

"Oh, the mountains? You plan to go there?" questioned Grenouille. "The mountains are pretty treacherous. Do be careful. Anyway, breakfast's ready now."

Carrying a bowl of red soup with a spoon inside, and a second bowl, but filled with leafy vegetables, complete with fork, she placed the soup next to Susanshi and the salad next to Leo. With that done, she sat at a chair to the side.

"Thank you," spoke Susanshi.

"Ah, lovely!" commented Leo.

Placing the map on the table, he took hold of the fork and helped himself to his meal.

"So Leo... About the mountains..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Mmm?" Leo's voiced muttered, his mouth full.

"How much mountain territory is there?"

"Oh..." Leo spurted, before swallowing. "It's really quite big. Although there's something a little odd about the map."

"And what's that?"

"Well, most of the region isn't labeled. The Ice-Crystal Mountains are, but everything beyond that isn't, even though it's visible."

"Huh? Can I see that map?"

"Sure."

Leo slid the map across the table, allowing Susanshi to take hold of it.

She did just that, and had a careful look at it.

"Hmm... You're right, Leo. The mountain province starts far to the right of the Mining Village. There appears to be a path to the Ice-Crystal Mountains. Being the most northerly region of Sacreca, it's always snowing up there. But it seems that the mountains continue beyond that. They appear to curve across the northeast point, finally stopping at the far east of the land. That's going to be a pretty long trek..."

"Now, normally I like snow, but I'm not too certain about this... But, for you, we'll go. I myself will not back down, especially with more knowledge of what's up."

"I'm just glad I have someone as kind and selfless as you when I need it. Thanks for it all, Leo."

"Well, an Explorer is always ready to assist! Hehe!"

"An Explorer's got to do what they got to do," added Grenouille. "The two of you just look after yourselves, OK? You could be gone for more than a day if you plan to travel all through the mountain province."

"No worries, we'll make some careful preparations before setting off," promised Leo.

Without warning and at that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was loud and frenzied, as if the one on the outside was in a state of worry.

"Huh? Who's that?" wondered Leo. "Tokot never knocks like that..."

"I'll open the door for you," offered Grenouille.

So, she stood up, stepped towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" she greeted to the guest.

"Is Team Revolution home?" the guest quizzed.

"Well, yes. They're having breakfast right now."

"I need to speak with them urgently. May I come in?"

"Oh... Sure, come on in."

She stepped to the side to finally reveal the visitor. It was Andose, the Raichu assistant of the EA. He himself stepped into the house.

"Andose?!" questioned a surprised Leo. "Why are you here?! How did you find us?"

"I asked where you lived," replied Andose. "But listen, I have something urgent to tell you. Oh, but where's your third member?"

"Tokot? He should still be at home," guessed Leo.

"That's no good. I need to tell all three of you!" exclaimed Andose. "All three members of your team have something to worry about."

"I...have no words," said Susanshi. "Uh... Can we at least finish breakfast first? After that, we'll go meet with Tokot."

"All right, but please don't take too long. Every minute is crucial," claimed Andose.

Susanshi and Leo were allowed to finish off their meal. Slight pressure and curiosity forced them to speed up a little, however. When done, Leo equipped himself with his Explorer bag, scarf accessory and lucky necklace. With a short farewell bid to Grenouille, Susanshi and Leo led Andose back outside to the site of Tokot's home. Once they reached the shack-like residence, Leo knocked carefully on the now-upright door.

"Tokot? You in there?" Leo called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Tokot replied from inside.

The door opened to reveal him while he tied his green headband around his forehead.

"Huh? What's he doing with you?" he asked upon seeing Andose.

"Something's come up, and Andose is here to tell all three of us," explained Leo.

"Although... This environment isn't exactly somewhere I'd go to chat," mentioned Andose. "How's about we walk through town?"

"Oh, I guess that's fine," answered Leo.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of my poor living conditions," quipped Tokot.

He then turned his head around.

"I'm leaving. See you all later."

"See you, big brother!" called Fluffles from within.

Tokot stepped outside, taking care in shutting the door.

"Let's get this over with then."

With the team back together, Andose guided them away from the area, taking them back to town and walking jointly down East Street, heading in the direction of Central Plaza.

"It's Master Eag. You've all done something to upset him greatly," Andose began.

"What? Oh no... I hope it's not what I think it is..." mumbled Leo nervously.

"OK, first off, I owe an explanation," continued Andose. "I...snooped on a meeting Master Eag had with Mayor Gordon. Somehow, I don't know how, but Master Eag has found out that you're gathering the Seal Star Fragments. This is what's worrying him. He said he wants to catch you. And if he does... Uh..."

"He'll what?! Spit it out already!" demanded Tokot, unable to tolerate the level of hesitation.

"...He-he will expel you. All three of you. He will take back your Explorer badges, tear up your contracts, and... He will throw you out of the EA."

Leo was in absolute disbelief when this was said. He felt as if everything he believed in was in danger of being meaningless to him.

"B-b-but... My Explorer career has only begun!" he lamented. "I can't end it now!"

"Then I suggest you stay calm and let me speak," responded Andose.

"Ugh, why now? Everything was smooth sailing until now," complained Tokot.

"I don't get it. How were we found out in the first place?" questioned Susanshi.

"I do have one theory. It has to be someone who Master Eag asked to keep watch on you. Someone who could take note of your activities without being noticed. A mole, if you will," suggested Andose.

"This is ridiculous," sighed Tokot. "There's someone up to no good around here! Someone's been blowing our cover! Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?!"

"And it'll only be worse if Master Eag catches you. When he gets angry, he gets veeery scary! That's why you have to flee and continue with what you must do."

"Hold on a moment, Andose," spoke Susanshi. "How did you learn about the Seal Star?"

"Master Eag kept mentioning it during that meeting last night. In fact, he brought up a lot of interesting things. Things I think you'd like to hear."

"Please do share with us," requested Susanshi.

"OK, I'll repeat what I heard," obliged Andose. "So, I saw Master Eag go into Mayor Gordon's office last night. I used stealth to sneak in and stay outside the door. I heard everything that was said inside..."

Andose began to describe how it was nighttime when he was leisurely strolling down West Street, when he spotted Master Eag up ahead. He entered a door of a building, larger in comparison to the surrounding ones. Curious, Andose followed him. He opened the same door and cautiously peeked inside. He saw Master Eag heading up a flight of stairs across the hallway inside. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door silently and continued his investigation. Making his way up the stairs, at the top and behind him was yet another door. Master Eag had already entered it, and voices were coming from the other side. So, Andose stepped towards it and sat in front of it, keeping one ear on it. The voices became clearer than before.

"Wuodecus, I insist you keep your cool," spoke Gordon, the one who Master Eag encountered inside.

"I cannot keep my cool, Gordon!" argued Master Eag. "There's big trouble in Sacreca and it's only going to get worse!"

"I am fully aware of the issues in Sacreca, Wuodecus. Why are you getting worked up over it?"

"That's not all, Gordon! There is a certain Explorer team, who named themselves Team Revolution. They are a Piplup, Riolu and Charmander. You may have heard of them," Master Eag detailed in a more calm manner. "Now, I have received word from a source who wishes to remain anonymous that this team has been gathering the Fragments of the Seal Star, and intend to open the tower with it."

"Uh huh. And how do you think they've discovered the Seal Star?"

"That's just it. I don't know! And that's a huge worry! Why? Because Vascious also wants to obtain the Fragments and enter the tower. What Vascious wants more than everything is more than likely the Scepter of Wyste, and with it, he'll wish for something unthinkable, for sure!"

"Calm it, Wuodecus."

"I-I cannot be calm when our home is under threat from a stranger. And that's not the only problem! There's something about Vascious that's very worrying."

"Worrying? Why is that?"

Master Eag took a moment to breathe deeply.

"...It is no mere coincidence that Vascious wears armor. Elite Wystians from the age long passed also wore armor, even those who served Hadreca. It can only mean that...Vascious has a powerful and dangerous obsession with the Elite Wystians. He sees himself, or hopes to be, as powerful as they were. He may want to revive the powers that evolution removed from the Divine Order. There is no telling what may happen if he gets his claws on the Scepter. That's why we have to stop not only him, but Team Revolution. Keeping the tower sealed is the best course of action."

"And risk having more lives lost?! Wuodecus, you're crazy! This can't possibly be politically motivated!"

"It is not politically motivated, it is family tradition! When you call me crazy, you call my ancestors crazy! When Wuodecus X decided it was best to keep the dark details of the Wystians' history secret, he said that all his descendants would also have to keep things under control. He had to do so many things to assure this. He broke apart the ancient mural in the Ruins of Wyste. He passed a law to stop all history publications from mentioning certain details that could endanger the land's safety if the knowledge got into evil minds!"

"I don't need to hear this story again, Wuodecus! It only makes it clear to me that you and your ancestors are traitors of Sacreca! Going as far as censoring our deep history is treason! If you wanted to rule everything, then why the hell aren't YOU prime minister?! That title is _mine_, not _yours_! I am tired of you pulling the strings! I should expose you to the authorities!"

"I forbid such a thing! A cheap publicity stunt like that will only hurt both our reputations!"

"My goodness, Wuodecus! You're really willing to go this far? Your actions will doom Sacreca! I order you to leave Team Revolution alone! They're just kids, but they might be trying to save us all!"

"I am the one who'll save us all! Team Revolution have no right in this matter! That's why I will capture them, expel them, ban them. Those kids are not going to die for a responsibility that's mine!"

"Did you forget all about the prophecy of the Wystians? It can only have pointed towards this Explorer team! So I suggest you cease antagonizing them and instead insist them!"

"No, I cannot do that! It is against the will of my great-great-grandfather!"

"Ugh, I've had enough of this! Get out, Wuodecus! I don't want you in here any longer!"

"Hmph, very well then. Good night."

Andose, still at his post, believed Master Eag was about to exit the room. He quickly fled, running out the house, carefully opening and closing the door, distancing himself as far away as possible in the short time he was given.

He maintained safe distance, all while being able to hear Master Eag as he exited Gordon's home. He was frustrated as he marched down the street alone.

"Gah, I don't care what he thinks. This is my responsibility, and I shall not let Sacreca down!" he declared.

"Oh my gosh... That's so difficult to believe," Leo said in complete shock. "So, Master Eag's ancestor was responsible for all these secrets existing. The destroyed mural in the ruins... The lack of awareness of the Seal Star, Scepter and Hadreca... It was all him..."

"His great-great-grandfather started it all..." added Susanshi. "And now, we're in danger. And from someone who was seen as a leader. I-I don't know what to say."

"Bah, there's always someone sketchy in politics, you know," grunted Tokot. "And yet, our own boss, quote-on-quote, wants to hunt us down."

"He might try looking for us," theorized Susanshi. "If we don't turn up at the EA, he'll probably hunt us down... I think I understand the severity of this. Guys, we need to go to the mountain province as normal. And we will not return until we find that final Fragment. Without it, we can't settle this and prove Master Eag wrong. We have to make him see the error of his ways. And the only way to do that? Complete the mission. So, the longer we stay in town, the longer we expose ourselves to danger. We have to leave right away."

"I...I understand," sighed Leo, feeling a little worried about what the outcome would eventually be. "But...I'd like to prepare for the journey first. Can we...go to the Explorer general store and buy a few things?"

"Yes, we can do that, but let's not spend too long," agreed Susanshi.

"The store's just a little further up," said Andose. "You buy what you may need, then leave."

The group arrived before the store that had been mentioned shortly after. A simple sign was hung up outside on the wall, reading "Explorer General Store". Upon Leo opening the door, a bell dangling above the door on the inside rang, and a Chatot, a bird Pokémon with a musical note-like head, appeared from a doorway behind a counter at the back of the store. The walls of the store were stocked with all sorts of equipment designed for various situations.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well... Anything for a long trek," Leo said frankly.

"...You don't even know what to get, do you?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Wait! Rope! Give me rope!" spurted Leo suddenly.

"Ah yes, we sell rope here," confirmed the Chatot.

He fluttered out from behind the counter, and flew towards the right-hand wall — his right — and took down a bundled rope from its peg.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Oooooh... ...Uh..."

"Leo, if you can't think of anything, stop wasting time," sighed Tokot.

"Ohhh, I just don't know!" lamented Leo in frustration. "Oh! Wait! Wonder Orbs!"

"Wonder Orbs, you say? You'll find those next door, at the Wonder Orb Emporium," spoke the Chatot.

"Let me just pay for the rope," said Leo. "How much?"

"Three-hundred," replied the Chatot.

Then, Leo placed a hand into his bag, taking out a few coins, which the Chatot proceeded to take the necessary amount.

"OK, off we go!" announced Leo.

With no more words, the team and Andose exited the store and entered the shop to its left. There was a sign outside it, much like the first one, but with "Wonder Orb Emporium" painted on it, along with a blue circle in the background. Inside, shelves were built into the walls, with blue spheres displayed on all of them. At the counter was a female Ampharos with a vivid hibiscus flower on her head, who reacted in a friendly manner once the group walked in.

"Welcome, dears. What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Hello, Monica," greeted Andose. "These Explorers are in need of some Orbs."

"Yes, yes. And what Orbs would they like?" asked Monica.

"Give us something powerful!" exclaimed Leo.

"What? But wouldn't that be, oh I don't know, expensive?!" snapped Tokot.

"What would you rather have, Tokot? One expensive, powerful Orb, or several weak ones?" asked Susanshi.

"That's a tough one..." replied Tokot.

"Hmm... What kind of powerful?" inquired Monica.

"Something that could make quick work of an enemy, perhaps?" suggested Leo.

"I see. Well, we have something that fits that description," recalled Monica. "But I have to warn you... It doesn't work most of the time. The only way to guarantee success is to drive its energy directly into the opponent. Not only that, but there's potentially dangerous recoil. It's called a One-Shot Orb, and it's dangerous, like I said. Are you sure you want one?"

"Yes! We need all the help we can get, regardless of the danger!" answered Leo.

"OK, dear. I'll sell one to you," agreed Monica.

Staying behind the counter, she took down an orb from a shelf behind it and took it with her to the front of the group. The orb had the faint image of a intimidating skull in its middle.

"Here it is," stated Monica.

"Ooooh, very sinister looking. Should do the trick," analyzed Leo, staring into it. "So, how much?"

"Two-thousand Poké," replied Monica.

"Geez, that's such a lot for a glass ball, don't you think?!" argued Tokot.

"Sorry, but its high power comes at a cost," replied Monica.

"That's fine, we'll take it," said Leo.

He reached into his bag, took out a bunch of gold coins, and began counting them.

"Five, seven, eight... Fifteen-hundred... Two thousand. Here you go."

"Thank you for your business, dear," said Monica.

She handed Susanshi the Orb, as Leo's hands were filled with money. She took said money into her own hands.

"That should do us nicely," spoke Leo. "I guess we're good to go."

"Thanks again, dear. Have a nice day," said Monica.

"Well, we'll try," answered Leo.

And so, the team members and Andose left the store. They continued their walk towards Central Plaza. In the meantime, Leo took the One-Shot Orb from Susanshi and gave it another look. He had an expression of hope and determination as he did so.

"Leo, that thing had better work," stated Tokot.

"I'd have to side with Tokot on this one, actually," added Susanshi. "That Orb doesn't work all the time, and even if it does, it's still dangerous to the user. Not only that, but someone like Vascious would probably not be easily fooled by it."

"If there's an opportunity to use it... I will. But, I won't be using it at just any time," said Leo, before storing the Orb away in his bag.

"Well, you're going to need all you can against Vascious," reminded Andose. "I don't blame you for taking such a risk."

"Thanks, Andose," responded Leo.

A short time passed since then, and the group finally reached Central Plaza.

"Well, you three. This is it. It's our cue to separate," spoke Andose. Go through North Street, and move northeast through Sacreca Fields. You should see the Ice Crystal Mountains from far away, so there's no fear of getting lost. In the meantime, I'll cover for you back here."

"Thanks for everything, Andose," said Susanshi. "We'll do our best to look after ourselves out there."

"Please do, because we need you alive," replied Andose.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, the longer we stand here, the longer we have to get caught," spoke Tokot. "Let's get out of here, right now!"

"Yes, time to leave," added Leo. "It's just too bad we couldn't tell Lisa and Alex about our leave, but... For now, we're just on our own."

With Andose seeing them off, Susanshi, Tokot and Leo headed down the undeveloped North Street, beginning their new adventure.

Ten minutes passed since their departure from town. Leo was oddly calm, despite the current threat to himself and his teammates. Susanshi appeared to be in thought to herself about whatever was on her mind, and Tokot was, quite simply, himself. Suddenly, to the fright of Leo, someone called out to them from behind:

"Heeeey! Wait a minute."

"Uh oh..." mumbled Leo.

Everyone stopped to look back. To everyone's surprise, it was Jon the Wartortle, still wearing his trademark long-sleeved, tall collared coat. He was chasing after them.

"Jon?! Oh no!" bellowed Leo.

He began to pick up speed, running away and leaving Tokot and Susanshi behind.

"Wait!" called Jon.

"Leo, wait!" shouted Susanshi, running after him.

She was somehow able to catch up, and grabbed hold of Leo's tail. He fell to the floor, and thus was forced to stop.

"I'm sorry about that, Leo, but we need to see what he wants first," she told him.

"But...it's _Jon_!" exclaimed Leo.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, you kids," spoke Jon, having caught up.

"What do you want?" asked Susanshi.

"Y-you won't hurt us, will you?" shuddered Leo, now stood back up.

"Listen to me, all of you," Jon said. "I know we've had some bad encounters in the past. As brief as they were, I believe now we need to get better acquainted."

"Huh?" quizzed Leo.

"I...want to help you," added Jon. "You're looking for the Seal Star Fragments, correct?"

These words drove caution in Susanshi and Leo.

"What?! How do you know about that?!" Susanshi questioned.

"It's a very long story, but I know what you want to do. You want to put an end to Vascious's plot. And now that I understand that, I wish to assist you."

"I'm sorry, Jon. But my suspicions are too high to trust you," spoke Leo. "You're creepy, and...weird."

"Exactly," agreed Tokot, having regrouped already at this point.

"That is merely a misconception. I am someone who can be trusted," Jon assured.

"Look, given our situation, we can't just allow someone to tag along. We're on the run here," said Susanshi.

"From who?"

"Master Eag!" exclaimed Leo. "He doesn't want us to get the Fragments! He'll expel us if he catches us!"

"Master Eag...? That's not right... What does he think he's doing?"

"With the danger that's threatening us, it's going to be difficult to trust someone we don't know," added Susanshi.

"Plus, Leo made that mistake once, and it didn't go very well," stated Tokot.

"To be frank, we're on high guard. Even if you claim to want to help out, it'll be difficult to turn it down," said Susanshi. "We have reason to believe that there's someone we don't know working for Vascious, as well as someone working for Master Eag, and informing him of our actions. For all we may know, you may be one of them."

"Yes, I understand your ways. But I insist on coming, whether you know where to go or not. And...I'll make a deal with you. So, if you believe I'm working for Vascious, and if I do anything to suspect that, you can ditch me. But at least let me say this: I have nothing to do with Master Eag. I myself couldn't care less about him. But the three of you... You must remain safe. That is vital."

"Ugggh... I can't decide what to do..." sighed Leo.

"Let me just think about this for a minute..." muttered Susanshi, still unable to quickly decide her final answer. "We're forced to stay away from town for some time... The three of us... Even if we're on our own, there are still those who support us... Yet, there's someone out there who is on Vascious's side. It could be someone we still don't know, or... Uh, Jon, how long exactly have you lived in town?"

"My whole life."

"And...why exactly do you wear that coat?"

"I just find it comfy to wear, even in summer. I don't know how much more I can convince you, but if you're fighting for the future, I want to aid you. And remember, you can abandon me at any time, if you suspect anything, and I will not object. But please, consider giving me this chance. It's for the best."

Susanshi and Jon were locked into a stare. Susanshi's eyes appeared to be in deep inspection of Jon's, which were completely neutral. It was difficult to spot any sort of hidden signs that would rise skepticism. He just looked honest and serene, nothing more.

"...You can come," decided Susanshi.

"WHAT?!" barked Leo and Tokot in unison.

"If you truly are wanting to help out, then that's great. But, like you said, if you do anything suspicious, anything at all, then we will turn against you. We'll give you a chance, but remember: any funny business, and we won't hold back."

"Thank you," responded Jon. "You have my word."

"Susanshi, you're nuts!" snapped Tokot.

"Now now, Tokot. We'll know if he does something that'll trigger our retaliation," repeated Susanshi. "Either he keeps to his word, or we catch him in a foul act."

"Susanshi... I don't know about this..." muttered Leo.

"Leo, you took a risk in buying that Orb. Now, I'm taking a risk. It'll all be on my shoulders if something goes wrong. My responsibility is to save Sacreca, so if anything happens, I am willing to take it."

"Yes, just as I thought," spoke Jon. "That's why you're collecting the Fragments. That's why I wish to help."

"OK, Jon. You can come along. Just remember what I told you, for I won't repeat myself."

"Susanshi, you idiot..." sighed Tokot in his mind.

Thus, Team Revolution, with Jon as a guest, continued their journey, much to Tokot's disgust and Leo's uncertainty.

"So, may I ask where we're headed?" wondered Jon.

"Ice-Crystal Mountains, then the rest of the mountain province," replied Susanshi.

"Yes, sounds like a good place to go," added Jon.

Meanwhile, back at the EA building, Lisa, along with Alex, stepped outside the headquarters, walking across the entrance grounds. They had not planned out a task for themselves at this point, since Alex would normally go to his own private place: the lone tree stump outside town. He was ready to speak to Lisa as they went on the move away from the building.

"Lisa, I need a favor..."

"What is it?"

"Um... This may sound crazy, but if there's anyone I know who'd do it, it's you. Rather than the usual stuff, I want to do something else..."

"I'll listen, Alex. So, tell me."

"Well, here goes..."


	35. A Chilling Journey

Chapter 35 - A Chilly Journey

With Jon now accompanying the members of Team Revolution, the familiar breeze of the grassy fields continued to flow, despite the strong feeling of danger that stuck with the young Explorers. Jon, appearing to respect the uncertainty from Leo and Tokot, remained at the back of the traveling group.

"I still can't believe you approve of having someone we don't fully know join us," argued Tokot. "We don't even know this guy's allegiance! He could be on our side, sure, but what if he isn't, huh?!"

"Tokot, I know these are dark times for everyone, not just us, but if Jon really is being truthful, then maybe he can be of use," defended Susanshi. "Also, we've grown more aware and experienced. So, if he does end up becoming a hindrance, we'll be ready to strike back."

"Even with your assurance, I still feel a little uncomfortable about having him with us," stated Leo. "Jon looks really scary, you know? He stays at home for most of the day, and never takes that coat off. Surely, anyone like that is hard to trust."

"Yes, but when dire times come, anyone can be a hero," said Susanshi. "Like, look at me. I'm not normally heroic, but with the way things are, I'm just allowing my instincts to guide me forward."

"You do have a good point, Susanshi...and having him with us may be worth it. But of course, I'm still going to find him scary until something happens that convinces me to think differently."

"Remember Gowmex? Everyone thought she was a bloodthirsty monster, but she ended up not being so bad in the end. In fact, she's the polar opposite."

"Your judgement had better be right, Susanshi. Let me just say that now," warned Tokot. "I'd kick you out the EA myself if it isn't."

"Whoa, Tokot. Not cool, man," responded Leo.

"You kids seem to bicker a lot, don't you?" Jon pointed out.

"Tell me about it," agreed Susanshi.

"May I suggest a lack of discipline being the cause?" mentioned Jon.

"Oh no! I've had discipline!" claimed Leo. "Lots of it, in fact!"

"Then I'm amazed you're such a klutzy guy," sighed Tokot.

"Get used to this kind of exchange between these two, Jon. It's kinda standard, you know?" said Susanshi. "It's usually me who maintains the peace in our team."

"It's no trouble at all," assured Jon. "I hear youngsters bicker at each other a lot in my life. By the way... I never did get your names."

"Oh, me? I'm Susanshi."

"Um, I'm Leo."

"Tokot, blah blah blah."

"Susanshi, eh? So tell me, Susanshi, how has your hunt for the Fragments been?"

"First off, I'd like to know how you know about that," stated Susanshi. "I know you said it's a long story, but it's still unusual that you know in the first place. Only a few people in authority know about it."

"Let's just say I have my own sources," Jon said. "My life in town is pretty boring, you know. I need some excitement in life, so I decided to learn all of Sacreca's secrets. It wasn't always the easiest thing in the world."

"Because the history books are prohibited from mentioning certain details?" wondered Leo.

"Precisely," confirmed Jon.

"Try to defend your name all you want. I won't trust you unless something amazing happens," stated Tokot, as rudely as always.

"I'm sorry for Tokot's attitude, Jon," told Susanshi.

"No need for apologies, I understand well," replied Jon.

It had been another few minutes after that before the sight of some distant mountains covered entirely in snow appeared, positioned behind shorter, uncovered cliffs. It was still a fair distance away, but the simple visibility was enough to provoke fascination from Leo.

"Ah, look! The Ice-Crystal Mountains!" he announced.

Not far from that point, a signpost was hammered in the ground, stating "This way to the Ice-Crystal Mountains." A path of dirt within the grass began at this guiding sign, weaving through a set of steep hills.

"Another convenient pathway. Sweet," added Leo.

"And naturally, we follow it," said Jon.

"Of course," replied Susanshi.

As expected, they traveled down the path laid out before them.

"So kids..." Jon spoke out along the way. "What do you know about the post-Wystian era?"

"The post...Wystian era? Why are you asking such a random thing?" quizzed Susanshi.

"To pass the time. Help you learn a few things," Jon responded.

"Ummm... OK, I guess," decided Leo.

"So, a long time ago, there was a pretty big incident that changed the course of history forever for this place," said Jon.

"The battle between Sacreca and Hadreca?" wondered Susanshi.

"Yep," verified Jon. "After that battle and the gods fell, the Wystians had second thoughts about themselves. Sometime after the mainland became more inhabited, they all got together and sent out a prayer. A prayer to who, you ask? The Original One. They prayed in plea to it to alter the Divine Order. They believed it was best if their new home were to prosper better if the Divine Order was changed so that their powers ceased to be. It worked, and the Original One obliged to change things. So, an evolution took course. From that point on, offspring of the Wystians did not possess supernatural powers, instead gaining the abilities that Pokémon are more known to have."

"Evolution? I don't know about you, but that sounds more like the opposite," Tokot said.

"He has a point, actually," agreed Susanshi. "Losing such powers could be more like a de-evolution. And besides, isn't evolution more about a Pokémon changing appearance to become stronger?"

"De-evolution is not always a bad thing," stated Jon. "Take the Pokémon Snivy for instance. It loses its legs when it becomes a Serperior, but it becomes stronger at battling. It's more like a...change in stance or form for the better. The Wystians knew never to abuse their gift, but the battle brought to light the danger and potential deadliness of such. Now, praying to the Original One wasn't easy, because it's hard to reach. But they never gave up, and their pleas were finally noticed. Understanding that the land of Sacreca would be better off without anyone of such abilities, the Divine Order changed to become something more ordinary. Offspring of the Wystians were born without the unique powers, though their blood lives on, even today, hence why some Pokémon today are ancestors of that civilization. And thus, life in Sacreca would remain peaceful...mostly. As such, it's a different kind of evolution."

"Mostly?" asked Susanshi.

"Yes. Awareness of the Wystians' existence remained within history, and so did the knowledge of the Scepter of Wyste and its powers of wish-granting. There have been instances over the course of the past ten centuries of those with corrupt ideals that tried to take the Scepter for themselves by finding the Seal Star. Of course, there is no known being who succeeded."

"Meaning Vascious could be the first one..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Unless it's us instead," added Leo.

"But it all changed when Master Eag's ancestor intervened," Susanshi uttered.

"Yawn!" shouted Tokot. "Do you think you can stop with the pointless rambling?"

"We are discussing very important matters, Tokot!" stated Leo.

"Really? Because just now it sounded like pointless exposition," Tokot objected.

"We're putting all the pieces together about what's happening," explained Susanshi. "It's all confusing, but understanding such things better can help us in the long run."

"I do things. I don't think about it first," said Tokot.

"And that's why I'm leader and Susanshi is adviser," mentioned Leo. "And you... You're just there."

"What? I don't get any credit?" questioned Tokot. "I'm still part of this dumb team, you know! May I remind you of the time when we almost got sucked into oblivion inside someone's house?! I got us out of that!"

"Oh, I knew that," claimed Leo.

All Tokot could do was sigh in disgrace.

Much further up, a long stroll in fact, the pathway ended at the entrance to a cave tunnel that led through the cliffs.

"Whew, that took so much longer than I expected!" exclaimed Leo.

"We should be there once we reach the other side of this cave," stated Susanshi.

"Well, obviously," responded Tokot.

Upon stepping into the interior, the bright sunlight was eliminated from the eyes of the travelers. The ceiling was somewhat low, with stalactites and stalagmites dotted about throughout the linear path. With a lack of lighting, Tokot's tail fire once again served the purpose of a light source.

"I wonder if there's an echo in here," Leo pondered.

"No, Leo. No need to find out," replied Tokot.

"OK, OK."

"So Jon, have you ever been to the Ice-Crystal Mountains before?" Susanshi asked.

"Yes I have, actually," confirmed Jon. "There's a nice village within the area. We'll arrive there when we continue this way. And the mayor there is such a sweet lady. I hope we get to meet her. It's been a while since I last visited."

"You two aren't... You know..." Tokot muttered.

"Oh no, we're just friends," stated Jon. "I may stay in town much of the time, but I still get out there and go places, see sights, meet people. It can be really beneficial."

"As much as I'd like to agree, some of the folks we've met during our short time as Explorers have been a bunch of jokers," announced Tokot. "It's enough to give me a stress-triggered headache."

"That's just the nature of living beings, Tokot," stated Jon. "Yes, there are some odd characters out there, but not everyone's that way."

"Definitely," agreed Susanshi.

Not long after that, the tunnel started to slope upwards.

"We're almost out of here," spoke Jon.

Upon scaling up the sloping end of the cave, light became visible at the end. Once the group finally emerged, they were greeted with a spacious canyon between thirty-feet tall cliffs. A bare patch of rough, craggy ground laid below the feet, with much of the rest covered with thin snow. The path continued ahead.

"Brrr! It just got a little colder!" shuddered Leo, his arms around himself.

"But I thought your fur would stop you getting cold..." muttered Susanshi.

"Sacreca Town's not exactly a cold climate, you know," replied Leo.

"Then you should've known that going in," noted Tokot.

"Y-yeah, and the rest of you get to stay warm. Th-that's no fair!" groaned Leo.

"This isn't the worst of it, Leo," claimed Jon. "Beyond the village, the conditions are _far_ worse than here."

"What?! Awwww..." sulked Leo.

"Your whining is not necessary," added Jon. "Now, let's continue on. The village is roughly a fifteen minute walk away from here."

"Whelp, hope I don't become a Riolu-sicle."

The travelers went back on the move immediately. Resuming their journey, they walked through the canyon, the blanketing snow seemingly getting thicker as they went further.

"So Jon..." spoke Susanshi. "Do you have anything else to tell us?"

"Oh? What like?" inquired Jon.

"Well, you seem to be very knowledgeable about the history of Sacreca. Do you think you can share more?"

"Oh, of course. I'd be happy to lecture you some more," offered Jon.

"Hold on a moment, Susanshi. Rather than question how he knows so much, you're just going to ask for more?" questioned Tokot.

"I know it's a little strange that he does, but knowledge is still knowledge," explained Susanshi. "I think we should take advantage of this fact. So Jon, um... Do you know anything about the Tower of Wyste?"

"Yep, I do."

"Then tell us!" demanded Leo with excitement.

"All right then... So, the Tower of Wyste... Everybody in town has no idea what its history is, but I know. Back when the Wystians lived in the temple on the smaller island, they had a towering structure in progress. It was going to tell the history of the lives at the temple, as well as the history of the world. Starting with the creation of the universe, to the oldest creature of the planet, to Sacreca's birth. The tower was to be split into multiple sections, each one telling one story of history. The first section, the lowermost one, would tell of the universe's creation. And so on and so forth. In the future, when the Wystians' time would likely be over, the tower would remain, serving as a gate to the past. It was to be left as a historical landmark.

But then, when the battle between Sacreca and his brother ended, there was likely a sense of devastation to those who survived. The Scepter of Wyste was realized to be too dangerous to leave out where anyone can get it."

"Especially with Hadreca's soul inside it..." added Susanshi.

"Exactly. So, the Wystians were forced to make a change of plan. The final section of the tower was intended to represent the move to the mainland. This still happened, though. But now, the final floors at the apex of the tower is also the resting place of the Scepter, where it would remain for all eternity. They were left with no choice but to lock the tower up, compromising its intended use. As a result, much of the history became forgotten, only made worse by Wuodecus X."

"Hmm... What about this Wuodecus? I know Master Eag has that name. He's the fourteenth one, right?" asked Susanshi.

"Yep," confirmed Leo.

"So... Does that mean...the first one was a Wystian?" continued Susanshi.

"I'd believe so," stated Jon. "Although for Wuodecus X to try to conceal the existence of the Scepter and Seal Star is something I myself can't understand. If the first of the family tree was loyal to Sacreca, then why do this? I don't concern myself with that family, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Whatever the case, Master Eag has become an obstacle for us," said Susanshi.

"Yes. Why can't life be easier?" sobbed Leo.

"Life is never easy. Believe me," spoke Jon with a serious tone.

Everyone marched on, only now without any conversation about anything that would be considered relevant. Ultimately, they found their way to the target establishment built within a set of surrounding peaks. The canyon ended at the entrance, with a sign hung up from a pair of poles reading "Frosted Village".

The group stepped through, witnessing the sight of many cottages placed together in a row on the left and right. A cobblestone path ran through the center, ending at a circular plaza at the center of the town. At this plaza was a mysterious glass sphere, roughly six feet in diameter. As one would expect, Pokémon civilians were present all throughout. They all wore warm clothing, mainly scarves, hats and gloves, with a few in parkas.

"This seems like a cozy place to live, even in this weather," commented Susanshi.

"Not the most original name ever, but hey, any of these houses would be better than my current one," added Tokot.

He was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Turning his head in disgust, he caught Leo bent down with a small pile of snow in front of him. Leo reacted with a nervous — and somewhat playful — smile. Tokot, needless to say, wasn't amused. He kicked snow into Leo's face.

"It'll be an avalanche next time," he warned.

"Just getting into the spirit!" stated Leo.

"We need to focus, kids," spoke Jon. "Now, please come with me."

"Huh? Where to?" wondered Leo.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Jon.

Now taking lead, Jon moved ahead, with the Explorers left to follow. He took them down the path and to the orb in the plaza. There, someone in an orange parka with the hood down and tipped with soft white fur was stood looking at it.

"Hello, Margaret," Jon greeted once he and his younger companions arrived at the orb.

"Oh? Is that...?"

The one being addressed revealed herself as an Audino, turning her attention to the group. She had a body color scheme of pink and cream, with a pair of bright cerulean eyes, followed by curly feeler appendages below each of its big ears.

"Yes, it is you, Jon! Hello!" she spoke. "I see you have some young company with you. Hmm... That attire... They're clearly Explorers."

"That's right, Miss!" confirmed Leo. "We're Team Revolution! I'm Leo, this is Susanshi and Tokot!"

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Margaret. I am the mayor of Frosted Village," said the Audino. "So, you came all this way without wearing anything warm?"

"Well, I thought a simple accessory scarf would be enough, how wrong I was, hehe!" joked Leo.

"I'm naturally adapted to the cold, so I'm good," said Susanshi.

"And I have my own interior heating. Don't worry about me, lady," mentioned Tokot.

"All right, very well then," replied Margaret. "So Jon, why have you brought these children here?"

"We have a long trip ahead of us, Margaret. We have something very important to do, so we need permission to access the forbidden lands beyond the village," detailed Jon.

"E-excuse me... F-forbidden lands?" questioned Leo.

"Yes, Leo. The forbidden lands," repeated Jon. "We'll need to travel through the harsh environment. Frequent snowstorms make it dangerous, so access to anyone is not allowed by Mayor Margaret."

"I..." Leo mumbled, starting to feel scared. "Ohhhh... I don't want to go out there! I'll freeze!"

"With the way we're going, we have to," argued Jon.

"You wish to go out there? Really?" quizzed Margaret. "But the EA forbids Explorers from journeying beyond this village."

"Oh, Mayor Margaret, it is very important that we go," said Susanshi. "We have to, if we're to stop Sacreca's danger."

"Danger?" pondered Margaret. "Your safety is priority, but given the events of recent times... Hmm, come with me."

"Huh? Where to?" asked Susanshi.

"My home."

"What's the point of this?" questioned Tokot.

"Let's just go, Tokot," responded Susanshi.

Now being guided by Margaret, the traveling group was taken backwards through the village, stopping at a cottage not too far away from where the plaza was. Margaret opened the door and everyone followed her inside. A square table with a series of chairs around it sat in the middle, with an unlit brick fireplace located on the left, and a bed covered in thick sheets in the back.

"Please take a seat," requested Margaret as she removed her parka and hung it on a hook on the back of the front door.

With no objections, the foursome did so.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Margaret?"

"Hot chocolate?! What is this?!" quizzed Tokot.

"Oh, I've...never tried hot chocolate before," said Leo. "But...I'm not afraid to try new things. So I guess I will."

"Uh, I might as well," answered Susanshi.

"Meh, I guess I will if it's crucial nourishment," accepted Tokot.

"All right. I guess you wouldn't be needing any, Jon?" Margaret wondered.

"No thanks, I'm good," replied Jon.

"Right. Three cups of hot chocolate, coming right up."

She moved herself to the right side of the house, taking hold of a trio of mugs, placing them together, then reaching for a box of matchsticks. She took out one match, struck it against the rough side to ignite it, and finally lighting a set of sticks and small pieces of wood that sat inside a steel tray and beneath a kettle that rested on a tripod stand. With the water inside the kettle heating up gradually, she took a spoon and a glass jar of a deep brown powder, and scooped two spoonfuls into each mug. After a short wait, she held the kettle by the handle and poured its hot contents into each mug, filling them up to near the rim, and finally stirring with the spoon.

"Here we go, children. Enjoy."

She took two mugs, one for each hand, and placed one before Susanshi and the other before Leo. Then, she presented the third mug to Tokot. Each one had faint steam rising from them. With that done, she herself sat at the table.

"Well, time for the taste test," announced Leo.

Still unsure with what he was presented with, he gripped the mug in one hand, brought it to his mouth, and tipped it, pouring a little sip of the heated beverage into his mouth.

"Hey, this is really good!" he declared after swallowing.

"It sure is," agreed Susanshi, holding her own mug near her face.

"It gets the job done at filling my belly," stated Tokot, also having drank some.

"I'm pleased it satisfies you all," said Margaret. "So, may you explain in further detail your intentions?"

"Do you know about the Seal Star?" asked Susanshi. "We need it to help put an end to all the trouble that's going on right now."

"OK, listen, lady, I know exactly what you're going to ask: 'How do you even know about that?'. We have our sources, OK?" stated Tokot.

"Oh, I won't ask, but yes, I know about the Seal Star," confirmed Margaret. "So, how many parts do you have?"

"Four," replied Susanshi. "From Aqua Falls, Metallum Construction Site, Lignum Jungle and Terra Desert."

"So that means you need one more. Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately what?" wondered Leo.

"I don't exactly know where the last one is."

"Say WHAT?!" snapped Tokot.

"I'm sorry, but this particular Fragment is secret, even to us mayors. Wuodecus, uh... I can talk about him, right? I shouldn't even be having this conversation under his orders."

"Don't worry, Margaret. Everything will be fine. We do not have malicious intentions. You should trust that, coming from me," assured Jon.

"We're already in trouble from Master Eag as it is," added Susanshi. "He found out about us collecting the Fragments, now we're on the run from him until everything's resolved."

"Oh, you poor children. I have sympathy for you. Wuodecus doesn't see things the same way us mayors do. Me and my fellow mayors of Sacreca, as well as only a few close friends of Wuodecus, have the knowledge of that which became censored long ago. We all have an agreement where we can't share this information with anybody. Yet, there's an issue here. We still know about the divination Sacreca had that in this time, danger would befall us, and that help would be summoned to prevent it. I guess I should believe that you are the ones who'll help us, otherwise you wouldn't be here, searching for the Fragments."

"Well, obviously," replied Tokot.

"And yet you're so young... Well, if this is what the Wystians predicted, so be it. But Wuodecus, on the other hand... He just wants things his way. He wants matters in his own wings. He no longer regards the prophecy of the Wystians. He believes he's the one who will allow Sacreca to remain at peace. He is overly loyal to the late deity, but he has become corrupt...in his own way. He doesn't mean to seem bad, like I'm still certain he means well, but he is incredibly stubborn."

"And all this time, Master Eag was treated with such respect, by both Explorers and townsmon. It's still so hard to believe that he has such an ugly side to him," Leo said with remorse.

"That said, we can't just sit back and allow Sacreca only knows what to befall us all! So, I'll be happy to help out, even if it means putting my job on the line," Margaret reassured. "The one Fragment you don't have is most definitely somewhere in the mountain province. That much I do know. Yet its location is a very closely guarded secret, even to us mayors."

"Thank you as always, Margaret," replied Jon.

"Now, if you believe the final Fragment is within the mountains, I can permit you entry to the forbidden lands beyond our cozy little village. But be cautious, for even if you can brave the fierce storms, beyond the Ice-Crystal Mountains is a region not governed by our laws. It could have its own. There's no telling how things are there."

"Ahh! Leo uttered, having just took the last gulp of his hot chocolate. "That was some good stuff! And don't you worry, ma'am! We'll be at only our most prepared! No amount of snow or unknown territory will stop us! We will be victorious!"

He held his empty mug in the air.

"Such hope. It's pretty inspiring," commented Margaret.

"Well, I'm finished with my drink," said Susanshi. "I'll be ready to go whenever."

"Don't you want some more...appropriate gear before setting off?" wondered Jon.

"Nahhh," answered Tokot. "I'll just use Flash to strengthen my flame. That'll make it warmer."

"Oh, you're offering warmth? Thanks!" spoke Leo.

"It's only to shut you up and keep you happy. Don't think it's due to kindness," claimed Tokot.

"Aww, don't be like that! I know your true intentions!"

"No, my true intentions are to slap you."

"Um, thanks for the hospitality, Miss Margaret," spoke Susanshi. "I'd like it if we left right now."

"All right. I'll take you to the back of the village," offered Margaret.

Hearing this, Tokot quickly guzzled down what remained of his drink within a few seconds.

"Ready," he mentioned after.

Margaret put her parka back on before opening the door. With the group joining her, they left the house and returned to the plaza. They walked past the orb and continued down the path that extended further down the village.

"So Miss Margaret..." spoke out Susanshi. "What is that...ball thing we just went past?"

"We call it the Illuminorb," explained Margaret. "At nighttime, it lights up with a beautiful glow."

"It lights up? How?" asked Leo.

"It's a Wystian relic, left behind long ago. It was left here by them, and we built our village around it. They left it here as a gift for future generations."

"Cool," commented Leo.

"It's interesting to know the Wystians created more than just the Scepter and Seal Star," noted Susanshi. "There was also the Guide Stone and those mysterious platforms. I wonder if there are other things in

this world left behind or inherited."

"I personally believe so, yes," stated Jon.

Moments later, they all reached a mountain base at the outskirts of the Frosted Village. A gaping hole led inside and through the mountain, covered by tall wooden gates, which was locked by a padlock.

"I'll open the gates now," offered Margaret.

Stepping forward, she reached into a parka pocket and took out a Klefki-shaped keyring with several keys attached. Using a gold key, she unlocked the padlock and swung the gates open outwards. She turned around with the keyring still in her hand.

"There you go," she announced.

"Heh, cute keyring," commented Leo.

With no other words to speak, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Jon walked ahead and into the entrance of the cave.

"I'm going to close the gates now," said Margaret. "As long as you don't want anything else, I'll do so."

"We're ready to move on. Close up," replied Jon.

"OK. Good luck out there. Stay safe."

And so, Margaret closed the gates and locked it up again.

On the other side, inside the cave, the light was dimmed when the gates closed. Taking in a deep breath, Leo said:

"Right, time to go."

He and his fellow crew members moved through the cave, feeling tense with the unknown knowledge of what would await them on the other side. One thing was for sure, though: whatever it would be, they'd have to be ready for it.

Minutes later, back in the village, Margaret was just casually walking along. She would wave and begin quick chats with some of the villagers she would walk by. Despite allowing the team to advance through dangerous territory at their request, she was still worried for them.

"They're so young, and now they're heading through the harsh mountains... Is it true that they'll save Sacreca? What if there's a mistake..." she mumbled to herself.

At one point, a figure concealed by a black cloak with a hood approached her.

"Margaret..." he spoke.

"Huh? Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" asked Margaret.

"Those Pokémon you were with... Where are they going?"

"They're crossing through the mountains."

"You allowed them to cross through? Why?"

"They have a personal objective to deal with. Why do you ask about them?"

"I was watching for afar, and one of them...looked familiar. Could that be him? I need to see him."

"Oh, now that you mention it, there's a chance he may be..."

"Give me the key to the gates, please."

"Um... If you insist..."

With little objection, Margaret reached into her pocket, took out the keyring and presented it to the mysterious character, who proceeded to take it off her and walk away.


	36. Treacherous Hike

Chapter 36 - Treacherous Hike

What would await Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Jon at the end of the tunnel would be something that would inspire awe in all of them. They emerged onto a ledge positioned high up off any known ground. This ledge extended thinly across the right side, sticking to the side of the mountains. The sky was enveloped with many grays, obscuring all and any sunlight. A light snowfall descended from above, bringing both a chilly and calm feeling. Susanshi held her flipper out, catching one such snowflake gently.

"Wh-where are we?" pondered Leo. "Do I dare look out from over where we are?"

Although nervous, he was curious. He couldn't stop himself from stepping towards the edge and looking on.

"Wow! It's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Susanshi, Tokot and Jon also decided to inspect the scene. A whole field of winter laid below and beyond the ledge, seemingly expanding in all directions, with a tall cliff to the north, appearing somewhat taller than the mountain the group had just traveled through.

"It's...beautiful," commented Susanshi.

"I'd totally make snow angels down there!" stated Leo. "But where do we go? This ledge we're on continues to the right, so I guess that's the way?"

"I'm not seeing a way down there," mentioned Tokot. "No point going that way if it wouldn't lead us to where we must go. And it doesn't seem like we could even access it, you know. And _safely_."

"Well, the mountains continue to the right, according to the map. So that's where we need to go," reminded Susanshi.

"Hey, I think I see something down there!" alerted Jon.

"Huh? Really? What?" asked Susanshi.

"It looks like...a Pokémon," analyzed Jon.

Though it was distant, Jon had a correct analogy, for a Pokémon had indeed walked out onto the field below and into view. It was a dark-blue giant on four legs with a lengthy curling tail and small ice crystals on its body. Upon its towering neck was a head bearing a pair of aurora-like membranes that swayed on their own accord. They were a gorgeous yellow and lilac color.

"It's an Aurorus. They lived millions of years ago," educated Susanshi. "So, there's life, even out here in this frigid climate."

"Whoa, do you think there could be more of them here?" wondered Leo.

"Maybe," suggested Susanshi. "Aurorus tend to live in packs in places like this."

"Seeing that creature living away from more civilized locations, like the towns, kind of fills me with both happiness and sadness," stated Jon.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"It's still fascinating to see Pokémon living a more traditional life in places not often visited by others, but that fact also makes me sad, because they could've had a great time living in more populated areas. Out here, they're cut off from much of the world, left to be more isolated. There are benefits to living where they can be with many more faces around them."

"I'd imagine that's all just part of life in Sacreca," added Susanshi. "Most Pokémon live together in a town or village, others dwell in natural habitats, like that Aurorus down there. And well, this place is perfect for their species. No hustle and bustle from crowded towns, just a peaceful landscape to settle down in. It may very well be the best living conditions for Aurorus."

"Wow... I kind of find it hard to imagine what it'd be like if every Pokémon in Sacreca lived like that," said Leo, completely entranced by the combination of scenery and words. "No towns, just open spaces with little limit. ...Although I can't imagine not having a bed to sleep in."

"I can," replied Tokot. "If anything, with my family's state, living in a natural habitat would be perfect. But nope, we had to be townsfolk. Bah, whatever."

"I wonder where that Aurorus is going," pondered Leo.

"Maybe it's looking for food," guessed Susanshi.

"Do you think it'll notice us?" Leo wondered, before shouting towards the wild cold-dweller. "Heeey! Over here!"

The Aurorus, having been slowly moving across the field, suddenly came to a stop, turning its head and staring up at the group, remaining frozen in place.

"Leo, what are you-" Susanshi uttered before being cut out.

"Hello there!" continued Leo as he waved his arms. "We're not from around here! We're traveling through the mountains and, uh... We come in peace, so have no fear!"

The Aurorus still looked on. Its current emotions and thoughts were impossible to judge. All it showed was a blank stare.

"Listen! You enjoy your life out here, OK?! Bye-bye!" concluded Leo, before telling his party: "Let's move on, guys."

"Leo, what the hell was that just now?" questioned Tokot.

"Just making contact, that's all," replied Leo.

"Oh, really? It seemed more like you were trying to scare it away, or even turn it hostile," argued Tokot.

"On the contrary, Aurorus are pacifist Pokémon. They don't reall-" Susanshi acknowledged, before Tokot interrupted:

"Nobody asked you, Susanshi."

"Relax, nothing bad will happen," assured Jon. "Look, the Aurorus is leaving."

And just like he said, the creature was on the move again, continuing its way across the snowy field, soon disappearing behind an obstructing mountainside.

"And off it goes," Leo said with a smile. "So long, big fellow."

"We should get going too," reminded Susanshi.

"Oh, of course," responded Leo.

"Well, my time to shine," spoke Tokot.

He proceeded to concentrate more of his internal energy into his tail fire, increasing it in size and giving off more heat than usual.

Everyone stuck close to the warmth as they walked across the ledge that appeared to go on for miles through the mountains.

"Got anything else to share with us, Jon?" inquired Susanshi.

"Ah, well, I do have more things I could speak of," replied Jon.

"What about the Wystians' powers?" suggested Leo. "I know they had psyche...psycho..."

"Psychokinesis," corrected Jon.

"Yes, that's what I meant," said Leo. "Uh... What is that, exactly?"

"The ability to control and manipulate objects with your mind," stated Susanshi.

"Wow. Just like what Psychic-types can do these days," added Leo.

"Precisely," agreed Jon. "But that was not their only ability, though it was supposedly the most abundant one. There was telepathy, the ability to speak to others using only thought. Levitation, which everyone should already be familiar with. Pyrokinesis..."

"Start fires," answered Tokot. "Pfft, even I know that!"

"Hydrokinesis..." continued Jon.

"Water?" pondered Susanshi.

"Well, you certainly do have some knowing," complimented Jon.

"It's all in the name. Hydro names water, so that's how I knew," explained Susanshi.

"And there's still more than that," mentioned Jon. "Like Magnokinesis, the power to manipulate magnetic fields and bend metal. Atmokinesis, the power of weather control."

"That one sounds really handy," stated Leo. "Especially for somewhere like here."

"Geokinesis allows one to manipulate the earth and similar matter, like rocks and minerals. Chlorokinesis grants the power to manipulate plantlife. And finally, Electrokinesis, which gives control of electricity."

"So that's all of them?" wondered Susanshi.

"Ten powers and abilities were documented, and yes, that's all of them," confirmed Jon. "Of course, similar abilities are still present in Pokémon today, although in more primitive terms. Like Water-types can produce water from within their bodies and expel to form attacks. But they don't have full control of water. The same thing for fire. The type that mirrors the Wystians the most is the Psychic type. They usually possess telepathy and psychokinesis, which has always been a natural power, even before the Wystians ever existed."

"If that's the case, then why bother giving them those powers?" questioned Tokot.

"You seem to forget that the mainland was only barely inhabited back then, and the Wystians were born in Sacreca's image. They lived under his own design and blessing. What mattered most was what was done by him, not what was made to be. Hadreca had very little involvement with the development."

"Maybe that's why Hadreca was so bad," guessed Leo. "Maybe it was all just a case of sibling rivalry."

"It is more than just that, Leo!" exclaimed Jon. "Ah, sorry for the rise in voice. I was just a little...carried away. Hadreca was indeed unhappy with his brother's apparent superiority, so much in fact that he wanted to try to overthrow him. He would try to seduce Sacreca's own followers into siding with him instead, feeding them with false beliefs, nothing but the false truth. He even...cheated in some ways. He would create his ways Wystians, matching Sacreca's own followers in power, but with his own designs in mind."

"Why didn't Sacreca try to stop any of this? Surely he, or even others, would notice all this, right?" questioned Susanshi.

"Hadreca was unusually reasonable with his followers. He always ordered them never to actually turn hostile towards Sacreca. Even so, he was still waiting in secret. Waiting for the time to strike and rule supreme."

"So, he gathered his forces together, waiting for the perfect time to attack... That's quite the impressive strategy," commented Susanshi.

"Even so, the two sides never had full agreement. They still lived together, but never got along. You could say they were like two neighboring homes, each side not enjoying the company of the other."

"This is kind of confusing me here..." mumbled Leo. "If Sacreca was suspicious, why not ditch Hadreca and leave him or banish him or something?"

"Because they're brothers, remember? Even with the differences in views, Sacreca could not turn against his own shared blood and godliness. Sacreca was as pure-hearted as gods get. Back when Hadreca and the followers he gathered launched their attack, Sacreca realized the future was in danger. That was when he finally dropped his mercy. He cared about his followers very much. They were his children, and he treasured them all. He had to protect them and ensure them all a bright future. His caring forced him to slay Hadreca, but not without being slain himself. It's because of his actions that we're here today. If Hadreca had won, Sacreca would surely have died by his vile wings regardless. Sacreca sacrificed himself for the future, refusing to ever relinquish."

"Oh my gosh... I am stunned to be hearing this," responded Leo. "And the fact that Sacreca had a brother... That still boggles my mind."

"So, Sacreca's the reason we're poor. Got it," Tokot defiantly uttered.

"Tokot! Don't say things like that!" exclaimed Leo in shock. "Where's your respect?!"

"Look, these stories just aren't what I'm much into. Yes, it's all really fascinating, but I'm not really bothered about it," explained Tokot.

"The reason this land is how it is...is because of a god's sacrifice," repeated Susanshi. "It all really is deeper than it all started off for me. When I first came here, I only knew about Sacreca being this figure of power that helped to shape this land. I learned more and more details over time, and now I know the full scale of what happened before."

"And to have all this concealed by one of Sacreca's own children is sickening to me," stated Jon. "I am both sad and angry at Wuodecus X for doing that, and now his own great-great grandson is also covering up the truth. It's also sad to know Mayor Gordon is being forced by him into silence along with him. I wish there was another prime minister who wouldn't fall under Wuodecus's controlling wingspan."

"I have to admit I do understand why Master Eag would do that, but he's clearly taking it too far," said Susanshi. "Even going as far as silencing us. We're just ordinary Explorers, like everyone else who joined the EA."

"No, Susanshi..." Leo muttered. "We are not normal Explorers. We're Team Revolution! We strive for greatness! It's too fitting that it's us that are fighting for the future in this present day! That's why we're out here! That's why we're on Vascious's tail!"

"I am pleased you are as determined as you sound, but Vascious must not be taken lightly, as I am sure you are aware. He's just as dangerous to Sacreca as Hadreca was."

"Yeah, but Vascious is just one Pokémon, he's no deity. But he wants to bring somebody capable of destructive power back to life. Then, the real threat would rise..." analyzed Susanshi. "I still don't understand how Vascious even knows about all this."

"...I don't know either," stated Jon. "But anyone who dares to bring back Hadreca should be taken seriously."

"The guy's just trying to intimidate everyone into being helpless, don't you see?" claimed Tokot. "He's just talking scarily to try to put us off doing what we're doing, preventing us from fighting back."

"But he still fights fiercely, Tokot. I should know, he would've killed me back at the ruins!" exclaimed Susanshi, sounding somewhat uneasy about recalling such events.

"But something made him stop," reminded Leo. "He just suddenly gave mercy and fled. Why do you think he did that?"

"I don't know!" Susanshi shouted, appearing troubled.

"H-hey! Take it easy!" responded Leo.

"I'm sorry... I just panicked a little."

To no one's attention, Jon raised a brow slightly at Susanshi.

After much more voyaging, it seemed as if very little progress had been made, for the ledge path was still going on. Susanshi had since calmed her unusual emotions.

"This path just keeps going and going and going and going..." Leo mumbled.

"Keep quiet. Complaining won't make our trip shorter," objected Tokot.

"Yeah, says the guy who complains more about long trips than I do," Leo replied with a smug face.

"We'll get through these cold mountains, kids. Just stick to this direction," Jon assured.

"Guys, it looks like the path ahead extends outwards," spoke Susanshi.

Up ahead, the ledge pathway ceased, ending at an expansive area covered all over in a chilly white snow blanket on the mountainside. Not only that, but icicles of many length variants protruded from out the ground, some in clusters and others solo. They all dotted the entire area, giving off an intriguing display of curiosity. The whole group stepped out into the area, stopping still to admire all that laid around them, with one such icicle cluster close by.

"This is quite the spectacle," Susanshi said.

"Though it seems weird to just see a ton of icicles coming out the ground all willy-nilly," mentioned Leo, before wearing a worried face. "Plus, those tips look really sharp. They could poke your eyes clean out..."

"I think that already happened..." muttered Susanshi, looking over to the collection next to them.

Noticing this detail, Leo also looked in the same direction. There, on the tip of one such icicle, was an unidentified Pokémon skull, its eye socket skewered through. Leo let out a shriek of horror upon making the grisly discovery. Everyone else gave him blank looks. He shifted his eyes back and forth, before letting out a small awkward giggle.

"L-let's just move on," he suggested.

With his scare over, he and his fellow travelers moved on, passing many more of the pointed ice structures.

"These are not icicles," Jon randomly said.

"What? Are you joking? Of course they are!" argued Tokot.

"They don't look quite the same as ordinary icicles," continued Jon. "It's crystallized Glacine."

"Glacine?" wondered Susanshi.

"It's one of the elements found in this world. They crystallize into Gems, which are the source of a mysterious power that boost the attack power of Pokémon, though only once. After that, they disappear into the air."

"Ohhhh! I remember!" announced Leo. "Yeah, back in the mines, where Gems come from! Alex told us all about it!"

"Yes, but not all Gems are formed in the mines," added Jon. "Ice Gems can be found out here, right in this area. Thankfully, demand for Ice Gems is very low, so it's not often that harvesting occurs here."

"Whoa, given the conditions one would have to travel through, that's convenient!" Leo said.

"But what about the elements that make the Gems? Where did they come from?" asked Susanshi.

"Such elements are natural," replied Jon.

"OK, but I don't think the power they hold is also natural," added Susanshi.

"You may be right, Susanshi. But these elements and Gems predate even the Wystians. It's still a mystery how or why it all happens. We really just take it for granted."

"Hmm... If you had my home's technology and knowledge, maybe it could be discovered... We have scientists that could probably do research into it. They would probably analyze the compound structure, or something like that. I don't really know too much about this stuff."

"Mmm? Sounds like your own homeland is far more developed in terms of science studies than ours. If they came to Sacreca, their knowledge could be passed on to us."

"Uh, hehehe, yeah..." muttered Susanshi.

And then, without notification, winds began to pick up in speed greatly. The snowfall also escalated.

"Oh dear... This doesn't look good," mumbled Leo.

"A snowstorm's beginning," announced Jon. "We can't stop now, we have to move!"

Everyone was forced to speed themselves along, with movement speed now emulating a light jog. Fearsome winds carried the blizzard to the west, dropping dabs of snow onto the group. They would have to shake it off periodically along the way. Tokot's tail flame was influenced by the strong winds.

"T-Tokot! It looks like your flame will go out at this rate!" exclaimed Leo.

"Oh no, don't you worry about that. No silly wind will be enough to extinguish me!" Tokot assured.

The storm continued raging, even after approximately ten minutes of travel time. The team were still moving at their fast pace, desperately looking for a way to shelter themselves. Leo was lagging behind the rest. He was greatly slowing down, appearing exhausted.

"I... I can't go on. Losing...energy," he groaned, before falling into the snow face-down.

The rest of the crew was forced to stop and backtrack to him.

"Leo, this is no time to play in the snow. We have to find shelter until the snowstorm eases!" exclaimed Jon.

Leo let out a faint groan, muffled by the snow.

"Leo, if you keep this up, you'll get frostbite," warned Tokot.

"What's that?" asked Leo.

"It's when your body parts get so cold they turn black and drop off," explained Tokot.

"AH! NO!" Leo screamed in terror, jumping out the snow and back on his feet. "Th-there's no frostbite on me, right?! My ears? My tail? My tufts?!"

"Relax, Leo. You're not affected by frostbite," assured Susanshi.

"I am _not_ ready to get it! Move, move, move!" Leo shouted.

He was flooded with determination, and he and everyone else resumed their daring hike.

"Don't give up. We'll get through this," assured Jon. "Just stick together."

"We're a team; we always stick together!" announced Leo.

"Even in these harsh conditions... It's how Explorers live their lives," added Susanshi. "All part of the job, uh, privilege."

Only a few minutes passed since then, with Jon constantly looking over to the right-hand mountainside for anything that would be suitable as a shelter.

"Oh? There!" he spoke out, implying he had found such. "There's an alcove in the mountainside! Come on!"

"Oh, sweet Sacreca! Thank you!" bellowed Leo in joy, making a run for the alcove.

Once Susanshi, Tokot and Jon arrived at the alcove, they stepped within. At seven feet in depth, there was plenty of room for all of them inside. The snowstorm blew past the entrance, meaning the group were completely shielded.

The team had settled down within. Jon was sat at one side, with Susanshi and Tokot at the other, and Leo in the back with his eyes shut, his bag to his side and his arms around both legs, which he had placed in front of him. Things were pretty quiet for the most part as they all awaited for calmness outside. Tokot exhaled a long breath, suggesting boredom.

"We're not exactly doing much in here, are we?" he quizzed.

"Yes, but we are safe now," stated Jon. "There's no telling when this snowstorm will subside. But until then, we'll stay in here."

"Sitting down on solid rock isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, you know," Tokot pointed out.

"Then lay down on your side," recommended Jon.

So, Tokot proceeded to do just that.

"I still can't believe we're all the way out here. I never imagined I'd end up in a place like this. Bah, saving the world ain't a walk in the park all the way," he complained.

"We have no choice but to flee from town for a while. In order to keep us safe, we're on the run. We'll just have to hope we'll discover the final Fragment during this travel," explained Susanshi.

"Yeah, but what will we do for food? We never packed any!" spat Tokot.

"I don't know about that, but we're going to have to just hang on the best we can," stated Susanshi.

"Oh man, I don't want to starve away from home again..." sighed Leo.

"There's so much money on the line for this. If this is what I'll have to sit through to earn it, then I guess I'll just have to endure all these dangers, like this weather and going hungry," accepted Tokot.

"We should be thankful we have warmth. We would likely freeze to death out here without your tail, Tokot. With that, we can at least survive in the snowy region," detailed Jon.

"No need for thanks. Just basic survival tactics," Tokot claimed.

"We'll need any kind of survival tactic in order to last away from Sacreca Town," added Jon.

The group became quiet for a while after this conversation, staying within the midst of the heat from Tokot's tail fire, waiting patiently for the snowstorm blowing past their shelter to end.

"Jon..." Susanshi's voice sounded at one point during the wait.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know...that I'm not here by coincidence? That I'm here because destiny chose me to defeat Vascious and save Sacreca?"

"Yes, Susanshi. I do."

"Do you know why it was me and not somebody else? It doesn't exactly sound like something that could happen to anyone at any time."

"Sacreca chose you, Susanshi. He saw into the future to predict your existence. But why do you ask that question? Do you not at least have an idea why?"

"I do have an idea, but... It's something I don't want to say."

"You don't have to say it, Susanshi. But if it's what you believe, know that it may be the main reason."

Susanshi appeared to show slight discouragement.

"Susanshi, everything OK?" Leo asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Sort of," Susanshi replied. "It's just that... I have a terrible secret that I've never told anyone else. I really don't feel comfortable with discussing it, yet I believe it may be connected to my current situation."

"Oh... Do you think you'd share one day?"

"Maybe..."

"No pressure, OK? I know some secrets are hard to tell."

"So, someone suddenly turns up in Sacreca. That someone has a big secret. What could possibly go wrong?" Tokot spoke.

"Tokot, please have some respect. Susanshi's only a living being, like all of us," responded Jon.

"Well, you have to admit that it IS a little suspicious," added Tokot.

"Tokot, just stop thinking like that!" snapped Susanshi. "It's nothing that could ruin our relationship... I hope."

"Have no fear, Susanshi," comforted Jon. "Sacreca chose you for your righteous heart. If you didn't have one, then you wouldn't be here. It didn't matter what your origins are, for the prophecy foretold that you would be the one."

"It's such a big responsibility, but I've already accepted it," replied Susanshi. "Even though I'm still ordinary to myself. Yet, when I appeared in this land, I met Leo and Tokot. I told them my...troubles, and they've been with me ever since. I hoped joining with them would get me on track, and well, I guess it did."

"Yep! Even though she was a stranger, she was still someone in need. So, that's how we became partners. A team," explained Leo.

"Yes, nobody should have to fight alone. Not even those chosen by destiny," added Jon. "You are very lucky to have someone so loyal and trusting by your side."

"Meh, I'm indifferent," mentioned Tokot.

"I was talking about Leo," mentioned Jon.

"Yes, if I never met Leo, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I can't possibly imagine how things would be if I met up with someone else," said Susanshi.

"It would probably be no different," theorized Jon. "No matter who you were to side with, they'd likely want to assist too."

"Either way, I have so much to thank Leo and Tokot for, and even more when we complete the mission."

"No sweat, Susanshi," replied Leo.

"Yeah," Tokot answered with.

"Truly, thank you for everything so far, you guys," added Susanshi. "Let's not give up until it's all over."

"Absolutely!" exclaimed a prideful Leo.

Time passed by, seemingly sped up by conversation. After a while, things were quiet inside the sheltering alcove. Everyone had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake while waiting for the raging storm to cease. An unknown amount of time had gone by, and Susanshi opened one eye. She peered outside, discovering that the snowstorm that had once dominated the entire mountainous region had at long last disappeared. Deciding to take a closer look, she stepped out of the alcove. There wasn't even a single snowflake left to drop in the storm's aftermath, and the clouded sky featured gaps in it, seeping sunlight through. With the realization, Susanshi headed back inside the alcove and shook Leo to awake him.

"The snowstorm's over now, Leo. Let's go!" she announced, also waking Tokot and Jon.

"Ugh, finally. We can go back on the move again," uttered Tokot.

"Ahhh... That was a good nap," grunted Leo, stretching his arms over his head. "I feel refreshed and raring to go!"

He then began to shiver, wrapping his own arms around him.

"Brrrrr! I forgot how cold it was out here!"

"Good. We can continue on," spoke Jon. "We should hopefully be able to reach the base of the Ice-Crystal Mountains without any more delays now. Let's move out."

Once everyone was ready, they headed out the alcove and continued down the path to the right. The path itself was starting to descend slowly down, suggesting that it would end at the base of the mountainside.

"Ah, things seem so much clearer now," commented Leo, talking about how some sunlight was visible from above. "Should be smooth sailing, uh, walking, from here on out!"


	37. A Surprise Confrontation

Chapter 37 - A Surprise Confrontation

"Uh, we have a problem..." Leo uttered, with him, Susanshi, Tokot and Jon still traveling across the mountainside.

"What is it, Leo? Something bad?" asked Susanshi.

"We're not through the mountains yet, and it's been some time," explained Leo.

"...Leo, that's not any kind of problem," sighed Susanshi. "At least the weather's been stable since we left that shelter."

"Do I sense whining within earshot?" pondered Tokot sarcastically. "Is one of us a little displeased with something? Maybe you, Leo?"

"Stop trying to be funny, Tokot. It just isn't working," sighed Leo.

"Relax, Leo. There isn't much further to go," stated Jon. "We're already pretty close to the base now."

"And how can you be so sure?" questioned Leo.

"Because I am," replied Jon.

"We have been walking for quite a while today, though. I'm actually amazed we all seem to have the endurance to manage it," commented Susanshi. "I myself have only soup and hot chocolate fueling me the whole way."

"You know, I never actually thought about that," spoke Leo. "Although I don't know how we'll handle things the rest of the way. I didn't pack any food... Do you think fruit trees grow nearby?"

"Fruit trees? Are you for real?" questioned Tokot. "I haven't seen any trees in these mountains, let alone any with fruit on them!"

"Dang it! Why didn't I pack a snack?!" Leo exclaimed in frustration.

"An Explorer is always ready, am I right?" asked Tokot. "You were clearly more bothered about buying some overpowered ball of glass than actual food, which is, you know, necessary!"

"I'm sorry, Tokot!" sobbed Leo. "Uh... I-I'll eat some of this snow! Yeah, that should do the trick!"

He bent down and scooped some snow in his hand, before taking a bite out of it and chewing. He showed a shivering smile, his whole mouth feeling the shock of the cold.

"Leo, don't eat the snow," mumbled Susanshi.

"But it's all around us, ready for the taking!" argued Leo.

"You wouldn't drink seawater, would you?" quizzed Susanshi.

"What? Oh no, I know it's not good to drink seawater!" answered Leo.

"And snow is no better. So drop it."

"Awww..."

With disappointment, Leo dropped the snow from his hand.

"Well, it tasted too cold for me anyway."

"I know it's worrying, not eating for long periods of time, and I myself have nothing edible on me, but don't lose hope. We'll find food somehow," said Jon. "But for now, we'll just have to hold on to our strength."

"I hope you mean those words, Jon..." sighed Leo.

The path ahead began to curve to the right, passing through a cave in the bottom of a mountain. Seeing this, Leo became optimistic.

"Hey! Surely that cave will lead us out of these mountains!" he stated. "We've come pretty far down, so surely that has to be it!"

"It indeed is," confirmed Jon.

"Can't wait to get my feet warmed up! They feel so tingly from walking in all this snow!" Leo exclaimed.

The snow stopped just outside the entrance of the cave. Inside, there was still a sense of cold in the air. The lack of snow on the ground was definitely a welcome change.

"Hmm, the ground's a bit rough in here," mentioned Susanshi. "We need to be careful, because there's a danger of tripping."

"Still beats that tingling sensation from having snow under your feet for so long," commented Leo. "Man, I just can't wait to see the sun again. There had barely been any at all back there."

"Once we get out of this cave, we'll be in the Distant Badlands. It runs through the mountain province, and leads to the Quad-Eye Peaks. That is the region Margaret mentioned not being ruled by our own laws. There's no telling how the hospitality will be there, but we should still go there," Jon lectured. "If you are to find the final Fragment, we'll have to. It could be there, or someone there may know of its whereabouts. I'm not fully aware of the nature of the residents of the area, nor do I know what it's like. But if there's one thing I can guarantee, we'll be far away. Very far away from the one who hunts you down."

"Well, I guess that's one good thing out of this situation," noted Leo. "The idea of going to a place that sounds rough still worries me."

"If what I'm hearing is true, how can we be certain that we can get that Fragment?" wondered Susanshi. "Whether it's there, or if someone knows where it is, they probably won't hand it over so easily."

"But we desperately need it! We can't be said 'no' to!" exclaimed Leo. "We've come too far to let something as silly as stubbornness halt us now!"

"Let me step in. I'll show anyone who tries to stop us," offered Tokot.

"No, we're all in this together," objected Susanshi. "Not only one of us will carry the others through. We're still a team, and that's how it'll always be."

"Oh please, Susanshi. Not everyone can handle every situation that comes up," objected Tokot.

"Tokot...actually has a point," agreed Leo. "But still, we ARE a team! ...And Jon being a guest. We've been through so much already, so we'll just go through more!"

"Yes, more. With you," replied Tokot.

The exit of the cave soon came into sight. Once the group was outside, they were greeted with the continuation of the path. This path was short-lived, and now there was an area extending to the left, sat between two cliffs, much like a canyon, but more spacious and open. The land was barren and desolate, with no signs of life whatsoever: nothing but rock and featureless ground. The skies were much clearer than before, but was also showing a tint of orange, suggesting the sun was already at a point that almost concludes the daytime. With a more normal air temperature, Tokot eased his tail fire's power.

"Ah, clear skies once again!" cheered Leo.

"This is the Distant Badlands," described Jon. "Being here really is a testament to how far we've come."

"Yeah, it's all in the name: distant!" exclaimed Leo with mild pride.

"This is no time for lame jokes, Leo," said Tokot.

With that, the group began to walk through the badlands that stretched out before them. Off into the distance was a foursome of pointed peaks reaching high into the sky, lined up much like the points of a trapezium shape.

"You know, it's hard to believe we were surrounded by snow not too long ago," mentioned Leo. "The craggy feel is still here, just with...a lot less snow."

"See those mountains pointing up higher than the others? That's the Quad-Eye Peaks," announced Jon.

"It looks like it's a pretty long way away," analyzed Susanshi. "Is it wise to make the whole journey now? Shouldn't we stop along the way and rest for the night?"

"You mean set up camp? Whoa, I've always wanted to do that!" replied Leo. "With us being Explorers, it makes perfect sense to do that, even just once!"

"I'm not walking my feet off, so you know what? I'm perfectly fine with this," agreed Tokot.

"You agree with something I said? What a rarity!" exclaimed Leo.

"Susanshi suggested it first, not you," stated Tokot.

"I support the idea," assured Jon. "Out here should be safe overnight. No worries about anything or anyone bothering us during the night. We'll continue a little further up before stopping."

"Yeah, it'll be night soon, and I don't really want to walk about at night again," commented Leo. "Ugh, where's Lisa when you need her? She'd be the bodyguard of all of us."

"We don't need Lisa, Leo. We're able to defend ourselves," explained Susanshi. "Yes, it was great when she was with us, but the fact of the matter is that she can't be there to watch our backs all the time."

"I-I guess you're right, Susanshi," sighed Leo. "I do have to wonder what Lisa's up to right now. After all, we never told her we were leaving for a while. You think she'd worry?"

"Maybe, but we're our own team, so our safety is in our own hands."

Meanwhile, without the knowledge of the group, somebody was sat behind a large boulder to the side, appearing to be sleepy. It was Harstarr, the Cinccino. The incoming voices caught her attention, and she peeked out from behind her hiding place. When it was clear that it was who she was waiting for, she walked out into the open, standing before the group as they approached.

"Hey, excuse me, madam. You're standing in our way," called Jon.

"I am aware of that. And it is my intention," answered Harstarr.

"It's... It's you," uttered Susanshi with some slight worry.

"Y-you're one of Vascious's cronies!" exclaimed Leo. "Why are you here? Wanting to stop us or something?"

"Yes, I knew you'd remember me," said Harstarr. "We met at the ruins some time ago."

"But why are you here?" inquired Susanshi.

"I'm here under orders from Lord Vascious. He had received word that you would eventually walk this path. So, he has ordered me to confront you, and attempt to put an end to the threat you pose to him."

"You're not worth our time. We're only after Vascious," explained Tokot. "Now, step ahead, if you'd be so kind."

"I am sorry, but if I disobey Lord Vascious, I'll be greeted with my end."

"Your...end? That sounds kind of sad..." commented Leo empathetically.

"That is why I must battle you and attempt to score victory. Lord Vascious wants you eliminated more than ever since Grandill returned to him with the injuries inflicted upon him."

"Grandill? He's still alive?!" questioned Susanshi.

"But I saw him fall a hundred feet! We all did!" added Leo.

"Grandill was hurt badly. It was a sight not meant for the faint of heart. But his wounds were patched up and bandaged. He can barely fly until his wing is healed. That made Lord Vascious realize that you have brought your A-game, so to speak. Now, he wants you out of his way. Except for you, Susanshi. He still wants you alive. I have a message from him to you. He wants to offer you the chance to join him. Do so, and he'll spare you and your friends' lives."

"No!" shouted Susanshi. "I will never surrender to Vascious! Don't you understand what he wants?! He wants to destroy everything! He wants to resurrect Hadreca and bring upon doom! Why side with someone with such evil desire?"

"Why? Because I was seduced by Lord Vascious into siding with him. He...took advantage of my inner sadness and sorrow. I had nothing left to live for."

"Huh...? What happened?" wondered Susanshi.

"I was left alone... I was left with nothing. I was a victim of misfortune. Lonely and miserable. Then, Lord Vascious appeared a short time ago. He convinced me into joining with him, for he had a plan to make things better. I couldn't say no to those words, so I agreed, and I became one member of his trinity, along with Grandill and the one whose identity must remain a secret."

"Harstarr... I don't know what you went through to have to become a henchman...henchmon? ...Of Vascious. But I can understand if you feel terrible with yourself," spoke Susanshi. "But no matter what may happen, I'd always stick to good, not bad. Vascious is not a good...Pokémon. He's nothing but bad news. Why not leave him and join us? We're acting as freedom fighters, if that gives you an idea. You can become a part of our group. We let Jon join our cause, so why not you?"

"I already explained to you, Susanshi. If I disobey Lord Vascious, I will die. If I battle you and lose, he may spare me, for at least he would know I at least tried."

"Then what will you do?"

"I will fight you as intended. Think of me as...a challenge before the ultimate battle. I need to see, with my own eyes, the determination you all bear, and to see if the will to maintain the future you feel is right."

"But why does it matter so much to you?"

"Well... I have something truthful to say. I don't want to be Lord Vascious's minion anymore. I want his terror brought to an end just as much as anyone. Ever since that time when... Ohhh, I don't like thinking about it, but when he killed that Pokémon, I was forced to see it. It was something more worse than I could ever imagine. Lord Vascious murdered someone just for the cause he wanted. Even I knew it isn't worth it! But I had to hold my fear and disapproval in. If Lord Vascious spotted anything suspicious, that would be the end for me. He would see me as a traitor of Hadreca. I'm in a rather dangerous situation, and now I want to get out of it."

"I'm glad to know you've seen the error of your ways," said Jon. "Although Vascious likely won't do the same. But I have to question your wish to battle."

"When I saw these kids at the ruins, they were no match for Lord Vascious. But no matter what, they showed a sense of justice. A sense of justice that hopes to prevail in saving the land. Lord Vascious is very dangerous and powerful, even though he keeps talking about how he hasn't even reached his full power yet. If what he says suggests he'll only become more deadly, then he'll need to be matched in power. I need to see for myself the hope these kids have. They may be young, but they seem to be the best hope for Sacreca. I've heard about their efforts thus far, so please, I need to know this determination for myself. Show me the will and justice that drives you!"

"I...accept your challenge with respect, Harstarr," Susanshi said. "Leo, Tokot, it's time to battle."

"This is quite an interesting event... But all right. Let's do it!" announced Leo.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing me then. I'll just stand back now," spoke Jon, taking a few steps back.

"OK then," replied Susanshi. "So... I never thought a civilized battle could ever exist at times like this. You, Harstarr, even though we sympathize with you, we won't back down. We'll give it our all!"

"I can't believe this is even happening," sighed Tokot. "But it's not like I have a say in this, huh? I'm always forced to be in the back of our team."

"Harstarr, I hope you understand that this is an uneven battle, since it's three against one, but we're a team. We support each other," explained Susanshi.

"I realized that already. But that's why I have my own strategies to handle such situations," assured Harstarr. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," replied Susanshi.

"Ready!" said Leo.

"Yeah, me too. Let's just make this quick," spoke Tokot.

"Very well. I'll make the first move," announced Harstarr.

She put her hands together, almost appearing to pray. Before long, she produced a large heart shape from her hands, that traveled towards Leo.

"Huh? What in the world is-" Leo muttered before being struck.

Next, the same thing happened to Tokot. The two were left with unusual expressions, as if their opponent had them in a state of hypnosis.

"Attract?" questioned Jon. "What a dirty tactic."

"A-Attract?! Oh no!" exclaimed Susanshi.

Leo and Tokot were now eyeing Harstarr together, big smiles upon their faces.

"Hey, baby, you have one hell of a fine body," Tokot said.

"She's sooooo pretty! I want to stroke her fur!" stated Leo.

"There, now teamwork will be even more difficult," commented Harstarr.

"Leo! Tokot! Snap out of it!" shouted Susanshi.

"But look at her! She's stunning!" stated Leo.

"I bet she has a nice ass," commented Tokot.

Susanshi shrugged in shock at the remarks, and was forced to turn back to face Harstarr.

"OK, it's just you and me then."

She began with a Bubble Beam directly aimed at Harstarr, who retaliated by releasing a stream of stars from her palm, cutting through the bubbles and striking Susanshi.

"Ngh, Swift attack? So, I have a projectile to deal with," noted Susanshi.

She decided to take things up close and personal, running towards Harstarr with a Drill Peck going. Harstarr leaped to the side, resulting in a miss. Susanshi skidded to a stop and faced her opponent again. With their positions swapped, she charged into her again, only this time opting for a standard Peck attack. What resulted was a series of beak thrusts from Susanshi and back-jumps from Harstarr. The pair ceased all actions and commenced a stare-down shortly after. Now, Harstarr was just a few feet away from where both Leo and Tokot were stood. The duo looked on with admiration and adoration.

"Just look at those moves!" commented Leo.

"You can't keep dodging forever," stated Susanshi.

"And you can't keep attacking forever," added Harstarr.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to shake things up a bit!" declared Susanshi.

"Sounds good. You're going to need to if you hope to stand any chance against Lord Vascious."

"My goal is to defeat...no, destroy him. And I'll do whatever it takes to achieve..." Susanshi announced, before an unusual occurrence forced her to stop.

She was left with a puzzled look on her face, as Leo was stood directly behind Harstarr, stroking and fondling the fur scarves on her back.

"So soft and snug. Is this what heaven feels like?" Leo pondered, the love for the feeling on his fingers showing in his eyes.

"Um, Leo, let go of Harstarr. We're kind of in the middle of a battle here," uttered Susanshi.

"No! I don't want to ever let go!" argued Leo. "Mine!"

Susanshi was left to stare with a blank look, all while Harstarr appeared to simply accept it.

"Ah, forced infatuation. What a dangerous thing it can be," commented Jon from afar, shrugging.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with my babe, Leo?" questioned Tokot, approaching.

"Your babe? I think you mean MY babe!" objected Leo.

"She's all mine! I call dibs on her!" shouted Tokot, trying to pry Leo's hands off Harstarr.

"Noooo! Don't remove me from my soft and cuddly heaven!" cried Leo.

Tokot would continue to try to force Leo's grip to loosen for a set amount of seconds, but still he maintained.

"Right, that's it," he said, before punching Leo in the face.

His grip was finally no more, and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The blow snapped him back to reality, completely unsure of what had just happened.

"W-whoa! What am I doing on the floor?" he questioned.

"You were...under the effects of Attract from Harstarr," answered Susanshi.

"Attract?! You mean...I could've done Sacreca only knows what to somebody?!" Leo bellowed in shock, before holding the sides of his head. "Ahhhhh! I feel so...violated!"

"You're violated? I think Harstarr's the one who was most violated," spoke Susanshi.

"B-but I'm a decent Pokémon! I would never..." Leo lamented.

"Hey, stop sobbing. I'm not done with you yet!" exclaimed Tokot.

"Huh? Tokot, what are you talking about?" wondered Leo.

Suddenly, Tokot pounced on him. Leo had to restrain him by grabbing his arms, as he was trying to punch him repeatedly.

"Tokot, stop! I'm myself again!" begged Leo.

"Shut up, you idiot! You tried to steal her from me! I saw it all happen!"

"Tokot, stop it! Leo's fine now!" assured Susanshi.

Alas, she was ignored, and Tokot overpowered Leo, and was now jabbing his face, alternating with his fists.

"Ah! Tokot! Stoooop! Nooooo!" Leo cried in agony.

"So sorry for this, but I think this has gone on long enough," sighed Harstarr, before slapping Tokot across the face.

He fell onto Leo, stunned by the attack and pinning him down.

"Phew, thanks for that," Leo spoke in relief. "Any more and my whole face would be nothing but a pulp!"

He then rubbed one of his cheek.

"Ahhh... It still stings."

Seconds later, Tokot regained his usual state of mind.

"Ugggh... My head hurts," he groaned.

He lifted his head up, and the first thing he saw was Leo's face staring back. He knew right away that he was lying on top of him.

"Hehe, hi," Leo bashfully greeted.

Tokot was in pure shock and disgust. He felt as if a part of him had just died inside.

"Say WHAT?!" he yelled as he leaped off Leo. "Why the hell was I lying on you?!"

"You were beating me up just seconds ago because you were in love with Harstarr," replied Leo honestly.

Tokot looked over to Harstarr, then back at Leo.

"You must be joking! I have no interest in that walking cushion!"

"You clearly did, Tokot," objected Leo.

"Tokot, settle down!" called Susanshi. "You were under the effects of Attract."

"What? With her?!" snapped Tokot in response. "...Did I say anything weird to her?"

"You said she had a nice ass," replied Susanshi.

Tokot's face became blank.

"I...said that? Please say you're kidding."

"Nope."

"I have no words..."

Tokot then shook his head, returning to his senses.

"Bah, never mind that! We were about to start a battle! So let's finish it!"

He could hear Leo giggling beside him, as he was amused by his reactions.

"Oh shut up, Leo."

"And I thought this was meant to be a serious battle," commented Jon.

"I feel...rather awkward for these bizarre events," spoke Harstarr. "But I won't forget the original plan. We will continue our battle. This time, all three of you can participate. There is no need for Attract this time."

"Yes, no more forced love! Let's go!" declared Leo.

The battle resumed, now with Leo and Tokot as participants. Harstarr produced another Swift, aiming it at Susanshi. She created a Whirlpool, sucking in the stars and protecting herself. With the added power of the Swift, she launched the Whirlpool. Its slow movement allowed Harstarr to dodge out of the way, quickly making another Swift stream, this time towards Leo. He believed he was safe when he avoided it by moving to the side, yet the stars were locked on to him, and struck him anyway.

"Leo, Swift attack never misses its target unless it's intercepted!" explained Susanshi.

"Well, in that case..." Leo responded with a slight grunt. "...Focus Blast!"

He started to charge up a energy ball in his hands.

"Seems like Harstarr takes advantage of the Swift attacks, allowing her to keep her distance. We need to take this up close!" he analyzed in his head. "Whew, I feel like I'm thinking like Susanshi! Awesome!"

He ran over to Harstarr, swinging the sphere around in his hand. Harstarr braced herself as Leo prepared to strike her with the Focus Blast head-on. Faking her out by believing he would tackle her with it, she leaped back. Leo expected this, so stopped short of her and threw it. She took the full hit and fell to the floor.

"N-not bad..." she grunted, picking herself back up.

She rushed at Leo quickly, attempting to Slam him with only her hand. Leo guarded his body with nothing more than his arm. It took the full blow, and was forced down. With Leo's defenses lowered, Harstarr struck with the other hand, knocking him back a short distance.

"My turn!" shouted Tokot, charging ahead.

He readied a sharp Slash attack from his hand. Yet, his warning gave Harstarr enough time to prepare accordingly. She fired a Swift at him, and with no hope of defense, he was hit. He didn't stop though, and simply continued towards her. Once at close range, he slashed at her, but missed as she moved back. With the small open window left, Harstarr struck with another Slam attack, also knocking him backwards. With the mild damage sustained, Tokot produced a Flamethrower, fast enough to strike Harstarr.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Tokot announced.

"Ngh... Such power..." groaned Harstarr, still feeling the pain from the flames. "But...this isn't over. I can now show you my true power."

"Oh, I'm so scared," remarked Tokot.

Ignoring such sarcasm, Harstarr appeared to be fleeing, distancing herself from the trio.

"What is she doing?" wondered Leo.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," replied Susanshi.

Once she was far away enough, she began charging back at high speed, cloaked in a bright fiery energy. She was intending to ram into Tokot.

"Tokot, look out!" called Susanshi, before creating a Whirlpool to attempt to use to defend.

Leo also readied a Focus Blast, unsure of what the outcome would be. Harstarr drew closer, the power of her Last Resort still in full. Susanshi and Leo were ready to attack her as she got close, when suddenly:

"Enough!" an unknown voice shouted.

Harstarr forced herself into a stop, dispelling all the energy she emitted. Susanshi and Leo also cancelled their moves. There was much confusion in everyone, even Jon, who was still watching from afar.

"What? Who's there?" questioned Harstarr.

"It's no fun cutting our battle short," grunted Tokot.

Then, a figure, dressed in a black buttoned-up cloak with a hood hiding the face and a backpack on the back dropped down from above one of the cliffs to the side. It walked across to Harstarr, then signaled to Susanshi, Leo and Tokot to step back, swaying his arm at them.

"What are you..." Susanshi was ready to ask.

"Stand back," the figure requested.

Without any words, Leo joined Susanshi as they took a few steps back. Meanwhile, Tokot refused to move.

"You, stand back," the figure repeated.

"No way. This is a battle I'd prefer to finish!" objected Tokot.

"Tokot, please. Just stand down," ordered Susanshi.

"Ugh, fine," grunted a disgruntled Tokot.

He joined back up with Leo and Susanshi.

"This sucks. Does he think he has the right to stop a battle?"

"I...don't know," replied Susanshi. "But, he looks familiar..."

"What do you mean?" wondered Tokot.

"We met someone with that same body shape and cloak some time ago," recalled Susanshi. "It was when we left Aqua Lake with our first Fragment."

"Ah yes, I remember now," said Tokot. "So what the hell is he doing here? Has he been stalking us?"

"Guys..." mumbled Leo. "I...recognize his voice!"

"What?" questioned Susanshi in reaction.

"Cease this battle with these children. They are not your concern," spoke the figure to Harstarr.

"Who are you? Show yourself," insisted Harstarr. "What gives you the right to stop a battle to test strength and strategy?"

With only a faint grunt in agreement, the cloaked figure grabbed each side of his hood with two black hands, each bearing a large spike on the back of each, and pulled it down, finally revealing himself.

"No way! It can't be!"

Leo was in absolutely shock once the face became clear, no longer shrouded.

"It's... It's my dad!"

"Your dad? Leo, are you sure?!" questioned Susanshi.

"It has to be him! I should know!" insisted Leo.

"My name is Hiroca, a Lucario. These children should not be fighting you," the figure said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Harstarr.

"Their target is the ringleader, not a crony such as yourself. It is not worth battling them just to merely test them, nor to spare your own life. They already have the bravery and will to prevail in battle. They work as a team, and support each other."

"But I don't have a choice! Now, get out of the way."

"Is there any way to reason with you? This battle will mean nothing. You will be defeated, and their worth will be proven. The risk is not worth it."

"If I were to return to Lord Vascious with no sign of injury, he will assume I ignored his orders, and the worst will happen to me! And running from him won't help either!"

"Look at yourself. You already have signs of burns to your fur from the Charmander's fire attack. Would that not suffice?"

"I...don't know... It might not be enough to convince Lord Vascious..."

"Hmm... Your tone and aura suggest to me that you don't really wish to do evil. You are just vulnerable."

"You...know how I really feel?"

"Yes, I can read it in your aura. You do not really believe in evil. You feel manipulated and lost. You wish for only the right thing. I've been watching and listening in secret from atop the cliff. It sounds to me like you've been led down a road of untruth and darkness. You are filled with regret, and now want to set things right for yourself again. You no longer want to be by Vascious's side. You want freedom, and not just for yourself, but also for Sacreca, for it is your home.

These children show much promise. They have done so much already, with nothing more than the desire to change the fate of themselves and the entire land. Should that not be enough evidence that they have a chance at success? No amount of test fighting should ever be the only way to prove it."

At that point, Harstarr showed a look of sadness and guilt.

"I'm...sorry for the trouble, but you're right. I allowed myself to be lured to the side of Hadreca by Lord...no, just Vascious. I was there, watching him commit acts of a vile nature. I saw him when he killed that guy, yet I never tried to stop him. Do you think I liked what I saw that time? Absolutely not! I knew then that something was wrong, but I hid my concerns from him. I can't risk being discovered for questioning him! That's why I had to battle these Explorers! I had to protect myself! I have Vascious's trust, after all! I'm a member of his trinity!"

"Listen, things don't have to be this way. You can help change your destiny. Anyone can change their destiny for the better. It's all down to each individual. And if it seems difficult, know that you don't have to do it alone. It is ultimately down to you if you wish to make a change though. So, what will you do?"

"Thank you, stranger..."

"Hey, just call me Hiroca," he said with an assured smile.

"Thank you...Hiroca. I-I know what I have to do."

Harstarr then turned her back and headed away.

"Where are you going?" wondered Hiroca.

"I'm returning to Vascious," replied Harstarr without turning back.

"Despite all the risks you implied?"

"Yes, I'll try to think of an excuse that'll help to spare me. I have to stay with Vascious, and pretend that I am still loyal for a little longer. I'm sorry for all the trouble, kids, but now I have to look after myself while you continue with your own thing. We'll likely meet again. Until then, be careful. The three of you fight well. Just don't lose that will of yours, OK? I'll secretly be wishing you the best of luck."

She continued to walk away, not wanting to look back at anyone. Along the way, she whispered to herself:

"And good luck, Susanshi. I hope you can have closure after everything..."

"...Wow. That was quite something," spoke Susanshi.

"You're telling me. That guy's good," agreed Jon, having just approached the spectating group.

"That proves it..." mumbled Leo. "It really is him."

He slowly walked over to Hiroca alone, stood in front of him, and looked up at his face.

"I am sorry for the delay. I had to settle things before I could talk to you," Hiroca said calmly. "So Leo, is it truly you that stands before me?"

"...Yes, Dad. The one and only."

"Ahh... It's...just as I thought... I always hoped I'd see you again."

"M-me too, Dad. But where have you been all these years?"

"I ran away. I'm so sorry to leave you, but for my own safety, I had to. It's a long story, but your mother's death... I had to get away after that."

"But...I was sad when she died too, but I stayed in town. When you weren't there the morning after, I felt so...broken! You missed the funeral! You were put on the SPF's missing Pokémon list! It was like you vanished off the planet! And now, you suddenly turn up. I-I just want answers!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you these past eight years, Leo. But now I'm back, and I won't leave you ever again. I promise."

Hiroca fell to his knees, holding out his arms in invitation.

"But now...I ask only for forgiveness. If you accept, I will tell you everything. Will you forgive?"

Leo, ready to weep, ran into the open arms of his father, and the two embraced.

"I do..."

"Thank you, Leo..."

"Why... Why do you appear now?"

"As soon as I heard of the one named Vascious, and his foul misconduct, I had to ensure you were OK. I returned to check on you, then I saw you with the Piplup and Charmander near Aqua Lake. I knew, at that time, that I just had to meet you again. Then, you appeared again in the Frosted Village. I knew then that I just had to follow you. I had to analyze you from afar, see what had changed in my only son."

Away from the scene, Susanshi, Tokot and Jon were all stood together. They all remained quiet and still as they watched.

"So he was reunited with his father," mentioned Susanshi. "So heartwarming..."

"Yeah, I guess so, but this still seems weird to me," replied Tokot.

"Yes, there's still a lot we need to know," continued Susanshi. "But...let's give it another moment. These two would need a little more time alone."

She, Tokot and Jon remained still and looked on at the reunion that took place before them. Tears continued to flow down Leo's face, for he was not only happy at the sudden turn of events, but also in utter shock that he was being held by one he had though he would never be held by again. Hiroca was relatively more calm, simply keeping his eyes closed as Leo's head rested on him. Despite the composed vibe he gave off, he was still bothered by something deep inside. He did not know if Leo truly wanted to know whatever he may had hidden from him.


	38. Difficult Decision

Chapter 38 - Difficult Decision

Silence was retained for a full minute, when finally Leo and Hiroca separated themselves from each other. That whole time was spent to allow the pair to finally come to full grips with their reunion. Hiroca stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you three. Come here," he spoke, referring to Susanshi, Tokot and Jon.

"Oh, and I though our existence was completely forgotten," remarked Tokot.

"Tokot, don't be so rude. Leaves a bad first impression, you know," responded Susanshi. "This is Leo's dad, after all. There's no telling how he'll react when he realizes his son hangs out with someone like you."

"And why should I care what others think about me?" objected Tokot.

"...You don't get it, do you?" sighed Susanshi.

She, Tokot and Jon proceeded to approach Hiroca. They stood before him.

"I never got acquainted with any of you," Hiroca said. "So tell me, what brings you here? What is Leo doing with you?"

"It's kind of a long story, so I'll try to only explain the basics," spoke Susanshi. "So Leo joined the EA not too long ago. He had nobody else to form a team with, so Tokot was chosen, who himself was also a new Explorer at the time."

"Yep, that's me," added Tokot. "Family's poor, I try to make money for them, et cetera, et cetera. And what happened since then? All sorts. I've been kidnapped by pirates, attacked by a robot, almost eaten by tribal Pokémon, forced into a maniac's magic show... I didn't know I'd get into this sort of trouble becoming an Explorer! It's been madness, only made worse by Leo!"

"For the record, those tribal Pokémon did not eat us!" argued Leo. "And hey, how do I make things worse?"

"I am not about to explain to you again, Leo!"

"B-but..."

"Leo, Tokot, that's enough!" snapped Susanshi.

"Mmm... Leo and Tokot do not seem to get along..." analyzed Hiroca.

"Their chemistry is a little...unstable," commented Susanshi. "So yes, my name is Susanshi, and well, things have been pretty rocky for me lately."

"And then there's me, Jon," announced Jon. "I'm just tagging along harmlessly."

"And not really doing a whole lot, I might add," stated Tokot. "All we've got from you is blabbering."

"_Good_ blabbering!" spoke out Leo.

It was at this point that Hiroca closed his eyes. His reason was unknown to the others, but he was in fact studying Tokot in some way.

"Oh? What do you think you're up to?" pondered Tokot.

Hiroca maintained stillness and silence for a number of seconds, before reopening his eyes.

"I was reading your aura. Analyzing you," he explained.

"Reading me? What nonsense is that? I'm no book!" exclaimed Tokot, as if taking offense.

"Aura is an invisible energy force that my species are able to detect. It not only allows for detection of living beings, but also acts as a gateway to one's mind and heart. For example, you display an aura that burns like your tail. It corresponds to your...hotheaded characteristics."

"Oh, thanks for the analogy. I soooo wanted to know what everyone thinks of me yet again," quipped Tokot.

"Ooh, ooh, read my aura next!" pleaded Leo with excitement.

"Oh? But Leo, can't you read your own?" wondered Hiroca.

"Read...my own? H-how?"

"You don't know? It's done the same way as reading someone else's."

"Nope."

"Hmm... Did you not learn how to read aura?"

"Never... You didn't exactly teach me, for obvious reasons."

"I see. Well, no worries. I am sure you'll learn one day. With you, you're still not evolved, so it's still limited. But I can still read yours."

He closed his eyes again and began reading Leo, using only his energy force.

"Your aura is a lot calmer than Tokot's, that's for sure. It's rather soothing. It's reassuring that you are kind and honest. I'm pleased that I can still recognize your aura, even after all these years."

"Phew, that's good to know!" said Leo.

"So I guess you'd be wanting to check me out then?" wondered Jon.

"I guess so," agreed Hiroca.

As expected, he gave a read on Jon.

"Hmmm... Your aura shows...compassion and concern for the needy. You also possess... Regret?"

"Regret? I don't get it," uttered Susanshi.

"I can't quite understand it myself," stated Hiroca. "But you still have honesty. I'm still a little puzzled by you, but you check out, nothing suspicious at all."

"Don't go worrying about how I feel. It's my own problem," spoke Jon.

"So then there's me..." muttered Susanshi.

"Yes," replied Hiroca, before proceeding to read her aura. "Let's see... You have a good sense of promise. You have something troubling you greatly, yet you still wish to give determination to achieve what is best. ...Huh? What is this? This is really strange..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" questioned Susanshi.

"Your aura. It's...something unusual. I've just started looking deeper into it, and I can't get a full read on it. It's almost as if your aura is... The energy from you is different. It's not normal, it's..."

"I...!" exclaimed Susanshi in worry.

"What's wrong? Is everything OK?" asked Hiroca.

"I-I... I have something I can't say," spoke Susanshi. "It's just something I...don't feel comfortable to say."

"Mmm, then don't feel pressured into doing anything. You certainly aren't hostile. That much I can sense from you."

"Done with mind-reading then?" asked Tokot. "So how's about we get back on track with what we were doing before this whole escapade happened?"

"Hmmmm..." Hiroca mumbled as he looked up at the sky. "It will be dark soon, and you have had a long trek already. I suggest we camp out here until tomorrow."

"Hehehe, hear that, guys? Camp! Just like I was hoping!" cheered Leo.

"Oh, well, at least someone likes the idea, huh?" responded Susanshi.

"It's a good idea," agreed Jon. "We have been on a long journey today, so a full night to recharge will do us good."

"OK, and how exactly will we set up a camp here?" questioned Tokot. "It's empty and barren here!"

"Anything can be a campsite," claimed Hiroca.

He removed his backpack and placed it on the ground in front of him. Zipping it open, he reached inside and took out a set of wooden planks, then placed them on the ground together in a pile.

"Is that...firewood? And why bring that?" asked Tokot.

"Just in case we were to camp out like we are now," replied Hiroca.

"Of course, being ready for anything! Nice one, Dad!" praised Leo.

"Like father, not like son, then," remarked Tokot.

"Shut up, Tokot!" shouted Leo.

This earned him an awkward look from his father. He reacted simply with a mild chuckle, with a shrug included.

"Uh huh..." Hiroca said.

He then sat down in front of the plank stack, leaving his backpack next to him. He gave off a faint sigh as he settled down.

"Ah, time for some relaxation."

"Hey, I could go for some of that too!" mentioned Leo.

He sat on the floor, opposite to Hiroca.

"Hey, come on, Tokot! Give us some fire on our firewood!"

"OK, OK. I was going to do it anyway!" responded Tokot.

So, he approached the planks, grabbed hold of his tail and lit them on fire. They were soon crackling and burning, giving off some much welcome warmth.

"Ah yes, that's great! So warming and cozy! Just the stuff after a frigid hike!" exclaimed a satisfied Leo.

A loud crackle was emitted from the burning wood, surprising Leo:

"Whoa...! Uh, hehehe!"

"If you're going to get scared by a piece of burning wood, then I suggest you back away," said Tokot, now sitting at the fire.

"Well, I guess I should take advantage of this as well," commented Jon, joining with the group.

"Hey, Jon?" wondered Leo. "Why do you always wear that coat? Don't you think you should...take it off?"

"Take it off? That won't be necessary," replied Jon.

"B-but why, though?" questioned Leo.

"I just prefer if I wasn't seen without it on me."

"Sounds to me like you're hiding something," Susanshi spoke, suddenly stood behind Jon.

"Uh! Susanshi, don't do that! It's creepy," spoke Jon in surprise.

"I do have to admit it's a bit suspicious that you refuse to remove your coat, Jon," stated Susanshi. "We entrusted you with tagging along, so the least you can do is maintain our trust for you, knowledge of the past or not."

"I'm still not taking it off," Jon was quick to object.

"Why the long sleeves, huh? At least answer that. We can't even see your arms. That can't be coincidental. You're hiding something."

"Susanshi!" yelled Jon. "That's enough! I won't remove it, OK?"

It was clear to Susanshi that Jon was rather provoked. In fact, Jon started to look guilty at his own actions.

"Ugh, forgive me," he sighed. "I'm just a little grumpy. I've had some difficult times of my own, and it can really affect my emotions."

"Well, I think I should apologize as well, actually," said Susanshi. "I was probably a little out-of-character just then. But you know, when there's someone out there who is an enemy that we don't even know the identity of, it's kind of hard to trust people. Especially you, since you randomly asked to join us."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again: you can trust me. I would never do wrong. Not ever. I just want to protect the land I love. Susanshi, you're the one who will save it, so that's why I'm here to protect you. You and your friends are important to the future. With the danger only increasing, I wish to aid you any way I can. I can't really fight by your side, but I'll still protect you. That's why I wanted to join you. Even though you've faired well without me before, I fear Vascious's terror will only become stronger. You're going to need every bit of help you can get now."

"Jon... I don't know who you are, but thank you," Susanshi replied. "Yet, going into this, I was never alone. I've always had Tokot and Leo by my side. They've been there for me ever since I ended up here. If it wasn't for them, I'd be hopelessly lost!"

"Is there something I'm missing?" wondered Hiroca.

"Yes... I found myself here in Sacreca without warning," explained Susanshi.

"Found yourself in Sacreca? How did you end up here?" wondered Hiroca.

"Well, it's crazy, but I was transported here. And that's when I met Leo and Tokot. I became the third member of their team. Leo called us Team Revolution. Now we're fighting to protect Sacreca from Vascious. He hopes to enter the Tower of Wyste to obtain the ancient Scepter and resurrect an evil deity named Hadreca. With Hadreca's power, he intends to destroy Sacreca and its residents and rebuilt the land in Hadreca's image. We've been hunting down the five pieces of the Seal Star in order to enter the tower first, in the hope of putting an end to the danger. We've already found four of them, now we're out here trying to locate the final one."

"So that is what he wants to do... I knew he was bad news ever since I heard about the murder near Aqua Falls. When that happened, something in me lit up. I felt an urge to do something. I felt as if I had to come out of hiding. But first, I had to make sure Leo was safe. I was relieved when I saw him alive and well a few days ago."

"Yeah, and you ran off once we laid eyes on you," reminded Tokot.

"I still wanted to remain anonymous at that time, even to Leo. I went back to where I have been living, waiting to see if a positive outcome would happen during these times. But then, something happened that surprised even me: Leo visited the Frosted Village, which is where I have been living all this time. I kept a low profile, but I made friends with Margaret, the mayor. When I spotted you in the village, I knew that I shouldn't hide anymore. So, I followed the lot of you through the Ice-Crystal Mountains."

"You followed us all this way? And how in the world did you remain undetected?" pondered Susanshi. "And what about that snowstorm? How did you get through that?"

"I kept my distance, tracking you through your aura. I needed to see how Leo was fairing these days, so I watched him carefully. As for that snowstorm, well, let's just say I've grown to resist such harsh weather. It's part of my desire to become stronger. Not just physically, but also psychologically."

"Uh huh, and what about stopping that battle of ours, huh?" quizzed Tokot. "Was it really necessary to put an end to a little scrap between us and an enemy?"

"The fight itself was unnecessary. Why waste your time and energy on somebody who clearly knows the difference between right and wrong? The Cinccino had good intentions, I could tell, but she is not a target. Our main focus is Vascious and anyone else who may threaten us with danger. It is not worth inflicting injury upon somebody who isn't threatening peace. I understand and respect the idea of a battle to test ability, but if what I've heard is true, your efforts have already brought you this far. That should be all the evidence needed to prove your worth and courage."

"And now that you're with us, Dad, we'll be even more of a headache for Vascious!" exclaimed Leo.

"Indeed, I do intend to tag along with you during your adventure to find that last Seal Star piece. Now, I didn't really know about this evil deity you've mentioned, nor the Seal Star or Scepter, but I won't let this temporary lack of knowledge discourage me. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we succeed. It's time for me to redeem myself after the sin I committed that resulted in my fleeing."

"Sin...? Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Leo.

Hiroca sighed to himself. He seemed uncomfortable even remembering what he was referring to.

"Leo, son... I have a terrible secret that I am ashamed of. Your mother's death was the reason I ran."

"Mom? B-but I was sad by her death too, Dad. But why run away? W-why did you abandon me? I...I don't..."

"The truth might be painful, Leo. Do you... Do you really wish to know? I also don't want to risk giving the rest of your traveling team any uneasy feelings about me."

"Yes... I do, Dad. I'm a lot stronger now. I've been through a lot. I think...I can handle it."

"I'm prepared for anything, Hiroca. Don't be afraid to admit your wrongs. If you do that, you can prove you've accepted your error," Susanshi encouraged.

"OK, I shall trust your words."

Hiroca looked Leo directly in the eye.

"Your mother...was very sick."

"I know she was, Dad. But I didn't run away like you."

"Leo, umm... I don't know how to say this, but... I assisted in her death."

"W-w-w-what?!"

Even Susanshi was in utter disbelief, as she watched and listened from her spot. Tokot, however, seemed to give Hiroca a cold, distrusting look.

"She was in a lot of pain. I couldn't bear for it to continue. What else was I to do?"

Then, Hiroca began to detail a memory. A memory that still pained him. It was eight years in the past at nighttime, and he had walked into a household. A young Leo was sat at a bedside, along with Grenouille. In the bed, under its vermilion covers, was a Mienshao. Her eyes were closed, yet she had consciousness. The youthful Leo heard the door opening. With his attention drawn, he saw his dad, carrying a thick yellow cloth in his hands.

"Dad, where did you go?" Leo asked.

"I went out for some fresh air," replied Hiroca. "But now, I wish to spend some time with your mother...alone."

"What? But why can't I stay here?" questioned Leo, with very little understanding.

"I have something I wish to talk to her about. Something you might not want to hear," Hiroca said. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Come on, Leo. We should sit outside and wait," told Grenouille.

"O-OK, Greny," obliged Leo.

Taking hold of Leo's hand, Grenouille left the building with him, shutting the door behind her. With less presence in the vicinity, Hiroca approached the bedridden Mienshao and sat where Leo once was.

"Sophina, how are you doing?" he asked.

"N-no better," replied the Mienshao with a strained voice.

"I suspected as much... So I asked Leo and Grenouille to leave the house for a reason. Sophina, you're incredibly sick, no doctor has any knowledge about your condition. The pain in your body has no diagnosis. All that is known...is that you have only a little time left. There is no hope left, and you cannot be cured. And I find that SO FRUSTRATING...!"

"Hiroca, please... Don't blame yourself... Nobody could predict this, and don't blame the doctors either... They tried their best with me... I'm already finished... I have only a few days left at most..."

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, Sophina. I've just been so frustrated with this whole ordeal, and it'll break my heart to see Leo's reaction when the time comes. But most of all... I can't bear to have you in any more pain. And that's why..."

He unfolded the cloth he was carrying. It had been concealing a surgical syringe filled with a clear fluid.

"W-what's that?" asked Sophina.

"This is a substance that shuts down the brain functions within a number of minutes after being injected into the bloodstream."

"W-what? B-but Hiroca, that stuff's outlawed! Don't tell me you got it illegally!"

"I'm afraid I did. It really wasn't an easy thing to do, but I needed to do something to put an end to this without causing any more suffering. The injection's lethal, but it's still painless. I just need your consent to inject it into you."

"Oh, Hiroca... I-I don't know about this... What if it was discovered you performed an act of euthanasia? You could become a wanted Pokémon! This is a gray area you're treading on, Hiroca!"

After this objection, Sophina coughed violently.

"I am willing to take that risk, Sophina! You'll die regardless, but with this, it'll happen sooner. The pain and suffering can end sooner. Our lives can stop being filled with this burden sooner. And you... You can be at peace. I'm sure Sacreca would take care of you in the new life. Me and Leo will continue living. I promise. So please, allow me to inject you so that we can put an end to this."

"Oh, Hiroca..." Sophina sobbed. "I don't want any trouble to come to you if you go through with this. I know you have good intentions, but would others see it that way? They could see it as murder, and I don't know if Leo would understand. He's still so young, you know... And to not have a mother by his side as he continues to develop and mature..."

"That cannot be helped now. I'll be robbed of you no matter how hard I try to keep you alive. I have tried so hard for you to live as long as possible, but it's just no use. It is wrong to keep this up for much longer, so now my only possible action is to put you out of your misery sooner."

"Hiroca... I understand that you want what's best for me... Ngh...! I-I just...got another feeling of pain. Ugggh... I think you have the right idea after all. Every time I get a surge of pain, it's a hugely uncomfortable feeling, like I'm being stabbed. It's...horrible. You could never imagine it...unless you yourself experienced it. If you say it'll stop sooner for me... All right, I accept your wish. You can do it. Do it now."

"O-OK. Give me your arm."

Sophina slipped her right arm out from under the bedsheets, allowing Hiroca to take hold.

"Once I do this, there will be no turning back for both of us," reminded Hiroca. "Are you absolutely sure I can proceed?"

"Yes, Hiroca... Y-you have my consent," Sophina replied, looking Hiroca in the eye.

With the other hand, Hiroca held the syringe, his shaking hand's tremors increasing in power as the distance between the needle and his life partner's body drew nearer. The needle stuck into Sophina's skin, and Hiroca injected its contents slowly into her body. Once it was completely emptied, he removed it and hid it back under the cloth.

"Ahhh..." sighed Sophina as a result of the sensation.

"It's done..." mumbled Hiroca, still holding her hand. "Want to see Leo one last time?"

"No... I wouldn't want him to be traumatized by seeing me die before his very eyes. I was still able to see him one last time, so I'm happy. Now remember this: promise me you and Leo will continue to live a good life. Although I won't be there, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him or you, and also Grenouille. Promise me you'll look after him, protect him from danger, and make sure he has a good life. Please..."

"I will, Sophina. I will."

"No turning back now... You must keep this a secret from everybody. Everyone must believe I died from the illness alone, and not from the assistance of another. I don't want you to get into trouble from the law... I wouldn't want to die with the knowledge that my partner could be treated as a criminal. Grrr... Ohhh... I can already feel it flowing through my veins. It's going to my head... It's almost time. Leo has to know about my passing. I know it'll be hard for him to accept, but he must if he is to continue to live. I won't be with him anymore. It's all...down to you now...Hiroca."

She shut her eyes as her breathing became weaker.

"I'll be within Sacreca's care soon. Remember, Hiroca. And... I hold nothing...against your mercy killing, for it is for...the best... I... Feel myself...sl-slipping away... My time is up..."

Now, Hiroca was trembling lightly, with tears rolling through the fur under his eyes.

"Goodbye, S-Sophina..."

"G-goodbye...Hiroca... I...l...love...you... And...L...Leo..."

"And I love you too, Sophina..."

Sophina's last breath left her body, and no more was inhaled. With nothing more than a single tear from her eye, her pulse silenced and she became as still as stone. Hiroca held onto her hand for a short while longer. He was speaking to himself in his mind:

"Please forgive me, Sacreca. I ask of you for understanding. I fear my actions will be seen as murder, but Sophina's pain was just unbearable, and not just to her. Myself and my son were in pain too because of it. Please... Look after her in the afterlife."

Carrying the clothed syringe, he stood up and walked out the house. On the doorstep was Leo and Grenouille. He sat down next to them, hiding the cloth behind his back.

"Dad? Is Mom OK?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry, Leo... But your mother...has fallen asleep," told Hiroca.

"Why are you sorry, Dad? Everyone falls asleep, silly! And everyone wakes up from being asleep!" Leo assured with optimism.

"No, Leo..." Hiroca shook his head. "Not this time. She's fallen asleep...forever."

Just like that, Leo's attitude changed drastically.

"F...forever? You mean she's...gone?"

"Yes. She's gone. She lost her battle, but she's at peace now. She'll be looked after by Sacreca now."

"So she's...dead? No... B-but Dad, what happens when you die?"

"Well, Leo, when someone dies, they start a new life, so to speak. They go to the afterlife, where they can remain for all eternity. Sacreca watches over everyone in the afterlife, for he has the power to move between the two life states. Your mother was a good Pokémon, so she'll be cared for. I guarantee it."

"But... If she's dead... That means... She can't be with me anymore. N-no! Oh no...!"

Leo's face dampened with tears. He felt devastated, falling onto the lap of his father.

"Noooooo! I-I don't know what to do! Mom, please don't leave me!"

"Leo, I'm just as sad as you are. But it's all a part of life. Beings are born, and they eventually die," explained Hiroca as he rested a hand on Leo's back in comfort.

"B-but that means... I'll die too!"

"Leo, it's not your death that matters. It's what you do in life that counts. You are the one who can shape your destiny. Every living being in the world has the power to shape their own destiny. If you do great things in your life, it'll likely be remembered for years to come by others. I know you're sad, Leo, but at least you're alive. You can continue to live your life. You need to just keep your head faced in the direction of the future."

"I'm so sorry for the loss, Hiroca," spoke Grenouille. "Hey Leo, don't worry. I'm still here too. All three of us can still live."

"Th-thank you, Greny," Leo's voice sounded. "W-will you be...my new mom?"

"Of course I will, Leo!" replied Grenouille. "I won't let you down! You can count on me!"

"Leo, would you like to get some sleep?" wondered Hiroca. "Sleep should help to ease the sadness you feel. In fact, it'll ease it for all of us."

"Oh, but Hiroca," Grenouille spoke, before whispering into Hiroca's ear. "I think we should call for Sophina's body to be removed."

"Of course, but I wouldn't want Leo to see it," Hiroca whispered back. "Can you keep him with you while I'll go bring somebody here to take her away?"

"Sure thing."

"Leo... I need you to stay with Grenouille for a few minutes while I do something, OK? Once it's done, you can sleep."

"O...OK, Dad," replied Leo.

"Thank you. Now, go on..." Hiroca said as he gently pushed Leo off his lap.

With his eyes reddened from the tear production, Leo stood himself up and walked to Grenouille.

"Come on, Leo. Let's go for a walk while your dad does what he must," she said softly. "Some fresh air will do you good."

"OK, Greny," sniffed Leo.

Taking hold of Grenouille's hand, the pair walked away from Hiroca, traveling down the street.

With them gone, Hiroca could bring the cloth out of hiding. Grabbing it, he walked back into the house, before returning back out after a short time, now no longer in possession of the cloth. He had hidden it somewhere inside. Now, he moved away from the abode, journeying to somewhere unknown.

He returned sometime later with some company: a Pokémon similar to a penguin called a Prinplup, and a Marowak, a being with a skull-like mask hiding its head entirely. Between them, they were carrying a stretcher with an empty body bag resting on it.

"She's inside..." mentioned Hiroca.

"All right, we'll take care of it, sir," replied the Marowak.

He and the Prinplup entered the house together, taking the stretcher and bag with them. Hiroca was left to wait outside. During this time, his mind was flooded with many emotions, yet the main feeling he experienced was guilt. He still could not decide if his actions were indeed the right ones. Not long after, the Marowak and Prinplup returned, now with the bag on the stretcher filled up and zipped closed.

"Sorry for the loss, sir," spoke the Prinplup as they walked past Hiroca, carrying the body away with them. "You try to settle down tonight, OK?"

"Thanks for the help, and I will," replied Hiroca.

"This isn't the nicest job in the world, but someone's gotta do it," commented the Marowak as he and his partner walked away.

"Yes, and you're used to death, so it kind of suits you," responded the Prinplup. "Well, off to the morgue now."

Hiroca watched on as they got further away from him. Once they were removed from his field of view, he sighed and walked into the house. He looked over to the bed, now empty. He approached it and stroked the covers. The loss of his beloved had put a huge strain on him. He felt tired and worn out. He climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers and settling down.

"This is it..." he said to himself. "My first night without Sophina... Leo and Grenouille will be back later, and I'll be asleep by then...probably. Oh, Sophina... I hope nothing bad will come of us..."

After some more mourning, he was able to fall into sleep. With his consciousness now not in reality, the feelings of grief had no control over him... Until several hours later. It was later in the night, and Hiroca awoke. He sat up and looked around. He spotted Grenouille asleep on the sofa at the side of the room. In her arms, she was cradling Leo, who was also sleeping. Having returned from their stroll, they discovered Hiroca in the bed, so instead of disturbing him, they fell asleep on the sofa.

Hiroca rose from the bed, before knelling down beside it. He took out the cloth he had hidden from underneath it. With it in hand, he approached Leo in began to whisper:

"I'm sorry, Leo. But I think you'd be better off...without me. I don't want any burden on you due to my actions. I want you to live a good life, OK? You're best off without a criminal like me in your life. I know not how I'd fare if anyone knew about what I've done. But whatever happens... I won't let you feel any pain. You'll just have to get used to my absence. And Grenouille... Please take care of him for me. Be his new mother, just like Leo asked. Farewell, Leo... Maybe we'll meet again. But until then, take care."

With his parting words spoken, he removed himself from the house. Grasping the syringe and cloth in one hand, he worked his way through town, and out into Sacreca Fields. Along the way, he walked by an ordinary tree, sat alone among the grass. He paused next to it, and stared down at the cloth. He uncovered the syringe and looked at it. With a stroke of anger, he threw the syringe violently at the tree, smashing it into pieces. With only the cloth left in his hand, he left the wreckage behind.

"That night, I destroyed the evidence and continued my journey. I would find the Frosted Village the next day. I settled down there, living among its residents. I did my best to put those dark times behind me, and yet... I have to admit that I worried about you, Leo. But I still didn't want to risk my safety, so I never went back to Sacreca Town. Of course, with Vascious around, I became highly concerned for your welfare, so I went out to try to find you.

And of course, I did. And as if coincidence wouldn't rear its head, you arrive at the Frosted Village. That was when I finally realized I shouldn't hide anymore. I still feel like I committed a sin by mercy killing your mother, but these are much darker times, for it affects everyone who lives in Sacreca. So, now that you know what really happened, I ask only for forgiveness and understanding. What do you say?"

Leo had been focusing on every detail his father told him. He appeared uneasy whenever he heard the more grim and sorrowful details, but he still remained silent throughout. The fur underneath his eyes and the back of his left hand were wet, as a result of the recollection. With his dad's words finished, all his accumulated thoughts came together, and he spoke out:

"...I forgive you, Dad. I don't know if others would in the same situation, but have nothing against your decision. Mom...wouldn't have survived, so why let the agony continue? I understand you did what you thought was right. But did you really have to leave me? I had to grow up without any parents. And yet, I wasn't truly alone, for I had Grenouille to act as a foster parent. And besides, you were the reason I became an Explorer.

I wanted to be stronger, for the sake of both you and Mom. I wanted our family to have some kind of success to tell of. And that's exactly what I did! I'm an Explorer now! I've had adventures! I've helped out the needy! And now, with my fellow team members here, we're on the biggest adventure of all, one that'll bring peace back to Sacreca!"

"And you did that without my help. It's commendable, at the very least. And I thank you for the forgiveness. To forgive is an act of courage itself."

"Really, Leo?" questioned Tokot. "You're forgiving him after all that? If you forgive him for that so-called mercy killing, then fine. But the fact remains: he abandoned you!"

"It's Leo's decision to forgive or not," defended Susanshi. "He stills cares for his father. That's why he forgives him."

"I know he left... But I actually fared pretty well without him. In fact...I don't know if I'd aspire to become an Explorer if it wasn't for him leaving. When he left, I only had Grenouille. She wasn't family. I was the only member of the family left. That's why I wanted to do something admirable. I wanted the last remaining family member to be remembered for something great. That's why I joined the EA. That's why I named our team 'Revolution'. That's why I'm fighting to save Sacreca!"

"Leo... I'm so proud of you. If anything, you're stronger than me. Losing a parent at a young age is usually scarring, but you... You braved through it and lived out your ambition. I'm sorry for the neglect I caused. But this time, I'm here to stay. I'll return home with you, and I'll stay there. If the law holds judgement upon me, I will fight back. And I'll have much support, mainly from you. I have belief that everything...will be fine."

"Oh, Dad..." Leo sobbed.

He ran to Hiroca, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I... I'm so glad I became involved in the troubles in Sacreca. I probably would've never seen you again. It really is good to be alive."

"Hear, hear," replied Hiroca.

"I had no idea what you went through, Leo," spoke Jon. "Yet, you tanked through. That's courage if I ever knew it."

"Back then, I had a painful truth to bear... That I lost somebody close," muttered Leo. "But... I learned that life goes on. I...got used to the feeling of not having parents by my side."

"Mmm... Maybe I was a little too harsh on him..." Tokot mumbled quietly. "He really is more than just a cowardly klutz..."

"What's that, Tokot? Feeling sorry for all the hard slack you've given him?" Susanshi pondered.

"Uh... N-no. Don't be so silly, Susanshi," responded Tokot nervously.

"Thanks, Tokot! I knew I'd finally earn respect from you!" exclaimed Leo, having returned from Hiroca.

"Oh, just shut up, you," snapped Tokot in stubbornness.

"Everyone, it's starting get late now," spoke out Hiroca. "We should rest up for tomorrow."

"Oh, wow. Time flies fast during story time," mentioned Leo. "And we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to the Quad-Eye Peaks tomorrow. Going there during a brand new day would be a good idea. Well, goodnight!"

He immediately laid down on his side.

"Oh... I guess we should all sleep then," said Susanshi, looking over to Leo. "Um, goodnight."

She also laid down to sleep. She didn't let herself be bothered by whatever the other party members were doing around her. Knowing that energy would be crucial for the task at hand, she drowned out all around her, and soon descended into sleep.

Several hours passed, and Susanshi suddenly awoke to find it was still nighttime. Nothing had occurred to cause this; she had simply returned to reality at random. She looked around her to see Tokot curled up, Jon retreated into his shell with his coat pinned down beneath him, likely in case of wind, and Hiroca sat up with his head held down. The fire that had once been lit and burning was no more, for now only slight smoke was left. An unusual of absence of Leo peaked Susanshi's curiosity. She stood herself up and examined her surroundings. Her attention was soon drawn to a silhouette nearby on a rock at the side of the canyon. She walked over to the figure, and it was indeed Leo. He was looking up at the Ice-Crystal Mountains.

"...Leo?"

"Oh, hey Susanshi. Can't sleep?" Leo greeted, looking down at Susanshi.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Leo. What are you doing?"

"Just taking some quiet time to myself. What about you?"

"I just woke up seconds ago. Must be everything that's been happening. It's all still on the mind, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you. It has been a crazy time. I mean, my dad came back!"

"Hey, can I sat with you?"

"Oh, of course!"

And thus, Susanshi lifted herself up onto the rock and perched next to Leo.

"Leo, I'm sorry about what happened. You were pretty young back then, weren't you? And, truth be told, I knew about it all for a while. Tokot told me all about it a few days ago."

"Oh, did he? OK," Leo was strangely accepting. "Well, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Those were events long gone, and how I live now is just what I'm used."

"Um, Leo..." Susanshi mumbled after a brief silence.

"Yes?"

"I...need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what I said when we first met?"

"Oh? I don't really recall..."

"I said I wanted nothing more than to go back home, because I felt like I shouldn't have been in Sacreca in the first place. But now, with everything that's happened, I don't know if I feel that way anymore. Originally, I only wanted to complete this mission so I could go back home. But now, I feel like I want to do so much more. I feel like I actually care about Sacreca and its residents. I've grown...attached to this place. Now I'm not even sure if I want to go back."

"Oh, I had forgotten all about that... If that's the case, Susanshi, then why go back? Why not stay in Sacreca and start a new life with us? You can stay as a member of our team. When all of this is done, we'll continue our Explorer activities. We'll go on so many adventures together! We'll have a fantastic time together! So how about it, Susanshi? Will you stay with us?"

"I...don't know, Leo... Remember that I have a mother back home. I have no idea how she's doing right now. She's likely worried sick about me, because she'd think I've disappeared without her knowing. I was in bed when I was sent here. I don't know what would be on her mind. That's why going back is so important to me. I just want her to know I'm OK. But at the same time... I've grown to really enjoy my time in Sacreca. I have a difficult choice to make. Also, I don't even know how I could ever get back..."

"Well, if you can't return, for whatever reason, will you consider staying? ...For me?"

"Oh! I-I didn't know you felt so strongly about me!"

"Oh no, it's not like that. It's just that...I've never really had friends before. I'd play by myself when I was a kid. Becoming an Explorer also gave me the opportunity to make new friends. And that's exactly what's happened! Sure, you're actually a human by heart, but I still see you as a Pokémon, and a friend. I'll fight by your side for as long as you're around! Whatever troubles you may have, I'll try to fix it! That's the pledge I made, and I'll keep to it! I know there's some difficulty with me, but I'll do my best to improve."

"Those are such nice words, Leo. And hey, I think you're doing just fine now, like you've definitely improved lately. Don't pay attention to Tokot's remarks. I know you really are trying hard with all this Explorer business. Just keep it up."

"Oh wow, that's so nice of you!"

"What are friends for, huh? Even though there's still much you don't know about me. I'm talking about that secret I mentioned earlier, of course."

"Hey, Susanshi. I know you have a secret, but don't worry about me. I don't care. It doesn't matter what it is. I don't think I'd ever change my perspective on you. I'll always see you as a great Poké...huma...person, no matter what."

"Hehe, thank you, Leo. I'm glad to know I'll always receive support. I think I'll just go back to sleep now. It's been nice talking with you, but tomorrow's going to be a very important day for us all."

"All right. I'll go back to sleep soon too. So, when morning arrives, we'll go to the Quad-Eye Peaks and try to find that final Seal Star Fragment. Once we do, we'll head straight back home and end this conflict!"

"That's the plan! OK, goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Susanshi. I'll stay awake for just a little longer."

"OK, just don't stay awake too long, all right?"

Thus, Susanshi slipped off the rock, leaving Leo behind, before returning to the remains of the campfire. She laid back down onto the cold floor and closed her eyes. With the peaceful ambiance, she was able to return to the world of sleep in little time.


	39. Continuing the Final Hunt

Chapter 39 - Continuing the Final Hunt

A mild wind began to blow through the canyon. It brushed across Susanshi's face, waking her with a light groan. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed how bright the area was, for it was now morning. She sat herself up and looked around. Only Tokot was nearby, fully awake, with Hiroca's backpack and Leo's Explorer bag left on their own. Tokot was looking out to the east while sat on the ground. A loud yawn from Susanshi drew his attention to her.

"Oh, finally decided to wake up, huh?" he greeted.

"Ugh... Wh-where's everyone else?" Susanshi asked sleepily.

"Oh, they're over there," pointed Tokot.

In the direction he had been looking in, Jon could be seen standing in the middle of the canyon a short way away. He himself was watching Leo and Hiroca, themselves a small distance from him. The father-son duo appeared to be in battle stances.

"Huh...? What's going on?" Susanshi wondered.

"Leo said he wanted to do some training with his dad. And well, that's what's going on," explained Tokot.

"Hmm..."

Susanshi stood onto her tiny feet and walked over to the scene. She stopped next to Jon to watch on with him.

"How long has this been going on for, Jon?" she asked.

"Oh, only a few minutes now," replied Jon. "We all woke up before you, so Leo decided to train for a bit while we waited for you to wake up. I think it's great that Leo wants this. He's crucial to this mission as well, after all."

Susanshi and Jon continued to watch together.

"Leo, you need to concentrate your mind and spirit. You must if you are to initiate your attacks without needing to call them out," spoke Hiroca. "You see, you believe your attacks can only be used with calls. As a result, you've made yourself believe it's the only way. Attacks don't come from power of voice; they come from will. You likely possess the will only through the calls, but that's what we hope to improve today. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it!" announced Leo.

"OK, try to produce a Focus Blast charge without calling it out," instructed Hiroca.

"All right, here goes..."

Leo held his hands in front of him, and began to concentrate. He attempted to create the charge using only his mind. Nothing happened after a few seconds. He began to strain in desperation. Still nothing.

"No, do not force it, Leo. Remain calm," ordered Hiroca.

"It's not...working..." grunted Leo.

"Don't give up, Leo. You just have to keep trying. Remember that it's all down to will, and not voice commands. Remember to remain quiet."

Leo eased himself and took a deep breath.

"OK, OK... Let's do this again."

He once again attempted a Focus Blast, this time going about it somewhat more calmly.

"Focus... Focus..." chanted Hiroca. "Don't take your mind off what you need to do..."

Within Leo's mind, he concentrated on nothing more than successfully executing the move. Everything else did not matter to him at this time. He remained completely fixated. With all quiet around him, his willpower became stronger, channeling from his mind, down his arms and exiting out his palms. Miraculously, the anticipated orb of amber energy manifested between the palms.

"There! You did it, Leo!" cheered Hiroca.

Leo slowly opened one eye to see for himself. When he saw for himself, he became ecstatic:

"I did it... I did it! Yesssss!"

In celebration, he threw the orb into the sky. It exploded high up, and star-like sparkles came raining down lightly.

"Whatever I was doing just now, it worked!" exclaimed Leo. "Let's do it again!"

As stated, he repeated the process. He focused his mind and willpower carefully and without any words. Another Focus Blast was produced, this time in much less time as before. Feeling the power flowing to his palms, he inspected what he had created.

"YES! I've done it a second time!" he applauded.

"Well, would you look at that. He's actually done it," Tokot said to himself from afar.

"He, nice work, Leo!" called Susanshi from behind him.

Taking the Focus Blast into his hand, he threw it at one of the cliff sides. The explosion broke apart a number of sections from the wall. With the attack safely dispelled, he turned around to face Susanshi, having heard her voice.

"Oh, morning," he greeted. "So, uh... How long have you been stood there for?"

"Not too long. I've only just woke up," replied Susanshi. "So yeah, good job using moves without having to call them out."

"Thanks! But I'm not quite done yet. I need to test something."

Leo brought his hands together once more, but rather than intentionally performing an attack with his mind, he called out:

"Focus Blast!"

The expected energy sphere still appeared, much to Leo's confusion.

"W-what? But why?"

He threw it at the cliff again.

"That is to be expected, Leo. Even though you're fully capable of using only willpower, you're still used to using your voice to create attacks," detailed Hiroca. "Don't feel down about it. If you continue using your mind, soon you'll forget the fact you can even use your voice."

"Now that's reassuring," responded Leo. "OK, let me try my other attacks."

Without warning, he began to run down the canyon of the badlands alone. He was intending to perform Quick Attack to greatly increase his speed. He kept running, with hope in his face, and battling against using his voice to execute the move.

"OK, Leo. Fast... Think of fast..." he told himself in his head.

With just a little more time, his speed rocketed up, and he was now performing Quick Attack.

"I'm...doing it! Woohoo!" he celebrated.

He came to a screeching halt and quickly turned back. He accelerated almost instantly upon starting up again. He swooshed past Susanshi and Jon, blowing air into their faces, before slowing to a stop when he got close to Hiroca.

"Aha! Hahaha!" he chuckled in delight as he hopped up and down.

"Well, you're quite a fast learner, Leo. That is fantastic," complimented Hiroca.

"I'm still not done yet!" announced Leo. "Now, let's see..."

He looked all around him, hoping to find a suitable target for whatever he had planned.

"Aha!"

He found a lone rock laid in the canyon behind Hiroca. He walked on over to it and touched his palm to it. Instead of closing his eyes to focus better, he kept his gaze on his hand. He kept willing himself to create an explosive Force Palm, which all of a sudden happened. His palm released an energy blast that created a cloud of smoke, knocking Leo onto his back. With a series of coughs as the smoke cleared away, Leo looked ahead to see the rock now shattered into pieces.

"Yes! Yes!" he cheered, jumping back on his feet and punching at the air above him. "Aww yeah! Woo-hoo-hoo! Oh, it's so easy! Why didn't I realize how easy it is so much sooner?"

"Maybe because you didn't even try hard enough before, dolt," Tokot said in his head.

"Well done, Leo," Susanshi announced with a smile as she watched on.

"You see that?! All without saying a word!" Leo gloated, skipping towards Hiroca.

"Congratulations," Hiroca said, rubbing the top of Leo's head.

"Hehe, I feel more grown up than ever!" added Leo.

"Leo, you did really well. How about a short break before we head off?" suggested Hiroca.

"I can do that," replied Leo. "Although I am feeling hungry..."

"Don't worry about that. Come on, let's go back to the campsite."

The duo traveled back together, making their way to where the site of the burnt firewood and Hiroca's backpack.

"Hey, Susanshi. Sorry I couldn't get to talk to you before," Leo said to her as he walked past.

"Oh, that's all right, Leo. But hey, good job," Susanshi said, now joined with him and Hiroca, as well as Jon.

"We've all been watching you, Leo," spoke Jon. "It really is becoming clear to me just how determined you are to succeed at things."

"Yep!" responded Leo. "Now we're just going to take a little rest before we head off again."

When the group returned to the campsite, where Tokot remained, they all sat down around the remains of the fire.

"Tokot, while you were sat alone here on your butt, I made a beneficial improvement!" bragged Leo.

"Yes, Leo, I could see that!" snapped Tokot.

"Well? Got anything to say about it?"

"Yeah, nice going, and so on and so forth."

"Leo, I don't think it's right to gloat like that," commented Susanshi.

"Let him have his glory, Susanshi. He achieved something that pleases him," defended Jon.

"Yeah, but it's _annoying_," argued Tokot.

"This is no time for spat: this is time for breakfast," spoke Hiroca.

"Breakfast? Out here? Ha ha, real funny," quipped Tokot.

Without a reply, Hiroca zipped his backpack open. With it opened wide, he laid it on its back, revealing its contents as a collection of fruit. The likes of apples, oranges, pears, bananas and grapes became visible as Hiroca lifted the top flap up.

"You've been carrying all that this whole time?" questioned Leo. "I mean, whoa... It still all looks good enough to eat!"

"I packed a whole assortment of fruit before leaving the village to tail you. Of course, I didn't have all this myself: Margaret contributed to the load too."

"Uh huh, and why just something as simple as fruit?" asked Tokot.

"Because you can't really eat canned food properly out here," replied Susanshi.

"OK, OK. I admit stupidity for that question," sighed Tokot. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain about free food. Just give me whatever."

"Hmm..." Leo reached out for a gathering of grapes, pulling them out from the backpack and holding them up in front of his head. "Ever tried grapes?"

"Nope. Just hand them over," insisted Tokot.

So, Leo approached Tokot and did exactly that. Grasping them by the vine, he plucked off one of the purple spheres and popped it into his mouth. Biting into it caused its juicy innards to spill out onto his tongue. He showed satisfaction as he chewed some more, before swallowing the juice and remains of the grape.

"It's...not bad," he evaluated. "I guess I can have seconds."

He started to stuff his face with several grapes at a time.

"Hey, what would you like, Susanshi?" Leo inquired.

"Me? Oh, I'll have a banana," decided Susanshi.

"All right, one banana coming up!"

Leo took a moderately sized banana out from the backpack and presented it to Susanshi. The peel still indicated freshness: not a single trace of green or brown. She peeled it and bit into the top.

"You know what the cool thing about this is?" Leo asked.

"What?" Tokot's voiced spurted out from a mouth full of juice.

"With all this fruit, we basically have snacks to go! We can eat whenever we want! ...As long as we have supply," detailed Leo. "So Jon, don't you want anything?"

"Ur, I guess I should," replied Jon. "I think I'll try a pear."

"Very well," obliged Leo.

With a pear in his hand, he was ready to toss it to Jon.

"Don't do that, Leo. If Jon can't catch, then that pear will be ruined," spoke Hiroca.

"Oh yes, my bad."

Instead, Leo walked to Jon and handed it to him, all while Tokot shook his head in an annoyed manner. Jon took the pear with his right hand, still covered by the sleeve. He then held his left arm up to allow the other sleeve to fall down, revealing an arm the same color as his head. He passed the pear to this arm and took a single bite from it.

"Alright, I can do with this," he said. "Although I won't eat it all now. I'll just keep hold of it. Would be nice to have pockets on this damn coat..."

"So Dad, what about you?" Leo wondered.

"No, I'll be fine for a little longer. I can always get something out for myself whenever I want," assured Hiroca.

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind another banana..." spoke Susanshi.

"Coming right up!" responded Leo almost right away.

He swiped a second banana and handed it to Susanshi.

"Thank you," she said. "I think I'll be all good after this. If everyone's ready, we can leave after I eat this."

"Oh geez, I completely forgot about myself!" realized Leo. "Uh..."

He hastily took an apple out, before laughing awkwardly and biting into it.

All Susanshi could do was look at him with a unassuming gaze.

"Huh..."

She then peeled her second banana, ready to consume it.

There was a sudden belch from someone. Everybody heard it coming from Tokot, so their attention drew to him instantly. His mouth was covered with grape juice, and was holding a now blank vine in his hand.

"Tokot, did you really devour all those grapes in such a short time?" questioned Susanshi.

"Hey, you know I rarely get to eat even a decent amount," Tokot replied in his defense.

He wiped the juice from his mouth and tossed away the remaining vine.

It had only been a minute later, and Susanshi and Leo were finished with their quick meal. Jon only ever took one more bite from his pear in that time.

"Right, that should be good enough for now. Time to set off!" declared Leo.

"All right. I'll just get my backpack on," said Hiroca.

Thus, he did just that.

"If anyone wants any more fruit, just ask me. Right, we're heading out."

"Let me just..." Leo mumbled as he reached for his bag and returned its strap over his shoulder. "All right! Quad-Eye Peaks, here we come!"

Abandoning the campsite, Susanshi, Jon, Tokot and Leo headed further down the canyon, towards the east, with Hiroca leading them.

"So we have another walk going on right now. Do you know what that means?" spoke Leo, not long after departing. "I think Jon should share a little more knowledge with us."

"Well, that came out a bit awkwardly," commented Tokot.

"Oh? You'd want me to do so?" asked Jon.

"Yes! Not only will it pass the time, but it'll likely give us more helpful information!" encouraged Leo.

"Ah, all right," accepted Jon. "What should I talk about this time...? Oh, I should definitely share this info! So, you know the Seal Star and how it contains powers that Wystians can be bestowed with? Well, to this day, they still possess these powers. Certain artifacts survived beyond their time, still enchanted with power."

"You mean like transportation slabs with the Sacreca emblem on them? Yeah, we've seen a few of those already," noted Susanshi.

"Yes, just like those. The transportation slabs you refer to were used by the Wystians to reach certain areas. The slabs react to Wystian blood, which is how they activate. Anyone of Wystian heritage can also activate them."

"I knew that already, but there was one time when we activated one such slab without even being of Wystian heritage," mentioned Susanshi.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that I'm not a descendant, and Tokot certainly isn't as well," recalled Leo.

"Did it lead to a Seal Star Fragment?" asked Jon.

"Yes. It was the one in the Jungle Temple," confirmed Susanshi.

"Hmm... I see..." mumbled Jon. "Well, with you being the destined one, it makes sense for it to happen."

"I'll eat my entire house if that stupid Vivillon caused it to activate," stated Tokot.

"But Tokot, she never even touched that slab. Remember?" replied Susanshi.

"Then that only adds to the confusion," added Tokot.

"Didn't I already say that it's simply because of the fact that it's Susanshi's task to collect the Fragments?" spoke out Jon. "The Wystians had to plan it all out for her, so of course a slab would react to her."

"So... Does that mean others could react to me?" suggested Susanshi. "Let's see... There was one at the Kami Shrine, and Alex was with us at the time. He himself is a Wystian descendant. Oh, but... I remember one time, in the ruins... I stepped onto a slab on my own, and nothing happened."

"Oooh, plot hole alert," remarked Tokot.

"There's an explanation to everything, Tokot," spoke Hiroca, having been listening in the conversation.

"Tokot does have a slight point though," added Susanshi. "I mean, it seems that every time one question is answered, more questions pop up. I just hope everything comes together and makes sense in the end. I mean, I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk with Rovaela again, since I haven't been able to meet her in my dreams recently."

"Excuse me? What are you saying?" asked Hiroca. "You...speak to someone in your dreams?"

"Oh... Yes, I do," Susanshi replied, initially hesitant to say. "That's how I was able to make so much progress."

"You really are a mysterious one, Susanshi," commented Hiroca. "Suddenly, you having a strange aura is starting to make sense."

"Hiroca, I ask you don't look too deeply into it," requested Susanshi. "I just wish to continue with what must be done."

"...If you insist."

"Dad, please don't be suspicious of Susanshi. She would never do anything wrong. I trust her," spoke Leo.

"OK. I shall trust your words, Leo. She is your friend, and you trust her. I shall also trust her."

"So anyway... Back to topic," said Jon. "I was going to talk about the Seal Star some more before the subject got sidetracked. Now, where was I...? Ah yes. I was saying how the Seal Star still contains special powers today. Well, get this. The complete Seal Star can actually unlock powers of the Wystians in anyone of their blood."

"Whoa! No way!" exclaimed Leo with shock.

"Yes way," confirmed Jon. "If someone who is a descendant touches the Seal Star, they can temporarily be granted with whatever powers their ancestors had. So, let's just say Tokot was a descendant, and his ancestor had telekinesis. He himself would gain telekinesis."

"That sounds so cool..." said Leo. "Awwww! Now I wish I was a descendant!"

"Well, too bad. You can't have everything you want," grunted Tokot.

"You said they'd only get them temporarily," reminded Susanshi. "Can you clarify on that?"

"Well, first off, you obviously need a complete Seal Star. All that needs to be done is to touch it and wish — with your mind — to gain the powers. And just to clear up any confusion, the effects last for as long as they need to. No need to worry about time limits or anything: one would simply need to touch the Seal Star again to drain the powers back out. Of course, with that in mind, the Seal Star itself can also be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"If a descendant with evil intentions touches the Seal Star, they can use Wystian powers for chaos..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Oh, hello there, brainwave! So nice to meet you!" spoke out Leo.

"What are you thinking, Leo?" quizzed Susanshi.

"It fits like a glove! Don't you see? Vascious must be a Wystian descendant himself!" theorized Leo.

"Hmm, that's a pretty bold claim you're making," stated Jon.

"But all the pieces fit together perfectly! Think, why else would Vascious be so obsessed with the Wystians and Hadreca? His ancestors had to have been followers of Hadreca! He even dresses like one of them!"

"Like an Elite Wystian," corrected Jon.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, what if Vascious won't accept the fact that Hadreca was defeated all those years ago, and he wants to repeat history?" continued Leo.

"Oh... Well... That does seem like a decent theory," mentioned Susanshi.

"Get a load of Mr. Detective over here," Tokot remarked. "Why are you doing Susanshi's job? She's usually the one who solves mysteries and comes up with theories like that."

"I just remembered what we've learnt. I just realized the possible connection between the events of the past and Vascious's plot," claimed Leo.

"Anyone can do it, really," commented Susanshi. "That's how I've been able to make all the theories up to now. I just piece things together, like Leo did."

"Huh, seems a bit strange that you didn't make this one sooner then," stated Tokot.

"Well, I..." Susanshi muttered before stopping.

"That is extreme behavior if I ever knew it. Somebody refusing to let the past remain as such. It is just unthinkable," spoke Hiroca. "To covet destruction is the most unforgivable crime of all."

"I'd say you've all pretty much got the idea," spoke Jon, after eating another mouthful of pear. "Of course, we're still powerless against Vascious until we get that final Fragment. Once we do, then the only thing left to do is to return to Sacreca Town."

"And once we do, we need to somehow take the Seal Star all the way to the tower," added Susanshi. "And then, we'll have to climb to the top and get the Scepter. With that in our hands, victory is guaranteed."

"One wish for a Vascious-less Sacreca, and BAM, we win!" exclaimed Leo. "I'm sure a wish to get rid of an evil guy won't curse us... Right?"

"I doubt that, Leo, for the Scepter easily distinguishes between good and bad," stated Jon. "Of course, once Vascious is gone, you must return the Scepter to the tower and seal the doors again."

"Oh! I never thought about that!" Leo realized. "What will we even do with the Seal Star once all this is done? It doesn't seem right to leave it lying around."

"You need to hide the Fragments again. You should return them to where they were originally hidden," suggested Jon.

"You mean we have to make all those journeys _again_?!" questioned Tokot in disagreement.

"Such is the life of an Explorer, right?" replied Jon with a shrug.

"For crying out... OK, OK. We'll hide them again. BUT... We are not doing it all at once, got it? Like one each day."

"I guess we could do it like that..." responded Leo. "And hey, it could be fun, revisiting all the places we've been to on this adventure."

"Fun for you, maybe. But not me."

"Should we split up and hide one each instead?" suggested Hiroca. "If we do, all the Fragments would be safely hidden again sooner, reducing any risk."

"There are five of us, and five Fragments... Yeah, it could work out," replied Leo. "Jon, would you agree to help us with this?"

"...Yes," Jon said with a pause before speaking out.

It had been a long walk before any progress became apparent. The path had sloped up along the way. Now, at the edge of the badlands and at the top of a twenty-foot cliff, a cave entrance led inside a mountain.

"The Quad-Eye Peaks should be on the other side of this tunnel," analyzed Jon, staring inside the darkness, eating the last remaining piece of his pear and throwing away the stalk.

"Phew, it's been quite a walk just to get here," mentioned Leo. "I hope there's a chance to rest up there."

"In a place of unknown danger? Leo, please," responded Tokot. "If anything, you'd be safer resting on a bed of nails."

"That's true, Tokot," agreed Hiroca. "The Quad-Eye Peaks have no contact with the world outside, and vice versa. There could be some rough types in the area. We should stick together at all times. And, if anyone turns hostile against us...we need to be ready to battle."

With that, the group entered the tunnel, resuming their trek. As expected, it was dark within, so Tokot lit up the area, allowing for easier navigation.

"Uh, Leo..." Hiroca mumbled randomly during the trip.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm sorry if I'm about to embarrass you, but... It's been a while since I was with you after all. I just wanted to know... Do you still eat toothpaste?"

"WHAT?! Where'd that come from? W-why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know if you were able to kick that habit you had since you started brushing your teeth."

Leo began to react nervously. He was not subtle at all.

"I... Of course I don't! I know it's so minty and fresh, but I don't anymore! Honestly!"

Susanshi was snickering lightly at Leo's reaction.

"S-Susanshi!" bellowed Leo.

All of a sudden, Tokot forced his way into Leo's bag. He took out a tube of toothpaste and presented it to all.

"What are you doing, Tokot? Put that back!" panicked Leo.

"The evidence is clear," stated Tokot.

"N-no it isn't!" argued Leo, now placing his hand into his bag and taking out a simple green toothbrush. "I just have toothpaste and a brush on me so I can brush my teeth! I do not in any way eat it! I've stopped doing that! It's purely for oral hygiene!"

"Heh, kids..." Jon remarked in an amused manner to himself.

"Give it back!" shouted Leo, snatching the toothpaste off Tokot and hiding it back in his bag.

"Guys, I don't care if it's true. Just saying," spoke out Susanshi.

"Even though you were laughing?" questioned Leo.

"Oh no, I was laughing because I found the whole situation funny," claimed Susanshi. "If you have a bizarre habit, that doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Oh... Th-thank you for supporting me," stuttered Leo. "Um, can we just forget about this?"

"Yes, we should. I apologize," replied Hiroca. "My actions were not called for. I guess there are more appropriate times to catch up on missed events together."

The tunnel continued on after fifteen minutes, now sloping upward. It proved to be rather steep, as everyone was forced to keep themselves from falling down.

"Ugh... I hate continuous upward slopes," Leo huffed along the way and on all fours.

"H-how long is this going to continue?!" questioned Tokot.

"Relax. We'll get through this," assured a calm Hiroca.

"Easy for you to say, old man," remarked Tokot.

At last, the exit came to view, with Leo being the first to reach the end. He crawled out into the open. He was exhausted, huffing and puffing.

"Ohhh... Huff... Huff... We made it!" he called, holding his arms into the air briefly, before they fell down.

"Finally. I hope we never experience such dreadful upward slopes again," sighed Tokot.

"So, are we there now? Is this the place?" asked Susanshi.

Everyone was back outside at the top of a towering brown cliff. Up ahead was a pathway that led to a huge open area. Dots appeared to move about in said area, suggesting life. At the back was a pair of parallel mountains, tall and impossible to climb by normal means. In between these peaks was a large structure made entirely out of the same brown stone that made the mountains, except painted all in ivory-white. Further back were another pair of peaks, spread more apart and slightly taller than the front peaks. Each point of these peaks was positioned much like the points of a trapezium shape.

"Yes, this is it. The Quad-Eye Peaks, in all its glory," spoke Jon, looking out ahead.

"I...I think I can keep going," spoke Leo, picking himself back up.

"Look at that. There seems to be Pokémon living here," pointed out Susanshi. "In fact, it looks like there's a entire town here. A whole settlement way out here."

"Pretty interesting," commented Hiroca.

"Guys, what do you think that white thing is in the middle of those mountains over there?" wondered Susanshi.

"Hmm, I can see it too," replied Leo. "It kinda looks like a...giant tooth."

"Got tooth on the mind? Odd coincidence," Tokot smirked.

"No! Sh-shut up!" stuttered Leo.

"Well, let's get going. We need to start asking some of the citizens for knowledge," stated Hiroca.

And now, the group went onward, following the simple path ahead. It didn't even take a whole minute for them to arrive within the town. Buildings of painted stone were dotted everywhere, with many Pokémon of many sizes. Some were walking around, while others were stood still and talking to others.

"It's quite packed here. It's almost as full as Sacreca Town!" stated Leo in surprise.

"I can't possibly imagine a place like this being dangerous..." muttered Susanshi.

There was a sudden call out from nearby:

"Hey, you!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" quizzed Leo.

"Nope, that wasn't any of us," confirmed Tokot.

"Yes, I'm talking to the lot of ya over there!" the voiced shouted.

At that point, a quadrupedal Pokémon with a color scheme of variants of blue approached, called a Luxio.

"I couldn't help but notice ya lot walking into the town from...outside!"

"Oh yes, that's right, sir. We're not from around here," explained Susanshi. "We've come to this town because-"

"This place ain't a tourist attraction! This place very rarely sees visitors! Ya must be either very brave or very suicidal to come here!" the Luxio interrupted.

"Please hear us out here," spoke Susanshi. "We need to know the whereabouts of the Seal Star Fragment of the mountain province."

"Seal Star Fragment, ya say? I know nothing. But I tell ya someone who may. Our king, Titanium, would likely know about that."

"Great, then please direct us to your king," requested Hiroca.

"Y-ya can't be serious, mate. Our king would never welcome company from the outside! His temper is like a volcano! The last thing ya'd need is to set him off!"

"He may be a king, but he can't intimidate those who aren't residents of the town he rules," said Hiroca.

"Ya may be right, but King Titanium ain't a slouch, mate. He rules the whole Quad-Eye Town with a fist made of iron! He's a rough bloke, ya know. He even has his own servants named the Transition Seven, and they're pretty serious about their work. Ya sure ya still wanna meet with him?"

"Absolutely. It is of utmost importance that we talk with someone who knows the whereabouts of what we seek," replied Hiroca.

"...Alright, I ain't gonna stop ya. See that really big thing over there? That's the palace. Go there."

He had been referring to the large structure between the back peaks.

"Thank you, stranger. We shall head there immediately."

"One last thing... Some of the locals ain't any better. Watch out, OK, mates? And if ya make it back here alive, then well done, I guess!"

"We'll take caution at all times. Thanks again, and farewell."

Leaving the Luxio behind after receiving both his greeting and warning, the gang walked straight into the crowd of residents. The palace was a fair distance away, so they would need to walk quite a ways through the mountainous town before reaching it.


	40. The Rough Mountain Town

Chapter 40 - The Rough Mountain Town

The travel through the Quad-Eye Peaks town had only just began, and the group remained on high alert, with the lack of knowledge of how the locals would react to unfamiliar faces such as theirs.

"It's still hard to believe that there's such a developed town in a place like this," commented Susanshi.

"It seems quite a bit similar to our own hometown, but also quite a bit different at the same time," added Jon. "They have a king that rules over them. That king sets all the rules of this town and this town only. The influence of Gordon and Wuodecus don't reach this remote location."

"I just want to get this out of the way right now: I'm a little scared being here," admitted Leo. "It's the thought of having rogues all around us wherever we go."

"I will not allow anyone to harm you or any of us, Leo. Have no fear," assured Hiroca. "That said, we must stay on guard at all times."

"I gotta say, despite the apparent danger, this place doesn't seem too bad. This town is pretty impressive, all things considered," noted Susanshi.

"Can't really say I'm a fan of all this paint on everything," stated Leo.

"I guess it's just to make up for the lack of color," suggested Susanshi. "Although I think the place could use a little less of a...vibrant color choice."

"Well, when you have businesses to run, you'd want to attract people. So why leave everything a bland brown color? Everything would just blend in!" explained Jon.

A wide street, with the ground painted a bland gray to form a pathway, was leading up to the palace, much like the streets of Sacreca Town, but a fair bit wider. The left and right sides were lined with houses, made from the same matching stone material and all painted in various colors, and of different sizes for different needs. Running through the center of the street was some sort of market. The travelers walked past a pair of stalls, one of fruit and the other of vegetables, with each of its owners caught in a spat, shouting and arguing for some unknown motive.

"Hmm, I can already see the rough side of this place," analyzed Susanshi.

"I feel lucky for not running a stall," spoke Leo.

"It would seem violence is a common occurrence here, just as we were warned," said Hiroca. "Just look over there."

Just up ahead, a trio of Pokémon were grouped together. Two of them, a Sneasel and a Pawniard, were confronting the third one, a Glameow. They were appearing to be intimidating the vulnerable cat Pokémon.

"Please... Just let me be. I don't want any trouble," the Glameow pleaded calmly.

"Runt, our gang doesn't believe in mercy. Mercy is for the weak!" declared the Sneasel. "You can't call yourself a resident of the Quad-Eye Peaks with that goody-goody attitude!"

"And you can't call yourself a good citizen with that criminal attitude," argued the Glameow.

"Ha ha ha! Did you hear that? This guy thinks he can fight back!" the Pawniard exclaimed in amusement.

"Give me a break, runt," sighed the Sneasel. "You think you can scare me? No chance!"

"That's it, I can't take anymore! To the rescue!" exclaimed Leo, before charging forward.

"Wait up, Leo. I don't think we should get involved in something...like this..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Too late, Leo got us involved," sighed Tokot.

"Stop, bullies!" shouted Leo, approaching the Sneasel.

"Uh? And who are you supposed to be?" questioned the Sneasel.

"Leo of Explorer Team Revolution!" declared Leo, reaching for his Explorer badge in his bag and flashing it at the hostile Pokémon. "We fight for justice and protect the innocent! Now, leave this stranger alone, and nobody shall be hurt!"

The Sneasel and Pawniard looked at each other briefly, before turning their glances back to Leo. They burst out in laughter.

"And what are you? The police?!" stated the Pawniard.

"Yeah, get out of here, loser. You can't boss us," added his partner.

Leo wasn't fazed by this remark, for he simply stood with his arms folded and a smug smile on his mug.

"I think you underestimate me and my team. We can fight, you know. And we will!"

At that point, Susanshi, Tokot, Hiroca and Jon appeared.

"Ah, looks like you have backup. But that still won't scare me," remarked the Sneasel.

"Leave this gentlemon alone. He does not deserve this treatment," warned Hiroca.

"Who do you think you are, trying to stop us?" questioned the Sneasel. "What we do is none of your business! Now, back off before I cut you up!"

A threat like this failed to faze Hiroca. He kept calm as he held both hands out in front of him. He produced a sphere of blue aura, and fired it at the feet of the troublemaking duo in warning. It resulted in a small crater in the stone ground.

"Woo! Nice Aura Sphere, Dad!" cheered Leo.

Hiroca simply nodded in response to Leo.

"And that's just a warning. Continue your acts, and I will be forced to not miss on purpose."

Without feeling any fear, the Sneasel suddenly lashed out at the Glameow with his claw, cutting his right cheek.

"Oh no, my claw slipped! Am I going to die?" he quipped sarcastically.

Without a spoken word, Hiroca charged another Aura Sphere. He faked releasing it at the Sneasel, yet it proved enough to scare him and the Pawniard away. They refused to look back, even though Hiroca cancelled the attack, reducing it back to nothing.

"Yes, that's right! You'd better run away!" shouted Leo. "Shoo!"

"Leo, never mind them. What about this guy?" spoke Susanshi.

"Oh, right!"

The team all circled around the Glameow, who laid injured on the ground.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Susanshi. "They're gone now, so don't worry."

The Glameow sat back up straight. He uncovered the cut on his face, showing a streak on blood left on his paw.

"I...I should thank you all," he said. "I don't know where you came from, but thanks. That could've easily have gotten uglier if you didn't show up."

"Let me have a look at your face," requested Hiroca.

He inspected the cut the Glameow had sustained.

"It doesn't seem too severe, but that's still going to need a band aid on it."

He removed the backpack he was carrying. He opened it up and took out a band aid, larger than average and ideal for bigger wounds, peeled off its backing and applied it over the cut.

"You have my gratitude," spoke the Glameow.

"Can we learn your name, sir?" asked Hiroca.

"James," responded the Glameow.

"OK, James. My name is Hiroca. I am a part of this traveling group."

"Hi, I'm Susanshi," said Susanshi.

"Jon."

"...Tokot."

"Leo!"

"So, why were those two bothering you?" wondered Susanshi.

"Simple: because I'm weaker than they are," replied James.

"That's why? That's horrible!" exclaimed Leo.

"A cruel, barbaric act. Despicable," said Hiroca.

"Here, survival of the fittest is a way of life. Ever since Titanium came to power twenty years ago, things slowly grew rough and violent," detailed James.

"Twenty years of tyranny... Sounds like a difficult life..." muttered Susanshi. "And there were others nearby, yet nobody tried to intervene? What's up with this place?!"

"Violence is always expected. Everyone's been forced to accept it as the norm."

"That's unacceptable! I can't bear to see a town like this!" exclaimed Leo. "We should all knock some sense into this so-called king! He's ruling this place all wrong! Come on, guys, let's march over to that palace and liberate this town!"

"Leo, what the hell are you trying to accomplish here?" quizzed Tokot. "We're here for that Fragment, not to liberate an entire town! If anything, you're the one who needs sense knocked into you, and on a daily basis at that."

"I admire your ambition, Leo, but unfortunately, Tokot is right. We should not concern ourselves too much with this unfamiliar territory. There are far more important matters at hand," Hiroca explained.

"Yeah, but this king sounds like a really terrible guy...!" argued Leo.

"On the contrary, King Titanium has...some good in him. He cares about Sacreca dearly. His ancestor was of the Wystians, after all," James said.

"Ah, so Titanium's a Wystian descendant," realized Susanshi. "Yet, why is his reign so...brutal?"

"He's always had a temper. And when a certain incident happened three years ago, he's only gotten worse."

"Incident? What incident?" inquired Susanshi.

"He forbids us from talking about it in public. But it bothered him. A lot."

"Wow... Suddenly, I feel an urge to feel sorry for him," said Leo.

"Hmm, it would be interesting to learn more," mentioned Susanshi. "Speaking of which... James, we've heard of the Transition Seven, but who exactly are they?"

"Oh, they're servants of King Titanium, who he himself is a part of. The six other members of the group serve him. Two of them guard the palace entrance, one is in charge of palace maintenance, and the last three maintain the town itself. It's those three that walk through town on a regular basis, ensuring everything's in order. They do actually put an end to any violence that they see, but of course...it happens mostly when they aren't around."

"Then you were unfortunate to have gotten attacked during a time when they wouldn't be taking care of their duties," analyzed Hiroca. "Well, regardless of the trouble, we wish to speak with your king."

"You seriously want to meet our king? Ohh, if you wish to, go ahead. Just try not to anger him, and make it brief, OK?"

"We'll try," replied Susanshi. "OK, we'll be heading off. You try to take care, all right? You wouldn't want any more injuries."

"Nope, not at all," responded James. "I just wanted to go shopping and that happens. I wish I could leave this place and live elsewhere! Be away from all this!"

"Two words: Sacreca Town!" announced Leo. "You'll be more than welcome there, I assure you!"

"Oh, I'd better consider that," stated James.

"And off we go. Time to see this king," announced Susanshi.

"Conversating with a king. Sh-should be exciting!" uttered Leo. "...Gulp."

"It's conversing, Leo," corrected Hiroca.

"Um, yes. Thanks for correcting me."

With a small sigh from Tokot, the group left James behind and continued down the street. After passing many more stalls and houses, they arrived before the scene of the ivory-white palace. A single bridge led up to its large entrance doors, crossing over a huge chasm that surrounded the entire royal residence, like an empty moat. A tall wall was built from bricks all around the outside of the chasm and bridge, ensuring safety.

"Pretty impressive up close," observed Susanshi.

"Fit for royalty, indeed!" noted Leo. "...I wouldn't mind living here."

"Leo, are you subtly suggesting that you wish you were a king?" questioned Tokot.

"Nope," Leo was quick to reply.

The design of the palace wasn't anything overly complex, with a main square structure forming most of it. Two tall turrets were erected at each front corner, only fairly taller than the main structure itself. Despite the use of stone in the architecture, there was also use of glass for windows and oak for the double doors.

As the crew approached its entrance doors, a pair of Pokémon could be seen stood outside, in front of one door each. On the left was a Scizor, of a brilliant crimson color and deadly-looking pincers for hands. On the right, a Machamp, with four muscular arms on its bulky body. As soon as the group came close to them, they stood side-by-side, blocking them from entering.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed the Scizor. "This is the palace of King Titanium! Those without good reason are forbidden from entering!"

"You all look unfamiliar to me. You must be outsiders!" snapped the Machamp. "Leave this place at once! If you don't, there'll be serious trouble!"

"Yeah, and who are you to tell us what we can't do?" questioned Tokot.

"We are King Titanium's royal sentinels. We guard these entrance doors together under his command. I am Tungsten, and he is Zirconium. We are of the Transition Seven, the king's most loyal of servants," explained the Scizor.

"We cannot allow you to enter the palace, now please leave!" demanded the Machamp.

Hiroca daringly stepped forward, confronting the stubborn pair alone.

"Listen. We respect that you are doing your job. And believe me, you're doing a good job. But there is an urgent situation in Sacreca, and we must speak with your king about the matter."

"We do not concern ourselves with any conflicts outsides these peaks!" argued Tungsten.

"Well, would you concern yourselves if we told you _all_ of Sacreca is involved, including these mountain regions?"

"What? What are you saying?" inquired Zirconium.

"This land is under threat from a profligate. He could bring terror and misery to not only the lands outside, but also this land as well."

"Even though this place is already full of terror and misery," spoke Tokot from behind Hiroca.

"Hmm... Outsiders come here, and claim that there's trouble afoot. Veeeery suspicious," spoke Zirconium.

"It is nothing suspicious, I assure you. We merely have need of one conversation with the king, and we will be on our way."

"It's not going to work. We're gonna need some kind of bribe to get past these bozos," remarked Tokot.

"Bribe? Why, how very dare you!" snapped Zirconium. "We are a respected group! We shall never fall victim to something as taboo as..._bribes_! Now you really have no right to enter!"

"Pfft, nice going, Tokot," grunted Leo.

"Ugh, enough of this," groaned Susanshi, before stepping forward herself. "Please, sirs. It's urgent that we see the king of this place. Surely you've heard of the Weavile causing trouble for everyone. We wish to speak with him about the matter, for we know of a way to defeat him and protect everyone. But your king seems to be the only one who possesses the knowledge we need in order to succeed. We need the Seal Star Fragment that is hidden in the mountain province."

"Did you say Seal Star Fragment? How did you know about...?" Tungsten was ready to ask, before Susanshi swiftly responded:

"It's a very long story, but we know a lot about it, as well as the tower. We need to find that Fragment if we are to have any hope. Please, I'm begging you. We did not come to cause trouble, we've come to prevent it. We just need a little help to do so."

"Tungsten, I think maybe we should reconsider this..." mumbled Zirconium.

"Well, if they say they want some help, should we really give it to them...?" wondered Tungsten.

"They're outsiders, but surely they have honesty... And considering what year it is..."

"Well, what do we do? We'll probably get yelled at for letting them in..."

"I know, but they just want to talk for a short time..."

"Can we go in or not?!" questioned Tokot impatiently.

"Yes, yes, you can if this guy and that girl claim you're not suspicious," confirmed Zirconium. "BUT...! No funny business, OK? The rest of us will be watching you carefully inside. Right, come with us."

Both Tungsten and Zirconium worked together to push the doors inward, unveiling the inside of the palace.

"Step right in," offered Zirconium once the deed was done.

"Phew, and I'd thought we'd never get inside!" stated Leo in relief. "OK, let's all be on our best behavior, and we'll be just fine."

The group all stepped within, experiencing for themselves the interior. They were within a massive hall with multiple archways on each side. Compared to the town, the walls weren't simply painted: they were more traditional, with gray rock-pattern wallpaper. There was also use of a red plush carpet under the feet that felt pleasing under everyone's bare feet. At the far side was another set of huge doors leading into another area. Up above, golden chandeliers hung down from a white ceiling. Along the walls and beside the archways were a series of simple plants, all of them appearing healthy and well cared for.

"My goodness... This place is amazing!" exclaimed Leo, taken over by awe. "It's everything I'd imagine a palace to look like inside!"

"I never imagined a place like this here," commented Jon. "This definitely fits royalty."

"You may admire as much as you want, but please refrain from touching anything," said Tungsten. "Well then..."

He then shouted at the top of his voice:

"Cobalt! Zinc! Platinum! Get over here!"

"Geez, do you have to be so damn loud?!" questioned Tokot in displeasure.

"I have to get their attention, so yes," replied Tungsten.

Moments later, someone did indeed turn up, coming out of one of the right-hand arched gaps. It was a Crawdaunt, a Pokémon resembling a crustacean with a red body and a pair of large pincers. Despite this tough and threatening exterior appearance, it was dressed in a stereotypical maid-style attire with a black and white color scheme.

"Oh dear, oh dear... Must you shout so loudly?" the Crawdaunt questioned, coming in close to everyone, still stood at the entrance. "Tungsten, why did you raise your voice? And who are these strangers?"

"They asked to see His Majesty. Something about danger and whatnot," explained Zirconium.

"Ahem, she was asking me," stated Tungsten. "But...yeah, that's it. ...Oh, I almost forgot to do something customary. So, this is Cobalt. She looks after the place. A housekeeper, basically."

"Yeah, and those clothes are given to many housekeepers. They're the symbol of, well, housekeeping," added Zirconium.

"Well, greetings, Cobalt," spoke Susanshi.

"That get-up looks absolutely ridiculous. A symbol? It looks more like fetish wear than housekeeper gear!" commented Tokot.

"Oh, but I'm actually quite fond of it," Cobalt replied. "I'm more than happy to wear it while serving His Majesty."

"I bet you get a lot of funny looks when you go out like that," guessed Tokot.

"I very rarely leave the palace. I prefer to stay inside."

"Weird, and yet it makes so much sense."

"Please do not be rude to Cobalt. She is part of the Transition Seven, just like us," spoke Tungsten.

Moments later, and a pair of other Pokémon turned up in the hallway. One of such appeared composed of mainly navy blue rocks and blood-red crystals. It was known as a Gigalith. Moving on four legs, it walked slowly in. The second one had a face shield loosely resembling the side of a castle fort, and also on four legs, called a Bastiodon. This new duo made their way rather sluggishly to the group of eight that stood at the entrance.

"We came as fast as we could," the Gigalith stated. "Why the loud noises, eh?"

"Fast, you say? Hmm..." muttered Tokot silently.

"These are Zinc the Bastiodon and Platinum the Gigalith, two other members of the Transition Seven," spoke Tungsten. "They have defense to spare. Highly useful for our group."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So tell us already, what's going on?" quizzed Zinc. "Why have you brought strangers into the palace?"

"They think they actually have the courage to speak with His Majesty. We ask that you escort them to him, as well as keep an eye on them, in case they get up to something," explained Tungsten.

"Uh huh, and what about Chromium? Has she not come back yet?" asked Platinum.

"Chromium is still out taking care of some business. She should be back soon," replied Tungsten. "Now, I trust these...outsiders with you. Me and Zirconium must return to our posts immediately."

"Yeah, I don't want it to look like we're slacking off!" exclaimed Zirconium.

The pair of sentinels marched directly back outside, shutting the doors on the way out. So, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca and Jon were left inside the palace hall with three other Pokémon that all gave off a powerful vibe... Except for Cobalt.

"Alright, you lot. Come with us," instructed Platinum.

Himself, along with Zinc, took the group down the hallway and towards the other side at a casual pace, the speed giving the feeling of more of a guided tour. Cobalt herself remained behind.

"Well, back to work for me," she said to herself.

Upon inspecting the carpet, where the group were just stood, she became annoyed once she saw spots of dirt that transferred from the bottoms of their feet to it.

"Oh no, this carpet was clean before! They brought dirt from outside! Well, I never! Sigh... I'll vacuum it once I've finished with the plants. Now, where did I put that watering can..."

She proceeded to march off alone.

"I don't know why you wish to see His Majesty, but I ain't going to stop you," spoke Platinum.

"King Titanium has a terrible temper. If any of us failed to serve him properly, he would...do one of several things to us. Maybe even all of them," added Zinc.

"Wh-what things?" stuttered Leo.

"Yell at us, fire us and kick us out the palace. Even use Hyper Beam on us," answered Zinc.

"H-H-Hyper Beam?!" gulped Leo.

"Yep, and it's insanely devastating. It can kill in some circumstances."

"You have no idea how much I want to run away after hearing that..."

"Leo, we can't flee now. We've come too far. Don't let fear overcome you," said Hiroca.

"O-OK, Dad..."

"Tell us more about this king of yours," requested Susanshi.

"Oh, well, King Titanium's ancestry dates back as far as the earliest days of the Wystians. His Wystian ancestors were highly loyal to Sacreca. In fact, this loyalty still continues to this day," detailed Zinc.

"He may seem like a tyrant, and well, he is. But he still holds Sacreca in such high regard," added Platinum.

"Haven't you seen the sort of things that happens out there on the street?" questioned Susanshi. "This king of yours is allowing it to happen!"

"Yes, and we are all too familiar with it," confirmed Zinc. "We try our best to bring it down, since King Titanium doesn't seems to be interested in doing anything himself."

"This king of yours just sounds like a vile and cruel character," commented Hiroca. "Why serve someone like him if you appear to be the opposite?"

"He picked us out himself. And besides, we needed the job," said Platinum. "Together with him, we formed the Transition Seven."

"Of course, the names we go by aren't our real names. They are more like code names," added Zinc. "It's been that way ever since His Majesty's ancestor came to the Quad-Eye Peaks after the battle of the deities. He took this land for himself, and built an empire. Since that day, each king had adopted the alias of Titanium, and each one always had the same hope: for the one who was prophesied by Sacreca to come and protect the whole land. Since the beginning of the reign, we've had the Ignis Fragment in this palace, awaiting the day for that to happen. And now... This is the year for that prophecy to come true. ...I don't think I should've told you this. Outsiders shouldn't know about the Fragment. Well darn! I've said too much again! Curse this bad habit!"

As Zinc mumbled in frustration and regret, the entire group behind him all showed interest and hope, for they had finally started to learn what they needed to know.

"Uh, oh no, don't worry about us. We have no interest in anything you mentioned," lied Susanshi, keeping a calm attitude. "We came here to see your king and nothing else."

"Oh, and it'd be great if you didn't let him know I told you that stuff, OK?" Zinc requested.

"No guarantees there..." Leo whispered, with nobody to hear.

"Alright, here we go," announced Platinum, as everyone reached the doors at the end of the hall.

With Zinc's face and Platinum's front feet, they pushed the doors in, allowing entry. So, with such entry allowed, the crew went in. Within was a huge rectangular room, similar in design to the last room, but now with a floor consisting entirely of plain marble, as well as a pedestal in the back of the room with a golden throne placed atop it. In said throne was a hulking green Pokémon called Tyranitar, wearing a black cape around the neck, complete with the Sacreca emblem stitched on the back of it. There was also a thick breastplate equipped to the Tyranitar, and another piece placed on the head, like a tiara. Finally, a pair of chunky bracelets, made from the same metallic material as the breastplate, were worn around each wrist.

At the back wall, a detailed statue of Sacreca with his wings spread and his halo even modeled stood. Made from stone and painted gold and silver, it featured a bowl-shaped shelf of sorts on the chest, although it was currently empty. The halo behind the statue had been given a fiery coloring. A set of pillars of impressive height stood on the far sides of the spacious room.

"Your Majesty, you have visitors," announced Zinc from the opposite side of the room.

"A Tyranitar, huh? Really fitting for an apparent angry king," stated Susanshi.

The one being addressed did not react as Zinc and Platinum ran out the room, leaving the doors open.

"What? Where are you going?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Sorry, but we don't want to hang around and witness what may happen," replied Zinc in a hurry.

"Good for nothing..." mumbled Tokot.

"Uhhhh... King Titanium, sir? May we...may we have a word?" Leo asked.

"State your business!" bellowed Titanium.

"W-we need to ask you something," replied Leo nervously.

"Come closer!" ordered Titanium.

So of course, the whole team did just that. They got within six feet of the pedestal before they were called to stop:

"Stop there!"

"You... You have features similar to an Elite Wystian," analyzed Jon.

"Hmm, you are rather observant," complimented Titanium. "Yet, you are still outsiders! Why do you invade my home? Why do you step within these royal walls?!"

"Your Majesty, we mean well. We really do," stated Susanshi. "We need to know where the...Seal Star Fragment is."

"Seal Star Fragment?! Why do you want that?! How do you know about it?!"

"Uh oh, this isn't good..." Leo trembled.

"Please, if you'd just listen to us..." Susanshi spoke out, before a brief roar from Titanium cut her off.

"Your Majesty, peril has arrived in Sacreca. In order to prevent it, we must have that Fragment," Hiroca spoke calmly.

"The Fragment is not meant for you! You may not know of its location! Even if you were to search the entirety of these premises, you will not find it! It is no longer here! You have wasted your time coming here!"

"Well, would you kindly disclose its location?" asked Hiroca.

Here, something appeared to ignite inside Titanium. He slowly rose up from his throne and stepped down from the pedestal. He stopped at the base, bringing to light his towering size. Leo began to tremble as he looked up at him. He had become immobilized with fright.

"Gulp... H-he's huge..."

"Standing still and letting your own size do the talking isn't scary. Give me a break!" snapped Tokot.

Titanium gave off another sudden roar.

"Well, that's it. They're all dead now," Platinum spoke quietly from outside.

He and Zinc were in fact stood hidden from view. They were on each side of the door frame outside.

"And it's all my fault..." muttered Zinc. "Darn it, I messed up big time! Now a bunch of innocent lives are about to be lost!"

"There, there. No hard feelings," uttered Platinum.

"You invade my secretive home... You storm into my palace... You attempt to steal the Fragment... Do you intend to bring upon our doom?! You, outsiders! Prepare for the wrath of a servant of Sacreca!"

Titanium stomped hard on the ground with his massive foot, creating tremors that were felt all around.

"Th-this guy seriously needs some stress relief," remarked Tokot.

And then, without warning, Titanium started a running stance. He was attempting to trample everyone in his boiling rage.

"Everyone, we need defensive action! Get away!" shouted Hiroca.

He and the rest all ran for the exit. With its doors still open, it would seem that escape was likely. But, Titanium gave off another roar, and a Rock Slide suddenly fell in front of the door, blocking the way. The group had to halt themselves before they were crushed underneath the rockfall.

"No! Nooooo! This can't be!" cried Leo, banging on the rocks with his hands, then falling to his knees in lament.

"If escape is impossible, then it looks like we don't have a choice!" exclaimed Susanshi. "Everyone! We need to battle! We need to weaken him in the hope it calms him down!"

"B-battle a king?! Susanshi, can we even do that?!" questioned Leo.

"We can do anything: We're Team Revolution," replied Susanshi.

"I don't know, Susanshi. I didn't think about the possibility of battling aggressive kings when I signed up for the EA..."

"Never mind that now. Come on!"

Everyone in the group turned back and faced Titanium directly.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be any help here. I know for a fact that Tyranitar are Rock-types," stated Tokot. "My attacks are no good here."

"Are you using that as an excuse to not help us with this?" replied Susanshi. "Well... Uh, whatever. Either way, my own attacks will work best on him. Same goes for Jon, so me and him will attack him as one. In fact, Leo's and Hiroca's Fighting-type attacks should also be highly damaging."

"I..." Jon muttered.

"Leo and Hiroca, combine your strengths together. So, we'll attack in two pairs," Susanshi continued, before staring into Titanium's raging face. "Titanium, we tried to negotiate peacefully with you, yet you've forced us onto the offensive."

"I do not negotiate with outsiders who threaten the peace!" yelled Titanium. "And don't think I can't hear your strategies! I shall reduce you all to dust before you can do anything!"

His mouth gaped wide, and a concentration of immense energy began to build up from it.

"He's about to use Hyper Beam..." whispered Hiroca to the rest of his crew. "Get ready to jump out of the way and charge for him."

"I'm with you, Dad," Leo whispered back.

"Jon, are you ready?" Susanshi asked.

For some reason, Jon did not reply.

Moments of charging later, and the Hyper Beam came at full force. Everyone dodged out of the way in time, and now Susanshi and Jon charged in from Titanium's right, with Leo and Hiroca closing in together from his left. He kept his eyes on Leo and Hiroca as they circled around him.

"OK, Leo! Get a Focus Blast going!" ordered Hiroca as he started up an Aura Sphere.

"Right!" replied Leo, doing just that, and without an attack call.

"Jon, use your strongest Water-types attack on him once we get close, OK?" Susanshi directed.

Again, Jon said nothing back.

The battle commenced with Leo and Hiroca launching their attacks at Titanium. His large size made for an easy strike. At the same time, Susanshi fired a Bubble Beam from behind him. Curiously, Jon did no action, and only stood next to Susanshi. Although he did not appear eager to actually participate, he still showed interest in watching how Susanshi battled.

Meanwhile, with the fight in full swing, a useless-feeling Tokot stood far back. He had noticed the fact that the rockfall obstructing the way out had been destroyed by the previous Hyper Beam, leaving a small pile of gravel and pebbles behind. Humorously, nobody else was taking notice.

"Guys, the door is..." Tokot called out, but to no avail.

Realizing nobody was focusing on anything other than the battle, he simply shrugged and stepped out the throne room by himself. Once he was back in the hallway, he looked back to see Zinc and Platinum still in their hiding spots.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Oh hey, one of you made it out alive!" exclaimed Zinc.

"The rest of my group is still alive, and don't count on them not being alive any time soon," spoke Tokot.

"But what about you? Why do you cower away?" questioned Platinum.

"Bad type match-ups. That's all. They'll be fine. They don't even notice that the doorway isn't blocked now."

"Heh, yeah," chuckled Zinc.

"It's tempting to call out to them to get their attention, but..." muttered Tokot.

"Hold on, the entrance doors are opening..." Platinum interrupted.

And indeed, Tungsten and Zirconium were opening the doors again, this time with the company of some unidentified Pokémon.

"Tell them to come back later. There's a battle in progress," Tokot said, turning to face the entrance at the opposite side of the hall. "Wait... Is that...? What the hell is this all about?!"

Back in the throne room, Leo had grabbed onto Titanium's head and released a point-blank Force Palm at full force into his face. The knock-back threw him off and back to the floor.

"Geez, this guy can take a beating!" he exclaimed.

"Don't give up, Leo. His health should still be decreasing with every hit," encouraged Hiroca.

Titanium prepared an attack against Leo. He lunged his head over to where he was, ready to chomp down on him with a ferocious Crunch. Hiroca rescued him by grabbing him and evading the attack.

"Watch yourself, Leo," he informed when he placed him back down.

"It's OK, Dad. I-I'm still good to go," assured Leo.

At that time, Susanshi came to the realization that Jon had not been involved. He was just standing back and inspecting.

"What are you doing, Jon?! Why aren't you battling alongside me?!" she snapped.

"Look, I'm not exactly the battling type, OK? I'd be no good to you," Jon replied.

"What are you talking about, Jon?! We need your assistance here!" argued Susanshi.

"HEY!" Tokot came screaming as he returned.

Finally, everyone ceased and took notice of the doorway no longer being closed off. Tokot casually walked in.

"What? How long has the way out been clear?" pondered Susanshi.

"Oh, since that Hyper Beam destroyed the rocks," replied Tokot.

"Wait, really? Oh man, I feel so stupid," Leo said, slapping his forehead.

"Were we too preoccupied to even take notice?" quizzed Hiroca. "Well, that is pretty embarrassing."

"Uh... Now what?" asked Susanshi.

"You still will not escape!" shouted Titanium. "It'll be many more onslaughts before I go down!"

"Welp, this guy isn't surrendering so easily," muttered Leo. "W-well, neither will we!"

Immediately, he initiated a Focus Blast charge in his hands. However, before he could release it:

"STOP!" a voice from behind yelled, in a tone suggesting desperation.

"Huh?! Leo uttered in surprised response.

This caused him to drop the attack to the ground, producing a cloud of smoke around him. He shielded his face with his arm until all went clear again.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention this? We have company," declared Tokot.

To the shock of Susanshi and Leo, it was none other than Lisa, with her Explorer bag, and Alex, running into the throne room together. The voice was that of Alex. They stopped several feet away from the door.

"Huh?! Lisa? Alex? But...why are you here?" questioned Susanshi.


	41. Alex Comes to Light

Chapter 41 - Alex Comes to Light

There, at the front of the throne room of the palace, stood Lisa and Alex, having unexpected appeared.

"Well, this sure is a funny coincidence, isn't it?" spoke Lisa in a slightly amused manner. "I never expected you to be all the way out here."

"Y-yes, we'd have the same thing to say to you both," responded Susanshi.

"Yep, I saw these two coming in the palace, so I figured that would be a good time to get you all to stop fighting," Tokot explained with his arms crossed.

"Is that...?!" Titanium questioned. "Alexander! You've come back!"

"Wait... A-Alexander?! What's going on here?" Susanshi was nothing short of puzzled.

"Alexander, it really is you! Welcome back!" Zinc exclaimed, himself and Platinum entering the throne room.

"We missed you, Alexander! We thought you were dead!" stated Platinum, before yelling: "Hey, Cobalt! Come to the throne room! Alexander's back!"

"Yes... It's me," spoke Alex. "I've come back."

"It... It really is you..." said Titanium. "You severely disappointed me when you vanished. Why did you run away?!"

"Why?" questioned Alex, before pausing to gather up his courage to speak out. "H...how dare you a-ask that? It was because of _you_, Dad! You tore me apart! You treated me horribly! I-I didn't want to be anywhere near you! And...that's the sort of welcome I get? To be told you're disappointed? Wh...what else is new?!"

"D... Dad? Titanium is your dad?!" Leo questioned.

"Wait, so that means... Alex, you're...you're a prince?!" inquired Susanshi.

"Yes, that's right. I am a prince..." replied Alex. "Alexander Gallrop Dean Tyanski. That's my full royal name."

"No way! Even I didn't know that!" spoke Lisa. "I had a suspicion when you led me to this fancy palace, yet you had that hidden from me all this time? I...just can't come to grips with such a sudden truth."

"Wow! Alex, of all people, is a prince!" said Leo. "That's just incredible! I..."

He had caught the gaze of Alex. He was staring at him with a blank look.

"...Oh! Y-your Highness!"

Leo bowed lightly to him.

"Oh, you don't need to bow to me..." replied Alex.

"...Alexander? Oh my gosh! You really are back!" the voice of Cobalt cheered.

She had just walked into the room. She was highly delighted to see Alex in the flesh. She couldn't help but approach him and hug him.

"Oh, hi Cobalt. Still wearing that outfit, I see..." Alex greeted.

"Haha, you know it!" responded Cobalt.

"Your Majesty!" one more voice announced.

Now, Tungsten and Zirconium appeared.

"S-sorry for leaving our posts, but these two came to the palace, and... One of them looked a lot like Alexander!" exclaimed Zirconium. "I needed to see if it's true!"

"Yeah, I'm that same Alexander," Alex confirmed bluntly.

"Hmm..." Tungsten moved closer to Alex and began to carefully inspect him. "Yes, those curly eye markings are unlike other Larvitar. Yes, I can confirm this is him. Oh... What is that strange marking on your neck? I don't remember you having a birthmark there..."

"Oh, that? It's not a birthmark. It's a tattoo..." corrected Alex.

"A tattoo?! Why do you have such an obscene blemish upon your royal skin?! It must be removed!" objected Titanium.

"But I don't want it off..." mumbled Alex.

"Alex, let me talk with him," offered Lisa, before facing Titanium and showing her angry and serious face. "So you're Alex's father? He's told me all about you, and it isn't pretty. You'd better have a good explanation! It doesn't matter if you're a king or not: there is no excuse for your poor treatment of him!"

"You dare talk like that to a king?! I am a servant of Sacreca!" argued Titanium. "Alexander is next in line to the throne, yet he severely lacks the strength and will to be worthy of the title of king!"

"That's your reason? How could you put that before your own son?" questioned Lisa. "Sigh... I know he's of royal heritage, but he doesn't want to be king. He only wants what's best for him. Why won't you understand that?"

"I kept telling you I didn't want to be king, Dad, over and over again! But you kept refusing to accept that!" stated Alex.

"That is a right for only this royal family! I wouldn't dare pass the beacon to someone not of this family! You, tusked one, get out of here! Get away from my son! I'll crush you along with these other outsiders if you fail to heed my warning! Alexander, get over here! I must end this meaningless conflict and go back to normal life!"

"That's enough!" screamed Alex.

"Whoa, he has his old man's anger..." Leo commented silently.

"Dad, stop this, please! I did not come back to receive more undeserved discipline from you!" continued Alex. "I came here to face my fears! And... I wanted to see my mother again. Tell me, Dad! Where is she?! Where is Mom?!"

"She's not in at the moment," replied Zirconium calmly.

"Silence!" shouted Titanium. "I will not stand for any more of this bickering! Alexander! You have come back, and this time, you will not escape again! I will train you as intended. You _will_ be king, whether you like it or not! You shall betray Sacreca no more!"

He stepped towards Alex and violently grabbed him in his right hand, holding him up off the ground.

"N-no... G-get off me..." begged Alex, his previous bravery seemingly run dry.

"Oh no... All that confidence is gone..." Lisa said in concern. "...Get off him!"

She attempted to rescue Alex, preparing a Dragon Claw attack and running for Titanium. Before she could reach close enough, she was struck by a brutal uppercut from Titanium's left hand. She was knocked flying back, landing on her belly.

"Lisa! Don't fall now!" called Leo, before running to her side.

"Ugh... Hold on, Alex..." Lisa groaned and pain, trying desperately to stand, but failing. "I...can't... Leo... Help him..."

"OK. Stay there," replied Leo, before running towards Titanium. "Nobody grabs or injures our friends! Haaaaaah!"

He leaped into his exposed belly, and was ready to use a Force Palm. Titanium kicked at him, sending him back. He slid across the ground a few inches after landing.

"Your...friends?! Alexander made friends with outsiders?! Unacceptable! The outside world has tampered with your mind!"

Things weren't looking good. Titanium's anger and prowess made everyone feel powerless against him. Lisa and Leo laid hurt of the floor. Alex's fear levels were reaching dangerously high. He felt as if his efforts and ambitions were all for nothing. In his mind, he was blaming himself for everything that was happening.

But then:

"What's going on here?!" someone unfamiliar bellowed.

In this moment of hopelessness, all thirteen Pokémon in the throne room looked over to the entrance. They were now joined by a Swampert, a creature with a gigantic rear fin.

"What are you doing, Causioa?! Stop this madness immediately!" she demanded.

At that point, she spotted Alex in Titanium's rough grasp. She was shocked by his presence.

"A-Alex?! You're alive!" she spoke out.

"So this is the final member of the Transition Seven..." analyzed Susanshi.

"M...Mom!" shouted Alex.

The Swampert, with this distressed cry, stepped courageously towards Titanium.

"Let him go," she ordered.

"What? Chromium?! Why do you turn against your king?!" questioned Titanium. "Do not order me!"

"He is our son, Causioa. Let. Him. Go!"

"Our child has been corrupted by the world outside our own, Chromium. He shall need rehabilitation."

Suddenly, Chromium grabbed Titanium's right arm and tightened her grip. When this still didn't free Alex, she struck the arm with a mighty chop from her other arm. There was enough power to force his grip to weaken. Alex fell to the floor, and he wasted no time in making a run for Lisa.

"Lisa...!"

"I... I'll be fine, Alex," Lisa mumbled, still lying on the ground.

"Oh, Lisa. I failed to keep my promise..."

Alex fell to his knees in regret, as well as fright.

"No, Alex... You did good. Let's just take it easy now..."

The Explorer duo looked on as Chromium and Titanium engaged in a duel.

"Everyone, step back," instructed Hiroca to his group.

So he, Susanshi, Tokot and Jon distance themselves from the conflict.

"Leo, can you stand up?" Susanshi asked to Leo, still lying on the floor.

"H-hold on..." he replied, before successfully stumbling back up and shaking. "Yeah, I'm all good."

He then rejoined with his group.

"Why... Why must you oppose me like this?!" quizzed Titanium.

"You... You could've killed our son with that anger of yours! I couldn't allow that!" responded Chromium.

"Do not say such things! I know what I am doing!"

"No! No you don't! You've become insane!"

"If we are to usher in the new Wystian age, we must do whatever it takes!"

"Huh? New...Wystian age...?" Jon pondered to himself.

"Nobody would accept you to do such a thing!" barked Chromium.

With his anger only stronger and harsher, Titanium reached out for Chromium with his hands. She retaliated by grabbing his hands with her own. The two worked to attempt to overthrow the other. Despite being significantly shorter than Titanium, Chromium dared not to back down.

"Well, looks like things are getting real," spoke Tokot.

"This has been a crazy day. I kind of want a break when the dust settles. Phew..." mumbled Leo.

"You dare try to turn against me? You are a traitorous fool, Chromium! You served your original purpose of mate, so why should I let you live after this?!" stated Titanium.

He opened up his mouth to ready another Hyper Beam, intending to obliterate Chromium from up close. Realizing the imminent danger, she began charging up her fist, concentrating power into a Focus Punch. The powers of the two attacks grew stronger over the course of several moments. Now, it was only a case of which one would be unleashed first. Tensions raised in everyone who watched on, especially in the case of Alex. He just wanted to look away, but the intensity of the situation forced him to watch on.

The two powers reached their full strength, and Titanium was ready to release. Yet, Chromium's punch came at a blinding speed. All that potency struck him in the face. All time felt like it slowed to a crawl at the moment of impact, and Titanium went tumbling down backwards, blood flowing from his mouth. He landed, quaking the floor. His tiara flew off his head, clanging lightly as it hit the ground. Titanium had been knocked completely out-cold.

These events followed with temporary silence from all. Alex showed high relief, while everyone else was still trying to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Our... Our king has been downed!" exclaimed Tungsten in shock.

"Chromium... D-did you really just punch His Majesty's lights out?" asked Cobalt.

Chromium stepped forward a few steps, before turning around to deliver a speech to everybody:

"I did what had to be done. Someone needed to finally stand up to him. His reign has brought misery and unnecessary hardship to the Quad-Eye Peaks. He had good intentions, he did, but he was misguided. All he wanted was to restore the ways of the Wystian civilization after the one of the prophecy came to maintain the peace. But... He grew blinded by power and became misled by his own beliefs. He took his ideals too far, demanding only perfection. That's why he treated Alex so horribly. He wanted a child who would follow in his footsteps and succeed him when he passed away.

But... Alex wasn't right for the job and responsibility. His mental state of mind couldn't match what our so-called king had hoped. Alex wanted to have a more normal life, and therefore his mindset wasn't fit to be a ruler. He just wanted a life he chose. He was pressured into becoming like his father, but he didn't want that. When he refused... He started to receive emotional abuse."

It was at this point that Alex started to cry. The memories being spoken made him remember his past. The same past he had ran from three years ago.

"Alex, come here," offered Chromium.

"Go on, Alex," advised Lisa, having since recovered enough to stand again. "It's been a long time since you saw her."

Silently and slowly, Alex crept up to Chromium. Once he was close enough to her, he fell into her arms.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Alex. I...missed you."

"And... And I missed you too, Mom. I'm sorry I ran away, but..."

"Shhh, it's OK. I understand why you did it. You had to, for your own sake."

"But...I came back."

"You sure did. So why did you return?"

"I-I missed you, and I...I felt like there was no real closure with Dad."

"Closure?"

"Yes. I ran away from the problem, rather than confront it head on. It's what Lisa would do."

"Lisa? Is she the one you came with?"

"Yes, she's my best friend. She helped me out when I left."

The moment was left to remain for more time.

"I never would've imagined Alex to be a prince. The world sure is a funny place..." spoke Leo.

"Yes, anyone can be of unexpected living," added Hiroca.

"Titanium fell victim to his own ideals and beliefs, just like Vascious... I guess nobody's immune to it, even under Sacreca..." muttered Susanshi.

"Alex..." Lisa's voiced muttered, as she had approached Alex and Chromium.

"Lisa..." Alex responded, looking back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this? I knew about the ill treatment by your father, but the fact that you're a prince? That's just unbelievable!"

"Is it, really? No, Lisa... It was absolute hell for me. All the bullying because of the way I was..."

"But he's a prince! Surely they'd be too scared to do so!" Leo spoke out.

"Uh... Leo. I think that was a little rude..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Whoops. Sorry! I was just saying."

"Leo, you bumbling disaster on legs..." Tokot sighed.

"What kind of insult was that?" questioned Jon.

"Ugh, never mind," replied Tokot.

It was then that Lisa decided to return to Team Revolution and their guest travelers.

"I guess now we can finally let the fact we've met up here sink in now. Hehe. Oh, but I need to get acquainted with this company of yours."

"Oh...! Well, this is my dad! He came out of nowhere and now he's with us!" Leo exclaimed.

"It is an honor, madam. Lisa, is it? My name is Hiroca. I've never heard your name or seen your face, but I do believe we shall make great acquaintances."

"It's good to meet you, Hiroca," responded Lisa. "And... Isn't that Jon, the guy some people in town are afraid of because he looks scary and unsettling?"

"The one and only," greeted Jon.

"Why in Sacreca is he with you?" pondered Lisa.

"We aren't even fully aware ourselves, but he's proven very knowledgeable about the Wystians and their era," explained Susanshi.

"Really now? That sounds cool," said Lisa. "Oh, anyway, Alex wanted to come here. You see, yesterday morning, when me and Alex left the EA building, Alex asked for a favor..."

She began to describe the events that led to this unexpected encounter, in which herself and Alex were stood before the EA headquarters:

"Lisa, I need a favor..." Alex spoke.

"What is it?" wondered Lisa.

"Um... This may sound crazy, but if there's anyone I know who'd do it, it's you. Rather than the usual stuff, I want to do something else..."

"I'll listen, Alex. So, tell me."

"Well, here goes... I want... I want to see my old home again. I want to go to the Quad-Eye Peaks."

"Wait... What?! You want to go all the way there? Alex, you do realize that..."

"But I want to see my mother again. I...I miss her. And...I have this big regret..."

"Big regret? Was it running away?"

"More than that, actually... I regret...not standing up to my dad before."

"Alex, don't be so hard on yourself. There was nothing you could've done then."

"Yes, but now I want to do something. I...I want to show him how much stronger I've become. I want to show him that I can indeed stand up to him."

"Alex... This sounds like revenge you're after. You want to go all that way for revenge against your own father? Alex, I know he treated you badly, but it isn't worth it!"

"Lisa, please! I-I need to do this! I'm doing this for...a very good reason. If not for that, at least so I can see my mom again! I need to show her that I'm OK. She...she could think I'm dead, and I don't like that thought! Please, you've always been there for me, so be there for me now. I am...begging you, Lisa. I won't bother with my dad if that makes you change your mind!"

"...We'd better get packing. It's going to be a long trip."

"I wanted to object to Alex's idea, but I just couldn't do that. We've always stuck together, after all," Lisa said, back in the present. "So, we left town and journeyed through Terra Desert, as I wouldn't be able to handle the cold weather of the Ice-Crystal Mountains."

"Wait, there was another path other than the snow mountains? We could've gone that way instead!" snapped Tokot.

"And not bump into my dad?" objected Leo. "N-never mind that. Lisa, if Alex said he wouldn't try to stand before his dad, then why did he just now?"

"Well, I... I heard him shouting when I came running into the palace," explained Alex. "And...I lied to Lisa. I lied about not getting my dad involved in my visit."

"Alex?! But why would you lie to me? You almost got hurt!" Lisa exclaimed with huge worry.

"I did it because I wanted to impress you..." confessed Alex.

"Im...impress me? That was your reason?"

"Yes. That's the other reason I wanted to come here. I wanted to show you I was braver and more willing to do dangerous things."

"But you didn't need to do that, Alex! Why did you think it was worth all this just for that? You know I value you dearly, as a friend and teammate."

"It's because I...needed to do it some other way!"

Alex was appearing to be under pressure.

"I just wanted to say... Ugggh, I still don't have the confidence for this...!"

"Alex, what's going on? You're acting really odd."

"Of course I am. I've always acted odd! It's what made my life such a misery, for crying out loud! I'm not normal! I'm... I'm a freak! That's why I'll never be king! That's why the bullies target me! That's why I'm so awkward around others!"

Alex was starting to hold the sides of his head. His breathing became heavier.

"Alex, calm down! You're letting it all get to you!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Wh-what's going on? What's wrong with him?" questioned Leo.

"He's having a nervous breakdown!" responded Lisa.

"Oh no! Alex!" called Chromium, before running to him.

"Alex, take it easy! We know these episodes can be controlled! Alex, don't let these emotions run rampant! Stay with me, please!" Lisa pleaded.

In desperation, she grabbed hold of Alex's hands. He felt the sensation of the touch in his palms. He opened his eyes, his eyes reddened and his cheeks damp, and looked at her.

"Alex, this has happened before, and you know it," Lisa said calmly. "Now, you don't need to let your memories make you lose control of yourself. You can manage this. Just take it easy now. Take...it...easy. Relax..."

With Lisa's soothing voice as well as her face, the spark that ignited in Alex's mind fizzled out. His amplified emotions calmed and he returned to a more settled state.

"How do you feel now?" Lisa asked.

"Much better," replied Alex. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't let this happen to me, especially in front of so many."

"So, Lisa, is it? Why are you and Alex together like this?" pondered Chromium.

"So, you're the one named Lisa? Why are you and Alex together like this, may I ask?" wondered Chromium.

"It was three years ago when I met him. He had found himself in Sacreca Town, and I was there to help him get comfortable with the new surroundings," explained Lisa. "He told me he ran away from home. He looked so vulnerable and lonely, and that's something I can't ignore. So we formed an Explorer team together, and it's been that way ever since."

"Explorer team? Can't say I'm familiar with that practice," commented Chromium. "Oh, well, I have to thank you, Lisa. You looked after Alex when I couldn't. You have earned my deepest gratitude and respect."

"Always a pleasure," responded Lisa.

"Lisa..." mumbled Alex. "...I'm sorry for all this trouble, but... I did it for a reason. I had something planned out once we got here. But... I feel like I can't do that just yet. I feel as if I need to stop keeping secrets from you..."

He sat himself down on the floor.

"So, now you know what kind of Pokémon I really am, and you know I chose to run from it all. I couldn't stand life here. For so long I lived in misery, and all because I couldn't live up to the high expectations..."

Alex began to reminisce about his past time at the peaks. He recalled the local library, with its plentiful collection of books on shelves. He, at a slightly younger age, was sat down at a table by himself. He had a book opened titled "The History of Our World", explaining how the environment changed over the course of thousands of years. This self-educating proved to gain Alex unwanted attention, especially since every single resident of the town knew about his intended success to the throne.

It was at this time that a trio of ruffian Pokémon approached him while his mind was occupied. One being a Croagunk, resembling a poisonous frog of sorts, with cheek pouches that would regularly inflate and deflate. The second was a Murkrow, a small bird of a sinister dark color. The final member of this trio, an Inkay, was a small squid that, rather than requiring water, was floating about off the ground.

"Hey, isn't this the prince?" wondered the Inkay.

"It is, Dominic," confirmed the Croagunk. "But what is somebody like him doing here?"

Alex drew his attention to his company, turning his head to the side to get a look at them, before returning his gaze into the book.

"The History of Our World? Why would you even need to read that, eh?" pondered the Croagunk.

"Go away..." muttered Alex.

"What was that? 'Go away'? A bit rude, don't you think?" responded the Croagunk. "In fact, a future king like you shouldn't be wasting his time reading."

"I don't want to be king..." spoke Alex.

"Is that so? What's wrong, too scared?" quizzed the Murkrow.

"Seems like that, Clement," replied the Croagunk. "He looks more like he'd rather be a nerd than a king. Ha, and you call yourself a prince? Pathetic."

"I don't want it..." repeated Alex.

"Oooh, Ryan, it's clear that he doesn't know what it takes to live in this town!" exclaimed the Murkrow.

"It sure seems that way, Clement! Hehe, it's funny!" spoke the Croagunk.

"Be quiet. This is a library..." Alex said.

"You're more concerned with us being quiet than your own destiny in life? Man, you're a lot wimpier than I thought!" exclaimed Ryan.

He then snatched the book from Alex's hands and threw it over his head.

"Some prince you are! You don't seem worthy of that title! And you know what that means? It means you're too weak to live here!"

Sensing trouble, Alex just stepped off his chair and walked away.

"Hey, don't go ignoring us, Prince Lame-o! Come on! Show us what you're made of!" snapped Ryan.

Alex paid no attention and continued on.

"Hey, I'm talking to you here!"

Ryan stuck his foot out and tripped Alex up.

"Hahaha, look! He fell!" Clement said in an amused way.

"Oh no, it's almost like he's topsy-turvy!" added Dominic.

"Please, stop..." mumbled Alex. "J-just let me go..."

"Oh, OK. We'll let you go. Go on, get up," agreed Ryan.

Falling for it, Alex stood up and was ready to walk again, but tripped over Ryan's foot again. The trio began laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, what a moron!" said Clement.

"He actually fell for it! HA!" stated Ryan.

The chortling threesome's noise flooded Alex's ears all at once. All other sounds were locked out for him. He started to show distress; he did not enjoy this situation at all. He stood up in a haste and ran away, leaving the library.

"That same gang would torment me every opportunity they got. They took advantage of me, and they never stopped. And, some months later, it all escalated..."

One day, Alex was walking through the street of Quad-Eye Town. He had spent that day roaming near his home, studying the rocky landscape at his own leisure, when Ryan, Clement and Dominic confronted him, standing in his path. Clement was carrying a yellow bucket.

"Hi there!" greeted Clement, before dumping the bucket's contents on Alex.

It was in fact filled with cold water. It covered Alex all over. He was left to shiver as it dripped down his body. Then, Ryan pushed Alex backwards. When he hit the ground, his horn took much of the impact. A piece from it broke off in the shock, leaving behind a chip in his once whole horn. There was a loud uproar of laughter from the gang as Alex picked himself up and shook himself off. He looked back to see a small triangular chunk of his horn lying on the floor. He then looked directly at the gang before him. Their amusement made many other times they laughed at his misfortune that they themselves caused flooded his mind. Months of that traumatizing noise spiraled out of control.

He stared into Ryan's face as his emotions exploded. He suddenly lunged at him, knocking him back as he leaned over him. He started to punch him in the face mercilessly as Dominic and Clement watched in horror. A few blows later, and Alex looked at the remaining two. His eyes were burning with vengeful anger.

"N-no. We...we were only joking this whole time! Honestly!" Dominic shuddered.

Alex showed his clenched fist to them, which caused them to be scared enough to flee, leaving Ryan behind. Alex looked at his own fist, and it instantly became clear why they were so terrified: his hand was covered in slight blood. He looked down at Ryan, his face was also bloodied up. He was still conscious and groaning. At this point, the rage that had been unleashed vanished, and Alex became remorseful. He stood away from Ryan and ran away.

"No... Oh no... No no no no NO!"

He reached the entrance to the palace and opened a door in a panic. He hastily closed it back up once inside, leaving a mark of blood on the door where he touched it. Cobalt was in the hallway at the same time, and she noticed Alex running to a left archway.

"Alexander? Is everything OK...?" she asked, but was ignored.

Alex continued, entering a smaller hallway up some flight of stairs. At the top was another hall, near identical to the one below. He entered a room through a door on the right. Inside was a rather large bedroom. He walked up to a mirror in a corner and inspected himself. He discovered some droplets of blood of his face, which were running down due to the water still on his skin. He moved elsewhere in the room, returning to the mirror seconds later. He was now holding a basic cloth and began to wipe himself free of the blood and water. He did so in a rather rushed manner.

Moments later, Chromium arrived at the door. She noticed a spot of blood on its handle. This concerned her.

"Alex? What's going on?" her voice asked from outside.

She entered the bedroom to see Alex lying on the floor in front of the mirror, clutching the cloth in his hand.

"Alex!"

She ran over to him in worry.

"Alex! What's happened?"

"I..." Alex shuddered. "I almost...killed someone."

"Killed someone? What do you mean?"

"I... I have my dad's anger inside me. It escaped and I...attacked a bully. I beat him up... I made him bleed... I..."

He could not bring himself up to say any more. Instead, guilty sobbing came from him.

"Alex, don't cry. I'm sure no one will take legal action for that... It's going to be OK. I'm here now."

Chromium took Alex in her arms.

"You should probably not leave the house for a while. I'll handle things myself, OK?"

"O-OK..."

"Take it easy, Alex. I know it scares you to have your dad's anger deep inside you, and I know it must've been terrifying feeling it burst forth. But remember, that's not the true you. You're better than that. The rage doesn't take main control at all times."

"Thank you, Mom... I-I just think I need some sleep."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll tuck you in."

When night came that same day, Alex was sat on the edge of a double-sized bed in his room. It was dark inside, as no light source was at work. His head was down in depression as he recalled everything that hurt him emotionally. He recalled his dad's hurtful words about his objection to rule as king. He recalled the gang of bullies and how they would taunt him on a near-daily basis. He recalled the out-of-character rage he displayed, causing physical harm to another.

"You are no son of mine! You are nothing!" the words of Titanium rung in his memory.

"Freak! Nerd! Coward! Weirdo!" the voices of the bullies spoke.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Alex. "They're all right... They're all right about me! It isn't worth it anymore! There's nothing left! I'll...I'll do it!"

He slipped off the bed and approached a low windowsill in the room. Split in two, through the middle, he slid the bottom part up to open it and stood on the sill, leaning himself out. The deep chasm laid below. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was preparing to drop out, with only the intention being to hit the bottom of the chasm depths.

Yet, this intention would not last long, as something came to him. He remembered that he wasn't without those who cared for him. He remembered Zinc, Tungsten, Platinum, Zirconium and Cobalt and how he enjoyed being with them. He saw them as members of a big family. He also remembered Chromium, the only biological parent that he truly looked up to and went to for support. He remembered the fact that she held nothing against him for his uncontrolled attack, for she knew what really laid in his heart. It was enough to prevent his contemplated grim demise. He leaned back inside and shut the window. He appeared disgusted with himself as he laid upon the floor in a fetal position.

"I...I can't do it... I'm too scared to even die..." he sobbed. "But if I continue like this... That anger I got from my dad... It'll all come out and I won't be able to control it... It'll control _me_! What do I do? What do I do? I can't stay in the same place as all this trouble... ...There's only one option left. I have to get away from it all... Far away... Surely, if I keep looking, I'll find better living out there. Oh, but it's the outside world... ...No! Anywhere's better. Anywhere's better than here!"

He returned to his bed, this time opening a drawer next to it and taking out his harmonica. With it in hand, he left his room and headed elsewhere in the palace. He found himself a blue cloth and some cupcakes from the dining hall. He also acquired a stick and placed his harmonica and the snacks onto the cloth. He wrapped them up and tied the cloth onto one end of the stick, creating a bindle. With it over his shoulder, he sneaked out the palace entrance and walked across the bridge. He refused completely to look back. He had no set destination in mind, instead opting only to distance himself from the town as much as possible.

"So, I ran away from home, with the intention to never return. I journeyed across the desert, eventually touching grass for the first time."

It was getting late during the day after Alex's departure. He had traversed the sands of Terra Desert. Upon leaving the dune-filled region, all sand became replaced with grass. Alex had never felt grass under his feet before, and appeared fascinated by it. He couldn't help himself but to lay down on his belly. The blades of the grass felt comforting to him. He remained there for a number of minutes before standing up again and resuming his trek.

During that same day, as Alex crossed through Jade Meadow, the skies were filling with gray, and soon after it began to rain. A drop of rain landed on Alex, alerting him to the upcoming storm. Nervous about getting wet he began to run, looking in all directions for a shelter.

As the droplets slowly grew in frequency, Alex discovered a small pile of rocks lying close by, with a long, smooth rock lying on top, leaving a gap under it. Alex inspected it, soon realizing that he could fit inside. So, he sat himself inside, looking on as the storm occurred outside the safety.

The wait for the storm to end seemed to last ages, much to Alex's boredom. Eventually, he undid the knot in the bindle cloth, revealing just one more cupcake. He took hold of it and began to eat it. He considered the option of consuming the soil in the ground around him instead, but the rain was dampening it, so he decided against it. Once he was finished, the storm was continuing. With nothing left to do, he then grabbed his harmonica and began to play a song. The melody's mood was somewhat somber in nature, indicating Alex's troubling situation.

An unknown amount of time later, and night fell, with the storm long over at this point. What Alex didn't know is that he had found a small gap in between some trees that led to the EA building's backside, having left his shelter long ago. He felt exhausted from all his walking, and settled down at the back wall of the structure. He let out a sigh as he opened his bindle and took out half of a cupcake, which he never finished previously. He ate it quickly, indicating his hunger, before settling down to sleep.

"The next day, everything changed. I woke up to hear voices, but I didn't move. Then, some time later..."

"I showed up," finished Lisa.

"Yeah, that's right... And you should know how grateful I am. And in fact, that's why I..."

Alex remembered the huge amount of company he had.

"...Actually, I'll tell you later."

"Hey, mind if I just say something?" spoke out Cobalt. "Alexander, I knew about those meddlesome troublemakers, but of course, nothing could be done about it."

"We did try to stop them, but they proved far too stubborn," added Zinc. "Considering our location, of course they wouldn't stop. We...failed you, Alexander."

"No... Don't blame yourself. It's not worth it," replied Alex. "I could never hold anything against you guys. We're practically family, after all. Remember when we'd play family? Cobalt was my auntie, and Tungsten was my uncle! It was so much fun!"

"Oh yeah, that was years ago. You were so little back then. Ah, good times," mentioned Cobalt. "Awww, come here, you!"

She stepped towards Alex and hugged with.

"Hey, don't forget us!" exclaimed Zirconium.

He, Tungsten and Chromium wrapped one arm around Alex, while Zinc simply pressed his face against him, and Platinum petted him lightly on the head with a foot. Although Alex was surrounded by six Pokémon much bigger than himself at the same time, it didn't bother him. In fact, he seemed content.

"Welcome home, Alexander!" announced Tungsten.

"So good to have you back, Alexander!" spoke Zirconium.

"Don't you ever think about leaping from windows again! I'd never forgive myself if you did!" stated Zinc.

"...Try not to run off again, OK Alexander?" requested Platinum.

"Heh, Alex works best for me," Alex spoke with a smile, the biggest smile he had ever bestowed upon himself.

"Isn't that just a nice sight, guys?" said Leo.

"Yep, I guess everything turned out good for him," added Susanshi.

"This young one's life has truly been tragic. My deepest sympathy for him," added Hiroca.

"Although... Aren't we forgetting about...?" Susanshi mumbled.

She looked over to Titanium, still unconscious.

"Well, when he wakes up, the mood's ruined. Better make the most of it," advised Tokot.

"Tokot, I suggest you don't try to see the bad in everything," replied Jon.

"Well, considering his attitude, can you blame my concern?" Tokot defended.

"It's always so nice to see you happy, Alex," spoke Lisa, smiling at the happiness being shown by the six large Pokémon and Alex.

"Everyone, you can stop now," Alex said to his company.

"Oh, sure thing, Alexan... Uh, Alex," replied Cobalt.

Everyone who was huddled around him backed off. Alex faced Lisa, who was stood behind him. She smiled at him, and opened her arms out. Alex knew right away what this meant, and approached her. The two proceeded to embrace.

"I guess this means...my plan was a success," Alex muttered.

"Yeah, I'd say so," replied Lisa.

"But... I'm not done here yet," continued Alex. "I...want to remember my old home again. I want to have a look around. It has been three years after all."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," agreed Lisa. "Get the nostalgia going. Oh, but... What about him?"

She had been referring to Titanium, who was still immobilized.

"Oh, don't worry about him. We'll watch over him," offered Zirconium.

"Yeah, he's hurt, but he'll be fine," added Chromium. "That kid Alex...dealt with made a full recovery, so I'm sure he will as well. Of course, when he does wake up, he'd better be prepared for a serious telling from me."

"But what about us?" wondered Susanshi. "What can we do?"

"You can come with me. I don't mind," replied Alex.

"Great! That means I don't have to stay in the same room as this maniac any longer!" cheered Leo.

"I thought I'd never say this, but thank Sacreca!" exclaimed Tokot.

"OK, let's go," spoke Alex.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind," offered Chromium.

"Sure thing, Mom," agreed Alex.

Tungsten, Cobalt, Zirconium, Zinc and Platinum all remained behind as Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca, Jon, Lisa, Alex and Chromium left to explore Alex's long lost home together.


	42. Blossoming

Chapter 42 - Blossoming

Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca, Jon, Lisa, Alex and Chromium exited the throne room, leaving its doors wide open. Alex led the entire group with him as he headed over to the archways on his left.

"This way leads to the dining hall," explained Alex.

"Well, now I feel like the time's right for me to say something about what happened back there," spoke Susanshi. "Alex, I just wanted to say... You've been through a lot, and it's commendable that you've been able to beat your fears and troubles."

"Yeah! It's almost like we've discovered a whole new side of you!" added Leo. "And I mean more than just the whole prince business. You were lucky to at least have someone who cared for you during those times."

"If he didn't, he would certainly have had it worse," noted Chromium. "Of course, Causioa — that's Titanium's real name, if you didn't realize — chose me as a mate. He wanted a child to succeed him, so Alex was born. Causioa named him Alexander, but Alex prefers the shorter name, though only I called him that."

"Yeah, Alexander is more...girly," mentioned Alex.

"It's at least good to know he had one supportive parent when the other couldn't be the same," commented Susanshi. "You're a good Pokémon, Chromium."

"Thank you, and please, you may call me Kimily," responded Chromium.

Once they passed through an archway leading into a corridor, a set of doors awaited. Upon opening them and stepping inside, they were greeted by an impressive room. A huge rectangular table coated with a deep-red cloth sat in the center, with six chairs, three on one lengthwise side, one on the other with two empty spaces on each side, and a single one on each end. The back-most chair was much bigger than the rest, suggesting it was intended for Titanium. The expected chandelier hung from above, and the decor was highly similar to that of the main hallway.

"Whoa! And I thought Gowmex had an amazing dining hall!" Leo exclaimed. "Oh, um... Pardon me for raising my voice."

"I remember sitting here every time we ate. We all had our own spot chair," explained Alex. "We all gathered here together for breakfast and dinner."

"But what about lunch?" pondered Susanshi.

"...We had that in our own time," replied Alex. "I actually liked eating in here. It's so cozy."

"I can understand that," added Leo.

"That chair right there was where I would be, in between Cobalt and Tungsten," resumed Alex. Zinc and Platinum don't really need a chair, so they just stand at the table. Mom would sit on this end, and Dad sat all the way over there in that...fancy chair. And..."

He stopped briefly to turn his head and look at Lisa.

"Um... I think I've talked enough about this. I-I want to see my bedroom now."

"Oh, sure thing, Alex," obliged Kimily.

Leaving the dining hall, the crew returned to the main hallway, and this time approached the opposite side.

"You three..." Alex uttered to the Team Revolution members.

"Yes, Alex?" responded Susanshi.

"I...have to confess something to you all. I...I knew all along."

"Knew what?"

"About the Seal Star. About the Scepter. About Hadreca."

"You...did?" questioned Leo.

"Well, you know... When you live with someone who's so obsessed with the Wystians, you kind of overhear those kind of things. And...you know what? I guess a combination of his rage and all that blabbering from him gave me my opinion on the Wystians."

"Oh yes, you said you never liked them. ...I can see why now," spoke Lisa. "But the Wystians really aren't bad. The behavior of one individual shouldn't give you a definite opinion. I hope you can finally realize that."

"Hold on. If he knew all this time, why didn't he say anything?" wondered Tokot.

"I...thought I'd seem suspicious to you all. I didn't want that."

"If some random person said they knew that kind of stuff, it would seem strange, wouldn't it?" spoke Susanshi.

"Oh, so that's Jon then," replied Tokot.

"Look, Tokot. Alex never said anything. We all thought he knew nothing. There was nothing we could do before," Susanshi explained.

"It's not that I had to keep it secret... It's just that...I didn't want things to get awkward for me," mentioned Alex.

"Well, let me say this then: you can tell us anything now. The secrets are all out now, so no need to hide them," said Susanshi.

After stepping into another corridor, identical to the first one, and climbing a stairway at the end, everyone reached a hallway on the second floor. There was just the one door on the right side. Alex walked ahead and opened said door.

"Please, step on in," he offered.

Within was a spacious room with all sorts of objects laid around. An upright, oval-shaped mirror was stood in the corner on the right, along with a bunch of long shelves fitted to the wall. Upon them were a curious collection of rock samples. In the other corner was a large plush doll, the exact same doll produced by the move Substitute, as well as a pile of other plushes, designed like various Pokémon. Across the room was nothing but a single window. To the left was a double-sized bed with a colorful wooden drawer by its side.

The walls weren't given the simple gray wallpaper finish, but instead a more vibrant design with a green background and multicolored polka dots. The ceiling was of no interest, simply being painted white. The floor was covered with a colorful striped carpet. The use of colors suggested that the room was designed for a much younger Alex. Dotted about on the walls were a series of posters, each one showing a different landscape from Sacreca, including the Quad-Eye Peaks themselves, the Ice-Crystal Mountains, Sacreca Fields and Aqua Falls.

"Nice use of color," mentioned Susanshi.

"I've outgrown it, of course," noted Alex. "But I'm fine with it."

"I think it's cute," complimented Lisa.

"Oh yes, absolutely!" spoke Leo.

"And all these posters show different locations in Sacreca. You really were fascinated with the land, weren't you?" added Lisa.

"All part of the interest," responded Alex.

"Why do you have rocks on those shelves over there?" inquired Susanshi.

"I collect them, obviously," Alex explained.

"C-collect them?"

"Yeah, I have specimens from all over the world. It's, you know...a hobby."

"Pretty unusual hobby you've got, Alex," commented Susanshi. "But, you like geology, so I guess it makes sense. It kind of looks like they're all covered in quite a lot of dust though."

"Well, his room has been left this way ever since he left," pointed out Kimily. "So yeah, there's quiet a lot of dust in here."

"Wait... Is that...?! It is!"

Leo spotted the Substitute doll in the corner.

"It's a Substitute doll! Yessss!"

"Oh, that's a replica Substitute doll I've had for a long time," detailed Alex.

"So they _do_ make replicas! Happy days!" cheered Leo as he cuddled it. "This is big, and it's still in good shape! I love it!"

"Uh, you can...have it, if you want..." Alex said awkwardly.

"SCORE!" exclaimed Leo.

He squeezed it, releasing dust particles from it. He coughed when they entered his throat.

"Ugh... I think we should get all this dust out of it first."

"Leo, we are not lugging that...thing back with us, especially with the fact we're miles away from home," grunted Tokot.

"Should we call for a delivery service?" suggested Leo.

"Hell no. Something that ginormous would cost a fortune to get to you!"

"Oh, I think we can arrange for it to be delivered to you..." offered Alex.

"Aww, you're too kind!" replied Leo.

"Are you sure Leo can just have it? You don't mind parting with it?" quizzed Susanshi.

"It's fine. I don't actually plan on staying here..." responded Alex.

"You mean you won't stay here?" pondered Kimily.

"I'm an Explorer. I travel the land a lot with Lisa. This place is too far away from the EA, our headquarters. And besides... I don't think it's wise to live here with...you know...my dad."

"Alex, this means you'd be away from home for a very long time," spoke Kimily.

"I know, but the Explorer life is a happy life for me. I'm away from my rough royal state of life, and I get to see the world. With my keen interest in the natural world, it's perfect for me. It's the kind of life...that I am happy to live."

"Sounds like you've really been enjoying your time out there."

"I have, Mom. It's been exciting, especially with Lisa. We've always stuck together and... Oh! Um... Can you all leave us alone? I have...some business to attend to."

"Huh? You're kicking us out?" questioned Leo.

"No... I'm not kicking you out. I just want you away from my room. I want some private time with Lisa."

"With me? What are you planning?" asked Lisa.

"You'll know when we're alone," replied Alex.

"Well, better do what the prince says, eh?" said Tokot.

"This is so sudden, but this is what Alex wants, so I think we should," mentioned Kimily. "Come on, let's go outside. Alex, you come get us when you're finished, OK? We'll wait outside the palace walls."

"OK, Mom."

Alex and Lisa remained inside the room, while Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca, Jon and Kimily left them to be alone, closing the door behind them.

"Well Alex, we're alone now. What is it you want?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"Lisa, I... I had this all planned out."

"What?"

"Us coming here. Me seeing my parents again. Us being in this room right now. It's all been part of my plan. Lisa, I-I want to tell you something once all that was done... That was the big part of this plan."

"Really? Well, that's funny. I've wanted to tell you something as well!"

"Y-you did?"

"Yep, of course this sudden trip sidetracked me from saying it. I could've said it back on the EA doorstep. Or maybe even last night when we stayed out in the middle of the desert to sleep. In fact, do you remember that time? Remember what you did?"

Lisa reminded Alex of events that occurred the previous night. The duo were somewhere in Terra Desert, with nothing but sand all around. It was much colder here than during the day. Lisa had settled down by her Explorer bag, resting on her side, ready to sleep until morning.

"Alex..." she muttered, with Alex being sat a few feet away behind her back.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"You're luckier than I am."

"Huh...?"

"You're handling this cold better than I am. I mean, imagine if we took the alternate path through the Ice-Crystal Mountains. I wouldn't last five minutes out there!"

"I don't know why that is. My typing still makes me weak to it, just like you."

He turned back to see Lisa shivering in the low temperatures.

"Brrr... Sure wish I packed a blanket..." shuddered Lisa.

Alex, not feeling comfortable with Lisa's own discomfort, quietly crawled over to her, and laid himself over her.

"Huh? Alex...?"

Lisa felt him pressing on her side.

"Try to get some sleep, Lisa..."

Lisa slowly started to feel the transfer of body heat onto her. Her shivering ceased and she felt more cozy than before. Rather than say any words, she allowed herself to grow sleepy. Under the warmth, she and Alex were able to sleep peacefully in the sands together.

"Tell me, Alex. Why did you do that?" Lisa pondered, back in the present.

"To keep you warm," replied Alex bluntly.

"I know that, but there was something...else about it."

"Well, I..."

Alex was trying to hide his bashfulness.

Lisa couldn't help by chuckle very lightly to herself at this reaction. She looked over to the mirror in the room and decided to walk up to it.

"Come here, Alex..."

He did so, standing beside Lisa. The duo looked into it together.

"Alex, what do you see?"

"Myself..."

"And?"

"You."

"And?"

"...All my problems looking back at me."

"No, Alex. What you're saying is coming off as blaming yourself for everything that's happened in the past. Remember what I told you? It isn't your fault that you are the way you are. To me, all life is great, no matter how strange it may be to some. Every living being is special in their own way, regardless of heritage. That's what Sacreca believed, and it's what I also believe."

"S-Sacreca believed that?"

"Yes! He believed all who live are equal. You believe you're not normal, but it isn't a bad thing. Far from it! If anything, your uniqueness is a gift."

"A...gift?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm sure people would be very jealous of you."

"Jealous of being socially inadequate?"

"No, Alex. Jealous of your strengths. Your good qualities. Here, this should help you see your true self."

She wiped the faint layer of dust off the mirror with her hand, allowing Alex to see his reflection more clearly.

"You see, if anyone took the time to get to know you better, like me, they'd start to appreciate you more as a living being. I know I did," she lectured. "That's why I enjoy our time together. And with that said, you should try to see your reflection in a different way. You should start to realize the positives."

"You really mean that? I am...so flattered to hear that."

"Of course I do! I'm too honest to not mean it! So, try it. Look at yourself again. What do you see this time?"

"I see...someone friendly. Shy, but friendly. I see...someone smart, knowledgeable, trustworthy."

"Now you're getting the hang of it! You're starting to see past the haze now!"

"Wow... All this time I've kept my flaws and bad memories close to heart. But now I'm seeing past it all. It's almost like I'm...a whole new person, according to myself."

"Hey Alex, let's go sit down on the bed. I have more to tell you."

Lisa led Alex away from the mirror, and together they sat on the bed. Alex fidgeted slightly briefly, while Lisa laid her bag next to her. Dust particles flew about briefly once the weight was placed upon the bed.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about something. Something important. And with this quiet atmosphere, now would be a good time. So... I have to apologize for my disappearance two days ago. I really wanted to tell you what it was for, but you suddenly requesting to come all this way not only surprised me, but also forced me to delay saying anything about it to you."

"Oh...! I've been wondering about that! But of course, I was too shy to ask. I just... I just thought you'd tell me sooner or later."

"Well, I'm here to tell you now. But first, there's something else on my mind. So Alex... Why did you truly want to come back here? You said you had something planned, and not just seeing your old home again. Think you can clarify that? I mean, I'd imagine you'd never ever want to come here again. It's kind of...not like you. So what's the deal with that? You came back to your home, despite the fact your upbringing was so traumatizing. That seemed strange to me."

"Well... I had the whole thing thought up for a few weeks now. I wanted to do this since then, but... I still felt like I couldn't do it. I could've pulled the plug on the whole thing. But something made me want to go ahead with it after all. It was...Team Revolution... They told me some pretty useful things when I traveled with them."

"Team Revolution? They're the reason?"

"N-no, it's not like that. It's just that...they all got into trouble at least once, and I was the only one who could help them out. Ever since they talked to me...about you and me...I started to realize something..."

"And what is that thing?"

"...That I can change my ways. I can still be the quiet guy I've always been, but my actions won't need to reflect that. That Piplup, Susanhi... No, Susanshi... She was so helpful. She and that Leo... They were both so supportive. I thought you'd be the only friend I'd have, but those two proved me wrong. I realized that...when Susanshi assisted me when I felt hopeless. I felt... How do I put this...? ...Locked up at that moment. But then Susanshi got me out of the trouble I was in. I even returned the favor by getting her out of trouble, more than once. All of their team, in fact... It made me feel...happy deep inside, like I've achieved something to be proud of. That day made me realize that I _can_ be strong. That I _can_ have some...degree of bravery. It gave me this boost of confidence to come here after all."

"Oh... You've changed so much without me being there. That's quite a surprise, Alex."

"I wanted to come here...because I wanted to see my mother again. I'm happy with my new life, but...I could never stop missing her. I still love her... I missed her almost everyday. I just _had_ to see her again. And now that we've seen each other again, I'm happy and relieved. I could never get over the guilt of running away from the ones I knew and got along with. But in a sense...I'm also glad. Because I got to meet you, Lisa. And I don't regret that... I... I... Ugh, Lisa, can you look in the bottom of your bag?"

"What? That seems so sudden..."

"Just do it, please."

Without an objection, Lisa opened her bag and reached her hand into the very bottom of it. She could feel something flat and unfamiliar.

"Huh? What's this?"

She took out whatever the object was. It turned out to be a piece of paper, folded up twice. There was writing on the visible side.

"Paper?"

"Open it, Lisa. Look at the other side first..."

So, Lisa opened it up, revealing a drawing entirely done in pencil. It was of herself and Alex, sat together under a tree, holding hands. The quality of the drawing wasn't masterpiece worthy, but still showed enough care and attention.

"Alex, you drew this?"

"Yes, I did... I don't really draw, but I wanted to for you. Melle gave me a few lessons, and I drew it slowly and over the course of about two weeks, just to get it as good as possible."

"...I think it's really nice, Alex. Good job."

"Do you...notice what we're doing in the drawing?"

"It looks like we're holding hands..."

"Read the message on the back."

"OK..."

Lisa flipped the paper over to the side of the written message.

"I'm...sorry for my handwriting. I don't have fingers, so..."

"It's fine, Alex. I can read it just fine."

Lisa began reading out the message:

"Lisa, I've had a rather big struggle in recent times. I've been having a difficult time telling you about it, so I thought the way to do it is with a written message. If you're reading this, then it means we've succeeded in coming to the Quad-Eye Peaks, and that I succeeded in standing up against my tyrannical father, and reunited with my mother. Now, with this part of my mission over, I wish for you to know this. Lisa, you mean a lot to me and I simply can't imagine life without you. I planned this day out so that I could let you know how determined I am to live like you. I wanted to show you just how much I am willing to do for you, and to win your feelings. You made my life all the more better, and saved me from a continuous and never-ending loop of sadness and hopelessness. I am so grateful for all you've done for me the past three years. Now, I can no longer hide my emotions for you.

I wish to finally admit that I love you, Lisa, and I want you to remain in my life for the rest of our days. Do you accept my honest words?"

"It's all true, Lisa... Every word of it..."

"Oh, Alex... I wasn't sure if you'd ever say those words, even on paper. I am...so flattered to read that from you."

"So... What's your answer?"

"Well, I think before I say it, I should stop delaying something. I think I should tell you what I did. That day, when I left you alone, I went home to the Mining Village. I went to pay my mother a visit. I needed some...advice from her about something that came up recently."

Lisa explained to Alex the details of her personal trip. After stepping into the Mining Village, she headed straight for the home of her parents. She knocked on its door, and was greeted by her mother, Jennifer.

"Oh! Lisa! What are you doing here on your own?" she inquired.

"I wanted to talk about something in private, Mother."

"Oh, sure thing, Lisa. Come on in."

Jennifer led Lisa inside, and they sat down at the table.

"OK, Lisa. So tell me, what do you wish to talk abo... L-Lisa! What happened to your arm?!"

She had took notice of Lisa's bandaged arm, the result of her bite injury.

"Oh, I got into a fight again. It's OK, Mother. It's only a few bite wounds. It's nothing serious."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away,"sighed Jennifer.

"That's OK. Of course I'll get the occasional injury, but they always heal. Well then, on to business. Mother, as you know, me and Alex have been together as an Explorer team for three years now. And lately, something's come to my attention. I've started to feel more...emotionally concerned about him. Now, I don't know if it's just me, or if it really is something real, but that's why I came to see you. You'd likely know better."

"Oh, Lisa! I've been waiting for this to happen!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that...I've been waiting for this to happen, because I think the two of you would make a great pair, even beyond the Explorer life."

"You...waited for this? But, can I really be sure it's...that? Lately, it's come to my attention that I'm experiencing these...emotions. Emotions that are new to me. Some fellow Explorers helped me to take notice of it all better. But... Is it really what I'm feeling? Is it just young infatuation, or is it deeper?"

"Well Lisa, you're still young, after all, and these feelings are normal, especially for the opposite gender. What you're experiencing is a crush."

"Me... Having a crush... I never expected it to happen..."

"Nobody's invincible to infatuation, Lisa. I believe it's all because of the amount of time you spend with him. You've grown accustomed to his company; with him being your teammate, he has already cemented himself into your life."

"Yeah, we're rarely separate... But I do have some worries. For one thing, you know how timid Alex is. What if he won't accept it? What if he, you know...doesn't have any attraction to anyone?"

"If he doesn't, then I apologize in advance. But you won't know unless you try."

"I guess so..."

"Lisa, you don't sound very confident."

"I know it's not like me to lack confidence, but this is new to me. Can me and Alex really make a...a couple?"

"Lisa, there's a special someone for everyone. Yet, it's taken you three years to finally realize that you have found your own special someone. Alex is your companion, your Explorer partner, your best friend. I've had this feeling in my gut that the two of you would become more than just teammates eventually."

"Well, I do worry about him a lot. He's so shy that I can't help but worry over him constantly, especially with extra company; it's almost like he isn't even there sometimes. And if we were to start a romantic relationship, I would have to take even greater responsibility. I don't know if I'll be ready for it."

"Lisa, you couldn't be any more wrong about that. You can do it, I know you can. I didn't raise you just to be strong physically and emotionally. I also raised you to have a kind heart. And that is exactly what you possess. You have all the good qualities that'll get you through anything. If you don't believe me, then try this: tell you what you think of Alex, and be honest."

"Ohh, I could go on about that. He gives off this vibe of...adorable innocence that makes me happy. He's fun just to be with. He always seems to put me before himself. His shyness I think only adds to his good nature. He's clever, and knows a lot about the world around him, despite how isolated he said he felt in the past. And he's...he's cute. I never get tired of seeing that face of his. I don't know what I'd do if I stopped seeing it. It's so tempting to just pinch his cheeks whenever he smiles...! ...Hey. I think it all makes sense! I really do like him in that way! I can't imagine not being with him! ...Oh, dear Sacreca, I'm sounding so corny right now!"

Lisa then hid her face in humiliation.

"Haha, relax, Lisa. It's OK to sound that way. Don't feel weird about it," Jennifer assured her.

"Now that's a relief!" Lisa responded, revealing her face again. "Well, Mother, I guess I really have figured it all out! I just need to tell him how I feel!"

"Then go for it, Lisa! And the best of luck to you!"

"I'll tell him tomorrow. A new day would be a good time."

When Lisa had finished recalling these events, Alex could be seen with a unique expression. It was like a combination of hopefulness and ease.

"I thought it was all just girl stuff, and well, in a sense it was. Yet, after that talk, it seems like I've got similar feelings for you. And now that I've read this message from you, I was honestly surprised by it. I was admittedly a little nervous about your feelings, as well as your own reaction."

"Lisa... D-does that mean you... Ohhhh, I don't even know if I deserve this. I mean... I feel as if I don't even do enough for you..."

"That is very wrong, Alex. You do good things for me. You always remember to get gifts for me every birthday and Holiday. You're always there to accompany me on our adventures. We've always stuck together, through both good times and bad times. But since I started having these...feelings on my mind, I just had to get help and advice on it. I was still feeling skeptical about telling you or having you know about it, so that's why I went by myself. But since I've had that talk with my mother, I feel more certain than ever that...I like you a lot too!"

"I... Is this a dream? I thought I'd never hear this from you... I was too afraid that...you wouldn't understand how I felt. Or worse... You would reject it, keep me in that friend-only zone, because your standards would be too high. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, Alex, I do. I can understand why you'd be scared to say anything. But I feel as if holding off longer was worth it. It makes things become clearer for both of us when the silence finally broke."

"Th-thank you, Lisa. I could cry at this... From happiness."

"Hmmmm..."

Lisa took notice of the windowsill in the room. She stood before its single window and signaled Alex to join her. The window's wide length created a visible landscape of the world outside.

"Uh, coming..."

Alex quickly joined back up with Lisa.

"Check it out, Alex," Lisa said, staring out at the incredible view. "You can see so much from this one spot. You can see quite a bit of the desert from up here. And the Ice-Crystal Mountains riiight over there. You had this amazing view right outside your one and only haven. How did that make you feel?"

"Oh... Fascinated, curious, intrigued... And any similar adjective. I always imagined what it'd be like to explore it all."

"And look down there. It's Team Revolution, and your mom!"

Down below, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca, Jon and Kimily could be seen engaged in conversation near the edge of the surrounding chasm. What exactly they spoke could not be heard from Lisa and Alex's current position.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." spoke Alex.

"I don't know. Probably stuff important to them."

"Do you think they'll notice us stood up here?"

"Maybe."

Lisa then turned to face Alex.

"Alex... When you told me about what happened in the past, when you revealed the fact that you once considered suicide, that absolutely shocked me. I don't know if you noticed, but it did. Suicide is such a grim and depressing subject matter, but I had no idea it was that bad for you! I'm just so glad you never went through with it... Otherwise we would not be standing here together. Oh..."

Lisa sniffled lightly, as well as wiping her eye.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." spoke Alex, catching on to Lisa's display upon turning to look at her.

"Hold out your arms, Alex," Lisa randomly requested after shaking her head.

"Why?" Alex didn't understand her intention.

He noticed how she was holding her own hands out. So, without a word of reply, he did as told. Lisa gripped hold of the tip of Alex's hands, and they gazed upon each other.

"If you had those feelings for me, you should've just said so. You didn't need to do all this just to try to make it easier for yourself. Sure, I had my own issues with such things, but I think we can end the frustration of bottling it up. Coming here was still an incredibly brave decision of yours. It's fantastic that you got to meet your mother again, and stand up to that repulsive father of yours. It didn't go as well as you may have hoped, but it still shows you've come a long way from the timid and socially awkward guy you're mainly associated with. Even before these events, I've had this kind of infatuation with you. You've always been a good Pokémon: you're sweet, kind, thoughtful, smart... And I appreciate all of it, even if you don't realize it. And even if you're not fully sure how to handle a relationship, you can learn over time, so don't be discouraged by lack of knowing."

"Thanks for that encouragement..."

Alex was showing signs of classic timidness, for he was blushing slightly.

"And..." continued Lisa, noticing the dilating in his cheeks. "...You really can be awfully cute, like right now."

"Mmmmmm... Sh-shucks, Lisa!" Alex reacted, holding his head down.

"Hehehehehe..." Lisa giggled.

"D-don't laugh at me..."

"It's because you amuse me, Alex. But not in a bad way, like the case of those bullies."

"Th-then what do you mean?"

"You make me laugh with your reaction. Because it's adorable. Nothing more. Your reaction makes me happy. And when I'm happy, does it make you happy?"

"Heh...heh... It does."

Alex smiled back.

"You know what, Alex?"

"What?"

"I think this can really work out after all."

"Huh...?"

And then, Lisa, overloaded with feelings too strong to overcome, unleashed them at last. She reared her head over towards Alex, closed her eyes and touched his lips with her own. This action caught Alex totally by surprise. His eyes widened and his entire face flushed brightly as each individual nerve in his lips tingled. He soon grew used to the sensation, and he closed his own eyes.

During these events, Leo took notice from outside, having looked up at the high second-floor window of the palace.

"Guys, up there!" Leo called.

Everybody else looked up at the window he pointed at.

"Hey, it's Alex and Lisa! But...what are they doing just stood there?" wondered Susanshi.

"Are you as blind as a Zubat, Susanshi? They're making out!" exclaimed Tokot.

"No, that can't be right," argued Susanshi. "That involves more...vigorous movement. It looks more like tenderness from down here."

"My little Alex, all grown up... It makes me happy," spoke Kimily.

"Hm, young romance. It's rather sweet, isn't it?" Jon commented.

"Just seeing those two...reminds me of myself and Sophina years ago... How I miss those times..." sighed Hiroca.

"I never would've imagined a place like this being the place to confess like that," added Susanshi.

"Love is powerful. The only way it can ever be restricted is if those involved held it in. The location matters not. I know that," stated Hiroca.

After what was possibly a lot longer than expected, Lisa finally pulled herself back, reopening her eyes.

"Alex..." she said softly.

Alex still had his eyes closed. Lisa's voice prompted him to open them again.

"Y-yes, Lisa?"

"How was it?"

"It felt...really nice."

"I'm glad you liked it, because that is the kiss Pachy will never get."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle adorably by the remark.

"Hehe...Hehehehe! Good one."

"So Alex, do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then say it. I want to hear it."

"I-I love you, Lisa..."

"And I love you, Alex. There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"...No. I guess not."

The pair proceeded with a hug.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now," Alex said.

"And I'm the luckiest girl..." replied Lisa. "Come on, Alex. Let's go back to the others outside."

They released themselves from one another, and headed out. Lisa took hold of Alex's hand on the way out. He was appearing surprised by this process, but he went with it, knowing it was normal for anyone in his and Lisa's circumstances. They exited the palace and headed around the left side, where they met Susanshi and company.

"Oh, you're back!" spoke Kimily.

She soon took notice of the hand holding between them.

"So it's real. You've joined in cohabitation. I never imagined this day would come. I'm happy for you, Alex."

"Yeah, good job! You actually did it!" cheered Leo.

"It's heartwarming seeing you like this. I wish the best of luck to you both," said Susanshi.

"I know we have only met recently, but congratulations," spoke Hiroca.

Jon had nothing to say.

"OK, so Alex and Lisa are sitting in a tree. Now what?" questioned Tokot.

"We were talking to Kimily about the Fragment, but it seems only Titanium knows where it is," mentioned Susanshi.

"Wh-which means... Gulp! We have to talk to T-Titanium!" Leo shuddered.

"Oh no, I don't fancy standing before him again..." sighed Lisa.

"We have no other option. I'm sure he won't be too happy about Kimily knocking him out, but if he truly has the knowledge we need, we'll have to ask him again," Susanshi said.

"But you don't need to do that..." muttered Alex. "It's in Ignis Caverns."

"Ignis Caverns? You mean the volcano ruins to the south of here?" pondered Kimily.

"Yes, that place," confirmed Alex. "My dad mentioned them within earshot of me a few times. That's how I know."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's depart for the Ignis Caverns right away!" announced Leo.

"Yes, Leo. Thank you for understanding how much none of us want to talk to that so-called king again," replied Tokot.

"Chromium! Alex! You guys!"

Zirconium and Tungsten, the palace entrance guards, were running towards the whole group. They looked to be highly troubled.

"Huh? What is it?" wondered Kimily.

"Th-there's trouble! Some outsiders barged into the palace and headed to the throne room! They intend to find the Fragment!" exclaimed Tungsten.

"What? That can't be! We've got to get back immediately!" shouted Kimily. "Let's go, everyone!"

"This does not sound good..." uttered Susanshi. "I bet I know who it could be..."

"Lisa..." mumbled Alex with worry.

"Come on, everyone! Let's hurry to the throne room!" ordered Lisa.

The entirety of the group ran as fast as they could for the palace entrance, hoping to catch the perpetrators before anything irreversible could happen.


	43. The Invasion

Chapter 43 - The Invasion

In a huge sense of despair and panic, everybody entered the palace's wide open doors, charging down the hallway and into the throne room. They all skidded to a stop once they entered.

"I...I knew it would be you," Susanshi declared.

Three figures had their backs turned to her. They were stood before Titanium, whose consciousness had now returned. He was sitting up, the aftermath of the punch he took still in effect. Zinc, Cobalt and Platinum were all stood by his side.

When Susanshi's voice spoke, the figures all turned back together. It was Vascious, Harstarr and Grandill. Grandill had his left wing folded by his side and wrapped up in bandages. He had multiple bruises on his body, and a large bandage around one leg.

"It's you..." spoke Vascious. "Your persistence is comparable to that of a pest. Why must you be in this location at this very moment?"

"Hey, we could ask you the same thing," stated Tokot.

"Is it not obvious? My reason for being here is to interrogate this self-proclaimed ruler about the whereabouts of the Seal Star Fragment that was once kept here," replied Vascious, turning back to Titanium.

"What gives you the right to storm into my palace and ask such secretive things?!" snapped Titanium, standing himself back up. "Today has not been a good day for me at all!"

"And it will become a whole lot worse if you do not tell me what I wish to know," warned Vascious. "Tell me where the Fragment is, or die before all who stand in this room."

"Threatening me with death does not scare me! I shall crush you under my wrathful power!"

"You intend to crush me? I can also make you suffer that exact fate. We can very easily cause this entire palace to fall on top of you. Quite a frightening thought, is it not?"

"I don't believe any of your nonsense, outsider! Do you not see the difference in size between us? What makes you think you can make this palace collapse?!"

Vascious looked up above, noting the dangling chandelier directly over Titanium.

"Grandill, knock it down."

Grandill accepted the order, and fired a Boomburst at the chandelier's chain. It broke apart, and the chandelier came falling down, risking impalement on Titanium's head with its pointed tip. Titanium protected himself by grabbing it before it could hit him, the point inches away from touching his head. He threw it to one side, smashing it.

"Grandill here can just repeat that with the whole of the palace," said Vascious.

"And don't think I won't! For Lord Vascious, I'll do whatever he says!" exclaimed Grandill. "I may have a wing out of commission, but that won't stop me from doing damage! So I suggest you start talking!"

"Never! I will say nothing to you!" refused Titanium.

"I am willing to let you live. Henceforth, I shall give you one final chance," Vascious said calmly, holding his arms. "If you tell me the location of the Fragment, I will spare you. Refuse, and I will have no choice but to slay you."

"Hey!" shouted Leo from behind.

Vascious looked back in response.

"That's enough, Vascious! We won't let you do anything!" continued Leo. "We know all your secrets, and now we're stronger than the last time we met!"

"Ah, my secrets, you say? Tell me, what do you mean by such words?" pondered Vascious.

"You're a descendant of someone who followed Hadreca long ago. You want to get the Scepter, because Hadreca's soul is inside it, so you can revive him! You want to use the Seal Star to awaken Wystian powers inside you, and use them and Hadreca to destroy the world!"

"Hmm, not to shabby, child. But, you have a few...details incorrect. You are also missing some others. Since you and your fellow pests have proven to be worthy adversaries, I feel as if it is only right to tell you a few things. Yes, it is true that Hadreca's soul lays dormant within the gold of the Scepter of Wyste. But...that is not all. Hadreca's soul is a pair. It was split into two halves. One, as you stated correctly, is inside the Scepter. And what of the other half? Well, take a closer look..."

He laid his right claws over the right side of his face. His right eye let off a faint red glow from the pupil. Susanshi and company could see it easily.

"No...! It can't be!" Susanshi exclaimed in shock.

"It is inside him," spoke Hiroca.

"You are correct," stated Vascious. "I was entrusted with this second half. It is my duty to unite the two back into one. Once that is done, Hadreca will rise once more!"

"And I'd imagine Hadreca is that second god I've heard about," pointed out Lisa. "But how can this be? Why would Vascious have a piece of Hadreca's soul inside him? If he's only a descendant, how did he get... Wait... Was it given to his ancestor, and passed on to him?!"

"Ahahaha! It's hilarious seeing you try so hard to guess what's actually going on!" mentioned Grandill. "I would leave you to fizzle out your brains from guessing further, but I'll spare that! Don't you get it? Vascious isn't a descendant of the Wystians: he _is_ a Wystian!"

Everyone, besides Jon and Tokot, were horrified when this came to light.

"Pfft, what a big fat lie. Nobody from back then could possibly be alive today," Tokot shrugged off.

"It is no lie. It is the opposite," said Vascious. "I witnessed it... The battle between the two sibling deities. Hadreca's fall. Sacreca's fall. Yet, despite how grim it all looked, Hadreca turned to me. He entrusted me with half of his soul. He instructed me to await a time when events of the past would be forgotten. I waited for a thousand years, before silently returning to this land. But when I came back, I was sickened by what had become of it. Over the course of the millennium, it had been blinded by the wretched light!"

"But you can't possibly be a Wystian! You used attacks like Ice Punch at the ruins! Wystians lost their powers over time!" argued Lisa.

"That is not the full truth. Only those born from the Wystians had none of the usual powers. Those who remained kept possession of their powers until the day of their passing. So, how come I am capable of standard actions more akin to regular Pokémon? It is pretty simple: I have already died. Many times. But each time, I am reincarnated. Since I technically still passed away, I lost my Wystian prowess after being reborn the first time. And yet, Hadreca dwells within me, and because of that, I never truly lost my gift of telepathy. I can read the minds and thoughts of others, delve into the depths of their subconscious and uncover anything that may lurk hidden within."

"But that is impossible! The Wystians are an extinct civilization! The Divine Order of this land no longer consists of them!" spoke Titanium.

"No, Your Majesty. The Wystians are not all extinct, for I was the only survivor of Hadreca's followers. All of my brethren were slain in the battle, but I refused to join them in death. I survived and confronted Hadreca just before his own demise. Hadreca declined to admit his overthrow, and with me being the only individual that remained loyal to him, he transferred one half of his soul into the Scepter, and the other into me.

With it, I departed from this land and found a new one. Once allegiance is sworn, it remains unbreakable for eternity. That is why I obliged to do it. I waited for a thousand years in the new world. Why so long, you ask? Two reasons: firstly, Hadreca's powers were completely drained away in the battle. He was required to use the little strength remaining to split his soul. Over the course of time, his power would recharge, yet, it is an unbelievably long process, lasting a full millennium. Secondly: events of the past would be forgotten, and the guards of whoever governed this land in this present day would be greatly diminished. At least, that was the gamble, and I was somewhat correct.

There is this meddlesome individual named Wuodecus. His great-great-grandfather thought he could control the outcome of when I would return by concealing all details of the more...intriguing elements. Because of that, I had to implement my own strategy to attempt to uncover that which had been hidden. My plan was successful, and had led me to this region. But...something occurred. Something I could not be prepared for. And...it is you..."

He rushed over to Susanshi and grabbed her by the neck. He held her up off the ground, choking her.

"Who was it that sent you? Answer me! I know that is why you are here!"

Susanshi was gagging, due to the pressure being applied to her neck.

"No! Let her go!" demanded Leo.

"Not until she discloses the identity of the one who has been working behind my back!" replied Vascious.

"You're choking her! She can't speak under those conditions!" shouted Lisa.

"...Very well."

Vascious then eased his grip, allowing Susanshi to breath again.

"Now then, who sent you here? I will release you only when you speak."

Susanshi was panting briefly, before answering:

"Ro-Rovaela..."

Vascious immediately dropped her to the floor.

"Rovaela. That scum! I should have known it would be her! She has always been watching over me."

He stepped back to his original position, with Grandill and Harstarr, keeping his back turned.

"So, Rovaela has been working her little plan from the afterlife..."

"That's right, Vascious..." spoke out Susanshi stumbling back onto her feet. "It was Rovaela who brought me here and gave me this body. It was her that told me where the Seal Star Fragments were. It was the remaining survivors of the battle — the ones that were loyal to Sacreca — that conjured up a plan to defeat you in this present time! Because, Vascious, they knew! They knew you'd come back! Sacreca saw the future with the last of his power just before he died! Don't you realize? You thought you could outsmart everyone, but...it was YOU who was outsmarted! No matter what you had planned, Sacreca saw it! He knew you'd try to take the land away from him! That's why he looked further, and saw my existence! My existence...was the big flaw in your plan! That's why I stand here! I have the future on my shoulders, and I will stop you!"

"That is enough!" yelled Vascious, turning back around. "I was never outsmarted. Sacreca and his detestable clan of supporters never outsmarted me. If anything, all Sacreca's silly little prophecy did was make everything better for me! It is more of a convenience that you are here, Susanshi. But I still picked up on the fact that somebody was contacting you through your dreams. I knew because my telepathy felt it. That is why I blocked off the connection between you and the one who turned out to be Rovaela."

"So that means... The reason Rovaela disappeared that one time was because you...intervened?" wondered Susanshi. "Of course... And the nightmare that followed... Was that also you?"

"The nightmare you speak of was not my intention. I only meant to cut the connection and communication off," explained Vascious. "I theorize that the nightmare was due to the sudden change in activity, especially if it involved me."

"The nightmare...did involve you. That voice I heard... It was you. It was the time when..."

"We have conversed enough. I ask for an end to it," disturbed Vascious. "This procrastination on my part must end. I shall return to the task at hand."

He faced Titanium once again.

"Your Majesty, shall you forfeit the Fragment to me now? Or do you still stick to your refusal?"

"You ask me yet again? You are a pitiful fool!" responded Titanium. "You had the audacity to defy His Greatness _and_ the Divine Order?! You are a despicable excuse for a Pokémon!"

"So you still reject? Your foolhardy resistance is precarious. ...So be it. Grandill, you know what to do."

"Ahaha, I've been waiting for this part!" Grandill exclaimed.

Before long, he was producing Boomburst attacks all over the throne room, wreaking destruction on everything, from the pillars to the Sacreca statue in the back.

"Look out everyone!" called Hiroca.

He and the rest of his group, including Kimily, were forced to flee back into the main hallway to escape the collapse. Noises of debris crashing down rang behind their backs. When they turned back around after the calm returned, dust came flowing out of the throne. Once that cleared, a huge pile of rubble was in place of Titanium. The other members of the Transition Seven retreated to the very back of the room, avoiding much of the damage.

"Y-Your Majesty!" called out Zinc.

"Oh dear! He's been buried!" exclaimed Cobalt.

A thick arm thrust itself out from the rubble pile, and Titanium emerged unharmed.

"You... You dare to destroy my throne room?! You will pay for this act of inhumane vandalism!"

"No! This is our battle!" Leo shouted, him and his crew coming back in. "Your Majesty, uh... You sit this one out!"

"Leo, are you sure about this?" pondered Susanshi.

"Susanshi, this is a chance we can't let get away," replied Leo. "Vascious is here now. Let's take him down before he can do any more damage!"

"So, you wish for a second opportunity to face me? Can you assure me that it shall not be a repeat of our time at the ruins?" quizzed Vascious.

"That's right!" announced Leo.

"And this time, they have me," spoke Hiroca, stepping forward.

"You? Harstarr informed me about you. You suddenly appeared in the Distant Badlands. What is your intention?"

"I have sided with these youngsters, and I have joined them in our quest to defeat you, Vascious. I fight by their side now. They are the ones who fight for freedom and peace," Hiroca began to detail, before dropping his backpack to the floor. "Their goal is to ultimately destroy you, remove you from the world. And as long as I am with them, I too shall fight for Sacreca. I shall be your opponent here and now."

He removed his cloak and threw it over his shoulder.

"Vascious! Prepare to face true power!"

A thick black bracelet was donned around his left wrist, and a necklace featuring a small round object, much like a marble, orange in color with a red and blue symbol in the center. He touched his right palm to the front of the bracelet, and just like that, a strange phenomenon occurred before everybody. He held his bracelet-bearing arm into the air, and both it and his necklace began glowing and emitting light. Before long, his entire body was enveloped inside a white sphere, which soon broke apart, revealing Hiroca in an altered form. The black markings on his body were more abundant, and he was glowing with aura all around, more so in his hands.

"Wh-what is that?" questioned Leo in shock.

"Is that...? It is! It's Mega Evolution!" announced Susanshi.

"Mega Evolution? What in Sacreca is that?" pondered Leo.

"A physical state in which a Pokémon gets a power boost," answered Lisa.

"Here it is, Vascious: true power. My aura is strengthened, and it shall overwhelm you!" declared Hiroca.

"What? You outsiders...intend to stop these other outsiders?" quizzed Titanium.

"Duh, yes! That's what we've been trying to tell you!" snapped Tokot.

"Hmph, you believe a mediocre enhancement to your strength will fall me? I beg to differ," Vascious said calmly. "But if you are willing to try, I will not disappoint you."

"Lord Vascious! Allow me to assist you in eliminating these fools!" offered Grandill.

"Hmm, very well."

"Heehee! Let's do this!"

"Seriously? In the condition you're in?" questioned Tokot.

"I don't need both wings to kill you!" declared Grandill as he walked closer to the Team Revolution members.

"What about me, Lord Vascious?" inquired Harstarr.

"You can sit this one out. This is a battle mainly for myself," replied Vascious.

"Don't you dare leave me out of this!" exclaimed Titanium.

"Huh? Your Majesty? You intend to battle with the outsiders?" questioned Zinc.

"The situation has changed. This one here has defaced my loyal throne room, and has threatened me with death! I cannot allow him to live!" declared Titanium. "I will tear down everything if I must!"

"But Your Majesty...! What about us?" wondered Zinc.

"Zinc! Cobalt! Zirconium! Tungsten! Platinum! Chromium! Leave the palace at once! Get away from here! Stay in safety!" directed the agitated king.

"Leave you here? A-are you sure? W-we swore to always serve you, Your Maje-" muttered Platinum.

"I AM SURE!" yelled Titanium.

With the rise in tone, these Pokémon, except for Kimily, hurried out the throne room.

"Mom...?" Alex mumbled.

"I don't want to leave," she replied. "I'm staying here. I want to stay with Alex."

After this, she joined back with him.

"Don't be afraid. I'll make sure you stay safe.

"But...what will we even do?" wondered Alex.

"We're going to help out, of course!" announced Lisa.

"So that means...there's nine of us!" stated Leo. "All right then!"

Hiroca, finally ready, leaped over to Vascious. As he drew close to him, he produced a thin, long bone-like weapon of pure energy in his hands. Using this Bone Rush for his main attack, the two clashed in a duel, with Vascious using his own bare claws. Hiroca proved highly athletic: he would perform a number of twirls and flips during the battle. Vascious, on the other hand, used very similar maneuvers, despite the presence of his armor.

Over to Grandill and Team Revolution, Grandill used his one only uninjured wing to try to cut at his opponents with a series of Steel Wings, each one being evaded successfully. He would force them to step back each time, moving along the outside of the room.

Lisa, Alex, Kimily and Harstarr remained back. Lisa appeared confused by Harstarr's apparent look of unwillingness.

"What's wrong? You seem strangely...uneasy," Lisa spoke to her.

"I just don't want to fight this cause any longer," replied Harstarr.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"I know I'm of Vascious's trinity, but I've had a change of heart. Honestly."

"Really? Are you sure you won't try any sneak tactics?"

"I don't intend to. If anything, I don't want to be with Vascious anymore."

"Then what will you do?"

"I don't know... I want to run away, but... What could I possibly do if I did that? And if Vascious knew about it, it's the end for me. I have no choice but to keep following orders for as long as he's alive."

"So an underling of Vascious wants to change sides. You're wanting the right thing, Harstarr, and it's really brave of you."

"Lisa..." Alex said.

"Hmm?"

"Are we still going to help out? I want to help Team Revolution fight Grandill. We battled him back in the desert, and now it's time to do so again here."

"Are you sure about that, Alex?" asked Kimily.

"Yes, I am. They're our friends."

"OK, Alex. Let's march right in!" exclaimed Lisa.

"B-be careful, Alex..." mumbled Kimily.

Back to Grandill:

"Grrr! I can't do this too well with my injuries! I'm just gonna have to blast you to pieces!"

He focused all his powers into his ears, ready to release nothing but Boombursts.

"Look out!" shouted Susanshi.

The team members all jumped out of the way, as Grandill released the first Boomburst, ruining the pillar they were stood by. Now the trio were separated, and Grandill focused his efforts on Leo first. All Leo could do, with the constant barrage aimed at him, was retreat. As he ran, Grandill shot at the floor several times, another pillar, and the back wall, blowing a hole in it. Air from outside flowed into the throne room through this hole.

With Grandill too focused on Leo, Susanshi fired Bubble Beam from around the back of him. Grandill looked back to spot her, but refrained from retaliating against her, instead resuming his efforts on Leo, who was stood next to the newly created hole. He gave chase on his feet, still shooting off Boombursts. Leo kept his distance and initiated a Quick Attack, zooming into a hairpin turn, ending up behind Grandill, jumping into his back and releasing a Force Palm. It was a direct hit, as Grandill swiveled back with a Steel Wing, slashing at his stomach and knocking him back.

"Come on, Leo. You've gotta do better than that!" spoke Tokot from afar, before running to Grandill.

He then began to surround him with a spiral of flames, attempting to engulf him whole.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grandill exclaimed.

He flapped his one useful wing at the flames, dispelling them.

"I can't allow these bandages to burn! Don't you realize how bad that would be for me?"

"Yes! That's why I'm doing it!" announced Tokot.

"You really are a pest!" spoke an annoyed Grandill.

Suddenly, Lisa came charging in, preparing a Dragon Claw. She jumped into the air and swiped at Grandill's side.

"Grrr! More of you have joined in? Well, don't think it'll be any easier just because of the higher number!" he remarked.

At the same time, Vascious and Hiroca were still going strong. Titanium was just chasing after Vascious, hoping to strike him with his fists, but his own slow movements prevented this. His rage made him refuse to cease.

"Your Majesty, I suggest you try not to contribute," advised Hiroca, still going at it.

"Nonsense! I'll break this outsider's bones in one hit!" argued Titanium.

"But you will only get in the way."

"I am the king here! I decide what happens!"

"No, Causioa! You haven't recovered all your energy!" pleaded Kimily, having grabbed his tail.

"Chromium, what do you think you are doing? Unhand me! I must protect the palace!"

"I can't let you fight! I know I knocked you out, but now you need protecting!"

"NO!"

Titanium swiped his tail violently, throwing Kimily off him.

"Causioa!" she yelled in despair.

Titanium simply targeted Vascious again, with no intention other than to take him down.

Hiroca moved onto the defensive, blocking Vascious's claw swipes by holding the bone in his path. When he discovered an opening, Hiroca kicked Vascious in the chest, knocking him over and onto his back. He was ready to strike down on him, but he quickly rolled out the way and leaped back on his feet. Hiroca switched back to offensive, swinging his bone, alternating between both ends. Vascious used his claws as shields, blocking each attempt successfully.

Titanium stepped in the way of the fight, preparing to chomp down on Vascious.

"Stay out of our way!" stated Vascious, before thrusting his claws at his left knee, stabbing him.

In pain, Titanium fell down, clutching his bleeding knee.

"Causioa!" Kimily ran to his side.

"Ugh... I will be fine... But I can't give up because of one small wound."

"No, don't continue! You could sustain worse if you keep at it!"

"I do not care, Chromium! I must fight for Sacreca!"

He stood himself back up with a slight limp.

"I must...redeem myself for all the trouble I've caused."

He failed to stand up for long, and fell again.

"Please, just stay away from those two!" pleaded Kimily.

He set his sights on Vascious, and opened his mouth to charge a Hyper Beam. He fired it in his direction. It hit, since Vascious was unable to notice in time, barely missing Hiroca, cutting straight through the throne, between the Sacreca statue's talons, before finally exiting through the back wall, leaving behind a gaping hole. The armor-clad Vascious suffered some degree of damage, but merely resumed his duel with Hiroca.

Meanwhile, in the side of the room, Grandill was still trying, and doing so poorly, to take down any of his five foes. His injuries only proved to overwhelm him more. Retiring the usual Boomburst onslaught, he instead switched to exclusively using close-up attacks, like Shadow Claw and Steel Wing. He was backing them up towards the new hole in the wall.

"Careful, there's a hole in the wall behind us," Lisa warned, having looked over her shoulder.

"Ahaha! What a convenient hole we have here!" chuckled Grandill.

He suddenly grabbed Leo with his wing and threw him towards the hole. He fell out, with his screams accompanying him on his way out and down.

"LEO!" Susanshi yelled, running to the gape.

She peered out to see Leo hanging onto the side of the cliff below. The bottom of the chasm was not visible to her.

"S-Susanshi!" Leo called.

"Here, grab my flipper!" Susanshi instructed.

She laid down on her belly and reached her flipper out as far as she could manage. Leo reached out for it, but couldn't quite make it. Susanshi inched her way a little closer to him. Still no good.

"Leo, you have to climb up towards me!"

"I-I'm trying!"

Leo had nothing on the cliff side and in reach to grab onto to help hoist him up.

"Susanshi!" Lisa was stood behind her.

She grabbed onto her feet and allowed her to lean further out. With this extra length granted to her, she was finally able to grab hold of Leo's hand. Just as Lisa was ready to pull them both back up, she felt herself being picked up off the floor. Grandill had this murderous expression as he lifted her up.

"So long!" he said.

"Noooo!" Alex bellowed from behind them.

He surrounded himself quickly with rocks, before releasing them all as a stream at Grandill. Not one rock missed, yet they still caused Grandill to release Lisa. Despite Alex's efforts, Lisa, Leo and Susanshi went falling down from the palace.

"No..." Alex uttered. He began to experience huge guilt immediately.

"Leo! Lisa! I'm...sorry..." Susanshi spoke as they fell.

"No! Don't blame yourself! Anyone would try to save a life the same way you did!" replied Lisa.

"Does this means... Vascious has won?" pondered Leo.

"Guys, this is it! The bottom is below us!" announced Susanshi.

The trio prepared for the fatal impact, shutting their eyes. They tensed up as their last seconds of life finished. But suddenly, something miraculous happened. They became surrounded in a blue light, and their descent halted. They were floating feet off the ground at the chasm base. Leo opened one eye, wondering if they had indeed passed on, but the first thing he saw was the ground below him, with himself suspended in the air.

"...Huh? What?" Lisa could not comprehend the unusual events.

"We're alive!" cheered Leo.

"B-but how?" questioned Susanshi.

"I don't know, but I _love_ it!" exclaimed Leo with relief.

The trio began to slowly float back up towards the palace.

Back inside, Grandill was highly giddy and prideful. He mocked Alex's sobbing over the apparent loss.

"Awww, boo-hoo! Man up, will you! You're next!" he spat.

"I don't plan to allow you to take me next! I'll just have to fight without them!" spoke Tokot.

It was at this moment that Tokot and Alex saw Lisa, Susanshi and Leo return to the throne room. The mysterious light transported them back inside and onto solid ground again, before fading.

"What...the...hell?!" Tokot was in confusion.

"L-Lisa?! Lisa!" Alex ran towards Lisa and held onto her.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" commented Leo. "Sacreca really doesn't want us to die!"

Relieved, he took hold of his necklace and stroked it gratefully.

"That was so...weird. I-I have no words," mentioned Lisa.

"Well, it's great to see you all alive and whatnot," said Tokot, walking towards them. "I'd send you all a glad-you're-not-dead card after all this, but remember that we have a battle going on! Let's get back to it, and let's stay AWAY from this hole!"

Grandill was seen to be shocked at the unexplainable incident, but soon shrugged it off.

"Bah, no matter, at least I can see you die in front of me!"

"Give it up already, Grandill! You're far too weak to keep going!" stated Susanshi.

"I don't think so!" Grandill argued back.

The group of five stepped far away from the hole, luring Grandill away with them. Once they were at a safe enough distance, they returned to battle.

Back at the throne room entrance, Jon and Harstarr were stood watching.

"What is your name?" Harstarr wondered.

"Me? I'm Jon."

"Jon. OK... Why are you just stood here? Why won't you join the fight?"

"I am not a fighter. I prefer to do things my own way. I'm not a fan of being involved with violence. I find it too...undignified."

"Hmm, then we really aren't that much different. I only joined Vascious because he fed my weaknesses and gullibility. But now I'm certain of it. This is a cause I don't want to fight. I've already made my mind up. If Susanshi really is to destroy him, then I'll be free. I'll be cheering her on in secret, hoping for my own freedom."

"Mm-hm, and so will I."

Near the rubble pile in the center, Titanium was still kneeling on one knee with Kimily by his side. He had not moved at all.

"Ugh, I feel useless," grunted Titanium. "This wound has gotten the better of me. I have failed! Not even Hyper Beam could stop him!"

"No, don't say that. This is just something beyond you," assured Kimily.

"But I am...a king!"

"You only think you are, Causioa. You allowed power to overtake you. You even went as far as almost hurting those outsiders. But don't you see now? They're trying to save us! You just settle down, OK?"

"Ugh... Chromium..."

At the same time, Grandill was still at it, even though it wasn't working for him. He just kept trying to strike everyone who stood against him. Susanshi lunged at him with her beak and started Pecking at his face, Leo would follow with a Quick Attack to his back, Lisa fired a Dragon Rage at him, and Alex topped it all off with a second Stone Edge. Grandill proved to be at long last overthrown by superior numbers, and he collapsed with a weak groan.

"I'm sorry, L-Lord Vascious... I failed you..."

"Nice going, guys!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"Oh, but what should we do now?" asked Tokot.

"Vascious is the only one left, and he's in Hiroca's hands," replied Susanshi.

She led her group back to the entrance of the throne room, joining up with Harstarr and Jon.

"Wait, Jon, have you just been standing here the whole time?" questioned Susanshi.

"I would not have helped in this," Jon replied.

"Jon...! You should at least try something!" snapped Susanshi. "Ugh, never mind!"

Everybody began to watch the duel between Vascious and Hiroca, which was still going. Hiroca was still using Bone Rush, and Vascious was still using his claws. They would continuously take turns attacking and defending Though would occasionally mix things up.

"You really are a worthy adversary," panted Vascious.

"As are you," replied Hiroca. "But let's see if you can handle this."

He back-flipped high over Vascious, and rained a small string of Aura Spheres down on him. The combined impact of each mini-sphere created a dust cloud that cloaked Vascious. When Hiroca landed behind him, he charged head on with his bone held out in front of him. He rushed to and from him, striking him with the bone. Vascious fought back by readying a frosty Ice Punch and running for him. He threw the punch, which Hiroca avoided. He jabbed him in the torso with the bone, where his armor didn't protect. Vascious fell to his knees, appearing as if taking the full blow, but instead spun his legs around swiftly, tripping Hiroca over, and forcing him to drop his bone. Vascious quickly grabbed his cape from behind him and wrapped it tightly around Hiroca's neck. He struggled not only to breathe, but also to retrieve his bone, which was just out of reach. He couldn't get it back as he was pinned to the spot.

"Dad!" shouted Leo.

He created a Focus Blast sphere from his hands, and aimed his sights for Vascious, over Hiroca's head.

"Don't screw this up, Leo..." sighed Tokot.

"If he does...we'd better be ready to run in," said Susanshi.

Leo gave himself just five seconds to ready himself and get his bearings. With a deep breath, he threw the Focus Blast. It flew through the air, between Hiroca's ears, and exploded in Vascious's face. The cape loosened and Hiroca wasted no time in grabbing his bone and striking Vascious as hard as he could with it while he was still flinching and covering his eyes. He was knocked onto his back.

"Thanks, Leo," Hiroca said. "Now..."

He held the bone in one hand and it disappeared into the air. With his weapon removed, he rushed to Vascious and initialized a brutal Close Combat. He delivered a quick series of punches to him, all successfully hitting him in his unguarded areas, mainly his face and torso. This went on for roughly six seconds, before Hiroca finished off with a mighty uppercut to the chin. Vascious emitted a loud groan filled with agony, and became near motionless. His nostrils were bleeding and he had multiple injuries all over. Hiroca began panting, a result of the recoil of Close Combat.

"Oooh, ouch... Talk about overkill." spoke Leo.

With Vascious down on the floor and weak, Hiroca placed one foot onto his torso, keeping him in place. He began to gather all his aura into his hands, creating an Aura Sphere, around half his size, intending to use it as a final blow.

"Now it is time to end this," he spoke. "Vascious, when I unleash this final attack, Sacreca will be saved. I shall not hold back."

"Go right ahead. Kill me. Kill me if you so believe it will keep things the way they are," groaned Vascious. "But at least know this... It will do you no good. I shall only be given a second chance to succeed with my mission."

"What do you mean?" pondered Hiroca.

"I am...referring...to her..."

Vascious pointed out to Susanshi by looking straight at her.

"...What?" spoke Susanshi.

"Susanshi? What about her? What does she have to do with this?" questioned Hiroca, canceling his Aura Sphere.

"...You know nothing, do you? Well, there is one here who does. I suggest you tell them all now... Susanshi Bolacol. Reveal it to them. End their unknowing."

"W-what?" muttered Hiroca.

Everybody turned their attention over to Susanshi. She looked unsure of herself. She did not feel comfortable with saying what was to be heard. After a moment to gather her will, she broke her silence and spoke slowly and clearly:

"You see..."

She briefly looked to Leo, then to Lisa.

"...Actually, me and Vascious... We have known one another for a long time, long before...we ever turned up in Sacreca.

He is my father, after all..."

Everybody that stood in the same room, aside from Jon and Harstarr, were flooded by both shock and disbelief.

"Your...father?" spurted Leo.

"That's just preposterous! Please say you're kidding!" snapped Lisa.

"How can I be kidding at a time like this? I'm sorry, but it's true..." replied Susanshi, her head dipped down.

"She speaks the truth. Me and her, we are one and the same. Father and daughter," confirmed Vascious. "She shares my blood. She was born from me."

"No... I-it can't be..." mumbled Leo.

He fell to his knees in shock.

"S-Susanshi, why? Why is it this way?"

"...I'm not so sure of that myself. All I know is that this is the true reason I was destined to defeat him in the first place. We are of the same blood. What other pick is there? Sacreca...likely sensed that Vascious would have a child. A child that would stand up to him and his beliefs. It isn't a simple coincidence that I am here. It never was."

"Whoa... Th-this is legitimately shocking, even to me," spoke Tokot.

"So another one of us...has a bad father..." Alex uttered.

"Do none of you get it? The only way I can even be reborn is if I have offspring," explained Vascious. "I am not immortal. I am still susceptible to ageing. But, with Hadreca's power dwelling within me, I can resurrect myself again, using my shared blood as a vessel. I would return to the same state I was when I first left this land and took on the body of a human, carrying over Hadreca's soul with me. It is a continuing cycle."

"H...Human?" questioned Lisa.

"Precisely. I was granted the body of a human being when I settled into the new world, which was inhabited by others humans. I blended right in, as was the plan. In this current cycle, I met a female human. I used deception to gain her trust and allow for the conception of a child named Susanshi. It has always been this way so that my cycle would not end. It is this same Susanshi that stands here...that is the latest of my offspring."

"So you were also a human at one point? B-but what about Susanshi? What was she-?" Leo quizzed, before Vascious said:

"Susanshi's existence is merely...precautionary. If I were to fail in my mission and lose my life, the cycle that has been occurring for this past millennium, will only simply continue."

"No... You don't mean..." Leo mumbled.

"Yes. If I die, Susanshi will cease to exist, for she will become me. If that were to happen, I can easily resume my mission."

"But... It can't be!"

"I know you do not wish to accept my words, but that is how it has always been. Susanshi was born...purely as a precaution, for the year of my return to this land drew close. When I came back here, I finally regained my original from as a Weavile, as well as my Elite Wystian gear. If I were to die, Susanshi would fulfill her role...as my second chance at success. Do you know now why killing me is futile? You would have no choice, but to kill me a second time to save your land. You would bring upon the end...of that creature that you see as someone to care about! If you wish to delay such a fate, then release me!"

"...You really are an odious one, Vascious," Hiroca growled slowly, before removing his foot from Vascious.

"Yes, now you see just how hopeless you are," Vascious said as he stumbled his way back up on his feet. "Knowing that, will you still stand against me? Will you still be willing to lose Susanshi for the sake of others? I await your answer next time we cross paths."

"Wait!" called Susanshi. "But don't you remember our time together back in the human world? Me, you, Mom... We were family! You loved us as such, and I loved you back! When I grew up with you, you didn't appear evil to me. You had it all concealed from both me and Mom! I-I just can't believe the fact that the affection and caring you showed me...was FAKE! Fake love, Dad! How can you justify that?! Mom was right about you... You really are a monster!

I still remember the day, last year, when you were exposed for who you really are! The illegitimate feelings we shared came to light, and my mom forced you away. The nightmare I had... Those voices... It was you and Mom! It was my worst memory manifesting itself in my dreams! Don't you realize the trauma you've left behind? I could never let the grief go!"

"Harstarr! Grandill! We are retreating!" Vascious suddenly called out, appearing to ignore Susanshi.

Harstarr rejoined with him, with Grandill still conscious. He had to slowly pick himself back up, before limping back to Vascious. Together, the trio walked casually out of the throne room.

"Get back here! Don't you dare leave!" demanded Susanshi.

"No, let them go. We need to focus on ourselves," replied Hiroca.

"What? let them go! We let them get away once, and I don't want it to happen again!" Tokot strongly objected.

"We have no choice now. We cannot concern us with him directly right now," Hiroca defended his decision.

Afterwards, he touched his bracelet again, and became surrounded in a bright glow. He soon returned to his original form.

"I do not wish to hear any more, Susanshi," Vascious spoke out, refusing to look back. "I await the next time we meet, as well as your decision. Next time we battle, I want Susanshi to be involved in the confrontation."

He and his cronies left everyone behind, all of them still trying to get to terms with what had been spoken, both by himself and Susanshi.

"Susanshi... If you indeed meet me again, and I have revived Hadreca... I shall make you expire," Vascious said to himself on his way out the palace. "At least that way, you will be spared of your originally intended fate. Once I become more powerful, your...friends must expire as well. That is the only way I can guarantee my success."

Harstarr looked up at him. She showed this look of dread, the response to his words. Yet, she still had hope inside her. Hope that all would be well in the end.


	44. Maintaining the Hope

Chapter 44 - Maintaining the Hope

Vascious was long gone from the palace. All that was caused during his time in the throne room remained. Titanium was still kneeling down with Kimily near the middle, Hiroca was stood silently in front of the rubble pile, Susanshi, Tokot, Lisa, Alex and Jon remained stood together near the entrance. Alex was looking at Susanshi, which admittedly made her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Alex, I think you shouldn't stare at her like that. She's...had a rough day," Lisa advised.

And so, Alex took his gaze elsewhere.

"Susanshi..." Leo spoke softly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Susanshi stepped away from him, taking his hand off her. She seemed devastated and ashamed.

"I think we should leave her alone for some time," suggested Hiroca.

"In all my life, I never imagined anything this monumental ever happening, especially in my throne room," spoke Titanium from his position, and in a much more calm tone than normal. "You, all of you, stand before me."

"Uh... I don't know if I should. I mean..." Leo nervously said. "I-I mean, what if he crushes us...?"

"No, I will not crush you. I just wish to talk," assured Titanium.

"Hey, if the big guy wants to talk, let him," shrugged Tokot.

"Hmm, come one, Alex," Lisa spoke.

"Uh..." Alex was unsure about the request.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"O...OK."

The pair, together with Leo, Tokot, Hiroca and Jon walked cautiously on over to the king, standing before him. Susanshi remained still and alone.

"...Do any of you have any medical skills?" Titanium inquired.

"Well, that was disappointing," stated Tokot.

"Oh, I do. I always have bandages in my bag," answered Lisa.

"Please, would you kindly tend to my needs?"

The tyrannical king's sudden change of character proved to be rather confusing to everyone.

"Dad isn't usually like this..." mentioned Alex.

"Causioa? Are you feeling all right?" wondered Kimily.

The king simply did not answer.

"OK, just hold still while I see to your injury," said Lisa.

"A-are you sure, Lisa?" asked Alex.

"I am," Lisa replied as she approached Titanium's hurt leg. "Hmm, your skin is too tough to stitch up. I'm just going to have to clean it out."

She took out a white and purple aerosol container.

"This is a Potion. This'll sting for a moment when I spray it on your wound," she explained.

"If more pain will cure pain, by all means," answered Titanium.

"All right. Brace yourself..."

Lisa sprayed some of the odorless contents of the container directly onto the wound. Titanium was heard hissing lightly when it made contact. With that done, Lisa replaced the Potion with a roll of bandages and began to wrap it around the wound. She had to circle around the huge leg, using up practically all of the roll. With the wound covered, she tied the end and wiped the lines of blood underneath away with a cloth. Her job was done. Titanium let out a satisfied grunt after the procedure.

Lisa stepped back to rejoin Alex.

"Just keep that bandage on for about a week. The wound should heal on its own now."

"Now then, with that matter settled..." Titanium uttered, before turning his back to everyone. "And now, I want you all to leave, and never come back."

"Wait a minute. You offered us to tend to your wound, only to turn us away immediately afterwards? Your Majesty, why are you doing that?" Hiroca was very puzzled.

"I witnessed a struggle between two sides of outsiders. When that troublesome trio arrived, that particular one stood up to me. He was not afraid of me, and even threatened my very life. Yet, despite all the danger, you stood before him. You showed determination and daring, staring peril in the face. Despite an end occurring to all of that turmoil, the fact remains that you are outsiders. I do not allow outsiders inside the palace.

Not only that, but Alexander has returned, and he has changed completely. He is no longer suitable to succeed me. He has distance himself, and is no longer a part of this royal family."

"Dad..." sighed Alex.

"No, do not apologise. You have already distance yourself from this land and my reign. You ran away because of my treatment of you, and now this is what has become of you. But now, I simply do not care. I want you to leave, Alexander. If you believe you are happy with your life, so be it. I'm not prepared to object anymore."

"Huh? I..."

"It's OK, Alex. Your father is stressed after all that's happened today," assured Kimily.

"I only wanted the glory days of the Wystians to be revived once the one of destiny's choosing arrived and put an end to the prophesied doom," continued Titanium. "Turns out, the one we were waiting for all this time is in this room right now. The Piplup over there is that one. It is clear as day."

The mention of her name caused Susanshi to look up at Titanium. Before long, she dipped her head down again.

"Your arrival here makes sense. You were simply realizing your destiny, along with company. You only came for what mattered, and yet you ended up getting involved in these predicaments. And despite my treatment of you, you still fought to protect me... Unless I am mistaken."

"Oh, well... We _kinda_ did it to save you," spoke Leo, even himself being unsure of those words. "You almost grounded us to dust, but we still battled to save you. Our intention is to defeat Vascious in the end, but hey, if that's what you believe, then-"

"Just take it for what you want," interrupted Tokot.

"Hold on, Tokot. Let me finish. In all honesty, we were just doing our duty. We're Explorers, and it's up to us to defend those in peril. You were in peril, so we simply did our job."

"You battled to assist me, despite my attitude towards you. That is true bravery. I value the strong. And you have all proven capable. You have earned my respect," spoke Titanium. "But unfortunately, that's where my positive comments end for you. I want you to leave the Quad-Eye Peaks, and never return. Especially you, Alexander."

"Wait, so you suddenly decide to see the light and let us off the hook? Doesn't sound very convincing to me," mentioned Tokot.

"No, it is not like that. I am merely in shame. I am ashamed that this had to happen. I have failed Sacreca, and I wish for only peace now so I may grieve my failure. But before you go, I have something to say... First, I need to apologise to you, Alexander. If you don't want to be king, then that's fine. You're free to live your life as you please. And that is official now."

"D-Dad? Do you really mean that?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I do. So tell me, what do you wish to do?"

"I...I want to continue being an Explorer, like I have been ever since I ran away. I found something that I love doing, and I don't want to stop doing it any time soon. Plus, because of it, I was able to meet Lisa, and she's my...friend. My best friend."

"His girlfriend," added Lisa.

Alex could be seen fidgeting bashfully when she said this.

"Your son's a really nice guy, Your Majesty. You should be proud of him. I know I am. That's why I admitted to him recently," resumed Lisa.

"So Alexander has a life partner? Good for you, Alexander..."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Dad."

"You, the one named Lisa, do you promise to care for Alexander? I give him full permission to continue his Explorer career. You and him are free to go about your own business. You will have no restrictions."

"Your Majesty, I accept your request. I accepted it even before me and you met. Alex was lonely when I met him, and now we're inseparable."

"I thank you, Lisa. Now, I must speak with the Piplup."

Susanshi failed to respond.

"Susanshi, you're still listening, right?" wondered Leo.

All she did was nod.

"She's listening, so tell her whatever you want," Leo told Titanium.

"You must seek out the Seal Star Fragment you desire. Once, long ago, the Ignis Fragment was displayed in this very room. The bowl you see protruding from Sacreca's chest before me once held it, but at one point, a Braviary named Wuodecus came to this palace and stole the Fragment, taking it to Ignis Caverns and ordering an unknown creature to guard it. It has been there ever since, as Ignis Caverns are very dangerous to anyone who dares explore it," Titanium explained.

"Huh... And now we have to go to this very dangerous place? Oh goody," remarked Tokot.

"You don't have a choice. Our world hangs in the balance. The only way you can restore the peace is to reunite the Seal Star," Titanium reminded.

"Didn't you even try to get it back? Sounds like it was like two-hundred years ago when it was taken!"

"We did, in fact, several years ago. But the current Wuodecus came to the palace to check up on things. He saw that we had regained the Fragment. He simply took it back to Ignis Caverns and demanded it stays there," mentioned Kimily.

"Pfft, what a stubborn bloodline. It never used to be this way..." sighed Jon.

"OK, we shall head for Ignis Caverns soon. We've been told it lays south of the peaks," said Hiroca.

"Yes, that is correct. When you exit the tunnel leading to and from the town, continue south down the east edge of Sacreca. You will find the ruins of a volcano at the edge of the cliff. That is Ignis Caverns," guided Titanium. "Now, I have told you all I must, now leave. I request you never return to the Quad-Eye Peaks. I have...much to think about now. Go!"

"OK then, King Titanium. We won't pose an issue anymore," replied Hiroca.

"Team, we're heading off for Ignis Caverns!" announced Leo.

"Hmm, but what will happen here now?" wondered Jon.

"We need to repair the damage caused here. And as for me... I'll think about it," stated Titanium. "Chromium, bring the others back in. We have much work to do."

"Oh, OK."

Kimily left the room by herself.

"You... Are you heading off now?" Titanium asked the group.

"Yes, we will be going now, as promised," answered Hiroca.

He stepped back to reclaim his cloak and backpack.

With no final words from the king, the group exited the throne room, walked down the hallway and left the building. Susanshi remained quiet the whole time. As they crossed the bridge, they met back up with Kimily and the other Transition Seven members. They walked past them, but Kimily stayed behind.

"So, I guess you're leaving now," she assumed.

"Yes, Mom," confirmed Alex. "We're going to Ignis Caverns. And I'm going to continue being an Explorer with Lisa."

"So that means...you'll be away from home for long periods of time. Oh, Alex..."

She appeared to be ready to weep.

"No, don't cry, Mom. I'll be fine."

"I know that, Alex. But we've only just met again. And now you're leaving again. I just feel sad because of that, and now your father's banning you from ever returning. I'm going to miss you..."

"You were able to see each other again. For that, I think you should be happy," said Lisa. "You should also be happy with Alex's choice in life. He's a fine Explorer, despite his state of mind. That means nothing for his choice."

"Lisa... Make sure you stay with Alex, OK?" requested Kimily. "Remember to love him. And Alex, love Lisa back, OK?"

"Hehe, I will," Alex was blushing a bit.

"One last hug before you go..."

Kimily held her arms out, and Alex walked into her. She held him close to her for a short time before releasing him.

"This isn't goodbye, Mom. Remember that," assured Alex. "At least, not this time."

"I understand. Say... You still have your harmonica, right? I assumed you took it with you, because we couldn't find it in your room."

"Don't worry, it's right here."

Alex took out the harmonica from his bandanna pocket and presented it to Kimily.

"Oh, that's good. Have you still been playing it?"

"Yeah, I have."

"And he's still good at it," Lisa chimed in.

"Hehe, that's good to know," spoke Kimily.

"Time to go, Alex," spoke Lisa.

"Yes... Hey, I have an idea..."

"What's that?" asked Lisa.

"Mom, we can at least write to each other, right? That way, we can stay in contact without violating Dad's order."

"Oh, fantastic idea! Although, the letter delivery between here and Sacreca Town is slow, so our letters won't reach each other quickly," said Kimily.

"That's fine, as long as I can still talk to you in some way."

"OK, you can go now. Don't worry about your father. His pride is just damaged. Things will probably return to the way they once was before long."

"Goodbye, Mom, and to the others. Tell them I said goodbye."

"Will do, Alex. Take care, and the rest of you too. Please save Sacreca for everyone's sake."

"We'll do our best, Kimily!" replied Leo optimistically.

And so, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca, Jon, Alex and Lisa headed off. Alex would look back over his shoulder multiple times, each time the palace would appear further away from him. Kimily remained in her position, waving to Alex, seeing him off.

"Alex, are you OK?" Lisa wondered, catching on to Alex's constant looking back.

"Yes, just wanting to see her for as long as I can," replied Alex.

"You'll both be fine, Alex. She knows you're OK, and you know she's OK. You just keep your promise and be pen pals, OK? Don't lose contact again."

"Of course, Lisa."

"Don't forget to write to me when possible, Alex..." Kimily said to herself, before walking back into the palace. "He sure has grown. Too bad I had to miss it... Well, he's got his own life now. Good luck, Alex."

Over the course of half an hour, the crew of seven left the Quad-Eye Town through the tunnel, returned to the end of the Distant Badlands, and were now moving along the cliff top, located to the far east of Sacreca. Nothing but endless ocean was visible on their left, while the outskirts of the desert were on their right in the distance.

"Uh, guys..." muttered Lisa. "I don't know if we should discuss this, but I'm still a little confused."

"What's it about?" asked Leo.

"It's about...Susanshi."

"Susanshi?"

"Yeah. Is it really true what Vascious said? Is she really a...a human?"

Leo took a second to take in a deep breath.

"Yes, Lisa. She is. The secret is out already. No point hiding it now. Well, from you, that is. Just don't think badly about it."

"So that explains her unusual aura patterns," mentioned Hiroca.

"I've never had contact with humans before, so I could never imagine her to be one. She's just a Piplup to everyone. Yes, I'm still having a difficult time processing all this, but if the Wystians are behind her transformation, I believe it. And this whole thing about her being chosen by the Wystians to defeat Vascious. I had no idea Hadreca had his own followers, yet it still makes sense. The minds of living things are easily manipulated by others. Sometimes, they're told of good. Other times, like with Vascious, it's the opposite. It's just part of the nature of living beings. But that's why we fight this opposition. We want to keep things from changing for the worse."

"Hey, I just want to point out something we missed back there that I must address," said Tokot. "We had Vascious _right there_! And we let him go! Don't you realize how stupid I feel for not knowing back there? We let the cash reward slip away!"

"But aren't you forgetting something, Tokot? If we capture Vascious and lock him away, what happens after that?" pondered Lisa. "We can't just leave him to die behind bars! He'll only come back again many years later!"

"So that's the solution, is it? Just let him go free?"

"But how can it be? Susanshi said the Wystians want her to destroy Vascious!" noted Leo. "But if she does that, it's game over for her!"

"I don't know. But surely the Wystians wouldn't want any kind of sacrifice. Ugh, this is all too confusing!" spoke Lisa.

"With how things stand, we cannot bring Vascious to justice, nor can we slay him. We need to think about this and hope to find a solution," mentioned Hiroca. "I am certain none of us want to sacrifice her, so this could be very difficult to think about."

"Speaking of Susanshi, is she OK?" pondered Leo.

He looked around him to notice her absence.

Looking back, Susanshi was lagging slightly behind the rest of the party. She appeared be to forlorn, in a way that she had never felt during her time in Sacreca. It was clearly visible in her eyes: a look of despair, hopelessness and angst. Leo noticed this and slowed down to catch up with her.

"Susanshi? What's the matter?" he asked. "You haven't said a word in a while."

"What's the matter?! How could you ask such a thing, as if you don't know the answer?!" snapped Susanshi, hugely agitated. "They all know everything now! They know my big secret! Not only that, but I can't destroy him now, otherwise he'll replace me! Now I feel like all hope is lost for me! I had no idea what my dad's true identity was! Learning it has absolutely devastated me! And having you all talk about it like that isn't helping!"

The rest of the crew stopped to take notice. They all walked back to join her.

"Sorry if you didn't like us talking about it. We just needed to get the details and facts straight," added Leo.

"B-but Leo... I...I can't bear any of it... I mean... I can't do anything against him!"

Susanshi was ready to sob.

"Listen, Susanshi," spoke Lisa. "I don't care who you really are. Whether you're human or Pokémon, it doesn't matter one bit. And you're nothing like Vascious. He is a monster of unspeakable wickedness. Are you a monster? No! Are you evil? No! Are you going to allow him to delude you? No! Father or not, he is still the enemy, and his actions against not only the Pokémon of Sacreca, but also yourself, are simply unforgivable! You should not allow him to force a stigma upon you, Susanshi! You have to remain strong! Remember that the Wystians counted on you to defeat him!"

"And that's the thing! Why would the Wystians send me to kill him if it'll only result in him coming back, ending my own life in the process?!" argued Susanshi.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jon requested. "I think we're all glancing over every detail here."

"Well, I guess that's because there are so many details. It's kind of confusing to keep track, you know?" replied Leo.

"Well, let me say this: what exactly is it that Vascious desires?" asked Jon.

"To revive Hadreca," answered Lisa.

"Yes, and what does he need to make it possible?"

"...The Scepter of Wyste," said Susanshi.

"Exactly. Do you see where I'm getting at now?"

"...Ah, of course! If we can get the Scepter, we can just wish for Hadreca to be destroyed before he can even come back!" realized Leo. "Geez, and I had almost forgotten all about that!"

"Precisely," agreed Jon. "A wish like that is for the better, so the chances of it cursing the wisher will be very minimal. It is a wish that Sacreca would be in full support of."

"Just as long as Vascious doesn't kill us first," stated Tokot.

"Did you hear that, Susanshi? There's still hope!" cheered Leo.

"Yeah..." sighed Susanshi with little enthusiasm.

"Why don't you seem any happier?"

"Well...there's still the matter of Dad. I...am still afraid of him. You have no idea what it was like when I was a human, growing up with him. He was such a caring and thoughtful person. He raised me like a father should. He would take me to the park, read me bedtime stories, even tuck me into bed. But, despite all of that, it all turned out to be a sham. I-I had a sham father! I can't be happy about that! It's heartbreaking!"

"Susanshi, you must not allow his influence to discourage you. Vascious is trying to demotivate you by attacking you emotionally. You've got to stand against him. Prove to him that you are stronger than this," encouraged Hiroca.

"Hiroca's right, Susanshi!" agreed Lisa. "With the right kind of will, you can win! Now's the time to finally realize your destiny!"

"Yes, you may feel as if all hope is lost because of the power possessed by the opponent, as well as your ties to him, but when the future of the world hangs in the balance, the cheers of everyone will sound within you. Those cheers will be your motivation. It doesn't matter what your true species is. The people see what they see. They see a heroine who will restore the light to their lives. You are the one who gives hope to all," Hiroca said.

"I'm totally with Dad on this!" announced Leo. "When I met you outside the woods, I never would've imagined how wild this adventure would be! I swore to assist you, and I've still kept that promise! Everything that's happened to us would probably never have happened if it wasn't for all this! Because of this mission, I was able to live my dream of being an Explorer! It's been such a great time...despite all the scary situations we've been in. And it was only made better by your company!"

"I know exactly what Leo means. He means that these dark times have brought us all together. We all do our bit to help keep the hope remaining," added Lisa. "Even though me and Alex haven't been with you all the time, we're still willing to support you whenever possible! Susanshi, I just want you to be assured that, no matter what, we will always have faith in you. No matter where you came from, no matter what you were, you have already proven your will to fight on for us. For that, I thank you. You have my full support and recognition."

"Susanshi... Uh... Listen, girl, don't give up on us any time soon, OK?" requested Tokot. "I don't want everything destroyed as much as anyone. We've just got to keep going and not give up. I'm counting on you to earn us that cash reward... Actually, forget that bit. Just don't fail us, got it?"

"Um..." Alex mumbled. "I know you can do it. You seem like someone who can handle herself in tough situations. You always seem willing to help out those in trouble. That...is what a true Explorer does. You're a great Explorer, Susanshi. To be honest, I...I kind of admire you. I could never do something like what you're doing alone. Ohhh... Saying all that made me feel tingly..."

"None of us could alone," responded Hiroca. "It is the combined hope and power that sees us through. We have our own vision for the future, and now we're working to make it a reality. Vascious thinks he is in control, but he isn't. You, Susanshi, have the right to your destiny. Every living being has the right to their destinies. I'm sure that's what one goal was for you when you came here. You lived a life of falsehood, but now you've learnt that you should not allow it to rule you. You're learning to conquer your fears and past trauma. In the end, you will defeat your fear and seize victory. For that...is your true destiny."

"Oh... Y-you guys..." sniffled Susanshi.

"Susanshi, I know your life as been tough, but surely it shouldn't matter now," Leo said. "If there's one thing I know, it's that you should always keep your head faced in the direction of the future. If you let the past remain with you, it'll only make things worse for yourself. I know people tend to be overcome with sadness and hopelessness during times like this, but we still move on. That's what you must do, Susanshi! You've gotta think about the future, not the past! That's why we're out here right now! We're here to make a bright future! Remember, Susanshi, I pledged to help you any way I can, and I still stand by that promise! But now you have to promise me something... You have to promise me that you'll continue the fight. You were chosen to save all of us from a horrific fate! Our home, all of us, will be lost forever. I don't want that to happen!

That's why you have to win! Remember that you will never be alone! You have company with you every step of the way! You have my dad. You have Jon, Lisa, Alex and Tokot. But most importantly, you have me. I am desperate for your success! Why is that? It's because... Well... You're the best friend I could ever ask for. We have like this connection between us. We're Explorer partners, after all! We've journeyed the land together for this cause! We battled many foes along the way! Now, the biggest battle is approaching. It's our final battle! The battle that'll finally determine the fate of this land! You just have to remain hopeful. Remember how much you wanted those Seal Star Fragments before you even knew the whole story, and take it to this final battle with me and Tokot!"

Susanshi's emotions were easing slowly but surely, and now she was showing gratitude.

"Leo... Th...thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sorry for that fuss before. I-I guess I really did go a little overboard with how I felt."

"So Susanshi, it's time to make a choice," announced Jon. "Who is in control of your destiny? Vascious or you?"

"I...I have now made that decision..."

Susanshi replaced her doubt with the one thing that mattered most: courage. This showed greatly in her expression.

"This world and my destiny do not belong to him. I will...I will stay strong. I will stay strong...until the very end! We all shall!"

She held a flipper out in front of her.

"For a better future!"

Lisa placed her own hand over Susanshi's.

"For the preservation of the light."

Alex added his hand next, with help from Lisa, as she signaled to him to do the same as her.

"...For Lisa."

Jon chimed in next.

"For Sacreca."

Hiroca followed suit, knelling down to reach.

"For those who shall continue to live."

Along came Tokot.

"For my family."

Finally, Leo capped off the joining of hands.

"For everybody, the Explorers...and Susanshi."

Together, Susanshi and Leo exchanged looks for a moment. They smiled to each other before looking ahead.

Susanshi began to count down:

"Three... Two... One... BREAK!"

Everybody threw their hands into the air together.

"I will not give up," spoke Susanshi. "Dad, I mean Vascious, will never have his way! I was almost discouraged entirely from continuing, but you guys gave me the strength to carry on. Discouragement could've proved to be my biggest weakness, but not now! I won't hold back! It all began with me wanting to just return home and pretend this whole saga never happened. But now I'll fight for Sacreca and all who live within his light! Nothing shall stand in our way! It started that way, and that is how this mission shall end!"

"That's it, Susanshi. You've decided your destiny correctly," replied Jon. "The Wystians would be pleased to know that. And you are right. Discouragement can be a dangerous thing. It can be far too overwhelming to some, but you shouldn't let it be the case with you, Susanshi. You've battled against it, and you've won. That victory is just the beginning of the decisive battle that awaits you. Don't forget the importance of your destiny, and remain vigilant until the very end."

"Thanks, Jon. OK everyone, we will march on!" declared Susanshi. "We shall march on once we have made a stop here for some preparation. We shall treat ourselves to a lunch break before we continue on to Ignis Caverns. I would imagine we'll be needing to keep our energy up."

"Ooh, yeah! I could do with a snack!" agreed Leo. "Dad has lots of fruit left in his backpack, so let's treat ourselves!"

"I haven't eaten since this morning. I sure could do with something inside my belly," said Lisa.

"Me too," added Alex. "Heh, I'm so hungry, I could eat the whole Quad-Eye Peaks!"

Everyone, besides Tokot of course, began to laugh at the joke. Alex appeared embarrassed at first, but soon grew used to the expressed amusement, and chuckled along with them. Tokot was tempted to object, but he decided to allow things to stay the way they were. After all, Alex was no longer such a big mystery and strange character to him anymore. Instead, he nodded lightly as the laughter rang.


	45. Amid the Heat

Chapter 45 - Amid the Heat

The party sat in a circle with Hiroca's backpack in the middle of them. Most of them were helping themselves to some of the fruit that was being carried inside it. Alex was the only one without anything. He was just poking at the ground, appearing somewhat disappointed.

"Alex, there's no soil up here," Lisa stated from next to him. "Here, have this."

She handed over one half of an apple to him, and he took the offer.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Tokot, sat across from Lisa, was eating a bunch of grapes with much vigor. This bothered Lisa somewhat:

"Ugh, Tokot, have some manners!"

"Look, I don't get to eat something this great very often. Let me enjoy it," Tokot argued with his mouth full, spitting some juice on Lisa.

"Eww! Tokot, please!" Lisa responded in disgust.

"Hey, Dad, I've been meaning to ask you about something," Leo spoke.

"Mmm?"

"What was that thing you did back at the palace? The thing where you transformed."

"Oh, that? That's Mega Evolution. Have you not heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Mega Evolution is a physical state certain Pokémon can achieve. Upon doing so, their appearance changes slightly and their powers are made stronger."

"Ooh, sweet! Could I Mega Evolve?"

"Sorry, Leo, but you can't. Not in the state you're in."

"Awwww..."

"Leo, you couldn't possibly handle something like that anyway," remarked Tokot.

"Uh, so what exactly does it take to Mega Evolve?" Leo asked.

"There are two items one must possess in order to Mega Evolve. One is the Key Stone, which I have in this bracelet of mine," explained Hiroca. "The second is a Mega Stone, which is part of my necklace. Each Pokémon that can Mega Evolve will need their Mega Stone. In my case, I require a Lucarionite, which is this very Mega Stone."

"Heh, it looks just like a little marble!" commented Leo.

"Well, yes, it does, Leo. Don't swallow it like you did with that ordinary marble when you were younger."

"Oh...!"

Leo looked all around him, being greeted by awkward looks.

"...Aww man, you remember that? Well... Kids do the darnedest things, am I right? Hehehehe...!"

"...I guess it really has been too long since I spent so much time with you. So sorry for any embarrassment," Hiroca muttered. "Well, Mega Evolution items are highly rare in this land, and are considered valuable as a result. I happened to come across my own items during my time away from town.

Back then, I knew nothing about Mega Evolution, but I had Margaret tell me, and now I tell you. The Key Stone in my bracelet can actually be placed into something other than a bracelet. The owner can have something else to hold the Key Stone. They can have something custom made specially for their preference, like let's say, for example, an armband, or even necklace. The same could be said for Mega Stones."

"So cool...I can already imagine myself Mega Evolving! I would be...Mega Leo!"

Leo began to hum to himself, having both eyes shut and a big smile on his face.

"...You're imagining yourself as a superhero, aren't you?" sighed Tokot.

"Yep!"

"Of course."

"Leo always had a wild imagination as a kid..." mentioned Hiroca.

"But if I were a superhero, nothing would stand in the way! I could save Sacreca with my arms tied behind my back!"

"Not a chance." Tokot was glaring at Leo with his eyes half closed.

"Leo, I'm sure you mean well, but aren't you forgetting that we're sticking together?" inquired Susanshi. "You'd have no need for us at all, and that wouldn't be fair."

"Of course, of course! That's why you can be a super hero along with me!"

"Oh, Leo..." Susanshi laid her head in her flippers and sighed loudly.

"And besides, that's not what Mega Evolution is all about," Hiroca stated.

"Uh, maybe I did get a little carried away..." Leo sighed, before standing up. "Well, if we're ready, we'll get moving again."

"Oh, ready," Susanshi answered.

"Ready," Alex added.

"Ah, I'll just eat the rest of this along the way," spoke Jon, in reference to another pear he had.

"Yeah, let's go," said Lisa.

Everybody stood back up, with Hiroca equipping his backpack. They all went back on the move again. Even after half an hour, they were still traversing across the cliff top, with no sign of their destination in sight.

"Say, Susanshi..." Jon uttered.

"What, Jon?"

"I need to confirm something. When you spoke with this...Rovaela, is it? Where exactly did you go to do so?"

"I don't know what it actually is, but it's this white void place."

"Do you appear to stand on air?"

"Yes... Yes, I do."

"Sacreca's Realm..."

"Eh?"

"That place could only be Sacreca's Realm."

"Sacreca's Realm? What is that?" wondered Leo.

"It's a dimension not present in the physical world. It is a world that lays between the world of the living and the world of the afterlife. It was a place Sacreca used as an abide for much of his life. He did not linger in the physical world, so he lived there. He could freely travel between the two dimensions. Today, Sacreca's spirit remains for eternity in that realm, where he can continue to watch over the land that prospered after the battle he sacrificed himself in."

"And I thought Sacreca was dead," stated Tokot.

"He is, but his essence still exists. It's kind of like his soul, although there's no normal way for him to come back to life, unlike Hadreca, who is still technically alive, but within a state of limbo, waiting for the day when he would regain his dastardly powers and fly the skies once again with his wicked silver wings. Hadreca has his own dimension as well, in fact. Hadreca's Realm is similar to Sacreca's, but it is a dark and gloomy place, sat between the living world and the underworld. Nothing but darkness for miles and miles. Or at least that is what's believed, as no one, besides Hadreca, has ever seen it."

"Sounds like quite a depressing place," commented Leo.

"I'd imagine it was, and our world would become the same thing if Hadreca returns. With no Sacreca in physical form, he would not be able to intervene and hamper his attempts."

"But that's why we're doing it!" announced Leo. "It feels good being the hero, even if I can't be super! I guess that's good enough for me!"

And finally, after a little more time, they drew close to a rupture that protruded out the ground at the base of the cliff. A moderately sized rocky cone shape — though with a chunk of its shape blown off —stood up ahead.

"This is a volcano..." Leo observed as they got closer. "Doesn't really look like one to me."

"No, it's the _ruins_ of a volcano," corrected Tokot.

"Ignis Volcano was believed to be active during the Wystian years. But during the battle between Sacreca and Hadreca, it was destroyed. There has been no eruption documented since then," Jon educated.

"So that basically means it's extinct," added Lisa.

"Phew, what a relief! I thought we'd have to traverse through a sea of lava!" Leo said.

"Magma," stated Alex.

"...Excuse me?"

"It's not lava. It's magma."

"What...? Are you saying they don't mean the same thing?"

"Magma is internal. Lava is the term for when it comes out from volcanoes."

"Thanks for the pointless lesson," replied Tokot.

"I just wanted to clear it up..." mumbled Alex.

"Come on, let's try to find an entrance," instructed Susanshi. "If the Fragment is inside that thing, then we should start looking."

The team of seven headed towards the lonely rock cone. Along the side of it, there was a section with a short slope that led to the middle of what remained. Stepping up and into this area, a gaping hole was visible in the ground.

"Hey, there's a hole here!" announced Leo. "Seems like a strange place to have an entrance."

"It's the conduit, where magma escapes from during an eruption," Alex explained. "Jumping down it should give us entry."

"Jump down there?! Are you sure about that?" questioned Leo with a reluctant tone.

"If it's the only way inside, then we must," answered Susanshi.

"Besides, this is an extinct volcano. It hasn't erupted since being destroyed," assured Jon.

"So what are you waiting for? Go on in!" demanded Tokot.

"But can we really drop down? Is it even safe?" pondered Leo as he looked down into the nothingness that laid before him.

"Well, only one way to know for sure," said Tokot.

Seconds later, Tokot was holding Leo up over the shaft by his tail.

"Why, Tokot? Why?" lamented Leo.

"Hey, somebody has to find out how long this shaft is," answered Tokot.

"Tokot, I don't think that is the way to do this..." uttered Hiroca, only to not be acknowledged by Tokot.

"Why not get someone who could survive long falls better?" quizzed Leo.

"Oh dear, my fingers are slipping," Tokot remarked.

"No, please don't do it! Use the rope in my bag! The rope!" bellowed Leo in fear.

He scrambled into his bag to take out the rope he had bought before leaving town.

"H-here! Hold onto this while one of us goes down in there!"

He passed the rope to Tokot.

"OK, and who will go down into the shaft?" Tokot inquired.

He glanced at Leo with a smug smile, resulting in Leo gulping in worry. Tokot pulled him away from the hole and dropped him to his feet on solid ground.

"W-who will go in?" he asked.

Without responding, Tokot wrapped one end of the rope around Leo's waist.

"Awwww..." Leo sighed in disappointment.

"Look, we'll hold the other end and lower you down carefully," Tokot guaranteed.

"Don't worry, Leo. You'll be fine," Susanshi encouraged. "Just let us know when you reach the bottom."

"Well, if you say so..."

Leo was shaking as he sat on the edge of the shaft.

"O-OK, I'm ready."

Susanshi, Tokot and Lisa grabbed the other rope end together.

"Take it easy down there, Leo," requested Hiroca.

"No guarantees there," replied Leo, still unsure with himself.

Holding the rope tightly around his waist, he slipped off the edge and into the shaft.

Susanshi, Tokot and Lisa began to slowly and steadily work the rope through their hands to lower Leo further down. Hiroca stayed at the shaft hole, while Alex and Jon remained back.

"How are you doing, Leo?" Hiroca asked loudly down the shaft.

"Pretty good. It's pretty dark down here though," Leo's voice replied. "I wish I borrowed Lisa's flashlight now."

"We'll just keep lowering you down until you either reach the bottom or when we reach the end of the rope," called Susanshi.

Leo moved a few feet further down with still no sign of the bottom.

"Anything yet, Leo?" wondered Hiroca.

"Not yet! Although it feels like the shaft's getting a little wider," stated Leo.

By the time the rope was nearing its limit, Susanshi, Tokot and Lisa had to start moving closer to the shaft.

"Leo, we're almost running out of rope up here! Aren't you there yet?" Susanshi wondered.

"Nope," replied Leo.

"Well that's not a good sign," said Lisa.

Meanwhile, down inside the conduit, Leo could feel the tight grip of the rope around his waist loosening.

"Huh...?! Oh no! Guys, we have a problem! The knot's undoing!"

"What?!" bellowed Susanshi. "Tokot, did you not tie that knot tight enough?!"

"Hey, I at least made untying it easier for Leo!" claimed Tokot.

"Ugh, dammit! Leo, don't let go! We'll try to pull you back up!" spoke Susanshi.

"OK, but hurry! My weight's only loosening it faster!"

The trio in control of the rope began to step back, attempting to bring Leo back up to the surface. They had only moved inches back when the knot was completely undone, and Leo's grip was gone. He managed to grab hold of the rope again, yet this sudden change in weight caused Susanshi and the rest of her company to be forced forward again. Alerted to this, Hiroca joined them, holding onto Lisa's back as he helped to keep them still. Back in the conduit, Leo failed to maintain his grip on the rope for very long, and began to slid down it.

"I-I'm slipping!" he yelled.

He reached the end of the rope and fell, screaming in the process. It had only been a split second before he was cut off by the force of landing.

"...Huh?"

He was lying on solid ground, although he couldn't quite see that.

"Hey guys, I've reached the bottom! I'm alright!"

"Phew. What a lucky break," Susanshi stated, wiping her forehead. "Now what?"

"We'll join up with him, of course," Lisa replied. "Keep hold of the rope while I go in."

She walked up to the shaft in slid carefully down the rope.

"Uh, wait for me, Lisa," Alex muttered.

He chased after her, attempting to slide down with her.

"No, Alex. You wait up there until I'm at the bottom," called Lisa.

Alex was forced to wait at the gaping entrance for a short period of time.

"OK, Alex, you can come down now!" Lisa shouted up the shaft.

With the all-clear, Alex grabbed the rope and lowered himself down. A short wait later, and Jon walked up to the rope next.

"My turn," he stated, next going down the shaft.

"Just the three of us now. But how will we do this?" quizzed Susanshi.

"If we could just have some weight down on the rope, whoever goes in last could do so safely," replied Hiroca.

"Some weight like a rock?" wondered Tokot.

"Yes, that would probably do," said Hiroca.

"There's one right there," pointed out Tokot.

A rather big rock rested on its own just behind where they stood.

"Hopefully it'll work. OK, you two stay here."

Releasing the rope, Hiroca approached the aforementioned rock and attempted to shift it. However, its weight only allowed for him to move it a few inches at a time. Once he got it close enough, he signaled Susanshi and Tokot to move away. Susanshi kept the rope under her foot, moving it away just as Hiroca dropped the rock on top of it. The rope was now set in place, allowing the rest of the party inside the former volcano safely.

"What's taking you so long up there?!" questioned Jon from within.

"We're coming now. Stand back," announced Susanshi.

She headed down the rope slowly, followed by Tokot and finally Hiroca. The trip proved smooth, and they were soon united with everyone else who awaited below. With Tokot present, he lit up the area to reveal a small chamber at the bottom of the shaft, with a rock pile below the feet of all.

"We're in the main magma chamber of the volcano," stated Alex.

"Right, so where do we go from here?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, over there! There's a passageway!" Susanshi pointed to a tunnel in the wall nearby.

"Logically, we go through it. Come on," spoke Hiroca.

As expected, they left the chamber through the tunnel. As they got further down, the somewhat cool air temperature slowly began to climb. The longer the travel went for, the warmer it would get.

"Phew, it's getting pretty hot down here," commented Leo.

"But why would it be getting hotter? That doesn't seem right," mentioned Lisa.

A faint red glow was coming from the end of the tunnel. Upon stepping through, ending the fairly short trip in the process, the crew found themselves all within a wide open area underground. From the short ledge they stood from, boiling magma, occasionally producing a bubble in places that would quickly pop, covered the entire place. The walls and ceiling were of a deep brown, with a small number of stalactites dangling down from the ceiling and stalagmites poking out from the magma.

"Oooooooh..." Leo was bewildered by the sight before him. "Soooo... Did anyone here used to play The Floor is Lava?"

"Magma," corrected Alex. "But, this can't be right. Extinct volcanoes don't have magma inside them."

"Hmmm... It's hard to say exactly, but what if this isn't part of the main volcano system?" theorized Lisa.

"This must indeed be Ignis Caverns then," said Jon. "This place could just be what remains of the subterranean sections of the volcano. It still doesn't erupt, but there's still magma present. With that in mind, we need to be extra careful. We'll need to find a way across."

"Let's just all think of this as a rather extreme game of The Floor is Lava!" announced Leo.

"Heh, well, if you want to put it that way," chuckled Hiroca.

"Right, let's try to hurry this up. I fear my fur will catch fire just from being in here," Leo said. "Hmm... But how will we get across this magma lake?"

"Could we try cooling it?" suggested Susanshi.

"What? The whole thing? We'd need a torrential downpour for that!" objected Tokot.

"I don't mean like that. I mean cool down and solidify enough to create a platform that we can ride to the opposite side," clarified Susanshi.

"Uh-huh. And how will we get this platform to move?"

"I don't really know about that..."

"There's no flow going through this cave, so we'll need a way to get it to move," analyzed Hiroca.

"So something like an oar. Hmmm..."

Lisa began to check the surroundings, soon taking notice of a lone stalagmite close by and within safe reach.

"I think I have an idea. Come over this way, everyone."

She led everyone to the right of the ledge.

"See this stalagmite? I'm thinking that maybe we could use a piece from it as an oar."

"Oh, of course! If we break it apart, we can use a decent piece to propel us through!" realized Susanshi.

"Can somebody attack the stalagmite in the hope of breaking it into pieces?" requested Lisa. "Just don't hit too hard."

"I'll do it!" Leo offered, raising his arm up briefly. "Everyone stand clear!"

"Remember, Leo, not too much force," reminded Lisa.

Leo, bringing his hands in front of him, produced a Focus Blast energy sphere, but rather than release it only once it reached full power, he threw it forward much sooner than usual. It collided with the stalagmite and broke it into multiple fragments.

"Yes, some of these look good," spoke Lisa.

She walked over to what remained, and picked out two pieces, each roughly the same size.

"I'll take command of one of them. Who will take the second one?"

"I shall," Hiroca volunteered.

"Good. So, if this idea works, we'll stand on one side each and start rowing," explained Lisa. "We'll need to be in relative sync if we're to move forward."

"Well, it's up to me to do this. Here goes nothing..." Susanshi muttered.

She next walked back to the front of the ledge. She stared down into the fiery substance below for a moment, before breathing in deeply and manifesting a Whirlpool from her beak. She made it as big as she could manage, before eventually dropping it below and into the magma. It hissed furiously and gave off much steam. Susanshi created several more Whirlpools, one after the other, continuing to cool down the magma in front of her. After enough time and water, a solid rock stand, circular in shape, was brought into existence. While appearing somewhat out of breath due to the activity, she carefully reached out for it with a foot and tapped it. It wobbled very slightly, which is what she hoped for.

"It worked!" she declared with relief. "It bops, so it should travel through the magma. Let's all step onto it one at a time. It's still a little warm, but it should cool down pretty soon."

She stepped onto the newly created platform herself.

Leo would be the first to join her.

"I-is it safe?" he asked.

"It should be," replied Susanshi.

"Not really a good enough answer..." Leo mumbled.

He reached out for the platform with one foot, gently touch a toe to it, before resting his full foot on it. Still nervous, he fully stepped onto it.

"Oh, it didn't sink. Phew!"

Next came Tokot, followed by Alex, Jon, and finally Lisa and Hiroca, who stood to the left and right side respectively. The platform sunk down by just a few millimeters as a result of all the weight.

"I'm glad it can support all of us after all," Susanshi commented.

"OK, Lisa. Let's start rowing in three, two, one..." Hiroca called out.

When he finished speaking, both he and Lisa dipped their makeshift oars into the magma and started to row together. The platform, even with the weight upon it, began to move slowly forward and away from the safety of the ledge.

Susanshi took notice of Leo. He was shaking after having the journey begin.

"Leo?"

"Oh, uh..." Leo tried to hide his nervousness. "D-don't worry, Susanshi! We'll get through this!"

"Everything OK there, Alex?" Lisa wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Alex. "Not exactly a pleasure cruise, but..."

"We are not going to die. We are not going to die."

Leo was heard chanting over and over to himself with his hands together in prayer and his eyes shut tightly.

"Leo..." Susanshi uttered.

Leo took no notice, instead continue on with his own actions.

"Let him be, Susanshi. He's gonna need whatever it takes to keep his sorry self calm," proclaimed Tokot.

"O...K."

"Ugh, this wouldn't have happened if that stupid excuse for a king just kept hold of that Fragment!" Tokot ranted. "We're surrounded by fiery death every step of the way! One false move and we're toast!"

"Mmm, toast would be nice right about now," Leo suddenly spoke.

"Oh, shut it, Leo. Just go back to pleading."

"Are you sure? Wasn't that annoying?"

"...I have nothing to say to you right now."

They had reached around halfway across the cave, when Jon called out to everyone, for he was acting as lookout:

"Everyone, there's a tunnel over there."

Previously invisible from the starting point, a small tunnel, in which the magma was flowing through, could be seen dead ahead.

"Lisa, let's guide us into that tunnel," Hiroca instructed.

Upon entering, it was clear that the magma was flowing at a slight downward angle, creating a flow that the transportation platform could ride. It traveled at a calm pace through the tunnel, with no need for rowing.

"I wonder what awaits us at the end of this," spoke Susanshi.

"I don't know, but I hope this place doesn't go on for too long," Leo replied. "Sweating through this fur isn't very pleasant."

"And thus proves the advantages of scales over fur," quipped Tokot.

"Geez, Dad. How can you manage with fur _and_ a cloak?"

"I trained myself to endure all," Hiroca replied bluntly.

"That doesn't really help..."

The tour had brought everyone into a second long room at the end of the tunnel, a fair bit bigger than the last. Here, there was more safe ground raised out of the magma in random spots, with a short ledge to the left. There was no longer any natural flow, so the platform became stationary again.

"Oh... Looks like we've still got a ways to go," mentioned Leo.

"Hmm, there's solid ground to our left. I'll turn us around and we'll step off there," Hiroca said.

So, he began to row his rock oar by himself to steadily rotate the platform until it was facing left. Then, he and Lisa worked together to bring it towards the ledge. Once they reached it, everyone stepped off, with the oars being laid on the ground. The ground hugged the left wall of the cave for a short distance, so the party moved along it.

"Wait, so we're just leaving the oars and transport behind?" questioned Leo.

"We're going to check out the area from a more safe location. So we're just going to follow this path as far as it will go, hopefully to see where we need to go next," Lisa detailed. "If we can't continue this way, we'll just backtrack and continue on the magma's surface."

"Oh, n-no objections if we can indeed stay off it," stuttered Leo in response, clearly preferring not to return back to the platform.

Not far from their point of departure, a bright red structure stood in the path. Giving off a faint glow, it started from the ground, worked its way up the craggy wall, and ended at the ceiling.

"Whoa, look at that!" exclaimed Susanshi.

Leo couldn't help but run towards it.

"It's so pretty..." he said in a trance-like state.

He reached out to rest a hand upon it.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that..." warned Alex.

But of course, it was too late. When Leo touched the crystal with his hand, he reared it back immediately due to an unexpected burning pain.

"YOWCH!"

He grabbed the wrist of the burnt hand and blew into it.

"It's crystallized Incendine," spoke Alex. "It's what becomes Fire Gems. It's hot because Incendine gives off a natural warmth, and the heat from the magma is amplifying it greatly."

"Fire Gems, eh? Fits like a glove!" commented Leo. "Hey Tokot, would you like me to take a few for you to u-"

"I don't need some silly magical power to help me," Tokot interrupted.

"Ah well, your loss," shrugged Leo.

He shook his hand about and smiled awkwardly.

"Hehe, I guess we'll just keep going."

Thus, those words were put into action. After a short time, the ledge turned away from the wall and was now thinly crossing feet above the magma, connecting to a large rock structure that stuck up. From here, a pathway continued ahead, ending close to a low ledge at the far side of the cave. Along the way, Leo couldn't help but wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Whew, I'm sweltering! Is it me, or is it getting hotter?" he said.

"Nope, it's just you," answered Tokot.

"I don't know, Leo. You probably just can't take high temperatures as a whole," stated Susanshi. "You were hot in the desert, and now you're hot here."

"Hey, we can shave you bald. That'll cure it," suggested Tokot.

"No Tokot, that's a stupid idea," objected Lisa.

"It was only banter. As if I'd really even think about doing that!"

"Oh, and I bet all those other insults and such aimed at me was just banter too?" questioned Leo.

"Most of it? Nope."

"Well, my skin's tough like rock, so I can withstand this hea-" Alex stated before Tokot barged in:

"Nobody asked you, Alex."

When the path reached its conclusion, all that remained between the crew and the other side of the cave were a series of small platforms raised out the magma. They weren't necessarily in a straight line, but there was still only a small amount of distance between them.

"All right, so what do we do now?" Leo pondered as he and the others looked out from the path edge.

"Isn't it obvious? We jump across," replied Susanshi.

"J-jump across?"

"Yeah. It's just like a video game: jump from one platform to the next. After me, everyone."

"Um, what's a..."

Susanshi was already hopping her way across the platforms at a diligent pace. Leo, having halted his question, began to look unsure about Susanshi's idea.

"Don't worry, Leo," Lisa assured him. "Me and Alex have done this many times. It's easy. Come on, Alex."

She proceeded to hold onto Alex's hand and the pair jumped across together with a calm manner. Susanshi had already reached the end by the time they rejoined with her.

"See? Just like that!" Lisa called out to Leo from afar.

"Oh, uh... A-after you lot," he shivered while smiling nervously.

"Ah, falling at another hurdle, huh? Suit yourself," said Tokot, before making his way across.

"I'm not the most athletic Pokémon ever, but I can manage this," Jon announced, now performing the leaps himself.

"Leo, would you like me to carry you across?" Hiroca offered his son.

Leo gasped when this was said.

"Oh no... If Dad carries me across, then I'll look like a weakling! I-I can't let that happen!" he said in his mind.

"Oh no, Dad. I can manage," he then spoke out.

He peered down at the literal liquid death below. He looked back ahead and gulped. He shut his eyes and leaped forward. He felt himself land on his front with legs hanging off the edge of the first platform. He scrambled up when he realized the situation he was in. He began to breathe heavily.

"Oh...oh man. J-just gotta do it one, two, three...six more times," he spoke, counting the remaining platforms.

He quivered for a moment, before getting a running start while yelling. He leaped daringly from one piece of safe ground to the next, landing on his feet and not stopping for even a second each time. Finally, he arrived at the end, reuniting with Susanshi and the rest. He panted from the aftermath of the sudden adrenaline rush. He was undoubtedly relieved.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." he huffed. "That was... That was actually pretty fun. If that's the same as a video game, I wouldn't mind being involved with one."

After that, Hiroca arrived.

"Hmm, not bad, Leo. But I still think allowing me to escort you would have been the better option."

"Hey, I made it, and that's all that matters," replied Leo, appearing a bit weary. "Now there's another tunnel here, so let's get moving again."

This tunnel was thinner than the others before, so the crew of seven had to enter single file, with Hiroca guiding them. It was less than a full minute by the time they exited it. Now, a cylinder shaped room was the newest area to present itself. The path from the tunnel exit spiraled down along the wall, stopping next to a small magma pool at the foot of the cylinder. Some of the party members looked above them, discovering that the cylinder room continued for an undetermined distance upwards.

"Follow me, people," Hiroca guided.

No one spoke as they all journeyed down the chute, still remaining in a single file manner. Dotted along the walls were varying sizes of crystallized Incendine. The warm glow from them was slightly enhanced by the heat given off by the magma pool. Upon arriving at the bottom, an opening in the wall was seen.

"Oh, there's another way to go here," pointed out Susanshi, peering inside before entering alone without telling anyone to.

"Susanshi, what's inside?" Lisa asked from outside.

"It's another room," replied Susanshi.

"Well, what are we all doing stood here? Let's go in!" insisted Tokot.

As one would expect, they stepped within to see what Susanshi saw first.


	46. Boiling Point

Chapter 46 - Boiling Point

Having traversed through the Ignis Caverns and its scorching conditions, what awaited Susanshi, Tokot, Leo, Hiroca, Jon, Alex and Lisa inside the cave at the end was yet another long room, albeit smaller than the previous two. To each side were thin streams of magma, pouring in through small gaps and from the pool outside.

"Looks like we finally reached the end of the caverns," analyzed Lisa.

"Man, that was the most intense game of The Floor is Lava I've ever played!" declared Leo.

"Magma," Alex said.

"I know, I know! I didn't forget!" claimed Leo. "So anyway, what's the deal with this room? It's quite different from the rest of Ignis Caverns. It must be important for something."

"...And it is important," replied Susanshi. "Just look over there."

Across the room was an altar of sorts that was partially embedded in the back wall. It was of no design in particular, but housed a crimson jewel.

"Yes, that is the Ignis Fragment," confirmed Jon.

"Yessss! We've been through a lot to get this one!" cheered a satisfied Leo. "Oooooh, the anticipation! Let's get it right now!"

He ran ahead alone.

"Wait Leo...!" Susanshi called out, only to be ignored. "But...what about the creature that apparently guards the Fragment?"

"It must be out on lunch break or something. Let's just get out of here before it returns! There's no time to think about it!" replied Tokot.

Leo had just reached the altar. He giggled lightly to himself.

"Hee hee! Team Revolution and Team RockAxe: one. Vascious: zero!"

He was ready to reach out to obtain the Fragment, when a small amount of rock gravel fell on his head. Alerted, he looked up to find a large chute in the ceiling. A pair of red glows glared in his direction. They appeared to grow bigger as they drew closer. It was revealed to be the eyes of a Pokémon with four mighty legs that allowed it to hang from walls and ceilings. Its body structure appeared like a mix of rock and steel. It climbed down from out of the chute, freaking Leo out enough to force him into retreating. It landed with a gigantic tremor that shook the entire room, before giving off a deafening roar. Leo cowered back to the rest of his party.

"G-g-g-g-guys!" he shuddered.

The monstrous foe used its legs to draw closer to all, before stopping a short distance away and roaring again.

"I-it's a Heatran!" exclaimed Susanshi, raising her voice over the roar.

"This is the creature tasked with protecting the Fragment?!" questioned Lisa, the roaring now subsided.

Heatran placed its glance over the whole group before it. Its eyes showed what could only be described as a will to battle to protect its territory.

"I know the one that stands before us appears to be fearsome, but remember, there's seven of us, and only one Heatran. This shouldn't be much of an issue," Hiroca stated, as cool and calm as usual.

"You mean we gotta battle this thing?!" Leo disapproved.

"Wasn't that meant to be obvious?" answered Tokot. "What were you expecting? We group hug it?"

"Don't worry, Leo. Remember what your dad said. There's strength in numbers here," said Susanshi.

"We'll all fight together as a team to incapacitate the Heatran, then we can leave with the Fragment," Lisa commented. "Team Revolution, it's time to show the battle prowess that will see ultimate victory!"

"You sure have a lot of faith in me..." Leo muttered with a worried expression.

Hiroca removed his backpack and cloak, placing them both on the floor behind him, and proceeded to touch the Key Stone in his bracelet and Mega Evolve. At the same time, Leo and Lisa removed their Explorer bags and placed them out of the way. Everyone took battle stance, before Heatran made the first move: creating a silver colored energy charge from its open mouth.

"It's using Flash Cannon! Get ready to dodge!" instructed Hiroca.

Everyone except for Leo braced themselves.

"No, I have another idea," he said.

He began to ready a Focus Blast.

"Nope, I ain't taking advice from you at a time like this," refused Tokot.

Heatran unleashed its projectile towards the group as they stood still and alert. Everyone besides Leo jumped away once the Flash Cannon came towards them. Leo stayed put and fired his Focus Blast at the oncoming attack. The two powers collided and exploded together in a mixture of silver and amber. Leo could be seen looking somewhat prideful.

"Nice going, Leo!" called Hiroca.

He proceeded to run directly towards Heatran. Upon closing in, Heatran attempted to swipe him with one of its front legs. Hiroca flawlessly performed a sideways somersault over Heatran and landed on its back. Wasting little precious time, he rested a hand on the monster's back and released his own Force Palm, stronger and more devastating than anything Leo could do. With the explosion of energy, Hiroca flipped off Heatran and safely away from the power he himself had released.

"Come on, guys! Let's do this!" announced Susanshi.

"And I was waiting for us to do something," commented Tokot.

He, Leo and Susanshi rushed away from their spots to take on Heatran at close range. In the meantime, Lisa initialized her Dragon Dance to improve her attack and speed capabilities. Alex decided to keep his distance for the time being, and Jon appeared unwilling to participate as usual.

Lisa ran ahead of those who charged into battle, intending to strike at Heatran with a Dragon Claw. She did just that into its face, but this didn't faze it at all; it simply resisted the blow like it was comparable to a flick. With Lisa stood before it, Heatran was ready to apparently crush her under a foot. She quickly escaped just before it came down on her.

"Ugh, this is one tough Pokémon..." she grunted. "We're going to need force and attack the weaknesses. Susanshi! Your Water-type attacks should be super-effective on it!"

"Roger that!" replied Susanshi.

From a small distance away from Heatran, she produced a Whirlpool and threw it towards the enemy. Heatran fought back by appearing to erupt like a volcano, spewing a hot lava-like substance from its body. It evaporated the Whirlpool, leaving behind only steam. The remainder of this Magma Storm rained down all around. Susanshi, Lisa, Leo and Tokot were forced to scramble away to avoid getting hit. While three of them were successful in their attempts, Leo was hit by a blob in the back, knocking him over onto his front, his body mere inches away from the magma stream on the right-hand side of the arena.

"Leo!"

Susanshi ran up to Leo to check up on him, over fear of the danger close to him.

"Leo, can you stand up?"

A faint amount of steam was coming from his back, where he was hit. He was able to lift his head and look at Susanshi.

"Don't worry, I'm OK," he assured her, standing back up.

"Uh, Leo..." Susanshi uttered in concern, despite Leo's evident welfare.

"What is it?"

"Your tuft... It's...

"Huh...?"

Leo pointed his eyes up, noticing that the tip of his longest, topmost fur tuft was burning, having being dipped in the magma.

"NOOOOOOO! PUT IT OUT!"

He flailed his arms around in a panicky state.

Swiftly, Susanshi performed the usual actions to create a Whirlpool, but instead utilized it while it was still in an early stage of creation, resulting in more of a water orb. She fired this into Leo's face. He shook the wetness off his face and looked at Susanshi.

"Phew, thanks! So how do I look?"

The fire was indeed out, but now his tuft was burnt black at the end.

"Oh, you, uh, look good, Leo," Susanshi falsified her response.

Meanwhile, Tokot and Lisa were trying their best to damage the Heatran by scraping at its tough skin with their claws, all while circling around it.

"This is doing us no good, you know!" Tokot pointed out.

He decided to try a Flamethrower at close range. While it struck, it barely resulted in any signs of damage. Heatran shook it off and tried to swipe Tokot with a leg. It made contact, and Tokot was sent flying a little distance back.

Back at the entrance, Alex and Jon were still stood there, watching. Jon stared down at Alex.

"Hey... Shouldn't you be doing something?" Jon asked.

"I was just analyzing the opponent to try to figure out...the best possible strategy for me," replied Alex. "Uh... S-shouldn't you be doing something too?"

"Me? Hahaha! Oh, if only."

"You're...not making me comfortable being around you," Alex admitted before running ahead. "I'm...sorry."

He ran away from Jon to join the battle.

All Jon could do was sigh to himself.

"Ahhh, what's someone like me gonna do?"

Alex joined up with Lisa.

"What is it, Alex?" she wondered.

"I-I'm finally ready to fight," explained Alex.

"Well, you sure took your time," stated Tokot.

"Whoa! Look out!" Lisa warned loudly.

Heatran was coming at them with a leg swipe. With Lisa on alert, she was about inform Tokot and Alex in time, and they all avoided together. After that, a Bubble Beam stream was fired from Heatran's left side by Susanshi, provoking it into turning towards her. It appeared ready to lunge at her, but instead briefly turned back to Lisa, Alex and Tokot to one side, and Hiroca to the other.

"What is it doing...?" Susanshi whispered to herself.

At that moment, Heatran stood itself up on its hind legs and crashed its front legs down with such force that the ground began to quiver and break apart violently all around.

"Earthquake!" shouted Lisa.

"What?! Earthqua- AH!" Leo was knocked over.

"Le- Whoooa!" Susanshi also fell off her feet.

Tokot was suddenly raised several feet up by a section of the ground breaking below his feet and rising up. The shaking caused Lisa to fall backwards into a large crack in the ground. The quaking calmed down, now leaving behind deep cracks in the ground all over, as well as ruining the once level and smooth flooring.

"Lisa!" called Alex.

Lisa was still unharmed, much to Alex's relief as he looked into the crack she slipped in.

"Don't worry about me, Alex. Just pull me up," spoke Lisa.

Meanwhile, with Susanshi and Leo still lying on the uneven ground, Heatran raised a leg up to crush them, but was quickly stopped by an Aura Sphere to the leg from Hiroca, who was stood beside it, having avoided the Earthquake somehow. Now Heatran was focused on him, buying Susanshi and Leo enough time to pick themselves back up.

"The arena has changed now. We should watch our step," noted Susanshi. "Whoa, watch out, Leo!"

Magma from the side of the room was flowing through some of the cracks around her and Leo. When Leo noticed, he rushed away from the site, along with Susanshi.

Hiroca and Heatran were locked into a one-on-one brawl, with Hiroca using Bone Rush as a melee weapon and Heatran simply relying on using its own great strength. Hiroca soon tripped over a piece of raised ground and fell. It didn't take long for Heatran to have him under its foot, with only his Bone Rush keeping it from stepping on him. He appeared to struggle to keep the foot off him by holding the bone upwards.

"Dad!" shouted Leo. "We have to try to get Heatran's attention! Hurry, everyone!"

Everyone gathered together and prepared attacks together. Leo charged Focus Blast, Susanshi fired Bubble Beam, Lisa released Dragon Rage, Tokot tried his Flamethrower, and Alex topped it all off with Stone Edge. All five on these separate attacks struck the Heatran's back together, yet it all proved useless, for it did not react to them at all.

"Geez, this thing really is tough!" grunted Leo.

"Not even my water attacks do anything! How can this be?!" questioned Susanshi.

"Then there's no time to waste!" exclaimed Lisa.

She left the others to run to Hiroca's side.

"I'm going to pull you out, Hiroca!" she told him.

She grabbed one of his arm and jerked him away. During that time, he swiveled his legs to the side, letting go of his bone. It was crushed into tiny pieces as Heatran's foot came fully down on it, though with Hiroca unharmed, thanks to the swift action of himself and Lisa.

"Thanks for the help, Lisa," he spoke. "Let's rejoin with the others."

He and Lisa ran away from Heatran to reunite with the others.

"So what now, huh? It seems that nothing works on this thing!" mentioned Tokot.

"I do not have a clue, Tokot. Heatran's body is solid steel, and its body temperature must be too high for even water to deal significant damage to it," spoke Hiroca.

"So that's it? We surrender? The Fragment is right there! We are literally ten feet away from collecting it!" shouted Tokot.

"I think ten feet is a little too short for-"

"No, Alex! No!"

"Well, we'll just have to keep trying. Surely there's a weak point somewhere!" stated Lisa.

"Less talk, more do!" snapped Tokot.

Heatran roared again and released another Magma Storm. As the hot blobs came raining down, Susanshi protected herself by holding a Whirlpool over her head to shield herself. Lisa fired her Dragon Rage up in the air to disintegrate anything that came her way. Leo, Hiroca and Alex simply got away from the scene during the downpour. As soon as it settled, everyone except Susanshi rushed back in and unleashed whatever they could at Heatran. All Susanshi could do was watch the fruitless attempts by her team. No matter what they tried, Heatran didn't flinch. Its steel body resisted all, even attacks that could dent its natural weaknesses, such as those from Hiroca and Leo.

"This isn't working..." Susanshi said to herself. "They're just going to tire themselves out at this rate. There has to be something else we can try..."

It appeared as if Heatran was retreating, all while not sustaining any apparent injuries. It moved backwards along the rough ground and climbed up one of the walls.

"Sheesh, that's creepy!" exclaimed Leo.

Heatran continued onto the ceiling, stopping still and hanging upside-down. It stared down below and opened its mouth. Out came a five-pointed symbol made purely of fire. It was aimed at Leo.

"Whoa!"

Leo jumped away just before the Fire Blast struck.

This one dodge didn't discouraged Heatran at all. Instead, it continued with more Fire Blasts, picking its targets at random each time. Whoever the intended aim was would always avoid with ease. Heatran would occasionally use Flash Cannon upon choosing a target. The collision with the ground by this attack would always result in even more damage to the already ruined floor. One such Flash Cannon had its sights on Susanshi while she was still trying to think up a solution. Not swift enough, she was knocked away by the explosion when the attack struck the ground.

"Ugggh..." she grunted as she laid on the ground.

"Don't give up just yet, Susanshi," a voice said to her.

She had fallen in front of Jon, who had remained out of danger the whole time. Susanshi lifted her head up at him. He showed a determined look.

"Jon...?" Susanshi stood back up, suddenly appearing unhappy. "J-Jon, why are you-?!"

"I know what you are going to say," Jon responded. "You're mad at me for standing back and not contributing again."

"That is exactly what I'm about to say to you! Jon, we're part of a group! You can't keep spectating like this!"

"Shhh, you mustn't be angry now. There's still a matter at hand here.

"I know that, but there doesn't appear to be anything we can do! Heatran's body is just too strong! It resists all we throw at it!"

"Think, Susanshi. A Heatran has an intensely hot body temperature. That great heat is the source of its power. If it appears that attacking it outside is impossible, what will you do?"

"Attacking outside is useless, so... B-but how will we do that? I don't know if what I have will be enough!"

"Focus, Susanshi. Try to think of something new."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you had to have discovered your abilities somehow."

"You mean...my attacks? I had to focus very carefully to do that. And besides, I already know four moves. I can't learn any more."

"That's where you're wrong. Just give it a try."

"Ohhhh... All right then."

She concentrated deeply as the rest of her crew were busy with Heatran behind her. She returned herself to the depths of her mind, where her human and Pokémon instincts coexisted. There, something came to her. Something that she could never be ready for. There, an image showed itself to her. It was an image of a mighty jet of pressurized water, shooting in an upward direction. It shot through a bunch of bubbles, destroying them.

"This is... Hydro Pump! Did I just learn Hydro Pump at random?" Susanshi wondered. "Whatever the case, I could try using it. But will it do anything? ...Oh! Of course!"

She quickly snapped back to reality after that.

"How did it go?" Jon wondered.

"I...I saw Hydro Pump!" Susanshi replied, still in a state of surprise.

"Yes, there you go. Use it well."

"I think I have a plan. I know what I can try to do."

"Susanshi? What's wrong?" Leo wondered, having stopped for a moment to check on her, since she was missing from the action.

"I think a have a plan. You have no idea how much I don't want to do this, but..." she replied calmly, before running ahead and calling to Heatran: "Heeey! You hotheaded brute! Over here! Come get me!"

Just as intended, this drew Heatran's attention to her.

"Are you nuts, girl?!" Tokot snapped.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Susanshi ordered.

"Ugh, fine then," grunted Tokot, before walking away, dragging Leo with him by his tail.

"Ah, ah! Easy on the tail!"

As its look locked on Susanshi, Heatran exhaled some steam, before moving slowly towards her. When it was close to her, it was ready to begin a Fire Blast by opening its mouth.

"Gotcha!" yelled Susanshi.

Without taking time for a breather, she willed herself, harder than she ever had. She ejected a thick water jet, wider than even her own beak, from her mouth and into Heatran's own mouth, cutting through the producing fires. Heatran quickly shut its mouth after only a small amount of water entered and began to chase Susanshi.

"And what's this? Is Susanshi using herself as live bait?" inquired Tokot.

"No... I think she's trying to attack Heatran on the inside!" announced Lisa.

"By letting herself get chased?" questioned Tokot.

"If there's one thing I know about Susanshi, it's that she is a good thinker. She knows how to put her plans into action," stated Leo.

Susanshi continued to keep herself away from the pursuing Heatran, traversing across the rough terrain in the process. She soon stumbled her way up onto a piece of raised land near the edge of a magma stream. Now somewhat higher off the ground, she waited for Heatran to come towards.

"Come on, I'm right here!" she called out, huffing a little.

Heatran looked eyes with her and roared in preparation to attack.

In an unorthodox manner, she leaped off the raised ground and directly at Heatran, entering its gaping mouth mid-roar before it could even do anything else. Its mouth shut and silence fell.

"What in the...?!" Lisa could not believe what she just witnessed.

"Yep, she's nuts," confirmed Tokot.

"No, surely she has a plan in mind," spoke Leo. "I mean, nobody would offer themselves as food like that."

Suddenly, Heatran began to react strangely. It was appearing in distress, shaking its head violently about.

"Is it trying to... Oh no! Susanshi!"

Leo couldn't help but start worrying about Susanshi's welfare, running over to Heatran and banging his fist on one of its legs.

"Let Susanshi go! Don't eat her!"

After some time, water was starting to slightly drip out from its mouth.

"Huh?! What's going on in there?" pondered Leo.

"Oh, an indoor bath, huh? And what good will that do?" asked Tokot.

Not long after, Heatran's mouth opened wider, and even more water came pouring out, prompting Leo to back off. Then, Susanshi fell out along with the water and thick steam. With her out, she ran away from Heatran as it began to cough loudly, though it sounded more like struggled roaring. It fell down, left in a much weaker state.

"Whoa!" Leo backed away from Heatran and moved to join up with Susanshi.

"That wasn't pretty, but I hope it does something," Susanshi said. "I tried cooling down its body heat. It should be weaker now without that temperature!"

"Susanshi!" Leo exclaimed. "Phew, for a moment there, I thought you were chow!"

"Don't worry about me, Leo. Just doing what had to be done."

"Nice job, Susanshi! Weakening it on the inside was a smart move!" complimented Hiroca. "Everyone, now's our chance! Let's go!"

It appeared that Heatran could no longer react. With this providing a huge window of opportunity, Leo fired a Focus Blast at Heatran's face. At last, Heatran appeared to respond to damage. Tokot quickly followed up with the hottest Flamethrower he could muster. Again, Heatran flinched. Alex produced a cluster of rocks that he shot towards Heatran, and Hiroca created a large Aura Sphere, shooting it at Heatran's face. It roared in pain upon contact.

"Yes! It's working! Whatever Susanshi did worked!" cheered Leo. "Let's just keep at it!"

The wild onslaught resumed, with Heatran trying its best just to even stand back up, but to no avail. In the meantime, Lisa looked over to her Explorer bag at the entrance to the room.

"Hmm... I just remembered something..." she mumbled quietly to herself.

She ran back to her bag, which had laid along with Leo's own bag, as well as Hiroca's backpack and cloak. Jon had been standing there watching the whole time. Lisa briefly looked up at him.

"Some help you were," she spoke as she rummaged through the contents of her Explorer bag.

As Jon said nothing back, Lisa found exactly what she wanted: the dark blue Dragon Gem she had acquired from the mine.

"Dragon Gem, don't let me down..." she whispered.

Standing still, she closed her eyes and held the jewel up into the air. It produced a glow from its center that soon transferred onto Lisa's own body. The gem faded away into nothingness, and Lisa began charging at Heatran while letting out a yell.

"Everyone, here I come!" she shouted.

Her entire right hand gave off a navy blue energy. Leaping forward, Lisa reared the hand back and slashed with a supercharged Dragon Claw at Heatran's face. The added power from the Dragon Gem buffed the attack power so much that her claws actually left behind a trio of scratch marks on Heatran's face, something that had previously been impossible. With the attacks stacked up against it, this final blow resulted in Heatran giving off a weakened scream, before collapsing completely. It had finally lost the will to fight.

"Hahahaha! Not so tough now, are you?!" quipped Leo. "Nobody can stop us! Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go and claim my prize. Dum-dee-dum-dee-dum!"

He marched on over to where the Fragment prize laid with a joyful vibe. Once he got close he saw his reflection in it. To his horror, he finally realized the state of his tuft.

"What?! My tuft! Susanshi, you said it was OK!" he barked.

"Shut up and get the Fragment already!" shouted Susanshi back at him.

"Ohhhhh!"

Leo eventually grabbed the Fragment, still feeling disappointed over his tuft. He made his way back to those who waited for him.

"Well guys, we did it," said Susanshi. "Come on, let's return to the surface and make our way back home. It's going to be a very long trip, so let's be prepared."

"Do not worry about food. I still have plenty of fruit available," replied Hiroca.

"Oh, but hold on..." uttered Susanshi, before randomly walking over to Jon. "Jon... I want you to fight with us next time, OK?! If this happens one more time, it's over! I'll force you to leave our group! Got it?"

In the meantime, Hiroca, Leo and Lisa regained their belongings. Hiroca also returned himself to normal form.

"Sure, whatever threats you have to say to me," shrugged Jon.

"Why, I can't believe your attitude to this!" snapped Susanshi.

"Susanshi, relax. It isn't worth getting worked up over this," spoke Hiroca.

"Hey Susanshi. What gave you the idea to cool Heatran down from the inside like that?" wondered Leo.

"Well, Heatran has a body heat of boiling temperatures. I figured that if we somehow cooled down that heat, it would weaken it. Plus, I somehow taught myself Hydro Pump, because a simple Bubble Beam wouldn't produce enough water."

"You willed yourself to learn it," added Jon.

"What?"

"You had the will to use water, and large quantities of it," Jon continued. "So, you naturally learned to use Hydro Pump, as it was the best solution. Pokémon can learn moves in three different ways. The most basic method is to learn them through experience. Likely, your experience has pointed you to Hydro Pump, so you chose to learn it in place of an already existing move of yours. The second is through unique discs called TMs and HMs. Pokémon can utilize the data stored on TMs and HMs to learn the moves they carry. The third is simply to be born with them, sometimes passed down from the parents."

"Oh, I myself learned Smack Down via TM," Alex pointed out.

"Learning moves through experience... I guess I have been through a lot in my time here," stated Susanshi. "And I feel as if I can't use Bubble Beam anymore. That must be the move that got replaced. Well, I guess Hydro Pump would be a better option anyway."

"Hey, how's about we stop talking and get outta here?" suggested Tokot.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to spend much longer in here," replied Leo. "Let's leave the way we-"

He had been cut off by a sudden roar from Heatran. This lasted about eight seconds before it fainted again.

"What was that?" pondered Lisa.

"Probably just trying to stop us," Tokot believed. "Well, time to go."

He was about to leave the room when an unexpected quake occurred. The roof of the room started to collapse.

"Let's go now!" shouted Hiroca.

Everyone fled immediately, leaving behind Heatran as it soon got buried underneath the fallen roof. Back in the chute-like room, the magma pool was bubbling wildly. As the party ran back up the spiraling path, the magma began to somehow increase in level, almost as if it was chasing after the fleeing group.

"Whoa! What is this?" questioned Susanshi, noticing this.

"I don't know, but that roar must've triggered something!" theorized Lisa.

More chaos ensued, as thick magma began to fall from the ceiling of the chute, only adding to what was giving chase, speeding it up.

"Uh oh! Hurry!" panicked Leo.

Upon reaching the top of the path, they swiftly moved through the tunnel, returning to the cave area that featured the multiple platforms they had to jump across. The magma was bubbling here too, and the quaking was also present. Not only that, but magma was running down out of various places in the left wall, slowly raising the main level.

"Leo! Give me the Fragment!" ordered Hiroca.

"Uh, OK..."

Leo obliged without objection.

With it now in one arm, Hiroca also grabbed Leo with his free arm and quickly jumped across the rock platforms.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Leo was surprised by the sudden action.

Within seconds, Hiroca and Leo had crossed to the other side, and were now back on the path that stretched over the magma below.

"Everyone, there isn't much time! Hurry!" Hiroca shouted to those who still remained.

"Let's go, Alex!"

Lisa took Alex's hand and they jumped together.

"I know I can take the heat, but I ain't sticking around any longer!"

Tokot soon followed suit.

Jon and Susanshi jumped together, with the latter not wanting to look back. While Jon outran Susanshi somewhat, she was still refusing to rest. By the time Jon reached the end, Susanshi was only two rocks away from being with the remainder of her group. A sudden quake shook, and the rock platform she was stood on at the same time broke around the side. It fell further down, still upright, into the raging magma, leaving Susanshi stranded and unable to safely reach the end of the jump sequence.

"Whoa! Help!" Susanshi cried out.

"Leo! Take the Fragment!" Hiroca suddenly demanded.

Leo took the jewel back, and watched as Hiroca leaped back the way he came. He joined up with Susanshi.

"Susanshi, hold on!" he instructed.

He held her in his arm and began to leap back, showing much more powerful jumping prowess than anyone else in the party. Upon reaching the other side and safety again, Hiroca dropped her gently back down.

"We can't stop now! Let's move on!" he announced.

They dashed down the pathway, only to be stopped halfway by another shake in the ground. It broke apart the path laid out before them. Meanwhile, the magma poured in quicker than ever, as more holes were blown out in the left wall. The flow of magma from the tunnel at the end of the room became stronger, causing more to flood in. The magma level was catching up and submerged the previously navigated platforms entirely. Everyone was stranded and unable to go anywhere.

"No! NOOO!" What do we do?!" Leo was set into one of his biggest panics ever.

Hiroca, still calm, simply investigated the area surrounding him. He had noticed that a large crack had formed in the wall close by. Noticing, he realized the fact that the magma was coming from only the left wall. He closed his eyes and focused his aura-reading abilities. Through his new field of view, he detected something flowing lightly through the cracks from the opposite side.

"Is this...a breeze...?"

He quickly opened his eyes again.

"Everyone, stand back!"

He created an Aura Sphere and launched it at the crack. The wall crumbled with a cloud of dust. Now, a gaping hole was left in place of it, sunlight pouring inside.

"We're free!" Leo gasped in relief.

He was the first one out, taking the Fragment with him.

Everyone followed after him, soon finding themselves back outside, amid the sun. They had left through a cliff side and onto a slight ledge overlooking the ocean. To the side was a thin pathway leading back up onto the top of the cliff.

"Whoa, look out!"

Lisa had looked back into the cavern. The magma had reached a high enough level that it was about to flow out the escape hole. Everyone quickly moved to the side and watched together as the magma poured out and into the sea below.

"We made it... We made it!" Leo was relaxing himself, now that the danger was escaped from. "Oh... Hey, everyone! You're all black!"

He had referred to the fact that everyone's bodies were covered thinly in a dark soot substance.

"Oh?" Susanshi checked herself out, then Leo. "Well, so are you, Leo!"

"I am?"

Leo checked his arms.

"Oh wow, I really am! Hahahaha!"

"Ugh, I'm a mess," groaned Tokot. "I'm wiping myself clean when I get the chance."

"Oh, you don't mind this, do you, Alex?" Lisa asked.

"Of course not. I'm good," Alex assured.

"Phew, can we relax here for a few minutes? I'm worn out!" announced Leo, leaning onto the side of the cliff.

All of a sudden, the sound of a spewing kind rung around the area. Everyone climbed up the pathway and up to the top of the cliff to investigate. A mild distance away was the volcano ruins that acted as the entrance to the caverns. A geyser of lava spurted out the shaft at high speed, the hot substance falling all around, though with the group at a safe enough distance. Everyone watched on for another full minute, before it calmed at last.

"Extinct volcano, huh? I object to that, Lisa," spoke Tokot.

"What was that all about? The place just went crazy!" Leo mentioned. "As soon as that thing roared, the place started shaking and fill up with magma!"

"I'm not so sure myself," answered Susanshi. "That would probably be the kind of thing that'll happen if I touched the Fragment. But I never did."

"I think some kind of defense mechanism was triggered by the Heatran's roar," suggested Lisa.

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it. We made it out safely, and that is what's most important," said Leo. "But, oh... M-my tuft... Ohhh, I just don't know what to do..."

"Boo. Hoo," Tokot uttered, swaying his hand one way, then the other.

"Let me see that, Leo," Lisa offered.

She examined Leo's tuft with her eyes.

"Hmm, bend your head down, please."

"You're going to fix it for me?!" Leo had his hopes up.

Lisa held onto Leo's head and cut away half his ruined tuft with a tusk and a swift movement.

"Done."

"Wha...?! Y-you cut it!" Leo cried as he felt the remains with his hand.

"Hairs won't grow back if they're burnt, Leo. I cut the fur where it was burnt, so it can grow back without issue."

"That could take months! Awww, I'm gonna have to live with half a top tuft for a while!"

"Leo, don't worry. I know you've always valued your tufts, but the damaged one will grow back now," Hiroca said.

"Well, if you say that, then I can only believe you," replied Leo.

"What's that? Bias for your own daddy?" teased Tokot.

"Shut up...!" Leo snapped, embarrassed.

"Before any kind of spat can begin, let me just say nice job, everyone," spoke Lisa. "Let's go home after a short rest. Victory will be within reach once we get back."

"Here, I'll hold onto that for you, Leo," offered Hiroca.

Leo passed the Ignis Fragment to him. With the ease in atmosphere, he was able to get a better look at it.

"It's just as mesmerizing as I imagined," Hiroca commented. "So this is one of the powerful Wystian artifacts you ventured for."

"Yep, and we have the other four at the house I live at," added Leo. "I live with Grenouille now."

"Ah, good ol' Grenouille. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me again."

"Heh, neither can I! Now I can't wait to get home!"

"We'll travel through Terra Desert once we've recharged," directed Jon. "We're at the very edge of it, so we'll move in the west direction."

With Leo's optimism, everyone seated down upon the cliff top. Leo stretched his arms up and sighed.

"It's a pretty nice view here," he commented, looking out over the ocean.

"Sure is, Leo," replied Susanshi. "I do wonder what's out there. Maybe my own world?"

"Sacreca is quite remote, so you wouldn't find land beyond the sea for hundreds of miles. Or at least that's what we believe," spoke Lisa.

"Hmm, one day, if all becomes well, I'd like to see it," announced Leo. "Maybe once we graduate, we'll explore beyond Sacreca. Ooh, just think about how exciting it'll be!"

"Heh, you're quite enthusiastic about that plan, aren't you?" responded Hiroca.

"I sure am, but that day's still a looooong time from now."

"But you're not the only one, Leo," spoke Lisa. "Me and Alex might possibly leave Sacreca to find other lands. Of course, Alex is still uncertain about leaving. Though he has told he that if he feels confident, then we'll do it."

"That's right, Lisa," confirmed Alex. "But for now, I want to stay in Sacreca."

"I guess a few of us have big plans for the future," noted Leo. "What about you, Jon?"

"Oh, me? Well... That's a secret," replied Jon.

"Come on, tell us!" pleaded Leo.

"No can do."

"Awww..."

Leo then felt his stomach growl.

"Oh, I guess I'm a little peckish. Pass me something, Dad."

"Sure thing."

Hiroca opened his backpack up and presented an apple to Leo, which he happily took.

Everyone continued to be settled down as the sun slowly began to reach the edge of the skies.


	47. The Race Back Home

Chapter 47 - The Race Back Home

It was evening while the party journeyed through Terra Desert after leaving the volcano ruins from where they obtained the Ignis Fragment. Starting to grow tired from the traveling and dirty with soot, they had only one goal in mind: to get back to Sacreca Town.

"Hey Susanshi," Leo spoke out. "Sorry if you're trying to forget all about it, but what was it like inside a Heatran's mouth?"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to ask such a thing," said Susanshi.

"Hey, it's Leo. It's the sort of thing he would ask," added Tokot.

"Uh, it was really hot in there. There was this warm glow in its throat. It also smelled a little bad too. I had to do it, so I could fire Hydro Pump down its throat to cool it down. I had to hold onto its tongue to stop myself from falling out, or even down. So yeeeeah, it wasn't pretty."

"But it was a brave move, and it worked in our favor," complimented Hiroca. "Sometimes, one must take risky and dangerous decisions if there is any hope for victory."

"Yeah, and there's no telling what we'd have to do in the near future," added Lisa.

"But as things stand, we're ahead of Vascious. We were able to get all five Fragments, while he wasn't able to get even one," commented Susanshi. "Right, so the plan is to get back home with the Ignis Fragment and reform the Seal Star. Then, somehow, we'll have to take it all the way to the tower, open the door, climb to the top, claim the Scepter, and wish for an end to the threat."

"Mmm, victory is so close I can practically taste it!" Leo exclaimed, performing a licking motion with his tongue.

"There's still a long way to go before we make it back, but I know of a way to cut down the travel time. We'll go back to the Kami Shrine and request a ride back from the Forces of Nature," detailed Susanshi.

"The Forces of Nature? You mean Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus?" inquired Lisa.

"That's right," Susanshi confirmed. "They guarded one of the Fragments. They fly through the air quite fast, so it's best for us to ask for their assistance. They should still remember us, so no worries. With the Fragment gone, the area they live in won't be hidden inside sandstorms now. Though in a way, that'll make it a little harder to find the place again."

"My map doesn't even acknowledge the Kami Shrine, so we can't rely on that," Leo explained.

"No need to worry. The Kami Shrine is to the northwest of where we currently are," assured Jon.

"Really? In that case, we should change course slightly," replied Susanshi.

And with that, the traveling group changed their direction, now heading in the northwest.

"I hope we don't spend too long in this desert. I've had enough of hot places," commented Leo.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Tokot.

They walked and walked, over dunes and through the warmth of the sands. The sun was beginning to set over the land, bringing about another night. It had been roughly an hour and still no sign of the intended destination, still nothing but sand all around.

"It sure is getting late..." sighed Leo. "And yet, we're nowhere near the Kami Shrine."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Leo. Just look way over there," Jon stated as he pointed towards a small brown speck far off in the distance.

"Huh...? Are you sure that's it?" wondered Leo.

"I am certain. That brown thing you can see is the mountain that lays behind the shrine. We'll just keep heading this way."

"Oh, I remember now. ...Awww, but it's so far away..."

"Man up, Leo. You seem fine with lots of walking," stated Tokot.

"But I'm getting hungry! Not to mention the fact that I'm dirty!"

"Then eat something! And clean yourself up when we get back."

A sudden sound, much like flapping wings, began to descend from above.

"Huh? What's this all about?" questioned Tokot.

Once the source of the sound came into view just in front of the crew, the Explorers of the party were all shocked. It was Master Eag, with Andose, his Raichu assistant, sat on his back. The Braviary looked highly serious once he touched down onto the sand. Upon landing, Andose jumped off and stood beside him. The group were all forced to stop in their tracks.

"M-M-Master Eag!" Leo stuttered in fright.

"Yes, you should indeed be afraid to see me at a time like this," responded Master Eag. "I have been trying to track you down since yesterday! You traitors have crossed the line, but now it ends here!"

"So this is the one known as Wuodecus that has been causing you some trouble..." Hiroca commented.

"Master Eag, whatever you have planned for us, we won't let it happen!" stated Lisa.

"Lisa, oh Lisa. I never imagined you, the greatest Explorer of the year, would also betray me. Truly, it is a disappointing revelation," Master Eag lamented. "I thought you would never become involved in the reckless journeys of these novices. Such a shame."

"But what are you planning to do with us?" pondered Susanshi.

"The same thing I would do with any Explorer team that stands out of line: destroy their contracts, expel them from the EA, and ban them from ever returning for life. You kids have risked putting Sacreca in irreversible jeopardy. That is something I, Sacreca's longtime follower, cannot allow. All of you will have to come with me. I will take you back to the EA to instate your bans. Your adult acquaintances are not of concern to me, as I have no EA record on them."

"No! Please don't!" pleaded Leo.

"I have no choice, Leo," Master Eag shook his head. "I cannot believe everything that has happened in these past few days. What a nightmare! Were those construction workers slacking off, or did they also betray me?! Those traps in the Jungle Temple were meant to keep all out! You befriended the Forces of Nature behind my back! And...and our family pet was likely defeated by you! If anyone found out about your defiance... No, I won't let it happen! I can still stop all this before it's too late! I'll drag you back to the EA if I must!"

A sense of doom and gloom befell Leo, who was most afraid and worried by the words spoken by his supposed superior. Just then, Susanshi made a stand, raising her tone in a confronting manner.

"Stop it, Wuodecus! You don't realize you are making a terrible mistake! I know all your secrets, and I know who you truly are. You have a dark side hidden from everyone around you. You have hidden it from every Explorer, every Sacreca Town citizen, and everybody else who calls the land your very ancestor helped to colonize home! You are blinded by your belief! You only wanted to take any and all dangerous matters into your own wings! Did you not forget the prophecy that your very god foresaw? Someone from the human world would come to save Sacreca one thousand years after his fall! The very unsuspecting daughter of the threat-bringer was tasked to put an end to the darkness before it can spread! And guess what, Wuodecus? It's me! I'm the destined one! When you stand in my way, you commit blasphemy against the very one you and your family tree swore to serve! You are not in control of the prophecy, Wuodecus: we are!"

"Susanshi is right, Master... Wuodecus!" Lisa chimed in. "I have used my own judgement to ultimately decide to assist Susanshi with her mission. All seven of us have. And we won't let even someone with as much power over the workings of the land as you stand in the way!"

"Still your tongue, Lisa! I am the main councilor of Sacreca! I make the rules here!" bellowed Master Eag.

"You do not!" argued Susanshi. "It is Gordon who makes all the decisions! He is prime minister, and he says what's what! You are not your own government, and Gordon knows that, because he supports us! And I know that as fact, because even your own assistant, standing by your side, is against you!"

"A-Andose?!"

"Yes! Andose warned us about your intention to expel and silence us!"

"Susanshi, I, uh, I don't think you should expose Andose. He could get into trouble too," uttered Leo.

"No, Leo. I'm not afraid to speak the truth. Because the truth is the real justice! Andose warned us to flee town, so we did. And while on the run, we found the Ignis Fragment from the volcano ruins! That's why we're covered in this soot! We defeated the Heatran ordered to guard this Fragment, and we intend to take it home, where the four other Fragments are! We will use the Scepter to wish away Vascious and Hadreca! Once we do that, everything will return to normal. It'll be like nothing ever happened. So why be against that, Wuodecus? May I remind you that a one-million PokéDollar reward is up for grabs for anyone who stops Vascious? It was you who set that up! Surely you would've thought that allowing for the use of the Scepter to ensure peace would be the best idea!"

"I know not how you know such details, but my great-great-grandfather set a law to keep such things secret to all but a select few. It was for the best if we were to protect and maintain the prosperity of Sacreca! The Divine Order is at risk here because of you all!"

"It would have done no good regardless! And there won't be a Divine Order left if we fail!"

"Silence at once!" Master Eag's anger was reaching its peak. "Rules are rules, and they are to be followed! I will expel you as intended! I will get those Fragments back where they belong! And you, Andose, are fired! I don't want to see your face near my EA ever again!"

"Oh, see what your sudden rebellious streak did, Susanshi?" groaned Tokot.

"No, I think not, sir," responded Andose with a calm demeanor.

"Don't you dare stand against me too!"

"But sir, I mean Wuodecus, don't you understand? The fate of the land was trusted by Sacreca to Susanshi here, not a simple lowlife such as you. Susanshi is here to simply realize her destiny."

"Lowlife?! How dare you!"

Andose chose to ignore the fury, and instead stepped forward.

"Team Revolution, Team RockAxe, and strangers, you have done well to make it this far. Once you unite the Seal Star, you can finally put an end to this saga. These events and your triumph will be set in stone as a part of history for generations to come."

"Thank you for all your continued support, Andose," responded Lisa.

"Yes, we owe you!" added Leo.

"That's enough from you, Andose! Do not encourage them!" objected Master Eag.

"You faced many hardships along the way. Now the time has come," continued Andose. "Don't worry about Wuodecus. Don't allow him to halt your progress, no matter how hard he may try and how scary his threats may seem. Continue to refuse his intervention in what you believe is right. Pursue your ambition until the end. Set the future you desire most!

...However, that is not what I believe in."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Susanshi was highly puzzled.

"I shall be taking that Fragment, if you don't mind," replied Andose. "Please hand it over."

"WHAT?!" The Explorers and Master Eag reacted in shock.

"The...Fragment? No, we cannot allow you to have it," Hiroca said, holding onto the Fragment tighter.

"Andose, why would you want the Fragment for?" pondered Lisa.

"What in Sacreca's name is this?! Andose, explain yourself!" demanded Master Eag.

"No, there's no need for him to explain. I know... I know what this is all about," spoke Susanshi. "If Andose is after the Fragment, it can only mean one thing. Andose...is the third and final member of Vascious's trinity. The one with the anonymous identity. It has to be."

Leo and Alex could be heard gasping in surprise.

"Well done, Susanshi. You guessed correctly," replied Andose after a short delay. "Yes, it is true. I serve Lord Vascious, and have the whole time."

"We were hoodwinked?! How can this be?!" questioned Tokot.

"We were all fooled. Not just us, but everyone at the EA were unaware of this," said Lisa.

"And he seemed...like a nice guy..." mumbled Alex in disappointment.

"I am a nice guy, Alex. It is how I am able to deceive everyone," Andose responded.

"What is this?! Andose, you dare betray me?!" yelled Master Eag.

"Betray you? Wuodecus, I never betrayed anyone. I was simply carrying out my task. Lord Vascious noticed that you were seeking an assistant, so he gave me the duty of mole to try to uncover any secrets that would prove vital to his success. If I learned something interesting, I would meet up with Lord Vascious in secret every night to pass the necessary info to him. I even resorted to spying on you and Gordon to get what I was ordered to discover."

"No, this can't be! Andose, I trusted you! You proved your worth as a hard worker! You...you were a favorite among many of the Explorers!"

"Yes, it's quite shocking, isn't it? And I honestly feel bad for that. But that's why I earned Lord Vascious's recognition."

"But why, Andose? Why join up with Vascious? Aren't you aware of his intentions?" quizzed Susanshi.

"I was a mere wanderer before Lord Vascious appeared in Sacreca. He found me one day, and he used the simplest, yet most effective way, to convince me to be a part of his servants: a promise. He promised me that he would share a small piece of the ultimate power that he seeks. With it, he said I could have whatever I desired. What I desire...is power. The quality of power divides everybody in the world. The more power you have, the more recognition you receive. I have always wanted recognition, especially with the lonely and boring life I led. Lord Vascious is allowing so much to change for the better. That is why I swore my loyalty."

"So it's simple greed that motivates you. That's a pity, falling for such a strong and selfish desire," commented Lisa.

"Selfish? Don't you mean ambitious?" Andose defended himself. "Life is too boring when you choose to just be ordinary. I don't wish to be ordinary."

"I hate to say it, but he has a fair point," spoke Leo. "Look at us. We didn't want to be ordinary either."

"Yes, but you did it more fairly," added Susanshi. "Clearly, Andose has become misguided."

"So that's another one, huh? Geez, I'm getting real tired of dealing with those kind of people!" groaned Tokot. "Vascious, Titanium, Master Eag, and now Andose! This world really is full of crazy folk!"

"What? What do you mean by me?" pondered Master Eag.

"The fact that you've taken your beliefs too far by believing you can handle everything yourself," answered Susanshi.

Master Eag remained silent after this.

"And let me say something before it slips my mind," resumed Andose. "Wuodecus learned that you were gathering the Fragments. Care to guess how he knew? It was me. I told him. I thought that if he wished to stop you, then you could be forced out of Lord Vascious's way. That's why I told you to flee. I hoped you would become lost out there. But alas, it didn't quite work. But anyway, enough chatting. Time to get down to business," said Andose. "Give the Fragment to me, and I won't harm any of you...yet."

"No. I shall not relinquish the Fragment to anyone we deem as our enemy," refused Hiroca. "We are willing to protect it at all costs!"

"I'm afraid I'm with Hiroca on this one, Andose. We can't give up this or any Fragment we have," told Susanshi.

"Ah, of course. I had almost forgotten something important," stated Andose. "One Fragment by itself is useless to Lord Vascious. He would need all five of them if he is to reach the Scepter. You have been collecting them right under his nose, and have gathered them in one place. Lord Vascious still has no idea about this fact. And since we are so far away from town, the Fragments will remain hidden in Leo's house until one of us gets back. Hmm... Very well. I challenge you to a race. If you get back first, then fair enough. Either way, once I tell Lord Vascious that the time is now right to steal the Fragments, we shall do exactly that. We could not take them sooner, as that would be too risky. Now that my secret's out, there's no need for me, or Lord Vascious, to hold back and hide any suspicions we may arise. Now is the time to bring one of our missions to its conclusion, Susanshi! Better hurry now if you're to win!"

With a deep breath after his long speech, he got down on all fours and fled, running as fast as possible. He left behind a disbelieved Master Eag, as well as a tense group.

"This isn't good, people! We have to get back before him!" announced Susanshi.

They all began to run, still heading towards the Kami Shrine. Master Eag called them out before they could get anywhere:

"Hold on a second!"

As to be expected, they stopped.

"Wuodecus, we really don't have time to spare! We have to get back to Leo's house ASAP!" Susanshi exclaimed.

"No, please. I need to speak," Master Eag insisted. "I... I am in undeniable shock right now. My most useful assistant betrayed me. No, not just me, but everyone. I never suspected a thing."

"That's OK, we never expected it either. This whole adventure has been filled with twists," said Leo.

"Please, listen to me, Wuodecus," spoke Susanshi. "We did not betray you. That's what I have been trying to tell-"

"Susanshi, I do not need your words now," Master Eag interrupted. "You, all of you... There are urgent times ahead. Get on my back. I'll carry you back as fast as I can."

"Whoa, so sudden," replied Leo. "But you can't possibly carry all seven of us at the same time!"

"He doesn't have to," declared Lisa. "You go on ahead. Me and Alex will make our way to the Forces of Nature ourselves. We'll meet back up with you later."

"Oh yes. They should remember me, so they shouldn't be worried about us seeing them," realized Alex.

"L-Lisa, are you sure about this?" pondered Leo.

"Yes, I am. You, Susanshi and Tokot have important matters to attend to. Me and Alex don't have the same amount of priority in this. We shall get back our own way. You three, your dad and Jon can go on ahead."

"No, I won't be going back with them," mentioned Jon. "I think four is manageable for Wuodecus. I'll go with Lisa and Alex. Susanshi, the decisive hour is approaching. Reunite the Seal Star and take it to the tower entrance. It's up to you to end this. Don't give up until the end."

"I won't, Jon. I promise that," responded Susanshi.

"It's a big promise, but it's needed," stated Jon. "Now go! You mustn't waste any more time! There could be trouble if that Andose guy gets there before you!"

"Good luck, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Hiroca. We'll be sure to unite with you when we get back," said Lisa.

"Uh, don't lose now, OK?" requested Alex.

After speaking their parting words, Lisa, Alex and Jon began their travel together, heading towards the far-off brown speck of the mountain.

"Oh, and one last thing, Susanshi!" Jon shouted back. "Only you can command the Seal Star to the tower! You can command it to follow you to the tower once it's whole again! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do!" Susanshi confirmed.

"Good!" replied Jon.

"Team Revolution, get on my back. You, Lucario, I'll be able to carry you in my talons," instructed Master Eag. "Time is tight, so hurry, now! And stop calling me Wuodecus. It's Master Eag to you!"

"Well, you tried to expel us..." muttered Leo.

"Leo, I think we should just accept this offer after all," Susanshi suggested.

"Uh, OK."

Master Eag turned his back to his soon-to-be passengers, prompting Susanshi, Leo and Tokot to jump on board. Once they were sat securely on his back, he spread his wings and took off a few feet off the ground. He flew over Hiroca and picked him up in his talons. With that, he increased altitude and soon was flying across the desert, at a speed significantly faster than standard running.

With the wind flowing through his face, Leo, sat between Susanshi and Tokot, couldn't help but try to enjoy himself and try to inject some fun into the situation. He stuck his arms out by his sides and enthusiastically called out.

"WOOO-HOO-HOO!"

"Leo, stop that. This is serious," sighed Tokot, most definitely not amused.

"What? I'm just having a good time here. Not everyday I get to have the wind blow in my face epically while flying through the air...epically!"

"How can you be jolly at a time like this?! We have a race to win!"

"I'm just finding the fun side of being an Explorer. Can't I do that?"

"Let Leo do what he wants. It's harmless, at least," spoke Susanshi.

"Harmless? It's annoying, does that count?"

Susanshi rolled her eyes, before calling to Hiroca:

"You OK down there, Hiroca?"

"All's well, Susanshi," he responded. "How much time until we reach town?"

"I'm flying as fast as I can!" grunted Master Eag.

"Hmm, I don't know how much time we'll have to spare once we get back, but if we can leave for the tower before Vascious can do anything, we'll have a huge lead over him," Susanshi stated. "We've worked a lot today, but I'm not sure if even a small rest before we go is wise."

"A rest? Susanshi... We have victory within reach! All we have to do is get back to Leo's house before that double-crossing freak does and it's bye-bye Vascious!" Tokot objected as usual.

"Five minutes then," suggested Susanshi. "Five minutes to rest up and eat if needed. Nothing more."

"Uhhh, I guess that won't be so bad," uttered Tokot.

The desert down below swept past for a fair more amount of time, before the grass fields replaced the downward view. By the time Master Eag finally reached Sacreca Town, the sun had reached the end of its time in view for the day. The oranges of the sky were fading to dark blue. Master Eag was swooping down East Street at a relatively low altitude — around ten feet from the ground — heading south.

"Here! Drop us off here!" instructed Leo.

They were approaching his house, hence why he gave the request. Stopping just moments away from its front door, Master Eag kept himself airborne as he carefully lowered himself down. He loosened his grip on Hiroca, allowing him to slip out and back on ground, still holding the Ignis Fragment. Next, he finally landed, and Susanshi, Leo and Tokot jumped down.

"Thanks for the lift, Master Eag," said Susanshi.

All Master Eag did was look at her with an expressionless face as he lifted himself back into the air, before turning in the direction of the EA and flying off.

"Huh, not even a 'You're welcome'?" questioned Tokot. "Bah, no matter. Leo's house is right here, so come on."

The foursome approached the house in question, with Leo as lead. He opened the door and was the first to greet Grenouille inside.

"Grenouille, we're back," he spoke.

At the time, Grenouille was at the sink, washing dishes.

"Leo! You're safe! ...What's that all over your fur?"

"Oh, it's just soot. I'll wipe myself clean. And we have the last Fragment, as you can see! And...we have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

It was then that Hiroca stepped inside, along with Susanshi and Tokot.

"Is that...? Hiroca?! Hiroca, is that you for real?!"

Hiroca smiled.

"Yes, it's me. Long time no see, Grenouille."

"And I though...you would never come back."

"Seeing is believing, is it not?"

Grenouille's emotions couldn't be held back any longer. With her hands dripping wet and coated in suds, she ran to Hiroca. With one free hand, Hiroca wrapped it around her.

"Where have you been all these years?! Leo and I were so worried!" Grenouille exclaimed.

"I was away, and for an unnecessarily long time," Hiroca answered. "But I'm back now, and I'm here to stay this time."

"Dad..." Leo was stood next to him. "The Fragment..."

"Here, take it."

Hiroca passed it to him.

With Leo now in possession of it, he placed it on the dining table. Next, he walked over to the kitchen-style side of the house and took hold of a small towel, before sitting down at the table and wiping his face with the towel.

"Grenouille, we can't stay here for long. Think you can whip me something to eat real quick?" he requested. "Maybe a little meal to go?"

"Oooh, but my hands are wet... OK, I understand. Some salad would be easy to whip up in record time," she replied.

She backed away from Hiroca, dried her hands with a towel, and proceeded to the side counter.

"What would you like, Susanshi?" Leo wondered, holding the towel out in his hands, revealing it to now by dirty with soot.

"Oh, I'm good for now. I'll probably take something from Hiroca's backpack before we set off," answered Susanshi.

"I know she isn't my chef, but gimme some of that tomato soup I recently found a love for," demanded Tokot.

"Tokot, not so rude!" Leo snapped.

"No, I can still make it. The poor boy's always hungry, after all," responded Grenouille.

"Tch. 'The poor boy'?" Tokot felt unamused by this unintentionally offending set of words.

At this point, Hiroca joined Leo at the table.

"OK, once our business is done here, we'll set off for the tower. It's almost dark, but we'll need to traverse through Sacreca Fields with little light."

"Oh, we've been through the field in the dark before. Tokot always does a good job lighting the way with his tail fire," spoke Leo.

"And of course, I'll do it whenever necessary," sighed Tokot.

Meanwhile, Susanshi was in the back of the room. She was collecting the four Fragments that were hidden under the beds. The light sound of the jewels clanging got the attention of others.

"What are you doing, Susanshi?" Leo asked.

"I'm getting the Seal Star ready for when we go," she explained while dragging the Lignum Fragment to the table. "I can't touch the Ignis Fragment, so I'll have to do it this way."

"Oh, all right. Continue," said Leo. "Um, so guys... I...I have something I need to confess."

"What is that?" wondered Hiroca.

"Well... All this time, I had this idea that Jon was that last member of Vascious's trinity. Guess I was proven wrong after all."

"Ah, relax, Leo. A lot of people were uncomfortable about Jon. I guess he isn't so bad, even if he spends more time watching battles than actually doing something in them," answered Tokot.

"Wow, Tokot, are you really supporting me with this?" inquired Leo.

"What? Uh, no. I still hate you secretly."

Now, Susanshi had brought the four other Fragments to the table. With the five Fragments gathered close together, they all began to glow dimly.

"Oh, they're glowing again!" exclaimed Leo. "What could that mean?"

"I think they're about to form the Seal Star," hypothesized Susanshi.

The powers of Aqua, Metallum, Lignum, Terra and Ignis all came together, floating around in the air above the table. Everyone was captivated by the event, as if its wonder was like that of a meteor shower. The glow grew somewhat stronger as the Fragments began to spin around in a vertical circle. Soon, they began to draw together at a center to form a five-pointed star shape, with each Fragment making up one point. In a clockwise direction from the top — and from Susanshi's point of view — Ignis, Lignum, Aqua, Terra and Metallum came together and remained still and suspended in the air.

"It's amazing!" shouted Leo.

"The Fragments have been reunited in one place... The Seal Star is whole again..." uttered Jon.

Suddenly, as if all would remain calm, the entire Seal Star began to light up intensely and gave off a loud humming noise. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes. With the light filling the whole house, and flowing through the windows, it appeared to begin transferring itself onto Susanshi's body.

"Grrr, what's going on?!" quizzed Tokot.

"I don't know! Your guess is as good as mine!" yelled Leo.

Susanshi felt herself getting weaker within just a number of seconds. Soon, her functions grew tired, then her consciousness slipped away. She was unable to hear the thud sound her own body made when she fell to the floor; she had already fallen unconscious along the way down.


	48. The Past

Chapter 48 - The Past

There was a soothing sound nearby. It sounded much like a calm sea.

"Uggggh... What happened?"

Susanshi felt a cushioning sensation below her. She lifted her head up, her eyes initially struggling to open. They soon did, and Susanshi found herself in front of an ocean. Looking down, she discovered that she had been lying down in sand. She was on a shoreline in a place still unknown to her. She soon gathered her strength back up and stood up. She placed a flipper to her head and shook it briefly. Afterwards, she looked out over the sprawling sea before her. The citrus-colored sky of evening was reflecting onto the waters with great luster.

"How... How did I get here? What is this place? ...Oh, that's right. The Seal Star started glowing, and then..."

She paused herself to finally look what awaited behind her. To her surprise, she was on an island in the ocean, complete with a temple structure in the center, a flight of stone steps leading up to it from the end of the rocky pathway situated among a small plain of grass and flowerbeds.

"What is that? It looks kind of like the Ruins of..."

Susanshi cut herself off with a gasp.

"It is! It's the Ruins of Wyste! But, it looks so different than when I first saw it..."

She began to look around the plain laid out before her. It didn't take too long for her to realize she wasn't alone on the island. A Bellossom, a small Pokémon with a skirt-like feature around its waist made from large petals, as well as two pretty, red flowers on its head, was sat down in the grass, in front of a cluster of flower buds. Susanshi decided to confront this Bellossom, so she approached it. On closer inspection, it had metallic bracelets around each stubby arm.

"Excuse me," Susanshi spoke. "Can you tell me what's going on here? I...I think I might be lost."

The Bellossom did not appear to take notice of her.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Again, no acknowledgement from the Bellossom. Instead, it closed its eyes and began to hum lightly. After a few seconds of apparently concentrating, the flowers before it bloomed, revealing their more familiar beauty. Susanshi was bewildered and fascinated, for she had witnessed it with her eyes.

"Whoa..."

She gave herself a little more time to be intrigued, before returning to the subject.

"That's amazing, but can you help me out now?"

For the third time, the Bellossom ignored her.

"Can you even...hear me?"

"Hey, you!" a sudden voice shouted from her left.

In alert, she turned to the source of the call. There was a Servine approaching her. It had a slender snake-like body with puny arms and legs, and two yellow appendages extending from the chest and curving around the shoulders slightly. A large ring of steel was worn around the Servine's waist, as well as a look of caution as he got closer to Susanshi.

"W-what do you want from me?" questioned a curious Susanshi.

For some odd reason, the Servine refused to take notice of her, and simply walked right past her.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Susanshi couldn't help but wonder.

She turned herself around to see where the Servine was going, and to her shock, she spotted Vascious, still with all his armor and cape attire.

"V-Vascious?! Why are you here?" Susanshi questioned, while deciding to stay where she was.

The Servine soon caught up to Vascious.

"Vascious, what do you think you're up to now?"

"I am merely having a casual stroll around the island. Is there a crime committed in doing that?" Vascious pondered.

"I know you're up to something, Vascious. You always ring alarm bells with me!" argued the Servine.

"Xi, please. You and Rovaela never oblige to lower your superstitions about me down. You treat me as if I have a damaging proposal set out every minute of the day. I am an honorary Wystian, and I demand the same amount of equal respect as everybody else in our civilization."

"I never like it when you use so many big words at once, Vascious."

"Oh? Does my speech motif upset you? Do I render you uneasy? Do share with me, Xi."

"That's quite enough, Vascious. You scare nobody."

"My intentions are not to convey fear and intimidation, Xi. I, for one, am in full support of the true intended prosperity for our brethren. When the day arrives for us to finally evolve beyond our roots and move into the unexplored mainland, I shall be there, as I always have during my time alive."

"Intended prosperity, huh? And how do I know that doesn't involve Hadreca?"

"Xi, relax... I have every objective of maintaining the harmony for the future that our descendants shall lead. Now...please leave me be. Your intervention is most...undignified."

He created a shooing motion with one hand.

"Fine, fine. I shall go," grunted Xi.

He finally left Vascious alone, and headed back the same way he came. As he passed Susanshi, she decided to follow him and speak with him.

"Excuse me, sir, can you help me with something?"

She was walking by his side, yet even he failed to take notice.

"Sir, I'm talking to you!"

At last, Susanshi's patience were drained. She ran ahead of Xi, just before the steps leading to the temple, and stood directly in his path.

"Please stop!" she shouted.

Xi did not halt. He just kept going. He walked straight through Susanshi as if she wasn't even there. She was left confused by this.

"What? How did that happen?"

She turned around to watch Xi ascend the stairs.

"What's going on here? It's like I'm here, but it's like I'm not at the same time... What is happening to me exactly? Is this really me seeing the past, or am I just dreaming? ...No, it can't be a dream. This has to be the Seal Star's doing. I'll have to just take advantage of the fact I can't be seen or heard by anyone and investigate."

She proceeded up the steps herself. At the top, she was greeted by an encircled Sacreca insignia below her feet and outside the temple entrance. She looked up at the temple before her, then stepped inside. She entered the first room of the temple, featuring a stairway to a pair of open doors at the back. Each side at the bottom had pillars stood up with rock bowls filled with sticks and lit on fire.

"It's just like how it was in the present day. It's such a different feeling than my first time seeing this place, though."

She continued on, moving up the stairway and through the doors. What awaited her was a second room, circular in shape with eight pillars supporting the ceiling, followed with several archways leading elsewhere at the sides. Dotted all around were various Pokémon, most of them using their minds to levitate small round stones in the air. This display was intriguing to Susanshi.

"Of course... This was the training room..."

She soon spotted Xi at the end of the room, and decided to follow him again. He led her into a thick corridor located at the back of the temple. A gaping archway was built into the side, leading back outside. This was where Xi walked, so Susanshi exited with him. The next sight she discovered peaked her interest yet again.

"Whoa... Is that...?"

Further across the top of the cliff that the temple rested on was the resting place of a towering structure with a surface covered in many illegible patterns and grooves. Perfectly circular in circumference, she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"It's the Tower of Wyste! So it really was on this island at one point."

She looked closer at the structure before her. It had a pair of large entrance doors of stone, but were shut. Looking high up, it appeared that the tower was still a work in progress, evident by the unclean peak of it. While unknown from below, there was no roof yet, as the highest room at that point was still incomplete. Xi was making his way closer to the tower. With Susanshi finished with her personal analysis, she caught back up with him. He soon stopped to confront another Pokémon, this time one with the appearance of a blue rabbit covered in thick armor, though with no cape.

"That Pokémon! It's Rovaela!" Susanshi realized to herself.

Rovaela looked much more youthful than how she appeared to Susanshi in her dreams previously.

"Rovaela, Vascious is up to something again. I can sense it," Xi spoke to her.

"Xi, I would not doubt your telepathy, but remember that Vascious can read minds too," replied Rovaela. "If he detected that you were suspicious of him, anything could happen."

"What do we do, Rovaela?"

"Nothing right now, Xi. Vascious is usually pretty tame when he isn't speaking to Hadreca. Yes, it is true that Hadreca could be plotting anything, with Vascious at the forefront, but we cannot take action without Sacreca's permission unless our lives are at stake."

"Vascious is hiding something in that dark cape of his, and I won't rest until I catch him, either in the act or as he's planning to execute it!"

"Please relax, Xi. If anything were to happen, either me or Vellohou will inform Sacreca immediately. As the only two Elite Wystians of Sacreca's order, it is our responsibility to prevent danger. Do not worry, I shall be watching Vascious carefully, as I always do. My telepathy is harder to detect than yours, so I'd advise you let me handle this."

"O-OK, Rovaela. Pardon me."

Still feeling unsure about things, Xi walked away, leaving Rovaela.

"Vellohou?" Susanshi pondered to herself, just before Xi passed through her body again on his way back inside the temple.

"I had better find Vellohou and tell him to be wary too," Rovaela decided to herself, before also walking back inside.

Now Susanshi was left on her own.

"Yes... These are really events of the past, back when Vascious was a Wystian, and when Rovaela was alive. But what do I do now?"

Meanwhile, without her knowledge, Vascious was lurking below the cliff where the tower stood. He was secretly investigating from below, and when he no longer detected any living being above, his cape began to change in such a way as if it had gained a mind of its own. It turned pitch black and enveloped him completely, and he disappeared into its darkness. While Susanshi was still stood in her spot, Vascious suddenly reappeared in front of her, much to her fright, as she fell over in surprise. His cape returned back to normal in the process.

"V-Vascious!" she quivered.

As expected, Vascious didn't see her, and proceeded towards the tower.

"W-what's he up to?" Susanshi wondered.

She chose to follow him as he moved around the tower's perimeter and behind it. At the very edge of the cliff was a spot of intrigue: a round stone placed on the ground, plain and simple in its appearance. Vascious looked out over the cliff after stepping atop the stone. He bent down on one knee and bowed his head. Susanshi remained at a reasonable distance as she looked on. After a little more waiting, the silence was no more, as the sound of an unknown phenomenon occurred right in front of Vascious. A purple portal of sorts opened up. From this portal, something emerged. A giant bird of fantastically shining silver down, with a dark pink belly appeared from the portal. The gate it appeared from faded away, and the Pokémon flapped its wings slowly to remain airborne. At the same time, a halo appeared behind it, which extended out to each side, forming patterns of swirls, resembling ocean waves of darkness.

"Vascious, what is your purpose for summoning me?" it quizzed.

It was then that the identity of the one was clear to Susanshi, for it was indeed Hadreca.

"It's Hadreca!" she exclaimed.

"Your Lordship, is the plan still on schedule?" Vascious asked.

"Yes, Vascious. The hour draws close, so now comes the time for my revelation to be reality," answered Hadreca. "But first, we are to vanquish the light-bringing inferior. Vascious, your task now is to congregate our fellow brethren together and launch the attack against those who serve the opposition."

"Understood, Your Lordship."

"Vascious, there is no limit upon you. You are permitted the loss of as many lives as mandatory. You are to not hold back the bloodshed, for the future that I do covet. Now go, my servant! I shall bring my fabricated ideal to reality shortly."

"As you wish, Your Lordship."

After that brief encounter, Hadreca backed away, opening another portal behind him. He sunk inside it, and they both disappeared. With that, Vascious made his way back to the inside of the temple. Susanshi followed after him. He led her back into the room full of training Wystians. He walked up to several and patted them on the back. The first was a Mismagius, a dark purple and ghostly Pokémon with a set of red orbs around the neck, much like a necklace. It had been focusing on maintaining a flame before it, when Vascious broke the concentration and made it disappear.

"Bah, what do you want, Vascious?" the Mismagius questioned.

"Necrafious, I request you and our fellow Hadrecans to come with me. We have an important matter that must be attended to," replied Vascious.

"But I'm working on my pyrokinesis here..."

"Do not argue. Get going."

Necrafious was made to follow Vascious as he gathered up more Pokémon from the room, including a Swoobat, a Cacturne, and a Shiftry. All of them followed him out the room.

"Necrafious, Django, Bofalinum, gather our brethren together and have them all meet up in the top sanctum. I shall await there," explained Vascious.

He departed from the trio he had gathered and made his way back to the back of the room. Of course, Susanshi followed him. He took her back to the corridor, which extended around the side of the temple, up a short flight of stairs and into another room. Upon entering, Vascious checked his surroundings to ensure nobody was with him. Other than an invisible Susanshi, he was alone, so he stepped upon a rectangular slab with the Sacreca emblem on it, activating it and causing it to cross to the other side. Susanshi had boarded the slab with him. Next up was another slab. Both Vascious and Susanshi stepped on, and it rose up into the air.

Now inside a small room at the top of the the temple, Vascious walked through and into one final room. Following him inside, Susanshi discovered a location of much significance, for there stood a podium in the middle, with a pedestal housing a thin golden object. This was the Scepter of Wyste. Around the outside were five pillars representing the points of a star, each one holding one of the Seal Star Fragments. Upon the back wall was a mural depicting images of Sacreca and Hadreca, each locking looks on a complete Seal Star. Back to the podium, there was a small set of steps leading into it, with two pillars on each side, one showing a statuette of Sacreca, the other with Hadreca. Vascious stepped up to the podium and waited in front of the Scepter.

Susanshi decided to position herself just next to the Sacreca statuette pillar. Within a number of minutes, several Pokémon entered the room. Vascious, without speaking, signaled them to stand at the base of the podium. Soon, a few more Pokémon appeared, followed by more groups afterwards. Eventually, roughly thirty Pokémon were stood together in a hoard. They all looked up at Vascious and awaited his action. He cleared his throat and began to slowly walk back and forth across the podium.

"My fellow Hadrecans, I have summoned you here at this hour so we may conjure up our ultimate design. As you are most undoubtedly aware, Sacreca and his followers possess an ego of sickening proportions. They watch over us constantly, never to ease their lack of trust towards us. They believe that the force of light is superior to the force of darkness. The same force of darkness that we have chosen to dedicate our very existence to. They believe that we shall always remain one step behind them while they go and prosper their light even further.

And what will happen if we allow that? We will become forgotten! We will forever live under the stereotype that we are what is commonly described as evil! But I will not allow that! To me, you are the only ones I can relate to. I fight for you all. The wrongful beliefs of the light is that good and evil exist together as a common staple, and no more. But I do not believe that philosophy! They must pay for what they take us for! And that is why I, your leader, speak to you today. I envision a future where we are the rulers of supremacy. Those filthy Sacrecans have shoved us aside for the last time! This is the day we avenge ourselves and make a stand! We will prove that the darkness can hold its own, and can prosper in the same way as the light! I have organized the plan with His Lordship, and now we shall put it into action."

"And what is this plan, huh?" a random Wystian from the group asked out aloud.

"The plan...is to kill the Sacrecans...and their ruler."

Everyone reacted in interest:

"Oooooooh!"

"With them confined to nothing more than history before they can set any more of it, we will walk across the unexplored mainland, and not a single individual will stand in our way! We will become the true rulers of the Divine Order that governs this land! Now I am aware that you will all be willing to participate in this attack against the light, but be forewarned that there will be casualties suffered on our side too, but for the right future, it must be that way! Your deaths shall not be in vain! Now we strike, my fellow Hadrecans! Do not let a single Sacrecan live! And soon, His Lordship shall join the fray and eliminate Sacreca!"

Everybody cheered together with much excitement. And soon after, they were chanting:

"Vascious! Vascious! Vascious!"

"Silence!" Vascious ordered.

With that, the noise was gone.

"We must not alert anyone to us before we strike. Now, I am pretty sure you are wondering to your curious selves: why not just utilize the Scepter of Wyste to make our ambition real? After all, it sits just behind my person. Well, it is simple; it will likely curse the one who makes this task a wish instead. So, to avoid that, we shall just have to do this the honest way. And besides, it would remove the...fun, so to speak. Now, I ask you all to follow me back down. Once we are all back inside the Training Room, we shall launch the attack! They will not anticipate it until it is too late! Now, I shall lead the way! Come with me, my brethren! For the true prosperous future!"

"Oh no! I have to do something!" Susanshi exclaimed, having heard everything. "...Oh, but I can't do anything. I forgot this already happened. D-do I dare go back down there? ...Yes, I do."

Vascious's followers were escorted out the room, and Susanshi stayed in the back. Several at a time, they stepped onto the slab that led back down. Back in the second-floor room, they all walked around the outside, and back into the corridor. Returning to the room where Wystians were busy strengthening their own powers, Vascious stood at the entrance he came from, having his followers stand back. When everyone was accounted for, Vascious spoke out:

"May I have the attention of everyone present, please."

Everybody dropped their business and looked over to him.

"What is this? Why do you interrupt my training?" questioned one of them.

Vascious did not answer, and just looked left-to-right. Things were kept quiet for a little more time, before Vascious pointed his right arm out. This was the cue for everyone behind him to charge forward. They gave off an excited vibe, with some calling out gleefully. Vascious watched on with the usual expressionless face as chaos ensued. The Hadrecans engaged the Sacrecans in the vicinity, refusing to let them escape. Yet, one was able to evacuate the ensuing carnage: a single Darumaka, round and red in appearance. Its small statute allowed it to leave quickly. It started to yell out upon entering the foyer.

"Rovaela! ROVAELAAAAA!"

A jet of water, created from someone targeting him from behind, fired itself towards him. He was swift enough to step out the way, and continued his way outside.

"Rovaela! We've got trouble!" he screamed as he hopped down the steps.

Rovaela was standing just at the base of the steps alone when she picked up the call.

"Hmm? Oh, Biqo? You're looking panicked. What is going on?"

The Darumaka had already exhausted much of his strength by the time he made it to the base.

"R-Rovaela! The Hadrecans! Th-they're attacking!"

"What? Why is that?"

"I don't know, but Vascious gave them the order!"

"How can this be? This is so sudden... Right, thank for telling me. I shall go on ahead and handle this."

Rovaela wasted no time in climbing the steps to the temple.

"Hold up, Rovaela!"

The Bellossom, who was previously tending to the flowers, gave chase.

By the time Rovaela reached the halfway point, there was a sudden shake all over. The skies about the temple grew dark, and a menacing portal appeared. From it, Hadreca appeared. He swooped down and landed on the roof of the temple. He roared with so much force that it created some sort of gale-like might to blow from him. After that, Rovaela looked up at the perched deity in horror.

"H-Hadreca! He has emerged from his realm! This is bad!"

It was then when Hadreca locked his gaze onto Rovaela. From within its burning ruby-like eyes, a thirst for destruction appeared. His wicked mouth opened, and that was all it took for Rovaela to understand what was about to happen. As the Bellossom ran past her, she chose to also not stand around. A buildup of huge energy was being produced in Hadreca. He fired the resulting Aeroblast where Rovaela was about to cross by, blowing up parts of the steps. She was able to stop just before she herself was blasted.

When the attack ended, she went on the move again. As soon as she stepped inside the temple, the extent of the situation was most clear to her, for several Pokémon were locked in duels, using whatever powers they possessed to either summon attacks or to hinder the opponent.

"This is horrible..." Rovaela was remorseful at what she witnessed. "There's no time to waste! I've got to get help!"

She made her way into the Training Room to discover the amount of battling was greater than in the foyer.

"Stop this!" she yelled, but was ignored.

She didn't want to waste any more time, so she ran for the back. She was stopped by Vascious just before she left. He stood in her way.

"Greetings, Rovaela."

"Vascious! I know this is your doing! Explain yourself or face justice!"

"Justice? Why would such a insignificant threat force me to cease this order? I am solely ordering the elimination of your kind so that myself and Hadreca may have reign over the mainland, as it should be."

"What? You're insane, Vascious! I won't let this happen!"

Rovaela tried to barge past Vascious, but she was blocked by his cape, as it became sentient and prevented her intended leave, before pushing her back.

"You were always seen as one of our grandest and most excruciating enemies, Rovaela. I will be most happy to kill you myself."

His cape transformed into a humanoid hand and lunged at her. She was grabbed and thrown into the air. Using his powers, Vascious floated after her. He waited for her to fall past him, before stamping his feet down on her, amplifying the force of the impact when she landed. Her armor struck the ground so hard that it not only dented in the back, but also created a small break in the floor below her. She was left straining in pain as Vascious gently floated back down, touching his feet to the floor again.

"Do you not feel it, Rovaela? This is the power only the darkness alliance can possess. It is the same power that will doom your pathetic light alliance. And then, this land will belong to us!"

Grunting, Rovaela stood back up, and was ready to exit the room.

"Fleeing is the same as a forfeit, Rovaela! I want you to die in front of me, not away from me!"

His cape extended and tripped her up. Yet, Rovaela gave no acknowledgement and simply continued on, though with more of a limp.

"Do not cower!"

Vascious stuck one arm out, and from the tips of his claws, electrical bolts of darkness were emitted. It struck at Rovaela, downing her again.

"I know precisely what you intend to do, Rovaela. You hope to summon Sacreca so that he may attempt to put an end to this battle. I can sense the thought inside you, but I cannot allow for that. Without Sacreca, you are all soon to be met with your demise. Surrender at once, you have no chance."

Rovaela struggled to stand back up. She focused all her strength into doing so. Eventually, she did. Vascious looked on without ever showing emotion.

"I can see why Sacreca chose you to undertake the role of an Elite," he commented. "Yes, you show determination to serve your brethren at all costs. We Hadrecans may be outnumbered only very slightly, but that will not be the ultimate deciding factor of who shall reign victorious this evening. Once I dispose of you, my task will be made easier. Goodbye, Rovaela."

He zapped her with more dark energy, forcing her down once more. Next, he swiveled around and faced one of the pillars in the room. Raising one arm towards it, he began to grunt loudly. The top section of the pillar broke off, and was now being levitated by Vascious. He directed it above the weak Rovaela, and dropped his power. The pillar piece came hurtling towards her.

Susanshi, having being in the room the whole time, was forced to watch anxiously as Rovaela's apparent end was mere seconds away. But just then, the pillar piece was stopped. It was now floating in the air by someone else's will. Xi had been able to grab the pillar and hold it in place with his own psychokinetic energy.

"Oh, you dare sabotage the finishing blow? That is cheating, pure and simple," noted Vascious.

Xi was appearing to struggle with the great weight of the pillar, as he was starting to slip out of his mental control. With little time to spare, he shifted it away from Rovaela, though only by a few inches, and dropped it. It crashed next to her.

"Rovaela! Get up! I won't leave you here to die!" exclaimed Xi.

"Why must all Sacrecans be so insufferable?" sighed Vascious. "Do not think I will not end your life as well, Xi! The goal here is to not let a single one of you live another-"

Suddenly, there was a roar from outside, different from the one Hadreca produces. It had disturbed Vascious's speech.

"T-that roar...! So, he has appeared in the physical world," Vascious spoke.

"It's Sacreca!" realized Xi. "Oh, it's over now, Vascious! Once Sacreca steps into a fight like this, it's over! How's about you surrender yourself to make it quicker and easier?"

Vascious grunted quietly, before yelling:

"NO!"

He cloaked himself in his cape and vanished instantly.

"Rovaela!"

Xi ran over to where she laid.

"Stand up, Rovaela! Sacreca can help get your stamina back!"

He was dragging her across the floor by one arm, her armor scraping across the ground. He pulled her out of the temple back entrance.

"I can't help but wonder what will happen now..." Susanshi uttered as she followed.

Upon leaving the temple, a mighty Pokémon with a gold and silver wing coloration was stood on huge talons on the path between the tower and the temple. Its halo extended to each side, much like Hadreca's, but instead depicted a bright set of fiery swirls.

"Your Greatness, Rovaela needs help!" Xi shouted up at the Ho-Oh.

Sacreca looked down to see just how fatigued she was.

"Hmm, have no fear," he replied.

He closed his eyes and started to emit a light from his chest. This glow transferred onto Rovaela's body. This mysterious act was soon cut off by Hadreca darting towards Sacreca, and knocking him down onto his back.

"So, here you are, brother," Hadreca stated.

"Hadreca... What have you initiated against my people?" questioned Sacreca.

"Is it not obvious?" Vascious suddenly materialized in the area. "His Lordship wishes to liberate the mainland from you before you can even act upon it."

"Liberate? But the intentions of my people and myself shall lead to indefinite prosperity," argued Sacreca.

Vascious lightly shook his head in disagreement.

"Yes, but not the kind of prosperity for us. The era of light shall never continue into history. Frankly, it is undeserved."

"What do you mean, Vascious? Why does your heart open itself to this corruption most vile?"

"Not corruption, Your So-Called Greatness. Truth."

At this point, the light from Rovaela faded, and her strength returned. She was finally able to stand again.

"Your Greatness! Vascious fabricated a plan to kill us and you! We have to retaliate!"

"Do you speak the truth, Rovaela?!" Sacreca was in shock.

"Yes!" confirmed Rovaela.

"But... Brother, why?"

"Because, my inferior divine blood sharer, your destiny as light god ends today. I shall realize my true destiny: the destiny of most powerful god in our known world. I shall soar these skies as the one true Wystian deity. You are no more than an inferior, a miserable and unsightly excuse for a god."

"Brother..."

"Come! Stand before me! If your wish is to continue your desired plan, fight me! Only then can we truly decide the fate of the future!"

"No, brother, I wish not to fight you. I wish only for the best of us both."

"If you refuse to battle, then you shall only perish more easily!"

With that, Hadreca charged at Sacreca again, dragging him into the sky. He released him once they were at a reasonable height.

"So what will it be, brother? Will you surrender and accept defeat, or will you defend your so-called children?" Hadreca asked.

It appeared that Sacreca was forced to make the difficult decision. He did not want to battle his own brother, yet he also didn't want to risk the welfare of his people. He finally made his choice. He produced a scorching Sacred Fire attack from his wings, shooting it towards Hadreca, who fought back by creating a ball of water and firing it out at the flames in streams.

"So, that is your decision. Let us see who shall be the last one to remain!" exclaimed Hadreca.

The two charged at each other, and their battle began. Meanwhile, back down on the surface, Rovaela was starting to look anxious. She knew immediately that the events unfolding could no longer be stopped until one side falls in defeat.

"Do you not finally understand? This is a war that can no longer be stopped until either one of our sides is felled," stated Vascious. "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to my own business."

He disappeared into his cape once more. Rovaela was full of angst and inner anger. Even Susanshi could see this in her expression as she looked on.

"Rovaela, what do we do?" asked Xi.

"...We have to fight," she replied quietly. "We can't wait for Vellohou now. I do not know where he is, but now is the time for action. If Vascious has ordered his brethren to slaughter us, then we'll have to do the same to them. I'm going back in there right now! Sacreca was able to revitalize me, so I am good to go! Let's go, otherwise there will be no future to look forward to!"

She ran back into the temple. Xi was left to think quietly to himself for a brief time. He soon nodded and entered back into the temple. Susanshi, left on her own, looked up at the tower. She could see Sacreca and Hadreca exchanging blows as they both flew around the structure.

"I think I've seen enough now. I want to get out of this!" she said.

She waited a few seconds, but she was still within the past event.

"Come on! I don't want to be here anymore! I get it now! ...Why am I still here? I have to get back!"

She was starting to become frustrated.

"Ugh, this is getting out of hand! How much longer must I be here?! I don't want to be in the midst of a battlefield!"

She ran back into the temple and into the Training Room. Here, she witnessed, to her own horror, that the violence had only escalated. At least eight pairs of Pokémon were locked in PSI combat. Even Vascious was here, unleashing all his power onto the Bellossom. He grabbed her with his cape and threw her into a wall. With the shock of the impact still ringing through her, Vascious approached her and looked down at his claws. He pointed it threateningly at her.

"Vascious! You know very well the Wystian laws forbid the use of our own bodies as lethal weapons!" the Bellossom reminded.

Before she could stand back up, Vascious simply placed a foot in her path, forcing her to sidle her back against the wall. He knelled down and placed his claws at her neck.

"The rules will be rewritten before long," he uttered slowly and menacingly.

Susanshi saw him rear his hand back, and couldn't help but look away. After the sound of a swift slash, Susanshi started to hear blood-curdling gasping, which soon halted. She peeked ahead to see Vascious walk away, blood on his claws. Not wanting to look aside at the deceased Bellossom, she instead ran across the room after Vascious. He led her outside and down the steps. He stopped on top of the Sacreca emblem and looked up. The clash between the two deities was still in full swing. Not only that, but several more groups could be seen battling at the base of the cliff that housed the temple. Vascious calmly stepped down and walked onto the meadow, with Susanshi keeping her distance. He locked his eyes onto a nearby Tyranitar.

"A Tyranitar? That must be Alex's ancestor," Susanshi said to herself. "...Grah! How can I comment on things now? I know I'm not truly here but... I-I just want this to stop!"

She looked on as Vascious moved towards the Tyranitar, intending to fight him. He was ready to unleash his dark energy at him when he was suddenly attacked from above by a pair of talons. To Susanshi's surprise, it was a Braviary.

"I-it's the first Wuodecus!" she exclaimed.

Vascious was given a series of scratches on his face and abdomen, where his armor didn't protect.

"Aiming for the holes in my armor? Do not think for a second that it will let you stop me," Vascious said.

At the same time, high above, Hadreca flew away from the island and hovered himself over the ocean. Holding his wings out in front of him, he began to will a pillar of water to stretch out in front of him. Towering at around thirty feet, it began to spin around, creating a gigantic whirlpool that worked its way through the sea and towards the pursuing Sacreca. He stopped himself as the spiraling water column came towards him. He swooped to the side, allowing it to simply go on by, soon shrinking and collapsing. After that, Hadreca then commanded the sea again, this time producing tall waves that swept towards Sacreca. He flew above them and came charging down, his body giving off a bright glow as part of a Sky Attack. He collided with Hadreca, knocking him into the ocean. He soon rose back up and performed his own version of Sky Attack, but with a purple glow. Sacreca fought back by forming mysterious rocks from his wings, flapping them to send them hurtling towards Hadreca. He just kept going, smashing through the rocks effortlessly and striking Sacreca. He was still in fighting spirit, and the two began to chase one another even further away from the temple.

Meanwhile, back in the small meadow outside the temple, Vascious was fighting off both the Tyranitar and Braviary on his own. He and the Tyranitar were using their psychokinetic powers to try to overthrow and weaken Vascious.

"I've got your back!" a voice called.

Now a Salamence, a fearsome Pokémon with crimson wings and a bright blue body, came charging towards Vascious. It picked him up and carried him into the air. Vascious warped his way out of this grasp and reappeared behind the Salamence. Floating in the sky, he turned his attention to it. The Salamence produced fire around its body and cast it at Vascious. He retaliated by hijacking the flames and sending them straight back. Salamence didn't quit, and just kept using the fire again, for it was all he could use. Vascious gave off a fancy display, controlling the fire to spin around his own body. Once he was surrounded thickly in flames, he did a full-body tackle into Salamence, damaging it further. He was now up close and personal. He raised his claws in the air and slashed. Moments later, with Susanshi, focused on watching the battle at her own level, was in for a nasty shock. Salamence came crashing down from above. His neck had been cut open. The body had landed so close to her that she freaked out and ran away.

"No no no no! I can't take this anymore! Get me out of here!" she yelled.

She kept running, not thinking about where to go, other than to hide away from the deadly conflict until it ended.

Back to Sacreca and Hadreca, they had flown so far that they reached the area of a volcano, the same one that acted as the entrance to Ignis Caverns in the present day. Sacreca flew ahead of Hadreca and swooped in close to the volcano. Holding out his wings, the ground around began to quake, and soon lava was being ejected from the crater entrance, collecting together in a big sphere. Sacreca then commanded the lava ball to unleash its contents out at Hadreca, traveling towards him in several streams. Hadreca took control of these streams and guided them right back to Sacreca. Sacreca was forced to drop the entire lava sphere down and neutralize the incoming streams with Ancient Power, creating rocks and shooting them forward. The lava sphere collapsed and flowed slowly all across the ground.

Hadreca altered his battle plan, now readying an Aeroblast. Sacreca braced himself, firing off a Fire blast from his mouth. Once Hadreca fired the beam, it trapped the Fire Blast in place, as well as stopping itself from advancing, with the fire acting like a barrier. With the two attacks locked in stalemate, Sacreca proceeded to use his mind to try to force the Fire Blast through the Aeroblast, all while Hadreca poured as much energy into it as possible. The flames pushed their way slowly through the beam, but not without a high level of resistance. After some time, the buildup of multiple powers at once became unstable, and there was a large explosion. It not only cancelled both attacks, but also sent a field of energy all around, striking Sacreca and Hadreca with much force, and blowing up a section of the volcano below.

The two bird deities fell to the ground. They were both able to lift themselves into the air again, still showing the will to continue. They charged at each other, locking heads together, both trying to push away the other. This went nowhere after a while, so they retreated. Hadreca then ordered water from the nearby sea to come together in front of him to form a massive liquid sphere. Reaching almost as big as himself, he began to release wave after wave in Sacreca's direction. He took evasive action, swooping all around to avoid each wave. With the sphere now half its size, Hadreca instead commanded it to draw out a wildly spinning whirlpool from it that chased after Sacreca. Despite his best efforts, he was soon snared into it and was sent in a spin in its center. He tried to overcome the water by taking control of it, but Hadreca's own mind proved too powerful to overcome in this situation. After a short while, Hadreca forced the whirlpool to slam Sacreca down to the ground.

With the supply of water gone from the sphere, Sacreca was left soaked and somewhat weakened. With this known to him, Hadreca was preparing a finishing blow: an Aeroblast. Just as he released it, Sacreca was able to lift himself back in the air before he was hit. Rather than fight back, he appeared to retreat, heading back towards the temple. Hadreca chased after him, firing more Aeroblasts along the way. Sacreca would drift out of the way each time in his trip back.

Back at the temple, Rovaela was busy with Django the Cacturne in the second-floor room. She would grab pieces of debris from around the area with her mind and hurl them at him. Using his thick thorny arms, he would usually break them apart by punching at them. He then held out one arm at Rovaela. While not appearing to have any effect of her, her armor would bend and dent, even having one of the shoulder plates fly right off. Now, he went charging towards her, intending to strike her with a spiky punch. Rovaela prevented this physical attack by controlling her energy to grab him and hold him in place. With him just inches away from her face, she threw him back at a high speed. He hit the back wall with enough force to knock him out. Rovaela took a moment to take in deep breaths.

"I have finally found you, Rovaela," Vascious greeted, having suddenly warped in behind her.

"Vascious! Stop this madness at once!" Rovaela turned to face her confronter.

"Stop? But why now? Everything is going as it should."

"I can't allow you to get away with hurting another being! I'll take you on myself if I must!"

"Ah, excellent. A one-on-one duel with you is exactly what I was wanting. And here it can happen without interference."

Vascious quickly began to channel an electric-like energy through his own body, before holding his arms up together. A ball of dark energy formed between his claws, and it fired a thin stream at Rovaela. She leaped away in time, avoiding damage. But Vascious didn't give up yet. He absorbed the energy back into himself and instead shot it from his arm. It traveled to Rovaela, and quickly zapped her. Vascious ceased the attack after a short time.

"Do you not feel it, Rovaela? The power possessed only by the darkness. I have powers not even you could dream of. Hadreca has granted me abilities no one of the light can utilize."

"Ugh... It doesn't matter how powerful you may be," grunted Rovaela. "There is...one thing that will never change about you. You will always be insane, unable to feel emotion!"

"Silence!" Vascious fired another brief dark electric attack. "Emotion is the hurdle that must be overcome if one is to have success. It is what this affiliation demands!"

"There...there truly is no convincing you. You have lost your way. So that means...the honorable thing must be done. You, Vascious, must perish for the sake of this world!"

Rovaela daringly stood back up.

Vascious shook his head.

"No... For the sake of the world, it is YOU who must perish."

He launched himself towards Rovaela, and the two became locked by each other's arms. He pushed her away and to the ground. He was ready to slash at her, but she quickly rolled away. Vascious's cape manifested itself into a hand and lunged at her as she was retreating. After missing her, it turned into a set of sharp, pointed tendrils that attempted to stab at Rovaela. She was able to grab one such tendril and pull Vascious in close enough to deliver a punch to his chin. Though feeling the effects, he didn't stop with his intents. He was now slapping Rovaela across the face with the back of his claws several times in a row. She was soon left to fall on her back, at which point Vascious placed a foot on her, keeping her in place. He was ready to deliver a fatal slash to her throat, yet she was able to shield herself with her metal gauntlets. The recoil bounced the claws back, and Rovaela grabbed his foot, forcing it off her so she could stand again.

Around this time, Sacreca and Hadreca returned to the temple. Sacreca kept himself airborne high above the temple as he waited for Hadreca to catch up. The two locked their gazes again.

"Why do you flee, brother? Are you afraid of my prowess?" quizzed Hadreca.

"No, I do not cower. I merely request we resume this clash at the home of my children," replied Sacreca.

"So be it. But now, we fight...to the death!"

Hadreca's body became surrounded in a field of dark energy, while Sacreca's would do the same, only in pure light. Energy from their bodies channeled out into the fields, amplifying them further. With a pair of roars, the titans unleashed the power stored into the fields around them as thick tendrils at one another. Each side had their tendrils of pure power join together between them, blocking them in their paths. They both worked their energy into the tendrils, trying desperately to cut through the opposition's. The colliding powers soon exploded, raining down white and purple particles all around. They weren't harmless, however, as they plowed through anything solid they hit. This included a number of them falling through the ceiling as Vascious and Rovaela were battling, though they faded away just before they touched the floor. One particle of light fell into Vascious's cape while it was in its dark, pliable form. A hissing noise came from it as it reacted to the pure light.

"What is this?!" Vascious stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder.

His cape was literally burning away, being overcome by the effective power that had infected it. It fizzled away and was completely gone.

"Nooo!" Vascious lamented.

With one of his most important weapons unavailable, he lunged to Rovaela and proceeded to bring down a series of melee attacks to her. She would block most with her gauntlets.

At the same time, Hadreca and Sacreca gathered their strengths back and formed another energy field around them. The tendrils were released and blocked again. Another explosion followed, along with another rain of particles. The deadlock between the brothers was set to never end, and they could sense this. Yet, they began to surround themselves again in energy. They poured every last ounce of power from within their bodies into their energy fields, until there was none left to contribute. With the energy fields of light and dark at maximum capability, they charged at each other, colliding the powers together. This fight gave off an incredible visual display in the sky above the temple. Even Susanshi, who was sat alone at the base of the cliff and away from any conflict, couldn't help but look up.

During the collision, sparks from each field flew out. The energy from each side was gradually seeping through into the other. It all just kept stacking up, soon reaching dangerously high levels. And yet, Sacreca and Hadreca didn't stop, now baring their teeth during the struggle. By the time enough energy leaked through each field, there was an enormous release, as all the energy exploded in one split second. A deafening noise rang everywhere, and a full wave of a mixture of light and dark energy filled the sky, stretching out for several hundred feet all around. Sacreca and Hadreca suffered huge damage from this explosion, and their halos faded away. Hadreca fell straight down, crashing down on the side of the temple, tearing a hole in the wall of the second floor and dropping to at the base of the cliff, left lying in the shore below. Rovaela and Vascious stopped their battle when the wall collapsed inside the room they were in.

"That... No, it cannot be!"

Vascious, showing concern, ran towards the new hole in the wall and looked down. He spotted Hadreca lying in a critical state below.

"Hadreca... Has he been defeated?!"

When Hadreca fell to earth, Sacreca was sent flying backwards, skidding across the meadow, crushing flowers in his path and even setting the grass on fire where his body dragged, though not enough to cause a more devastating blaze. He finally skidded to a stop, leaving behind a large trail in the grass.

"I can sense a weak reading from Sacreca!" Rovaela exclaimed.

"That means..." Vascious mumbled. "They are both gravely injured. ...No..."

With his cape gone, he could not longer warp freely. He actually jumped out the hole. Rovaela did not comment on this, instead choosing to leave the room and meet up with Sacreca. When she reached the Training Room, she was shocked by what she saw. There were dead bodies of those who fell in battle everywhere. She even spotted Xi within the vicinity. He was buried under rubble from a wall, and was gravely wounded.

"Xi!" Rovaela called out as she ran to him. "Xi, I can sense Sacreca's injuries, but I still can't ignore you!"

"Rovaela..." Xi coughed. "I tried my best but... I'm hurt badly."

"No, I can get you out of this. Hang on!"

"No... Ngh... It's too late for me... Go. Live on without me... Hurry to Sacreca... There may be little time left... I already served...my purpose... It's just one of those things, I guess... Heh, heh..."

"How can you joke at a time like this?!"

"Well, you know... Might...as well...end my life...on a funny note... Now go. Go...to Sacreca..."

With one last cough, Xi was no longer with reality.

"Xi... No..."

Rovaela lamented the loss of a friend for only a little bit of time. With that done, she ran out the room and exited the temple, running down the steps and across the meadow. Along the way, more bodies laid. When she finally reached Sacreca, Wuodecus I and the Tyranitar were already there.

"Hey!" she called to them.

"Rovaela! You made it!" said Wuodecus.

"Wuodecus, where's Vellohou?" wondered Rovaela.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from him," replied Wuodecus. "But don't worry, I know he wouldn't run away from something like this."

"Your Greatness, are you OK?" Rovaela wondered to Sacreca.

"No... The aftermath is sapping away all my energy..." muttered Sacreca. "I can feel...all kinds of things... When our powers collided, they infested our bodies... The darkness... It is...consuming me... I can feel the same...from Hadreca... We shall both soon perish for sure. Yes, even us gods can die..."

"But Your Greatness, what will happen if you die?" asked Rovaela.

"You must...live on without me. You must...begin the colonization of the mainland... A-at least my vile brother of the darkness...will no longer be a threat..."

At this point, Sacreca let out a loud grunt.

"Ngh... I am sensing something... A disturbance. It is...from my brother..."

Meanwhile, Vascious had been painstakingly and slowly climbing his way down the side of the cliff, making his way down to where Hadreca laid. Once he was on the ground, he walked over to him.

"Vascious..." groaned Hadreca.

"Your Lordship, you cannot die now! We must continue!"

"No, Vascious... It is over... Your energy...is the only one I sense now. Our brethren...are deceased."

"But that means... I am the last remaining Hadrecan. Everyone else has fallen in battle."

"Do not shun them, Vascious. I am certain they poured all their efforts into our short-lived battle..."

"No, Your Lordship. It is you I show concern for."

"Just as I hoped from you, but... I have a strategy. I will not admit defeat. Not yet. We can...have a second opportunity."

"What do you mean, Your Lordship?"

"I can...use the last of my power...to save myself from death. My soul...is still untouched by the light that drains my vitality. I can separate it from myself... Lock it away until the time arrives when I can return. But... I need assistance. Vascious... Will you accept my request?"

"What is that request?"

"I feel...that these events will not hold up to whoever may exist in the future... I feel...that will be the best time for my revival... Vascious... I want you...to live on."

"I can indeed do that, Your Lord-"

"You must live for longer than those of ordinary lifespans..."

"How long?"

"One... Ugh... One...th-thousand years..."

"One thousand years? Your Lordship, can that really be done?"

"My soul... I can divide it in two. Vascious, you must take one half with you and flee from here. The second half...will go into the Scepter, where no one shall discover it. My soul...should still hold some of my power. It can be used to allow you to resurrect yourself should you die. But... I fear my power will be limited. You will need...a vessel each time."

"A vessel?"

"I have little time, so listen... My soul can transform you into a new physical form. A form unfamiliar to us... Human... Vascious... Live among them... Have a vessel who shares your blood before the end of your cycle."

"That is certainly a huge undertaking, Your Lordship. But if a part of you rests in the Scepter, how will you defend yourself?"

"I can latch my soul onto the Scepter's power. That way, I can keep it intact... But...my power...will still take a long time to regenerate... That is why...I need to wait a thousand years. In the meantime, the Scepter...will...protect me... I should be able to put it into a dormant state...along with...my soul... Vascious ...When one entire millennium passes, return here... Get the Scepter... Only then...can...we... ...No, I cannot talk any longer. I shall use the last...of my power to send you far away from this place... The rest...will be up...to you..."

After that, his eyes closed, and from each, two small red glows appeared. One entered Vascious's body through his chest, and the other flew into the air, appearing to enter the temple.

"I... I have a long life ahead of me..." Vascious said.

And then, his body released a red glow that caused him to fade away.

During this time, Sacreca let out a loud squawk, and his eyes flashed brightly. This lasted around ten seconds.

"Your Greatness, did you see something?" asked Rovaela.

"Yes... I know what my brother is intending to do... He just ordered Vascious to bare a part of him... Vascious is...ready to leave this place...and live elsewhere. He is to wait a thousand years, then...he will return...and resurrect Hadreca."

"A thousand...years? What can we possibly do?" quizzed Wuodecus. "Wait, we can catch Vascious before he leaves!"

"No, it is too late. I can no longer detect him. He is already gone... I just...used the very last of the power to see...future events... Vascious will...have a child...just before he is tasked to come back... This child, his last one...will bare his blood... She will be troubled and uncourageous. She must be the one...to stop Hadreca's return... Rovaela... I trust you with a monumentous task... You must...bring her here...when the time is right. Please... Protect the Element Star...and Scepter... Even in death, you will be able to. I will die soon, but my essence will remain. When the time comes...you will...join me... ...Continue your lives... The land is now yours to mold. It now...belongs...to you...all... Farewell..."

Sacreca's life force vanished, and he was no longer breathing. And yet, that was not the end of it. From his body, bright balls of light spawned, drifting all gently into the air before fading away high up. And with that, Sacreca slowly disappeared completely. The flames burning the grass where he landed also mysteriously vanished, as if they were connected to Sacreca's very life force.

"...I won't let you down... Your Greatness," spoke Rovaela. "That is my pledge to you."

"But how will we do it?" wondered the Tyranitar.

"I don't know... But I will think of something. But for now, we need to go look for other survivors. I can only feel very faint energy readings of others, so I'm certain we aren't the only ones. Let's go look for them and Vellohou."

Susanshi was listening in from a small distance away. She appeared to show understanding.

"And that...was the beginning of these events...that ultimately resulted in my mission... But...Element Star? What is that?"

At this point, there was a sudden bright flash in her face.

"Gah! What now?"


	49. Tragedy

Chapter 49 - Tragedy

After the initial flash eased away, Susanshi suddenly found herself standing within the nothingness of Sacreca's Realm. She looked around her in surprise, letting out quick gasps.

"Whoa! What an experience!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Horrifying, is it not?" an elderly voice uttered amid the light.

Rovaela manifested herself before Susanshi.

"Rovaela! We can talk again!"

"Yes, it would seem that way. I believe the tie between us is no longer severed by Vascious."

"Wow, it's kind of weird seeing the old-age version of you just seconds after seeing a younger you. Hehe. Uh, so everything I just witnessed now, did it really happen?"

"Yes, it did. Everything that you were shown really happened one thousand years ago. You witnessed the day when Vascious organized the assault against us, and when the two gods were robbed of life. What you saw was a memory, preserved within the complete Seal Star. And as you could probably tell, it also shows just how much of an impenitent creature Vascious was...and still is."

"But why? Couldn't I have done fine without seeing that memory? I saw some pretty horrifying things in that memory! Now I fear I might be scarred for life...again!"

"I understand your displeasure, but you have to remain strong."

"I...I guess you're right."

"After the battle ended, we rummaged through our home, finding only four others, all of which were Sacrecans. In total, only seven of us out of thirty-three Sacrecans survived. We buried all those whose lives were lost. After that, we spent a few more weeks on the island of the temple, making final preparations. We finished the Tower of Wyste in that time. We knew Hadreca's soul was inside the Scepter, but we couldn't do anything, as the Scepter was rendered useless so that the soul could stay in existence by feeding off its energy."

"Kind of like a parasite that feeds off the host to survive..."

"Precisely. Because of that, and with Sacreca's prophecy, which he used the last of his power to foresee, we had to fabricate a plan for when the time came for you to come. Before the battle, we called the Seal Star the Element Star, as its only purpose at the time was simply to bestow their unique powers onto Wystians who wished for it. Realizing that the Scepter needed to be hidden away so there was no risk of it being lost, we built the top sanctum of the tower for the purpose of housing it. Once the tower was complete, we put our powers together to move it to the mainland. At the same time, we gave the Element Star a new role: to keep the tower closed, keeping Hadreca's soul safely locked up.

Because of its new function, we renamed the Element Star to Seal Star and hid each Fragment in different places. The Aqua Fragment was placed at the end of a series of underwater caves. The Metallum Fragment was hidden deep underground in a barren wasteland that laid at the top of a cliff. We discovered an ancient tribe that lived in the jungle, and entrusted them with the Lignum Fragment. The Terra Desert became the resting place of the Terra Fragment. The Forces of Nature, who assisted us during the time after the battle, swore to protect it, and built the Kami Shrine to house it. Finally, the Tyranitar kept the Ignis Fragment for himself, which would become a precious family treasure when he founded the Quad-Eye Kingdom.

Now that you've fulfilled your task to collect the Fragments, you must now guide it to the tower's entrance to gain access. Now that one thousand years have passed, Hadreca's power is fully restored, and now it no longer needs to rely on the Scepter's energy. All that he needs is for his second soul half to be reunited, and he can be resurrected. So now, the Scepter should be usable again, since Hadreca's soul shouldn't be latched onto its power and surviving by its self."

"So that means we really can use the Scepter to wish Vascious and Hadreca away. I was actually starting to worry about that."

"The finale of your destined mission is finally within reach, Susanshi. I trust you will finish it."

"Yes, I will finish it. I've come too far to back out now."

"Susanshi, I will send you back momentarily. But before I do that, there is something you must know. Something very important. I can sense that you don't even know this, despite how obvious it should be."

"Huh? What are you trying to say?"

"You already know by this point that Vascious is a Wystian, and that you are his daughter. Put the pieces together, and..."

"Uhhh... Vascious, Wystian. Me, offspring of Wystian."

Susanshi showed a look of absolute revelation and shock.

"H-how did I not realize sooner?! I am a-!"

"Yes, Susanshi. You yourself are a Wystian, or at least a descendant of one. Their blood flows in your veins. You are capable of activating our ancient transportation slabs. But most importantly, you are capable of gaining Wystian powers from the Seal Star."

"Oh my... That...sounds like it could be useful. But we already have the plan set out. We'll go to the tower and use the Scepter to wish away both Vascious and Hadreca before they can do any damage. Well, that is if I actually wake back up."

"You are indeed in an apparent unconscious state, as a result of the Seal Star implanting the memory in your mind. But soon you'll wake back up and return to the living world. Now, let me tell you something important. We had one more plan, just in case the current one didn't work out. The Seal Star holds an essence of Sacreca. You can absorb that essence into your body if needed. Use your will to do so, and you'll be blessed with the light of Sacreca. With it, you'll hold power equal to that of Sacreca himself. And as for what Wystian powers you can use, Vascious has psychokinesis, so you should be able to use it as well. Remember that well."

"All right. I'll keep that in mind. But before I go back, I have some more questions."

"I'll happily answer them."

"First off, if I'm connected to the Wystians by blood, why didn't a transportation slab in the ruins activate when I stood on it alone?"

"Due to the long time between the Wystians moving to the mainland and your birth, the connection wasn't fully established. But there was an occurrence that did allow for the connection. I would imagine you remember the incident when you felt weak for a brief moment of time in the ruins."

"Oh... I do remember that. So that's what it was."

"Precisely. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be able to contact you again. I was hoping to inform you to go to the ruins just as I was sending you to Sacreca, but I ran out of time. Therefore, you were left on your own until you went there. Thankfully, our backup plan worked, and that was to implant a message into the Fragments that would reach you."

"This...is all so confusing."

"Well, no worries. These details are not important."

"OK then... So if I'm Vascious's offspring, that means I'm a Hadrecan in reality, right? But..."

"It is OK, Susanshi. Despite your heritage, I know you are nothing like Vascious. You've already proven that you do not wish to be a Hadrecan. To put it simply, you defected from your father's own alliance to be with the other. It is quite tragic, really. Vascious's grandfather defected from Sacreca, all thanks to Hadreca. Hadreca feeds lies to seduce Sacrecans to his side. He claims to have a stronger cause, but it is all lies. Hadreca cares only for himself. He is a being of the purest evil, having no regard for others, or even his own brother, Sacreca. I knew for sure that he would betray his followers if he won the battle and took over. As for Vascious, he is no different. Hadreca coaxed him far more than anyone else, and he became so consumed by the powers of darkness that he ended up gaining an overpowering lust for power. He is devoid of all emotion. He knows nothing of love or friendship. He has become the very essence of Hadreca's darkness. In a sense, he is a demigod, the strongest non-deity Wystian of all, even surpassing my own strength."

"I understand that he is the way he is, but when I grew up under his care, he showed emotion, and it felt real to me. Far too real."

"That was all part of the plan. He had to create fake positive emotions to make himself more convincing."

"Yes, but there's something that bothers me about him. If he only cares about himself and Hadreca, why wouldn't he kill me? He hurt me once, sure, but he stopped himself before I suffered worse from him. He wanted me alive, but still had disregard for Leo, Tokot, and others. It's almost like...he felt legitimate emotions during his time as a human..."

"That is a rather ambitious theory, Susanshi, but I do not think I would doubt you. But either way, you cannot let this get the better of you. Vascious has defied the Divine Order by living more than one life. He has to die, for the sake of the world. And no, not just the world of Sacreca, but our entire planet is under threat. Now, I shall send you back to the real world..."

"Wait! I have...one more question. Um...Rovaela, what will happen if I do indeed complete this mission? I was sent to Sacreca to undertake it, but what about when the deed's done?"

Rovaela was now looking somewhat remorseful.

"I...can sense it in you. You have grown accustomed to Sacreca. Most unfortunate. Susanshi, I'm sorry, but when you destroy Vascious and Hadreca, you will..."

"I will what?!"

"...You will disappear from Sacreca, and you will return to your life as a human. You will have your human body back, but all you will take back are your memories of your time in Sacreca."

"I will...go back? But I..."

"Your destiny was to prevent disaster befalling Sacreca, but the fact still remains that you're not a being of this land. It is not to be. Peace will be restored, and Sacreca's denizens can live on. And you... You too will be able to live a peaceful life, knowing that the cause of your emotional troubles is no more, and that you would have saved many lives."

"N...no... But Leo and the rest wouldn't want me to leave, especially Leo.. He...he requested I'd stay in Sacreca..."

"I am very sorry, Susanshi, but somehow, some way, you will have to say goodbye. Now, it is time for you to wake up and conclude your mission. Good luck, Susanshi."

As Susanshi bore a face of utter forlorn, Rovaela emitted a bright light.

"But... I don't think I can bring myself up to tell Leo..." Susanshi sighed.

Everything around Susanshi faded out, and moments later she sprung back to the real world, waking up in one of the guest beds with a quick air intake. The table was broken into pieces that were scattered around the room, and the bed adjacent was leaning to one corner, no longer straight. The door leading in and out the house was missing from its hinges, and was lying on the ground next to the beds. Leo's bag and Hiroca's backpack were left together in a corner.

"Susanshi?" Grenouille was sat at the table. The sound of her brief gasp caught her attention.

"I'm OK, don't worry about me," Susanshi replied as she sat up and looked around. "Wait, where's the Seal Star? And what about Leo and the rest? In fact, what happened here?!"

"Oh, Susanshi... I don't know how to tell you this, but... Um..."

"Don't hesitate! Come on!"

"S-someone came here and stole it."

"What?!"

"It was Vascious, along with this Noivern, Cinccino and the Raichu who came here yesterday morning."

"Oh no! Why was this allowed to happen?!"

"Leo didn't want to leave you when you suddenly fell unconscious, so we were left highly vulnerable."

"So that means me getting knocked out allowed this to happen..."

She thumped the bed covers hard with her flipper.

"Ugh, dammit!"

"Don't be mad, Susanshi. You were the one who would take the Seal Star to the tower, right? You were just out of action for a while."

"A while... H-how long was I out for?"

"A little over an hour, I think."

"Where's Leo, Tokot and Hiroca?"

"I don't really know, but they went after Vascious."

"I gotta find them!"

Desperate, Susanshi leaped out of bed and dashed out the house. What awaited her when she stepped back outside in the night shocked her greatly. Some of the houses and shops that lined East Street — where Leo's residence was — had been ruined, some more than others.

"Leoooooo! Tokooooooot! Hirocaaaaaa!"

Susanshi called out while stepping around. She turned to the left with still no response. She waited only a few seconds before she herself was called to.

"Susanshi!"

The voice came from behind, so she turned around. It was Lisa.

"Lisa! You're back!" Susanshi exclaimed.

"Yes, me, Alex and Jon made it back!" confirmed Lisa. "But there's no time to talk! Come with me! Hurry!"

She started to lead Susanshi down the street in a hurry. Along the way, more damage was clear, as there was rubble lying everywhere, and some Pokémon were even laid down on the ground. Some were injured, while others appeared lifeless. Those unhurt were mainly either distraught at whatever transpired, or in mourning at apparent loss. It didn't take long for both Susanshi and Lisa to reach a slight scene happening at Central Plaza. Tokot, Jon and Alex were stood beside Hiroca, who was lying on his back. His abdomen was wrapped in bloodied bandages, for he suffered a deep wound that was still fresh, and his cloak rested on his chest. Leo was kneeling down next to him, holding Hiroca's arm around his shoulders. The Sacreca statue on the plaza's fountain was also wrecked.

"What happened here?" pondered Susanshi once she got close.

Leo lifted his head up.

"Oh, Susanshi. I'm glad to see you're OK. My dad... He's hurt bad. Vascious came to the house and took the Seal Star. We chased him down the street, but then he hurt my dad."

"What? Where's the medical attention when we need it?!" snapped Susanshi.

"Lots of other Pokémon got hurt by Vascious and his cronies, so it's proven really hectic for all the town's doctors," answered Jon.

"Grr, damn him..." grunted Susanshi in anger.

"It was...a w-warning to everyone who lives in this town..." Hiroca uttered in pain.

"Take it easy, Dad..." spoke Leo. "Um, so what happened, Susanshi?"

"I saw what happened when Sacreca and Hadreca battled," replied Susanshi.

"What? Were you hallucinating?" asked Tokot.

"No, I was being shown the event by the Seal Star. That's why it lit up and knocked me out. So... Where's Vascious now?"

"He took the Seal Star away to the tower. He said he's moving it back to the island with the ruins. Plus, he's going to revive Hadreca so that he may destroy everything and everyone with a giant wave," explained Lisa.

"No! Now that Vascious has the Seal Star... ...No, we can't give up!" exclaimed Susanshi. "We'll just have to go after him! But what exactly happened here when I was out?"

"I can tell you..." responded Leo.

At that point, he reminisced to Susanshi about the events that she missed out on.

After Susanshi fell unconscious, she was placed in one of the beds. The Seal Star was still giving a light glow as it hovered over the table in Leo's house. Leo, Tokot, Hiroca and Grenouille were sat at the table together.

"How much longer do we have to wait?!" questioned Tokot.

"You heard Jon! Only Susanshi has the ability to guide the Seal Star to the tower!" reminded Leo. "Not only that, but I refuse to leave her behind! Vascious will find this place eventually, and what will he do to her if she's still asleep? That's why we have to wait! She must stay safe!"

"Look, we can just break the Seal Star apart again! Take it to the tower as Fragments!"

"We need Susanshi to be with us! She's part of this team, and a team member never gets left behind!"

"Ugh, I could just take these hands of mine, and...!"

"Tokot, Leo, you mustn't argue. If Vascious does appear before Susanshi wakes up and we leave, we shall just have to hold him off, buying more time," said Hiroca.

"See? When my dad agrees with me, then you know you've lost," remarked Leo.

Tokot just grunted to himself in displeasure.

And then, the door handle began to squeak as it slowly turned. This alerted all, with Leo even letting out a loud gasp of fright. The door opened, and in stepped Vascious.

"See? We waited for too long!" shouted Tokot in anger.

Vascious had his eyes on the complete Seal Star, and so, leaving Grandill, Harstarr and Andose outside, he stepped forward, intending to reach the Seal Star.

"No, stop right there!" warned Hiroca as he stood out his chair and got in his way.

He was simply shoved aside by Vascious. He reached out for it and touched it, making its glow somewhat brighter.

"Noooo!"

Leo lunged himself at Vascious, but was thrown aside by him.

Now, he took his claw off the Seal Star.

"Yes... After one thousand years, my power has been fully restored. It flows through me," he said. "Now, I shall be taking the Seal Star..."

"I won't let that happen!" Leo got back up and charged for him.

Vascious's cape transformed into a humanoid hand that grabbed Leo and threw him to one side. Next, the dark hand reached for the Seal Star, surrounding the fingers around it and pulling it towards Vascious. He was ready to leave the house when Tokot called to him:

"Hey! I don't think so!"

He flared up a Flamethrower towards him, yet he simply used his mind to send the fire back in a 180-degree turn, then kept going. He stepped outside to rejoin with his trinity.

"My powers... I am a little rusty from not using them for so long," he commented. "I must make sure I can still use them properly."

He took notice of the buildings across the street. He held his arms out in front of him. At the same time, Tokot and Hiroca came running out the house after him, hoping to reclaim the Seal Star that his cape held behind him. Grandill stepped in their way, shuffling his position about to prevent them from getting past him.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! Can't let you through!"

"Stop fooling around, you freak!" snapped Tokot.

Grandill fired a Boomburst at both Tokot and Hiroca, knocking them back into the house. He then shut the door and held onto the handle, preventing escape.

"Get off the door!" Tokot shouted, banging the door.

Grandill was amused by this and chuckled:

"Ahaha! Silly kid! It's all over, don't you get it?"

Meanwhile, Vascious was releasing loud grunts, and the veins in his arms swelled up. After more concentration, there was an explosion, wrecking the front of the buildings in front of him.

"Yes, it still works," he said, breathing deeply. "Right, it is time to depart for the tower. Eliminate anyone who gets in the way."

"Ahaha, yes! I'd love to!" spoke Grandill.

He released the door handle, allowing Tokot to barge out the house. But at the same time, Vascious used his mind to slam the door shut again. Not only that, but it flew off its hinges, flying inside and forcing Tokot back. It broke through the table, before stopping at the beds, breaking one of its legs, resulting in it tipping to one corner. The bed Susanshi was lying in was left intact. Tokot emerged from behind the door, grunting, only to find Vascious and company gone, as well as Hiroca.

"Dad, wait!" Leo shouted from the side of the room, before giving chase.

"You stay here with Susanshi," Tokot quickly ordered to Grenouille, before he too exited.

"Oh dear, what a mess..." she sighed to herself. "...I need a new table."

Vascious, Andose, Grandill and Harstarr were walking down East Street, heading towards Central Plaza, with Hiroca, Leo and Tokot chasing after them. Along the way, Grandill was engaging in reckless behavior, firing off Boombursts at random buildings and bystanders. He left a trail of destruction in the constructions he wrecked, as well as distress in any innocent civilians he attacked, some of them even getting hurt by the Boombursts or even having debris fall on top of them. This all amused him greatly, as he laughed the whole way.

"Vascious!" yelled Hiroca.

He paid no attention, and just kept going. All who they passed panicked and screamed, running away from them.

"Harstarr, hold back the ones who stalk us," Vascious ordered.

"Uh..."

"Harstarr, do not hesitate."

"Ohhhhh..."

She was left with no choice but to produce a Swift attack and aim it from behind at Hiroca. She intentionally gave him enough time to step out of the way. By the time they arrived at the Central Plaza, they stopped just before the fountain. At around this time, Lisa, Alex and Jon were rushing through, having just returned.

"There's Vascious! He has the Seal Star! Let's hurry!" announced Lisa.

"What is it, Lord Vascious?" asked Andose, quizzing him about his pause.

"...It is time to gather the residents of this town," replied Vascious.

He began to focus his inner power in some way, having the Seal Star glow strongly. Suddenly, various residents of the town were warping into the area, much to all their shock. They all formed a crowd in the shape of a semicircle in front of him. Even Leo, Tokot and Hiroca were suddenly picked off the ground and whisked away to the gathering. Despite drawing in close, Lisa, Alex and Jon were also affected. It was only a short time before at least fifty Pokémon were forced to group together.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, but I don't like this..." replied another.

There was an uproar from everyone.

"Grenouille?" Leo noticed her in the crowd.

"Leo, what's happening here?" she asked.

"I-I don't know..." replied Leo.

"Silence!" yelled Vascious.

With that, his order was followed.

"It is time for only me to talk," Vascious said calmly. "Now, I believe each and every one of you are frightened and puzzled as to why I summoned you here. I used my powers to gather anyone unhurt located within a half-mile radius of myself, and have brought you all here. So...why did I do it? Well, I was debating this myself, but I am feeling...generous. My goal is to destroy the current land and rebuild it."

Everyone let out a gasp at this.

"When that happens, all life will cease to be. But, maybe some lives can be spared. I am giving all of you an offer. You can come with me to the Tower of Wyste. There, you will be in safety as I and Hadreca enact our vision on the land. You can live in this new and better land. It is much more desirable than death, would you not agree? I would offer the same to every settlement, but frankly, I lack time. So... Who will come with me and greet the new world with me?"

"This is ridiculous! How dare you ask such an asinine thing of innocent people?!" snapped Lisa. "Don't think we'll let you get away with this!"

At that time, from behind her, Pachy ran out to the front of the crowd and stood next to Vascious.

"What? Pachy, what do you think you're doing?!" questioned Lisa.

"Boss! Don't do it!" begged Ed, one of his teammates.

"Forget this, I ain't ready to die!" spoke Pachy. "You can all stay behind if that's what you want, but I'm not!"

"My my, such strong selfishness I detect in you," commented Vascious.

"Ah, shut up! Come on, Ed, Diego! I wouldn't want to really leave my team behind!"

"Oh, Boss... I-I don't want to," replied Diego.

"Ex-CUSE me?!"

"I don't want to leave. I'm staying here."

"Don't be a fool, Pachy. Get back with us!" pleaded Lisa. "Your team refuse to leave, and so do I."

"And me..." spoke Alex.

"AND ME!" everyone's voices rung together.

"Do you hear that, Vascious? Nobody will surrender to you. Do you know why? Because nobody wants to live in a world with you at the helm," stated Hiroca. "You will bring nothing but misery and sorrow, and nobody is prepared for that."

"Everyone in town knows that you are bad news, Vascious. They know that you're a wanted Pokémon. That's why Team Revolution have been after you. They want to bring you to justice!" announced Lisa.

"Hmm, so all but one defies me. How very disappointing," spoke Vascious. "I am noticing a lack of a certain someone who is not present here. Where is the one dubbed Master Eag? I have something I must do with him."

"Master Eag? He should be in the EA building. He's been moping ever since getting back," replied Pachy.

"Really now? No matter then. I was intending to end his life for his nonsensical actions, but that will happen anyway."

"Pachy, stop messing about and get back here! Vascious is dangerous!" demanded Lisa. "It just isn't worth it!"

"Pfft, OK, OK. If you want me to, I guess I can't ignore a request from my fair Axewess," responded Pachy, finally returning to the gathering.

"Now, I shall be leaving. I shall be heading to the Tower of Wyste and move it back where it belongs," declared Vascious. "And then, not long after, Hadreca shall rise again. Then...it will begin. I gave all of you a chance to live, but you turned it down. Oh well, farewell."

He was preparing to walk away, leaving town through the underdeveloped North Street.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" panicked somebody.

"I won't let you go, Vascious!" Hiroca shouted.

He shifted his way through the crowd and ran in front of Vascious.

"I am not ready to let you go a second time! We have you right where we want you!"

"Do you still believe you can stop my progress? You are foolish. Do you not realize? I have my Wystian powers restored by the Seal Star. I am far more powerful than before now. It is over. Your cause has been lost."

"Dad, stay back!" pleaded Leo.

"No, Leo. I will not stay back. I have to redeem myself."

"Hmm... You have quite a trouble in your mind," spoke Vascious. "So...you lost someone close to you, and by your own hands. Or should I say...by your own syringe. Pitiful. I could not care less. I wasted my time proposing the chance to live to these civilians, and I am not about to waste more with you."

Hiroca did not flinch, and simply took on a fighting stance.

"Do not provoke me. Step aside," warned Vascious.

"No, I will not step aside. Your end is here and now!"

Vascious then held an arm up and took control of Hiroca's body. He lifted him up into the air.

"Dad! No!" called Leo.

Vascious threw Hiroca hard to the ground. He landed on his front and was left groaning in much pain.

"It hurt, does it not?" wondered Vascious. "The pain from a forceful fall is quite a hindrance. You will only suffer more should you continue this pointless attempt of rebellion."

"Dad, get back! I don't want to see you get hurt more!" begged Leo.

"Nggggh...! No! I will...never give up!" grunted a desperate Hiroca.

"Do you take those words back?" asked Vascious.

"No... Never..."

"...So be it."

Now, Vascious took control of Hiroca's body once again, lifting him off the ground once again, but this time by only a few inches.

"Don't do it, Vascious!" Leo screamed.

He ran over towards him, not thinking about anything other than the intention to save his dad.

"Leo, are you nuts?!" questioned Tokot.

Leo gave a valiant effort, but it was too late. Vascious had already pulled Hiroca in close to him, and he violently jabbed his other arm at him, stabbing him deep in the abdomen.

"NOOOOO!" Leo screamed, falling over on his knees as Vascious dropped a wounded Hiroca to the floor.

He knelled next to him and held his left arm around him.

"You... You monster!" he bellowed.

Vascious did not show any emotion at Leo's distress. Looking back at the fountain, he held his arm out, and without warning, the Sacreca statue in the center was blown to pieces, leaving only its talons on the pedestal it stood on. After that, he continued on his way with his trinity. Leo could notice Harstarr with a look of remorse as she walked past him.

"Dad, will you be OK?" pondered Leo with much worry.

"I-I'm not sure, Leo..." groaned Hiroca.

"Leo!" Lisa exclaimed, approaching quickly with Alex and Jon tagging along.

"What are we doing? Vascious is getting away!" shouted Leo.

"I know, but we can't ignore this!" stated Lisa.

"I shall be waiting at the top of the Tower of Wyste," Vascious exclaimed back. "If you dare to continue your pointless fight against me, then come."

"Lord Vascious, do you think they will come after us?" asked Andose.

"Yes, Andose, I do," replied Vascious. "I will not try to stop their attempts."

Leo finished recalling the recent events to Susanshi.

"...And we've just been in this same spot since then. We haven't moved," he said.

At some point before Leo ended his recollection, another Pokémon had joined them. A Kirlia was inspecting Hiroca's wound, checking through the bandages Lisa had applied. She soon backed off and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that can be done for him," she said.

"No! That can't be! Please, I'm begging you!" lamented Leo.

"A vital artery was cut. He has already lost too much blood. Simply covering the wound with bandages won't work," the Kirlia explained.

"I did what I could! Don't go telling me my attempts were useless!" spoke Lisa.

"I commend your determination, but it's not what was needed," the Kirlia resumed. "I would seriously do something if we had the knowledge, but we have no idea how to treat this kind of injury. The medical force of the town is overworked treating all those who were injured. Some of them...didn't even survive. I'll give you some time alone. And again, I'm sorry."

Then, she walked away, showing some signs of guilt.

"Dad... Y-you're going to die..." sobbed Leo.

"That seems to be the case, yes," responded Hiroca. B-but...maybe it's best that way."

"No, don't say that!"

"Leo, did you not forget? I could never get over my actions that day..."

"Mom was sick, Dad. We both know that. I don't hold anything against you for it. But...I don't want to lose you again. We've only just reunited!"

"I thank you for your thoughts on my actions, but it's over, Leo... I tried to defend everyone, but Vascious...has the power of the mind... That...will be difficult to match... But it must be done... H-Hadreca will likely rise again, meaning there is no option... You...and Susanshi...must fight Hadreca."

"How will we ever match his strength? He's a big scary god, after all! And we're just simple Pokémon!"

"It has to be done... You must not allow his vibe to intimidate you. Hadreca may be a god, but gods are still beings... Gods...may have tremendous power, but it is still limited. You must...combine your strengths together to overthrow him. That...kind of teamwork...will be essential."

"No Dad. I-I can't do it!"

"Yes we can," spoke Susanshi.

"Oh, Susanshi..." uttered Leo.

"I spoke with Rovaela just before waking up. She said that in case of emergency, the Seal Star can bless me with Sacreca's light. With it will come great power. I can use that power to help take him down! Don't lose hope, Leo! We won't give up until the end!"

"Leo..." spoke Hiroca in a now strained voice. "My time...is almost up. I'll soon be back with Sophina..."

"No Dad, please don't give up... I don't want to be an orphan again..."

"You will have to accept that fate, Leo... What is important isn't the loss of life, but the life you lead. Don't give up, Leo... You are...a great E-Explorer... P-please...continue to...keep me close. It's all...down...to you and Susanshi...now...Leo. I...have...faith...i...in..."

And thus, Hiroca's last breath was made. His body had given up on survival. His eyes shut and his chest no longer raised, nor did it relax. His life was no more.

"Dad? Dad! No, Dad! Don't do this! DAD!" Leo shook his lifeless body.

He finally knew that his father was gone. He placed his head on his chest and burst into tears.

"L-Lisa..." Alex muttered in remorse.

Lisa took hold of his hand in response.

"I know, Alex. It's tragic. It'll be OK..."

Susanshi walked to Leo's side and rested a flipper on his back.

"...I'm so sorry, Leo..." she spoke in a sympathetic tone. "But...there's nothing you can do now. He's...he's gone..."

Leo began to tremble before his deceased parent, the situation proving to be devastating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo ran away in the opposite direction. His eyes were shut and his head was pointed down. He didn't care if he'd bump into anyone, nor did he stop when he was called out. He just wanted to get away. Get far away from the source of his crushing heartbreak and impeding doom. His mind was flooded with a wave of overwhelming grief, only becoming worse over time, like a torrential downpour was adding to what already existed. As he continued, he would surely drown in the emotions. Yet, it proved too much for him to realize; he just kept on running.

Susanshi was chasing after Leo. She knew that Leo was not his cheerful, optimistic, and even quirky self. Nothing had pained him this much in a very long time. Susanshi understood this, but she knew she had to pursue him. She knew she had to catch up to him. She knew she had to console her dear friend in this dark hour. He eventually fell over and Susanshi caught up to him.

"Leo, running away won't help you!" she exclaimed.

"But I've lost him... I-I have no family left..."

"I have utmost sympathy for you, Leo, and we can still mourn this loss. But we still have a mission to finish. Don't forget that! Leo! Look at me, Leo! Don't do this! Focus!"

As she hoped, Leo stood back up and looked down at her. He shook his head at her.

"I want to deny it happened, but it did, right in front of me! It's over, Susanshi... Vascious has the Seal Star... We failed... We're all doomed..."

Then, he covered his face and began sobbing again.

"Snap out of it, Leo!" shouted Susanshi, holding nothing back and slapping Leo across the face.

Leo fell completely silent now.

"Look at me, Leo!" demanded Susanshi.

Still quiet, Leo looked Susanshi hard in the eyes.

"...Someone told me recently, not to let pressure and fear get the better of me. You know who that someone was? It was _you_, Leo! You were one of them who told me this. You even agreed and supported that! But now, you're forgetting that important advice, and it's me who's giving it you. I know your dad is dead now, and I'm sad about it too, but we still have a mission! And it's time to complete it! We'll avenge him together in the process!"

"But S-Susanshi... My dad meant so much to me... I only just reunited with him, but now he's gone again, this time...forever. Without him by my side... I-I can't possibly hope to beat Vascious."

"Leo, don't talk like that! Think back to what you've done before he met us in the Distant Badlands! You could fight without him, and fight well too! Your dad still did his duty in giving you the big confidence boost you needed! He helped you become even stronger! His death won't be in vain! He has done you a big favor! You've become a strong Riolu, Leo, and not just because of him! Me and Tokot have been there with you, every step of the way!

And now, it's time! The decisive battle is up ahead! It's time for the 'Revolution' in our name to finally mean something! It's time for us to become the Explorer team you've always dreamed of! It's time...to save Sacreca! We'll go to the tower. We'll defeat Vascious. We'll reclaim the Specter and reseal the tower. We'll come back to Sacreca Town...alive! We'll greet everyone who'll be waiting for us! Waiting for our triumph! Waiting for Sacreca's safe future! We'll stick together until the very end, just like you said, won't we?"

"She's right, you know," Tokot said.

He had caught up and was listening in the whole time.

"I know you're not the most reliable Pokémon in the world, but even I know you're not one to just give in and go home. You fight on, don't you? I should know; I've seen you."

"Oh Tokot..." muttered Leo. "Th-thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's all Susanshi who's telling you the truth," claimed Tokot.

"No matter how hopeless it may seem... We still have to try," continued Susanshi. "There's still some hope for us. Because despite how flawless Vascious's plan may seem, there's one critical thing he overlooked: me. I, just like him, am a Wystian. I can use the Seal Star to awaken the power that sleeps within me! Then I'll stand a chance!"

"You...you're right," said Leo, wiping away tears. "I...just need to remember what I'm fighting for. I've...done so much for you, Susanshi. Now I guess it's your turn."

"I'm relived you're saying that, Leo," replied Susanshi. "So, will you come to the tower with us?"

"O-of course I will, Susanshi. I'm in all this too. And..."

Leo paused, before proceeding d to throw his right fist into his other hand.

"...I'll avenge him. I'll avenge my dad! I'll make sure Vascious pays the price! He'll know the pain he has caused!"

"There! That's what you needed!" exclaimed Susanshi. "The three of us will go to the tower and finish this once and for all!"

"Make that the four of us," one extra voice from behind Susanshi.

"That voice... Jon?"

Susanshi turned back to discover Jon stood there.

"Just as I hoped, you'll fight until the end," mentioned Jon. "But don't you think about leaving without me!"

"Jon? You want to come with us?" quizzed Leo.

"That's right," confirmed Jon. "I too want to fight for the future, finally settle the score with that Vascious. No one threatens the peace of Sacreca, no matter who they are. I forbid it."

"Uh-huh, and how will I know you'll actually put up a fight now?" quizzed Susanshi.

"I plan to get in on some action this time. It's more crucial than ever," replied Jon.

"So you're still going after all," spoke Lisa as she and Alex got near.

"Oh, yes, for the good of all, we're going after Vascious," confirmed Susanshi.

"We would go with you, but..."

Lisa paused briefly to look at her surroundings.

"...I can't. The residents of Sacreca Town will need my help. Our doctors are few in number, so they're going to need all the help they can get. Once I acquire more bandages, I'll help treat the injured. I'm still frustrated with what happened before, but I won't let it stop me."

"Oh, that's too bad, but I respect your choice," said Susanshi.

"Yeah, you do what you feel's right," added Leo.

"I thank you, Susanshi," responded Lisa. "You too Leo. And Leo, I'm sorry about what happened before. I did what I could for your-"

"You don't have to say anything, Lisa. I appreciate what you did. But right now...I can't mourn. I-I have to go with Susanshi, Tokot and Jon to the tower. But don't you worry, we'll be back!"

"OK, but please be careful out there. We know Vascious is even more dangerous now."

"We'll need all we can get, Lisa, especially without you," noted Susanshi.

"I'm just...trying to remain strong. I-I can't let what happened hinder me. Not now," announced Leo.

It was then that Alex stepped forward, before turning back to Lisa.

"...I'll go."

"A-Alex?!" Lisa was surprised.

"Wait, what?" Even Susanshi and Leo were shocked.

"If I stayed, I wouldn't be much help. But at a time like this, they'll need all the help they can get."

"Alex, don't even think about it! It's too dangerous!" Lisa objected.

"So what? It's dangerous for just about anyone. They'll likely have to deal with Hadreca. You know, a god! To have a better chance of success, we need as many as possible so that their powers can come together. And besides... S-Susanshi can't do it alone. I know she's the chosen one, but she'll need help. And I'm a Wystian descendant too. I-I can use my ancestor's powers to fight Hadreca with!"

"No, no, no, Alex!"

Lisa ran to him and took hold of his arms.

"I don't want to let you go without me! I have my own reason to not go. And if I don't go, neither should you!"

"Lisa, I know you're worried for me, but I'm willing to do this. I...I want to make a name of myself, just like you. You've always gotten recognition, so now it's my turn. I'm fighting for the future in your steed! So please, Lisa. Let me go. Let me go!"

These last three words struck a chord with Lisa. She suddenly experienced a flashback. She recalled the memory of when she set off from home, ready to become an Explorer. She recalled how she convinced her mother to allow her to go. She recalled her mother's very words to her when she finally allowed for her departure into the world:

"It's just that...I don't want you to leave...because I love you. But I'm still allowing you to leave...because I love you."

Lisa was showing a look of revelation in front of Alex.

"Lisa?" he spoke.

Then, Lisa finally released him.

"OK, you can go. Just promise me this... Promise me you'll make it home safely."

She proceeded to hug him tightly.

"I'll try, Lisa. I'll have Susanshi to look out for me."

"Yes, all of you make it back safely, OK?" requested Lisa.

"Don't worry, Lisa. We promise," replied Susanshi.

"Thank you. Don't break it, or I don't know how I'll feel. Alex, look after yourself out there. You have my permission to go. I'll trust that this is not just a burst of recklessness. I'll...I'll see you later."

"Thank you, Lisa," said Alex. "This is my chance to finally be an independent adult."

He briefly paused.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong, Alex?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa... When I come back... I want us to start building our, you know, relationship. When I return, I'll be more worthy of having you by my side."

"Oh Alex, that's very sweet of you. But please don't let this be another burst of bravery like earlier. I...I..."

"I'll be fine, Lisa. Don't let yourself be sad, if you're about to be. I'll...I'll see you later. Come on, it's time for us to go..."

"So there's me, Leo, Tokot, Jon and Alex. Five of us should be a good enough number," stated Susanshi.

"Wait..." uttered Leo, wiping more tears away from his face. "Let me get my bag from the house. We'll set off as soon as I get it."

"Sure thing," replied Susanshi. "OK, see you later, Lisa. Good luck with your business."

She and the rest of her party walked away from Lisa. They were heading for Leo's house.

"...Please look after Alex for me..." Lisa spoke quietly to herself.

At that point something rare occurred. Lisa became worried, which was reflected in her expression.

"I'll just...have to get on with it. I shouldn't let my worry hinder me. Good luck, Team Revolution."

After that, she clasped her hands together and shut her eyes.

"Please, Sacreca. Please see them through to the end. Alex... If anything happens to him, I may never forgive myself... I'll die with regret..."

She shook her head

"No! I can't be doing this! I have work to do!"


	50. Dark Interlude

Chapter 50 - Dark Interlude

Within the dark of night, there is a single source of light. It is the glow of the Seal Star. It was being carried by the cape of Vascious. Using its glow to light the way, he, Harstarr, Grandill and Andose traveled through Sacreca Fields, en route to the historic-yet-mysterious Tower of Wyste. Vascious still bore the face that showed a lack of caring and empathy for anything or anyone.

"Hey, Lord Vascious..." spoke Grandill.

"What is it?" asked Vascious.

"I just wanted to say congratulations! You've done it!"

"Hmm... It is not unusual for you to show such...devotion towards me. I daresay you are a tad...obsessive towards me."

"How can I not be, Lord Vascious? You crave destruction! I love destruction! There I was, thinking to myself what I should do, when you turn up. I asked what you were up to, and you said some interesting things to me. Then you started to convince me to join forces with you. And you know what? I bear no regrets!"

"Yes, as soon as I mention my ambition for destruction and recreation, you jump right up to the opportunity and become a member of my trinity."

"I'm still not comfortable with your acceptance of allowing Grandill to be a part of our group, Lord Vascious," commented Andose. "He just comes off as a supreme sadist."

"All three of you each have your reasons for being by my side. I am most grateful for your support."

"And what do we get from it exactly?" asked Grandill.

"Anything you desire," replied Vascious.

"A-anything?! Even...destruction? Pain? Death?"

"No, Grandill. I do not permit acts of destruction in the new world that shall be born."

"What? No fair!"

"Will I still get my reward as promised, Lord Vascious?" wondered Andose.

"Yes, yes. I did not forget," stated Vascious. "You will get it once we have the tower en route to the ruins."

"Thank you, Lord Vascious."

"Yeah, and what about Harstarr, huh? She's kind of quiet about this," mentioned Grandill.

"That is a valid point. Harstarr, do share with me your desire."

"Oh...me? I don't really know what I want. I'll just...think about it for now. It's hard for me to decide."

"Hm, suit yourself."

After some more time, after passing through a pair of small mountains, the site of the tower awaited, looming at the edge of a circular cliff, led to by a thin path high about the ocean. Vascious took the Seal Star towards its large stone doors.

"Now, for the first time in a thousand years, the Tower of Wyste's interior is about to be visited by guests," he stated. "Grandill, Harstarr, Andose, stand back."

Bringing the Seal Star towards the doors, it began to react and give off a series of flashes. Then, a faint quake was felt in the area. The noise of the doors slowly opening inwards rung out. An unidentifiable white mist flowed out from the tower. Once the doors were fully opened, the flashing stopped and Vascious headed in, still taking the Seal Star with him, as well as his minions.

A long, long climb proceeded. Having reached the top of a stairway that circled around the tower interior, a huge open room waited. With six colossal pillars reaching to the high ceiling around the edge, and an impressive life-sized Sacreca statue in the middle, it was nothing short of bland, making up for the deathly silence. Vascious worked his way over to a small pedestal overlooked by the Sacreca statue. Around the outside was a series of shorter pillars. Around the pillars was a set of circular grooves lining the floor. In the pedestal was a thin gold object. Vascious stood before this and looked into the jewel that was built into the handle. From the emptiness, a faint ball of red light shined briefly.

"Yes, the Scepter of Wyste... It is finally mine," Vascious said, stroking his claws over it. "And the second half of Hadreca's soul is still within. I must use the Seal Star Fragments to release the lock that holds it tight."

He guided the Seal Star over his head, holding both arms up. The Seal Star divided, and its five Fragments positioned themselves on top of each smaller pillar. Together, they gave off a bright light that traveled through the grooves in the ground. Then, a beam of light temporarily shot out the slot that the Scepter rested in. With that, Vascious reached out for the item and carefully pulled it out. He was now holding it in his wicked hand.

"Yes, at long last, my destiny shall be fulfilled," he spoke menacingly. "Come, we shall proceed to the tower's peak."

Using his spare hand, he gathered the Fragments together to form the Seal Star again, and took it with him as he walked to the back of the room. Once he and his trinity were at the highest part of the tower, he rested the Seal Star in the middle of the roof and stood over the edge. From where he and the rest were, a Sacreca emblem made entirely of stone was positioned behind him and towards the back. The sickle shapes on the bottom of the symbol curved sharply around the tower, stopping near the front.

"First off, I shall lift the entire tower up into the air and transport it back to where it once sat," explained Vascious. "The Scepter will allow me to do so."

Holding both arms out by his sides, he closed his eyes. Not long after, the jewel within the Scepter in his hand went from clear to black, and the grooves running all along it turned the same color. The grooves that ran through the whole tower lit up with a gray color, and the walls of the two topmost rooms, one including the former resting place of the Scepter, broke apart, forming tall, thin archways all around the circumference of these two rooms. After a sudden jolt that made Harstarr, Grandill and Andose wobble on their feet, the building was jerked up, before slowly being lifted off the cliff it rested from, breaking off from the pathway leading to the entrance. It floated up steadily and began to drift through the air at a speed almost the same as standard running. The bottom of the cliff top that was being carried underneath the tower scraped the top of one of the small mountains along the way.

Around this time, the Scepter began to shake on its own in Vascious's hand. When that happened, he suddenly began to yell out in pain, falling to his knees.

"Lord Vascious!" exclaimed Grandill.

His cries became louder, and his right claws started to turn a pitch black color that spread onto his hand and down his arm, stopping just short of his elbow, with the end being in a shape comparable to a thick spider web. Once the phenomenon stopped, he began to take deep breaths.

"Lord Vascious, are you OK?" wondered Andose.

He finally calmed down and stood up straight.

"Do not fret, I am stable," he claimed.

"Was that you getting cursed?" inquired Harstarr.

"Indeed it was," Vascious confirmed. "The Scepter believes that my wish to move the tower back to its original location is not a righteous one. I suggest it is due to the belief that it should remain where we entered. But I wish to preserve it, so I am taking it regardless."

He began to watch over the land that passed far below.

"This world...is corrupt. In my absence, it has been under the protection of Sacreca, even with his passing. It...must be set right. Soon, the time will come when I shall proclaim a new beginning through the process of destruction and recreation."

"Why must you always monologue like this?" asked Harstarr.

Vascious responded by turning back to face her, and walking to her.

"No reason. I just like to, how you say, reflect on current situations. Do you possess an objection to my habit?"

"Oh, n-no, Lord Vascious."

"Hmm... No matter. Oh, and before I forget..."

He pointed the Scepter towards Grandill. Suddenly, the bandages all over his body fell off, including the sling holding his broken wing. Just like that, his injuries were no more.

"Whoa! I feel...great!" announced Grandill before spreading both wings out. "Yes! I'm healed! I'm all better!"

He next scampered to Vascious and knelled before him, waving his wings at his sides.

"Thank you, Lord Vascious! Thank you!"

"It is the least I can do. You were a decent help, after all. So I thought I should repay your efforts," replied Vascious. "Now, if you would kindly cease groveling and step away from me."

"O-of course, Lord Vascious!"

Grandill hastily scrambled away.

"With the Scepter, I have access to the greatest of all Wystian powers. I can do whatever I please. But, the destruction of the land is still Hadreca's duty, not mine. I could summon him whenever I please to finish the job, yet..."

He held the Scepter up and gently guided his left claws down the length of it.

"...Those young Pokémon are likely to still be on my tail. Hmm... I can feel it. Susanshi is coming. She intends to meet me here once the tower reaches the destination. Why does she still refuse to surrender? I have the Scepter and immense power at my disposal. She is no match against me. No one is. The only one who can match this kind of power is... Hm, but that will never happen. The denizens of the land have no hope left. They threw away the chance to live on. So that means we will be the only ones to start living in the new world."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it," stated Grandill. "Those kids can't possibly defeat you now! You're practically invincible now!"

"Invincible? No, far from it, Grandill. I just have tremendous power. Tremendous power that I will use in any way to assure success."

"And what will you do about those Explorers?" wondered Andose.

"They have proven themselves to be a threat of extreme magnitude, but I will not surrender to them. I have had enough of them constantly getting in my way. This is the last straw. ...I want them dead. All of them."

"Dead? ...If you insist, Lord Vascious," spoke Andose.

"Yes, and you shall be the one to do so."

"Me...?"

"Yes. Once we arrive at the island of the ruins, I shall send you down there to confront them. I can no longer have them interfere anymore. I must be cautious from this point on."

"Of course, Lord Vascious. Uh...may I have my reward now? You know, my share of your power?"

Vascious turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow.

"...Yes. It could be useful in your latest task."

He tossed the Scepter over to him, and he caught it.

"My thanks."

And so, Andose took hold of the Scepter and said aloud:

"O great Scepter of Wyste. Please give me the power I have worked hard for. Give me the recognition I desire! I open my mind to you!"

After that, he dropped the Scepter and began to cry out in pain, just like how Vascious did previously. Vascious looked over at him with a neutral expression as he fell to the floor and began to shudder and breathe deeply. A pitch-black stain appeared on his right arm, traveling up all the way to his shoulder. He soon settled down and made his way back up onto his feet.

"How was it, Andose?" Vascious asked.

"It... It feels...great!" declared Andose. "I can feel the power flowing through my entire body! I've just got to try it out!"

He held his arms up and looked skyward. From his body, bolts of lightning shot high into the air.

"Yes! This is exactly what I hoped for!" he shouted. "My electric capabilities are the strongest ever! This is just what I wanted! My dream can finally come true!"

"Tone down your gloating, Andose. You still have a job to do," mentioned Vascious. "Once we arrive, you shall head out the tower and await them."

"OK, OK. But how will I get down there? There's a transportation slab that I can't activate alone."

I shall simply warp you there. I have the power to do so, after all. Now, we should be there after not much longer."

Vascious walked back over to the edge of the tower as it was now crossing the sea.

He maintained silence for a short time, while in the meantime holding his stained hand out behind him. He used his mind to pick the Scepter up off the ground, and brought it towards him. He reclaimed it once it reached him.

"Harstarr..." he spoke.

"Yes, Lord Vascious?"

"Come here."

As expected, Harstarr joined up with him.

"Harstarr, you are the most mature and level-headed of my trinity, so I feel I cannot speak of this matter with anyone else. You see, I have been having this...deliberation about the mission."

"What is it, Lord Vascious?"

"Well, I have been realizing a rather big fact, and I cannot ignore it. I have been traveling across this land for a little over a week now. And for what? To revive Hadreca and bring upon his design. Now, I have started to wonder to myself recently. Is it really right for him to have all the glory? I am the one doing all the work, after all. Is that really fair?"

"Lord Vascious? Why are you saying that?"

Vascious was quiet for a time, before shaking his head and replying:

"...No. I was just thinking about it. I apologize if it sounded blasphemous. Please pardon me."

"...OK, Lord Vascious."

Harstarr then stepped away.

In the meantime, Vascious looked at the Scepter again, its black glow still present.

"If Andose fails for any reason, I shall know. If he is defeated...then I guess I should do the honorary thing, and greet the young Explorers with much respect. But for now, we can only wait. No matter what happens, I will not founder. Whatever it takes... And Susanshi... She has no purpose now."


	51. Electrical Showdown

Chapter 51 - Electrical Showdown

At around the same time that the Tower of Wyste was heading towards the ruins, the group consisting of Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Jon and Alex were following after it, sticking to the path it took through the meadows leading up to the Southern Coast. The tower had crossed all the way across the land, having traveled from the north of Sacreca towards the south, and had quite a big lead compared to the group, who had left town through the south exit. They had already traversed through Jade Meadow, and were at the edge of the desert, which connected to Southern Coast. The tower was already crossing the sea at this point.

"I hope you have an idea on how exactly we're going to cross the ocean, Susanshi," mentioned Jon.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. We went to the ruins once before. This Drilbur keeps this motorboat at the shore. I'm certain he'll give us a ride to the ruins again if we can meet him again," Susanshi explained.

"And will there be enough room for all of us in this boat?"

"We had six on that boat at once and we were fine."

"Yes, fine, minus what happened to us along the way," uttered Tokot.

"Hm, I can swim fine, but I know not all of you can actually do the same," spoke Jon.

Susanshi looked over to Alex, who had been quiet since leaving town.

"You OK, Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still a little...shaky about things going on..."

"I understand, Alex," Susanshi replied. "And how are you, Leo?"

"Oh, I'm OK, Susanshi," assured Leo. "The encouragement we got when we were about to set off sure has given me a bit of confidence. There were so many other Explorers there to see us off when we were leaving town. They all wished us good luck. It was quite amazing. We had so many cheering us on. That's the kind of recognition I hoped for."

"Yep, they all want us to win this battle and return home," added Susanshi. "They swarmed us all with best wishes. This fight is for them now, after all."

"Being surrounded by many others was a little unnerving for me..." mumbled Alex.

"Yes, but they meant well, Alex. They all want to see the sun again. And that's why we're going to the tower," stated Susanshi. "And we all have a reason to fight this final battle. We'll all stick together and refuse to surrender!"

"You know what, guys?" Leo spoke out. "I'm actually a little excited about this. Our efforts shall finally mean something! We'll trash Vascious and save the land! I know there's the fact that I've had something very unfortunate happen to me, but if anything, it's more incentive to be victorious."

"Such exuberant thoughts. That pleases me, but you still better be careful, Leo," said Jon.

"I'm always caref-"

"Oh no, Leo! Don't finish that sentence!" barked Tokot. "If you screw up now, we won't be stopping to help you. Got it?"

"O-OK... I'll try my best..."

"It's do or die now. No turning back now. Not for anything," declared Susanshi. "We must all be on full force now."

"You heard her, Leo. No going back until the job's done. So you'd better not go hungry," warned Tokot.

"Hey, I ate a quick snack just before leaving. How do YOU know you won't get hungry, huh?"

"Don't give me that smug look. I'm used to hunger, and you know it!"

"Focus, you two! We can't have any mindless bickering at this time!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"Sorry, Susanshi..." Leo mumbled, before saying in his mind: "Heh, she acts like a leader. ...I think she'd make a good leader."

He cracked a faint smile.

Some time after that, they reached the Southern Coast and were now moving along it. The tower had already reached the island and was now sitting next to the ruins. It had rotated slightly so that its entrance faced the path that led out the back of the ruins.

"I just hope Doug isn't too far away..." uttered Susanshi.

"He's usually around the same spot. He practically lives there..." spoke Alex.

"Tch, and I thought my place of living was crappy," remarked Tokot.

"I don't know, Tokot. Living by the sea sounds like one of the best things ever!" commented Leo.

"Nah, I'd rather not get wet at all."

It didn't take much longer for somebody to come into view up ahead. There, a Drilbur in a tattered yellow jumper was perched on the back of a Skiddo. They were both looking out at the distant isle.

"Heeey!" shouted Susanshi.

"Oh, who's that?" the Drilbur wondered.

He looked aside to spot the team approaching. Their presence evoked a smile on his face.

"Oh hey! It's you! And you! And...you! And a stranger! Oh, and Alex! Where's Lisa? You two are never apart!"

"We are right now..." replied Alex.

"Oh, so sorry to hear that. I hope you'll find another partner."

"...No. It's not like that..."

"Uh, anyway, Doug, can you take us to the island with the ruins again? We need to get to the tower that stopped there," requested Susanshi.

"The tower? Yeah, I saw it fly right overhead! Both me and Conanom saw it! It was crazy! I thought I was dreaming!" exclaimed Doug.

"Believe me, I wish this situation was a dream too," responded Susanshi. "We chased after the tower, so we need to rely on your sailor skills to get us over the sea. Think you can do it?"

"Of course I can do it! I don't know what exactly's happening, but sure thing! I'll lead you to the boat!"

"Aww, but what about me?" questioned Conanom.

"You'll have to stay behind, Conanom. So sorry."

"B-but..."

"Hey, don't cry. We'll be back. Don't worry."

"O...K..."

Conanom was almost about to weep when he walked away, leading the group with him. A little way up, Doug's motorboat was seen on the shoreline.

"OK, all aboard!" announced Doug, slipping off Conanom's back and approaching the boat.

"Come on, let's help to push it into the water," instructed Susanshi.

With a total of six Pokémon pushing the boat, it proved effortless. Once it was floating on the waves, Doug stepped in and stood next to the engine. Susanshi, Leo and Tokot sat together at the front seating, while Alex and Jon took the back. Doug revved up the engine, and before long the motorboat was moving forward. Conanom was forced to stay behind alone. With nothing to occupy his mind, he instead chose to simply lay in the sand and take a nap.

Oblivious to any peril that may be at hand, Doug began to sing a jolly song to himself.

"Ohhhhh...! Sailing across the sea once more. I sail over here and I sail over there! On this fine night, I cross the sea, on course to the Ru-ins of Wyste! Why do I go there, I don't even know! But it's an excuse to sail o-ver heeeeere! ...And over there! Yeah!"

As he transitioned into gleeful humming, Tokot showed signs of irritation.

"Ugh, how can he be overly happy at a time like this?!" he quizzed.

"He just doesn't know the danger at hand. It's just innocence," explained Jon. "He sure is an enthusiastic one. I almost don't want to tell him what's actually happening."

"I do, if it stops this annoying display!" snapped Tokot.

"Aww, no. Don't be that way, Tokot! Let him be happy!" Leo insisted.

In the midst of the humming coming from Doug, Susanshi could hear Alex mumbling something quietly.

"Everything OK back there, Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah... I'm just...regretting leaving Lisa a little. Just a little..."

"I know you miss her already, but we must go on. I'll look out for you; you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Susanshi... It was my choice to go anyway. It's just that earlier today, I told her my feelings for her. And she did the same. I'm just glad...I at least got to tell her...before all this. When I get back...I'm going to return to her side and stay there. I just can't see myself going solo again... The way she reacted was just...just..."

"Worrying?" guessed Susanshi. "Well, of course she's worried. You two had quite an event this morning. The least she'd want is your safety, especially after whatever you two said up at the Quad-Eye Peaks."

"And there's no way for her to know I'm fine until I return, if I return. Hmm...I do wonder what Lisa's doing right now though..."

All Alex could do was go on without an answer, yet at the same time of his pondering, Lisa was hard at work back in Sacreca Town. She was currently wrapping a bandage around the arm of a Lickitung. Laura, one of her friends, was with her.

"There, that should do it," she said upon finishing.

"Thank you kindly," the Lickitung said, before leaving.

"I never would've imagined you bandaging up so many Pokémon at one time, Lisa," Laura commented.

"Well, that's because I've never bandaged up so many at once," replied Lisa. "Alex will be working hard, so I should as well."

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go without you?"

"It was tough, but I let him go. Of course, I'm still trying not to be overcome by worry over him. Especially now, because... Well, I finally told him how I really felt."

"You did? And what did he say back?"

"The same thing."

"Oh, I'm so happy, Lisa! I thought you'd never out with it!"

"So did I. I thought I would never get the chance to stop bottling it up. And I regret nothing. It makes me feel great knowing we're finally taking things a step further. But right now, he's with Team Revolution, fighting for the future of Sacreca. I'll wait for him to return. I'll greet him with open arms. Only then will we live happily ever after."

"And I'll be there to greet him with you!"

"Thank you, Laura. I'm glad to still have company I can trust with me during times like this."

"Lisa! Oh, Lisa!" a voice called from behind.

"Oh no..." groaned Lisa, recognizing the call.

Pachy and his teammates walked towards Lisa. She looked back at him.

"Lisa, I have a rather nasty wound on my arm!" Pachy stated. "Would you be so kind as to...tend to it...for me? Maybe kiss it better for me?"

Lisa stared down at his arm, which was being presented to her. It was clean and free of any injuries. Lisa looked back at Pachy's face, and suddenly lunged out, punching him in the face. He fell backwards from the blow.

"Whoa! Boss!" cried Ed.

"My word, he's out-cold!" announced Diego. "Quick, let's get him out of here!"

He and Ed grabbed one arm each and dragged him away.

"Whoa... L-Lisa! You're supposed to help with injuries, not cause them!" gasped Laura.

"Sorry, but Pachy got what he deserved. Now that me and Alex have started a relationship, having him harassing me is much more intolerable."

"I get that, but still... Poor Pachy, ouch."

"Come on, let's go find others in need."

"Oh, all right, Lisa. And we'll try to find Melle and Sarah."

Now back to the party, and Doug was still humming.

"...Yep, he's not stopping," sighed Tokot.

"I'd say we're about halfway there now. Just bear with it for a little longer," said Susanshi. "Just think this to yourself: if you can survive through this and defeat Vascious, a share of that prize money will be yours!"

"What? A share of it? I don't remember this..."

"I want us to split the money between us. It's only fair."

"B-but a million Poké would be enough to buy our own mansion!"

"Was that really your plan? Use all that money for a mansion for your family? Isn't the least you'd want just to get a better home than your-"

"Garden shed, yes."

"Ooh, this is good news to my ears! ...Although I'm not sure what I would do with my share," commented Leo.

"It's for you, so do whatever you want," replied Susanshi.

"You could give it to me if you really can't think of a use for it," suggested Tokot.

"Uh...no..." uttered Leo, lightly shaking his head.

Tokot grunted to himself in quiet frustration.

"Was that a profanity I just heard you utter?" wondered Susanshi.

"Susanshi, I'm not that foul."

A large and tall rock that surfaced out the water was spotted in the path up ahead.

"Whoa, better not hit that rock over there! I'll just navigate us around it..." announced Doug.

The boat tilted lightly to the side, and continued on, passing the rock with just a few inches between.

"Careful there, Doug! We're a little too close!" exclaimed Leo.

"No need to worry! We aren't even moving fast enough to sink!" assured Doug.

"Woop," quipped Tokot.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of the boat. It struck the sea, giving off an intense strobe from all around. It blinded everyone, as well as knocking Doug over. A bolt of lightning had struck the water, creating the flashing and waves that rocked the boat about.

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" bellowed Leo.

"A lightning strike? But there are no storm clouds!" analyzed Susanshi.

After that, there came another lightning bolt, grazing past the side of the bolt, blowing out a piece.

"This is bad! We have to abandon ship!" shouted Jon.

"Abandon ship?! I can't go for a swim, you know!" argued Tokot.

"If that bolt only barely struck the boat, who's to say it won't be hit full-on next time?!" Jon snapped.

"I think Jon may be right! Hurry, everyone jump onto the rock!" ordered Susanshi.

"The captain always goes down with his ship!" declared Doug.

"Not today!" replied Jon.

He reached for him and grabbed him by the back of his jumper, and leaped towards the rock. He clung onto it and held on. After that, Susanshi, Tokot and Alex jumped off the boat.

"OK, Leo. You can do this. Just don't go in the water..." Leo shuddered as he walked to the side of the boat.

As he jumped, a third lightning bolt cascaded down on the boat, obliterating it into many pieces. The force also threw Leo forward into the rock side with enough power to knock him out.

"Leo!" shouted Susanshi.

Realizing Leo was unable to stick to the rock for long, she reached for his hand and held on.

"Help me! I won't be able to pull him up alone!"

"Hold on, Susanshi!" called Jon.

Taking Doug with him, he climbed up onto the top of the rock. When he did, he showed a brief look of hostility, before turning back and pulling up Susanshi and Leo. Alex had no trouble hoisting himself up. Now, with Leo unconscious and lying on his back, Susanshi and company confronted the one who had cast the lightning upon them: Andose. He wasn't displaying his usual happiness.

"Andose!" exclaimed Susanshi, refusing to leave Leo's side, as she was kneeling behind him.

"So, it was you who wrecked my beloved SS Doug?! Wh-why?!" lamented Doug.

"Doug, let us handle this," uttered Susanshi.

"Your arm... So you've been cursed," announced Jon.

"Yes, I have. But I won't let some curse hinder me," said Andose. "I have been sent by Lord Vascious to kill you all. Yes, even you, Susanshi. He teleported me to this very spot so that I may do so."

"What?!" responded Susanshi.

"Lord Vascious no longer needs you to obstruct his path. He has already obtained the mystical Scepter of Wyste, and now he is all powerful."

"It doesn't matter how strong he is. We'll destroy him no matter what!" shouted Susanshi.

"It is impossible, Susanshi. You have lost. Lord Vascious will soon resurrect Hadreca and put his design into action. And the six of you will have tragically lost your lives to the might of my supercharged electrical powers. It is the same power that was cast down upon you, and it shall smite you. It was all possible with the Scepter."

"You have made a horrible mistake, Andose. That Black Stain that infects your arm is the sign of a curse. That curse comes free of charge with the wish you made. Your own incredible power will be your ultimate undoing for sure," explained Jon.

"That does not matter to me. This is the kind of power that will get me noticed by all! I desired a dream of recognition, and now I can live it! I didn't fancy a boring, uneventful life, and now that won't be the case! You have no idea how amazing it all feels!"

At this point, a visible static charge ran from the tip of his ears, all the way down his body, stopping at his toes.

"No, Andose. No matter what kind of wish you make, if it gives you a Black Stain, it will be most unwelcome," sighed Jon.

"I wanted to live a life of fame. This power will give it to me! All eyes will fix upon me!"

"Don't you realize at all, Andose?" questioned Susanshi, before lightly shaking Leo.

"I don't need to listen to you when I have all I could ask for!" argued Andose.

"So you're really choosing to defy us..." muttered Susanshi. "...So be it."

She stood up.

"Andose, if you intend to stand in the way of our mission, we will fight you. You were a friend, but now you're an enemy."

"So you won't surrender? Very well, let's fight."

"Leo, please wake up..." mumbled Susanshi.

"Leo can't fight with us right now, Susanshi. We'll have to do this without him," said Jon.

"I have to be careful. Electricity is a weakness of mine," added Susanshi.

"It's OK, Susanshi..." spoke Alex.

The two looked at each other.

"I'm immune to electricity," Alex concluded, smiling lightly.

"Of course... You cover for me," instructed Susanshi. "You too, Doug."

"M-me? O-OK," stuttered Doug.

"Ready or not...here I come!" shouted Andose.

He raised both arms up and was struck by a bolt of electricity. He absorbed the entire thing into his body, which gave off sparks. He next coated himself in a force field of this stored energy. With himself surrounded, he got down on all fours and charged ahead towards Susanshi.

"That's Volt Tackle! Watch out!" called Jon.

With Andose drawing close, Susanshi was ready to leap out the way. Yet, suddenly, Leo rose up in front of her and braced himself instantly. As Andose barged into him, his Counter initiated, returning the damage back and sending him backwards a short distance.

"Leo?!" Susanshi was stunned by such a sudden action.

Leo slowly turned around, showing a willing smile to Susanshi.

"Sorry to make you worry. Let's go!"

Susanshi looked at him in surprise, and before long she nodded.

"OK, let's do this!"

"You know, it's not cool for you to rain a lightning storm down on us like that!" Leo spoke to Andose. "You've messed with the wrong Explorer team, pal!"

"Really? Well then, come and get me," Andose replied, performing a motion with his hand, signaling to those who opposed him.

"Lemme at 'em! I'll show him for ruining my precious SS Doug!" yelled Doug, scraping his claws together.

He started running towards Andose, swiping his claws forward repeatedly while letting off angry yells. All Andose did was kick him away. He landed on his back.

"Awww!" Doug lamented.

"Doug, leave the fighting to us if you can't hold your own. Just stay away," instructed Susanshi.

"But he wrecked my baby!"

"There's no time to talk! Just step away! We'll handle this!"

Without another word, Doug stepped away, moving and staying to the side. With him no longer in the way, Andose cracked his knuckles. After that, he stuck his lengthy tail high into the air. It caught a lightning bolt that was stored into the yellow shape on the end. He slowly lowered it and pointed it to Susanshi. From the tip, a thin stream of electrical power was fired towards her. She was able to dodge out of the way, jumping sideways. Stream after stream was shot, yet she would evade each one. After several more times, Andose instead whipped his tail at her feet, tripping her. The charge in the tail was felt in her feet. Not only had she fallen off her feet, but she was also feeling the shock in her body and couldn't move.

Andose drew slightly closer to her. Sparks were being emitted from both his cheeks, and he shot a high-powered bolt from his entire body. Alex suddenly leaped in front of Susanshi, taking the full blow of the electric stream. His horn acted like a lightning rod, absorbing it into him to nullify it. As he blocked the attack, Leo was given enough time to charge up a Focus Blast and send it Andose's way. The impact was successful, canceling the electric attack and knocking him down. Although Alex could finally stop absorbing the electricity, he appeared somewhat worn out, suggesting that some of the devastating power could still be felt through his body. With Andose disarmed, Leo ran to Susanshi's side.

"Susanshi, can you stand up?" he asked her.

"I-I think so. The shock in my feet has eased," she responded.

With Leo's help she was able to stand again.

"Thanks for saving me, Alex."

"I'm glad to be of use," replied Alex.

"This isn't over!" shouted Andose.

After standing up again, he began to rub his arms together swiftly, creating an intense static charge in his fur. After a sort of mini-explosion, every inch of his fur stood up on end in a series of spikes that covered his whole body that sparked on occasion.

"Look out, people! Electrically charged pincushion on the loose!" stated Tokot.

After that, Andose took his right hand and clenched it, focusing electricity into it. With it now glowing with power, he charged ahead towards Susanshi. Alex stood in his path, but was thrown aside by him. He reared his arm back and prepared to punch Susanshi. Leo stood in front of her and readied his Counter stance, but missed his timing. The Thunder Punch was delivered to him in full force, sending him back and taking Susanshi with him. He was sent a few feet back, lying on her.

"Leo! Get up!" pleaded Susanshi.

"I...I failed it..." groaned Leo.

"No, don't kick yourself now. We have to keep going!"

Susanshi was left with no choice but to push Leo off of her so she could get up. Andose was standing several feet across from her. He pointed his arm up in the air, suddenly being followed by a bolt of lightning that struck Susanshi from above.

"Oh no!" cried Alex.

Susanshi fell to the ground after the bolt vanished.

"S-Susanshi!" yelled Leo in horror.

Able to get off the ground, he joined her side where she laid.

"Susanshi! Susanshi!"

"I'm..." grunted Susanshi.

She tried hard to stand up again, but only fell down again.

"Susanshi, you can't fall now! You have to get up!" Leo pleaded.

Susanshi was still breathing, but was lethargic.

"Leo, watch out!" shouted Jon from afar.

Leo was put on alert, looking over to Jon and quickly to Andose. He noticed that he was raising his arm up again. With a sudden rush, he was forced to drag Susanshi across the ground to get himself and her both away from the spot, just before a bolt of lightning dropped down on the spot, charring the rock surface where it struck.

"Come on, Susanshi! Please get up!" Leo was more desperate than ever. "I don't want to let go!"

He was still dragging her around, when a faint voice sounded:

"Leo..."

"Susanshi!" gasped Leo.

"Let go, Leo..." grunted Susanshi.

"But you're hurt bad! If I didn't pull you away, you'd be an easy target!"

"I'm not...ready to quit now. We've...come too far. Ngh...!"

She stumbled a bit, but was able to stand herself up again.

"What a strong will of iron you have, Susanshi. But no matter what, I cannot allow you to be victorious," commented Andose.

With Susanshi obviously still weakened, Andose was ready to unleash another Thunder attack her way. Quickly, she fired a Hydro Pump at full force at him, not letting her current state stop her. He was too busy gathering his internal power together, and failed to dodge as a result. When the water touched his fur spikes, it sparked wildly and he was knocked back. He landed on the floor and was left yelling in pain. Confused, Susanshi ceased the Hydro Pump and looked on. Andose was shaking on his spot, the sound of electricity sparking in his fur. In the meantime, Susanshi fell off one foot. Leo held onto her, helping her to stay upright.

"What? What the hell is that?" questioned Tokot.

"Water causes him to electrocute himself..." replied Jon quietly, having been watching from afar. "So that's the side effect..."

After a short time more, Andose was panting, the shock he was suffering eased.

"What? That can't be right!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "No...! I won't give up now! Haaaah...!"

After shaking himself off, he surrounded himself again in electrical energy for another Volt Tackle, and dashed towards Susanshi. Tokot used his Flamethrower to halt Andose in his path, yet he continued on through the flames. With that attempt a failure, Susanshi spoke out to Leo:

"Get out the way, Leo! I have to take care of this!"

"What? But you're hurt, Susa-"

"GO!"

Susanshi shoved Leo to one side and braced herself. Andose's fur was giving off sparks as he ran. He was flinching mildly each time, but kept on going. Leo was forced to watch in shock, while Alex was appearing highly worried.

"I-I've got to do something!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, no need. I want to see this," replied Jon calmly.

Susanshi continued to bide more a little longer, before creating a Whirlpool over her and holding it out in front of her. Andose was forced to halt, but his speed didn't allow him to stop in time, and he came in contact with the water vortex. There was a blast from his body that knocked Susanshi back. Andose was left lying on his back, seizing wildly while screaming. Sparks were flowing through his wet fur, causing the agony. Leo couldn't help but look on in sympathy. Once Susanshi lifted her head back up, when she saw what occurred, even she fell victim to this emotion. Andose was an enemy, yet he was suffering. Susanshi's pure heart enticed her to step forward.

"Andose..." she spoke.

Andose himself was no longer shaking, but was taking in deep breaths in the aftermath.

"What...do you want?" he snapped.

"Won't you stop now? This can't be good for you," replied Susanshi.

Andose went quiet for a moment, before giving off a shout of:

"Nooooooo!"

Thin electric bolts were ejected from his fur in multiple directions. He was still damp, so this only caused pain again. As the bolts were being shot, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Jon had to step and scramble about to avoid getting hit. Alex had it easier, as any bolts that shot towards him harmlessly caught on his horn. One such bolt struck Tokot's forehead, causing him to fall over backwards.

"Andose, stop it!" demanded Susanshi.

Andose was now crying out louder than previously, his fur sparkling. Eventually, the bolts stopped, and Andose appeared completely worn out.

"Why... Why is this happening?" he asked quietly.

He struggled to stand back up, but could only rest on one knee.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. I can't keep going..."

"Andose, take it easy..." muttered Susanshi.

"Susanshi... Why are you still showing compassion? I'm your enemy now, remember?" Andose reminded.

"That may be the case, but I can't ignore someone in crisis. I know you betrayed us all, but it's not the Explorer way."

"You...really are one of a kind, aren't you?"

"Well, I am a chosen one."

"But I've been tasked to kill you by Lord Vascious. I shouldn't be having this talk."

"It's no use, Andose. Your super-electric attacks are proving to be a weakness. It's causing you a lot of pain."

"But...my orders..."

"Hey, you listen here, Andose," Tokot drew closer to him. "It's not worth killing yourself just for some dumb order. It ain't worth it, man."

"Exactly!" agreed Leo, also standing close to Andose. "Ending our lives isn't how it should be. We need to live if we're to defeat Vascious!"

"But why...do you want to destroy Lord Vascious?"

"Because he's threatening the very existence of this world," said Susanshi. "He's defied the Divine Order multiple times, and now the destruction of the world is the cherry on top of a dastardly sundae."

"What a weird way to put it..." spoke Andose.

"Um..." Alex joined in. "You were such a nice guy to everyone at the EA. I'm sure you're a legit nice guy, even after all this..."

"I..."

"Listen, Andose," Jon spoke, also standing with him now. "Do you not realize what you have done? You made a terrible mistake. Just look at your arm."

Andose did just that.

"It's not a pretty sight, is it?" continued Jon. "Do you know how you got that Black Stain?"

"I...wished for power..." confirmed Andose.

"Yes," agreed Jon. "Tell me something, Andose. Why do you want power? Just to be noticed? Andose, don't you understand? If Vascious destroys the land, there will be nobody left to notice you. You'll be lonely. Do you want that?"

"L-lonely?"

"If Vascious destroys this world, everyone will go with it. There will only be yourself, Harstarr, Grandill and Vascious. I know for a fact that Vascious wouldn't give you enough of the recognition you desire. There will be nobody left. The attention you sought will be meaningless. You were seduced by the darkness. You believed you had nothing to lose and a lot to gain. You were lured down the wrong path. Just like with Vascious himself, you too were taken down the path of darkness. You let your selfish desire get the better of you. The Scepter knew that. That's why you're cursed.

The power you wanted was gained, sure, but with the Black Stain and a granted wish comes a price. Your own amplified electric prowess makes you susceptible to water. The electricity in your body harms yourself if you get wet. That's normally something that doesn't happen with Electric-types, but your own power is just too much for your body to handle. Water and electricity don't mix, after all."

"Nobody...left? How did I...not see that?"

"Everybody makes mistakes, Andose. It's just nature," assured Susanshi. "But you can set things right and end the pain. You can come with us. You can use the Scepter to reverse the wish and remove the Black Stain on you. You can be forgiven. So, will you come with us?"

"...I can't show myself to Lord Vascious if I join you. I just can't. Yet now, I got what I wanted, and now I regret it. I guess you really don't know what you'll get until you get it. I am so...ashamed. I can't do anything. Nobody would want me back at the EA now. I've done something...unthinkable. I was a fool. A poor, unfortunate fool. I never thought about the misery I may have caused others. I...I tried to kill others. You've chosen to forgive me, but I don't know if I can even forgive myself."

A tear appeared from Andose's left eye. When it ran down his face, he received a quick jolt.

"I can't even cry... Oh, how the mighty have fallen... I can't go on like this. I can't live with this regret... Not with this pain. Not with the knowledge that I've caused trouble. It cannot go on..."

"Come with us, Andose. We'll help you to put it right. I promise that," offered Susanshi. "Even after hurting me, I'm willing to do this for you. Things can be right again."

As she smiled, she held her flipper out towards him and he looked down at it, then at her face. She was showing much compassion and determination to assist. Yet, he walked away with a sigh. He walked over to the edge of the rock they stood on.

"What is he doing?" wondered Leo.

"Susanshi..." mumbled Andose. "Please defeat Lord Vascious..."

At that point, Andose held his arms out to each side. It was then that Susanshi knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Andose!"

She ran over to him as he slowly leaned his body forward. Jon chased after Susanshi.

"Get back, Susanshi!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her and pulling her back.

Andose fell off the side headfirst, followed by a fierce series of flashes all around, accompanied by the noise of loud electric buzzing. Susanshi looked on in horror as Jon kept hold of her. Leo and Tokot were stunned by what they saw, while Alex couldn't even bear to look, shielding his eyes from the flashes. This lasted about twelve seconds before it all finally ended.

"A-Andose?" Susanshi spoke.

Jon released her, and allowed her to walk towards the edge where Andose plunged. She was a little hesitant at first, due to the fear of what she would see. Yet, she kept going and peered down. She saw Andose's lifeless body floating face-down in the ocean. His fur was burnt black in multiple places, and smoke was raising from his back. Jon joined her side.

"And I thought...we could reach an agreement..." sighed a disheartened Susanshi. "I think that...the static charge he created contributed to it. That's why his fur getting wet shocked him..."

"Don't feel bad, Susanshi," Jon said softly, resting a sleeve-covered arm over her. "His body couldn't handle his own amazing and abnormal power... The power he wished for came with a crippling side effect that was unavoidable. And soon, Vascious will suffer the same fate. If he doesn't release the Scepter, his Black Stain will continue to grow. It will spread through his body, weakening him more and more, before shutting down his vital organs. Eventually, he will die..."

"He will die..." repeated Susanshi. "B-but we can't allow him to die like that! My own life will be lost then!"

"Then we cannot stay here," replied Jon.

"But how will we get off this rock? We're stranded, in case you didn't realize!" snapped Tokot.

"Hey, I'd give you a ride in my boat, but I have no boat left!" announced Doug, before everyone, including himself regrouped. "I just witnessed stuff I thought I'd never see! That was crazy!"

"That's just how it has to be," replied Susanshi. "Now, I don't know how we'll continue on, but we need to find a way, and fast."

Alex, looking over the shoulder of Susanshi, could see something large approaching.

"Over there..."

Everybody looked back to spot an object appearing from out the darkness. It towered over the rock.

"No, it can't be...!" Leo spoke out.

The object stopped inches away from the rock. It was a ship.

"Hey, isn't that Cap'n O'Dile's ship?" wondered Doug. "What's that doing here?"

At that point, a rope descended down from over the railing and dangled down. After that, a Totodile wearing an eye patch and generic pirate hat leaned down.

"Get on board!" he insisted bluntly.

"Really? Those losers are our friends now?" quizzed Tokot. "Nope, I'm not climbing up this thing."

He walked over to the rope and was about to burn it with his tail flame.

"DON'T!" yelled Susanshi.

"Oh, you have something to say about this?" questioned Tokot.

"Yes I do, in fact. I say we should climb up to deck."

"I was afraid you'd say that..."

"Come on, we need to get across the sea. This is our only way."

"Uh... Well, this is interesting," Leo commented.

And thus, Susanshi climbed her way up the rope. With a shrug, Tokot followed suit. Next up was Jon, then Leo, and finally Alex.

"I'm serious, Susanshi. This better not land us all in a sticky situation," warned Tokot.

"Hey, it's better than being stranded on a rock, waiting for the apocalypse," argued Susanshi.

"Yeah! Argue against that, Tokot!" exclaimed Leo.

"Shut up, Leo," replied Tokot.

Once the group had their feet on deck, they were greeted by a group of seven pirates.

"Hey, how ya doin', landlubbers?" the Totodile spoke.

"Hey, you can stop with the whole pirate act," said Susanshi.

"OK, OK. Ahem... So yeah, you can call me Charlie if you must," responded the Totodile. "So anyway, we saw all these bolts of lightning coming from this area, so we sailed this way to investigate. And would you look at that! It's you again!"

"I don't understand why you're suddenly so nice to us..." uttered Leo.

"Well, when we battled against that lass, something occurred to me. It's that, simply put, we're pretty lousy pirates. So why should we continue being lousy and actually change things up a bit? We wanna be good pirates now! Me and my crew all had a long chat about it, and we all came to an agreement. So, it looks like you need some help!"

At this point, the other pirates cheered loudly.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, we need to go to the island where the Ruins of Wyste are. Can you...take us?" asked Leo.

"Aye, the ruins! Sure thing! It's the least we can do to redeem ourselves!" declared Charlie. "Alright, turn us around! Man the sails! We set off for the Ruins of Wyste!"

"Aye-aye!" announced the other pirates.

With cries of joy, the ship turned itself around to the right, and after not long, it went on the move. Along the way, Doug was feeling rather content.

"You know, this is a rather interesting turn of events!" he commented.

Susanshi walked over to the railing and looked out over the sea. Leo joined her, as he noticed she was looking somewhat concerned.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Although I still feel bad for letting Andose kill himself like that. It's still...disturbing me."

"Yeah, you offered to fix things for him. I don't blame you if you're feeling down about it. But I guess that's just a price to pay on his end."

"We did what we could, but now we'll just have to continue on. At the very least, nothing more should stand in our way. I'm hoping for a smooth and easy climb up that tower."

"Same here, Susanshi. Same here."

"And Leo..."

"Yeah?"

"Just in case something happens to us, I just wanted to say...thank you, for everything. It's been great traveling with you."

"Oh... And same thing here, too. But don't worry, nothing will happen! We'll succeed!"

"Heh, just as confident as ever."

"Yep! Hahahaha! So, can you still manage? You were hurt quite badly before."

"I'm feeling OK now. I won't let an electric shock keep me down now."

"Susanshi..." Alex was drawing close.

"Hey, Alex," greeted Susanshi. "Thanks for the help before."

"Susanshi, I'm sorry about Andose. I, uh, still feel shaken about him. About the fact he was just a mole, and that he had to go the way he did. It was...grisly."

"Yeah, but that's past now. And we can do now is move forward," replied Susanshi.

She turned her head to the side, taking notice of Jon, who was stood solo, looking out over the railing of the ship with his arms crossed.

"And you'd better keep your promise to me, Jon," she whispered. "And...you'd better break your silence on who you really are."

Some time later, and the ship was slowing down as it arrived at the destination, parking at the edge of the meadow that covered the island.

"Here we are!" announced Charlie.

After that, he threw the rope down over the railing again, having some of his crew members hold onto it.

"Well, looks like it's time to go now," said Jon.

Thus, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon made their way towards the rope. Doug was there to see them off.

"Aren't you coming with us, Doug?" asked Leo.

"Nope, I'd only get in the way. I've had a nice time chatting with these fine fellows along the way, so I guess I can hang out with them a little longer," replied Doug. "You know, it's funny! I feared these pirates, yet they're actually pretty entertaining to be with!"

"OK. Well, thank you for the help, guys. See you later," spoke Susanshi.

She was the first one to climb her way down the rope, landing down on solid ground at the edge of the island. Leo descended next, followed by Alex, then Jon, and finally Tokot.

"We'll keep the ship parked right here! We'll wait as long as needed!" Charlie called out from above.

"Thank you!" Susanshi said back. "Well then, it's time. Let's go to the ruins."

"Right with you, Susanshi," said Leo.

"Not much longer to go..." uttered Jon. "Soon I'll put an end to this..."

"We'll all put an end to it, Jon," corrected Susanshi.

"Yeah, I know. Never mind me. Let's get moving."

The team of five moved away from the ship and across to the ruins.


	52. The Secrets of the Tower

Chapter 52 - The Secrets of the Tower

At the tower's peak, Vascious stood, still clutching at the Scepter. He was silent and motionless, sitting in front of the Seal Star. He appeared to be concentrating, as his eyes were closed, his legs were crossed and his head was bowed down, much like he was engaging in meditation.

"I have been unable to feel Andose's life force for the past few minutes," he spoke to himself. "So, Andose has passed away. ...I believed it would happen."

He reopened his eyes and looked forward.

"And now Susanshi and her company are on their way here. Well, I should be prepared to greet them once they arrive."

He stood back up and walked across to the tower edge.

"You will be most welcome here, Susanshi. If you think you can prevail against me, then I will allow you to at least try. Come! Stand before me!"

"Lord Vascious!" Grandill called to him from behind. "So, is it really true what you're saying? Is Andose really dead?"

"He is, Grandill," Vascious confirmed.

"Well, no big loss for me, personally. I didn't like that guy anyway!"

"Grandill, Andose worked exceptionally hard for me. Show even a little respect for our fallen comrade."

"Why? You certainly don't seem to remorseful yourself!"

"Grandill, I value the help I received. I still have much gratefulne...GRAAAAAAAAH!"

Vascious suddenly fell to his knees. The pain had returned. The Black Stain on his arm was growing in size, soon covering his entire arm. Pieces of blackened fur were now falling off the arm, leaving behind bald patches in places and revealing skin taken over by the Black Stain. It eventually stopped forming after it had stretched out onto his shoulder.

"Lord Vascious!" shouted Grandill, running towards him.

Vascious was breathing heavily, clutching at his right arm, yet still refusing to release the Scepter.

"I am...faring well, Grandill," he panted.

"Lord Vascious, the Black Stain has gotten worse! Surely you cannot carry on like this!" stated Grandill.

"No... Do not tell me what I should not do. I will release Hadreca when the rightful time arrives. I still wish for Susanshi to witness the beginning of the new world."

"Don't leave it too late, Lord Vascious."

"You must not worry for me, I have still been able to live out my destiny."

Leaving through the back of the Ruins of Wyste, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon were on their way down the path that was laid out before them. The Tower of Wyste was dead ahead, its doors still open and the markings all along it no longer lit up after the relocation. It had been positioned neatly within the crater, where it originally stood long ago. A cold air was flowing from inside, noticeable by the group as they stood still just outside the doorway.

"Wow, I've never seen the tower up close before," stated Leo.

"Even with the doors wide open, it still gives off this mysterious presence," said Susanshi.

"This could be a big deal for many. No one has seen the inside for centuries..." spoke Alex.

"Hey, I suggest we stop drooling over it and go inside already," insisted Tokot.

"We have no idea what awaits us, but we'll go in," Susanshi said.

She was the first one to take the first step in. After that was Leo, followed by Jon, Tokot and finally Alex. The first thing seen was a wide-yet-short corridor, with the same pale stone material used for the exterior forming the walls and floor. Up ahead was a room in the shape of a semicircle. In the center was a huge egg-shaped stone object that laid atop a hexagonal shape in the floor. Intrigued, Susanshi and Leo approached it together.

"Whoa! It's like some kind of massive egg!" exclaimed Leo.

Susanshi laid a flipper onto its surface.

"It's cold and smooth, but what does it mean?"

Responding to the touch, the egg shape lit up and appeared to become translucent. Another shape could be seen inside, resembling an four-legged entity.

"Oooooooh..." Leo reacted with captivation.

"That's Arceus, also known as the Original One. This entrance foyer is the beginning of the universe," detailed Jon.

Without warning, the room darkened all around, and specks of light appeared everywhere, strongly resembling stars.

"From this one Egg came Arceus, and thus the universe took shape. Stars, planets, galaxies... They were just many of the celestial bodies created in the first day. And among it all, our planet was born. A planet that started out as nothing but endless land. A sphere of landmass floating in space," lectured Jon.

During his explanation, a ball descended down from the ceiling. All brown in color, it hovered among the stars above the egg shape. As well as this, eighteen rectangular shapes, each one a different color, began to orbit around the egg together.

"What you see are the various Plates Arceus could utilize. It was able to take one any of the known eighteen Pokémon types, as long as it possessed the appropriate Plate," continued Jon.

After a little more time of the spectacle, it all faded away swiftly and the room regained normality, along with the egg.

"That...was...amazing!" cheered Leo.

"It sure was, but what was that?" wondered Susanshi.

"It's some creepy magic trick, that's what," responded Tokot.

"It was a projection, triggered by touching the stone egg," explained Jon. "Long ago, before the events of the Wystian battle ever happened, this tower was built as an historic architecture. It was intended to pass down stories of the world. This foyer starts at the very beginning, when nothing existed. It starts with the creation of the universe by Arceus's design. Each floor details following events; the higher you go, the closer to the present day you are. The projection you saw was possible thanks to the Wystian powers that were lost to time. When Vascious activated the tower and moved it, it was able to regain that lost power from the Seal Star and allowed for the projection to happen. It should also allow other stuff to happen further up."

"Awesome!" squealed Leo lightly. "I can't wait to see more! How do we get upstairs?"

"The stairway in the back," Jon pointed out. "We still have a long way to go. Come on."

He became the leader as the party climbed up the stairs that spiraled around the wall. It entered through a wall along the way, continuing on through an ascending hallway and finally ending in a wide open room. In all this empty space were a pair of two plain colored, giant statues that looked upon one another. One resembled a mighty dinosaur with fierce claws, surrounded by jagged stone shapes to represent plates from below the earth's surface, the other much like a whale with two large pectoral fins, appearing to ride on large waves.

"Look at that!" mentioned Leo. "Are those Pokémon?"

"I...know these Pokémon," stated Alex. "Groudon and Kyogre."

"Yes, that's right," confirmed Susanshi. "This room must be detailing how Groudon and Kyogre formed the land and sea respectively."

"Correct," announced Jon. "The planet began as only land, so it was split in two. Kyogre created thousands of miles worth of ocean, while Groudon maintained existence of the earth. Yet, one day, these two lifelong deities were caught in a ferocious battle. They took on Primal Reversion, which unlocked their deepest and most deadly powers. They almost destroyed the very world they set out to build."

"What happened then? Did they stop?" asked Leo.

"They did. I'll show you. Follow me."

Jon escorted the group to the very back of the room, climbing up more steps that hugged around the wall. At the top was a balcony overseeing the floor down below on the west side. Placed in the middle of the empty space was a pathway built on top of a long structure that tilted upward to another balcony further up. It had the form of a giant serpent-like creature, whose head was positioned at the edge of the platform everyone stood on, with thin grooves running across its body horizontally.

"What's this thing?" quizzed Tokot.

"This... Isn't this Rayquaza?" wondered Susanshi.

"That's right, Susanshi. This statue of Rayquaza also serves as a path up to the higher areas of the tower," said Jon. "Rayquaza descended down onto the chaos caused by Groudon and Kyogre's unrest. Rayquaza was able to calm the conflict, and the two went into an eternal slumber in an unknown land, after which Rayquaza returned to the heavens. And that's not all about Rayquaza..."

Jon led the group across the back of the Rayquaza statue.

"Sheesh, didn't those Wystians ever think to put a railing or something here? Falling is quite the hazard, you know!" snapped Tokot.

"Tokot, don't be so disrespectful!" argued Leo. "I still think this is all so cool!"

Halfway along the Rayquaza statue's back, a round slab was placed in the path, on a straight section.

"Mind your step," warned Jon as everyone stepped onto it.

Upon touching it, an unusual symbol inscribed in the slab's middle glowed.

"What's that meant to be then?" asked Tokot.

"It's the insignia of Mega Evolution," replied Jon.

"Hey, I think I remember this symbol," recalled Leo. "...Oh! My dad's Mega Stone!"

It was then that the Rayquaza statue's form began to change slightly. Shapes made from gold light appeared to alter its look, with thin lines running along the length of its body, starting from the head. After this change, a top-down view would reveal that the Rayquaza was now taking on the shape of a triangle: the character for delta, more specifically.

"Indeed. Rayquaza is long believed to be the origin of Mega Evolution," resumed Jon. "It itself had a Mega form that it could take on, but it didn't require a Mega Stone, like with all other known Pokémon capable of the process. Mega Stones and Key Stones always bear this symbol. It represents the will to become stronger and unlock additional power. Mega Evolution dates back to when Rayquaza ceased the war between Groudon and Kyogre, and over time, more and more types of Mega Stones appeared in the world. Currently, there are over forty known Mega Evolutions, and guess what? Four out of five of us can undergo it at our final evolutionary stages. Alex, if you were a Tyranitar, you could Mega Evolve if you possessed a Key Stone and Tyranitarite."

"I knew that, but I never plan to evolve. The thought of such big change scares me," mentioned Alex.

"I see, well I respect your decision. Leo, Tokot and myself could Mega Evolve too."

"So that means... Oh, sorry, Susanshi, looks like you get nothing," remarked Tokot.

"It's not like I care, anyway," responded Susanshi.

"Moving on..." uttered Jon.

Everyone resumed the trek, reaching the end of the Rayquaza statue's body and up another spiraling stairway up to the next floor. Here, a room identical to the last one was present, but with a pair of new tall statues that also faced each other. One stood on four legs while the other was up on only two, along with a long neck and tail.

"It's Dialga and Palkia!" declared Susanshi.

"Yes, the governors of time and space," spoke Jon.

Dangling down above the Dialga statue were lengthy objects that swayed slowly back and forth, very similar to pendulums. Colorful spheres were circling around the Palkia statue, like a series of planets orbiting around.

"I've heard about these two in ancient legends. So, those legends expanded to this region long ago too," mentioned Susanshi.

"Dialga and Palkia maintained the balance of time and space. Time never stops moving forward thanks to Dialga. It has been that way since the beginning of time, when Dialga was born. Palkia has absolute control over space. Space must remain stable, or chaos would ensue," Jon said. "And now, if you would follow me..."

He walked past the statues and to the back.

"Uh, Jon... I don't see any stairs," stated Leo.

"You don't need stairs for this," Jon replied, turning his head back briefly.

A path began at the end of the room, which curved up the wall. Jon walked onto said path and walked right up it.

"What in the...?!" Tokot could not believe this.

"What are you doing standing there? Come on!" Jon called back.

"Oh, uh..." Leo stuttered.

He looked up at the vertical pathway and gulped. Closing his eyes, he began to run across it. He felt gravity press down on his face. He opened his eyes and stopped moving, realizing he was standing sideways.

"Whoa... Hahaha!"

"How is that possible?" wondered Alex.

"...I think I know what it is," mentioned Susanshi.

She casually made her own way up the wall.

"Well, if Jon, Susanshi and freaking Leo can do it, I don't see why I can't," Tokot shrugged, before making his way up the path.

Alex quietly tailed behind everyone up the wall. By the time they all reached the ceiling of the room, the path curved upside-down and on the ceiling.

"Whoa... W-we're on the ceiling!" exclaimed Leo, holding his Explorer bag in his hands, since it was still under the influence of gravity. "Well, this isn't the first time for me, hah!"

"Intriguing... I would question how this is possible, but it's the Wystians," said Susanshi. "Oh, and look at that over here!"

Supported on a multitude of thin pillars from the room's ceiling was a massive statue of a Pokémon with a long body and six tendrils that extended from the back. Its eyes were pointed in the direction of the group as it dangled upside-down.

"Hey, I've seen this Pokémon in books before!" announced Leo. "It's, uh, ooh... Guh-guh..."

"Giratina," declared Jon.

"Um, yeah. The name escaped me," replied Leo.

"Giratina resides within an alternate dimension known as the Distortion World. There, the laws of time and space don't follow. It is a still and silent realm of antimatter, yet it holds balance in our world. The fact that we are standing on the ceiling is an example of the physics-bending properties of the Distortion World. Giratina is actually a pretty violent deity, which resulted in banishment to the Distortion World, where it was forced to guard it and keep it in check. This statue shows it in Origin Forme."

"So our current situation is to emulate the Distortion World..." analyzed Susanshi. "So the Wystians were able to pull this off somehow. Amazing."

"Hey, can we not stand around? This is making me feel sick!" snapped Tokot.

"This way..." responded Jon.

Back on the move, he guided the crew underneath the Giratina and towards the back. A pathway curved vertically downward from their point of view. Traveling down this, it curved again, finally putting the group upright again and inside the next room.

"Whew, it's good to have things normal again," Tokot said in relief.

"Hmm, this place seems different from the others," commented Susanshi.

Even though the room was still wide open and tall, it didn't share the same layout. A single statue, though a fair bit bigger than any from before, was stood solo in the center. A smooth pathway began at its feet and spiraled around it like an extended spring. The statue had an almost feminine design, with arms that barely resembled wings.

"That's Reshiram," spoke Jon. "It's a Pokémon that represents truth."

Upon drawing closer to ascend up the path, sudden streams of fire shot up from the floor all around the statue, though at a safe enough distance. Leo was highly disturbed by the happenings.

"Don't be alarmed, it's only a display," assured Jon, raising his voice over the noise of the ignition. "Reshiram bears fire, representing the truth symbolic of itself. These flames will ease away soon. Let's keep going."

It was a relatively long climb, yet even after reaching the top of the path, they were only halfway up. Here, a stone footing was placed, with yet another Pokémon statue erected directly above the previous one, somewhat similar, but more masculine.

"And here we have Zekrom, the Pokémon of ideals," explained. "It was capable of highly powerful electrical prowess."

A second identical spiral path was laid out around the Zekrom statue. Approaching its beginning resulted in blue electrical bolts shooting upward around the statue.

"Whoa! This is crazy! Now we can't walk two steps without something happening!" shouted Leo.

"Don't worry, the Wystians put safety first," Jon ensured.

"Jon, how can you be so sure? In fact, how do you even know all this stuff?" questioned Susanshi.

Jon refused to answer as they continued up. Finally, with the electric display having ended, the peak of the room was reached. Here was a roof to the spiraling path, with a way leading towards the back and an open archway at the end in the wall.

"Look behind us," requested Jon.

Turning around, a giant mural was visible. It showed the same Pokémon but in three different designs. The center one was slumped over, while on the left and right, it was more upright.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Leo.

"It's Kyurem," replied Jon. "Reshiram and Zekrom were formed from Kyurem, resulting in a shell, which is in the middle. However, it could fuse with either Reshiram and Zekrom and gain some of its former power. On the left is Black Kyurem, the result of fusing with Zekrom. On the right, White Kyurem, after fusing with Reshiram."

"After seeing all those statues, it's funny to see something a little more simplistic, like a mural," Susanshi couldn't help but mention.

"Maybe their budget ran out," quipped Tokot.

Everyone looked at him with blank stares.

"Hey, what's the deal? Do I have something stuck to my face? Look, I was only joking! Stop it!" he snapped.

"...Let's move on," uttered Jon.

Everyone quietly walked across the pathway the mural faced, and up yet another spiraling staircase and into a new room. Upon arriving here, a statue of a tall antler-style creature with impressive horns atop its head that faintly glowed in multiple colors was in view. The entire floor was decorated in a giant sky-blue X. Other structures greatly resembling tress were dotted around the statue.

"Oh, there's Xerneas!" announced Susanshi.

"Ah yes, Xerneas, the Pokémon of life," lectured Jon. "Xerneas is quite a remarkable Pokémon; when it dies, it releases its energy into its surroundings, producing entire forests, before it itself turns into a tree for a thousand years naturally. Of course, a polar opposite of Xerneas exists. It should be up above us. Let's go."

He took the party up a set of stairs at the edge of the room, leading to another statue being supported by posts, themselves set upon a deep-red Y shape that acted as footing. This new statue was much like a terrifying beast with avian traits in the shape of the letter Y. Within the Y shape flooring was a circle with structures all around it, looking much like decayed trees.

"Here we have Yveltal, the Pokémon of destruction. Whereas Xerneas creates life, Yveltal absorbs it, killing off the land. Upon death, it takes in every ounce of life force from around it, and transforms into a cocoon for a whole millennium," Jon taught.

"_All_ the life force? Sounds scary. I'm glad we're not up against this thing!" stated Leo.

"Yveltal and Vascious are equally dangerous, Leo. I wouldn't advise thinking you're having it easy," spoke Jon.

"Oh...OK..." sighed Leo.

"If we continue up the tower, we'll see the Wystian history," declared Jon.

Escorting the team across the left side of the Y shape, Jon led them up a staircase that spiraled to the left side, before ending at the start of yet another area. There was a different feel here from in any other previous segment of the tower. Here, a towering statue of Sacreca was stood with his wings spread over his head, with his insignia carved behind him. The two were lined up almost perfectly. A constant golden light was emanating from Sacreca's statue.

"So beautiful, just like the real thing..." spoke Susanshi in awe.

"We've reached the end of the deities that shaped the world and have finally come up to the birth of Sacreca," announced Jon. "A long time ago, this land was underdeveloped, soon taking the attention of Arceus. He set upon a Divine Order here, which started on the small island where we are right now. Sacreca was born from a beam of heavenly light from far above. He had no set goal in mind, but chose to be a progenitor of the Wystians, a race created in his own pure image. They remained here, building the Temple of Wyste, where they would reside. Over time, the tower was slowly built, documenting the history of the world, as well as the Wystians themselves, awaiting the inevitable time when future generations would be given this knowledge. The Wystians left this tower for those who lived in the future. But of course..."

Suddenly stopping, he walked past the Sacreca statue and towards the back of it. Here, it was clear that a Hadreca statue was built with its back to Sacreca's, as well as his own emblem lined up with his back. It was producing a dark and gloomy silver light.

"...The natural balance of the world also resulted in the birth of Hadreca, brought into existence via a portal from the underworld. The embodiment of the darkness, he was Sacreca's contrast, yet they were still of a brotherly connection. Nobody could've predicted just how vile and impenitent he would become, as years of corruption filled his heart and mind. And what started all of it? Jealousy. Sacreca allowed the Wystians to prosper with help from his design. Hadreca, having very little chance to contribute to the civilization, grew to spite his brother. He went on to coax Wystians to his side, and thus the Hadrecans came to be."

"Jealousy? That's Hadreca's true motif?" questioned Susanshi.

"More or less, yes," replied Jon. "The Divine Order gave them supernatural abilities, which the Wystians inherited. Both Sacreca and Hadreca filled in the role as gods in this land, yet even gods aren't invulnerable to misguidance. Hadreca was so furious with his brother that he plotted to destroy him and take his place. Nothing else mattered to him, not even his own followers, which he himself formed. He only wanted to limit Sacreca's chances of successful retaliation. If he won, he would have reshaped the land in his own image, and would rule it on his own. Yes, even Vascious, Hadreca's most loyal follower, would have been betrayed by the very god he swore undying loyalty to. And I fear...it will still happen if Hadreca were to rise again."

"Dad, no..." whispered Susanshi. "...That is just horrible. I knew Hadreca was bad news, but to betray one's own kind..."

"With tremendous power can come arrogance and a wrongful view of the world. Nobody is immune to it. Sacreca was at least wise enough to not fall for it. Even Groudon and Kyogre were consumed at one point, which is why they battled in the first place. They wanted control all to themselves. That's why Hadreca needs to be permanently destroyed. He risks corrupting the Divine Order of the land of Sacreca, and his reign will only spread elsewhere."

"Deep stuff, man. This really is serious stuff," said Tokot.

"But why didn't Sacreca try to stop Hadreca before he did anything?" asked Leo.

"Sacreca had a pure heart, and could sense Hadreca's mind becoming overtaken, but he didn't want to. Sacreca couldn't bring himself up to kill his brother earlier. He also didn't want to make his followers panic. It was already too late when he finally decided to defend all he loved. The attack still couldn't be predicted, but he finally gave in and did what had to be done."

"Wait, so Sacreca knew Hadreca was up to no good, yet did nothing?" quizzed Leo. "That sounds...irresponsible."

"Sacreca may have been a little too pure-hearted. It was his own flaw. Yes, even Sacreca wasn't perfect. But still, he was able to prevent Hadreca's evil designs from becoming reality. Well, for a thousand years, that is. That's where Susanshi comes in. Since Vascious and Susanshi are bound by blood, she shares some of his powers. She may not be as powerful as him, but she'll still have a chance. And with the five of us, we can assist her. We can all combine our strengths."

"I don't need to be told this again, Jon. I'm already ready to stand before Vascious," commented Susanshi.

"Good. Then we shall continue on," responded Jon.

After heading into a doorway at the rear and ascending up one more spiraling stairway, the next room was rather different from the norm, as there was a hallway up ahead. To each side of the beginning were wall murals, the left showed Sacreca surrounded in flames, while the right featured Hadreca encircled in waves.

"Hmm, this is a pretty curious area," mentioned Susanshi. "What's this room about?"

"Ah, this room... The hallway before us shows many major event of the Wystians' history," explained Jon.

"Oh wow, really? I so want to see it!" spoke Leo in excitement.

"And so do I...if only to tell Lisa about it..." mumbled Alex.

"Alex...?" Susanshi spoke. "Your tone sounds a little...off."

"You can tell? Oh, I see... I was just...thinking about everything I've seen in the tower. I feel kind of bad for hating the Wystians. It was all because of my dad, of course. And yet, I think I'm starting to feel...feel sorry for it all. The Wystians put so much effort into this tower, and they sacrificed so much for the present day."

Alex then sighed.

"...I guess I was in the wrong."

"Chin up, Alex. Nobody blames you for your initial opinion," assured Jon. "It sounds like you're finally changing your mind and seeing them in a more positive light. I commend that."

"Y-you do? Thank you...Jon."

"Come, all. Let's inspect this hallway," instructed Jon.

Together, everyone stepped into the hallway. A series of pictures were inscribed into the left wall, while blocks of Unown writing were etched in the right wall, each set placed adjacent to each picture.

"Oh, there's more of that Unown writing here!" stated Leo.

"I'll read this out. Each image is explained in this language," said Jon.

Starting at the first picture, it showed Sacreca looming over a depiction of the Temple of Wyste, with a sun-like image behind him. In front of the temple were a series of figures of differing shapes.

"We are the Wystians, a proud tribe of the light," Jon began to speak, reading from the text. "We were born of the light of His Greatness, Sacreca, and we swore our allegiance to this force. The Temple of Wyste became our home, located on an isolated island off the coast of much bigger and expansive land. We have lived here for more than one hundred years. For all that time, we worshiped Sacreca as our god, continuously receiving his protection and blessing. We were born with mysterious powers of the mind, which His Greatness referred to as PSI. We swore to never use this unique gift for evil purposes, and we stuck by it."

After speaking, Jon moved forward, stopping before the second scene, showing Sacreca's and Hadreca's heads glaring at one another.

"Despite our civilization's purity, darkness emerged along with the light. Hadreca, brother of Sacreca, was born on the same day as the beginning of this land's Divine Order. The two never quarreled, and Hadreca spent the majority of his time away, locked away in his own twisted realm. Without his influence, we were able to thrive and live peacefully. All was well."

After that, the team moved on. Next up came a mural showing the Seal Star in its fullness.

"Our time on the earth resulted in the creation of many artifacts. One such being the Element Star. Infused with incredible power borrowed from His Greatness, the Element Star was composed of five pieces, representing fire, wood, water, earth and metal. Each of these Fragments is made of each element, transformed into a physical crystallized form. When Wystians were of age, they would touch a Fragment to gain its power. Wystians were always born with psychokinesis, while the majority were capable of telepathy. Telepathy bound us all together. We could detect thoughts of others, and sense life force. Using the Element Star, Wystians could gain the abilities of magnokinesis, geokinesis, hydrokinesis, chlorokinesis and pyrokinesis."

Next up was a depiction of the Scepter of Wyste.

"As time went on, we experimented with our powers further. Our ultimate achievement would be known as the Scepter of Wyste. Forged from the purest of known gold, it contained the ultimate power: the power possessed by only a god. One could hold the Scepter in one's hand and simply open their heart to it, realizing one's greatest desire. No wish was rejected, so a countermeasure was mandatory. And so, the Scepter was given the ability to detect wishes full of impurity, selfishness, and hated. If one such wish were made, the owner of the wish would be cursed by the Black Stain. It would bring upon a terrible side effect of the wish. We could not block impure wishes altogether, as even His Greatness's power was limited. Due to its dangerous nature, we swore to never use it under normal circumstances. We kept it within the topmost sanctum of our home."

The fifth image showed Sacreca and Hadreca staring each other down, while a bolt of lightning struck between them.

"We were highly unprepared when Hadreca emerged from his realm one day. Having manipulated Wystians over the years to join him, he awaited a day when he would finally declare war on His Greatness. Using his most loyal follower, one named Vascious, as a ringleader, the two sides were locked into a fierce battle. Many lost their lives when the battle ended. Sacreca and Hadreca were so determined to obliterate the other that their powers collided in such a devastating clash. The clash resulted in the opposite power infesting the two gods, robbing their powers away and ending their lives. All became bleak, yet survivors remained to continue on the future desired by the now deceased Sacreca."

There was one last image at the end of the hallway of history. Seven Pokémon stood in front of a thin and tall building, with the Sacreca emblem behind it and lines representing rays of light streaming from it.

"We paid a heavy loss in the aftermath of that battle. Only seven of us remained. We were given a huge responsibility on behalf of His Greatness. It was left to us to complete the Tower of Wyste, which was to be left to those who would populate the mainland. We had to begin the colonization of the mainland without His Greatness. As time went on, ourselves and our offspring would journey away from this land, which would be named Sacreca in honor of our fallen god, in search of more populated locales. We rose awareness of this land and soon the numbers grew greatly over time. Over the course of this new beginning, we prayed to the one dubbed the Original One to alter the Divine Order to best suit the future in the hope of an ever involving civilization that would not suffer the same fate as us. After the prayer was agreed, things changed. Our children would no longer possess PSI, yet they would still share a connection with us. We finished off the tower, but were forced to change its original purpose. No longer could it house our history for the future public, but would become the hiding place of the Scepter, which Hadreca used to hide his soul. He latched onto its incredible power, robbing it of its use.

However, not all was lost when this came to light. His Greatness, sensing grave peril far in the future, and before his power was completely wiped out, conjured up a vision, a revelation. Vascious, who survived the battle, disappeared from our world, housing a second part of Hadreca's soul. He would return one thousand years in the future, where our tribe would be no more, to resurrect Hadreca and unleash chaos once again. Yet, His Greatness sensed a solution. Vascious would unknowingly bring about his own demise. Somebody with the power to destroy him and maintain the peace. We make it our goal to summon this individual when the time comes, and guide him or her to the Element Star, now renamed Seal Star, as it now acted as a key to the tower, and eventually lead him or her to the Scepter to wish away both Vascious and Hadreca forever."

"So it's all come down to this," said Susanshi. "Hmm, there's another staircase up ahead. Let's go."

"Wait..." Alex's voiced spoke out as he investigated the mural.

"What is it, Alex?" wondered Susanshi.

Taking note of him looking at the mural, she also took a closer look.

"Yes, there's seven Pokémon shown here. That's Rovaela, I'm pretty sure. Oh, and Wuodecus I."

"And that Tyranitar is my ancestor," Alex pointed out.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Leo. "Hey, that one looks just like Jon!"

"Oh yeah, there's a Wartoltle here!" realized Susanshi.

"So, looks like the truth's out at last," stated Jon. "Yes, that's Vellohou. I am a descendant of him."

"Whoa, no way! So that's the Vellohou I overheard Rovaela mentioning in that memory I saw!" exclaimed Susanshi.

"And that is why I want victory against Vascious and Hadreca," added Jon. "I wish to do my ancestor proud. It's what he would've wanted, after all. Come on, let's get back on the move."

Everyone proceeded up one final stairway. Now there was a massive room, almost giving off a feeling that the height was hundreds of feet high. One straight stairway was placed in the middle, leading up to a high landing. The stairs started near the entrance to the bland room.

"Whew... That is one heck of a climb," commented Leo.

"I think I can see a hole in the ceiling at the top," mentioned Susanshi.

"Well then, only one thing to do then. Let's get climbing," said Tokot.

"Oh, but wait. There's something there," Susanshi pointed out.

She made her way towards a lone slab placed next to the stairway.

"Oh, it's more Unown writing."

"Can I read it this time?" requested Alex as he and the others joined up with Susanshi.

"Oh, if you can read it, sure thing," obliged Jon.

Alex stepped forward in began to read out what was written.

"To the one of destiny's choosing, you have done well to finally make it here. Up ahead is the...topmost sanctum of the Tower of Wyste. This room and the sanctum you will soon reach were never intended in the design plans. The sanctum was built to hold the Scepter of Wyste safely before your...arrival. Now go, climb the steps before you and realize your destiny. The destiny...one thousand years in the making. Save this land, the land that we have left for future generations. Let prosperity reign for all eternity."

"That's it," finished Alex.

"Suddenly this room's look makes sense," stated Tokot. "It's all just big buildup for the eventual end."

"Heh, now that you said it, it does give me that feeling!" announced Leo.

"Even though it isn't the intended end," added Susanshi. "We have a battle to fight before this end can happen."

She took lead and escorted the group up the stairs. After the lengthy climb ended, they touched down on the small landing on the wall. They were presented with a circular transportation slab bearing the Sacreca emblem as expected. They stood atop it together, causing the emblem to light up and lift the slab up. It was heading towards the hole in the ceiling high above.

"It's almost time," spoke Jon. "Soon, this crisis will be prevented from reaching irreversible levels."

"Hey, Jon..." uttered Susanshi.

"Yes?"

"...I just wanted to say...thank you for all your help. Now that I know who you truly are, I feel like I can properly thank you for how much of a great help your knowledge has been. I just hope you'll still battle alongside us up there."

"Susanshi, I intend to fight this time. I should no longer hide in the shadows. I won't hold back, not when the land I love so much is under threat."

"Thank you, Jon. And I have something else I want to say. So everything we've seen on our journey up this tower... It's all just amazing. In a sense, I feel sad that nobody got to see it. I think everyone has the right to visit this place and see just how much work went into it."

"I understand, Susanshi. And who knows, maybe that can all change if we win," replied Jon.

"Yeah, just maybe..." Susanshi muttered before appearing to think deeply to herself about something.


	53. Before the Decisive Battle

Chapter 53 - Before the Decisive Battle

Once the transportation slab reached the end of its ascending journey, things took on a much gloomier atmosphere. There was a faint and chilling wind blowing from outside. Moonlight was shining through a set of archways that circled all the way around the spacious and empty room, casting their shapes upon the cold floor, with the light blocked by only the sections between each archway and six colossal pillars that stood inside the area. The night sky was perfectly visible from the interior. Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon all stepped off the slab and looked at the surroundings.

"So this is the top sanctum..." spoke Susanshi. "It sure is eerie up here."

"Having Vascious just above us would only makes this place even more unsettling," said Jon.

"This place is giving me a serious chill down my spine. I so hope we won't be here for long," declared Tokot.

"I'm...a little scared being here. But...I'm just going to have to carry on," stated Alex.

"Hmm... There's not much here, but there's another staircase towards the front of the tower," Susanshi analyzed.

At this point, she turned around to notice Leo standing straight. He was shivering, and showed an expression of resolution.

"Everything OK, Leo?" Susanshi asked.

"Yeah... I-I'm just psyching myself up for whatever awaits us," Leo replied. "We've come so far, and now the end of the mission is in sight. I'm just...trying not to be too nervous."

"I'm a little nervous as well, to tell you the truth. After everything that has happened, how can you blame me?" said Susanshi. "But I'm still willing to go. I'm willing to meet Vascious at the top. Is everyone ready to move on?"

"Y-yes," shuddered Leo.

"I'm always ready," replied Tokot.

"Yes. Time for me to do Lisa proud," spoke Alex.

"I'll be right with you, Susanshi. I won't leave your side," assured Jon.

"Good. I'll lead the way," announced Susanshi.

She guided everyone to the front of the room and up the stairway that spiraled around the outside. At the end was a second room identical in design to the last one, but with chunks of rock scattered about all around a small podium with a pedestal in its center that was surrounded by five short pillars.

"Sheesh, what a mess," remarked Tokot.

"There was once a giant Sacreca statue here. Looks like this is the remains of it," spoke Jon. "There is little doubt that Vascious is responsible for this destruction."

He led the group past the scattered wreckage and closer to the podium.

"This pedestal housed the Scepter of Wyste for the past one thousand years. Now it is missing, held within the hand of Vascious. He used the Seal Star to release the lock that kept it secured in the pedestal. By placing the Seal Star Fragments onto those pillars, they were able to bestow the tower with power. Enough power to lift it into the air and move it. All that was needed was the order."

"So that's how he was able to move it..." uttered Susanshi. "Will it be possible to move the tower back to where it once was?"

"Yes, that can be done. All you'll have to do is place the Seal Star Fragments on these pillars again. Then, just use the Scepter, and it should move again," explained Jon.

"Uh, excuse me..." a voice from close by was heard.

Harstarr, the owner of the voice, stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"Oh, it's you, Harstarr. Why are you down here?" asked Susanshi.

"I sneaked down here to meet you. I waited for only a short while," Harstarr explained. "Listen, I have a few things to tell you before you confront Vascious. He does indeed have the Scepter, but it's doing something horrifying to his body. The Black Stain has been growing at a slow but steady rate."

"Just as I feared," responded Jon. "If Vascious continues to hold the Scepter, that Black Stain's power will only strengthen over time. It'll eventually take control over his body, and he will suffer a most agonizing death."

"And there's the problem: we can't let Vascious die while his half of Hadreca's soul is still inside him. If he does, he'll be revived at the cost of my own body and soul," said Susanshi.

"Then what do you plan to do?" quizzed Harstarr.

"Somehow, we're going to have to get back the Scepter from him and use it to wish both him and Hadreca away for good. Only then can I survive."

"Vascious won't part with the Scepter so easily, I know that as fact."

"I know, but there's still hope. Harstarr, where's the Seal Star?"

"It's with Vascious at the tower's top."

"We're going to be needing that if we're to stand even a faint chance."

"He'll likely try to prevent you from getting to that as well."

"Then how will we ever get it back?" questioned Leo.

"I have no idea, but it's the key to our success," replied Susanshi. "Our priority should be to get the Seal Star. There's a power inside that I can use to battle against Vascious."

"I hope you'll be able to put that idea in effect. I still have all this regret in me. It won't go away for as long as Vascious lives. I'm counting on you to help me here. If Vascious goes, I'll be free at last. I'll make sure to repay you in some way," spoke Harstarr.

Susanshi nodded.

"We'll do our best, Harstarr."

"Thank you very much, Susanshi."

"Save the thanks for when we're done."

"Apologies. Well, I'm going to run ahead. And Susanshi... I'm sorry...for everything you've been through. I hope you'll finally be able to put things right and live peacefully. Vascious has told us all about you and your time growing up. Nobody should ever have to go through what you did. I'll be rooting for you in the sidelines."

Harstarr then departed, walking back and heading up a stairway that spiraled along the outside edge. There was a brief amount of quietness when she left.

"Everyone... The time is now," uttered Susanshi. "Let's climb to the top and end this once and for all. Up there, the final task of my mission, the mission that brought me here, will await. Let's stop Vascious and return home to where everyone is waiting for us."

"Right with you, Susanshi," responded Leo. "I swore to stand by you, and now those words are still true. When we get back home, everyone in Sacreca will know our names! Everyone will recognize us for our achievement!"

"I'm here for a better future for myself and my family. I'll do whatever it takes to win," stated Tokot. "I know we've had some rough times along the way, but I'm so glad we still made it here."

"I've always traveled with Lisa, but not this time..." commented Alex. "I know she'll be waiting patiently for me to come back. I'm going to stay alive...for her."

"One thousand years ago, this land was almost laid to waste. Today, that risk returns for a second attempt. I cannot allow that to happen," spoke Jon. "We _will_ set a bright future! We _will_ realize our destinies!"

"Come on, everybody. Let's walk towards our final battle," announced Susanshi.

They proceeded through to the back and up the stairway. After a full rotation, they reached a small balcony outside the tower on the north side. The scenery was of nothing but ocean. To the right was a staircase that worked its way up and around the exterior of the tower. Continuing up, they arrived at a second balcony facing from the tower's south point. From here, a silhouette of the world of Sacreca was visible in the moonlight.

"Look at that! It's so spectacular!" exclaimed Leo, taking time to admire the scene.

"Yeah, it really does show just how far we've come since the beginning of our adventures," agreed Susanshi.

"Every single resident on that mainland is counting on us. We won't stop here to sight-see for much longer, not when we're so heavily depended on," stated Jon.

"Right. Let's carry on," replied Susanshi. "Get ready, everyone."

The stairway continued on to the right. This climb was rather long, as the stairs rotated around the tower three time before the very peak was finally in reach. The group stepped forward onto the roof. Two giant structures were positioned at the far back, forming the top section of a huge Sacreca emblem. In the middle of the roof was a caped figure with his back turned, looking at a completed Seal Star that laid directly in front of him. To one side, Grandill stood, with Harstarr on the other side. Without displaying any fear, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon all approached Vascious. He was holding the Scepter vertically, still giving off a pitch-black light, resting its tip on the ground and keeping his claws placed on it. The incoming crew said nothing, yet Vascious could still sense the presence. He slowly turned himself around to face them as they stood several feet back. He took the Scepter back into his right arm, his cape blowing east lightly in the wind.

"Welcome, Susanshi. I predicted that you would come here, so I prepared myself and awaited to greet you," Vascious said calmly. "It has finally become clear to me just how strong your will is. You braved many trials, all of which have built up to this very moment. I have taken note of the inscriptions inside the tower below us. So Sacreca truly did predict your birth, and left the remaining Wystians to plan out everything, believing that they could plan against me without me even realizing. But no matter. Even if I could not predict certain conditions, I was still able to claim the Seal Star and Scepter. I never gave up hope, and now here I am with the strongest kind of power in my very hand. Hadreca's revival is literally one command away."

"I guess that's one thing we share," commented Susanshi. "The fact we refuse to give up with what we want to do."

"Yes, even though we are related, we are quite a contrast. Knowing that, I would have convinced you to join me. We could have come here together, and worked as one," stated Vascious. "We would be a highly feared father-daughter duo."

"You must be insane to think Susanshi would ever join you! She-she would never!" snapped Leo.

"Did you come here to argue? You are wasting your time if so," replied Vascious. "You are just as senseless and reckless as your father, Leo. ...Ah, so you are here for revenge. Revenge is such a powerful thing to wish to act out."

"That's right, I'm here to avenge my dad! I am angry for what you did, Vascious! I lost him for eight whole years...and now you took him away from me forever! I-I want nothing more than your own death now!"

"Leo, take it easy. Don't lose your cool," spoke Jon.

"I can feel your sorrow and anger. You have become overcome by much grief," commented Vascious. "Maybe I can...satisfy you, as an apology. I have the Scepter right here. I could bring your father back to life. Give me the word, and I shall do it. What do you say, Leo?"

Susanshi gasped in surprise at this unbelievable proposal.

"Leo...!"

Just looking at Leo's face showed that he was actually considering it in his mind. Everything felt tense for a short while before Leo grunted loudly, before shouting:

"...No! I can't possibly have that! I know he's dead, but...but... No! It's just too good to be true! I won't do it! My dad wouldn't want me to be baited like that! Ugh, and I almost fell for it!"

"And I was hoping you wouldn't do something so incredibly stupid like that!" stated Tokot.

"So temptation did not ultimately get the better of you. Commendable, yet disappointing," said Vascious. "I should not have wasted such meaningless time. Well, back to business then. No matter what, I can tell that none of you will surrender to me. That is why I must utilize my last resort: I must end all of your lives. Nothing matters now. Yes, even you, the one who looks identical to Vellohou. He caused me much trouble in the past. Both him and Rovaela were thorns in my side. But now Rovaela is long gone. Nobody can oppose me and win now!"

"You're wrong, Vascious!" shouted Jon. "You were always this arrogant. Even after hundreds of years, that fact will never change!"

"You sound exactly like Vellohou, too... So you must be his distant relative," Vascious analyzed. "...No matter. Killing you will be my honor. But before that, I must be true and honest. Susanshi and her Explorer partners have proven to be highly formidable and persistent opponents. I feel that it is unfair to end them without doing the honorary thing. I will explain my motifs to you in further detail."

Vascious turned back to face the Seal Star. He paused for a moment before speaking out.

"Life... It began here with one thing... The Divine Order. The Divine Order governs us, sets the basic rules and principles. Yet, it does not control us. It is our own free will that makes us all unique. We breathe the same air, we share the same earth and sky, the same sun and moon. We have some similarities, yet we are all unique in our own way. And that way is the way we choose. And as the beings that populate the world, we embrace this freedom. Yet..."

He turned back around to face those who confronted him.

"It is belief that defines everything about us. Sometimes, we rely on a single belief. Sometimes, we change our beliefs, maybe more than one time. But no matter what, belief is what motivates us, carries us, gives us the will and determination to live and meet our goals! One millennium ago, my grandfather opened up to the possibility of Hadreca's designs. But no, Sacreca not did agree to this. He believed light and darkness can live together, like the sides of a coin, for as long as they never conflict with each other. He believed...one cannot exist with the other. For that...is life at its deepest. But..."

He pointed the Scepter towards the others.

"...He was incorrect! It is just like the natural cycle of day and night. Light dispels the darkness, but then darkness shreds the light, and the night lingers. The cycle of day and night may also be a part of life, and yet, it appears...that darkness is being overthrown by the light. It is wrong. Very wrong. When denizens come to realize that darkness is the minority force in the world, they will start to become misguided, believing that darkness has no right, no option, to thrive! They will reject it, like a faulty electrical appliance fresh off the production line! Everyone has been blinded by Sacreca's vile light! It is no blessing, it is neglect! That was the biggest concern of Hadreca and my fellow Hadrecans! That is why we declared war against the light! If Sacreca went to the mainland and we had done nothing, we would be cast aside and treated like heartless scum for all eternity! It is the light followers who are the true scum of the world! And Sacreca...is nothing more than a meddling god given inappropriate reign!"

"That is a whole load of nonsense, Vascious!" argued Jon. "Sacreca wanted the chance for the two to live in harmony. It was all because of Hadreca's twisted mind that your kind were frowned upon! Hadreca had an evil heart, Vascious, and with it, you, your family, and many others were seduced! Such is the life of all Hadrecans! The two sides could have had peace, but it couldn't be that way because of the one you follow! Sacreca had no choice but to keep him at bay for the sake of everyone! If Hadreca succeeded, our world would be thrown out of balance!"

"Silence, you pitiful fool! You act far too much like your ancestor!"

"That's why I stand here today! I live with the inherited ideal that the Sacrecans wouldn't want their land to fall into dismay!"

"And why bother with that? Your pitiful home shall soon be obliterated and recreated. Every soul, no matter their thoughts or ideals, will be exterminated. If they bask in Sacreca's light, then let them join him in his despicable realm where they belong and will remain forever! Think of it as submitting them to harmony at the very least!"

"Why destroy everyone just for your own sick ways?" questioned Susanshi. "Everyone in this world has a life worth living until their own natural end! They don't deserve to die! Not for you, not for anyone!"

"Regardless of how things stand, everyone of this land has Sacreca's blessing. That miserable excuse for a god has poisoned this place with his light! That is why it must end. You may be agitated by the idea of ending the lives of many, but here is how it works: destruction is simply another form of creation. You demolish a building, but you may build another one in its place, a more superior one than what existed previously. It is the concept in this situation."

"And at what cost? Sacrificing the lives of so many? It shouldn't be that way! The lives of others can't be rebuilt if they are robbed completely!" argued Susanshi.

"Those who do not swear allegiance to Hadreca do not deserve life in this land. They are the very cancer cells that infest this land and make it unsightly. They must be all eradicated. Do you know the best solution to fight cancer? Remove that which it infects entirely."

"Grrr, of course you'd think so strongly about us all!" growled Jon. "You haven't changed a bit. You've always had a disregard for anything that doesn't fall into Hadreca's desire. You've never had acceptance of others! You discriminate towards everyone else, only looking out for yourself and your brethren, who themselves were also led down the wrong path!"

"I do not need your objecting words, fool. I live and fight for my people and Hadreca."

"But you are the only one left! Your fellow Hadrecans all died for nothing! Would that not convince you of the hopelessness of your plan?" asked Jon.

"My brethren sacrificed themselves for the greater good, and with me being the only reminder, I will continue to battle for Hadreca for as long as I live."

"Yes, but does Hadreca fight for you?"

"Of course he does! He would not have organized that attack if he did not!" Vascious grew more agitated.

"You are wrong, Vascious... Hadreca only wishes for a world where he will rule alone. Answer me this, Vascious: what exactly would become of you if Hadreca gets his way? Hadreca couldn't truly care less about you. Just think about. Hadreca forced you into living consecutive cycles, and for what? Himself. For that is who he truly is. You threw away the remainder of your life, doomed yourself to centuries of falsehood."

"S-silence! Hadreca has great faith in me! He entrusted me with the future of this land!"

"Yes, he did, but only for himself. He wouldn't have given you the soul piece you currently have if it wasn't for your dedication towards him. He used you because of your gullibility."

"No, I do not wish to listen to any more of your dishonesty. I have worked hard to be here, and I am not about to give up now because of some measly words. Everything Sacreca lived for is wrong and should not be the way!"

"Wrong? Sacreca allowed this world to flourish! Have you not seen all the happy civilians? They appreciate life!"

"You give Sacreca more credit than he deserves. Sacreca was such a colossal fool. He created the Wystians by his own will. He gave them powers of the mind. Why would he create such a deadly concept? It proved to be his downfall, for the very powers he granted us would be what destroys the light he brought to the world! I have my powers restored by the Seal Star, and now, the hour of recreation is upon us! I commend your efforts, but your own successful reunion of the Seal Star has only helped to make my mission easier. You practically handed it to me. In a sense...you have...betrayed Sacreca. What irony. You swore to serve Sacreca, yet mine and Hadreca's desire will finally be met. All thanks...to you."

Leo was heard grunting loudly in discouragement.

"No Leo, do not believe him," demanded Jon.

Without expectation, Susanshi stepped forward alone.

"Susanshi!" called Alex.

"Don't do it, Susanshi!" exclaimed Leo.

"No, wait. I want to see what happens," said Jon.

Susanshi stood close to Vascious and looked up at his face.

"Dad, please stop all of this!" Susanshi began to speak.

"Susanshi, do not try to negotiate with me. Stand back," warned Vascious back.

"No, I will not stand back. Dad... Just look at you. Just look at what you've become. You're nothing more than a pawn for a diabolical deity. I...feel sorry for you. You could've had a great life long ago, but that never happened. Why did you agree to live for so long? It must've been a terrible time you've lived. But then I came along. The love we shared for one another seemed legitimate. And you know what? I still believe it to be legitimate. And how do I know this? You wanted me alive. Tell me, Dad... Why did you originally want to keep me alive? Why did you stop yourself from hurting me further back at the ruins that time?"

Vascious failed to reply. He just kept looking down at Susanshi.

"Dad, won't you answer me?"

"...I wanted you alive so you could join me. I was confused when I met a Piplup who shares your name, but soon after I sensed that you were indeed the same Susanshi I knew in the human world. I thought you would agree to live with me in the new world, maybe even join my cause."

"Well Dad, I would never agree to this, but I still don't want things to be this way. I am certain, Dad. I am certain of it. There must still be some good in you. All your life, you've experienced little emotion. When you and Mom raised me, you showed much emotion for me. You were my number one father. I loved you... I know you've done some pretty terrible things, but you can stop it all now. I can forgive you. If you'll just surrender, you'll get justice, but it's at least the right thing. I just want my father back...even if he were be to treated as a criminal."

A small tear appeared in her eye. Vascious, as well as everyone else present, remained quiet for quite some time. Vascious himself appeared to be deep in thought. Finally, he spoke out:

"Susanshi... Your sermon is truly sincere, yet... Your words do not mean anything to me. I am sorry."

"Oh, Dad..."

"I have waited too long to simply abort my mission. It must end in one of two ways: either I resurrect Hadreca and recreate this world, or I will fall to you. There is no other way. Diplomacy has no use now."

"You tried, Susanshi. But your honesty won't help you now," announced Jon.

Feeling miserable and disappointed, Susanshi returned to the team.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Susanshi," said Leo. "But how can you forgive him?"

"Susanshi, please don't be sad..." Alex uttered, feeling sympathetic.

"At least you tried, eh?" stated Tokot.

"Stupid kid. You can't convince Lord Vascious so easily!" exclaimed Grandill.

"Silence, Grandill. I told you only I can talk here," responded Vascious. "I commend you for at least attempting, but know that I will not cease whatsoever. Now, I must..."

He was interrupted yet again by a sudden jolt of pain in his body. He began to scream out, on a level to being physically tortured. Everyone was forced to look on in shock, with Alex looking away entirely, as Vascious coughed up a small amount of blood from his mouth. Afterwards, he fell over on his back and started to convulse in huge discomfort. The gauntlet on his right arm suddenly flew off completely in one piece. The fur upon the same arm shed off completely, leaving it totally bald. Veins swelled under his now visible skin to abnormal proportions.

The Black Stain was beginning to spread to his torso now. It stretched halfway across his chest and all along his shoulder. It continued onto his face, taking over his right cheek. Next, his right shoulder guard flew off, clanging to the ground. The right side of his red collar changed shape and blackened, now no longer flat, but instead split into thin triangular shapes all across where the Black Stain took over. Finally, there was a loud and unpleasant squelching noise as four short tentacle-like appendages, as black as the cursing stain, erupted from around his right shoulder blade and began to sway about on their own accord. After this grotesque display, Vascious's body relaxed, though he was hyperventilating.

"The Black Stain has grown further. It is indeed a disturbing sight to behold," announced Jon.

"Dad..." sighed Susanshi.

Vascious was soon able to gain enough strength to stand again. As expected, he was clutching at his infected arm.

"Don't you see what mess you've put yourself into, Vascious?" questioned Jon.

"Grrr...! This pain is agonizing," grunted Vascious.

"So will you stop now?" asked Jon.

"No. I cannot stop," replied Vascious. "I must continue, no matter what."

"Can I truly still not convince you?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Susanshi, you are my child in this current cycle of mine. Your existence was merely cautionary. If I were to die before I finished my mission, I would be reborn from you. Yet now, I feel as if I regret your existence. I find it only fitting that I would end your life. For the sake of His Lordship, I will destroy you. You have denied yourself the chance to live, so I must do what must be done."

"Oh no... Why did I even try to reason with you...?" sobbed Susanshi.

She gave herself a few seconds to tense up.

"...Fine, I see how it is now. I was chosen to stop you at all costs. Now, you being my father means nothing to me. I...I had no father! Vascious! The Pokémon of Sacreca have every right to a life of their choosing! They all want to live peacefully, in a world where you don't exist! It is in everyone's name that I will destroy you!"

"So you are still choosing to defend the free will of others. Commendable. I never imagined just how...special my daughter would be. Very well then, let us see that will of yours to succeed. Let our battle commence! Grandill! Harstarr! Step aside!"

"Knock her dead, Lord Vascious!" cheered Grandill, all while he and Harstarr stepped far back, with Harstarr being noticeably worried.

After that, Vascious held his left arm out, dragging Susanshi towards him. Then, he held the Scepter in the air. Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon were all thrown backwards by an invisible force. A tall, purple, transparent barrier appeared all around Susanshi and Vascious, roughly ten feet in diameter. It kept all others out.

"O so-called one of destiny's choosing..." Vascious spoke out. "If you truly wish to fulfill your destiny, then fight me solo."

"What? No, we agreed to fight together!" shouted Leo.

His cape then changed into a pitch black color and grabbed the Seal Star from behind him. He floated up into the air, separating each Fragment so that they all circled vertically around behind him. They emitted a bright glow, which transferred onto Vascious, filling him with their power.

"With the Seal Star and Scepter, you have no chance of victory, Susanshi. But if you still wish to beat me, then show me that determination!" exclaimed Vascious.

Susanshi became fearful, due to the hopeless situation before her. Leo ran over to the barrier and began to pound at it with his fist. It was holding tough and standing strong.

"Susanshiiii!" yelled Leo, his voice coming through clearly to Susanshi.

"Leo!" she shouted back.

"It is no use, Susanshi. This is a barrier of pure darkness. It is impenetrable to all attacks," stated Vascious. "Your friends cannot help you now. I find it fitting that only you would take me down, if at all."

Desperate, Leo created a Focus Blast in his hands and threw it at the barrier, while still stood only inches away from it. The attack exploded and knocked him to the ground, leaving the barrier undamaged. Scrambling back up, he began punching at the barrier repeatedly.

"Come on! Come on!" he bellowed.

"This isn't working, Leo! You can't bring this thing down alone!" stated Tokot, approaching.

"It is time, Susanshi. Face me!" announced Vascious, looking down at her from the air.

He held the Scepter to his left shoulder, and swung it strongly, releasing a weak energy ripple that spread all around the area of the tower's roof.


	54. Clash of Ideals

Chapter 54 - Clash of Ideals

With a cloudless night sky, accompanied by a bright full moon and only a small amount of stars as the backdrop, Vascious and Susanshi prepared to duel. The dark barrier encircling them kept Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon out, while Grandill and Harstarr stood far back, spectating from near the top section of the Sacreca symbol that was fitted to the tower's apex.

Vascious made the first move by holding his left arm up above. The air around the tip of his claws began to condensate, forming a ball of water that grew in size at a swift rate.

"He's using the power gained from the Aqua Fragment to form water at will," spoke Jon.

"Yo, don't just stand around and watch! Help us take this thing down!" bellowed Tokot.

Himself, Leo and Alex were all attacking the barrier together, trying desperately to break through it, using both melee blows and indirect attacks on it. Nothing seemed to weaken it at all. Meanwhile, the sphere of water Vascious was creating reached twice the size of his head. Ceasing its growth, he controlled it to move in front of his face, before sending the contents out towards Susanshi in a whirlpool. In a flash, Susanshi produced her own Whirlpool from her beak and held it forward, catching the opposing spiral. The two remained locked together as Susanshi's Whirlpool became fueled by Vascious's, thus increasing in size. By the time Vascious's water was used up completely, Susanshi's Whirlpool was so big that she was struggling to hold it up. She had no option but to drop it, wetting the ground around her, as well she herself somewhat.

"Hm, not too shabby," said Vascious.

He floated himself back down to solid ground at the opposite side of the arena.

"Come here!" he exclaimed.

His cape turned black and stretched out in front of him, taking on the shape of a circle that spun clockwise. Susanshi was beginning to feel herself get dragged towards Vascious, so she resorted to running in the opposite way. The suction became stronger, pulling in Susanshi slowly. She was eventually captured in the cape, and was engulfed in its darkness. Vascious then directed the cape to change its shape into a hand, grasping Susanshi and throwing her up high into the air. When she came back down, Vascious pointed the Scepter up at her, and it released energy shots from its tip in quick succession. They all missed, except for the last one, which scored a direct hit. Susanshi was knocked into the side of the barrier, before falling back down and hitting the ground.

"Oh no! S-SUSANSHI!" yelled Leo in horror.

He began to alternate his fists as he punched away at the barrier. He quickly tired himself out without any luck. Jon was standing back, and was observing the situation. He witnessed Vascious lift Susanshi off the ground with his mind, while she was still hissing in pain from the previous impact. Jon shook his head lightly. He proceeded to step up to the barrier and place his left hand onto it. From his palm, a small glow appeared. It worked its way all along the barrier. This caught the attention of Leo, Tokot and Alex.

"What? Jon...?" Leo muttered in confusion.

Vascious also took notice of the barrier color change, looking up at it and then down to Jon, all while still holding Susanshi.

"What? What is that power?" he asked to himself.

Not long after, the barrier shattered like glass, its pieces disappearing upon contact with the floor. With the barrier finally dispelled, Jon quickly took hold of Susanshi indirectly and carried her safely out of Vascious's grip, returning her to him.

"No, it cannot possibly...!" Vascious exclaimed in shock.

Jon?! H-how?!" Leo questioned.

"Susanshi, are you all right?" Jon asked, having stood her back up.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think..." replied Susanshi. "Jon, what did you do?"

"There is no time to explain. We must continue the fight," said Jon.

At that point, Vascious recollected his cool and stepped forward, still taking the Seal Star Fragments with him as they continued to spin behind his back. He and Jon locked stares together briefly, before Vascious whipped his cape towards him, grabbing hold of him by wrapping around his waist. In retaliation, Jon grabbed the cape and began to slowly pull Vascious towards him. Vascious snared the cape off Jon, making him lose his footing and fall to the ground. He wasn't downed for long, and quickly stood up again.

"There truly is no denying it. You really are who I think you are," Vascious stated. "That explains this sudden urge to end you more than Susanshi."

"What is this? I don't understand..." mumbled Alex.

"Shh, there's no time to talk now," responded Jon calmly.

"It's all the only response you have?" objected Tokot.

"Save it until later, Tokot," Susanshi advised. "Either way, we swore to stay together, and now that the barrier's gone, we can!"

"It is no use to form another barrier... So be it, all of you... Face me together, if you must!" stated Vascious.

He back-flipped swiftly, almost elegantly, landing back in the center of the roof. He gave off a quick swing of the Scepter by his side.

"Everyone, listen carefully," Jon spoke to his party. "The Seal Star Fragments are bound to Vascious by his power. We need to knock them all out of his control."

"And how do you think we'll do that?" asked Leo.

"If we attack the Fragments, that should be enough to disable them and retrieve them."

"Attack the Fragments? Are you crazy?" snapped Tokot.

"No, the Fragments won't sustain any damage," Jon assured.

"So basically, we'll just battle him as normal. Seems easy enough," responded Leo.

"We'll attack separately for the best possible chance," explained Jon. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes," replied Susanshi, Alex, Leo and Tokot and unison.

"Good, now let's go."

Together, they charged forward, separating out and standing away from Vascious at different points. Realizing that he would be tackling five opponents at once, Vascious decided to begin using more widespread attacks. He lifted himself up into the air again, and came slamming down with his own feet, resulting in a quake that shook the entire roof. It gained cracks that ran from the center, where Vascious dropped. The right-hand top structure of the giant Sacreca emblem also cracked a small amount at its base. Everyone struggled to maintain balance, but ultimately fell to the ground. Vascious held the Scepter out, pointing it over to Jon, firing an energy blast from its tip towards him. Having fallen onto the back of his shell, he could not stand up in time and was struck. He was sent spinning like a high speed top while being sent backwards. By the time he stopped, Susanshi ran over to him.

"Hold on, Jon!" she called out to him.

As she ran to his side, Vascious fired a series of quick shots from the Scepter at her, all which she was able to avoid due to high alertness. She managed to lift Jon back up onto his feet.

"Jon, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm still good to go," assured Jon.

Over Susanshi's shoulder, he noticed Vascious quickly swooping in from behind her.

"Watch out, Susanshi!"

He grabbed her and swiveled around, so that the back of his shell was facing Vascious, who had reared his left arm back and quickly slashed, cutting through Jon's coat and leaving a scratch mark in his shell. Letting go of Susanshi, he turned around to face Vascious head on. He held the Scepter out horizontally in front of him and barged it towards Jon. He held his arms out and took hold of the Scepter. The two became locked on the spot as each side attempted to push away the other.

"You... Why are you still among the living?" questioned Vascious.

"It's very simple, Vascious... I waited for you," replied Jon bluntly.

"So you criticize me for living longer than normal when you yourself are no better? Shameful."

"At least I'm more justified, Vascious."

The pair grunted loudly, while Susanshi stood in confusion by the conversation. Suddenly, a Focus Blast struck Vascious's back. He broke his struggle with Jon, and the Lignum Fragment became dislodged, moving a short distance away while spinning one one side. When it stopped, its glow faded completely.

"Haha, yes!" cheered Leo, having snook up to Vascious and produced the attack.

With Vascious's guard dropped, Jon was able to strike him in the abdomen with a punch. It didn't take long for Vascious to retreat to the air again.

"You may have taken a Fragment away from my possession, but it does not matter," he spoke. "I already have their powers dwelling within me. I have no use for them. If you wish to risk your lives for the remaining Fragments, then let that be a challenge."

After that, he raised both arms up and focused. The ground around Susanshi, Jon and Leo was beginning to break apart. Thick thorny vines erupted out and thrashed about. One such vine came up from under Leo's feet, knocking him to the side and having a thorn cut his leg. He was left to briefly clutch at his leg on the spot.

"Leo!" called Susanshi, steering clear of the other vines.

Tokot rushed in and breathed fire on the vines. They were quickly burnt up, falling to the ground as ash. With this threat over, Susanshi was able to run safely to Leo's side.

"Can you stand up, Leo?" she asked him.

"I'll...try," Leo replied.

The pain was no longer bothering him, and he stood up.

"It doesn't look too bad, Leo. Can you carry on?" Susanshi inquired, having inspected the scratch on his leg.

"Of course!" exclaimed Leo enthusiastically. "Uh oh! Run!"

He spotted Vascious floating above him and Susanshi. He was holding the Scepter down at them. Not taking time to think, Susanshi and Leo fled. Milliseconds later, Vascious came crashing down in the spot they just occupied. The Scepter got stuck in the ground, so he was forced to stand still to pull it back out. With him wide open, Tokot grabbed hold of his cape and attempted to pull him back. Vascious's only response was to turn his head towards him and casually command his cape into pulling itself out the grasp with ease. Tokot was left in surprise. When Vascious looked back at the Scepter, he noticed that Susanshi was now holding onto it and pulling on it, trying to take it away from him.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

He merely pushed Susanshi away with the bottom of his feet and resumed the attempt to pull the Scepter out the ground. It had been forced so far in that it wouldn't budge so easily. With no other known option, Vascious decided to use his psychokinetic power on the ground surrounding it. When he did so, his cape formed a sort of barrier around him. Leo tried to barge this shield, but it just threw him back. After a little more time, rubble came flying from around where Vascious stood. The cape no longer circled him and he held the Scepter up in the air. A small crater was left in the floor where it was stuck. There was enough time for Alex, stood back and having being waiting patiently, to form a pebble for a Smack Down attack, which he launched at Vascious's back. It made contact with the Aqua Fragment, which dropped to the ground.

"Gah! So you truly are wanting the Fragments..." noted Vascious. "Why? Do you intend to gain Wystian powers to attempt to stand against me better? It will not be enough!"

He held the Scepter out vertically and grunted. It soon released an energy wave that traveled in all directions. It knocked everyone backwards quite a fair distance. It even affected the two loose Fragments, with their light weight causing them to travel much further than the Pokémon. They landed, yet remained undamaged. Everyone had to stand again after landing. Vascious was holding his left arm up and collecting water into a ball again. He floated in the air and swayed about, constantly moving to make himself a harder target to hit. Susanshi decided to get closer and fire off a series of Hydro Pumps at him, each of them missing until one scored a hit on the ball of water Vascious was forming. It grew at an alarming rate, with the Hydro Pump water only adding extra fuel to it. This didn't surprise Vascious at all, as if he was hoping for it.

The orb of liquid soon grew to the size of Vascious's own body, so now he was keeping it held in midair above his head, still moving around as it collected more from the air.

"This isn't good. That thing's getting bigger!" snapped Tokot.

"...I know what he's going to do with it," Jon uttered, watching carefully.

"Huh?" wondered Leo.

"I need to protect Alex and Tokot," Jon abruptly announced, before rushing ahead. "Susanshi! Leo! Brace yourselves!"

"But what for?!" questioned Susanshi, only to receive no response.

Jon rushed ahead and suddenly grabbed Tokot.

"Wh-whoa, what're you doing?!"

"Saving your life," responded Jon as he ran towards Alex while carrying Tokot.

The water sphere had grown to an inconceivable size. Vascious dropped it to the ground, and from it came an encircling tidal wave about five feet tall that moved out from where it started and towards the tower edge. Alex was stood in fear was he saw no way of getting away. Jon came at him from the side, stopping in front of him and holding Tokot next to Alex. With his back to the incoming wave, he braced himself.

"What the hell are you to up?" quizzed Tokot. "I don't think your shell will protect us both!"

Meanwhile, Susanshi and Leo were stood together, thinking anxiously for a plan.

"Wh-what do we do, Susanshi?!" panicked Leo.

"...I've got it! Leo, get behind me!" instructed Susanshi.

"O-OK..." shuddered Leo.

He stood to her back and shielded his eyes.

As the wave grew closer, Susanshi shielded herself with a Whirlpool, holding it diagonally. The wave passed over her and Leo, keeping them in place and only mildly wet. Susanshi dropped the Whirlpool once the danger passed. At the same time, Jon closed his eyes and remained still.

"Hey, Jon! Don't just stand in its path!" yelled Tokot, his patience run dry.

Suddenly, a sphere of dim light manifested itself around Jon, Tokot and Alex. The wave cut right through them harmlessly. The entire wave soon fell off the sides of the tower.

"Whoa, what in the...?!" Tokot was both startled and puzzled.

"Try to focus on the task only," spoke Jon.

Giving little resting time, Vascious stomped the ground again, releasing another quake. The cracks grew in number and the previously damaged structure gave way, falling to the floor like a large tree being cut down. It was falling above Vascious, yet he remained unaware until its shadow loomed over him. He whisked out the way quickly. The structure came crashing down loudly, but did not land on anybody or the stray Fragments. After it had settled, Vascious flew in close to the tip of the structure and began to focus his power. He was trying to lift the entire thing up, but failed. So instead, he concentrated on breaking off the tip. He successfully did just that, and using the Scepter to aid him, lifted it over his head. Now, five feet of heavy and pointed stone were being aimed at Susanshi. He tossed it her way at an incredible speed, which was surely not enough for her to get away. Leo suddenly charged at her from the side with Quick Attack, ramming into her and forcing her out the way of the structure piece. It landed with a loud crash, and went spinning through the air after contact. It landed still a short distance away from impact point. Leo was left lying on Susanshi. He swiftly stood back up.

"Whew, that was a bit rough, but thank you, Leo," Susanshi said, herself standing up again.

Next, Vascious produced a vortex of scorching flames that spun around his whole body. He channeled them across his arm, pointing towards Leo, shooting them forward at him. Susanshi stood in the way and fired a Hydro Pump in the flames' path, extinguishing them and striking Vascious in the front. The force caused him to descend to the ground. After that, she charged in head on, initiating a Drill Peck. Vascious attempted to strike her down with a swing of the Scepter, but missed her small frame. Her beak struck his right leg, and he fell down, clutching at it. Susanshi saw the chance to swipe the Scepter, yet was quickly shoved away by Vascious.

After that, he floated back into the air, unaware that Tokot had snook behind him in the time he was down, and was hanging onto the Terra Fragment for dear life as it rotated.

"Well, that's certainly...extreme," Jon said, watching on.

Vascious looked over his shoulder to see Tokot trying to force the Fragment out of its movement.

"Grr, come on, you stupid thing!" Tokot grunted.

Causally, Vascious commanded his cape to reach out for him. He saw it coming towards him, in the shape of a hand reaching to grab him.

"Nope!" Tokot snapped.

He unleashed Flamethrower at the hand cape, holding it back. It quickly adapted and changed its shape again, this time into a vortex that swallowed up the fire. Tokot stopped the attack in confusion. Suddenly, the fire came spurting out the vortex again. Tokot retreated his body out the way, slipping across the Terra Fragment to remain on the opposite side. The fire struck the Fragment, knocking it out of place, sending it and Tokot sailing down. It appeared to hit the ground hard, but didn't suffer any damage whatsoever. Tokot landed on his side and was frozen on the ground, groaning.

"Hmph, I am done going easy on all of you," stated Vascious.

After this, his cape held itself upwards and split down the middle, forming a pair of devilish wings that began to flap, releasing dark shock waves down upon everyone below. After that, they positioned to his sides and he swooped down close to the ground. The wings began to fire off a series of alternating dark spheres at all who stood on the floor, all while Vascious swayed left-to-right and kept his distance. As everyone concentrated on evasive action, Vascious spotted Alex far to the side, creating a Smack Down attack that quickly came his way. He swung the Scepter, shattering it before it hit him.

Susanshi and Leo desperately tried to knock Vascious out of the sky, using Hydro and Focus Blast towards him, which he dodged with minimal effort. When one Focus Blast was close to striking him, he quickly enveloped himself in his cape and vanished.

"Oh no, not this..." uttered Susanshi. "Everyone, stay on guard! He's going to reappear somewhere at any minute!"

All they could do was stand and wait cautiously. The silence was completely unnerving, lasting much longer than expected. With Susanshi and Leo stood together, Vascious slowly appeared quietly behind them. He reared back the Scepter and was ready to deliver a forceful horizontal swipe to both Leo and Susanshi. Tokot caught this in time and yelled:

"Hey, behind you!"

Leo was able to swivel around. Wasting no time after seeing the incoming swing, he took on his Counter stance. The Scepter came to him first, and with the Counter still in effect, he was able to nullify the blow and send it back to Vascious. The Scepter flew out of his grasp backwards, landing far back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Leo chanted with excitement as he began a Quick Attack.

He raced for the Scepter in the hope of claiming it, yet Vascious held his right arm out in its direction. The Scepter twitched, and just before Leo could reach it, it flew towards Vascious, spinning wildly around and hitting his leg along the way, tripping him over. It landed straight back into his hand, and he teleported away again, reappearing in the middle of the arena. Keeping his feet on the ground, he commanded his cape to now travel across the floor in front of him like a sentient shadow. It divided into two, each end chasing after Susanshi and Leo.

"That doesn't look good..." uttered Leo.

"It isn't! Don't let it touch you!" warned Jon from afar.

Susanshi believed she could halt the incoming shadow, so fired a Hydro Pump at it as it came her way. It did absolutely nothing and continued on. She ran away and it began chasing her. It split off and divided, each new end going after Jon, Alex and Tokot. Yet, with the frantic dash, the trails couldn't reach unlimited distances, as everyone retreated to near the tower edge. Vascious retracted the trails and his cape returned to its standard shape. With things safe again, everyone rushed back towards Vascious. He was already preparing his next assault by clasping both hands together and forming a thin, gray, transparent sphere around his body that expanded. Everyone was blocked from going any further by it.

"Grr, what's this thing?" questioned Tokot.

"It's a magnetic force field. Vascious is using it to protect himself," replied Jon.

"How are we supposed to get through?" wondered Susanshi.

At that point, she could hear Alex grunting. She looked to him to see the front of his bandanna stuck to the force field. His hidden harmonica had become stuck to it through the cloth. He was trying to pull himself free, yet the magnetic force was too powerful.

"Guys, Alex is stuck!" Susanshi exclaimed.

"Just as I thought... This whole force field is magnetized," uttered Jon.

It was then that Susanshi looked up at Vascious. He had the Scepter held up, and it began to charge up an unknown energy.

"Alex! Take your bandanna off!" demanded Susanshi.

"But my harmonica..." replied Alex, now reaching into the bandanna's pocket to try to pull out the instrument, though unsuccessfully.

"Alex, Vascious is about to unleash something upon us all! If you fall here, you'll never get to return home!"

"Ohhhhh...!"

Alex finally realized that he had no other choice. He undid the knot in the back of the bandanna. Meanwhile, Jon kept a close eye on Vascious. The energy charge was finished, stored within the Scepter.

"Everyone, run!" he yelled.

Susanshi and company all retreated from the field. Moments later, a deadly laser was fired upon them from the Scepter, cutting straight through the barrier while leaving it intact. He directed it towards them all as they ran.

"Jon, how do we dispel that force field?!" asked Susanshi.

"Something like that doesn't last forever! It'll vanish on its own after a set period of time!" responded Jon.

"So we have to keep running until that happens?!" Susanshi snapped, before leaping sideways out of the laser's way.

Alex, as he scampered about whenever the laser came his way, constantly looked back at the bandanna that was stuck to the force field. He kept contemplating to himself about running back over to it to try to pry it free. Once all the stored power was released and the laser stopped, he made a run for it. Vascious noticed this and suddenly changed his actions.

"Alex, no!" shouted Susanshi.

The barrier surrounding Vascious shrunk back and disappeared, leaving the bandanna to fall to the floor. He then vanished into his cape. Alex was left to easily reach his bandanna. He had just picked it up when Vascious reappeared directly in front of him. He grabbed hold tightly on his horn, paralyzing him in fear.

"Oh no!" barked Susanshi.

As everyone else ran to Alex's aid, Vascious raised his left arm up, intending to stab it through him.

"Pathetic and pitiful," he stated. "It was unwise of you to come here."

Alex shut his eyes tight. He whimpered to himself and awaited the inevitable. While Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Jon ran as fast as they could manage, Jon held an arm out, releasing a mysterious energy from it that struck Vascious's arm as he thrust it forward, deflecting it. Annoyed, Vascious diverted his attention over Alex's shoulder.

"Let him go, Vascious!" Jon bellowed. "He's not the one you want, it's me!"

Intrigued, Vascious released Alex and stood up straight. Now freed, Alex ran straight for Susanshi, appearing to be filled with regret.

"So you have decided to reveal your identity after all..." spoke Vascious. "My suspicions were indeed true. You stand against me even in this very day, Vellohou."

"V...Vellohou?!" Susanshi could not comprehend what she was hearing. "But...how?"

Jon stepped forward, as if guarding the others.

"So, you intend to protect these young ones with your life? Very befitting for you," Vascious stated. "Do you wish to fight me? Do you not realize how much more powerful I have become? It is useless to halt me now."

"On the contrary, Vascious, I still have my own powers intact," argued Jon.

"The nerve of you... Even after all these years, you present to me a problematic hurdle."

Vascious then began to levitate himself upwards.

"I will be happy to finally dispose of you."

He suspended himself several feet and the air and took on a battle stance. Jon launched himself at him like a missile. Vascious blocked him off at close range with the Scepter by holding it sideways. Streaks of energy emitted from the point of impact, leaving Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Alex to do nothing but look up and watch.

"So can someone explain this to me?" wondered Tokot.

"I...I can't grasp this..." mumbled Susanshi.

"I knew Jon was mysterious, but I never expected this!" announced Leo.

Vascious swung the Scepter towards Jon, knocking in out of the struggle. Jon floated a few feet away and the two exchanged stares. Vascious's cape transformed into a shape similar to a boomerang with circles on each end, poking out by each side. They fired a quick series of rapid fire shots towards Jon, who fought back by holding his sleeved arms out at them, producing shields of light at the palms that rendered the shots that got caught useless. After the barrage ended, the cape became a hand that reached out for Jon. He held it back from touching him by repelling him with the power of his mind. He began to move his body towards Vascious, bringing the hand closer to him while Vascious tried to fight back. Once he reached close enough to him, Jon blasted Vascious with a PSI-powered surge, stunning him. With this window of opportunity opened, Jon swerved around him and grabbed the Metallum Fragment, jerking it out of its hold and dropping it to the floor. He was ready to take the final remaining Fragment — the Ignis Fragment — yet was unable to when Vascious regained his senses and shot up higher in the sky.

Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Alex were stood back and spectating, unable to do much to help from the ground.

"This is quite a sight..." commented Leo. "I just have no idea how these two know each other, but this looks like quite a fierce rivalry."

"Um..." Alex muttered, still holding his bandanna in his hand.

"What is it, Alex?" asked Susanshi.

"I'm...sorry for what I did before. My harmonica's too precious to me, you know..."

"It was a pretty risky thing what you did, but you're at least safe now. Just don't do anything like that again," replied Susanshi. "Here, I'll tie it back on for you."

"Thank you."

Alex handed the bandanna to Susanshi, and she stood behind him, wrapping it around him, with the hidden pocket facing forward, and tying it at the back of his neck.

"I'm not exactly a fan of standing here and not contributing to this battle anymore, you know," Tokot stated.

"Jon's handling Vascious pretty well on his own..." noted Susanshi.

"So? Even if I can do just one thing, I'd be happy!" snapped Tokot.

"Tokot, don't you even understand that we can't fly?"

Meanwhile, Grandill and Harstarr were still stood in their spot. Grandill was getting excited over what he witnessed.

"Knock him dead, Lord Vascious! Go, go, go!"

"Grandill..." mumbled Harstarr.

"What?!" Grandill was apparently unhappy with Harstarr's sudden speaking.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too into this?"

"How can you question me, Harstarr? I'm like a cheerleader! No harm!"

"If you...insist..."

Back to the main battle, and Vascious was now holding the Scepter out in front of him, pointing its end at Jon. He let out a loud yell and charged at a fast speed towards him. Jon reacted by holding his head down. He launched himself headfirst towards Vascious. Light emitted from Jon's skull, and both that and the Scepter tip collided. There was an exchange of light and dark energy, creating a spectacular display. After some time, the powers exploded, knocking both Vascious and Jon to the ground. This didn't hamper them much, so they rose up again in no time. Vascious began to charge up power in the Scepter again, and Jon prepared himself.

Soon, another powerful laser was shot towards him. He held both arms out and formed a barrier around him, protecting against the laser. Vascious hoped for the blast to eventually cut through the protection, so continued with it. Jon went charging towards Vascious with his shield still up, headfirst again. Vascious was becoming more anxious as the laser still failed to cut through. Jon struck Vascious with full force. The laser ceased and Vascious and knocked backwards a fair distance. Annoyed, Vascious decided that enough was enough.

"So... Even in this day and age, you possess great power. If only...I had figured out sooner," Vascious sighed.

After that, he held one arm out towards Jon, producing electricity-like energy from his claws, which snared Jon, sapping his stamina.

"Ahhhh! Grrrrr...!" Jon groaned.

"Jon's in trouble!" shouted Susanshi.

"No, don't do it, Vascious!" demanded Leo.

"How does it feel, Vellohou? It is overwhelming, correct? The darkness is weakening you," Vascious announced. "Now, you are helpless."

As Jon continued to struggle against the power, Leo decided that something needed to be done. Not wanting Jon to suffer for much longer, he quietly began to charge a Focus Blast to full power. He launched it at Vascious as he was busy with Jon. It landed at him and exploded, breaking his grip of Jon and sending the Ignis Fragment, the last Seal Star Fragment in his possession, down to the floor. Now free, Jon swooped towards Vascious as he remained vulnerable, sticking his foot out to kick him in the torso. What resulted was a direct hit. He was sent backwards by the blow, though was able to stop his forced movement easily. Notably weakened somewhat, for he was lying his hand on his stomach, Vascious slowly swooped down to the ground, resting his left arm on the ground. He was breathing deeply. Jon landed lightly away from him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on him.

"How dare you interrupt me?" Vascious quizzed, irritated. I am becoming weaker. Knowing that, I should not be wasting my time like this... I am done fooling around!"

Jon looked back and signaled to the others to join up with him as he stood several feet in front of Vascious.

"That was pretty cool, Jon!" exclaimed Leo. "How do you do that?"

Jon, as expected, did not reply.

"Vascious, you've clearly become weakened," announced Susanshi. "How's about you quit now before it all becomes worse for you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course he won't stop!" argued Tokot.

"If I continue any longer, I am sure to fail. I have been delaying Hadreca's revival for long enough."

Vascious stood up straight and pointed the Scepter at the crew.

"I allowed my grudge against Vellohou and the light to get the better of me, but that is not what I must do! So this is it, the moment I have awaited for centuries! Behold, Hadreca's return to the world!"

He held the Scepter high into the air and positioned his left hand next to his right eye. The jewel in the Scepter's handle let off a blood-red glow, and his right eye did the same. The two glows exited their hosts and spun over Vascious's head. They merged together, and an intense red glow was formed. The sound of whooshing appeared alongside the light, with a dark tornado appeared above Vascious. The shape of the spiraling cone changed drastically, producing a pair of huge wings and a long neck, but only half a body. The black figure loomed over Vascious, sporting a pair of glowing red eyes. It stretched its wings out and gave off a deafening roar.

"He's back..." uttered Jon. "Hadreca is back."

"So this is Hadreca... He-he's just as scary as I imagined," Leo gulped.

Hadreca, his body entirely dark and missing legs and tail, looked all around.

"Your Lordship!" spoke Vascious from below.

"Vascious, is it truly you?" Hadreca asked.

"Yes, Your Lordship. I returned to revive you, just as I was ordered to. I lived among the humans for the past millennium, waiting for the day when your power would be fully recharged. I witnessed centuries of human evolution. I witnessed their species develop, their technology advance, their civilization grow, and I was there to grow as a part of them. I blended in flawlessly, you will be pleased to know."

"You never lost sight of your mission. You have served me well, Vascious. Tell me, who are these beings that stand before me?"

"The definition of nuisances, Your Lordship. They possess the very audacity to attempt to prevent the destruction and recreation of this world. They are willing to put a thousand years of planning to waste."

"Ah, is that so? So they are light followers. Even in my absence, they remain."

"That is not all, Your Lordship. This land...was named after Sacreca! It was led down a road of false prosperity. It is unbearable, and all possible because of your absence."

"It is as I feared... Your timing has been long awaited, but now my powers are restored. Vascious, I order you to allow me to regain my full body. I will exterminate these pitiful and defiant mortals and act out my ultimate design."

"Wait!" shouted Susanshi suddenly.

This random rise in voice caught the attention of both Hadreca and Vascious.

"Hadreca, Vascious is lying! This land has prospered greatly! The Pokémon here are all happy. They don't want destruction!"

"And who are you, who dares to defy me?" questioned Hadreca.

"My name is Susanshi, and I am the one of destiny's choosing! Sacreca knew what you were up to, so he ordered the remaining Wystians to devise a plan during your hibernation! Their plan has brought me here today, and it is in my interest that I'll destroy you and Vascious! I can't allow you to have your way!"

"You? You cannot possibly hope to destroy me. I have only returned to life. I have no intention of dying permanently."

"If there's one thing I know, it's that Susanshi won't let that discourage her!" announced Leo. "She's been through so much to be here now! And none of us are about to surrender! We've come too far to lose!"

"I know life can have its bad moments, but...I like the good moments!" stated Tokot. "If I die, my whole family will be gone too! And I don't want that, not at all!"

Alex had to take a moment to gather up what ever courage he could before speaking next.

"Once, I lost faith in life... But I've changed so much now. Now I appreciate life for all its worth... I want to help protect this place so I can stay with the one I value the most... I-I-I'm motivated by love... It makes me want to overcome all challenges."

"Everyone has something worth fighting for. When all hope seems lost, we all make a stand. We represent the hope of everyone in this world. Both of you have allowed your own beliefs to cause unnecessary misery to all. You claim it is for the benefit of your kind, but what kind? There is nobody left but you! Hadreca's all in it for himself, and you're gullible enough to buy it all, Vascious! You're threatening the stability and balance of the Divine Order. Nothing needs to be altered, and we will continue to fight for as long as we live and know right from wrong!" declared Jon.

"Such strong and justifiable words. ...Typical of the light. How disgusting," responded Hadreca. "Vascious, I am done with this ridiculousness. These pointless and meaningless speeches end here. Restore me to full power! I will annihilate each and every one of these mortals by myself."

Vascious remained silent, first looking over to the opposing team, up to Hadreca, and then down to his cursed right arm.

"Vascious, why do you delay? I must gain my remaining power!" demanded Hadreca impatiently. "I cannot do anything in my current state!"

Vascious raised the Scepter up once more. Its surrounding glow grew stronger, and he was reeling in pain. The Black Stain was growing again, stretching across his entire face. Yet despite all this, he stood strong. His cape spiraled and enveloped Hadreca.

"Wh-what's he doing?" quizzed Leo.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." mumbled Jon with dread.

"What is this?! Vascious, what are you doing?!" snapped Hadreca.

"It is very simple, Your Lordship," Vascious spoke, groaning due to pain. "You have been resting for a thousand years while I do all the work for you. I demand a reward of considerable proportions for my tiresome efforts. And besides, the vision I personally have for the future is highly...specific. I will require your power to make it happen. Plus, I require your body if I am to overcome my curse, the same curse I was forced to inflict upon myself to resurrect you. I prefer to survive long enough to dwell in the new world...after all."

"Oh, no way! He's gone insane!" stated Tokot.

"Ahaha, you see that, Harstarr? Vascious double-crossed his god! I love it!" exclaimed Grandill with delight. "More power! More destruction! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Harstarr remained quiet, but was still highly worried.

Vascious's cape was taking over Hadreca's partially formed body, while Vascious himself and the Scepter became enveloped in darkness, transferring into the cape.

"Vascious, how dare you disobey me like this?! Stop this right now!" yelled Hadreca, unable to fight back. "I am your god! You cannot defy your god!"

And yet, the dreaded phenomenon failed to cease.

"Vascious...!" Hadreca grunted. "T...TREASON! You, mortals! Save...me..."

Energy, with the force of a gale, was blowing from all around the ongoing transformation. Everyone had to hold their arms out and try to remain rooted to their spots. The force grew so strong that it actually ripped Jon's coat clean off him. The buttons flew off and the coat was blown away like a mere leaf. A large black blob was forming in front of them. It spawned wings, followed by a long tail. The darkness eased away, and now everyone could look forward again. Before them, a giant Pokémon was present, flapping its large silver wings lightly. Hadreca had regained his full physical form of a Lugia, with a light pink belly and burning crimson eyes. His entire right side was covered in a Black Stain that enveloped his entire right wing, stretched halfway across his body, up his neck, all along his right talon, and near the end of his tail. The four tentacle-like features of the Black Stain were also transferred from Vascious, now longer and still swaying about around the base of the right wing. The Scepter had changed too: it had grown greatly in length and was completely black, being held in Hadreca's right wing. Finally, Vascious's head and trunk were the only thing that remained of his Weavile form. It was protruding from Hadreca's chest, with four thin connections coming out the back of the head, fusing with Hadreca. It was all as black as the stain, complete with hollow and empty eye sockets.

"Wh...whoa..." uttered Leo.

"Vascious... Did he...possess Hadreca?!" questioned Susanshi. "Jon...!"

She looked over to Jon and was left shocked and surprised. With his coat no longer covering much of him, what he had been hiding was finally revealed. His right arm was covered in a Black Stain that reached over his shoulder, which was concealed inside his shell, and stopping just short of his cheek. The upturned collar of the coat had previously censored his cheeks.

"Jon, y-you have a Black Stain!" exclaimed Leo.

"How is that even possible?!" bellowed Susanshi.

Jon remained calm and replied simply with:

"Yes, I do. But listen, don't let this bother you now. The final enemy is before us all."


	55. The Battle For Sacreca

Chapter 55 - The Battle For Sacreca

The sense of dread had escalated to near-overwhelming levels, with Vascious now in command of the dark deity Hadreca's body and will. With the Black Stain having transferred onto the entire right side of the Lugia, he looked down upon Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon, lightly flapping his wings. All of them were feeling tense, though with Alex being more terrified than anything.

"I can't believe this... You'd actually go as far as betraying the one you're most loyal to at the last second?" Susanshi questioned. "You really have gone too far now..."

"I helped to bring upon the new world. I desire to live to see it with my own eyes," Hadreca replied, though with Vascious's words speaking through the deity's own thundering voice. "I fear that even His Lordship would be...unable to mold the new world correctly. That shall now be my responsibility. I will fulfill it on His Lordship's behalf. I shall become ruler of the new world."

"And thus, pure greed and evil filled him. It had reached the most extreme of levels... A lust for absolute control for oneself. Vascious has finally completed this transformation," stated Jon. "This is something we all feared, and now it has happened."

"And just when you thought things couldn't get worse..." sighed Leo. "He looks so powerful... Can we actually win here?"

"Are you kidding, Leo? Just look at him, he's pink! Nobody should be afraid of that!" snapped Tokot. "We have the Fragments scattered all around the place now, so we already have what we need, right?"

"Hmm... The Scepter has become infused into his wing. Removing it won't be a simple task," analyzed Jon.

"Are you done commenting on my new form?" asked Hadreca. "In this form, I negate the effects of the Black Stain's curse, so there is no longer any fear of that. With His Lordship's power and will as my own, I shall bring upon the new age and rewrite the Divine Order for this land."

"The Divine Order is irrevocable to non-deity beings, Vascious!" stated Jon. "No ordinary being is capable of such tasks!"

In objection, Hadreca pointed the Scepter towards him.

"Fool! I _am_ a deity now! I have become a god! Nobody can tell me what restrictions I am affected by! I am now immune to such things! My power is unimaginable!"

"Hmm, it may be unimaginable, but there's still one crucial thing you have overlooked: the Seal Star," said Jon.

"The Seal Star will be of no use to any of you. The Wystian powers you may gain from it will be useless against me. Why must you insist it will? Now, I shall cease wasting time. It is time for the first phase of the plan."

Hadreca raised up the Scepter, releasing an energy burst up in the air. It reached high up above the tower and began to rain down all around the island housing the ruins and tower. It surrounded the entire island with a flowing and transparent shield.

"I have erected a barrier around this island. The temple ruins and tower are of historic significance, so it shall be protected and preserved. Next comes phase two, the storm."

Then, Hadreca placed his wings in front of his body. His halo appeared behind him, extending out into two icons consisting of wave shapes and spirals that glowed a purple color. He then roared loudly, creating a phenomenon from outside the barrier. As if from nowhere, storm clouds began to fill the entire sky above Sacreca. Not only that, but the ocean surrounding the whole land was beginning to raise up and spiral around, forming a gigantic whirlpool that grew in height very slowly. All of Sacreca was caught in the center of these raging waters. Finally, there was a sudden torrential downpour from the sky.

Everyone looked out to witness the events. Water was pouring down the barrier from outside.

"This storm, its magnitude possible only with Hadreca's power, will flood this entire land. The giant whirlpool will crash down, wiping out all in its path. This land and its denizens shall be swallowed by the sea!" announced Hadreca.

"Flood Sacreca? So that's how he's going to do it..." uttered Susanshi.

There was a sudden flash of lightning that briefly blinded the group.

"The rain shall pile up, causing floods and associated natural disasters. Nobody will be left alive when the whirlpool crashes down," said Jon. "Young and old alike, no matter where they may try to shelter, will not be spared."

"Vascious, don't go through with this, please!" shouted Susanshi with a slightly sad tone. "Everyone on the mainland... They're going to die!"

In the midst of the sudden storm, Pokémon were frantically scrambling about through the streets of Sacreca Town. Most of them took refuge inside buildings as the rain fell heavily and harshly. Lisa was caught in the madness, and was showing some angst as she looked up at the sky. Her friends, Laura, Melle and Sarah were also with her, stood behind her.

"Lisa, what are you doing stood here? We need to take shelter!" exclaimed Melle.

"Alex is still out there..." Lisa mumbled to herself.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lisa! This storm came right out of nowhere, and it certainly isn't tame!" stated Sarah.

"If you're going to worry about Alex, it's best to have a working roof above you, Lisa," mentioned Laura. "Come on, let's get to the EA building."

Lisa sighed and turned around.

"OK, let's make a run for it."

There was a sudden flash of lightning, with the thunder accompanying it almost immediately.

"Let's hurry!" announced Lisa.

She and her group ran down the street, heading towards the EA building. Another flash appeared, and wind began to blow strongly all around. Some of the lighter Pokémon were blown away by the winds, as well as pieces of debris. The girls had to be cautious during their travel, being on the lookout for any stray debris that would be blown towards them. The lightning strikes remained frequent the whole way, and when they finally reached the site of the EA headquarters, the trees surrounding the area were blowing strongly, with several even snapped in half. They made a run for the entrance doors, but they were locked.

"Open the door! Let us in!" yelled Lisa, banging the doors with her fists.

It didn't take long for the doors to open. Alenia, the main secretary, was there to greet them as it was her who possessed the keys. Lisa and company wasted no time in entering the building's foyer, and to be greeted by a gathering of other Pokémon who took refuge inside. Alenia closed the doors behind them.

"Lisa, you made it!" exclaimed one of the Pokémon in the crowd.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that weird thing that appeared around the tower on that island over there?" another asked out loud.

"I didn't. I can't fly like you," replied somebody in the hoard.

"Weird thing? What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, something that looks like it's keeping the rain out."

"So that means... Alex might be out of the rain after all!"

"It's quite crowded here. Let's go upstairs," advised Melle.

"All right," replied Lisa.

She led her group through the crowd and up the stairs to the second floor. The corridor of the second floor was also filled with those who were sheltering. Another lightning flash appeared through the windows on the right wall. Lisa then decided to go to her dorm room. Inside was empty, allowing her to simply settle down at her sleeping blanket. Her friends sat around her and kept quiet for a short time. Lisa was still showing signs of worry as the downpour and winds continued fiercely outside.

"Lisa, don't worry. I'm sure Alex will be fine. He's not alone, after all," Laura assured.

"So you know I'm still worried about him..." uttered Lisa.

"I can smell fear, remember?"

"Yes, of course... I don't think I'll be able to relax until this is all over..."

"Lisa, you've always been so cool and calm. This isn't like you at all."

"I guess this is what love does to you..." sighed Lisa.

"Lisa, if anything happens, we'll be there for you," spoke Melle.

"Yeah, we've always been good friends, and good friends should never leave one another," added Laura.

"Yeah, exactly!" agreed Sarah.

"Thank you, girls..." uttered Lisa. "At least...I was able to tell Alex how I truly felt before all this happened... I'll just keep hoping. Hoping and praying for a positive end to this."

Meanwhile, back at the Tower of Wyste's top, Susanshi, Tokot, Leo, Alex and Jon were all forced to witness the extreme weather events from inside the protective barrier. The constant lightning strikes and image of rain falling down the barrier drew up angst within all.

"This is bad... I can't bring myself up to imagine what it must be like down there," spoke Susanshi.

"It's horrible, but we can put an end to it," reminded Jon. "We need to reform the Seal Star."

"I'll do it..." offered Alex. "I need to make myself useful somehow..."

"Oh, all right then. You go gather the Fragments up for us, Alex," responded Jon.

With that, Alex stepped away from the group and began to collect the Seal Star Fragments that laid all around the place. He started with the Ignis Fragment, as it was closest. While this was happening, Hadreca was looking down at his wings, levitating in the air. After that, he flexed them.

"Ah, this new body and power feel superb!" Hadreca exclaimed. "The body and power of a god is truly something many could only dream of. But I got to experience it. It is remarkable!"

Grandill was grinning largely from the back of the the tower top.

"Ahaha, true words, Lord Vascious! Now knock them all dead!"

"I guess it really is hopeless to convince you to stop all this after all..." sighed Susanshi regretfully. "Even Andose was able to see the errors of his ways. But you...you will never. You really have shown your true colors to me. Your mindset is unchangeable. Why did I had to have a father like you? If only I knew sooner. ...No. The heartbreak would have been worse at a tender age."

"He's become so entranced by the darkness that he began to desire an overpowering lust to utilize it in a way only deities can," spoke Jon. "By possessing Hadreca, he hijacked his will, and unlocked all his power for himself. He wished for it to happen with the Scepter, but now the Black Stain can no longer affect him. It may still be visible, but he has surpassed it. Now, only two outcomes can happen: either Vascious destroys us and the world, or we destroy him and save the world from this apocalypse."

"I already know what outcome I'm aiming for, Jon," announced Susanshi. "Vascious, your reign of terror will end soon. Once the Seal Star is whole again, you will regret everything you have done! Not just here in Sacreca, but also in the human world. I chose to stand against you, even with the knowledge that you would take my place and be reborn for a second chance at success, but I don't care. If you died while you still had your soul piece, I would've taken my own life before I would ever become you. At least that way, everyone will have peace again! That's how far I'm willing to go!"

"You were going to what?!" Leo questioned in surprise.

"Noble. Very noble, indeed," Hadreca complimented.

"But there's more, Vascious..." stated Jon. "You have, whether you're aware or not, made a colossal mistake just now. By reviving Hadreca, the half of his soul no longer lingers within you. Because of that, you broke the cycle where you are resurrected, using offspring as a vessel. If you die now, you will die for real. And now you are a part of Hadreca; he will die alongside you."

"Why should I worry about that? I no longer need the cycle to continue. I have all I need now!" argued Hadreca.

"But that's not all..." uttered Susanshi. "And that's your second big mistake. You allowed us to reclaim the Seal Star, unaware of the fact that it will be your ultimate undoing."

"Do not be so overconfident, Susanshi. The Seal Star cannot save you now. I tire of reminding you," stated Hadreca.

"That's where you're wrong..." mentioned Susanshi.

At this point, Alex approached her back and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm finished..."

Susanshi looked back to see a complete Seal Star behind her and the others. It was glowing faintly after Alex brought the five Fragments back together again.

"Right," replied Susanshi.

She slowly walked over to the Seal Star and turned her back to it.

"Vascious, your actions have been unforgivable. You attempted to use me for your own sick gains. You believed my destiny was to either remain at home, or for you to take my place. But your own cockiness is what will ultimately defeat you! One must not force another's destiny. That is a crime against life! My destiny is not to allow your dark wishes, nor is it to become your shell! My true destiny is to destroy you, and maintain the peace of Sacreca! It is a destiny one thousand years in the making.

The time has come.

It all ends now!"

She rested her hands onto the Seal Star, and its brightness reached blinding levels instantly. Everyone, even Hadreca, had to shield their eyes from the intensity. From afar, a ball of light emitted from the tower peak like a beacon of hope for any and all who saw it. Susanshi closed her eyes and allowed the light from the Seal Star to transfer itself into her body. A few more moments later, and the light faded. Everyone uncovered their eyes to see the Seal Star's light now pulsing. When Hadreca looked back down at Susanshi, he was shocked by what was before him.

"It...it cannot be...!"

Susanshi's entire body was giving off a pure white light. The light had also sprouted wing-like features from her back. Her face showed no fear: only the look of sheer resolution. She was ready to fight the final battle.

"No matter how strong you may be, no matter how much hope the residents of Sacreca may lose, we will make a stand," Susanshi announced. "Team Revolution's defining hour is here!"

"Susanshi has been blessed with the light of Sacreca..." Hadreca uttered. "How can this be possible? No mortal could ever use such power!"

"That's because Susanshi is special! She's no ordinary mortal!" announced Leo.

After that, he went to place his bag next to the Seal Star.

"Susanshi's just radiating with power now! Oh, you are so done for, Vascious!" said Tokot.

"This is Sacreca's own power, flowing through Susanshi. It is the embodiment of his blessing. This is the light that can smite any darkness. It is his gift to Susanshi and the world. Do you not understand, Vascious? It's over," spoke Jon.

Through Hadreca's eyes, it was clear that Vascious was feeling legitimately troubled, even scared.

"No... I cannot be overcome by fear! I will obliterate you and your hopes! Once the land is wiped out, phase three will go ahead: the recreation! If you wish to defeat me, then come and stand against me! Now, nothing else will matter now until the end! We fight to the death!"

He held his wings in front of him, then swung them out to his sides, giving off a deathly roar. With the downpour continuing and the lightning strikes still frequent, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Jon stood side-by-side before the possessed deity. They were ready to battle.

It all began with Hadreca flying off to the side of the tower. His mouth widened as an intense energy buildup occurred from within.

"He's readying an Aeroblast! Watch out, everyone!" called Jon.

Moments later, a thick laser was shot from Hadreca's mouth, starting to his right and working it to the left. Everyone ran away from it before it could reach them. The charge quickly ran out and the attack stopped.

"Hey, I hope we don't resort to just running away like this!" snapped Tokot. "Yo Susanshi, how's about you start using that power inside you now?"

"I-I don't even know what to do with it!" replied Susanshi.

"Really? So much for that big speech before!" Tokot groaned.

"Relax, Susanshi. It is as easy as using your mind," said Jon. "This power is limitless. Use it however you feel like you must."

"OK, I think I get it. Let it just..."

Susanshi focused her mind in an attempt to make something happen. With little effort, she was able to lift herself off the ground.

"Cool, you're floating!" exclaimed Leo.

"Whoa... This is so much easier than I thought..." uttered Susanshi. "It's almost like it's...calling to me..."

She began to hear a voice in her head that addressed her directly:

"Susanshi... Use my power... Overthrow my tyrannical brother... Smite him with the light! It is yours to command!"

Susanshi gasped.

"Th-that voice!"

"Susanshi, stop delaying and battle already!" shouted Tokot from below.

"Oh...! Right!"

With the voice having motivated her, she began to charge headfirst towards Hadreca. She struck him in the head, but merely bounced off. All Hadreca did was shake his head lightly.

"What? It didn't work!" Susanshi lamented.

She spotted Hadreca rearing back the Scepter, so flew out of the way as it came down, crashing into the roof of the tower. She rejoined her group immediately after.

"Susanshi, you cannot aim your attacks just about anywhere," mentioned Jon.

"Then where am I supposed to strike?" Susanshi questioned.

"Remember that Vascious is controlling Hadreca. You can see a part of Vascious embedded in his chest. Maybe that's our best option."

"Hm, all right, I'll try it."

Susanshi took off again towards Hadreca. She could feel power flowing into her flippers. Without a second thought, she drew in close and held her flippers out. They released a series of energy waves that hit Hadreca's chest, where Vascious was connected. Hadreca reacted with a light grunt, as if to signify a response to pain.

"Yes, it works!" cheered Leo.

Hadreca released an energy wave that sent Susanshi backwards. She was able to land back on the tower safely on her feet.

"OK, everyone! Aim your attacks for the chest!" ordered Susanshi.

Hadreca went back on the offensive, holding the Scepter out. It released a thin beam from its tip. Just like with Aeroblast before, he aimed it right-to-left. Everyone was able to leap over it as it went past them. It wouldn't stop there, as a second beam was produced and guided in the opposite direction. It continued on, getting progressively faster each time. After eight swings, the charge was gone, and no more beams were produced. Next, Hadreca raised both wings up in the air, and purple circles began to appear all around the roof. From one such circle, a sudden beam dropped at high speed from above. More quickly followed and everyone was forced into stepping away from these circles to evade the beams. This lasted much longer than comfortable, but once it finally ended, much destruction of the roof was left. The terrain was now rather uneven.

Hadreca proceeded on by flying in close to where Susanshi and Jon were. He thrust the Scepter towards them. It penetrated into the roof and became stuck. While Hadreca tried to yank it back out, Jon used some power to strengthen the hold.

"Now's your chance!" he shouted.

"Oh!" uttered Leo.

Initiating a Quick Attack, Leo ran over to where the Scepter stuck into the ground, moved straight up it, up Hadreca's wing and to his shoulder, where he got a clear shot of the chest. He readied a Focus Blast, all while still trying to maintain balance. He spotted Hadreca's left wing coming towards him in an attempt to throw him off, forcing him to hasten his actions. Before the Focus Blast could reach full power, he had to launch it at Hadreca's chest. The blow resulted in a response that forcedly pulled the Scepter straight up through the ground, breaking Jon's hold as well as the floor. Leo lost his footing and went sliding down the Scepter, landing on his backside on the roof. With only some light grunting, he stood himself back up again.

Hadreca then flew back to the side of the tower and began to command something from far below. Moments later, a giant sphere of water came up from the sea below. Holding it in front of him, Hadreca released its contents forward in a whirlpool. Susanshi moved to the front of where it was headed and created her own Whirlpool, catching the water and increasing its size. It didn't stop there, however, as two more whirlpools emerged from the water ball, aiming all around the place, chasing after Tokot and Alex. Of course, this only made the water supply run out faster. Susanshi's Whirlpool grew so huge compared to how it was to begin with. Her borrowed light power traveled into it, resulting in it sparkling beautifully. Susanshi launched it at Hadreca, and to her surprise, was able to control where it went with her will alone. She ordered it to fly towards Hadreca's chest, hitting directly.

After that hit, Hadreca flew in above the roof. He approached the structure that had fallen previously. He picked up the entire thing with his mind alone, and held it up above those who stood below. He dropped it on top of them. While Alex, Leo and Tokot were about to get out of the way, Susanshi and Jon remained. She used her newly gained powers to keep it up above her head with Jon's assistance. The pair were able to drop it safely away from everyone. With only a split second of reaction time, the two caught Hadreca in the act of swiping the Scepter at them. They jumped back to avoid it, only to be set upon by a second swing. Again, they were able to dodge it. Hadreca swiftly fired a beam at where they stood after that. They both jumped out the way, with the blast force knocking them away slightly.

Tokot came running in. He unleashed a Flamethrower at Hadreca, directly above him. He moved his aim to try to hit the chest. He was successful, yet this resulted in a response from Hadreca, as the Scepter came slamming down hard. All that sudden force knocked Tokot down to the ground, showing some signs of damage. Tokot stumbled his way back onto his feet. Meanwhile, Alex was nearby, surrounding himself with Stone Edge rocks. He waited for the chance when Hadreca's weak point came into sight. As Hadreca backed away slightly, he released the rocks, the majority of them hitting their mark. Hadreca had sustained some decent damage now. He was already changing his battle plan: he suddenly began to retreat, backing away.

"What? He's running away!" spoke Leo.

"Wait..." uttered Jon.

A dark portal appeared behind Hadreca, and he flew inside.

"Come on, Susanshi!" called Jon.

Susanshi ran to his side. He held onto her flipper and took off. The duo entered the portal, which closed shortly after, leaving Leo, Tokot and Alex behind. Susanshi and Jon were flying through a tunnel of swirling blacks and purples, soon ending up inside a dimension where only darkness covered all for what seemed like forever. It was a gloomy and depressing place.

"We're in Hadreca's Realm now..." said Jon.

Dead ahead, Hadreca was in the air, awaiting them.

"So you have chosen to follow after me, even into this world of infinite darkness... Just as I expected," Hadreca commented.

He tucked in his head and tail behind his wings, appearing to curl up.

"Let's get out of the way, Susanshi..." Jon spoke.

Still grasping Susanshi's flipper, he flew himself and her away to the side. Moments later, Hadreca uncurled, releasing at least a dozen lasers from the space in front of his wings. Once that ended, Jon and Susanshi flew in front of him again. Hadreca then held the Scepter forward, releasing a series of quick shots at Jon and Susanshi. Jon remained in the way, holding his arm out to catch the shot in his palm, blocking them with some sort of force field.

"Keep your guard up, Susanshi," Jon spoke as he let go of her, leaving her to float on her own.

He flew in close to Hadreca, spinning out the way of a Scepter swipe along the way. He swooped up to his chest swiftly, striking with his skull and being blown back by the force. Then, Hadreca held out his left wing and formed a transparent sphere from the palm. The surface was flowing and of a dark gray color.

"Look out for those, Susanshi!" Jon warned.

Hadreca chucked the sphere towards Susanshi. It flew to her quickly. As Susanshi flew upward to avoid it, it came to a sudden stop where she once was and expanded to roughly three times its size. This first miss didn't discourage Hadreca in the slightest, and simply created another sphere, tossing it to Susanshi. It missed, yet more came along after that. Hadreca produced them and threw them faster than before, hoping that just one would capture Susanshi. Finally, one did, and she was caught inside it. Her movements became drastically slower, like all time inside the sphere was slowed down. Next, Hadreca threw a time-slowing sphere at Jon, catching his leg inside it. This rendered him stuck, as even a quick pull of his leg translated into a sluggish movement. Hadreca proceeded to approach Susanshi. He reared the Scepter back, pointing its end towards her, ready to thrust it forward at her.

The tip started to charge up power, all while Susanshi tried to flee. Her face slowly changed to worry as she reached out for the edge of the sphere she was trapped in, moving only a few centimeters every second. With no other hope, Jon was now forced to override the sphere's effects. He stuck a single fingertip inside the sphere and released a polarizing power into it, reversing the time-slowing power. His leg suddenly pulled out, leaving him to spin around a few times. After that, he flew up to where Susanshi was suspended. Holding both arms out, he inserted them into the sphere and released the power to nullify the effects. He was able to grab Susanshi and pull her out. The pair went spinning backwards, the result of the force Jon used to rescue her. The Scepter came thrusting forward, literally popping the now empty sphere and missing Susanshi and Jon. When the pair finally stopped still, Jon let Susanshi go.

"Whoa, I felt such a weird sensation in there," Susanshi commented.

"Time-bend bubbles, one of Hadreca's special abilities," told Jon. "But let's continue to focus on hitting that weak point."

"Right, of course."

Next, Hadreca held the Scepter skyward, the tip of it forming a dark energy sphere. A swing of the Scepter cast it forward. Susanshi and Jon flew out of the way as it came towards them. After that, another one was produced, which also came their way.

"Susanshi, grab it!" Jon abruptly ordered.

"What? How?"

Susanshi had very little time to react. All she could think to do was hold her arms out. The ball halted inches from her palms, taken hold by her power.

"Whoa..."

She had full control of it, with it stuck to her right palm by way of a sort of light chain. It was even changing into a ball of light, the darkness being replaced. Seeing this as a great opportunity, she threw it back to Hadreca. He caught it again with his hand, filling it with dark energy again, as well as increasing its size, before tossing it back. At that time, Jon flew a short distance away from Susanshi.

"To me, Susanshi!" he called out.

"Huh? Oh!"

Susanshi caught the ball again and tossed it towards Jon. As it reached him he kicked it back to Hadreca, causing its speed to double and be infused with light again. Hadreca knocked it back to Susanshi with the Scepter, its size grown again and darkened on contact. It flew just overhead Susanshi, but she was successful in catching it over her head. She spun backwards once, holding the ball over her head. With it roughly the size of her own body and filled with light once more, she decided to fly close to Hadreca. He responded by shooting a series of thin lasers from the Scepter in an attempt to keep her at bay, all of which she avoided. She held the ball out in front of her, colliding it with Hadreca's chest. There was much force behind the assault, sending her back quite a distance.

After shaking off the damaging blow, Hadreca growled in frustration. He finally decided that the time had come for his ultimate attack. He surrounded his whole body in a force field.

"Oh no, not this..." mumbled Jon.

After the force field briefly gave off electrical-style charges, a set of multiple tendrils erupted from it and towards Susanshi. One struck her, sending her flying and spinning wildly around, screaming the whole way.

"This is the same power that killed the two gods long ago... Can we really stop this?" Jon said to himself, actually having some minor doubt.

Susanshi finally stopped still. She looked on at Hadreca, having ended the tendrils and still being encased in the force field.

"Here goes nothing..." she gulped.

Susanshi charged straight ahead for Hadreca. He released the tendrils again, which Susanshi weaved her way through, the sheer speed of everything almost causing her to get herself hit out of carelessness. With her borrowed power backing her up, she started up a Drill Peck and slammed into the protective force field. Sparks came flying from the impact. The field was keeping Susanshi from reaching Hadreca.

"Come on, Sacreca, you've got to help her get through..." Jon prayed on his spot.

Feeling the intense struggle, Susanshi shut her eyes tight, continuing the Drill Peck. The light in her body was soon starting to grow in brightness, as if reacting to the strength of the force field. Soon, at last, a hole was punched in it, allowing Susanshi in. The sudden movement through caused Susanshi to open her eyes in surprise, and she struck Hadreca in the chest. Upon impact, the tendrils were stopped and Hadreca was even inched back slowly by the force. Now, Susanshi's entire body started spinning at high speed. After a little more time, Hadreca was knocked out of the air, falling slowly down, and the force field disappearing.

"Nice job, Susanshi!" Jon exclaimed.

Hadreca came back up, clutching his chest and taking in deep breaths. He watched as Susanshi looked back at him with a face showing nothing but determination. Realizing just how focused she was on defeating him, he turned away from her and flew away. A portal opened in his path and he entered it. Susanshi quickly chased after him, with Jon following not too far away. Hadreca returned to the sight of the tower, with Susanshi and Jon exiting the portal and reuniting with those who waited.

"Oh, you're OK, Susanshi!" Leo said.

"So how did it go?" asked Tokot.

"Pretty well," replied Susanshi.

Hadreca returned to floating over the tower's edge.

"This is not working in my favor... I could not keep focus on the dark field. Then it is time for drastic measures," he stated.

From the Scepter's tip, a small ray was emitted that shot into the air, then back down, covering the section of Hadreca's chest where Vascious was fused to him. A circular shield appeared around him, protecting Hadreca's weak point.

"Oh no, what now?" wondered Susanshi. "No...! Surely the power I have can break through it!"

Desperate to prove her theory right, she launched herself up to Hadreca, who remained still to allow her attempts to happen. She struck the shield and was knocked away. She crashed back down on the tower roof. In concern, Leo and Alex ran to her side. She was groaning.

"No, you can't quit now..." said Alex.

"I know, Alex. I am...I am not ready to give up," Susanshi stood back up. "We'll just need to break through that shield somehow."

"That won't be easy," replied Jon. "It would seem that the barrier has been put up because Hadreca's guard has been weakened significantly, and he knows it. We can take the Scepter back if we destroy it."

"And how will we destroy it?" quizzed Susanshi.

"I don't know, but we'll need something of considerable power. What I have might not be enough."

"Grr, we'll just have to try whatever we have!"

"Watch out, guys! He's up to something!" Leo exclaimed.

Looking ahead, Hadreca was still, giving off a purple glow from all over his body.

"Sky Attack..." muttered Jon.

"Huh?" Susanshi didn't quite pick up on what Jon said.

"Look out, everyone!" Jon shouted.

Hadreca came rushing across the roof, his body radiating pure power. Even if his body was avoided, the power created enough force to knock anyone away, since this is what happened to Susanshi and Jon. Alex and Tokot were able to dodge the whole thing, but Leo was struck by Hadreca's tail as he raced past, and was knocked back, landing on his front, while Hadreca stopped at the opposite end of the tower.

"Leo!" called out Susanshi.

Leo could only lift himself up on his arms as he groaned. He landed nearby where he placed his bag earlier. Simply seeing it appeared to hit him with an idea, despite the force of the blow still ringing through him. Without responding to Susanshi, he began to crawl his way over to it. Shortly after, Hadreca was flying back in again, passing over Leo. He hung above the group and began to rain down waves from his wings. The resulting blasts knocked everyone down with some mild damage. Tokot, in desperation, scrambled to his feet and fired a Flamethrower straight up at Hadreca's chest. The fire could not break through the shield, simply dispelling on contact. Hadreca merely remained on the spot, watching the fruitless attempt, almost amused by it. Next, Susanshi produced a Hydro Pump. Hitting the shield caused water to rain down within a short radius. Tokot and Alex had to step away from the downpour.

"It is no use, Susanshi. Not even that pesky light flowing through your body can penetrate this barrier of darkness so easily," Hadreca stated. "I am done with you and your efforts now. I will finish you once and for all. I shall remove you from existence!"

He backed away to the edge of the tower. He held the Scepter vertically in front of him, and it began to gather energy. During this time, Leo was unaccounted for, much to Susanshi's worry. His bag had been left opened.

"Leo?!" she exclaimed, having looked back at where he once was.

She looked all around, but there was no sight of him at all. Leo had in fact grabbed onto Hadreca's tail when he flew past him. He worked his way across his back. Susanshi soon noticed him as he climbed up over his shoulder.

"Leo!" she called to him.

Leo inched his tired way over Hadreca's left shoulder, coming within reach of the shield.

"For Sacreca..." he grunted. "For the EA... For my father... But most of all..."

He raised his arm up, revealing that he was holding the One-Shot Orb he bought earlier.

"...For Susanshi."

With a yell, he struck the Orb on the shield. A power surge was released from the connection. Hadreca became frozen in place as the Orb's internal energy was traveling into the shield. After more seconds of this intensity, an explosion occurred, shattering the Orb and the shield completely, releasing a black cloud in the shape of a skull that rose up and faded, as well as sending Leo flying back. He began to fall all the way down the tower. He flipped his body so that his front was facing down. As the air resistance flew into his face, he shut his eyes.

"Susanshi, don't give up..." he said to himself, awaiting his fate.

"LEOOOOOOOOO!"

Susanshi ran after him, daringly running to the edge and diving off the side.

"Come on, please let me save him..."

She fell after Leo, falling faster than him. She caught up with him and grabbed him from behind, then quickly pulled up in a sharp turn. Leo could feel the new sensation, and opened his eyes to investigate. He was now flying through the air, having Susanshi carry him. They were soaring around the tower as they ascended.

"Whoa! S-Susanshi!"

"It's OK, Leo. I've got you now."

"Whew... That was close..."

Leo stuck his arms out and began to cheer.

"Whoooo-hoo-hoo! This is incredible!"

"Now, let's get back up there!"

Susanshi guided herself straight up, the drag blowing into her and Leo's faces. They arrived back at tower apex, and landed back down with the others.

"Sheesh, I thought you wouldn't come back at all," remarked Tokot.

"Nice going, Susanshi. You're using that power well," Jon complimented.

Unbeknownst to all, Hadreca was losing patience. Without a forewarning, he aimed the Scepter at Jon, and fired a shot from it. It struck him and sent him back, landing on his front.

"Whoa, Jon!" shouted Susanshi.

"This is as much as I will tolerate from you!" shouted Hadreca.

He quickly swooped in to Jon, and before he could stand back up and flee, Hadreca delivered a full-powered punch down on him with his left wing. The ground shook and dust flew out from the impact point.

"JOOOOON!" Susanshi cried out.

Hadreca lifted his fist up, revealing Jon in a crater, cracks all over the back of his shell. Miraculously, he was able to stand back up, having appeared dead briefly.

"Wh-what?!" Hadreca could not believe this.

Jon, grunting, rubbed his arms clean of rubble, and stared down Hadreca. In response, Hadreca moved back to the edge of the tower. He launched another shot from the Scepter at him, only briefly downing him. He stood back up and began to trudge over towards Hadreca. In pure amazement, Hadreca produced a whole laser from the Scepter at Jon. It struck him and knocked him down to the ground. This still didn't stop him, and he began to crawl forward.

"Gah, stay down!" barked Hadreca.

He resorted to charging an Aeroblast and launching it his way. Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Alex were in pure bewilderment as Jon tanked the whole thing. He trudged straight through the Aeroblast, not letting off whatsoever. Once the Aeroblast ended, Hadreca looked on to see that Jon was still moving his way. His shell had taken more damage, but he was still standing.

"Just die already!" yelled Hadreca.

He repeatedly shot off a series of energy shots from his entire body. He was more desperate than ever to halt Jon at all costs. They hit Jon directly, but he continued on. The scene was frantic for every second it took place. When Jon got close to Hadreca, he stood still and held his arm out. From it, a wave of pure light came, hitting Hadreca's chest weak point. He groaned in shock and pain as the light worked its way into his chest. After a short time, Jon ceased. Nothing appeared to change for Hadreca, both physically and spiritually. Jon looked up at him in resolution, suggesting that he was still satisfied with his actions. Although confused, Hadreca didn't remain still for long. He swung the Scepter to Jon, who flew backwards from him, rejoining with the rest of the party.

"Jon, what did you...?" Susanshi asked before Jon disturbed her:

"It's time... We've all weakened Hadreca significantly, allowing me to open up a loophole in his defenses. It's time to use the Seal Star's power to release his grasp on the Scepter."

"The Seal Star? And how do you plan to do that?" wondered Tokot.

"We need to combine all our strengths together with the Seal Star," replied Jon.

"No, you will never get the chance, whatever it may be!" objected Hadreca.

With his rage fueling, Hadreca flew overhead, dropping down balls of explosive power down on everyone. They exploded upon landing, yet everyone was able to avoid injury. From the other side of the tower, swiftly-charged lasers came from the Scepter, aiming all over the place in frantic anger. Jon remained cool and collected, walking to the Seal Star and touching it. As with Vascious before him, its Fragments separated and rotated vertically at his back. Ceasing the laser blasts, Hadreca held both wings up above his head, before smashing them down to the ground. Debris came flying everywhere from the impact, with one coming towards Susanshi. She saw it coming towards her, and was ready to block it from hitting her. And yet, she didn't do this herself. The debris was being held away from her by somebody else. She looked to the side to see Alex holding both arms out.

"Alex?" she wondered.

"I-I touched the Seal Star when you jumped off after Leo," explained Alex. "I...have my ancestor's power now."

"Oh... Nice thinking, Alex," Susanshi praised.

"It was a...precaution." Alex said as he dropped the debris piece safely to the ground.

"Everyone, come to me!" Jon called out.

At this time, a blast came his way, so he quickly floated himself and the Fragments up to dodge it. He landed back down to the ground, and Hadreca held his left arm up. From each of its four main fingers, thin lasers were formed. He guided them towards everyone as they made a run for where Jon waited for them. Alex tripped up along the way, a laser coming his way. Jon was quick enough to use his mind power to lift him off the ground and pull him in. Now Susanshi, Tokot, Leo and Alex were stood close to Jon.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I guess so," replied Susanshi.

"OK, let's do this."

Jon surrounded himself and everyone in a force field of light, and they all were lifted off the floor and into the air. Leo was a little freaked out by this, but soon calmed.

"Right, we'll need every ounce of power we can muster. We must all focus our efforts into one. Everyone, ready your best attacks. We're going to strike Hadreca with everything we have," instructed Jon.

"All right, Jon. Let's do this, everyone!" Susanshi responded.

"Here goes..." uttered Leo.

Leo readied a Focus Blast, keeping hold of it. Susanshi prepared herself for the time to use Hydro Pump, Alex concentrated all his energy, ready to deliver the best Hyper Beam he would ever use, and Tokot focused all his heat into the center of his body, preparing a Flamethrower. Catching on to this, Hadreca created another barrier around Vascious to protect this crucial point. As the group braced themselves, Jon began to collect energy from the Seal Star Fragments.

"I will not let you strike me down!" announced Hadreca.

The Fragments now changed their positions, now pointing forward at an angle, still rotating. Hadreca raised the Scepter up, and it started to gather an insane amount of dark power. Its black glow strengthened greatly. Hadreca was intending to use all this power to completely obliterate all before they could act. Each side charged up their ultimate attacks, yet only one was set to triumph. Jon's body was soon letting off a glow very similar to Susanshi. He was ready to act out his plan.

"This is it, everyone. We have only one shot at this..." he spoke.

"I'm ready," Susanshi said.

"Me too," stated Tokot.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Leo.

"I'll try my best..." mumbled Alex.

"Let's gooooooo!" Jon yelled as he, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot, Alex and the Seal Star Fragments zoomed forward towards Hadreca.

At the same time, Hadreca held the Scepter forward, and out came an unspeakable beam of evil. Jon maneuvered the bubble of light out of the way. It struck the chest of Hadreca, and sparks came flying. The Seal Star Fragments were spinning faster than before, and were each releasing light beams that met at their points. The beams penetrated the shield, spinning like a drill. Along with this, Jon's light was being transferred into these beams, heightening their potency. Susanshi fired Hydro Pump, Tokot unleashed Flamethrower, Alex launched a point-blank Hyper Beam, and Leo threw his Focus Blast, continuing to produce more and launching them. The shield that was intended to protect Vascious in Hadreca's chest shattered effortlessly eventually, leaving Hadreca with the only option left. Under the intense pressure from the attacks landed on him at once, he slowly aimed the deadly beam towards them, with the force on his body creating a big struggle for him to succeed. At the same time, light was trickling from the Fragments and Susanshi's body up Hadreca's body, along his right wing, and into his hand, where the Scepter was fused to him.

Hadreca was now yelling out in discomfort as the light that infiltrated into his hand as now working to pry the Scepter out his grip. The last-ditch attempt beam faded away altogether, the power used up before it could even do anything as intended, and now Hadreca had nothing let to defend himself with, as the light was holding him back. The struggle lasted for a while, and finally, something happened. A lot happened at once, in fact. The bubble around the party exploded, releasing light everywhere. The Seal Star Fragments were blown backwards, their glows fading. Jon and company were also knocked far back. And finally, the light invading Hadreca's hand dispelled loudly, and the Scepter was freed. It flew through the air, losing its current dark form and transforming back to its original appearance as it spun around while falling.

Jon noticed this, lying down on the floor, and shouted out:

"Go! Get the Scepter!"

Leo and Susanshi ran to catch it together. They dashed for it, and as it fell from above, they were successful in grabbing it. They held it together, Leo's right arm over Susanshi's left flipper. They looked at where their hands joined, and then at each other. Jon rushed in as Hadreca recovered from being physically stunned. He looked down to see Susanshi and Leo now in possession of the Scepter.

"Nooooo!" he yelled.

He swooped quickly towards them with his right wing held out. Jon retreated into his shell and spun around frantically, greatly increasing his travel speed. He arrived in front of Susanshi and Leo, popped back out of his shell and stood his ground. He held his arms out and created a barrier around him, Susanshi and Leo. Hadreca's fingers collided with the barrier, keeping him in place as he tried to force his fingers through.

"Jon...! uttered Susanshi in amazement.

"Don't just stand there! Do it now! Wish for Hadreca's death, and Vascious's too!" yelled Jon. "I cannot hold him back for long! If you don't hurry, we're sure to lose! Do it!"

Leo looked back at Susanshi, smiling.

"Come on, Susanshi. Let's do it together!"

"Right!" Susanshi nodded.

"I am a god, and I shall not be bested by mortals of nothingness!" yelled Hadreca.

Continuing to hold the Scepter together, Susanshi and Leo shut their eyes and opened their hearts. Jon continued to hold Hadreca back, his fingers now poking through the shield at a slow and steady rate. He continued to feel the powerful resistance from Jon.

"Gah, what pests you are!" stated Hadreca, truly having some difficulty with piecing the shield.

With the Fragments scattered about and inactive, Alex and Tokot looked on in bewilderment.

"Leo, don't you dare stop now..." Tokot whispered.

Jon's powers were fading. He was trying his best to maintain the shield. Now, with one eye clenched shut, he could feel the power from Hadreca pouring through, running through his body in attempt to break through.

And at last, the Scepter's blackness was fading, becoming overtaken by white light. It collected into the jewel in the handle, ran down the grooves of the Scepter, and it emitted a bright glow. Leo and Susanshi clenched their eyes as they felt the power flowing through the Scepter in their bodies. The light blessed into Susanshi was now exiting her, transferring into the Scepter. The light became intense, and it spiraled around the Scepter. It was indeed a spectacular thing to see.

The light was completely gone from Susanshi, and there was a flash. The Scepter forced its way out of Susanshi and Leo's grasp, bursting the shield, knocking Susanshi, Leo and Jon off their feet and throwing Hadreca's wing back. The Scepter spun as it reached into the air high up. It stopped, becoming suspended it midair. Hadreca looked up, but before he could react, the Scepter pointed its end at him, and went flying towards him like an arrow of justice. It all happened so quickly that a single blink would cause one to lose sight of the happenings.

The Scepter pierced Hadreca — and Vascious — directly in the chest. Hadreca let out ear-shattering screams as light shot from the wound. The light from the Scepter invaded his body, leaving marks that greatly resembled cracks that spread from the wound and all around his body. With one last screech, Hadreca's body became frozen and stiff. He literally exploded in a field of light. Darkness gathered in the center, beams of light rushing out in all directions. The Scepter became lodged in the black blob, which then descended down to the ground. From this darkness, Vascious emerged. He had regained his main body, Black Stain and all. He stood still, groaning lightly. The Scepter had impaled him, penetrating his breastplate and out his back. He rested a hand upon the Scepter, gasping. He knew at this very moment that he was finished. Everything that he had worked for was for nothing. His mission was over, unsuccessful. With his last breath, he looked over to Susanshi, his life force leaving him.

"Ugggh... S-Susanshi... Well...dooone..."

He slumped over, still standing up, and shut his eyes. Both arms fell to his sides, and his body started to de-materialize. His cape blew backwards as he broke up into many black balls that drifted away without influence from wind as they faded away. His head began to disappear in the same fashion, followed by his body, arms and legs. Soon he was completely gone, dispelled. The Scepter, still bearing light, fell to the ground.

The raging storm occurring, with its conjurer no more, ceased almost immediately, leaving behind only the clouds from whence it came. The spiraling waves threatening to swallow all up, having grown in size since first being summoned, collapsed back into the sea. The shield encasing the entire island disappeared into the air completely. And then, there was silence.

Grandill, having being watching from a safe distance away, was speechless. He stumbled towards where the Scepter laid, his wings held out in disbelief.

"Wh... He's... No..."

He stood next to the Scepter, looking down at it with his face showing massive shock.

"You...killed him... L-Lord Vascious!"

He looked up at Susanshi and Leo.

"No! How can this be? You! How dare you! He was invincible! He had this pitiful world hanging on the edge of destruction! No, I won't let it be this way! I-I'll destroy you myself!"

He picked up the Scepter, but dropped it right away. His palm felt a burning sensation when he had touched it, as if he was immediately rejected by the Scepter's contained light.

"Oww!"

He began to pant, looking forward again.

"I can't believe this. We came so close to achieving our goal... Now what will I do? No destruction... I'm outta here! Harstarr, let's go!"

He looked back at Harstarr, who was approaching his side. She stood behind him and remained quiet.

"Come on, Harstarr! We've got to flee! There's nothing left for us here! We must get far away from here!"

"No..." Harstarr courageously denied.

"What?!"

"I'm not going with you, Grandill. I'm staying here."

"No way! You turn against Lord Vascious now?!"

"Grandill, Vascious is dead! His operations have ended. There's no point anymore."

"No point?! Why, you little...!"

Grandill held his head and shook it.

"Gaaaa-arrrgh! I'll remember this!"

Sulking, he flew away, never to look back or rest. He was long gone in no time.


	56. Mission's End

Chapter 56 - Mission's End

It was quiet. The Scepter was left on the ground. Susanshi and Leo picked themselves up. Jon, Alex, Tokot and Harstarr remained where they were. Susanshi was ready to step forward to the Scepter, but it suddenly erupted with the light that was within it, freezing her on the spot as she held her flippers in front of her face. A pillar of light shot into the sky, reaching as high as the storm clouds above. The aforementioned clouds began to spiral around the light beam, clearing the skies within a matter of seconds. The sky was once again visible. It was a lilac color, as it was now the break of dawn. Sacreca had survived the threat, and had seen a new day. With all well again, the light formed a ball, which then washed itself across the skies like a veil, before vanishing and raining down many sparkling specks that fell gently upon the land. The group stared up in awe, the twinkling of the specks glowing in the reflection of their eyes.

"We... We did it..." huffed Leo. "We actually did it! We won! This is incredible!"

"Yep, we sure did!" replied Susanshi.

Leo was hugely gleeful and relieved, and was laughing with joy. He and Susanshi took hold of each other's arms and the pair skipped in circles on the spot with delight.

"We did it! We did it!" they both chanted.

After a short while, they stopped. Jon could be seen smiling to himself with his arms crossed. Alex, wishing to express his gratitude, ran over towards Susanshi and lifted her off the ground, tightly hugging her.

"W-w-whoa there, Alex! Take it easy!" uttered Susanshi.

"Heh, he's just so happy. I'm sure everyone will be," said Leo.

"Yeah, but too tight...!" gasped Susanshi.

That was a cue for Alex to drop her.

"I'm sorry... I just...wanted to thank you some way. I thought by being...enthusiastic, I'd show it better. My heart...almost stopped when I watched you making the wish to get rid of them both..."

"Yep, those last few moments were pretty tense," agreed Leo.

"Ahem..." Tokot had walked close to them. "So, we've won after all. That's pretty awesome. And, uh... Leo, you did good. You were pretty cool, I must be honest. You had a few badass moments ever since we left town to come here. Like using that Orb to break that shield thing? That was good work."

"Aww, thank you, Tokot! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" exclaimed Leo. "Of course, you did good as well, Tokot! You were pretty cool yourself!"

He patted Tokot lightly on the back.

"Oh, all for Sacreca, and my family, I guess," said Tokot.

"Ooh, Susanshi, you realize what this means now, right?" Leo asked. "Vascious is gone forever! You don't have to be afraid anymore! You're free!"

"I..." Susanshi uttered, before moving her head back and forth sightly for a few moments. "...I am. I'm free. Dad, I mean Vascious, is just a memory for me now. Ugh, I gotta stop calling him that randomly."

"He's a memory for all of us," commented Jon, now standing with his back to the young victors and staring out over the vast land from atop the tower.

"Oh, Jon, you were a big help too," Leo told him. "I couldn't possibly forget about you!"

"I know, I know," replied Jon. "And I'm most glad Vascious is dealt with. Ah, and just look at me. I'm an absolute mess!"

"That...that reminds me," said Leo. "You never really explained your beef with Vascious. Now that we can relax, do you think...you can...you know...tell us?"

"Yes, I can tell you everything," agreed Jon. "But first... Please, come over here. Come see this with me."

They quietly obeyed the request, following Jon as he led them all to the tower's edge. The view before them showcased the aftermath of the battle. The sun was raising up from far away, blessing the land with a sense of assurance and promise. A rainbow had formed all across the length of the land. The dread that had plagued the very air had become settled. All was well once more.

"Take a look at that," Jon continued. "With the threat purged from Sacreca, it is now returning to its once peaceful way. The rain has ceased, the water that was once set to destroy it has calmed and the scars caused by Vascious's terror will soon heal. And...it's all thanks to you four. You were able to prevent a dystopia from arising."

He paused briefly as he turned around to confront the foursome.

"You...have my gratitude," he announced as he bowed lightly. "Your determination shone through the darkness. Your bravery and beliefs vanquished all enemies in your path. You are indeed the most noble as Explorers can be."

"It feels so good to get such a big compliment..." stated Alex.

"Shucks, Jon! Those words are too much!" replied Leo, holding one hand on the back of his head. "In fact, I can also imagine everyone back in town cheering for us right now!"

And indeed, Leo's theory wasn't far off.

Meanwhile, within the inner walls of Sacreca Town, with the fierce rains halted, rainwater was dripping off roofs, plopping to the soaked ground. While initially quiet and still, crowds of Pokémon soon started to emerge from the buildings they were hid in during the storm which once sought to doom them. They looked up to the skies, taking notice of the sense of peace. Realizing that the five who had departed succeeded in their courageous attempts, they began to break out into cheering together, with some splashing about in the puddles littering the streets.

At the EA building, its doors opened wide. Everyone who stood inside came out. They all looked up to the sky, witnessing the fall of specks of light from the clear skies. Even Lisa, Laura, Melle and Sarah came out to see for themselves. It didn't take long for everyone to produce an uproar consisting of whistles, cheers and dancing.

"They...did it, didn't they?" wondered Melle.

Lisa breathed a drawn out sigh of huge relief.

"It's over... Thank Sacreca for that."

"So it really is over..." commented Laura.

"They did it... Team Revolution actually succeeded!" announced Sarah.

Lisa, after a long amount of time being consumed and almost overwhelmed by worry, returned a smile to her bright face.

"Thank you, Susanshi, and everyone else too. I can't believe I've spent that whole time worrying over Alex. I guess I was wrong... I never should've doubted it."

"Man, that Team Revolution did great, considering they're still new," mentioned Melle.

"Yep! They pulled through, just like we hoped!" Lisa stated proudly. "They sure have come a long way, haven't they? I feel so...honored to have met such an amazing team. This is one job I don't think I could step up to partake in."

"But Lisa... You're seen as the best Explorer of this generation. How could you say that?" wondered a stumped Laura.

"What I mean to say is...," Lisa said. "...Team Revolution have something I don't have; stronger courage than myself."

"But I always thought you were the best of them all. That's what everyone thinks, anyway," said Melle.

"It's all a matter of opinion, really. Silly opinions, but hey, that's the choice of others," said Lisa.

She then raised her hands to her mouth and began to shout:

"You did it, guys! You won!"

Then the entire group that was gathered together started to chant in near-flawless unison:

"Revolution! Revolution! Revolution!"

Not ones to leave themselves out, Laura, Melle and Sarah all joined in. A few moments passed, and the group of girls ceased their contribution.

"I want to wait for them to return... I want to see Alex again," Lisa decided.

"We'll greet them all together!" Laura announced.

At this point, Master Eag appeared from the building interior.

"All this noise out here... So we're saved," he uttered.

"Oh, Master Eag!" a surprised Lisa uttered.

"Oh, hello there, Lisa. Fine start to a new day, isn't it?" Master Eag asked. "Now I know what you're possibly thinking: am I still going to expel anyone? ...Nope, that won't be necessary. I guess I, the leader of the EA, owe Team Revolution an apology."

"You do, Master Eag. Team Revolution braved so much to save everyone!" Lisa stated. "Even with the threat from you, they didn't stop doing what was right."

"Mmm, it would seem that way," replied Master Eag. "Well, I shall await the best opportunity."

Back at the tower, Jon gave off a small nod.

"Yes, they are indeed cheering our victory," he assured.

"They are?! That's incredible!" exclaimed Leo. "But, how can you tell?"

"Oh, I know. I can sense it," Jon simply replied with.

"Um..." Harstarr was standing behind everyone.

"Oh, Harstarr..." Susanshi responded, turning around.

"I really need to thank you for what you did for me," Harstarr said. "Because of you, I'm also free from Vascious. I'm free to live my own life. I'm not going to let my troubled past bother me anymore. I feel that's not the way to go, seeing as you're the same way."

"Oh... You're welcome, Harstarr," said Susanshi. "And that's good to hear."

"I think I'll go reassemble the Seal Star for you, in case you need it," offered Harstarr.

"Sure thing, you go do that," agreed Susanshi.

With that, Harstarr walked away to gather the Fragments.

"Ahem..." Susanshi cleared her throat. "Anyway, Jon, I think you owe us all something now."

"Yes, I did not forget. I guess I shouldn't be hiding my secrets anymore," sighed Jon. "Firstly, I knew all along one was destined to defeat Vascious when he returned to this world after one thousand years since the battle between Hadreca and Sacreca. Yet, I must confess that I never imagined it would be you, Susanshi. When I first saw you, I thought you were just another ordinary Pokémon, but I was wrong. Very wrong. Not only aren't you merely ordinary, but you were never a Pokémon to begin with. Yet, only you could accept this mission, since you shared a bloodline with Vascious. It was all according to plan, as set by the Wystians."

"I'm still confused, Jon. How do you know all this?" asked Susanshi.

"Oh? I would imagine you would have figured it out by now," said a surprised Jon. "Do you not even notice it? The Black Stain that resides in the skin of my right arm? I am sure you know how such a thing happens."

"The Scepter?! D-does that mean...?" questioned Leo.

"Yes, Leo," confirmed Jon. "I myself touched the Scepter of Wyste. But my particular wish was foolish and highly selfish."

"And what did you wish for exactly?" asked Susanshi.

"My wish...broke the very laws of life," responded Jon. "You see, as you could tell from that battle, I am indeed a Wystian, from way back in the day. My real name...is Vellohou, proud Elite Wystian and servant of Sacreca."

"Whoa... I guess it really is true!" commented Leo, utterly bewildered.

"Well Leo, this is very real. You can choose to accept it or not," spoke Jon. "You see, shortly before the battle ended, I sneaked off to the Scepter Chamber, grabbed it and wished...for eternal life. The wish came true, of course, but since it defied the natural order, it cursed me, as evident by the Black Stain. And now...the time has come to set things right."

"Eternal...life?" Alex mumbled.

Slowly, Jon stepped over to where the Scepter rested. He stopped before it and shut his eyes. He seemed to be in sorrow.

"The job's done, now to end this at last," he said.

"What are you planning to do, Jon?" asked Leo, he and the others heading over to Jon.

"Putting things right again," replied Jon, reopening his eyes and turning to the quartet as they stood still several feet away. "That wish of mine... It was made a thousand years ago. I always had the impression that eternal life is an incredible thing to possess. The possibility of being cursed never scared me. I never grew older, and as a result I am Sacreca's oldest living resident. My current name, Jon, was merely an alias I went by over time. I saw many things during my time alive. I saw times and Pokémon change, something I never did. But I would soon come to regret becoming immortal. When the Wystians still lived within the temple, I had a partner. Her name was Rovaela, an Azumarill."

"Oh! I know that name!" exclaimed a shocked Susanshi. "It was the same Azumarill who brought me here! The same one who contacted me in my dreams!"

"So, it was indeed her, just as planned," said Jon. "Ah Rovaela, I am so sorry. As sorry as I was back then."

He took a moment of silence to recollect memories of his past.

"I'm sure most would love to live forever, but anyone who does is foolish. Immortality sounds like the ultimate blessing, but that is far from the truth: it is the ultimate curse. Not being able to die... That is no gift. As I refused to age, everyone else around me did as normal, even Rovaela. Me and Rovaela were inseparable. It was us who led the colonization of the mainland after the battle. We finally confessed our love to each other during that time. We built a new world together, never to be alone with the task. We did all we could be make a world Sacreca would be satisfied with. I believe, personally, that we succeeded. Those were good times. But eventually, something happened that made me regret my wish. She grew too old to even remain alive..."

He went into a process of recollection, remembering a painful memory from his past. Long ago, there was a simple wooden hut built among others somewhere. Inside was a simple pair of chairs, a table and bed. An aged Rovaela was lying in the bed, underneath a thick and fuzzy blanket. Jon was lying at the bedside.

"Vellohou...it's almost time..." Rovaela uttered in a strained voice. "My time is up."

"I-I know, Rovaela," replied Jon.

"And just look at you, Vellohou. You haven't aged a bit. All of our fellow Wystians died before me. Our friends are gone, Vellohou, and now my long life ends here. Tell me, Vellohou, why did you make that wish? Everyone agreed to never use it unless under serious circumstances."

"Please, I don't need to be reminded of this..."

"Yes you do. You have made a terrible mistake. Now you will have no choice but to live forever, until the day when the one Sacreca foresaw to exist in the far future comes. You're paying a hefty price, Vellohou."

"...I know, and I was foolish. I'd prefer to be strapped of my Elite Wystian privilege than have this Black Stain on my arm."

"Vellohou, I am still angry. I am still angry for what you did that day. And yet...I can't. No matter what, I still cannot bring myself up to not love you anymore. I love you, like I always have. I am still grateful for you when it was you who summoned Sacreca when we were under attack. You at least did good deeds. You helped us to build a new...society. One selfish wish...did not take away from who you r...r...really...are..."

"...Thank you, Rovaela. Only someone like you could be so sincere. What I did was so stupid of me, and I couldn't undo it before I could learn from my error. Now the sin's mine to bear. Maybe one day we can finally reunite again. But until then, I won't forget about you. I will love nobody else. You are irreplaceable to me..."

He paused to allow Rovaela to reply, but this never happened.

"Rovaela?"

He shook her lightly, but still no response. She had passed away quietly as he was speaking. It was unclear just now much she heard. Saddened, Jon quietly left the house. Some time later, he was standing at the edge of a V-shaped cliff, looking down into it.

"No... I can't do this. I'll have to bear so much of a burden. I don't want to go through with it. I-I can't do it! Rovaelaaaaa!"

He leaped off the cliff and fell all the way down. He closed his eyes, letting gravity take its course. He felt himself landing hard after the huge fall, on a rocky surface at the base of the cliff. While he remained motionless for a number of seconds, he was still alive. With only a series of aches in his body, he was able to stand back up, though a little wobbly. He was highly disbelieved, even a little disappointed by his survival.

"No... Oh no... It can't be..." he uttered. "I can truly not die, even by my own hands? No, it can't be this way...!"

He stepped forward across the craggy floor, soon looking up at the night sky above. The moon was at its crescent phase, and a single star from the cluster that littered the sky was twinkling, standing out greatly from the others. Simply staring at this one star gave Jon a realization, and a rather unpleasant one at that.

"I guess...this is my fate after all, and I have none to blame but myself. It seems like I can't just run away from it. Nothing good can come from this now... Rovaela...I am so sorry. I am guilty of sin, and I have great remorse. Now, I feel like the only thing left to do now...is to make up for this one day. I will...I will wait for the day when Vascious returns. There is nothing left I can do. I have a long, long wait ahead of me... But once it's done, only then can I end my curse. Until then...please continue to watch over our home. Please, Sacreca, take care of Rovaela in my steed."

"Rovaela passed away, leaving me alone in the world. I felt disheartened. I wanted to die too, so badly, but the curse infecting me wouldn't allow it. Feeling such sorrow, I tried to take my own life by jumping off the cliff that sits west of the town today. But I was indeed immortal: I couldn't even die by my own hands. I would simply be left with a few cuts and bruises after that suicide attempt. That's why, no matter what Hadreca threw at me before, I wouldn't stay down. Does that not sound so horrifying to you?"

"Horrifying? It's heartbreaking! I hate sad stories!" barked Leo.

"Well, Leo, this is as sad as they come," commented Jon. "I had to witness one thousand years of those around me age and die, the way things were meant to be. Yet, seeing all this death is far too sorrowful, and I had to endure it for centuries. No fun at all. Since Hadreca's soul latched onto the Scepter, using its power to keep it alive and rendering it useless to others, I couldn't simply undo the wish. By the time I learned of my errors, it was too late. I had no choice but to remain among the living, cursed to never die, no matter what. All I could do was wait until the day when the tower could be opened again. I decided to make up for it by waiting for the one chosen by the remaining Wystians. I waited for all those centuries. Then, Susanshi, you finally came. When I realized it was you, I was relieved. But even if you did come, it wasn't certain that I could access the Scepter again, so I sought to aid you. If only I had known sooner, then I could have assisted you earlier. But, thankfully, you were fine for the most part. Almost renders me...unnecessary."

"Oh no, Jon, you weren't!" insisted Leo. "At first, I was scared of you, because you had this face that would intimidate anyone. Yet, you actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy! I'm amazed!"

"Heh, thanks, Leo. You're pretty cool too," responded an amused Jon. "That's one of the best things anyone's said about me in a very long time. And in fact, I take back what I just said. Of course, since I was one of the original Wystians, and never died unlike Vascious, I never lost my powers. That's why I could not battle. I didn't want to cause alarm to anyone if they saw me use Wystian powers, so I was forced to hold back. Of course it was still me who saved Susanshi, Leo and Lisa when they were thrown out of that palace at the Quad-Eye Peaks. I had no choice, as your lives were at stake. I risked exposure, but I still did it."

"Oh! I forgot about that incident!" recalled Susanshi. "Well, I guess I owe you a belated thanks."

"It's OK, Susanshi," replied Jon. "Since I lived long ago, I was quite acquainted with Vascious. Even then he was trouble, nothing but bad news for me and my fellow Sacrecans. And yet, despite Vascious's strong defiance, Sacreca was the one and only thing he feared. He always knew that Sacreca was the one he couldn't fight back against, which is why he reacted the way he did when Susanshi was blessed with his power. I could sense the thoughts of worry and determination to destroy you during that battle. Vascious thought he was one step ahead of everything, but we were further ahead of him."

"Vascious caused so much trouble over such a long time, but I felt a little bad having to kill him," said Susanshi. "...But you know what? I'm happy that this is how it turned out. I feel like I did more than defeat Vascious and stop him from ruining things. I feel like I've also saved him from his own personal curse."

"Curse?" wondered Leo.

"Yes. It's not the same thing as a Black Stain curse. This was a curse Vascious had for his entire life. He was nothing more than a pawn of Hadreca. Because of that, he couldn't have a good life. He was forced into being a puppet manipulated by Hadreca. If that didn't happen, then he could've...experienced proper happiness."

"But then...you wouldn't have existed," mumbled Leo.

Susanshi was quiet for several seconds, before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess so... But I guess we should just take it for granted. Of course, I'm nothing like him."

"Of course you're not. You're really nice, like Lisa..." stated Alex.

"It's a good thing Susanshi's the polar opposite, otherwise there's no telling how things would be," added Leo.

"Yeah, it's all pretty crazy, but this is the Wystians after all. Anything involving them is crazy," commented Tokot.

At that point, Harstarr joined with everyone. She had finished with the Seal Star, which was now positioned behind them.

"There, it's done," she declared.

"Thank you," spoke Susanshi.

"Hadreca used indoctrination to lure beings to his side. He was practically a cunning expert in that field. But as long as there exists those with purity in their hearts, those of evil will never prevail," mentioned Jon. "It is true the forces of light and dark must coexist in the universe, but darkness must be kept at bay, as it is an incredibly dangerous force. There are those who get so seduced by darkness that they gain extreme views, and thus evil is born. Vascious was no different. As long as he possessed the Scepter, he would be capable of anything, even removing me from existence altogether if he finally realized the nature of my immortality. Now, I am finished here. It is time for me to reverse my wish. The time has at last come for me to be mortal again."

He finally picked the Scepter up and faced forward. He held it into the air. The Scepter turned white. His cursed arm was twitching as the Black Stain slowly began to shrink. Basically, the spreading effect was reversed.

"Oh my, it feels tingly..." uttered Jon.

After a little more time, the Black Stain was completely gone from him. He looked at it in satisfaction.

"Perfect, it worked," he said.

"So now you're mortal again. Can you age again?" asked Susanshi.

"Indeed," Jon confirmed.

He then suddenly dropped the Scepter and fell backwards onto his shell, groaning loudly.

"Whoa, Jon!" Susanshi exclaimed.

Concerned, she ran to his side as he squirmed. Leo approached him from the back, holding him up into a seated position. Before everyone's very eyes, Jon's skin was wrinkling and turning cold. He began to cough.

"Whoa!" Leo was shocked.

"Jon, what's happening to you?!" Susanshi questioned.

"My body is catching up with the lost years," Jon replied, now with a frail and elderly voice. "I am rapidly ageing."

"But that can't be right!" stated Leo.

"No, it is right. This is what I wanted," clarified Jon. "I could continue to live, the cycle continuing after so many years, but I have...I have overstayed my welcome. I've lived much too long. My death should've been before any of you were born."

"Wait, so that means...you're gonna...?" Susanshi muttered.

"Yes, Susanshi. It means I will die before long," Jon confirmed. "All the years of ageing I avoided have returned, and are hitting hard. I-I can already feel my body shutting down..."

"No, you can't die! You can live on until you die more naturally!" objected Susanshi.

"But you were so awesome, Jon! It'll be a huge shame if you were gone!" announced Leo.

"I must die. It is already done. I have defied the Divine Order for much too long. Even if my Elite Wystian title, I gave in to selfishness. Now I am doing the honorable thing of ending it. My time with the living is finally over."

Jon was now breathing more deeply than usual.

"Creating the Scepter has always been...our biggest regret. It has caused more trouble than it's worth. I at least hope you can forgive us...and that I can die knowing you do."

"...I forgive you, you and the Wystians," Susanshi said calmly.

"Yeah, me too," added Leo.

"Thank you, both... We were so...foolish to have made it. But I guess we were just like any ancient civilization: experimental and curious of ourselves. My time is almost up now... Listen to me, all of you... Take the Scepter and Seal Star to the sanctum below us... Put the Scepter back where it belongs. Move the tower back to its original location, and seal the doors again. Nobody should ever gain access to the Scepter ever again. And...my body... Take my body...back to town. G-give me the burial I deserve. Promise me you'll do this. Promise...me..."

Susanshi appeared forlorn.

"...I promise, Jon."

"Thank you... Now live a good life. Be the best Explorers you can... And remember to the world we left for you. H...here I come, Rovaela. I will be with you again soon enough..."

With one last breath, Jon tucked his arms and legs into his shell, followed by his head. He became completely motionless. Susanshi pressed the side of her head to his shell to listen for sound from inside.

"Jon?"

No response. Nothing but silence from within.

"Nope, he's gone, I'm afraid," declared Tokot.

"Oh, Jon..."

Susanshi briefly sighed.

"...Thank you for everything. Come on, let's get the tower off this island."

"Understood," replied Leo, before gently lying Jon on the ground.

He stood up straight afterwards, wiping his eye briefly.

"Come on, Leo. Let's put the Scepter back," instructed Susanshi.

"Right, OK..." Leo sighed.

"Alex, bring the Seal Star with us to the top sanctum," Susanshi requested.

"OK," Alex obliged.

With the Fragments having been previously regathered, Alex took control of the full Seal Star to move with him. Susanshi, taking hold of the Scepter by the shaft, led Leo, Tokot and Alex down the steps, while Harstarr chose to stay behind. Upon returning to the sanctum, Susanshi stood before the empty pedestal on its podium.

"Alex, give me the Seal Star," she spoke.

Alex approached her side, still in possession of the Seal Star. Susanshi proceeded to take over for him, commanding the Fragments to separate and rest upon the five surrounding pillars. After this, she held the Scepter vertically.

"I want the tower to return to the mainland," she said out loud. "I wish for the Scepter to remain locked away in the tower once more."

As it slowly began to glow white, Susanshi held it downward and thrust it into its pedestal. Light came flooding upward from it as the engravings around the podium, as well as the Fragments themselves, lit up brightly. The light traveled all through the tower, appearing to cause the pieces of the broken Sacreca statue in the same room to disappear, and reappear at the back of the podium, the statue being miraculously put back together. While unknown to the group, the light extended to the roof, where Harstarr waited. All the damage that was sustained to the roof repaired itself, and the broken structure forming part of the giant Sacreca emblem mended itself. Moments later, the entire tower began to shake, before jolting suddenly up, and lifting itself into the air, then finally cruising across the sky, heading away from the island and back to the mainland. Everyone could see the scenery moving below them through the archways of the room, having moved towards the edge where they were.

"We're on our way back home now," uttered Susanshi.

"I can't wait to see everyone again," stated Leo. "It's been a long night, and I wouldn't mind having a well earned rest."

After that, he yawned.

"First thing I'm gonna do is see Master Eag and get that promised reward money," mentioned Tokot.

"No Tokot, we'll all get it together. Remember that we're splitting it between us," reminded Susanshi.

"OK, OK," sighed Tokot.

"Come on, let's go back up to the roof," instructed Susanshi.

Leaving the Seal Star and Scepter behind, Susanshi, Leo, Tokot and Alex made their way back to the tower apex. Harstarr remained near Jon's body the whole time.

"Welcome back," she announced once she saw them again. "Look! The tower's repaired itself! Some light came from below, and all that destruction... It's just gone now!"

"So it extended up here too..." uttered Susanshi. "Amazing."

"Nothing left to do but wait for the tower to get back..." mentioned Alex.

"Yeah, but we can use this time to reflect on everything, as well as to take a much deserved breather," responded Susanshi.

She, Leo, Tokot and Alex walked to the left-side edge of the tower, looking over all that passed below. Harstarr again chose to stay with Jon's body.

"We're passing over the sea now," announced Susanshi. "It'll still be quite a while to go before we return."

"Well guys, it sure has been wild, eh?" stated Leo.

"Hmm, even I can't argue with that one," replied Tokot.

"Yeah, we lost some along the way, like Jon and...Dad... But I'm sure we won't forget them. I know I won't. I'm just going to live on. It's what Dad would want...after all," Leo resumed.

"Hey..." uttered Alex. "Did I do good?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" responded Susanshi. "Of course you did! I'm sure Lisa's going to be proud of you!"

With those positive words, Alex smiled. The group of four continued to look out ahead of them.

"I can't wait to see her again," he then stated. "And that Jon... I never thought he'd be a Wystian. He was pretty amazing."

"I'm sure nobody would've saw that coming, Alex. And you're right, he really did shine these past two days," agreed Susanshi.

"And that's why we have to keep our promise of giving him a burial at home, right?" pondered Leo.

"Definitely," replied Susanshi.

"Well, let's not disappoint him then," stated Tokot.

Things were kept quiet for a time after that.

"So guys, once we get back home, once we return to everyone waiting for us, we'll throw the biggest celebration we can manage!" announced Leo, highly optimistic.

"A party? Never been to a party before..." uttered Alex. Lisa can come, right?"

"Of course she can!" exclaimed Leo happily. "Everyone in town would want to be a part of it, I bet!"

"Well, I guess can I join in a bit," decided Tokot. "Of course, I'd want to bring my family too."

"It's gonna be soooo awesome!" Leo became giddy. "Susanshi, what do you say?"

No answer came from Susanshi.

"...Susanshi...?"

Leo turned his attention away from the scenery before him as the tower flew leisurely through the skies, looking to his left, where Susanshi was stood.

"S-Susanshi! What's happening to you?"

Susanshi was emitting a faint yellow glow from all around her. She appeared unaware of what was happening to her. Once Leo called out to her, she finally took notice, looking down upon her flippers with initial shock.

"What? What is this?" she wondered, before quickly realizing. "Oh wait, it's time..." she said quietly as she and Leo faced each other. "Leo, everybody, I'm sorry to have to tell you, but... My time here is over now."

"What?! What do you mean?" quizzed Leo.

"Remember? My destiny was to come to Sacreca to save it. In the end, it would all end with me returning home. It's all part of it."

"No... It can't be...!"

"B-but you can't leave now..." sighed Alex.

"I'm sorry, guys. I knew this for some time now, and I kept it secret from you. I didn't want to upset you further."

"But Alex is right! You can't leave! You said you'd consider staying in Sacreca! Don't you remember that night in the badlands when we had that talk?"

"I haven't forgotten that talk, Leo. But you seem to forget: I have my own place to call home. I have a mother waiting for my return, unsure of my current fate. She needs to know that I'm OK. I'm still a human at heart, and the human world is where I belong. A place like this is not for me."

"No... No, don't say that! You're more than welcome here in Sacreca, and we've all made that clear! Despite what you once were, I still see you as a fellow Pokémon! I always will! Everyone does, even those who don't know the truth!"

"This is something I cannot control, Leo. My deed is done, and I must return home. I have to get back, live on again with the life I temporarily abandoned. It may be best that way."

At this point, Leo was beginning to tear up.

"I don't think it's best... We're a team...and teams stick together. That's how it is..."

"Wait...! I don't...I don't want you to leave too! I appreciate having multiple friends!" Alex exclaimed, disheartened.

"Yes, I see you as a friend too, Alex. I see all of you as friends," Susanshi replied. "But this is my destiny. I helped to keep the peace of Sacreca, and now my human life can resume again. I'll have nothing more to worry me. I, no, we can all live peacefully from now on."

"Don't do this to me, Susanshi... Please, d-don't leave me alone. You're the only one...I have left in this world... I already...lost so much in my life!"

"You've had a rough life, Leo. I can never deny that. But the future, Leo. Think about the future. There's a future for you and everyone else to live. If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be a future for you. There'd be nothing left to cherish if I never appeared. But I fought. I fought to the very end with you and Tokot. Now, you must embrace all you've worked to accomplish. I wish to do that once I get back. I want to continue to live a good life, and I want you all to do the same."

Susanshi was beginning to fade away slowly.

"Oh... I fear I don't have much time left. Listen to me, all of you. We must now put closure on this adventure of ours. Live on without me. Become the best Explorers you can. And just remember to never forget me. I'll keep my memories of my time in Sacreca close to my heart. Now, somehow, some way, we'll have to say goodbye."

"Oh Susanshi..." Leo snorted. "I hate to have to say goodbye... I've...really enjoyed our time together. Because of you, I was able to become a better Pokémon, just like my dad... When I began my Explorer career, I had something worth fighting for: my parents. But I recently had something else worth fighting for, something I felt so strong about: you. In a sense, I... I have to admit that I've...had...a kind of...emotional connection with you... a-as if I..."

"I understand, Leo," Susanshi spoke out before Leo could finish. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, it's probably for the best that you don't say it. It'll only make the heartbreak worse."

"Susanshi..." Harstarr mumbled to herself, watching from a distance and feeling sorrowful.

The emotions in Leo reached their absolute peak. He was completely distraught and didn't know what to say. All he could bring himself to do was to kneel in front of Susanshi and wrap his arms around her, holding onto her tightly while crying heavily. This caught Susanshi by surprise somewhat, but was quick to accept it, though choosing not to do the same. She simply closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, Leo... And everyone else..."

Her see-through body began to disperse, being carried off with the light, with Leo still holding on. Before long, she was completely gone. Her physical form had vanished from Sacreca altogether. With nothing left there to hold, Leo fell forward. When he lifted his head back up, the first thing he saw was Susanshi's ivory-white armband. It had fallen to the floor, rather than being taken along with her. Leo picked it up and stood his way onto his feet. He spent a while looking down at it through flooded eyes. After that, he clutched it harder and began to strain, before bursting out:

"Susanshi, if you can somehow hear me, you have a good life! I demand it!"

He relaxed his body again, holding his head down, continuing to cry. With sympathy, Alex approached his side.

"Leo..." he said quietly. "I would help you...if I could..."

Leo said nothing back to him. Tokot was also noted to be wiping a faint tear from his own eye.

"C-come on, Leo! Susanshi wouldn't want you moping forever!" he stated.

Leo sighed.

"I just..." he uttered. "I just want to go home... I'll just have to...continue on. I'll do my best to keep my promise for her."

He then sat himself down, crossing his legs.

"I don't want to talk for now. Please, just leave me alone until the tower gets back."

"...All right then," obliged Tokot.

He backed away from him. Alex did the same without saying a word. Leo kept his head down and the tears flowing. All he could do now was wait for them to reach their destination and return home. Aside from faint sobbing, he was quiet. He refused to talk to anyone whatsoever. Alex, wanting to do something, couldn't help but follow Leo's request to stay away from him, much to his own disappointment. Leo just sat in his spot, alone, for the reminder of the trip.


	57. Home

Chapter 57 - Home

"...What is this feeling I'm getting? It's...familiar..."

Susanshi's eyes opened gently, and she was greeted with a bright white color. She was within Sacreca's Realm, the recognizable dream-like world where her adventure began. She was alone for only a brief time, when a figure manifested physically before her. It was Rovaela, the elderly Azumarill who had transformed her into a Piplup and transported her to Sacreca.

"Hello again, Susanshi," she greeted.

"Rovaela, I did it. My mission's done," announced Susanshi.

"Yes, I am aware of that," responded Rovaela. "That is why you are now set to return home. Your spirit is ready to cross the dimensions, with your conscious here in Sacreca's Realm. I did not wish to have you go back without seeing you off first, so that is why I brought you here. And in fact, I have somebody else here..."

As if from nowhere, a second figure stepped forward. To Susanshi's surprise, it was Jon, in his elderly form. He stood next to Rovaela, revealing a smile, something that was once rare for him.

"Hello, Susanshi," he spoke.

"J-Jon!"

"So you still insist on referring to me by my modern name, eh? Mmm, I don't blame you," responded Jon optimistically. "Yeah, here I am now, in the afterlife. Here, I can live on forever as a spirit, watching over the world of the living. But most of all, I have finally reunited with my love, Rovaela. I've ended my life of sadness, and it's all thanks to you."

"Oh, I guess so. Of course, you undid your wish yourself."

"I am just so relieved to have my biggest regret resolved, and to at least see Sacreca be at peace again before I passed on."

"And now, with the crisis averted, the time has come for you to return to your own world. I'm sure the Pokémon of Sacreca will be forever appreciative for what you achieved. Generations will remember you as the Pokémon who came bearing hope on her shoulders."

"Yeah... But, Rovaela, must I really return to my old life? Why must I be forced to go back? Why couldn't I be given a choice?"

These words seemed to spark curiosity in Rovaela.

"Oh? Have you, by chance, grown attached to Sacreca?"

"In all honesty, I have. Sure, it's not perfect. Nothing is, really. But all the positives outweigh the negatives. It's an amazing place with so many places to see."

She paused briefly before continuing.

"It's...kind of funny for me to be saying that. When I was first summoned to Sacreca, it felt as if it was a dream... Of course, it was no dream, despite how crazy and unorthodox it all sounded. When I first woke up in Sacreca, I just wanted to go back home and regain my human body, but I've been through so much with Leo, Tokot, Lisa and Alex. And a few others, like you, Jon. It was getting increasingly harder for me to want to go back home. But if I really can't change this, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being back home again. And Leo...Leo would have to get used to my absence..."

"Rovaela, it sounds to me like Susanshi has a difficult decision to make," stated Jon.

"Yes, it would seem that way," agreed Rovaela. "I suggest we help her to decide."

"Huh?" Susanshi was puzzled.

Before her eyes, Rovaela and Jon faded from view.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Susanshi, though with no reply.

Instead, several more transparent figures appeared, encircling Susanshi. To her disbelief, it was Leo, along with Tokot, Alex and Lisa.

"Whoa! Guys, what are you doing here?!"

"We're here to see you off, of course!" replied Lisa's image. "Listen, Susanshi, I'm proud of you. I would be envious of you, but that's not who I am. I just wanted to give you a last-second congratulations before you left forever. You've been quite an inspiration to me. In fact, your whole team has. Everyone believed me to be the greatest Explorer of the current generation, but even I have never achieved something on this scale. You saved our world, Susanshi, and I won't forget it."

"Oh...thanks, Lisa," said Susanshi.

"Um, Susanshi..." mumbled Alex, causing Susanshi to face him. "What's the human world like?"

"The human world? It's...certainly different from yours. And not as exciting, really..."

"I see... Well, I... I guess I should be thankful to you. Both you and Lisa inspired me to be stronger. I guess I really can't live with the past lingering in my mind forever... They were bad times, but...I'm not going to let it stop me anymore. I want to...do something great. With Lisa, I can do it. No one truly needs to be alone, right...?"

"Nope, not at all," replied Susanshi. "And good luck to you."

"Yo, I have something to say too!" announced Tokot. "So Susanshi, you're leaving us. ...And you know what? I have a confession to make. You were awesome. It's funny, isn't it? When we first met, I thought nothing much of you. You just appear saying you're a human, and I didn't believe you. If I had known that you'd do so much, then maybe, just maybe, I would've treated you differently. You're probably upset with me for that, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not upset at that."

"Well good. I guess my only issue now is that I'm stuck with being in a team with Leo without you."

"Hey!" snapped Leo.

"But I guess I can grow used to it eventually. After all, I did compliment him after that battle. And...I, um... I meant those compliments. Leo actually improved a little since we first got partnered up. Just a little."

"Awww shucks, Tokot!" replied Leo happily. "Well Susanshi, thanks for the memories. You keep your promise for me, OK? Don't ever forget me and the others. I know I'll do the same."

"I promise, Leo. You have a good life in Sacreca, OK?"

Susanshi was now beginning to sniffle.

"What is it, Susanshi?" wondered Leo.

"It's just that...all these emotions of me leaving are all catching back up to me..."

She covered her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Susanshi..." another voice uttered.

Uncovering her eyes, Susanshi was in for another unexpected surprise, for Leo and company were gone, and now Hiroca was stood with her.

"H-Hiroca!" Susanshi exclaimed.

"Hello, Susanshi. I bet you weren't expecting to see me here."

"N-no, I wasn't. I wasn't expecting anyone to appear!"

"I'm here to speak with you. I can sense that you're having some trouble with your departure from Sacreca. Even though I have died, my spirit traveled to the afterlife. There, everything is well. It is an eternally peaceful utopia. Now Susanshi, I have something to say."

"What is it, Hiroca?"

"Thank you for what you have done. I know you've received a lot of thanks already, but now it's my turn. Susanshi, did you not forget something important you learned on your adventure? It is you who shapes your destiny. I believe that, if your will is strong enough, you can change your destiny. Nobody else is in command of your choices. If you want to stay in Sacreca as a Piplup, you can. You have a pretty big choice to make here. What will you do? Consider everything, Susanshi, for this will be a decision you shall live with forever."

"What will I do? I...I don't know what I should do... Both options are the right option, but which one should I pick?"

"Only you can choose," Rovaela said, herself and Jon back again, with Hiroca gone.

"Oh, Rovaela. What happened just now? Was that really Leo and the others?" quizzed Susanshi.

"Not exactly. Those were figments. They appeared before you," explained Rovaela.

"Really? So that wasn't the real them? Was it you who made them appear?"

"No, Susanshi. We had little part in that. It was you. You made them appear," replied Jon. "We merely allowed them to appear from your thoughts."

"I did? From...my thoughts?"

"They were figments you created, whether you're aware of it or not," explained Jon. "That wasn't their physical or even spiritual form. They were created from your subconscious, their personalities shaped by your own perception of them. You were having some troubles on your mind, so they appeared to help you make your choice. You are pretty attached to them, aren't you? We can tell because of what they said. It was as if they were subtly convincing you to return to Sacreca. Even though your destiny has been fulfilled, your life still isn't over. If you really want to, we can send you back."

"You...can?"

"Yes," confirmed Rovaela. "But we must warn you. This may only make the decision harder to decide, but no matter where you go, we will have to say farewell. There will be no need for me to speak with you again. All contact between myself and you will be lost for the rest of your living days. Not matter what your choice is, you will live on without ever reaching Sacreca's Realm in your dreams again. The connection established will be lost, now that the mission is over and all is well. So, what say you, Susanshi? Will you return to Sacreca and remain as a Piplup? Or will you resume your human state of living?"

"Ohhhh..." Susanshi groaned with pressure. "I have a reason to pick both. If I stayed in Sacreca, then Leo would be so happy... He was pretty heartbroken by my sudden exit. And I could have an amazing life in Sacreca. I could start my life anew again, go on many exciting adventures, meet many others... It'll be like I never left. But...the human world has been my life for my entire existence. I have a mother there, and she has no idea where I am. I can't bear for her to worry any longer. Having a child disappear from their bed suddenly must be very shocking and worrying for any parent. I want to assure her I'm OK and end her worrying. We can be together again. Just me and her, the happiest we can be."

She fell quiet in deep thought for some time.

"Have you made your decision, Susanshi?" asked Jon.

"...Yes, I have," Susanshi confirmed. "It wasn't easy, but I know exactly what I want for myself.

I want to go back to my world. I want to see my mother again..."

A long travel finally came to an end, as the Tower of Wyste had completed its course, having now settled back down behind the two small mountains at the edge of the cliff it once sat. From its wide open doors, Leo, Tokot, Alex and Harstarr walked out, carrying Jon's shell and tucked in body together, while Alex handled the Seal Star. As soon as they all stepped out, the grooves in the structure lost their glow, the archways in the sides of the top rooms sealed up, and the doors closed themselves once more. The tower was once again made dormant. The group began to walk across the vast Sacreca Fields, en route to Sacreca Town in the south.

"So... What are we going to do with the Seal Star?" Alex wondered.

"I think we need to just hide the Fragments again," suggested Harstarr.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking," agreed Leo.

"Hide them? So you're indeed going through with that idea?!" Tokot snapped.

"We have to. I don't think it's safe to just keep them lying around," explained Leo. "And besides...the tower needs to stay closed again. I don't want the Scepter to fall into the hands of bad guys again."

"OK, I get it now. You're wanting to undo everything that we all worked for. It'll feel like kind of a waste."

"But you're not thinking, Tokot! We're just resuming the way things once were! I know this is what...Susanshi would want too."

"Sigh... All right. But not right away. When the dust's settled, we'll do this little scattering of precious artifacts."

"We can take the Fragments back to where we found them, and that one Fragment from the mountains... We'll give it back to the palace. It was a family treasure, after all. You're OK with that, right Alex?"

"Oh, yeah, I am..."

"But for now, let's all just go back home. We'll take Jon and the Seal Star all the way back with us. He's heavy, but I have to keep the promise. We all do."

The journey lasted for way over a single hour, the sun having raised from the horizon since the end of the storm. Leo was huffing for much of the way, Jon's shell bearing some weight on his back and shoulders, even with the assistance of Tokot and Harstarr. Despite this, he showed constant will to continue on without rest until he arrived back at town.

And, at last, after a long and tiring walk through the great fields, only one more hill remained to climb up, leading to the north exit of Sacreca Town. Nothing could prepare Leo, Tokot, Alex and Harstarr for what would await them at the top. From atop the hill, the first thing to come into view was the top of the Seal Star, followed by the top of Leo's head, Alex's horn, and the rest of them. Suddenly, there was an outburst of cheering from atop the hill. Scores of Pokémon were congregated just outside the north exit of town. The small group were paused with surprise by the unexpected display.

"They're...they're celebrating us..." Leo muttered in his mind. "It's...just as I imagined it. This is so awesome!"

After that, he showed a faint smile.

"Yay yay yay! You did it! You made my wish come true Yaaaay!" A Ledyba child fluttered gleefully towards Leo.

He proceeded to dance by swaying in front of Leo, much to Leo's content.

"Thanks, kid! And you know what? I saw you making that wish at the fountain a few days ago! I made it come true!"

"Yes! I am so happy!" the Ledyba celebrated.

"Come on, son. Give them some room!" a voice called from within the crowd.

"Oh, OK, Daddy. See you!" the young Ledyba returned to the gathering.

"Alex!" Lisa shouted, weaving her way through the hoard.

The call alerted Alex, for it was something he was waiting to hear. He could see her moving her way to the front. A huge and relieved smile came to his face when she held out her arms and ran towards him. Standing still on the spot, he held his own arms out. Lisa ran into him, and he suddenly picked her off the ground and spun around several times.

"Whoa, A-Alex!" Lisa was pleasantly surprised by the act.

Alex dropped her back down and looked at her in the eyes.

"Lisa, I did it. I'm back!"

"Yes, you are! Oh, I'm so happy you're OK! It was a mess when that storm kicked up! Everyone was in a panic, and knowing that you were out there in that harshness, it...it... Phew, I can't even think about it! I'm just so glad to see you again."

She went on to hug Alex for a moment, before turning her attention over to Leo and Tokot.

"Hey, Lisa!" greeted Leo.

"It's good to see you alive and well too, Leo!" spoke Lisa. "And... Oh, where's Susanshi?"

Leo bowed his head down in resent.

"...She didn't make it back."

"Oh no, I-I'm sorry to hear that... She fought valiantly, just like all of you. We'll all remember her, and all she battled for." Lisa was saddened.

"It isn't like that, Lisa... She's gone... Gone back home."

"Oh, so that's what happened... I'm sorry."

Leo didn't respond to this.

"Oh, is that Jon you're carrying?" wondered Lisa.

"Jon's dead," announced Tokot.

"Yes, he requested we took him back home," added Leo. "Lisa, you won't believe this, but Jon's a Wystian! He lived ever since that battle Sacreca and Hadreca had long ago! He used the Scepter to wish to live forever, and now he's undone it. And now...he's gone."

Lisa appeared stunned by this story.

"Wow, that is quite something..."

"Jon was so much help to us. I'm a little sad he had to go like this..." sighed Leo. "He helped us to destroy Hadreca and Vascious... He was nothing like our preconceptions at all. It was such a twist. But then...Susanshi had to disappear too..."

"Sounds like so much happened out there. Must have been quite a thrilling experience. Oh! But before I forget, I think we should take Jon off you."

Lisa then turned to the crowd.

"Hey, can we get somebody to take this Wartortle away?" she called.

Seconds later, a Prinplup and Marowak emerged from the gathering.

"All right, it's our job to take this body to the morgue, so put it down and let us handle it," spoke the Marowak.

Quietly, Leo, Tokot and Harstarr laid the shell down on the ground, allowing the Prinplup and Marowak to carry it away, holding one end each. They marched away swiftly.

"See you later, Jon. I'll be sure to visit your grave. Well, that is...if you get one..." uttered Leo.

"I'm sure he will. He's a resident of our town," assured Lisa. "I guess everyone owes Jon an apology. He really made a surprise stand against Vascious. Many Explorers and town residents just saw him as a middle-aged grump. Although...I guess something really was unusual when it seemed he would always look the same age all the time. Well, that's what Master Eag said."

"Oh, speaking of Master Eag, where is he?" quizzed Tokot.

"Master Eag? Hmmm, that's strange, did he not come here too?" Lisa pondered. "In fact, I don't think Mayor Gordon's here too. Well, I guess that can't be helped right now. The town suffered a fair bit of damage during Vascious's raid, as well as when that storm came along. It was a terrifying ordeal, as if the world was ending. Never before had I witnessed so much fear from so many at once."

"And that's why it's good for it to be over," added Leo.

"Leo!" a voice said.

"Oh, that's Grenouille!" realized Leo.

Grenouille ran towards Leo.

"Oh Leo, that storm was terrible! Am I ever glad it's over now and that you're safe!"

"I'm glad to see you're OK too, Grenouille," replied Leo.

"Hey, isn't that one of Vascious's minions? Why is she here with you?" Grenouille wondered, referring to Harstarr.

"Oh no, she's fine. She's not a bad Pokémon, really. She won't cause any trouble," Leo assured.

"He's right. I'm not what you may think I am. I'm just a free Pokémon now," added Harstarr.

"Well, that's a relief. I was a little concerned about her being here," said Grenouille.

"...Oh, please excuse me. I have something important to deal with," Lisa stated suddenly.

After speaking, Lisa returned to Alex, who had waited patiently for her to talk with him again, if at all. She stood next to him and looked over the horizon.

"You know, Alex, it's been a long time since I was awake early enough to see dawn in this stage," Lisa commented.

"Oh..." Alex also looked in the same direction. "...Yeah, it's beautiful."

"And you helped to make it possible. With Vascious gone, we were all able to see it. I guess I was wrong to worry the way I did about you. It was the worst I ever felt in years. Just the thought of losing you could have almost tore me apart completely."

"You worried about me? Oh... I know you have a lot of concern for me, but...not to this degree."

"Isn't it obvious why I did, Alex? You do remember that time at the mountains, right? You went through a lot to tell me something that would change our lives forever. Then you have this sudden burst of courage. When you said you wanted to go to the tower with Team Revolution and Jon, I was shocked! In fact, you scared me! I had to convince myself deep down to let you go. It was hard, but... Ugh, I'm sorry, Alex! I..."

"Lisa...?"

"I'm just having an emotional moment to myself. I'll be fine. I guess I can't fault myself anymore, because you're back, we're all alive, and all's good again. I trusted Susanshi with your welfare, and she fulfilled that responsibility. If she were here, I'd give her all the thanks I could manage! She risked her life for everyone in Sacreca. What she did for this land reached all over. Thanks to her, we can be together after all."

Something unexpected began to happen. Unexpected to Alex, more specifically. There was a tear in Lisa's eye, running down her face.

"L-Lisa, are you...crying?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess I really am..."

"But Lisa, you never cry."

"I'm not sad, Alex. I'm just..."

Choking up further, Lisa leaned towards Alex, holding him tightly.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!"

Alex was stunned for a moment.

"...I did what I wanted to do, Lisa. I...I want to become strong. Just like you, and now Team Revolution. I wanted to prove myself capable."

"But Alex, you're already strong and capable. You work just as hard as any Explorer should, despite how you may be," assured Lisa.

"Well, yeah... But I want to continue improving myself," proceeded Alex. "I want...to finally get over these silly quirks of mine, even if it's just me or something else. I want to be somebody."

"Alex... Are you sure it's time for such drastic changes?" wondered Lisa.

"I...I am ready...to emerge from my shell even more, Lisa. I want to be more worthy of the RockAxe name, and be the best partner possible. You get most of the credit, but now it's time for me to share just a little more of it. That's why I chose to go in your steed. It's the least I can do...for you, and I'm going to give it my best from now on. I...uh...I'm going to promise that. It'll be tough, but I am willing to do it."

With his words of ambition concluded, Lisa released him, taking hold of his hands. The pair held their heads down together. Lisa was still and quiet for a moment. She appeared as if she would tear up even further. Though touched by Alex's very words and promises, she never did.

"Oh, Alex..." she uttered, her eyes dampening. "Thank you for this. I'll make sure you succeed. I'll be there every step of the way. And...I'm sorry for being overprotective of you. I guess I've finally been convinced that you can be more independent."

Alex, more happy than he had ever been in his entire life, rose his smile up even more and shut his eyes.

"I knew you'd see it that way... But even so, I don't want to be away from you again. I hope we can stay together for the rest of our lives."

"Yes, Alex, we can. And that will be my own promise."

Now Alex's eyes were moistening.

"I feel like...the luckiest guy in the world...again. Even more so than when we teamed up. Even more so than at the mountains..."

"Alex..." Lisa said softly, backing away slightly.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad I fell in love with the right guy in the end!" Lisa over-joyfully bellowed.

She leaned back into Alex, holding his hands and leaning him back, before bending herself down to kiss him. Alex wasn't prepared for such a sudden action, his face flustering brightly. He had almost forgotten that so many others were watching on if it hadn't been for a joint reaction of adoration from the crowd.

Pachy had been watching the entire time, perched on Ed's back to see over everyone in front of him. His eyes ignited in anger at this very sight. He was not happy, to say the least. He growled in supreme jealousy, clenching his fists. And yet, he felt everything collapse inside. He started to sob loudly, jumping down from Ed and running in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, wait up, Boss!" called Diego.

Both he and Ed proceeded to chase him down. Meanwhile, Lisa removed the contact from Alex, though still holding him as they looked at each other's faces.

"Uh, Lisa..." mumbled Alex.

"Oh!" Lisa lifted him back up.

"Much...enthusiasm there, don't you think? Hehehe..." joked Alex.

"Heh, maybe just a little," replied Lisa with a giggle.

"But did you really have to do that in front of so many? It feels awkward..."

"Just got carried away. Besides, it shouldn't bother us how many how about this."

"Heh, you two are too cute!" commented Leo.

"Thanks, Leo," Alex replied bashfully, trying to hide his redness behind his hands.

"Well, I wish the best success for the two of you!" encouraged Leo.

"Thanks, and you too, Leo and Tokot. You two will be needing it after these hardships," replied Lisa.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to get used to the...changes, but I won't brood over it forever. We're going to try our best to..." Leo spoke, before stopping to yawn. "I'm...so sleepy..."

He was starting to nod off already, his eyelids becoming heavy. Grenouille picked the sleepy Riolu up, cradling him in her arms.

"He's been through a lot. He hasn't had any sleep yet, bless him," she spoke.

After that, Tokot also yawned.

"Ugh, d-dammit, Leo. Your yawning...is...contagious...! I-I must get my reward...mon...ey..."

Unable to overcome the tiredness, he fell to the grass, remaining motionless. Lisa chuckled a little.

"Hehe, it really has been a long night. We were all awake, in fact," she mentioned.

"Lisa, I'm feeling so tired..." uttered Alex. "I want...to go to sleep...in our dorm room."

"Oh, you too? Good point, Alex. I should probably get some sleep too," agreed Lisa. "Come on, let's go."

Taking hold of Alex's hand, she walked herself and him towards the crowd. Those who were gathered cleared a path for them to pass through. During this time, Grenouille looked down at Leo. He was sleeping soundly.

"You poor dear, Leo. I'll let you have the sleep you deserve. I'll take you home now," she said lightly, before making her way through the path in the crowd, with the Seal Star being left behind.

Now all who was left was Harstarr. She chose to say very little, mainly due to the fact that she was in very deep thought with herself.

"Those kids defied all odds for a better future, and all I did was allow myself to be manipulated. I never did anything truly...bad, but I still want to make up for my critical error," she spoke in her mind.

She looked out over the raising sun and the colors it created.

"Susanshi's gone, and she's free from Vascious now. I hope she'll have a good life, wherever that may be. In fact, we're both free. She has inspired me to be better. I guess I should make the most of this revelation."

And there and then, she produced a faint smile, the first time she ever did in what seemed to her like an eternity.

"Oh, the Seal Star!" she realized out loud. "What will we do with it? Leo and Tokot can't do anything with it now. What can be done...?"

"I believe I shall be taking this then," somebody's voice replied to her.

Looking back, Master Eag had arrived, now looking over Harstarr.

"I shall keep this safe for the time being," he offered.

"Oh, really...? But...you were trying to stop Team Revolution from gathering them," Harstarr uttered.

"I am aware of what I did, but it won't happen again," Master Eag assured. "I merely wish to keep the Seal Star safe until it is decided what its fate will be. And...when the time's right...I'm going to apologize to Team Revolution and Team RockAxe. I was in a meeting with Mayor Gordon. We were discussing what is to be done, now that the crisis is over. We agreed that, if it's still present, that the Seal Star should remain with me until we can decide what to do with it. Now, I shall be taking it..."

He stretched his wings towards the Seal Star, pulling it towards him. After that, he turned to face the crowd.

"I'm heading back to the EA. I advise you all dismiss now," he spoke. "It's over now. There is nothing to see here."

And so, the gathering of Pokémon began to break up, some of them talking during so.

"Uh, Master Eag..." Harstarr uttered.

"Mmm? What can I do for you?" wondered Master Eag.

"I just...have a request for you. Can you please ensure Jon gets a burial he deserves? He did a lot for us, if you didn't know."

"Jon? You mean that grumpy Wartortle? He's dead?"

"From what I can gather, Jon was really underestimated. He helped save the world, at the cost of his life."

"I see... If that's the case, I'll be sure to consider it."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to the EA headquarters. You settle down now, OK?"

"OK."

With the Seal Star following him from behind, Master Eag took off into the air, passing over the town streets.

Some time later, Lisa and Alex arrived at their dorm room inside the EA building. They laid down at their sleeping area, going under their blankets. They faced each other.

"It's been quite an experience for both of us, hasn't it?" recalled Lisa.

"Yeah, it sure has," Alex agreed.

"But now it's over. Now we can go on with our lives, resume our Explorer duties. Since we're in a relationship, I'll be able to treat our adventures with more appreciation."

"Me too, Lisa. But...I was thinking..."

"Mmm?"

"Can someone like me...really be in a relationship? I'm not really...you know...used to it."

"You'll be fine, Alex. You did good when we were still just friends. We're just upping the ante, so to speak. You'll learn to get used to it."

"I guess you're right. Oh man, I never thought this would happen to me. My first love, my first kiss... I like it. I'm glad I decided to at least try to make it happen."

"And it was very sweet and nice of you. Of course, I was planning on trying too. I guess it helps we both did it at the same time. Makes it all the more special."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. ...Oooh, I'm...so tired right now..."

"All right, let's go to sleep now. Let's get those missed hours of sleep taken care of now."

"Goodnight, Lisa..."

"More like good morning, heh."

"Hehehe."

So, Alex shut his eyes, comforted by the warmth of his blanket. Only seconds later, Lisa inched closer to Alex, pulling the blanket off of him. This startled Alex with confusion.

"Uh? Lisa?"

Without speaking, Lisa took her own blanket and pulled it over him and herself so that they shared one blanket. The two were left cuddled together. Still with no words, Lisa closed her eyes and prepared to sleep. Blushing, Alex also did the same. He felt more cozy now. It made him feel happy and peaceful. He was quick to descend into sleep, made easier by the added comfort.

An unknown amount of time passed, and it was now later in the same day. Leo's body was twitching, and he awoke. He found himself in his bed in Grenouille's house. There was silence all around, for he was the only one inside the house. He looked up at the ceiling, still feeling a little dazed from having just woke up.

"Ugggh... H-how long was I asleep for?" he wondered to himself, wiping his eyes.

He sat up and looked over to the opposite bed.

"Susanshi..."

It was empty.

"Oh, that's right. I had almost forgotten..."

He got out of bed and stretched. He looked over to the dining table to see his Explorer bag placed there, along with a piece of paper next to it.

"Huh? What's that?"

Leo decided to investigate the stationery. It had writing on it.

"Oh, this is Grenouille's handwriting!"

The paper had the following message written on it:

"Leo, I don't know how long you'll be sleeping for, so I decided to leave you alone and write this note for you. Lisa, Alex and Tokot came here to meet you. They told me Master Eag and Mayor Gordon were organizing a party near the southern entrance to town to celebrate the victory you worked so hard to make happen. We decided to let you sleep for a little longer, but we'll make sure this party won't end without you. If you don't appear after a while, I'll come wake you up and take you there. Everyone would like to see their hero!

Grenouille."

"Oh... A party...?" Leo was still a little sleepy, though the news in the letter sprung energy in him. "Hey, I don't want to miss that! I better get going!"

Equipping his bag as a precaution, he dashed out the house and down the street. All was quiet and deserted, suggesting that every single town resident was at the party. It was the early evening.

"Oh man, I really must've been asleep for a long time! I hope there's still time!" Leo exclaimed to himself, determined not to miss out.

By the time he arrived at the south exit, he could see balls of light dotted about up ahead. He ran towards them, and the site of the party came to view. Scores of Pokémon were there, filling the air with the atmosphere expected from a party, along with multicolored beacons and many balloons placed around. The beacons were the lights Leo saw. There were tables clothed in a white fabric, and all kinds of foodstuffs on top. Cakes, ice cream, a glass bowl of strawberry punch, as well as some healthier alternatives were up for grabs. Leo was overjoyed by the sight of it all.

"It all looks so...amazing...!" he uttered.

There was a sudden release of confetti at him from the side. Surprised, he looked to the side to see Lisa holding a party popper in her hand, as well as a smile. Tokot, Alex and Grenouille were accompanying her. All of them were wearing colorful cone-shaped party hats.

"Glad you could make it, Leo!" spoke Grenouille.

"Oh... Well, I'm not one to miss a party!" exclaimed Leo. "How long has this party been going on now?"

"Oh, only about an hour," estimated Lisa. "It still won't be ending any time soon."

"It's noisy here, but I'm still willing to stay here," uttered Alex. "Everyone's been really nice to me since I woke up. It was a little scary at first, but I could get used to it."

"That's right, Alex," Lisa chimed in. "A lot of their messages were of congratulations to us both. Everyone at the EA's happy for us both...even though I haven't seen Pachy all day. It's like him and his teammates vanished altogether."

"I don't care. It makes things more peaceful," remarked Alex.

"Hahahahaha!" chuckled Lisa.

"Here, I saved this for you," Grenouille said.

She approached and equipped Leo with a party hat of his own, with a blue polka dot design.

"Ah, nice. Now I'm truly in the partying mood!" Leo cheered.

He began to look all around him in excitement at all the opportunities before him. He rushed over to the ice cream tub, scooping as much as he can fit into a provided bowl and helping himself to it in delight. He also poured out a glass of punch and gulped at least half of it down in one go. Lisa was astonished as she watched on.

"Wow... Leo's really enjoying this. Aaaaand a bit too much, I think," she commented.

"Yep, that's Leo for you, always making the most out of fun!" declared Grenouille.

Leo continued eating his ice cream, and before long finished off the punch. There was a call addressed at him moments later. Mark, the Helioptile, closed in.

"Here he is! He's finally arrived!" he exclaimed out loud.

Almost immediately, Leo became surrounded by three other Pokémon, who cheered as they lifted Leo off his feet, holding him up in the air.

"Three cheers for Leo!" they chanted. "Hip-hip...hooray! Hip-hip...hooray!"

"Oh wow, you guys! This is... I-I have no words!" a flattered Leo responded.

Tokot was watching, growling lightly for some reason.

"You're not jealous, are you, Tokot?" wondered Lisa, noticing this.

"What? Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, if that growling of yours is any indication..."

"I...! Sheesh, I'm not jealous, OK? I can't possibly be mad at Leo anymore. It's lost all meaning. ...I just hope he forgot about that apparent bet we made that one time."

"Bet?"

"I would pay Leo if he bettered himself and won in the end. Money I don't even have."

"Heh, boys and their banter. I'm sure Leo wasn't serious about it."

"I should hope so. I'm not handing my share of our reward money to him. And speaking of which, I guess Susanshi isn't, well, here to...claim her share."

"Where are you getting at, Tokot?"

"I'm saying that it looks likely that now only me and Leo get it, meaning we split it in half."

"Are you being disrespectful?"

"No! I'm just saying that, since Susanshi isn't here anymore!"

"...Well, I wouldn't say that to Leo. He'll make the decision on his own, probably."

"I'm not so sure if he will, but I guess I'll give him a chance."

At this point, Leo was being carried over the heads of an entire line of Pokémon, his belly facing down as he was moved along the line. Everybody involved was cheering enthusiastically the whole way, and once Leo reached the end, he leaped off and onto the ground, with the cheers escalating. He held his arms up in glee.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said. "Phew, this is one wild party! I-I think I need a little rest! I'll have some more fun later, you guys!"

He walked away on his own as the celebrators saw him off. He moved to the back of the event spot and sat down, his back towards the celebrations. He was feeling good about himself, maintaining his smile for quite a while after.

"Ah, this is great! My idea for a party actually happened!" he said to himself.

Yet, this happiness wasn't to last. He randomly opened up his bag and took out something. It was Susanshi's white armband, the only thing that was left behind when she departed. He held it in his open palm and looked at it, sighing. The more he looked at it, the more his mood changed. Without his control, he was hit by a sudden memory that played out in his mind. It was the day he first met Susanshi, having been lying unconscious outside the woods. He remembered how awkward the encounter felt for him and her. He felt like giggling at this memory, but that wasn't to be. Instead, more memories reared themselves, one after another.

He recalled the events of when Susanshi first joined up with his Explorer team, and the first journey they made with Tokot, Lisa and Alex to the Mining Village. The next memory was of him and her in separate beds in Grenouille's house. They were talking, getting acquainted a little more. Leo's expression was now showing some sadness. Next up, he recalled Susanshi's initial struggle against Vascious in the Ruins of Wyste, and how he and the others with them at the time tried to save her. He then remembered him, Susanshi and Tokot braving through the night together to rescue Lisa and Alex, after they had gone missing. He was sniffling at this point.

The next memory had much importance to Leo. It was the night when he and her were awake while the rest of their party were asleep. They were looking up at the night sky together, reflecting on events up to that point, as well as the possible future. It was there and then that Leo proposed to Susanshi to stay in Sacreca, where she could start a new chapter in her life.

Finally, he remembered both him and Susanshi during the final battle atop the tower. The two of them had their hands together as they both gripped the Scepter, and by combining their might, they were able to vanquish the evil that threatened Sacreca. This was the breaking point for him. Tears appeared in his eyes, and he was now holding the armband to his forehead. Tokot took notice of this.

"Hey, is Leo sobbing over there?" he wondered.

"I think we should check it out," decided Lisa.

And so she, Alex, Tokot and Grenouille all moved in to investigate. Leo was sobbing quietly.

"Leo, what's wrong?" inquired Grenouille.

"Why? Why did she have to leave?" Leo lamented.

"Leo, you're just going to have to accept it!" Tokot told him. "She's gone, and there's nothing you can do!"

"I know, but... I would've stopped it if I could! She made Team Revolution great! I feel like it won't be as successful without her!"

"Leo, listen to me. That is far from the truth. Did you not notice the way those Pokémon treated you? They are all so grateful for you, not just Susanshi. You're as much of a hero as she is," explained Lisa.

"I've lost so much in my life, and now she's gone too... My mother...my father...Jon... Why must I be left alone?!"

"But you're not alone, Leo. You still have us," comforted Lisa. "And Grenouille is as good as any parent should be. You'll never be alone, because you've earned the trust and friendship of others. Some may come and go, but if there's one thing our beliefs tells us, it's that there is happiness to be found, even in death. There's a world the deceased go to, a paradise. We may not have concrete proof of its existence, but it helps to give us hope. It's to help us not lose the hope we have. I'm sure your father is reunited with your mother again, and that they will watch over you together. And Susanshi... Well, she's still alive, isn't she? She's just in another land, somewhere far from our own. She at least still gets to keep her memories. And you should do the same. You wouldn't want to disappoint those who are no longer with you, would you? You'll have to move on. I know it hurts, but it's all part of life. Those who get to live on can learn to appreciate things again. If you ever need help, we'll all be there for you."

"Oh..." Leo sniffled. "I-I don't mean to be a bother... I just...ugh!"

He held his head in his hands.

Grenouille rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Leo. I'll comfort you for as long as you need."

Leo stood back up, turned himself around, and hugged Grenouille, crying on her shoulder.

"It's all going to be OK, Leo," she assured him.

"What in the world is that?!" Tokot questioned at random.

"Not now, Tokot. Leo's going to be needing some silence," replied Lisa.

"I'm not talking about that! Look over there!" pointed out Tokot.

A short distance away, a ball of light was visible. This unusual phenomenon startled and confused Leo, as he looked back to see it. The ball was just there, at the top of a hill. Soon, a figure emerged from it as it vanished.

"Is that...?" Leo uttered, looking on.

He moved towards it, before quickly picking up speed and running. He ran on, curious and hopeful. He stopped near the figure, whose back was turned from him. There was a large, round head, with a cape-like feature on the back.

"S...Susanshi?" spoke Leo.

The figure turned around to confront Leo. It was a Piplup, and a familiar one at that.

"Hi, Leo," she said back.

Leo was astounded. It was indeed Susanshi, back in her Piplup form and standing before his very eyes. He held his arms out, his mouth agape. He didn't know what to say. Soon, Lisa, Alex, Tokot and Grenouille caught back up.

"Whoa, no way!" exclaimed Tokot.

"I...I can't believe it!" spoke Lisa.

"Susanshi...is back?" quizzed Alex in slight awe.

Leo stepped towards Susanshi.

"Susanshi... Is it...is it really you?"

"The one and only," Susanshi replied, nodding lightly. "Uh, what are you all wearing?"

"Oh, there's a party going on behind us right now..." mumbled Alex.

"A party? I guess Rovaela and Jon dropped me off at a good place, hehe..."

Leo was breathing deeply, trying to get words out again, but failing. All he could muster was the act of falling to his knees, holding his arm over his eyes and weeping loudly.

"It's OK, Leo. I'm back, and I'll be staying this time," stated Susanshi. "I met Rovaela and Jon when I disappeared. They said I could change my destiny, and offered me the choice of where to go. I said I wanted to see my mother one last time, tell her that I found a new place to call home, and now I'm here. I'm back. I knew you'd be sad, but it's over now. No more sadness. I'm not going anywhere now. This is my new home."

Leo looked over at her, the fur under his eyes damp. He was able to put on a smile again, and leaned over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Welcome home, Susanshi," he announced.


	58. Epilogue

Chapter 58 - Epilogue

Two days later...

"You've been through a lot these past few days, haven't you?" a voice inquired.

The words were those of Master Eag. He stood behind his office desk, with Susanshi, Leo and Tokot confronting from the opposite side.

"I believe my deepest apologies are necessary at this time," continued Master Eag. "...I misjudged the three of you. I confess to allowing my ancestor's morals be the driving force for my actions. Over the course of the past week, you have shown much determination, courage and righteousness. It was all in the name of justice and peace. If only I had known sooner, then maybe things wouldn't have been so troubling. So, as councilor of Sacreca, I hereby pardon all three of you, Lisa and Alex too."

"Thank you very much, Master Eag. And we accept your apology," replied Susanshi.

"Now, the town is undergoing restoration, and during that time all Explorer activity is suspended," Master Eag explained.

"Yeah, and word spread so incredibly fast! So many Pokémon have come to Sacreca town to help with the repairs!" Leo added.

"I also heard about Andose and his demise. Truly sad to have to lose such a useful assistant, even if he was set to backstab us..." sighed Master Eag. "...I guess I should not allow that to obstruct me in any way. Back on track, it is wonderful that help has arrived from outside the town walls as quickly as it did. It should help restoration to be complete much faster. Now, I have a few important things that must be done, which is also why I summoned you to my office. First, there's the matter of the reward money. One million PokéDollars, as promised by me, Mayor Gordon and the SPF."

"Yes, this is it...!" Tokot celebrated in his mind.

"The money shall be forwarded to you within the next twenty-four hours, so I hope you'll be patient," continued Master Eag.

"But where will we keep all that money?" wondered Leo.

"Don't worry, you will be given a personal storage unit where it will be safe. I shall open one up for you when the money is ready."

"Oh, about the money, Master Eag..." spoke Susanshi. "I wish to divide it between myself, Leo, Tokot, Lisa and Alex. That's two hundred-thousand each."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Now you're sharing it with Lisa and Alex?!" disapproved Tokot.

"I think they deserve something too. They were a big help as well, you know."

"Grrrrrrrr...!"

"Tokot, don't act that way. What you get is still very reasonable money," Leo defended Susanshi's decision.

Tokot crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

"I would share some of it with Jon too, but of course I can't. I don't know what I'll do with my share, so I'll just keep it safe for now," said Susanshi.

"Hmm, very well then. I shall arrange to have the money split into five equal shares," offered Master Eag. "OK, next order of business... Leo, there is something I wish to give you."

He opened up one of the drawers in his desk, taking out some kind of box of glossed wood. He placed it at the edge of the desk.

"This is for me?" asked Leo.

Master Eag nodded to him.

"Oh wow... What is it?"

Curious, Leo took the box into his hands. There was a lid on top of it, so he lifted it off. The contents appeared to surprise him a little.

"Oh! This is..."

Placed onto a soft red fabric inside were a pair of items. One of these was a necklace with an object resembling a marble. The second was a thick bracelet.

"This is my dad's Mega Stone and Mega Bracelet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, we decided to save those for you. Those are very rare items, and we thought you'd like them to remember him by," explained Master Eag.

"Oh, Master Eag... th-thank you. I'll be sure to treasure these," replied Leo. "So um... You're not...unhappy with my dad, are you? You know, because of what he did that day before he disappeared..."

"No, Leo. There is nothing worth doing now. I'm certain the townsfolk would rather remember Hiroca as a hero, not somebody who made a decision that may have ended his life of freedom. And Leo... Nobody treated Hiroca as a wanted criminal. The SPF treated him only as a missing Pokémon. They held no judgement against him for ending your mother's life sooner. I was aware of that story, but I personally hold nothing against him. Your father did what he felt was right. He wanted to end the suffering of somebody whose life was soon to end. I'm glad I was finally able to tell you this. I arranged the burial of your father and Jon, and their graves were made this morning. You be sure to visit them when you can."

"Oh, I don't know how to thank you, Master Eag. You really did redeem yourself in the end," Leo sniffled. "Oh no, I'm about to cry again...!"

"Leo, please don't turn the waterworks on again. I had enough of seeing you in that state," stated Tokot.

"I-I'll be fine."

At this point, Master Eag randomly backed away from his desk, looking through the window in the back of the office.

"When I was little, a Wartortle who identified himself as Jon moved to Sacreca Town. He was slightly odd, to say the least, but he was harmless. As I aged, he failed to do the same, which was bizarre. Had no idea he was actually Vellohou, the same Vellohou who survived the battle between our world's two deities. But in the end, he helped to save us. I had sure he got a proper burial..."

"Master Eag...?" muttered Susanshi.

"Pardon me," replied Master Eag, turning back to the Explorer trio. "One last thing, Susanshi..."

"Yes, Master Eag?"

"I know you are originally not of our world, but that won't matter to me or anyone now. You are now an honorary citizen of Sacreca. I officially welcome you to our home."

"Oh, thank you for that, Master Eag," Susanshi replied.

"And, I shall be dropping the law I enforced to keep certain details of the past secret. From now on, all may know about what really happened long ago. My great-great grandfather tried to censor history, and I followed the same ideology. But it was the wrong thing to do. We really should've left Sacreca's fate to destiny, as the Wystians wanted."

"That's great news! Now the whole history will finally be known!" exclaimed Leo. "Oh, I bet Lisa would be thrilled to know that!"

"Then you may go now. I have spoken to you all about everything that was to be said."

"Very well, Master Eag. Let's go, Leo, Tokot."

"Sure thing," obliged Leo.

"Take care now, you hear?" Master Eag requested.

"Ah, we will, Master Eag," answered Susanshi.

Susanshi, Leo and Tokot exited the office, leaving Master Eag behind. They left the EA building through its entrance, stepping out into the outdoors. The weather was clear and calm, with the sun shining magnificently. A number of fellow Explorers were dotted around the grounds, with some other Pokémon helping to clear away the fallen trees, replacing them with relatively young growing trees.

"Hey, Team Revolution!" somebody greeted.

"Hi," Leo replied.

"Team Revolution! Nice weather, isn't it?" spoke another.

"Sure is!" agreed Leo. "You see that? Everyone knows who we are now!"

At that moment, Master Eag's son, the young Rufflet, jumped out in their path, having been waiting for them on one of the benches in the center.

"There you are!" he called.

"Oh, you're Master Eag's son, right?" wondered Leo. "I only saw you briefly once."

"Yes, that's me! Dad told me everything! You three are so cool!" the Rufflet child cheered.

"Heh, I'm glad to see that the son of the current Master Eag is already appreciating us and seeing our potential," stated Susanshi.

"My dad's been working hard to make sure the town gets all fixed up again. I offered to help, but he said I don't need to. I'm kind of sad..."

"No worries, kid. When you get a little older, you'll be able to help with things around the place," assured Leo. "And one day, in the far future, it'll be your turn to take over things. Think you'll be up for it?"

"I'm...not so sure... It seem like an awfully big responsibility to look after so much at once, not just the EA..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a good leader if you just try hard enough. I guarantee you'll make a great successor," Susanshi encouraged.

"You think so? Wow, you might be right! Yay, yay! I'll be sure to work hard when I'm a little older!"

Susanshi smiled.

"Optimism is always a good sign of future success. Good luck. We're on our way through town, so see you again sometime."

"Bye-bye, Miss Susanshi!"

Continuing on, the team stepped away from the EA grounds and into the town itself. Here, it was made clear that restoration work was in full swing. Pokémon were gathered at some damaged buildings and structures. Some were hammering wood together, while others were laying down bricks. Pokémon from near and far were all working together to rebuild what had been destroyed in Vascious's invasion and the deadly storm. Leo was quite pleased with the progress.

"Things are already looking pretty good for the town," he commented.

"Yep, when word got out that Sacreca Town was damaged, help arrived from everywhere. I could never have imagined it!" added Susanshi.

"We'll help out a little later. For now, I want to see their graves..." said Leo.

"Excuse me, you three!" some muffled voice called to them.

"Huh?" wondered Leo.

A small blue bird Pokémon, known as a Taillow, flew in from above. It stopped before the team, holding an envelope in its beak.

"Are you Team Revolution?" it asked.

"Eh, yes, we are," confirmed Leo.

The Taillow proceeded to walk towards Leo, who took the letter from him.

"All I was given was a description of the ones this letter was addressed to. My deed is done now," the Taillow said, before flying off.

"Huh, a delivery Taillow had a letter for us? Who could it be from?" Leo pondered.

He opened the envelop to reveal a piece of paper. It had a message written on it. Leo began to read it out:

"Dear Susanshi, Leo and Tokot of Team Revolution, I am writing this letter to you because I need to clear something up. I must apologize if my sudden disappearance caused alarm, but be assured that I am well. I have left on a personal journey, and right now I am in a secret location. This is a journey of personal discovery, and I request that you do not try to find me. This is a journey to help myself to find who I really can be. I have no set goal in mind, so that is why I left on this adventure. Maybe one day we'll meet again, and I will be a better Pokémon. But until then, I must search for a better life for myself. Thanks again for all your help, and may Sacreca's light always shine upon you.

Harstarr."

"Oh, Harstarr! So that's what happened to her," noted Susanshi.

"Wow... Didn't see this coming. Well, I guess all we can do is wish her the best of luck...and remember to not litter!" said Leo, before placing the envelop and letter in his bag.

"Good luck, Harstarr, wherever you may be," spoke Susanshi.

The team then continued down the street. It didn't take long for them to meet a bunch of familiar faces: Professor Borstein the Mr. Mime, Gammo the Porygon-Z, Quotin the Hitmonlee, Jacques the Ampharos, and Francis the Gurdurr. They were working on repairing a house on the left side of the street.

"Hey, aren't those the workers from the construction site?" wondered Leo.

"Yeah, it really is!" announced Susanshi. "Come on, let's say hello!"

They drew close.

"Hi, remember us?" spoke Susanshi.

This attracted all their attention.

"Oh, it's you again! So good to see you again!" greeted the professor.

"Hey, kids! We're just here doin' some rebuildin'," stated Francis.

"I thought we were taking a break from working at the construction site, but nope, just more work!" groaned Jacques.

"So the boss did indeed see the state of the Mecha Works after your escapade there the other day, and boy he wasn't happy. We've been ordered to abandon all other construction work at the site to repair it," detailed Quotin. "We'll be really working our feet off until it's done."

"Well, it was worth it in the end, hehe," chuckled Leo guiltily.

Gammo then began to scan the team, much to Leo's worry.

"Oh, don't be afraid! Gammo won't glitch up again!" the professor assured. "He's just scanning you so that his memory banks can remember you!"

"Scanning complete. Greetings to you, familiar faces," spoke Gammo in his usual robotic tone. "My memory banks have allowed me to recall the events of our first meeting. Scans confirm you to be the same Piplup, Riolu and Charmander from this aforementioned encounter."

"Well, he seems to be friendly this time," mentioned Susanshi.

"I tried to work my way around preventing that silly volatile mode to not activate again, but it didn't work so well. So instead, I simply deleted the offending data from his programming," explained the professor. "He should work normally from now on."

"Are you sure this time?" asked Susanshi.

"Absolutely! Just watch! Gammo, status report on town restoration project, please."

"Affirmative," obliged Gammo.

His eyes began to feature green lines that scrolled up in a loop.

"Current restoration progress: 27%. Estimated time until completion: 19 hours, 17 minutes, 40 seconds."

"Gammo's estimations are approximately 97.247% accurate! I'd trust his analysis if I were you!" spoke the professor.

"Hmm, still a while to go though," replied Susanshi.

"Tch, I can't wait to see the place turn to crap again because of Gammo," quipped Tokot.

"Foul language detected," declared Gammo.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Tokot.

"Rudeness detected. Responsive programming details to not take kindly to rudeness, though I am a robot, and not able to emote."

"Pfft," Tokot spluttered.

"Uh, well good luck then. We need to get going," announced Susanshi.

"See ya, kids!" said Francis.

"Farewell," spoke Gammo.

And so, the team continued on. Further up, Lisa and Alex could be seen. They were conversing with Carl, Lisa's older brother. He also had his primitive transport vehicle parked next to them, loaded with a large array of supplies.

"...Aww man, I wish I was here to witness all that!" exclaimed Carl. "I've never been to a party before! Don't forget to invite me next time!"

Lisa noticed Team Revolution drawing close. She smiled as she waved to them.

"Hey there!" she spoke.

"Good afternoon, Lisa. How are things?" wondered Susanshi.

"Pretty good. Carl's just here to deliver material needed for the town reconstruction," detailed Lisa. "And listen to this. You remember Gowmex? Well, she's investing some of her wealth into helping with the rebuilding. Because of her, we've been able to buy at least half the tools and materials needed to complete the job."

"Wow, that's fantastic news," said Susanshi.

"Yeah, the entire response to the events that happened here is superb. I don't know how far we would've gone without it all."

"Hey, you guys!" announced Carl. "I heard everything from Lisa! You did good, yeah! I thought for sure the mines would get flooded, yet I hid in them the whole time! Ah-hahaha!"

"Uh-huh..." Susanshi was a little dumbstruck.

"I also heard about Lisa and Alex and the fact that they finally decided to, you know, love each other," resumed Carl. "I'm pretty happy for my little sister, though why can't I be as lucky?"

"Carl, try not to pass yourself off as too jealous, OK?" Lisa advised.

"No no, I'm fine, really," stated Carl. "Of course, Lisa will always be my kid sister, but she's really grown up now! I'm still so proud of her, and I know Mom and Dad will be too! I can't wait to pass the news to them when I get back!"

"I bet they'll be so delighted," Lisa spoke. "Also, Alex has something to say, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah..." replied Alex. "So...I got word from Mom back at the Quad-Eye Peaks. She said Dad's gone. He left this morning."

"Your dad's gone? Where?" pondered Susanshi.

"He said he wanted to journey somewhere alone, supposedly to make up for his lack of rightful reign of the Quad-Eye Peaks. I don't know where he's gone. Nobody does..."

"I see. Well, it's probably for the best," stated Susanshi.

"That's not all..." resumed Alex. "He appointed Mom as the new ruler of the peaks. She's already taken reign from him."

"Whoa, no way!" exclaimed Leo.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," spoke Susanshi.

"Yeah, but now that region should be a lot more laid back and outsider friendly under her command," assured Lisa.

"I'm certain your mother would make a fine ruler, Alex, so don't worry," encouraged Susanshi.

"Me too," uttered Alex.

"Hold on a second. If Titanium's gone, it's no longer the Transition Seven now. It's just the...Transition Six," rambled Leo.

"Nobody cares, Leo," sighed Tokot.

Just then, a pair of Pokémon swooped down from above near the group. It was a second Taillow, accompanied by a Pelipper, a creature with a large bill.

"Oh? Aren't you the same Taillow who delivered us that letter?" wondered Leo.

The Taillow quietly approached Leo, allowing him to take the letter it was holding in its bill.

"No, I don't recall coming here today already," the Taillow said. "Must've been another delivery Taillow. We also have a parcel for you, that is if you are the correct Piplup, Riolu and Charmander."

"Yep, that's us," replied Tokot. "Well, I'd imagine so, anyway."

After that, the Pelipper stepped forward, dropping a package wrapped in brown parcel paper to the ground. Susanshi picked it up.

"What? It's soggy!" she mentioned.

The Pelipper than held one wing to its forehead.

"Pelipper Delivery Service guarantees rightful handling of all goods delivered. If, for any reason, your package is in unsatisfactory condition, it is due to that being the state of the package prior to us receiving it. No compensation charges are allowed in this matter. Thank you," he stated.

With that, the Taillow and Pelipper departed for the skies.

"Who's the letter from, Leo?" asked Susanshi.

"Hmmm..."

Leo opened the letter to find a letter inside. As with before, he read it out:

"To the friends of Lisa and Alex, it's me, Doug! I'm sure you remember me, right? I'm the sailor! I took you to the ruins twice! Surely you remember who I am now, right? Anyway, the pirate ship was trapped inside that weird thing that surrounded the island, so we couldn't get out. I'm kinda glad we didn't, because that storm sure was something I wouldn't want to sail in! I'm doing fine by the way. I'm going to be hanging out with these pirates for a little while longer. They're actually pretty fun to be with. Who would've thought that! So, we were docked at Southern Coast for a while this morning when we saw this thing washed up on the shore. It looked familiar, as it looked exactly like that thing one of your friends had when we last met. I hope this parcel reaches you safely. Also, I just wanted to give a little shout-out to Lisa and Alex. Hi, you two! Well, I'm about to run out of room, so I better hurry this up. If any of you ever want to sail to the island of the ruins again, be sure to come visit me. I've decided to build a shack at Southern Coast, so that me and Conanom have somewhere to actually live now. The pirates even offered me materials to make it, and they're even going to help me to-"

The letter ended there.

"Wow, I'm amazed I was able to even read this letter. The handwriting is kinda messy..." spoke Leo.

"Well, that's what you get when you have metal claws for hands," replied Lisa.

"I just want to know what's in the parcel. Go on, Susanshi, open it!" said Leo.

Susanshi began to rip apart the paper, and out came a brown coat. It was soaking wet and was, more importantly, familiar.

"It's Jon's coat!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Oh yeah, it blew off him..." recalled Susanshi. "So it washed up on shore... I think I know what to do with this."

"And what's that, huh?" wondered Tokot.

"We'll take it to his grave," responded Susanshi. "In fact, we're heading there right now. We'll talk again later, Lisa, Alex. See you later for now."

"OK then, see you later," replied Lisa.

"Bye," uttered Alex.

With one last wave, Susanshi led her team further down the street. It was only seconds later that Tokot randomly stopped moving.

"Hold on now!" he called.

"What's wrong, Tokot?" Susanshi wondered, herself and Leo also forced to stop still.

"Well, here's the thing. I really, really need to do something while we're on our way. It's important to me, OK?"

"And? What do you want?"

"I need to see my family. They would need to know about the money I earned, yeah? We're on the way to our house, so whether you won't let me go or not doesn't matter to me. I'm going regardless. You're free to not join me."

"Sheesh, Tokot..." sighed Susanshi. "But it's fine, really. We can stop by for a minute or two. And sure, we'll come with you."

"Alright, now I shall take the lead for this..."

Tokot was next to guide the team. He led them through a gap between two buildings, arriving at the muddy land where Tokot's makeshift house was. He opened the flimsy door to meet with his family. His mother, Lilote, his father, Pyrio, and his sister, Fluffles, were all sat around the dining table together. They waved to the team as they got close.

"Hi, brother!" exclaimed Fluffles with delight.

"Mom! Dad! Fluffles! I have good news!" stated Tokot. "We'll get our share of the reward money soon! We'll finally be able to buy a proper house and dump this garden shed!"

"You did us proud, boy!" spoke Pyrio. "No more living the life your filthy uncle left us! We'll celebrate like never before! Even that town-wide party will be jealous!"

"So tell me, Tokot. How much money did you earn for us?" asked Lilote.

"Only two-hundred K," replied Tokot, seemingly dissatisfied.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Tokot? That's fantastic money!" assured Lilote. "That's more than enough for a nice new home!"

"See, I told you so," Leo smirked, poking Tokot's side with his elbow.

"Yes, big brother did it! I'm so happy!" cheered Fluffles.

She couldn't help but cuddle Tokot with her soft wings.

"All for you, Mom, Dad, Fluffles!" said Tokot.

"Hey Fluffles, we have important business to attend to. We need to go. Tokot will talk with you later," said Susanshi.

"Aww... All right. See you later!" Fluffles returned to her parents.

"Have fun, OK?" Tokot spoke.

The team of three stepped out the house and return to the town street, resuming their trek. They passed through Central Plaza, where Pokémon were gathered. Overhearing a conversation between a few of them, they were talking about getting a replacement Sacreca statue to sit on the plaza's fountain. Some others greeted the team as they walked past. Continuing on, they moved through North Street, which was still rather empty, due to there being no buildings here. To the left of the exit at the end was the cemetery, where gravestones were located. They walked towards a particular one, with the message: "In memory of Jon, AKA Vellohou, Sacreca's oldest resident in history and unsung hero".

"Leo, take one end of the coat..." Susanshi instructed.

"Oh, OK," Leo obliged.

The two stood across the grave, holding the coat between them.

"Let's wring out the coat together, Leo," said Susanshi. "One, two, three."

They each twisted their ends together, removing much of the water that was soaked up. After that, Susanshi walked up to the gravestone, with Leo assuming he should do the same. When he noticed Susanshi taking her end of the coat and lying it on top of the gravestone, he also did the same. They laid the coat on top of the gravestone and backed away.

"We'll never forget you, Jon," Susanshi spoke softly, bowing.

Leo also chose to bow. Tokot wasn't interested in bowing to, but, to at least show some respect, he did, though only briefly.

"So sorry you had to go, Jon. You were so cool when you traveled with us. At least we can now take back those assumptions about you," spoke Leo.

"Yeah, Jon proved something to us," agreed Susanshi. "And it's the age-old saying: don't judge a book by its cover."

After spending a little bit more time in silent respect, Leo walked to another gravestone, not far from Jon's. It was the resting place of Hiroca, with the message on the stone reading: "Here lies Hiroca, devoted family Pokémon and loving father. May he have eternal sanctuary". Leo stood before the grave. He was breathing heavily, trying his best to not break down in grief.

"Leo, it's OK. You don't need to contain your emotions," Susanshi assured him, lying a flipper on his shoulder. "There's no shame in crying at the grave of a loved one."

"I know that, but... I'm...I'm so sick of crying. I'm trying so hard to stay strong."

"It'll be fine, Leo. I suggest you take a moment to say some words. That might help you. I'll leave you to it."

Susanshi backed away from Leo, leaving him at Hiroca's grave alone. She walked off to somewhere unknown, but didn't actually leave the cemetery grounds. Leo took in a deep breath, remaining quiet for a few more seconds, before finally finding words to utter.

"Dad, I... I know there's no shame in crying, but I'm really trying not to here. You...sacrificed a lot for me and my friends. I don't know if you really intended to do that, but there's one thing I know, and it's that...I'm grateful...to at least be alive. Seems like I'm not crying as hard as I thought I would. Maybe I'm just used to losing those close to me... But I still have Susanshi and Grenouille. And Tokot, and Lisa and Alex too. I still have so many to share life with. I just hope you can be aware. Aware of our victory. We saved Sacreca, just as you'd hoped would happen. I hope you know I did it."

It was at this point that the first tear appeared in his eyes. He didn't try to cover it up, allowing it to drip into his fur.

"These are...the last tears I'll shed for you, Dad. I'll remain strong for you."

Then, Susanshi returned to Leo's side, now holding a small bunch of windflowers she was able to find somewhere nearby.

"Here you go, Leo," she held the flowers in his field of view.

"Oh..."

Leo took hold of the flowers and knelled down. He placed them in front of Hiroca's gravestone.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad," he spoke. "But I'll keep on living for you. I'll never get rid of your Mega Stone and Mega Bracelet. With them, I'll be able to keep you close, always."

He then rested his hand upon the gravestone.

"Rest in peace, Dad."

After this, he took the box he was handed by Master Eag, opened it and looked inside at the Mega Stone and Mega Bracelet that he took possession of. He stared at the items for a few moments, before closing the lid.

"We'll all keep on living for him, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will... I'm not going to brood anymore. It's just not worth it. Dad is gone, and that's how it is now. He wouldn't want me to be taken over by this loss for my whole life," replied Leo. "I think I'm finished here now. So Susanshi... Have you...made your decision? You remember, right? You suggested it last night, and that you wanted more time to think about it."

"Oh yeah, I still remember. And yes, I know what I want to do... I want to go ahead with it. I think it'll be the best option."

"OK, so we'll go get the Seal Star then and return to the tower. But I want to put the box in my house on the way back to the EA to get it."

"Sure thing. It'll be safe there. Let's go."

Susanshi guided Leo and Tokot away from the cemetery and back through town, taking the exact same route as before.

"Master Eag has the Seal Star locked away in the storage room. First, I want to talk to Master Eag about the idea, and seek his approval," Susanshi explained.

"Well, here's hoping Master Eag agrees with us then," said Leo. "I'll be sure to support you with your cause. You will too, won't you, Tokot?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, sure."

An unknown amount of time later that same day, the threesome had traveled through Sacreca Fields and were back at the sealed doors of the mighty Tower of Wyste, with the complete Seal Star in possession. Susanshi held it to the doors, and it glowed it response. The doors slowly opened outwards, granting access for the team again. Keeping the Seal Star bound to her back, Susanshi stepped inside, with Leo and Tokot following close behind her.

They all worked their way through the tower exterior a second time, navigating the various rooms and displays of Legendary Pokémon. They reached the second floor of the top sanctum, where the repaired Sacreca statue watched over the Scepter of Wyste, which laid within its pedestal. Susanshi and company stepped onto the podium.

"So you're absolutely sure you won't regret this, right?" asked Tokot.

"Positive," she replied. "Though the only way I'll regret it is if I end up getting cursed."

"Well, Susanshi, you'd better do it now," advised Leo. "We were able to convince Master Eag to allow this to happen, and we gained his support. Let's not turn back at the last second now..."

Susanshi proceeded to command the Seal Star Fragments to separate and hover on top of each of the five surrounding pillars. The insignias laid out on the ground lit up, and a brief beam of light shot from the Scepter. The lock on it was released.

"Well, here goes..." uttered Susanshi.

She took hold of it with both flippers and pulled it out carefully.

"I'm going to have to be as specific as I possibly can if I am to make this work the way I want..."

After taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and spoke out:

"Scepter of Wyste, please hear my desire. This world, the world of Sacreca, is an amazing place. The Wystians refused to allow their losses to affect its future. They allowed for the prosperity and development of this land. Yet, this land has a large issue plaguing it. And that is the Scepter itself. This item was created with good intentions first, but it has caused more hurt than good. It almost contributed to the destruction of the land the Wystians worked so hard towards. For ages, the Scepter was sealed away in the Tower of Wyste, a structure intended to be left by the land's founders. The tower was never meant for this, and all its amazing stories contained within were lost to time and secrecy. That is why...I make this wish. I speak for everybody in Sacreca, not just myself, when I wish for the tower's intentions to be restored. And for that to happen..."

She opened her eyes and held the Scepter skyward.

"I wish for the Tower of Wyste to remain open forever! I wish for the Lignum, Aqua, Metallum and Terra Fragments to be hidden once more! And...I wish for the Scepter's existence to be no more!"

Everything became silent and tense. Leo and Tokot watched on in high anticipation. Susanshi didn't flinch at all, simply keeping herself still, focusing her mind hard. Eventually, the Scepter responded by filling with light. This proved to be much relief for Leo. The blocked archways at the edges of the room opened up, and the Scepter itself turned completely white. The Aqua, Metallum, Lignum and Terra Fragments all parted, fading into the air completely, with only the Ignis Fragment remaining. Next, the Scepter began to dissolve away from the tip, releasing balls of light that faded away. Once the Scepter was completely gone, Susanshi reopened her eyes, seeing it no longer in her hands.

"Phew..." she sighed. "It's done."

"So it worked. That's a relief," said Leo.

"Yes, and now the tower can remain open, as intended long ago," added Susanshi. "I wanted to ease the regrets Jon and the other Wystians had over the creation of the Scepter. Maybe now things can be more prosperous for Sacreca. And now, the tower's doors won't have to stay sealed anymore. It is open to visitors both near and far."

"So you turned the tower into a tourist attraction, basically," spoke Tokot.

"More than that, Tokot. When I first stepped into this tower, when I first traveled through its interior, it was unlike anything else I saw. I wanted others to share that experience, as well as prevent future danger by wishing the Scepter away. Some might question my choice, but this is what my heart told me is best."

"Well, I support that belief, Susanshi," Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo. It was tough to decide, but who's not to say the Scepter won't be targeted by evil ones again? The only real way to prevent that is to completely change the future. I had to remove a historic item from existence just to try to ensure a better future. That guarantees it'll protect Sacreca from danger entirely, but at least the Scepter can no longer play a part in any of it. The Wystians regretted creating the Scepter, because they learned too late just how dangerous it was. And in fact, I neglected to say this earlier but...I actually discussed this matter with Rovaela and Jon, just before they sent me back to Sacreca. They supported the idea greatly, because even they believed all would be better that way. Hopefully my actions will be satisfactory to them...and to Sacreca as well."

"I'm sure they will be," Leo assured, smiling. "I mean, the Scepter didn't turn black or cursed you. The Scepter just agreed to your wish to make it vanish, and it did exactly that!"

"Yes, I guess you have a good point, and I'm certainly glad. I'm sure Master Eag would be happy to know it went well too."

Susanshi then walked towards one of the opened archways at the room's edge.

"Well, Sacreca is my home now, so I must continue to contribute to it. This was only the first step."

Leo and Tokot joined her.

"What will you do next?" pondered Leo.

"I'm not sure yet, but one thing is for sure: I'm going to be a full-time Explorer now. I saw many amazing sights that I would never experience in my previous life. I'm sure there's much more to see in Sacreca. I hope to see everything I can. And I'll have both of you to be with me every step of the way."

"Yes! I can't wait!" Leo was delighted.

"Hmm..." Tokot mumbled.

"What is it, Tokot?" wondered Susanshi.

"...I guess I'm kinda looking forward to it too," replied Tokot. "I guess I've really gotten used to adventuring. And...I take back what I said, Leo. I won't leave your team to join another. We'll be the same team from now on. I've already set my fate, and now that my family can finally get out of the rough poverty life, it's been proven that being an Explorer is worth the work and dedication."

"Wow, it's almost like you're a completely different guy, Tokot," stated Leo in pleasant surprise.

"I'm not always as mean as others think, you know. I was just desperate to fulfill my cause. Of course, that doesn't mean I just don't expect you to perform to the best of your abilities. In other words, you keep up the badass moments."

"Oh, of course! I'm badder than all the asses!" declared Leo.

"...You're just digging a hole for yourself," sighed Tokot.

Susanshi couldn't help but chuckle at this situation.

"Oh, uh... Ehehehehe...!" Leo reacted bashfully, before clearing his throat. "Yes, well..."

He then approached Susanshi's side and whispered something to her.

Susanshi silently nodded and the two walked away, leaving Tokot to be left alone. They walked up the steps leading to the tower peak. It wasn't until moments later that Tokot would realize the absence.

"...So how long are we gonna just stand here?" he asked.

With the lack of a response, he looked around to notice Susanshi and Leo missing.

"OK, now where did you two go? Hey!"

He began to roam around the room for any sign of them, but there was nothing. He decided to climb up the spiraling stairway. He reached the footing outside the tower, headed up the second stairway, and there, around the corner, he spotted Susanshi and Leo sat together on the second balcony built onto the exterior wall. He was about to call out to them, but resisted. Instead, he decided to listen in on them while staying out of view.

From where Susanshi and Leo sat, they could see far out. The fields were visible from all around, with Sacreca Town barely noticeable.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" commented Leo.

"Mmm-hmm," responded Susanshi. "We're on our own now, just like you wanted."

"Do you think Tokot will find us up here?"

"Maybe, but things are pretty quiet without him around. That's something I can appreciate."

Tokot, having heard this, thought to himself:

"Pfft, what cheek."

"So Leo, there's...something I need to know," resumed Susanshi. "Those words you said to me before I disappeared. It sounded like...you know... Did you...really mean what you said then?"

"Oh, that? Uhhhh... I guess I was just depressed that time. You tend to say all kinds of things when your emotions are crazy like that. In all honesty, I'm not really interested in that. I don't know why, but I'm just not ready. So can be just...stay friends?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. I respect your choice, Leo."

"Tch, you blew your chance again, Leo," Tokot mumbled.

"Thanks, Susanshi. I was afraid things would be incredibly awkward with that subject, but they weren't. Anyway, I'm a little curious. Do you think you can explain something to me? What was it like? Your last time with your...human mother, that is. Did you have to convince her to let you go?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that... I was going to share them at one point. Well... It was tough, yes. Not just for me, but for her as well. I told Jon and Rovaela to send me back to the human world temporarily. I wanted enough time with my mother, before I went back to Sacreca. They could only keep the connection I had between me and themselves for only a certain amount of time, so I had to make the most of the time I had. So, I went to the human world. I found myself back in my human body, and back in my bed, where I last was. I walked downstairs to see my mother, and there she was. She was upset because I was missing. But then I stepped towards her side, and the amount of relief she gained in an instant was just unreal. She wouldn't let go of me. She was practically glued to for for a while.

Then she told me how things were since I disappeared. She had already filed a missing person report for me. She could barely sleep at night, and was becoming sick with worry. It was that bad for her. But as soon as she saw me again, her mood was lit up straight away. She thought I ran away or was kidnapped. I had to assure her that I was never kidnapped or ran away."

"Did you...tell her about...you know, Sacreca?"

"I told her nothing at first. All I said is that I wanted to spend time with her. She agreed, and we spent the little time I had before I left again together. We went to the park, had a lovely stroll through the city. It was a bittersweet reunion, because when we returned to our house, that was when I asked her to sit down while I spoke with her. I told her only the truth. She is my mother; I knew she wouldn't doubt me. I told her that I found a new world. A world where I can be happy. A world where I can start my life anew. I would never have to live with the trauma of having Vascious's lies in my life again. And you know what? She believed me at last. She was so awestruck and in surprise that she wanted to believe I was only dreaming the whole thing. But the evidence was too clear: I couldn't have been dreaming because I wasn't sleeping, and I suddenly returned home. I never entered through the front door, and our apartment is too high up for me to climb into a window. I had to convince her to trust what I was saying, and when she finally believed me, the time came. It was time for me to leave.

But I am at least grateful that Jon and Rovaela allowed me enough time with my mother. I was able to get her trust and understanding. I was able to ease her worries. But most importantly, I was able to say goodbye. I told her to promise me something... I asked that she does the same thing as me, and that's to begin her life anew, and for the better. So I disappeared from the human world, fading out of her arms, and then I reappear at that party, with my Piplup body again. I...do regret leaving Mom again. It was tough to make that decision, but I felt that it was best for me personally. My mother would only want me to be as happy as possible, after all. I don't know what she'll do now, but I assured her that I'll be better off in Sacreca. She was the only one I had in that world who was true and honest. I had no other family members or friends. She was all I had and we loved each other. But in Sacreca, I have so much. I want to live here for the rest of my days. I'm back and I'm here to stay. Me and my mother were able to see each other off, and now we are more free than ever. Vascious can no longer be a bother. We're both free to live the lives of our choosing. I'm ready to grow up without her. My life is all mine now. My dark past is no more than a memory. I'm sure Mom will be able to find true happiness again. I know I have."

"Wow... That must have been difficult, especially for your mother," responded Leo. "But you know what? You're at least lucky. You still have family. You still have someone in your family who cares about you. I believe she let you go because she cares. It's just like with that situation with Lisa letting Alex leave to come with us to the tower that night. True love or friendship shouldn't have to restrict anybody, because it's not the right thing. That's what Dad told me long ago. And I believe that."

"What your dad said is true. Love or deep friendship can make certain decisions like this difficult, but the right thing to do is not hold anyone back. It's a sign of trust and of a strong bond. Mom was able to realize this, so in the end, she granted me permission to live a better life. Sure, we don't do everything alone, but in the times when we do, we are granted it by those we share positive feelings for. I tried to take a photo back of me and her, but it didn't work. The photo didn't get carried back with me, so I came back with nothing but myself. I couldn't bring back anything physical to remember my previous life."

"Don't worry, Susanshi. You still have your memories of her, and so will she."

"Thanks, Leo. You're really talking like a mature guy now. I appreciate that, truly I do."

"Hehe, I guess I have a part of my dad in me! I'm just glad you chose to stay in Sacreca. ...I don't sound selfish for saying that, do I?"

"No, it's OK."

"Phew. I didn't mean to cause offense to anyone. I just meant that I'm glad you were able to make the choice you thought was right. No matter what your choice would've been, if I knew about it, I would've been happy for you either way. Oh! I forgot something very important!"

"Huh? What is it, Leo?"

Leo opened up his bag and took out the white armband Susanshi had previously lost.

"Oh, that's my armband!" Susanshi recalled. "I almost forgot about that! It didn't come back with me, just like the photo I tried to bring to Sacreca."

Leo, with an optimistic smile, usual for him, turned to Susanshi.

"Susanshi, we'll go everywhere you go. We'll fight alongside you, whatever the opponent. Through good times and bad times, we'll be by your side."

He tied the armband back onto Susanshi's left flipper.

"The orders are all yours, leader!"

"Wait, you want me to be the leader of Team Revolution?" Susanshi questioned. "A-are you sure about this, Leo?"

"Absolutely!" responded Leo. "You're a smarter thinker than I could ever be! You accept responsibility, and stick to it superbly well! You might not have noticed that, but I certainly have, and I'm not even the best thinker in the world! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh Leo... I...I accept the responsibility. I'll be sure to work hard to lead Team Revolution to greatness. I had a big responsibility before. I had the entire fate of Sacreca dependent on me. I'm sure I'll be able to handle this. I mean, compared to the entirety of Sacreca, taking care of two silly boys will be like nothing!"

Leo and Susanshi laughed together in amusement. Tokot even couldn't help but crack a smile of humored reaction.

"Heh, nice one," he said quietly.

"So, what do you think we'll do first, Susanshi?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Well, we won't do anything Explorer related until the repairs to the town are finished. ...Actually, there is one thing I hope to do."

"And what's that?"

"I led a human life for much of my time. I know Sacreca received knowledge from Pokémon who came here from the human world, and it's because of them that the Pokémon of Sacreca were able to utilize electricity like humans do. This land is surprisingly advanced, as far as worlds inhabited by Pokémon go. My time in Sacreca has proven to me that Pokémon really aren't that different from humans. They do business, build towns, find friendship and love with each other... But if you ask me, there's still a long way to go. Humans still seem so alien around here. It's just...painful to know that. Don't think I forgot about that library incident for one thing! I think Sacreca can prosper better with my own knowledge. I can correct the misinformation, and even introduce new things that are commonplace for humans. I believe it's my privilege, as a former human."

"Wow, really? I can't wait to see how that'll turn out!"

"Same here, Leo. But for now, let's relax. Once repairs are finished, we'll return to our Explorer duties. It'll be like how it was when we were adventuring to finish my mission, so it won't be too unfamiliar."

"And I cannot wait to get started! I can't wait to see all we'll encounter during our Explorer career! And now that everyone knows who we are and what we have done, it'll be even better!"

"That's what I remember of you, Leo. You're always so happy-go-lucky and cheerful. I like that. It wasn't nice seeing you sad. I hope you can stay happy."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm sure I can be happy, because I'll be doing what I love most with the Pokémon I like most. It'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, and everyone will be happy for us. And now that the tower can remain open forever, I hope Sacreca and its residents will continue to evolve and lead a prosperous life, as the Wystians wanted. I also wished for four of the Fragments to be put back into hiding again. Hopefully they can remain hidden as always. Soon, I hope to return the Ignis Fragment to the palace at the Quad-Eye Peaks, which is why I kept that here. The Fragments must be kept safe at all costs, because even they can fall into evil hands. They have much historic significance, so I chose to keep them in existence, unlike the Scepter. And...I hope Rovaela and Jon can be happy in the afterlife now. Jon went through a lot, and he deserves happiness. It's all up to us now. I won't be able to speak with them again. I said goodbye to them, of course; we were able to speak one last time before I came back to Sacreca. Now, my connection is shut off. All I can do now is live on. They'll always be grateful for what I have done."

"I know they will be, because I am. Alex and Lisa are. Even Tokot is!"

"You know, it's funny. All these events have really changed a lot of lives. I guess that's what fate and destiny can be like. And not once do I disagree with it. I'm glad this all happened. It was dangerous, but the outcome was worth it in the end."

"Absolutely."

"Hmm, well said, I guess," Tokot commented to himself.

"So, do you want to go back to town now?" asked Leo.

"Not yet, Leo. I want to stay up here just a little longer. It's peaceful here, and I want to experience such peace and quiet just a little longer. I have no idea what the future holds, but if there's one thing I know, it'll be exciting seeing things unfold. I'm looking real forward to it all."

"Same here, Susanshi. Same here."

After those words, Leo looked over to Susanshi.

"Hey..." he murmured.

Susanshi's attention was caught, and she noticed Leo holding out his arm towards her with the fist clenched.

"Ready to get out there and leave your mark?" Leo asked with a determined smile.

"You bet!" Susanshi replied, touching her own fist to Leo's.

Susanshi and Leo remained sat next to each other on the tower balcony, overlooking the miles of field down below. Tokot, having been listening in to the conversation, was rather content with how things were. He decided to leave Susanshi and Leo alone until they were ready to leave. The weather was set to remain calm and bright for the rest of that day, and several more days after that. All in the land of Sacreca was well. The scars left by Vascious's terror would slowly fade away, and life in Sacreca would benefit from the preserved peace. With the Scepter's presence, the end was once but an evil wish away. Now, the Scepter exists no more, and no longer would Sacreca's denizens know the terror of a dark heart's wish.

And from that day forward, the doors remained open, and the secrets of the tower were shared for all time.

The End

* * *

**Credits**

**Story written and produced by Gavin C aka Gaming98.**

**Beta reading and quality check by André "Espyo" Silva.**

**Based on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company and Spike Chunsoft.**

**This project has been a long time coming, and it has been a long road creating this. See you next time!**


End file.
